History
by ShabyShabs
Summary: Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?
1. Bad Memories

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>I added this recently so readers could know when the story takes place<span>  
>WOWP: A while after Wizards VS. Werewolves episode.<br>Twilight: Right after the New Moon book.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I don't know what else to do. I've had enough of what's was going on at home. Enough of my brother, enough of my parents, and even more, enough of Harper. I know she is my best friend, but I can't do it anymore. I can't live with her and all the love my parents have for her. Even my brothers now turn to her first before they turn to me. I AM THEIR SISTER, not her. I thought having Harper move in would be good, I'd always have my best friend around and my family would see some of her flaws. I thought maybe if my family saw her flaws, they'd love her less and I'd be less jealous of her. I thought with both of us together it would be neutral, but I was wrong because I had to work even harder to get attention from my own family when she moved in. They even love her boyfriend Zeke! I shouldn't be surprised though, of course they do. He's like a Justin clone. But enough is enough. I have to do this. They have Harper, they don't need me anyway. I guess I've always known this day would come, but till now, I had no place to go. It has entered my mind tons of times to do this, but finally the decision really hit me a few weeks ago when I found a place to go. All because my dad had me look into a little history.

Three Weeks Ago in the Lair

_"Alright guys, today we are going to do something fun, we are going to do a history lesson." My dad Jerry Russo says as he walks into the lair, causing my little brother Max and I to release the groans we've been holding in since our older brother Justin told us it was time for our wizard lessons._

_"Come on guys! This is awesome, who wants to be trying out a new spell when we could be learning about magic history? This. Is. Awesome." Justin says as he's practically jumping up and down on the sofa across from me. What a dork..._

_"I would! So SHUT-UP Justin!" I shoot him an angry look before quickly composing my expression to a pleading one as I look back at dad. "Dad, can't we just go back to working on that spell we were working on yesterday, with the fruit?"_

_My dad's cheeks flush red as he scratches his head. "We kind of can't... your mother told me that we aren't allowed to do anymore food spells, so I think it would be best if we stick to history."_

_"Can we at least eat some fruit while we learn some history?" Max says as he points to the bowl of fruit on the coffee table._

_I try to hold in a laugh as dad looks at Max with an unbelievable expression. "Go ahead..."_

_"Yessss!" Max grabs a banana from the bowl and bites into it without another thought, I smile when I see Justin shaking his head at Max in disgust._

_"Anyone else? No? Okay! So first off, I am NOT going to stand here and go on and on about wizard history Justin. Actually, I was thinking that maybe I would leave you three to do some research on your own for a change? And no, before you start groaning Alex, let me explain. I was thinking since I have told you about our family; my parents, grandparents, great grandparents, etc. I think it is time we branch out and learn about some more of my family. Siblings of some of the relatives you know about, there are some amazing people in my family you are yet to learn about them." Dad says as he flashes us a perky smile._

_"Wait? So you want us to research the dead relatives of our dead relatives?" How stupider could these wizard lessons get?_

_Dad nods as he pulls out some papers from a folder beside him. "Yes, precisely what I want you guys to do. Sounds fun right?"_

_No. I open my mouth to insult my dad's idea so he could cancel the assignment but am beat by Justin's excited self. "HECK YES IT DOES!"_

_I see dad giving Justin a strange expression before speaking. "Okay, whatever… So Justin, your great, great grandfather had a cousin named Adam DeLock. He was extremely smart and won the wizard competition in his family with the expectation of doing great things in his life. He was part of the Wizard Council for a while but later quit and was the first member of the Wizard Council to ever quit."_

_Of course Justin would get the dude who was on the wizard council. "This sounds interesting already! I am on it!" Justin quickly opens the spiral notebook in front of him and starts jotting down notes as dad hands him one of the papers from the folder. Justin takes the paper and scans it with a hungry look in his eyes._

_"You... are such a dork."_

_"Alex, be nice!" Dad gives me a disproving look before turning his attention onto Max. "So now for Max, you will be doing research on your great grandfather's half-brother Matthew Wires. He had won the wizard competition but gave up his powers to turn himself into a circus clown for life. But no one knows if he really gave up his powers or if he just said he did. I thought you would be interested in his career path and might want to look into his circus life and what-not."_

_"That's a sick last name, wonder what his clown name is, maybe it's Wires the Clown!" Max's eyes light up as dad hands him one of the papers hesitantly._

_"Sure… Umm, yeah... why don't you find out and get back to me on that…"_

_"Yeah! Thanks dad, this is gonna be SO Awesome!" Max opens his notebook and starts jotting down clown names. _

_"SEE! I am not the only one around here who isn't excited about this!" I glare at Justin as he looks at me with a victorious look. I'll wipe that look right off your face. I reach into my boot for my wand as I look at dad to make sure he isn't watching. I find him staring down at my boot with a disproving look. Dammit!_

_"Alex, hands out." He narrows his eyes at me as I take my hand out of my boot and show him both my hands in surrender. "Yours will be an interesting one. You will be doing some research on you great, great, great grandmother's sister Mary Alice Brandon. She was a brilliant wizard but lost the competition out of nowhere. Before she lost her powers she used a spell on herself that let her see into the future. After a while she was considered insane and sent to a mental institute. No one knows what happened to her after that because she was never seen again and there are no records of her death."_

_Justin gets a ex wizard council member, Max gets a clown, and I get a lunatic... WHAT?! "What is so interesting about her?! Have you seen that one movie... what was it... One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest? Some other lunatic from the hospital probably killed her or one of the evil nurses might have drove her to worse insanity than death before burying her somewhere."_

_I fold my hands over my chest and lean back in my chair. I look at Justin and see him looking at me with a look of astonishment. "How do you even know that? You don't read." Of course I don't read... but I did read that book out of boredom in detention. He doesn't have to know that though._

_"Movie, duh."_

_"Well that is for me to know and for you three to find out! Alright, class dismissed. I want these done in a month so wizard training will be cut short to only half an hour a day to make time for doing research for this." Dad gives us a satisfied look as he closes the folder after pulling out the last piece of paper._

_I don't know how is this supposed to help me with the wizard competition in any way but as as long as wizard training is cut short' it's all good!_

_"Alex, why are you smiling like that?" I look back at my dad and see him watching me with worry._

_"Nothing dad, I am gonna go now and hang out in my room, bye." I quickly stand up and grab the last of the papers my dad had before exiting the room._

Back to Alex's POV

What surprised me was that within a few days when I had nothing to do I started to do some research for my assignment. At first I looked up information on the mental institute to find out about her death, but soon got bored of that. When I started researching Mary Alice, that's when it got interesting. I found that once I started, I couldn't stop. It was fascinating, she was fascinating. She was into fashion, was a great wizard but always made sure to make room for fun. All the guys loved her, all the girls envied her, and all the parents didn't know what to think of her. She got into trouble but always found ways to get out of it, and most importantly, she HATED rules. I love everything about her, and the more I found out about her, the more I wanted to be her and wished I could meet her. And even though I know she was loon, I couldn't stop, that was... until one day. One day I was looking up some pictures of Mary Alice on the wiz web and accidently forgot to put her last name, up came up a Mary Alice Cullen. My eyes almost bulged out when I saw that this Mary Alice Cullen looks just like the Mary Alice Brandon I was researching. The only difference was that Mary Alice Cullen has very pale skin and different-colored eyes... and unlike Mary Alice Brandon, she is very much alive. I found it so weird, and I knew I should have let it go, but I couldn't. Something made me want to know more.

After that, I stopped looking up Mary Alice Brandon and absorbed my time in finding out who this Mary Alice Cullen was. I found some high school and college records but nothing so current. I looked for days, finding information on Mary Alice Cullens who graduated from different schools all over the United States. But none of it made sense... they couldn't be the same person, could they? After a few days I started to lose hope, I started to consider that maybe this Mary Alice Cullen isn't even alive. One day as I reached another Google search page, a picture of the very same Mary Alice Cullen came up. This Mary Alice Cullen is a 16 year old high school student living in Forks, Washington. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared. How is it possible that this Mary Alice was everywhere but is only 16? My head thought up so many possibilities but they all made other questions rise up in my head. It just didn't make sense to me, who is this Mary Alice?

After a few days of hesitating I sent Mary Alice Cullen a Facebook request, to my delight, she accepted the next day. I took advantage of this, looking through the pictures of her family. My fascination for her rose, I found her family as amazing as her. They are all beautiful and absolutely perfect! The family is made up of seven people from what I've seen in the photos, all young but I can still tell who are the 'parents' and who are the teens. There are two older ones, a man and a woman, both beautiful with very young features. They are so gorgeous; I don't even know how to describe them. They dress mature, the woman in slacks and button-up shirts or fancy blouses while the man in khakis and button-up shirts, but they are so young, which is surprising since they live with the younger Mary Alice and four others teens. One of the four teens is a girl with blonde hair. She's as perfect as Mary Alice. Tall, lean, and perfect in every way, her body, her style, I can't stop looking at her photos because of her beauty. Her posture in the photos also makes it apparent that she is confident, which makes me more curious as to what she's like. The remainder of the teens are boys and are also as gorgeous as the blonde and Mary Alice. The first is blonde and skinny. He is gorgeous and has a simple but stylish fashion-sense. In almost all the photos of him he has Mary Alice beside him, they look close... intimately close. But in some of the photos he looks... uncomfortable. The second guy is a tall, well-built guy. Most of the pictures of him he has a hat on so I can't tell what color his hair is. But WOW, he had some muscles. By looking at some of his pictures, I can tell he loves to show them off. I like looking at his pictures as much as I like looking at Mary Alice's, he reminds me of a big fuzzy bear that would be fun to hug. The last is a younger guy than the rest; he is also skinny, but well-built like the other two guys. He has bronze hair and from most of the pics I've noticed, he has an amazing smile. He seems different from the rest, photogenic, but detached from the photos. He looks lost. Besides that one detail and the uncomfortable guy, they are all perfect. Everything about them, so perfect that all I want to is spend my days sitting on my computer looking them.

This leads me to today. I've had enough of my home, if I can call it a home. I have reached the height of my patience and today I am going to take action. I don't need any of them, I am ready and so are my things. All I have to do is wait for midnight when everyone is asleep then I can finally get away to a world that could feel like my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Review if you have the time please. This is my First time writing a fan-fiction and wouldn't want to continue the story if no one even wants to read it. And I am open to suggestions once I get more into the story. Will try to update frequently if people like it! ;)<strong>

***Update September 16th* Editing is being re-done. Like really re-done. I am going to remove the partial script format. I read somewhere that script format is not allowed, THOUGH I would like to point out that my story is kind of half and half! BUT I am changing it anyway. It will take a while and MAY slow down my posting. I don't know at this point but I do want to fix this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know if you see any spelling/grammar errors. I want it to be perfect so I can go through the whole story and have NO errors. This is my anniversary gift to you all. A BETTER version of my story :)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	2. The Vision

**History**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV<span>

I'm sitting cross-legged on the living room couch with Jasper's laptop on my lap when it happens again. Of course the visions don't bother me but this one is different so it does. I've been having these visions for weeks and I really don't know what to think of them. They are the same visions, except, I guess a decision keeps getting changed. Every time I have the vision it starts in a different place with me wearing different clothes and is cut off before I can make any sense of what's going on. But this vision is going to be different, I can feel it. Is it going to happen soon? I need to know because I just can't stop running it through my mind!

_I'm standing facing the glass wall of the back of the living room, staring out into the woods. The whole family has gone out hunting except for Emmett and I. Emmett is lounging on the couch and has been playing Halo 3 since they left, he's waiting for Jasper's return so they can have a rematch I assume, because he looks pretty concentrated. I look down at my clothes and find myself in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a green, sleeveless ruffle top. Weird… I don't own anything like this._

_I am lost in thought as I stare into the forest when I feel something; it's a weird feeling, a feeling of familiarity and at the same time distance. What is it? As it grows stronger I realize it is a scent, a scent of what though? The scent isn't as delicious as a human's scent but is also not as repulsive as wolf's scent. Still, I can't shake the thought that I have smelled this scent before. I look at Emmett and find that strangely, he hasn't noticed the scent because his focus is still on the video game. Is he that busied with his video game? It's getting closer and the scent is getting stronger. It's getting closer and stronger by the second, and suddenly, it stops. I think whoever or whatever it is, they are in front of the house now. _

_I move away from the living room and start walking towards the entrance of the house. I hear Emmett calling after me to ask where I'm going but I don't stop. I open the door and step outside, ignoring the light that hits my face. The moment my eyes adjust ti the light I see it, there is, the taxi. I expect the vision to end now like it usually does but it doesn't, it continues and I'm able to walk closer to the taxi. As i approach the taxi, I notice someone standing in front of it. There's never any visible people in this vision. This someone is a girl; a girl with dark brown, curly, medium-height hair. She's facing the taxi so I can't see her face. But I am pretty sure that the scent is coming from her, but who is she? Why is she here? I am about to take a step towards her when I feel myself slip away and the vision begins to blur. NO! I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHO SHE IS! I have to know WHY she is coming! But it's too late, seconds later I find myself back on the living room couch._

I am surprised the vision had gone so far, what could this mean and who is that girl? When I look around me I am disappointed to find a curious Edward staring at me.

Dammit! I forgot that he and I were working on something together, oh yes a science project. Bella is supposed to come over later tonight to work on it with us. Edward wanted to get a head start by doing some background research. Now he's sitting on the couch across from me with his elbows on his knees and his hands together. His head is rested on his hands and he is staring at me with a curious look. Shit, he knows! I had been clocking Edward out of my thoughts for weeks, thinking of random topics to keep my mind preoccupied from that vision. I've also been lucky enough to have had this vision while he wasn't at home… until now that is. Now he knows and is probably wondering what the hell is going on, like I am. I couldn't let him know though, he would tell Carlisle or Jasper, I definitely don't want Jasper to know, he already has noticed the past few weeks that I have been acting odd, and even pointed it out a few times.

I put the laptop on the coffee table but before I can say anything I hear someone clear their throat. I look up to see Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie standing near the entrance of the living room with tons of shopping bags in hand. Emmett looks amused, Rosalie looks like she could care less, and Jasper looks annoyed. I see the pain in his eyes as he stares at me. What is wrong? Oh! It was him who had cleared his throat. I turn next to me and pat the seat beside me; he lets down the bags in his arms and in a swift motion, joins me on the couch before planting a light kiss on my cheek. Emmett and Rosalie follow and sit on both sides of Edward after placing their bags on the floor.

"You missed it; that favorite boutique of yours in Port Angeles had totally just restocked! But no worries, I made sure Jasper and I spent some time in there for you, he even-"

Before Rosalie can continue, Jasper interrupts her and takes my hand. "Is something wrong?" Is something wrong? YES! Am I telling you? NO!

"Yes, something is wrong!" I look at Edward in disbelief as everyone else looks at him with worry. I need to think up something to stop him. Is he going to tell everyone about my visions? He looks back at me and quickly shakes his head then gives me a look that I understood says that we would talk later. Great…

"Rosalie was about to say some great news and you Jasper, are trying to change the subject? Keep going with what you were saying Rosalie." Edward smiles at Jasper before looking at Rosalie expectantly.

"Well, what I was about to say is that Jasper-"

"I will tell her!" Jasper says quickly, interrupting Rosalie a second time.

Jasper takes one of my hands in one of his and looks into my eyes. With his other hand he brings forward a medium-sized purple shopping bag that I recognize is from my favorite boutique in Port Angeles. He smiles at me with the smile I love, kisses my hand, then lets it go, placing the bag on my lap. I just stare at the bag for a while, forgetting he expects me to look into it.

"Don't you want to see what's inside darlin? Though… you probably already know"

I look up at him with a smile before nodding and dipping my hand into the bag. It's clothing; I would have known this if I hadn't had my focus so much on Bella's safety and the vision. I pull out whatever it is and stare at it in shock. This top… I know this top. This is the top that had thrown me in confusion when I had the latest version of the vision. I feel Jasper shift uncomfortably beside me which snaps me out of my trance. I look at him and see the apparent pain on his face. Oh no! No! He thinks I don't like it, it's definitely not that! I look at the top again, knowing now for sure that this is it. It is a green, sleeveless ruffle top, the one from my vision. I let the top fall back into the bag before taking Jasper's hand into mine and looking into his eyes. Then I pull him in for a short but sweet kiss, one I know will make him realize that I don't dislike his gift.

"Thank you, I LOVE IT! I am just surprised you would pick out clothes for me. That's usually my job; I guess I am rubbing off on you."

I give him a smile and am relieved when he returns the smile with a smile that actually reaches his eyes. Good, he isn't upset anymore; I hate seeing Jasper upset. I wrap my arms around him because I can't resist, whenever he smiles at me I feel my heart melt, and what just happened was like seeing something broken become unbroken. He squeezes me and after a few minutes we finally pull apart. I look back at Edward and see him staring at the bag with an analyzing look. He looks up when he notices me watching him and his eyes look like he is asking something. I nod, because I am a hundred percent sure this is the top.

I quickly turn to Rosalie and ask her what else they bought. She goes into a frenzy, showing me everything. Apparently twelve of the bags are hers, six of them are Emmett's, five of them are Jasper's, four are mine, four are for Edward, and there is a bag for Esme and Carlisle too. Now I kind of wish I went with them, not only would I have avoided Edward finding out about my vision, but I also wouldn't have made Jasper sad.

The knock on the door stops our clothing talk, Edward gets up to see to it because as I already know, it's Bella. It is almost seven o'clock, the time she told us that she would able to come over. I should just let the vision go for now, I need to focus on the present for a while. When I feel Jasper's hand squeeze mine, I squeeze back and lean myself against him. This is all I need, no visions, no annoying Edward listening into my head, just a happy Jasper by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Even though I haven't gotten any reviews yet, since I only posted a day ago, I decided to post another since I was bored. But do review whoever can. I really want to know what people think about this story. ;)<strong>

***Update Septmeber 21, 2012* This chapter also got the NEW update. Happy Anniversary 'History'! :)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	3. Welcome to Forks

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex POV<span>

I'm exhausted, but it is a relief to see that my bus is finally stopping. I didn't want to make it easy for my family to find me so I did multiple spells sending myself from place to place. I flashed myself from New York to Maryland, from Maryland I flashed to Tennessee, next I was off to Texas followed by Mississippi. And lastly I made a trip to California before finally arriving in Seattle, Washington. There I decided that I would take the bus the rest of the way to Forks. I knew Justin well enough to predict that he would be able to track me with a spell so I decided to flash myself to an airport in Seattle just in case. So if he did end up in Seattle, he would think I was long gone out of the country and would never suspect that I'm still in Washington. On the bus ride here all I could think of was Mary Alice and every piece of information I could gather about the old her and the new her… if there's a difference. She is amazing and I can't wait to see her in person. I hope she likes me, and maybe she might want me. Though she doesn't know me, I feel like she might be able to relate to me. That she and I could becomes great friends and I could be a part of her world and leave this world I have sadly called my own till now behind. As the thought enters my mind so does the memory of the last straw, the reason I made the final decision that I had to leave. What made me say "enough is enough." I will never forget that moment when I felt more left out then ever in my own family.

Two days earlier

_I head through the hall to the apartment, completely buried in exhaustion. All I have been looking forward to after three hours of detention is tonight. It is my favorite night of all, breakfast night. Every Thursday night my family has breakfast for dinner. It's great; we eat pancakes, bacons, eggs, muffins, etc, ALL OF IT. My mom makes it all fresh most of the time, but sometimes we just take out some frozen or store-bought things. It is one of the only times I don't mind helping my mom in the kitchen. I put my key through the door and walk in to find all the lights off and not the slightest hint that someone is home. Where is everyone? It is 7:23 pm, by now my mom should already be frying up some eggs and bacon and my dad should be trying to sneak some muffins to eat before dinner. But no one is here, maybe they are running late cause they went to get some groceries? Are we low on breakfast foods? But… why would all of them be gone? Maybe they are down in the substation?_

_"Mom! Dad? Justin?... Max…" I flip on the lights and call out my family almost in desperation. Where are they?_

_I head towards the stairs to the substation and find that the lights are off there too. Maybe my grocery assumption is right? I think I will just wait here and watch some television. I plop down on the couch and smile when I see an America's Got Talent re-run. I can watch this, I love watching people make fun of other people's talent. I adjust myself to a comfortable position before completely absorbing myself in the television show, not even noticing as I slowly begin to slip asleep._

_2 Hours Later…_

_I let my eyes fly open when a loud jingling sound comes along with laughter. I look around and the memory of coming home to en empty house returns. What time is it? I look up at the clock on the wall over the TV and my eyes go wide when I read that its 10:15 pm. ITS THAT LATE?! The jingling sound returns and I look over to the door realizing it's coming from there. I quickly switch off the TV before slowly walking over to it, immediately recognizing the laughter. _

_Jerry: "Harper you are so funny, and tonight was so much fun. You were right, that place is amazing!" _

_Max: "I loved the clown, he was so cool and had the best hair ever!" _

_Justin: "Yeah, this was the best dinner ever! I think we should go there together more often, it was fun, the whole family, together."_

_Who family... together? But I wasn't even there!_

_Harper: "Well I am happy you guys had a good time, I love going out with you guys, you are like the family I always wanted!"_

_My family! The family you can NEVER have!_

_Jerry: "The keys aren't working. Oh, and Harper, you know you are part of our family."_

_Teresa: "We should get inside, it is late and it's a school night, you three have to get to school tomorrow. And I have tons of errands to run tomorrow before we open the substation. Guess we should move family breakfast night to Friday so we can go out every time."_

_Jerry: "I am trying Teresa, but I can't seem to get the lock open."_

_They went out for Thursday breakfast night….without me? HOW COULD THEY! They didn't even think to invite me either? Family breakfast night was my idea, how could they even think to go out for it or change the day. I turn away from the door as I feel my body go numb and the noise from the door slowly begins to fade. I can feel the hot tears pouring down my face as the numbness turns to a cold feeling. I wrap my arms around me as I try to hold in the tears that have yet to escape. I hear the door knob click and my eyes widen as the realization of my state hits me. I can't let them see me this way! I quickly pull my wand out of my boot and flash myself to my room and into my pajamas. I lock the door quickly and switch off the lights before throwing myself on my bed, finally letting the tears come. Even with the crying filling the room, I can hear everyone getting ready for bed around the house, I can hear Harper, Max, and Justin arguing over who gets to use the bathroom first and my parents telling them to hurry up. And that's when I realize that it doesn't really hurt that they had Thursday breakfast dinner without me, it hurts that they completely forgot about me. They didn't even notice enough to see what I did tonight or if I ate anything. They probably don't even know if I'm home... shouldn't they at least was to find out? Do they care? I wrap my blanket tightly around myself before curling myself into a ball and letting the tears drift me off to sleep._

Back to Alex's POV

I feel my eyes tearing up again just as I think about that night. That night I slept with an empty stomach and an even emptier heart. That morning I remember I didn't even want breakfast, I forced down a banana (which was strange since I hate eating healthy), and went through the school day avoiding Justin and Harper. I ran into Max once, he asked me where I was last night but when I told him I was late for class he let it go. Once the day was over I went straight home without seeing my parents. At dinner, I couldn't get myself to go down with everyone and eat, so through the door I told my mom that I was full and kept myself in my room the entire night. I did almost cry a few times throughout that day, hearing Harper with my family. But it didn't hurt as much, because I knew I wouldn't have to stand it anymore, because that is when I decided to leave. I don't know why I wanted to go to Mary Alice, but whenever I look at her pictures, I feel like I am at home, she feels close to me, like the sister I never had. And so that very night I had all my things packed in a bag, all I took with me to remind me of this life was a photo of Max and me. Max is innocent in all this, he is so naïve and I will always love him. Having his picture, I know that I would be able to go on, knowing maybe one person would miss me.

"Miss? We are in Forks, this is the last stop." I look up and see the bus driver standing over my seat with a curious expression.

"Oh!" I quickly wipe my tears before looking at him with a smile. "Umm, excuse me, do you know where I can get transportation to someone's house? I am visiting some family."

The bus driver smiles back and point behind me. "Of course, go across this street, over there is a small transportation rental. You can get a taxi there and they should take you to your destination. Welcome to Forks by the way, it's small here, but you will like it I am sure."

I nod and give him a last smile as I stand up. "Thanks. I think I will like it here too…"

After grabbing my bags I step off the bus and head across the street. There I see a taxi parked in front of a building that says 'Forks Travel,' its small, but I guess a place this small wouldn't have so much transportation. I walk inside and head straight to the front desk where a man is reading a magazine.

"Hi, can I get a Taxi to this address, maybe you know them, the Cullens?"

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV<span>

I open my eyes as I remember that I still have to go do those stupid assignments. I was about to do them hours go, but someone distracted me. I look next to me and smile as I stare down my blond-haired lover lying beside me. His eyes are closed, probably so he can focus on controlling the emotions in the room... His ability to feel and manipulate emotions comes in handy sometimes, especially times like this. I watch him as he continues to take the unnecessary, even breaths as he tightens his hold on my shoulders. I lean closer into him and plant a kiss on his bare shoulders before looking down his chest hungrily. I love seeing him shirtless, it gives me time to ogle over his beautiful body and touch his scars, which he usually keeps covered. I feel like his scars are the one thing that separates our relationship from everyone else's. He isn't ashamed to show them to me, he shouldn't be, it would never change how I feel about him. As I look away from his chest, my eyes fall on the clock beside the bed and I frown. Its late into the afternoon, Bella will be here soon. Guess break time is over. I take a light breath and get up. He opens his eyes when he notices me moving.

"What's wrong, are you mad at me? Did you have a vision? Tell me love."

I chuckle as I look down at his alarmed expression. Leave it to Jasper to think that I am in some type of trouble while I am right in his arms. I think he forgets that I have to go to school, he might have graduated, but I haven't. I kiss him softly on the lips before I fully sit-up and hop out of bed. I walk towards the closet without turning my back to him and flash him a sorry expression while he continues to lie on the bed and stare at me with a confused expression. I should probably explain to him before he jumps to conclusions. He is so worried all the time, he doesn't understand that bad things don't always happen; he doesn't understand I am ALWAYS his.

"Jazz, I need to do some homework, remember I told you before this happened. And though you know I HATE being away from you, I really need to do some homework. Bella is coming over later tonight again to do the biology project with Edward and me so I kind of need to get working on my part. The good thing is that you pulled me away from all that for some us-time."

I see his expression change to understanding before I turn around and grab my favorite dark blue skinny jeans from the closet and pull them on. Seconds later when I feel two arms wrap around me a smile spread on my lips as I look over my shoulders to feel Jasper's lips press against my cheek.

"Darlin, will you wear the top I bought you today.?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want to wear that? I don't plan on going hunting today anyway with you guys, so it won't get dirty." I lean my back against him as his arms tighten around my waist.

"You aren't going? Why?"

I can't help but laugh at the return of his worried voice, why is he so worried lately? "Because I'm not really thirsty, I had way more than I needed last time we went, remember? We were out for over 7 hours. I actually am full, which is strange…"

"Okay. I would stay with you but you know as well as I do that I need to hunt, especially if Bella is coming over again. So you do what you need to do, I know how much time you take with your make-up… I'll be in the living room playing video games with Emmett."

I feel his arms leave my waist after he plants a light kiss on my shoulder. Before I can turn around, he is already dressed and walking towards the door to leave the room. When he is gone I find the green ruffle top already lying on the nightstand, I grab it and quickly pull it over my body. After, I turn around and walk to my make-up table to get ready. As I do my make-up the thought of the visions returns to my mind. I am wearing this top, everyone is going hunting soon, Jasper and Emmett are playing video games. Is today the day? I look in the mirror and smile at my reflection, seeing that I am done. I... I look just like I do in the vision... exactly like it actually. I didn't even do it on purpose, it's just when I do my make-up I don't even notice what I put on, I automatically do everything to match what I am wearing. The vision has to be today. I'm wearing the clothes, everyone is going out hunting, and Emmett is playing video games with Jasper. The only thing missing is Emmett staying from the hunt, but that sounds impossible.

I get up from my make-up table and head out of the bedroom and go straight down the stairs. When I reach the living room I find everyone in my family crowded near the glass doors located in the back of the living room. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, are holding hands and whispering to each other about a project Esme is working on. Jasper and Rosalie are talking about animals they hope to find in the hunt, and Edward is on his phone... probably texting Bella. I realize Emmett is actually sitting on the couch playing Halo 3... he looks... angry.

"There you are Alice, we are leaving now, Jasper told us that you won't be coming, it's okay at least you will have some company whenever you do go. Emmett doesn't seem to want to go anymore, though he was pretty excited about it this morning." Carlisle looks at me with an amused expression.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to go, Bella is coming tonight. What are you going to do here all day anyway? We didn't even go to school today because it's sunny out."

I look at my brother in irritation, I expected he already put two an two together. HELLO EDWARD, look at my outfit, think about where you are going, look at Emmett! . I think, the vision might come true today. Don't freak out, okay! I don't think there is any danger, I can feel that it's not a vampire or a werewolf. For all we know it is a human. Everything is happening like the dream, before you ask, no you can't stay, I want it just like it is supposed to be, so LEAVE. I study his expression as it goes from worry to wonder to realization and back to worry.

"No I am fine, I am really not thirsty, and you know Emmett, he will be okay too. You guys just go off and have your fun, don't worry about us!" I smile at my family and give them a small wave.

"Okay dear, we have our phones if you need us for any reason, alright?"

I nod and look over at Rosalie to see her glaring at Emmett before she prances out of the house and runs into the forest. Emmett calls out a goodbye after her but does't bother turning his head from the game. Boy is he gonna get it when she comes home, unless she gets a good hunt which usually puts her in a good mood. I hug Carlisle and Esme, who race after Rosalie just second later. I pull Jasper into an embrace after which lasts longer than usual. He is so sweet, he knows something is wrong but won't press me on it. We kiss then he is out of the house just as fast as the others. I look to my right and see Edward still here looking at me with a skeptical expression.

"Emmett is here so I will go, but call me if you need ANYTHING. And yes, you are right, Jasper is sweet. You are lucky to have him, I don't see the big deal of hiding all this from him. If it is nothing, like you say anyway…"

"Look, if the vision happens today then you will all know about it tonight, so go, before Emmett notices you still here and starts to wonder what's up." I turn Edward around and start pushing him out the door.

"Okay, right! But he lost to Jasper, no way is he losing focus from the game! But fine, bye!"

I watch as Edward races after the others; he is fast so I know he'll catch up to them soon. Strangely enough, all I want to do now is stare after them into the woods, its mesmerizing. I stand here for what feels like hours but is probably only for a few minutes, lost in no particular thought as I continue to stare into the trees. That's when I feel something; it's a weird feeling, a feeling of familiarity and at the same time distance. What is it? As it grows stronger I realize it is a scent, a scent of what though? The scent isn't as delicious as a human's scent but is also not as repulsive as wolf's scent. Still, I can't shake the thought that I have smelled this scent before. I look at Emmett and find that strangely, he hasn't noticed the scent because his focus is still on the video game. Is he that busied with his video game? It's getting closer and the scent is getting stronger. It's getting closer and stronger by the second, and suddenly, it stops. I think whoever or whatever it is, they are in front of the house now.

I move away from the living room and start walking towards the entrance of the house. I hear Emmett calling after me to ask where I'm going but I don't stop. I open the door and step outside, ignoring the light that hits my face. The moment my eyes adjust to the light I see it, there is, the taxi. That's when I notice her standing in front of the taxi. SHE IS FINALLY HERE with her dark brown, curly, medium-height hair. She is facing the taxi so I can't see her face, the scent is from her. This is great, she was here, and this time it isn't a vision! I slowly walk towards her, the excitement filling me as I see her turning around to face me. When she is fully turned around I am stunned by her familiarity, her beauty, and her eyes. She has beautiful brown eyes that are just too familiar. When her eyes are looking directly at mine I see the shock flash through them before it turns to joy. I notice the taxi drive away from behind her to reveal three travel bags. What the... I look back at her with confusion but regret it when I see her eyes well up and she begins to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>I am real really having so much fun writing these so, yeah, I wrote another one ;) Review Please!<strong>

***Update September 21, 2012* This is another of my newly edited chapters :)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	4. Double Shocker!

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex POV<span>

I'm finally here, staring right into Mary Alice's eyes. She looks expectant, like she knew I was coming. Maybe this is her, and she really does have the power to see into the future like dad said. Maybe she knew I was coming! I know I am smiling like a weirdo and she seems like she is about to smile too. I hear the taxi drive away and that is when Mary Alice's eyes go from my face to the floor next to me. I look down in confusion and realize that she is looking at my bags. When I look back at Alice, I see her looking strangely at me. Oh no, she looks surprised! What if I was wrong, what if she won't want me here. I feel my whole body go cold, as I continue to look at her and my smile slowly turns down into a frown. I feel the tears begin to stream down cheeks and soon I can't hold them in, I let them all go, feeling weaker than I have before.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

"Beep" Beep" "Beep" Ugh! I hate that voice. The stupid alarm! I hate my alarm! Ever since my parents found that a normal alarm wasn't going to wake Alex and me up, they made Justin put an alarm spell in our rooms. The spell made it so that the alarm wouldn't turn off until we got out of bed and went to the bathroom. The alarm spell is fool-proof since it would turn back on again if we returned to our beds. The worst part of the alarm is that it beeps repeatedly, and the beeps, they are of Justin's voice... saying 'beep' over and over again. Guess it's time to get up.

I sit up with a frown when I realize that the same alarm is coming from Alex's room, making the alarm twice as loud. Strange… Alex hates Justin's 'beeps,' why is it still going off? I jump off my bed and head towards the bathroom, I am relieved when the alarm stops, but the sound continues through the wall. Alex.

Maybe Alex used a spell to make herself not hear the alarm? She's been mad at everyone lately, she probably wants to torture us all with the sound of the alarm. She also missed dinner with us for two nights in a row and she hasn't talked to anyone at home since Thursday morning, not even Harper. I don't know why no one has noticed, but I have. It's weird but I don't usually worry so much about these things, usually I am thinking of my fun clever thoughts (though no one else seems to think they are that fun or clever), but since yesterday I have been worried about Alex. I guess I should go check on her since the alarm hasn't turned off yet.

I walk out of my bathroom and head down the hall to Alex's room. When I reach the door I knock on it a few times and wait for a a few minutes of waiting I don't get a response, just more of Justin's annoying 'beeps.'

"Alex! Alex! Hey, wake up Alex! Those 'beeps' are getting on my nerves!" I yell loudly beside the door.

That's weird, no reply? I actually don't hear anything coming from the room, not even Alex's occasional heavy breaths she takes while she sleeps. I knock some more but still don't get a reply. Maybe I should go in and just wake herself up myself? I place my hands on the doorknob and frown when I find it locked. Now how do I get in? Wait... what if something happened to her? I look around the hall in panic until I see Justin walking out into the hallway.

"Good Morning Max, what a lovely day it is, right?" Justin stops as a frown forms on his lips and he looks towards Alex's door."Hey... wait... is that my 'beep' alarm spell still going off in Alex's room? But that always works!"

Justin pulls out his wand from his pocket and looks towards the door with a proud smile. "Move aside Max, I know what to do, 'This girl won't get out of bed so make the annoying sounds get louder in her head'." Justin puts his wand back in his pocket and looks expectantly towards the door. "Hah, that should do it!"

We wait for a few minutes but nothing. That's impossible, I've ignored the alarm before when I slept with ear plugs one time, Justin used the spell on me and boy was it loud! Something has to be wrong. I turn to Justin who is staring towards the door in worry.

"I think we should go inside, it's locked, but you should know a spell to get us in right?"

Justin nods and pulls his wand back out "Yeah, I will just flash us in her room!"

Second later we are in Alex's room. I scan the room and am surprised to find Alex nowhere to be seen. Where is she? I run over to her closet and look inside and again find nothing. Wait... nothing, her clothes are missing too! But why would her clothes be gone? Unless... unless Alex ran away from home. I turn towards Justin and see that he has the same expression on his face that I'm sure I have on mine right now.

"I am gonna go down to the substation and tell mom and dad, I have a feeling that she wasn't here all night so we might need to inform the authorities about this, but mom and dad have to know first."

I watch as Justin runs out of the room and disappears down the hall. I go up to Alex's make-up table where her favorite make-up and jewelry used to be. I look at all her picture frames sadly, wondering why those are the few things left on the table. As I look at each photo frame I realize that one is missing, the one I gave her for Christmas which I made out of macaroni, it had a picture of her and me in it. Wow. I feel the water begin to form in my eyes and realize that I am on the verge of tears. I, Max Russo, am about to cry for the first time since I was a baby.

* * *

><p><span>Emmett POV<span>

Stupid Jasper totally cheated, I know he did! I'm not gonna let him off that easy which is why I stayed back from the hunt. While he is gone I can practice some more so when he returns I can beat him. Then after that we can play a racing game and I can beat him at that too. Yes. Hmmm… I wonder what Edward and Alice were talking about earlier.

_Edward: Emmett is here so I will go, but call me if you need ANYTHING. And yeah you are right, Jasper is sweet, you are lucky to have him. I don't see the big deal of hiding all this from him, if it's nothing like you say anyway…_

_Alice: Look, if the vision happens today then you will all know about it tonight, so go, before Emmett notices you are still here and starts to wonder what's up._

_Edward: Yeah right, he lost to Jasper, no way is he losing focus from the game! But fine, goodbye. _

They thought I was busy but I heard everything. Maybe I should ask Alice... but she seems so preoccupied right now. But a vision could mean anything, good or bad... I hope everything is alright. I quickly focus back onto the game screen as I realize my lack of attention has caused me to die in the game four times already. How the hell am I supposed to beat Jasper if I can't focus?! I look up quickly as I see see Alice rush by. Where is she going? She seems in a hurry, maybe it has to do with the vision she and Edward were talking about before he left.

"Alice! Wait, where are you going?" I call after her just as she exits the room.

I should follow after her, I don't want her notice me though. I'll be quiet. I quickly stand up and speed to the front door. When I approach the door I decide to look out the window before making any decision to leave the house.

Through the window I see Alice staring at a girl I've never seem before. Weird, I didn't even notice her scent. Even weirder, her scent doesn't seem human nor does it seem like any supernatural I have come across. I look at the girl, she has black hair and brown eyes, she looks kind of Latina but not entirely, maybe she's part Latina? She is staring back at Alice with a smile, like she knows Alice or something. Do they know each other? My eyes shift to the taxi behind the girl just as the taxi driver turns the engine back on and speeds away. As the car moves away, I catch sight of three luggage bags in the driveway. When I look back at the girl I am surprised to see her no longer smiling at Alice, instead she looks upset. Is she crying? Alice! Do something! I look at Alice and see her standing across from the girl with an expression of complete shock, she snaps out of the shock a few seconds later and automatically puts her arms around the girl to comfort her. I watch them for a while, unsure of what to do. Who is this girl and why is she here? Is she part of the vision that Alice and Edward were talking about earlier? Why did the she bring luggage with her? Well, I'm not going to know anything standing here, I need to get out there.

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

She's crying and I'm just standing here staring at her. I watch with worry as she wraps her arms around herself and tilts her head down, letting tears stream to the ground. I feel so bad seeing such an innocent-looking girl cry like this, I just can't watch it. Without another thought I step towards the girl and wrap my arms around her. She buries her head in my chest at the contact, which is kind of awkward since she is about my height. I rub her back as she continues to sob in my arms, hoping that somehow it brings her some comfort, I'm relieved as the sobs begin to dye down. When I feel her shivering stop, I let her go and she steps away. My heart almost breaks as I look at her sad expression, red eyes and pink cheeks.

"Hey, maybe we should go inside, I will take your bags, you just come with me okay, tell me everything, alright, my name is Alice, who are..." As I'm about to ask her who she is I feel Emmett's presence beside me. I stop talking and turn to find him only a few feet behind me.

"I will take her things you just get her inside, it's kind of cold out here and it is going to get dark soon." He looks over at the girl with a smile. "It gets dark in the wood pretty fast."

I am somewhat shocked and relieved as the girl smiles back at Emmett as he approaches her luggage and picks them all up. Emmett motions us forward so I wrap my arms around the girl and lead her towards the house. With the door already open, I lead her straight into the living room while Emmett leaves her luggage by the door before following in after us. Once we are in the living room, I sit her down on the couch and look at her with a smile hoping to calm her down a little. She looks at me with a frightened expression which only causes me to worry. As I look at Emmett, I see him still looking at the girl with a smile. I need to keep my exposure, not scare the girl, then she'll talk to us. I turn back the the girl and take her hands in mine before giving her an encouraging smile.

"Look, if you talk to us maybe we can help you. Who are you? Where are you from? And why are you here?"

She looks up at me, her fear-filled eyes now gone. A weak smile forms on her lips as she looks at me. Her eyes fall on Emmett and she smile more widely, I look back at Emmett and am relieved that his presence is calming the girl more. Which is strange since many people find him intimidating...

"I am Emmett, Alice's brother. Don't be scared, whatever you need help with I want to help too, okay? You can trust me, you can trust us both actually. Please just talk to us and don't cry, a pretty face like yours shouldn't be crying."

"Okay... My name is Alex. I am… I don't even know if you would believe this but, I think I'm related to you. Is your name Mary Alice Brandon?" The girl bites her lips as she looks at me, I nod and see the relief in her eyes at my response.

"I must sound totally nuts right now, you see, I have a great, great, great grandmother with a sister named Mary Alice Brandon. Obviously she's dead, but you look just like her. I was researching about her and then I found you. I must sound so stupid right now. I should go, I must look like a total nut job..." I'm almost surprised as she begins to stand up because I don't want her to go. Could she be related to my sister Cynthia?

"Wait, stop!" I grab onto her arm, surprising both of us. She flinches at the cold touch and I immediately release her hand. "Don't go. You're related to Cynthia, right? And you know so much about me, how? How could you think, I mean... I... I..."

I don't think anyone has ever rendered me speechless, what could I tell the girl? I am supposed to be long dead right now. I can't tell her I'm a vampire. I'm just confused, how would she even know about me? And why would she try to pursue a complete stranger. Wait… Alex? Didn't I add an Alex on Facebook recently?

"I guess I should tell you, I'm a wizard. I have magic, which is why I was able to find out about you. I was doing some family research on you on the wiz web, when I found you on Facebook. Since then I… I don't know how to explain but I've been reading up about you..." I smile as the girl looks down in embarrassment. For some reason, I am happy to know this, to know that she wants to know so much about me. And this explains why she looks so familiar.

"I knew I had seen you somewhere before, Facebook... of course. And wow, I have an actual blood-related family member in front of me in the flesh. And not just any relative, a wizard? You aren't trying to pull my leg are you? How can I be related to a wizard?"

"Actually, at some point you were a wizard too, which is why you can see into the future. It is because when you lost your powers in the wizard competition, you used a spell on yourself to be able to see into the future. And generations later I have the same magic as you once did. You could say that you are like my great, great, great, great, wizard aunt. Ex-wizard aunt I mean." Alex explains with a smile.

I laugh at her proud expression. Wow, I can't believe all this. "Well, I don't think I want you calling me that, I don't look that old. Just call me Alice. But magic, wow, you have to tell me more about this concept, later though, first I need to know why you are here. If you are my family, I need to ensure your safety."

A frown forms on Alex's lips, I see her about to respond, only to be interrupted by Emmett. "Let me get this straight, my weirdo little sister used to be a wizard and now she is a vampire who can see into the future because she was a wizard? Woah, that is sick!"

"Vampire?" Alex looks at the both of us in surprise... wow, only surprise, not even fear? "You are a vampire! Wow, I didn't even know that, I know a few vampires myself! So you can turn into a bat and everything?"

Bat? Is she serious, how does she know vampires that turn into bats? "You have? Wait, we don't turn into bats though, only the originals can do that, the vampire-born vampires. We were all vampire-turned. Anyway, forget this... Alex, I need you to not avoid my question, why are you here?"

Alex looks down at her hands sadly and I can already tell she is on the verge of tears again. "I… I… I ran away from home. My family doesn't care for me, and I had been meaning to run away for so long, I just didn't know where to go. Then I found out about you and I saw how awesome you are and how much we have in common. I was hoping maybe I could stay with you... if that wasn't a problem."

Ran away from home?! Someone related to me ran away from home? And that too to Forks where there is danger popping out from everywhere?! I look at Alex with anger, unable to control my responsible side. "Alex! You ran away from home! How could you! Oh gosh, your parents must be so worried! This is so irresponsible! What if you got hurt? I can't believe you did this!"

As I look back at her I feel a little regret for yelling at her. She looks like she is about to cry again. I see Emmett move from his seat to the seat beside Alex, he puts a hand on her shoulder and looks at her with a sorry expression. "Look, don't get upset, she is just worried about you. We need to talk to your parents, they must be worried. Running away is never a solution."

Alex turns away from me to look at Emmett, tears now running down her cheeks. "But you don't understand, they replaced me. They have always loved my best friend more than me, and now that she lives with us they are always praising her and doing stuff with her that they never wanted to do with me. They all love her more and totally forgot about me."

By the end of her last sentence I can tell she is full on crying again. How could a family do this to such an innocent-looking girl? I would love to have someone like her in my family? I turn Alex back to face me and wrap my arms around her. She cries some more in my arms, which only makes me feel more helpless. What do I do? I look back up at Emmett and find him looking at me with an expression that says 'we need to talk.' I nod towards him then look down at Alex before slowly pushing her away.

"Alex, you must be hungry, I will go get you some food while you sit here and talk to Emmett. He is really funny, I think you will like talking to him. Once I bring you some food, you will eat it and not worry about anything while I talk to Emmett.

She nods slowly and looks up at Emmett who is smiling at her in amusement. I stand up, relieved again to have Emmett with me in this situation. As I walk away I hear Emmett start to explain vampires to her, I smile as I hear Alex's more enthusiastic responses. I continue to listen to them from the kitchen, I smile wider as I hear Alex become more and more enthusiastic about the conversation and she begins to tell Emmett about wizards. It's strange how seeing this girl I barely know be happy, makes me happy. But for some reason, I'm more thrilled to know that I am related to this girl, that she is my family. I listen in complete interest to Alex and Emmett's conversation as I prepare the sandwich for Alex. She makes wizard life sound so exciting, she's met so many creatures, including original vampires. I pick up the plate with the sandwich happily and return to the living room, I place the plate on the coffee table and smile at Alex who looks at the sandwich hungrily.

"Emmett, come with me. Alex, if you need anything the kitchen is right there. I am going to be there with Emmett and we'll be back in a few minutes."

Emmett nods towards me and stands up to follow me to the kitchen, as we are about to exit the living room, I turn and look back at Alex. I am relieved when I see her happily eating the sandwich with a real smile. Seeing her like this, I know she'll be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW BTW! :)<strong>  
><strong>This one was really long, so I cut out some of it, but I will post another one later. <strong>  
><strong>And if you like it so much, tell you friends, they might like it too!<strong>

***Update December 12th* So here is the updated chapter, took me a while to do this and I feel like there are still mistakes... w.e. LOL.**

**-ShabyShabs **


	5. Alex Cullen?

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV<span>

Once we're in the kitchen away from Alex's hearing I look at Emmett with worry. "What do we do?"

"I like her so I think we should help her. She really seems like she doesn't want to go home and she is your family, you can't turn her way?" Emmett replies with a smile. Though what he says makes sense, I feel like it would be wrong for us to let her stay.

"I know and I don't even have the heart to turn her away. It's weird but I've felt close to her since the moment I saw her, I don't think I want her to go but we can't just keep her here without her family knowing! Carlisle and Esme would never let it happen."

"Maybe we don't have to tell them that part. We can say her family is no more and that she has no other family but you." I look at Emmett with irritation as he proudly tells me his idea. He thinks he is so smart, he forgets that there are no secrets in this house.

"As much as I really am tempted to use that idea of yours, we can't. One, we can't lie to our family and two; Edward will read our minds and spill everything to Carlisle and Esme. We can't be selfish about this just because we want her here." I fold my arms over my chest unhappy about how much what I said makes sense.

"Then we tell them nothing. We just say you are her family and that she found out you were alive so she came to see you and you want her to stay. She can even go to Forks High School and go under the name Alex Cullen. A new Cullen, imagine how great that would be." Emmett looks at me hopefully and even though I want to say I love his idea, I know I can't.

"Hello? Are you even thinking, that still doesn't work."

Emmett looks at me with a frown as he speaks. "She is your great, great, whatever amount great niece right? They have to respect your decision. And trust me, no one has to worry, she is safe here. She already has a cool aunt like you, and a cool brother like me."

I looks at Emmett with a raised eyebrow as he smiles in amusement. "Oh, by the way, I am adopting her as my little sister; I like her as much as I like you. She is like another you! That way, I have double the Alice!"

"I guess that's great to hear. Anyway, I think you are right, she is my responsibility and I decide that she will stay with us and we will take care of her.

"Awesome. So I can tell her?" Emmett's eyes light up with joy as he looks at me. I sigh and nod.

"Fine, you can tell her." I smile as I think about it. "I can't wait to see her reaction when she finds out."

"Then what are you waiting for, let's go tell her!

I nod and follow Emmett out of the kitchen, as we arrive back to the living room we find Alex done with her food and sitting on the couch staring at a picture frame. Emmett and I join her on the couch, as I scoot next to her I look at the picture frame she's holding. I realize that it must have been a gift since the frame had macaroni glued to it. The picture within the frame had Alex hugging a younger boy with light brown hair.

"Who is this Alex?" I say as I turn away from the picture to look at Alex.

"My little brother Max. He is the biggest weirdo in the world but I…I still love him." Alex replies without looking away from the picture frame.

"You two look happy in this picture together. Don't you think he will miss you?" Emmett asks.

She doesn't say anything for a while, just continues to stare at the picture. After a few minutes of silence she looks up. "I don't know, maybe he will."

"Is he one of the people who you think doesn't care about you?" I shoot Emmett an angry look as he asks this, he holds his hand up calmly towards me as he looks at Alex.

"No, that's my older brother Justin, my parents, and Harper. This is Max, he isn't like that."

"Don't you think you are doing wrong by being away from him then?"

Alex shakes her head as she looks at Emmett with a smile "No, I know Max, he isn't the cry-baby type. He hasn't cried since he was a three, not even when he got hurt as a kid. Anyway, he has a straying mind; he will lose his focus of me being gone before he can even become upset. He will miss me, but a little at a time." Alex shrugs like it's nothing, though for some reason I know it bothers her to think about making her brother sad.

"Well, if you need to talk to a brother, you have me! I decided that I like you a lot! And people I like are my friends. But since I like you a lot, I am making you my adopted little sister!" Emmett opens his arms for a hug, Alex smiles and buries her body in his chest to return the hug.

"Wow, I don't know what to say Emmett."

"Say you want me to be your adopted big brother, to protect you from Mike Newton's and other annoying guys around the world"

"What's a Mike Newton?" Alex asks as she pulls aways from their embrace.

I smile at Alex's expression and lay a hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna find out soon enough."

"Wait, so does that mean..."

As her eyes light up Emmett interrupts her with excitement. "Yes, my self-adopted, Alice-like new little sister, you are going to stay!"

Alex jumps up with joy and hugs Emmett again for what seems like forever while saying 'thank you' to him over and over again. When she finally lets go she does the same to me, I can't help but laugh every time she says thank you because she seems so genuinely happy. It feels so comforting to know that we caused this joy. It reminds me of how happy it makes me to see Jasper happy, or Esme, wow... it's like she really is family.

"This won't be a problem with the rest of your family, will it?" Alex pulls away from the hug and looks at me with worry.

Before I can answer Emmett already cuts in. "No way! And if it is, I'll kick some butt to make it not a problem!"

I laugh at Alex's expression as a result of Emmett's threat. Leave it to Emmett to scare her after giving her such great news. "No, don't worry, I think that if Emmett and I love you this much, everyone else will love you just as much. And since you don't have that delicious human scent or disgusting werewolf scent, there won't be a problem!

"Werewolf?"

Emmett shoots me an irritated look so I shake my head. "Don't worry about it we will explain later!"

"Rose will love to use you as her personal dress-up doll, your style is very much like Alice's. I think you three will have fun spending weekends and weekends shopping in Port Angeles and beyond. They will have so much fun dressing you up, especially since you have tan skin, there will be some things that you can wear that Rose and Alice always complain they can't wear."

"And Esme loves being a mother. She will mother you as if you are her own child. Since I met her, I never once felt like I didn't have a mother because she became mine. One top of that, she is a great interior designer and cook. She will make your room beautiful and cook you up some good food every day." I add.

"Don't forget about Carlisle! He is the best father a person can have, he will teach you all the lessons of life and since you are part human, it won't be bad to have a doctor around right?" Emmett says with a smirk.

"And Jasper, my love! I know you will love him. He is new to all this no-human blood stuff but I am sure he will be thrilled to be able to hang around a human without worrying about the thirst! He is also very calming to be around. The three of us will have so much fun together!" I say with excitement.

Emmett frowns as I look at him with a expectant smile. "Hey! Don't forget about me! Anyway, last but not least is Edward. Seeing you two together will be interesting to see since he is the exact opposite of you. And his overloaded brain might come in handy for when you're doing homework, that is... when he isn't drooling over Bella."

"Woah guys, slow down. By the way, who is Bella?"

Emmett sits down and looks at Alex in amusement. "Bella is Edward's human girlfriend. She is a total klutz and a trouble-magnet!"

"And this klutzy trouble magnet loves you too Emmett!" I turn with a smile, expecting Bella's entrance due to her scent that had been approaching since a few minutes ago. Strange how I didn't envision her coming.

"Hello Bella, fancy meeting you here." Emmett says as he looks up at Bella with a smirk.

"Emmett... you guys knew I was coming so don't act surprised." Bella says with irritation before looking towards Alex. "Who is this?"

I smile as I stand between the two." Bella, this is my niece Alex. Alex, this is Edward's human girlfriend Bella!

I watch as Alex stands up and extends her hand towards Bella, Bella takes it and shakes it as she gives Alex a warm smile. It's weird seeing them across from each other, complete opposites. But at the same time it makes me happy. I love Bella, but she is so hard because she is so different, maybe with Alex's help I can loosen her up a bit? As they let go of each other's hands and say a 'nice to meet you,' I sit back down on the couch. Alex sits down between Emmett and me while Bella takes the seat across from us, once she's seated she looks at me expectantly.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you." I look at Bella with a frown, she smiles at me and nods. "Alex left home because she feels alone at home; she came to me because I was the only person she could think to come to. Emmett and I decided that we are going to take full responsibility of her. You know, put her in school, feed her, teach her good manners, etc. Just, the rest of the family is out hunting and don't yet know about it. Though Edward knows he is coming home to something."

As I finish I nervously study Bella's reaction. Her opinion doesn't matter much, thought she is my best friend it is the truth, but I know her reaction will be similar to Edward, Esme, and Carlisle's reaction. But then again, this is Bella... "I guess that's okay, but is it safe? I mean, she is human..."

"Well actually…" Emmett starts but stops and looks at Alex.

"I'm a wizard. Since you are Edwards girlfriends and you know about vampires, I feel safe to tell you that I am a wizard." Alex smiles, not even at all worried that she blurted out such a truth. Is it okay for her to be blurting out this truth to everyone?

I look at Bella and see her looking at Alex in complete shock. "Whu..What? A Wizard? Wow, when will I meet normal humans here in Forks?"

I look at my brother as he bursts into laughter beside me. "How about when you become normal Bella."

"Shut-up Emmett!" Bella replies as she looks at Emmett with a frown.

"Maybe I should tell you guys everything from the beginning. The wizard competition, my family, everything. Just please, don't change your decision after I tell you everything." Alex says with a pleading tone.

Emmett stops laughing and looks at her with a serious expression. "Don't count on it!"

"I promise we won't, we just want you to be happy!" I add.

Bella nods in agreement. "Go ahead Alex."

"Okay so to start..." We spent the next three hours listening to Alex as she talks about her family and her life. She tells us about the wizard competition and the many creatures she's met. She also tells us about her family, her best friend, and her lost boyfriend Mason. As she finishes she tells us about her decision to run away. I can't help but feel saddened as the tears begin to form in her eyes and she can no longer speak.

Emmett has his arms around her only seconds after she breaks into tears. I can tell he is trying to control his anger, like he's ready to kill whoever caused this innocent face to cry. Bella looks at Alex sympathetically, probably thinking about Alex's heartbreak, the same heartbreak that Bella went through when Edward left her.

I though, was in complete shock. How could a family cause their own family member to feel like this? How could a mother and father make it so that their daughter was so sad in her own home, so left out in her own home? When anyone in our family is upset it never comes unnoticed. How could Alex's sadness be so unrecognizable? Seeing her like this made me just want to protect her, protect her from the evil world around her, from the people that made this girl so sad. I just wanted to give Alex happiness. As long as she is here, it will happen, I will make her happy, and I know so will Emmett.

I look up as I feel movement on the couch. Emmett had gotten up to grab tissues for Alex. He is already back by the time I look up and is handing them to her. As he sits down, he wraps his arms around her again. "Don't you cry Alex, you are here with us now. I promise you, that we will keep you happy here. You and I will have tons of fun with the rest of the family! Don't feel alone, you have us."

"And I promise this too, I will be here for you, and you can always talk to us if you feel upset about anything. Got it?" I say as I also wrap my arms around her.

Alex nods as she sniffles. "O…okay!"

"Hey, and if you ever need some human time, I am here for you too!" Bella adds as she gets up and sits across from Alex on the coffee table.

"Thank you guys, you guys are like the family I always wanted. I am so happy I met you three. I never thought there were people like this, people that were nice in a way that wasn't annoying, but comforting. Can you guys just promise me two things?"

"Of course, spill Alex!" Emmett says.

"One, you guys will never forget me!"

"Never." I say to Alex with a smile.

"No way!" Bella exclaims.

Emmett shakes his head and chuckles. "Not on your life wizard! So what's the second?"

"Promise you guys won't tell my old family where I am."

I hesitate with this one. How can I promise this? I look at Emmett, hoping he is feeling the same but he's already opening his mouth. "I promise! And I will make sure that Bella, Alice, and the rest of the family do too."

"Thank you!" Alex pulls Emmett in for a hug, Emmett returns the hug with a wide smile.

I look at Emmett and Alex, they are so happy, just as happy as me. As they pull apart, Emmett changes the subject to a video game that they both like. Bella listens in to their discussion, occasionally asking a question about it. I smile as I see the comfort between the three, it's like Alex has always been here. It's perfect. I love her, Emmett, loves her, and even Bella loves her. I am absolutely sure that the rest of the Cullens will also love and accept her. And this will fix everything, I can tell everyone about the vision that have been bothering me and ease Jasper's worries about it. And then, I can make sure that Alex feels like she belongs.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the other part. Love the Love in this chapter, LOL! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! :)<br>I have another one ready BTW, and I don't plan on posting it until I get some more reviews.  
><strong>**Heehee I'm evil!**

***January 4th Update - Finally got around to updating another chapter. I really liked updating this one :)***

**-ShabyShabs**


	6. Where's Alex?

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I don't really know what's going on around me. As soon as I told my parents that Alex was missing, they took over. They called the police, started calling some classmates, told some neighbors that might have seen something, and looked through security tapes. It was no help; she could have used magic to leave. She could be anywhere in the world right now, maybe even in another world. I don't even know why she would leave. Alex and I aren't close enough to each other for me to know when she's upset. Sometimes I feel like Harper is more of a sister to me than her, but that doesn't change how much I care about Alex. It also doesn't change how scared I am for her.

I look around me, remembering that there are a lot of concerned individuals in the room. My eyes scan the room until they fall on the booths by the register where three policemen are talking to my parents. My dad has his arms wrapped around my mother and his eyes are bloodshot and tired, with black bags lining under them. My mother on the other hand I can barely make out. Her hands cover her face as she continues to cry over her missing daughter. A few booths away I see Harper sitting in the corner with her eyes glued to the floor with an expression of confusion. When she found out about Alex's disappearance she was as upset as my mom, but after a while she just went into a state of shock. I look sadly at my best friend Zeke who is sitting across from Harper with a look of concern on his face as he watches his girlfriend. He's been too scared to leave Harper's side. I know he wants to comfort her, but he doesn't know how. The only other person is Max, who hasn't been around since we found her room empty. I assume he's still in Alex's room doing something stupid and irrelevant. Anything anyone does right now is stupid and irrelevant.

When the sound of a door opening comes form the entrance of the sub shop, I stand up in irritation, ready to request the customer come later. I am relieved when instead of a random sandwich-buyer, I find my girlfriend Juliet at the door. The moment her eyes meet mine, she runs over and wraps her arms around my body. I bury my head in her hair and inhale her scent as I try to drown out the sorrows in the room.

"Justin, I am so sorry! I came as soon as I heard. Are you guys okay? Any news on Alex?"

I pull away and shake my head. My heart drops at Juliet's expression. Juliet always considered herself a good friend of Alex's. Now that Alex is gone, of course Juliet would be worried sick. I just wish Alex was as caring as her, then she would have never run away in the first place. She would have thought of her family before running off.

"I'm fine I guess, we're just in a bit of a shock state. I mean, it didn't seem like Alex would ever run off like this, I don't even have the slightest clue as to why she would. She didn't seem unhappy, she seemed so happy in her be-lazy and breeze-through-school attitude."

"Justin… look, maybe what she was doing and the way she was acting was a cry for help. Maybe she wanted attention, and no one ever heard her. You know Alex, I know Alex, she wouldn't do something for no reason to an extent as this. Did anything happen?"

"No, of course not!" Well... nothing I can think of. I haven't talked to Alex since Thursday morning at breakfast. I didn't see her at school the whole day... come to think of it, I don't think Harper had seen her that day either. She made some excuse about an art project or something like that.

"I haven't really seen her that much lately. Especially with the detention she's had every day after school. And we went out to dinner with Harper the night before, by the time we got home she was already in bed. Then the next morning she was already at school, I think she was setting up for the art exhibit. She was at school until really late for that too."

It is a little weird that I haven't seen Alex that much lately. I usually see her a lot, around school and in Mr. Laritate's office especially.

"It seems odd that no one's noticed her dodgy behavior. It makes me doubt that her decision to leave was sudden."

I pull away from Juliet in surprise to find her looking at me with a doubtful expression. Is she implying this is our fault?

"Justin, this isn't the time for you to argue with me. I'm just trying to figure out the reason for Alex running away, maybe it could help us figure out why she left. I'm not saying you guys are at fault, but maybe if you guys paid more attention to her then she would have said something to someone."

"Juliet, I can't believe your taking her side!"

"Your sister is missing, put her before your pride for just a moment."

"I am not!" I look away from Juliet, no longer able to look at her judgmental expression. How can she think this? I would never do anything to run out my own little sister from our home! But... it's not like I did anything to prevent it. I sigh as I look back at Juliet. Why is she so logical? "I guess you're right. I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It's okay. Do you maybe know anything we could do with magic to find her?"

"Yeah, maybe. I can't do a person-tracking spell, those have been banned from use for safety reasons. I think we can do a magic-tracking spell to track where her magic has traveled. It only works when you flash yourself somewhere, hopefully she's only traveled by magic."

"So if she uses magic we would find her exact location?" Juliet asks me with a smile.

"No, if she flashed herself somewhere from home we could find out where, and if she flashed herself somewhere after that then we could find out where that is too. But if she took a bus or train, the spell would be useless."

"So it will take us to where she is?"

"Only if she used magic to run away and nothing else."

"I guess that's better than nothing. Let's do it."

I extend my hand towards Alex, Juliet takes it with a smile before we both stand up and head towards the stairs. When we get upstairs, I lead Juliet down the hall and into Alex's bedroom. I stop at the entrance when I see Max sitting on the bed with his back to us.

"Max?"

"Oh, hey." I hold back my surprise when Max turns around and I see his bloodshot eyes and puffy cheeks. He gives Juliet a weak smile as he stands up and walks towards is. "Any news on Alex?"

"No, but I think I have an idea that could help us find her."

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I've only been here a couple of hours and I've met probably the nicest people in the world. And they're not even nice in an irritating way. Alice is exactly as I expected, and she accepted me just as I had hoped. And Emmett, he's the best! In the few hours he's known me, he's already made me his little sister. It's a little weird, but he's so cool, I don't even mind. Then there's Bella. She's a little different, not a person I'd normally hang around with, but she seems okay. Alice likes her anyway. And this is only three of them! I still have to meet the rest of the Cullens! I'm just so nervous, what if they don't like me? What if they don't agree to let me stay here? I'd have no other choice but to go back home.

"Alex? Earth to Alex! Are you in there?" I snap out of thought and look at Emmett as I realize he's been calling me for a while now. Stop over thinking things Alex, everything should be fine.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I was just thinking about something..."

"About what?" Emmett asks with a raised eyebrow. I roll my eyes in response. Of course he'll want to know, he's been slamming me with questions nonstop. But for some reason, I don't mind answering them, no matter how personal.

"I'm thinking about the rest of your family. How will they react when they see me? And what if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you, trust me Alex. What's not to love?"

I smile, unable to hold it back as Emmett pulls me in for a side hug. I look up as Bella returns to the living room with a frown on her face.

"I'm worried. They should have been over half an hour ago."

Bella looks at Emmett so I also turn back to him. Emmett looks back at Bella with irritation due to the news. Is it weird for the others to take so long to come home? And speaking of taking so long, where's Alice been? She's been gone for so long. Just as I'm about to ask Emmett of Alice's whereabouts, the smell of cooking cheese fills my nostrils. I look up and smile as the reason for the smell enters the room on a platter held by Alice. She walks towards us with a smile and places it on the coffee table. I feel my stomach growl the moment by eyes fall on the large platter of nachos in front of us. I look at Alice in appreciation just as a chuckle escapes Emmett's lips from beside me.

"Feeding time for the humans? Sorry, I mean for the human and the wizard."

I roll my eyes at Emmett as he pats my head and hands me a small plate. I load it up quickly as Emmett continues to laugh

"You guys don't even know how hungry I am. I haven't eaten anything all day. Thank you Alice." I give her an thankful look as I shove a few nachos in my mouth. Ignoring the huge mess that's now on my hands due to the cheese. Alice looks at me strangely but smiles as I continue to shove more into my mouth.

"You're welcome. I thought you and Bella would like a snack before Esme comes home. She's the better cook out of all of us so she can arrange dinner."

"Nothing can top nachos. If you can make nachos, you're the best cook in the world."

"Yeah, I think I'm good too. I had a big lunch so this should do fine for dinner. Maybe another night? Looks like you guys are gonna have an excuse to use the kitchen a lot more now anyway now that Alex is here."

"You're right!" Alice almost yells in excitement.

"Oh... well just so you know, I'm more of a junk food eater, so you don't have to put much work into cooking for me. I'm used to it."

"Well get un-used to it! You are going to eat both healthy and delicious food from now on."

I smile in response to Alice's satisfied look. Wow, no one I know has ever cared about health that much before. Not even Justin, which is weird because you'd think a dork like him would be concerned about the food he eats. But no... this is amazing. I look at Bella and Emmett with a smile, my smile turns to a confused frown when I see the two of them looking at me in concern.

"What's wrong"

Bella doesn't say anything so I turn my attention back to Emmett. "If I were you I would be concerned..."

"Very concerned when it comes to Alice." Bella adds.

"Shut it you two! Trust me Alex, you'll love it."

I giggle when I see Emmett and Bella silently shake their heads at me. I stand up, not caring at all as I wrap my arms around Alice for a hug. "I'm sure I will Alice, I'm sure I will."

* * *

><p><span>Juliet's POV<span>

I really thought tracking her would take no time at all. I was so sure that we would find Alex in a couple of hours at most. It's been five hours and we've reached a dead end. And since we've used magic to track her, all her magic tracks have been covered up now with Justin's magic. We got so far, we lost her when we got to an airport in Seattle, Washington. For all we know, she could be on a plane right now going anywhere in the world! I tracked the scent of her magic for as long as I could, but there's no other trace of Alex's magic here. Now I have no idea how to tell Justin and Max that her tracks are gone. How do I tell my boyfriend and his brother that the only lead we had to finding their sister has ended here?

"Where do you think she took a plane to? I mean, I know she's always talked about going to Europe to paint but for some reason I can't get myself to think that's where she'd go." Max looks at us with a frown as he says this. Does Max really think we could go to a continent the size of Europe and find her? I know it isn't the biggest continent, but still.

"I don't think she took a plane, she'd needs her passport for that. She has to be around somewhere, I just don't know where. We just need to keep looking!"

Justin stands up from his seat and extends his hand towards me in determination. I stare at his hand but don't even think to take it. I think I need to tell him that we need to call it quits. I sigh and stand up, still not accepting his hand. Justin moves his hand away as I pull him in for a tight hug. "I'm sorry Justin."

"What? There is not time for apologies and no time for hugs! We need to get going Juliet! We have to find Alex before she does something stupid! Or before she... she gets hurt." I pull away sadly as Justin's voice cracks at the last word. When I see the single tear slips down Justin's cheek I quickly pull him back into my arms, unable to watch the love of my life cry.

As I look over his shoulder, my eyes catch Max's. He watches Justin with concern before looking back towards me in expectation. I nod towards him, already knowing his questions. Seconds later Max is holding his wand out in front of him and mouthing a spell. Before I can blink I find myself back in the Russo living room with Justin still in my arms.

"Justin! You guys are back! Did you find Alex?" I look towards the kitchen in surprise. Justin's dad! He must have known we went out looking for Alex when we both suddenly went missing. As I open my mouth to tell Mr. Russo that bad news, a frantic Mrs. Russo enters the room with Harper. The words suddenly get stuck in my throat and I just stare at the worried couple wordlessly.

"Where's my Alex?"

I feel Justin's arms leave my waist so I also let go of him. I watch as he pulls away but keeps his eyes glued to the floor to avoid looking in the eyes of his parents. When Mr. and Mrs. Russo realize they aren't getting an answer out of him, they turn expectantly towards Max. Max follows Justin's actions, also avoiding the eyes of his parents. With no one else to look to, they turn to me with the greatest worry and hope. Hope that I'll have to break.

"Juliet, where is she?"

"I'm sorry! We tracked her for as far as we could! We reached Seattle when we lost track of her. We checked the whole airport, she wasn't there. It's a possibility that she took a plane or bus from there. In that case... she could be anywhere right now. She-"

"She could be in another world for all we know!" Justin yells out, interrupting me. "If she's in another world, we might never find her! Ever!"

My eyes quickly dart to Mrs. Russo in worry. Why would Justin say something like this in front of his mom when he knows she is in so much grief. Mr. Russo wraps his arms around his wife as she breaks into another round of tears. I look at Max, hoping for some sort of help from him, only to see him run straight for the stairs. When I look at Justin again, he's staring at his parents emotionlessly. What is wrong with him? I try to wrap my arms around him to get his attention on me but am surprised when Justin pushes my arms off and steps away in anger.

"Alex would do this! Alex would run away for her own selfish reasons! How can she just leave like this? Doesn't she care about her parents who are crying their hearts out for her? And her friends! One of whom spent hours tracking her, and the other who's sitting in the sub shop in complete shock! And her brothers! Does she not care about Max and I? I won't forgive Alex for this! As far as I'm concerned, I now have only one sister and that's Harper Finkle!

"Justin, don't say that!" I say as I step towards Justin again. I try to place my hand on his shoulder but he brushes it off and charges angrily towards the stairs as fast as Max did. When I look back at Mr. and Mrs. Russo, I find them staring after Justin in flabbergast. How did this happen? How could the happy Russo family just break like this in a day? Why? Of course I know why. It's because this family cannot be complete without Alex. Alex, where could you be?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY, Hope you all liked the chapter, got in some Justin and Juliet POV, no Alice but there is more of her POV later. REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

***UPDATED 5/24* I've been working on this chapter for days. I changed it up a lot, but pretty much the same stuff happened. Damn it took long, but I like it WAY better than the original chapter. Hopefully there are less spelling/grammar errors. I did my best!**

**-ShabyShabs**


	7. Meet the Cullen's

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex POV<span>

It's 8:12 pm and the rest of the Cullens have yet to make an appearance. Bella began worrying over an hour ago, which doesn't bother me since Emmett and Alice said that worrying is something she's picked up from Edward. It's only now that I'm concerned, now that I can see that Alice and Emmett have begun to worry as well. I want to distract them, but I don't want them to think that I don't care for the rest of their family. To keep themselves busy Alice and Emmett continued to converse with me and at some point brought out some old family albums with pictures of their family and friends. Only a few moments ago did we split up, Alice and Bella went to the kitchen to make dinner while Emmett and I stayed in the living room to play a racing game.

It's the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen snaps me out of my thought. Food. That smells so good. And I know it's healthy, Alice told me it would be something healthy. How is it that something that smells so good is actually healthy?

"Yes!" I turn towards Emmett with a frown, the realization of my loss finally hitting me. Damn, I totally forgot about the game. I'm usually good at this game.

"That was too easy; you weren't even paying attention were you?" Emmett raises an eyebrow at me, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Sorry Em, guilty as charged. I was just thinking about your family, when will they be here?"

"First of all, don't call me 'Em'! And second, I don't know. They shouldn't be gone so late, I know Edward and he wouldn't miss an afternoon with Bella for hunting." Emmett's smirk is replaced with a frown as his eyes travel to the back windows.

"Don't they have a phone or something?"

"Yeah, I should call them... wait, never mind." Emmett's face lights up, his eyes not leaving the windows. I look back between the windows and him in confusion. Did I miss something?

"They're here!"

They're here? I look at Emmett's excitement, worry filling me as I see his joy. His family is here. I don't think I'm ready to meet them. All this time I thought I was anxious for them to come, but really I was anxious because they were coming. What if they don't like me? What if they decide that I can't stay? Emmett and Alice are only two of the Cullen's, majority vote would win. I mean, what was I thinking? Yeah Alice is family, but I'm a complete stranger! Why would they let a complete stranger live with them?

I feel the tears that threaten to come but I hold them back, not wanting Emmett to see them. It doesn't matter now, I'll have to be ready for whatever is to come. This is the only place I can go, if I can't stay here I'll have to return to Waverly Place, and that is not an option for me.

I look up, the sound of feet on wood approaching. Alice dances in with her hands clasped together in excitement, Bella follows her with an expression of both joy and relief. As Alice and Bella stop to stand beside the sofa I'm seated on, Emmett stands up and heads towards the glass doors. His hands touch the door knob and he swiftly slides the door open as he whispers a greeting under his breath, too low for me to hear.

A chuckle escapes Emmett's lips at the sight of a slender blonde women in a dark green dress Her golden eyes flash towards me briefly before they turn back to Emmett in confusion. The intensity in her eyes dry up my throat. They are protective but curious. She hurries into the house, her eyes flashing between Emmett and I numerous times before she stops beside him and her eyes stop on him. I look past her in fear, not wanting to be caught looking at her.

As I look past her, another blonde figure emerges from behind her. This one is a man in black jeans and a gray button-up. He doesn't stop by the door as the first one does, instead he moves swiftly to the other side of the room. It's then that I realize Alice no longer behind me. He stops beside Alice, keeping his eyes on her and her alone. His long blonde hair covers most of his eyes, but just barely I can see their red color looking at Alice in curiosity. Alice answers him with a smile, taking his hand in hers as she looks back towards the glass doors in patience.

I look back towards Emmett to find him holding the blonde close, his lips moving quickly at her ear so that only she can understand his words. A smirk plays at his lips, a loving one. That can only mean that this blonde is Rosalie. So the boy must be Jasper.

My eyes wander back to the glass doors as the last three Cullens enter the room, a young couple in matching black slacks and white button-ups followed by a younger brunette boy wearing jeans and a green v-neck. The boy, who I assume to be Edward, walks towards Bella and pulls her into his arms, planting a light kiss to her forehead. The man and woman, who I've concluded must me Carlisle and Esme, slide the glass door closed before looking between Emmett, Alice, and me in confusion. I look between the vampires, noticing the multiple pairs of golden eyes focused on me.

"Why don't we all sit." Alice interrupts the moment of silenced reunions by ushering everyone towards the sofas.

One by one they each take a seat. I focus my eyes on the floor, deciding to let all those eyes stare at me without the satisfaction of my fearful eyes looking back at them. It's not until I feel Alice's cold hand take mine that I look up. She gives me an encouraging smile as she wraps her free arm around my shoulders. I muster up a smile before looking on the other side of me to find another encouraging smile coming from Emmett.

Alice starts, her voice confident. "So you must all be wondering who this is. Well, this is Alex. She is my great, great-"

"There are a lot of greats in that, so just stop." Alice shoots Emmett a look of irritation which he shrugs off as he looks at Carlisle and Esme. "This is Alice's niece, let's just go with that."

"I was gonna get to that!" Alice rolls her eyes, ready to open her mouth yet again but Emmett beats her to it.

"Alice and I have decided to take her in so she is staying here from now on." A smirk forms on Emmett's face as he finishes. I glue my eyes to Emmett's, not wanting to see the reaction of the others. He has to be nuts. Does he really expect his family to just go with what he says?

"I could of handled that better!" I look at a pouting Alice beside me. She sends Emmett a death glare before turning back to her family. I take in a breath, finally letting my eyes move to Carlisle and Esme. They are silently looking between each other, as if communicating with their eyes.

"Emmett, you can't just keep this girl as if she's a pet. She's a girl with a family and a home!" Edward almost yells this, his hand pointing at me as I were a problem they had brought onto their life. So far, this isn't going well.

"I told you, Alex is Alice's niece. She is her family. And by affiliation that makes me her family, us her family really." I can hear the anger in Emmett's tone as our previous conversation comes back to mind. Emmett responded in the same tone when I told him about my family.

My eyes don't leave Edward's but I can see the surprise and sadness in his eyes due to Emmett's outburst. He's not used to this type of anger, not from Emmett at least. But I don't understand the sadness. I look around the room, seeing similar looks of surprise coming from the other. None of them are used to his outbursts. Emmett must not be an angry person.

"Alex, I'm sorry." It's all Edward says to me, his sad eyes not leaving mine. His expression slowly morphs to one of confusion.

"Alex, I should tell you that Edward has special powers just as Alice does. He is telepathic. I'm assuming he's talking about everything you told us earlier, that's what he would be sorry for. Right Edward?" I nod in response to Bella, my eyes still not leaving Edward's. Telepathic? Meaning he can read my mind? I didn't sign up for this.

"No. How is this possible?" Edward stands up, his confusion growing to frustration. I'm not used to this. I mean, first Bella, now her?"

What is he talking about?

"I can't read your mind." And that's bad?

"I'm impressed Alex, you've only been her for a few hours and you're already a challenge for Edward." I smile at Emmett, the amusement already returning to his tone. As my eyes return to Edward's, they're no longer looking at me, instead they are focused on Carlisle and Esme.

I gulp as I look at them, their focus no longer on each other but now on me. They're not an intimidating duo, they look nice actually. Esme looks at me with a welcoming smile, one that you'd see on those moms in the corny TV commercials. It wasn't bad, just nothing I'd seen in person. Carlisle has a serene expression, one you'd expect to see on a doctor, which is not surprising being that he is a doctor himself. He's handsome, no wrinkles, bags, or blemishes on his face. He's probably the most handsome man I'd seen in my life.

"Alex?" I snap out of my trance and look beside me to an amused Emmett. "We all know Carlisle is quite handsome but let's keep focused. Look, Alex has no where else to go. She wants this and we think living here is best for her. It's safer than anywhere else."

"I can't agree with that exactly." Edward starts with a frown and looks at Carlisle and Esme. "This is Carlisle's roof, it's up to him entirely."

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut long enough for Carlisle and Esme to voice their opinion. You-"

"For someone who wants to take responsibility for a sixteen year old girl, you aren't exactly arguing your case well with that profanity." Edward smirks at Emmett.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!"

"Sorry Rosalie, of course." Alice nods but a frown forms on her lips. "On second thought, why don't Emmett and I tell you guys later. I don't think Alex needs to go over this again, she's gone over it twice already."

"I don't mind." All eyes return to mine as I realize it's the first time I've spoken since they've come.

"You sure Alex?" Emmett looks at me in sympathy and I nod.

"Yeah. I mean... it's best if you all hear it from me." I sigh, looking at everyone's curious expressions. Carlisle and Esme still don't say anything. They're patient, I'll give them that. I'd probably be pulling my hair out at this point if I were them.

Here it goes.

~Some Time Later~

By the end my eyes had traveled down to my shoes. I didn't stop speaking, nor did I let my voice falter from emotion. It hurt less this time to say it. I guess that's why people talk to shrinks, saying it out loud really does slowly relieve the pain. My voice did slightly crack when I told them about the other night, but I didn't let it show that it bothered me other than that. I kept my story toneless.

I let my eyes wander away from my shoes, slowly mustering up the courage to look at something else. The fist pair of eyes I catch are Esme's, looking at me with sadness. As if she wanted to cry for me, but she couldn't. My heart wanted to break seeing her expression. Seeing her sad eyes on mine made the emotion I held back want to break free. I felt and arm wrap around me only a moment later, so I held back the tears and moved my eyes away from Esme's.

Carlisle clearing his throat snaps me completely out of my emotional struggle. It all comes down to his decision. As Edward said, this is his roof. "I am very sad to hear of all this Alex, but how can you be sure this isn't all a misunderstanding? Surely Alex, you can't believe your family doesn't love you."

"You can't really think she should go back!" Emmett stands up from beside me in anger, I look at Alice in panic as she releases me.

"She seems to have been betrayed by the ones she loves. I can relate, it hurts, the only reason one should go back is for revenge!"

"No!" Alice frowns at Rosalie, her eyes looking a bit irritated at the suggestion. Rosalie rolls her eyes but mumbles a 'fine' under her breath nonetheless. Alice nods before looking to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I… I'm her aunt, so I am her family. I would never let anything happen to her under my care. Right now Alex doesn't want to be around her family. Forcing her to go to them will not help her in any way."

"We promised her we wouldn't tell her parents where she is, we can't just break that promise. Maybe in a few years, if Alex wants, we can tell her family where she is, but for now we can't..." I frown at the desperation in Emmett's tone. The pleading on my behalf. I feel bad.

"Emmett, we can't." Carlisle looks torn as he starts. He opens his mouth to continue, but Esme takes his hand as if to interrupt him.

"The poor girl is in pain, don't you see Carlisle? Maybe she will do better here with us. And I will care for her too. Whether her parents know or not, doesn't what matters in the end is that she is safe?"

"You know better than anyone the pain of being separated from your child." Carlisle gives Esme a knowing look, she nods back with sadness.

"Can't we at least put into account the fact that I am her aunt and that as long as someone in her family knows she is safe, that is all that matters?" Alice argues before looking at Emmett for support.

"That's right! Carlisle look, I know you are thinking about what's right for everyone, but right now we need to think about what's right for Alex. She came so far. She wouldn't take the risk and come here only to be sent back." Emmett says, then turns towards Rosalie and Edward.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Emmett is right. Though I am sympathetic to her family's pain, we should think of Alex first."

"See, it's a shocker…even Edward agrees!" Rosalie says, a smile playing at her lips as she looks at me.

I'd never felt so on the spot before. Here I am, the topic of discussion. I'm happy to see that they are sympathetic of my situation, but sympathy doesn't mean I can stay. It also doesn't mean I'm safe from returning to Waverly Place. All I need is Carlisle's approval and all my worries could go away. But he's rational, and no rational person would let me stay. Now that I think of it, I wouldn't let me stay. It's not the right thing to do. And on top of that, I'm not their problem to deal with.

"Fine." I freeze as the word leaves Carlisle's lips. Did that really just happen? Did he really just say what I think he said? "Alex can stay and we won't tell her family, yet. But there are a lot of rules we need to set here. Alex isn't like the rest of you and she's a wizard, there will need to be actions taken to care for her."

"I thought she wasn't a pet." I frown as a smirk forms on Emmett's lips.

"There isn't anything extra, she's like any other human, except she has powers." Alice smiles at me and I nod in approval.

"Awesome, so we enroll her at Forks High School with Alice, Edward, and Bella as our cousin and start her off there." Emmett looks around and everyone nods in agreement.

"I have to go to school?"

"If we have to go, so do you." Edward looks at me with a sad smile.

Emmett nudges me in the shoulder and I look at him with a raised eyebrow. He smiles wide as he looks at me. "Don't worry, we'll have time to get into trouble when you come home."

"No, you can't do that, you have to be a good influence for her Emmett!" Carlisle looks at him in disapproval.

"I think she would have more fun shopping with us. You seem like the fashion-loving type Alex." Rosalie suggests.

"I am right here! Carlisle, thank you for letting me stay. I'll try not to be too much of a problem."

"Alex, you won't be a problem. I enjoy the company of all my children and I am sure that I will enjoy having you here just as much. But Emmett is right; we will need to enroll you at Fork High School. Is it okay if we register you as Alex Cullen?"

I can't help the smile as I look at Carlisle. "That would be great!"

"Then it's settled! Alex is now part of our family and she will join Forks High School with the rest of you." Carlisle smiles, I look happily at the others, to see similar smiles on everyone else.

"Edward, come with me, you and I will go get her room set up." Esme stands up and extends her hand towards Edward. Edward nods and follows her out of the room.

"I will go call the school and tell them that my niece will be starting on Monday." Carlisle stands up as he pulls his phone from his pocket and follows Edward and Esme out of the room as well.

"Well, I think our new guest will need acceptable clothes if she is going to be a Cullen." Rosalie stands up and looks at me with a small smile. "I have a few things in mind that I can order online tonight. We'll get more tomorrow in Port Angeles so you'll have something to wear in time for school. Emmett?" Rosalie extends her hand towards Emmett who takes it reluctantly. They both exit the room moments later.

"And I guess we should go check on dinner, I almost forgot about the roast in the oven with all the excitement. Bella and I will be back in a few." Alice stands up and swiftly rushes out of the room, Bella following after her.

I sigh thinking I'm finally alone. My eyes travel the room until they fall on the blonde sitting on the sofa farthest from me. Jasper. I'd forgotten about him this whole time. He hasn't said one word since I'd come here. His eyes look at me as if to analyze me. I want to frown as the look almost irritates me. How would you feel if someone was staring at you like that?

I look back at him with the same expression. He looks back at me in surprise before a smile forms on his lips. I can't help but smile back, relief filling me as the realization hits me. The Cullens accepted me. They actually accepted me.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter. Have some more chapters ready, but again REVIEW PLEASE! :)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**

***This is the update, August 12th 2014. I can honestly say I made A LOT of changes to this chapter and made it longer***


	8. Home Sweet Home

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jasper's POV<span>

With everyone else gone it was just Alex and I left. I didn't say anything up until now. This girl is related to Alice, someone that is Alice's actual family. I was elated when I first found that someone related to Alice was here. I never thought I would get the opportunity to meet her family. And to find that she wasn't human only made it better. I don't desire Alex's blood.

I only just realized this, but maybe Alice has been acting so strange lately because she knew this was coming. I suspected that she was hiding something, probably a vision. The vision must have been about Alex's sudden arrival.

Speaking of her arrival, it's so strange about her family. Are humans so unhappy they want nothing more than to run away from their lives? Bella doesn't want to stay human and Alex doesn't want to stay with her human family. Is it so bad to be around humans? And her family... does every family have a smart and competitive member? We have Edward who is smart... well smarter than many. And Emmett is very competitive. I wonder where that leaves me?

"Ummm, hello?"

I look up, remembering the brown-haired young wizard that is still in the room. She gives me a look of confusion as I stare at her.

"Hello."

"So..."

I sense the unease in Alex, probably do to my silence. I thought my silence would help, having one less opinion to change.

"You're probably wondering why I was so quiet before. It was only because I was trying to lessen your problems. Also, I wanted to see the resemblance between you and Alice. I'm so glad to finally meet someone related to her."

"Oh. Well, I'm happy to finally be meet the love of Alice's life."

"Right. Was that why you were so tense earlier?" I say, raising an eyebrow as I look at Alex.

"Well, I didn't know what you thought of me! Everyone else made it pretty clear, but you… It was like reading a rock!

"Well, this rock can say that he likes you because Alice likes you.

I see the smile form on Alex's lips in response. "Well I can say I like you too because of Alice!"

"Hopefully we can grow to be good friends. I've never been able to befriend a human."

"What about Bella?" Bella. I frown as she stares as me with a raised eyebrow. In all this time I still could not really befriend Bella. I don't think I can. Maybe once she's a vampire and the temptation is gone. "Jasper?"

"No. I was never able to really befriend Bella. The blood... it is a problem."

"Oh, I see. Well... it's okay. I can be your tester human."

I smile as a laugh escapes Alex's lips. Tester human huh, that doesn't sound too bad. She still has human blood, but her blood isn't tempting, this could work.

"Anyway, what does one have to do to have a little fun in Forks?

"Well for now, nothing since it's so late. But if you aren't too tired, maybe we can play some video games? I'm sick of playing with Emmett."

"Or we can watch TV? I've been playing with Emmett for hours." Alex frowns as she fiddles with the TV remote.

"Why not, gives me the chance to find out what kind of TV shows wizards like to watch."

"Okay!" Alex responds with a smile. She starts flipping through the channels, looking at me for approval and going to the next channel when I don't respond. I move myself to the sofa Alex is seated on and look to the screen.

"Lady's choice."

"Oh, well there is this movie. I've watched it so many times but it never gets old!"

I look to the screen as three men standing in a messy hotel room stare at each other in frustration. The Hangover. Comedy? I see why Emmett is so fond of her.

"I'll never say no to a good comedy." Alex smiles as she puts the remote back on the coffee table and leans back on the couch. I do the same, putting my legs on the coffee table in the process.

"Well Jasper, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Indeed Alex. I smile back at her before turning my attention to the movie. I take notice to her good mood throughout the movie. Eventually Alice joins us, handing Alex a plate of food before sitting herself between Alex and I. I watch Alice, happy to see a calm feeling surrounding her for a change. She looks towards me with a raised eyebrow as she catches me watching her. I shake my head and place a light kiss on her forehead before turning back to the movie.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I realize how hungry I am when Alice places the plate of food on my lap. As soon as the fork is in my hand, I'm already digging in. Only minutes later I finish my food, my stomach filled and body satisfied. I look to Alice and Jasper, relieved that they're so engrossed in the movie, they didn't notice my unmannerly eating. I place the plate down on the coffee table before leaning back onto the couch so I can watch the movie. I feel my eyes begin to droop, it almost hurts to keep them open. Maybe if I rest them for a while, just during this one scene. I yawn and let my eyes close, my thought begin to fade and I hear a 'goodnight', and then I don't remember anything else.

~Next Morning~

The warmth of the sun on my eyes doesn't bother me at first, but as it gets stronger I can no longer keep my eyes shut. I sigh and sit myself up on my bed. I open my eyes, ready to face my room and my family but am surprised to find myself in an unfamiliar room that is definitely not nice enough to be be on Waverly Place. I smile as I take in my surroundings. I'm in a room with walls painted of a magenta-purple color and white carpeted floors. The room is plain, nothing on the walls except a mirror over a black dresser. There are three doors in the room, two in the right corner, and one to the right of the bed which I can see leads to the bathroom. Besides the bed, there is only a desk, a vanity table, and a mirror standing against the wall facing the bed. My eyes wander to the left side of the room, I smile as my eyes fall on a large painting easel with a stack of panels beside it.

They got me a painting easel? How'd they know I'd want one. The room isn't very well decorated, but I'm sure that'll change after our shopping trip today. Even without the decor, this room is still amazing! I love it!

I throw my head back and stretch my arms out to my side, smiling happily as I let it all sink in. I really did. I'm here in Forks with Alice. They let me stay and they accepted me to my family. I'm free from Waverly Place. I'm actually free!

I roll to my side and look at the table clock beside me. 10:30AM! I should probably get up! No one in this house sleeps, so they probably want to get going as soon as possible.

I hear a knock at my door and shoot back up to a sitting position. I quickly make myself presentable before looking to the door. "Come in!"

Emmett sticks his head through, smiling when he sees me up. Pushing the door open all the way, he walks in with Rosalie behind him.

"Hey sleepy head, good morning!"

"Took you long enough to wake up. We've been waiting for you to get up since last night."

"Sorry." I give Rosalie a sorry but she rolls her eyes and steps forward.

"We didn't even get the chance to show you the stuff we got you online, instead we found you passed out on the couch next to Alice. Emmett brought you here and we've been waiting for you to get up ever since."

Rosalie places her hands on her hips, looking at me expectantly. I look at Emmett for help, who only shakes his head at Rosalie.

"I'm up now? Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go!"

"Fine." Rosalie sighs as she turns away, she stop mid-turn and looks back at me. "Be presentable! Shower, make-up, get dressed and we're leaving!"

"Okay, I'll get on that now."

"Good, we have a lot to get you." Rosalie says as she nods.

A lot to get me? I can't really expect them to get me a million things. They already bought me all the clothes from online. And this room. I know Edward and Esme wanted to get more for the room today, but they can't possibly want to get me more!

"You guys don't have to get me much. I mean-"

"Don't be silly Alex, you need a lot of things! We will get you everything you need to get comfortable here! Clothes for school, art supplies, stuff for your room, you name it."

I try to protest again but Emmett interrupts me this time.

"Alex, I suggest you just give up. This isn't just Rosalie's idea, it's also Alice and Esme's idea. I think you should accept this now and stop fighting it."

"That's right." Rosalie grabs Emmett's hand with a smile and starts pulling him out of the room. "Get ready!"

"Later Alex!"

I smile as I watch the two disappear into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind them.

Strange, Emmett and Alice were telling me that Rosalie wasn't that nice… maybe she really likes me. Guess I should get ready, she won't like me as much if she has to wait for me any longer. Shopping. Hmmm, sound like fun.

I spend the next hour getting ready. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I decide to take a shower to freshen myself from the long journey I had yesterday. When I'm done and my hair is dried, I pull a pair of skinny jeans and red t-shirt out of my suitcase and quickly get dressed. I grab my sweater from my bag last, about to turn away when my eyes fall on the macaroni frame sitting in my suitcase. I stop and turn back to my suitcase my hands trembling as I reach for the frame. I stare at the picture in it, a picture of a tan, curly-haired boy, smiling innocently. Max.

"Your brother I assume?"

I almost jump at the voice. But regain myself when I realize it only Edward, standing at the door of my bedroom. How hadn't I heard him open the door?

"Yes, he is my brother. His name is Max."

"Hmmm." Edward nods, stepping towards me to get a better look at the picture. His eyes travel to mine, studying me a moment before turning back to the picture. "You miss him?"

"Of course, he is my brother."

"I thought you wanted to leave your family behind?" I look at him with a raised eyebrow. Though it sounded like a question, what he said came out more like an accusation.

"I do, but not Max, he never did anything to me."

"Then why are you doing this to him?"

I drop the frame back into my suitcase, my eyes lingering on the colored macaroni on one corner. I sigh and turn back to a curious Edward.

"I couldn't just stay for him."

"True…" Edward nods, but his expression of curiosity doesn't go away.

"What?"

Edward chuckles and shakes his head at me. "Nothing. I'm just trying to figure you out. But I can't, just another Bella."

"You really can't listen to her mind either?"

A frustrated look passes on Edward's face for a moment, but it disappears moments later. "No, I can't. But I guess that's one of the reasons why I love her."

"That's good." I smile. My eyes look back at the photo one more time before I shut my suitcase.

"This-" Edward starts but stops in hesitation. I give him a look to go one and he sighs. "This is the only photo in your bag."

"Snooping?"

"Sorry, Esme wanted me to unpack some of your things. I did for the most part. This bag seemed to have more personal items and some clothes, I thought I'd leave this one for you."

"Personal?" I hold my breath, already sure of what he was referring to.

"Sorry, I might have had a look at your sketch book. There are some beautiful drawings in there Alex, you are extremely talented. I hope you don't mind..."

"My sketchbook is king of personal. I'd rather you not look at it ever again." I look at Edward in all seriousness.

An apologetic look passes his face and he nods. "Okay, I won't. But-"

"Edward, stop bothering Alex!" I smile at the familiar voice and turn to the brunette vampire smirking beside Edward.

"Alice, I wasn't bothering her, right Alex?" Edward looks at me for help, but I only shake my head at him.

"Sure…" Alice shoots him a look before looking over at me with a smile. "You ready?"

"Yes! I just need to grab my bag and I should be good."

"Perfect!" Alice claps her hands together, flashing her sharp white teeth in a smile as she does this. "We'll go get the cars ready! Come Edward, you need to leave now to pick up Bella. She is coming with us!"

I watch Alice as she grabs Edward's hand and prances out of the room with him in tow. I chuckle to myself before pulling my cardigan on and looking myself in the mirror. I smile as I look at the girl in the mirror, one that's happier than she's been in a long time.

I turn away from the mirror, back towards my suitcase. My hand find the bounded papers quickly and I pull my sketchpad out. I shuffle through the pages, as I've done so many times before and stop when my eyes fall on the familiar sketch. This is why its personal, I don't want anyone to see this sketch except me. Even the thought of this sketch reopens the old wounds that refuse to heal. The sketch of a wolf, the wolf I know to be Mason.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't gonna post one today, but I thought, it's night time, and I'm busy tomorrow so I won't be able to post one then.<strong>  
><strong>I've decided I'm gonna try to post AT LEAST one every other day. So here's the one I was gonna post tomorrow!<strong>  
><strong>And I have a few more chapters done, will post them early if I get more reviews so REVIEW PLEASE! ;) <strong>

**-ShabyShabs**

***UPDATE 8/20/14* Here's another one! I've been itching to post the rewritten Chapter 10, when Alex meets Jacob for the first time. Should be up as soon as I finish with Chapter 9!**


	9. Day with the Cullen's

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I continued staring at the drawing I made of the wolf-form of Mason. It had been a while since I lost him; he was the last person I had in Waverly Place who loved me most besides Max. After his fight with Juliet where he turned into a permanent wolf and Juliet became an old lady, I never saw him again. Justin eventually found a way to reverse the spell on Juliet; he found her and turned her back into his loving Juliet. But Mason… after Mason professed his love to Juliet, even though he proved he was in love with me, Justin didn't want him anywhere near me, so he refused to help me bring Mason back. My friendship with Juliet didn't change, but it always hurt me when I saw how happy Justin and Juliet were together, while I continued to miss Mason. His loss was the first of many blows that made me start to consider running away. And of course, the last blow almost made me remember the feeling I had the day I lost Mason. I knew my eyes were watery now, because my vision was getting blurry, and I couldn't see the sketch of Mason anymore. I quickly closed the sketch pad, put in a drawer, and went to the bathroom to fix myself up. They were vampires; they would know if I was crying, they would know…

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV<span>

I was getting really annoyed with how long Alex was taking up there; I wanted to start our fun already! I knew everyone else was excited just as much as me. Esme was beaming; to her she just gained another daughter, one that she could raise normally. Rosalie and I got a little sister to dress up whenever we wanted, though eventually she would age and become older than us, she will always be our minor. Carlisle seemed pretty pleased too, but I was still worried that he might bring up informing Alex's family about her whereabouts. Then there was Emmet, Edward, and Jasper. They too already considered her their little sister, Edward and Emmet couldn't resist and visited her already this morning, BEFORE ME! I was still waiting with the others impatiently when Jasper got up and walked towards me, he looked strange… I saw Edward shoot up his head towards Jasper and looks at him with curiosity, what was up? Once Jasper was right at my ear, he whispered.

Jasper: Is something wrong with Alex? She seems…upset.

Alice: [Looks at him confused] Upset, about her family?

Jasper: No, it's different from the upset she was last night. This is different.

Alice: Different how?

Edward: Hey guys, Alex is finally down!

I looked up at Edward, then towards the stairs, there was Alex. She was smiling, but I could tell she was crying before. But I was confused, it Alex wasn't upset about her family, what is she upset about now? Maybe that's why she took so long.

Alex: Good morning Cullen family, I am ready to go! Oh wait I forgot my purse. [Takes out wand and flashes her purse] There we go.

Jasper: Well, that was… different…

Alex: [Chuckle] You guys will get used to it.

Rosalie: [Comes from kitchen with a plate] Here you go Alex, homemade chocolate-chip muffin. You told me before that you wanted something simple. Here you go. And it's dark chocolate so you won't break out. [Smiles at Alex]

Alex: [Hugs Rosalie and takes plate] Thanks, but you can put it in a bag or something, I can eat it on the way there, it's almost 11:30 am, we should get going.

Esme: No Alex dear, you should sit and eat; when you are done we can go.

Alex: It's alright, I'm used to eating on the go, I don't normally have time to eat at home, sometimes I do, but usually that's on weekend mornings. You all have waited enough anyway.

Esme: But Alex…

Edward: Bella is here! [Runs out of the house]

Emmett: That kid is seriously nuts! [Turns to Alex] You sure you wanna eat on the go?

Alex: Positive, pack up the doggy bag and let's go.

Rosalie: PLEASE not dog references… I HATE dogs!

Emmett: [Chuckle] Don't we all, except Bella anyway…

Edward: [Come in holding Bella's hand] Shut-up Emmett!

Bella: Hey everyone! [Stops and looks at Edward] Why did you tell Emmett to shut-up?

Edward: Nothing love, we better get going. Who is going in what car?

Emmett & Alice: Alex goes in my car!

Alex: [Chuckles] Ummm… I can't be in both cars, I mean I can, but I'd rather not.

Bella: [Looks at Alex confused] Huh, how?

Alex: Magic, remember? But like I said, I'd rather not…

Carlisle: How about we don't take your car Alice, only two people will fit… Emmett will take Rosalie, Alice, Alex, and Jasper in his Hummer. Esme and I will go with Edward and Bella in Edward's Volvo. Sounds good?

Alice: YAY, perfect, so Emmett and I can both get Alex!

Emmet: [Chuckles] Sure okay, as long as I get to take my car!

Rosalie: [Returns from the kitchen and hands a paper bag to Alex] Here you go, if you want some coffee after, we can get you one from a coffee shop in Port Angeles.

Alex: [Smiles] Sure! [Links arms with Rosalie] Let's go!

I watched as Rosalie and Alex went to the garage, Emmett followed them after checking out Rosalie for a minute. Esme and Carlisle were already in the garage because they started walking there after Carlisle decided the transportation arrangements. Bella went outside to get her purse from her truck. Edward came toward Jasper and I, Jasper seemed to still be in thought about our discussion before.

Edward: [Looks guiltily at us] I feel like I might be responsible for why she is upset.

Jasper: [Snaps out of thought and looks at Edward in wonder] Why would you think that?

Edward: I went to her room this morning to see what she was up to, we were talking about her stuff being unpacked and I told her that I looked at a few of her sketches. She seemed pretty alarmed when she heard that. She asked me if I only saw the first few pages, and when I replied yes she was relieved and told me never to look in there again.

Alice: So? Why do you think that would upset her?

Edward: Because, I didn't look at a few sketches, I looked at all of them.

Jasper: But didn't you say…

Edward: [Interrupts Jasper] Yah I said that I only looked at a few, but I only did that because she looked upset that I looked in her sketch pad. She is amazing, but something bothers me…

Alice: Edward, what was in the sketchbook?

Edward: Sketches of a wolf.

Jasper: [Growls] WOLVES! Why would she have sketches of them!

Edward: I don't know, there were a lot of them. After a few sketches of clothes and landscapes, the rest of them were of a wolf. And they were ALL the same wolf. The sketches were all in different places and of different views, but it was definitely the same wolf in every sketch.

Alice: Were they, I mean, did you recognize the wolf?

Edward: No, I didn't, but who knows. I want to show Bella, but I don't want her to look into this.

Alice: She would look into it… No, don't show it to her. We will deal with this, just not now. Alex just got here; we don't want to upset her.

Jasper: But why would you seeing a bunch of pictures of a wolf upset her?

Edward: I don't know, and if it has anything to do with Jacob and those other dogs, I swear I'll hurt them. I don't want Alex to have anything to do with them.

Jasper: We will make sure Alex has nothing to do with them.

Edward: Shhh, we will continue this conversation later, right now we need to get to the cars, Bella is coming anyway, I don't want to talk about wolves around her.

Alice: Later then, let's go!

We got loaded up in the cars pretty fast, since Jasper, Edward, and I took so much time discussing the sketch pad. Once we were on the road I set my mind on Alex. Whatever was going on with Alex and these wolf sketches, I was going to find out. I promised that Alex would be safe and happy here, and no DOG was going to mess that up.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Edward, Jasper, and Alice took forever to get to the cars. Rosalie was getting really impatient and was snapping at Emmett. It was kind of funny to see someone mad at someone so massive as Emmett. Rosalie let me sit shotgun so I could control the music because she wanted to set up a schedule of all the shops she wanted us to hit. Emmett and I had some pretty common music tastes so it wasn't hard for me to pick a station, and everyone else in the car didn't protest. Once we were in Port Angeles we split-up into groups. Esme, Carlisle, and Edward went together. I think Edward mentioned he and Carlisle wanted to go to a bookstore, and Esme said she wanted to go into a furniture store to get some décor. I hope she doesn't want to add more to my room, it was already too fabulous! Jasper and Emmett wanted to go to a sports shop, Emmett mentioned he damaged a lot of his baseball equipment and needed to get some new ones. They wanted to go to some men stores after so they said they would just meet us up later. That left Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and me. Rosalie had already a list in hand of the shops she said "we just HAD TO hit" and Alice had a list of things she wanted to add to my wardrobe. It was great to have a couple of fashion-lovers by my side. Bella didn't seem so interested in the shopping, but she and I were deep in conversation. She told me about her first few days of school, which included her interesting first encounter with Edward. By 4:30 we had hit TONS of shops; Bella and I were TOTALLY wiped out and wanted a break. And though Bella wouldn't say anything I would. We were currently in a boutique that Alice told me is her favorite. Bella and I were sitting on some chairs near the dressing room with loads of bags around us while Rosalie and Alice were browsing the rack. I looked over at them and saw that they had already picked out a load of clothes they wanted me to try on; staring at it I KNEW I had to get away. I stood up from the chairs Bella and I were lounging in, pulled Bella up too and led her to the two shopaholics who were on the other side of the boutique.

Alex: Alice! Rosalie! Bella and I are tired.

Alice: [Looks at me with concern] You two are only human! [Chuckles] Okay, well why don't you guys head somewhere to eat, we will be here looking at some clothes for ourselves. We will probably still be here when you guys are done, but if we're not, we will be at that store over there. [Points at an accessory store across the street] We won't be anywhere else, but if you want you can call us in case you're unsure. I already saved all our number in your phone!

Rosalie: And don't get lost. [Looks at Bella while saying this]

Bella: It was ONE time!

Alex: Thanks guys! [Rushes out the store with Bella]

Bella: Well, I'm relieved, I thought they were gonna buy the whole store for you! WOW, they are happy you are here! Especially Alice, I don't let her shop for me like that!

Alex: It's fun though, I don't like them spending money on me, but I enjoy being with them and doing this. Anyways, where are we off to?

Bella: There is a popular café around here. It's kinda far walking, but it's worth it!

Alex: Yay for food!

Bella started rambling on about the best food spots in Port Angeles and Forks. I kind of tuned her out after a while; I wasn't really interested in restaurant talk. I've had enough of restaurants in my life. It was a pretty day, it was kind of sunny out, but not hot, so I wasn't hot in my sweater. There were a lot of people out because it was Sunday so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The streets were clean, and the people walking around were so nice, some smiled at me while they walked by. This was NOTHING like Waverly Place. I was going to keep walking when I heard Bella call my name in alarm. I turned to see Bella yards away from me. Why was she all the way over there? I looked at her face which was worried, REALLY worried, what was wrong? I was about to call out for Bella and ask what was wrong when I felt something really warm and hard slam against me. I hit the ground slamming my head to the pavement, pain rushing through my body, I looked around but it was all fuzzy, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chapter. I would have to say, this is my fav chapter just because of the ending.<strong>  
><strong>If you wanna know what happens next, REVIEW PLEASE! ;) And I'll post!<strong>  
><strong>NEW reviews from NEW people = Me posting NEW chapters.<strong>

**BTW, I changed the names of the chapters so that's why they're different!**

**-ShabyShabs**


	10. Hott Despicable Hero

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alice POV<span>

Rosalie: This top is gorgeous; it will look AMAZING on Alex!

Alice: [Analyzes the top] Hmm you're right. It's cute! We HAVE TO get it for her!

Rosalie: Then I will put it with the rest, an extra small okay?

I was about to reply when I felt myself go into a trance. A vision?

_Bella and Alex were walking on a sidewalk, Bella stopped because the cross walk sign was red. But Alex didn't stop, she kept going. Bella called after her, then… it was slipping, the vision turned black and I was being pulled away. WHAT WAS GOING ON? What was gonna happen!_

I was out of my trance. I looked up at Rosalie in shock. She looked at me, her face was full of concern, wait till she found out what I just saw.

Alice: We have to find Alex!

Rosalie: WHY? Is she okay? Did you have a vision about her?

Alice: I don't know! I did have a vision, but it disappeared!

Rosalie: What does that mean?

Alice: I TOLD YOU, I don't know! Call Edward!

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

I was starting to get bored with this. Esme has been in this furniture store for hours looking at décor with Carlisle. They already picked out a load of paintings, paintings I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind not having. They were good, but didn't seem like they were necessary, Alex could decorate her room with her own sketches, which were way more amazing. I wish I was with Bella, wonder where she is? We are almost on the outside of Port Angeles, on the other side of where the others are. I wouldn't know what they were up to, Rosalie and Alice were too far for me to read their mind. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out, it was Alice. Maybe Bella was sick of the shopping and wanted me to pick her up. I pressed talk and put the phone to my ear.

Edward: Hey Alice! Already bored…

Alice: [Interrupts Edward] ALEX IS IN DANGER! FIND HER!

Edward: What do you mean?

Alice: I had a vision of her, and the vision disappeared, I don't know where they are, they went to go get some food!

Edward: They?

Alice: Bella went with her!

At the sound of her name I rushed out of the store ignoring the call of my parents. I got into the car and sped toward the other side of town. I HAD TO FIND THEM!

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

There was a great pain in my head, but I felt myself rested in the arms of someone warm. What happened? I opened my eyes and looked up to see a very gorgeous tan guy with short black hair and brown eyes. He was very muscular, he didn't look like a teen, but looking at his eyes I knew he was one. His eyes, they were full of concern, why? I tried to get up even though I didn't want to get away from his arms, but my head hurt more and the guy made me lay back down on his lap. I looked around to see many people surrounding us, including two guys that were as big as the one holding me, and Bella. As soon as they saw me wake up I heard the two big guys shoo the other people away, which left only the gorgeous one holding me, his two friends, and Bella.

Bella: [Looks at me with concern] Are you okay Alex? Oh my gosh, I was so scared that the car was going to hit you! Good thing that Jacob pushed you out of the way in time, though you did hit your head pretty bad when you fell.

Jacob: I think we should get her to a doctor to get her head checked, I think I'll carry her though. We can put her in my car; she doesn't look too good to be walking herself. [Looks down at me and smiles] Hi! My name is Jacob Black, I am a friends of Bella's.

Alex: [Smiles back] Hi, I'm Alex R… Alex, I'm just Alex.

Jacob: [Chuckles] Okay… just Alex, are you good for me to pick you up? I think we should get your head checked in case you have a concussion.

Alex: [Blushes] Yah…sure!

He was really gorgeous when he smiled, and he was holding ME! I kind of felt self-aware of myself. How did I look right now? I know I looked good this morning. He was about to get up when growling came from beside us. I turned my head to see his friends growling, why where they growling? I looked up at Jacob; he was shaking and looked as angry as his friends. He sat back down and put a protective arm around me. WTH?

?: GET WAY FROM THEM!

I looked up to see Edward walking angrily toward us. The two big guys jumped in front of him in fighting position. A minute passed and they were looking at each other angrily still, then I saw a just as angry Emmett and Jasper appear on both sides of Edward. Why were they so mad? I saw Bella gasp and run between the two groups.

Bella: GUYS! Stop this RIGHT NOW!

Edward: BELLA GET OUT OF THE WAY! [Pulls Bella behind him]

Bella: [Grabs Edward's arm from behind him] EDWARD STOP! Don't start this guys! Quil! Embry! You need to take Jacob and GO!

Edward: JACOB! I don't care about what happened, GIVE ME ALEX!

I had to do something! I don't know what was up, but I didn't want Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to rip Jacob's friends apart I tried to get up, but Jacob pushed me carefully back down again.

Jacob: Stay down Alex, we will deal with these guys!

Alex: [Looks at him confused] What are you talking about?

Emmett: [Tries to get through Quil and Embry, while yelling at Jacob] GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DOG!

Dog? What was he talking about? Why did they hate each other? I saw Rosalie and Alice appear. They looked worried, why was everyone so tense? As much as I didn't want to do this, I had to get away from Jacob, maybe this way the tension will stop here and I can get the Cullen's to go. I tried to get up again but Jacob pushed me down softly again.

Jacob: [Looks into my eyes with concern] Stop trying to get up, you will hurt yourself!

Alex: This needs to stop, let me get up! Please!

He looked at me almost shocked, then helped me get up. Once I was standing he let go of my hand, I was about to fall over but he quickly held me up in his arms. It felt amazing, but I knew I wasn't helping by being in his arms. I tried to release myself from his hold, and then held onto his arm for support, I was still dizzy and my head still hurt really badly.

Alex: [Looks at Bella] BELLA! Help me!

Bella: [Looks nervously at Edward, who thinks about it then nods] I'm coming!

Jacob: What are you doing? Let me take you to a hospital Alex!

Alex: It's okay, I'll be fine! [Lets go of Jacob and grabs Bella's arm]

Bella put an arm around my waste and helped me walk towards where the Cullen's were standing. We were halfway there when I felt a warm, familiar hand wrap around my arm. Jacob? I turned to see him looking at me with an angry face, but with pleading eyes.

Jacob: Don't go Alex!

His words fazed me; they felt so pained and loving. I wanted to just run back into his arms, but why? I just met him. I shook my head at him sadly, then turned and continued to walk towards the Cullen's. I heard growling again, this time it wasn't just Quil and Embry, Jacob had joined in, but I ignored it and kept going. Once I was near Edward, Emmett quickly put his arms around me to support me, then passed me on to Rosalie and Alice, who were behind Jasper. Once I was with Alice and Rosalie I looked back to where Jacob and his friends were standing. They looked REALLY angry, and were having a stare-down with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

Edward: We need this to end peacefully, we are not here to fight, we just wanted to take Alex back, now we are going to go! Remember, this is no one's territory, so this stops here!

Jacob: We won't let Alex go with you leeches!

Emmett: Too bad you don't have a choice, because one, she is with us, and two, there is more of us here than you dogs!

Quil: That doesn't matter to us; you wouldn't fight us here anyway. Just hand over the girl, and we will leave peacefully!

Emmett: NOT A CHANCE!

Bella: [Jumps in front of Edward] You need to STOP! Jacob! We are talking Alex with us, she is part of the Cullen family, you can't force them to let you have her! And she isn't an object that can just be handed over! You and your friends NEED TO GO! Alex is safe with her family!

Jacob: FAMILY! These leeches CAN'T be her family! SHE CAN'T BE ONE OF THEM! Give her to us, and we will take her to a hospital, she won't be in ANY danger around us!

Jasper: [Moves closer to Jacob] I don't think you heard my brother, WE ARE LEAVING WITH HER!

Alex: STOP YOU GUYS! Edward! Emmett! Jasper! Look guys, my head hurts, and I am REALLY tired. Can we please just go home so I can eat something and have Carlisle check out my head! PLEASE! [Looks pleadingly at the three guys]

Edward: [Puts a hand on Jasper's shoulder] Jazz let's go, Alex needs to get home.

I was relieved as they all turned away. As we were going I looked back at Jacob, who looked sadly at me. I looked at him sympathetically and waved good bye. His sad face turned into anger, he turned around and I watched as he stalked away.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I can't believe the guys convinced me to go with them to Port Angeles. I HATED shopping, especially since I became a werewolf. All the clothes I buy end up in rags, there was no point of shopping if you had a life like mine. We were walking down the street when I smelled a familiar scent, BELLA! What was Bella doing here? She hates shopping! I followed the scent; it was coming from across the street. I looked and saw her there, she seemed, ALARMED? What was wrong? I saw that her focus was on the middle of the street. A girl, she was walking across the street even though the cross walk sign showed 'Do Not Walk'. I looked at her face and I felt something I never felt before. It was a pull, an attraction towards her, the best feeling I had ever felt in my life! It was SO sweet, sweeter than my love for Bella! I heard the rest of the pack erupt into cheers and congratulations towards me, why were they congratulating me? That's when I heard the word 'imprint,' had I imprinted on this girl? Had it FINALLY happened! OH NO, THE GIRL! I heard Bella scream out a name, 'Alex.' She turned toward Bella, then I saw a car! I didn't have time to think I ran into the street and pushed myself on top of her. I saved her! I saw her there, her eyes were closing. I moved to her and rested her head in my lap and looked at her sweet face as she closed her eyes and became unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next Chapter, I have been wanting this chapter for SO long! REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>  
><strong>More NEW reviews from NEW people = More NEW chapters posted by me!<strong>

**I was actually laughing at the comment by taylena4everandever cuz she wanted Jacob to show up in Chap 9, he did, but u can't tell, LOL!**  
><strong>But he showed up in this chapter! I can't guarantee their romance to bloom so fast, I haven't decided on that yet.<br>Also, thanks to everyone for the positive reviews! I'm really enjoying writing this story! **

**-ShabyShabs **


	11. About Alex

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

The drive home was pretty quiet. I didn't sit shot-gun this time, this time I sat next to Jasper in the back. Alice wanted Jasper to use his 'powers' to make me calm. I don't know why, but I think they believe this was a 'scary' experience for me. I'm not a kid, I actually was interested by Jacob, and his face wouldn't get out of my head, his gorgeous beautiful face. Especially the last glance I had of him, he was so angry, and his eyes were just pleading me not to go away. I don't know why it mattered, I didn't even know him. I guess it didn't matter though, this was my family, I wouldn't go against them for a guy I don't even know, would I? WHAT WAS I THINKING, of course I wouldn't! I had been so lost in thought about everything that happened that I hadn't even noticed we were back at the house. That was fast! I watched as Emmett got out of the car and slammed the door hard. Boy did they hate Jacob and his friends! I hopped out of the car and I swear I was about to fall splat on the floor when two arms caught me. I looked up to see Jasper and Alice holding me up. I smiled at them and gave them a thanks, but they seemed distracted and didn't reply to me. What was going on? Alice helped me into the house, then led me to a room I hadn't been to yet. Once I was inside I saw that it was a hospital room, like a real hospital room. WOW! Alice helped me sit onto the check-up bed and left the room as soon as Carlisle walked in with Esme behind him. Esme looked at me worried and sat down on a chair. Carlisle smiled at me and came next to the bed.

Carlisle: Hey Alex, I heard about what happened, why don't you tell me your side of the story while I inspect you head?

Alex: Okay. Well, Bella and I were walking to a café that she said was really good. She started talking about some of the restaurant around here. I think I zoned out for a while and was looking around at the people, the shops, the weather, and the environment. Then I noticed Bella not next to me anymore and heard her calling me, I turned to see her on the sidewalk looking worried. I was going to ask her what was wrong when I felt something slam me to the floor really hard and I guess I hit my head on the pavement. When I woke up I found out that Bella's friend Jacob pushed me away from a car that was about to hit me.

Carlisle: Do you remember how your head felt when you woke up?

Alex: It hurt A LOT! Like, I couldn't even get up. Jacob wanted to take me to a hospital; he said that I probably shouldn't get up because of my head. He was right; I couldn't really hold myself up. I couldn't even walk myself from the car to this bed

Carlisle: It looks like you had a small concussion. The bump won't show so bad since you have black, thick hair. You just need a night's rest and you should be all good. If you aren't feeling okay tomorrow you don't have to start at school yet.

Alex: Okay, but I think I do want to go to school tomorrow. I'm sure I am fine, I just need sleep.

I tried to get up, again I fell, and again I had two arms quickly hold me up, but this time it was Esme and Carlisle. I smiled at them and thanked them, they both smiled back at me. Carlisle let go and started writing things down in a folder. Esme kept me up and looked at me with concern.

Esme: Alex dear, why don't I help get you to your room, you can rest and I will bring you some food. It is almost 6:30 pm and you haven't had anything to eat except for a muffin at breakfast.

Alex: [Smiles at Esme] Okay, thank you!

Esme: You don't have to thank me, it's my pleasure.

As Esme helped me to the stairs we passed the living room. I looked at the couches as we passed. Alice was holding Jasper's hand looking worried. Edward had a concentrated look that seemed slightly irritated. Emmett looked furious; he was playing with the remote and pressing the buttons a little too hard. Rosalie stared at Edward in disgust. I looked back at Jasper, he was staring at me. What was going on? They were all in there, quiet, with worried or angry expressions. Did I miss something? I wanted to look at Edward again but Esme was already helping me up the stairs toward my room. Once in there, she helped me to my bed and handed me my pajamas before she exited the room. Once I had my pajamas on, I lay in my bed and started to think. What were they talking about before I came? They couldn't have been sitting there all silent! WAIT, I KNOW, a spell. I will use a spell to hear what they are saying. 'These friends of mine aren't being so confiding, so reveal to me all that they are hiding.' Hmmm, that's better; now let's hear what is going on.

In the living room, No POV

_Jasper: This is nuts, how can this be possible._

_Edward: I heard it, all of it. It's the truth!_

_Alice: I can't believe this, can't we undue it or something?_

_Edward: It's not magic, it can't just be undone, POOF!_

_Emmett: Maybe we can get Alex to use her powers to undue it._

_Edward: What makes you think she will do that if it were even possible?_

_Rosalie: This is SO disgusting, I feel bad!_

_Jasper: Maybe we should discuss this tomorrow, or later, not now!_

_Alice: Why?_

_Edward: Because of Alex. We should focus on more important things, like her getting hurt, or the fact that she hasn't eaten since breakfast, or that she starts at Forks high school tomorrow!_

_Alice: You're right, we will deal with this, next time we will be ready, I'm going to watch Alex's future, I will keep her safe._

_Emmett: That's all we ask._

_Alice: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!_

_Edward: Shut-up Emmett! Alice is right! NONE of us expected what happened today. _

_Bella: I don't know why this is a big deal?_

_Rosalie: You would think that!_

_Edward: Rosalie PLEASE! Bella, you have to promise me that you won't talk to her about it._

_Bella: Edward, that's doesn't sound fair._

_Edward: Bella, please, we want her safe! She is our family now!_

_Bella: Okay, fine! You're right I guess…_

_Edward: Thank you Bella, lets go, it's getting late, I'll walk you to your car._

_Bella: Yah you're right, Charlie should be home, and he already called me to tell me he brought home some food from the Lodge, so we should get going. Bye guys!_

_Emmett: So that's it? End of discussion…_

_Jasper: For now, yes. Alice lets go check on Alex._

Back to Alex's POV

I quickly undid the spell and grabbed a magazine from the table next to me and pretended to be engrossed in it when I heard a knock at my door. I yelled 'come in' and then turned my focus back onto the magazine. When I looked back up I saw Jasper and Alice standing at the door.

Alex: Hey guys come in!

Alice: Hey, okay we will. [Takes Jasper's hand and both come and sit on my bed]

Jasper: How's your head?

Alex: It's been better, it just hurts a little. I think a Tylenol and some sleep should do it.

Alice: Well I think Esme should be up with your dinner soon. After you eat it I will get you a Tylenol then you can go to bed. [Smiles]

Alex: Thanks.

Jasper: [Stands up] Well, good that you are okay. I hear Esme coming so we are gonna go. Just stay in bed and we will see you in the morning. After school tomorrow Emmett still has to give you a tour of the house! [Takes Alice's hand and gets her to stand up too]

Alice: Jasper your right! She hasn't even been given an official tour of the house, I am SO sorry Alex! Will you forgive me?

Alex: Alice, OF COURSE! [Laughs] I am looking forward to tomorrow.

Alice: Then we will see you tomorrow, good night Alex! [Turns around and leaves the room]

Jasper: Till tomorrow, night Alex! [Smiles and follows Alice out the door]

Alex: Good Night!

That was weird… they were so calm, compared to how tense the scene was before in the living room. These vampires are great actors! I went back to the magazine and a few minute later Esme came in with a tray. She and I talked about our interest while I ate the lasagna she brought for me; I didn't even want to know how she made this lasagna so fast! After I finished eating she gave me some Tylenol which I took before I went to bed. I lied down on my bed and started to think of the events of the day. Waking up, getting ready, driving to Port Angeles, shopping with the girls, walking to the café with Bella, then…Jacob. Every few words he said to me kept flying through my mind, every expression on his face as he looked and spoke to me wouldn't stop popping up in my head. I closed my eyes and the last thing I remember before I fell asleep was the face of my savior Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Once I got my head cleared and was able to control myself from going to the Cullen's home and ripping all their throats out, I went back to my human form and returned to the reservation. As if just on cue, at the edge of the forest, right before we got to the street, was Quil and Embry with the pile of clothes I was wearing before I transformed. They handed me all of it and I quickly put them on. We walked in silence to my house. Once I opened the door, they piled into the house with me. Jeesh, I wish they would just leave me alone. When I got to the living room I found most of the pack sitting in the living room with my dad. If they ignored me when I told them to leave me alone until I figured it all out, I was going to ignore them as they sat in my house.

Jacob: Hey pops! How's your day?

Billy: [Looks confused] Hey Jacob, my day was fine; I went out to dinner with Charlie. What did you do? Heard you went to Port Angeles with the boys!

Jacob: [Growls and replies with teeth clenched] Well since you know what I did today, why would you need to ask?

Billy: Just wanted to hear it from you, son.

Jacob: WELL…

Leah: [Interrupts me] Jacob, stop being a dude!

Jacob: Then what am I supposed to be? A GIRL?

Sam: QUIET BOTH OF YOU! You imprinted on a girl who is living with the Cullen's! We need to figure out how to fix this instead of argue with each other!

Jacob: WOW! I had NO CLUE!

Leah: Funny thing is, you really didn't!

Jacob: Shut-up Leah!

Sam: Guys, we are on the same team! Right now we have to figure out what to do. Quil and Embry, you guys sure that she is human?

Embry: Yah man, she had some vampire scent on her, but I think that's from hanging out with them so much… But… I mean, she didn't smell human EXACTLY, but she is human.

Sam: What do you mean, 'she didn't smell human exactly.'

Quil: We don't know how to explain it, it was…

Jacob: [Interrupt Quil] It wasn't a human scent, nor was it a vampire scent, and no it wasn't a wolf scent either. The scent I assume isn't alluring to vampires though, because I saw that the vampire Bella told me was their newest recruit…forgot his name, Jaspin, no Jasper! He was close to Alex. I'm not sure what she is…

Sam: You think she might not be human?

Jacob: I don't know…

Sam: We have to figure this out. We need you to meet with Alex again.

Quil: But how do we do that with the leeches around?

Jacob: [Gives Quil a cocky look] You think THAT will stop me?

Sam: [Gives me a warning look] Just don't do ANYTHING stupid!

Jacob: [Smiles] Define Stupid?

Sam: If you can't stay out of trouble, I will go with you and make sure you do!

Jacob: FINE! Just don't go with me, I need to do this ALONE!

Sam: I am still sending Quil and Embry with you, whenever you go see her! We can't leave you outnumbered!

Jacob: I'll be OKAY!

Billy: Sam is right son; you shouldn't be going off alone! Vampires are dangerous, it is best that you have some back-up with you. Remember, your imprint's life could be at stake here!

Jacob: Whatever I'm outa here, I needa crash, you guys can go! [Motions them out the door]

I watched as everyone filed out of my house. I was relieved that no one else in the pack spoke up while this whole conversation was going on. Though Leah ALWAYS had to say SOMETHING! She was SO aggravating sometimes…no I take that back, ALL THE TIME. I said good night to my dad and headed to my room. After taking a shower and grabbing a bite to eat, I threw myself onto my bed. I thought about her, Alex. She was so beautiful, and her voice was like music to my ears. While she lay in my lap, all I wanted to do was snuggle my face into her soft hair. I so badly wanted to see her right now, to talk to her, to have her in my arms, and to kiss her. But I knew this was off limits, until I found out what she was. It didn't really matter to me, but it mattered to the pack. If it was up to me, I would already be confessing my love to her. If it was up to me, those leeches would be dead by my hands. If it was up to me, I would have forgotten about Bella long ago and met Alex before she entered the life of the Cullen's. I didn't want my mind to drift to Bella again, so I put my focus pack on the features of Alex's face that I studied while she lay in my lap. She was, she was PERFECT! Before my mind could take over and put my tired self to sleep, I kept repeating one thing in my head, today I finally imprinted and I can say from the bottom of my heart, that with this girl, I have fallen in love!

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like posting one earlier, even though I posted one yesterday, I've written a lot this week, so I was like...why not?<strong>  
><strong>But as usual, I appreciate the reviews so please leave them after you read each chapter, thanks! REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	12. First Day

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Ugggghhh, I HATE beeps, wait, this was a different beep. I opened my eyes, it was a NORMAL beep! I looked to the side of my bed and turned off the alarm clock, then looked around the room, it was a different alarm in a different room! I totally forgot, THE CULLENS! I jumped out of bed a little too fast, but I didn't really care, today was my first day at Forks high school! Though I wasn't really into school, I couldn't contain my excitement; this was school with my new family! I jumped into the shower and quickly washed my hair and body. When I got out in my robe, I went to my closet to decide what to wear. In opening the closet door I found it completely full of new clothes. I was amazed; this was more than I thought we bought yesterday. I browsed through the racks like a shopper at a mall until I found a pair of slightly faded black and gray skinny jeans and a red long-sleeve top. It was simple, I didn't really want to over-do my look on the first day, I would go on to more Alice and Rosalie approved styles once I was used to being there a while. Once I had my clothes laid out on the bed, I went to the mirror and did my hair and make-up. After getting dressed I looked at the jewelry armor in my closet and picked out a few simple black, red, and silver necklaces to wear in layers and black hoop earrings to go with them. I was ready. I went to the mirror and looked myself over, I don't remember wearing something so simple in a LONG time, I liked it. I heard my name being called, grabbed my phone and purse, and left the room.

I was walking down the stairs when a delicious smells came to my senses, mmmmm pancakes. I tried to track the smell to the kitchen but stopped when I saw most of the Cullens gathered in the living room. I turned with a smiled to greet them.

Alex: Good morning everyone, hope you all enjoyed your night!

Carlisle: [Glances up from newspaper for a second] Good Morning Alex, hope you slept well!

Rosalie: Morning Alice! Why are you wearing that?

Alice: [Frowning] We went shopping yesterday for a reason!

Jasper: [Smirking] Looks like you pissed off the wrong vampires this morning, huh?

Edward: Good morning Alice, you can ignore them, you look fine. Ready for your first day?

Alice: [Gets up and runs over to my side] ALEX! I am SO excited; we might have some classes together, since Carlisle put you a grade ahead to be with us! Wouldn't it be SOO great if you were in my fashion class? Or in my English class? [Smiles at me creepily]

Emmett: [Appears from kitchen] Alice, you're so small and not scary, but yet you have the most creepy smile! [Smirks]

Alice: EMMETT! [Hits him in the head with the remote]

Emmett: [Ducks] HAH, you missed!

Carlisle: [Puts down newspaper] Alice! Emmett! Today is Alex's first day at Fork's high school; don't you think she wants to remember her morning as a little more calm?

Alex: [Laughs] Its okay Carlisle, it's kind of helping settle my nerves.

Edward: [Motions me to come sit on the couch] Nervous… about Forks high school?

Alex: [Sits down on couch next to Rosalie] Well, yah! I have always lived in Waverly Place, so I knew most of the kids at my school since I was a kid. Like…Harper… [Looks down sadly]

Edward: Alex! I don't understand why you are nervous, you already made 3 friends before you even started, Alice, Bella, and me!

Alice: The people here aren't SO cool that you have to be nervous about meeting them…

Alex: [Looks up and Edward and Alice, smiles to both of them] Thanks guys!

Alice: No problem! So come to the kitchen, Emmett and Esme made you some homemade blueberry pancakes from scratch, get them while they're HOT!

Alice came to me and pulled me off the couch so we could go to the kitchen for breakfast. She sat next to me while I ate and told me about the best teachers. At first I wasn't interested, but after a while I was curious to know how the teachers here were like. I wasn't a big fan of the teachers at my old school; I only liked Mr. Laritate who wasn't a teacher but the principle of the school. Once I was done, Alice handed me a binder with a bunch of dividers and paper, she told me she would help me organize it later once I had my schedule, GREAT... She linked arms with me and led me to the garage behind Edward after we said our farewells to everyone else, and they wished me luck on my first day. Once we were speeding down the road in the back of Edward's Volvo, I closed my eyes and started to imagine what Forks high school was like.

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

Alex was quiet in the car; I think she was nervous about her first day. I was kind of relieved of her silence because I wanted a little time to think. The good thing was we were taking the long way, because we were going to pick up Bella. All night the only thing I felt was guilt. I was having so much fun with my shopping that I didn't even focus myself on the safety of Bella and Alex. Alex was my responsibility, but I didn't think that she would ever end up in any danger, so I didn't think to watch her future. But HOW did I forget to watch Bella's future? If I was keeping tabs on Bella, then at least then I would have known about the dogs showing up in Port Angeles, and prevented this whole mess. I knew it was too late to change what has already passed. Now it was time for me to keep Jacob and his pack away from Alex, that's all that mattered! I looked up at the Interior rearview mirror to meet Edward's eyes. He gave me a look that said he agreed and nodded. I nodded back then looked out the car mirror to wave at an approaching Bella. We all greeted Bella and Edward started driving again. Bella and Alex were busy in conversation about something so I thought this was my chance to talk to Edward, it was times like this that I was proud of Edward's power. 'Edward, you are going to help me right? I know you don't like Jacob as much as anyone else, please tell me you will help me!' I looked into the side rearview mirror again, his face told it all but he nodded anyway, then changed his focus back to the road. At least I could rely on Edward to watch her when I wasn't able to. I just hope her schedule kept Edward or me constantly by her side, so that there wasn't a way to lose sight of her for even a second.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I eventually got bored of my conversation with Bella and took out my phone to browse through some of the photos Rosalie took of us at the shopping trip. I was scrutinizing a photo of me in a top that I noticed in my closet this morning when I felt the car stop. I looked up to see Edward already at Bella's door opening it and Alice already standing outside holding her door open for me. I took a deep breath, put my phone in my pocket, and slid myself out of the car after Alice. Before I could think, Alice already had her arm linked with mine and was pulling me towards the school. I looked around the parking lot; there were students staring at Alice from or next to their car. Were they staring at Alice or at me? I decided to ignore them and switch my focus on the school. It looked smaller than my school, and it was an open campus rather than a closed one like the school I was in before. Interesting… We kept walking so I decided to finally ask Alice where we were going. I was about to open my mouth when I felt and arm on my shoulder, I glanced back quickly to see Edward and Bella smiling behind me….weirdoes, why are they SO excited? I stopped and turned Alice and myself to face Bella and Edward.

Alex: Why are you guys so chirpy?

Edward: [Chuckles] Chirpy? That's what we are, no we are just excited to have you here.

Alex: No offense, but it's kinda weird. You ALL [Points to Bella, Edward, and Alice] are really starting to creep me out…

Alice: [Side hugs me] Sorry Alex, we'll stop smiling, now come on! I will get you to the office, but you're going to have to find your way to class, WE are late!

Edward: Bella and I have to get to class too, hopefully we will have a class together Alex? Catch you two later! [Turns to Bella and extends hand]

Bella: Good luck Alex! Bye! [Takes Edward's hand and they walk away]

Alex: [Sighs and turns to Alice] Let's go!

Alice: YAY! [Pulls me after her hastily]

Once Alice had me in front of the office door, she told me which person to talk to, then she turned around and pranced away. GREAT, I'm alone… I took a deep breath and opened the door to go inside. There I saw a big counter and a red-headed lady on the phone standing in front of it, I approached and waited for her to get off the phone to talk to me. When she was done she looked up at me and smiled.

Alex: Hello, my name is Alex R-Cullen, Alex Cullen. I think my uncle Carlisle Cullen called two days ago informing the school I was coming?  
>Lady: Yes, yes, I had you're schedule waiting right here. Welcome Alex I hope you like it here. I don't want you t be too late for your first class so I will have a student walk you there. Mike!<p>

Before I could object she had already called a blonde-haired guy and explained to him that I was new and that I was in his first class. The guy smiled at me then asked me to follow him out of the building. I'm really gonna get back at Alice for leaving me here like this!

Mike: So, you're new here, what was your name again?

Alex: Alex.

Mike: Alex?

Alex: Cullen.

Mike: Hmmm, the Cullen's. My name is Mike Newton. How are you related to the Cullen's?

Mike Newton, hmmmm, I felt like I had heard that name before. Maybe it's just common? Or maybe someone mentioned him, maybe he's a friend of Bella's or something. I looked up at him, oh he was asking me something, I totally forgot.

Alex: Carlisle is my uncle, which makes Edward and Alice my cousins.

Mike: That's cool, they all seem older than you, though I think you're also a senior right?

Alex: Yah, they do look older, but that's just how they are… I'm a little different.

Mike: What brings you to Forks? I mean, where you from?

I looked at him in shock. I didn't even consider that someone would ask me that. I definitely wasn't going to tell anyone, but I couldn't not say anything. I was still thinking of a reply when Mike stopped us in front of a classroom and pointed at it. YES! I had time to think this answer through, in case someone else asked me the same thing. As he opened the door, he leaned close to my ear, EWW!

Mike: It's okay; we will continue this conversation later at lunch!

I walked passed him, trying to control my annoyance. He was WAY too close for my liking; and I didn't even know him… I didn't look at the class, only went straight to the teacher and gave him my schedule, he glanced at it for a minute then returned it and pointed to the desks. I turned to see everyone staring at me. GREAT! Mike had already taken his seat and was looking at me nudging the empty seat next to him with his elbow. I looked to the back of the room to see Edward and Bella sitting next to each other and Edward in front of them with an empty seat beside him. I gave a fake smile at Mike then walked past him to take the seat next to Edward. Class passed pretty fast, I was happy that the teacher didn't spend much time discussing Macbeth during class, he told us to break into groups of four for a project he would assign us later instead. I turned around to face Alice, who was smirking at me creepily again. This time I smiled back, as happy to see her.

Edward: So Alex, Bella, and Alice, are we a group? [Winks at me]

Bella: [Punches Edward playfully] Edward!

Edward: [Chuckles] Just wanted to check, maybe Alex wanted to group with Mike?

Alex: Why would I… [Looks shocked] Wait! Mike Newton! As in the one that Emmett told me to beware of. Ughhhh, this is a cruel joke right?

Alice: [Chuckle] Nope, the guy you came in with is Mike.

Edward: So when do you plan to continue the conversation with him? [Smiles]

Alex: [Glares at him] How did you even hear that?

Edward: [Looks at me amused] Do I need to really explain?

Bella: Edward! Alice! Look Alex, Mike is a good guy, they just don't particularly like him because he used to like me.

Edward & Alice: Used to?

Bella: Okay, so he still likes me, but I think he might like you now! [Smiles at me]

Alex: How is that supposed to be good?

Edward: Never mind him Alex. Let us see your schedule!

Alex: Sure. [Takes it out of pocket] Here…

Alice: [Grabs it before Edward can, puts it in her pocket, then looks at us smiling] English with us first, then algebra alone second, fashion third with me, biology with all of us fourth, econ with you two after that, then art last by herself.

Edward: That's good; you have three classes with Bella and me, and four classes with Alice. The other two classes we can arrange to be changed, I'm sure Algebra is too low for you maybe we can put you in Calc…

Alex: [Interrupts him] NO THANKS EDWARD! I'm fine with Algebra.

When the bell rang we split up. My next few classes were the same so I didn't meet anyone but I did sit with Edward, Bella, and Alice when I had classes with them. At the end of biology, we all left class together to go to the cafeteria. I was happy, finally, my favorite subject! Bella and I got in the lunch line, Edward stood with us so he could be with Bella, while Alice sat down at a table that already had a few people in it, including….Mike. Once I got myself a slice of pizza and a pudding cup, I sat myself down at the edge of the table, so I was AS FAR away from Mike as possible. If only Emmett hadn't told me about him…maybe I woulda liked him? Edward and Bella sat across from us, Bella started eating her food while Edward played with a strand of her hair. I looked away, kind of jealous of the couple and smiled at a still-excited Alice.

Alice: So Alex, our fashion class was fun?

Alex: YES! I liked it a lot, I think it will be one of the few classes I will like.

Edward: [Chuckles but keeps his focus on Bella's hair] Not into academics are we Alex?

Alex: No, not really!

Bella: I'm with you on that, I just want to get through school and start my life with Edward [Looks dreamily at Edward]

Alex: Well I don't even care to pass them; I just want to get out of here.

Mike: I bet if you and I hung out some, I could get you more motivated. [Smiles at me]

I had to say, that wasn't a bad line. I was kind of tempted to flirt back with him; see how far he could play, but decided against it when I saw a dark, curly-haired girl glaring at me. I looked back at Mike who noticed my attention had turned to the other girl.

Mike: I should probably make some introductions. This whom you just noticed is my EX-girlfriend Jessica. Next to Bella is Angela. You know me as Mike! Next to me is Eric, and lastly that girl over there is Laurel. I waved at them and they all said their 'hellos' except for the girl who was glaring at me before, Jessica. I didn't care. I spent the rest of lunch talking to Mike, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Angela. Eric joined into the conversation a few times, but Laurel and Jessica didn't. When lunch ended, I threw my stuff away and turned to see Mike behind me smiling. He wasn't going to stop… was he?

Mike: So, what's your next class?

Alex: Econ.

Mike: Hey, I have that class too; want me to show you there?

I looked up to see Edward and Bella watching me from the table. I waved them to go on without me and motioned Mike to lead the way. On the way to class he was telling me about his dad's shop that he and Bella worked at. When we got to class I saw that all the seats were taken by Bella and Edward, so I sat with Mike. Mike really wasn't that bad; he just talked too much, and kind of reminded me of a happy puppy. When the class was over Mike said goodbye to me and rushed out of class. I waited for Bella and Edward (Edward told me my class was on the way to their last class so they'd take me there). The class was empty and I noticed Edward was still in his chair. As I walked to them I heard Bella trying to get his attention.

Bella: Edward, what's wrong? Get up we are going to be late! Edward?

When I got to them, Bella looked at me in wonder. I looked at Edward's eyes and saw that they were directed angrily towards the window. I followed his gaze to the parking lot where I noticed what he was staring at, a guy on a motorcycle wearing a leather jacket and a helmet. The motorcyclist waved towards us then zoomed away. The moment the motorcycle was out of site I felt my heart drop, who was that, and why did he make me feel that way?

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter! Not as exciting as the last two chapters, but its school, nothing is exciting about school LOL!<strong>  
><strong>So as usual, more NEW reviews by people = NEW chapters posted by me! SO, REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	13. Secrets in Forks?

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

While I was in art all I could think about was the motorcyclist from the parking lot. I didn't get the chance to ask Edward who he was because the moment he was out of site Edwards pulled Bella and me out of the room and dropped me at my class before going off with Bella to their class. Why was he there, and waving at us, or maybe me? It didn't matter I guess, it seems that Edward doesn't like whoever he was, so the rest of the Cullen's probably didn't too. I heard the teacher call us to finish up so we can start sharing out creations. Our creations, I totally forgot! I looked up at my painting, wow, how did this happen? There on my easel was the motorcyclist from the parking lot! I didn't even know it but I guess while I was thinking of him my hands were busy bringing him to life on paper. I only wish I knew who was behind the helmet. I quickly added some finishing touched to it then joined the class to show off my painting.

After class I rushed out of the room to avoid my teacher. After seeing my painting she went into a frenzy of questions about the subject. I did NOT want to answer that, simply because I didn't even know who my subject was. I was passing the cafeteria when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Mike sprinting towards me with a big smile plastered across his face.

Mike: Hey Alex! So, how was art?

Alex: Hey Mike. It was good, the art teacher creeps me out though…

Mike: She can be like that, I has her for art freshman year, never want to take another art class EVER again, here anyway…

Alex: You like art Mike?

Mike: Actually, yes I do! [Smiles wider] I'm not a pro or anything, but I am outdoors a lot, so sometimes it's fun to draw landscapes. I do it sometimes to calm me down, you know, to get the stress of by finding an abandoned place to just paint!

Alex: Right! I know what you mean! I once made a mural for my school, it felt so good. And there used to be this spot that I'd always go to…it was like my spot to calm me down.

Mike: Well, maybe I can show you some of my favorite spots around here? [Smiles wide]

Alex: [Smiled back] Hmmm, maybe you can… [Pull out phone and gives him her phone] Put your number in my phone, I'll call you back. Maybe we can hang out some time? I need some time with another artist!

Mike: Like I said, I wouldn't call myself an artist, but okay. [Punches in his number, returns phone to Alex] Here you go, so hey I gotta go, catch you later Alex! Bye!

Alex: Bye Mike! [Turns away too, to go towards parking lot]

I was approaching where Edward had his car parked to see Edward looking nervous with Bella looking annoyed, Alice was nowhere in sight. When I got close Bella noticed me and put her hand on Edward's shoulder, Edward looked up at me in relief.

Alex: [Looks questioningly at Edward] What's up with you?

Edward: Hi to you to, where were you?

Alex: I ran into Mike on my way here and he and I talked for a while. He paints, which is cool, I think I'm gonna hang out with him, it would be cool to see what the artists in Forks are like.

Bella: [Looks shocked] Mike paints?

Edward: Oh yeah, he does, I think I remember him thinking about it once while he was stressed about Jessica, he is pretty good with painting landscapes.

Alex: That's what he told me anyway… so where is Alice?

Edward: She went home after fifth period; she had something to do…

Alex: Okay? So what are we waiting for? Emmett and I have plans after school today!

Edward: [Looks amused] Finally someone that perfectly matches Emmett! No wonder he adores you so much!

Alex: [Smiles and punches Edward playfully] Let's go!

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I knew it was gonna piss of the leeches, ESPECIALLY Edward, but I couldn't NOT take the chance to piss them off. It wouldn't be breaking any treaty and it wouldn't be doing anything to DIRECTLY provoke them. All it would do was get the job done for me, while pissing of a few of my already not-so-greatest fans. I looked up at the road, almost there! I wonder if I would get to see her sweet face again, and if she would recognize me? She would have to wouldn't she? I mean she is the one I imprinted on! I felt her getting closer to me, it was SO close but STILL too far that it made my heart hurt. I HAD TO SEE HER! That's when I saw it, the school! I pulled into the parking lot, already knowing she was near AND the leech was with her, PERFECT! Without having to think of it, I followed my senses to where my imprint was, it was a classroom facing the parking lot. I parked my motorcycle on the sidewalk and looked through the window. THERE SHE WAS! She was talking with someone so I couldn't see her face, ugghhh it was that Mike Newton. The guy who was crushing on Bella, he BETTER think twice before trying to make a move on MY Alex. I saw Mike leave and Alex turn around and wait. I looked towards the direction she was looking at to see a VERY angry Edward glaring at me. Check and mate! I looked back to see Alex finally notice me. She looked confused with a very beautiful expression on her face, she looked gorgeous today. I wished I could stay and look at her longer, but I had done what I had come for, and getting closer now and here would only mean that Sam would be madder about it. I waved once to my love then rode away on my bike away from the school. Hopefully these few moments would keep me content till we meet again…

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When we got in front of the house Edward dropped me off at the door and told me he would be at Bella's for the rest of the day. I watched as they drove away and then went into the house. Once I got to the living room and threw myself on the couch I felt how tired I really was. I closed my eyes for a second until I felt someone in the room. I opened my eyes to see two very curious vampires staring at me from the couch across from where I was sitting.

Rosalie: Did we wake you?

Alex: Nope, just resting my eyes for a little while. So I'm back from my first day of school! Where is everyone, this place was TOO quiet when I got home.

Jasper: [Smiles] Yes! Well, that what happens when Alice and Emmett are not home.

Alex: Where are they?

Jasper: They went to hunt with Esme. Carlisle should be home late, he called an hour ago saying he had to take a patient into surgery.

Alex: Cool… so Emmett really isn't here? He promised me a tour of the house! [Pouts]

Rosalie: [Smiles] WE can give you a tour! I don't think Emmett would mind, gives you guys more time to hang out when he comes home!

Alex: Okay sure, let's go! [Gets excited, stands up when she hears the phone ring]

Jasper: I'll get it, wait a sec you two [Leaves to get phone in kitchen]

Rosalie: It's probably Carlisle, not a lot of people call the house phone…

We waited for a few minutes, I was going to talk with Rosalie but I watched her face go from happy to REALLY annoyed. What was wrong now? When Jasper returned his face looked angry, him too? He looked at me for a second then nodded at Rosalie. Rosalie angrily got up and ran out of the house in an instant. WTH? I looked up at Jasper.

Alex: Jasper, what is going on?

Jasper: It doesn't relate to you, we just have to deal with some… business. Since Alice and Emmett aren't here, Rosalie has to go with me and that leaves you alone. Edward will be here soon to take you to Bella's house.

Alex: But why?

Jasper: Like I said, nothing you have to worry about, let's just say…it's a Bella thing.

Alex: [Looks confused] Okay?

Before I could say anything else I saw Edward appear in the room. He looked worried, so worried that I didn't want to even ask what was up. He quickly got me to his car and drove me to Bella's house faster then I think it should have taken. Before I could even take my seatbelt off, Edward had the door open for me and was pushing me towards the door of the house. He rang the doorbell and before I could turn to say anything else, he was gone. The door opened a second later, a middle-aged man with brown hair that was wearing a sheriff uniform stood at the door. He looked at me and smiled, it reminded me of Bella, was this her dad?

Alex: Hello. I'm Alex, Bella's friends from school. I wanted to know if Bella is home.

Charlie: Hello Alex, I am Charlie Swan, Bella's father. Why don't you come in, Bella will be down in a few minutes.

He let me in and I noticed that he stared into the road for a while, I looked back to see that Edward's Volvo was still in the road. He must have been wondering why that was there. I should explain before he thinks that Edward is stalking Bella. It would be HILARIOUS, but I know it would really not make Edward's day. I sat down on a sofa while Charlie sat down on a recliner. I looked around, the living room was nice, not Cullen nice, but nice. I looked up at Charlie, who seemed to still be looking at the car, but this time through the window.

Charlie: [Looks at me] So, you are Bella's friend? Are you new here?

Alex: Yes I am, I came here to live with my uncle, Bella and I met through my cousins.

Charlie: Oh really, who is your uncle and your cousins?

Alex: My uncle is Carlisle Cullen, my name is Alex Cullen.

Charlie: [Looks relieved] Oh, I see, so is that…

Alex: [Interrupts Charlie] Yes that is Edward's car in the driveway. He let me borrow it.

Charlie: Oh, well that was nice of him. You two close?

Alex: Ummm…well, we really don't know each other much; we didn't see each other growing up. But now that I am here, I fit in with them well.

Charlie: That's good. You are lucky to be living with an aunt and uncle like Esme and Carlisle, they are good people. So where are you folks?

I froze. Till now I was able to get away answering any questions about my parents. At school the few people I met didn't ask about my parents, they just asked about my old school and what I did for fun wherever I came from. I was able to make up some stuff, but what could I say about my parents? I looked back up at Charlie who seemed to look uncomfortable. He must have seen the shock on my face and must be thinking of a way to get out of what he just asked. I needed to say something, NOW!

Alex: My parents are…dead. They died, that is why I came here to live with Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's, they are my only family now.

Charlie: [Looks at me sympathetically] I'm sorry Alex. I wouldn't have brought it up if I had known. I'm…

Alex: [Interrupts Charlie] It's okay, you didn't know. I'm fine, I like it here. Ummm, can I go up and see what is taking Bella so long?

Charlie: Yah sure! I actually need to change and head out to meet a friend of mine. It was nice meeting you Alex! Welcome to Forks! Oh, Bella's room is upstairs; it's the door that is next to the bathroom. [Gets up and walks towards the kitchen]

I was relieved that Charlie wanted to escape the conversation as much as I did. Once he was gone I headed up the stairs to find Bella's room. When I saw the door, I slowly sneaked toward it and started to hear two voices, one of Bella's and another of a guy's.

_Bella: Looks, you know I can't help you, I PROMISED!_

_Guy: I thought you were my friend Bella. You should be happy that I found someone!_

_Bella: I am happy, but I just wish who you found wasn't someone who is OFF LIMITS!_

_Guy: She can't be off limits, I…I… imprinted on her!_

_Bella: I know…I know, Edward told me, but that doesn't change anything!_

_Guy: WHY THE HELL DOESN'T IT?_

_Bella: Shhhhh, Charlie is home! Look, I just can't help you!_

_Guy: Come one, I won't be a problem if you just help me with this ONE thing!_

_Bella: PROBLEM! Hello? You don't think I didn't know that was you today did you? How could you? That was SO not necessary._

_Guy: I had to see her; I can't stay away from her!_

_Bella: So you had to come to school and do THIS!_

_Guy: BELLA, you know I am sorry! I promise, I will not do that again!_

_Bella: Look, this isn't the time, Edward he… he came across her scent, she is near. He has enough stress, PLEASE just stop this now. Maybe we can do something about it later._

_Guy: Her? Who is…wait, you don't mean…_

_Bella: Yes. He is out right now trying to take care of it._

_Guy: And he has you here UNPROTECTED!_

_Bella: He had to, Alice and Emmett hadn't been hunting in a while so they aren't here to help. She was the one though to call Edward about it. She and Emmett are going to try and get back soon, but they do need to hunt…_

_Guy: Come with me, I will take care of you, me and…_

_Bella: You know I can't, and…_

_Guy: And?_

_Bella: She is…_

_Guy: She is here? SHE IS HERE! I HAVE TO GO SEE HER!_

_Bella: NO, you have to go NOW! I just got a text from Edward, he is coming back, you have to leave NOW! Before he come back, PLEASE!_

_Guy: FINE! But next time!_

_Bella: I will think about it, now go!_

_Guy: Bye Bella! I really miss you!_

_Bella: I miss you too! Bye!_

I heard the window open and close then I heard Bella sigh in relief. Seems like there are more secrets being kept here than there were in Waverly Place. Who was the mystery guy that Bella was talking to? Who was the girl he was talking about? And who is the 'her' that the Cullen's seemed to be so worried about? I didn't know now but I knew there was only one person I could get the answers from, and I was limited on time. So I turned the door knob and walked into the room looking seriously at a shocked Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter, sorry no Alex-Jacob meeting, I don't remember when is the next chapter they see each other...<br>I lost track cause I've written so many ahead of time. But I got a short Jacob POV in! :)**

**If I get enough reviews I will post TWO chapters the next time or the time after that so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	14. Truth or Dare

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

I was relieved that Jacob left without any argument. I had lied, Edward hadn't texted me, but what could I do? If I let Jacob meet Alex, Alice would NEVER forgive, actually, I don't think any of the Cullen's would. I guess I should go downstairs; Alex should be waiting for me. I turned around and was about to reach for the door knob when I saw it turn itself. I looked up to see Alex walking into my room! ALEX? What if she heard something! I had to find out, if she knew I was with Jacob, she would have SO many questions.

Bella: Hey Alex! What are you doing here, I was about to come down.

Alex: [Closed the door and walks over to my bed to sit down] Well I got sick of waiting and decided to come here. Who, I mean what was taking you so long? [Smiles]

Bella: Ummmm… you know, I was just…

Alex: [Interrupts me] Bella, let's just cut the crap, you know that I was behind the door, and I know that you were in here…with someone.

Bella: No, it's not what you…

Alex: [Interrupts me again] Oh, believe me; I know you aren't the cheating type. And I promise now that I won't tell anyone about what happened here, as long as you answer my questions.

Bella: Questions? I don't think so, you are keeping one secret for me, SO, you only get one question answered by me!

Alex: [Thinks about it] Okay, fine! One question.

I watched as Alex thought about what to ask me. I was worried that she would ask for the identity of the guy I was talking to. I couldn't tell her it was Jacob, then she would piece together the rest and know that Jacob was here for her. I looked at Alex who was staring at me, I guess she has decided what she wants to ask.

Bella: So…your question?

Alex: Yes. I want to know why Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie left me here and how this relates to part of the conversation you were having with mystery guy.

Bella: [Relieved] Well actually, that is a LONG story, that started with my first date with Edward. That night… [Tell her about James, Victoria, and Laurent and about Victoria wanting revenge for James's death] … so today Edward got a call from Alice about Victoria and he dropped me home and got you here too so that he could get help from Jasper and Rosalie.

Alex: Rosalie didn't seem so happy about this?

Bella: Yah, Rosalie doesn't like me that much. She has her reasons, I can't blame her. She told me about it so I understand. But… I don't feel the way she does; my focus is elsewhere, so I can't say I would… anyways whatever. That's the explanation; she doesn't really like me…

Alex: Oh, well okay… so when do you think they will be back?

Bella: I don't know, knowing Edward, not for a while. He likes to be ABSOLOUTELY sure that I am safe. But Edward told me that Alice and Emmett should be back soon with Esme. Maybe they will pick us up and we can hang out at the Cullen's?

Alex: Why don't we just go now?

Bella: Because, Edward…

Alex: Oh, okay! [Chuckles] Then why don't we go watch some TV?

Bella: Sure, why don't you go turn it on? I need to do something real fast.

Alex: Okay! [Leaves the room]

After Alex left I quickly sprayed the room with loads of perfume. HOPEFULLY this will drown out the wolf smell that Edward will smell the moment he enters the house. Maybe Alex being here will also cover the scent. Alex… it was SUCH a relief to know she asked me such a simple question. I would have answered that for free! But she didn't have to know that. I didn't like doing this to Jacob, but I couldn't break my promise to Edward, I HAD to keep Jacob away from Alex. For the Cullen's.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It had been half an hour and there was still no sign of my vampire family. Bella and I were bored to death, there was NOTHING on TV, and NOTHING to do in this house. Eventually Bella and I decided to play truth or dare…without the dare (Bella is a wuss). She made me promise before we would keep what happened today out of it, so I wouldn't get my answer about who the mystery guy in Bella's room was.

Bella: You're turn to ask Alex:

Alex: So you miss living with your mom and stepdad?

Bella: Of course! My mom and I get along great, and my stepdad is nice and makes my mom really happy. Though, I wouldn't EVER go back unless I knew Edward would go with me.

Alex: That's good then. Alright, you're turn.

Bella: Okay, who do you miss in your family the most?

Alex: That's easy, my little brother Max.

Bella: Then why did you leave him? He is probably worried about you.

Alex: [Frowns] It's my turn now to ask, not yours.

Bella: Wait, this is getting boring, lets add dare!

Alex: REALLY? Yay! Alright, Bella, truth OR dare?

Bella: Dare

Alex: Hmmm, I dare you, to make me a sandwich! [Chuckles]

Bella got up and did as she was told. A few minutes later she came back with a really cool-looking sandwich for me. Ah Bella, this is just a simple dare. Wait till we get to the good ones. I looked up at Bella to see her smirking. What was she up to?

Alex: Why are you smirking?

Bella: It's my turn.

Alex: Ahaha, okay go ahead then!

Bella: Truth or Dare?

Alex: Dare DUH!

Bella: I dare you to call Max, right now!

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

Today was the third day that Alex had been missing. The police have not found any leads, they say that they are worried that this could be more serious than a runaway case; we hope that it's not. My mom barely speaks to anyone, she is always in Alex's room crying on the bed or looking through pictures of Alex of when she was little. My dad keeps himself busy at the substation, my mom doesn't help him so he has to do all of the work. I know he is as stressed about Alex because his face shows he hasn't slept since Alex went missing. Harper has been really awkward, she doesn't talk to anyone, but she doesn't cry either, I think she feels guilty, most of the time she tries to stay out of the house. Then there is Justin; he acts like nothing is wrong, like there is no Alex and life is the same. When anyone brings up Alex he gets angry, but I know that he misses her, how can he not, Alex is our only sister. Juliet always comes over now; she has been trying to talk Justin in looking for Alex some more, but so far she has only made him angrier. I… I don't know what to do, it feels like my family is falling apart, but I can't get myself to blame Alex, because I know it's not her fault. Most of the time I just sit in my room and stare at the wall, sometimes I go to Alex's room when my mom isn't there and look at the missing spot where my picture frame I gifted her used to sit. Right now I was in my room staring at the wall, thinking about where Alex could be right now. No one was home, dad had taken everyone out for dinner, I didn't feel like eating so I told my parents that I had lots of homework. I was happy my mom was out of the house, she barely ever left Alex's room. Alex…I think I will go to her room, when I go there, it makes me feel like she is still here. It reminds me of all the Justin-prank scheming we did there. I got up when I heard my phone ring. Who could be calling right now? I looked at the caller ID which said 'unknown,' I don't know anyone named Unknown, do I? Unknown is a cool name…I should pick up.

Max: Hello?

?: Hi…Max?

Max: ALEX!

Alex: Yes…

Max: Alex! Are you okay? Where are you? Why did you go? YOU ARE OKAY RIGHT? Come home Alex, PLEASE, how could you leave us, the family is…

Alex: [Interrupts me] Max calm down, one question at a time!

I decided to stop talking until I could compose myself, I knew if I said anything now I would cry, and I didn't want Alex to know I was crying for HER. What mattered right now was that Alex had called! She had called ME! At least I know she is okay, maybe I can convince her to come home before everyone else gets back. She must have missed us to have called me. Her voice even sounded a little cracked. Maybe she got as emotional hearing my voice as I got hearing hers. I had to know where she was, she called, maybe she wants to come home and needs my help! I will help her, I don't care if Justin gave up, I'll bring her back.

Alex: Max?

Max: Yah?

Alex: Just checking if you are still there…

Max: You are okay right? When are you coming back?

Alex: Max… I'm not coming back.

Max: What! But why? Alex you have to come home, everyone…

Alex: [Interrupts me again] MAX! I don't want to hear about everyone. I just wanted to call to see how YOU were. I don't care about them…

Max: Alex, don't say that, they…

Alex: [Interrupts again] Max, I told you I don't want to hear anything about them. Next time you talk about them I will hang up.

Max: NO DON'T! I won't, I promise. Just, you are okay?

Alex: Yes Max, I am totally okay. I am with people, who love me, I am REALLY happy here. And I am safe, these people, they are taking care of me. You don't have to worry.

Max: Why won't you come back? Why did you leave?

Alex: Look. I need you not to tell anyone I called. I left because I can't take being there with them anymore. I like it here, I am happier here than I was there. I have a new mom, a new dad, sisters, and brothers, they…

Max: [Interrupts Alex] Brothers?

Alex: Yah, brothers. I mean, they won't ever replace you, but they are taking care of me, you don't have to worry, I am safe here with them, all of them.

Max: You are my sister, I just, want you here…

Alex: I wish I want to be there too, but I don't Max, I will try and call you, you are the only one there I miss and the only one that actually wanted me there.

Max: That's not true! But I don't want to upset you by saying anything else.

Alex: Thanks Max, you are the best!

Max: Can you at least tell me where you are? Or have a number to call you?

Alex: You can call my cell phone. I had the number changed before I left, and I have my own contract so I kept it. Justin, Harper, mom, and dad don't have the number. Actually no one does, but you do because I gave it to you that one day.

Max: So I can call you?

Alex: Yah, just don't tell anyone, or else I will change my number and never talk to you again!

Max: I won't tell anyone!

Alex: Max… I have to go…

Max: Why?

Alex: My new family should be coming home soon, and they will pick me up from my friend's house. If they found out I called home, I am worried they might want send me home. I don't want that, I like it here.

Max: They would send you home?

Alex: I know they would, they are good people… but I don't want to leave here, I love it!

Max: Okay, but I can still call you sometimes right?

Alex: Of course Max! I have to go! Love you Max and miss you! Bye!

Though it was only a few minutes of talking to her it was fine with me. Alex was okay, she was with people that were keeping her safe, and she missed me! She truly didn't want to come home, and she told me many times that the people she was with were good people that she liked. A new family though? I felt kind of jealous, but I knew Alex wouldn't replace me with another brother. If she was okay, then I was okay. I would still be able to call my sister, know what is up with her life. And maybe one day she will come back and visit me, or will have me come meet her and her new family. That's when I decided, as long as Alex seemed okay when I called her, I wouldn't tell anyone that Alex called, and that I have her number.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! So I was bored and normally I try to write like 12 to 1 chapter a day but today I had writers block...**  
><strong>SO instead I proofread this chapter and decided to post it early.<strong>

**I REALLY appreciate reviews so please continue them so I know to keep writing! So REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	15. You Again?

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

After I hung up on Max all I felt was relief, I finally felt free. There was a little part of me that from the beginning felt wrong about not telling Max I was leaving. He always figured out what I was up to because I usually got him involved in my schemes. He never tried to ruin them either, he always just went along with it…unlike Justin… I turned to see a curious Bella staring at me expectantly. Guess I have to tell her what happened.

Alex: I called him.

Bella: I know that! What he say?

Alex: Not much, he was mostly asking about if I was okay and when I was coming back…

Bella: What did you say?

Alex: That I'm fine and am not going back.

Bella: Oh, that's it? [Looks disappointed]

Alex: YES! That's it. Max is cool; I know he won't tell anyone I called. And he said he would call me when he could. And I think I will call him too.

Bella: That's GREAT! I am happy that you listened to me and called him.

Alex: I didn't have any other choice, YOU dared me! But, I am happy about it too…

Bella: Well you're welcome! [Chuckles]

Alex: Thanks! But…

Bella: But?

Alex: You can't tell ANYONE I called him. I will tell them eventually. But let me tell them!

Bella: Of course! You know what Alex, I am happy I met you, FINALLY someone that I can tell something too without Edward finding out.

Alex: [Chuckles] You're right, you really need me then! [Hugs Bella]

Bella: [Hugs back, then pulls away] Alright, why don't we go watch a movie till the vamps get back? They seem to be taking WAY too long this time.

Alex: Sure, let's go!

Bella and I eventually decided to watch _Stardust_. I liked that movie; the magic in it is so FUN! The storyline is also really cute, I wish my love life would end just like that, too bad my love life ended before it could start. We were halfway through the movie and I felt my eyelids starting to droop, and before you know it I was asleep and dreaming of stars.

NEXT MORNING…

I heard a knocking. More knocking, ughhhh stop with the knocking! Still more knocking? Uggghhhh, who could it be? I opened my eyes and found that I wasn't in my bedroom at the Cullen's, but on a couch in a living room. Oh yah, this was Bella's living room, I must have fallen asleep last night during the movie. I got up and checked myself in the mirror; I look okay enough to answer the door. My eyeliner was slightly smudged, but it looked fine, like I did it on purpose. My hair wasn't THAT messy, and my clothes were slightly wrinkled but who cares, I don't! I opened the door to reveal the attractive guy who saved me the other day. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was VERY tight on him, so you could see his muscles bulging out. His hair was slightly messy and it made him look really cute. I looked at his eyes, they were so dreamy, and his lips had a smile, a smile for ME! He looked as cute as he did the other day… the other day. The Cullen's don't like him, NO, they HATE him. But he did say he was Bella's friend… That doesn't matter I guess, the Cullen's are my family. I looked him up and down one more time then realized he was waiting for me to say something as he gave me a cocky smile.

Alex: What do you want?

Jacob: [Chuckles] Ever heard of hospitality babe?

Alex: First of all, don't call me BABE! Second, I am not hospitable to people who wake me up.

Jacob: [Throws his head back and laughs hard] No wonder! You don't seem like the type to talk to someone like this.

Alex: You don't know me enough to know how I talk to people.

Jacob: [Comes closer to me] Don't I?

Alex: [Gets lost in his eyes] You… uhhhh… [Snaps out of it] NO, you don't!

Jacob: [Steps back and smiles] Wow, I have been standing here for over a minute and I haven't been given a 'Hello, 'Good Morning,' 'Come in,' or even a 'Thank you!'

Alex: Why would I let you in and WHY would I thank you?

I watched as Jacob's face went to shock, and then he composed himself back to the cocky grin he started with. He stepped forward and brushed passed me, his shoulder hitting mine and his hands lightly brushing my hands. The strangest feeling, like a spark ran through my body for the smallest second, before I jumped away from him. I stayed by the door and saw him enter the living room without looking back, then I closed the door and followed him.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I sat down on a couch still in wonder of what just happened. I was talking to Alex, and she wasn't being nice? Weren't imprints supposed to love you as much as you love them? She actually seems kind of annoyed with me; maybe the Cullen's told her something? I looked up to see Alex standing by the entrance of the living room glaring at me. DAMN! She looked hot! She was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt that was slightly wrinkled, her hair was messy, and her make-up was slightly smudged. It didn't matter to me though; she was ALWAYS beautiful in my eyes. I have her a smile and she frowned more… maybe I shouldn't visit her in the morning anymore. Its okay, soon I will know everything about her… just as soon as her mood is up.

Jacob: You can sit, I don't bite! [Smiles]

Alex: I'm not, not sitting cause of you, I don't want to sit.

Jacob: Sure you don't, come on, join me!

Alex: [Walks to single seat and sits down] I sat cause I felt like it, not cause you told me.

Jacob: You don't have to be like that. Look, I'M SORRY. I shouldn't have woken you up!

Alex: Yah, you're right, you shouldn't have!

?: What's going on here?

I looked up to see Charlie standing by the entrance to the living room looking confused. He was wearing his uniform so I am guessing he is on his way to work. He must be wondering what I am doing here. I quickly got up to hug and greet Charlie, he returned the greeting then joined us on the couch. I was kind of disappointed… but it was his house.

Charlie: So Jacob, what brings you here this early morning?

Jacob: I thought it had been a while since I had seen you, so I'm here. [Looks at Alex and smiles]

Charlie: [Sees me looking at Alex] You sure you're here for me? Anyways, this is Bella's friends Alex, she is cousins with Edward.

Jacob: Oh, yah, we met on Sunday in Port Angeles. I saved her life.

Alex: [Mumbles to herself: I would have been fine without you saving me]

Jacob: What was that Alex?

Alex: Nothing, I just remembered that I have school soon and I need to get home to get ready.

Charlie: It's okay, last night Emmett and Alice dropped off some things for you, they said that you can come to school with Bella and they would meet you there.

Alex: Oh… okay then.

Charlie: Well, I should get going to work. [Turns to Alex] Alex can you tell Bella I already left, I have to go early, there were some attacks nearby Forks I need to help investigate. It was nice meeting you! [Turns and smiles at me] Nice seeing you Jacob, do visit more. [Gets up and leaves the house]

Alex: [Stares at me annoyed] Shouldn't you leave now?

Jacob: [Gives cocky smile] I should… but I won't.

Alex: [Gets up] You have to go! I need to get ready for school.

Alex walked toward me and grabbed my hand to pull me up. The moment her fingers touched mine I felt a spark, the same spark I felt when I brushed her hand entering the house before. I looked up at her eyes and I could see the shock got to her too. She quickly jumped away from me and put her hands on her hips while giving me a mom-is-not-pleased look.

Alex: GET UP! AND GO!

As soon as she said that I felt anger pulse through me, WHY WAS SHE PUSHING ME AWAY! I got up and moved myself as close to her as I could. I felt her body tense up as soon as I was in her face. She was so close I could kiss her. Her eyes looked at me scared and in shock… she was scared… I didn't want her scared, OF ME! I took a step back and saw her relax; she stood there looking awkwardly at the floor. I didn't know why but seeing her this way made me even more upset. I looked at her one last time, then turned and walked right out of the house. I don't know why, but something made me feel this imprint was different. I threw all my clothes off near the entrance of the forest, changed myself into a wolf, and started running off to clear my mind.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I was relieved and sad at the same time to see him go. When he jumped up in my face, I don't know why, but it was like I could feel his anger, anger over me wanting him to go. I don't really know if I wanted him to go, but I knew he had to go. After he left I stood there in shock for a while, but then I heard Bella's alarm from her room and snapped out of it. Bella soon came downstairs and made breakfast while I took a shower and got dressed. While I did my make-up Bella went to the bathroom to shower. When we were both done we rushed through breakfast and went to school. On the drive to school she told me that Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie didn't get back until really late, and they went straight home. Apparently Emmett and Alice came a little while after I fell asleep, Alice already knew I would fall asleep so she had my things packed and dropped them off when they came. When we got to school, Edward and Alice were already there waiting in front of Edward's Volvo. Bella ran into Edward's arms and they kissed. Alice pranced over to me and started praising the purple blouse she had packed for me to wear today. School was the same as yesterday, I was pretty bored with my classes, fashion was kinda fun with Alice. Once fourth period was out I was relieved and walked with Alice to the cafeteria, Edward and Bella trailing us. Just like yesterday Edward stood in line with Bella and I while we got our lunch and Alice waited for us at the table. This time when I sat down I didn't care that I was next to Mike, he was cool, and not even Jessica's glares would bother me from hanging with people I thought were cool.

Mike: So Alex, how is your second day here at Fork's high school?

Alex: It's good, I'm just not a school person, so it's been really slow for me.

Mike: So you don't even like being in your classes?

Alex: No, not really, well… except for art. I love art; it was my favorite class in my old school too. It's the only class there is no wrong answer.

Edward: And you are an amazing artist too. You should show Mike your work sometime Alex.

Mike: [Smiles thankfully at Edward then looks at me] That would be cool!

Alex: I guess I could show you a few sketches, I mean I'd have to look through some of my old sketch books, but I think I can collect a few to show you.

Mike: Cool… [Smiles wide]

Alice: So Alex, how was hanging with Bella yesterday?

Alex: Oh, it was fun; we hung out for a while and watched a movie. Oh and I met Charlie.

Edward: Charlie is a good guy, I'm happy you finally met Bella's dad.

Bella: We also played some truth and dare. [Winks at me]

Alex: It was mostly truth, Bella was too much of a wimp to play the dare part [Winks back]

Bella: Well, when we did play dare…

Alex: [Interrupts Bella] I made Bella make me a sandwich. But you know what was more interesting, when I first came to visit her…

Bella: [Interrupts me] I told her about my accident where I fell at the hotel in Phoenix.

Alex: [Looks back at Bella with a smirk] It was an INTERESTING day.

Edward: Okay… glad you guys had fun?

Mike: SO, hey guys, there is a party this Saturday night at the Lodge, it's an open party for teens and college students to celebrate how many years Forks has been around. You guys coming? [Looks at me expectantly]

Alex: Sure, I wanna come! [Smiles at Mike then looks at Edward and Alice]

Alice: [Looks excited] I LOVE parties, I'm there!

Edward: [Sighs] Well, if Alice and Alex wanna go, then sure. [Looks at Bella]

Bella: Fine, I'm in too! Is there a dress standard?

Mike: No, you wear what you want. The party starts around 7pm and should end after 12pm.

Alice: [Jumps up and down excitedly in her seat] Yay, late night party! I can't wait to tell Jasper, he HAS to come with me. And Emmett and Rosalie! YAY!

Angela: We don't have to stay the whole time, do we?

Mike: No, you can come and leave as you please.

Angela: Maybe I'll come too, if Ben will go with me.

Mike: Cool then, we are all going? Jessica, Eric, and Lauren already confirmed. Cool, so the whole group, this is gonna be awesome!

The bell rang and we all went to our classes. Edward and Bella immediately left when the bell rang. Angela got into discussion with Alice about what to wear, so I walked with Mike who was going on about the party. When we got to the door Mike stopped talking and looked at me.

Mike: I am really happy you are going to the party Alex.

Alex: [Smiles] I'm happy I am going to, it's gonna be fun…

Mike: Hope so, maybe we can hang out at the party, get to know each other some more?

Alex: Maybe…

I went into class after that. I sat with Mike again, since the seat next to him was the only one left again. I felt weird this time sitting next to him though. He was cool and all, and I liked him, but I didn't want to lead him on. My heart had been broken once and I wasn't ready for any guy in my life anytime soon. No matter how sweet (Mike) or hot (Jacob) he was, I just wasn't ready.

* * *

><p><strong>So as I promised before, TWO chapters, I will post the next one in a few. <strong>  
><strong>And yes there was a little Jacob and Alex in this chapter... none in the next one but SOON!<strong>  
><strong>And as usual I REALLY appreciate reviews so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	16. Painful Memories

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I was relieved to see us pulling into the driveway of the house. I haven't been so happy to see ANY house in my life! School was okay today I guess… I got through it anyway. I rushed out of class fifth period though, I didn't want to talk to Mike again, and I was sick of the stares I got when I walked with Bella and Edward, the PERFECT couple. Blechhh! Art was okay, I didn't paint anything that my teacher adored so much to bug me. I wish I had more classes with Alice; I haven't had much time to hang out with her since I came here. Emmett too, he doesn't even go to school, so I have even less time with him. Once we were parked in the garage I found my door already open and an excited Emmett and Rosalie standing there.

Alex: Hi guys?

Rosalie: Alex! You're back!

Emmett: Alex we still have to give you the tour!

Alex: [Gets out of car] Okay, let's go!

Emmett and Rosalie gave me a tour of the rest of the house I hadn't seen. Carlisle and Esme's room was a very light room with peacefully designs and colors. Someone could easily fall asleep just sitting in this room for a minute. The patterns were all seashells in a beach. The sheets were a light crème color while the comforter was a darker sandish color. The pillows were a burgundy color with shells on the tips of the corners. The floor had one large burgundy carpet, and the rest of the floor was wood. The wallpaper was a crème color, with some beach designs on the top one foot of the walls. The rest of the room was furniture and decorations to match the beach theme. Next we went to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Their room was very modern, filled with black, white, grey, and red. They had black sheets with black and white pillows, and a white comforter with a grey stripe down the middle of the bed. There were a few red throw pillows, vampire themed… funny… the walls were a solid white, except for a grey and a red stripe that covered the top half foot of the wall. This room also had wood floors and a large carpet, except this one was checkered with all the colors of their room. There was a massive walk-in closet bigger than mine for Rosalie, and one the same size as mine for Emmett. The room also had a HUGE make-up table with tons of beauty supplies in one corner, and weights in the other corner. There was also a wall full of photos of the family over the bed. Next we went to Alice and Jasper's room. Jasper was in there reading a book; he greeted me then went back to his book. There room was shockingly bright. I mean, there were no colors, EVERYTHING was white. It was SO white, it was scary. The only things that weren't white stood out vibrantly, it was so Alice. There was a huge bed with white everything except for some throw pillows that were green and Jasper… though he is so pale he would have blended in if it wasn't for his clothes. The side tables were white and had green and white candles on them. There was a white bookcase with lots of colorful books and fashion magazines in them, next to the bookcase were white sofas with green pillows. The other corner was a sketch table like the one in my room, but there was a big pile of designs on them, next to it was a white sewing machine table with a green sewing machine. The floor was white, and so were the walls. There was a closet too, almost the size of the room, which had both Jasper and Alice's clothes. The next room was Edward's, his was pretty filled up. I didn't even know how to explain it. There was a bed and a couch and lots of books shelves and a stereo. It was smaller than the other rooms but had the same amount of things. The walls were a grayish blue and the floor was a grey wood. His room was still nice though…very Edward. I also got to see Carlisle's study, there were A LOT of books there, and his desk of course. We didn't stay long though, because Carlisle was working and we didn't want to bother him. I also got to see Esme's office where she did her sketching and interior designing, and also the music room. When we were done with the tour we went back to Jasper and Alice's room, where Alice was at her sewing machine and Jasper was still reading his book. Rosalie left to help Esme with something so Emmett and I came alone and sat on the couches.

Emmett: So Alex, what did you and Bella do yesterday?

Alice: [Comes and joins us on couches] She played some truth or dare with Bella.

Jasper: [Looks up from book] You did?

Alex: Yah, it's no big deal, we only did one dare each.

Alice: You didn't mention the dare you did? [Looks curious]

Alex: No I didn't. I wanted to actually tell you guys, I called my brother.

Emmett: [Looks angry] Justin?

Alex: No, Max. I missed him, and he missed me, so I called him.

Emmett: Oh, well, he's the one you like right?

Alex: Yah he is.

Jasper: [Put book down and joins us on couch] What did he say about your family?

Alex: Nothing, I told him I didn't wanna hear about them.

Alice: [Looks worried] What did he say to you?

Alex: [Smiles] He promised he won't say anything, and we are going to call each other.

Alice: [Looks relieved] Oh, that's good! [Smiles and hugs me] I'm happy for you!

Emmett: I think I might like this brother of yours. He seems like my type of guy.

Alex: He is a pretty good kid that Max. I'm happy he is okay with me being here.

Jasper: So he won't tell your family? He will let you stay?

Alex: Yes.

Edward: [Comes in the room] Hey guys, I don't think you remember this, but Alex isn't a vampire that stays up all night, so she needs to go do some homework.

Emmett: [Throws a pillow at Edward] Stop being a party pooper!

Alice: [Sighs] Edward is right, Alex you have to go do some homework!

Alex: Awwww. Fine! I'll see you guys later then! [Waves goodbye and leaves room]

I went to my room and started on my homework, I later realized I had a lot, and if I didn't do it, Edward would come in and force me. Alice and Rosalie came at some point with a steak for me to eat for dinner. After they left and I was in my pajamas in bed, I started reading for English and eventually fell asleep.

FRIDAY AT LUNCH…

A few days had passed and I was getting used to being in Forks. The Cullen's home felt like it was fully my home and the Cullen's were like my own family. School was the same, I still only like my fashion class and art class the most. Lunch was fun, hanging out with my human friends and vampire friends while eating some good old unhealthy food. Afterschool I rushed through my homework and hung out with the Cullen's till late. Carlisle was having Esme help him decorate the hospital's children wing, and he wanted me to help by making designs for the walls. Rosalie and Alice were working on some a personal clothing line, I was helping them while in fashion class and when I was at home. Emmett and I did have our prank time every once in a while, though we didn't get away with it that much because Edward could read Emmett's mind. Jasper and I had out good times too. When I woke up in the morning I would spend some time playing 20 questions with Jasper, then when I came home he would ask the questions. I hadn't seen Jacob since that day, which was fine with me…I think. Right now I was in the cafeteria; everyone was enthusiastically talking about the party tomorrow at the Lodge. What to wear, when to arrive, how long to stay, etc. They were acting more like this was prom than a party, but I couldn't help being excited too. I wasn't allowed to go to anything like this in Waverly Place unless Justin went too, and he didn't.

Alice: Alex? Alex! Hello?

Edward: Earth to Alex! Are you okay?

Alex: [Snaps out of thought] Oh, I was… nothing, what's up?

Angela: Have you decided what you are wearing tomorrow?

Alex: Alice and Rosalie decided for me already. So yah.

Bella: They decided for me too. [Glares at Alice]

Alice: I am SOOOOO excited; this is going to be TOO fun!

Ben: When should we get there again?

Mike: Seven, I mean it starts at 6:30pm, but get there at seven, that's when the party should be good. And there should be some people there by then.

Eric: I'm picking up Angela, Ben, Lauren, and Jessica, so no more room in my car!

Mike: Yah, it would be best to carpool, there is a big crowd expected.

Edward: Well Bella and I are going with Alex in my car. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper are coming with Emmett in his car.

Mike: [Looks scared] Emmett is coming?

Edward: Yes he is, Rosalie convinced him, she wants to come.

Mike: Cool… [Still looks scared] So Edward, you think you can give me a ride too?

Alex: [Shakes head at Edward] Edward…

Edward: [Interrupt me] Sure Mike, pick you up at 6:45 pm?

Mike: Yah, thanks man! You're awesome!

Edward: No problem! [Smiles at Alex]

Alex: [Glares at Edward] Edward is SO awesome, isn't he?

Alice: [Chuckles] that's my brother, the one and only Edward Cullen.

Bella: The bell is gonna ring in a minute. [Stand up as bell rings] Better get to class!

We all got up and walked to class, but I was still looking angrily at Edward. How could he do this! I know he did it on purpose; he has been trying to push Mike and me together ALL week. One, I just met the guy; two, I don't wanna be in any type of relationship right now; and three, Mike's obvious crush on me has been getting on my nerves! I guess I can't change what happened, and if I go in Emmett's car instead, he might think I am avoiding him, which I have been doing A LOT of this whole week. Ugggh, now I just want to fast forward time and make me already at the party. And I could do that… if I only knew the spell. Oh well… In class our teacher Mr. Gates tries to get us into discussion on some recent economic issues, but most of us took the time to discuss the party instead. I was sitting with Edward, Alice, and Bella this time, Alice was buzzing about the party while Edward and Bella tried to talk about our topic. It was hilarious, it was like when I used to watch Justin try to explain a spell to Max while Max rambled on about how his lunch related to the spell. Then Justin would make an irritated face at Max just like Edward was right now at Alice. I hadn't even noticed that I was laughing out loud until Edward, Bella, and Alice started looking at my strangely.

Edward: Why are you laughing?

Alex: Ahaha, well you guys should see yourselves. It's HILARIOUS! Just like watching Justin and Max, Justin rambling on about something he thinks is important while Max is in his own world talking about something else, then Justin giving Max the most annoyed, frustrated look.

Edward: [Chuckles] Wow, that's why you were laughing?

Bella: I have to say, seeing Edward's face like that at Alice, is pretty funny. [Smiles at Edward]

Edward: Alex, you talk about Justin today…you miss him?

Alex: [Frowns] OF COURSE NOT! I was just… giving you an example [Turns away annoyed]

Edward: Oh, I'm sorry Alex, I was just asking. I can't read your mind so you know…

Alex: [Sighs and turns back around] Whatever! SO, the party, Emmett and I HAVE to prank a few things! WE already planned it!

Edward: Isn't Emmett supposed to be a good role model?

Alex: Who says he isn't? [Grins at Edward]

Edward: Right…

When the class regrouped Edward did all the talking for our group since he was the one who did most of the discussing. After class Edward and Bella walked me to art class. In art class for some reason I had the urge to paint a wolf. I let myself go as I got into a trance with the brush. Before I knew it, I heard the bell. I looked around the class to see most of the other student cleaning up, I looked back at my painting, the wolf… wasn't Mason? It was a wolf I had never seen before, big and beautiful, and for some reason… familiar. I stared at it for a while and didn't notice the room empty. Then I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored it.

Edward: A wolf?

Alex: [Still staring at painting] Uhhh, yah.

Edward: Oh, why?

Alex: Actually, I don't know. I've never even seen a wolf like this before.

Edward: You've seen a wolf before?

Alex: Yes. I mean no. Uggghhhh, yes.

Edward: And?

Alex: I… I used to date a werewolf.

Edward: YOU WHAT?

Alex: [Turns to look at an angry Edward] Yah, before I came here. His name was… Mason.

Edward: You know that's dangerous right?

Alex: He was actually never a danger around me, I mean, I'd never seen him mad. He morphed at night and tried to stay away from me then.

Edward: [Looks curious] At night? Why at night?

Alex: Well, when the full moon came out…

Edward: Oh, so I assume that these are werewolves from the wizard world?

Alex: Well yah, kinda…

Edward: I see… So, what happened?

Alex: [Turns around and looks at painting again] We couldn't be together.

Edward: Because he was a danger?

Alex: No, because… because he turned into a wolf permanently. And when Justin found a spell to fix him, he refused to tell me it because he didn't want Mason and me to be together. He was being selfish, he broke us apart, the only thing that made me happy. [Tears up]

Edward: Selfish? Maybe he was worried for you?

Alex: NO! HE used the spell on his vampire girlfriend, to make her young again. And when I wanted to use it on Mason, he refused. Mason and I loved each other, before I knew what he was and he knew what I was, and after. And I think… forever. [Tear falls, quickly wipes face]

Edward: So… not this wolf… but the ones in the sketch pad?

Alex: [Turns toward Edward angrily] YOU SAW THOSE!

Edward: [Shocked by Alex's watery eyes] I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't want to upset you.

Alex: Well you did! [Takes out wand from boots] 'Before this turns into a fight, take me to a better site'

I looked around, I was at a beach. Where was I? I guess it didn't matter, as long as there was no one in sight. I sat down in the sand and buried my head in my knees. I tried to keep the tears from coming but I couldn't control it. They came, along with all the pain I had been holding in about Mason for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter, like I said no Jacob and Alex, but it's coming :) Can't say this was one of my best chapters though...<strong>  
><strong>And I ALWAYS appreciate reviews SO REVIEW PLEASE! ;) Because...<strong>  
><strong>More Reviews = More chapters posted <strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	17. Sad Little Alex

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I was hanging with my friends near the cliff-diving site; I was so ready to jump when suddenly I felt her near. How did she come so close without me knowing? I started walking toward the direction I felt her, my friends called after me but I ignored them. I kept walking, down the beach, till I saw a small figure sitting alone in the sand. As I got closer I saw that she had her arms wrapped around her head, and her face was buried in her knees. Was she… crying? I felt anger rip though me, WHO THE HELL WOULD MAKE HER CRY? I thought to run to her and put my arms around her to comfort her, to kiss all her tears away, but I was scared. Would she push me away? Would she become more upset? I finally decided to just go talk to her, I walked toward her, and once I was only a foot away, I slowly took a seat next to her. I watched her a while as she cried, I hated it, but I was scared to interrupt. What was my imprint upset about?

Jacob: Hey Alex?

Alex: [Looks up shocked, turns her face away] What do you want?

Jacob: Nothing, I just saw you from over here and wanted to see if you were okay.

Alex: I'm FINE, now GO AWAY.

She buried her face back in her knees and wrapped her arms around her knees. She didn't cry this time, just hid herself. This was the third time she pushed me away, and I hated it! Every time we met, she wanted nothing more than for me to leave, why? The first time I understood she didn't want any fight, but the second time and this time, why? I stayed there for a few more minutes watching her, hoping she would say something, but she didn't move. A few more minutes passed and she finally put her head up to look at me. She looked better, but her eyes were puffy from crying and her make-up was really smudged. I wanted to reach out and fix it, but I knew she would push me away.

Alex: Look Jacob, I'm fine, just… just go away.

Jacob: No, talk to me, talking always helps.

Alex: I don't want to talk to anyone!

Jacob: Well I am not leaving until you talk to me.

Alex: [Tries to get up] Then I will!

Jacob: [Pulls her back down] No Alex, talk to me!

Alex: [Looks at Jacob shocked] Why you?

Jacob: Because… because I want to help.

Alex: [Looks down at the sand] Fine… today in art class, I remembered my ex. He was special, and we loved each other a lot. But because of circumstances we couldn't control, he had to go and we had to separate. I haven't been able to get over him because… he was my first true love.

I was shocked, true love? Wasn't I her true love? I imprinted on her, she should only love me, shouldn't she? That's how it happened with Sam and Emily, when Sam met Emily; he forgot his love for Leah. Why was this so different? I looked back at Alex, she was still staring down at the sand and I saw a new tear fall from her face. Why would anyone want to bring this face pain?

Jacob: Why were you guys separated?

Alex: He had to go far away, he didn't want to, but he had to. And when we had the chance to reunite again, other people got in the way.

Jacob: Other people? Like you're parents?

Alex: No… look, I really don't wanna talk about this anymore.

Jacob: Sure…

Alex: [Stands up] I need to get home, everyone must be worrying that I suddenly disappeared.

Jacob: [Stand up too] Let me give you a ride, it's a pretty long way from here to the Cullen's.

Alex: I don't think so… they don't really…

Jacob: [Interrupts] I know they don't like me, but this isn't about them and me, this is about getting you home safely.

Alex: Okay.

I walked her to my car and she went inside. Once we were seated, she turned on some music and stared out the window. I wanted to talk to her so badly, but I knew that it would just ruin the moment, so I settled on sneaking glances at her while I was driving. She looked beautiful even with her eyes puffy and her make-up smudged; she would look beautiful any day is what I think. I looked at the road and decided, I really wasn't in the mood to go to the Cullen's so I settled on dropping her off at Bella's. I'm sure Bella would call the leeches and get her cared for. Once I pulled up at the house Alex looked up at me confused.

Jacob: I thought maybe it would be better to come here, you could clean yourself up.

Alex: Yah, you're right. [Gets out of the car]

I got out of the car too and followed her to the door. We rang the doorbell and waited for a while, but no one answered. Alex rung the doorbell a few more times and finally the door opened. It was Charlie, he was in his uniform, but from the looks of it, he must have been napping just now. I looked at him apologetically as he let us in and led us to the couches of the living room

Charlie: What brings you two here? Bella isn't home; she is actually at your house Alex.

Alex: [Looks at the floor awkwardly] Oh, I didn't know…

Charlie: Is everything okay? [Looks from Alex to me]

Jacob: Yah, Alex was just missing her parents, I found her in the beach and thought to bring her here so she could clean herself up before she went home.

Charlie: Oh, well, she can still do that even if Bella's not home.

Alex: [Looks up at Charlie] Thanks. [Gets up and goes upstairs]

Charlie: No Problem. [Hears phone ring, stand up] I better get that! [Goes to kitchen]

_ON THE PHONE… (Jacob listens in)_

_Charlie: Hey Bella, I was just thinking of you…_

_Bella: [Interrupts] Dad, I came to call for a serious reason._

_Charlie: What's wrong Bella?_

_Bella: Well today after school, Alex disappeared. She was upset and no one knows where she is._

_Charlie: Oh, well that's easy, she is here!_

_Bella: Wait, what? SHE IS?_

_Charlie: Yah, she just came here. Jacob found her at the beach and brought her here._

_Bella: Thank goodness, I will go tell the Cullen's, they will be so relieved!_

_Charlie: Alright then, see yah soon, bye!_

_Bella: Bye dad! Thanks!_

Charlie: [Returns to couch] That was Bella, the Cullen's have been looking for Alex.

Jacob: Yah, I figured that… but you told her she's here?

Charlie: Yes I did, they must have been so worried about her.

Jacob: Yah, so Charlie, I should go…

Charlie: Aren't you going to stay for a while and watch the game with me?

Jacob: Maybe next time, dad should be waiting for me at home to make dinner, it's my turn.

Charlie: Oh alright then, say hi to Billy for me!

We stood up and he walked me to the door. I was hoping that Alex would be done by now so I could say goodbye to her, but she wasn't. I would have stayed longer, but knowing the leeches, they would be here in a heartbeat. I looked back up the stairs once last time to see Alex coming down them. She saw me leaving and waved goodbye. I smiled at this and then said my goodbye to Charlie and left. I sat in my car and started driving toward La Push, happy to be able to tell the pack that this time when I saw Alex, things actually ended well.

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

I felt so stupid, I knew she was touchy on the wolf subject and yet I still had to bring it up. It actually wouldn't have ended badly, if I had just kept my mouth shut about the sketch pad. I just wanted to know who that wolf in the sketch pad was. The only thing that worried me though was the painting. She might not know it, but I did, that was a painting of Jacob in his wolf form. I wanted to keep her away from Jacob, he was dangerous, and I can't risk someone who is like a little sister to me from getting hurt. Though I've had the least amount of time to spend with her at home, at school I've gotten to her know her pretty well. Alex is fun and vibrant, but she has a lot to hide… just like Bella. I was kind of the center of attention right now… Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were peeved at me for upsetting Alex, Carlisle and Esme just kept saying, 'where do you think she went?' When she disappeared I searched through the school first, then I went home and told the others. Alice was already pretty mad at me during the ride home, it was scary to see someone her size so angry. When we got there and I told everyone, the yelling started. They yelled at me at first, but then Esme and Carlisle calmed them down and sent them out. Jasper and Alice went to search town, Emmett searched the forest, and Rosalie went to the beaches that we were permitted at. So far none of them had found anything so Carlisle decided we should get more people involved, as in Charlie. Bella was here so she offered to call her dad for us. I listened into the call intently since no one would let me do anything.

_Charlie: Hey Bella, I was just thinking of you…_

_Bella: [Interrupts] Dad, I came to call for a serious reason._

_Charlie: What's wrong Bella?_

_Bella: Well today after school, Alex disappeared. She was upset and no one knows where she is._

_Charlie: Oh, well that's easy, she is here!_

_Bella: Wait, what? SHE IS?_

_Charlie: Yah, she just came here. Jacob found her at the beach and brought her here._

_Bella: Thank goodness, I will go tell the Cullen's, they will be so relieved!_

_Charlie: Alright then, see yah soon, bye!_

_Bella: Bye dad! Thanks!_

Relief washed over me as I heard Charlie confirm Alex was with him. But how did she end up with Jacob? I didn't have time to waste; I told Carlisle everything so he and Esme called the others about the news. I was about to go to the garage to get to my car when I felt an arm stop me. I turned, it was Emmett.

Emmett: I know you feel guilty and want to apologize, but I think that can wait till she gets back.

Edward: I just want to go make sure she is okay.

Emmett: You will… when she comes back. Once Alice gets back, she and I will go with Bella to her house and get her. YOU can stay here and wait for us till we get back.

Edward: But…

Rosalie: [Appears and interrupts me] Edward, it will give you time to think of what to say.

I glared at Rosalie, did she have to appear now? I knew there was no use arguing with Emmett, and once Alice was here, it was just a waste. Alice always won, so I might as well throw in the towel. I turned around and stalked off to the couch where Carlisle and Esme were. Esme looked up at my sympathetically.

Esme: Edward, she is upset, its best they go, you can talk to her later.

Carlisle: Esme is right son, she will be in a better mood by then, and then you can talk.

Edward: I guess you're right.

Bella: [Comes and sits next to me] Alice is here, so I should get going with them.

Edward: Yah sure, say hi to Charlie for me!

Bella: Okay. [Hugs me and kisses me on the cheek] She won't be mad long Edward.

Edward: I know, I just don't like that she's upset because of me.

Esme: It's going to be fine, Alex is a strong girl.

Bella: Yes she is. [Gets up] Bye Edward, bye Esme, Bye Carlisle!

Esme: Bye Bella, thank you for the help with finding Alex.

Bella: You're welcome; I'm always here to help! [Smiles]

Carlise: Yes thank you Bella, thank your father too on our behalf.

Bella: Alright, bye guys. [Leaves]

Edward: [Sighs] I just wonder, why?

Carlisle: Why what?

Edward: Why Justin would want to keep Alex from her love?

Esme: Isn't that what you guys are doing to her and Jacob?

Edward: That's different, she doesn't even know Jacob. She and Mason really loved each other. I think there are a lot of creatures we don't know about, these werewolves she told us about, they are different from the shape-shifters that Jacob and his pack are.

Carlisle: Really? How so?

Edward: Alex told me that they transform under the moon, Jacob doesn't do that.

Carlisle: This is so interesting; I wonder what other creatures she has encountered.

Edward: An original vampire, her brother Justin is dating one. I think she said her name was Juliet van Heusen?

Carlisle: I know some 'van Heusen's,' some old friends I met before you were born Edward.

Edward: Really, you think that Juliet could be their daughter?

Carlisle: Maybe, they did mention that they had a daughter; I hadn't seen her before though.

Edward: Then it might be her…

Carlisle: Maybe… Anyway, I should get going, I have a few patients to see tomorrow and I need to look over some things tonight. [Gets up]

Esme: And I need to finish the design for the children's hospital wing. The sooner I finish with it, the sooner I can show it to Alex and she can decide how she is going to decorate the place.

I watched as she and Carlisle left the room. When they were gone I thought about the van Heusen's again. Maybe I can get into contact with her somehow, find out what I can about the werewolves specie that Mason was. If Mason was safe, then maybe I could help reunite him and Alex. She said that she loves him, and as long as she is safe and in love, that's all that mattered. And I knew, it would never be this way if she were with Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's today's chapter! Please people don't hate Edward, he isn't meant to be a jerk, just overprotective... I mean... u guys know his character, LOL!<strong>  
><strong>So if you want another chapter up just REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	18. Some Explanations

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It was 6:13 pm when I heard the door of the Swan's house open. That meant that Bella was home, and who was with her I didn't know. I was probably in trouble, I mean; I did just run off without telling anyone, I just wondered who was here. I'm hoping its Alice or Emmett; they would let me off easy, right? Edward… ugghhh, he really is like an older Justin, he is better, but that didn't change the fact that he is like Justin, not so dorky and more attractive Justin. I looked up to see Alice and Emmett walking in behind Bella, both of them and no Edward in sight, today luck was on my side I guess! I smiled at them, but they didn't seem to wanna smile back, shit! They both sat down on the couch opposite of me and Bella went to the kitchen. She is leaving me alone, with TWO vampires! Maybe I could talk my way out of this, that's usually what I did back in Waverly Place.

Alex: Hey guys! [Smiles wide] How are you guys?

Emmett: [Has an annoyed look on his face] Where were you all day?

Alex: Oh, just hanging at the beach. It's nice over there, maybe we can go sometime…

Alice: [Interrupts me] Alex, don't try to talk your way out of this. Going off like that was dangerous, and even though I don't know much about magic, I'm sure the spell you did wasn't safe. You could have ended up anywhere!

Alex: Yah, but I only ended up on the beach.

Emmett: What beach?

Alex: I don't know, Jacob was there, I think I saw a sign that said something like El Push?

Emmett: [Growls] La Push!

Alex: Yup, that's it!

Alice: Alex! You can't go there again; the Cullen's are kind of banned from there.

Alex: Banned? But why?

Emmett: [Has disgusted look] People like Jacob and his friends live there, our family has never been allowed there, it's their territory. We stay out; they stay away from us and let us live in peace. Also, we don't fight, it's not allowed.

Alex: [Looks at them confused] Wait, are you saying they know what you guys are?

Alice: [Sighs] Yes Alex, they know we are vampires.

Alex: But how? Why?

Emmett: [Turns to Alice] I think we should tell her, she lives with us, she should know.

Alice: I don't know, I mean, should we? What will Edward think?

Emmett: What about Edward? He has his reasons for wanting to keep away from them, Bella, we want Alex away from them too, and the best way is by telling her. Edward has nothing to do with it, remember, she is our responsibility.

Alice: Yah, you're right, but I was kinda referring to something else…

Alex: HELLO! I am RIGHT HERE!

Emmett: [Turns back to me and chuckles] Impatient are we Alex?

Alex: Kinda, yah…

Alice: Jacob and his friends you saw, they are part of a tribe that are shape-shifters. Typically it's only the boys, but there have been cases of girls, well… only one we know of anyway. We don't exactly get along, because they don't trust us and we don't particularly trust them.

Alex: What do you mean by shape-shifters?

Emmett: They are dogs! They turn into wolves whenever they are angry or when they want to. They are dangerous for this reason because they can't control themselves when they are angry.

Alex: Is that why you guys were freaking out when Jacob saved me.

Alice: [Looks nervous] Yah…

Alex: What do you mean 'yah…'

Alice: I mean exactly that, we were nervous cause it's a danger to be around him.

Alex: I have dealt with werewolves before!

Emmett: These are different, just like we aren't the same as the vampires you met, they aren't the same as the werewolves you met.

Alex: Oh… so you guys are enemies?

Emmett: Yes.

Alex: And Edward, what does he have to do with this?

Bella: [Comes in the room and sits down on sofa] That's where I come in, his dislike of Jacob has more to do with me, you see… [Tells me about her past with Jacob and more about the shape-shifters] … so Edward doesn't want me to be around him, and seeing you around Jacob worries him just as much.

Alex: Oh, I see… is that why he was so curious about the sketches and my painting? Because he thinks I have a thing for Jacob?

Bella: [Looks disappointed] So you don't have a thing for him?

Alex: [Takes a while to respond] No I don't.

Emmett: Well then, there is no problem! [Leans back on sofa and puts hand behind his head]

Alice: That's a relief I guess…

Bella: I'm sorry about Edward though, he can be a little pushy.

Alex: I'm over it, now that I know his side of the story, I understand. He was only looking out for me, which seems like an okay explanations, but… never mind.

Emmett: [Chuckles and leans closer] Gossip about mister perfect, please speak Alex!

Alex: I don't know…

Alice: [Smiles excitedly] I wanna know too!

Alex: Well… it annoys me that Edward kind of reminds me of Justin. Like Mr. Perfect, I know I am always right and I decide everything cause I am super smart.

Emmett; [Stares at me in shock then bursts into laughter] Oh wow, that's SO Edward!

Alice: [Laughing] Alex, hahaha, I didn't think YOU also thought of him that way!

Bella: HEY, that's my boyfriends you guys are making fun of!

Emmett: And he is our brother, and you don't see us protesting!

Alice: Honestly Alex that made my night! I cannot believe you said that! Anyways, we need to get going now; Carlisle and Esme must be getting worried.

Alex: Am I in trouble?

Emmett: Actually, I don't know, they have never actually punished any of us…

Alice: I'm sure it'll be fine, they were just worried about where you were, that's all.

Alex: Oh, okay. Let's go! [Stand up]

Bella: Well then, I'll see you guys tomorrow when you pick me up for the party.

Alice: YES! The party! Yay, okay we need to go, bye! [Pulls Emmett and me out of the house]

The drive home was normal, which was a relief. We just listened to some music while Alice continued chirping about the party tomorrow. I was relieved they weren't mad, and I wasn't upset at Edward at all! But my mind kept going back to Jacob, he was a werewolf… like Mason. I could never be with a werewolf I guess… I knew from dating Mason there were always problems. Problems like his wolf form, his anger, and his inability to go out with me at night. I didn't tell Edward about Mason also being dangerous when he was mad, but I guess it didn't really matter… I really didn't have any time for a guy in my life, I had family and friends, that's all that mattered… for now. And even if I did, looks like it could never be Jacob, because he is just another Mason. I hadn't noticed we were already in front of the house and Emmett was just pulling into the garage. Once the car was parked, I hopped out of the car and headed into the house before Alice and Emmett. I needed to one, face Carlisle and Esme incase I was in trouble; and two, talk to Edward. Once I came into the house I found that all three of them were seated in the living room with Rosalie and Jasper. Once I saw them, my confidence went down, oh hell!

Esme: [Gets up and hugs me] ALEX! You are okay, I am so relieved!

Alex: [Hugs back] Yah, I'm fine, I just needed some time to myself.

Carlisle: You had us worried Alex. Next time I think its best you don't run off like that.

Alex: I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry any of you. I will try not to run off like that again!

Carlisle: It's okay, for now, you're not in trouble. Do it again, then we will see… [Smiles]

Jasper: Where were you anyway?

Alex: Ummm, I don't really know. When I learned that spell, I was told that it take you to a location close by, but not too close, but I haven't mastered how to pick where yet.

Jasper: So where was it?

Edward: It was La Push Beach.

Jasper: [Looks Shocked] WHAT?

Alex: [Glares at Edward] To think I was gonna forgive you for snooping in my sketch book!

Emmett: Alex! We would have told everyone here anyway!

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Still…

Alice: Forget this Alex! It doesn't matter! What matters is that you are safe, back, and okay! AND, tomorrow we are going to that party!

Rosalie: Oh yah! Alice! We have to go RIGHT NOW and look at some ways I can do my hair!

Alice: Sure, let's go! [Alice and Rosalie leave]

Emmett: [Says to himself sarcastically] Yes Alice, I'm okay with making dinner alone tonight.

Jasper: [Laughs] I will help you, I've never cooked food in a kitchen before, not even when I was human. [Gets up and goes with Emmett to the kitchen]

Esme: Well then, that leaves the four of us, BUT, I think that my son has some apologizing to do, so Carlisle and I will go. [Takes Carlisle's hand and they go upstairs]

I looked at Edward who had his concentration on a flower that was in a vase on the coffee table. Doesn't look like he plans to apologize to me today. I turned to leave when I felt a cold hand catch my arm, was that necessary? I turned around and Edward took a step back, he stared at me, studying my face. I gave him an annoyed look and then threw myself on the couch and browsed through a magazine I assume Rosalie was looking at before. I looked up to see Edward had returned to the couch and was looking at the flower again. I swear, this guy is so not my type of person, he would be THE BEST of friends with Justin… though not even Justin is this melodramatic, I don't think… I gave up and went back to my magazine but then heard him clear his throat. I looked up, about to lash out at him, when I saw him looking at me, I exploded!

Alex: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Edward: [Stares at me in shock for a few seconds] Sorry.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Yah, I'm sure…

Edward: I am, it's just hard for me to not know what you're thinking. With Bella, at least I have Alice be a step ahead of her, but you, Alice is having trouble focusing your future. It's irritating.

Alex: Well, I'm sorry I irritate you!

Edward: You know that's not what I meant. I am sorry for invading your privacy by looking through your sketch pad. I am sorry for making you remember Mason. I am sorry for your loss of Mason. And, I am sorry I remind you so much of Justin.

Alex: Emmett was screaming it out loud in his head, wasn't he?

Edward: If it was any louder, I think my brain would have exploded. [Chuckles]

Alex: [Sighs] I'm not mad at you, I mean, that's what sketch pad's are for, to showcase your talents all in one book, I should put a lock on it if I didn't want you to see it. And…

Edward: And?

Alex: Emmett, Alice, and Bella told me about why you don't get along so much with Jacob. I just don't get why it matters with me, Bella is your girlfriend.

Edward: Yah, but you are my sister now, so I want you to be safe. And happy, which is why I am sorry about all this. I have a question though, about the van Heusen's.

Alex: Shoot!

Edward: Well Carlisle is a friend of theirs, and I wanted to see if I could get some contact information of theirs.

Alex: Well… I don't know, I mean, I don't want Juliet to tell Justin where I am.

Edward: If I ever invite them over, I plan on sending you far away, I promise.

Alex: Okay. [Takes out phone and scrolls through it] Here's her number, and this is the number to the Late Night Bite, the sub shop they own near ours. [Shows him both numbers]

Edward: Thanks Alex.

Alex: No problem, anyways, I think I am going to head to the kitchen, I smell pizza! [Gets up]

Edward: Alright, I'm gonna go see Bella, bye!

Alex: Bye [Turns and goes to kitchen]

I spent the rest of my night with Jasper and Emmett. After we made the pizza, we hung out in the living room and played some video games. It was especially fun since whenever Emmett lost he would get really mad and ask for a rematch. At the end, we were all pretty tied and I was too tired to play some more, so I left them to battle it out. Once in my room I got into my pajamas and went straight to my bed. I lay there for while thinking of my first week here. It was great, I really love the Cullen's. And the school, I made some good friends like Angela, Ben, Bella, Eric, and… Mike. Then there was Jacob… I don't know why he always came to my mind. When he wasn't with me and he comes in my mind, it takes SO long to get him out. But when I am with him, I can't stand it, I feel like just punching him in the nose or something as painful. And when he gets close to me, I don't know how I feel. All I know is that I needed to get him off my mind, and fast! Maybe the party tomorrow will present me some options for getting my mind off him. Eventually my mind drifted to the wolf I painted in art today, and I slowly drifted to sleep.

NEXT MORNING…

I opened my eyes to see the sun already up, what time was it? I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed, it read 12:13 pm. WOW did I sleep! I pulled off the covers and jumped off my bed. Then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Once I was done, I put on a little eyeliner and went downstairs. I found Jasper, Edward, and Emmett in the living room.

Alex: Good morning, what you guys up to?

Jasper: Morning Alex. You're up late! They are playing Forza, I am reading.

Edward: Hey Alex! You're lucky actually that you woke up late, or Alice woulda dragged you to get mani-pedis with Rosalie and Esme. Emmett had to carry her out of the house to guarantee she wouldn't wake you from your sleep.

Alex: Thanks! I don't really need those, so it's good.

Emmett: [Chuckles] It was my pleasure!

Edward: Hey Alex, I'm gonna go see Bella in a while, do you want to come?

Alex: No, I think I'm gonna go have something to eat, then I'm going to look through some magazines in my room, so I'll talk to you guys later.

Emmett: Later!

Edward: Okay.

Jasper: Bye.

After I had myself a bowl of cocoa puffs I went to Alice and Jasper's room and grabbed a few magazines. I spread the magazine all over my bed and started looking through them to find ideas for how to do my hair for the party. The party… who knows what was gonna happen tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that some people are getting restless waiting for Jacob and Alex to come together...<strong>  
><strong>But I am still thinking about that, I am a few chapter ahead and still brainstorming it... SORRY! <strong>  
><strong>I promise I'll try to think of something soon! And I will tell you guys once I've written the chapter. <strong>

**Anyways, I've noticed a lot of Reviews since my last post, which I appreciate SO to celebrate...**  
><strong>I promise to post a chapter a day from today until Saturday! Maybe even Sunday if I have time :)<strong>

**And as always I REALLY appreciate reviews so, REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	19. Last Minute Changes

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

On the way back from Bella's I only thought about whether I made the right decision. When it came to Bella's safety, nothing mattered. The scent in her room actually caught me off guard, how could anyone get in her room so easily? I had to know, and the slightest bit of help was a godsend for me. I was relieved I wasn't there to see the reactions of Emmett and Jasper when I told them that I had left Jacob to sniff out the scent in Bella's room, I only texted Emmett and Alice about it and didn't check what they had replied. After Jacob had left I decided that I'd rather have Bella around him than out in the open with someone able to enter her room like this, but still, that didn't change the fact that I didn't want him around Alex. Bella and Jacob were childhood friends, and I trust that even though I don't particularly like him, it will remain that way. As for Alex, I think I MIGHT be fine with her being friends with him if she wasn't his imprint, it's not safe, and I know everyone in my family agrees. I looked up to see that I had finally arrived home, running was always very handy, gave my time to think very clearly, since it didn't require any thought. One I got to the door I made a complete stop and walked into the house calmly, I found Emmett and Jasper where I had left them this morning, and from the looks of it, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie still hadn't returned home.

Emmett: What were you thinking?

Edward: [Sighs and sits down] I was thinking that whoever this vampire is that entered Bella's room is more of a threat than Jacob and his pack.

Jasper: How can you be sure of that?

Edward: Because unlike this mysterious vampire, we have an agreement with the pack.

Emmett: I guess… but that doesn't change anything with Alex!

Edward: Of course not, this is strictly a Bella thing, Bella is his best friend.

Jasper: Good then, but if they show up at our doorstep soon, don't expect me to stay quiet!

Emmett: Me neither, I won't hesitate to throw some dogs around!

Edward: That's not going to happen, they stay where they belong and we stay where we do.

Emmett: Good, because Alex isn't interested in a dog anyway. [Smirks at me] Best four out of five Edward?

Edward: [Sighs and grabs game remote] Fine, not like you'll leave me alone if I say no.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I was getting kind of bored of waiting for Alice and Rosalie to get home. I should have gone with Edward at least; it would have given me something to do until they got back. I stared at my phone for a while then decided to just call Max, I hadn't talked to him since the first time, and he called me once while I was in class so I didn't pick up. I scrolled through my contacts and when I found him I pressed talk, after a few rings, he finally picked up.

_Max: Hello?_

_Alex: Max! It's me Alex._

_Max: Oh hey! [Starts to whisper] Let me get somewhere by myself._

_Alex: Sure!_

_Max: Okay, I'm alone. So what's up?_

_Alex: Nothing, Just bored to death and am too lazy to go downstairs to hang out with the guys. _

_Max: Guys?_

_Alex: Yah, everyone else is out of the house, only the guys are home, and they are chilling in the living room playing video games._

_Max: That's cool, tell me about them._

_Alex: Well, there are the parents Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is a doctor and is VERY smart and really nice, he took in all these kids and me. Esme is the nicest person you will ever meet, she loves children and cooking. She is an interior designer, so the house is fabulous._

_Max: They sound very normal, opposite of our parents!_

_Alex: [Chuckles] Yah! And then there are the guys, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Emmett is the big, muscular, fun type. He loves to work out and joke around; the first day I was here he made me his self-adopted little sister. Jasper is more of a mystery, but he is fun to talk to and has some really interesting stories to tell. He is also pretty fashionable, but I think that might have to be because of his girlfriend. And then Edward is the super smart and serious one. He is serious about school and his girlfriend Bella, and he is sympathetic and kind of pushy. He reminds me of a cooler, more handsome Justin._

_Max: [Laughs] Looks like you'll never really get away from Justin!_

_Alex: Guess not! And then last are the girls, Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie is the really pretty and strong blonde that everyone wants. She is very fashionable, great cook, and she is really good with cars. Alice is amazing, she has a great fashion sense and is always energetic and speaks out everything she says. She is also REALLY convincing and pretty and my best friend and…_

_Max: [Interrupts me] Wait hold on, Alice? Isn't that the name of the wizard you were supposed to do your research on?_

_Alex: Yes. I meant to tell you, it IS her._

_Max: WHAT? How?_

_Alex: Well, they are kind of… vampires, all of them._

_Max: WOW, I didn't see that coming. SO you live in a house full of coffins, do they make you sleep in one too? Does dinner have LOTS of blood in it? Does…_

_Alex: [Interrupts him] Max STOP! [Laughs] They aren't Juliet's type; they are different types of vampires. Juliet is vampire-born; these vampires are created and are TOTALLY different. _

_Max: Really, like how?_

_Alex: Like… [Tells them everything that the Cullen's told her about their type] … so yah._

_Max: WOW that is SO awesome! You think they could make me all shiny?_

_Alex: If you want to be a vampire!_

_Max: Oh… never mind!_

_Alex: Exactly!_

_Max: So hey Alex, I have to go! I was gonna go see Juliet today because she got into another fight with Justin about you._

_Alex: About me. Why?_

_Max: Juliet doesn't want Justin to give up looking for you._

_Alex: MAX! You have to stop her, I don't want to be found, and you know that!_

_Max: I know, I'll try to do something when I go see her!_

_Alex: Good! Well I think I hear a car coming in. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme should be home and we need to get ready for a party that is tonight._

_Max: Oh okay. Then have fun Alex! I really miss you sis, bye!_

_Alex: Miss you to Max! Bye._

After I put my phone on the charger I left my room to greet Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. When I got to the living room, Alice was showing off her nails to an uninterested Emmett, Edward, and Jasper while Rosalie was flipping through a magazine. As I got to the last step Alice looked up at me excitedly.

Alice: ALEX! Look at my nails! [Shows me her hands and feet] I wish you could have come, but they [Points at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper] wouldn't let me!

Alex: It's okay; I called Max and looked through some magazines to decide how to do my hair for tonight.

Edward: You called your brother?

Alex: [Looks at Edward] Yes I did, this was the second time. I was with Bella the last time.

Edward: Oh, well that's good.

Alex: Where is Esme?

Edward: Carlisle had to go to a convention in New York and he thought it was best to leave now so they could arrive there at night. He picked up Esme after she, Alice, and Rosalie were done.

Alex: [Looks back at Alice] Oh, Okay. So, what are the plans leading up to the party?

Alice: [Claps hands together excitedly] Rosalie and I have to do your hair AND we have to show you the dress we got you, and…

Alex: [Interrupts Alice] Wait, DID YOU SAY DRESS?

Alice: Yes, dress. Rosalie picked out a dress for you while we were at school the other day.

Edward: Hmmm, that's an interesting dress; don't know if it's Alex's type. Alex, I would be worried when I see the dress.

Alex: [Looks at Alice in horror] Alice, you do know I don't wear dresses right?

Rosalie: [Gets up and stand next to us] Correction, you DIDN'T wear dresses!

Alex: But…

Emmett: Hey Alex, Rosalie made me tag along with her when she went shopping, it was a HOTT dress. Not as hot as Rosalie's, but I think you'd be pleased she didn't get you her dress.

Alex: [Eyes widen] NO, I am NOT wearing a dress!

Alice: [Grabs Alex's hand and starts pulling her upstairs] Too bad, we're getting you ready now!

Alex: [Looks back worried] HELP MEEE!

Once in my room, they immediately started working on my hair and make-up as I sat at my make-up table. Bella arrived a while later and Alice left me to work on her in the bathroom. I was kind of having fun being pampered, I mean I didn't mind getting my hair and make-up done, but I was just DREADING wearing the dress. I avoided dances most of the time just because I hated wearing them. I looked up at Bella to see that she was hating this as much as me, but I knew she was dreading this for a different reason, she hated ALL of it. Finally Rosalie was done with my hair and she called Alice to hair spray it while she finished my make-up. I tried protesting but it was of no use. Alice came over to me and started spraying. While she was lightly spraying the front of my hair, I suddenly felt the force of the spray go up. I practically jumped off of my seat and looked up at Alice who was in a trance. What was going on? Rosalie and Bella stood on both sides of Alice and looked at her with worry. A few second later I heard a group of people gather at my door and looked up to see Jasper full of worry, Emmett annoyed, and Edward shocked. Was Alice having a vision? I looked back at Alice who I think was out of her trance. She looked up at Edward in worry.

Jasper: Alice, what's wrong?

Edward: She is close.

Emmett: She? [Eyes go wide and he smirks] Victoria?

Alice: Yes! We need to go! NOW! Maybe we have a chance to catch her!

Emmett: But the party?

Edward: We can go after!

Rosalie: But…

Edward: [Interrupts her] This is more important!

Alex: Wait, what about Bella and me?

Edward: [Looks at Alice for a while] I guess you're right!

Bella: What?

Edward: You two will go to the party with my car, we will come as soon as we are done.

Bella: NO WAY! I am only going cause of you Edward!

Edward: [Smirks] Fine then, Alex will have to go alone with Mike.

Alex: NO! [Looks at Bella with pleading look] PLEASE GO!

Bella: [Stares at me for a while] FINE!

Emmett: We can't leave them unprotected.

Alice: [Frowns] We aren't…

Jasper: Then who…

Edward: [Interrupts Jasper] Jacob and his friends.

Emmett: WHAT? NO WAY!

Alice: We have no choice! It would be dangerous for us to go alone, we need to ALL go. And since Esme and Carlisle aren't here, they are the only ones we can turn to.

Bella: We will be okay with them, they are big guys.

Alex: I think we can take care of ourselves. You guys forgot, I'm a wizard.

Edward: But Bella isn't, and you don't exactly have the skills yet to keep yourself safe.

Alex: But…

Bella: [Interrupts me] I'll call Jake. [Leaves the room]

Jasper: This is stupid, why would you want to leave them in the hands of a pack of dogs.

Edward: Because keeping them safe is more important than our animosity with them.

Emmett: Then send Bella to the reserve, she doesn't want to go to the party anyway.

Alice: It wouldn't be safe, Alex has our scent on her, Victoria might target her too.

Emmett: So basically either the dogs or nothing? I can't believe we slipped this low. [Turns and stalks out of the room]

Rosalie: I agree with him! [Follows Emmett out]

Jasper: Whatever! I'm going to change before we leave. [Leaves too]

Alice: Alex, you're outfit is in the closet, I have it out so you will see it. I have to go get ready to leave too! [Prances out of the room]

Bella: [Enters room] I told Jake, he and his friends will be ready in half an hour. They will meet us at the party, is that okay?

Edward: That's fine. You and Alex will take my car and pick up Mike. Once you got him, drive straight to the party. Stay there and don't leave, make sure you both have your phones always on you. And we will try to get there as soon as we can. [Sighs] I should go explain to Emmett and Rosalie where we are headed, you guys finish getting ready. [Leaves room]

Alex: This night went from super awesome to super lame!

Bella: Cheer up! You looks awesome by the way, can't wait to see you in your dress!

Alex: GREAT, with all this excitement I forgot about the dress.

Bella: [Chuckles] I'm going to Edward's room to get dressed. [Leaves]

Uggghhh, JACOB! I was supposed to have a fun night with NO drama and NO Jacob. Now the whole night will be Mike and Jacob, why not throw in Mason and Dean and make this the party of guys in Alex's life she'd rather not see! How did I even get in this mess, driving there with Mike and being babysat by Jacob? How is it that I ended having the guys who were chasing after Bella for so long become the nuisances in my life? When will this night end!

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the chapter for today, up VERY early in the morning... or night, whatever you think of it. <strong>  
><strong>So I FINALLY wrote the chapter of Jacob &amp; Alex's first kiss BUT, it's not for a few [not saying how many] chapters!<strong>

**I always appreciate the reviews so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	20. The Party

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I stood in the front parking lot of the Lodge for a while. I knew she was in there and she wasn't surrounded by any of the bloodsuckers tonight, it meant tonight I could make my move. I've thought of it for so long, and concluded that Alex is pushing me away because of them, and tonight with them gone; I might actually have my chance. Maybe I can tell her how I feel and about the imprint, maybe… 'Wow there man, don't do anything crazy, you have to move slowly at this' I heard Sam tell me through the pack's link. This is one of the MANY reasons I hated this thing. 'I am not that fond of it myself, but if it will help me keep you guys out of trouble, I'll deal with it' Sam replied. Fine, I will stay at a limit today, but stay out of my mind! 'Have fun Jacob.' I looked around the parking lot and spotted Edward's Volvo parked in the middle of the first row, did he drop them off?

Quil: Man, can we go in already, the party is in there!

Embry: Yah Jake, we've been here forever, don't you wanna have some fun?

Jacob: [Growls] Of course I do. I just needed a sec. Let's go!

I led them to the entrance where a few guys were hanging out; we passed them acting oblivious to their stares of shock when they saw us. Once through the door I could feel Alex getting closer to me. I gazed through the room full of teens and young adults dancing and socializing. When my eyes reached the food table, I saw three figures, two girls and a guy. Bella, Alex, and… MIKE! Alex turned from the food table with a chip in her hand, she looked GORGEOUS. I felt my mouth drop as I stared at her from across the room. She had her hair slightly curled from her ears down. Her make-up was very well done, so it was light and almost unnoticeable. Her dress was strapless and went a little over to her knees. From her waste up it was sparkly silver, and from the waist down it was white. She wasn't wearing any jewelry and matched her dress with a pair of white pumps. If I thought I was in love before, I was wrong, she looked amazing, almost like a sparkly black-haired angel.  
>{{Link of Dress on my profile page}}<p>

Embry: [Laughs and hits my back] Man, close your mouth, you're drooling.

Jacob: [Hits him with elbow] Shut-up! [Keeps staring at Alex]

Quil: Man, she does look HOTT, if I were you I would get over there before that dude next to her makes a move.

Jacob: [Smirks] He doesn't stand a chance!

Embry: Then go find out if you do!

Jacob: Oh I plan on it. Now get lost! I will have my fun and you guys go have yours, just don't forget what job we came here for!

Quil: [Walks away] Later Jake!

Embry: Good Luck! [Heads another direction]

I looked back at Alex. She was standing around looking bored while Mike and Bella tried to get her to join in their conversation. Who does that Mike think he is? First Bella now Alex? I don't think so, his luck isn't that great. I started to head over to the food table, as I got closer I noticed how dressed up Mike was, he really looked like a dork. I was relieved that I had gotten some clothes that day in Port Angeles so I was wearing a dark blue and white striped, long-sleeved v-neck with a pair of jeans. Once I was in visible distance I saw that Bella had noticed me, and looked up at me with a smile. She ran over and hugged me but my attention was on Alex, who had just noticed I was there and was staring at me in shock.

Bella: [Pulls away from hug] Wow Jake, you clean up well, I mean, I haven't seen you dressed nice except for that one time at the dance last year.

Jacob: Yah, I do look good don't I Bells?

Bella: [Laughs] Yes, I am happy you came!

Jacob: [Smiles] Me too! [Looks at Alex]

Mike: Jacob, long time no see… [Frowns]

Jacob: Right Newt! [Smirks]

Mike: [Glares at me] It's Newton!

Bella: Hey Mike, I think Jessica and Lauren were looking for you over there. [Points to random place] You should go find them!

Mike: [Frowns] I'll be back! [Looks at Alex then leaves]

Alex: [Glares at me] This party SUCKS!

Bella: [Frowns] Well it's not gonna suck anymore because Jake is here!

Jacob: Quil and Embry are here too!

Bella: Really, I need to see them! Oh I see Quil by the DJ, I'll be right back! [Leaves]

I looked at Alex who was staring at the floor annoyed while nibbling on a chip. Even like that she looked amazing. I knew my time was short and I needed to talk with Alex a little before the bloodsuckers were back. My mission, get Alex to stop pushing me away, difficulty 100. But I was Jacob, I was known to do some pretty amazing things.

Alex: [Looks up at me] Why are you here?

Jacob: Bella is my friend, and I am here to protect her.

Alex: [Looks disappointed] Then go hang out with her!

Jacob: I am here to protect her, not to hang out with her.

Alex: Then why don't you protect her from somewhere else!

Jacob: Because, I like the view from here. [Checks her out]

Alex: [Blushes] I'm gonna go now… [Turns away]

Jacob: [Grabs arm and pull her to face him] Don't go Alex!

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

'Don't go Alex!' The same words that pierced my heart the first time we had met. I looked in front of me, Jacob's lips were only an inch away from my lips and his eyes were looking straight into mine. His eyes were pleading, just like they had been that day. I stood there for the longest time lost in his eyes in a trance, I couldn't pull away, not even if I wanted to… not that I wanted to! He seemed to be as lost in my eyes as I was his, I didn't even mind how hot his hand was that held me to him. I wanted so bad to lean in closer, and felt myself doing so when I heard someone clear their throat. I quickly jumped away from him and looked at the person next to us

Mike: Lauren and Jessica weren't looking for me. [Frowns at Jacob]

Jacob: [Glares at Mike] Well neither were we, so you can go. [Looks back at me]

Mike: I don't think Alex wants me to go! [Looks at me]

Jacob: Yah she does, she doesn't have to say anything, I know.

Mike: This is ridiculous, come on Alex! [Puts hand on my arm]

I heard growling build up next to me and saw Jacob shaking and staring at the arm that Mike had on my arm with full-on anger. I was actually scared, Jacob looked really scary, and ready to do something… no ANYTHING to hurt Mike.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I don't know what came over me that second, but I couldn't think of anything but destroying Mike's arm. The moment his skin came in contact with hers, I exploded. I grabbed the hand that touched her and begin to squeeze it very hard. I saw his annoyed face turn pained and he began to plead me to stop.

Bella: JAKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

I heard some gasps and screams from around the room, but ignored them, all I wanted to focus on was destroying that hand.

Quil: Man, STOP, you need to let go!

Embry: Jake calm down, let go or you'll hurt him!

Bella: JAKE! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!

I didn't care what they said; HE dared to touch Alex, to make her leave! I wasn't going to let him get away so easily!

Alex: [Grabs onto my arm] JACOB, STOP! JACOB! LET HIM GO!

The moment I heard her alarmed voice I let go of Mike. Mike fell to the floor in pain and I looked up to see the terror on the face off all the partiers. I looked at Quil and Embry, Quil's face was full of shock while Embry was shaking his head with disapproval. Bella sat beside Mike and started to inspect his arm, I then realized what I had done. I stared at Mike in shock. I was about to say something when I felt two light hands grab my hand and try to tug me away. I was in too much shock to register who it was and let them pull me out of the building. When the hand let me go, I found myself standing next to my car in the parking lot. I looked up to see a worried and slightly scared Alex. I can't believe this happened. All the anger and all the shock drained away, and I felt my body only register one feeling, guilt. How could I lose it like that, I could killed the guy! KILLED! I saw a street light pole next to me and punched it as hard as I could; I saw it bend slightly and felt the pain shoot through my fist. I deserved this pain for losing it at the party and scaring Alex like this. Then I felt those same light hands pick up my fist and stare at it with great worry.

Alex: Jacob, why?

Jacob: It's Jake, call me Jake!

Alex: [Shakes head] Jacob, you're arm looks really bad! [Looks really worried]

Jacob: [Pulls hand from hers] Why do you care?

Alex: [Looks hurt] Because, I don't want to see you hurt.

Jacob: Sure you don't!

Alex: [Gets angry] What's that supposed to mean!

Jacob: It means… forget it! [Turns away]

Alex: [Comes in front of me] NO, tell me!

Jacob: Alex, seriously, just DROP IT!

Alex: [Takes back my hurt hand] TELL ME!

Jacob: [Stares her in the eyes] I don't think you want to know!

Alex: I do!

Jacob: [Sighs] If you really care about me being hurt, you would have accepted you feelings for me from the moment we met.

Alex: [Looks shocked, let's go of my hand] I… I don't know what you mean?

Jacob: Yes you do Alex. Why don't you admit it, we have a connection.

Alex: [Looks down] No we don't...

Jacob: [Pulls Alex's chin up so her eyes face mine] How can you say that?

Alex: [Pushes me away] HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? JACOB! WE JUST MET!

Jacob: So? Two people can't have an attraction when they first meet?

Alex: NO, not they can't! Well I can't…

Jacob: Alex…

Alex: [Interrupt me] NO! Jacob, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I… I can't fall in love again, because I already fell in love! I fell in love, and guess what happened? GUESS! I got my heart broken; the one I LOVE was taken away from me! AN ATTRACTION? What the HECK do you think will come from that? A few dates and then SOMETHING ALWAYS will separate us!

Jacob: Alex…

Alex: [Interrupts me again with tears in eyes] NO! I know what you are; you are a werewolf, JUST LIKE MASON! I won't let my heart be torn AGAIN! IT WILL ALWAYS END THE SAME! YOU WILL LEAVE ME HEARTBROKEN!

Jacob: Alex…

Alex: [Tears streaming down her face] STOP! I don't want to hear it! Just…just LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want to be friends; I don't want anything from YOU!

Jacob: Alex…please…

Alex: STOP IT JACOB! I want you to just GO AWAY. [More tears streamed down face as she turns away]

I called after her and she started running to the side of the lodge, I chased after her but when I reached there, she was gone. I walked around and hoped I could sniff her out, but there was no sign of her there at all. Then I stopped and thought back to her beautiful face turning sad and teary because of ME! I ran to the trees and quickly threw my new clothes to the floor before I morphed and started running through the woods. I wanted to find her, but I knew that would change nothing, I had to clear my head. But I couldn't get her sad words out of my head, 'I know what you are; you are a werewolf, JUST LIKE MASON! I won't let my heart be torn AGAIN! IT WILL ALWAYS END THE SAME! YOU WILL LEAVE ME HEARTBROKEN!'

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's probably not a great ending. But this chapter has a purpose :)<strong>

**I love the reviews so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	21. Enemy in the Woods

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I didn't know where I was, I used the same spell I had used that day after art class when I was with Edward. This time I ended up in a forest; I had been walking for almost half an hour and I still hadn't found a road or a building. I can't think of a spell that I could use to help me because right now, I just can't think. At the Lodge when I saw Jacob that way, I was worried for him, I don't know why, but I had this feeling go through me that said I had to get him out of there and stop the pain he was in. When we were outside and he hit a pole, he hurt his hand, and I felt some sort of pain in me. And when he told me of the attraction he thinks we have, my heart just couldn't take it. Some part of me wanted to admit that I did feel a connection, but the part that didn't spoke louder. The fact is, Jacob is a werewolf and I've already seen what it is like to love a werewolf, it hurts A LOT! I looked around; I'm getting sick of this. I wish I had my phone; I left it in my purse on the food table. I give up, maybe I can just sit here for a while and rest. I found a tree that had some grass under it; hopefully this won't stain this dress too bad… I REALLY wish Rosalie could have at least gotten me a different color dress. I sat down, wow was I tired, I guess yelling at Jacob really took a lot out of me. I closed my eyes for a while, listening to the crickets and the silence of the night. From a far distance I heard a howl and from not so far I could hear the lightest of footsteps… must be a bunny or something. I kept my eyes shut for a while, but I felt weird, like something was watching me. I opened my eyes to see a woman standing in front of me watching me hungrily. She was really pale, as pale as the Cullens, and she had really messy red hair with eyes that almost matched her hair. She looked wild and menacing, like there was a vengeance in her. Was she a vampire?

?: What is a little girl like you doing here all alone in the woods this late at night?

Alex: I could ask the same to you.

?: Well I like being in the woods at night, but I have more fun when someone is with me.

Alex: Well too bad I have no interest being here with you. [Gets up]

?: [Comes in front of me] Oh I think you do, my name is Victoria.

Alex: [Eyes go wide] I… I… I'm Alex.

Victoria: Hmmm, seems like you have heard of me before. Strange, I haven't heard about you. But from you're the scent I smell of the Cullen's on you and the strange scent you have that is definitely non-human, I think that I might have to know more about you.

Alex: Well too bad I can't, BYE! [About to go]

Victoria: [Grabs arm] Where do you think you're going?

Alex: [Tries to pull away] LET GO OF ME!

Victoria: NO. I want to get to know you, I told you I like company AND I am quiet thirsty.

Alex: Sorry, I'm not a bar juice stand! [Still trying to get free]

Victoria: Oh Alex, you are so funny. Still trying to get free? Aren't you smarter than that?

Alex: I haven't been known to be that smart!

Victoria: Hmmm, I guess you are right; you were in the woods at night by yourself when a very thirsty vampire is out and about.

Alex: [Eyes go wide] LET GO OF ME, HELP! HELP!

Victoria: You really don't know how deep in the woods you are, do you? Well then I should inform you that the closest human from this location is 20 miles, NO ONE can hear you Alex.

Alex: Just let me go! I haven't done anything to you!

Victoria: No you haven't, but your family has, and that's all that I care for!

Alex: But I don't have anything to with that.

Victoria: The moment you became part of the Cullen's lives, you have something to do with it.

I was scared for my life as I stared into the eyes of Victoria. Was this why they were so hell-bent on keeping her away from Bella? This is why they had to resort to getting help from Jacob and his pack, their enemies. I saw Victoria open her mouth and move my wrist to it. I tried to get away but she had her other arm holding me very tightly. I felt the worst sharp pain go through my wrist, and it got worse. I heard the screams come out of me, and they wouldn't stop. The pain continued and I felt my life being sucked out of me, I began to close my eyes unable to take any of the pain. I guess this is how it's like to die, at least I went dramatically. I opened my eyes once last time to see my killer then everything went black.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Strange, I had been dreaming again and again about werewolves tonight. So many different dreams, some with Mason, and some with a werewolf I had never seen before. But were they dreams? I was dead, do dead people dream? Wait a minute, why is it so dark? When you die, is it supposed to be so dark? I opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar room. I was lying on a bed and found a bandage over my wrist. Was I alive? I looked around the room, it was a guy's room, it was kind of messy and there were a lot of Native American symbols and decor all around the room. It was a very simple room, just a bed, a desk, and an old sofa in the corner. I looked around the room a while before my eyes fell on a large figure sitting asleep next to the bed, Jacob? Was this his room? I sat myself up a little, which woke Jacob and he looked up at me. His eyes stared at me sleepily and then they turned to shock and then relief. He quickly got up and left the room. Where was he going? Why am I even here? A minute later Jacob returned pushing a man with a wheelchair. A guy followed them in with a girl that had a large scar across half her face. They all looked at me.

Jacob: Alex, this is my dad Billy [Points to man in wheelchair] and my friends Sam and his fiancée Emily [Points to guy and girl]

Alex: [Smiles Awkwardly] Hi…

Billy: [Wheels himself closer] Are you okay Alex? We heard you were attacked.

Alex: I… I don't remember what happened…

Sam: [Comes closer] We do. That red-headed bloodsucker was getting A LOT of you blood. Jacob found you and fought her, but she got away. Then he brought you here and we used some medicine to get the venom out of your body. You could have become like them.

Jacob: [Growls] I wouldn't have let that happen!

Sam: If you had done what I said, then NONE of this would have happened.

Jacob: I was only…

Billy: [Interrupts them] This is no time for argument, both of you come to the kitchen with me. Jacob, we should get some food for the guest. Sam, you still have that one thing to deal with, remember?

Jacob: Oh, okay, Alex I will be right back [Wheels Billy out of room]

Sam: [Turns to Emily] I should get going, I will come back. You stay and help them. [Leaves]

Emily: [Looks at me] Can I sit down?

Alex: Sure go ahead…

Emily: [Sits where Jacob was before] Hello Alex.

Alex: Hi?

Emily: Alex, I wanted to talk to you.

Alex: Why?

Emily: Because, all the boys here are like my brothers. One of those boys is Jacob.

Alex: [Looks away nervously] And?

Emily: And he really cares for you!

Alex: No he can't, he doesn't even know me!

Emily: He doesn't have to, he imprinted on you.

Alex: He what?

Emily: [Sighs] Imprint, it's kind of this thing the werewolves here do. It's like a love-at-first-sight kind of thing. And you can't control it; it chooses who you belong with. It chooses your soul mate.

Alex: [Looks shocked] NO!

Emily: It's not that bad, Jacob is really sweet. And he is always in worry about you, that's what Sam tells me. And I see it in his eyes, when he brought you last night; he looked broken as he looked at you. Almost… soulless. I hadn't seen him that bad ever, not when he lost his mom, not even when Bella chose a vampire over him. [Looks sad]

Alex: But how can anyone be sure of this soul mate crap.

Emily: Normally, you can't. But when it has to do with imprinting, you can. The person they imprint on may not always end up the love of their life, but they become someone in their life that they will never want to leave. For example Sam and myself, he loves me unconditionally. Even though he had a girlfriend when we met and even though he gave me this horrible scar, he still would NEVER leave my side.

Alex: But how can you be sure?

Emily: Imprinting isn't just any type of bond, it's an eternal bond. One where without words, they promise to love you forever.

Alex: [Looks down] Maybe…

Emily: You have been in love before, it didn't end well?

Alex: [Looks at Emily] No… I mean yes and no.

Emily: Jacob won't hurt you; I've gotten to know all the guys here well. They can be jerks, but they would never intentionally hurt a girl.

Alex: The person who broke my heart didn't do it intentionally either, he had to leave.

Emily: Well good thing that because of the Imprint Jacob can never leave. He will always be with you, whether you like it or not. [Smiles]

Alex; I just…

Emily: [Interrupts me] You don't have to rush into anything. I just want you to know, when you are ready, you can trust that Jacob will never hurt you.

Alex: [Smiles] Okay

Emily: [Stands up] I should go to the kitchen and find out what is taking them so long in the kitchen. I would be worried, Billy isn't much of a cook, and Jacob doesn't care about health.

Alex: [Smiles] Neither do I!

Emily: [Chuckles] Well then, you too will get along well. I'll be back! [Leaves]

I laid pack on a pillow and thought about what Emily said. Imprinting? Did Edward and Alice know about this? Is this why they wanted me to stay away from Jacob? I sighed, I can't blame them, they know more about werewolves then I do. But still, I had felt the connection between Jacob and me since we met, I can't deny it. Maybe… maybe once my heart heals from the loss of Mason, and I could try to move one… maybe…then. I looked around the room again, I was in HIS room, in his bed, and he saved me… because he cares for me?

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

They were mad at us, blaming it ALL on us. Mostly Emmett and Rosalie though, Jasper was more sympathetic because of Alice. Last night Alice's vision had changed, but it disappeared before we could find out what it changed to. Victoria ended up back in Forks, with Alex. I was still standing at the border; I had been here since we came back. They had Alex and I wasn't to leave here until she came back with me. Bella was with her dad, doing some damage control after what Jacob did to Mike's arm last night. I can't believe he did that, ANYONE could have gotten hurt; Bella and Alex could have gotten hurt. Well… either way, Alex did. I looked up to see a car pulling up and three guys come out, Sam, Paul, and Quil.

Sam: Hello Edward.

Edward: Hello, look Sam…

Sam: [Interrupt me] I know you came here for Alex. It will have to wait. She is fine, we removed the venom ourselves successfully, she just woke up and Emily is with her. Once she is good, we will have someone bring her home.

Edward: I don't think you understand, she needs to come home, now!

Sam: And why is that?

Edward: Because, Alex's little brother is here. My parents went to go arrange his coming here as a surprise to Alex. He has been here since early this morning, and we haven't told him about all of this yet.

Sam: Then tell him to come here, that way we can send her back with him.

Edward: [Thinks about it] Alright fine. I will bring Max here and you can take him to Alex. But I want them back here tonight at 7pm to go home.

Sam: Fine, I will have them here then to go home. [Turns away]

I watched as they left then turned around to return to my car. So I successfully arranged for Alex's return, but not now… later. I am sending Max to where Alex is rather than surprising her when she comes home like we planned. Alice and Emmett are going to kill me for this. At least the plan to get Max here worked. Who would have thought Alex's parents would agree to send Max to clown school for a week, free or not. It was Max's idea though; he was the one who suggested clown school when we called him about him coming to see Alex for a weekend. I knew it was soon, Alex had only been here a week and we were already bringing her brother here to visit her. But we didn't want Alex going too far from her family, and if Max was the only one who she would see, we would make it happen. I pulled up in front of the house and saw that Alice was already waiting in front of me with an angry look on her face. GREAT, Alice was angry, and the person she was angry at, was me.

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to post a chapter today even though I have a busy day, wanted to end things neutral :)<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for taking the time to review, always appreciated so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**NOTE: I made a slight change to Chapter 12, I only changed like a line. Because this story is supposed to take place while Justin is still in school so Alex is supposed to be a junior, the only change I made was that instead of Alice saying that Alex and them are in the same grade, I made it so that she said Carlisle put Alex a grade ahead so that she is a senior too. Also I thought I should clarify when this story started off for both WOWP and Twilight, so I decided I will add that to the first chapter.**

**-ShabyShabs **


	22. Little Brother

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Emily eventually came back with sandwiches. Jacob came too along with his friend Embry. We sat in his room and ate while Emily asked me about my favorite hobbies. I avoided Jacob's eyes; I knew he was watching me because he was just as interested in my responses as Emily. I did answer all her questions fully though, I wanted Jacob to know as much as he could about his imprint at possible. A while later Jacob got up and whispered something to Emily and left. He didn't look at me as he did this though, what was up? I was about to ask Emily but she went back to her questions.

Emily: So, do you have any brothers or sisters?

Alex: Yes, I have two brothers, I'm the middle child.

Emily: Do you guys get along?

Alex: Me and my older brother, not so much, my younger one, most of the time.

Emily: What's he like?

Alex: He is like the WEIRDEST guy you will EVER meet.

?: HEY! I'm not THAT weird!

I turned my head towards the familiar voice quickly. MAX! He was standing by the door with Sam and Jacob behind him. I knew that tears were forming in my eyes, and I wouldn't hold them back, I was too happy. Was he really here? He came over to me and hugged me; I buried my face in his chest and cried, my little brother was here! After a minute I finally pulled away and wiped the tears on my face. I looked at his face and saw that he was crying too! Max, was crying? That NEVER happens. He smiled at me and I smiled back happily.

Max: I came all the way here just to get insulted by you?

Alex: [Shakes head] No, I'm sorry! How are you here anyway?

Max: I am supposed to be at the Cullen's One Week Clown School.

Alex: What?

Max: Carlisle and Esme brought me here this morning!

Alex: They did? That's why they left yesterday. [Smiles] They love me that much!

Max: Guess so, and those people are really cool. Especially Emmett, I like him.

Alex: [Chuckles] I like him too. [Remembers everyone in the room] Alex I want you to meet my other friends here. This is Emily [Points to Emily] She is the fiancé of the guy who brought you here, Sam.

Max: Hey! Are you a werewolf too?

Emily: [Chuckles] No, that's Sam, he is one!

Alex: Over there is Embry [Points to Embry]

Max: Hey what's up man, are you a werewolf?

Embry: [Looks at Max weirdly] Yah… I am.

Max: Have you ever had a werewolf thanksgiving, I mean…

Alex: Alright Max, later! And lastly, is Jacob, the guy that imprinted on me. [Smiles at Jacob]

Max: Imprint, what's that? Anyways, hey man! I'm guessing you are a werewolf too?

Jacob: [Staring at me in shock] Uh…yah, hey! [Continues to stare at me]

Alex: [Turns back to Max] Wait Max, did you say that you are staying here a week?

Max: [Smiles] Yup!

Alex: [Hugs him again, then pulls away] Trust me, you will like it here, the Cullen's are the most awesome vampires you will ever meet. [Looks at Jacob] The werewolves aren't that bad either…

Max: Cool, but I want a werewolf thanksgiving! Mason didn't… I mean… [Looks worried]

Alex: [Takes deep breath] I'm sure we can arrange something. [Smiles]

Emily: I can arrange something, I am sure that the pack would love an early thanksgiving!

Sam: Then we should get going, come one Emily!

Emily: [Gets up] See you later Alex, come to my house both of you at 4pm! I will have a special werewolf thanksgiving ready for the pack and you Max! [Smiles and leaves]

Max: AWESOME!

Embry: I like you Max, you just scores us a free turkey dinner from Emily! You can come here to hang out WHENEVER you want!

Max: Awesome, I just made my first real werewolf friend!

Alex: [Chuckles and hits Max with bandaged arm playfully] OW! [Holds wrist in pain]

Jacob: [Runs over to me and takes my wrist] You okay Alex? [Looks into my eyes with worry]

Alex: [Pulls arm away slowly] Yah I'm fine, shoulda not used that arm I guess…

Jacob: No you shouldn't have. [Looks at Embry] You stay and hang out with them, I have to go do something, I'll be back.

Embry: [Nods] Sure!

Jacob: [Looks at Alex] Stay here, I will get back soon and we can go to the Sam and Emily's together. Don't hurt yourself!

Alex: [Stares at Jacob, then looks down] I won't… See you later…

Jacob: [Moves away from bed] Later Max! Later Embry! Bye Alex! [Leaves]

Max: What's up with that dude?

Alex: I'm his imprint… so I guess he is worried for me?

Max: I still don't know what that means.

Alex: [Smiles at Max] Don't worry about it. So, who's idea was clown school?

Max; [Smiles] Mine of course…

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I still wasn't over what Alex said, how did she know about imprinting? It was probably Emily, she and Sam were perfect together, ALWAYS trying to fix things. 'It's our job, what else can we do when we are around a pack of fools that can't stay in order!' Sam said through the link. Shouldn't you be busy with dinner? You shouldn't make Emily do all the work. 'No, I am making Quil and Leah help us, and I would tell you to help too, but you are going somewhere?' Sam replied. Yes I am, don't have to explain, you already know. Are you sure about getting Leah's help? 'She and Emily are cousins, of course I am sure!' Sam spat. Okay, okay! But man, SERIOUSLY, stay out of my head, it is annoying! 'Whatever, I have to go, Emily is calling me, don't do anything stupid!' I will try Sam, I will try. I was finally at my destination, in front of the Cullen manor. Was it smart to come here? No. Did I care? Not so much. I am guessing they all wanted to rip me into pieces right now… too bad, Alex is expecting me tonight! I knocked on the door, thankfully a minute later the doctor opened it up, he greeted me and then led me to the living room, where the entire vamp pack was hanging out, just my lucky day right? I sat down on an empty chair and fake smiled at them all, only Esme smiled back.

Emmett: Who let the dog in?

Jasper: Carlisle did, who else!

Carlisle: Be nice!

Rosalie: Welcome dog! Would you like a bone?

Jacob: [Rolls Eyes] No, I'm good…

Rosalie: I was just being… nice…

Alice: Just spit out why you're here!

Edward: Couldn't you have called for that, I would have dropped it off at the border.

Jacob: I wanted to come here and get it personally.

Edward: No, we don't know anything. We'll give you the clothes now so you can go!

Jacob: You really don't know anything?

Alice: ABOUT WHAT?

Edward: About Mason…

Jacob: You know Edward, your expression says it all, you know something!

Emmett: You don't really think learning about what her ex did wrong will help you, do you?

Jacob: No, I just want to know why she thinks that it won't work out with a werewolf.

Rosalie: Well you aren't going to find out, GET OUT!

Jacob: [Looks pleadingly at Edward and Alice] Please!

Rosalie: I said…

Alice: [Interrupts Rosalie] Wait. [Looks at Carlisle and Esme] Isn't it time for you all to hunt, you guys haven't gone hunting since Thursday. It's Sunday, seems long to me, since we had a short hunt that day.

Carlisle: [Nods] You are right! Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, let's go!

Emmett: I am not going ANYWHERE!

Carlisle: Emmett…

Alice: [Interrupts him] It's okay, Emmett is fine, you guys go!

Carlisle: Okay, let's go! [Takes Esme's hand and leaves house, Jasper and Rosalie follow]

Jacob: So?

Alice: What are your intentions with Alex?

Jacob: I care for her a lot, she is my imprint!

Emmett: That doesn't…

Alice: [Interrupts Emmett] Shhhh! You do know she is like my niece right?

Jacob: She is? Well, now I know…

Alice: Yes, I am her great, great, great, great, great grandmother's sister.

Jacob: Oh…

Alice: Yes, so I will KILL you if ANYTHING happens to Alex EVER again on your watch!

Jacob: I'm sorry, she disappeared, I don't even know show she ended up all the way there…

Alice: [Looks at Edward nervously] Umm, yah… she does that… she is a fast runner

Jacob: [Looks suspicious] What?

Edward: Nothing, you wanted to know about Mason?

Jacob: Yes.

Edward: Mason is also a werewolf, but a different type. He is the type that turns into a werewolf when the moon is out, and that can die from a silver bullet. He used to date a vampire named Juliet, not our type of vampires, another type. Juliet was dating Alex's older brother. The type of werewolf Mason is, they are very loyal, so he accidently blurted out that he loved Juliet when they met each other again. Alex was hurt and Mason tried to fix things. But something happened that turned Mason into a wolf forever and Juliet lost her youth. Juliet had to leave Alex's brother and Mason had to leave Alex. Alex was heartbroken for so long, until her brother found a cure. But, he only used the cure on Juliet and refused to help Alex find Mason and cure him too.

Jacob: So he didn't want to leave, he had to because he was stuck a wolf forever? Does she think that the same thing will happen to us?

Alice: Probably.

Jacob: Oh… wait, if Alex has brothers, why is she here? Where are her parents?

Alice: That's another story, one that I will tell. And as for her parents, they are alive.

Jacob: But then why do…

Emmett: [Interrupts me] Let her tell the story!

Alice: [Tells me story Alex told them]… so she came here and we took her in with love.

Jacob: [Trying to control anger] She was that sad there? No wonder she came here!

Edward: Yes, she went through a lot of pain, but we promised to keep her happy here.

Alice: Which is why, I made a decision!

Edward: Alice, how can you…

Alice: [Interrupts him] I've already decided!

Emmett: What?

Alice: [Smiles toward me] I have decided I won't stop Alex from seeing Jacob. She can choose is she wants a friendly or romantic relationship with you, but it is entirely up to her.

Emmett: [Looks at Alice angrily] NO WAY!

Alice: [Looks back at Emmett] Emmett, we want Alex's happiness don't we? We will have to tell her about the imprint and let her decide. You want her happy don't you?

Emmett: [Thinks for a minute and sighs] FINE! But [Looks at me warningly] IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER, I WILL HUNT YOU LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!

Jacob: [Rolls Eyes] I don't plan on hurting her EVER! And by the way, she knows.

Edward: But you didn't tell her?

Jacob: I think Emily might have told her, they were together while I made her food.

Emmett: How do you know she knows?

Edward: Hmmm, I see.

Emmett: [Looks annoyed at Edward] Yah you do, but I don't! [Looks at me] How do you know?

Jacob: She introduced me to Max as the one who imprinted her.

Alice: Well then, let her decide after today what she wants between you two. BUT, just as Emmett said, you hurt her and we will hurt you worse!

Jacob: Like I said, I don't plan on hurting her!

Edward: Alice, can you get him what he came for?

Alice: What?

Edward: Some clothes, they are having a werewolf thanksgiving for Max tonight; Jacob came to get some clean clothes for Alex to wear tonight.

Alice: [Jumps up excitedly] Yay, more of Alex looking pretty!

Jacob: Can in NOT be a dress, she didn't seem to be comfortable in that dress last night.

Alice: FINE! Suit yourself… [Goes upstairs]

I waited there awkwardly for a while. Edward did ask me a few questions about how we handled Alex's bite, I really didn't know how to answer though, I didn't know what they did. I was relieved when I heard Alice prancing down the stairs, she handed me a purple cloth bag.

Alice: There is a pair of jeans in there and a few tops for her to choose from. There is also her make-up bag, her phone, and some jewelry.

Jacob: Okay, thanks! [About to turn when an arm grabs my wrist, turns around]

Alice: Take care of her; we want her back at the border at 7pm!

Jacob: [Nods] I will care for her, and she will be back then, I promise.

I turned and left the house, no one stopping me this time. I was relieved, it was a WAY calmer encounter than I expected. I even got permission to be around Alex. Now I just had to convince Alex that I will never hurt her. I will start with tonight, by making it the very best werewolf thanksgiving she has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the most interesting chapter, but at least Alex is okay with Jacob now.<strong>  
><strong>I'm starting to run out of ideas right now... lol, kinda sad! :P <strong>

**Appreciate the reviews guys so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	23. I'm a Wizard

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I was getting kind of bored here, I was told not to leave the bed until instructed by Jacob, it's not like he is a doctor that I had to listen to him. Max was out with Embry, Embry told him about the fun these guys have cliff diving and so Max begged him to take him there. I had been alone for half an hour now, where was Jacob anyway? I give up, I'm gonna get out of this room and find something to do. I got off the bed and saw a big mirror hanging by the closet, one look at my reflection and I knew why they wouldn't let me go anywhere, I was a mess! The white dress I was wearing last night now had dirt, grass stains, and blood all over it. I can't go anywhere in this thing! I guess I have to wait… I don't even know where…MY WAND!

Jacob: I like the messy look, but you're not really a dress-wearing person.

I turned to see Jacob standing by the door smiling at me with, MY PURPLE BAG! I stared at the bag then back to his face; I guess he noticed because he was holding the bag up in victory.

Jacob: Got you some clothes, Alice picked them but I made sure she didn't get any dresses.

Alex: Alice? She gave you those?

Jacob: [Takes a few steps forward] Yes she did, she wants you dressed nicely for our werewolf thanksgiving tonight. I don't think she wants you to put their family to shame wearing that. [Smirks at me]

Alex: HA-HA you're SO funny! I could have cleaned myself up, but I don't know where…

Jacob: Where?

Alex: I had a stick with me, did you by any chance see it.

Jacob: A stick? [Puts my bag on bed] What did it look like?

Alex: It's wooden and has my name on the end.

Jacob: Oh [Looks curious] That… [Puts hand in pocket and pulls out wand] You mean this?

Alex: [Jumps closer to Jacob to get it but he pulls it away] HEY! Give it to me!

Jacob: Why is a stick so important?

Alex: Because…because it's mine and I want it back, so give it to me!

Jacob: Not until you tell me!

Alex: I… [Thinks] Okay.

Jacob: Okay! [Motions me to bed and sits down]

Alex: [Sits down on bed] So, that stick is a wand.

Jacob: What? How is this… what? [Looks confused]

Alex: I'm not what you think I am, I'm…

Jacob: [Interrupts me] Wait, is that why your scent isn't human?

Alex: WHAT? I don't know, look can I explain?

Jacob: Sure, go ahead.

Alex: I am a wizard. My whole family is, well not really, my brothers and me are, my dad used to be, my mom never was.

Jacob: [Stares at me shocked for a long time]….

Alex: Jacob?

Jacob: [Snaps out of it but still stares at me] Sorry, wait, HOW? WHAT? HOW?

Alex: I guess I have to explain this to ANOTHER person!

Jacob: Another?

Alex: Well I had to tell Alice, Emmett, Bella, and the rest of the family.

Jacob: Oh… they know?

Alex: OF COURSE! They are my family Jacob, and if you want to be my friend, you have to accept that!

Jacob: [Looks a little sad] Yah… friend.

Alex: Anyways… you want to know now?

Jacob: Sure…

Alex: So there is this thing called the wizard competition… [Tells him all about wizards] and so until then we have powers but once the competition is over, one person has it all.

Jacob: [Looks at me in wonder] WOW! I didn't think stuff like that could exist!

Alex: Just like I'm sure at some point in your life you didn't think werewolves and vampires existed? [Smiles]

Jacob: [Chuckles] Yah, you're right!

Alex: So… [Looks at bag]

Jacob: Right, you're clothes are in there. [Points to bag] There is a red towel in the bathroom you can use that is no ones to take a shower. If you need anything, just call me! I will be in the living room watching TV. [Gets up, smiles at me and is about to leave]

Alex: WAIT!

Jacob: [Turns back and gives me a flirty smile] Yes?

Alex: My wand, you didn't give it back yet!

Jacob: Oh… [Looks embarrassed] Sorry! [Hand me my wand and leaves]

I got back up and looked at myself in the mirror, eww! I really didn't want to go through the whole process of a shower, but my skin was stinging so I guess a shower is best. Ughhh, why can't I know a spell to make the stinging go away! I went to the bathroom and started the shower. Once I was under the water I began to think… what do you do at a werewolf thanksgiving anyway?

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I was relaxing on the couch with my feet on the coffee table when I heard the door of the house open then close. Who could it be now? I looked up to see my dad being wheeled in by Charlie with Bella right behind them. I smiled and greeted them without moving from my comfortable position, Bella and Charlie sat on the couch.

Charlie: So Jacob, how you doing?

Jacob: I'm good, just sitting here all bored.

Bella: Where's Alex?

Charlie: Alex? Why would Alex be here?

Billy: Well the thing is, yesterday Alex got upset with Jacob while we were at the party and ran into the forest. She got lost and eventually Jacob found her and brought her here. She got hurt and so we kept her here for the night.

Charlie: And the Cullens?

Jacob: Well we informed them… and…

Bella: [Interrupts me] They came and saw her, right Jacob? [Looks at me]

Jacob: Uhhh, yah… and Carlisle said she was okay and that she could hang out here for the day. They even dropped of her brother here.

Bella & Charlie: Brother?

Jacob: Yah… brother, her little brother is visiting…

Charlie: But where does her brother live if she lives here? She told me her parents were dead.

Bella: She told you that! [Looks shocked] I mean… yah… She ummm…

Jacob: [Interrupts Bella] He wanted to go to a private school, so Carlisle and Esme sent him there. Alex didn't want to go to private school so she came here. Her brother, Max, was missing her so he decided to come see her in her new home and meet her friends.

Charlie: Oh, okay…

Bella: Where is her brother?

Jacob: I think he's with Embry, cliff diving.

Bella: WHAT?

Jacob: What?

Bella: How can you guys let him do that?

Jacob: One, he is a guy so he can take it. Two, Embry is with him, he won't let anything happen. Three, you've done it before, unsupervised, he has better chances of being okay than you. And you know why! [Looks knowingly at Bella]

Bella: Shouldn't Alex be the one to decide that?

Jacob: Why would she let him go with Embry if she wasn't okay with it?

Billy: Okay you two, that's enough, so where is Alex?

Jacob: She is taking a shower and changing into some clean clothes.

Bella: She looked so pretty last night, how bad did the dress look? Alice is gonna have a cow when she sees it, and Rosalie! [Looks amused]

Jacob: I don't think they would care; they were more worried about Alex. [Looks annoyed]

Bella: Sorry! When is she gonna be done?

Alex: How about now?

I looked up to see Alex cleaned up and new clothes. She looked beautiful! She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a black plain sweater. On her neck was a simple gold necklace with a heart at the end. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had her make-up very lightly done, just the way I like it. I was staring at her for a while when I realized that everyone else was quiet too. I looked around to see Charlie, Billy, and Bella looking at me with smiles. I looked back at Alex who was standing their awkwardly staring at the floor.

Bella: Alex! You're done!

Alex: Yah, I didn't feel like spending so much time getting ready for dinner. [Sits next to me]

Bella: Dinner? [Looks at me curiously]

Alex: Yah, Emily decided to make a big dinner because of Max.

Bella: Oh, that's cool…

Jacob: You can come if you want Bella. [Looks at Charlie] You too!

Charlie: Dinner sounds tempting, but another time I'm afraid, I have to work till late tonight!

Bella: And I promised Edward I would come over later, but don't worry, I'll see you when you go home tonight. I can meet Max then too?

Alex: Awww, but yah you can meet Max then.

Charlie: [Gets up] Well, we should get going. I need to drop Bella off at Edward's before I head home to get ready for work. Nice seeing you Billy, Jacob, and Alex. [Smiles] Goodbye! [Leaves]

Bella: Yah, I should get going. [Hugs Alex and me] Bye! [Leaves too]

Billy: Well, I am going to go take a nap in my room, see you two in a few hours for dinner! [Winks at me and leaves for his room]

Alex: [Sighs] I'm bored! I haven't gotten into any trouble in a long time, can we PLEASE do something fun? PLEEAASSEE!

Jacob: [Chuckles] Like?

Alex: Pranking! I haven't done many pranks since I got here, except on Edward.

Jacob: [Laughs] Wow, I would LOVE to see that, but don't you get caught by your thoughts?

Alex: [Smiles wide] NOPE! He can't read my mind, just like Bella! I only get caught when Emmett's mind is involved.

Jacob: Lucky! Anyways, you want to prank, who?

Alex: [Looks mischievous] Some werewolves!

Jacob: As tempting as that is, we kind of have the same problem here. I'm another Emmett!

Alex: You have werewolves that read minds?

Jacob: NO! We are linked and can hear each other's thoughts.

Alex: Well then that's easy. I just won't tell you what the prank is and who's the target yet! Just lead me to the werewolves and I'll take care of everything else! [Smiles]

Jacob: [Thinks about it] You know what, OKAY!

Alex: Great, let the fun begin.

Jacob: We can take my bike, the guys should be hanging near the cliffs right now, cliff diving.

Alex: BIKE! Cool! Cliff Diving, I can already think of a few pranks right off the top of my head!

Jacob: Then let's go!

I led her to the garage behind the house; we didn't say anything the entire way so it was kind of awkward. When we got there she looked at my bike with approval then looked at my funny.

Jacob: What's wrong?

Alex: Nothing. [Chuckles]

Jacob: What? Really, tell me!

Alex: Well… I was wondering. Was that you who came to school on my first day on this bike in the parking lot?

Jacob: [Smiles] YES!

Alex: [Chuckles] But why?

Jacob: Too see you…

Alex: [Looks away awkwardly] We should go, don't want to lose time. [Smiles at me]

Jacob: Okay! [Smiles back]

I sat on my bike and that's when I realized that she was going to have to hold me while we rode. She looked at the bike for while then sat behind me, I handed her my helmet and she put it on. Now I had a reason to want to wear that, I smiled to myself. She held onto the seat tightly, I had to bite my lips to keep from laughing.

Alex: Are we going now?

Jacob: We can't, you have to hold on to me, unless you want me to go REALLY slow!

Alex: NO SLOW! [Hugs me from the back] GO!

Jacob: As you wish!

I smiled to myself the moment she had her arms around me. I felt that spark again, from the last two times we touched. As we rode I could barely focus on the road or the destination, all I thought was how close Alex was to me, right behind me with her arms, SO close! I wanted this to never end, but sadly the ride to the cliff-diving site isn't that far. When we arrived I could see the guys near the cliff with Max. They seemed to be having a good time, poor guys, they didn't know that Alex was here, and she has plans for them! I parked the bike a little far away so that no one would see us, then turned the bike off. I felt Alex let go of me and move off the bike, I was disappointed, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. I also got off the bike and took the helmet off Alex to put on my bike. When I looked at Alex I saw a gorgeous, mischievous smile on her face as she looked at my friends at the cliff. I couldn't help but smile myself… this was going to be VERY fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty boring chapter, but Alex needed to tell Jacob about being a wizard.<strong>  
><strong>I'm currently working on some chapters I think you guys will like.<strong>  
><strong>If I can get more reviews, I will post the next chapter sooner!<strong>  
><strong>And eventually I can post those chapters I just wrote... ;D<br>Though those chapters are like after a few more heheh! **

**I LUV reviews so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	24. Pranking Werewolves

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

PRANKS, and that on werewolves! This was TOO fun! I was surprised that Jacob actually gave in, I mean… these are his friends right? The entire ride here I kept myself distracted from our proximity by brainstorming some prank ideas, in the end I was down to a few. And once I had the one decided I couldn't help but smile mischievously. I looked up to see Jacob smiling at me, his smile was so cute… why did he have to be so irresistible? I guess that's how all werewolves are. Ugggghhh, I need to get this off my mind, I am here for only one thing, FUN! I looked back at the cliff to see five guys that looked about Jacob's size and my brother.

Jacob: Those five guys are them. Two of them are Quil and Embry. The other three are Seth, Paul, and Jared. The smaller one is Seth, the cocky bastard next to him is Paul, and the last biggest one is Jared.

Alex: Okay then, cocky bastard, I guess he will be my biggest target.

Jacob: [Eyes wide] You want to mess with Paul? I mean, I don't object, but really?

Alex: Of course, I don't like cocky! [Looks at Jacob]

Jacob: WHAT? I am not THAT cocky! Meet Paul then you will know it!

Alex: Whatever, I don't think Paul and I will get along that much once I'm done with him.

Jacob: [Looks curious] What exactly do you plan on doing?

Alex: You'll see! [Takes out wand] When these guys jump down bellow, let them fall in blackberry jello.

Jacob: Uhhh…. What did you do?

Alex: Filled the water with blackberry jello.

Jacob: WHAT? [Looks shocked] How?

Alex: Did you not just hear the spell?

Jacob: Wait, you were serious about the wand?

Alex: [Punches his arm playfully] Jacob!

Jacob: [Chuckles] Seriously? Wow, wait… Paul doesn't like blackberry, actually, he hates it!

Alex: [Smiles] Well then, we chose the right flavor!

Jacob: Now what?

Alex: [Smirks] It won't turn into jello until they all jump. So we go there and make them jump together. Then they will be stuck there a while and their swim trunks should turn all stiff from the sugar. And then we will take their stuff and go!

Jacob: Alex, I don't think…

Alex: Are you saying you are scared? [Smirks and moves closer to him]

Jacob: [Moves face closer to me] No way!

We stood there in each other's face a while. Smirking at each other and gazing into each other's eyes, it was like a trance. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my lips. It sent shivers down my spine every time he took a breath. Why does he have this effect on me, I'm not ready! I finally pulled away and he got out of the trance too. He put his hand forward and we started walking toward the edge of the cliff where the other guys were. When we were almost there Max noticed us and ran over.

Max: Hey Alex! You're here, man you need to try this cliff diving, it's awesome!  
>Alex: [Looks at Jacob with a smirk then looks back at Max] No thanks, not interested!<p>

Jared: Hey Jake, is this her?

Jacob: [Puts in arm over my shoulder] Yes it is! [Smiles]

Alex: [Pushes his arm off] I'm Alex Cullen.

Jared: Cullen… wow so it is true. My name is Jared.

Seth: And I am Seth. [Smiles wide]

Alex: Hi.

Paul: And I am Paul. Alex, you don't look like a girl that should be hanging with Jake.

Alex: And I do look like a guy that should hang with you?

Paul: [Smiles] Well…

Jacob: [Looks furious] Paul I think you need to…

Jared: [Puts an arm on Jacob's shoulder] Hey, we don't want anything starting, Max and Alex are here! Don't you remember what happened last time?

Max: What happened last time?

Seth: Nothing, that's what they always say, don't even ask…

Paul: [Smiles at me] So Alex, you don't want to cliff dive? Are you scared, if you want I can hold your hand on the way down?

Alex: [Gives him uninterested look] Actually, it's not that I am scared, I just don't like playing these childish games, I didn't know that werewolves like you did such elementary things for fun.

Paul: [Looks angry] ELEMENTARY?

Alex: You heard me didn't you?

Paul: You…

Alex: [Interrupts him] You know, if you wanted to show me something impressive, you would belly-flop in there with all these guys at the same time.

Jared: It's not so smart to go all together.

Alex: That's what I thought!

Paul: We'll do it, Jared come on!

Jared: It's dangerous! We can't jump together!

Paul: We're werewolves, we can take it.

Jared: Max isn't a werewolf!  
>Alex: Max can handle himself, right Max?<p>

Max: Yeah, sure Alex!

Jacob: [Whispers to me] Couldn't you have done that without pissing him off?

Alex: [Whispers back] No, there is no fun in that. And I know his words pissed you off!

Jacob: [Whispers again] Yah, but I like pissing him off, you pissing him off can get you hurt!

Alex: [Whispers back] Are you saying you are going to let him hurt me?

Jacob: [Sighs] Of course not.

Paul: What are you guys whispering?

Alex: Don't interrupt when you seniors are talking to you!

Paul: [Looks angry] WHAT?

Embry: Man, this girl can't have a calm conversation with Paul, perfect match to you Jake!

Jacob: Who can have a calm conversation with Paul?

Jared: Paul, you want to do this, or not?

Paul: Of course, I will show this little girl what I can do!

Alex: [Rolls Eyes] Yah, you'll show me that you can do some middle school moves.

Paul: [Shaking] I…

Jared: Paul, come on! [Pulls Paul toward cliff]

Paul: Watch this little girl! [Smirks at me]

I watched at the six guys assembled near the cliff. Max gave me a thumb up and jumped at the same time as Seth. Paul and Embry waved at us and followed. Then second later Jared and Paul went in too, Paul winking at me once before going in. HAH, what an idiot, wait till he sees all the blackberry deliciousness waiting for him down there. As soon as they were all off the cliff, Jacob and I ran over to the edge of the cliff to check them out, I couldn't wait to see this!

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I really had a hard problem following along with Alex's plan, especially since Paul was trying to hit on her, and Alex seemed okay with it. I didn't know if that was part of her prank or what, but as soon as I saw Paul jump off the cliff, my annoyance was gone, she was successful. We ran over to the cliff to see the six guys slowly going down the dark purple jello. WOW, she REALLY did it! I looked at Paul, he was furious! Max and Seth seemed to be having a blast, Jared was annoyed but not angry, and Paul and Embry were very confused. Man those guys were slow. I looked at Alex to see her not next to me. I looked on the floor to see her rolling on the floor laughing. But even then, she looked drop dead gorgeous. I realized that I liked her smile but LOVED her laugh; her laugh was so perky and cute. I don't think I had heard her laugh like this before, it was so cheery, didn't seem like Alex, but I liked it. I looked back at Paul's jello covered body again and couldn't stop myself from falling over and joining Alex for the laugh-a-thon on the ground. Once I was able to control myself I sat up and tried to catch my breath. I hadn't laughed like this in a long time. I looked at Alex and she was also getting over it slowly but couldn't stop smiling. She looked at me and smiled wide before jumping up and walking away.

Jacob: HEY, where are you going?

Alex: [Looks back at me] Remember part two of the prank?

Jacob: Oh, the stuff!

Alex: YES, let's go, we don't want to be late for dinner! You get their stuff; I have to do something real fast.

Jacob: Okay… [Starts to gather stuff]

I watched Alex as I gathered my friend's things. Alex took out her wand and started to say something to herself. Wonder what she was doing now? A second later I find Max next to her covered with blackberry jello looking disappointed.

Max: Hey, what did you do that for, I was enjoying that!

Alex: Do you want jello of werewolf thanksgiving?

Max: [Eyes go wide] LET'S GO!

Alex: [Chuckles] Okay.

Jacob: [Looks at them wide-eyed] I think it will take a while to get used to this.

Alex: [Links her arm in mine] Let's go!

Jacob: Wait! We won't all fit on my bike, and with all this stuff…

Alex: No problem! I will take us there! [Takes out wand]

Jacob: Wait Alex, I…

FLASH

I opened my eyes to see myself back in my room. I looked around me to see Max still covered with blackberry jello, Alex smiling at her wand, my friends things on my bed, and my bike. MY BIKE!

Jacob: MY BIKE!

Alex: [Turns around and stares at it wide-eyes] OH, I'm sorry! I didn't know!

Jacob: Get it out of my room!

Alex: I am REALLY sorry! [Takes out wand and my bike disappears]

Jacob: WHERE IS MY BIKE?

Alex: [Looks scared] It's in the garage.

Jacob: Oh… [Calms down] Sorry, like I said, this will take a while to get used to…

Alex: [Links arms with me and leans in close] Good thing we have TONS of time! [Smiles]

Jacob: [Chuckles] Yah, you're right. Look, it's 4:02, we should get going… Max…

Max: I will clean up [Takes out wand and points it to himself, changes into clean clothes]

Jacob: WOW, that's awesome!

Alex: [Smirks mischievously] Well then… [Takes out wand an points it at me]

Jacob: Alex, what are you doing?

Alex: Changing you! [Mouths something to herself and wand lights up]

I closed my eyes for a second then looked down at myself, what was I wearing? I looked in a mirror to find myself dressed up in something that really wasn't my style. I was wearing a long-sleeved gray v-neck sweater with a black wool coat on top. With it I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. Hmmm, I didn't look that bad, and my hair was styled pretty okay, neater than I normally did it anyway… I looked at Alex who was checking me out, I think I like this look. I smiled back and she looked away blushing. I REALLY like this look!

Max: So can we go now?

Jacob: Now that we are all dressed, of course.

Max: Wait, what about your friends?

Alex: [Chuckles] They will show up… eventually. And if they aren't at dinner by 5:45, I will turn the jello back into water and transport them back to the cliff. I don't want them cleaned up until I see their angry faces… Paul's anyway! [Smiles]

Jacob: You're devious, I like it! [Smiles]

Max: CAN WE GO?

Jacob: Yes, follow me!

When we arrived in front of the house I noticed a few cars there, looks like some people are already here. Alex linked arms with me as we walked and was telling me about some past pranks she had played on people at school. I wasn't really as interested in what she was saying, though I must say ALL of these pranks were very impressive. I was more interested in her facial expression, she was so chirpy when it came to pranks, she likes it, A LOT! I had to keep that in mind, something that makes her happy. Once we reached the door I was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened. Sam and Emily were standing there, Emily smiling.

Emily: Come in you three, you guys came at a good time, some people are here, but not a lot. Jake you're dad is here. [Smiles and stares at our linked arms]

Jacob: [Smiles back] Come you two!

Alex: [Notices what Emily is staring at and unlinks our arms] Hey Emily [Walks in]

Once we were in, we all sat down in the living room. Leah, Sue, Collin, Brady, and my dad were already there. After we greeted everyone and I introduced them to Alex and Max, my dad and Sue left to get something from Sue's house.

Emily: I'm glad you guys came, I was worried no one else was going to show up.

Sam: [Looks annoyed] What is up with these guys? They sound like complete psychos, saying that they are stuck in blackberry jello?

Jacob: REALLY, STILL? [Bursts into laughter]

Leah: What is up with this moron?

Alex: [Glares at her] He is laughing, there is nothing wrong with that!

Leah: No, but there is something wrong with him!

Alex: Why don't…

Jacob: [Stop laughing] Hey Alex, why don't you tell everyone about your prank.

Sam: Prank? [Looks at me] What prank?

Jacob: This girl is a lot of things, she isn't just the girl I imprinted, but the most impressive thing about her is her ability to pull some pranks. You should have heard all the pranks she told me about on our way here!

Sam: But what prank do you want to tell us about now?

Alex: [Smiles wide] The one I played on Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth!

Sam & Emily: WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong>I keep telling myself that I needa tell you guys about Mason but i keep forgetting, but i remembered this time:D<strong>  
><strong>So I haven't brought Mason back yet BUT he will be in the story for sure! I just want to build Jacob and Alex's relationship more.<strong>

**I Appreciate Reviews, More Reviews = More Chapters, so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	25. Angry Werewolves

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Sam: You're kidding right? [Looks worried]

Alex: NO, I'm serious. That's why they aren't here, I wonder if they're free yet…

Emily: Wait, what exactly did you do?

Jacob: It was amazing, like you would have NEVER seen something like this before.

Sam: [Growls] Jake, you guys are a pack, you shouldn't be playing childish pranks on each other like this, and getting Alex involved, she could get hurt. You know Paul's temper!

Jacob: You think I would let Paul do anything to Alex? YAH RIGHT!

Alex: I don't see the big deal; I always play pranks on people…

Sam: The big deal is that you played a prank on a pack of wolves, one of them being the really bad-tempered Paul!

Leah: Leave it to Jacob to imprint on another someone who likes pissing of werewolves!

Jacob: [Growls] SHUT-UP LEAH!

Alex: Calm down guys, it was just a silly joke, I'm sure we will all laugh about it later.

Emily: Seriously Alex, what did you do?

Max: She turned all the water at the bottom of the cliff where we were cliff-diving into jello. It was hilarious and really good at the same time, I love black…

Jacob: [Interrupts Max] Yah, see just a little funny joke, hehehe!

Sam: You… I mean… she did this? HOW?

Max: That's easy, we are wizards, and we have magical powers and wands.

Alex: [Hits forehead with hand] I swear Max, you really don't know how to break news slowly.

Max: What did I do wrong? [Looks confused]

Jacob: Nothing, leave it alone…

Sam: I see… I've heard of wizards, they are similar to the moon werewolves, I mean they come from the same world. My grandfather told me about it.

Jacob: [Looks confused] You know about those werewolves?

Sam: You do too? [Looks curiously at me and Alex]

Alex: Ummm… yah, I used to date one of them. [Looks at shoes awkwardly]

Sam: I see, this is very interesting, I didn't think they existed anymore, are there a lot of you?

Alex: Yah there are. There is a whole world of us, with many other 'mystical creatures' like werewolves and vampires.

Leah: There are more of those bloodsuckers?

Sam: Yes there are. And there are more of these werewolves?

Jacob: Look, maybe Alex doesn't know much about these werewolves, so let's just leave that topic alone! [Smiles at Alex]

Alex: [Looks up and smiles at me] It's okay, I think there are, but I've only met a few…

Emily: I hate to interrupt this SO interesting conversation, BUT we still don't know when the rest of the pack are coming.

Sam: You're right, how long will they take.

Alex: I don't…

Max: [Interrupts Alex] As long as it takes to eat through a river of blackberry jello!

Sam: [Eyes go wide] BLACKBERRY?

Jacob: Uhhh… yeah?

Sam: HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? You know Paul HATES blackberry, I ask for ONE THING of you guys, and that is to get along, AND YOU CAN'T DO THAT?

Alex: It was my fault… I…

Sam: No Alex! Jake should know better, he is supposed to protect you. Paul's or any werewolf's anger cannot be controlled, and that could put you in danger. IF she is put in danger, I don't think that Cullen's will stay in peace with us!

Leah: Who cares about them?

Alex: I DO! They are my family!

Leah: Then why don't you go join your little bloodsucker Brady Bunch!

Jacob: [Growls and starts to shake] Shut-up Leah!

Leah: Make me! [Smirks]

Sam: If he can't, I WILL!

Emily: Stop fighting please; maybe if we talk this out, Paul won't be mad, Alex and Jake just need to apologize.

Jacob: WHAT! APOLOGIZE?

Alex: Sorry, I don't do apologies…

Max: Yah, that's true, I've know Alex my whole life, she doesn't do apologies… or work, or school, or reading, or discipline, or…

Alex: [Glares at Max] I think we get it!

Jacob: I really don't see the big deal, it was just a little prank!

?: Just a little prank, huh?

I knew that voice, I knew it VERY well. I turned around to see five jello-covered werewolves glaring at me. Four of them looked furious, while one seems amused, it was Seth… of course he was amused. I looked at Paul, he seems the most angry… and was shaking, Paul shaking was NEVER good. And with Alex here, it made me worry, maybe Sam was right! What am I saying, Sam is ALWAYS right. 'Told you so!' And of course, he wouldn't let the chance go to say it, stupid wolf-mind-link! I looked at Alex… GREAT, she was smiling, leave it to Alex to plant a smile like that on her face after playing a prank on Paul, she really wanted a new enemy.

Alex: Hey Paul, sorry I couldn't hang with you, I'm not really into blackberry jello! [Smirks]

Paul: [Clenches teeth] I'm not much of a fan myself.

Sam: Paul, Jared, maybe you guys should go outside!

Jared: [Shaking] Sam, you don't really think we are going to calmly walk away after THAT!

Quil: We have been trying to keep them calm the entire way here, but they won't listen.

Alex: Awww, you had so much fun you couldn't control you enthusiasm Polly?

Jacob: [Eyes go wide] Uhhhhh Alex, maybe you shouldn't…

Alex: [Interrupts him] How exactly did you guys get out by the way? [Smiles wider]

Paul: [Growls louder] My name is PAUL!

I watched as Paul's shaking got worse, THIS IS NOT GOOD! I really didn't think this would go this out of control. If the bloodsuckers found out about ANY of this, they would never let Alex hang out with me again. I looked up at Sam who seemed just as alarmed. He stood up and stood in a defensive pose in front of Emily. I quickly got up and did the same in front of Alex. I looked at Alex behind me, her face didn't show fear but I could tell she was starting to get scared because she clutched my arm really hard. She didn't have to worry though, I would NEVER let anything happen to her. 'Collin, Brady you guys get Alex, Max, and Emily out of here, take them to Jake's house! Once we get things under control here, we will come!' Sam commanded through the link. But I don't want to leave Alex unprotected! 'You should have thought of that before you let her prank these guys. She is safe with Collin and Brady, you will see her later, handling this is more important right now!' Sam replied. I guess he's right. I looked back at Paul, he was starting to transform, not good. Then I felt Alex's grip on my arm let go, I looked back once to see Brady pulling away a worried Alex. She was worried, for me! I smiled once before I turned back to face the fight that was about to come.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I felt REALLY bad; I knew this was my fault. I couldn't resist rubbing it in Paul's face, it's what I do. The reason I wanted to mess with him in the first place was because when Jacob told me about him, I knew they didn't get along well, and some part of me wanted to be his enemy too. Stupid, stupid, stupid, they obviously aren't enemies, they are a pack! I seriously am SO stupid sometimes, doing-before-thinking! I was out of breath when we were back at Jacob's place. WE went straight in and everyone sat in the living room. The two guys that brought us here got up and were standing near the door whispering to each other. Max got bored switched on the TV. I looked up at Emily who seemed as worried as me. She is worried and it's my fault, I put Sam and Jacob in danger! Emmett and Alice told me the dangers of a werewolf in anger, I should have listened. I don't even know what they will think if they find out, what if Edward reads Jacob's mind and decides that it's too dangerous for me to see him again. That would break Jacob… and I like being around him… I think, I mean, yah… I do.

Emily: [Puts hand on my shoulder] It's okay Alex, Sam and Jacob will handle this. Anyway, it's only Jared and Paul, I'm sure that Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry will help!

Alex: I guess, but this shouldn't have happened. This is all my fault! I convinced Jacob to take me to his werewolf friends so I could prank them. And to make it worse, I had to keep rubbing it in his face when they came back. Alice and Emmett warned me about the dangers of an angry werewolf, I didn't think of that either. I just…

Brady: Hey, don't sweat it seriously! We all have a little fun like that every once in a while. I even heard that Paul and Jacob got into a fight once with Bella around, this isn't a first. The worry is that you might have got hurt!

Alex: But still…

Collin: Hey, that was the prank of the century, trust me, when the rest of the pack finds out about this, you are gonna be a queen!

Alex: [Chuckles] Really?

Collin: Really, that Paul is a cocky bastard! He had it coming! Damn though, blackberry? The dude HATES that stuff, did Jake tell you that?

Alex: [Laughs] No he didn't, I just don't like blackberry jello myself, and Max was going down there too, he likes it.

Brady: Well, you have to do that again for us… just not blackberry, how about some strawberry or lime next time? [Smiles]

Alex: [Laughs] Sure, if I am ever allowed back here again!

Emily: I don't know about the Cullen's letting you come back, but I know no matter what, you are ALWAYS welcome here with us! [Smiles] We really needed you!

Alex: [Smiles] Thanks, but why did you guys need me?

Emily: Because of Jake… he was really in love with Bella before he met you. We are happy that he found you, or else, he would have spent his entire life depressed like this.

Alex: He really loves her? [Feels jealous and hurt]

Emily: Loved, not loves. When he met you, the love went to love for a friends, whereas before it was love for a girl he wanted to be with.

Alex: Oh. Okay!

Max: Alex, ALEX!

Alex: What Max! What's wrong?

Max: Looks at the TV! [Points to TV]

_Alexandra Margarita Russo, otherwise known as Alex is a sixteen year old girl from Manhattan, New York. She has been missing for a week now and her family has been looking for her. We suspect that the young girl ran away from home but might have run into some trouble. This is a recent picture of the girl. If you see this girl or a girl that in any way resembles her, please contacts the authorities immediately. If you are out there Alex we have a message from your parents, 'Alex please come home, we love you and we miss you so much!' We repeat, if you see this girl, immediately call the authorities!_

Emily: What is this Alex?

Alex: Uhhh… well actually, I…

?: That's her!

Alex: [Looks up] Jacob?

Jacob: Yah I'm back! Sam should be back in a few minutes too. That girl on the TV is Alex. She ran away from home. [Sits next to me]

Emily: What? But you're family is looking for you. And [Looks at Max] what about him?

Jacob: Look, just know WE are handling this matter and you don't have to worry about it!

Emily: This is wrong, Alex, why are you here?

Alex: I want to be here, the Cullen's are my family!

Jacob: Max, what channel is this?

Max: I don't know I've never seen it before.

Jacob: [Grabs remote and doing stuff to TV with it] Hmmmm

Alex: What's wrong?

Jacob: I think this is that random police channel that my dad has hooked up here just in case there is an abnormal attack around. You know like other werewolves and vampires.

Alex: So other people won't have this channel?

Jacob: Besides the police station, I don't think so. I would just hope that Charlie doesn't happen to be watching this channel at work while this announcement is on. They probably only have this announcement on TV in New York itself… is it normal to have something like this up?

Sam: [Appears near entrance] It's normal if you're a wizard. [Sits next to Emily] I don't think that your people want you missing; someone could use you for their benefit.

Alex: Oh… maybe you're right; it was probably the wizard world.

Emily: The what?

Sam: It doesn't matter right now. All I know is, that for now Alex is safe from anyone knowing she is in Forks, but if Charlie finds out he will inform the police in New York… this could put the Cullen's in trouble. OR the wizard world could use their resources to find you, and we don't know what exactly they will do or think seeing you surrounded by a bunch of lost vampires and werewolves.

Alex: Lost?

Sam: That's what we are considered by them Lost, because we don't have the common traits of the originals vampires and werewolves that are associated with wizards.

Alex: Wow, I didn't know about any of this.

Sam: It's because the vampires and werewolves from your world don't usually cross paths with our type. We stay in less populated areas while they prefer to be in greatly populated ones, like New York.

Alex: Oh…

Emily: So you don't think that we should tell Alex's family about all this? You don't think she should be going home.

Sam: Alex has her reasons for wanting to be here, it's her choice and we have to acknowledge that. [Looks at Jacob] And we have our own reasons for wanting her here too.

Alex: [Blushes] Thanks!

Max: Wait, what about the werewolf thanksgiving?

Sam: Oh yeah, we can get back to that now. Though, I think it's just gonna be everyone here, Sue, Billy, and Seth.

Emily: What about Leah and the others?

Jacob: Leah is being a bi…

Sam: [Interrupts Jacob] What he means is that Leah isn't in the mood. Jared and Paul went for a run in the woods, we won't see them for while. Quil and Embry weren't mad, but they aren't exactly fans of Alex right now so they decided not to come.

Alex: Seth?

Jacob: [Chuckles] Seth can't be mad at anyone, that kid is too cool for that!

Emily: Okay then let's go back to our place!

I watched as Sam helped Emily off the couch and they left the house holding hands. Brady and Collin went after them with Max, Max started asking them about werewolf thanksgiving festivities, I rolled my eyes at that. That just left Jacob and me. He smiled at me then got up put his arm out so I can link my arm with his. I got up and did as he wanted and we started walking outside. When we were almost there he stopped and smiled at me.

Jacob: So you're first day on the here and you already made four of my friends hate you.

Alex: One, Paul isn't really your friend. And two, they don't hate me; they just don't like me…

Jacob: [Chuckles] Well it's okay, in doing this you made a lot more people like you!

Alex: Hmmmm, that's a score for me, I didn't have this many people like me back at home!

Jacob: [Frowns] I promise you it will be different here!

Alex: [Smiles] And I believe you! [Looks into Jacob's Eyes]

Jacob: [Smiles] Let's go, don't wanna miss werewolf thanksgiving!

Alex: [Chuckles] No we don't! [Starts walking again to house with Jacob]

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys don't think I'm dragging this too long, but we are getting closer to what you all are waiting for!<strong>

**Please continue to Review, reviews let me know whether I should continue posting, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-ShabyShabs**


	26. Surprises in the Making

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

The next morning I quickly got ready for school and went downstairs to see everyone. Last night after dinner Edward and Emmett picked me up, I got to see Alice when I got home, but everyone else was out hunting. When I reached the living room I found only Esme and Jasper there, Jasper was watching TV while Esme was working on a design on the coffee table.

Alex: Good morning Jasper! Good morning Esme! [Sits down next to Jasper]

Esme: [Glances at me to smile then goes back to sketching] Good morning Alex, Alice is working on breakfast for you and Max as we speak!

Jasper: [Looks at me and smiles] Hey little wiz, school today?

Alex: [Fake frowns] Yah, I wish I could just stay here with you and Max and everyone else!

Jasper: [Chuckles] Me too! But it's okay, we'll show Max the town while you're out and then when you are done we will pick you up.

Alex: That sounds cool! Hmmm…

Jasper: What? [Looks at me curiously]

Alex: Nothing, I was just wondering how Mike is… since he hurt his arm…

Jasper: Well actually, Jacob hurt his arm, smartest thing he's ever done!

Alex: [Looks shocked] Really?

Jasper: Yah, that Mike kid is really annoying!

Alex: No, I mean you called him Jacob, Edward is like the only one who calls him by his name here, well besides Esme and Carlisle, but they are adults.

Jasper: [Looks embarrassed] Oh, yeah… well since you two are friends and Alice is okay with you hanging out with him, then I didn't thing you would like e calling him anything else.

Alex: Awww, that's so nice! [Hugs him]

Jasper: [Awkwardly hugs back] Yah…

Alex: [Lets go of hug] It's okay, I'm not much of a hugger myself!

Esme: Did you have a good time last night?

Alex: [Smirks] Yes, yes I did!

Jasper: [Looks curious] What did you do?

Alex: I played a prank on some werewolves with Jacob, you would NEVER guess…

Edward: [Appears next to me and interrupt] NO, no he wouldn't! [Gives me a scolding look] That was a very dangerous thing to do!

Alex: Oh come on, don't you start! I already got enough lectures last night!

Jasper: Hello? I want to know what happened.

Edward: She played a prank on FIVE werewolves!

Jasper: What prank?

Edward: She turned the river they jump into for cliff-diving into blackberry jello and stole their stuff so they were stuck there for hours!

Jasper: [Stares at me] You? [Bursts in laughter]

Esme: Alex, that wasn't very nice.

Jasper: No, but it was hella funny!

Edward: [Glares at Jasper] She could have gotten hurt, you don't even know what happened after! They lost control!

Jasper: [Stops laughing and looks serious] What?

Edward: Yes! If it wasn't for Sam handling the situation, ANYTHING could have happened!

Alex: [Rolls Eyes] Way to kill the mood! [Slumps back on couch]

Edward: Alex you…

Alex: [Interrupts] No! Please, ughhhh! You know what? I think I will meet you guys at school! I am gonna flash over to Bella's and go with her. BYE! [Takes out wand]

Edward: Wait!

FLASH!

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

I looked at the clock; it said 7:28 am, pretty early… I thought time would pass… I was up at 6:45 am and couldn't fall back asleep so I took a shower and got dressed. I'm assuming the Cullens were already up but I don't know about Alex. I was really happy that the Cullen's brought me here this week, because of today, today was a day that I had marked on my calendar because Alex would kill me if I didn't. But I needed to see Alex; maybe I can wake her up? I opened the door to the guest room I was staying in and immediately the smell of pancakes came through my room. Yummm, maybe I can let Alex sleep a little more, Max is hungry! I walked down the hall and headed toward the stairs, when I reached the living room I saw Edward, Jasper and Esme. They were… staring at the empty spot between Edward and Jasper with shocked looks on their face? WTH?

Max: Hey… what are you guys doing?

Esme: [Smiles] Hello Max, hope you slept well?

Edward: Good morning Max!

Jasper: [Looks at me curiously] This magic is marvelous!

Max: What did I do?

Esme: [Chuckles] Nothing dear!

Edward: [Looks annoyed] Your sister flashed out of here…

Max: WHERE DID SHE…

Edward: Calm down! She is going to Bella's, my girlfriend!

Max: Oh, okay… [Sits on couch] So she isn't here?

Jasper: Not anymore, no.

Max: And she won't be home until after school?

Edward: No she won't, actually good thing she is going with Bella, its sunny today so we can't take her to school. We have to stay home. [Frowns]

Jasper: Get over it, Bella will bring her home and you will see Bella then!

Edward: [Smiles] Right.

Max: I have some good news then! [Smiles]

Edward: Really? It's her birthday?

Max: [Shocked] How did you know I was gonna say that!

Edward: [Chuckles] I read your mind.

Max : [Pokes Edward] You sure you guys aren't aliens? I mean they eat humans but can eat animals instead. And they are resistant of garlic. And they read minds. And they can be in the sun. And they…

Edward: [Interrupts giving me an annoyed look] No.

Max: Oh… anyways yah, it's her 17th birthday!

Esme: Really! That's great! We should definitely celebrate it!

Jasper: [Looks worried] Do we have to?

Edward: [Puts hand on Jasper's shoulder] It's okay, nothing will happen.

Jasper: Okay! [Looks at me] What does she like?

?: You guys worry about getting her gifts, and not one Emmett, Rosalie, and I already got. We already have most of the party ready, and Bella will keep the birthday girl away.

I looked up to see Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett standing in front of the coffee table smiling. When did they get here? And, how did they have everything planned already?

Alice: I had a vision last night about this while Edward and Emmett were out getting Alex. I immediately called Rosalie who decided to head to Seattle to get some things for her birthday this morning after she went hunting. And since Edward went out to see Bella after bringing Alex home, I told Emmett about it and we went to Seattle too to do some birthday shopping. [Smiles]

Emmett: We covered the nice stuff, so you guys gotta deal getting her whatever is left!

Edward: And Bella?

Alice: I called her this morning and told her to keep Bella away after school, I knew it was going to be sunny today, I ALWAYS do!

Edward: Right… [Smiles] I know what I want to get her!

Rosalie: Better be nothing we thought of already!

Edward: I already know what you guys got her, why would I copy?

Esme: Well this is delightful! I must go right now and get a gift for her. Is Seattle sunny today?

Emmett: No, it's warm but cloudy so you can be around there.

Esme: [Gets up] Well then, I will go see if Carlisle can take a few hours off to go with me to get Alex a gift! [Leaves]

Edward: I think if I go to that indoor mall in Port Angeles I will find something, they also have a garage so I don't have to be outside. [Looks at me] Coming Max?

Max: Sure, I already got Alex something, but I need to get a few more things.

Rosalie: Alice and I already have the cake in the oven! Oh by the way, make sure you have some pancakes before you leave Max. We didn't make them for you AND Alex not to eat!

Max: Sure [Gets up]

Edward: I will join you, since I have nothing to do until we go! [Gets up to]

Jasper: Wait I will come with you guys too, I haven't gotten a gift for her either.

Edward: Okay let's go!

Jasper: Interesting… my first time at a mall without Alice to get gift for someone non-vampire.

Edward: Interesting indeed!

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Today was SOOO boring! No Alice and Edward, so I only had Bella to hang out with, and she was only in three of my classes. Besides that she was acting weirdly chirpy… I didn't like chirpy. How could Bella stand being at this school without Alice and Edward, it was SOO boring! Bella told me they don't come to school on sunny days; I lived with them, why did I have to go to school? Ughhhh! Lunch was a drag, Mike was complaining about his arm and how he should sue Jacob for hurting him. Lauren and Jessica spent all of lunch giving him their undivided attention while Mike kept trying to get my attention and sympathy. With how possessive he was that night, I don't think so! Then in art, my head and heart was not into the whole painting thing… I ended up drawing a cliff over a river full of jello… and one angry werewolf inside. Hahaha… I should give this to Paul as a gift sometime! When the bell rang I decided to just stay and finish my painting, I still had to finish with the wolf's fur. I was in my artist's trance with my paintbrush in hand so I didn't hear anyone come in.

?: Very nice, I think I would hang that in my house!

Alex: I like it too much to give it away.

?: You wouldn't even give it to me?

Alex: Sorry, this is a memorabilia of a crime I committed.

?: You won't even give it to you partner in crime?

Alex: I… wait… [Turns around] Jacob!

Jacob: Took you long enough! [Smiles] Hey beautiful!

Alex: [Blushes] Umm… hi! What are you doing here anyway?

Jacob: We got out of school early today, and I saw that it was sunny, so I thought to visit you!

Alex: That was very nice of you.

Jacob: [Looks annoyed] Come on! I thought we were friends?

Alex: [Chuckles] WE ARE! Why do you ask?

Jacob: BECAUSE, I have been here for a few minutes now and I STILL haven't gotten a hug from you! [Fake frowns and looks at me with puppy eyes]

Alex: WOW, werewolves really are good at puppy eyes! [Walks over and hugs Jacob]

Jacob: [Hugs back] Yes we are!

It was strange. When I was walking toward him, I felt this pull that made me want to just jump on him, and when I was in his arms, it was like sparks were going through my whole body, but good ones. When only our hand brushed the last two times, the sparks were shocking, because the touch was so small, but a hug, the touch was perfect and the sparks felt so right. I hadn't realized until I looked up at the clock that we had been hugging for a long time. Class had been over 30 minutes ago and I had only been in the room for 15 minutes before Jacob came. I started to let go even though every muscle in my body was protesting and I took a step back to see him frowning.

Alex: I hugged you, what now?

Jacob: Nothing… I just didn't want you to stop.

Alex: [Blushes] Uhhh.. I should clean this all up. [Starts to clean up painting materials]

Jacob: So… what are you doing today?

Alex: I'm hanging out with Bella, and then we are going home.

Jacob: You guys can hang out with me!

Alex: I would, but it's up to Bella. And Bella told me I HAVE to be home by 6:00 pm sharp!

Jacob: Why?

Alex: I don't know…

Jacob: Okay… well hang with me until then!

Alex: I can't, I have to do homework [Rolls Eyes] before 6:00 pm. That's the instructions that were given to Bella by Edward. And he always checks my homework!

Jacob: Fuck the Bloodsucker, he doesn't control you!

Alex: [Looks angry] Jacob stop!

Jacob: [Confused] What did I do?

Alex: You know Jasper has decided not to call you a dog or anything insulting anymore because you are my friend, he called you Jacob today!

Jacob: And?

Alex: And at least you can be courteous enough to do the same! Not only are they my family but they are Bella's family too! Bella and I are your friends; do you think we want to hear this about our family?

Jacob: [Looks embarrassed] Sorry Alex, I promise, I will try to stop.

Alex: [Smiles] That's all I ask. So I have everything here cleaned up. But, I am going home with Bella… she and I can't hang with you today!

Jacob: How about… I hang with you two? [Smiles]

Alex: Hmmm, okay, but you have to let us finish our homework; Edward is a total butthead when it comes to making sure I finish my homework.

Jacob: [Chuckles] Okay I will! I came straight from school so I can do some homework too.

Alex: Great! Let's go!

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

We have been in Bella's living room doing homework for an hour now and I haven't gotten ANY homework done. Though I did keep my promise and didn't distract Bella and Alex much. My mind was on Alex the whole time. My mind was on the way she looked when she was in her artist's trance, how she hugged me for a whole 9 minute and 33 second, and how she kept looking out the window to wave at me as I rode my motorcycle behind Bella's truck on the way to Bella's house. She was so gorgeous, ALWAYS! But sadly, we were still in friend-zone. I wanted out, but at least I knew that Alex was aware of our bond and would never let me go. Whether she accepted it now or years from now, the fact was we belonged together.

Alex: I'm hungry! Do you guys have some junk food around?

Bella: [Chuckles] Yes we do! There is a cabinet over the fridge in the kitchen, look through it and pick what you want, bring something for Jacob too!

Alex: [Jumps up from couch and smiles at me] What do you want?

Jacob: They usually have Doritos, so bring me a bag of the cool ranch!

Alex: Okay! [Goes to kitchen]

Bella: Finally she is gone!

Jacob: What do you mean?

Bella: I have been trying to tell you something since I saw you!

Jacob: And why can't Alex know?

Bella: It's a surprise! Today is Alex's birthday!

Jacob: Wait, IT IS!

Bella: YES! And the reason why she is with me right now is because I have to keep her away from home until her party is ready.

Jacob: Then I have to get her something. [Looks at clock] Naw, I think I will get her a gift this weekend, after playing around with her a little. [Smirks]

Bella: What do you mean?

Jacob: I mean, tell Alex I hadda go and do some stuff with my friends.

Bella: Why all of a sudden?

Jacob: [Smirks] Don't worry about it Bells. Let's just say I have a surprise of my own for her, PROMISE you won't tell Alex anything!

Bella: I don't even know what surprise you have!

Jacob: You won't have to worry about it now. But this weekend I have a surprise for her, she can't know. And I won't be seeing her for a few days… so she might be mad at me.

Bella: Jacob, you're so confusing!

Jacob: I know, but trust me, she will love me… I mean it!

Bella: [Chuckles] Sure she will…

Jacob: She's coming back, I gotta go! BYE!

Bella: Okay bye!

Once I was on my bike and riding towards home I smiled to myself. Maybe this was my chance to make her realize that she loves me. If she doesn't see me for a few days, or doesn't talk to me for a few days, she will miss me. And when I show her the birthday surprise I will plan for her, she will see how much I really love her. Yes, I will do it! I continued to think of my surprise for her, ignoring the warning in the back of my mind that kept saying… 'what if she isn't ready?'

* * *

><p><strong>I was bored and I want to get to the good chapters sooner so I decided to post a chapter today :)<strong>  
><strong>Also I was pleased with the reviews and wanted to inform you all, Alex is NOT going home, LOL... not anytime soon anyway!<strong>

**Anyways, continue to review, I always appreciate them and will post sooner if I get them, like I did today! So REVIEW PLEASE! ;) **

**-ShabyShabs**


	27. Birthday Girl

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

We were finally going home and I was exhausted. Bella made me finish ALL my homework nonstop at her house and I SWEAR that was more time I spent on homework than I did in a year back at my old school. It was hard to focus especially since Jacob left while I went to get us snacks… I was kind of sad that he didn't even bother to say goodbye. He could have at least told me he was going; was he mad that I was paying more attention to the homework then to him? I told him that's what we would do… he might have not believed me. He didn't know it but I knew he was staring at me almost the whole time we were there, it kind of sucked because I wanted to look at him, but I knew if I did, he would know. I looked up to see Bella finally pull in front of my house. I looked at the house to see it dark, was anyone home? I remember Emmett told me he was going to take Max out, but they should be home by now, right? Bella parked the car in front of the house and we both got out.

Alex: What's going on?

Bella: Maybe they aren't home yet?

Alex: From showing Max the town? Bella… its too small a town!

Bella: Well actually Edward told me that he and Jasper took Max to the mall.

Alex: Oh, well then where is everybody else?

Bella: They can see in the dark, maybe they just left the lights off.

Alex: But…

Bella: [Interrupts me] Enough with the questions Alex, lets go inside and find out!

Alex: Okay!

I followed Bella to the door and she opened it, it was unlocked so maybe someone was home. When we got through the door, Bella closed it and pulled me to follow her. How was she navigating me through this place, its pitch black! Finally she stopped and let go of my hand. I was about to ask her where we stopped when the lights went on and I heard a roar of 'SURPRISE!' come at me. OH MY GOSH! Was this for me? I looked around to see the room decorated with purple and black balloons and streamers. The couch had purple covering on it with black pillows and there was a chocolate cake on the coffee table. Surrounding me was my family, all of them smiling at me, this was for me! But why?

Max: Happy birthday sis! [Hugs me]

Alex: [Hugs back] WOW, I totally forgot it was my birthday! I NEVER forget!

Max: [Lets go of me] Well you forgot this year, which was good because we got to throw you a surprise party!

Alex: [Tears up] This is for me?

Alice: [Hugs me quickly] Yes! Happy birthday Alex!

After I was passed around for hugs and everyone said 'Happy Birthday' to me, we all settled on the couches surrounding the coffee table. Emmett and Max sat with me, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle sat on another couch, Bella, Alice, and Edward sat on another couch, while Jasper sat on a chair next to Alice.

Alex: Thanks guys, you don't even know how awesome you guys are!

Edward: Max is the one who told us actually, and because of him telling us, Alice had a vision ahead of time and was able to get everything ready in time.

Alice: The sunny weather also helped, since I didn't have to go to school.

Rosalie: Enough chit-chat, it's time for the birthday girl to make a wish!

I watched as Jasper and Alice lit the candles on the cake. When they were all lit, everyone watched me intently with smiles on their faces. It was kind of creepy, since it reminded me of my family's face on birthdays… though I think my dad's was creepy smile was usually for the cake. I closed my eyes and thought of a wish… what did I want? I had a perfect new family, I had my brother, and I was away from the pain of my old life. What else was there? LOVE? I… I wish that things would fall into place for me when it came to love. Whoever I was to end up with, I want to be with them sooner, and if it's not Mason, I want the pain in my heart to go away. I blew out the candle and looked up to see everyone clapping. At least they weren't singing… that's the WORST part of birthdays. Once the cake was cut and given to Bella, Max, and I, Rosalie and Jasper came with stack of gifts… WOW! I looked nervously at Emmett who was giving me a grin… that just worried me more. I looked back at Rosalie who placed the boxes on the coffee table where the cake was sitting before. I watched as each of the Cullen's and Max grabbed a box out of the pile. Hmmmm, they EACH got me something?

Alice: Gift Time!

Alex: Okay…

Max: How about I go first! Here Alex, happy birthday! [Hands me a big purple sparkly box]

Alex: Okay.

I unwrapped the gift slowly; it was wrapped so nicely… which was weird for Max, he usually just gave it to me in a gift bag to avoid all that fuss. When I finally had it unwrapped I opened a box to see a stack of old-fashioned books. Why did Max get me books? When I took them out I realized what they were, they were spell books! I put them back in the box and hugged Max as hard as I could.

Alex: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, MAX!

Max: [Laughs] You're welcome!

Jasper: Alex excited about books?

Alex: [Lets go of Max] They are spell books. I was worried about how I was going to study for the wizard competition but now I don't have to, since I have some spell books. [Looks at Max] How did you get these?

Max: Before I came here I went to buy a few from the wizard web shops.

Alex: Thanks Max, I really mean it!

Max: No problem, someone needs to be good competition against Justin!

Alex: [Chuckles] I'll do my best!

After that everyone else gave me my gifts. Edward and Bella gave me a jumbo sketch book which had a beautiful gray cover with black and purple leaves. The paper looked really nice and it came with lots of pencils to sketch with, it looked WAY more expensive than the ones I owned. Next was a gift from Rosalie and Alice, they got me a visa gift card for $1,000 and they each got me a dress too… great more dresses. I still thanked them, they were more my type of color this time. The one from Rosalie was tight and red and it almost went to my knees, it was strapless but I think I could wear some tights and a tank top under it. The one from Alice was black and it had straps and went over my knees, it was a little fluffy, but still not too girly so it was okay. Carlisle gave me his gift next, it was a pair of black boots, he told me that it was so I could keep my wand in it. Not only were they REALLY cute, but I needed them since I only was able to bring two pairs of boots with me. Esme went next; she got me an ipod nano with a bunch of songs Alice and Emmett had already put in it. Last was Emmett, he handed me a tiny black box and smirked at me… why had he been smirking at me like that since we started the gift unwrapping? I opened the box to reveal keys… they were… CAR KEYS! I looked at him and he was still smirking, I loved the gift… but was it okay to accept it?

Alex: Emmett, what is this?

Emmett: Your gift, DUH!

Alex: No, these are keys!

Emmett: That's your gift.

Alex: My gift is keys?

Emmett: Well, that's part of it.

Alex: Uhhhh….

Emmett: Come on! Don't be a Bella!

Bella: HEY!

Edward: [Chuckles] She has a right to be, you only got Bella a stereo!

Alice: Like she would let us replace her dead truck!

Bella: My truck is fine!

Jasper: Uhhh…guys, hello? [Points at me]

Emmett: Oh right, Alex you're welcome!

Alex: For what?

Alice: Come on, don't play dumb!

Alex: I don't know if I can accept a car…

Emmett: I'm your big brother and I say you can!

Alex: No.

Emmett: YES!

Alex: I don't think so.

Esme: Stop you two! Alex, you are a Cullen now, what's ours is yours. Everyone else in the family has their own car and it's time you have one too. How are you going to go to school when it's sunny out like it was today?

Alex: Magic.

Edward: You can't just flash yourself to school, you can get exposed.

Alex: I always did it before!

Emmett: Sorry Alex, not here. So let's go! [Pulls me off couch and pulls me toward garage]

Alex: No, I wanna eat my cake!

Emmett: [Chuckles] You can do that AFTER you see your car!

When we arrived in the garage Emmett finally let me go. He leaned back on the wall and gave me a smirk. I looked around the garage until my eyes fell on a car with a cover over it. I looked back at Emmett who was smiling even bigger… if it was even possible. He walked toward it and pulled of the cover, and there sat my birthday present. WOW! It was totally amazing, just like the other cars in the garage, but for me? This was TOO much! I didn't really know much about cars, I learned a little from my ex Dean, but he was more into older cars and motorcycles, nothing like THIS. I stared at the car, MY car, with its black metallic color, strange headlights, and awesome style, this was just unbelievable! I looked at Emmett in shock; he seemed pleased by my reaction.

Alex: Emmett… I…

Emmett: [Interrupts me] It's a 2012 Audi A8 W12 so it has…

Alex: [Interrupts Emmett] Uhhhh Emmett.. I don't know much about cars…

Emmett: [Chuckles] Okay good, cause I really didn't have much to say, you would need to ask Rosalie if you wanted to get into specifics about its specs.

Alex: Emmett… I can't accept such an expensive gift, I WANT TO, but I can't…

Emmett: [Fake frowns] If you don't then I am going to assume you don't really see me as a big brother, little sisters accept ANY gifts from their big brothers.

Alex: But…

Edward: [Walks in] It wouldn't be fair for you to reject his gift and accept ours Alex.

Emmett: He's got a point.

Alex: [Smiles] Hmmm, yah he does. Okay Emmett, thank you!

Emmett: Not like that! [Puts out arms]

Alex: [Rolls eyes and hugs him] Thanks Emmett, you are the best big brother a wizard can have!

Emmett: [Hugs back and chuckles] Yes, indeed I am!

Edward: If you guys are done, everyone else would like the attention of the birthday girl too!

Alex: [Let's go of Emmett and links arms with him] Okay, let's go!

Emmett: Fine, we can test drive your car tomorrow after school maybe?

Alex: Yah sure!

When we got back I finished my cake and we played some typical birthday games. The funniest was when we played twister, Emmett couldn't play that well because he was so big and always got out and he always brought Edward down with him. Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella wouldn't play. And that left Alice, Max and me. I eventually gave up but Alice and Max just wouldn't give up! Eventually we called it a tie and they each got a plastic crown. Max was extremely proud. When it was around 11:30 pm, I started to get tired and decided that was it for the party. Edward took Bella home while Esme and Rosalie did the cleaning up. After I said goodnight to Max, Alice helped me take my gifts to my room. I said goodnight to Alice then changed into my pajamas so I could throw myself in bed. In bed I wanted to fall asleep but finally the annoying thought that had been in the back of my mind came back. Why did Jacob leave without saying goodbye?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I posted kinda late, I was out all day. But here's the chapter. Sorry no Jacob! :)<strong>  
><strong>I think... the next chapter is gonna be kinda boring, but the chapters after that are good, I PROMISE :D<strong>

**Love reviews, will post more when I see them, so REVIEW PLEASE ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	28. The Mason Mission

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I was really getting annoyed with Jacob, he hasn't tried to see me, or call me, or anything since Monday when he randomly disappeared from Bella's house. I even got his number to call him at home, but Billy kept saying he was out; EVEN when I called at night time. Stupid Jacob! He thought he was SOO amazing, bothering the crap out of me before and now, not even bothering to see me ONCE for a WHOLE week… well 4 days anyway, it was Friday today. But still, stupid werewolf! He didn't even wish me a happy birthday, he was my friend, and it's his job! I'm not allowed to go there either; I have a strict after homework and not after 7 pm rule. It takes me SO long to do my homework, its 6:45 by the time I am done, so I haven't been able to go over there and kick his butt! But no worries, today was Friday, and the homework rule only counted on weeknights, I could visit him! Trust me; he will NEVER ignore Alex Cullen after today! Hehehehe! I just had to get through school! It was fifth period econ and the stupid teacher was rambling on about the stock market, uggghhh! I looked at Edward who was next to me; he seemed pretty zoned out himself, probably reading some minds to pass time. I looked behind me at Bella and Alice. Bella was reading a book and Alice was doing some sketches for our fashion class. I wish I had something to pass time… besides being mad at Jacob! Then my mind went to Max, he was leaving soon. He came on Sunday and would be leaving the next Sunday, which meant I only had two more days with him. Today and tomorrow, then he leaves Sunday morning. I was happy at least he got to meet my new family, so he would know I was okay. Also he has become really close to Emmett and Jasper, they even exchanged numbers and plan on keeping in touch, that's good, maybe another chance of him coming back? Also Esme ADORES Max, she thinks his 'acting naïve' is adorable… I didn't really want to break the news to her that he really is like this. It didn't matter though, Max liked them, and they liked Max, meaning that everything was good. All that was left of his visit was that we were going shopping tomorrow together with him because Alice and Rosalie want to get him a goodbye present before he leaves, something to remember 'clown school' by.

Mr. Gates: What do you think Alex?

Alex: [Snaps out of thought] Huh? Yah I agree!

Mr. Gates: Really, very interesting to know you agree, why do you feel that way?

Alex: Uh… because it sounds reasonable?

Mr. Gates: Yes but why?

Alex: Umm…. I…

Mr. Gates: Seems like my suspicions were right, you were dosing off. This is the third time this week Alex, I guess we need to send you to the principal's office so that your guardians can be informed about this!

Alex: But…

Edward: That's not necessary Mr. Gates, she won't do it again, and I will tell my parents, they will talk to her about it.

Mr. Gates: Edward that is not necessary, this is between Alex, myself, the principal, and your parents alone.

Alice: That seems like a lot of people, what is the problem with adding a few other people?

Mr. Gates: That's enough, if you all seem so interested in this then why don't we just sit together and debate this at detention, would be a good solution until we speak with Alex's guardians.

Alex: No it's okay, I will go to the office now!

Mr. Gates: It's already been decided, I have previous engagements today so I will see you three in detention on Monday right after school.

Alex: But…

Edward: [Interrupts me] Let it go Alex.

Great, detention! I was trying to avoid detention for a while, make a record for myself… though it is kind of a record! I've been here two weeks and I haven't been sent to the principal's office or gotten detention… well not till today. I was just trying to see how long it would take for me not to get it, now that I got it… well sucks for the school. Hmmm, wonder if the principal here is anything like Mr. Laritate? I heard the bell ring, YES! Just one more class to go, and that class being my favorite class! I'll just finish that painting I was working on yesterday then I can go home and change, then head over to kick some werewolf butt! Hmm, no detention is gonna bring me down! I got up and walked out of the room and noticed that only Edward was following me. I turned to see Bella talking to Alice. No way was I walking to class alone with Edward, he was going to bombard me with questions.

Alex: Hey Bella, you coming?

Bella: Oh, no, actually I have to go home.

Alex: Why?

Bella: Charlie is sick so he needs me.

Alex: Okay then, later! [Turns and walks to class ignoring Edward]

Edward: You know I would have asked you whether Bella was here or not.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] I don't know what you're talking about!

Edward: It's about Jacob, isn't it? Do you like him?

Alex: Pshht NO! [Sighs] I'm just mad he hasn't talked to me since Monday!

Edward: Maybe he's been busy?

Alex: He left on Monday without saying goodbye!

Edward: Hmmm, I don't know then… You miss him?

Alex: I guess… BUT NOT IN THE WAY YOU THINK! I don't think I am over Mason yet.

Edward: I see… I have to go, I'll see you later okay!

Alex: Wait! Where are you going?

Edward: I have some things to do!

Alex: Sure… bye?

Edward: Bye! [Walks away]

Alex: Strange…

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

I changed my mind about talking to Juliet, but after this conversation with Alex I thought it wouldn't be bad to at least try. I know in the end that Alex will only choose either Mason or Jacob, and I won't get involved in whom she chooses, BUT, I don't think Alex should choose someone without giving the other a fair chance. Maybe with the help of Juliet and Max I can get Mason back, and either this will help Alex get over Mason, or she will choose Mason, in the end, Alex won't be torn anymore when it comes to her love life. I stopped running once I was alone in the school parking lot, this should be far enough that Alice won't hear me. I took out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I got to the name I wanted… Juliet van Heusen. I pressed the call button and waited as the phone rang, then the ringing stopped.

_Juliet: Hello?_

_Edward: Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, and I need to speak to you urgently!_

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

_Juliet: That's all he said, what do you think Max?_

_Max: Wow, no one has EVER asked me what I think before!_

_Juliet: [Chuckles] Yah well, I don't want Justin involved in this and I need a wizard!_

_Max: Edward told you this?_

_Juliet: Yes, he said he met you? Who is he?_

How was I supposed to tell Juliet who Edward is? I mean, I was just sitting in the guest room I was staying at, minding my own business when my phone rings and the first thing I hear is 'I know how to get Alex back!' I was in complete shock! I was speechless while she told me the whole story of her conversation with Edward. At first I wasn't so sure it was a good idea, but after a while I couldn't help but agree, we needed to help Edward with this. But I knew one thing, Edward had lied to Juliet about using this as a way to bring Alex back, he probably wanted to do this to make it easier for Alex to move on. I guess I had no choice but to tell her, of course I wasn't going to tell her the WHOLE truth, just some of it…

_Max: Edward is a friend of Alex's, he is a vampire. Alex met them and she became very close to them. He calls a lot and his brother called me a while back to talk to Alex. When I told them she had been missing, they decided they wanted to help find her. Alex had told them about Mason so I guess they figured that Alex might come back for Mason?_

_Juliet: But why can't Justin know?_

_Max: Because he would never agree to help Alex and Mason come back together._

_Juliet: Oh… so what do we do?_

_Max: We have to find out the spell that Justin used on you and find out where wolf Mason is so we can bring him back here. _

_Juliet: Both challenging tasks, we don't know where in the world he could be AND what are the chances of us finding the same exact spell Justin used on me?_

_Max: That's why the task has been left to us, meanwhile I will tell Edward to try and find Alex!_

_Juliet: Good idea! How about we do this, I will try to find Mason and you search for the spell._

_Max: It might take a while… Justin was researching nonstops for weeks!_

_Juliet: Well it's not like we are limited on time!_

_Max: [Sighs] You're right! We are going to do this for Alex!_

_Juliet: For Alex!_

After I hung up the phone I decided to call Edward. Before I could dial I looked up to see him standing in my room near the window. Where did he come from? Oh, he must have known Juliet called me.

Max: Hey, so your idea?

Edward: Yes, I had the idea before you even came, but I let it go. I thought, maybe Alex is ready to move on to Jacob. But now… I am not so sure. She is still torn over Mason.

Max: Yah, I figured that's why you wanted to bring Mason back. I'm just worried…

Edward: Are you worried about the same thing as me? Mason versus Jacob?

Max: Yes, two werewolves fighting over the heart of my sister. It's going to get physical.

Edward: I won't let that happen! I just don't think Alex will be able to peacefully move on from Mason unless she sees him once… that is if she wants to move on from him.

Max: I feel the same, even though I never got my werewolf thanksgiving from Mason, I can't forget that he made my sister really happy.

Edward: That's what matters in the end, whoever can make Alex most happy, whether it's Jacob or Mason.

Max: I think I will start looking up the spells tonight. But I won't continue until I get back home. Alex won't be home tonight, she is going to see Jacob.

Edward: What should I do?

Max: Just take care of big sister when I leave.

Edward: [Smiles] She is my little sister now, I will do that!

Max: Thank you!

Edward: You don't have to…

Max: [Interrupts Edward] I do, I need to thank ALL of you guys for taking in my sister and making her feel at home. For accepting her into the family like she is your own. I wish she was that happy with us… [Looks down]

Edward: She left because she wasn't happy with everyone else, she was happy with you!

Max: Yah I guess… but seriously Edward thanks! You and your family are awesome!

Edward: So are you Max, and you should know, you are just as welcome here as Alex, you are also part of this family, being Alice's nephew and all…

Max: Wow, you're right! I'm related to a vampire! That is SO cool!

Edward: [Chuckles] Yes you are! Anyway, I should go… Alex and Alice should be getting out of school pretty soon.

Max: Oh yah! I will see you later then! BYE!

Edward: Bye! [Goes through window]

Looks like Maximan has a new mission, The Mason Mission. I smiled to myself, pleased that I just became a mission with two vampires as my accomplices.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I forgot about this chapter... lol not so boring after all... though I need to get on writing about Mason's return. LOL!<strong>  
><strong>I am really excited to post the next chapter, though the end may not be to you guys's liking, but a few chapters after that you guys will be pleased.<strong>  
><strong>How about if I can get to 100 reviews by the end of the day (They can't be by the same person) I will post 2 chapter next time! :D<strong>

**So as usual, more reviews means more chapters so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	29. Love then Heartbreak

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alex: [Steps out of truck] Later Bella, thanks for the ride!

Bella: You're welcome, you sure I shouldn't come with you Alex?

Alex: I'm sure, if you come, I don't think you will let me say or do anything!

Bella: [Chuckles] That's why I want to come, remember he's a werewolf, you can't hurt him!

Alex: Remember I'm a wizard, yes I can! [Pulls wand out and shows it off]

Bella: Okay fine, just don't get into TOO much trouble!

Alex: I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try! [Winks] Bye!

Bella: [Sighs] Bye Alex! [Drives away]

Once I couldn't see Bella's car anymore I turned around to see Jacob's house. Hello werewolf, ready for the wrath of a pissed off wizard? I pulled out my phone, it was 6:42 pm. He should be home right now, shouldn't he? Well, I'll find out. I walked to the door and knocked, I waited a while but no one came. I knocked a few more times and finally the door opened to reveal Billy.

Billy: Why hello Alex, what brings you here, come in. [Turns and goes into house]

Alex: Hi! [Follows Billy and sits in living room]

Billy: Are you doing well?

Alex: Yeah I'm fine, just came to see Jacob, I haven't seen him in a while. [Frowns]

Billy: Ah yes, he has been busy these days, he's was home a while ago

Alex: He was? Where is he now?

Billy: He's at the beach. You could go meet him there; he said he would come home late.

Alex: Oh, okay… sure. I think I know my way there. [Gets up]

Billy: Bye Alex, have a good night! [Winks at me]

I went outside and started walking toward the beach. I think this was the direction I went last weekend with Jacob. He mentioned the beach was near the cliff-diving site. Jacob's dad was acting kind of weird… what was that about? I looked up to see the cliff where I pranked Jacob's friends and Max. I walked toward the edge of the cliff and looked down; I should try this one day… I started walking on a path I think Jacob told me led to the beach, when I noticed dark purple rose petals on the floor. I looked further down and saw there was a path of them. Was this for me? I love dark purple roses, because dark purple is one of my favorite colors. I kept following the path of rose petals until it stopped. I looked up to see an old wooden gazebo on the beach decorated with all types of purple flowers and white lights, it was beautiful! I walked into the gazebo to find a table with a black table cloth over it, two chairs, and a single purple rose in a small vase in the middle with two light purple candles next to it. I wonder who did this? I looked around the gazebo, there were even more flowers decorating the inside. This was the most beautiful thing I had even seen in my life! I wanted to cry looking at it; but I was in too much shock by how perfect it was!

?: Do you like it?

I turned around to see Jacob standing at the entrance where I had entered smiling at me. When I looked him up and down I felt my mouth drop. He was wearing black suit pants, a fancy shirt my favorite shade of purple, and a black bow tie. He looked drop-dead gorgeous… I mean… who am I kidding, HE DID! He was still staring at me expectantly with an adorable smile when I realized he was waiting for a reply.

Alex: Jacob… this… this is amazing!

Jacob: [Gives me a cocky smile] I know, happy birthday Alex!

Alex: Wait… so this is for me?

Jacob: Yes it is.

Alex: [Looks around in wonder] WOW, this is beautiful!

Jacob: [Shrugs] It's okay…

Alex: What are you talking about, it's SO… stunning!

Jacob: [Smirks] I can think of something more stunning than that here.

Alex: Wow, you are so cocky! I swear you…

I stopped as I saw him still looking at me, right into my eyes. Was he talking about me? I walked closer to him and felt all the anger and sadness disappear that I had felt the past four days because he hadn't talked to me. Was this what he was doing all these days? I looked into his eyes and saw all the passion and love he had for me, and as I stepped closer I felt all the anguish he went through these few days. Why was I feeling this? Why could I feel him have the same pain as me, but worse? I got lost in his eyes as I took a last step and found myself only an inch away from him. For a second I felt time stop as he started to lean in towards me, all the feeling that were rushing through me stopped, and my breath stopped. All I could see was Jacob. What was happening to me? I decided I had to say something but before I could I felt his hands hold onto my arms to pull me forward and his lips crush mine. So many emotions poured through us, his love for Bella, the pain he went through because of her, and the relief of his pain when he met me. Then I felt my love for Mason, and the pain I went through with him. Then out friendship, slowly becoming love for me, but always being love for him. It was so sweet, but then shock went through me. HE LOVED ME, he was over Bella because of me and he ONLY wanted me. But I wasn't over Mason, and I couldn't give him the same full love. I pulled back from the kiss swiftly and looked at him, his face showed pain, shock, and a lot of longing. I wanted so bad to comfort him, but how could I? I still wasn't over Mason, and it wouldn't be fair to Jacob that I wasn't fully giving him my heart. I pulled myself away from his grasp and started running, tears running down my cheeks. Why couldn't I love him the same. I heard him calling after me and I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun him if he came after me, so I pulled out my wand from my boots to quickly flash myself from there, looking back one last time to see a heartbroken Jacob standing in front of the most romantic gifts someone had ever given me.

FLASH!

I found myself somewhere, I don't know where. I looked around, it looked familiar, at least I wasn't in a forest. I looked in front of myself to see a familiar house; it was Bella's house I think. Thinking of Bella made me remember Jacob, how can I hurt him like this, why couldn't I get over Mason? I felt the tears come again and I fell on my knees unable to control myself as I completely broke down in the street. After a few minutes I felt warm arms around me, I didn't know who it was because my vision was completely blurred from the tears. The person helped me up and led me somewhere with their arms wrapped around me. The person sat me down and I heard a manly voice ask what was wrong, I tried to look and see who it was, but through my tears I was still blind. The voice made me think of my dad, which made it worse and only made the tears fall faster, and my heart ache more. I felt the arms from before around me again, I buried my face in the person's chest and cried my heart out, until finally my eyes were too tired and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

The kiss was the most beautiful thing I had ever felt. I had never felt so much joy in my life. The emotions poured out of us, not even her thoughts of her ex bothered me, because I knew that she was as joyful as me. Then I felt the joy drop, shock went through me, she was sad! But why? I felt her lips pull away from mine, and I looked at her in shock when I saw her sad eyes. Did she not feel the same? She looked at me a while then pulled away from my hands that were on her arms. I stared after her, unable to move as she started to run out of the gazebo. I finally realized she was leaving and yelled after her, and then I saw her reach into her boot, pull out her wand and looks back at me with a tear-filled face as she whispered something and disappeared. I stood there a while, unable to control the pain in me. I fell on my knees, unsure what had just happened, does Alex not love me like I love her? I started to hear the voices of my pack through the link, I couldn't face them, I couldn't face anyone! Without taking off the new clothes I bought for tonight, I changed into my wolf form, and started to run, I needed to leave. Not just leave Forks, but Washington too, because I couldn't face anyone, not after the pain I felt tonight. I couldn't take the rejection of my one true love, Alex…

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

I was kind of in panic-mode right now. What was I going to tell Edward? I didn't want to call him because I don't even know what happened between Alex and Jacob. I tried to talk to Alex, but she was crying so much, and then she fell asleep on the couch while I held her. Charlie has been trying to convince me to call Carlisle and Esme since Alex got here, but I just wasn't sure. After Alex fell asleep, I called Jake's house, but Billy picked up and told me that no one knew where he was and that something happened between Alex and Jake that made them both upset.

Charlie: Enough is enough Bella, we found the girl crying in the street in front of our house, we have to tell the Cullens.

Bella: I want to, but I don't even know what's wrong yet, Jake is missing.

Charlie: That doesn't matter at the moment Bella, her family has to know where she is!

Bella: Okay, I guess you're right. I am going to go upstairs to call Edward, can you watch Alex?

Charlie: Of course Bells! You go and call them now!

I walked upstairs thinking about what I should say, should I just outright tell him everything, or just tell him after talking to him a while? No, something like this couldn't wait. I needed to tell him ASAP! I found my cell phone on my bed and scrolled through my contacts until I found his name, I pressed talk and took deep breaths until Edward finally picked up.

Edward: Hello love, I was just thinking of you.

Bella: Hi Edward.

Edward: I will be over in a few minutes, I just need to call Alex and ask her when she's coming back. She must be having some fun hurting Jake for…

Bella: [Interrupts Edward] I wanted to talk to you about that.

Edward: Bella, is something wrong?

Bella: I don't know… something happened between Alex and Jake…

Edward: [Interrupts me] IS ALEX OKAY?

Bella: I don't know, I called Billy and he told me that Jake is missing, that he left, and…

Edward: AND?

Bella: Charlie and I found Alex crying in the street in front of our house, we brought her in and she was REALLY upset. She is asleep downstairs right now on the couch.

Edward: We'll be over in a minute! [Hangs up]

I stayed in my room for a few minutes, worried about what was to come. I was hoping that Carlisle would come, and DEFINETLY not Emmett, he would cause a big commotion. After five minutes I heard the doorbell ring, not good that was fast. I walked down stairs as Charlie was about to answer the door. I went to the door relieved to find Carlisle, Alice, and Edward there, good no Emmett! They followed Charlie to the living room and I saw the pain form in all three of their faces as they saw Alex asleep on the couch with a tear-streaked face. Alice sat down on the same couch as Alex while Edward and Carlisle sat in the couch next to it.

Carlisle: [Looks at me and Charlie] Thank you so much for calling us, we were actually about to call Alex and ask when she was coming home, she was supposed to hang out with Jacob today.

Charlie: No problem Carlisle. I'm just happy she ended up in this neighborhood in front of our house and not anywhere else.

Carlisle: So am I.

Edward: Did she say anything… about why she is upset? [Looks at me]

Bella: No, she was crying so much.

Alice: [Looks angry] And Jacob?

Bella: I don't know, I called Billy and he said that no one knows where he is. His friends are out looking for him, they think he might have run away.

Edward: WHY!

Charlie: [Looks shocked] Calm down Edward, I'm sure there is an explanation. Maybe Alex and Jake got in a fight or something.

Alice: Then why is Alex the one crying and Jacob the one who ran away?

Bella: Maybe he ran away because he was upset too?

Carlisle: We should take Alex home, thanks again for calling us Bella.

Edward: Yes, thank you. [Goes to Alex and takes her in his arms]

I followed Edward as he carried Alex to his car. Alice and Carlisle were still talking to Charlie by the door. I opened the door for Edward as he laid Alex in his car, he looked at her sadly then he looked at me.

Bella: I'm sure there is an explanation for this.

Edward: I hope so, for his sake!

Bella: Call me when Alex wakes up!

Edward: I will. [Looks sadly at Alex]

We continued to stand their silently looking into each other's eyes. I knew that they were very worried for Alex from the way they were looking; I suspect they might feel at fault. I looked back down to Alex, her face really shows that she is hurt and her make-up was running everywhere. Poor Alex, she seemed more upset than she did when she came here. I looked back at Edward who mouthed 'goodnight' to me. I smiled at him and was going to walk toward my house when I heard Alex talk in her sleep.

Alex: Jacob… I'm sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know, ruined a good moment... don't worry I decided to post the patch-up on Halloween. SO I'm gonna post two more chapters that day.<strong>  
><strong>And even though I didn't get 100 reviews in a day, idc I am gonna post two chapters today anyway since it reached 100 this morning :)<strong>

**More reviews = me knowing people are reading so I post more chapters so REVIEW PLEASE ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	30. Road Trip

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It has been a month since I have seen Jacob; this whole month was pretty much a blur. I know I got here in late January, so now had to be March. After the incident, the Cullens tried to talk to me, find out what happened, but how could I tell them how horrible a person I was to Jacob that day. I not only couldn't return his love, I ran away from the most beautiful gift in the world that he made himself for me. I tried to act normal, like that night never happened, but I know they don't believe me. Not even Max believes me, I rarely call him, but he calls me to make sure I'm okay. Whenever I'm around the Cullens, I see their eyes watching me, like they think I'm going to break down, but no way, I'm Alex, that's not going to happen again! Even Bella has been acting weird around me, but she has been the worst, she barely talks to me and I almost feel like she blames me for Jacob leaving. I haven't allowed myself to cry once since he left, I think about him A LOT, but I don't cry. I miss him a lot, and worry where he is, but I refuse to cry for him, that's not Alex. I looked at my alarm clock next to my bed to find that it was almost time for me to get ready for school. I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep, so I just sat here and waited. I didn't want to go to school… as usual… but I really had no excuse. I was about to get off my bed when I heard a knock on my door.

Alex: Come in!

Edward: [Opens door and closes it once inside] Morning Alex!

Alex: [Smiles] Morning Edward!

Edward: [Sits on bed] You okay?

Alex: [Chuckles] Of course, why wouldn't I be? What's up?

Edward: Well it's sunny out and we are not going to school, we are thinking of traveling to meet some friends away from here, you wanna come?

Alex: Sure, where is it?

Edward: It's in Denali, Alaska. Since today is Thursday, we thought we would just go there for the whole weekend and come back on Sunday in time for school next week.

Alex: Sounds cool but… are we driving there?

Edward: [Chuckles] Yeah we will be driving there and should get there early tomorrow morning. And then we will take a plane back, except for Emmett and Jasper who will bring the cars back. Bella is going too; her dad said its okay. [Rolls Eyes]

Alex: He did? Cool! When do we leave?

Edward: We leave at 11:00am, which should give you enough time to eat, pack, and anything else. It's 6:51am right now so four hours, then we hit the road.

Alex: Yay! Road Trip!

Edward: Yes, we are taking only two cars but only you, Bella, Emmett, and I are going by car.

Alex: Then why take two cars?

Edward: Have you seen Alice and Rosalie's luggage for one weekend?

Alex: [Chuckles] Right!

Edward: Enough said. [Gets up] There should be a few luggage bags in your closet, pick the size you need and put your stuff in it. Then come down for breakfast! [Walks out of the room]

I spent the rest of the morning packing my things; I realized soon that I needed more than one of the luggage bags, so I took one large one for my clothes, and a small one for my sketching stuff, make-up, and accessories. Once I was done, I put a few things in my purse, placed my phone in the charger, and headed downstairs. When I got there I only say Jasper on the couch reading a magazine.

Alex: Morning Jasper! [Sits down next to him]

Jasper: [Looks up and puts magazine down] Hey Alex! Done packing?

Alex: Yup, just finished. Where is everyone?

Jasper: Edward is helping Bella pack at her house, Carlisle is working and should be back an hour before we leave, Esme is packing some food for you and Bella, Rosalie and Alice are still packing their stuff, and Emmett is washing his car in front of the house.

Alex: Cool, and you had nothing to do? [Raises an eyebrow at him]

Jasper: I could help them, but I prefer not to. [Smirks]

Alex: See, this is why I knew we would be good friends from the beginning.

Jasper: Really? Before that I remember you weren't sure?

Alex: Yeah… but AFTER I knew!

Jasper: Of course, I remember.

Alex: So, now what should we do to pass time?

Jasper: [Chuckles] I don't know about me, but you have to have breakfast, take a shower, and get dressed to go!

Alex: Hmmm… I think I can take care of all of those, right here!

I took my wand out of the robe I was wearing and quickly did the shower spell and dressing spell I was so good at. Second later I was in a pair of light blue jeans and a red t-shirt. I smiled at Jasper who looked impressed. Then I did another spell to make a tray with a muffin, a mug of coffee, and a bottle of blood appear.

Jasper: [Eyes wide] What is that?

Alex: [Sits down and grabs mug to drink coffee] Blood. You can have breakfast with me!

Jasper: [Hesitantly opens bottle and starts drinking it] Mmmm, thank you Alex. I must say, its times like this I can say I love magic!

Alex: [Chuckles] Me too!

We both continued eating out breakfast and when we were done I flashed the tray away. Jasper then turned on the TV and we played video games as we waited for the rest of the family to be ready. After twenty minutes Emmett joined us and finally by 10:30 everyone was here and done, except for Edward and Bella.

Rosalie: [Whining] What is taking them so long?

Alice: They just left Bella's house, they will be here in exactly 5 minutes and 30 seconds.

Emmett: Good to know, how about I take everything to the car so we can see what won't fit.

Rosalie: I'll help you. [Takes luggage with Emmett and goes to garage]

Alice: [Sits next to me] You are going to love the Denali's they are awesome, and like us.

Carlisle: They are the closest we have to family in this world.

Alex: That's good then that I am meeting them! [Smiles]

Carlisle: Yes it is. Hmmm, looks like Edward is pulling in, Alex why don't you go to Emmett's car now and we will lock up the house.

Alex: Sure.

I walked to the garage and found Rosalie and Emmet flirting next to the trunk of Emmett's car. It was really funny; I hadn't seen them do that in the time I was here. They were so cute I started to laugh, they looked up and smiled with pride. Wow, only Rosalie and Emmett would be proud about someone catching them romancing!

Rosalie: I better go. [Kisses Emmett] Bye you two! [Hugs me and leaves garage]

Emmett: And then there were two. [Smirks]

Alex: You got everything in the car?

Emmett: No, so I left the rest of it outside the garage. You and I are going now; Edward can catch up whenever he is done packing. The rest of the family will get there before us.

Alex: Alright.

Emmett helped get into his massive car and then helped me fasten the safety harness. Then he went to the other side and got in himself. He reversed the car out of the garage and I looked outside to see Edward putting things in the trunk. I waved at Edward, who waved back, then I was about to wave at Bella but then I saw her frowning at me and I looked away. Once we were on the road Emmett turned on the music. I was planning on spending the whole drive joking around with Emmett, but now all I could think about was Bella, why is she mad at me? I frowned as I thought about it.

Emmett: What's wrong Alex?

Alex: Nothing…

Emmett: No, it's not nothing; tell me, you know you can tell me anything.

Alex: [Sighs] Well, have you noticed that Bella has been acting different around me.

Emmett: Oh…

Alex: [Looks at Emmett shocked] You know why?

Emmett: It doesn't matter! She probably isn't right!

Alex: Right about what?

Emmett: Alex, just drop it.

Alex: No, I want to know.

Emmett: [Looks nervous] Okay, but on one condition, you tell me what happened that night.

Alex: I… I… I can't!

Emmett: Well then I can't either.

Alex: But I have to know why Bella hates me!

Emmett: She doesn't hate you, she just thinks…

Alex: Uggghhh, she thinks that I did something that night to make Jacob run away?

Emmett: [Sighs] Yes she does, and so does Edward kind of…

Alex: But why? I mean I can't say it's wrong, but why?

Emmett: [Looks at me shocked] So you did do something that night?

Alex: [Looks down] Kind of…

Emmett: This isn't gonna work, I will tell you what I know and you tell me what happened.

Alex: I just can't!

Emmett: You can't keep this holed up inside you for long! It's not healthy!

Alex: I know but… fine, I'll tell you.

Emmett: Go on…

Alex: [Sighs] So that night Jacob made the most romantic arrangements for me on the beach. He set a long path of purple roses to a lit up and flower-covered gazebo on the beach with what I think was supposed to be a candlelight dinner.

Emmett: You think?

Alex: Yah, I didn't stay long enough to find out. [Eyes get watery]

Emmett: What do you mean?

Alex: Well when I got there we started to get close and we kissed. And then I felt what he was feeling, I felt that he was completely over Bella, and that I… [Tears fall from face]

Emmett: Alex, please don't cry. [Hands me tissue]

Alex: [Wipes tears and looks at Emmett] I remembered Mason and I realized that I wasn't over him and that I could never love Jacob the way he loves me. I got upset and I felt like I was being horrible to him for that so I pushed him away and ran off. I shouldn't have done that because now he thinks I don't love him and he ran away, BECAUSE OF ME! [Starts to cry]

Emmett: [Puts and arm around me] Alex… look this isn't your fault, you panicked!

Alex: I shouldn't have panicked though! I hurt him, it's all my fault, and I am horrible for still not being able to love him back like that, he loves me so much!

Emmett: Alex… I'm sure he will understand, you can talk to him once he comes back.

Alex: Comes back? What is he never comes back?

Emmett: He will have to come back, whether he wants to or not, from what I heard about imprints, you can't run away from it. He has to come back, for the sake of your imprint.

Alex: [Sniffles] Really?

Emmett: Really! Now stop being a baby and Alex up!

Alex: [Chuckles and wipes tears] Alex up?

Emmett: Yes, be strong, independent, and amazing!

Alex: Thanks Emmett!

Emmett: [Squeezes me once then puts arm back on steering wheel] No problem little sis!

The rest of the drive was fun, Emmett drove SUPER fast which made it even more fun. I slept part of the ride, but that was only when it was night time. We talked about so many things while I was awake, schemed about some pranks we were gonna play at home, and joked around. We had the radio on the entire way and when some of our favorite songs came on we would sing along to it. I felt more alive than I had in a long time, I was happy I told Emmett everything, he really made me feel better. We were singing along to an old Backstreet Boys song when Emmett stopped singing. I looked up at him and saw him smirk as he took an exit.

Emmett: We're here!

Alex: Really? I didn't even know we were in Alaska yet!

Emmett: [Chuckles] We have been in Alaska for a while now!

Alex: COOL!

Emmett: Seems like they did get here before us, damn! I just cost myself that stereo in my room.

When we stopped I looked up to see a beautiful house that was similar to our own, but slightly smaller and a little more old. It was entirely made out of wood and had smaller windows. Also the color of the house was more red than orange like the Cullen's. There were flowers all over the front yard and other different type of plants surrounding the rest of the house. It was a really pretty sight, these people must really like to garden. Emmett unbuckled our seatbelts and we both got out of the car. I went in front of the car and looked around the place for a while when I heard a light musical voice.

?: Hello there, you must be the wizard, Alex Cullen?

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the other chapter, I'm guessing that you guys might get the hint as to why she is in Denali, and no it's not about Mason!<strong>  
><strong>I am still thinking of when to get Mason back... I even added another WOWP character... but still working on Mason LOL! <strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE for both chapters if ya can, appreciate it! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	31. Away From Home

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I turned around to see a beautiful smiling strawberry blonde standing behind me, with pale skin and a great sense of fashion. Tanya I think, she was exactly as the Cullens had described her. I totally forgot that she had greeted me until I looked up from her clothes to her face to see that she was frowning slightly. Before I could say anything I felt a hand on my shoulder as Emmett came and stood next to me.

Emmett: Hello Tanya, yes this is Alex. Sorry she is kind of tired, must have forgot her manners. [Looks at me and smirks, then moves forward to hug Tanya]

Alex: Umm, yah my name is Alex, so you are Tanya?

Tanya: [Smiles] Yes, I am happy that you came; we were just waiting for you. And we also get to meet Edward's mate, this should be a fun visit.

Emmett: [Chuckles] Hey Tanya, where is everyone else?

Tanya: They are out hunting, they should be back soon, why don't you bring the bags in while I go check that Alex's sleeping arrangements were made. [Turns and walks into house]

Alex: [Whispers] Hey Emmett, I know your chuckles, why were you laughing?

Emmett: [Smirks] This is why you're my favorite, she has a thing for Edward.

Alex: [Shocked] REALLY?

Emmett: Shhh, you don't want her to hear, or Edward if he is close by!

Alex: Oh right, wow, this must be awkward for him, does he know?

Emmett: Of course, mind reader, remember?

Alex: Oh yeah, hah, his punishment is knowing what every girl in the world thinks of him except for the one girl he cares to know the thoughts of!

Emmett: And then there's you.

Alex: Yup, little ole' me!

Emmett: [Chuckles and grabs some bags] Let's get inside!

Alex: Sure. [Grabs some bags and follows Emmett inside]

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

I knew I wasn't mistaken, I knew that voice and the mind of that voice, it had to be him. I looked around at where we were, I had to stop and see for myself, but Bella… I couldn't let Bella know he was here. HUNT, I could set the GPS for Bella to follow to the house and tell her I had to hunt, she would let me go and she would never know why. I looked at Bella, she was distracted by a book she was reading. This is the perfect chance to stop, he was at this exit, and there was lots of area on the side of this road to park for a minute while I got out. I didn't give it a second thought as I parked the car in the side of the road; Bella stopped reading and looked at me expectantly. Sorry love, I have to lie to you.

Bella: Why did we stop, are we there?

Edward: No [Starts pressing things on GPS] You are driving the rest of the way yourself, it isn't so far off, just a few more miles I think.

Bella: But why Edward?

Edward: I can't stand it anymore, I need to hunt, sorry.

Bella: Oh, okay! You go, I'll see you there.

Bella opened the door and got out; I did the same and walked over to her side of the car. She quickly pecked me on the lips then headed to the driver's side of the car. Once she had herself buckled in, she looked at me one last time, waved, and then drove off. I stared after my car until it was no longer visible. I'm sorry love I had to lie, but this is important.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

The point of leaving home was to not think of home, the problem was, it's impossible! I miss my room, my bed, my friends, and more than anything… Alex. That night, I guess I wasn't thinking much, but it was so much easier to leave then stay there and relive the moments with Alex through the pack's mind. They all knew what happened, and I was sure they wouldn't forget so easily, I remember how it was for Leah. After she had become a werewolf, everyone found out about what exactly had happened when Sam had left her, because they saw it in her mind. After that, it was hard for the pack to not think about it whenever Sam, Emily, and Leah were in the same room. I couldn't be so brave, and I wouldn't stand there and let my pack think about it. So it was only safe for them that I left. I had run to a lot of places, but too many of them had the tiniest thing that reminded me of home, or of Alex. Currently I was staying at a lodge in Alaska, I don't know how I ended up here… but I did, and I liked it. The weather reminded me a little of Forks, but the people and the area didn't remind me of Alex, which helped a lot! It still felt too close though, and I was planning on leaving in a few days. Today, I felt even more homesick, I felt like Alex was very close by, and it hurt so much to feel that way. I was working behind the lodge chopping wood, and it was hard to focus today to the point that I had only half of what I normally would have had done by now. I gave up only ten minutes ago and sat on the bench behind the lodge. ALEX why can't I stop thinking of you… stupid question, it's because I love you! Love… how much more hurt can I get from it? I was so distracted by my thought of Alex that I hadn't heard or smelled the figure approaching me, until I heard the his voice.

?: Love does that to you, those who get a lot of pain are rewarded at the end some day.

Jacob: [Growls] What are you doing here? [Looks up to see Edward sitting on bench too]

Edward: I heard you while I was passing by, so I came.

Jacob: Why were you passing by here?

Edward: Bella and I were visiting some family of mine.

Jacob: Why?

Edward: I wanted Bella to meet them.

Jacob: Just you and Bella?

Edward: You know I can read your mind right, I already know you are wondering if Alex came.

Jacob: Then why don't you just tell me if she's here too?

Edward: Because first I want to know what happened that night.

Jacob: [Stand up angrily] I'M SURE SHE TOLD YOU!

Edward: No she didn't, but now I know. [Smirks]

Jacob: [Sits back down] Now you know, so what?

Edward: I… don't think you know the whole story.

Jacob: And you do?

Edward: [Frowns] No I don't. Alex hasn't told anyone anything about that night, though I do know that she is sorry about it.

Jacob: [Eyes go wide] How do you know?

Edward: That night she flashed herself randomly and ended up in front of Bella's house. She cried herself to sleep. And when we were taking her home, she was talking in her sleep… she said 'Jacob, I'm sorry.'

Jacob: [Looks worried] Why was she crying?

Edward: Maybe she was upset that she hurt you.

Jacob: Then why would she hurt me in the first place?

Edward: Look, I told you I don't know what happened that night with her; I just wanted to see your side of the story, because it seems that no one is at fault here.

Jacob: [Glares at Edward] She rejected me!

Edward: You don't know that…

Jacob: Edward, why would she have left if that wasn't it?

Edward: I don't know. You need to go home, and when we get back, you need to talk to Alex.

Jacob: I don't plan on going back home, I miss it, but I will never go back!

Edward: Why? Don't you want to fix things with Alex?

Jacob: What is there for me to fix? She doesn't want anything between us!

Edward: What reason would she have to not want something to happen between you two, I mean I personally can think of some reasons, but what reasons would Alex have?

Jacob: I don't know… but that doesn't change anything! I am not going home.

Edward: And I am not making you, I don't care if you return home, but I do care about Alex!

Jacob: Then what do you want from me!

Edward: Never mind… [Looks at table and goes into thought]

Jacob: You… you don't have a suspicion as to why she rejected me that night, do you?

Edward: [Looks up at me frowning] I do… and I am working on it, but it doesn't seem to be going good.

Jacob: Edward you have to tell me!

Edward: [Sighs] I think… she might not be over Mason.

Jacob: WHAT!

Edward: Yes, I think she rejected you for that reason.

Jacob: Oh. [Looks down hurt then looks up at Edward suspiciously] Wait, what do you mean 'I am working on it'?

Edward: Ahhh, so you did understand that. Yes, I am working on a plan, what your thinking is right. And yes, it relates to bringing Mason back. And no I don't give a damn if you are against my plan, it's for Alex.

Jacob: STOP READING MY MIND!

Jacob; I can't help it… anyway; I have Max and Juliet helping me.

Jacob: Juliet, the vampire chick that is dating Alex's older brother?

Edward: Yes her, she doesn't know about Alex being with us, but she does know about our plan.

Jacob: How is this plan going to help me?

Edward: It might, it might not. Alex needs the chance to decide whether she wants to be with Mason, or wants to move on, she won't know unless she sees Mason.

Jacob: NO! I won't allow it!

Edward: You think that she will just give up one day and run into your arms, she will always have a part of her wondering what could have been with Mason.

Jacob: I don't like it!

Edward: You don't have to, you deal with it. Just like I have to deal with you and Bella!

Jacob: I'm over Bella!

Edward: But Alex isn't over Mason!

Jacob: [Looks at Edward in shock] I…

Edward: [Interrupts me] You can never be happy knowing that the one you love is making you share her heart with someone else. You falling in love with Alex was the best and worst thing that could ever happen. I might not be pleased with the guy my newest little sister is fond of, but I am pleased that Bella has moved on from you knowing that you don't feel the same way for her as you did before.

Jacob: In that case, I don't plan to lose the battle! I may have given up on Bella, but I will never give up on Alex! Mason won't take away my love from me!

Edward: That's the spirit! [Smiles] But… we are having trouble tracking him. Max already found the spell to turn him back.

Jacob: Hmmm, you should tell them to try Pennsylvania. There are some strangely harmless wolves there, and a few werewolf packs, but those are deeper into the Pocono Mountains.

Edward: [Snorts] Harmless… sure! But I will inform Juliet about this.

Jacob: What can I do then?

Edward: Talk to Alex, I can't see her like this. She isn't as bubbly as she used to be.

Jacob: [Looks down sadly] I can't do that…

Edward: I know she misses you; I just need you to once see her and tell her you aren't mad.

Jacob: I can't…

Edward: So you are mad?

Jacob: No I am not, but I can't see her. I can't go back.

Edward: You don't have to, she is here in Alaska.

Jacob: [Looks up at Edward in shock] SO SHE IS HERE?

Edward: Yes, and I might be able to let her come see you for a little while. IF you promise to just fix things with her and not make it worse!

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Why would I do that?

Edward: I don't know! Do you want to see her or not!

Jacob: OF COURSE I DO! If she will see me that is…

Edward: I am sure she wants to see you as much as you want to see her. I will go get her.

Jacob: [Eyes go wide] WAIT, NOW?

Edward: Best time than any other. Only Emmett, Alex, Bella, and my friend Tanya are there right now. I can go get Alex, bring her here, and then take her back without anyone but maybe Emmett knowing.

Jacob: And you think he will let her come here?

Edward: [Looks amused] I don't know, but I guess we'll find out. [Gets up and runs into woods]

Jacob: Alex…

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED! Where is everyone? Tanya left ten minutes ago to pick up groceries for Bella and me from town. Town is a half hour drive away, so she will be gone a while. Emmett is in the kitchen making some food with the few groceries we brought with us. He only left me five minutes ago and I was dying of boredom. Bella arrived about a half hour ago, and she didn't seem that interested in talking to me, so she went to her room to 'do homework' Sure… homework. I don't know where Edward is, according to Bella he went hunting. Doesn't seem like Edward to stop the car a few miles from here to go hunting, he would have made sure Bella got here safely first. I grabbed my sketch pad and pencil from my bag and started doodling when I heard the front door being shut very softly. Maybe Alice and the others are back! I looked up to see Edward walking quietly into the room.

Alex: Edward you're here! I will…

Edward: [Interrupts me] Shhhh! Come on Alex, we need to go somewhere.

Alex: [Looks confused] Huh, where?

Edward: Shhh, don't ask any questions, just come with me.

Alex: [Stand up] But where are we going?

Edward: You'll find out when we get there.

I followed him outside; he kept looking around like he was avoiding getting caught. What the heck is wrong with Edward? I was about to ask him, but before I could he pulled me on his back and started racing through the woods. I was too shocked to say anything, I closed my eyes and prayed that we didn't hit anything, but what I worried more about was where Edward could be taking me.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HALLOWEEN!<strong>

**So I promised TWO chapters on Halloween but I am not home all day and will have NO free time.**  
><strong>So I am uploading them the night before since I know not a lot of people will see them anyway...<strong>  
><strong>This is kind of like the chapter leading up to the chapter you've all been waiting for, YAY!<strong>  
><strong>You don't even know how long I was waiting to upload the next chapter, I'll post that in a few min...<strong>

**I'd appreciate reviews to know people are still reading them so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	32. Reunited

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When I opened my eyes again Edward had stopped and was carefully helping me off his back. I looked around to see us in the parking lot of a small lodge in the woods. I looked up at Edward who had his focus elsewhere. I looked back at the lodge expecting something to happen, but nothing. Why did he bring me here? I looked back at Edward to ask but he quickly shushed me.

Alex: Edward, why…

Edward: [Interrupts me] I will be back in a little while. You have your phone?

Alex: [Confused] Yeah I do, but why…

Edward: [Interrupts me again] Good, I will come back when you call me; I need to tell Emmet where you are. I might come back early if Alice and the others get back sooner.

Alex: What? But why are you…

Edward: [Smiles] Later Alex. [Turns and runs away]

What the hell! Why did Edward just leave me here? I looked back at the Lodge, ughhh, it was so old and boring-looking. But what other choice did I have then to go inside, it wasn't like I could go anywhere on foot, well… I wasn't going to anyway. I saw that there were two entrances; one was to where you checked in, and the other to a diner. Food, hmmm, I am pretty hungry. Maybe that's why Edward brought me here, to eat, how nice of him. I smiled and walked into the diner. Once I was in, I was a disappointed. It was an old-looking outdoor type diner with tacky and furry décor along with handmade wooden chairs and tables. The waitresses were dressed kind of weird too, in faded overalls and lumberjack shirts. I don't think they knew that the décor and their fashion are TOTALLY ridiculous! I was still deciding on whether I wanted to stay or leave when a redheaded waitress walked up to me, handed me a menu, and signaled me to follow her. I followed her and sat down at the table she led me too, guess I am eating here…

Waitress: Hello there, the name is Amelia and I'll be servin you today, can I getya a drink?

Alex: Uhhh, hi. I'll have a coke.

Amelia: Alrighty then, I will give you some time to look at this here menu and will take your order when I bring your drink. [Walks away]

I looked at the menu for a while then gave up; the menu was written way to weird for me to even understand. There were only names, no descriptions of what was in anything, and there was NO WAY that I was gonna order something not knowing what was in it, the place looked like it might serve possum burgers or something. I put the menu down and looked up to see Amelia coming back with two cups, must be for somebody else. She walked up to me and put both drinks on my table before looking at me and smiling.

Amelia: So, have you decided what you want yet little lady?

Alex: Umm, no. Why did you bring two…

Amelia: [Interrupts me] Alright then, I will give you some more time. [Walks away]

Before I could call her back she disappeared through the kitchen doors. Weird, why did she bring me two drinks? I took the other cup and sniffed it, smells like Sprite, I hate Sprite! I put the cup down and sighed, Jacob likes sprite. No use thinking about him, I grabbed the menu again and put it in my face trying to find something that sounded even the slightest bit appetizing. After a minute of staring at the menu hopelessly I heard someone clear their throat. Amelia must be back, I put the menu down from my face but was shocked to see that it wasn't Amelia in front of me, it was JACOB! I stared at him for a while, his tan muscular arms bulging out of his worn out gray t-shirt, his messy dark hair that I love, and his brown eyes that always stared at me with so much passion. And then his lips, the moment I looked at them, they turned into a smile, a smile that completely broke me. Before I knew it, he was kneeling next to my chair with his arms around me as I cried on his chest. He stroked my hair as he held me to him, not even caring that I was soaking his shirt. When I was finally able to think clearly, I pulled away from him and he hesitantly got up and sat down in the chair across from me. He looked at me with panic and offered me some tissues he pulled out of his pocket. I took them and tried to smile as I cleaned my face the best I could. When I was done I put the tissues down and looked at him, hoping that I didn't look as bad as I felt. He gave me an assuring smile then took the cup of Sprite and took a quick sip from it. We sat their silently for a while looking at each other before Amelia returned.

Amelia: Well, looks like you got yourself a handsome one here. [Smiles at Jacob] What can I get for you two? [Looks at me]

Jacob: We'll have two of your grand triple cheeseburgers with spicy curly fries.

Amelia: Good choice there Jake. [Winks at Jacob] I'll be back with your orders soon. [Smiles at me and walks back into kitchen]

Jacob: [Looks at me] I hope you don't mind that I ordered, you seemed pretty confused…

Alex: [Looks down] I was fine.

Jacob: Oh, so what were you gonna order then? [Smirks]

Alex: Umm, the first one on the menu looked good.

Jacob: Right, you wanted the veggie venison burger?

Alex: Yes, I have no problem with veggies.

Jacob: [Smiles] You hate healthy and I am pretty sure you aren't fond of deer meat.

Alex: I… wait WHAT?

Jacob: [Chuckles] Caught you there didn't I Alex? Oh, how I missed that.

Alex: [Frowns] Then why did you leave?

Jacob: [Frowns back] I don't… I guess I, Alex do we really have to go into this now?

Alex: I want to know why you left, I mean, just because I left…

Jacob: [Interrupts me] You didn't just leave, you rejected me. [Shakes head]

Alex: It's not like I wanted to… [Covers mouth quickly]

Jacob: [Gives me a cocky smile] Really now?

Alex: [Glares at Jacob] Don't go into cocky mode with me now!

Jacob: Well I think I deserve it considering I thought you… never mind.

Alex: Considering I what?

Jacob: Nothing, forget about it. It was a mistake, I know that now!

Alex: No tell me, please!

Jacob: You know you broke my heart when you rejected me there; I thought you didn't want us.

Alex: [Looks down sadly] I'm sorry.

I was too embarrassed to look back up at Jacob, I broke his heart? I didn't mean to, I just thought he was mad. I thought he would have known I was thinking about Mason when we kissed and I left, so he left in anger. I felt Jacob's hand gently lift my chin up from across the table so I was looking at him. His eyes were looking straight at mine, like they were trying to read me. I knew I was blushing as he moved his face closer to mine. Before I knew it, his warm lips were crushed against mine and I felt us connected again. All the thoughts that were on his mind this whole month, all the hurt, and all the embarrassment he went through. Then the feeling of relief when he spoke to… Edward? And now, his joy to see me again, he was happy! Then my guilt from the last month, I didn't want him to see that, but I didn't want to pull away from the kiss, then… oh no not again, Mason! The thoughts I had of Mason since Jacob left, and the guilt of thinking about Mason during our kiss. I quickly pulled away and looked worriedly at Jacob. Jacob was giving me a concentrated looked, that turned into relief, before he leaned back in his chair and smiled at me.

Jacob: As perfect as the first time! [Winks at me]

Alex: What are you talking about?

Jacob: Kissing you. [Smirks]

Alex: Liar! The first time was…

Jacob: [Interrupts me] Perfect, regardless of how the date ended. Which reminds me; we never really completed our first date. I had a delicious dinner ready for us that day!

Alex: Jacob…

Jacob: Can I just ask you something please?

Alex: [Confused] Sure?

Jacob: Why don't you call me Jake?

Alex: [Smiles] I like Jacob better, its suits you and makes you sound more like a guy.

Jacob: So you're saying Jake makes me sound like a girl?

Alex: No! [Chuckles] I just like Jacob.

Jacob: [Smirks] Well I like Alex.

Alex: [Blushes] You know what I mean!

Jacob: [Chuckles] Yah I do! Anyway, whether you think so or not, I thought our first kiss was perfect.

Alex: But why?

Jacob: Because any kiss with you is perfect. [Takes my hand]

Alex: Jacob, I…

Jacob: [Interrupts me] I know you aren't over Mason, and I am okay with that. It will take time, and maybe one day you will be able to move on. But Alex, I don't want to give up the chance of us happening. We can take it slow if you want, if it will make things easier.

Alex: Jacob. [Eyes tear up] Do you really mean that?

Jacob: Of course! Now don't cry, I don't like seeing tears in your eyes. Your eyes look most beautiful when they are happy. [Smiles]

I didn't know what to say, he was TOO nice to me. They all were, the Cullen family and Jacob, also Emily. They were all so nice to me. I looked into his eyes and I could see that he meant it, because in his eyes I could see determination and love. I smiled at him and I saw his eyes glitter with joy… joy that I caused! I couldn't help but feel amazing for doing this, like I was floating on cloud nine. I made some of the hurt I gave him go away!

Amelia: I'm back! [Fake smiles seeing us holding hands] Hope you guys don't need both your hands to eat your food. [Winks at me and places two plates in front of us] Dig in! [Goes to kitchen]

Jacob: I think I can manage with one hand. [Winks at me and starts eating fries]

Alex: [Smiles back] Me too! [Takes burger and starts eating it]

Jacob: So Alex… will you…

Alex: [Interrupts him] Yes, I will be your girlfriend! [Smiles wide]

Jacob: [Smirks] Oh, awesome! I was just gonna ask you to pass the ketchup.

Alex: Oh, I… [Looks down embarrassed]

Jacob: [Pulls my chin up so I look at him] Hey, I was just kidding.

Alex: [Fakes anger and let's go of his hand] Well I change my mind; I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore!

Jacob: [Looks shocked] Alex… I… I'm…

I couldn't help but crack up at when I saw his face. When he realized I was only joking; he leaned back, folded his hands over his chest and stared at me with an amused look. Seeing this I couldn't help but laugh more. I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop. I was so happy and amused at the situation. When I was able to stop laughing I smiled at him, looking straight into his eyes, his eyes that looked as happy as I felt. I couldn't believe it, I was Jacob's girlfriend, and he was okay with me still having feelings for Mason. I got up and saw his look turn from happiness to confusion, I walked over to him and he stood up too. He looked like he was about to say something, but I stopped him by wrapping my arms around him. He immediately hugged me back and kissed my hair. I couldn't stop myself from smiling knowing that I was in his arms. The hug was warm and comforting, the type of comfort you feel when you are with family, but better! After a few minutes I noticed that the people in the diner were staring at us, I tried to get free but Jacob's embrace was too strong, and after a minute of trying to break the hug, Jacob noticed me and let go. We both sat back in our seats and he quickly took back my hand and continued to eat his food.

Jacob: So, you were joking about not wanting to…

Alex: [Interrupts him] OF COURSE! I don't ever want to hurt you again.

Jacob: And I promise I won't let anything hurt you, you've had enough sadness in your life.

Alex: I feel like Forks is the best thing that ever happened to me!

Jacob: [Chuckles] We met in Port Angeles smart one!

Alex: [Glares at him] You aren't the only good thing that happened to me since I got here! I got new family, new friends, AND you!

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] I feel so special.

Alex: Jacob! Port Angeles will always be a special place. That reminds me… [Smirks]

Jacob: What?

Alex: Thank you for saving my life that day.

Jacob: [Raised eyebrows] You do know it's been over a month since that happened, right?

Alex: Yah, and I'm sorry that I took so long to say it.

Jacob: Well you're welcome for saving your life. It's my job anyway you know!

Alex: I can take care of myself thank you very much.

Jacob: Sure, which is why you jumped out of the way yourself, right?

Alex: [Fake smiles] Jacob, just because I am thanking you, doesn't mean you have to be an ass!

Jacob: [Chuckles] Sorry, forced habit.

Alex: It's okay, I've been known to be the same, especially to my old family.

Jacob: Alex… you know they aren't your old family, they are still your family. One day… you have to go back to them.

Alex: [Gets angry] Well that one day isn't anytime soon Jacob.

Jacob: I wouldn't think so, I am just saying. If one day this relationship becomes serious, which I want it to be for sure [Smiles at me] then I want to meet them.

Alex: Jacob…

Jacob: I am just saying. But now is not the time to discuss that. Now is the time to order dessert!

I looked down at our plates to see that we had finished our food. Just on cue, Amelia came by with another waitress who took our empty plates. Amelia looked at me expectantly and I looked at Jacob who was scanning the menu.

Jacob: We will have one whole Hershey pie.

Amelia: Well lucky for y'all I just had one outa the oven an hour ago and it should be cooled enough to eat by now. I will just go get that for you two. [Smiles at Jacob] Another good choice by Jake, very good taste you have there. [Winks at him and goes to kitchen]

Alex: I forgot to ask, how does she know you?

Jacob: Oh, I have been working at the lodge for a week and a half now, I usually just eat here and she tells me what's good. She has been trying to hook me up with her niece since I got here.

Alex: She has?

Jacob: Yah, but I told her that I was taken. [Smiles]

Amelia: [Comes and sets pie on table] Hope you two can take down this whole chocolaty dessert by yourselves! [Goes to another customer]

Alex: [Looks at Jacob] I don't know about you, but I could eat this whole thing myself!

Jacob: [Smiles] I like a girl with an appetite. [Winks] Let's dig in!

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HALLOWEEN!<strong>

**So here is the second chapter I promised for Halloween, hope you guys liked it! Finally got to post this chapter :)**

**I appreciate the reviews and if you have the time review both chapters, REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	33. Edward's Secrets

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I looked up at Jacob who was faking a smile as we held hands after our third hug. After we ate the Hershey pie and hung out for another hour, Edward came and told me it was time for him to take me home. I didn't really want to go, now that he was my official boyfriend I wanted to be with him as much as possible, but I knew I couldn't be with him always. I looked back at Edward, who was impatiently tapping his foot three yards behind us. I looked back at Jacob and gave him a sorry smile.

Alex: Jacob, I have to go.

Jacob: [Sighs] I know.

Alex: So are you going home after this?

Jacob: No way, my girlfriend is here and I am all the way in Forks? I will go back when you go back, so we can go together. [Smiles]

Alex: Awww, so you will be here? And I can visit you?

Jacob: If you can, then yes.

Alex: Edward is waiting, I should go. Bye Jacob!

I let go of Jacob's hands, gave him one last look, and turned around. Before I could take a step, I felt Jacob's hands on my arms, and I was quickly turned back to face him. I was about to explain to him again that I had to go, but he pulled me forward and kissed me again which made me forget what I was about to say. It was a quick kiss that only lasted a few seconds, more of a peck, but it was still sweet and full of love. Then he pulled back, gave me cocky smile, then turned me back around and let go of my arm. I kept my attention on Edward as I walked towards him, but he didn't look back at me, he was busy glaring at Jacob.

Jacob: Later Alex! Bye Edward!

Edward: [Pulls me on his back] Goodbye Jacob!

I looked at Jacob one more time, he waved at us, and then Edward started running through the woods. I closed my eyes for most of the ride again, when I opened them we had arrived back in front of the house. Edward kneeled down and I jumped off his back, and started to walk towards the house. When I was almost there I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see a nervous Edward.

Alex: What's up?

Edward: Did you and Bella get in a fight or something?

Alex: No… why would you think that?

Edward: It's just that you guys don't exactly talk that much anymore and you don't hang out at her house by yourself anymore, only when we make you go with us.

Alex: I don't have a problem with her, but she doesn't seem to like me lately.

Edward: Bella isn't like that.

Alex: Then why did she go straight to the guest room when she got here rather than hang out with me? She came, met Tanya, and when Tanya showed Bella the room and told us she was going out grocery shopping she stayed there rather than hang out with Emmett and me.

Edward: [Looks confused] She did that? Okay, you didn't do anything to make her mad did you?

Alex: NO EDWARD I DID NOT!

Edward: Sorry, just asking. Let's get inside, Alice should be home soon and I bet you want to tell your best friend about your new boyfriend.

Alex: [Smiles] I want to tell the whole world. [Sighs] Jacob really is too amazing.

Edward: So are you, it should be an honor for him to have you as his girlfriend.

Alex: Thank you.

Edward: You don't have to thank me, it's true.

Alex: No, thank you for this. Today wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you, if you hadn't taken me to see Jacob.

Edward: You have been sad and no one in the family liked seeing you this way. Max is always calling Jasper, Emmett, and I about you, even he is worried.

Alex: I can't wait to call him later and tell him about Jacob and me! He likes Jacob!

Edward: I'm sure he does. [Smiles] Let's get inside.

When I opened the door and walked to the living room; Emmett, Tanya, and Bella were there talking. When Emmett saw me he smiled and motioned me to sit next to him. I looked at Tanya who got up and hugged Edward. When my eyes fell on Bella, my smile dropped, because she was frowning at me. I threw myself in the empty spot next to Emmett unhappily.

Emmett: What's wrong Alex?

Alex: Nothing.

Edward: [Looks from Bella to me] You sure Alex?

Alex: I'm fine. [Glares at Edward]

Emmett: So where were you Alex? Edward, I thought you were out hunting.

Alex: [Smiles] Today was THE BEST day ever! Edward took me to this Lodge cause he knew I was hungry and I met someone there and today was just SO AWESOME!

Emmett: Met someone? Well then, that's good, a potential boyfriend? Give me some details!

Alex: [Blushes] I WILL! When Alice gets here!

Edward: Hey Bella, isn't that great!

Bella: Yah it's great, she is already over Jacob. [Rolls eyes]

Edward: Bella, you don't even know what your talking about.

Bella: It doesn't matter, Alex is happy and that's all that is important. [Gets up and leaves]

Edward: Bella! [Goes after her]

Alex: I KNEW IT! She does blame me for that night with Jacob, not even Jacob is mad at me for it, and she is so mad that she hates me now. [Looks down sadly]

Emmett: It's okay, Bella will understand… wait, what do you mean that not even Jacob is mad at you? [Looks at me curiously]

Tanya: I'm confused, who is Jacob?

Alex: [Smiles wide] My boyfriend.

Emmett: Wait, WHAT?

Alex: Yes, today Edward took me to him and we talked it all out, and he asked me to be his girlfriend, so now we are together.

Emmett: [Looks shocked] You are dating the dog?

Alex: Emmett! Come on, aren't you happy for me?

Emmett: [Thinks for a minute, then smiles] You know what, yes I am, you look way more happy now then you have this whole month. [Hugs me]

Tanya: Well congratulations on your boyfriend Alex, but why is Emmett calling him a dog?

Alex: Thanks, because he is a werewolf.

Tanya: [Looks shocked] WHAT? You mean one of the ones who killed Laurent?

Emmett: Yes, but look Tanya, they did it to save Bella. It was nothing personal.

Tanya: But you know Irina liked him, look I am not going to be mad, Alex can date whomever she wants, but for the sake of my sister, do not mention werewolves in this house again!

Alex: I'm sorry.

Tanya: Don't be, love is hard to find and it doesn't matter what form it comes in, its love. If you love him, you stick to him not matter what and never let him go, Irina made the mistake and she lost him forever. I am happy for you and have no problem with you expressing your joy, but if my sister gets hurt hearing this, I won't be that nice.

Emmett: [Growls] Are you threatening her?

Tanya: [Looks shocked] Of course not! I like Alex, she seems like a fun girl, I am just saying I don't think I can welcome her back into my house or accept her as family like I do all of you if I have to see my sister upset.

Alex: I promise I won't let Irina know about Jacob being a werewolf, I won't even say the word werewolf while I am here.

Tanya: [Smiles] Thank you; that is all I ask.

We hung out in the living room for over an hour, but still there was no sign of Alice and the others. I was starting to miss them, even though I had seen them yesterday.

Tanya: I am going to call Kate and see what is taking them so long. [Gets up and leaves]

Emmett: Alex, you do know I want to meet with your boyfriend once, go over some ground rules that a big brother is supposed to go over.

Alex: [Chuckles] I'm sure you do, but I know he will never hurt me, he is so amazing. You know he told me that he didn't care that I still have feeling for Mason; he just doesn't want to lose the chance to be with me!

Emmett: That's noble of him. You know, I think I will go hunting tonight with Edward and Tanya, and then tomorrow we can go see Jacob around lunch. [Winks at me]

Alex: [Hugs Emmett] Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Emmett: [Chuckles] Ewww, get off Alex you smell!

Alex: What do you mean? [Lets go and moves back]

Emmett: You have the dog stench on you, the one that Jacob and his pack have on them.

Alex: Is that bad?

Emmett: Yes, because you are going to meet Irina and Kate soon and they will notice the disgusting stench on you, won't be a good introduction.

Alex: Oh, then I will go take a shower

Emmett: [Chuckles] You do that! I think I am going to go change into something else, Alice and Rosalie will chew my brains out if they see me wearing the same thing as yesterday.

Alex: [Laughs] Hmm, good thing I am taking a shower, I can change into something of Rosalie's choice to soften her up before I tell her about Jacob.

Emmett: Good idea. Now please get going, I really can't take the stench.

Alex: Sorry! [Jumps up] I'll be back after I smell wizardy again!

Emmett: [Chuckles] I look forward to that. [Winks at me]

Alex: [Rolls Eyes] Bye!

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

Max: Maybe we should try out of the United States?

Juliet: Why would he go so far? I think we should stick to the states for now. I am going to look up some locations wolves are commonly found, you look through that book I gave you again.

It has been a month since we started looking for Mason and so far we have to leads as to where he could be. I finally found the spell last week accidently while I was pretending to study for an exam my dad had told me I had to get at least a B on, I was staring at a picture in one of Justin's favorite spell books when I saw a page folded at the. The spell was actually really easy, so easy that Alex and I could easily do it ourselves without needing Justin or dad to train us on how to do it. But it didn't matter until we found Mason, the spell was for him. After I told Juliet and Edward that I had found the spell, Juliet insisted that I start helping her with finding Mason; even with me helping we weren't getting any closer to finding him. I looked at the book Juliet handed me and frowned, I don't want to read this, I was relieved to feel my pants vibrating, YES A CALL! I pulled out my phone to see Edward's name one the screen. Why was he calling? I got up and showed Juliet my phone before slipping out of the Late Night Bite.

_Max: Hello?_

_Edward: Hey Max, it's me Edward._

_Max: Yeah I know, what's up my vampire friend?_

_Edward: Max, you shouldn't be saying that out loud like that._

_Max: Oh, sorry man. So why'd you call? Is Alex okay?_

_Edward: Alex is fine, actually she is great!_

_Max: Really! How?_

_Edward: We are in Alaska visiting some family, on the way there I found Jacob. _

_Max: Does Alex know?_

_Edward: Yes she does, actually I was going to wait and let Alex tell you herself, but I don't know when she will tell you so I thought to inform you myself. Jacob and Alex are dating now._

_Max: REALLY? That's awesome! So she isn't sad anymore?_

_Edward: No, I don't think she is. It was actually impossible for me to get her home because they didn't want to be apart._

_Max: That's good, I'm happy got my sister._

_Edward: So… how is the hunt going?_

_Max: It's not going anywhere, Juliet and me were just thinking of some other places we should try; I was thinking maybe it's time to look out of the U.S._

_Edward: That's not necessary, Jacob gave me an idea._

_Max: He did, what is it?_

_Edward: He told me that Pennsylvania has a good amount of werewolves, especially in the Pocono Mountains region._

_Max: I think Juliet mentioned that we should eventually check Pennsylvania, but if a werewolf says it's a good place to check, we will definitely check._

_Edward: Good, but don't tell Juliet why I suggested the place, if she asks just say that I did some research myself._

_Max: Sure, look man I should get back, Juliet is waiting for me. She and I want to decide on some more locations before Justin gets off his shift in the substation._

_Edward: I should get back myself before anyone hears me talking to you._

_Max: Edward does anyone besides Juliet and I know that you are doing this?_

_Edward: No they don't. Except for Jacob, I told him about it today._

_Max: Oh, okay then. I should go, bye. Say hi to Emmett and my sister for me!_

_Edward: I will, good luck with the searching!_

_Max: Thanks, Later!_

I walked back into the Late Night Bite to find Juliet studying the book she wanted me to read. When I sat down she looked up at me expectantly.

Max: I think I know where we should check next.

Juliet: Where?

Max: The Pocono Mountains, in Pennsylvania.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's today's chapter. So I finally decided how I'm going to bring Mason back, but I still want to post a lot of chapters before his return.<strong>

**More Reviews means I know people are reading and will continue to write so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	34. Meeting the Denali Clan

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When I was done with my shower and was fully dressed and looking pretty I walked out of my room to add the last touch, jewelry. I looked to the bed where I put my luggage to see Edward lounging on it looking at a sketch in my sketchpad.

Alex: Didn't we already discuss not looking in my sketchpad?

Edward: [Still looking in sketchpad] After out last conversation I thought you changed your mind about that.

Alex: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't… I don't know. [Sits on bed] What are you looking at?

Edward: [Looks at me] The last sketch, the one of Jacob's wolf form.

Alex: WHAT? I don't have a sketch of Jacob's wolf form; I haven't even seen Jacob as a wolf!

Edward: Well this is definitely him, whether you've seen it or not.

Alex: [Looks at sketch] Wow, he's beautiful.

Edward: [Chuckles] I wonder what his response would be to that compliment.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Like I would be stupid enough to praise him like that, it would go straight to his head, then he will go into cocky mode and annoy the crap out of me.

Edward: [Chuckles] That's Jacob for you.

Alex: [Smiles] Yup, my Jacob!

Edward: [Stands up] I just wanted to inform you that Tanya called Kate and she said they would be back in about ten minutes.

Alex: Cool, I'll be down in a minute.

Edward: Oh and I called Max.

Alex: [Whines] Noooo! I wanted to tell him and Jacob and me!

Edward: When? [Raises eyebrows]

Alex: [Chuckles] Okay, you're right, I probably wouldn't have called him until next weekend. So what did he say?

Edward: He's happy for you.

Alex: [Smiles] Really? That's great! [Frowns]

Edward: What's wrong?

Alex: Did you tell Bella?

Edward: She isn't talking to me.

Alex: Oh, I mean I would talk to her but she…

Edward: Don't worry about it, she'll get around, Bella doesn't hold grudges.

Alex: It's been a month.

Edward: I am talking about with me, but I will fix that when she starts talking to me again.

Alex: Okay…

Edward: I am going to Emmett to see if he needs help with dinner.

Alex: Okay, and thanks Edward!

Edward: [Smiles] You're welcome! [Leaves room]

Once Edward was gone, I threw myself on my bed and started to think of the wolf in my sketch again. I can't believe that is Jacob, I've been drawing him all this time and I didn't even know it! I grabbed the sketchpad again and stared at the drawing until I heard a loud thud downstairs. I think… Alice is home, and she tackled either Emmett or Edward, hopefully not Emmett or else he's going to be in a bad mood for being tackled by little Alice. I hopped off the bed and started walking out of my room, and down the stairs to the living room. There I found an annoyed Edward on the floor with Alice holding him down with the rest of the Cullens, Bella, Tanya, and four unfamiliar faces surrounding them. The first was a tall, pale pretty woman with long, straight pale-blonde hair; she was wearing jeans with a red t-shirt and looked a lot like Tanya. The girl next to her also had pale-blonde hair that was shorter and was wearing a blue dress. There was another woman that looked older and nothing like Tanya and the other two, her skin was a little darker and she had black hair. She was wearing a red sweater and slacks. Then there was an intimidating man with his arms around her waist that also had tan skin, dark hair, and was wearing a red dress shirt with black pants. I kept looking at them for a while until the man caught me staring at them, then I quickly looked away and ran over to Emmett to hide behind him.

Jasper: Alex, why are you hiding behind Emmett?

Alex: I'm not hiding behind him, he just happens to be in front of me. [Stands next to Emmett]

Emmett: [Rolls his eyes] Sure I was Alex…sure…

I stuck my tongue at Emmett and looked happily at Alice. Alice smiled back and jumped off Edward to skipp over to give me to give me a hug. Once she let go, Esme and Carlisle gave me hugs too as Bella and Edward entered the living room. As Bella came over to Esme, I sneaked over to Jasper, who put an arm on my shoulder and handed me a sack.

Alex: Jasper… what is this?

Jasper: Don't freak out, it's only a souvenir from a shop Alice and I stopped at on the way here. Alice insisted we had to get it for you; you can look at it later.

Alex: Awww, thanks Jasper!

Jasper: You're welcome. Oh, I think everyone here forgot to introduce each other, so I will.

Carlisle: Oh how rude of us, Jasper go ahead.

Jasper: Alex this is Kate [Points to first blonde woman], this is Irina [Points to second blonde woman], this is Carmen [Points to black-haired woman], and this is Carmen's husband Eleazer [Points to scary dark-haired guy]. And guys, this is Alex [Points to me].

Kate: Hello Alex, so you are the new wizard little sister they have been talking so much about on the phone lately?

Irina: Especially Alice, she talks about you nonstop!

Carmen: It's sweet, she is very cute. Alex, are you Spanish?

Alex: I am half Italian half Hispanic.

Carmen: A very cute combination, you are so adorable.

Alex: [Blushes] Thanks…

Emmett: Wow Alex, you are blushing worse than Bella! [Chuckles]

Tanya: Why don't we all sit down, there isn't enough room here so some of us can go in the patio while some of us stay here.

Alice: Alex and I are going to be outside! [Smiles at me]

Carlisle: Why don't Carmen, Esme, Eleazor, and I stay here?

Irina: I don't mind staying here with you all Carlisle, it's been too long.

Bella: Edward and I could stay here too! Right Edward?

Edward: [Looks shocked] But Bella… everyone is going to be outside!

Bella: Edward…

Edward: [Sighs] Sure we will stay here.

Tanya: Alright, then the rest of us will go to the patio!

I looked at Edward who gave me a sorry look; guess I can't talk to Bella to fix things yet, poor Edward. I give him an assuring smile before Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to the backyard. I sat down between Emmett and Alice, Rosalie sat with Jasper, and Tanya sat with Kate. The patio was really pretty; there were green metal sofas and red cushions. Each of the sofas fit only three people; there were four of them that surrounded a large round green metal and glass coffee table. I looked at Emmett who gave me a nod.

Alice: So Alex, what did you do today while you waited for us?

Alex: Actually, I was waiting for you to get here so I could tell you!

Alice: You're not gonna complain about how bored you were, aren't you? [Frowns]

Jasper: She has the right, if it wasn't for you spending almost two hours at that shop on the way here, we would have gotten here sooner, went hunting sooner, and returned sooner!

Alice: Jazz! We got that pretty gift for Alex and some clothes for us.

Jasper: Alice, I have tons of clothes! [Smirks]

Alice: Don't you…

Emmett: As amusing as this conversation is, I think Alex has been itching to tell you something since she got back.

Alice: Got back from where?

Alex: The lodge that's a few miles away.

Kate: That lodge is quite nice; some yummy men come by there. [Smiles]

Alex: I know!

Alice: [Eyes go wide] You know? Alex what do you mean! TELL ME!

Tanya: She met an old friend there; they became pretty cozy according to her. [Winks at me]

Alice: You told Tanya already before you told me, your best friend, aunt, and sister!

Alex: I was telling Emmett and Tanya about it when I got home.

Jasper: Wait, why were you telling Emmett about it, where was Emmett in all this?

Emmett: I was making food for Alex while out smartass brother sneaks Alex off to the lodge.

Rosalie: Edward? What made him want to take Alex off to the lodge without Bella?

Alex: He kind of wanted me to be there alone, no Bella, and Bella is… never mind.

Alice: What's wrong with Bella?

Jasper: I have been feeling a negative vibes off her, she is mad? At whom though, I don't know.

Emmett: Probably Mr. Perfect, our Edward Cullen. Though she hasn't been talking to Alex much lately either, so maybe both?

Alice: Bella isn't the grudge holding type.

Tanya: [Clears throat] I think Alex was talking? [Smiles at me]

Alice: Oh right Alex, I keep interrupting you, speak away.

Alex: Since I can't avoid interruptions I think I will just skip the story and give you a four-word summary. Jacob is my boyfriend!

Rosalie: [Looks disgusted] Ewww, you're joking right, you're dating that mutt?

Alex: [Frowns] Don't call him that.

Jasper: After he hurt you the way he did you are going to give him a second chance?

Alex: He never hurt me, I hurt him. And he forgave me and asked me to be his girlfriend, he doesn't even care that I still have feelings for Mason.

Alice: [Sighs] You know what, that's great, all that matters is that your happy. Right Rosalie? [Looks at Rosalie] Right Jasper? [Looks at Jasper]

Rosalie: Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to him.

Jasper: Alice is right, if you're happy that's all that matters.

Kate: So you all know the guy she is dating?

Tanya: According to Alex, he was a friend from Forks.

Kate: Awww, you're so lucky to find love.

Alex: [Smiles] Thanks, I know.

Alice: So is he going back to Forks then?

Alex: He is going to go home when we do.

Alice: Oh, well he can take a plane with us.

Rosalie: He can? [Frowns]

Alice: Yes he can, it will give us the chance to tell him out expectations of being Alex's boyfriend, right Emmett. [Smiles at him]

Emmett: I plan on taking care of that tomorrow!

Alex: Guys please; I don't want to talk about this!

Jasper: Is that why Bella is mad, because you are dating Jacob?

Alex: No I don't think so; I think she is mad that I hurt him.

Kate: Did Bella date Jacob too or something?

Alice: No, Jacob and Bella are best friends.

Kate: Oh, I see. Well I want to meet him!

Tanya: [Eyes go wide] Kate, I don't think that's such a good idea!

Kate: Why not?

Tanya: Because it's not!

Kate: Whatever Tanya, Alex can I come with you tomorrow to meet him?

Tanya: Kate!

Kate: Tanya what is your problem, what is so wrong with me meeting Alex's boyfriend? It's not like I am going to want him, he's taken for heaven sake!

Tanya: That's not it! [Looks down]

Kate: What's wrong? Tanya? [Looks worried]

Tanya: [Looks at Kate] Jacob, Alex's boyfriend, is a werewolf, one of the werewolves that killed Laurent.

Kate: WHAT?

Tanya: It's true; we can't let Irina know about this though!

Kate: [Looks at me angrily] How can you come here to show off your love to the one who killed out sister's love?

Emmett: [Growls] Kate, I'd calm down if I were you!

Kate: [Glares at Tanya] And you knew and acted like it was nothing?

Tanya: Kate, think about this, what does Irina and Laurent have to do with Jacob and Alex?

Kate: Laurent was our friend who our sister was in love with. Alex is a Cullen and the Cullen's are our family. Jacob is the one who killed our friend Laurent.

Tanya: It's not like Alex is dating him because he is a killer. They only killed Laurent to save Bella, Bella is a Cullen too; what if Laurent ended up killing Bella?

Kate: [Looks at Tanya a while, then sighs] You're right, Laurent did wrong and he died because of it. [Looks at me] I'm sorry Alex.

Alex: It's okay, I promise I won't let Jacob come near here and I won't let Irina know about him.

Kate: Thank you, we only don't want to see our sister upset.

Emmett: Neither do we! [Smiles at me]

Kate: So tell me, how cute is this Jacob anyway?

Alex: [Chuckles] Very cute! I just can't tell him that. [Rolls eyes]

Kate: Cocky is he? The cocky ones are always the hot ones! [Winks at me]

* * *

><p><strong>Here's today's chapter, kind of boring but Alex hadda meet the Denali's eventually, I mean she is staying with them a few days. <strong>

**More Reviews = I know people are reading = Me posting sooner ~ so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	35. An Important Matter

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I was totally wiped out by the time I finished working and had done my workout. Every day after work I would go to my wolf form and run for three hours straight, today I was so happy so I ran an additional hour. By the time I'm done with my runs I can barely stand up and I throw myself in my bed and sleep until the next day. Even though I ran today, I was as tired as the other days, and immediately collapsed on my bed when I got back. Today was a great day; she was finally mine after so long. I was waiting for this day since I met her in Port Angeles; though I don't think I would have wanted today to happen any other way on any other day, not even when I gave her the birthday surprise. I haven't been able to stop smiling since she decided to become my girlfriend, well except for when she left. But it wouldn't be long before we would reunite again, and once we were in Forks I could visit her whenever, since it seems Edward was okay with us… kind of. Edward's face while he was waiting for Alex and I to say goodbye was priceless, I don't think I would trade that memory for anything in the world… except if it has something to do with Alex. Alex, thinking of her name made me smile, she was now not just my imprint and my friend, she was my girlfriend. I'm starting to think the Cullens aren't that bad after all. I mean I didn't dislike the doctor, and his wife seems sweet from what I've heard from Bella. Also Emmett, Alice, and Edward seem to be okay with us. I don't know about the guy, the one with Alice… Jasper, but I don't really care. The one problem is the bitchy blond one; I think her name is Rosalie? Yeah that's it; I'll have to bear with her… for Alex. Thinking about the Cullens made me remember my own family, shit I promised Alex I would go back with her! Even though Alex and I are together now, how will I be able to live down running away, it's embarrassing! Another thing I have to bear… for Alex. I'll live with it I guess, as long as I have her. Maybe I should call home, just once… naahhh. I couldn't keep my thoughts going anymore, I need to sleep. Maybe Alex will visit tomorrow, and I can take her somewhere. Yes. I'll do that. My eyes began to droop and I soon fell asleep dreaming of a beautiful black-haired girl that was all mine.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It was eleven at night and I was too tired to continue hanging out with the others. Kate walked me to my room as she told me a story about her first date with a vampire she met in France two hundred years ago. I liked Kate; she had a lot of interesting stories about guys she dated. After she left I quickly changed into my pajamas and threw myself in bed. I really wanted to call Max and see what he was up to, I missed him and hadn't called him in a few days, but it was late and I know Max doesn't stay up this late unless he is with the family… I wasn't going to take the chance and call him with them around. I wanted to call Jacob, he doesn't have a cell number but he gave me the number to the room he was staying in at the lodge. I wonder if he is awake? I bit my lip as I thought about whether to call him or not, I mean I didn't really care about the rudeness of waking him, I don't ever care about that stuff. But I didn't want to get him away from sleep, I know he works all day and runs at night before sleeping. I gave up trying to be the nice one so I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. One ring, two rings, three rings… come on Jacob, wake up! After what felt like a ton of rings, finally someone picked up and I heard Jacob's tired voice.

_Jacob: Hello?_

_Alex: Hey!_

_Jacob: [Yawns] Hey babe, why you calling this late?_

_Alex: It's only eleven._

_Jacob: [Yawns again] Really? I thought I had been sleeping for hours._

_Alex: Are you tired?_

_Jacob: I just came back from a four hour run._

_Alex: Should you be running that much?_

_Jacob: It's not any less than how much we run back home._

_Alex: Oh…_

_Jacob: Why'd you call?_

_Alex: I'm tired but I can't sleep. I wanted to call Max but it's late and I don't want someone to hear him talking to me._

_Jacob: You can call him tomorrow can't you?_

_Alex: I guess…_

_Jacob: [Yawns] After you get some sleep, you can wake up and call him._

_Alex: Are you that tired? You didn't have to run so hard!_

_Jacob: I just ran more today; I was in a good mood!_

_Alex: Then I will just call you tomorrow too!_

_Jacob: No it's okay!_

_Alex: You're tired, and I should get some sleep too. I think I can sleep better knowing I talked to you at least, if not Max._

_Jacob: Glad to be of service. Sweet dreams Alex, I'm missing you!_

_Alex: I really missed you!_

_Jacob: What's that?_

_Alex: I missed you since you left!_

_Jacob: Well I missed you too, though I miss you more now that you're my girlfriend!_

_Alex: Good night Jacob!_

_Jacob: Love you Alex!_

_Alex:…Bye!_

I put my phone down and tuned off the light next to the bed. But I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep now, not after what I'm sure I heard him say. 'Love you Alex,' he said he loved me!

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

I was relieved when Alex finally went to bed, I really didn't want to involve her in the mess with Victoria. We realize that there is a risk now of having Alex and Jacob around us so much, we can't see Bella's future so well, which is why I need to talk to Edward and Bella soon. As soon as Alex left with Kate, and Tanya took Rosalie to talk alone, I started to think as loud as I could, 'Edward I need to talk to you and Bella!' I waited silently with Emmett and Jasper, who sensed that something was wrong. Two minutes later Edward joined us in the backyard with Bella. I looked up at Edward and saw that he looked very concerned, 'I would be concerned Edward, I would be!'

Bella: Edward said you need to talk to us?

Alice: Yes Bella, I don't know what's going on between you and Alex but...

Bella: [Interrupts me] If that is what you wanted to talk to me about, then I'm done here.

Edward: That's not why she called us here. She just decided to add this too.

Bella: I don't want to talk about it, she's part of your family now so I haven't said anything to her, but I can't forgive her for hurting my best friend.

Jasper: You do know you've hurt Jacob many more times than Alex has.

Edward: [Glares at Jasper] Jasper, stay out of this!

Emmett: Bella, you don't even know the whole story! Alex…

Bella: [Interrupts Emmett] Look, I love you guys but I really don't want to stay here if we are gonna talk all about Alex.

Emmett: But you…

Alice: [Interrupts him] Leave it alone Emmett, we have more important matters at hand!

Jasper: [Looks at me curiously] Like?

Alice: Victoria. [Nods at Edward]

Edward: With Alex around Bella, we aren't as capable of seeing Bella's future. Before we thought that Jacob was a problem, but keeping him away solved that… not Alex though, because she is constantly around us.

Alice: I can't watch Alex's future, sometimes I get visions of her, but I can't target visions with her in it like I can with Bella. With Victoria getting so close to Alex, I worry.

Emmett: Alex is safe; she will always be around someone who can protect her. As for Bella it's simple, since she doesn't seem to like Alex, she can just stay away from her. Problem solved; anything else? [Looks annoyed]

Edward: Yes that solves everything, except for the problem between Alex and Bella.

Jasper: It's not really a problem, it's not like Alex did anything.

Bella: [Gets up] You know what, I think I like Emmett's idea, so now with everything settled, I think I am going to bed! [Turns around and heads into the house]

Edward: Bella won't feel that way tomorrow when she sees Jacob and Alex so close together.

Emmett: Did Alice have a vision of that happening? [Looks at Edward and me]

Edward: [Chuckles] No, you should have seen how long their goodbye was!

Jasper: I still have my doubts that it's such a good idea to let her date him.

Edward: I've read Jacob's mind, he really cares for her and would never let her get hurt.

Emmett: The only reason I am okay with this is because you're a mind reader [Looks at Edward] and you're a psychic [Looks at me], otherwise I would worry myself.

Edward: [Smirks] Then why do you have to see Jacob tomorrow?

Emmett: Because both your power are limited. [Looks at Edward] You may be able to read Jacob's mind, but you can't read Alex's mind, and she's the unpredictable type. [Looks at me] And you may be a psychic, but your visions don't see Jacob and they see Alex conditionally.

Alice: Whatever, that's not our fault!

Edward: It's strange though, I was able to read Max's mind, but not Alex's.

Jasper: You were? But why can you read his mind but not hers?

Edward: That's what I don't understand. There is something about Alex, I just don't know.

Alice: She is one special girl. [Smiles]

Emmett: That she is Alice; that she is!

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…' What the hell, I didn't set any alarm! Ugggh! I opened my eyes to see an alarms clock staring my right in the face.

Alex: Ahhhhh! [Falls of the bed]

Emmett: Oops! [Chuckles]

Alex: [Sits up] Emmett! Why?

Emmett: It's almost ten and you're not up!

Alex: So? It's Saturday!

Emmett: So you don't want to see Jacob today? [Smirks]

Alex: [Jumps off the floor] Yes I do!

Emmett: Then go get ready, we leave when you're done. You can brunch there.

Alex: Okay, now go so I can get ready! [Trying to push Emmett out of the room]

Emmett: [Chuckles] Calm down Alex I'm going! [Leaves]

As soon as Emmett was out the door, I ran to my suitcase and started to look through my bag. I want to look my adorable self today as any day! After searching a while I settled on a pair of black faded skinny jeans and a striped black and tan, thin sweater. I took my wand out of my purse and quickly dressed myself. I ran to the mirror to decide how to do my hair, I would do my make-up myself but my hair had to be done with magic. Maybe I should put it in a messy bun? I picked up my wand and pointed it to my hair, and FLASH, my hair was perfect! After I did my make-up lightly, I grabbed my tan Uggs and left the room. Once I got downstairs I found my three vampire brothers lounging in the living room with Tanya, Kate, and Carlisle.

Carlisle: [Smiles at me] Good morning Alex, you look beautiful today! Come join us.

Alex: Good morning to all of you! And thanks Carlisle! [Sits down next to him]

Edward: [Smiles] Good Morning Alex, are you ready to go?

Alex: Yes! Are we going now?

Jasper: Hey Alex, we are as soon as the two fashion divas get down here. [Rolls Eyes]

Alex: Who?

Tanya: [Chuckles] Don't be mean guys! [Looks at me] They mean Kate and Alice.

Alex: Are we all going?

Carlisle: Where are you all going anyway?

Emmett: [Smirks] We are going to see Alex's boyfriend!

Carlisle: I am very pleased to hear that you fixed things with Jacob, he is a good boy.

Alex: Yeah me too, and he is pretty great, annoying sometimes, but great!

Edward: [Chuckles] No we aren't all going. Just you, Bella, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Kate, and I. Rosalie will stay with Tanya and Irina to keep Irina away.

Emmett: And because she is the one most likely to get in an argument with Jacob.

Alex: [Rolls Eyes] You are sure right about that! Whose car are we taking?

Edward: I thought we could run again.

Alex: I don't run!

Edward: You don't have to, we run, you are going with us.

Emmett: But this time I will take you and not Edward.

Alex: Okay sure, it was fun!

Edward: You are the exact opposite of Bella, aren't you?

Alex: I guess, where is she anyway?

Edward: She just got up a while ago, she is taking a shower.

Alex: Does she know why?

Edward: No, she will when she gets there.

Alex: Oh. [Frowns]

Jasper: You want to get going already don't you?

Alex: YES! I do!

Edward: I can wait on the other girls. Emmett, why don't you, Jasper, and Alex go now and I will come with Bella, Kate, and Alice?

Emmett: Sounds good to me. [Stand up] Later Tanya, later Carlisle! [Walks out of the house]

Jasper: We will see you all later, come Alex. [Gets up and follows Emmett out]

Alex: Thanks Edward! [Hugs Edward, Carlisle, and Tanya] Bye! [Goes after Jasper and Emmett]

* * *

><p><strong>I am posting this the night before because I don't know if I will have time to post it tomorrow. <strong>

**Great news, I decided exactly what chapter is going to be Mason's return, IDK if I should tell you guys or if you want to be surprised. **  
><strong>Let me know in the reviews and I will tell you guys or not tell you guys in the next chapter. <strong>  
><strong>BTW, this chapter is gonna be a longer chapter than the others.<strong>

**I REALLY appreciate the reviews so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;) **


	36. Ex Best Friend

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When I opened my eyes I found myself staring at trees that were next to the lodge's parking lot. I hopped off Jasper's back and smiled as I stared at the building where Jacob and I became a couple. Jacob was in there right now and I would surprise him by showing up. Though I think the bigger surprise for him will be when he sees Emmett and Jasper with me. I looked at Jasper and Emmett happily; Emmett expression showed that he was getting impatient while Jasper's looked amused. Hopefully Emmett impatience was due to my taking so long and not his having to see Jacob as my boyfriend… I mean he said he was happy for me!

Emmett: Are we going to go inside anytime soon?

Alex: Sorry, yeah! Let's go.

I started walking towards the lodge's diner, Jasper and Emmett walked behind me. I looked back to see them looking around protectively… I wonder why? I put away the thought and focused myself only on the thought of going through those doors to see Jacob. I put my hand on the handle of the door and opened it; I didn't hear it close behind me so I assume Jasper or Emmett was holding it open so they could come in too. I took a few steps in and stopped to scan the room for my tan and handsome werewolf. My eyes stopped at a booth near the kitchen which was on the right of the diner. There he sat wearing a gray sweater and dark jeans with a redheaded girl wearing a yellow dress across from him. Who the hell is she? I was about to walk over there to blow up at Jacob when I felt a hand on my shoulder tug me back.

Jasper: Don't go all jealous Alex. They are just talking, that's it.

Alex: How do you know?

Jasper: I can hear them from here.

Alex: Okay, why are they talking?

Emmett: [Chuckles] How would you like it if Jacob told you to stop talking to other guys?

Alex: I'm not telling him to stop talking to other girls; I just don't want him talking to that girl.

Emmett: Why specifically that girl, do you know her?

Alex: No, but I don't like her anyway.

I stared at them for a while, I really didn't like her. Why? Because she reminded me of Harper. Her style wasn't like Harpers, but that was Harper's favorite shade of yellow and that was not only Harper's hair color but her style too, with the headband too. She was pretty, she had more of a fashion sense then Harper ever had or would, and that bothered me about her too. The one advantage I had over Harper was my fashion sense; otherwise she had everything else that made my family gaga over her. Being able to cook, having good grades, being very active, having many hobbies, etc. All things that I could and never would be able to do that she could do, and this girl was like a perfected Harper, one that I knew I would despise if I ever got to know. I couldn't stand here anymore, I walked over there and when I was only a few feet away I saw Jacob turn his head towards me. The moment our eyes met he smiled and got up. When he reached me he pulled me into a warm hug and I felt his lips in my hair. When he let go he held my hand and gave me his cocky smile as he looked me up and down.

Jacob: Alex, you came!

Alex: Yes I did, you are so close by and we just became a couple, so how could I not?

Emmett: And, we all wanted to be formally introduced to our little sister's boyfriend.

Jacob: [Rolls Eyes] Of course you do. Why don't you join us?

Emmett: You do know you just started dating Alex right? We have some ground rules to cover.

Jacob: Sure, sure, come on Alex.

Jacob let go of one of my hands and led me to the booth he was sitting in before. He slid into the seat across from the girl and pulled me to sit next to him. I looked up to see Emmett slide into the seat next to the girl and Jasper take a chair from another table and sit down on it next to me.

Jacob: [Looks at girl] Ann this is my girlfriend Alex and her brothers Jasper and Emmett. [Looks at me] Alex, Jasper, Emmett, this is Ann.

Ann: Nice to meet you three. [Smiles]

Alex: [Clenched teeth] You too. [Fake smiles]

Emmett: The pleasure is all ours.

Jasper: Nice to meet you too.

Ann… ANN! That was Harper's middle name! Now I hated this chick more! First of all she is sitting here alone with my boyfriend, second of all she looks JUST LIKE Harper, and third she has Harper's middle name? I'm hoping she isn't someone I'll have to ever see again because right now I am this close to taking out my wand and giving her a really bad hair-day… or year.

Jacob: Alex, you remember yesterday I told you about Amelia's niece? This is her.

Alex: Ohhh… I see.

Ann: My aunt has been begging me to visit ever since Jake started working at here; I finally had some time so I thought to see what the big deal is. I think I want to visit here more! [Smiles]

Alex: [Glares at Ann] Too bad we are going back home tomorrow!

Ann: [Frowns] Oh, what a shame. Well then I guess I will have to come tomorrow to give you a proper goodbye Jakey. [Winks]

Alex: His name is Jacob or Jake, NOT JAKEY! That's not even a name.

Jacob: Uhhh, Ann she's right. Could you call me Jacob or Jake?

Ann: Oh, sorry. [Fakes Frowns]

Jacob: It's okay.

Ann: Well, I should go. My mother is expecting a call right about now, then I have to have lunch with my aunt in town. Bye you guys!

I watched as Emmett got out of the booth and let Ann slip out. She walked all the way to the door before she turned back and waved towards the booth. Once she was outside I turned back to see the chair Jasper was sitting on gone, and him sitting in the seat next to Emmett. I turned my attention on Jacob and gave him an annoyed look.

Jacob: What are you looking at me like that for?

Alex: Why were you with her?

Jacob: Amelia had to go run some errands; she wanted me to entertain her till she came back.

Alex: [Rolls Eyes] You really seemed to be entertaining her.

Jacob: [Smirks] Are you jealous?

Alex: What, pshht NO!

Emmett: Come on, you are so jealous. It took Jasper to calm you down and prevent you from running over here and pulling her out of the booth by her hair.

Alex: SO not true!

Emmett: [Rolls Eyes] Whatever you say!

Alex: I just don't like her!

Jacob: But why? Aren't I allowed to talk to other girls? [Smirks]

Alex: Of course, just not that girl!

Jacob: [Looks annoyed] But why?

Alex: Because I said so!

Jacob: That's not a reason!

Alex: If I'm your girlfriend, YEAH IT IS!

Jasper: Stop! Before this ends up bigger than it should be!

Alex: [Rolls Eyes] He started it.

Jacob: How?

Alex: By talking with her!

Jacob: Alex you…

Emmett: [Interrupts him] ENOUGH! We didn't come here to hear you two fight, got it?

Alex: [Folds arms on chest] Whatever!

Jacob: So you met me, we done?

Emmett: We would just like to talk to you a while.

Alex: Ugggh! [Gets up] I'm going to the bathroom!

I didn't look back as I stalked towards the bathroom. Once I was inside I walked in front of the mirror to look at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty cute in my skinny jeans and sweater; people always tell me I look great in stripes. My make-up was light and simple; I remember Edward once told me that Jacob thought I looked cute in light make-up. He told me a little while after Jacob left, thinking it would make me happy to know that… it didn't because it only made me feel guiltier. I looked fine… I don't even know why it mattered how I looked; I didn't need to care about that stuff… I always look good. But I guess in the back of my mind, I couldn't stop being annoyed by that Ann, the Harper look-alike. I know she liked Jacob cause of her, Jacob and I got into a little argument. I frowned, stupid Harper, the thought of you isn't going to ruin my mood here! You had that effect in Waverly Place, here you have no effect, cause you're not here! I sighed; I needed to get my mind of Harper and Ann! I came to Denali to have a good time with some close friends of my new family. And now that Jacob and I are a couple, I am also here to spend my time with him. Well… as soon as he apologizes for talking to her! I quickly combed my hair which was slightly a mess from running here on Jasper's back and touched up my make-up. When I got back I found that Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob weren't alone; Bella, Edward, Alice, and Kate were sitting with them… Jacob looking a little uncomfortable even with Bella next to him. Jasper and Emmett had scooted over so Kate could sit next to them, and Bella and Alice sat where I was before. Edward was sitting on a chair like Jasper sat before. I stalked over there and sat down in a chair I placed next to Edward. I folded my arms in front of me not really interested in their conversation on Alaska's climate.

Edward: [Whispers] Hey Alex, what's wrong?

Alex: Nothing!

Edward: [Raises and eyebrow] Doesn't seem like nothing.

Alex: Leave me alone Edward!

Edward: Alex... [Sighs] Okay.

Alice: Alex we're here! You know Kate was telling us about how the climate here normally is, we are lucky the weather is kind of okay while we're here. Jacob told us that it's only rained in the higher parts of the mountains since he got here. He was actually about to tell us a story about how he got in a fight with a mountain lion but we told him to hold up till you got back. Go ahead Jacob, tell us the story now!

I didn't look up or even try to listen as Jacob started telling the story. I took out my phone and started checking my email. I didn't have anything, besides some emails from my parents, Harper, and Juliet. I deleted all of them except for the ones from Juliet. I decided to read the latest email from Juliet, thinking that it wouldn't be a big deal, but I was later going to regret it.

_Dear Alex, _

_Alex, we all miss you SO much, you need to come home. I just don't understand why you left in the first place, you seemed so happy always. I mean, you had been acting a little odd before you ran away, but I figured it was only over Mason. You need to know you're whole family misses you. Max cried for the first time while Justin is in complete denial and refuses to even acknowledge anything that has to do with you. I haven't seen your mom much since you left, I don't know where she is, she's home, but I don't see her. Max doesn't tell me where she is, he kind of avoids talking about what goes on at home at all, unless it has to do with Justin or magic. Your dad is always working in the substation, when Harper is home she helps him. Harper has been supporting your family a lot recently, the first few days when you were gone she seemed to keep her distance, but she is helping your family a lot! She is keeping the house clean and helping with the cooking, she is being a good daughter as she supports your family while they cope. It's great that you left Harper here to handle things, but we are worried for you, even she is worried for you, and we all just want you home. Alex I don't know what's wrong, but maybe if you just come home we can fix things. You know I'm your friend and I'll always be there for you! Please come home, we miss you! Me, your parents, Justin, Max, and Harper!_

_ Love your friend, _

_ Juliet van Heusen _

I felt my eyes tear up as I read THAT NAME over and over again in the email. Harper this, Harper that, Harper, Harper, Harper! I couldn't take it anymore. I knew the tears were going to come and I couldn't hold them in anymore, I needed to go FAST! I got up quickly, ignoring that I dropped my purse on the floor, and started running out the door. I needed some air, I felt like I couldn't breathe! I ignored the calls behind me of my friends, I couldn't stay here, I felt like I was going to suffocate.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

It was strange; I didn't actually think I would enjoy the company of bloodsuckers, let alone the company of the Bella's bloodsuckers. After I told them my story about my battle with the mountain lion, Emmett and Jasper got into stories about fights with grizzly bears and some jungle cats. I had to say, that had some interesting stories. I looked down at Alex, she was still ignoring me, and not even trying to pay attention to the peace I was trying to make with her family, FOR HER! She was too engrossed by her phone… of course! I decided to ignore it, I was here with my best friend and surprisingly having a good time with some vampires, I would talk to her later, once she was in a better mood. I turned my attention to Jasper who had started talking about a trip he and Alice took to the Amazon, he was about to get into detail about his fight with a large jungle cat when Alice started to take over and tell the story. I was about to turn my attention to Alice when I saw Jasper's face turn from excitement to pain. He looked towards where Edward and Alex were sitting. I looked at Edward who also looked pained and was looking at Alex. Then my face fell on Alex, her face was… SAD! Her eyes were welling up and she looked like she was about to cry, she stood up quickly and started to run out of the diner. Immediately Edward and Jasper stood up.

Jasper: Alex, come back!

Edward: Alex, what's wrong?

Alice: What happened? Why did she leave?

Jasper: I don't know, her emotions were annoyed and then they went to upset.

Jacob: I should go after her!

Bella: Why you? [Looks angry]

Jacob: Why not me? [Confused]

Bella: She hurt you, why are you going after her. Edward…

Jacob: [Interrupts her] Bella, you do know that Alex and I are a couple now, right?

Bella: [Looks shocked] What! Since when?

Jacob: Since yesterday, Edward brought her here to meet me!

Edward: She was trying to tell you all day, but you wouldn't talk to her!

Bella: Oh! I feel so horrible!

Emmett: Now is kind of not the time, someone should go after her!

Alice: No worries, she had her wand in her purse, her purse is there. [Points to floor]

Jacob: CAN YOU GUYS GET OUT OF THE BOOTH SO I CAN GO!

Alice: Sorry! [Pulls Bella out of booth with her]

Jacob: Thank you! I'll bring her back after I talk to her!

I ran out of the diner and immediately started tracking her smell. She wasn't far at all; I would find her after a few seconds! I started running towards where she was. I reached a clearing where I saw my beautiful Alex on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head down. My poor little Alex!

* * *

><p><strong>So again I posted it the night before. I think I might start just doing that because I like posting at night... IDK why.<strong>

**I didn't get any responses about whether you guys wanna know when the long chapter that Mason is going to be coming is, so I assume you guys don't wanna know.**

**I really appreciate reviews, makes me know people are reading so I continue writing. so REVIEW PLEASE ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	37. There for you

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I walked over to Alex and sat down next to her, she didn't respond so I decided that maybe she didn't notice me. I wrapped my arms around her and at first she didn't respond again, but after a minute she leaned her body against mine and buried her face in my chest. She didn't cry, only shook a little, I waited hoping that she would talk to me. I relaxed when she stopped shaking, but immediately pulled away from me and started to get up. I grabbed her hand immediately and pulled her back down to sit between my legs, then I wrapped my arms around her. She tried to wiggle away, but I was too strong; after a few minutes she finally gave up.

Alex: LET GO! I'm mad at you!

Jacob: Well I'm not mad at you, so no!

Alex: I'm serious!

Jacob: Are you now? [Smirks]

Alex: Jacob!

Jacob: Yes?

Alex: Please.

Jacob: I will, on one condition.

Alex: What condition?

Jacob: You tell me why you're upset.

Alex: I don't want to!

Jacob: Why?

Alex: Because it sucks! Every time something fun happens, I ruin it by going off and crying! I never do this, I'm not the crybaby!

Jacob: Most of those were my fault, and there is nothing wrong with being emotional. Hiding your pain is worse, it's good to cry every once in a while.

Alex: Not for me!

Jacob: Alex, you're only human!

Alex: I'm a wizard!

Jacob: Who's half human! So crying is okay, even I've cried before, it's our human side.

Alex: No, I shouldn't be crying!

Jacob: Why don't I be the judge of that? Tell me what happened!

Alex: [Sighs] Why don't you read for yourself! [Hand me phone]

I took the phone with my right hand and held her with my left arm. She leaned back and rested the back of her head on my shoulder while I read through the email. When I got through the email I was confused. Was she upset about getting an email from her friend, hearing about her family, or because she missed her family? I handed Alex her phone and put my right arm around her again.

Alex: You don't understand. That girl, Ann…

Jacob: [Interrupts her] Don't change the subject, she and I were only talking!

Alex: Listen to me!

Jacob: Okay go on!

Alex: She looks just like Harper; the only difference is that Ann has style, which Harper doesn't have. Style was the one thing that I have that she doesn't. Also, Harper's middle name is Ann.

Jacob: You have a lot of things that make you amazing, there is no reason for you to be jealous of anyone, especially Ann and Harper! WAIT! You were sad because in the email Juliet kept mentioning Harper?

Alex: Yes, she is taking over my place in the family more. That's why I left; I'd rather not be there as she fully takes my family and my family happily accepts her. And my brother Justin, he acts like I didn't leave and that I never existed!

Jacob: I'm sure he is just upset.

Alex: You're taking his side.

Jacob: All I'm saying is, you don't have to get upset over this. Don't let the email get to your head, you left so you don't have to see it happening right? So why worry about it? You're here and happy, you have a new family who loves only you, and I love only you! Your new family is here for you and I am here for you.

Alex: Jacob, I… you're amazing you know that!

Jacob: That I am babe!

Alex: [Chuckles] Don't call me that!

Jacob: Do you want to head back now?

Alex: NO! Emmett is gonna call me a crybaby!

Jacob: Alex! He's not gonna do that!

Alex: [Sighs] Fine!

I let go of Alex and quickly got up. I looked down to see her smiling up at me, her eyes didn't look sad anymore but you could definitely tell she had cried. I held my hand out to her to help her up, and then put an arm over her shoulder as we walked back towards the lodge. When we were almost at the door Alex stopped, I looked at her questioningly and she only smiled. She leaned in and quickly pecked me on the cheeks before pushing my arm off her shoulder and taking my hand. I smiled and continued walking as she started pulling me into the diner. When we got inside I looked up to see Bella and the Cullen's still sitting at the booth waiting. When they saw us, their faces all showed relief.

Emmett: Alex, what the hell? [Smirks]

Alex: Sorry, I…

Edward: No worries, you okay now?

Alex: [Sits on a chair] Yes.

Jacob: [Sits in chair next to Alex] I'm hungry.

Alex: Me too!

Edward: There is a waitress coming, she can take our order.

Amelia: Hello there Jake, oh and you have more friends with you. Not the loner you told me you were, are you?

Jacob: Hey, weren't you supposed to go out with Ann?

Amelia: We are later tonight, after my shift.

Jacob: Oh, okay.

Amelia: Did you two have a good time? [Winks]

Jacob: Uhh… sure, she was good to hang out with until my Alex got here. [Smiles at Alex]

Amelia: Oh, okay. [Frowns] So what can I get for you all?

Edward: Bella you should eat something too, you didn't have breakfast.

Bella: Okay, but I think I will just skip to lunch. But I don't understand the menu.

Alex: Jacob does!

Jacob: Okay, we will have three of the chicken grills with seasoned potato wedges.

Alex: I want curly fries!

Jacob: Make one of those curly fires.

Amelia: Anything to drink?

Bella: A diet coke.

Alex: I'll take a coke!

Jacob: I'll have a milkshake!

Amelia: I'll be back with your drinks soon.

Edward: Thank you.

Alice: [Looks at me] What was that about?

Jacob: Nothing, he was just trying to fix me up with her niece.

Alice: So you hung out with her?

Jacob: Yeah I did, until Alex got here.

Jasper: Alex doesn't like her.

Kate: Jealous Alex?

Jacob: No she's not!

Edward: Can we change the subject.

Alex: Yes, I think we can Edward, thank you!

Alice: Fine, but can you at least tell me why you were in such a bad mood when we came?

Edward: Alice!

Alice: [Pouts] Fine! [Looks at Alex] I'll find out later!

Amelia: [Comes back with drinks] Here you go! The food shouldn't take long, there aren't a lot of people here… which is strange. [Turns and leaves]

Edward: Is it me, or is there something weird about this place?

Jacob: These people know about vampires and werewolves.

Kate: Wait, so you are saying we have been living in Denali all this time and these people knew that we were vampires?

Jacob: Yes, I heard about this lodge, it's owned by a family of werewolves that haven't had a son in centuries. So they haven't given birth to any werewolves. I thought it was a safe place to go, they know I'm a werewolf and know I can work well and eat a lot. That's probably why Amelia wants to set me up with her niece, because maybe they have a chance of getting a boy.

Alice: But you said family?

Jacob: It's owned by the family, but there is a whole tribe here, they mostly live near the forest. They kind of have their own border to separate their territory from the Denali's, I thought they were human blood-drinkers, I didn't know they were one of your friends.

Kate: Then why didn't we smell them, werewolves reek.

Jacob: They aren't werewolves, they only carry the gene for a werewolf, if they had a boy then the boy would be a werewolf… with an exception to someone in our tribe.

Bella: Leah!

Jacob: Yes, the only female we know as a werewolf.

Alex: So let me get this straight, Amelia wanted you to hook up with her niece so that you could have male werewolf babies?

Jacob: Uhh… yes?

Alex: [Looks annoyed] Where's my wand?

Edward: Alex, attacking her is not the answer; Jacob has NO interest in her niece.

Jacob: He's right, I don't!

Alex: I don't care about that. Amelia saw us together yesterday and she still brought stupid Ann here! Please can I just mess up her hair, like make her bald or something?

Jacob: No Alex! Look, I only met with her once, tomorrow, you and I are going back to Forks!

Alex: Fine, she's lucky! Otherwise I would have made her save money on shampoo for the rest of her life! [Folds hand in front of chest]

Alice: Awww Alex, you're so jealous, it's so cute!

Alex: [Glares at Alice] I'm not jealous!

Edward: If she knows we are vampires, then why couldn't I read her mind and know that she knows?

Jacob: Because the women in this tribe focus on medicine and magic… [Looks at Alex] not your type of magic, ritual magic. The women of our tribe don't get involved with those things at all. The men do, for example whatever my dad used to get the venom out of Alex when Victoria attacked her, the women here are very knowledgeable about these things. I think they know rituals that prevent vampire powers from being used on them.

Edward: Interesting, I think Carlisle would be amazed to know about this. I mean first wizards, now this? Also different types of werewolves and vampires.

Jacob: Yeah… interesting…

Alex: When is the food coming! [Groans and buries face in my chest]

Jacob: [Chuckles and puts arm around her] It should be here soon.

Edward: It's on its way, along with an Amelia who doesn't seem pleased by you and Alex's embrace. [Chuckles]

Jacob: Well she has to deal with it; I like dark brown hair, not red hair. [Kisses Alex's hair]

Amelia: [Comes with a fake smile] Here's your food! [Looks at Alex] You should eat it before it gets cold! [Goes to kitchen]

Kate: She doesn't seem to like Alex.

Jacob: Which is strange, typically werewolf tribe members don't like vampires.

Edward: [Roles eyes] Ha-Ha!

Alex: [Sits up] YAY the food! [Starts to eat]

Bella: [Stares at Alex] Does she always eat like this?

Emmett: Mostly when she's hungry, not at school though, at home always!

Alex: [Talks with mouth full] Leave me alone, I'm hungry!

Alice: Alex, it's not lady-like to talk with your mouth full!

Alex: [Glares at Alex] I'm hungry!

Jacob: It's okay Alex, like I said yesterday, I like a girl with a big appetite. [Winks]

Alice: She can have a big appetite and be ladylike, can't she?

Alex: Alice! [Whines]

Alice: Eat your food! I'll lecture you later. [Smiles]

Alex: Fine! But I'd just like to remind you, when I hear lectures, only 'blah, blah, blah, blah' get's heard. [Smirks]

Alice: Just eat your food.

We continued to have out lunch as Emmett, Jasper, and Kate told stories of some of the hunts they had been on, they seemed to have a lot of fun out there together. It kind of made me miss my pack, I've been away a whole month and I wonder how much trouble I am going to be in with my dad and Sam. How can Alex stand to be away from home for so long? She must miss it, but I guess having people around you makes it easier. It's been hard being alone this whole month, the last two days I've missed home the most since I had Alex and today I have Bella. The vampires are okay, fun to hang with but definitely not going to be a regular thing. I guess it doesn't matter, I will be returning tomorrow, to face the wrath of Sam and my dad, and even worse, the embarrassment… at least I have Alex, she would prank their mouths shut… yes, I'm sure she would. I love having this wizard as my girl!

* * *

><p><strong>I decided it was time for a whole chapter of Jacob's POV.<strong>

**I appreciate the reviews as always so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**~Note to Livieg: I don't know how I would pm you...~**

**-ShabyShabs**


	38. Unique Imprint?

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I was still mad at myself for breaking down like that in front of everyone, but what could I do… they were all here and I couldn't really scold myself for doing it… it would be kind go weird. Though I was having fun here, I kind of wanted to spend some alone time with Jacob, we just became a couple and it had been too long since we hung out… well besides yesterday. I looked at the time on my phone, 3:55 pm. Dang it! We were going to leave soon, Edward told me this morning the latest we would stay is four. I looked up at Edward to see he was looking at me, I just had to look at my phone, he probably knows now that we have to go home. He tapped his watch and I nodded, then he turned his attention back to Kate who was telling us about the best hunting spots in Africa. Of course the gentleman will wait till the lady finished talking.

Kate: I like southern Africa the best, it's very beautiful place with the most interesting-looking animals. I always have trouble making up my mind though when we decide to go there, whether to go south or north, the whole continent is great to hunt in.

Edward: I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have been gone for quite a long time, I'm sure the others, especially Rosalie, are getting bored.

Emmett: You're right; she is going to chew my head off for taking so long.

Alice: [Jumps up] I need to start working on dinner for Bella and Alex anyway. Let's go Jasper, you are coming with me! Goodbye Jacob. [Prances out of diner with Jasper]

Jacob: Bye…

Kate: Even though you killed my friend, I still think you are a very interesting and adventurous creature. You are always welcome here in Denali, just as long as you stay away from my house and my sister Irina. [Walks away]

Jacob: Was I supposed to say thanks to that?

Edward: Yes… but its okay.

Bella: [Hugs Jacob] I am SO happy you are coming back with us! I missed you SOO much! And I know Billy and Charlie are worried sick about you, my dad has missing person fliers with your face on them posted everywhere. [Lets go of hug] Bye Jake! [Takes Edward's hand]

Edward: This was surprisingly a good time; hopefully in the future we can try to get a long, for the sake of Alex and Bella. [Turns to Bella] Let's go love. [Leave diner]

Alex: Doesn't anyone else think its so weird how they all leave in perfect sequence?

Emmett: Edward is perfection, Alice is grace, and Kate is beauty… they all have to look good.

Alex: [Chuckles] Then what are you?

Emmett: I am ME! The cool, laid back, athletic, good-looking, strong, vampire big brother of yours. I don't need perfection.

Jacob: You complement yourself with all those words and yet you don't consider yourself perfection? [Rolls eyes]

Emmett: Vampires have a lot of perfect features, that doesn't mean we are perfect.

Jacob: Never said you were! [Smirks]

Emmett: [Growls] Listen you…

Alex: [Interrupts Emmett] Hey Emmett, can you wait for me outside?

Emmett: FINE. Bye pup! [Stalks out of diner]

Jacob: He called me a pup!

Alex: Well you should have kept your mouth shut in the first place.

Jacob: You are the one who brought up how perfectly they all left!

Alex: Jacob, I don't wanna get in a stupid argument right before I leave!

Jacob: [Smirks and moves closer] Neither do I.

Jacob took both my hands and interlaced his fingers in mine. He moved closer to me until his lips were only a centimeter away, then stared into my eyes in a very seductive way. His breath smelled like vanilla, probably because he had just drunk a vanilla milkshake. It wouldn't have been such an attractive scent coming from anyone else's mouth, but he was Jacob. I waited, but for the whole minute he just stared at me that way, I was getting impatient and he would move slightly back whenever I moved toward him. I got annoyed and looked from his eyes down to our hands, then I felt his warm lips tackle mine. The sparks ran through us stronger then they had the first time we kissed, or even the second time. I felt like fireworks were being shot inside of me, and they hurt so much but at the same time felt so good. I let go of his hands and laced my fingers through his hair, I wasn't going to let him get away so easily. He pulled me closer, keeping his hand on my hips while our bodies touched. The moment we touched the sparks got stronger, so strong I felt like I was going to explode. We both immediately let go, I was completely out of breath but all I could think about were the sparks, why did they happen? I looked down as I tried to catch my breath, once I could breathe normally again, I looked up at Jacob. His face was red and he looked shocked and confused, did he feel it too?

Alex: Jacob?

Jacob: Yes?

Alex: Do you feel it?

Jacob: Feel what?

Alex: The sparks.

Jacob: Yes.

Alex: What are they?

Jacob: I don't know… does it electrify your body, like make it hurt, but it still feels good?

Alex: Yes it does, and I don't even mind the pain… except for when we got really close. I felt like something exploded inside of me. It was…

Jacob: Amazing! Right?

Alex: [Smiles] Right.

Jacob: Did you feel it the last two times, and before we were friends? Like at Bella's house?

Alex: Yes I did! But they were weak then, and didn't feel as good either, they were more of a shock to me.

Jacob: I don't think it's normal; Sam and the others never told me about this kind of experience.

Alex: Maybe it's because I'm a wizard?

Jacob: Maybe…

Alex: I should go, Emmett is still waiting, and at home the others are waiting…

Jacob: Right, and I should get to work. I also have to tell the boss I am leaving tomorrow. What time are we leaving?

Alex: The flight is at 2:00 pm, so we are going to be at the airport at 1:30 pm. I think someone is going to come get you or tell you to meet us there.

Jacob: So I won't see you until we are on the flight?

Alex: Nope! But its okay, we will be together on the flight and in Forks! [Smiles]

Jacob: Yah, you're right… I'll see you tomorrow then?

Alex: DUH!

Jacob hugged me tightly, I didn't want him to let go but I would never tell him that. He finally let me go and gave me his sexy smile. I smiled back, waved then started to walk away. Right when I got to the door I felt his hand on my shoulder, I turned to tease him about not wanting me to leave when I saw that he was holding my purse out to me. I took my purse, quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, then quickly rushed out the door. When I got to Emmett her was giving me a annoying look.

Alex: What?

Emmett: You are so lovey-dovey, not what I thought you were like. Its okay, I have no problem with that… though if you do it in front of me… I do have a problem with that! [Smirks]

Alex: I won't do that. Let's go, everyone is waiting!

Emmett: [Chuckles] Sorry, you're right!

Alex: I always am!

I jumped onto Emmett's back and he started to run. I closed my eyes and started to think about my conversation with Jacob, '_I don't think it's normal; Sam and the others never told me about this kind of experience.' 'Maybe it's because I'm a wizard?' 'Maybe_…' I needed to figure this out, what did it mean? I may not have many resources here to find out, but I know someone who does, and that person would definitely do it for me. Hopefully Max can find something about shape-shifters, and something about these sparks. I am just hoping… it is something good.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

Max: So when do you think you are going to go to Pennsylvania?

Juliet: Well, there is this alien convention Justin plans on going to with Zeke. I was thinking that while he is gone I could go. The convention is in a few days.

Max: It's kind of soon but its okay, I just thought that Alex needed some time to have fun…

Juliet: [Looks suspicious] What do you mean?

Max: I mean… she always is finding ways to have fun so she is probably doing it now, so we should give her more time to have her fun adventure.

Juliet: Oh… you're right.

Max: I should go; my shift at the substation starts in half an hour and I want to find the bird eggs I lost in my room before they hatch.

Juliet: Did you touch the eggs?

Max: Duh, how would I get them then?

Juliet: Max you're not supposed to touch those eggs, they need to be incubated and… ugghh I forgot who I was talking to, never mind! See you tomorrow!

Max: Okay, whatever. Later!

I walked out of the Late Night Bight, and started walking on Waverly Place to the Substation. I have been spending a lot of time at the Late Night Lately, even more than the time I spend at the Substation. I guess this will continue until we find Mason and turn him back to his human form. I wonder why Juliet said I wasn't supposed to touch the bird eggs. Maybe I stole some bird eggs she had a claim on? I'll just save them for her and gift them to her on a birthday. I mean… I don't really know what else I could give a vampire… well beside blood. Maybe I can ask Alex, she lives with a bunch of vampire… though I think I would have to find out when Juliet's birthday is first. I'd have to ask Justin first… unless he doesn't know. I pulled out my phone and was about to scroll through my contacts when the phone began to ring and the caller ID said AC, which I put for Alex's number in case someone else picked up my phone. I pressed talk and pressed the phone to my ear.

_Alex: Hey Max!_

_Max: Oh hey Alex! What's up? I was about to call you!_

_Alex: Really? Wait, why?_

_Max: Can't I call my sister?_

_Alex: Of course you can! But I know you have a reason because usually you only call me on Thursday nights, other times I am the one calling you._

_Max: Oh fine, you caught me. What do vampires like as gifts?_

_Alex: What?_

_Max: Do they like bird eggs?_

_Alex: Max, I have no clue what you're talking about._

_Max: I want to get Juliet a birthday gift!_

_Alex: Max… Juliet's birthday was a few months ago. She had a party and everything._

_Max: What! Why wasn't I invited?_

_Alex: You were!_

_Max: Then why didn't I go?_

_Alex: You did!_

_Max: Oh… really? Yeah… that was a fun party! You and I played a prank on Justin, right?_

_Alex: [Chuckles] Yeah._

_Max: Then never mind, I'll ask you when her next birthday comes around. So why'd you call?_

_Alex: I need a favor. Can you do some research on 'lost vampires and werewolves'_

_Max: You want us to find a missing vampire and werewolf?_

_Alex: [Sighs] No, they are type of werewolves and vampires, like Jacob and Edward. They are considered lost werewolves and vampires because they aren't like the ones in the wizard world. They aren't like Juliet and Mason._

_Max: Oh, I see. But why?_

_Alex: I want you to do some research on imprints, to see if you can find anything about wizard and lost werewolf imprints. _

_Max: Like you and Jacob?_

_Alex: Yes. Like can you find out anything about their bond, if anyone else ever had it before?_

_Max: I'm on it!_

_Alex: Thanks Max!_

_Max: But why do you want to know about it anyway?_

_Alex: Because, Jacob told me as much as he could about imprints yesterday when we were together, but there is something different with our imprint… I feel it._

_Max: But how would you know?_

_Alex: It just doesn't feel normal, and I want to know why. Even Jacob says that this isn't how the others feel… it's different._

_Max: Is that bad?_

_Alex: I really hope not, which is why I want to find out._

_Max: Well like I said, I'm on it. I'm done with my other research anyway._

_Alex: What research?_

_Max: Uhhh… nothing, just some report dad gave us. Hey how are your wizard studies going?_

_Alex: It's going good. Edward is helping me, he has read all of my spell books, the directions and everything. We spend every Monday going over a page of spell._

_Max: Wow, and you're actually getting it all._

_Alex: Yeah, strange right? He has memorized the manual, and he won't let me try out the spells until I have the pronunciation right. Thanks by the way for getting me the trainer's manual, it has the spell pronunciations and the steps to doing spells perfectly. Also all the side effects and background info, it's really made it easier for Edward to help me._

_Max: Just tell me when you're almost done with that manual; it only covers a quarter of the first spell book I gave you. I'll get you the other manuals when dad goes potion ingredient shopping._

_Alex: Thanks Max! Hey can you also get me some potion ingredients? I haven't been able to practice anything in the potion book you gave me._

_Max: Sure Alex! Hey, I gotta go, my shift starts in five minutes._

_Alex: Okay, bye! And thanks for everything!_

_Max: You're always welcome Alex! Bye!_

As I hung up I came to realize that I've become a lying pro for the sake of Alex. I'm hiding Alex's whereabouts from Juliet and my family, I'm hiding the Mason mission from Alex, and I'm hiding the truth about Edward from Juliet. Guess with Alex gone I've taken over as the scheming liar of the family. Awesome! Now my first duty of business; somehow getting a bunch of wizard stuff to Forks, Washington without anyone finding out!

* * *

><p><strong>I saw all the reviews and was very happy about it so I decided to post another chapter already :D<br>Also, I just noticed that with this chapter I have reached 100,000 words! YAY... IDK why this is exciting but it is :D**

**Guys, I REALLY appreciate the reviews so continue to REVIEW PLEASE ;)**

**So, a new character from WOWP will be introduced in Chapter 41. I wanna see if anyone can guess who it's gonna be. And no, its not Mason yet, LOL.**

**-ShabyShabs**


	39. Only One Missing

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

The one advantage of coming to Denali is that I get to be alone in a room with Bella, and no one would interrupt us. When we got home and found that Tanya, Carlisle, Esme, and Irina weren't around, we all took the chance to take a shower and get rid of the werewolf smell that got on us while we hung out with Jacob. I took a shower in Bella's room first so she just got in the shower and that left me alone on her bed to think. Today was good; Jasper and Emmett seemed to be able to put their differences with Jacob aside for Alex… it was actually surprising, I myself don't know how I can even stand it. I think it's just Alex, she has this… charm? Yes that's it a charm, a charm that successfully gets her whatever she wants and makes everyone around her scared to see her upset. That is probably why Max and Juliet agreed to help me find Mason, probably also the reason I decided to look for Mason in the first place, and the reason even Jacob doesn't object to the idea of finding Mason. That reminds me, I had gotten a text from Max earlier, it would be best for me to check it and to delete it before anyone else reads it. I listened around to make sure no one was coming then quickly searched my phone for the new text from Max.

_Max: Hey Edward! So Juliet decided that she is going to Pennsylvania to look for Mason in a few days. There is an Alien convention that Justin is going to so Juliet thought it would be a good time for her to go without having to lie to Justin about where she is going. Also, Alex told me you are helping her with her wizard studies, I am going to be sending some more books soon… I just don't know how, will someone be able to track it if I send it to your house?_

_Edward: Keep me updated about when Juliet is leaving and while she is gone keep in contact with her and update me regularly. We are almost done with the spell manual you gave Alex for her birthday; I think we might finish it after 3-4 more lessons. If you can manage to get the books by tomorrow I can take a flight to New York to get it from you._

_Max: I will. I don't think taking a flight to get books is such a good idea. How about you have Alex flash you here whenever I have all the books then I'll flash you back._

_Edward: That's a better idea. Have you already talked to Alex about this?_

_Max: She did tell me she needed new manuals, but I haven't told her about how I am going to get the books there. Just tell her, I will text you whenever I have them ready. Also tell Alex if she wants anything from her room that she can wants me to pack and give to you. _

_Edward: Good then, we will go with your plan. Oh, and I will tell Alex that._

_Max: This is so cool; twice in a row I was told that my idea was good! :D_

_Edward; Bye Max! -_-_

I put my phone away and second later heard a knock on the door. I yelled come in and looked up to see Alex smiling in the doorway.

Alex: Hey I just wanted to tell you about the spell manual situation.

Edward: Already taken care of, all you have to do is flash me to your brother and I will pick them up. Also, Max wanted you to tell him if there is anything else you want from home to take with you so he can pack it.

Alex: [Face turns serious] No I don't want anything from that house!

Edward: [Sighs] Okay, I will tell Max that.

Alex: Thanks! [Closes door and leaves]

I guess Alex is still upset about the email from Juliet. I want to ask her about it, but then she will get mad that I read Jacob's mind. I heard the shower turn off so I grabbed a book from Bella's suitcase and pretended to be reading it. After five minutes I heard the door open and looked up to see Bella with damp hair wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. Simple, just the way I like it. She smiled and sat down next to me.

Bella: Reading?

Edward: Not anymore. [Puts book down]

Bella: Hmmm [Pulls my arm out and lies down on it]

Edward: You got my shirt wet. [Chuckles]

Bella: Since it's wet why care.

Edward: Today…

Bella: [Interrupts me] I'm not mad, it was my fault. Last night you all tried to get Alex and me in a room together to talk, I was being stubborn.

Edward: That you were.

Bella: What happened with Alex, why was she upset?

Edward: She is still young and emotional, just because she had the strength to come here doesn't mean she has the strength to keep herself pieced together while she is away from her family.

Bella: What happened though?

Edward: Alex… it's not really my business, the only reason I know is because she told Jacob.

Bella: And Jacob told you!

Edward: NO! I read his mind. [Sighs] She has a harder time opening up; it's good she can at least tell Jacob these things.

Bella: Why can't she open up to you guys, I thought you were her new family?

Edward: I think it's because Alex loves her tough girl act and because she knows that it upsets us to see her sad. And it does, Esme is completely heartbroken whenever she sees Alex upset, you don't know how many times she would just watch her sleep after Jacob left. She really sees Alex as her own daughter and loves her as much as she loves the rest of us.

Bella: That's nice. And the others?

Edward: Alice and Rosalie care for Alex a lot, she's their little sister that they can go out with, shop or just do girl talk with. Emmett and Jasper enjoy her company very well; Emmett and her are always trying to prank me, are playing video games together, or are listening to music. Jasper and she spend a lot of time getting to know each other; I think he knows the most about Alex than anyone else. Carlisle of course adores Alex; he is overjoyed to have her with us and very fascinated by her magic too.

Bella: And you?

Edward: It feels like she was the one person missing in my life and I didn't know. Before I met you, I felt that something was missing. You filled that missing part in my family. Then Alex came, and it feels like our family is complete. We were only missing that annoying, delicate little wizard sister.

Bella: She would kill you if she heard you call her delicate.

Edward: I know, but that's what she is right now. She is a strong girl, but isn't so good at showing herself as strong anymore, overtime she will heal. And she has her family and Jacob and friends like you to help.

Bella: Speaking of friends like me… the visions?

Edward: I know, all I can say is that it is best that you two do not hang out with each other alone, someone should always be with you… well one of us I mean.

Bella: [Sighs] I guess you're right, it's for both our safety. I am such a danger magnet; I don't want Alex to get hurt because of me.

Edward: [Squeezes Bella closer] This is also about your safety.

Bella: [Sighs] Yah, you know I still need to apologize to Alex.

Edward: I know. [Kisses her hair] but it can wait.

Bella: Hmm, you're right, it can…

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Kate: Yeah it kind of sucks, there is not really a lot of shopping here.

Alex: Then how do you manage?

Rosalie: They usually just take a trip to Forks.

Alex: [Confused] But there is nothing in Forks…

Alice: No, but in Forks she has people to go shopping with her.

Kate: Because Irina is the only one who is always up for a shopping trip. Tanya and Carmen only want to go sometimes, and Eleazor rarely wants to go.

Carmen: What would he do shopping with a group of women?

Alex: I sometimes make my brother Max go shopping with me, so I have someone to carry my bags, other times I just shrink it into my purse or have a friend carry it.

Emmett: That's what Rosalie does to me! [Frowns]

Alex: Shrinks you into her purse?

Emmett: [Chuckles] No, she makes me go with her to carry her stuff.

Rosalie: [Pouts] Then how am I supposed to pick out more stuff.

Emmett: It's not like I was complaining… though I am definitely not fond of it.

Kate: Maybe I should take a trip down to Forks soon, just me.

Alex: That would be awesome! [Looks at Carmen] Not that I don't want the others to come.

Carmen: It's fine dear, I plan on visiting someday soon myself, and if Kate is going to visit we can go together. [Smiles]

Alex: Cool! [Smiles]

Kate: Where is Eleazor anyway?

Carmen: He and Jasper went out for a run to see if they could catch up to Carlisle, Esme, Tanya, and Irina. They will come back with them.

Kate: Okay… yeah Jasper isn't around either. I didn't notice. [Chuckles]

Alex: I think he has another power to make himself invisible. And it obviously doesn't work on me, because I am amazingly awesome. [Smirks]

Alice: [Rolls eyes] That you are… [Chuckles]

Alex: What time is our flight tomorrow?

Alice: It's at 3:30pm and we will be in Port Angeles at 8:20pm. I think we should be home at latest 9:00pm. Jasper and Emmett will be home by the time we are back from school on Monday.

Alex: Sounds good, but I am gonna die of boredom on the plane. [Fake dies]

Emmett: [Chuckles] Then why don't you ride with me by car and Jacob can be alone on the plane. And you can see him again once you come back.

Alex: [Opens eyes] NO! I mean, no it's okay, the car ride will make me miss school.

Alice: Yeah, school is what you'll miss… [Rolls eyes]

Carmen: Who is Jacob?

Kate: He is Alex's boyfriend.

Carmen: Why is he taking a plane?

Kate: He will be taking a plane home with them.

Carmen: Do you mean he is around, why doesn't he stay with us?

Kate: Because he is working, and tomorrow morning is his last day, and so he is taking a plane with Alex so they can be together. Right guys?

Alice: Yes, that's right. [Smiles]

Carmen: Oh, okay. Well we should invite him to dinner. I mean, he isn't a vampire is he?

Alex: He can't, he works tonight and after he goes straight to sleep because he is so tired.

Carmen: Oh, well then next time you should bring him to meet us, maybe we can meet him at the airport tomorrow?

Alex: Maybe… [Nervous]

Emmett: If he's on time, he is always late for everything, really a moron if you ask me. [Smirks]

Alex: [Glares at Emmett] Yeah, he is always late… can't agree with the moron part though.

Carmen: Oh Emmett, it's not nice to tease your sister.

Alex: Yeah Emmett, it's not nice! [Sticks tongue out]

Emmett: Alex, I don't see the significance of sticking your tongue out at someone?

Alex: [Chuckles] I don't either, it's just fun!

Emmett: [Rolls eyes] Okay…

Kate: So Alex, you guys haven't done much since you got here, what do you want to do?

Carmen: Maybe some site seeing, we can go for a hike?

Emmett: [Bursts into laughter] Really?

Carmen: [Frowns] Do you not like my idea?

Emmett: It's a fine idea for us, but not really something Alex is up to. She likes non-active activities.

Kate: Activities are usually always active!

Alex: I find my ways to make everything inactive… but exercise is ALWAYS active!

Kate: Then how about shopping?

Rosalie & Alice: YES!

Alex: [Chuckles] Yeah sure, they seem really up for it!

Kate: Alright so Alice, Rosalie, Alex, and me are going, anyone else.

Carmen: I don't want to wait around for Eleazor to return so I will accompany you.

Emmett: Well I am not staying here alone with the two lovebirds Bella and Edward, I'd rather be in acquaintance with some beautiful ladies. [Winks at Rosalie]

Kate: Alright Emmett, we got the picture! So everyone is ready so let's go!

Rosalie: Let me just get my purse from upstairs, I'll get Alice and Alex's too.

Kate: Carmen and I keep ours here so we will just decide on what car to take.

Rosalie: Okay, be right back. [Leaves]

Emmett: My car! We all fit perfectly. The back seats four comfortably. Alex can sit in the front with me and the rest of you can sit in the back.

Kate: Can't argue with that, otherwise we would have to take two of our cars.

Alice: Sweet we even have our own personal driver and bag holder.

Emmett: [Shocked] Wait, WHAT?

Alice: [Links arms with Emmett] Let's go to your car. [Leads Emmett out of the house]

Kate: Emmett just got himself in a mess. [Chuckles]

Once Rosalie arrived we all got in the car and drove to a mall that was an hour away, with Emmett's driving we got there in half an hour. The mall was a pretty good size so there were tons of stores that we found clothes in. Rosalie, Kate, and Alice wouldn't stop dressing me up. They bought me so much I think they might have to extend my closet to fit it all. Emmett and Carmen were nice enough to prevent them from buying me too many dresses. Carmen picked out a few dresses for me from a boutique that I couldn't resist to not buy. I mean… just because I don't like dresses that much doesn't mean I don't like them at all. And trust me, those dresses are totally gorgeous! Emmett wasn't pleased with the trip at first, but when Alice and Carmen went to some stores to buy things for Jasper and Eleazor, Emmett got himself some things too. While we were in one of the stores I found these really nice black sweaters so I got one for Jacob and a matching one for myself. Then while we were passing a t-shirt shop I got two dark blue t-shirts that said Jello on them, one for me and one for Jacob, I plan on wearing it next time I visit the werewolves. We stayed at the mall till it closed and we had no choice to go. On the car ride home, even though Kate and Alice we rambling on and on about v-necks, I was able to close my eyes and relax. Eventually my relaxation turned to sleep as I entered the night world of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I posted so late, was busy all day but it's up now!<strong>

**So we are approaching chapter 41, which is the chapter where a new character from WOWP is introduced. **  
><strong>Keep on guessing who it's gonna be! I'll tell you guys in the next chapter if anyone has guessed right so far!<strong>

**Appreciate the reviews guys so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	40. Just a Dream

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

_I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name. I hopped out of my bed and quickly went to the bathroom to wash my face. Then I came downstairs I found my family sitting around in the living room staring at me. They all looked uninterested in me, and some looked disgusted. I looked behind the couch that Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were sitting on to see a redhead with her back to me. She started to turn around and I stared in shock as my worst nightmare appeared in front of me._

_Harper: Alex, hi!_

_Alex: Harper? What are you doing here, this is my house!_

_Harper: It WAS your house, now it's mine. The Cullen's would rather have a smart, active, girl like me in their family, one who wasn't failure of a wizard. Just like the Russo's didn't want you!_

_Alex: No, they are different! [Eyes tear up] The Cullen's love me for me!_

_Harper: Yeah right, you're only another danger to them, like Bella, though Bella brings a small risk. You bring a big one, if the wizard world found out that you were here, they would probably destroy the Cullens._

_Alex: No, that's true! And I would never let that happen!_

_Harper: Right… look at you, you already brought the werewolves in their life. They could have gotten rid of their greatest enemy by getting Edward and Bella married, but you, they are very disgusted that you can even touch him._

_Alex: No! [Tears falling on face] They are okay with my relationship with Jacob! _

_Harper: No one is okay with your relationship with him, not even him. How long can he wait for you to get over Mason? He had to move on, have you seen Ann, perfect! She is beautiful, smart, talented, and she is part werewolf! And her hair, I must say, very nice!_

_Alex: Jacob wouldn't, he doesn't like redheads!_

_Harper: Guys always say things in the moment, just like Mason did to Juliet._

_Alex: Stop! [Looks at Cullens] Why are you guys just sitting there, why is she here?_

_Alice: She is right; you know she has a knack for sewing, just like me, a great new sister that isn't too lazy to help me out._

_Edward: And she is really smart, she and I will have lots of intellectually conversations!_

_Esme: And she is thinking of becoming something big in life, something any mother would be proud of, right Carlisle?_

_Carlisle: You are right my dear._

_Alex: No, how can you say this._

_?: How can they not, when someone better comes along you should always snatch it!_

_Alex: [Sees Jacob holding hands with Ann] Jacob?_

_Jacob: I realize, Ann is the perfect one for me!_

_Alex: [Falls to the floor crying] Why?_

'Alex! Alex! Alex wake up, you're having a dream!' Alex! I opened my tear filled eyes to see a bunch of blurry figures in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and saw that Jasper and Alice we sitting in front of me while Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie were behind them with worried looks on their faces. I looked at Alice once and threw myself in her arms, not holding back the tears. She wrapped her arms around me and started to stroke my hair.

Esme: What happened?

Jasper: A bad dream, I don't know she was all calm and suddenly she became scared and upset.

Carlisle: You really scared us when you jumped up and ran upstairs, we though she was hurt.

Jasper: I didn't know what was wrong, so I wanted to see for myself.

Alice: Why don't you guys get everything packed for our flight later? Jasper and I will stay here with Alex, when she is ready she will come down for breakfast.

Carlisle: That sounds like a good idea, come Esme.

Esme: But she is so sad…

Carlisle: She will be fine, it was only a dream.

I heard the door close a few second later, it made me calm to know that Carlisle and Esme were worried for me. It really was just a dream. I pulled away from Alice, still sniffling. Jasper handed me a tissue and I cleaned myself up the best I could. They both looked at me with worry, should I tell them about my dream?

Jasper: You don't have to hesitate, you can tell us.

Alex: I had a dream.

Alice: Sounded more like a nightmare.

Alex: Yeah it was more of that. I was sleeping… [Tells them about dream] … and Jacob said he and Ann were perfect together.

Jasper: [Puts an arm on shoulder] Did you notice the part of the dream where I said nothing?

Alice: [Glares at Jasper] Shut-up! Alex, it was a dream that won't come true in a bazillion years! You are no danger to us, we love you for who you are, Jacob loves you for who you are, we are okay with you and Jacob, and we don't ever want to replace you!

Alex: Really?

Alice: Of course!

Jasper: And if that dream were to ever come true, remember I said nothing!

Alice: [Punches Jasper's shoulder] Jasper!

Jasper: [Chuckles] I'm just kidding, we all love you equally!

Alex: Thank you! [Hugs Jasper and Alice]

Jasper: Next time you have a dream like this, just punch her back!

Alice: Jasper!

Jasper: It's just a dream… she can do whatever she wants. I know that if I could have a dream with a certain person in it, that's what I would do.

Alice: [Looks curious] What certain people?

Jasper: It doesn't matter…

Alice: It does to me!

Alex: [Laughs] Guys, okay fine, I'm over the dream, just stop!

Jasper: [Smiles] Good, be over it because the dream is nothing close to reality!

Alice: Finally you are right about something, Alex, just ignore the dream, it means nothing!

Alex: Thank, I will try. [Smiles]

Alice: Hey Alex, what was I wearing in your dream?

Alex: [Confused] Why?

Alice: I wanna know if I look sexy in Alex's dream world!

Alex: Well you were wearing…

LATER THAT DAY

Carlisle: Thank you so much for having us Tanya, and all of you too.

Tanya: It was our pleasure, next time it definitely has to be our turn to visit.

Esme: We will be waiting for that day with open arms, we enjoyed this weekend.

Carmen: Then you should stay!

Esme: We would but Alice, Edward, Bella, and Alex have school tomorrow.

Carlisle: And they already missed Thursday and Friday.

Tanya: Well, education is important. [Chuckles] Though I really don't know how much more education Edward could need.

Edward: Sometimes it's worth it. [Smiles at Bella]

Emmett: We should get going, you guys are gonna miss your flight and we need to get on the road! The stuff is already in the car.

Eleazor: Are you sure you don't want us to see you off to the airport Carlisle?

Carlisle: I am sure; Jasper and Emmett will get us there, then start their drive home.

Kate: Well then goodbye, especially to my new friend Alex! [Hugs me]

Alex: [Hugs back] I am going to miss you Kate! It was really cool meeting you!

After we all said our goodbyes Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and me all got into Emmett's car while Edward and Bella got in Edward's car. Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle decided to run to the airport because the luggage took up all the space in the car. While we went to the airport, Edward and Bella were going to go pick up Jacob and meet us there. The ride was fun; Emmett entertained us with his jokes because he knew we wouldn't be hearing them again until tomorrow. When we got there we found Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle sitting in front of the airport waiting for us. After we said goodbye to Jasper and Emmett, we headed to the airport to check in our luggage and to wait at the terminal. After so much walking, security, and talking to weird intimidating people, we sat down and waited in front of a terminal. I was getting annoyed with this, I see why my parents didn't like airports so much… they were so time consuming. And also there was no sign of Edward, Bella, and Jacob yet. I decided to just listen to music on my ipod nano while I waited for them to come. I had already listened to five songs and was in the middle of listening to the song 'Show Goes On' by Lupe Fiasco when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Yay! Jacob, I looked to my right to see Alice looking at me expectantly. I took off my head phones and gave her a confused look.

Alice: Did you not hear? They are boarding our plane!

Alex: Isn't first class first?

Alice: Yes, and we are on first class.

Alex: Really? Oh… Well okay.

Alice: [Stand up] Come on!

I got up and followed Alice. We got in line and watched as Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle showed their tickets to the Attendant and went through the doors to get to the plane. I looked at Carlisle as he put something in his pocket, his passport. OH NO, PASSPORT! I totally forgot I would need a passport to go in the plane, if I showed mine then they would know who I am and send me right home. I tapped Alice's shoulder in panic and she turned around.

Alex: Alice, my passport!

Alice: You are so dumb sometimes Alex, how do you think you got all the way here without a passport?

Alex: What do you mean?

Alice: Here. [Hands me a passport] This is a passport we had made for you before we came here.

Alex: You had made?

Alice: Don't ask okay, it's my turn so just act cool! [Goes up to Flight Attendant] Hello, here is my ticket and my passport.

Attendant: [Looks at both] Okay Mrs. Cullen, go on right through. [Looks at me] Next!

Alex: Hi.

Attendant: Hello, may I see your ticket dear?

Alex: Uhh, sure, here. [Shows ticket and passport]

Attendant: Hmmm [Takes them and looks from me to the ticket curiously] This is yours?

Alex: Yes, it has my name on it and everything.

Attendant: But you don't look like them…

Alex: Well they are my uncle and his wife and kids. My parents passed away and so I live with them now. We were just visiting some friends of my uncle's in Denali.

Attendant: Your uncle? The lovely young man who just went in? [Raises and eyebrow]

Alex: Yes…

Attendant: Hmmm, he is your uncle?

Carlisle: [Appears next to me] Yes, I am her uncle and she is my niece.

Attendant: [Looks shocked at Carlisle] Shouldn't you be inside?

Carlisle: I was inside, but when I saw that my daughter and niece hadn't come yet I came back. Is something wrong?

Attendant: I guess not… she is your niece [Looks at passport] Alexis Cullen?

Carlisle: Yes, her father and I are brothers, he and his wife passed away and so I took her in. We were visiting my friends in Denali this weekend and now we need to return home because she and my kids have school tomorrow.

Attendant: [Looks apologetic] Oh, well then I am sorry, go right in dear. [Smiles at me]

Carlisle: Thank you miss. [Puts an arm around me and leads me through doors]

Alex: That was a close one…

Carlisle: Yes, it wasn't a good idea to take a plane.

Alex: Next time we can flash there, it would save a lot of time too. And we wouldn't have to worry about luggage, we would have it in our hands and I would flash us to Denali! [Smiles]

Carlisle: [Smiles at me] Maybe we can do that… we'll see Alex.

Alice: Whatever, we got her through!

Alex: Where are Bella, Jacob, and Edward?

Alice: I don't know, hope they don't miss the flight!

Alex: [Frowns] They better not!

Alice: [Chuckles] Come on!

We entered the plane and as soon as we got to the first class, I could already feel my frown turn into a smile. Unlike in coach, the seats were very far apart, they were very fluffy and clean, and there were only four in a row, two on each side of the plane. Rosalie was already seated and was listening to music from her phone. Esme was sitting on the other side in the same row as Rosalie, and was reading a book. Alice sat down next to Rosalie so Rosalie took off a headphone and they started to talk about some fashion designer or something like that. Carlisle sat down next to Esme and took out a medical book to read. I stood there in awe as I scanned the whole area until someone bumped into me and I almost fell over. I looked up to see a scowling guy about my age with brown hair and fair skin.

Guy: HEY! Watch out!

Alex: You watch out! You're the one who bumped me!

Carlisle: Sorry sir, Alex why don't you sit over here. [Points to seat in an empty row]

Alex: Fine!

I sat down and watched as the rude guy who bumped into me sat in the row in front of me. I looked behind me where Alice and Rosalie were sitting two rows back; they were so into their conversation I didn't even want to interrupt. I heard the flight attendant inform us that they were boarding second class; I sighed and took out my ipod nano to finishing listening to 'Show Goes on.' I closed my eyes and let myself only focus on the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I was bored and decided to post another chapter.<strong>  
><strong>SO, next chapter we see who is the WOWP character that enters the story, so far no one has guessed right!<strong>

**I appreciate the reviews a ton! Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	41. A New Friend

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I hadn't realized that I had drowsed off until I heard the song 'Show Goes On' play again. I remember I put my ipod on shuffle so maybe it played the song again, since I didn't have that many songs on it yet. I opened my eyes and took my earphone out of my ears. I slept with my head to the side so the first thing I saw was the window, with clouds… CLOUDS! WE WERE ALREADY FLYING? I looked to my left to see Jacob with a fist under his chin while he leaned on the arm rest and stared at me with his dreamy smile. I looked him up and down to see him wearing his black t-shirt again with a pair of dark jeans. His smile turned into a smirk as he noticed me checking him out. I smiled back and quickly put my arms around him. He hugged me back and let go a few minutes later. I quickly took off my seatbelt so I could turn my whole body to face him, he was still smiling at me looking expectant.

Alex: Why didn't you wake me? [Pouts]

Jacob: You looked beautiful; I didn't want the view to go away. I regret it though, you look much more beautiful when your attention is on me.

Alex: [Playfully punches arm] That's not fair, I was worried you guys missed the flight.

Jacob: It didn't seem that way. [Looks at my ipod]

Alex: I was trying to pass time, then I fell asleep.

Jacob: You don't have to make any excuses, it's only been half an hour since we lifted off, so we have a few more hours together. [Winks at me]

I smiled at him then linked my arm with his and leaned my head on his shoulder. We spent most of the flight after that telling each other about our likes and dislike since I realized we had little time to do this in Forks or even the two times we saw each other in Denali. He told me more about his friends and his dad, also about growing up. I told him about myself too, about my brothers and what I did since I was a kid. I liked us talking, we didn't say anything about werewolves and wizards which made it feel normal for once, which I loved. I was rambling on about my dislike for my old school when I felt Jacob's head fall on mine. I turned my head slowly up to see that he had fallen asleep. I moved my head away so that his head fell on my shoulder and I watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful, a look I had never seen on him. It was… cute, it was a cuteness that could make anyone smile. I had been looking at him for a while when I heard someone clear their throat, I looked up to see the rude guy who bumped into me before leaning over his seat looking at me.

Alex: What do you want?

Guy: Hey to you too. I wanted to apologize about before, I had just gotten in a fight with someone on the phone and wasn't in a good mood.

Alex: And that gave you the right to bump into me then yell at me?

Guy: No, that's why I wanted to apologize, I'm sorry.

Alex: Dude look…

Guy: [Interrupts me] My name is Chase Riprock.

Alex: Chase… look you…

Chase: [Interrupts me again] What's your name?

Alex: My name is Alex Cullen. Stop interrupting me!

Chase: Sorry, it's nice to meet you Alex. Where you headed?

Alex: Why are you talking to me?

Chase: Sorry, I'm just bored… if I'm bothering you then… [Starts to turn away]

Alex: No sorry, it's okay. I guess I'm bored now too since he fell asleep. [Points to Jacob]

Chase: [Turns back] Boyfriend?

Alex: Yup!

Chase: [Looks disappointed] Oh… so where you headed?

Alex: Forks, Washington. You?

Chase: [Shocked] Woah, I am headed there too! You from there?

Alex: Yes! [Smiles]

Chase: Awesome! Last time I was there the people were pretty average looking, boring actually. You and this guy [Looks at Jacob] don't look so average and boring.

Alex: Thanks?

Chase: Trust me, it's a compliment. I am visiting my cousin; he and I don't really get along. I got in a fight with him on the phone because he didn't want to pick me up. [Rolls his eyes]

Alex: Who's your cousin?

Chase: You go to Forks High School?

Alex: Yeah.

Chase: Great! [Rolls eyes again] His name is Mike.

Alex: [Shocked] Mike Newton!

Chase: Don't tell me you're one of his groupies, I mean just because there aren't enough good looking people at that school, EVERYONE has to go after him. He is really annoying.

Alex: NO WAY! He actually has a crush on me… but I only want to be his friend.

Chase: Well then Alex Cullen, you and I are going to be good friends! [Smiles]

Alex: I think you're right! So how long are you visiting?

Chase: [Frowns] Until graduation. My parents are mad at me and want me to experience school.

Alex: Experience?

Chase: [Panics for a second] I was homeschooled!

Alex: Oh, okay… Well the school is okay…

Chase: Any sports?

Alex: I don't know… I'm not into them.

Chase: Surely your boyfriend is?

Alex: He doesn't go to Forks High School, he goes to a different one.

Chase: [Smiles] Oh… that's too bad.

Alex: Yeah… so what sports do you do?

Chase: I think I might want to do wrestling, something related to fighting. I am pretty good at it. You could say I wrestled down some beasts back home.

Alex: Like your dog?

Chase: Sure… [Smiles]

Alex: Okay?

Chase: So what are you doing coming from Alaska?

Alex: I live with my uncle, aunt, and their kids. We went to visit some friends of my uncle's that live in Denali. How about you?

Chase: I don't travel by plane much so I took a wrong flight. I'm not from around here.

Alex: Are you from a different country?

Chase: You could say that, yes.

Alex: Again, okay…

Chase: [Chuckles] You know what Alex, I like you, we should be friends.

Alex: Sure! [Smiles]

Chase: [Hands me phone] Why don't you give me your number so I can find you at school.

Alex: Sure. [Puts number in] Here you go! [Hands it back]

Chase: Cool, I'll text you back my number later. So I am guessing that means you forgive me?

Alex: [Chuckles] Yeah it does.

Chase: Alright! So I am gonna take nap, I'm pretty tired. I just wanted to make sure to apologize to you first. It was nice meeting you Alex! [Winks]

Alex: It was nice meeting you too! [Smiles]

After he turned away I started to think about his weird replies. Chase seems pretty cool, but there is something strange about him… I just can't put my finger on it. Whatever, at least there is someone cool for me to hang out with at school now, other than Alice. Not that Edward and Bella aren't cool, just sometimes they can be joy killers. I put my ipod back on and continued to watch Jacob sleep until my eyes gave out and I fell asleep to.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

'JACOB! Jacob wake up! JACOB! Come on, we're here!' I felt someone hitting my shoulders repeatedly, thought they felt more like pokes. It must be Alex. I opened my eyes and lifted my head… when did I fall asleep? Oh wait… yeah I remember, when Alex and I were talking. I turned to Alex who was buckling in her seatbelt, she didn't notice me wake up yet so I took the time to buckle my own seatbelt too.

Alex: You're finally awake; you have been sleeping for like two hours!

Jacob: Oh, sorry Alex. I worked late last night and went for a run too. Then I had to wake up early this morning for work and immediately after that I came here.

Alex: You showered though, right?

Jacob: Of course! Are we landing?

Alex: [Looks out window] Yeah we are. [Smiles then pecks my cheek]

Jacob: [Smirks] What was that for?

Alex: [Blushes] For looking cute while you sleep too.

Jacob: Awww, I wish I give you a gift like that too when you woke up.

Alex: Shut-up! You said I look cuter awake!

Jacob: [Pecks Alex's cheek] Then here is a kiss for being awake. [Smirks]

Attendant: Hello passengers, as you can see we have just landed and in a few minutes everyone will be exiting the airplane. Please do not take off your seatbelt until the seatbelt light tells you to do so. When it does, please remove your carryon luggage from the upper compartments and you can exit the plane. Thank you for flying Alaska Airline, have a good day!  
>Alex: That doesn't sound like a fun thing to say almost every day of your life.<p>

Jacob: I wonder if she practices it before she says it every time.

Alex: [Smiles] If she is anything like Justin, then probably yeah.

Jacob: What a weirdo!

Alex: I know. [Chuckles]

Jacob: Hey look! [Looks up] It says we can take our seatbelt's off.

Alex: Yay! [Takes seatbelt off] Take yours off so we can go!

Jacob: [Chuckles] Since you are so eager to get off, why don't you head out and I will get your carryon bag, Which one is it? [Takes seatbelt off too]

Alex: It's the purple one, thanks! [Pecks me on the cheek]

Jacob: Score! Two in one day! [Smirks]

Alex: Stop giving me that smirk again! [Gets up] Jacob, MOVE!

Jacob: Sorry! You go on, I'll meet you outside.

I moved out of the isle and waited for Alex to get out too. Once she was out she waved at me and started to walk off. She stopped when she was standing next to a seat two rows away and she was smiling at some guy that was sitting in the row in front of us. She waved at him and he waved back. Who is this guy and why is Alex waving at him? Before I could go and ask Alex about the guy I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Carlisle and Esme all ready with their carryon bags. The guy was lucky… I grabbed my bag and Alex's bag then walked out of the plane with the Cullens following behind me.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I was totally exhausted by the time we got home, but I knew it could have been worse if I hadn't lived with vampires or had this extremely strong werewolf boyfriend. Jacob ended up carrying my luggage for me to the rental car we got. He decided to just run home in his wolf form with his bag slung over his back, since he only had one. After Bella hugged him goodbye and I gave him a goodbye hug and kiss, Jacob thanked Carlisle and Esme and then walked off to find a good place to transform and start running home. Edward then rushed us home in the rental car that Edward, Bella, Alice, and I were in since Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme ran home. They wouldn't let me flash them home, which annoyed me, but whatever. When we got home I flashed myself and my stuff to my room and threw myself on my bed. I was too tired to unpack or even change, so I kicked off my shoes, threw the blanket over my body, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so now you know who is the new WOWP character, Chase Riprock! I thought that Alex needed a non-Cullen friend at school so here we go :) <strong>  
><strong>BTW, the countdown to Mason's return begins in the next chapter if you guys want, unless you want it to be a surprise, tell me in the reviews!<strong>  
><strong>That chapter is also gonna be a longer chapter, kind of like a special :) YAY!<strong>

**Appreciate the Reviews LOTS! So continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	42. Back in Forks

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

As I got closer to the La Push I could already hear the restlessness of my pack who were wondering how I returned so suddenly. Not one of them seem to want to directly address me, not even Sam or Leah who never shuts-up. I finally heard Sam decide he was going to meet me at my house and that anyone who wanted to come could come. I also heard Quil, Embry, Leah, Jared, and Paul all jump at the opportunity… probably wanted to bug me. I changed my focus on getting home, once I was at the edge of the forest next to my house, I changed out of my wolf form and pulled out some clothes from my bag to wear. Once I was dressed I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed to the house. When I got to the door I found it unlocked… so they must all be here. I went inside, closing the door behind me and headed to the living room. There I saw all the pack members I expected lounging on the couches with my dad. My dad seems relieved to see me but I didn't want to have my family reunion here with him in front of everyone. I grabbed a chair and sat down looking up at Sam to see what he had to say.

Sam: So you have returned, you realize you can still work at gaining Alex's trust.

Jacob: Why would I need to do that, she always trusted me; there is no doubt about that!

Sam: [Rolls eyes] At least you had the sense to come back for the sake of the pack!

Jacob: Again wrong, I wasn't planning on coming back. It was because Edward had found me in Alaska when they were visiting some friends that made me come back.

Leah: You came back because of a bloodsucker! [Looks disgusted]

Jacob: I came back because that bloodsucker brought Alex to me when he found me. Alex and I talked it out and now we are together.

Sam: Really?

Jacob: Yes. I just got off a plane where Alex and I were together the whole time.

Quil: Well then, congrads man!

Embry: Yeah, now we have another team werewolf and vampire chick, like Bella!

Paul: Great… she's back! [Rolls eyes]

Jared: We should be happy for him Paul!

Leah: You guys are all stupid. He was hanging out with a bunch of bloodsuckers all weekend and you guys are thinking about him and his girl!

Jacob: I don't see the problem, don't we need peace between us anyway!

Paul: Peace, not friendship!

Sam: Silence! What matters is that Jacob is back, he and Alex are well, and this doesn't cause a problem in our treaty. Everyone go home, Jacob just got back he must be tired.

I watched as they all filed out of my house, once they were all gone I sat back down on the couch next to where my dad was and talked to him. This was going to be a LONG conversation.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Yummm, pancakes. And the best part is that they are chocolate chip! I smiled to myself as I scarfed down another one of the delicious pancakes that Alice made me for breakfast. I woke up and hour ago and got ready then came downstairs to see these delicious things ready for me. I was in a happy place.

Alice: Alex we are going to be late for school!

Alex: I'm almost done! Just go to the car, I'll flash myself there with my stuff.

Alice: Okay, but be fast! [Leaves kitchen]

After I finished my last pancake, I put my plate in the sink and flashed my bag to myself. I quickly flashed myself to the car where Edward and Alice were impatiently waiting.

Alex: Go!

Alice: [Looks at me in shock] Oh! You were gonna flash yourself into the car.

Edward: We are going to be late, who cares.

When we got to the school I saw that most of the student that were around were running into the school, the place was almost empty so we must be running late. Right when we were parked Alice pulled me out of the car and started pulling me towards our English class. Edward followed us swiftly. When we got to the door they quickly both went inside, I looked around to see that only two seats were free next to Bella. I waved Alice and Edward to go sit with her and looked around to find another seat. Lucky for me there was one in the mid side of the class near the windows. I sat down and took at my notebook before looking up to see what was going on.

Mrs. Lauren: Alright class, today you will be in groups of two or three with someone sitting near you. I want you to write a one page description of your partner. If you are in a group of three then each person will do a different person in a group. I want you to pick your partners and face them while I put some things on the board that you should definitely have in your description. These descriptions will have neither yours nor your subject's name on them and the person in your group doing your description will not show it to you. We will have a final copy that is typed and spell-checked put up in the school gallery for the student showcase at the end of the year. We will also be having prizes for people at the showcase who can guess whose description it is. Now begin.

I looked in front of me to see Mike, I DO NOT want to work with him. I need to find a partner before he realizes I am behind him. I turned to my right to see a familiar brown-haired guy. I think it was the guy I met on the plane… Chase?

Alex: Chase?

Chase: [Looks at me and smiles] Alex!

Alex: You're in my class, yay! And now you are my partner!

Chase: Sure, of course!

Mike: Hey Alex you wanna be partners?

Alex: Sorry, I am already partners with Chase.

Chase: And we don't want a third wheel.

Mike: Whatever Chase! [Turns away]

Alex: [Chuckles] I like you!

Chase: And I like you, which is why I am not tripling this group thing, only us two!

Alex: Okay so let's begin. [Smiles]

Chase: [Smiles back] Let's!

After we turned our desks to face each other we started to do the assignment. While we wrote we did occasionally talk to each other and eventually it became us talking a lot. We had a lot in common and he had traveled A LOT so he had a lot of interesting stories. He actually said that he knows how to tame animal, which is really cool in my book! I tried to sneak a look onto Chase's paper a few times but he refused to let me take a look, no fair! I want to know what he was writing about me. When the bell rang I waved him goodbye and walked to my next class with Alice.

Alice: Who was the cute guy you were working with?

Alex: Chase Riprock.

Alice: You seemed to be getting along. [Raises and eyebrow]

Alex: I met him on the plane. He just came to Forks.

Alice: Oh, okay so Jacob met him too?

Alex: No Jacob was sleeping.

Alice: Oh… here's you class. I should get to mine, see you in fashion class!

My next few classes passed pretty fast, it was just another day. Fashion class was also boring because we had to finish up our projects, Alice and I already finished so Alice suggested we start our papers. I was relieved when the bell rang, ending biology and starting lunch. I walked beside a perky Alice as Edward and Bella walked in front of us holding hands. Edward and Bella got in line while I let Alice finish telling me about her fashion paper. When she was done she told me she would meet me at the table while I got in line for lunch. I looked up to see that Bella already had her food and was paying for it at the register. Great… I have to stand alone in this stupid line. Sigh…

?: Impatient one are we?

Alex: [Turns around] Yes I am, how is Chase on patience?

Chase: I am pretty patient if I have a pretty girl to hang out with while I wait.

Alex: Well let's see… you are waiting, and I am a pretty girl. Looks like your good.

Chase: Yup, looks like it. [Smiles]

Alex: [Grabs a tray] So how was your first day?

Chase: Okay, my first class was the best, I made a new friend… right? [Grabs a tray]

Alex: Right you did!

Chase: So that means I can sit with my friend at lunch.

Alex: Chase, I'm sorry to say, but you can't… NOT sit with me at lunch. Duh you can!

Chase: [Smiles] Cool.

After we both got our food and paid for it we headed to the lunch table, there were two seats free next to Alice so I assume Alice purposely set those places. I sat down and Chase sat down next to me. I grabbed my burger to start eating when I saw Bella and Edward looking at me.

Alex: Do I have something on my face?

Edward: No you don't…

Alex: Then why do you…

Chase: [Interrupts me] Hi, I'm Chase Riprock, I'm new here.

Edward: I am Edward Cullen, Alex's cousin. [Points to Bella] This is my girlfriend Bella Swan. [Points to Alice] This is my sister Alice Cullen.

Chase: Nice to meet you all.

Bella: Welcome to Forks, how do you know Alex?

Chase: We met on the plane; I was sitting in front of her.

Bella: Oh, I thought I had seen you before somewhere.

Alice: Well its cool meeting you, you're going to love Forks!

Chase: Well I hope so, usually I don't enjoy my visits here but Alex has made it more enjoyable this time around. She is my first friend here.

Bella: Alex has lots of friends, she is pretty popular. Friends, boyfriend, family… she has it all.

Chase: Yah… her boyfriend, the guy on the plane. I know.

Bella: So you met him?

Chase: No, he was asleep when I met Alex. I wanted to apologize to her for bumping into her.

Bella: Oh…

Alex: Are you done bombarding him with questions Bella?

Bella: I was just being friendly…

Edward: [Chuckles] Maybe a little too friendly.

Bella: Just giving the same hospitality to him as I got when I came here.

Chase: Well thanks, I appreciate it.

Alice: So what do you have next?

Chase: I have calculus next then art after that. They couldn't find another class for me.

Alice: Well I also have calculus next so I can take you to the class, as for art I don't have that class but I can lead you there. Alex is in that class too.

Chase: [Smiles at me] Cool.

Bella: Looks like the bell is going to ring soon. We wasted a lot of time in the lunch line. Come on guys, we are gonna be late for class.

Alex: Ugghh, I am taking my pudding cup and chips, I can eat them in Art.

Edward: Sure you do that. The bell hasn't rang, how are we going to be late? [Hears bell] Never mind, let's go Alex.

Alex: Bye Chase! See you in art! Later Alice!

I followed Bella and Edward to class, I hated walking with them, they were all busy with each other so they ignored me half the time. I just wonder why Bella was acting so strangely with Chase… weird. Econ was boring as usual, I almost fell asleep and Edward woke me up before I was noticed and given detention. After that I went to art, which was fun because I got to make fun of Chase's horrible painting. When the class ended Chase walked me to the parking lot and hugged me goodbye. I waited for a while then decided to go to sit on the car until Edward and Alice came. I sat there for a while still thinking about why Bella was so weird at lunch…

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

Juliet: I guess I am ready to go. Bye Max! [Hugs me]

Max: [Hugs back] Bye Juliet, good luck!

Juliet: [Lets go of hug] Thanks! I will text you if I have an update!

Max: Cool, I will tell Edward that you left. Are you flying there?

Juliet: Yes, it will take a few days. [Frowns]

Max: Hey, if you want I can flash you there!

Juliet: That would be awesome Max! [Smiles]

I took out my wand and pointed it at Juliet. FLASH! She was gone and in Pennsylvania. I looked at the time; I think it was around the time the Edward got out of school, so I could call him. I took out my phone and found his number in my contacts. After one ring he picked up.

_Edward: Hello Max, what's up?_

_Max: Juliet just left, I flashed her to Pennsylvania._

_Edward: That's good, it means in a few days Mason will be back._

_Max: Hopefully he is there, I have a feeling he is._

_Edward: So do I. Have you practiced the spell?_

_Max: I don't' have much to practice it on, but I have been practicing the words so yeah…_

_Edward: That's good. Keep me updated about anything you hear from Juliet._

_Max: Sure Edward. Hey I almost have all the books and potions Alex needs!_

_Edward: How about we put those off a while; make sure you get them though._

_Max: Why?[Confused]_

_Edward: Because I want you to come here with Mason. _

_Max: Why, I mean I want to! But why?_

_Edward: I just think it's a good idea for you to be here too. I don't know how to explain Mason showing up all of a sudden. _

_Max: Oh I see, you want me to say it was all my idea._

_Edward: Of course not, but how will I explain how Mason is human again?_

_Max: Yeah you're right, I'll come._

_Edward: Thanks! So I have to go, Alice and Alex are waiting for me._

_Max: Got it, bye!_

_Edward: Bye!_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I'll have time to post this tomorrow so I'm posting it now. <strong>  
><strong>Pretty boring chapter... in my opinion, LOL!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	43. Creativity

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alice and I had been waiting for twenty minutes now in front of the car, Alice was this close to smashing the windows open and hotwiring the car, but I was able to distract her by showing her a sketch I did for our next fashion project. Finally when Edward got here we sat in the car.

Edward: Sorry guys, I was talking on the phone with someone.

Alice: Who? [Raises an eyebrow]

Edward: Max; he called me about getting some spell manuals here. I told him that it can wait and he can come himself to deliver it. The Cullen Clown School part 2.

Alex: Really? Wait… why?

Edward: Well he is your brother, you should see him regularly.

Alex: Okay… so when do you plan on putting 'clown school' back in session?

Edward: In a couple of weeks, most likely in April.

Alex: Cool.

Alice: You are lucky you had a good excuse for taking so long!

Alex: She was about to break the window of your car. [Chuckles]

Edward: [Looks worried] Never even think of doing that to my car!

Alice: Whatever! So… guess what?

Edward: Really? [Looks excited]

Alice: Yup, for a few hours! [Smiles]

Edward: Awesome!

Alex: Can I PLEASE find out what you guys are talking about?

Edward: There is a storm tomorrow night!

Alex: What's so exciting about that?

Alice: [Rolls eyes] Of course she wouldn't know, we haven't told her yet Edward!

Alex: TOLD ME WHAT? [Annoyed]

Edward: [Chuckles] When there is a storm we usually play some baseball. I know you're not athletic and all so we will set up a gazebo there for you to chill under with Esme. She doesn't usually play with us.

Alex: Vampires play baseball?

Edward: [Rolls eyes] It's an all-American pastime.

Alex: I'm American… I don't play. [Smirks]

Edward: Alex, you don't do a lot of things you should do.

Alice: And a lot of things you shouldn't do! [Smiles]

Alex: [Laughing] You guys are right! But at least I'm not Edward-boring.

Edward: [Rolls eyes] We're home, get out of the car.

Alex: [Smirks] Don't be mad Eddie!

Edward: [Glares] Edward, and I said get out of the car, you have homework!

Alex: [Pouts] Fine, whatever!

I grabbed my stuff and hopped out of the car, ignoring Edward's lecture as I headed into the house. He followed me into the living room, still going on and on about the importance of keeping my grades up. I flopped down on the couch between Jasper and Emmett and covered my ears hoping it would make Edward get the hint and go away.

Emmett: [Chuckles] What did you do this time Alex, get a B on a quiz?

Alex: I did nothing, so I don't understand why I am getting a lecture.

Alice: You called him boring.

Alex: No, I said that it's good I'm not Edward-boring. There's a difference!

Edward: How so? [Raises an eyebrow]

Alex: It means you have your own category of boringness. [Smirks]

Edward: I'm going to Bella's we have homework to work on. [Looks at me seriously] I'll check on your homework status when I get home, don't expect to sleep until it's all done! [Leaving]

Alex: But I have so much homework! [Stays silent until she can heard Edward's car drive away] He-he-he I don't have any homework.

Jasper: How so? [Looks curious]

Alex: I had Eric do it for me in class.

Emmett: How?

Alex: He thought we were working on it together, he didn't realize he was doing all the work.

Emmett: Clever little witch aren't you? [Looks impressed]

Alex: Wizard, but yeah. that's me!

Alice: So what do we do instead?

Alex: I don't like your garage.

Emmett: So?

Alex: I thought maybe we can paint the walls.

Jasper: Who paints a garage?

Alex: I mean like decorate it. We can add out own personal touches, all of us. Like a portion for me, a portion for each of you, and Rosalie, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, and Bella!

Alice: That actually sounds like fun!

Alex: So are we doing it?

Jasper: What exactly would we be doing?

Alex: Painting and drawing things that define you. Like you are into the civil war, right? You can put that stuff. And video games, you can draw stuff that symbolize your favorite video games; and also something to symbolize your love for Alice. [Winks at Alice]

Jasper: Sounds interesting.

Emmett: So I can put a grizzly bear? Since a grizzly bear attacking me is the reason I am a vampire today, that and Rosalie.

Alex: Exactly, whatever you want you could put there. Where is Rosalie?

Rosalie: Right here and I heard everything. I LOVE the idea Alex, I'm in!

Alex: Good, so we need paint for starters, and maybe some stencils! Like different types to put our names in, and some spray paint!

Alice: How about you guys get some masking tape, newspaper, and tarp to cover the floors of the garage and take the cars out of there, while Rosalie and I get the supplies.

Alex: [Smiles] Sounds good, I'll call you guys if I think of anything else we might need!

Emmett: Then let's get going!

Alice and Rosalie quickly wrote down a list of things they would need and headed out of the house. Jasper found a bunch of old newspaper and started laying them out as I started putting some masking tape on the corners of the walls to keep the newspapers in place. Meanwhile, Emmett took out the cars and laid out the tarp across the floors. By the time we were done Alice and Rosalie had arrived with a car-load of supplies. We put them all in the middle of the garage. While Rosalie and Emmett organized everything so that we didn't spill anything or have to look for anything, Alice, Jasper, and I got stencils and taped them to the walls so we could assign everyone their own place. When we were done we had stencils of everyone's names somewhere on the wall. I made sure that Esme and Carlisle's had the most space and had the biggest names so that they stood out, and that everyone had a different design to match their personality. When we were done we stood their feeling triumphant.

Jasper: So this is all setup, now we have to do the actual painting.

Alex: Where is Esme?

Emmett: She went grocery shopping, she is home now though.

Rosalie: I'll go get her then.

Alex: How about Carlisle?

Emmett: He is pulling in now, so is Edward and Bella.

Alice: I called Edward that's why he's back early.

Emmett: Then shall we begin?

Alex: We can wait until everyone else is here…

Emmett: Right!

Carlisle: [Comes in] Alex! Edward told me about your idea, I think it is great!

Esme: [Comes in after Carlisle] I love the idea too, it's going to be beautiful.

Bella: [Comes in holding hands with Edward] Not if you're not an artist!

Alex: That is why we had yours and Edward's together, so that if you feel like any part is messed up, he can add something next to it to fix it. Though it's creative art, there is no such that as ugly!

Bella: [Smiles] I am fine with sharing with Edward!

Esme: Then shall we begin?

Alex: Yes!

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the garage decorating the walls with whatever we felt like. Only Emmett and I kept stopping to attack each other with paint, we got paint on Rosalie a few times and she gave us death glares that made us stay as far away from her as possible when we threw paint at each other. By 10:30pm we all had covered almost half of the garage walls, though Emmett and I did the least because of our paint fight breaks. I looked myself up and down to see that I had my clothes splattered with paint… Alice was not going to be pleased…

Alice: Alex, your outfit!

Alex: Sorry!

Alice: [Pouts] I liked that top.

Rosalie: We'll get her a new one!

Alice: Fine!

Edward: I think it's time I get Bella home, and Alex you should go to bed, you have school tomorrow!

Alex: So do you!

Edward: Yeah, but I don't need to sleep. SO, off too bed!

Alex: But…

Esme: Alex dear, Edward is right. Actually I think we will all stop for the night. It's more fun to do this when we are all together.

Alex: Fine!

Alice: We will clean up, you go Alex!

Alex: [Smiles] Fine with me!

Emmett: [Chuckles] Of course, good night Alex!

Alex: Good night everyone!

I left the garage and went to my room. I went to the bathroom and did a spell to clean all the paint on me, then changed into my pajamas. I threw myself on my bed and was about to turn off the lights when I heard my phone vibrate on my side table. I didn't bother to look at the caller ID and pressed talk.

_Alex: Hello?_

_Jacob: Hey Alex!_

_Alex: Jacob!_

_Jacob: I have been trying to call you since after school!_

_Alex: Sorry, I was working on something with the whole family, my phone was in my room._

_Jacob: What were you guys doing?_

_Alex: We were painting the garage with our own designs; like a collage. _

_Jacob: Cool, very… Alex?_

_Alex: Yup! What did you do today?_

_Jacob: Miss you!_

_Alex: Awww, sorry! _

_Jacob: It's okay, at least I get to hear your voice now._

_Alex: Yes you do. So how did it go when you got home?_

_Jacob: Surprisingly calm with Sam, my dad was a little peeved though. Charlie came over and also gave me a lecture… so not really fun._

_Alex: I'm sorry, this is all my fault._

_Jacob: No, don't blame yourself; I was the one who ran off. To think I could have told you all that stuff I told you at the diner earlier… if I just hadn't run away._

_Alex: It's still my fault…_

_Jacob: Alex, stop blaming yourself! You were confused, and you still are. It will take some time for you to get over him._

_Alex: Yeah, but I wish the feelings would just go away, so I can be a worthy girlfriend._

_Jacob:…_

_Alex: Jacob?_

_Jacob: I swear if you say that again I will never speak to you again!_

_Alex: I'm sorry; I promise I won't say it again!_

_Jacob: [Sighs] Alex, you are great, I can't blame you for what you did that day, you were going through a lot, you still are. One day things will be completely okay for you._

_Alex: I hope so, but I really don't think I would be able to get through all this if it wasn't for you and the Cullens. It was just so suffocating at home._

_Jacob: You don't have to worry about it here!_

_Alex: Thanks so much Jacob, you're the best!_

_Jacob: You should sleep, it's late and you have school tomorrow. You need you beauty sleep!_

_Alex: [Chuckles] Good night Jacob!_

_Jacob: Good night love._

I put the phone back on my side table and went to sleep with his last words replaying in my head over and over again… the words that were so familiar that it hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>SO here is today's chapter, woulda posted it earlier but the internet was slow and wouldn't let me.<strong>  
><strong>We continue to get closer to Mason's return which is a long chapter as I mentioned before, whose excited?<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! ;) I always appreciate it!**

**-ShabyShabs **


	44. Fellow Wizard

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Today was another boring day at school; I was sitting in my Bio class without Bella, Edward, or Alice. Apparently Bella was sick, and even though there is supposed to be a storm tonight it was sunny earlier this morning so Edward and Alice decided to just skip the whole day. They still made me go to school though, I refused but eventually Edward threw me over his shoulders and forced me into the car. I missed my first class but I still had to go to the other ones… alone. The bell rang and that didn't make me any more thrilled, I definitely didn't want to go to the cafeteria for lunch or I'd be stuck with Mike, he was being really annoying this morning when he saw me in the hall because I missed first period. Instead of walking towards the cafeteria I walked the opposite direction to my favorite hangout the last few weeks. Sometimes when I didn't feel like showing up to my Algebra class I would go to this bench in the back of the school near the woods, it's calm and really pretty. When I got there I was relieved that still no one had found my spot, I put my things on the floor and sat down to sketch. After a while I got bored and took out my wand. Whenever I was out of inspiration I took out my wand to make random natural scenes appear to inspire me. Today I decided I wanted to see the Amazon, I took out my spell book and flipped to the page that Edward and I had bookmarked in our last lesson, then read the words aloud as I waved my wand, '_Since all the inspiration is gone then give me some ideas by showing me the Amazon._' At that instant a real-looking hologram appeared of the Amazon and beautiful birds of all colors were flying in it. I stared at it mesmerized, unable to keep the smile off my face until I heard a gasp and looked towards the school to see a familiar brown-haired guy staring at my Amazon hologram with a shocked look on his face. The familiar face was none other than Chase Riprock. I quickly did a spell to make the hologram disappear while keeping my wand hidden at my side; then I ran over to Chase hoping that my usual random talking would get me out of this mess.

Alex: Chase, I can explain!

Chase: Woah! You don't have to Alex, I know what's going on here!

Alex: No you don't!

Chase: Yeah I do, you're a wizard!

Alex: [Shocked] Pshtt, NO, I am NOT a wizard. They don't exist!

Chase: Alex, you don't have to hide it from me Alex, I'm from the wizard world too! I am a beast taming wizard, the best around!

Alex: WHAT! Really?

Chase: Yeah! Remember I told you that I'm not from around here? It's because I'm always traveling but am mostly in the wizard world.

Alex: I can't believe this! Wait… then how are you related to Mike?

Chase: Mike's mom was a wizard until she was thirteen; she gave up her powers because she wanted nothing to do with it. Since his mom and my dad were the only kids in the family, my dad got the powers.

Alex: That is so awesome! Someone that I can actually talk to about the wizard world around here! I mean, I can tell my family but they don't know much.

Chase: [Looks at me curiously] Why doesn't you family know much about magic.

Alex: [Shocked] Oh… it's because my parents died and so I live with my distant family who are not wizards and know very little about wizardry. I have a brother but he goes to private school.

Chase: [Shakes his head] You're lying, I can tell when someone is lying. Tell me the truth Alex, you can trust me.

Alex: I'm not…

Chase: [Interrupts me] I know you are!

Alex: [Sighs] Fine, I'm lying. I ran away from home to live with distant family that my parents don't know about. My little brother is the only one who knows where I am and the rest of my family has no clue where I am.

Chase: So your name is not Alex Cullen?

Alex: No.

Chase: I knew you looked familiar. [Smiles]

Alex: I do?

Chase: Yes, you are Alex Russo aren't you? Savior of Wiztech!

Alex: [Eyes go wide] How do you know about that?

Chase: I went to Wiztech the fall term after the summer term you where there, everyone was talking about you. Mostly about how lazy you were and that it was a shock that you are the one who saved Wiztech.

Alex: [Smirks] Yeah, yeah, that sounds about right.

Chase: Amazing, I am meeting someone that people would think is worthy of hanging out with me, though I thought you were amazing before I knew you were Alex Russo.

Alex: What do you mean?

Chase: Have you never heard of the 'Beast Bowl.'

Alex: That thing is SO awesome, there is this one guy who… [Eyes go wide] you are THE Chase Riprock! The one from the Beast Bowl! WOW!

Chase: [Chuckles] Yeap, that's me alright. [Smiles]

Alex: This is just unbelievable, who woulda thought we would run into each other in Forks!

Chase: I know, my parents sent me here to get me away from magic, they don't know they really sent me to where Miss Magic-Lover herself is. [Smirks]

Alex: This is amazing! I can't wait to tell Max and Edward and…

Chase: [Interrupts] Alex, wait! You can't tell anyone!

Alex: Why?

Chase: No one can know that I am here!

Alex: Oh… sorry. I didn't know, but why?

Chase: My parents want me away from the wizard spotlight, that's why they sent me here. And imagine, if someone finds me they will find you!

Alex: You're right; I promise I won't tell anyone you're here if you won't tell anyone about me!

Chase: I promise!

Alex: Great!

Chase: So…

Alex: Why don't we not stand around here and sit on the bench instead.

Chase: [Smiles] Sure.

I spent the rest of lunch exchanging stories with Chase, he had some awesome beast taming stories while I had a ton of stories about the trouble Max and I get into when we used magic… well mostly the trouble I get into… When the bell rang Chase walked me to class, while we walked we talked about school but I knew that he was as eager as me to continue talking about magic. Once I was at my class he waved me goodbye then went off. I entered my Econ class and was disappointed to find that the only seats that were open were the ones right in front of the teacher and one next to Mike. There was no way I was sitting in front of the teacher so I gave up and sat next to Mike, who seemed very pleased to see me sit next to him. After lecturing for forty minutes, we were told to do a worksheet in pairs, he was the one to assign them and it was my lucky day because Mike was my partner.

Mike: I already know the answers to this and could do it tonight. So Alex have you heard?

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Heard what?

Mike: About the dance!

Alex: Dance! As in a school dance, HERE!

Mike: Yeah, it's next Friday night.

Alex: Wow, are you serious?

Mike: Yup, its open to all high school students, but since Forks High School is the only school around then it's only going to be Forks High School students.

Alex: There are other schools, they may not be a minute away, but for a dance a lot of people might come. Remember the party at the Lodge?

Mike: [Frowns] You're right… so are you excited?

Alex: Of course, I haven't been to a dance in a really long time!

Mike: Oh, well its way more fun if you have a date.

Alex: You're right, and I already have a guy in mind, Jacob!

Mike: [Looks annoyed] Why would you want to take Jacob as your date?

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Uh, who else would I take if not my boyfriend!

Mike: Jacob is your boyfriend? SINCE WHEN?

Alex: Since this weekend. [Hears bell] Hey look the bell rang, I should get to art, Chase is waiting for me. Later Mike!

I grabbed my things and quickly retreated from the class… well that was better than I expected. I bet Jacob would kill to see Mike's face when I broke the news, it was simply priceless. When I reached class I found that Chase was already sitting at the easel next to mine drawing a tree. I didn't ask why he was painting a tree and went off to collect some supplies to start painting what I wanted to paint today. When I came back I handed Chase some red paint and started to paint a forest on my easel.

Chase: Why did you give me this paint?

Alex: Your tree is boring, add some fruits to it!

Chase: [Looks confused] Okay…

Alex: So… how do you do your wizard training?

Chase: I am on break from that until I go back.

Alex: But isn't that a few months.

Chase: Yeah, but its okay, I'm pretty ahead.

Alex: Oh…

Chase: What about you, how are you managing?

Alex: My brother sent me some spell books an manuals. Edward helps me.

Chase: So Edward knows, all the Cullens know?

Alex: Yes. [Smiles]

Chase: And they don't try to take advantage of your magic?

Alex: No, why would they do that?

Chase: I was just asking, my parents tell me it can happen.

Alex: The Cullens love me like I'm their own; they would never do that. They actually have little interest in magic, only Carlisle wants to know about it and that's because he loves to learn new things, and Edward who is helping me with my training.

Chase: That's very good. I'm not into magic though, I like my beast taming. If I had a brother or sister I'd gladly let them win the competition so I could only focus on beast taming.

Alex: [Shocked] Why not both?

Chase: Magic training gets in the way of my beast taming all the time. But since I'm the only son, for my parents I decided not to give up my powers.

Alex: That makes sense. You're lucky you already found your passion.

Chase: [Looks shocked] My passion? What is being a beast tamer compared to being an artist?

Alex: [Smiles] I'm good but…

Chase: No, you're awesome! The best in this class, maybe even the best I've seen.

Alex: [Blushes] Thanks Chase, now go back to adding fruit to your trees.

Chase: Yes mam!

For the rest of class we kept asking each other questions related to magic, like what's your favorite spell or what's the biggest spell mess-up you ever made? When the bell rang we cleaned up our things and walked to the parking lot together.

Chase: So, you weren't in English today?

Alex: Yeah, Edward and Alice took the day off but made me come to school anyway. I refused to leave the house but he threw me over his shoulders and forced me into my car. I had no choice but to show up, but I did miss first period.

Chase: So you didn't hear the announcement for the school dance?

Alex: I didn't, until your annoying cousin told me about it. Then I broke the news to him that I had a boyfriend.

Chase: He asked you out?

Alex: No, but I think he wanted to until I told him I was going to ask Jacob to be my date, Mike doesn't know he and I are dating because we just became a couple over the weekend.

Chase: [Laughs] Jeez that guy is a dork… I'm ashamed to be related to him.

Alex: And strangely enough he is the most popular guy at school. I like Mike; he can just be a little clingy and annoying. I want to be his friend but he wants to be more than friends.

Chase: Sounds like Mike. Why do you even deal with the guy?

Alex: He is one of my only friends here, I mean besides Bella, Edward, and Alice. But Edward and Alice are family and Bella is the girlfriend of family, I need a nonattached friend.

Chase: Am I not your friend now?

Alex: Yes, I think you are! [Smiles]

Chase: Awesome! Score for Chase Riprock!

Alex: [Laughs] Hey so, this is my car. I'll catch you later.

Chase: [Whistles] This is a nice car!

Alex: It's a gift from Edward's older brother Emmett, he is like a big brother to me.

Chase: Well like I said, nice car!

Alex: Thanks! Bye Chase!

Chase: Bye Alex, see you tomorrow!

Chase quickly pulled me into a hug then let go and walked away before I could react. I stared after him a while before I realized I was standing there looking like an idiot. I quickly got in the car and threw my stuff in the passenger seat before I clicked on my seatbelt and drove out of the parking lot. On my way home I noticed a few signs for a lake exit, though I'm not much of a wilderness person, it wasn't so far away so I decided to go. After driving for fifteen more minutes I arrived at a small, dirt parking area. It looked calm, I wanted calm because I wanted to sketch. I took out my sketch pad from my bag then sat down in the grass a few feet away from the lake. I looked around for a while, taking in the tranquility of the place, then started sketching the lake and the trees surrounding it.

?: You shouldn't be alone in a place like this…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx to SharpayEvans11 for my only review for chapter 43, I mean I understand its almost Thanksgiving so ppl are busy, but thought to say thanx to her :)<strong>  
><strong>And of course thanx to everyone else for reviewing regularly for the other chapters, I appreciate it SOOOOO much so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;) <strong>

**SO we are getting closer and closer to the LONG episode with Mason's return... wanna keep mentioning that! :D**

**Guessing contest as to who is the mystery person at the end of this chapter? Tell me ur guesses in the reviews!**

**And an early HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**-ShabyShabs**


	45. Our Spot

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I turned around to see my Jake standing behind me looking annoyed with his hand folded over his chest. I smiled at him but his expression didn't change, he was mad?

Alex: Hey! What's wrong?

Jacob: You shouldn't be alone in a place like this!

Alex: [Snorts] Why not?

Jacob: You could get hurt, and no one would find out!

Alex: Yeah right, I can take care of myself! It's not like I'd fall into the lake and drown. [Smiles]

Jacob: I'm serious, you could get hurt if you go off somewhere like this alone, what if Victoria happened to be lurking around here?

Alex: [Frowns] I can protect myself from Victoria!

Jacob: Like you did the last time? Right…

I turned my head back towards the lake, then continued with my sketch, ignoring Jacob entirely. Who does he think he is telling me I can't be alone at a lake? It's a tiny lake only a few minutes off the road, it's not dangerous at all! After a few minutes I felt Jacob's warm body slip behind mine and his arms wrap around my waste as he pulled me into his lap. He placed his head onto my shoulders and stared at my sketch.

Alex: What are you doing?

Jacob: Protecting you.

Alex: I don't need to be protected!

Jacob: So… protecting you is fun, especially when I am the only one protecting you and you are the only one that needs to be protected.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] And he's back…

Jacob: [Chuckles] What?

Alex: The annoying non-serious Jacob is back.

Jacob: How many Jacob's are there?

Alex: [Smiles and leans against him] Hmmm, there is the crybaby one who ran away from home, the serious one who was here a minute ago and I really am not fond of, the cocky one that can really be an ass, and then the non-serious romantic one who I love.

Jacob: …

Alex: What happened?

Jacob: You said… you said you loved me.

Alex: No I didn't!

Jacob: Yeah you did, you said that you love the non-serious romantic Jacob.

Alex: Well yeah, you know I also love Emmett and Edward and…

Jacob: So you love me like a brother?

Alex: Jacob!

Jacob: Yeah, yeah, I know that's not what you meant.

Alex: Stop smiling, I know you're smiling, just because I can't see your face doesn't mean I don't know your smiling.

Jacob: I'll try.

Alex: Stop before you become the Jacob that's an ass!

Jacob: [Chuckles] Okay, okay, I'll try… hey Alex?

Alex: Hmmm?

Jacob: Why did you come out here by yourself anyway?

Alex: I wanted a quiet place to sketch, it's pretty here.

Jacob: It is, isn't it? [Kisses my cheek]

Alex: [Giggles] You're tickling my ear!

Jacob: Sorry! I like this spot but having you here with me makes me love this spot.

Alex: [Smiles] Then this should be our spot, where we can always come together.

Jacob: I'd like that.

Alex: Hey Jacob.

Jacob: Huh?

Alex: Will you be my date to the dance we are having at school next Friday?

Jacob: I don't know…

Alex: [Frowns] If you can't I can go alone or with friends, you don't have to…

Jacob: I'm just joking Alex, I'd love to be your date.

I turned around and started hitting him with my sketchpad; he stared at me with a confused, unaffected look on his face when I remembered that hitting him with the notebook wouldn't hurt. I saw his lips twist into a smirk and he gave me a creepy look. I quickly got up and started running away. He chased after me and seconds later he had me lying on the grass and was tickling the laughs out of me. I was completely out of breath by the time he let go and threw himself beside me. He entwined his fingers into mine while I tried to catch my breath.

Jacob: Alex, you always surprise me, what makes you think that you can physically hurt me, or run away from me?

Alex: I can physically hurt you if I tried…

I felt Jacob let go of my hand so I looked at him, he turned himself to the side, resting his chin on his palm and stared directly into my eyes with a serious look on his face. I stared back at him speechless.

Jacob: The only way you could ever hurt me is emotionally Alex.

We kept staring at each other like that for a long time, I didn't know what to say to him and he didn't know what else to say to me. He was serious about what he said, he knew it and I knew it, because it had happened when I had hurt him before. I knew what he meant, even if I used a spell to give him the worst physical pain possible, that wouldn't hurt him as much as it would hurt to break his heart, that's how much I was important to him, that's how much…

Jacob: I think you need to get home, I am assuming no one knows where you are?

Alex: Oh right, I totally forgot.

I tore my eyes away from Jacob and got up. Jacob got up too and took my hand as we walked over to my sketchpad then to my car. Once we reached my car Jacob let go of my hand and placed them on the back of my head as he stared straight into my eyes. He pulled my face to his and kissed me. The kiss only lasted a few second but it was the most amazing kiss I had ever experienced with anyone. When he pulled away I looked at him longingly and he smirked. He took his hands off the back of my head then opened the door to my car for me and signaled me in. I sat down and looked up at him hoping he would say something.

Jacob: Drive safe Alex, I love you, bye!

He closed the door, not letting me say anything back to him. I reversed my car and turned it so that it faced the road. I looked back at him; he waved at me then pointed towards the road. I waved back then drove off feeling like there was something I should have said.

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

Esme: Is Jasper back yet? [Looks worried]

Emmett: No, he is still in the forest.

Esme: What about Edward and Rosalie?

Emmett: [Sighs] No, Rose is looking in town and Edward is in the forest near the school.

Esme: Has Alice seen any visions?

Emmett: No, she even called Jacob's house. Billy said that Jacob was at school and after he went for his afterschool jog, he said he would inform Jacob as soon as he comes home.

Esme: Where could Alex be? [Looks in my eyes sadly]

Emmett: Don't worry Esme, we'll find her soon.

Jasper: [Runs into living room] I smelled her scent on the road, she is driving home.

Esme: [Looks relieved] Thank goodness!

Alice: [Comes from kitchen] I am going to kill that girl! You see, I told you guys that we shouldn't let her go to school alone!

Emmett: She just pulled into the driveway, we will find out soon where she was.

Alice: [Looks annoyed] Yeah, whatever.

I listened impatiently to all of Alex's movements in the garage. Finally she came through the door and walked into the living room. As soon as she saw us she gave us a hello, sat down on an empty couch, and then dumped all her things next to her. She looked back at us and smiled, her smile turned into a frown when she saw our expressions.

Alex: What's wrong?

Alice: Where have you been!

Alex: Oh, sorry I forgot to call. So there is this small lake exit that's a few miles from the school, I drove to the lake to get some quiet time to sketch, then…

Alice: [Interrupts Alex] You went ALL the way there by yourself?

Alex: Yeah, it's not a big deal because…

Alice: [Interrupts Alex again] Yes it is, you know how far that is? No wonder Jasper couldn't find you when he went out looking for you in the forest! What if another vampire like Victoria showed up there or…

Emmett: [Interrupts her] Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Alex, she's right though, you could have gotten hurt! We just don't like the idea of you being alone in a place like that!

Alex: If you guys would let me finish!

Emmett: Okay, go ahead.

Alex: Thank you! I was there sketching when Jacob showed up, he started lecturing me about the same thing then he hung out there with me awhile. Then he said that I should get home because he assumed none of you knew where I was.

Emmett: [Relieved] So you weren't alone?

Alex: I was only alone for like a few minutes.

Esme: Thank goodness. [Smiles]

Alice: I would have grounded you if you hadn't told us Jacob was with you. But you will be in trouble next time you go off by yourself without telling us.

Alex: Sorry mom! [Rolls eyes at Alice]

Esme: I do consider myself your mother Alex, and I was very worried for you.

Alex: [Looks shocked] I'm really sorry Esme.

Esme: It's okay; just please call us next time.

Alex: I promise I will. Hey Alice, I know something that will pull your mood up.

Alice: I doubt it…

Alex: They announced a dance for next Friday.

Alice: [Eyes go wide] REALLY?

Alex: Yes, it's formal. It's like the big dance before Prom.

Alice: Oh, PROM! We are going to have fun at both dances and we will look AMAZING!

Jasper: Yeah, that's exactly what would put up this vampire's mood…

Emmett: [Chuckles] You brought the fashion monster to life Alex, beware!

Alice: [Ignores them] I have to go start planning our dresses, Jasper come with me please! [Gets up]

Jasper: [Sighs] Fine! [Gets up and follows Alice out of the room]

Esme: Then I should go get dinner ready, I will call Edward and Rosalie to tell them that Alex is back home safely. [Leaves room]

Emmett: And I will watch our troublemaker. [Smirks]

Alex: What happened to the storm?

Emmett: Was it sprinkling when you were driving?

Alex: Yes.

Emmett: Well, it is raining now. Later the rain will stop here but continue in town, there will also be thunder, so our baseball is a go.

Alex: Why do you need thunder?

Emmett: [Winks] You'll see!

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Whatever!

Emmett: So how was school?

Alex: I made a new friend who doesn't like Mike.

Emmett: Then I like your new friend. Who is it?

Alex: His name is Chase Riprock, he is Mike's cousin.

Emmett: Family problems, nice.

Alex: I met him on the plane back from Denali. He is in my English and art class, he is so cool and we have a lot on common. We have so much we can say to each other.

Emmett: Like what…

Edward: [Walks in] Like he is a beast-taming wizard.

Alex: [Looks shocked] How do you know that?

Edward: I read his mind on the first day he was here, he isn't pleased about being here but he is happy he found a friend like you to distract him from it.

Alex: He is so cool!

Emmett: Beast tamer? Damn, you beat Bella who has a werewolf and a vampire in her life.

Edward: Alex is a wizard, so a wizard too.

Emmett: But she has met two different types of vampires, two different types of werewolves, wizards, beast-taming wizards, and elves.

Alex: I've met more; I have even met a centaur.

Emmett: Woah! [Shocked]

Alex: [Laughs] Emmett I think you would like Chase, he likes fighting big animals too!

Emmett: I like him already; he is free to hang out with you whenever he wants.

Alex: He needs permission from you?

Emmett: Of course, I'm your favorite big brother.

Edward: [Rolls eyes] You… never mind, I am going to check on Bella, I will be back later in time for the baseball game! [Runs out of house]

Emmett: And again there are two. [Smiles]

Alex: [Raises eyebrow at me] Video games?

Emmett: [Smirks] Let the games begin!

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I decided to post an episode for today :)<br>BTW, I just love this chapter, it's one of my favs, LOL! :)**  
><strong>Good job to Neisha for guessing right as to who was the mystery person at the end of the last chapter! :)<br>Next week is the chapter with Mason's return, who's excited? **

**Thanks for the reviews guys in the last chapter, much appreciated! REVIEW PLEASE for this chapter! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	46. Sick Days

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Finally when we got through the doors of the house I walked over to the living room and threw myself on the couch. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett joined me a few seconds later. None of them were tired though because of their super strength… stupid vampire strength.

Alex: I'm SO tired!

Rosalie: Why? All you did was stand there and yell 'GO EMMETT!'

Alex: Hey, be appreciative, it's a lot of work being Emmett Cullen's cheerleader.

Edward: [Rolls eyes] Of course it is…

Emmett: You guys are just jealous she was cheering for me and not you guys.

Edward: She was only doing it because you beat her at Forza!

Emmett: Shut-up, you ruined it!

Alice: I knew it! There was no way that Alex would sit there and cheer for Emmett during the whole game!

Emmett: And why not?

Rosalie: Because you're not that amazing.

Emmett: Hey, our team won, didn't it?

Rosalie: That's only because you guys got Edward.

Alice: We should just not let Edward play.

Edward: Hey!

Alex: Stop talking, I don't feel good!

Rosalie: Probably from having to say Emmett's name so much!

Edward: Come on, she feels sick! Want help getting to your room Alex? [Looks worried]

Alex: Yes please! [Tries to get up] Actually, I think I want to stay here.

Alice: I think we should call Carlisle. She really doesn't look too good.

Rosalie: He is still playing back at the field with Esme and Jasper.

Edward: I will call him and tell him to come home. [Leaves with phone in hand]

Emmett: I'll go outside and wait for him. [Leaves house]

Alice: [Sits next to me] Good thing we have a doctor at hand.

Alex: Ughhh, I really don't feel good.

Rosalie: You don't look good AT ALL either…

Alice: [Glares at Rosalie] Not helping!

Rosalie: I'm just saying…

Alex: [Closes eyes] I'm just gonna take a little nap till Carlisle comes.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span> [On the Phone]

_Juliet: So I haven't found him here yet so I think I will head to the Pocono Mountains tomorrow._

_Max: That sounds like a good idea. Do you think he will be there?_

_Juliet: I am thinking so, but don't worry, I promised I would find him._

_Max: I trust you will find him, I really have a feeling he's there._

_Juliet: Me too, Edward is right, there are a lot of wolves here._

_Max: I saw that on the wizweb too, if he's anywhere, he's there._

_Juliet: If he is, I'll find him. The hunt here is really good; it's a great spot for carnivores._

_Max: Mason is part of the carnival?_

_Juliet: [Sighs] No Max, carnivores are animals that eat meat._

_Max: Am I a carnivore?_

_Juliet: Do you eat meat?_

_Max: Yes I do!_

_Juliet: Then yes Max, you are a carnivore._

_Max: Awesome!_

_Juliet: Have you talked to Justin lately?_

_Max: Yeah, he called yesterday. He's doing okay in California. He and Zeke are befriending their fellow nerds._

_Juliet: Max, be nice, Justin is not a nerd… that much._

_Max: Sure he isn't, you keep telling yourself that!_

_Juliet: Well his nerdness is what got him out of here so I could go looking for Mason._

_Max: I never said that his nerditude didn't come in handy!_

_Juliet: Nerditude?_

_Max: You like it, I just made it up… I think…_

_Juliet: Max, sometimes I wonder how you get out of the house everyday…_

_Max: Easy, I open the door and walk out, duh!_

_Juliet: You know what, never mind. Anyway, do you know when Justin gets back, I forgot?_

_Max: He gets back on Sunday night, that's when he and Zeke plan on flashing back._

_Juliet: He and Zeke?_

_Max: Yeah, he told Zeke he is a wizard before they left for the convention, he proved it by flashing them to San Francisco._

_Juliet: Why did he do that?_

_Max: I don't know, he just does stuff…_

_Juliet: I am really worried about Justin, he has been acting so weird since Alex left._

_Max: Maybe he just misses her._

_Juliet: Yeah, I need to find Mason fast!_

_Max: Don't worry, you'll find him soon!_

_Juliet: Yeah you're right; I won't give up till I have him!_

_Max: That a girl… I mean vampire!_

_Juliet: [Laughs] Thanks!_

_Max: No problem!_

_Juliet: I have to go, I need to check out of the hotel I am staying at and start heading to the Pocono Mountains. I will call you tomorrow night._

_Max: Sure, Bye Juliet!_

_Juliet: Bye Max!_

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Carlisle: She definitely has the flu; she'll need to stay in bed for the rest of the week.

Alex: No, I never get sick!

Carlisle: I'm sorry Alex, but you are sick.

Alex: This is stupid!

Edward: Look on the bright side, no school!

Alex: [Glares at Edward] Does it also mean no Edward?

Alice: Stop annoying the sick person Edward!

Edward: How am I being annoying, she doesn't want to go to school anyway!

Esme: Alex dear, you rest. I will take Edward out of here so he can stop annoying you. Carlisle will check on you again later.

Edward: How am I being annoying!

Alex: [Sticks tongue out at Edward] Bye!

Edward: [Rolls eyes] Hope you get better soon! [Leaves with Esme]

Carlisle: I will bring some medicine for you to take when you wake up in the morning after breakfast. Till then, the medicine I already gave you should be fine.

Alex: Thanks Carlisle!

Carlisle: Get better soon Alex. [Leaves room]

Alice: You want me to stay a while to entertain you?

Alex: Will you?

Alice: [Smiles] Of course! Why don't we talk about the dance, dress shopping?

Alex: I want to dress shop somewhere we haven't been yet.

Alice: How about San Francisco?

Alex: That would be awesome! But I don't want to take a plane there just to buy a dress!

Alice: Who said anything about a plane? [Smirks]

Alex: [Eyes go wide] Really? We can flash there!

Alice: Sounds more fun than taking a plane, doesn't it?

Alex: Hell yeah! WHEN?

Alice: [Chuckles] When you're better, of course!

Alex: YAY! Wait, won't Edward object?

Alice: Who's inviting him? He has tons of fancy clothes. It will just be me, you, Jasper and Jacob!

Alex: [Smiles] Jacob too?

Alice: Well yeah, he needs to get something to match what you're wearing. And there is no way I am going to be a third wheel, I need my Jazzy with me. [Smiles]

Alex: Sounds fun! So San Francisco, California?

Alice: It's a plan. We just need to wait till you're better, then we grab the guys and go. We will split up and then meet somewhere at the end of the trip. That way you don't have to watch me as I look for a dress for Bella.

Alex: It can be a date for me and Jacob!

Alice: Call it what you want…

Alex: You don't know how excited you got me!

Alice: I love you Alex, Bella never wants to do stuff like this with me. And Rosalie doesn't care because it's a school dance.

Alex: [Smiles] Good thing you forced me to skip a grade.

Alice: Wait till college, I'm gonna get you dressed so fine for those parties that the guy's mouths are gonna hit the basement.

Alex: [Laughs] I believe you!

Alice: Sleep well Alex! [Leaves]

THREE DAYS LATER….

I opened my eyes to see my favorite face smiling over me. Jacob! I hadn't seen him since that day at the lake… I think it was a Tuesday, today is Saturday and I am feeling better. Carlisle said I could go back to school on Monday… much to my dismay. I sat up and smiled at Jacob.

Jacob: Alex, you're awake! Heard you got sick from Bella, you've been sick for days and I just found out today! What is up with that? [Frowns]

Alex: Sorry I haven't been able to call you, Carlisle makes me stay in bed and my phone has been out of charge for days so if you called I didn't get it.

Jacob: I thought you were mad at me for making you go home the other day.

Alex: No you did a good thing, everyone was freaking about where I was, if you hadn't been with me Alice would have grounded me!

Jacob: [Frowns] It was a stupid thing to do!

Alex: Don't start!

Jacob: I won't, I promise I'm done with that!

Alex: Fine! So who told you I was sick?

Jacob: Bella did, she has been sick the past few days too and when she was finally better Charlie let me come over to see her. She told me that you caught the flu too and were sick at home. I would have come see you yesterday, but Carlisle didn't want me to catch it. They told me you were feeling better today. [Smiles]

Alex: I am! I get to go back to school on Monday.

Alice: [Walks in] And you get to go shopping with me today!

Alex: Shopping?

Alice: Remember, we made plans to go shopping In San Francisco when you got better. Today would be great, it's cloudy in San Francisco.

Alex: Meaning I can finally leave this room!

Alice: Carlisle said you are healthy and can go!

Alex: YAY!

Jacob: [Looks at me sadly] You're leaving me again?

Alex: Of course not!

Jacob: But you guys are going to California?

Alex: Yeah, for the day. We are flashing there, and you are going with us!

Jacob: [Looks confused] I am?

Alex: Yup! We already planned it!

Jacob: [Looks at Alice] You did?

Alice: Yup! You, Alex, Jasper and I are going to flash to San Francisco. When we get there we split up into couples and regroup at the end of the day to flash back.

Jacob: [Smirks at me] Couple huh?

Alex: Yup! It can be a date!

Jacob: I'm in!

Alice: Yay! I will go get Jasper and be right back.

Alex: I need to get ready, wait a sec.

I got out of bed and grabbed my wand from my boots. Then I ran over to my closet and looked through my clothes until I finally decided to layer two lime green tank tops and wear a tilted black belt over it at my waste. I decided to pair it with a pair of black skinny jeans and black leather boots. Once I finally had decided on a white and green necklace, I flashed the outfit on and pointed the wand to my hair so that it was straight. I walked out of the closet and twirled around to show my outfit off to Jacob.

Jacob: [Smiling] Looking hot!

Alex: Thank you, now it's your turn! [Smirks]

Jacob: [Eyes go wide] WAIT!

FLASH!

I looked Jacob up and down and was very pleased with his make-over; he was wearing a tight, black sweater with his black leather jacket on top and a pair of dark jeans. He looked very good, the perfect guy to be escorting Alex in San Francisco. I kept looking Jacob up and down while he examined his clothes then looked up to see me smiling at him.

Jacob: You like? [Smirks]

Alex: I love!

Jacob: Then are we ready to go?

Alex: Of course! We just need Jasper and Alice.

Alice: We're here! [Comes in holding hands with Jasper]

Alex: Good! Let's go! [Grabs purse]

FLASH!

* * *

><p><strong>Here's today's chapter! Sorry I skipped the baseball scene...I wasn't really in the creative mood, LOL!<strong>  
><strong>The countdown to Mason's return continues... today Juliet heads closer to finding him! <strong>  
><strong>Also, anyone wanna predict what's gonna happen in San Francisco? It's kinda obvious...<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate them as always so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	47. Shopping Date

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I opened my eyes to find us in an alley of what I am hoping is San Francisco, I could be wrong, I sometimes to the spells wrong when I close my eyes. I looked to Alice who was smiling, then to Jasper to see him with a curious look on his face, that's when I realized that Jacob was holding on to me from the back.

Alex: Jacob, you can let go of me now…

Jacob: [Lets go of me] Sorry babe. [Takes my hand]

Alice: Okay, so we are headed to a dress shop nearby, we will meet you back here at 5:00pm so in about six hours?

Jacob: Sounds good to us!

Jasper: [Looks seriously at Jacob] Take care of Alex!

Alice: See you guys, have fun!

We watched as Jasper took Alice's hand and they walked out of the alley and disappeared into the crowd of people, I looked up at Jacob who was smiling at me.

Jacob: Shall we go?

Alex: Yup!

We spent the first two hours shopping for a dress. Finally I decided on a short, silk, purple dress that I liked the color of and I knew Rosalie and Alice would approve. It was a little too short, but I didn't want Alice to go off and buy another one that was worse that I didn't like. Jacob didn't like it that much because he knew it wasn't my style, but he thought I looked hot. {{Link of Alex's dress on my profile page}} After we found me some shoes we headed to the men's department to find him some clothes. In the end we found him a purple dress shirt and black pants to go with it. When we were finally done I shrunk all our stuff into my purse and we went to a café for lunch.

Waitress: What can I get you two?

Jacob: [Smiles at me] I'll order?

Alex: Sure go ahead!

Jacob: We'll have two crispy buffalo chicken sandwiches with a side of crinkle fries and two milkshakes, one chocolate and one vanilla.

Waitress: Okay, your order will be ready in ten minutes. I'll be back with them soon. [Leaves]

Alex: She's perky…

Jacob: Yeah, not your type of person. Are we done with the clothes shopping? Can we do something I want to do?

Alex: Sure, what do you want to do?

Jacob: I want to go to this cool Native American trinket and décor shop I saw around here. My dad would love some more Native American décor.

Alex: Ha-ha, okay we'll go there next. Then we can go to Ripley's Believe it or Not!

Jacob: Sounds good! It's only 2:00pm so we can do something else after that.

Alex: Hmm, I think I should get something for Max while we're in that shop.

Jacob: Why?

Alex: He's into random stuff like that.

Jacob: [Looks angry] Random?

Alex: Max isn't Native American, it's random for him.

Jacob: Oh, sorry I got mad. [Gives a guilty smile]

Alex: [Chuckles] It's okay Jacob! [Takes his hand] You look cute when you're mad.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] I thought I always looked cute!

Alex: Jacob!

Jacob: [Chuckles] Look food!

Waitress: Here's your food and your milkshakes, call me if you need anything else.

Alex: Thanks! We won't. [Starts to eat food]

Jacob: [Takes sandwich and start eating it] How are you going to get the gift to Max?

Alex: [Smiles] I didn't tell you? Edward said that Max can come over again next month.

Jacob: That's cool, Seth and Embry really liked hanging out with him.

Alex: I haven't called him in a while either, since I got sick.

Jacob: Well you should call him when you get home tonight.

Alex: I should… I think I will.

Jacob: Are you behind in school from being sick?

Alex: Yeah right! Edward made sure to bring my homework every day and did the homework with me; the only thing I am behind in is my wizard training. [Start to talk to myself] I wonder if Chase has asked for me, I should get his number, I haven't talked to him since Tuesday…

Jacob: Who's Chase?

Alex: My new friends at school, he's really cool, I think you two would get along. I'll make sure to introduce you to him at the dance. You didn't get to meet him on the plane.

Jacob: On the plane?

Alex: Yeah, he was on our plane from Denali. While you were sleeping he and I talked.

Jacob: [Looks annoyed] The guy in front of us?

Alex: Yeah! So you did see him? His name is Chase Riprock.

Jacob: Yeah… I did see him, why do you hang out with him, don't you have any girl friends.

Alex: I have Alice and Bella, but I want normal friends, and I haven't had good experiences with girl friends, I think guy friends are better.

Jacob: That's just Harper!

Alex: [Looks sad] I'm not hungry anymore; let's go to that shop you want to go to. [Gets up]

Jacob: Alex, wait I…

I didn't hear what he said next because I got up and walked out of the store. I'm guessing that Jacob would take a while since he had to pay for the food. I stood outside the door and waited for him, I knew if I ran off I would get in trouble. I finally saw him come out and look around with a worried look on his face, and his worry turned to relief when he notice me standing by the door.

Jacob: Alex, I…

Alex: [Interrupts him] Lead the way to the shop!

Jacob: Alex, really I…

Alex: [Interrupts again] JUST LEAD THE WAY TO THE SHOP!

Jacob stared at me a while in shock, he ran his fingers through his hair then started walking away. I followed after him silently, he looked behind him a few times to make sure I was still there but didn't say anything either. It was starting to get cold so I wrapped my arms around myself. Only I would be stupid enough to come all the way to San Francisco wearing tank tops. I saw Jacob stop and pull off his leather jacket; he handed it to me and started to walk again. I put the jacket on and muttered a 'thanks' under my breath that was so quiet, I doubt he even heard it. When Jacob stopped again I looked up to see an old store with a bunch of feathered décor in the windows, Jacob held the door open for me and we both walked in. Once inside a smell of dirt and clay filled my nose and strange drum music was quietly playing through the room. The place was so big and had rows and rows of old Native American décor. Each row had two long wooden shelves where you could see to the other side, and there was a space between the two shelves of every row for people to walk to the next row. Jacob started browsing their things, I followed and looked at a few things but wasn't really interested in them at all. After looking through a few rows we ended up in the middle of the shop between two shelves. Jacob was currently looking at a vase while I leaned on a shelf in the area between the two shelves. I closed my eyes and thought about the music but soon felt that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes to see Jacob standing right in front of me only inches away from my face. He was staring right into my eyes and had his hands on either side of me to keep me from leaving.

Alex: I thought we were here to find some décor for your dad.

Jacob: I thought we were here on a date.

Alex: We were, but the date ended when you mentioned Harper.

Jacob: Why does it matter, she doesn't matter!

Alex: No she doesn't, thats why you shouldn't have mentioned her!

Jacob: All I was saying was that you need to have more girl friends.

Alex: And all I am saying is that I don't want one.

Jacob: It's just Harper!

Alex: There you go again, with those SAME words!

Jacob: What do you mean?

Alex: It's not just Harper, I HATE her, she is not JUST Harper, she is THE Harper who made me feel like a stranger in my own family. She is the Harper that every day was taking my family more and more away from me! She is the Harper that my parents are impressed of more than me! It's not JUST Harper!

Jacob: She's also the Harper who caused you to leave home and find a real family who loves you and find me who loves you too!

Alex: [Looks away] Even though she was the reason that all happened, is there ever a reason for someone to hate home so much they leave it?

Jacob: [Moves my chin so I look at him] No, but you can't let hearing her name upset you. You are happier here aren't you? You don't want to go back there so let her have your life; you have your own new life here!

Alex: [Eyes tear up] But I just don't like hearing about her!

Jacob: [Looks at me in pain] No babe, please I promised to keep you happy. And now you went from mad at me to being sad, don't be upset.

Alex: No you didn't, your right, I'm stupid!

Jacob: No, you're not stupid. Alex, remember you said you don't want to ever be weak, aren't you being weak right now? You're my tough wizard girlfriend remember, the one who plays pranks on wolves and goes to the woods alone?

Alex: [Weakly Smiles] Shut-up! Don't try to make me laugh.

Jacob: You know that people still laugh at Paul whenever we go cliff-diving!

Alex: He deserved it!

Jacob: [Wipes my tears] Yes he did babe.

Alex: I did it again, I got weak!

Jacob: It's my fault; I should have not brought it up. If you want to use a spell on me you can?

Alex: I don't want to hurt you, remember I promised you that.

Jacob: [Smiles] Yeah, I remember. You know… [Smirks]

Alex: What?

Jacob: You look pretty hot in my jacket.

Alex: [Smiles] I look good in black.

Jacob: Yeah you do, but I'm talking about in my black jacket, I should get you one just like it.

Alex: I'd like that!

I tried to keep a smile on my face but I could tell that Jacob knew I was still a little upset. He moved his hands that were on both sides of me to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me into a hug. I buried my head in his chest for a while and then pulled back and looked into his eyes. He still looked sorry for mentioning Harper, he's so sweet. I smiled at him and he slowly pressed me against the shelf and moved his lips to mine. I don't know how long we made-out there but I totally lost my senses and felt like Jacob and I had combined into one. Just like the other times our feeling went all through us and this kind of worried me because I didn't want him to hear the one thing that I was worried to tell him all this time. The sparks were flying louder than before but they didn't hurt this time, they felt good. I kept my eyes closed the entire time and decided to open them to see Jacob's reaction when he finally felt the one thing that I had wanted to tell him all this time. When I opened them it wasn't Jacob's eyes that caught my attention first, they were the shocked, familiar eyes of a black haired boy with light skin and a dorky alien shirt. I pushed Jacob away and quickly pulled out my wand. Jacob was looking at me with shock and confusion but I didn't have any time to explain. I quickly thought of the spell and flashed us away, looking back at the eyes of the black-haired boy one more time who questioningly mouthed my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so I think I'm going to post a chapter a day until the Mason's return chapter! :)<strong>

**Hey guys, I appreciate all the positive reviews and I realize how much I actually LOVE them because I got my first negative review... it was so not cool. Twilight fans can seriously be harsh... like honestly its just a book... WOW... But whatever, I don't think the person knows what a fanfic is...**  
><strong>Anyways, heart u guys's reviews so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>  
><strong>I wanna thank the ppl who regularly review: I'm a Skycraper, Sharpay Evans 11, Horselovinfan, Livieg, 1 FAN P, Ella Pierce, Neisha, Ashkate98, 45 Taylena 45 Julia Jones, 45JacobandAlex45, Taylena, JustMe, Ally-Woods-Rox, luvbooks22, BrainZombieFood, Taylena4everandever, and PeaceMaker1. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone, but thanx guys! :)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	48. Close Encounter

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Zeke: And you remember when it went KAPOW, WOOSH, WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO! And then when…

Justin: Yes Zeke, I remember! It only happened thirty minutes ago.

Zeke: But it was SO AWESOME!

Justin: [Stops and nods happily] Yeah, that it was.

Zeke: So have you thought of a costume for tonight's 'Aliens in Disguise' dinner?

Justin: No, that's why we need to go around the city to get some ideas.

Zeke: [Stops and starts jumping around] I got it! I got it! I got it!

Justin: Calm down Zeke, now tell me what idea you got?

Zeke: Lets be aliens disguised as Native Americans!

Justin: That's… that's brilliant! Dang it, I can't believe it wasn't my idea!

Zeke: There is a shop right there where we can get stuff for out costume! [Points to shop]

Justin: [Looks at shop] We'll surely be awarded the best disguise if we wear real clothes of Native Americans. [Puts hand on Zeke's shoulder and smiles] Good job Zeke!

Zeke: [Jumps up with fist in the air] Score for the Zeke-man!

Justin: I call the more feathered attire!

Zeke: Aww man! Fine, let's go look at what they have!

I followed Zeke into the store and we looked around the first few rows for a while, not finding much that we really like besides some bows and dull arrows. Zeke was trying to convince me to let him get a chest plate but I didn't let him because I knew he would end up hurting his chest. We had just started looking through the fourth row when I heard a familiar voice speaking to a not so familiar voice very close by.

Girl: Even though she was the reason that all happened, is there ever a reason for someone to hate home so much they leave it?

Guy: No, but you can't let hearing her name upset you. You are happier here aren't you? You don't want to go back there so let her have your life; you have your own new life here!

Girl: But I just don't like hearing about her!

Guy: No babe, please I promised to keep you happy. And now you went from mad at me to being sad, don't be upset.

Girl: No you didn't, your right, I'm stupid!

Guy: No, you're not stupid. Alex, remember you said you don't want to ever be weak, aren't you being weak right now? You're my tough wizard girlfriend remember, the one who plays pranks on wolves and goes to the woods alone?

The moment I heard her name, shock went through my whole body, the familiar voice was none other than Alex. Who was she talking to and who were they talking about? I shushed Zeke who was playing with a stature next to me and started walking over to wear the voices came from. When I almost reached the end of the shelf I saw two figures standing very close to each other. One was a tan, buff black-haired guy in a gray sweater with his back facing me; he had his arms on both sides of Alex, blocking her from leaving. Alex was looking up at him with tears in her eyes wearing a lime green shirt and an oversized leather jacket. I wanted to go there and tell the guy to get away from my sister but Alex's expression changed.

Alex: [Weakly Smiles] Shut-up! Don't try to make me laugh.

Guy: You know that people still laugh at Paul whenever we go cliff-diving!

Alex: He deserved it!

Guy: [Wipes Alex's tears] Yes he did babe.

Alex: I did it again, I got weak!

Jacob: It's my fault; I should have not brought it up. If you want to use a spell on me you can?

Alex: I don't want to hurt you, remember I promised you the same thing.

Jacob: Yeah, I remember. You know…

Alex: What?

Jacob: You look pretty hot in my jacket.

Alex: [Smiles] I look good in black.

Jacob: Yeah you do, but I'm talking about in my black jacket, I should get you one just like it.

Alex: I'd like that!

Alex smiled at the guy which made the guy move his hands to her waist and Alex wrap her arms around his neck. Alex buried her head in his chest and they hugged for a while. Alex pulled back after a while and smiled at him, which cause the guy to push her back and kiss her. I couldn't stand it anymore and walked over behind the guy, Alex didn't notice me because her eyes were closed as she continued to make-put with the guy. When Alex opened her eyes she was shocked to find herself staring right into my eyes. I stared back at her in shock, unsure what to say. Alex pushed the guy back and pulled out her wand, she looked back at me one last time as I mouthed her name in confusion, then she and the boy disappeared as Alex's wand lit up.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alex: I think it's finally safe for us to go back to Forks.

Jacob: [Pulls me off his back] Alex, can you please explain why you have had us running around and been flashing us from place to place for the last hour?

Alex: I will, when we get back to Forks.

Alice: [Frowns] You're lucky that Jasper had all our bags in hand! WAIT! Where are your bags?

Jacob: She shrunk them into her purse.

Jasper: Can you just flash us home so we can know why you're doing all this?

Alex: Sure. [Takes out wand]

FLASH

When I opened my eyes I was relieved to see that we were back in my room at the Cullen house. I looked at Jacob who was sitting on my bed and watching me with a worried look, the same look he had on his face since I pushed him away from our kissing in the shop. I moved my eyes towards Alice, who had her arms folded over her chest and was giving me an impatient look. I sighed and signaled for her to speak.

Alice: No you are the one to talk, explain...

Alex: [Sighs] Jacob and I were at a shop, we stopped to… talk. We got distracted and…

Alice: [Interrupts me and rolls eyes] You can say that you guys were making out, I don't care…

Alex: Okay, so we were making out and when I opened my eyes I saw…

Jacob: [Interrupts me] Alex, I don't know what you think but I was only thinking of you when we kissed, I don't know what you saw in my mind but…

Alex: [Sits down next to Jacob and takes his hand] Jacob, this has nothing to do with you.

Jacob: [Looks confused] Oh…

Alice: Let her continue! [Glares at Jacob]

Jacob: Sorry…

Alex: So, I opened my eyes and I saw Justin standing behind Jacob staring at me, and Zeke was only a few feet behind him.

Jasper: Justin, isn't that your older brother's name? What's he doing in San Francisco?

Alex: I don't know, but he saw me, so I quickly got us all out of there and we needed to go from place to place so he couldn't track me.

Alice: Alex, I think you must have imagined it. Why would Justin be in San Francisco, he lives in New York?

Alex: I know it was him, I know it. He was as shocked to see me as I was to see him.

Alice: Alex…

Edward: [Walks into the room] I heard everything from downstairs. I don't think Alex imagined anything, Justin could have been in San Francisco, I have to ask Max to be sure.

Alice: Why?

Edward: Max mentioned to me that Justin was headed to an alien convention of some sort for a week; it could have been in San Francisco which is why he was there.

Alex: [Snorts] Explains why Zeke was with him.

Jasper: Who is Zeke?

Alex: He is Justin's best friend and Harper's boyfriend. He's an annoying dork. [Rolls eyes]

Jacob: You don't like him either?

Alex: You can't not like Zeke, he's just extremely annoying.

Alice: At least you got away without talking to him.

Alex: But I still saw him, I didn't want to see him.

Jacob: [Puts an arm around me] Why don't we forget all this and get something to eat; you didn't finish your lunch so you must be hungry.

Alex: [Tries to force a smile] Sure, let's go.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

Jerry: So Max, what else is going on in your life?

Max: Seriously dad, why are you doing this?

Jerry: Your mom, she wants us to spend more quality time with each other while Justin is gone, she worries that we will drift apart and lose you like we did… [Looks down sadly] … Alex.

Max: You think Alex left home because she was drifting away from us?

Jerry: Your mother thinks this, and she might be right…

Max: Dad, I really don't think that's the reason why she left.

Jerry: It could be, we…

FLASH!

I looked up to see Justin and Zeke standing in the living room wearing nerdy alien shirts. Zeke had a Mohawk hat on his head and was excitedly jumping up and down. Wait, what was Justin and Zeke doing back already, they were supposed to come home tomorrow? I looked at Justin's face; he looked both worried and unsure. He looked from me to dad with a panicked expression.

Jerry: [Gets up] Justin, what's wrong?

Justin: She was there, with a jacket, and a guy, and they were kissing, and…

Jerry: What are you talking about? Justin slow down and calmly explain everything.

Max: [Laughs] Hey, I think he finally lost it, Alex said that this day would come!

The moment Alex's name came through my mouth both Zeke and Justin froze and stared at me, Justin looked very serious and Zeke looked like he was expecting something. Does Justin and Zeke returning early have anything to do with Alex?

Max: What's wrong?

Justin: [Eyes go wide as he turns to dad] Dad! We saw Alex!

Jerry: [Looks shocked] WHAT? Where did you see her? When? How?

Max: That can't be possible!

Zeke: But we saw her at some Native American shop in San Francisco.

Native American? Isn't Jacob Native American? Justin said something about a girl being with a guy and they were kissing, was he talking about Alex and Jacob?

Max: Tell us what happened!

Jerry: Yes, sit down and tell us everything calmly. [Sits back down]

Justin: [Sits down with Zeke] So we were at a Native American shop looking at stuff for the alien costume party that's tonight. While we were walking around we heard a girl talking to a guy and she was upset.

Jerry: Alex, was the girl Alex? Why was Alex upset?

Justin: Let me finish! It was Alex, I wasn't sure it was her until I heard the guy say her name. So Alex was upset and she was talking to the guy about it, the guy felt badly about making Alex sad and Alex felt bad for fighting with the guy. That's when the guy said Alex's name and I found out it was her. When I came closer to them I saw that it was Alex, she was wearing a leather jacket that I assume is the guy's and the guy had her pressed against a shelf. The guy started to cheer Alex up by talking about werewolves and magic and how Alex looked good in his leather jacket. Then she hugged him and he started kissing her. After that Alex saw Zeke and I then flashed herself and the guy from there. We tried tracking her but they got away, they were pretty fast I guess.

Max: Did you see the guy's face? [Panicking]

Justin: No, his back was facing me the whole time because he had his attention on Alex.

Max: [Relieved] Okay.

Jerry: We should tell the police about this and the wizard world, they can both help us. Justin you need to go back to California, we will call the police and tell them that you and Zeke saw Alex with a guy in San Francisco.

Max: You sure this is a good idea?

Jerry: Of course, we have a lead on finding your sister, it's the best idea!

Justin: [Snorts] Unless she doesn't want to come home, for all we know she could have run away to be with that guy, Alex isn't that smart when it comes to guys. Bye dad! [Shakes head]

FLASH

I was pretty angry at the last thing that Justin said, how could he say such a thing about our sister? Alex has a good choice in guys, Mason, Dean, Jacob, they are all cool guys. She would never do something stupid, and I know for a fact she didn't run away to be with Jacob, he just ended up in her life. Right now I needed to warn Alex, she had to know that the search was moving west and I'm pretty sure Washington is located there… well I hope it is because if it isn't I will sound really stupid…

* * *

><p><strong>You guys don't really think that I would have Alex dragged back home already do you? Just wanted to scare u guys, lol jk!<strong>

**Thanx for the reviews, happy to know that some of the ppl who haven't reviewed in a while are still reading this, missed ya guys! :)**  
><strong>Getting closer to the long chapter, it's gonna be about twice as long as my usual chapters!<strong>  
><strong>Wanna know what u guys think always so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	49. True Love Necklace

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Jasper: So what did you and Jacob do today?

Alex: Well first we went shopping for clothes for the dance, then we ate some food, and then we went to the Native American shop, we planned on so much other stuff but… [Frowns]

Alice: That's sucks, Jasper and I saw a lot!

Jasper: [Rolls Eyes] She means a lot of stores!

Edward: [Chuckles] That's what I expected.

Emmett: [Walks in holding Rosalie's hand] What are you guys doing home already?

Alex: Long story…

Rosalie: Is HE gone?

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Yeah, Jacob left half an hour ago.

Rosalie: [Sits happily on couch] Okay!

Emmett: I have time for the long story.

Alex: [Phone Vibrates] One sec, I got a call.

Emmett: Fine, I can wait…

_Alex: [Presses talk] Hello?_

_Max: Alex!_

_Alex: Hey Max!_

Emmett: Put it on speaker!

_Alex: I am putting you on speaker! The others are here too. [Presses speaker button]_

_Max: Hey guys! Love to chat but I need to speak to Alex urgently._

_Alex: Alone? [Confused]_

_Max: No, it doesn't matter!_

_Emmett: What's up? Is something wrong?_

_Max: Were you in San Francisco today?_

_Alex: He told you guys he saw me?_

_Max: So you were? Oh shit, I think they might move the search west now! The only luck you had was that they didn't see Jacob's face. _

_Emmett: What is he talking about? Max, what are you talking about?_

_Alex: The long story I had to tell you. Long story short, Justin was there and he saw me._

_Max: Yeah, and after he immediately came home and told dad! They plan on telling the police and the wizard world about this, so they could move the search west._

_Alex: What do I do?_

_Emmett: We can move!_

_Edward: No we can't, we don't have to, we just have to be careful about all this. And we have to find a way to keep Charlie from finding out about this. _

_Alex: How?_

_Edward: I have an idea. Alex, remember that spell we learned a few weeks ago that changed all photos of a person to a photo of someone else, all you have to do is say the name._

_Alex: Yeah, so?_

_Edward: We can use that spell on Forks and some cities around here, any photos of Alex Russo could be replaced with a photo of someone else._

_Alice: Edward, I didn't think you could be so sneaky._

_Alex: I think I'm rubbing off on him, that's exactly the type of plan I would use, good thing you are helping me with magic or else no one else would have remembered. _

_Rosalie: Hey guys, just one problem… a photo!_

_Alice: I can arrange for one, no problem, I can just alter some photos of someone else to make a made-up person. I can make sure she has the same eye and hair color but different face shape._

_Alex: I love you guys! [Smiles proudly]_

_Max: Uhhh… did you guys forget I was here?_

_Alex: Sorry! Do you think it will work?_

_Max: Yeah, it sounds like it should…_

_Alex: Then we are going to use it. Thanks for the warning Max!_

_Max: No problem, I should go. Dad is going to call the wizard world people authorities over; I don't want them to catch me on the phone with you. Miss you Alex, good luck you guys, can't wait to see you all soon, BYE!_

_Alex: Miss you too Max, bye! [Turns phone off]_

Alex: So now what?

Alice: I will go get the photo made, Rosalie you should help me.

Rosalie: Sure, I'll help.

Edward: Then Alex and I should get to practicing that spell. [Looks at me] It took you a while to do the spell properly; we should try it a few times on photos in this house. We can use Emmett and Jasper as our subjects.

Alex: Okay, I think that's a good idea.

Emmett: Let's just hope this works…

* * *

><p><span>Juliet's POV<span>

This is useless, there can't be anything here, I haven't seen even one animal for miles. How am I going to find Mason? I did come across a few wolves that looked like him, but they were just wolves, not a werewolf. I wanted to give up, but whenever it crosses my mind I remember Justin and his family. They need Alex, without her the Russo family isn't complete, without her Justin isn't the same. I looked up to see that the sun was starting to come up; I needed to get my tent set-up soon before it comes out! If I don't then it will be trouble for me. I used my super speed to quickly set up my tent, then I took my coffin out of the never-ending-bag that Max gave me. Once inside, I closed my eyes and started to imagine the wolf form of Mason that I had seen so much of when we dated. My eyes shot open second later when I heard his familiar howl of pain.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV <span>

It was Sunday morning and I was waiting on my bed in my room for Jacob. Everyone was out hunting except for Edward who stayed to "protect" Bella and me. I convinced him to go over to Bella's for the day and let Jacob stay with me. After I called Jacob, Edward left and warned me not to leave my room and have my wand in hand at all times. I was playing around with my wand when I heard a knock at my window; I looked up to see Jacob letting himself in through the window.

Alex: [Smiles] You're here!

Jacob: [Smiles back] You called, I came.

Alex: [Pats spot on bed] Come sit with me!

Jacob: [Walk to bed and sits in front of me] You alone?

Alex: Yeap, everyone went hunting except Edward who is with Bella.

Jacob: [Moves closer] So we're alone?

Alex: [Pushes him away and giggle] Yes we are alone. [Smirks]

Jacob: Fine you don't want some of this, your loss. So the spell worked out?

Alex: How do you know about the spell?

Jacob: Edward told me about it, he wanted me to check on that police TV station we have at home. I did yesterday, we saw it and that chick is not as attractive as the real Alex Russo.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] How hot is the real Alex Russo?

Jacob: [Starts to move close again] Steaming hot.

Alex: [Pushes him away and giggle again] Jacob, stop it!

Jacob: [Sighs and moves back] I can't help coming closer to you when I'm around you. [Smirks]

Alex: Oh, I forgot I have some things for you.

Jacob: For me? Why is that?

Alex: We went shopping when we were in Denali and I got you a sweater and a t-shirt.

Jacob: That wasn't necessary.

Alex: Well actually, it was because I got us matching black sweaters and matching t-shirts.

Jacob: [Fake smiles] You know Alex, I'm not really the moronic dress like his girlfriend type of boyfriend, that more suits your big brother or Edward, not me…

Alex: [Pouts] But the sweater will show off your muscles and the t-shirts will piss off your favorite werewolf.

Jacob: [Raises an eyebrow] What do you mean?

Alex: Come to my closet with me…

Jacob: [Interrupts me] I would love to! [Smirks]

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Jacob, really? Now you want to be the cocky Jacob that annoys the crap out of me? NOW?

Jacob: [Sighs] Fine, show me the t-shirt. [Gets up]

Alex: [Gets up too] And sweater!

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Yeah fine, sweater too…

I walked over to the closet with Jacob behind me. When I got inside I went straight to the drawers that Alice left empty for me to put my own things in. This was the one area that Alice promised not to organize or anything. I put my magical items, some old sketch books, and some other personal things in there, including the t-shirts and sweaters I bought for Jacob and me. I kneeled down and opened the drawers, which I now realized was a mess because I threw some clothes in there that I made with Alice. I looked up at Jacob apologetically who was standing with his arms crossed in front of the door smirking. He walked over, knelt next to me, and started to look through the drawer.

Jacob: What color are they?

Alex: The sweater is black and the t-shirt is dark blue.

Jacob: Okay.

Alex: Oh here, I found the sweaters!

Jacob: And I think I found the t-shirts. [Hold it up and looks at it] I really like this! [Smiles]

Alex: [Looks at it and smiles too] I knew you would.

Jacob: Next time you come to La Push, you have to wear this.

Alex: And you have to wear it with me!

Jacob: Of course! What's the point of the t-shirts if I don't?

Alex: And we can wear the sweaters on a date or something.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Or something… Hey Alex?

Alex: [Gets up] Yeah?

Jacob: [Pulls out a little purple sac] What is this?

Alex: Oh, this is something that Jasper and Alice bought me on their way to Denali. I totally forgot about it when Jasper handed it to me because I started hanging out with Kate and Tanya then the next day we went to see you…

Jacob: [Holds sac up to me] Then look at it now.

Alex: Okay.

I took the little purple sac from Jacob and started to undue the tie it had that kept it closed. Once I had it untied I opened the sac and put my hand inside. I felt something cold… I think it was a chain, a necklace maybe? I pulled it out and the moment it came in sight I knew my mouth had dropped and that my eyes must have been bugging out because I knew I had something just like this before. It was a long silver chain with a big silver heart and a large pink jewel in the middle, a jewel that lit up when you put it around your neck. It was the same type of necklace that Mason had given me when we started dating, the true love necklace. I looked to Jacob who had gotten up and was looking at me curiously; I didn't know what to tell him, I was speechless.

Jacob: Are you okay Alex? What's wrong?

Alex: This… I…

Jacob: [Looks worried] Alex?

Alex: This necklace, it's beautiful. I just love it so much, and I had one just like it before, I am happy that now I have another one.

Jacob: So… you already have one?

Alex: I do, I just don't know where it is, I think I left it back in New York.

Jacob: Oh, and you like it a lot?

Alex: Yeah, I do. I just don't know how Alice could have gotten hold of it.

Jacob: [Shrugs] You can find necklaces anywhere…

Alex: Yeah… but not this necklace.

Jacob: Whatever you say.

Alex: Will you put it on me?

Jacob: [Looks at me strangely] Sure…

Alex: [Smiles] Here. [Holds out necklace]

I watched as Jacob hesitantly took the necklace from my hand and held the chain with two hands to put it over my head. He gave me a strange look and stared at me as he took the necklace and moved it over my head. I kept my eyes on his as he placed the necklace on my neck and let go. I didn't want to look down but I knew I had to, that's why I wanted him to put it on me, to see if what I felt was really true.

* * *

><p><strong>I like the suggestion Sharpay Evans 11, I think I will consider it for later. :)<strong>  
><strong>I'm sure you guys can see we are SO close to the Mason Chapter, SO CLOSE! <strong>

**Thanx for the reviews guys, appreciate them so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	50. Special Day

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I put my hand on the heart, still not looking at it but instead keeping my eyes only on Jacob's. He was still looking at me with a strange look on his face, but he didn't say anything, only stared at me. I finally decided to lift the heart and force myself to see it. I lifted the heart slowly until I was holding it between Jacob and my face, my hand was covering it completely and I was scared to look, but I knew I needed to just get it over it. I moved my fingers slightly to see a red light coming from the necklace. A RED LIGHT! I dropped the necklace and turned to look at the mirror next to me to see that the jewel on my necklace was lighting up the same way it lit up when Mason put it on me. This means that I really do love Jacob, I really love him! I looked at the joy on my face and the tears form in my eyes from my reflection. I looked up at Jacob who was looking at me with a panicked look on his face. I turned around and threw myself in his arms; he put his arms around me and held me tight for the longest time. I never wanted him to let go, I finally am sure that I love him and I know I can tell him without a doubt. I looked up at him from our embrace, Jacob was still looking at me with worry but I saw his worried look decrease when he saw me smiling at him.

Jacob: What's wrong babe?

Alex: Nothing, I'm just happy.

Jacob: You being happy, isn't nothing.

Alex: Jacob, I… I want you to meet me at the dance this Friday.

Jacob: [Looks confused] Why can't I pick you up?

Alex: Because, I want you to see me all pretties up there.

Jacob: But I want to pick you up like a normal date.

Alex: Pleeeeeeaaasseee! Pretty please!

Jacob: Okay fine! I'll meet you there. [Looks sad]

Alex: You really want to pick me up?

Jacob: Yeah…

Alex: Fine, you can pick me up one condition!

Jacob: I accept your condition already, I want to pick you up that bad!

Alex: [Smirks] You're going to regret that!

Jacob: [Looks at me curiously] Why?

Alex: Because, my condition was going to be that you leave now and that we won't talk or see each other for the rest of the week!

Jacob: WHAT? [Lets go of me] But why?

Alex: Remember on my birthday you didn't see me for a whole week, well I decided to give you some payback for that. Now get out of my house!

Jacob: [Looks shocked] But Alex…

Alex: Too bad, I will see you on the day of the dance!

Jacob: [Looks sad] But Alex…

Alex: It's only payback, you made me miss you for a whole week, and now I do the same to you. Don't you think it's fair?

Jacob: [Sighs] Fine, I will go. I'll miss you my love. Bye.

Alex: Bye Jacob, see you on Friday.

Jacob looked at me sadly one more time before turning around and leaving the closet. I followed him and watched as he opened the window and jumped out. I looked outside at him from the window as he looked back, gave me with a sad smile, then turned around and ran off. I turned around and sat down on my bed, thinking only of Jacob. I held the necklace in my hand happily and imagined all the ways I could profess my love to Jacob at the dance. I felt bad that I wasn't going to see him for a week but I wanted to make it so unexpected and amazing, I wanted to get him sad and angry about not seeing me, then surprise him by telling him that I loved him. It actually made me happy that my moment with Jacob had been interrupted the other day by Justin, because no one and nothing was going to interrupt me when I tell Jacob at the dance.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Alex: Yeah, and then Max said 'I'm on his side now' and walked off.

Emmett: [Chuckles] Man that Max is so funny! Love that kid!

Alex: I know, but can you believe he chose Mr. Laritate's side?

Emmett: Sounds like something Justin would do?

Alex: It is what Justin would do!

Edward: [Walks into living room] Emmett? When did you get home?

Emmett: I finished early so I can get back sooner. I've been here a few hours hanging out with Alex. She's been telling me some Max stories.

Edward: Oh, what happened to Jacob? [Looks at me curiously]

Alex: He left hours ago. Like a while after he arrived.

Edward: YOU WERE ALONE? But why!

Alex: Don't worry, I was alone for like an hour, then Emmett came. I made Jacob leave; I told him that he and I won't hang out at all until the dance.

Edward: Why?

Alex: Because he did that to me once... it's payback.

Edward: Aren't you punishing yourself too?

Alex: Gives me time to think about the dance and spells and…

Edward: [Interrupts me] Max.

Emmett: [Looks confused] Max?

Edward: Yes, Max. Max is coming this Friday.

Alex: WHAT? [Very happy] He's coming? WOW!

Edward: Yeah, he will hang out at home and when you get back from the dance you can see him.

Alex: When does he arrive?

Edward: I got his flight ready; he arrives like an hour before the dance. You will be getting ready for the dance then.

Alex: Forget the dance, I will go see Max!

Edward: You will go! Emmett will pick him up and bring him home; he is bringing a friend too.

Alex: What friend?

Edward: I don't know, he says you don't know him and he will introduce him to us when you see them… on Friday.

Alex: But…

Emmett: [Interrupts me] No buts! You have been excited for this dance and so has Alice, after the dance you can come home and see Max!

Alex: Awww, no fair. [Pouts]

Edward: [Chuckles] What you did to Jacob isn't so fair either…

FOUR DAYS LATER, FRIDAY…

I was sitting English class bored out of my mind. Since tonight we had the dance, the school decided to give us a minimum day and make us go to only two classes today. Yesterday we had four classes and today we had the other two; the way they made the schedule didn't make sense… but they did it. Yesterday we had sixth through third period; the classes were a little longer, about half a class period longer. And today we only have second then first period. The only highlight of today so far was that I got to hang out with my new best friend, Chase. When I got back to school on Monday Chase didn't take any time to tackle me with questions about why I missed so many days of school. He told me that he didn't want to ask Edward or Alice because they are kind of intimidating, which is kind of funny. I told him I was sick and he calmed down, and then the rest of the week I hung out with him the most at school. It was funny though that almost every girl looked at me with envy when I walked around the halls or talked at the lunch table with Chase, because every one of the girls at school think he is super-hot. When I told Chase about it, he flat out told me he had no interest for any of those girls. We even hung out a few times after school; I went over to Mike's house and hung out with him there. Mike was not happy about this at all, to see me come over to hang out with his cousin rather than with him. I wanted to ask Chase to come over to my house soon because I had been hanging out with him so much and telling Emmett about him so much that Emmett has been almost begging me to invite him over sometime. I decided I would invite him over when Max came so that he could meet Max too. I was so excited for tonight; it's going to be perfect! Tonight I would be picked up by Jacob and then I will go to school with him for the dance. At the dance I will have a really romantic song come on and we will dance to it and I will kiss him and he will feel my love for him, then I will tell him I love him and he will be so happy that he will enjoy the whole night with me. Then I will go home to see my brother after so many days! Nothing could ruin this day; I think this might actually be the best day of my life!

Chase: Alex?

Alex: [Pops out of thought] Huh? Yeah! What?

Chase: [Smiles] Alex, we were made partners. We are doing a vocab project.

Alex: Oh, okay. Umm, now?

Chase: No, it's due in a month, right now we are supposed to brainstorm.

Alex: [Pouts] Now?

Chase: [Smirks] Well we don't have to now, we can instead discuss why you were so distracted?

Alex: I keep forgetting to tell you all week! Max is coming tonight!

Chase: Really? Your brother Max?

Alex: Yes my brother Max! I am so happy, when I get back from the dance he will be at my house! He is going to be here for a few weeks!

Chase: Well that's great Alex, I'm happy for you!

Alex: That reminds me, Emmett wants to meet you so you need to come over sometime so that we can work on the project together, you can meet Emmett and Max, and enjoy a nice home-cooked meal made by the amazing Esme!

Chase: [Smiles] I'd love to come over to your house for a change, I'm sick of Mike and his annoyingness when you come over.

Alex: [Chuckles] Me too!

Chase: So you ready for the dance tonight?

Alex: Yeah! When I go home Rosalie is going to start making me pretty.

Chase: You mean drop-dead gorgeous.

Alex: What do you mean?

Chase: Well you already are beyond pretty!

Alex: [Blushes] Thanks… [Awkward Silence]

Chase: [Smiles] So what are you wearing to the dance?

Alex: No way, I'm not telling you! I haven't told anyone at home, not even Alice. She has been killing to see it, but I'm not letting anyone see it till the day of the dance.

Chase: No one has seen it?

Alex: Well, except for Jacob, but that's because he was with me when I bought it.

Chase: Oh, well I'm sure you bought a sexy-ass dress.

Alex: [Smirks] Hell yeah I did! I'm not much of a dress person, but I really love my dress.

Chase: That's good… [Looks amused]

Alex: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Chase: It's just strange that I actually enjoy talking to you about your dress and stuff, I swear if it was any other girl I would have tried to change the subject right now. It's like you know how to make anything sound interesting.

Alex: Well I have been known to be an interesting person.

Chase: Oh, I know! I've heard the stories from Hugh in Wiztech, and the ones you told me.

Alex: [Chuckles] I told Hugh a lot of stories, the guy is really entertained by them because he doesn't experience that kind of stuff.

Chase: Hugh is a cool kid, you wouldn't know until you gave him the chance, only someone as awesome as you would give him the chance.

Alex: [Shrugs] What can I say, every once in a while I decide to be a little nice.

Chase: [Shakes head smiling] You are such an Alex.

Alex: [Looks strangely at him] What?

Chase: [Chuckles] Never mind.

Alex: No, what do you mean by that?

Chase: Well, it's kind of something they would say at Wiztech.

Alex: [Smirks] Really? Well, guess I am even more famous there now than I thought.

Chase: [Chuckles] Guess you are. [Hears bell and gets up] Looks like it's time for you to go home and become Rosalie's makeover doll.

Alex: [Gets up to] Yeap, can't wait! So I'll see you at the dance?

Chase: Uhuh, See you there. [Hugs me quickly then walks out of classroom]

Alice: [Skips up to me smiling] Ready?

Alex: [Chuckles] Yeah, let's get home.

After saying goodbye to Bella, we got in the car and drove home. Edward was able to convince Alice to let Bella do her own make-up, after much argument Alice gave in… which was honestly a shocker to all of us. On the way home Alice was going on and on about how Bella wasn't going to look as beautiful as Alice wanted her to look and how she planned on dropping by really fast after she was dressed and ready to go. Finally when we got home, I headed to the living room to hang out with Emmett and Jasper a while, but Rosalie pulled me out of the living room and upstairs the moment I walked through the garage doors. Once in her bedroom, she immediately started to work on hair.

Alex: Is this necessary now? Can't I hang out with Emmett and Jasper a while?

Rosalie: No! I have some beautifying to do!

Alex: But…

Rosalie: [Interrupts me] No buts!

Alex: [Pouts] Fine!

Emmett: [Walks in] Hey! If she wants to hang out with me a while, let her!  
>Rosalie: [Glares at Emmett] NO.<p>

Emmett: Jeez, don't be so cranky. Then can I at least hang out here with her?

Rosalie: Fine. But only until I finish with her hair!

Emmett: Okay. So Alex, how was your day.

Alex: Okay, I mostly hung out with Chase, I told him that Max is coming tonight and he said he would come to meet you and Max soon.

Emmett: Cool, is he going to the dance?

Alex: Yeah he is.

Emmett: Does he have a date?

Alex: [Chuckles] No, no he doesn't.

Emmett: [Looks curious] Why is that funny?

Alex: Because all the girls at school are head-over-heals for him and he has no interest at all for any of them.

Emmett: [Shakes head disapprovingly] Such an Edward.

Alex: Yeah right he's like Edward, him and Edward are polar opposites. Okay, maybe not, but he isn't like Justin. He's cool.

Rosalie: SO he has the okay traits of Edward.

Alex: No, he isn't like Edward, why does this matter?

Emmett: I just wanted to know about your new best friend.

Alex: Well you can know more about him when you meet him. I will talk to him tonight about coming over someday after school. We also have a project to work on for English.

Emmett: Fine. I…

Rosalie: Done with her hair, get out Emmett!

Emmett: You can't be done that fast!

Rosalie: Well I am, so get out. You can see Alex again when she is completely done.

Emmett: [Shakes head disapprovingly] Whatever. [Stalks out of room]

Alex: Why couldn't he stay?

Rosalie: Because I want to wow everyone tonight.

The next two hours were spent on my make-up and nails. I made sure she did my make-up light as usual, but still noticeable and cute. She gave me a French pedicure and manicure herself, adding little purple glittery designs on my nails too. For my makeup, she put liquid liner around my whole eye and light purple eye shadow that has some very light sparkles. My lip gloss had no color, which was exactly how I liked it, and I had a small amount of blush on my cheeks. In the end Rosalie added a purple jewel necklace to my neck before bringing my dress out of her closet. I didn't know why my dress was there… but it was there, so whatever. Rosalie handed me my dress, then pushed me into the bathroom to change. In the bathroom I didn't take my time putting on the dress, I quickly pulled it on, looked at myself in the mirror, and then walked out of the room. Rosalie was waiting on her bed looking through a magazine, when she looked up at me, her eyes went wide.

Alex: [Worried] What?

Rosalie: Alex, you look drop-dead gorgeous! I'm amazing!

Alex: [Chuckles] Of course you would compliment yourself as you compliment me.

Rosalie: [Shrugs] Of course.

Alex: So can I go down now?

Rosalie: In a minute, we just need to get you your shoes and spray some perfume on you then you can go down and show of this sexy chick.

Alex: I don't really look that hot.

Rosalie: Sure, whatever you say. But trust me, everyone is gonna hate how beautiful you look, well except for your werewolf.

Alex: [Frowns] Why will they hate it?

Rosalie: Because they'll be jealous!

Alex: [Chuckles] Oh.

I watched as Rosalie walked over to her closet and again made another item of mine magically appear in her closet, my shoes. She handed my silver high heels then walk over to her make-up table and grabbed her favorite perfume. When she walked over to me, she sprayed me a few time with the perfume while I put on my shoes.

Rosalie: Done!

Alex: So I can go down now?

Rosalie: [Smiles] Be my guest!

Alex: Okay, I'm gonna head downstairs… [Starts walking towards door] You coming?

Rosalie: In a little while, I need to put all my make-up and stuff away.

Alex: So you want me to help?

Rosalie: [Snorts] Like you want to help me, just go… Oh, here. [Hands me a purse]

Alex: [Smiles] Okay, thanks!

Rosalie: You're welcome, have a good time Alex.

Alex: I will.

I walked out of the room slowly, careful not to trip because of the heels. When I reached the stairs I held the rails and carefully walked down. When I reached the end of the stairs I walked to the living room keeping my eyes on my feet. I heard everyone talking as I walked in but it went silent when I got there, I looked up to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes. I looked myself up and down worried something was wrong.

Alex: What's wrong? [Looks worried]

Emmett: Nothing. You… you look… amazing.

Carlisle: [Gets up and walks over to me] Alex, you look absolutely beautiful [Hugs me]

Alex: [Hugs back] Thanks Carlisle.

Jasper: [Looks at me curiously] Special night?

Alex: [Blushes] Yes, it is. [Looks around] Where are Edward and Alice?

Jasper: They already left to pick up Bella, they will meet you and Jacob there.

Esme: [Walks over to me and stands next to Carlisle] You really do look beautiful.

Alex: [Blushes] Thanks, but I don't look that amazing.

Emmett: Don't say that, you'd be lying to yourself!

Jasper: I am sure even Max will agree when he sees you later tonight.

Alex: [Eyes light up] I almost forgot that Max is coming tonight!

Emmett: Don't party yourself out at the dance, save some energy for Max and us!

Alex: [Chuckles] I will. [Looks at clock] Jacob should be here soon, I am going to quickly say bye to Rosalie then come back down.

I ran up the stairs, totally ignoring how uncomfortable it was since I hadn't yet broken into my heels. Once I got upstairs, I saw Rosalie standing at the door smiling at me.

Alex: I forgot to say thanks, and good bye.

Rosalie: Well then, you're welcome and goodbye too. Have a good night.

Alex: Again, thanks.

Rosalie: Now go, your mutt is here.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] I'm gonna forget you said that since you made me look pretty.

I quickly ran down the stairs and was a few steps away from the last when my heel got stuck to something and I fell over. I closed my eyes preparing for a hard fall but never felt myself fall but instead felt arms holding me up. I opened my eyes to see Jacob holding me up and starring right down at me. I stared right back at him, unable to pull myself away. We stayed like that for a while, just looking into each other's eyes, until I heard someone clear their throat. Jacob immediately snapped out of it and let go of me, I would have fallen but seconds later he grabbed me again and helped me stand up. I looked up to see Jasper and Emmett looking at us from the hallway.

Jacob: [Scratches back of head] Uh, hey guys.

Emmett: [Chuckles] Hey wolf! We were just on our way out to pick up Max.

Alex: [Walks over to Emmett and Jasper to hug them] Thanks guys.

Jasper: No problem, have a good night. [Winks at me]

Alex: Good night, bye guys.

I watched as Jasper and Emmett walked out the door of the house, then I looked back at Jacob who was staring at me dreamily.

Alex: Hi! [Smiles]

Jacob: [Takes a breath] Hi.

Alex: How do I look?

Jacob: You look so stunning. You don't even have to ask, you saw how stunned I was. [Smirks]

Alex: [Blushes] Thanks… you ready to go?

Jacob: Of course. [Puts hand out]

Alex: [Takes his hand] Let's go. [Looks back] Bye Esme! Bye Carlisle! Good night!

Jacob and I walked out of the house hand in hand silently, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a nice one. Like everything was so perfect, that words would ruin it. When we got to the car, Jacob held the door open for me as I got inside. He closed the door and ran over to his side. When he was inside, he turned the car on and took my hand in his again. He smiled at me and drove out of the driveway with only one hand on the steering wheel.

Alex: You're not mad at me are you?

Jacob: [Smiles not looking at me] I was, but I miss you and love you more than I am mad at you.

Alex: Oh. How was your week?

Jacob: Unbearable, but any day without you is unbearable.

Alex: [Blushes] I missed you a lot too.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes then smiles at me] That's why you wanted me away for a week, to miss me?

Alex: [Moves over and kisses cheek] No, you'll find out why I did that. [Smirks]

Jacob: Hmmm, I am very looking forward to tonight. [Squeezes my hand]

Alex: We're here, wow, look at the turnout.

Jacob: Yeap, not this many people at my school…

Alex: You go to a small school that only people from La Push go to.

Jacob: True.

After Jacob parked the car, he quickly got out and ran to my door before I could even get my seatbelt off. He opened the door and held out a hand; smiling as he looked at me. I took his hand and looked him over in the clothes he bought the other day, and man did he look hot. When I was standing next to him, he closed the door and let go of my hand. He held out his arm so I linked arms with him and we walked to the gym together. We were silent during the walk to the gym too, only looking at each other occasionally and smiling. I quickly greeted Mr. Gates at the door and introduced him to Jacob, and then we walked into the gym. The gym was actually pretty well decorated, there were blue and green streamers hanging from the ceiling. There were some balloons on the ceiling, some surrounding the entrance, and some on the tables. There were large tables in the back of the gym facing the front entrance with blue table cloth and lots of food. The rest of the area was the dance floor which was only decorated with the colorful lights from the ceiling. Between the two food tables was the DJ, putting on music as a bunch of people danced on the floor. I looked around, the place was pretty packed since it was a small gym and everyone from school was here and some of them brought friends their age from other school. I held onto Jacob tighter as we walked over to some chairs to sit down.

Jacob: You don't want to dance now?

Alex: Maybe later…

Jacob. Okay… so what do you want to do?

Alex: Be with you. [Smiles]

Jacob: [Chuckles] Besides that.

Alex: That's all I want.

Jacob stared at me for a while, his expression didn't change, he looked happy but confused. I think he suspected something was up, but I knew that he would never even guess what I was going to tell him tonight. I smiled at him and he broke the stare, looking down at his hands as he blushed. It was cute, since I don't think I'd ever seen him blush.

Alex: It's cute when you blush… [Blushes]

Jacob: [Looks at me and smirks] I should blush more, it makes you blush. [Winks at me]

Alex: [Blushes more] Shut-up!

Jacob: [Chuckles] HAH, MORE!

Edward: [Comes over to us] Hey, stop making fun of my sister!

Alex: Edward, when did you get here?

Edward: We've been here a while.

Jacob: Where's Bella?

Edward: With Alice, Alice is making Bella dance with her. Come join us?

Alice: In a while, I want to be alone with Jacob a while.

Edward: [Looks at me curiously] Okay… [Leaves]

Jacob: What was that about?

Alex: Nothing, I just want to be with you!

Jacob: [Smirks] Hmmm, I wonder how attached you would have been to me that day if I hadn't planned a romantic dinner for you?

Alex: [Frowns] I don't wanna talk about that day, I wanna talk about now! [Thinks] Though… I would like a repeat of that dinner… I missed it all, and it was so perfect!

Jacob: In that case, I promise you a repeat. [Kisses my forehead]

Alex: Okay.

I looked at Jacob happily, he seemed as happy to be with me as him! He actually always seems this way, why didn't I realize I love him sooner; I could have avoided all the pain I gave him till now! I think it is time, I should tell him I love him. We were alone, there is music playing, we both look perfect, I want to remember it just like this. I took his hands in mine and was about to open my mouth when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Bella.

Bella: Aren't you guys gonna dance, if I have to dance, so do you!

Alex: We'll join you guys in a minute!

Bella: [Shakes head] Nope, you have to come now!

Jacob: [Chuckles] Okay fine!

Alex: But…

Bella: [Interrupts me] I'll just bring Alice over here!

Alex: [Sighs] Okay fine!

Bella: I'll be waiting! [Leaves]

Alex: [Whispers to self] Dang it!

Jacob: What did you say?

Alex: [Shakes head] Nothing…

Jacob: [Stands up, still holding my hand] Alex, let's go dance.

Alex: [Smiles] Sure.

We went over to the dance floor and danced for a few songs, I danced three songs with Jacob, one song with Alice and Bella, and one with Edward. I tried getting alone with Jacob a few times, but someone always got in the way. Eventually I gave up and decided to tell him in the last dance… since it usually is a slow dance anyway. Eventually I was getting tired and was feeling a little weird, but I didn't want to leave the dance floor because I knew Jacob wanted to dance more. I faked that I was okay, but I knew that I was starting to slow down. After another song ended, Edward came in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder, he looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

Edward: Alex, you okay?

Alex: Of course I am! Why do you ask?

Jacob: [Comes next to me and looks at me] Are you sure Alex? You don't look too good...

Alex: I'm just a little tired, that's all.

Edward: You look kind of pale…

Jacob: [Looks at me with concern] Alex, I think you should take a quick break. Let's find you a place to sit and then I'll get you a drink.

Alex: [Shakes head] No, it's okay.

Jacob: No, it's not okay!

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me to an area in the corner of the gym. He sat me down and caressed me on the cheek softly before smiling at me and walking away to get me a drink. I sat a few minutes, but I was starting to get restless. A weird feeling had developed while we were dancing, I felt like something was happening, and it was making me feel sick to my stomach. Though I still felt tired and a little dizzy, I jumped up and started walking toward the food table. I walked around a while but didn't find him there. Panic rushed through my body as I looked around for Jacob; I looked over to where we were dancing before to see Edward, Bella, and Alice gone. I walked around frantically, calling out Jacob and Edward's names and ignoring the weird looks I got from people on the dance floor. I ran into someone and looked up to see Chase. He smiled at me, but his smile faded when he looked at me a while.

Chase: Alex, are you okay?

Alex: Have you seen Edward, Jacob, Alice, or Bella?

Chase: I saw Edward a while ago talking on the phone; I saw Bella and Alice on the dance floor; weren't you and your boyfriend with them?

Alex: We sat down and he went to get me a drink and now I can't find him!

Chase: Alex calm down, I'm sure he's around here somewhere…

Alex: What about Edward, Alice, and Bella?

Chase: Why don't you sit down and I'll go look for them, you don't look too good!

Alex: No, I need to find them first!

Chase: [Looks at me sympathetically] Okay, we'll go together and find them, let me just go get you some soda, you look really pale.

Alex: Fine, hurry!

Chase looked at me strangely, and then walked off toward the food table. I stared after him until I couldn't see him anymore through the crowd, then I started looking around again. Where were they? My head was hurting more, and I was starting to feel a little light headed so I stopped and grabbed onto a table. A weird feeling came to me, like someone familiar was near me. Was it Jacob? I quickly turned around with the hope that Jacob was behind me to come face-to-face with a brown-haired handsome guy wearing a gray shirt and black pants. This couldn't be, I had to be imagining it, this person in front of me… can't be in front of me! I stared at him in shock, unable to make any words come out of me. He smiled at me and took a step forward.

Mason: Hello love!

I didn't say anything back or see anything else, because after that, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! SO I wrote this chapter... and it was a little short, so I added some more to it... hope you guys aren't disappointed! <strong>  
><strong>But finally we got the return of MASON! I know he's not much in this chapter, but he's back! <strong>  
><strong>I was kind of confused by the comments, you guys were like 'it will totally light up' and 'it's not gonna light up' and I was like... what are they talking about? I forgot about the true love necklace AHAHAH! Even though that's the name of the chapter!<strong>

**I can't wait to see u guys's comment's for this chapter!Love it? Like it? A little Disappointed? Very Disappointed? I wanna know, so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	51. Mason Returns?

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Hmmm, cozy bed and no one waking me up… it had to be a dream. Someone always woke me up if I stayed asleep this long, even if I woke up and decided to stay in bed they would come, but not this time for some reason… I wonder why? Wait… why am I in bed? I don't remember going to bed… I don't remember anything. Last night… I was at the dance with Jacob… he went to get me a drink… then… MASON! I quickly sat up and opened my eyes. As my eyes adjusted to my surrounding I saw that I was in my bedroom. I looked on my right to see Max and Emmett watching me with worried looks on their face. I looked back at them, with so many questions on my mind.

Alex: What happened?

Emmett: [Looks at Max then back at me] Is your head doing okay? You hit it pretty hard.

Alex: [Touches head and feels pain] It's okay. [Looks at Max] Max?

Max: Hey Alex! Do I get a hug? [Smiles]

I smiled back at Max and hugged him, I was still confused about what I saw last night… was it Mason, or just a hallucination? I looked at Emmett, who was looking back at me with a concentrated and unsure look on his face. What was up? Max finally let go of me and I leaned back on the headboard of my bed.

Alex: Now can I find out what happened? Where's Jacob? We were at the dance and I couldn't find him, I looked everywhere then… [Looks down]

Emmett: [Sighs] I guess you're going to find out eventually anyway.

Alex: Did I faint?

Max: Yes you did. I…

Emmett: Maybe I should explain.

Alex: Wait, where is everyone?

Emmett: They are all downstairs. Carlisle wanted less people around you and since Max is your brother he said that Max can be with you.

Max: And I didn't want to be alone, so I asked Emmett to be with me here.

Emmett: You really scared Esme, she has been upset since you were brought home. Alice and Jasper have been trying to keep her calm for a while now.

Max: And Rosalie looks like she wants to chew Edward's head off… she scares me. I mean, Alice and Jasper are mad at him too but she is… scary.

Emmett: [Chuckles] She's my wife and she scares me too right now. [Looks serious] I'm not such a big fan of Edward myself at the moment.

Alex: Jacob? Where is he?

Emmett: He is here too, he has wanted to see you but Carlisle says that no one will see you until you wake up, feel better, and want to see someone.

Alex: Feel better? Wait, why wouldn't I want to see him?

Emmett: You had a pretty high fever last night, like Carlisle considered putting you in the hospital overnight, we were able to convince him to just keep you at home.

Alex: Oh, no wonder I felt so weird… wait, my second question?

Max: [Looks at Emmett worried then at me] Alex… Mason is also here…

My body went into complete shock when I heard his name, it was really him. I was able to put everything together now. Mason came which caused me to faint; I was brought home where Carlisle decided not to let Jacob or Mason see me. And Edward had something to do with all this which is why everyone is mad at him. I looked back at Emmett and Max, they both were watching me with concern. I didn't know how to react, last night was supposed to be the night that I told Jacob I loved him… but instead, this?

Emmett: Alex, you okay?

Alex: I'm fine. I don't want to see him.

Emmett: Which one? Mason or Jacob?

I didn't really know who I didn't want to see. Did I not want to see Mason, or Jacob? I just didn't know. Why does my life always have to end up becoming complicated? I frowned and looked at Emmett, who was still watching me and waiting for an answer.

Alex: I don't want to see either of them.

Emmett: Okay, I'll go…

Alex: [Panics] Don't go! I don't want to be alone.

Max: I'm here.

Alex: No, neither of you go. Just make them both leave. [Eyes water up]

Max: Oh Alex.

Max put his arms out and I went in his arms and began to cry. Why did these things always happen to me? It was supposed to be perfect, I was supposed to forget Mason and live happily ever after with Jacob. But I still didn't get my happiness, even if I was hundreds of miles away from Waverly Place, I still had problems. After a few minutes of crying the tears stopped, but I didn't let go of Max. It wasn't until I heard the door open that I let go of Max and looked up to see Carlisle coming in. He looked at me with a smile, but his smile turned to a frown when he saw my upset face. I leaned back on my headboard looking at my hands; Carlisle sat down next to me and recomposed his face.

Carlisle: Alex dear, how is your head?

Alex: It hurts a little, but it's fine.

Carlisle: I will give you some pain medication but that's it. I don't want you taking too many drugs even if it was a fall like that. You were lucky your friend found you fast enough and called me, your fever was also pretty bad…d id you know you had a fever when you left last night?

Alex: [Shakes head] No I felt fine; I started to feel weird when we were dancing at the dance. [Looks up at Carlisle shocked] Wait, you said friend?

Carlisle: Yes your friend. [Looks at Emmett] What was his name again, Chase?

Alex: [Relieved] Chase, yeah he's my new best friend at school. [Smiles]

Carlisle: Well that's him, he said he went to get you a drink because you were looking pale and when he came back he saw you faint. Then he found your phone in your purse and called home. Emmett and I came over here as soon as we were done talking to him.

Alex: So he found me? Where were Alice and Edward and Jacob?

Emmett: [Looks angry] Edward…

Carlisle: [Interrupts Emmett] This is not the time!

Alex: I want to know!

Max: Mason was the friend that came with me; it was kind of a plan that Edward had to bring him here. Then he lied to Alice and Jacob that Victoria was near.

Alex: [Shocked] WHAT?

Carlisle: Alex, I apologize on my son's behalf, I don't think he thought this through well enough.

Alex: So Alice, Edward, and Jacob weren't there when this happened?

Emmett: No they weren't, they went looking for Victoria… [Looks annoyed]

Alex: [Looks at Carlisle with a panicked look] Please make them go away.

Carlisle: [Looks at Emmett confused] What should I…

Emmett: [Interrupt Carlisle] She means Mason and Jacob.

Carlisle: [Gives me assuring smile] I will take care of it. [Gets up]

Max: [Gets up to] I'll come with you!

I watched as Carlisle and Max left the room, Max looked at me one last time and gave me a smile. When the door closed I looked at Emmett sadly, he tried to give me an assuring smile but I knew he didn't know what to do to help me. We just sat there and stared at each other for a few minutes. Emmett's expression became more relaxed which made me look at him questioningly.

Emmett: They are gone.

Alex: Oh, okay. [Trying to fake a smile]

Emmett: Alex, you were really excited about last night. Can I ask why?

Alex: It doesn't matter anymore I guess. I… I was going to tell Jacob that I loved him.

Emmett: Did that change now that you've seen Mason?

Alex: No. But I love Mason too, and I just don't know what to do anymore.

Emmett: [Puts a hand on my shoulder] I'm sorry little sis.

Alex: [Tries to hold back tears] Me too.

Emmett: [Looks sad] Alex.

Just like Max, Emmett put out his arms and moved closer to me. I buried my face in his chest and cried. I cried because I loved Jacob and couldn't tell him. I cried because I loved Mason and I finally saw him when I was about to betray his love. But mostly I cried because the pain I felt now hurt more than the pain I felt as I watched Harper take my family.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I was getting annoyed with all this crap, I have to sit here and wait for the okay to see Alex with this Mason guy while my pack keeps telling me that I need to come home. HOW CAN I COME HOME? I don't know if Alex is okay, all I know is that she fainted when she saw Mason and her friend Chase brought her home. Another annoying thing, I wasn't just sitting here with one guy I wasn't fond of but instead three. Mason, Edward, and Chase were all in the living room with me, Edward was here because no one else would talk to him and Bella told him to stay here while she talked to Alice. The only people that were allowed to see Alex was Max, Emmett, and Carlisle… I should be in there! The moment I heard footsteps coming from the stairs I looked up; Max and Carlisle walked in looking concerned. I quickly stood up and saw that the other three guys in the room did the same. Carlisle walked over to us and stood in front of Mason and me, he looked at Edward who nodded in agreement.

Jacob: Is Alex okay?

Carlisle: She is fine now…

Jacob: [Interrupts him] Can I…

Edward: [Interrupts me] No.

Jacob: [Looks angrily at Edward] You won't decide that!

Carlisle: Jacob, she has requested that you leave.

Jacob: [Shocked] She… what?

Max: [Steps forward] Don't get her wrong man, it's not just you. [Looks at Mason] She wants the both of you to leave.

Mason: Why would Alex want me to leave? [Looks at me] And who is this guy?

Jacob: [Angrily looks at Mason] I'm Alex's boyfriend, who are you?

Mason: [Looks shocked] I… I'm…

Max: Jacob, let's not get into this here. [Looks at Mason] Bella has arranged for you to live with them in their living room, is that okay?

Mason: Who is Bella?

Edward: My girlfriend and Alex's friend.

Jacob: And my best friend.

Mason: [Nods] Okay, got it… I guess that's okay. When can I see Alex?

Jacob: Never…

Carlisle: When she wants to see you [Looks at Mason then me] then she'll see you.

Edward: I think it's time you two leave. [Looks at Mason] Bella is waiting for you outside.

Alice: [Walks in] Edward, don't think any of us have forgiven you, the rule that applies to Jacob and Mason also applies to you.

Edward: [Looks embarrassed] Of course.

Jacob: [Looks angry] This is ridiculous, I haven't done anything!

Carlisle: [Puts hand on my shoulder] Of course you haven't, but Alex needs time. This is hard for her.

Jacob: Whatever…

I didn't want to listen to anything else. I walked out of the house quickly, keeping my ears alert so I could hear Alex. I heard her in her room talking to Emmett and her words pierced through my heart like nails, 'No. But I love Mason.' The moment I heard those words I felt my eyes tear up, something I hadn't done in a long time… she loved him, she still loved him? So where did that leave me? If she doesn't love me what does it matter? I am not sacrificing for her anymore, she can be happy forever with her Mason, and I will be fine alone without her. I looked up towards her bedroom window one last time, before turning around and running into the woods. I had a pack to support, and I have had enough of this nonsense they call love.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! LOL! You guys wanted so what happens next... here u go! Let the guy drama begin... or continue...<strong>  
><strong>Sorry Neisha for confusing u, hope this chapter clears the confusion?<strong>

**Damn guys, LOVE ya'll for the reviews! Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	52. Is It Love?

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Eventually I decided to distract myself by doing some homework… shocking, but I couldn't think of anything else. All I found was my vocabulary assignment in there so I took it out and started working on it. Once Emmett saw that I was busy with that, he excused himself to go get me something to eat. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Chase standing at the door smiling at me. I waved him in and he sat down at the edge of my bed.

Alex: Hey, uh…

Chase: Hi Alex, you okay? [Looks concerned]

Alex: I'm fine, just my head hurts a little. Oh, and thanks for calling Carlisle and Emmett.

Chase: No problem, I was really worried when I saw you fall over, I thought it was because of my gorgeous looks [Smirks] but you weren't even looking at me.

Alex: [Playfully punches him] Shut-up!

Chase: [Sighs] You wanna talk about it?

Alex: Trust me; you don't want me to bore you with my love life story.

Chase: [Looks determined] Alex, do you remember on Monday what you told me?

Alex: What? [Confused]

Chase: You told me that I was your new official best friend.

Alex: Yeah, so?

Chase: So? So I am here for you no matter what, no matter how stupid, how boring, or how horrible a story is, I am here to listen and help.

Alex: [Smiles] Thanks. [Sighs] It's just boy troubles. I… I was going to tell Jacob that I love him, but then Mason showed up and it's just a mess…

Chase: Why does it matter that Mason showed up, you still love him, don't you?

Alex: Yeah, but I can't tell him that now that Mason is here…

Chase: And why is that?

Alex: Because…

I stared at Chase for the longest time, he was right of course, why couldn't I tell Jacob? Jacob told me himself it didn't matter that I'm still not over Mason, so why would it matter now? I may not be over Mason, but that doesn't mean I don't love Jacob.

Alex: [Smiles] Thanks, you're right!

Chase: [Smiles] I usually am.

Alex: But what do I tell him?

Chase: Exactly how you feel. Even if you know some of the things you say will hurt.

Alex: Okay, I'll take your advice, you're right!

Chase: Cool, so I'm going to get home, Mike's mom must be getting worried. [Gets up]

Alex: [Jumps off bed] Thanks Chase, you're the best!

I ran over to Chase and hugged him real quick, then pecked him on the cheek. He stared at me a while a little dazed but snapped out of it when I started waving my hand in front of his face. He smiled at me then walked out of the room, stumbling once on the way out. I smiled, feeling very lucky to have such a good and wise friend.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Sam: Let's not jump to conclusions, we don't know that.

Jacob: Yeah we do, the bloodsuckers only let me be around Alex until they could find Mason, and Alex only wanted to be with me until she could get Mason back. To think I wanted to help them find Mason.

Sam: You can't be sure; you don't know what's going on.

Jacob: Stop! I've seen enough of this! First I lost Bella and now I lose my imprint! I don't care, I've had enough! Too many women have left me, my mother, Bella, and now Alex?

Sam: This is different from your mom; this is the one you belong with and love.

Jacob: Loved, I won't let myself care for another woman again.

Sam: Don't say that, you will need to eventually marry and pass on the wolf line.

Jacob: I don't care for that! I'm leaving. [Turns away]

Sam: [Grabs my arm and turns me to face him] No, you're not! Listen to me, you will wait for Alex to be ready to talk to you, then you will sit down and have a rational conversation with her when you are able to control your emotions.

Jacob: This only matters to you because you believe that imprints make the best children! WHO CARES? You may ruin your life because of an imprint, but I won't!

Sam: [Growls] What's that supposed to mean?

Jacob: You and I both know what that's supposed to mean, it means that you gave up Leah because of a stupid imprint; I would NEVER do something like that!

Sam: If you don't remember, you did, with Bella! One second she was all you were thinking about and the next it was all about Alex. And when Alex rejected you, you ran away, and when she wants you back you go crawling back to her! You've already done a lot!

Jacob: At least I am not the one who day after day stands proudly hand in hand with my imprint in front of my ex like NOTHING happened!

Sam: JACOB!

The next second I knew that Sam was going to snap, as he was about to pounce on me I saw Jared, Paul, and Embry jump in front of him and grab him before he could do anything. I shook my head in disgust and walked away from there, I heard Embry call after me but I ignored him, having no interest with what any of them had to say. I changed to my wolf form, and ran as fast as I could to the one place I loved and hated right now… the place that was mine and Alex's.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

No one would let me leave my room all day Saturday, they thought I needed to rest. Today was Sunday and I was able to convince everyone to go out hunting and leave only Emmett, Max, and me at home. I decided that I was going to town to get some things then I would go to La Push to see Jacob. After much insisting by both Max and Emmett that they would go with me, I was finally able to convince them to let me go alone. While I was on the road, I kind of felt guilty that I lied to them, I wasn't really going to town, I was going to the lake that's exit was between Forks High School and our house, the one that Jacob and I made our spot. When I reached the parking lot, I parked my car and started walking towards the lake. I looked like it was going to rain soon as I started to feel rain drops coming on me; I decided to continue on to the lake anyway. When I almost reached the grassy area I was sitting at when I came here before, I found that it was already occupied. There sat the guy I was restless to see since yesterday, wearing nothing but a pair of beige cargo shorts. The guy I knew I had hurt again unknowingly. He seemed distracted, and I was really tempted to scare him, but I knew that he probably wasn't in the mood, so I sat down beside him and put my head on his shoulder. As soon as my head hit his shoulders, he moved himself away roughly and I fell to the grass. I looked up at him in shock, to see his hands balled up in tight fists at his sides and his eyes bloodshot and angry. I got up, my face switching from shock to concern.

Alex: Jacob?

Jacob: What do you want?

Alex: To talk.

Jacob: I know what you want to talk about, so discussion over.

Alex: No, discussion not over. Jacob?

Jacob: Leave me alone.

Alex: Not until you tell me what's wrong.

Jacob: [Looks at me angrily] What?

Alex: I know your upset I didn't talk to you yesterday, but you don't know what I was going through. Friday was a special day…

Jacob: [Interrupts me] I know, it was the day you were reunited with your love Mason.

Alex: [Looks shocked] What? No… that's not it Jacob. You…

Jacob: Don't worry about me, remember Ann had an interest for me, maybe I still got a chance.

I stared at him in shock, completely unsure how to respond. Nothing could hurt me more than him bringing up Ann, and he knew two reasons why. I felt my eyes start to tear up; I held back the tears and was relieved to see the rain start to come down hard. As the rain started to soak my face, I let the tears go. Jacob still didn't look up at me, he only ran his fingers through his hair as the rain started to soak him too.

Alex: Jacob, how can you even say that?

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Alex, please stop with the pity talk, I heard and now you can go!

Alex: JACOB BLACK! What the hell has gotten into you? You don't even know why that day was special. That was… it doesn't even matter, you're not the guy I thought you were, I'm happy I didn't get the chance to tell you that I love you that day!

I turned around and started to walk away, the tears running down my cheeks almost as fast as the rain did. I didn't care that I was wet, I didn't care that I lied to my brothers to come here, nothing mattered. All I wanted was to get away from here, anything was better than knowing that the Jacob I loved was never real. I was halfway to the parking lot when I felt an arm pull on my wrist. I turned around to yell at Jacob but was speechless when I saw Jacob's sad eyes. He fell on his knees then wrapped his arms around my waste, burying his face in my stomach. I stared at him in a shock for a while and then finally put my hands on his head. Seeing him like this broke me, I forgot all my anger and only thought of his pain. After a while, I helped him up and wrapped my arms around his neck, we both cried together and I wasn't sure if it was from the joy of my professing his love to him or something else, but I couldn't stop. When he finally let go of me he stared right into my eyes, like he was reading my soul.

Jacob: I love you Alex Russo.

Alex: I love you too Jacob Black.

With that he pulled my face to his and crushed his lips to mine. With his finger wound in my hair, he and I became one. The sparks from us touching went louder than ever, but this time it was amazing, no pain from the sparks at all. It was like everything was perfect and that there was a happily ever after in there somewhere. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we continued to make-out in the rain for what felt like an eternity. When his lips left mine, he smiled at me happily as I gave him a disappointed look and he laughed as happily as I had ever seen him before. He spun me around, holding me tight, and then fell over on the floor with me still in his arms. He stared at me happily, pushing some wets strands out of my face and I stared back at him just as happy.

Jacob: Say it again.

Alex: [Chuckles] I love you Jacob Black.

Jacob: Again!

Alex: I LOVE YOU JACOB BLACK!

Jacob pecked me on the lips lightly, then started kissing me down my neck slowly. I giggled and pushed him away slightly but kept my arms wrapped around his neck.

Alex: Jacob, I really wanted to tell you that day that I love you. That is why I didn't want to see you all week, because I wanted it to be a surprise and I wasn't sure if I could hold it in until that day.

Jacob: Today is the happiest day of my life; I promise I will be yours forever.

Alex: [Looks worried] Jacob… we need to talk about what happened before…

Jacob: [Looks worried] I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking… I thought…

Alex: You thought?

Jacob: [Sighs] I thought that you didn't want me anymore now that Mason is here.

Alex: [Looks away] Jacob…

Jacob: I was right, wasn't I?

Alex: [Looks shocked] NO! It's just… I'm still not over him.

Jacob: Oh… [Looks away] I understand.

Alex: You do?

Jacob: Yes I do… but… I think… [Looks worried]

Alex: What Jacob, what is it?

Jacob: Alex, you need time to figure this all out. And as much as I hate the idea, I think that it's best to give you some space.

Alex: I don't understand what you're saying. [Looks confused]

Jacob: [Looks sad] Alex, I think we should take a break.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter that didn't end so good for Jacob and Alex :**  
><strong>Appreciating the reviews guys! Sorry I posted late, was buy all of yesterday so I was exhausted today.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**I think... I am going to post the next chapter in a few minutes or later :)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	53. Engagements

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I started at Jacob for the longest time, how could he say this? His eyes said he was sad of what he just said, but then why would he say it to me? I saw Jacob open his mouth to say something else, before he could I pushed him away, pulled out my wand, and flashed myself into my car. I didn't look back as I quickly turned on the car and drove as fast as I could from there. I drove for a long time, unsure where I was going because my vision was too blurred from the tears. After driving for twenty minutes I realized I was lost so I parked the car and let it all go. Right then and there I cried my heart out; I cried so much that my cheeks burned. I know that Jacob thinks this is for the best, but he doesn't know how much I need him right now, even if in the end Mason was the one, I can't be without him. Even after I stopped crying I stayed there, and eventually my eyelids began to droop and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

It was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life, but I knew I had to do it. It is unfair to Alex; she needs time to figure things out without having to worry about my feelings. I love her and will always love her, but I need her to decide out of the two guys she loves, who she wants to be with… forever. The moment the words came out of my mouth, I regretted it, but what could I do? I watched her as she pulled out her wand and got herself to her car and as she drove away. I didn't stop her though, that wouldn't be right. I'm sorry my love, one day you will understand why I did this, and hopefully that day will be when you become forever mine.

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

I lay on Bella's bed with Bella in my arms. I didn't feel like going hunting with the others, they weren't exactly talking to me so it wouldn't be much fun anyway… I looked down at Bella who was reading a book. She is so amazing and all mine… well almost.

Edward: Bella?

Bella: Hmmm?

Edward: Enough is enough!

Bella: [Looks up at me shocked] What?

Edward: Why won't you marry me?

Bella: I already said I'd marry you…

Edward: Yeah, but not really… you won't accept the ring.

Bella: Ring?

Edward: Yeah, I have a ring for you.

Bella: [Quickly sits up] YOU BOUGHT ME A RING?

Edward: No, calm down! It's a family heirloom, from my birth family…

Bella: [Relaxes] Oh… wait, so all you want is for me to wear the ring?

Edward: Yes, that and for you to officially be my fiancé. You know… take up the conditions of my part of the deal.

Bella: Like, you want to get married, the whole deal?

Edward: Bella, how many times to I have to say this?

Bella: But marriage…

Edward: Please Bella, it's all I ask of you in exchange for making you a vampire!

Bella: [Smirks] And the other thing…

Edward: [Sighs] I said we would try, I'm not promising anything.

Bella: So, you planned on proposing to me?

Edward: [Stands up] Yes, properly.

Bella: [Look confused] Properly?

Edward: [Bends down on knee] Bella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

Max: I'm starting to get worried.

Emmett: Me too… I think we should call the others, I might be in trouble for letting her go out by herself, but it's best they all know.

Max: Didn't one of you say Bella's dad is a cop?

Emmett: Yeah… but I don't think we want to involve him right now.

Max: Why?

Emmett: Because, we are still a little worried with the whole Alex Russo search thing…

Max: [Frowns] I think my sister is more important than her discovery.

Emmett: I would agree, but Alex wouldn't think so.

Max: She would if her life was in danger!

Emmett: [Sighs] You're right. I'll call Bella.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Bella's number, after a few rings she finally picked up. I didn't hear her voice first though; instead I heard the voice of some British guy congratulating Bella. Then, Edward's voice! WHAT THE HELL IS EDWARD DOING THERE?

_Emmett: HELLO?_

_Bella: Oh, sorry. [Giggles] Hi, who is this?_

_Emmett: It's me, Emmett. What is Edward doing there?_

_Bella: Like you don't know, I mean he has been trying for months._

_Emmett: I don't know what you're talking about. I just needed to talk to Charlie._

_Bella: He's not here and why? I'm the one who got engaged!_

_Emmett: WHAT? Edward… Forget it, BYE!_

I hung up and started pacing the room angrily. Edward was out getting engaged while I was at home worrying where Alex is? I need to find Alex; I don't need to deal with this bullshit! I looked at Max, who was cringing away from me looking a little scared. Max gets scared? I gave him an apologetic look and his expression went back to concern.

Max: What happened?

Emmett: [Growls] Bella is preoccupied right now with Edward and the British dud. Bella's dad Charlie isn't with them.

Max: Dud? I think you mean dude…

Emmett: No, I meant dud.

Max: Why don't we call Jake? She might be there.

Emmett: I called La Push, Jacob isn't around.

Max: Maybe they are together?

Emmett: He would make sure Alex picked up her phone. I think I am going to run into the woods, I can't leave you alone though…

Max: I can come? I have a magic carpet with me, we can fly instead of run so we can look down into the forest and find her.

Emmett: [Smirks] I like you wizards.

Max: Cool, I'm just gonna go get it.

Emmett: And I will just figure out where the others are so I know how long we have.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

TAP, TAP, TAP. Who was tapping, wait where would tapping be coming from? I opened my eyes to see the steering wheel of my car right in my face. I lifted my head and looked to my right to see a woman standing in front of my window with her fingers on the window. She bent down to reveal her pale skin and wild red hair… it was Victoria. As soon as our eyes met, I shrieked at the top of my lungs. Victoria looked at me with an annoyed expression, opened the door, and pulled me out. She grabbed me by the front of my shirt and stared at me hungrily.

Victoria: We meet again Alex… Cullen?

Alex: I… please leave me alone.

Victoria: The Cullen's could have left James alone, but they didn't. What makes you think I won't do the same?

Alex: Please, I haven't done anything.

Victoria: [Smirks] No you haven't, but what does that matter?

I tried to get out of her grasp, but she was just too strong. I put my hand in my boot to pull out my wand and felt nothing. I looked back at the open car door to see it sitting in the passenger seat. I panicked more and tried to get away, I also screaming as much as I could, but she was just too strong.

Victoria: Stop trying to get away, no one will hear you.

Alex: You said the same thing last time, I was saved!

Victoria: [Laughs] I think you forgot, that time your werewolf wanted to be with you.

I stared at her in shock, how did she even know about that? She smirked and threw me to the floor, then walked over to my car and closed the door. I hugged myself tight, looking at Victoria with fear. The more scared I looked, the more pleased she seemed. Victoria's smile turned into a frown, and she looked to her right with disgust. I looked towards where she was staring to see Emmett and Max, Emmett looking angrier than I had ever seen him before.

Victoria: Oh Emmett, I'm so sorry I didn't send you an invite to this engagement.

Emmett: [Looks disgusted] Please, I want to hear nothing about engagements.

Victoria: You don't have to. But you know, since you're here, you have a human and I have one too, why don't we have a drink?

Emmett: I'd rather skip the drink and go straight to the dancing.

Victoria: [Rolls eyes] As you wish.

As soon as she stopped talking, Emmett sped towards Victoria; Victoria smirked at this and only ran at him too. They collided but neither fell over as they tried to get their teeth onto the other's neck. They were holding onto each other's arms, trying to attack the other, only to be pushed away swiftly. Victoria was able to kick Emmett a few times, and Emmett was able to punch her once, but no damage went to the other person. I started to become confused as to what they were doing. When I heard Emmett shout in pain as Victoria bit down on his neck and threw him far against a tree. I screamed as I saw Emmett fall to the floor in pain, and not gett up. I looked at Max with panic, and then ran over to the car before Victoria would turn her attention to me. I opened the door and grabbed my wand when someone pulled me from my waist and threw me to the floor. I felt pain in my head where I was hurt before and looked up to see Victoria walk slowly over to Emmett like a predator. I lifted my hand up and quickly did an offensive spell on Victoria, which caused her to hit a tree hard. I looked back at Emmett who was starting to get up. When our eyes met, we both turned and looked at Victoria. Victoria got up and looked at from me to Emmett with a maniacal smile on her face.

Victoria: [Looks at me] So you're a wizard eh? Guess I might let you live…

Emmett: Alex, stand back.

Victoria: This was fun, but I have some things to take care of. [Waves to Emmett] Ta-ta! [Runs away and disappears in trees]

Max: [Runs over to me] Are you okay?

Alex: [Sits up slowly] Yeah, I think I am.

Emmett: [Looks around protectively then comes to me] We should get home. I'm sorry Alex; I should have not let you go out yourself.

Alex: It's okay, can we go home now?

Emmett: Yes, I'll carry you. [Picks me up and carries me to the car] You okay?

Alex: Yeah, I'm fine. I already told Max that.

Emmett: [Looks serious] I'm talking about with the whole Jacob thing, you still need to see him?

Alex: No, it's okay. Let's go home.

Emmett: Okay. [Looks at the car] Wish the car had more damage than you, you're way more important. [Sets me in passenger seat]

Alex: [Smiles] Thanks Emmett.

Max: We should go; it's about the time everyone should be home.

Emmett: Right. [Nods]

The car was silent during the drive home, well besides Max humming to himself. Emmett drove slower than normal, he seemed annoyed with something, I just didn't know what. After trying to guess in my mind for a while what was wrong, I decided to finally ask him.

Alex: Emmett, what's wrong? You seem annoyed.

Emmett: I am just annoyed with this stupid brother of mine.

Alex: [Confused] Who?

Emmett: EDWARD, WHO ELSE?

Alex: [Cringes away] Sorry…

Emmett: Sorry, you'll see why when we get home Alex.

Alex: [Confused] Okay… ow!

Emmett: [Looks worried] Your head feeling okay?

Alex: Yeah, I just think the bump got bigger… great.

Emmett: [Chuckles] We'll have Carlisle check it out when we get home.

Alex: I don't want anyone to know about today…

Emmett: The mind-reader will find out anyway. [Rolls Eyes]

Alex: Oh yeah…

Max: We're here!

Once the car was parked in the garage, we all stepped out of the car, I looked back to see Max coming out with a carpet in his hand. Nice, he brought me a flying magic carpet! I looked up at Emmett, whose annoyance seemed to increase. He stopped and held a hand in front of me.

Emmett: I am not in a good mood right now, will you do me a favor?

Alex: Sure, whatever you say.

Emmett: When we go into the house, don't say ANYTHING, and just follow me upstairs.

Alex: Why? [Confused]

Emmett: [Sighs] I want company, and I am annoyed to ask anyone else right now.

Alex: Okay. [Smiles]

Emmett: [Smiles back] Thanks little sis. Max you coming?

Max: Yeah man!

Emmett moved his hand from in front of me and started walking again, when he opened the garage door we came to the entrance of the house and found everyone except Rosalie with Bella, surrounding Edward's piano. Emmett's expression went from annoyed to disgust as he ignored everyone and started to walk towards the stairs. I wanted to ask what was up but I promised Emmett I wouldn't say anything, so I followed him towards the stairs. As soon as Edward saw us, he walked toward us happily with Bella in hand and Alice behind him. I looked at Emmett who seemed to get impatient and waved for me to walk ahead of him. Before we got to the stairs, Edward and Alice were already standing there smiling.

Edward: Aren't you two going to congratulate us?

Emmett: [Frowns] No. Now move, Alex and I want to go upstairs.

Alice: What's wrong?

Edward: You aren't happy with my engagement…

I watched as Emmett and Edward stared at each other a while, Emmett's expression was still angry while Edward's was focused. After a minute Edward's expression went from focused, to shocked, to angry. He looked at me and was about to say something when Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs with him. I didn't look back as Edward called after us.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I posted late, I was about to post when something came up so I forgot and I didn't get home till really late and didn't get the chance to post it.<strong>

**Livieg-****HAHAHA, I was laughing at your review :)****  
>And there are A lot of POV's in this chapter, I didn't realize this till after I spell-checked it.<br>****For the Twilight-lovers, sorry the Edward-Bella Engagements wasn't as special.  
><strong>**Also... yeah, still no Mason, but he will be in the chapter after the next one.**

**Appreciate the reviews guys, so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	54. Denial

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When we got to my room, Emmett locked the door and sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. Max threw himself on my bed and decided to take a nap. I sat on the floor next to my bed and watched Emmett for a while.

Emmett: [Looks up at me] I'm sorry, I tried my best, I am sure he told everyone just now.

Alex: It's okay; I should be the one who's sorry.

Emmett: [Looks shocked] Why would you be sorry?

Alex: [Sighs] Because of me you are mad at Edward.

Emmett: Everyone should be mad at him, he got engaged.

Alex: That's good, isn't it?

Emmett: It's great, but it's not the time. We have a lot of worries.

Alex: I'm a worry?

Emmett: We worry for you Alex, its worse now that Victoria knows you're a wizard…

Alex: Oh… but he deserves to be happy…

Emmett: So you forgive him?

Alex: For bringing Mason back, no way… for getting engaged, there's nothing to forgive.

Emmett: I just don't think it's the time to get engaged, you're in danger, Bella's in danger, and because of Bella we are all in danger. [Looks amused] Though that danger I am very happy for.

Alex: [Rolls Eyes] You are talking about the Volturi?

Emmett: [Smiles] You know me so well, yes. I just wonder how worse it could get if they found out about you… [Looks at me seriously] I want to fight them, but I would never put you in danger like that.

Alex: [Chuckles] Emmett, how did we go from you being angry at Edward to you keeping me safe from the Volturi?

Emmett: [Chuckles too] You're right, man my heads thinking too much.

Alex: Yeah… it is, come on, what happened to laid back Emmett?

Emmett: He discovered a little wizard who he wants to protect so he can do sneaky things with.

Alex: Okay. [Laughs]

Emmett: Hey Alex…

Alex: Yeah?

Emmett: What happened today?

Alex: [Sighs] I talked to Jacob, told him I loved him… he broke up with me.

Emmett: [Gets up angrily] WHY?

Alex: Because he thinks I need time to figure things out with Mason. I mean, one minute we are kissing and all happy, the next he says we need to break up… my love life sucks.

Emmett: I'll kill him!

Alex: Sit down, I don't care. I'm over it, I won't cry over a guy anymore.

Emmett: [Walks over to me and sits on floor in front of me] You really hurt over this?

Alex: [Shrugs] I'll get over it.

Emmett: [Pulls me into an embrace] I'll always be here for you, and so will that brother of yours who is passed out on your bed.

Alex: [Hugs back] Thanks; I know I can always count on you two.

Emmett: [Lets go of me] Alex, maybe you just don't do well with werewolf guys?

Alex: Maybe I just don't do well with guys…

Emmett: Alex, I don't think…

Alex: NO! That's not what I meant! I meant I don't want to date ever again!

Emmett: [Looks at me sympathetically] Time heals all wounds.

Alex: Has Rosalie and Esme got over their pains?

Emmett: [Sighs] They're still healing, but they're vampires…

Alex: What difference is there between a human and a vampire?

Emmett: A LOT!

Alex: [Chuckles] Yeah, you're right!

Emmett: [Shakes head] Are you tired? Maybe you should sleep.

Alex: [Looks at Max] How?

Emmett: You have magic, don't you? Flash him to his bed.

Alex: [Smiles] I like the way you think. [Takes out wand and flashes Max to his bed]

Emmett: Wanna help me too?

Alex: Sure. How?

Emmett: Flash me outside, I think I'm gonna go for run and gets some hinting in after.

Alex: They'll follow you…

Emmett: Not if you flash me far enough.

Alex: Okay, but wouldn't you rather go talk to Edward if you're annoyed with him, rather than avoid him?

Emmett: Well… I have a feeling Edward will turn this onto me and ask where I was…

Alex: [Nods] Right… but, you want Bella to join the family right?

Emmett: Of course! Just… Edward is being selfish, now is really not the time.

Alex: Okay. Well, goodnight!

Emmett: Good night, I'll try to keep your break-up of my mind for now, if Edward Hasn't already heard about it...

Alex: Good night Emmett. And Thanks! [Flashes Emmett away]

I walked to my closet to get my pajamas; I took off the necklace I was wearing and placed it in my jewelry box. When I noticed the true love necklace, the smile I had before from talking to Emmett faded. I took the necklace and walked out of my closet to the window, I was about to throw it out when I remembered it was Jasper and Alice who got the necklace for me. I walked back to my jewelry box and put it back. I flashed on my pajamas and threw myself in my bed, hoping that everything that happened the last three days was just a dream.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Emily: He should be home any minute.

Jacob: [Nods] Okay.

Emily: You know, the whole pack has been talking about it…

Jacob: I'm not surprised; I've heard it a lot through the link. A lot of them thought I might have run away again after that…

Emily: Were you planning on running away?

Jacob: Of course not! I just needed some time to myself. Emily?

Emily: [Smiles] Yes.

Jacob: I'm sorry for what I said; I don't know if you're hurt by what I said to Sam, but…

Emily: [Interrupts me] Hey, look Jacob you are like a little brother to me, I would never get hurt by what you say. I know you didn't mean it, and I'm sure Sam understands.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] He was about to attack me.

Sam: [Walks in] Can you blame me. [Sits down next to Emily] Why are you here?

Jacob: [Sighs] To apologize, I was way out of line that day.

Sam: Yeah you were, and I should of not said some of the things I said either.

Jacob: You wouldn't have if I hadn't started.

Sam: It doesn't matter, I'm the leader of the pack, I should never act so childish.

Jacob: Then how about we both forgive each other.

Sam: Maybe after I figure out how you have come to apologize.

Emily: Sam, what do you mean?

Sam: Jacob is a cocky prick [Smirks at me] and he knows it, why would he ever apologize?

Jacob: Because I realize I was wrong and shouldn't have done that.

Sam: Then will you go talk to Alex?

Jacob: I already did.

Emily: And?

Jacob: [Looks down] We broke up.

Sam: WHAT?

Emily: She dumped you?

Jacob: [Shakes head] No, I broke up with her, she needs time to organize things in her love life and I don't want to be in the way. [Shrugs]

Emily: This has nothing to do with you thinking she will choose her ex over you?

Jacob: Nope, because I know that she loves me.

Sam: How?

Jacob: She told me, she actually planned on telling me at the dance.

Emily: And you are okay with this whole thing?

Jacob: [Shrugs] Who cares if I am okay with it or not?

Emily: We do, and I'm sure so does Alex. Did she want to break up?

Jacob: No she didn't, but this will make things easier for her.

Sam: This doesn't make anything easier; that was another one of you moves you make when you are emotional and not thinking. Didn't I tell you to talk to her when you are able to have a rational conversation with her?

Jacob: I did, which is why I made the right choice to break up with her.

Sam: Has this not hit you at all? YOU broke up with ALEX!

Jacob: [Shrugs] So?

Sam: [Looks at Emily] He's lost it.

Jacob: I have to go. [Gets up]

Sam: I don't think so. [Also gets up]

Emily: [Gets up and grabs Sam's arm] Sam, let him be. He needs time to realize all this.

Jacob: Honestly, I'm fine. I don't know why you guys are making such a big deal.

Sam: [Shakes head] See me when you realize what you did you moron!

Jacob: I'm forgiven right?

Sam: [Rolls eyes] You…

Emily: [Interrupts him] Yes you are, it's late Jacob, you should get home.

Jacob: [Nods] Thanks, later!

I walked out of the house, I could hear Sam and Emily whispering after me but ignored it, I knew they were still talking about Alex and me. They don't know it, I realize what I did and it was the hardest thing to break up with her, but I had to do it. The pain I feel right now I have never felt before, but I will take it, for my Alex.

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

I felt really guilty about the whole thing, here I was celebrating my engagement, and out there Max and Emmett were looking for Alex who was alone with Victoria. She got close to someone in my family AGAIN! After I told everyone about what happened with Max, Alex, and Emmett, the celebration ended and we all went to the living room. Rosalie finally joined us when she heard about what happened and decided to go for a run and see if she could catch up to Emmett. I could already hear Max and Alex sleeping in their beds so I guess talking to Alex will have to wait.

Bella: I feel like this is my fault, Emmett called before but then hung up when he found out that you were with me. Did he not know about the engagement?

Edward: [Shakes head] No one did, only Alice.

Alice: [Frowns] I feel so weak, like I can't even protect my own family. I should be able to protect Alex, I can't even focus my visions on her to see a danger like this.

Edward: Victoria saw Alex use magic… she knows.

Carlisle: Then I think we need to keep track of Alex better.

Alice: That's easier said than done, what was she doing in the forest again anyway?

Edward: I actually don't know, I guess Emmett never asked her that part…

Esme: We should talk to her; she needs to know she isn't safe to go out alone.

Jasper: [Rolls eyes] Since when is Alex one to listen?

Edward: Jasper is right, but we do need to know why she was there.

Bella: I should go…

Edward: [Takes Bella's hand and kisses it] You can stay a while longer?

Bella: [Sighs] I want to, but we have school tomorrow and you guys need to think of what to do about Alex…

Edward: I will take you home; you shouldn't go out by yourself.

Rosalie: [Walks in] I couldn't trace him anywhere and Alex is asleep so I can't ask her

Esme: I don't see why he is so angry?

Edward: [Sighs] He thinks I am being selfish, getting engaged at a time like this.

Rosalie: Well, he is really mad at you. [Smirks] More than… well… nevermind.

Edward: [Throws hands up in the air] I don't know what to do! Is Alex mad at me too?

Jasper: I didn't feel any anger coming off her since she got home, only confusion.

Edward: [Relieved] Then I only have Emmett to worry about.

Rosalie: [Snorts] I'm sure she is still mad at you for bringing Mason here.

Bella: Mason! I really should go, he is home alone with Charlie.

Carlisle: How did you explain Mason to Charlie?  
>Bella: The truth… kinda, that he is a friend of the Cullen's who used to date Alex and it was too awkward to have him living in the same house as Alex.<p>

Alice: Good explanation. I'll take Bella home, she and I need to plan out some things for the wedding! [Claps hands together happily]

Bella: [Looks at me scared] Help me!

Alice: [Stand up] Let's go Bella!

Bella: [Kisses my cheek] Bye Edward, bye everyone!

Carlisle: Welcome to the family Bella!

Esme: Good night Bella!

Edward: Bye love!

Alice: Enough with the 'bye's!

I watched as Alice pulled Bella out of the house, Bella gave me once last smile before disappearing from my sight. I looked back at my family, who were all in their own thoughts about Alex. Jasper looked up at me and gave me a sympathetic look, 'so much for your engagement.' I nodded then looked to the floor, yup, so much for my engagement…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, hope you guys's week has been going well. I had time between classes so I decided to post a chapter.<strong>  
><strong>I was kind of tempted to cut out this chapter and the end of the last chapter... but I thought it would be weird to jump from Victoria drama to school.<strong>  
><strong>I fixed up the chapter a little though, before I posted. Hopefully this chapter with help Neisha understand why Emmett is angry.<strong>  
><strong>MASON is in the next chapter, just thought you guys should know :D Wait... yeap he is... :D<strong>

**Always loving the reviews, don't mind if you tell me you don't understand something, will try to clear it up :) I'm starting to get confused myself... LOL. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	55. New Student

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

The next morning I was up and getting ready the moment my alarm went off. I showered, did my make-up, and got dressed in a striped black and grey half-sleeved tunic sweater with a belt, a pair of black jeggings, and grey Uggs. Once my hair was ready and I looked cute enough to go to school, I left my room and headed downstairs to the living room. When I reached the living room I only found Jasper there, I gave him a good morning and sat down on the couch to see what was on TV.

Jasper: So, you okay?

Alex: [Confused] Yeah, why?

Jasper: Your emotions are strange right now, they have been since yesterday. I am unable to figure out if you're upset, or relieved, or angry… I just don't know. [Shakes head]

Alex: [Sighs] Looks like I'm messing with someone else's powers too. [Shakes head] There is something wrong with me.

Jasper: [Looks annoyed] There is nothing wrong with you, sometimes when people have gone through a traumatic experience their emotions are going everywhere. But I don't think that your emotions would be like this because of Victoria?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah, it's not Victoria. [Sighs] I guess you guys will find out anyway. Jacob broke up with me. [Looks at hands sadly]

Jasper: Why and when?

Alex: Yesterday I went to our spot before going to La Push to see him. He was there and I told him that I love him and that I was going to tell him that I loved him at the dance. But I also told him that I still have feelings for Mason, so he broke up with me so I could figure things out.

Jasper: [Shocked] You love him?

Alex: Yes…

Jasper: And he just… broke up with you?

Alex: Yes.

Jasper: [Staring at me, shakes head] That explains your emotions. I'm sorry though, about this.

Alex: Whatever… I'm over it.

Jasper: No you're not.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] I'm going to school. [Gets up]

Jasper: Aren't you going to have breakfast?

Alex: I'll flash myself a bagel on the way to school. I wanna go a little early, tell Edward and Alice I already left.

Jasper: You shouldn't be driving alone again.

Alex: I won't take any detours; I will go straight to school.

Jasper: [Nods] Okay, but text me as soon as you get there.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Sure, sure…

I walked out of the house, I wasn't sure where anyone was… but it was to my benefit that they weren't around because then I could go to school myself. I hopped into my car and quickly pulled out of the driveway before anyone would show up. Once I was on the road, I relaxed and tried to put my mind on something I normally didn't think about, school. Right now school was the only getaway I had. Edward and Alice never discuss personal things at school, Jacob doesn't go to school with me, and my best friend Chase is always there for me at school. I would be safe there from anything I didn't want to deal with. When I reached the school parking lot I was relieved to only see a few cars in the lot, I parked my car in the front and stepped out with my binder and bag at hand. As I walked towards the entrance I quickly texted Jasper that I was at school, when I reached the entrance I sat down on a bench and took out my sketchpad to sketch until Chase arrived. I few minutes passed and I was half-way done sketching the trees and the parking lot. I heard footsteps approaching me and looked up quickly to see Mason standing in front of me with a wide smile. I stared at him for the longest time, hoping he was an illusion.

Mason: Alex.

Alex: [Shakes head] You aren't here.

Mason: [Frowns] Yes I am Alex, you can even touch me, I'm here.

Alex: I don't need to touch you, you aren't here.

Mason: [Takes deep breath] Alex, I am here, I enrolled in Forks High School.

Alex: [Shocked] What? Why?

Mason: Alex, I came here to be with you, and I won't leave until I have you again.

Alex: [Looks down] Mason…

Mason: Please can we just talk? I know you have a boyfriend, but you can't honestly forget what we had and move on to someone else like this.

I sat there quiet for a while, unsure what to say. Should I tell him that I don't have a boyfriend anymore, or should I just pretend I do? I didn't want Mason to think I would just take him back because he's back… things have changed and now I'm unsure if I even want to date ever again. I looked up to him to see him expectantly staring at me.

Alex: Fine, we'll talk. What do you want to talk about?

Mason: [Walks over and sits next to me on bench] About everything, why are you here?

Alex: [Shocked] I… I… Max didn't tell you?

Mason: No he didn't, he only said you were upset. And he also told me that Justin wouldn't let you find me to help me become a werewolf again.

Alex: Yes, that's right.

Mason: [Smiles] So you left because you were upset we couldn't be together?

Alex: [Shocked] Uhhh…

Mason: [Takes my hands] Alex, I knew that you still loved me. I mean, you flew all the way here so that you could somehow get away from all the pain of our separation. But I know that you still thought of me, and I know I still thought of you till now.

Alex: Mason… I…

Mason: You don't have to say anything love, I understand it all now. Trust me; I won't ever leave you again, ever. And we will talk to your boyfriend, he will understand.

Alex: No…

Mason: [Interrupt me] It will take some time; I know that you can't just dump him so I will give you some time. [Smiles] Then we can unite again. We…

Alex: STOP! Mason stop!

Mason: [Shocked] What's wrong love?

Alex: [Shakes head] What's wrong is you're jumping to a bunch of conclusions! I didn't come here just because of you; I had other problems at home. Yes I missed you, but I did move on. I wouldn't break up with Jacob, but Jacob did break up with me! Mason, A LOT has changed since we were together, A LOT!

Mason: [Shocked] I… Alex… I'm sorry, I didn't know. [Looks determined] But it doesn't matter. I love you Alex Russo and I won't give up until you're mine again! Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going to the office to get my schedule. See you soon.

I watched as Mason waked off and disappeared through the doors of the office. I stared down at the floor, unable to comprehend what I had just done. I told him that Jacob and I broke up… now he wanted to get us back together. Did I want to be with Mason again? I don't know… no, I don't, I won't let another guy hurt me. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice someone join me on the bench. When I finally looked up, I saw that Chase was sitting next to me with his elbow resting on his leg and his hand under his chin, he watched me with an amused look on his face.

Alex: Hey Chase! When did you get here?

Chase: A few minutes ago… what's wrong?

Alex: [Shakes head] Nothing.

Chase: No, there is definitely something wrong Alex.

Alex: [Sighs] Yeah, there is.

Chase: Did you not fix things with Jacob yesterday?

Alex: Yes and no… I really don't wanna talk about it.

Chase: Well I am gonna make you talk about it whether you like it or not.

Alex: [Glares at him] Really?

Chase: Yes. [Smirks] Now tell me.

Alex: Fine. [Tells him about break-up, Mason, leaving home, and Victoria] And so now Emmett is really mad at Edward and I am mad at him about the whole Mason thing.

Chase: [Pulls me into a hug] Alex, I didn't know that there was so much going on in your life. I mean, you only told me you ran away because you weren't happy at home.

Alex: [Hugs back] Well, I was not happy at home about a lot of things.

Chase: [Lets go of hug] Some friend I am, I didn't even know about all this!

Alex: [Smiles slightly] Well, I didn't tell you. And you are a great friend; it's because of you that I told Jacob I love him.

Chase: [Rolls eyes] And what was the result of that?

Alex: That wasn't your fault!

Chase: So your family, they are ALL vampires?

Alex: Yeap; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

Chase: Wow, that's a lot. And you said that your older brother is dating one?

Alex: Yeah, but he is dating the type of vampire that you see in the wizard world.

Chase: [Nods] Okay… Wow, vampires and werewolves… And I thought my beast-taming life was exciting.

Alex: [Chuckles] Yeah… it's okay.

Chase: So… you have a thing for werewolves?

Alex: It's just a coincidence that they're werewolves.

Chase: But I've only heard of your werewolf ex's, are there more that are non-werewolves?

Alex: Yeah, there was Brady, Riley, Manny, Dean, and Ronald.

Chase: What are they?

Alex: All human except for Ronald, Ronald was an evil wizard.

Chase: Interesting… so you have only dated humans, werewolves, and an evil wizard?

Alex: Yeah…

Chase: [Thinking] Okay.

Alex: What?

Chase: [Shakes head] Nothing… how long did you date each of these guys?

Alex: Uhhh…. Well I dated Brad for a day. I dated Riley for a few weeks, then we broke up and I dated Manny for a day to make Riley jealous, then Riley and I got back together and dated for a few more weeks. Dean and I dated for a few months before he decided to move away, and I dated Ronald for a few days or maybe it was a day… and then I found out he was evil.

Chase: You dated Manny to make Riley jealous?

Alex: [Chuckles] Yeah, Manny wasn't a person, he was a mannequin I brought to life.

Chase: [Chuckles] Wow… magic really is your solution to every problem… well… except…

Alex: [Raises eyebrow] Except?

Chase: Except your current situation.

Alex: Because I don't want to fix my current situation…

Chase: Oh…. [Silent] Who was your longest relationship with?

Alex: I think it's a tie between Dean and Riley… but most likely it was Dean.

Chase: You don't remember?

Alex: I forgot after we broke up…

Chase: So you forgot about dating Mason too? And you'll forget Jacob?

Alex: [Shocked] Uhhh… I don't know…

Chase: Sorry.

Alex: [Sighs] It's okay. I don't think I can, because I love both of them. But, I know that from dating them, I can't really trust myself to like a guy again. Because some way or the other, we get separated.

Chase: I'm sure there is a guy out there that won't do that.

Alex: If there is, he should have come along before I met Mason and Jacob.

Chase: [Looks disappointed] Oh… well, I'm sure over time you'll heal.

Alex: Uhhh… we should get to class.

Chase: The bell rang?

Alex: No. But, we should get walking, it will ring soon. [Hears bell] Actually, it rang.

Chase: Strange how that always happens. [Gets up] Okay then, let's go.

I got up and we walked side-by-side to English class. When we got there, I saw that everyone in the class was already there, there were only three seats open. One was the seat that was always open for me next to Edward, and the other two were the seats that Chase and I sat in when we wanted to sit together in English. I followed Chase to our usual seats, ignoring Edward's staring at me because I didn't take the seat next to him. I opened my binder and pretended to be looking at something related to English while Ms. Lauren started giving us reminders about due dates. I started doodling on a piece of paper when I heard the door open and Ms. Lauren stop talking. I didn't care to look up because I assumed it was probably just someone dropping off a note.

Ms. Lauren: May I help you dear?

?: Yes, I am new to the class. My name is Mason Greyback.

The moment I heard his voice, my head shot up and I looked up at him. He was staring at me as he showed his schedule to Ms. Lauren. Ms. Lauren pointed to the empty seat next to Edward and he walked over to it, still staring at me. I looked at Chase who was looking at me questioningly. I banged my head on the table in defeat. Great… Mason is in my class…

* * *

><p><strong>Ugggghhh, Writer's block... like IDK what to do next and IDK if i really like what I have written after this...<strong>  
><strong>SO I was planning on posting this chapter earlier this day... but I got busy and forgot, sooo...<strong>  
><strong>If I can get to 200 reviews by tomorrow night (Friday night) then I will post two chapters on Sunday :) or Saturday... most likely Sunday though...<strong>  
><strong>It depends on whether I like the next two chapters I wrote, I may wanna re-write them...<strong>  
><strong>And I have question for u guys, I plan on keeping Mason LONG, but how long should I drag on the break-up? And who should she choose?<br>Though... I know my choice. LOL! Just wanna hear what u guys think, might wanna keep it short fs you guys are okay with it. **

**Appreciate the reviews guys, let get to 200 so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	56. Club Night

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I was not having a good day today at all. Up to lunch, Mason was in all of my classes except for fashion, and I knew without a doubt that he was going to be in my art class. Bella and Edward hung around with Mason a lot throughout the day so I decided not to go to the cafeteria. Instead I went with Chase to the bench in the back of the school and we hung out there. Chase was considerate enough to avoid questions related to my ex's this time and we talked about magic instead. He even showed me his wand, which was old but really stylish.

Alex: [Sighs]

Chase: What's wrong?

Alex: I don't know what to do; I'm just fed up with all this. This morning I woke up happy that I was going to school, the first time I ever felt this way.

Chase: [Chuckles] Why?

Alex: Because I thought there was no drama at school. Edward isn't going to approach me at school, there is no Jacob here, and you are here. [Smiles] But now Mason is here…

Chase: You didn't seem so pleased to see him this morning.

Alex: Of course. [Frowns] You know he is in three of my classes?

Chase: No, I didn't. You need to take your mind off all this. [Smiles]

Alex: What?

Chase: I know how to distract you!

Alex: How?

Chase: There is this new youth club that opens this Thursday night. We can go?

Alex: I want to, but it's a school night.

Chase: [Shakes head] No it's not, we have Friday off. We can go, you and I.

Alex: I don't think they would let me go alone.

Chase: It's a big club, they can all come.

Alex: But Bella is going to bring Mason, she isn't going to leave him at home. And Edward will not go without Bella.

Chase: What does that matter? You will be my date; I will be the protective friend that will keep Mason and any other guys away.

Alex: [Nods] Okay, sounds good. Do you want to pick me up or should I come pick you up?

Chase: How about I pick you up?

Alex: Okay, sounds good. [Smiles] I can't wait to tell Emmett. Wait, where is this club?

Chase: It's in Port Angeles.

Alex: [Nods] Okay, yay! I'm excited!

Chase: Well I am now too, I was originally going to go with Mike, but now that you are going with me, I don't have to. [Hears bell] Time for class?

Alex: Yeap, let's go. [Frowns]

Chase: Don't worry; I will sit with you in Econ just in case Mason is in that class too.

Alex: [Smiles and gets up] Thanks Chase, you're the best.

Chase: [Smiles back and gets up too] You're welcome, let's go.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I walked into Sam's house for a meeting that Paul told me about and was surprised to see only a few guys there and no Sam or Emily. The guys were animatedly talking about something and went silent when I came in. I threw myself on the couch next to Embry and the guys all looked up at me.

Jacob: What?

Paul: What took you so long?

Jacob: What does it matter, Sam isn't here yet. [Looks around] Where's Emily?

Paul: [Smirks] They are in Seattle for the rest of the week.

Jacob: [Confused] Then why are we here?

Paul: Because, Jared's in charge. [Looks at Jared]

Jared: Yeah, I'm in charge, and guess what I have planned.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] What?

Embry: We are going to a club this weekend, the opening of Club Night.

Jacob: Never heard of it…

Paul: Of course you haven't dumbass, it opens this Thursday.

Quil: And we are all going. [Smiles]

Jacob: No thanks, not interested.

Embry: Come on man, you are the fun one, if you don't go than its not gonna be that much fun.

Jared: I'm in charge, and it's not an option to go, it's an order.

Jacob: Fine, but no Leah right?

Jared: Only us guys that are here, we were thinking of letting Seth in on it, but he can't hide shit from Leah. And no one wants Leah to ruin the guy's night out.

Jacob: Whatever, sounds good; do you think they have drinks?

Quil: They do when they aren't open to the youth, the opening isn't gonna have any. Why?

Jacob: [Sighs] Nothing, I was just wondering.

Paul: Why, gonna bury your sorrows in booze?

Jared: Shut-up Paul! So we are all down, Thursday night we meet up here at 5:30 pm?

Quil: Yeap.

Paul: Hell yeah!

Embry: I'm down!

Jacob. Sure…

Jared: Then see you all here, don't be late! [Gets up, about to leave]

Jacob: Wait!

Jared: What?

Jacob: How did you get in here?

Jared: I'm in charge, they gave me the keys.

Jacob: So I'm assuming no training this week?

Jared: [Smirks] Of course not, but…

Jacob: I know, if Sam asks, tell him we did almost double training. What about the others?

Jared: Already talked to them, they all are gonna say the same. Any other questions?

Jacob: Nope, I'm good. Later!

Jared: [Shakes head] Bye. [Leaves]

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I was practically jumping up and down in my seat as I drove myself home, I couldn't wait to tell Emmett about Club Night. When I pulled into the driveway, I quickly parked my car in front of the house and ran towards the door. The door was unlocked so I ran through without closing the door and rushed towards the living room running right into two cold arms. I looked up to see Emmett looking at me shocked as he held me up.

Emmett: Alex?

Alex: Emmett!

Emmett: What the hell? A second ago I heard you coming into the house, and now your already here running into me!

Alex: Is Jasper in the living room? Come on! [Grabs Emmett's arm and pulls him to living room]

Jasper: [Looks up from newspaper as we come in] Hey Alex.

Alex: [Sits on couch] Jasper! [Looks at Emmett] Sit down!

Emmett: [Sighs and sits down] What's up? You look excited!

Jasper: No, she looks very excited.

Alex: Yes! Club Night!

Edward: [Walks in with Alice and Bella] It's been on everyone's mind today at school. How did you hear about it?

Alex: [Ignores Edward] Jasper, Emmett, WE HAVE TO GO!

Jasper: I'm not sure I should be around so many humans… [Looks worried]

Alice: I'm sure you will be fine Jasper! [Sits next to Jasper]

Edward: [Sits on empty couch with Bella] So you want to go this weekend?

Alex: EMMETT! I want to go this Thursday, I am going with Chase!q

Emmett: Why Chase, why not me?

Alex: Because, you will be with Rosalie, I need to hang out with someone and Chase said he would hang out with me.

Edward: You could go with Mason.

Bella: [Glares at Edward] Or with Jacob.

Alex: [Annoyed] I am going to Club Night this Thursday night with Chase, if you guys wanna come that would be cool.

Edward: Alex, all I'm saying is that you should talk to Mason.

Bella: No, what's more important is that Alex spends time with her boyfriend Jacob.

Alex: Well you both are wrong because what I know I really need to do is hang out with my best friend Chase and avoid both my ex-boyfriends.

Bella: [Looks shocked] Both your ex-boyfriends?

Alex: Oh, so your best friend didn't tell you that he broke up with me? Well now you know, Jacob broke up with me so that makes him my ex! [Gets up] I think I am going to go do some homework, bye. [Leaves]

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

I watched as Alex marched out of the living room and went up the stairs. Once her door was closed I looked at Bella and Edward and gave them a glare. I was pretty sure that Jasper and Alice were probably just as annoyed with them right now, since Alex was finally in a good mood and they are the ones who ruined it.

Edward: I…

Emmett: [Interrupts him] Shut-up. Man, I decided to get over your bad engagement timing because of Alex, but this is not fair. You guys didn't have to bring up Jacob or Mason when she was in such a good mood.

Bella: I didn't know that she and Jacob broke up [Glares at Edward] He didn't tell me.

Edward: I didn't know, did you guys know?

Jasper: Alex told me this morning, but I kept it off my mind.

Emmett: Alex tells me everything!

Alice: [Looks annoyed] Alex didn't tell me anything. [Pouts]

Jasper: You weren't here this morning so she didn't get to talk to you.

Alice: That's no excuse!

Jasper: Alice…

Alice: Fine, I'll forgive her this one time. [Looks at Bella and Edward] But you two need to lay off, no more Mason or Jacob talk around Alex.

Bella: But Jacob is my best friend.

Emmett: Yeah, your best friend who promised to never hurt Alex… I'm pretty sure Alex is hurt.

Bella: He has to have a good explanation for this…

Emmett: He better, or else…

Jasper: I think we should let this go for now. We tell Alex yes to Club Night? That should bring up her mood!

Bella: Ugggh, but Mason still has to go out with us,I can't leave Mason at home.

Alice: Fine, he goes. BUT, he stays away from Alex!

Edward: I guess…

Emmett: [Interrupts him] It's been decided, we go and Alex goes with her best friend Chase, Mason keeps away from Alex, and no more Jacob or Mason talk around Alex.

Alice: I like the name, Club Night. I wonder why I didn't have a vision about it?

Jasper: Probably because Alex is going with is.

Alice: Oh yeah, you're right.

Emmett: I will go talk to Alex.

Alice: I would come to, but lately she seems more attached to you, so you go alone. Tell her though that we need to find dresses with Rosalie. I would have gone today but Rosalie is out with Max and Esme.

Emmett: [Gets up] Sure. [Looks at Edward] And Edward, just don't talk to Alex until she wants to talk to you. It will end up better that way.

Edward: [Sighs and nods] Yeah you're right, I won't.

Emmett: Thanks.

Edward: No need for that, she is my sister too.

I nodded at Edward then sped toward Alex's room, a few seconds later I was sitting on the sofa of Alex's room. Alex was on her bed sketching and had just reacted to her door bursting open, she looked at the door shocked, then almost jumped off the bed in fright when she saw me. As I watched her expression go from shocked to scared, I couldn't help myself from bursting into laughter. Once she was able to compose herself, she sat there and glared at me.

Alex: That was not funny!  
>Emmett: It wasn't supposed to be, but in the end it was.<p>

Alex: [Rolls eyes] What?

Emmett: I just came here to tell you, we are going to Club Night this Thursday night! [Smiles]

Alex: Really? YAY!

Emmett: Yeap, and Alice wants you to know that you, her, and Rosalie need to go dress shopping soon for it.

Alex: [Sighs] Okay fine, but I get to pick my dress again!

Emmett: Of course!

Alex: YAY! Club Night! [Smiles]

* * *

><p><strong>-Leo-Valdez-is-so-HOT: Thanks so much for your review, really made my day! I acctually already put him in her art class... IDK if I've written any art class scenes.<strong>  
><strong>Now I wanna add an art class scene! Dammit, but where? LOL! And also, I love writing this... even though I'm at writers block right now.<strong>  
><strong>-Hey Livieg, I wanted to do something drastic at first, but then I was like... naah... LOL, but there will be some interesting stuff I have planned after.<strong>  
><strong>And also, Renesmee will be in the story, OF COURSE... when we get there, I am not through 'Eclipse' yet... LOL! <strong>  
><strong>-Mason is one of my favorite characters from WOWP so he will stay long Horselovingfan, but don't worry, I have other plans for him :)<strong>  
><strong>-Hey Ashkate98, I actually think that there is one story where Alex chooses Mason over Jacob, IDK what t as but it was pretty good. <strong>  
><strong>Sorry I didn't reply to everyone's reviews, was in a hurry... still have another chapter to post! Appreciate all your reviews though, OF COURSE!<strong>

**I edited this chapter thanx to Horselovinfan for realizing I wrote Saturday and not Thursday!**

**Not much else for me to say except REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	57. Romeo and Juliet

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them. Lines from Romeo and Juliet are by William Shakespeare, not me…**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It was Tuesday morning and I was very lucky that Alice and Edward both had to speak to the counselor this morning because it meant that I got some time to myself. Alice made sure to be around this morning so I had to go with her and Edward to school. Currently I was sitting on the grass in front of the school dying of boredom. I forgot my sketchpad at home and wasn't in the mood to sketch on binder paper. I closed my eyes a while and let the cool air blow through my hair when I heard a crunching sound nearby, I quickly looked up to see Mason smiling at me a few feet away. I was about to grab my things and leave when Mason quickly came down next to me and took my hands to keep me sitting down in front of him. He didn't let go of my hands as he looked at me, and I didn't try to get away as I looked back at him. We sat there looking at each other for a while, and for some reason I couldn't leave… for some reason, I didn't snap out of it until he finally spoke.

Mason: Alex.

Alex: I should go.

Mason: Please no. [Looks at me with pleading eyes]

Alex: [Sighs] Fine, what?

Mason: Alex, I missed you. And now that we are finally together, why don't you want us?

Alex: It's not that I don't want us Mason, it's just… it's different now.

Mason: Alex, do you still love me?

Alex: Well yes.

Mason: And do you think it's possible for you to stop loving me?

Alex: Of course not.

Mason: Then I don't see the problem. [Takes my hand and kisses it] Alex, I love you and want to be with you forever, and even if it means waiting a long time, I will do it… for you my love.

I stared at him completely mesmerized; it was lines like this that made me first fall for him. That was the thing I loved most about Mason, his romantic words that just flew out of his mouth when he was with me. They made me feel… special. He slowly moved towards me and something drew me towards him, our faces were only inches away and I knew that we were about to kiss but I quickly jumped away when I heard someone call my name. Mason looked shocked as I pulled away from our almost kiss; I quickly looked up to see an alarmed Bella looking at me. I looked back at Mason and realized what I was about to do, I quickly jumped up, grabbed my things and ran from there fast. I only looked back once to see Bella giving Mason a fake apologetic look. When I was finally as far away from there as I could be, I dropped myself to the floor and closed my eyes, hoping that somehow I could keep the tears I promised I would never let come again, from coming again. I stayed there with my eyes closed for minutes. I counted every minute to distract myself from the thoughts of what almost happened. No tears came, which was a relief mostly because it meant my make-up stayed the same. I opened my eyes when I felt a body sit next to me. When I opened my eyes I was relieved to see it was only Chase. I relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder, he pulled out a poptart from his backpack and handed half to me, we sat there in silence as we ate the pastry.

Chase: Alex, you okay?

Alex: ….

Chase: Alex? Come on, talk to me.

Alex: [Sighs] I almost kissed Mason.

Chase: [Silent for a while] You wanted to kiss him?

Alex: [Gulps] Yes…

Chase: So you really aren't over him either?

Alex: No…

Chase: It's okay, it just means it's going to be a little harder for you to decide… unless…

Alex: Unless?

Chase: Unless you choose neither of them.

Alex: [Takes head off Chase's shoulder] Your talking as if that's so easy.

Chase: I am just saying, it's one of your options. None of your options are easy though…

Alex: Oh, okay.

Chase: Wanna start walking to class?

Alex: Yeah sure.

I stayed on the floor as Chase got up and picked up his and my things. As soon as he had everything in his arms, he helped me up too and handed my bag but kept my binder and books with him. As we walked to class he told me about some spells his uncle told him that could easily be used to prank humans without exposing magic, I knew he was trying to lighten up my mood, and as always his attempt worked. When we got to our desks, Chase placed my binder on my desk then sat in his own desk, I sat down next to him and he started to talk animatedly about our vocabulary project. I kept my attention completely on him, hoping that somehow it would keep me from noticing Mason enter the room. I was relieved that as Mason walked in, so did Ms. Lauren, so class started with me keeping my focus off Mason because the only seat left was away from my vision. I spent the first ten minute of class reading texts from Mason, I totally forgot I was in class when I heard my name being called. I looked up from my lap where my phone sat to see Ms. Lauren watching me from across the room.

Ms. Lauren: Alex Cullen, what did I just day?

Alex: That we are about to do something?

Ms. Lauren: Why yes, and what was it we were going to do Alex?

Alex: Uh….

Ms. Lauren: I knew it; I guess you all won't get to choose your pairs today because of Alex. I will choose your partners. [Smiles hearing groans from the class] You all can thank Alex later.

I will read the partners, Bella and Mike, Eric and Alice, Edward and Chase, Jessica and Lauren, Tyler and Ben, Angela and Aaron, Daniel and Ryan, Jesse and Jorge, Amelia and Daniela, and last is Alex and Mason.

I looked up at Ms. Lauren shocked. She put ME with MASON? As everyone got up and started to move around, I got up and started walking to Ms. Lauren to protest. Before I could reach her I was stopped my Edward, who grabbed my arm and pulled me the other direction.

Edward: Alex, I think you should not do that, you are really lucky you didn't get detention.

Alex: I'd rather get detention.

Edward: I know about what happened this morning, but it could mean anything. Don't take it too seriously, it could mean you love him or it could mean it was something that happened in the moment because you missed him so much.

Alex: I wouldn't have to think of it at all if it wasn't for you.

Edward: Mason is waiting for you back there; don't even try to go to Ms. Lauren again, I'll just stop you.

Alex: Ugggh! [Folds hands and stalks toward Mason]

Mason: [Sees me coming and smiles] Alex!

Alex: Let's just get this over with, what are we doing?

Mason: Weren't you paying attention? We are practicing for the Shakespeare Showcase.

Alex: And what is that?

Mason: It's where we perform scenes from Shakespeare plays. It's this Thursday, they have everything set-up, they just need the performers. [Points to me then himself]

Alex: And what scene are we performing?

Ms. Lauren: [Walks over to us] The Romeo and Juliet scene where Romeo and Juliet die. What a romantic scene where Juliet kisses her dead love before killing herself also.

Alex: [Eyes go wide] WHAT?

Ms. Lauren: Yes. [Hands me a piece of paper] Here are your lines! [Walks away]

Mason: [Smiles at me] My dear Juliet [Extends hand] Shall we continue this in the hall?

I shook my head at Mason and walked passed him ignoring his extended hand. As I walked passed Bella I saw her frowning, and Edward giving me an assuring smile. I frowned at Edward then walked outside, all I could think was… how I am going to get out of this? When we reached a bench in the hall I sat down without looking at Mason, Mason sat down next to me and took the paper out of my hands. He held it between us as we both read silently to ourselves. I read the lines over and over again, hoping maybe we would just do this the whole time, but that didn't happen.

Mason: So she only wants us to do the part where Romeo is already dead. Meaning, we start where Juliet wakes up and Friar Laurence leaves. I have no lines… can we start?

Alex: Uhh… sure.

Mason: I will lie on the floor. [Goes on the floor and lies down] Now you come here and begin. [Closes eyes]

Alex: [Moves over to Mason] 'What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative.'

I stared back at the paper and saw that next was the kiss scene. Mason opened his eyes slightly and smiled at me. I looked at the paper again and got up quickly before anything else could happen. Mason looked at me shocked and came after me.

Mason: Alex, what's wrong?

Alex: I can't do this.

Mason: Alex, but why?

Alex: I just can't, okay.

Mason: It's just an assignment, what does it matter. We will have to do it in the showcase!

Alex: Then I will do it then!

Mason: Then how will we practice?

Alex: [Glares at him] I don't know about you, but I don't need to practice kissing.

Mason: [Smirks] Maybe I do, are you volunteering?

Alex: [Blushes] I have to go! [Walks away quickly]

Mason: Wait, Alex!

I didn't look back, I was too embarrassed that I actually blushed in front of him, ew I blushed? I mean me? I knew I had done it a few times before, but not so much in my life. It was really the strangest thing… and would I be able to kiss Mason? He was right, for the showcase I would have to eventually do it, but did we need to practice? And more importantly, did I want to practice? I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that someone was in front of me and that I ran right at them, I looked up to see Chase with his hands up like he was being caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

Chase: Alex!

Alex: Oh, it's you, I'm sorry!

Chase: No probs, you okay?

Alex: Yeah, do you know when this class ends?

Chase: It ends in a while, that's why I came to get you guys. You guys moved farther out then everyone else in the class.

Alex: What did you get?

Chase: Macbeth. I get to chop off Edward's head.

Alex: Awww, can you and I switch! I wanna chop off his head!

Chase: I would give it to ya, but… Ms. Lauren…

Alex: Uggghh, and we could have been partner and I could have chopped off your head myself!

Chase: Or we could have gotten a less violent scene?

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Because that would have been so much fun.

Chase: [Puts an arm on my shoulder] Guess you're right, let's go inside.

Alex: Oh, right.

When we got into class everyone was already in their seats, I sat down in my seat next to Chase and looked at the door to see Mason walk in and take his seat. Ms. Lauren quickly gave us the order we would be performing in the showcase then dismissed the class. I noticed Mason watching me and quickly trying to pack his things, so I rushed out of class to avoid him.

My other classes went well, especially since I was able to avoid sitting with Mason in math, he isn't in my fashion class, and I already had Alice as my lab partner in biology. What I was really worrying about was lunch. Most of the seniors had to take part in a class project, but not all of them… only the smart or special ones. All of my friends were taking part of it, even Bella who is the sheriff's daughter and Chase, who is Mike's family. That left me with a lot of people I didn't know and… Mason. Awesome! After I said goodbye to my friends, I quickly rushed out of the biology lab and headed for my secret spot. Before I could reach it I was stopped by none other than Mason in an empty hallway. He didn't say anything, just gave me his cute smile and walked towards me slowly. Again I didn't think to run away, I just walked slowly back until my back hit the lockers. Once I was unable to move, I kept my hands on the surface of the cool metal lockers as Mason came closer to me. When he got over to me he blocked any way of me leaving by putting his arms on both sides of me, he leaned closer until his lips were directly in front of mine and only an inch apart. I saw the joy in his eyes increase as he came closer and softly kissed me on the lips, he pulled back slightly, winked at me, then pulled away.

Mason: 'Thy lips are warm.' [Walks away]

* * *

><p><strong>Actually, I think I liked this chapter... it's been a while since I like the chapter I wrote. :) Sadly no Jacob though...<strong>  
><strong>The showcase chapter isn't a while, but I wanna see what you guys can guess will happen? Nothing big, but still... something... <strong>

**Been appreciating the reviews A LOT! So REVIEW PLEASE! ;) **

**-ShabyShabs**


	58. Locked Bond

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I stood there frozen watching Mason walk away, he didn't look back even once, which kind of made me sad, which made me angry that I was sad. I stood there for a few minutes, letting myself cool down before I walked to my secret spot for lunch. There I sat on the bench feeling not so hungry enough to eat lunch anymore. My thoughts were to concentrated on Mason and Jacob, I knew that if Mason kissed me once it would happen, all the memories of kissing him would rush back, and so would the memories of kissing Jacob. I sat there for the rest of lunch not eating or doing anything, just thinking about them unwillingly.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

Max: Hey thanks man! [Gets out of car]

Jasper: No problem, I will pick you up later.

Max: Cool, I'll call you when I'm done.

Jasper: Later! [Drives away]

I looked up to see Embry waiting for me in his car with Seth. I waved at them then started to walk towards the car. I was bored this morning so I and decided to text Seth, the moment he found out I was here he told Embry and they made plans to meet me at a place they call 'the border' and bring me into La Push to hang out for a few hours. I immediately agreed and the Cullens decided it was a good idea for me to be out so they could go out for a few hours to hunt. This is why I was here now; to chill with my favorite La Push werewolves, Seth and Embry. I jumped into the backseat of the car and Embry started driving.

Embry: Hey Max! You're finally here!

Max: Yeah, hey Embry, hey Seth!

Seth: Awesome, we have to go cliff-diving with you today. You think you could do that jello spell your sister did but with strawberry or lime jello?

Max: [Shrugs] Sure, I like doing spells like that.

Seth: AWESOME!

Embry: As long as you keep out of getting into trouble with Paul.

Max: Alex has her ways of having fun and I have mine, but usually Alex's fun is way better.

Embry: I'm not gonna lie, I hate Alex for it but that prank was awesome!

Seth: And delicious!

Max: I know right? Where we headed first?

Seth: First to Embry's house, a bunch of us are meeting up there and going cliff-diving.

Max: Don't you guys have school?

Embry: We got out early. When we get out early, we go cliff-diving.

Max: Cool.

Seth: Here we are; Embry's house. Let's go in.

I got out of the car and followed Embry and Seth into the house, when we reached the living room I saw a bunch of their friends chilling on the couches wearing only their swim shorts. One of the guys was Jacob, he seemed pretty lost and was the only one wearing a shirt. Even after Embry and Seth greeted everyone he didn't look up, he just continued to stare at the floor.

Max: Hey guys!

Quil: Max, hey man! Awesome that you're going with us!

Jared: Last time we saw you, you were having a lot of fun… [Looks at Jacob] uhh, never mind.

Paul: Hey Max, dudes are we ready to go?

Embry: Yeah, we just need to wait for Max to change.

Paul: Come on, that's gonna take forever!

Quil: Can't he just come with Jacob? Jacob needs to get outa his shirt anyway.

Max: No problem, you guys head off and I'll just come with him. [Points to Jacob]

Seth: Sure, let's go.

I watched as the guys all filed out of the house, each giving me a 'see ya there' before they left. I turned back to Jacob to see him still looking lost at the floor. Was he missing Alex? I walked over to the couch and sat down facing him, I waited a while but he didn't respond.

Max: Jacob?

Jacob: …

Max: JAKE!

Jacob: [Looks up shocked] HUH? [Looks confused] When did you get here Max?

Max: I've been here all this time. Are we going or not?

Jacob: Going where?

Max: To the cliff… to go cliff-diving.

Jacob: Oh yeah…

Max: Man, you're out if it, what's wrong?

Jacob: [Shakes head] Nothing.

Max: I don't think it's nothing, is this about Alex?  
>Jacob: [Head shoots up] Is she okay?<p>

Max: Yeah, of course. Why you ask?

Jacob: [Looks down again] Nothing, just asking.

Max: You miss her, don't you?

Jacob: [Looks me in the eyes] Of course, I love her and can't live without her.

Max: Then why'd you break up with her?

Jacob: [Looks away] I had to, she needs time.

Max: So you still want to be with her, but broke up with her so she could have time to think about who she loves?

Jacob: [Nods] Yes.

Max: But what if she decides she loves Mason.

Jacob: Then she loves Mason, and I will spend the rest of my life still loving her and wishing she lives a happy life.

Max: What about you? You can love someone else.

Jacob: No, I love Alex and she is my imprint, I can be with no one else. It's a locked bond.

Max: [Thinks] Locked bond? Where have I heard that before… wait!

Jacob: [Looks curious] What?

Max: Give me a second! Where's a computer?

Jacob: [Points to kitchen] There is one there.

Max: [Gets up and runs toward it] I need to see something, come on!

As soon as I got to the computer I was relieved to see it was already on. I pulled out my key chain from my pocket which also had my wizweb flash drive on it. I plugged in the flash drive to the computer and a screen came up opening a wizweb web browser. I went to google and quickly typed in 'Wizard-Lost Werewolf Imprint Locked Bond.' A bunch of things came up that were mostly annoying fanfictions or books so I filtered the search to only magic results. When only magic results came up I read the first link, 'Rare Locked Bond.' I clicked the link and read the first paragraph, my eyes going wide as I read more and more. I finally found what Alex wanted me to find, I found it! I turned around and looked at Jacob; he was staring at the screen as shocked as I was.

Max: Can you believe this?

Jacob: [Shakes head] I can't believe this, is this really true?

Max: Yeah! We HAVE to tell Alex. [Gets up]

Jacob: [Grabs my shoulder] NO! Max, I am so happy about this, but I want Alex to decide herself, if she sees this then it won't be her own decision.

Max: But she has a right to know.

Jacob: Then she will know, when she decides.

Max: But you both miss each other!  
>Jacob: Yes, but that doesn't change my decision, I only want Alex's happiness. If this [Points to computer screen] is true, then Alex will decide she loves me.<p>

Max: But again, if she doesn't.

Jacob: [Sighs] Then still, I will accept her decision. I love her too much to let her decide because of an imprint or because of this. [Points to computer screen again]

Max: But it's different, a locked bond is a wizard's way of imprint, you two belong together no matter what. It's rare, you can't just give up!

Jacob: I'm not giving up; I'm just not taking away Alex's choice. Imprint or locked bind, doesn't matter, what matters more is that Alex wants to be with me more than she wants to be with anyone else. For me it's enough that she loves me. And I have a feeling that in the end, I will be her choice.

Max: I hope you're right, because I won't be able to stop myself from telling her if she ends up choosing Mason.

Jacob: You can tell her then, but it wouldn't change that she chose him would it?

Max: [Sighs] Fine. We let Alex choose.

Jacob: Thank you. You don't know how much happier I am now knowing that I am Alex's as much as she is mine. Even if we don't end up together, I can live happily knowing this.

Max: I'll be rooting for you man, I know that you can keep Alex the most happy.

Jacob: [Smiles] Thanks Max.

Max: Oh and Jake, when she does choose you, I demand another Werewolf Thanksgiving to celebrate! [Gives Jacob a serious look]

Jacob: [Chuckles] Of course man! Hey, let's go cliff-diving!

Max: You finally in the mood?

Jacob: Right now, I'm in the mood for anything! [Smiles]

Max: Then I'll go change and be right back!

I walked away from the kitchen toward the living room to get my swim trunks. I looked back at Jacob one last time to see him happily looking at the computer screen. This guy was definitely the one for Alex, as long as Jacob and the Cullens are with her, I don't ever have to worry about my sister. I smiled to myself and grabbed my trunks before going into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

School was finally over and I was waiting by the car for Edward and Alice. Today I was happy to know that Mason is not in my econ class. Sadly he is in my art class but his seat is very far away and he missed class today to meet with the college counselor. I really didn't know when the meeting for the senior class project was gonna end so I decided to sit on the front of the car while I waited. A few minutes later I heard my name and looked up to see Chase jogging over to me.

Chase: Alex!

Alex: Finally, someone is here!

Chase: I was able to get out early by faking sick.

Alex: [Pouts] So they aren't done?

Chase: No, sorry… can I join you?

Alex: Of course! [Scoots over]

Chase: [Sits down] Something's up, what happened?

Alex: [Sighs] Mason kissed me.

Chase: [Looks annoyed] WHAT?

Alex: Yeah, at the beginning of lunch he cornered me, kissed me, and then walked away.

Chase: How dare he? You okay?

Alex: [Sighs] Yeah, I guess… I just haven't been able to stop thinking about him or Jacob since.

Chase: [Looks sad] I'm sorry.

Alex: Though, I can never stop thinking about Jacob, I mean, he imprint me, that should count for something. It's strange, the imprint seems like it's more.

Chase: I don't understand this whole imprint thing much?

Alex: It's like this soul mate thing with werewolves, like you have a connection with them. Before Jacob met me he was in love with Bella, but the moment he saw me his love for Bella became only a best friend thing.

Chase: But he still broke up with you?

Alex: [Sad] Yeah…

Chase: But how do you know it's different?

Alex: I don't know, it's kind of awkward to talk about…

Chase: It's okay, go ahead.

Alex: Well, it's like… when we are close it feels like there is something exploding in us. When we kiss, it's even worse. Some of our kisses the sparks are so strong that it feels right, but sometimes they hurt and we can't stay so close for so long.

Chase: [Looks curious] That's strange…

Alex: Yeah, I had Max look it up when Jacob and I were still together, but he says there is really nothing online about that kind of interactions between lost werewolves or vampires and wizards or any other creatures from the Wizard World.

Chase: [Nods] Makes sense, even I have never heard of lost werewolves or vampires.

Alex: I guess maybe it has never existed.

Chase: Or maybe you are looking too much into it.

Alex: I don't know, maybe… but sometimes it feels like we are in a locked bond. Like every day I have to think about him once…

Chase: A locked bond? That sounds familiar…

Alex: I think it's the name of a book. [Laughs]

Chase: [Laughs too] Maybe… whatever! So what did I miss today?

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I'm slacking with the spell check... tell me if I did anything wrong, it annoys me when I go back and read it and find it TOTALLY wrong. LOL!<strong>  
><strong>Wanna thank Horselovinfan again for correcting me in the last chapter with 'Saturday' which was supposed to be 'Thursday' telling yah, slackin!<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews guys! So this week I will post as normal, every other day! IDK about next week... I have finals... **  
><strong>Hopefully I'll have time to write and post some new chapters, also look at the chapters I've written and see if I like them or need to change them!<br>Anyways, I have to go do some homework so not gonna say much more, but don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**BTW: This is another chapter I love :) Hehe! **

**-ShabyShabs **


	59. Realization

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Chase and I hung out a while longer before Edward and Alice came. When they came, I gave Chase a goodbye hug and he walked over to where Mike's car was parked. We got in the car and drove home, Alice was animatedly talking about the boutique owner who was bringing us dresses today to buy. I swear Alice is crazy sometimes, but if it prevents me from walking around, I'm all good! When we arrived in front of the house Alice was chirping with joy when she saw the truck from the dress shop parked in front of the house, she quickly pulled me out of the car and commanded Edward to go get Bella from her house so that we could get her a dress too. After Edward left, Alice pulled me into the house and sat me on the couch. She quickly joined the fashion designer and Rosalie, who were already browsing some dresses together. I sat on the couch bored for a while before Emmett came and sat down next to me.

Emmett: Hey little sis, don't wanna join them?

Alex: I'll wait till Bella gets here.

Emmett: Why?

Alex: Because then I will only have to deal with Rosalie, Alice will be ALL over Bella. [Smiles]

Emmett: Smart one you are Alex, smart one!

Alex: I know! [Smiles]

Alice: [Prances over to me] Come on Alex, Bella is about to come through the door!

Emmett: I am gonna die of boredom!

Alice: For your information, you guys aren't staying!

Edward: [Walks in holding hands with Bella] No way!

Alice: I don't care what you say, Jasper and Max should be home in a little while, you guys are going to go have a guy's night out!

Emmett: [Shrugs] Sure, fine with me. [Gets up and looks at Rosalie] Find something hot Rose!

Rosalie: You know I always do!

Bella: This isn't fair!

Alice: [Shrugs] When am I ever fair?

Alex: [Laughs] True, bye Eddie! [Waves at Edward]

Edward: [Growls] Don't call me that. [Leaves]

Bella: Alex, you made him mad!

Alex: [Shrugs and throws self on couch] Oh well!

Designer: Hello, my name is Lucia Voughn, call me Lucy. Why don't we begin with the dress picking? I have already picked a few for you all, my men should be bringing in more dresses from the truck after we try on some of these.

Alice: Thanks Lucy! [Pulls me off couch] Come on!

After trying on the first few dresses that Lucy already picked for us, I was already bored with the dress shopping. Lucy's taste in dresses was horrible, especially since all the dresses she chose for me were pink or yellow. None of them were Club Night worthy, I wanted something red or dark purple or maybe even black, but not pink! Bella seems to be having as much a hard time as me with Lucy's choice; because she hadn't picked a dress she liked either. Rosalie already picked a few dresses that she was going to buy, but hadn't decided which one she was going to wear on Thursday. I was looking through one of Lucy's catalog when I heard Alice gasp; I looked up to see Rosalie come in a spaghetti-strap straight black dress that went passed her knees. The dress was plain, but on Rosalie it looked fabulous. Lucy walked around Rosalie, giving her approving glances as Rosalie posed in the dress.

Alex: You look gorgeous Rosalie!

Rosalie: It's a little long for my taste, but I don't care, it's too hot!

Alice: This has to be the dress Rosalie! It's perfect on you!

Rosalie: Okay, I'll get it, but on one condition!

Alice: What?

Rosalie: You try on this dress I found for you.

Alice: Which one?

Rosalie: Come with me, I have it in the other room where I got dressed.

Rosalie and Alice excitedly left the room with Lucy following them. Bella gave me a worried look then went back to browsing the dresses. I looked backed at the magazine hoping that some dress would magically appear and it would be the one I would want to wear. A few minutes passed and Lucy came in and cleared her throat. I looked up at her and she smiled at Bella and me excitedly.

Lucy: Presenting Ms. Alice Cullen. [Points hands towards entrance of living room]

Alice strutted into the living room wearing a tight black strapless dress that went a little over her knees. It was also a little plain but looked awesome on Alice's little body. Alice smiled at me excitedly as I checker her out.

Alice: What do you guys think?

Bella: I think you found your dress.

Alice: Alex?

Alex: You look hot! Jasper is gonna love it!

Rosalie: [Walks in] Told yah, you can thank me later when he sees you. [Smiles]

Lucy: Then this is your dress Alice?

Alice: Absolutely!

Lucy: I will have my men pack all of the dresses you two picked, and your club dresses. [Looks at Bella and me] Now for the other ladies, how about Bella first?

Bella: I want to look at some magazines first.

Alice: No problem, Alex?

Alex: Uggh, fine! [Gets up] Which dresses now?

Alice: Actually I haven't found any more for you, [Looks at Rosalie and Lucy] Did you two find one for her?

Rosalie: No, Alex is kind of picky and all the ones I found I know she would reject.

Lucy: I don't have any more either, but…

Alice: But?

Lucy: There is one dress that I have had a while, but haven't found the perfect person to wear it.

Rosalie: Then let's see it.

Lucy: Maybe… Alex, come with me and I will have one of my men bring the dress in.

Lucy pulled me out of the living room and into the small meeting room which we were using as a fitting room. She told me to sit down then quickly pulled out her phone and started talking to someone. A minute later she hung up and left the room. I waited for a few minutes and was about to get up and leave when Lucy walked into the room holding a garment bag. She told me to quickly turn around and undress while she took out dress. I pulled of my jeans and shirt and second later Lucy was fitting the dress on me. She spent some time adjusting the dress then stepped back to look at me, she stared at me in awe for a while which made me slightly uncomfortable. I wanted to ask her how I looked but before I could open my mouth she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. When she let me go we were in the living room, I looked at Bella, Rosalie, and Alice, they looked at me with wide eyes and didn't say anything.

Alex: What's wrong?

Rosalie: You…

Bella: Look…

Alice: WOW!

I walked away from them towards the long hanging mirror that was near the entrance of the living room, when I saw myself I gasped. I actually did look amazing. I was wearing a gray dress that went halfway between my knees and waist, the dress was one shoulder and had sleeves on the arm that did have a shoulder. There was a small cut on the side of the dress which revealed the side of my stomach. The dress was simple but still very elegant, and I liked it a lot!

Alex: I love it!

Rosalie: You better love it, you look drop-dead gorgeous.

Lucy: Finally someone worthy of this dress, I can only sell this to you Alex.

Alex: Well this is my dress!

Alice: Then it is finalized; you are wearing this Thursday night, now we just need to find something for Bella.

Alex: I should change out of this…

Lucy: No time, we need to find a dress for Bella because I must leave soon.

Bella: It's okay, maybe I'll get my dress from somewhere else…

Lucy & Alice: Nonsense!

Alex: [Chuckles] Come on, let's find Bella a dress.

We searched for a dress for Bella for another twenty minutes, but everything Bella tried on wasn't of her liking or didn't look good on her. Lucy was getting annoyed so she decided to go to the truck and see if she could find a dress in there. I was walking by a rack with a green dress in hand for Bella when my eyes caught the sight of a little black fabric sticking out a little between two dark blue dresses. I put the green dress down and pulled out a black strapless tight dress that went a little over the knees and had a bow at the breast part of the dress. It looked plain and not too flashy, something Bella might actually like and will still be Alice-approved. I looked over at Alice who was eyeing me suspiciously; I smiled at her and her face lit up.

Alice: You found a dress?

Alex: Yeap!

Bella: [Looks at me] Really?

Alex: [Walks over and hands dress to Bella] It's perfect right?

Bella: It's kind of short…

Alex: But it's plain, not too flashy, and comfortable! Trust me!

Bella: Okay… I guess…

Alex: Good!

Alice: I'm happy a dress was found but why couldn't it be me who found it! What is up with my visions these days? I should of seen what we were wearing the dress, it's like how I wasn't able to find who got into Bella's house and the whole Seattle thing.

Alex: What Seattle thing? [Confused]

Alice: [Looks at me wide eyed] Uhhh…

I looked at Bella hoping she would tell me what Alice is talking about but Alex looked as shocked as Alice. Her eyes were wide and she looked a little lost, after a second she dropped her dress to the floor and her hands fell to her sides.

Alex: Bella?

Alice: Do you not like the dress?

Bella: It's the same!

Alice: No Bella, you have nothing like this dress, you only own one skirt!

Bella: No, I mean the attacks in Seattle and the one who was in my house, they are the same!

Alice: [Eyes go wide] I can't believe I didn't think about this!

Alex: What are you guys talking about?

Alice: [Snaps out of it] We need to pay Lucy and get all of these dresses out of here!

Before I could say anything Rosalie, Alice, and Bella ran out of the room together. I stood there confused for a minute, then saw Lucy and her men come in and start taking all the dresses out of the house. After a few minutes of cleaning up, everything was gone and I heard the truck leave the driveway, I stood there counting in my head waiting for someone to explain to me what was wrong. I was relieved when a minute later Bella, Rosalie, and Alice returned and sat down on the couch. I joined them and waited impatiently for them to explain what they were talking about; I also was a little uncomfortable because I was still in the dress. I quickly flashed the dress off myself then looked back at the three expectantly.

Alice: I told Edward and the others to come home, they should be here soon.

Bella: Look, this is good because that means none of you are in danger, they are after me!

Alice: That doesn't change anything Bella, it doesn't change anything!

Bella: Thanks Alice!

Alex: WILL SOMEONE EXPAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON?

Alice: [Sighs] I guess we have to now… [Tells Alex about attacks in Seattle and the vampire they smelled in Bella's house]… I'm sorry we didn't tell you Alex, we just didn't want you to get hurt. You have to know now though, because we believe it will put you in danger too!

?: I won't let anything hurt Alex!

I looked up to see Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Max standing at the entrance of the living room. They all looked serious, except for Max who looked pretty confused. I realized it was Emmett who had just spoken because he was giving me a concentrated look. They all came and joined us on the couches, Emmett and Max sat with me, Jasper sat with Rosalie, and Edward sat between Alice and Bella.

Edward: I can't believe we didn't think of this before!

Alice: It doesn't matter now; we need to start thinking ahead.

Edward: Hmmm, you are right.

Alice: Now that I know what's going on, the visions are becoming clearer. I think the time is approaching, and the location I already have down.

Jasper: You think we will have to fight?

Edward: No, we know we have to fight.

Emmett: I am ready for anything; no one is going to get through me!

Alice: We are low on time; I think they are coming next week!

Bella: Good thing it's spring break next week!

Rosalie: So are we canceling clubbing?

Edward: [Shakes head] No, but we have more than just clubbing to deal with this weekend!

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect what happened in the last chapter, did yah?<strong>  
><strong>So I decided to get to the fight part in Eclipse :D<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews guys, appreciate them lots! REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	60. New Allies

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I was freaking out thinking about all this, so much was happening here and I didn't know? This stuff was going on before I even became friends with Jacob and started after I came here, so why am I JUST finding out? I was upset but I knew there was really nothing I could do. I know I was going through a lot, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't be there for them. After Carlisle and Esme came home and they were informed of the new discovery, the family sat down and got into discussion about what to do. Some of the stuff they were saying was scaring me, especially when Jasper told the stories of when he was part of a vampire army. What if one of them got hurt? Max seemed pretty interested in all of it, but I don't think he understood that someone could get hurt. I wanted to leave, but I didn't want them to think I couldn't take it.

Emmett: Hey Alex you must have a lot of homework to do, why don't I drop you off at Mike's house so you can do homework with Chase.

Alex: No, it's okay.

Emmett: Alex, come on, you'll be bored here, just go get your stuff and we'll drop you off. [Looks at watch] It's only six, you can hang with him till eight or nine and then I'll come get you. [Looks at me hopefully]

Alex: [Sighs] Sure okay, I'll go get my stuff.

I walked out of the living room, relief washing all over me as I headed towards the entrance to the house where I left my stuff. I looked in the mirror and quickly fixed myself up, then I grabbed my bag and binder and headed towards the living room. When I got there I saw that everyone was standing up, when I came they all looked at me and went silent.

Alex: What's going on?

Edward: We are going out as well, we decided to continue our conversation outside, Max and Bella are going with us and Emmett will join us after he has dropped you off at Chase's house.

Carlisle: Alex, is your phone full on charge?

Alex: [Nods] It has enough charge to last a few hours.

Esme: [Walks over to me and gives me a hug] Be safe.

Alex: [Hugs back then lets go] I will. [Looks at everyone else] Later guys!

I walked out of the living room, Emmett following me. I wasn't sure what was up but I knew I would be able to get it out of Emmett once we were alone. I walked over to the car and Emmett helped me in, after fastening the safety harness, he went over to the other side and pulled the car out of the garage and headed in the direction of Mike's house.

Alex: Emmett…

Emmett: [Interrupt me] There were two reasons why I wanted you out of there, one because they were planning on hiding a lot from you, and two because I saw how freaked out you were with everything that was going on.

Alex: Will you tell me?

Emmett: We are going to fight as you know; we will keep Bella and you and Max as far away from this as possible.

Alex: Then they'll come to town! Max and I can protect Bella!

Emmett: Maybe, but we can't guarantee that your magic is skilled enough, we can't take any chances. [Looks at me seriously] You are my little sister now, your safety is too crucial to me!

Alex: [Sighs] Yeah, I guess you're right about my magic… then what do we do?

Emmett: Bella suggests that you two be there, and Alice thinks that maybe we can do something to block the smell… we don't know how yet.

Alex: There has to be something I can do!

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

I didn't like the idea of having Edward and his family fight and put themselves in danger for my sake, they were all too important to me. I feel even worse that I was dragging Alex and Max into this, Max is going to stay with us until the end of next week so he will be there when all this goes down. I wanted to do something so bad, I even suggested that they turn me, but Edward refuses. Jasper decided it was a good idea to practice fighting so we are all out in the woods right now. I watched as Edward and Jasper wrestled each other in the middle of the clearing that we were in, in the forest. Carlisle and Esme watched with worry while Alice and Rosalie were intently paying attention. Max was next to me watching and cheering for Jasper, I was just worrying about them. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw Jacob's caller ID. I looked at Edward who was looking at me questioningly, I mouthed the word 'friend' to him and he nodded and went back to wrestling Jasper. I got up and walked to the edge of the clearing, the pressed the talk button.

_Jacob: Bella!_

_Bella: Hey Jacob._

_Jacob: What's wrong?_

_Bella: Nothing._

_Jacob: Something is definitely wrong, tell me!_

_Bella: It's really nothing…_

_Jacob: Bella._

_Bella: [Sighs] Fine, remember the vampire in my house?_

_Jacob: Yeah?_

_Bella: We think that vampire might be related to all the killings in Seattle._

_Jacob: WHAT? You think they may be after you?_

_Bella: Yeah… we are going to deal with it._

_Jacob: HOW?_

_Bella: Edward and his family are going to protect us._

_Jacob: Us?_

_Bella: Alex and me, and I guess Max too since he is here._

_Jacob: They'll get killed, and then you three will get killed, I won't let it happen like this!_

_Bella: What do you mean?_

_Jacob: [Takes a deep breath] Give the phone to Alice._

_Bella: What, why?_

_Jacob: Just do it!_

_Bella: Okay…_

I looked up towards where Rosalie and Alice were, Alice was already watching me and I waved her over. She looked at me curiously then seconds later was beside me. I put out my phone for her and she hesitantly took it and put it to her ear. I stood there for a while and watched Alice, she wasn't saying much, only saying 'yes,' 'okay,' and occasionally 'uhuh.' I was getting frustrated when I heard Alice finally speak up.

Alice: It's a good idea and I agree with you, you are very welcome; we are in the woods right now as we speak. [Silence] Yes, everyone is here except for Emmett and Alex, Emmett should be joining us soon. [Nods] Okay, goodbye.

Alex hung up the phone then looked at her family. Edward and Jasper had stopped fighting and the whole family was looking curiously at Alice. Edward's expression went from curious to relieved, he nodded happily at Alice and Alice nodded back.

Bella: Did I miss something?

Alice: No, you will see.

Bella: What did Jacob say?

?: Why don't you ask him yourself?

I turned round to see Emmett standing with a whole pack of wolves behind him. I looked at the wolves and recognized one of the ones standing in the front as Jacob. What was Jacob doing here? I looked up at Edward curiously, he looked a little worried at me but looked graciously at the wolves.

Bella: What's going on?

Alice: The werewolves are going to help us!

Bella: [Shocked] NO WAY! They could get killed!

Alice: So could we, with both of us together, we stand a better chance.

Bella: [Looks at Jacob] I won't let you and your pack do this.

Edward: Jacob says that he's already decided, and that you can't stop him from protecting you.

Bella: [Shakes head] Sam, you can't send your pack on a death mission like this!

Edward: He says that his mission is to protect his people, and these vampires that are coming are a threat so he must be part of this so called 'death mission.'

Bella: [Glares at Edward] You're not helping.

Edward: It's for the best; we all just want you safe!

Bella: By putting yourselves ALL in danger? I won't have it!

Alice: [Puts a hand on my shoulder] Bella, we can take care of ourselves.

Bella: [Shakes head] This is crazy!  
>Jasper: The only one who has fear in them right now is you Bella, we will be fine.<p>

Bella: I will never forgive myself if ANYONE gets hurt.

Emmett: Good thing none of us plan on getting hurt! [Smirks]

I gave an annoyed look to Emmett then looked sadly at the wolf I knew as my friend Jacob. He and all the other wolves looked determined; I can't do anything because it seems that they have all already decided. I looked at the wolves one last time before sitting down again next to Max.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I was sad that I was doing this even though my best friend didn't want me to, but I wasn't about to let a battle be fought to protect her that I wasn't involved in. What kind of friend would I be? I got annoyed in my werewolf form so I backed out of the clearing a while to transform back into myself, once transformed I pulled on some short that I kept on my back and went back to the clearing. The rest of the pack was intently watching the battle between Jasper and Emmett like Edward and his family. Bella was leaning on Edward while Edward had his arms around her and was whispering to her. I felt a pang of jealously shoot through as I watched them so close and happy with each other even in a situation as this. I looked at Max, who looked like he was watching me because our eyes met when I looked at him. When he saw that I noticed him, he got up and walked over to me, I sat on the floor and he sat down half a foot away from me.

Max: I knew you'd come!

Jacob: [Smiles] Why?

Max: Because, you would never let Alex be unprotected.

Jacob: I am here for Bella…

Max: Of course, but that's just your cover-up.

Jacob: [Silent a while] Where is she?

Max: Emmett took her to do homework with Chase; I think he wanted her away from all this.

Jacob: [Jealous] Chase?

Max: [Nods] Yeah, her best friend.

Jacob: [Looks around] Where's Mason?

Max: I heard Edward talking to him on the phone earlier; he was out hunting and would be joining us later if he got back.

Jacob: He knows about everything that is happening?

Max: [Nods] Yes, he wants to help protect Bella and Alex.

Jacob: [Annoyed] He has nothing to do with this!

Max: He loves Alex and he wants to help Bella for letting him stay at her home.

Jacob: So, I'm Bella's best friend and Alex's…

Max: [Smiles] Come on, you can say it!

Jacob: [Smiles and shakes head] Shut-up!

I looked away only to catch the eyes of Edward, he was staring at me wide-eyed and shocked. OH NO, did he read my mind? I looked at him and he nodded seriously. I quickly thought, 'you can't tell her, she needs to choose herself!' Edward nodded then turned his focus back on Bella before Bella could notice our short communication. I looked back at Max who seems to notice my worried expression.

Max: What happened?

Jacob: Looks like Edward knows now…

Max: Is that bad?

Jacob: Not unless he tells Alex.

Max: I don't think he will tell, he brought Mason here because he wants Alex's choice. Just like you wanted Mason to come here for that reason originally, did you forget?

Jacob: [Nods] I did forget… I regret it but it is for the best.

Max: [Smiles] Still rooting for yah man!

Jacob: Thanks… [Curious] Hey Max, how did you get Mason here with Juliet in the picture?

Max: [Smiles] Well she thinks that I am really at a clown school, Mason is supposed to be looking for Alex with the help of the Edward.

Jacob: Isn't she suspicious?

Max: I called her a few time, so did Mason, she seems fine…

Jacob: [Nods] Okay…

Jasper: [Stand up in front of everyone] We need to plan this battle out carefully!

I looked at Jasper then at my pack, they all looked serious and ready to fight. This battle was for the safety of Bella, Alex, and the people of Forks. And with Alex here she was as much a target as Bella and it was too late to get her away. The mission was to protect them, and I would make sure my love and best friend were safe, even if I lost my own life.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the new chapter. Sorry it's posted late, I'm SOOO busy with finals next week and work. I AM SO TIRED!<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I think I'm gonna try to move the story along soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	61. Friends?

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Chase: I can't believe this; your family must be so worried.

Alex: I know. They won't let me do anything either, Emmett sent me here because he knew it was all freaking me out. They don't think I can watch them practice fighting.

Chase: Can you?

Alex: I actually don't know, I mean if Bella and Max can then maybe…

Chase: You know that if you ever need to talk to someone you can come to me; your family is stressed as it is at the moment.

Alex: I know, thanks! That's probably why Emmett sent me here…

Chase: What time is he picking you up?

Alex: He said after eight o'clock. [Looks at clock] We have like half an hour till eight.

Chase: At least all the homework is done…

Alex: I hate this, too much is going on!

Chase: I'm sorry. We can try getting you out of the Romeo and Juliet performance if you want?

Alex: I SO would love that, but I know it won't happen because Mrs. Lauren hates me.

Chase: [Chuckles] You should use a spell on her.

Alex: [Smirks] Sounds very tempting, but Edward would somehow prevent it.

Chase: I thought he couldn't read your mind?

Alex: He can't, but he knows me so well he predicts everything I do!

Chase: [Chuckles] You are pretty predictable when your angry. [Shields himself]

Alex: Why are you doing that?

Chase: You were about to punch me…

Alex: Yes… how did you know?

Chase: Remember, you are predictable when you're angry.

Alex: HA-HA, then you're right…

Chase: [Hears doorbell] I think he might be here already.

Alex: I don't think he'd come so soon…

Chase: [Shrugs] We'll find out.

Mike: [Walks into room] Hey Alex, your cousins is here for you.

Alex: Emmett?

Mike: Yeah him. [Leaves]

Alex: I guess he is here, gotta go. [Cleans up stuff and gets up]

Chase: See you at school tomorrow then?

Alex: Yeah! [Hugs Chase quickly] Bye! [Leaves room]

Chase: Bye Alex!

NEXT DAY- WEDNESDAY MORNING…

I was really annoyed with everyone at home because they wouldn't tell me anything that went on after I left yesterday, Emmett filled me in a little but not that much. All I know is that they did some more practice with fighting and they are getting help… the Denali clan maybe? Like I said, they wouldn't tell me. To show how annoyed with them I was, I decided to wake up early and get a ride to school with Emmett, Emmett even offered to pick me up after school. When I got to school I went straight to English class so I could avoid the possibility of running into Mason in an empty hallway. After fifteen minutes of doodling in my English notebook a few people in my class came in, including Mike and Chase. Mike and Chase stopped at the door, Chase didn't even look at me, he only looked angrily at Mike. I looked at Mike who seems as angry as Chase, wonder what they are fighting about today? After another minute of their angry, quiet exchange, Chase threw his hands up in the air and walked away; he sat down in the desk next to me and started writing in his notebook without even saying a 'hello.'

Alex: Chase?

Mason: [Stands between Chase's and my desk] Hello Alex, ready to practice?

Alex: [Annoyed] Class hasn't started yet.

Mason: On the board it says we can start whenever.

Alex: Well whenever isn't now.

Mason: Alex, the showcase is tomorrow and we've barely practiced!

Alex: I don't care, it's just acting! I'm good at lots of stuff like that!

Mason: [Leans towards me and whispers] Really now?

Alex: [Gets up] Can we just go?

Mason: [Smiles] Yes! [Puts hand out towards door] Shall we?

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Come on!

We walked out the door and I headed straight to the bench area we were practicing the other day. Even though I knew I was supposed to be thinking about this performance I had to do with Mason right now, my mind kept wondering to Chase. Why were he and Mike arguing? When I reached the bench, I sat down, and started to think up of some prank Chase could have played on Mike to piss him off, but then why would Chase also be mad? Maybe he…

Mason: Alex?

Alex: [Snaps out of thought] Oh, hey… what?

Mason: What are you thinking about?

Alex: Nothing…

Mason: It's not nothing Alex, does this have to do with the vampires that are after Bella?

Alex: [Sighs] No, I got that off my mind a while ago… I was just thinking about Chase.

Mason: Chase! Why are you thinking about him?

Alex: He's my best friend! And he looked upset…

Mason: [Looks sympathetic] Oh, okay…

Alex: Mason… I… [Looks down]

Mason: [Lifts my chin so I can look at him] Alex, you can always say anything to me!

Alex: I just… I don't know what to do. Everything was so perfect!

Mason: [Confused] What do you mean?

Alex: I always was able to do SOMETHING to help back in New York, but here… I don't know what to do! There are vampires after Bella which puts my family in danger. Victoria is after Bella and is now after me too. Mom, dad, and Justin are still looking for me even though I dnt want them to find me. There is something up with my best friend… and I am going to have to deal with that soon. Then… there is you and Jacob.

Mason: [Looks sad] I'm sorry Alex, I know it's a lot… but you know you can't fix everything.

Alex: [Looks away and faces forward] But I want to…

Mason: Sometimes it's best to just let the chips fall into place.

Alex: Is that some kind of British philosophy?

Mason: I don't believe it is…

Alex: [Puts head on Mason's shoulder] I wish that it could happen that way…

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Since that day that Max and I found out about the locked bond, I have been in a better mood. I have this hope that this might all end in my favor; that Alex will realize that she wants to be with me in the end. Even if she doesn't, it doesn't matter, because I know that in her world and in my world we are supposed to be together. It made it easier for me to focus on what is to come, to focus on the battle that is to come. I won't let anyone hurt Bella and Alex, not Victoria, and not the vampires that are after Bella. NO ONE.

Leah: [Walks in and sits on couch] How can you be okay with it?

Jacob: [Confused] Huh?

Leah: With the ones you love always loving someone else.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Why would you assume I'm okay with it?

Leah: You were just saying that you don't care if she doesn't choose you.

Jacob: I said I don't mind, not that I don't care!

Leah: Same thing! I would never feel the way you do.

Jacob: What do you mean?

Leah: If I could imprint, I wouldn't let anyone take them away from me.

Jacob: [Shakes head] Could? Leah, you are the first female werewolf… we don't know what you could or could not do…

Leah: Exactly, I could end up alone for all we know… with no imprint.

Jacob: I thought the same thing, I got Alex.

Leah: Yeah, a girl who is also in love with someone else.

Jacob: But she loves me too, that's all that matters.

Leah: [Shakes head] I wouldn't want that, I already have that now…

Jacob: It will be different with your imprint Leah, he'll be only yours!

Leah: That's not the case with you.

Jacob: Maybe… but I know she and I belong together, she just doesn't know it.

Leah: And if she never finds out?

Jacob: Then I love her enough to wait.

Leah: Would you wait your whole life?

Jacob: For Alex? I would wait forever…

Leah: [Silent for a minute] Is it that great a bond? I mean… the love you have for her.

Jacob: [Nods] Yes, it is amazing…

Leah: [Looks sad] I wish… I could forget him.

Jacob: One day you will Leah, I'm sure of it!

Leah: [Looks hopeful] You really think so?

Jacob: I know so!

Leah: [Smiles] Thanks. I should go, Seth must be home and I don't want him messing up the kitchen looking for food… mom is out visiting Charlie. [Gets up and starts to leave]

Jacob: Okay, bye… hey Leah!

Leah: [Stops and turns around] Yeah?

Jacob: If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you… I can be your friend.

Leah: [Smiles] Thanks Jake! Bye. [Leaves]

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It felt really good to talk to Mason in English this morning, I was happy that he only tried to be a good friend and nothing more. I talked to him a lot, told him everything that I had been worrying about lately… well everything except stuff about him, Jacob, and me. I don't know why, but I just started spilling everything, I even ended up telling him about Chase and how he is a wizard. By the end of class I was able to really call him my friend… strange but true. We didn't practice again, which I was really grateful for… even though the showcase was during school tomorrow morning. It didn't matter though, because I knew the lines to the end of Romeo and Juliet by heart, and I know Mason knows the whole play by heart. The only problem was the kiss…

?: Alex… Alex? Alex!

Alex: [Snaps out of thought] Huh? [Looking in front of self to see Edward]

Edward: Daydreaming? [Smirks]

Alex: Uggghh, go away!

Edward: [Frowns] Are you still mad at me?

Alex: [Sighs] No… not really I guess, but I was in thought and you interrupted me!

Edward: [Chuckles] Sorry, but you're gonna be late for Art.

Alex: Class is over?

Edward: Yeah, right after we got the big end of the year Econ project.

Alex: What Econ project?

Edward: [Shakes head] Never mind… come on, let's get to class.

Alex: I can go myself.

Edward: Will you actually go to class?

Alex: Yes, I haven't seen Chase since first period and he missed lunch.

Edward: [Nods] Okay, see you at the car after school?

Alex: Yeah, of course.

Edward: Okay, so you later.

I quickly waved Edward goodbye and cleaned up my things before rushing out of class. When I reached the door of the class I saw Chase just about to walk in. I quickly followed him and was relieved to find our usual seats empty. After watching him take his seat at his easel I quickly sat down in front of my easel next to him. He started to take out his stuff, still not looking to me. After he had all his supplies out he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his contacts.

Alex: HELLO?

Chase: [Looks at me surprised] Hi…

Alex: What the hell Chase, you haven't been talking to me or even looking at me ALL DAY!

Chase: [Looks away] And?

Alex: It's kind rude to ignore your best friend!

Chase: I'm just busy…

Alex: [Annoyed] Too busy to even say hi?

Chase: Yeah…

Alex: You're not even looking at me now, CHASE!

Chase: Alex, I have things to do…

Alex: In art?

Chase: Alex, can you go bother someone else…

Alex: [Eyes tearing up] Are you really gonna be like this to me? What did I do?

Chase: Alex… I am gonna go sit over there, I needa ask someone a question.

I watched as Chase got up and walked away to another empty seat next to a girl named Danielle. I watched wide-eyed as he started to talk to her, not even looking back once to me. I tried to hold back my tears, and turned myself back to my easel. Why was Chase being so mean…? 'Alex, can you go bother someone else' Why would he say that to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I've had finals.<br>****I had a little free time after my first final and decided to post a chapter.**

**BTW, the clubbing dresses are already posted on my page and have been posted a long time, so if you want, check them out!**

**Rose: No Alex and Jacob didn't see each other, but soon we'll see what happens, promise!**  
><strong>SharpayEvans11: After seeing your comment, I didn't log onto for days, I was like... she's right, I need to study!<strong>  
><strong>-Also, I loved the dress Selena was wearing in that pic and was like, THIS IS HER DRESS!<strong>  
><strong>Neisha: Just curious to know, have you read Twilight? But yeah, I am excited for the clubbing scene myself! :)<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews guys, always makes my day to read them so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	62. Showcase Invites

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Jacob: What? Bella didn't tell me anything!

Charlie: Really, I'd think you'd be the first person she would tell, you are her best friend…

Jacob: When did it happen and how?

Charlie: It happened here on Sunday.

Jacob: Sunday, wait… SUNDAY!

Charlie: Yeah, why?

Jacob: Well I know why I didn't hear about it, it was the day Alex and I broke up…

Charlie: You two broke up? [Looks confused]

Jacob: [Sighs] Yeah… when does Bella get home?

Charlie: [Looks at watch] She should be home now actually…

Jacob: Oh yeah, I hear her car pull in.

We sat their quietly for a minute watching TV, as we waited for Bella to come in. When I heard the door open I was ready to start an argument with Bella about not telling me about her engagement. I was thinking up how I was going to start when I hear the British accent that I dislike so much along with Bella's, then I forgot what I was going to say and started to take deep breaths. I needed to keep myself calm, Charlie is here and I don't want to do anything that Sam would regret later… I definitely wouldn't be regretting anything. I looked up towards the living room entrance to see Bella and Mason come in smiling; Bella's expression turned to annoyance when she saw me and Mason's looked like anger. I should be the one who's angry…

Bella: Jake?

Jacob: [Fake smiles] Bella, I just came to see Charlie and he told me about your engagement, congratulations… even though you didn't tell me…

Bella: Oh, well there wasn't time and we haven't exactly announced it to anyone outside of the family. My mom doesn't even know yet…

Jacob: [Hurt] I didn't know I wasn't considered family Bella…

Charlie: Nonsense, of course your family, and now you know so it's okay! Bella, Mason, come join us!

Bella: [Sits down on empty couch, Mason sits next to her] Okay…

Jacob: Well, haven't you two become good friends?

Bella: Well he does live here…

Jacob: He is also Alex's ex…

Bella: [Rolls eyes] And from what I've heard, so are you.

Jacob: [Clenches teeth] There are reasons.

Bella: Jacob, did you come here for something?

Jacob: I told you, I came here to visit Charlie…

Charlie: Hey Jake, do you have school tomorrow?

Jacob: Yeah, but I'm ditching…

Charlie: [Looks at me disapprovingly] Should you be telling a cop this?

Jacob: No, but you're family remember?

Charlie: Fine… you should come to Bella's school for their Shakespeare Showcase.

Jacob: I'm not really into that stuff…

Bella: YEAH! Jake it's going to be so boring, DON'T GO!

Charlie: No Jake you should come, Bella is going to be performing.

Jacob: [Smirks and looks at Bella] Performing?

Charlie: Yes, the senior class will be performing scenes in pairs, Bella will be performing a scene from Hamlet, right Bella?

Bella: [Looks annoyed at Charlie] Yeah…

Jacob: HA-HA! I am definitely there!

Mason: [Smiling] Hopefully you'll enjoy my performance.

Bella: [Smacks Mason on the head] Jacob, you really don't have to come…

Jacob: [Smirks] Wouldn't miss it for the world!

Bella: [Glares at Charlie] Thanks dad.

Jacob: I should go; I am expected at Sam and Emily's

Charlie: [Gets up] Then you could take this platter that Sue brought for me earlier?

Jacob: Sure.

Charlie: I'll be right back. [Leaves living room]

Jacob: [Glares at Mason] Why are you here?

Mason: I remember Edward told me that you, him, and Max wanted to bring me here…

Jacob: Here as in, in Bella's house!

Bella: I offered to take him in, he could stay at the Cullen's…

Jacob: NO! Fine… stay here… [Frowns at Bella] This engagement, it's wrong.

Bella: [Rolls eyes] Jacob, you can't decide what's right or wrong in my life.

Jacob: Bella, you can't have a future with him, HE'S DEAD!

Bella: [Stares into my eyes] Jacob, you already know my intentions.

Jacob: [Looks disgusted] You can't do this to Charlie!

Charlie: [Walks in holding out platter] Do what to me?

Jacob: [Shakes head] Nothing, I was just talking about her wanting to go to college in Alaska.

Charlie: It's far, but it is for her education… here's the platter.

Jacob: [Grabs it] Thanks, bye. [Walks out of house]

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

The moment the bell rang I rushed out of class and headed outside. Mason tried talking to me during the whole class period but I kept my face on my easel and didn't look away once. When I reached my favorite spot in the back of the school I pulled out my wand and flashed myself to my room. I didn't want to see anyone else right now; I just wanted to be alone. After throwing my stuff on the floor, I threw myself on my bed, and buried my face in my pillow. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I knew it had to be Emmett or Jasper so I didn't answer it hoping whoever it was would just go away. A minute later I heard the door open then close and I felt my mattress move a little. This only made me burry my head further into the pillow, I felt a hand in my shoulder so I quickly wiped my tears with my hands through the pillow and lifted my head up to see Carlisle sitting next to me.

Alex: Carlisle… hi. [Fakes a smile]

Carlisle: [Looks at my face a while] Hello, are you okay Alex?

Alex: Of course, why?

Carlisle: [Shakes head] You were crying.

Alex: No I wasn't!

Carlisle: You have been living here as my daughter for a while now, I know when you are upset.

Alex: Really Carlisle, I'm not.

Carlisle: If you really consider me like a second father to you, you wouldn't lie to me Alex.

Alex: [Sighs] I don't want anyone else to hear…

Carlisle: Esme and Rosalie are out grocery shopping, Jasper and Emmett took Max out, and Alice and Edward must be looking for you.

Alex: Fine, it was just at school…

Carlisle: Yes, go on.

Alex: Chase wouldn't talk to me all day, and then when I tried talking to him, he told me to go bother someone else. I mean, he's my best friend, why would he say that?

Carlisle: Maybe he was having a bad day?

Alex: Well he was fighting with Mike in the morning when he came in.

Carlisle: Maybe he was mad about that?

Alex: But all day? Why would he push me away, we tell each other everything?

Carlisle: Don't worry Alex, I'm sure it will be fine tomorrow.

Alex: He wouldn't even say hi to me! [Tear falls down face] He is my only friend…

Carlisle: [Puts an arm around me] Alex, you have lots of friends, Bella, Edward, Alice…

Alex: [Leans head on chest] I mean one that isn't family, all I have is Chase.

Carlisle: Alex, I'm sure by tomorrow everything will be fine, and Emmett mentioned you two are going to Port Angeles together?

Alex: [Puts head up happily] You're right!

Carlisle: He will be in a better mood by tomorrow.

Alex: I hope so, thanks Carlisle!

Carlisle: You're welcome. [Pulls away and faces me] So how was school?

Alex: It sucked; I told you that Chase wouldn't talk to me.

Carlisle: [Smiles] Besides that.

Alex: Well, I talked to Mason.

Carlisle: About?

Alex: Just stuff… and he was very nice, he didn't try to bring up our relationship or anything, he just listened to me.

Carlisle: That's nice Alex, so you think you're okay with him now?

Alex: I don't know, maybe…

Carlisle: [Smiles] I'm sure one day you two can be friends.

Alex: Hey Carlisle, can I ask you something?

Carlisle: Of course Alex.

Alex: Do you think that Jacob and I belong together.

Carlisle: I know he makes you happy, but you two need to figure out if you want to be together.

Alex: [Looks down sadly] He doesn't want to be with me, that's why he broke up with me… Hey Carlisle…

Carlisle: Yes Alex?

Alex: What about Mason?

Carlisle: Alex, I can't tell you who you belong with, only your heart can tell you that. It's like Edward and Bella, Edward couldn't fight the fact that they belonged even if he was a danger to her. In the end they are together, it will be the same for you.

Alex: So one day it will be Mason or Jacob?

Carlisle: It may be Mason, it may be Jacob, and it may be someone else.

Alex: Thanks Carlisle, I just hope that once that day comes, nothing else goes wrong. [Smiles]

Carlisle: So do I. [Smiles]

Alex: Carlisle?

Carlisle: [Chuckles] Yes Alex?

Alex: Do you really consider me your daughter?

Carlisle: Of course, you are now part of my family and I can't imagine the Cullen's without Alex anymore, you are Alex Cullen.

Alex: [Hugs Carlisle] Thanks Carlisle!

Carlisle: [Hugs back] You're welcome! [Pulls away] What else happened at school?

Alex: Uhhh, did Edward and Alice tell you about the showcase?

Carlisle: What showcase?

Alex: The Shakespeare Showcase, we are going to be performing scenes from Shakespeare plays tomorrow at school, I am going to be Juliet! [Smiles]

Carlisle: I am sure you will make a beautiful Juliet, I will be there. [Looks curious] What are Bella, Alice, and Edward doing?

Alex: Bella is doing a scene from Hamlet, Edward is doing a scene from Macbeth, and Alice is doing a scene from Othello.

Carlisle: Othello? That's one of my favorite plays, I will be looking forward to that.

Alex: I'm looking forward to Chase and Edward's performance; they are doing the Macbeth scene where Macbeth gets his head chopped off. I NEED TO TELL EMMETT!

Carlisle: [Chuckles] Why?

Alex: Because Edward is Macbeth. [Smiles]

Carlisle: [Shakes head] I see.

Alex: [Stomach growls] Oops…

Carlisle: [Looks concerned] You haven't eaten?

Alex: [Shakes head] I was preoccupied…

Carlisle: Come, I will heat you up some leftovers, is that okay? Or do you want me to make something?

Alex: [Smiles] Leftovers are fine!

Carlisle got up and started to head out of the room, he looked back and motioned me after him. I got up too and followed him downstairs to the stool in the kitchen. While he took out some leftover pasta from the refrigerator, I turned on the stereo and shuffled through the piano compositions playing from the ipod connected to it. I finally reached one that I knew Carlisle liked and turned toward Carlisle. He smiled at me, and then turned around to put the food in a pot to heat. I liked this time with Carlisle, he and I never got time to hang out alone because someone would always how up! And it was easy to talk to him because he was never judgmental and always tries to help find a solution.

Alex: Carlisle, you know you're the most amazing person I've ever met right?

Carlisle: [Looks amused] What?

Alex: You are! A doctor, a vampire who can resist blood, the perfect dad, the…

Carlisle: [Interrupts me] Dad, you know the label I most treasure is 'dad.' I would trade any other label to keep the label dad forever. That's why I am so fond of my kids, and you.

Alex: Well you are a great dad!

Carlisle: [Looks very proud] Thank you Alex.

Carlisle turned back to his cooking and started humming with the music that was playing. I closed my eyes and let my mind be free. The house was quiet besides the soothing music, smelled of delicious pasta, and…. WOOSH! What was that? I quickly opened my eyes and turned around to see Edward and Alice standing behind me with their arms crossed and annoyed expressions on their faces. I gave them a smile, but that only seemed to annoy them more.

Alex: Hey guys, what took you so long?

Alice: [Shakes head while glaring at me] Where did you go?

Alex: [Points both hands to floor] Home.

Edward: Without telling us?

Alex: I came home; couldn't you guys have just called?

Edward: [Growls] WE…

Carlisle: [Interrupts him] I was here with her, it's no big deal. And she's right; you should have called home to see if she was here. And even if she wasn't here, you should call home so we can help look for her.

Edward: But she's our responsibility at school.

Carlisle: She is everyone's responsibility always, just because you are at school doesn't mean you are going to be responsible for the knowledge that she is missing.

Alice: Emmett seemed to think that way…

Alex: Please no fighting! I only cause fighting between you guys. [Looks sad]

Edward: [Lightens up] Alex, no Carlisle is right, we should have called home. [Sits on stool next to me] Are you still mad at me?

Alex: [Shakes head] No, I'm over it.

Edward: [Smiles] Good… I really am sorry though, because of me you and Jacob…

Alex: [Shakes head] Really, just forget about it.

Alice: Uhhh… [Thinks] How was school?

Alex: [Looks at Carlisle] Uhhh…

Carlise: [Interrupts me] Alex told me about the showcase, when was I going to be invited to see my daughter Alice perform in my favorite play, my son Edward get his head chopped off, and my youngest daughter Alex play a role as beautiful as herself?

Alice: [Claps hands happily] I am so excited for that tomorrow!

Alice went on and on after that about the showcase, it was funny how excited she was about such a small thing. I was relieved that Carlisle changed the subject and I made sure to give him a thankful smile when he gave me a plate of leftover spaghetti. After that the four of us sat there and talked about the play. I couldn't stop thinking about one thing though; tomorrow I would be in the showcase… kissing Mason.

* * *

><p><strong>Finals are FINALLY over... well they were yesterday but I've been busy since then.<strong>  
><strong>Hopefully I'll have time to write some better chapters, all these chapters I wrote while I had writers block... <strong>

**Hope everyone is enjoying the holiday's! Thanks for taking the time to review even in this busy time :)**  
><strong>I love reading the reviews, your input is always appreciated and heard so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	63. Maximan

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I woke up early this morning and once I was up I couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to take the time to take a shower and make myself Juliet-pretty. By 7 am I was ready to go and headed downstairs. There I found Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie in the living room.

Carlisle: Good morning Alex, you're up early?

Alex: Good morning Carlisle and all of you guys, I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep.

Rosalie: Your make-up is very nice, for the showcase?

Alex: [Nods and sits down on couch] Yeap, I am looking ready to be Juliet; my make-up should go well with the dress… Mrs. Lauren said the dress was a violet-red.

Edward: The make-up is perfectly fine for the dress.

Alex: You should know…

Emmett: I can't wait! You are going to do awesome Alex!

Alex: [Blushes] I just hope I don't mess up… I mean, Mason and I barely practiced…

Edward: You will do fine; you know your performance is in the beginning. It's before mine but after Bella's and Alice's.

Alex: Oh, cool…

Alice: [Walks in with Jasper and gets excited seeing me] Alex! I didn't notice you woke up!

Jasper: [Sits on couch with Alice] Good morning Alex!

Alex: [Smiles] Good morning Jasper!

Alice: Are you just going to ignore me?

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Good morning Alice!

Alice: Better. I like your make-up; you are going to look beautiful!

Esme: [Walks in] Good morning Alex, what would you like me to make you for breakfast?

Alex: [Pulls out wand] Nothing, I'll just flash myself some cocoa puffs. [Makes cereal appear]

Esme: [Smiles and sits next to Carlisle] Okay you can have that just today.

Alice: Alex, it's a good thing you woke up early, we need to get to school early to get ready.

Alex: Do we have to?

Edward & Alice: Yes!

Alex: [Sighs] Fine. Let me just finish my food! Hey, what time does the showcase start anyway?

Alice: Nine o'clock, so in two hours. We are expected to be at school by seven-thirty, so finish your food and let's go!

Alex: [Puts bowl down] I'm done! [Looks at Carlisle] You and Max are coming?

Rosalie: Alex, we are ALL coming!

Carlisle: I took the day off just so I could be there, and you know Max wouldn't miss it.

Alex: [Smiles] Okay, let's go!

I followed an excited Alice and an impatient Edward to the car, the entire drive there Alice kept going over her lines in different accents, in the end she decided to use what Edward calls a 'normal British accent.' When we arrived at school, Alice quickly pulled me out of the car and led me to the girl's locker room where all the girls were to get ready. I looked back at the car once to see Edward greeting Bella and Mason; Mason gave me a greeting smile then turned his attention back to Edward. I turned myself forward again and smiled to myself, relieved that Mason was trying to be supportive of me right now rather than trying to get us back together. When we reached the locker room, Alice went off to get out outfits while I sat on a bench and checked my email on my phone. When I heard someone tapping their foot, I looked up to see Bella and Alice, Alice holding my dress.

Alice: No checking your email! [Hands me dress] Put this on, your performance is the third one!

Alex: [Shocked] Third?

Bella: Yeap! Right after Alice's and mine. [Frowns]

Alex: [Chuckles] Still not looking forward to this Bella?

Bella: [Nods sadly] Yeah, and Charlie is going to be here to see the whole thing, and…

Alice: No time to talk, get ready! Bella, your performance is second, but you haven't done your make-up! Come on! [Pulls Bella away]

I sighed as I watched Bella and Alice leave. I looked at my dress then took off my clothes to put it on. After finally getting the dress on myself, I went to the mirror and frowned to see how much work was left for me to look beautiful. I didn't know much about medieval dresses so I sat down and waited for someone who knew about them to fix me up. I decided to play Sims 3 on my phone and after a few minutes heard someone clear their throat, I looked up to see Alice standing over me with a disapproving look on her face.

Alex: [Smiles] I was just waiting for you, fix me up?

Alice: I'm Alice, not Edward! You can use magic to fix all this. [Points at me]

Alex: [Smirks] Yay! [Pulls out wand and points to self]

FLASH

Alice: [Smiles approvingly] Perfect!

Alex: [Spins around] Thank you!

Alice: I got Bella ready, and myself. [Hand me paper] Look over your lines one last time, and be ready when Bella's scene is over with.

Alex: [Smiles] Okay, is Mason ready?

Alice: [Nods] Yeah, just head to the backstage of the theater. You can get there through the black door that you'll see first thing when you head through the backdoor of the girl's dressing room.

Alex: [Nods] Okay, I'll go now so I can get ready with Mason.

Alice: I am coming with you, Bella is already there and my performance is in five minutes.

Alex: Then when is mine? [Look worried]

Alice: [Smiles] Thirty-five minutes, each pair gets up to ten minutes, then 5 minutes between the performance to get the stage ready for the next pair.

Alex: Huh?

Alice: [Rolls eyes] Let's walk there while I tell you.

Alex: Okay. [Starts walking with Alice]

Alice: In five minutes I perform. Each performance is ten minutes maximum. Five minutes to get ready for Bella's performance followed by ten minutes for Bella's performance. Then five minutes after that to set-up for Romeo and Juliet, [Points to me] your performance.

Alex: [Nods] Okay, then I guess I won't see your performance since I will be backstage?

Alice: [Shakes head] Of course you will! You will watch from the side of the stage! [Smiles]

Alex: [Nods] Okay…

Alice: I have to go, Eric is waiting for me… [Waves and walks away]

I stood there a while, looking around at my classmates as they practiced their lines in their strange costumes. It felt awkward being there by myself, which made me want Mason here… I looked around and saw Edward enter the room, I was about to go to him when I saw Chase follow him in. Chase met my eyes for a second, and then turned toward Edward like he never saw me. I looked away sadly then felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Mason dressed handsomely in his Romeo attire. He was smiling and bowed after looking me up and down.

Mason: You look stunning dear Juliet.

Alex: [Blushes] Thanks, you don't look bad yourself.

Mason: They are introducing Alice and Eric right now, want to go watch them?

Alex: Yeah but, you don't want to practice?

Mason: [Shakes head] You know Romeo and Juliet is my favorite play, I have the whole thing memorized. And I know that you have the death scene memorized because you think it is the most romantic thing in existence.

Alex: [Smiles] Alright, let's go watch.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob' POV<span>

I watched Alice's performance with this one dude I recognized from the party at the Lodge, it was ridiculously boring though Alice's acting was very impressive. The performance was more funny than serious because Alice was amazing compared to the dude with her. I wasn't really interested in all this; I just wanted to see Bella so I could make fun of her for the rest of her life. But one thought wouldn't leave my mind since I got here, was Alex performing? When the scene ended I saw some lady come up and announce that Bella and Mike were up next. Charlie nudged me and I looked at him, he seemed as amused as me. After five minutes of waiting the lady came back and introduced Bella and Mike. I watched as Bella came in, almost tripping as she headed towards Mike… this was going to be amusing!

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

After Alice's performance, Alice and Eric came backstage to be cheered by the rest of our class. Alice quickly gave me a hug then went over to encourage Bella while Mason and I hung out next to the stage. After Bella and Mike were introduced by Mrs. Lauren, she headed to the stage, almost tripping on her way to the middle of the stage. Mason and I spent the next ten minutes laughing our heads off while Edward glared at us and watched Bella nervously. Alice shook her head with annoyance when she saw how Bella ruined her hair when she fell over for the third time. By the end of the performance Mason was rolling on the floor laughing and I was holding onto Alice for support. Bella and Mike exited the stage towards us, both flushing. Mason got up swiftly then smiled at me expectantly. I looked at Alice and Edward who both were looking at me encouragingly, time for me to be Juliet…

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I was wiping the tears from my eyes from laughing so much at Bella; Charlie was still laughing his head off beside me. I watched as Bella hurried off the stage with Mike following, almost tripping again in the process. I tried to settle down when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned to my right to see Max taking the seat on my left.

Jacob: Hey Max, you still here?

Max: Hey Jake, yeah I am here till next week is over.

Jacob: Nice. [Chuckles] Did you enjoy the last performance?

Max: [Smiles] Yeah, I didn't know Shakespeare was such a comedian.

Jacob: [Shakes head] He wasn't.

Max: Oh… then why did…

Jacob: Bella can't act to save her life!

Max: Oh… hopefully Alex will be better.

Jacob: Alex is performing?

Max: Yeah, Carlisle told me that she's the third one.

Jacob: Oh… so she's next?

Max: [Whisper] Yeap! If you want I can make flowers appear for you to give her at the end of the show. She loves…

Jacob: [Interrupts him] Dark purple roses, I know.

Max: [Smiles] Do you want me to?

Jacob: I'll think about it.

Max: [Looks at stage] Looks like they are about to introduce Alex.

Jacob: Do you know what she's doing?

Max: No.

Host: I hope you all enjoyed the last performance by Bella Swan and Mike Newton, now I would like to introduce the death of Romeo and Juliet, performed by Mason Greyback and Alex Cullen.

I stared at the stage in shock, Mason and Alex were playing Romeo and Juliet, and I had to watch this? This couldn't be, I can't let this happen! The death scene is where Romeo and Juliet… kiss! I looked at Max, who looked as shocked as me. I gave him a questioning look and he shook his head.

Jacob: You didn't know?

Max: [Shakes head] No, she never told me what she was doing or that Mason was her partner, no one told me… we have to stop this!

Jacob: But how?

Max: [Whispers] I have my wand!

Jacob: What are you going to do?

Max: I will take care of it, don't worry. [Looks determined]

Jacob: [Worried] Are you sure?

Max: [Whispers] I told you, I have my wand and I have an idea.

Jacob: [Whisper back] When magic is involved, I never know what to expect.

Max: Don't worry, Maximan is to the rescue!

Jacob: [Confused] Who?

Max: Just trust me!

Jacob: I guess I have no other choice…

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas to all of you :)<strong>  
><strong>As per Livieg's request I am posting two chapters for x-mas, even though I don't celebrate it.<strong>

**Even though I was sick all day yesterday I was able to write like half a chapter.**  
><strong> I need to write A LOT soon or else I can't post a chapter every other day anymore. <strong>

**I always appreciate ****you guys's ****reviews!  
>Since I'm giving you guys two chapters I request you guys review both chapters, REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	64. Drama

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them. Lines from Romeo and Juliet are by William Shakespeare, not me…**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I looked up to see the curtains open and a lifeless Alex lay on the floor with Mason lying next to her with blood on him. A dude dressed as a friar stood sadly near them and watched as Alex got up slowly. As soon as Alex looked at Mason, her face showed pain.

Juliet (Alex): O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo? [Hears a noise]

Friar Lawrence: I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep; a greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; and Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; come, go, good Juliet! [Hears noise] I dare no longer stay.

Juliet(Alex): Go, get thee hence, for I will not away.

Friar Lawrence: [Leaves]

Juliet (Alex): What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end; O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative.

I watched as Alex looked at Mason and began to lean, I wanted so badly to run up there and jump in front of them, to prevent the kiss I knew and everyone here knew was to come. As Alex was about to kiss Mason I heard a WOOSH sound and looked up to see the curtains falling, they were about to fall on both Alex and Mason but immediately Edward appeared on the stage and pulled Alex away. I looked at Max in shock, he shrugged and smiled mischievously.

Jacob: THAT WAS YOUR IDEA?

Max: Yeah, it stopped the kiss didn't it?

Jacob: Yeah, but Alex could have gotten hurt!

Max: [Rolls eyes] I know Edward would NEVER let that happen.

I looked back up at the stage, a bunch of teachers were up there helping get the curtain off Mason. Mason looked like he wasn't that hurt, but Alex looked like she was in shock. I watched as Carlisle walked up the stage stairs and kneeled down next to Mason while Esme helped Alice move a shocked Alex backstage. I was relieved that the kiss didn't happen, but I didn't want this to happen either! I looked up at Edward, who was shaking his head at Max and me disapprovingly. It wasn't my idea Edward, I swear! It was all him! I pointed at Max, Max seemed to realize what I was doing and nodded at Edward in agreement. Edward shook his head at us once again, and then disappeared backstage.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I have no clue what just happened, one second I was leaning in towards Mason to kiss him and the next second I am being pulled away to see a heavy curtain fall directly where I was sitting just seconds ago. I hadn't even noticed that Esme had joined us on the stage and had helped Alice move me to a chair backstage.

Alex: What happened?

Alice: I don't know, I mean it happened so suddenly!

Edward: [Kneels next to me] The curtains fell… I don't know how, but they did. The moment I saw them fall I rushed over to pull you away. I would have done the same to Mason, but I realize that could look strange…

Alex: Thanks… I just don't understand how it happened…

Carlisle: [Comes to us] Mason is okay, he just hurt his head a little. He'll be fine. [Looks at me with concerned expression] Alex, are you okay?

Alex: I-I'm fine…

Edward: She's just in shock. Don't worry Alex, Mason is okay.

Alex: [Nods] Okay. But really, I'm fine.

Mrs. Lauren: [Comes and stands next to Carlisle] I am so sorry, I didn't know this would happen. Thank goodness that Edward was there to move Alex, I think the impact would have been bad where she was standing, good thing Mason is okay.

Carlisle: It's alright, as long as Alex is okay.

Esme: Mason is okay right?

Carlisle: Absolutely, he won't even need to see a doctor. He might need some aspirin for the pain though…

Esme: Then we should get Alex home.

Edward: Is the show going to continue?

Mrs. Lauren: According to the custodian everything is safe so we will continue the showcase, I understand though if you would like Edward to leave.

Alex: Edward, really it's fine. I don't want Chase to have to lose his partner… I'll just go home, so later we can go to Club Night?

Edward: Are you sure Alex?

Alex: [Smiles] Yeah. I will just go home with Jasper and Alice, the rest of you guys have to stay and watch Edward perform!

Edward: It's okay if you all leave…

Alex: [Smirks] I don't think Emmett wants to miss this, please, for me!

Edward: [Sighs] Fine. [Looks at Carlisle]

Carlisle: [Nods] We will all stay. [Looks at Alice] Call Jasper and tell him to get a car ready.

Alice: [Nods] Okay. [Smiles] If we go now, I'll get more time to get Alex and myself ready!

Alex: [Chuckles] Yeah, there we go!

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I want so bad to go backstage and see if Alex is okay, but I know it wouldn't be a good idea because it might cause Edward to snitch on Max and me. After saying bye to Max and Charlie, I left the theater and headed towards the parking lot. I had parked at the back of the parking lot near the trees, so it was a long walk. When I was almost at my bike I heard a leaf crackle behind me. I turned around to see and angry Mason glaring at me. I gave him an amused smile as he walked towards me angrily. He stopped when he was right in front of me, giving me an intimidating look… which was more funny than intimidating.

Jacob: What are you doing?

Mason: How dare you do that?

Jacob: [Raises eyebrow] What makes you think I had anything to do with that?

Mason: I know you did, you must have told Max to…

Jacob: Woah, woah, woah! What Max does is his own decision. Anyway, I never said I would play fair when it came to the love game.

Mason: She could have gotten hurt!

Jacob: I agree! But I had no idea what Max had planned… I would have stopped him if I knew…

Mason: [Tries to shove me] You stay away from Alex!

Jacob: You really think you could take me?

Mason: [Shakes head and smirks] I KNOW I can take you!

Jacob: [Starts shaking] Then you are really stupid you PUP!

Mason: [Notices me shaking and smiles] What's wrong, can't accept the truth?

Jacob: I would keep your mouth shut if I were you!

Mason: Or what?

Jacob: [Punches Mason in the face] Anymore questions, pup?

I smirked as Mason grabbed onto his jaw and looked up at me in disgust. Blood was falling from his mouth, but that didn't stop him He quickly pounced back on me and hit me in the gut, I had to say it hurt, but I was happy as ever that he wanted to fight as bad as me, it's on!

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Jasper was pretty disappointed that he was to miss Edward as Macbeth, so Alice and I decided to let him stay. I quickly changed out of my costume while Alice helped Bella out of her dress so she could join Charlie in the audience to watch Edward. Once I was done I found Alice still getting Bella out of her dress.

Alex: You're still not done?

Alice: Sorry, the dress's zipper is stuck.

Alex: Ugghhh, than can I just wait in the car?

Alice: Why?

Alex: Music, duh!

Alice: [Sighs] Fine. I'll be out in fifteen minutes.

Alex: [Shrugs] Fine with me!

I turned around and happily left the girl's locker room and headed towards the parking lot. When I reached the parking lot I frowned when I realized I had no clue what car and where the car was that Jasper and the others came in. I walked around the first few rows lazily until I heard familiar voices nearby. I ran towards the back of the parking lot to see Jacob and Mason on the floor, punching the crap out of each other. Both of them had their mouths bleeding and I noticed Mason had a black eye. I didn't think twice, I ran over to them and tried to pull Jacob and Mason apart, only to feel both their hands push me away so hard that I hit the ground.

Alex: Jacob! Mason! STOP!

They didn't even notice as I continued to yell out their names, they only continued to punch and kick each other. I looked around hoping that someone would stop them, but it was of no use. I quickly pulled my wand out of my boot and did a spell to blast a whole lot of air between them. Suddenly both of them were on the ground in opposite sides of the parking lot row. Both of them lay there groaning in pain, trying to get up. My eyes went wide as I saw Jacob start to get up. I quickly ran over to Mason, hoping somehow I could convince him to go away.

Alex: Mason!

Mason: [Looks at me confused] Alex?

Alex: You should go, NOW!

Mason: Why?

Alex: I don't want this fight to continue, just go!

Mason: [Shakes head] No way!

Alex: Then sorry Mason, I will have to make you go!

Mason looked at me with a confused expression on his face. When he saw my wand pointed at him, his eyes went wide. His mouth opened to protest but it was too late. FLASH! I was alone; I turned to see Jacob up and looking angrily around the parking lot. He still wanted to fight? I ran over to him, following him around the parking lot and calling his name, but he still didn't notice me, only continued to look for Mason, I got sick of it and jumped right in front of him, extending my arms so he couldn't move past me.

Alex: Jacob, STOP!

Jacob: Move! I need to find him!

Alex: Jacob, no! Please, it's me.

Jacob: Where is he? [Tried to get past m]

Alex: [Pleads] Jacob?

Jacob: [Tries to move my arms away] I will kill him for…

Alex: [Holds face in his hands and looks into his eyes] Jacob? It's me, Alex! Your Alex, the one who you imprinted on! Will you not stop this madness for me?

He stood there staring at me with a determined, dangerous look on his face, after staring into my eyes for a whole minute, his eyes softened and he looked down sadly. Relief spread though my body but I was only saddened when Jacob pushed my arms off his face, turned around, and walked away. I sadly watched him as he turned on his bike and rid out of the parking lot, not looking once back at me.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I couldn't believe I had done that! I just went off and started fighting with Mason in public like that, what if someone saw us? If Alex hadn't been there, who knows what Mason and I would have done… NO, who knows what I would have done to Mason! I shook my head in disgust as I continued to ride towards La Push. I needed a distraction, a good one at that… I parked my car in front of my dad's place, I looked up towards the door to see Jared, Paul, and Embry standing with their arms crossed in front of it. I sighed and walked over to them, expecting a long lecture.

Jared: Had fun?

Jacob: I don't know…

Jared: You're lucky Sam's away, I won't tell him about what happened, and I already told the pack to act like it never happened… but next time I'm not covering for you!

Jacob: Why?

Jared: I'm not going to cover for you every time!

Jacob: [Shakes head] No I mean, why cover for me now?

Jared: I'm not going to let you ruin our fun, tonight we go to Club Night!

Funny how everything works out perfectly, distraction, here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, FIGHT! Yeah well two things happening in this day, the first is over... now for Club night, excited anyone?<strong>  
><strong>I'm curious to know you guys's predictions so please write them in the reviews!<strong>

**Appreciate the reviews, PLEASE REVIEW both chapters! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	65. Distraction?

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

After Jacob was out of sight I decided to go back to my car-hunt, after a few more minutes of aimlessly walking around the parking lot, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Alice standing behind me with Rosalie, both with questioning looks on their faces.

Alex: Hey.

Alice: Don't hey us, what happened?

Alex: [Sighs] A fight…

Rosalie: [Looks amused] A dog fight, over you?

Alex: [Nods] Yes…

Alice: [Shakes head] I just don't understand werewolves, come on Alex, we should go home and get you read! [Smiles]

Rosalie and Alice both linked arms with me and led me to Jasper's car. Rosalie drove us home quickly while Alice went on and on about random celebrity news. I knew she was trying to distract me from the thought of Jacob and Mason, but it wasn't working… nothing would work. When we reached home they immediately got to work in beautifying me… I was able to finally stop thinking about my boy troubles, only to be tackled with the thought of my best friend… As if he read my mind, I felt my phone vibrate and I took my phone out to see a text from Chase.

_Chase: Hey Alex, gonna ride to Club Night with Mike and some friends, maybe I'll see you there? Sorry, later!_

The little hope that sprung up when I saw the text went away, he was ditching me? I sighed and stared at my nails as I waited for Alice and Rosalie to return with the dresses. A few moments later they came in, with Bella in tow.

Alice: No moping, today is supposed to be fun!

Alex: I'm not moping! I'm just wondering what I am going to do without a date!

Bella: Chase ditched you?

Alice: [Elbows Bella] He must have a good explanation!

Bella: OW! Yeah… [Glares at Alice]

Alex: He is going with Mike and some of his friends…

Alice: So he's meeting you there?

Alex: [Shrugs] I guess?

Rosalie: Well then, when I'm done with you, he'll regret his decision. [Smirks]

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I pulled on my leather jacket then looked myself up in the mirror, not bad Jacob Black… Dark faded jeans, a black dress shirt, a striped black and gray tie, and a grey vest. Not what I would normally wear, but I was going clubbing, need to look good. I heard the guys from Jared's car in front of my house and headed outside. I waved to the guys, and then jumped on my motorcycle. Jared started the car and we were on our way… Maybe I can take this chance to get my mind off of Alex, and what I did at the school today… Leave it to Jared to want to party after something like that… Sam would have had me running laps all weekend! A club, though I can't imagine being with any other girl besides Alex, I can still have fun, can't I? 'Of course, though I can't see how you could!' I heard Jared say through the link. You're doing it… wait a minute, Jared; you didn't invite your girlfriend did you? 'He did, and I invited your sister!' Paul replied. Shit, I totally forgot that Paul imprinted on Rachel, one of the surprises I came home to while I was gone… bad luck… Then where's the fun in a guy's night out? 'We're still gonna have fun with girls, just we have our girls and you losers can find yourselves some girls!' Paul said. 'We already have some girls!' Quil replied with an annoyed tone. 'I'm talking about a girl who isn't a wizard freak who has problems or a little girl! OW!' I heard Paul, probably Quil punched him? Dude, if I ever hear you say something like that about Alex again, I'll rearrange your face to the point that not even an imprint will be able to attract my sister to you! 'Calm down Jacob' Jared warned! Then make that moron stop thinking more than his brain can handle! 'Paul, shut-up!' Jared snapped. I was relieved that after this there was silence, so I was able to go back to my thought on how I was going to keep what happened from Sam. 'Don't worry about it, no one will think about it, I think we don't need any more tension, especially with the threat to come!' That was the last thought I heard from the guys before I looked up to see the sign for Club Night.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I was getting bored waiting for Rosalie and Alice to be ready, Bella was already done and headed home to get Mason and put on her dress. The guys were probably also downstairs waiting, Alice and Rosalie wouldn't let me go down until after them. When they came out, they both spun around and showed themselves off, I shook my head and got off the couch in Alice's room that I was lounging on. {{See their Club Dresses on my Profile}}

Alex: Can we go now?

Alice: Of course, but Rosalie and I go down first. Edward already left to get Bella and Mason.

Alex: [Sighs] Fine! Can we just go?

Rosalie: Me first, I want to shock my man!

I shook my head as we all headed out of the room and down the stairs. Rosalie and Alice warned me to stay outside of the living room until they called me, then both headed down into the living room. I listened to Emmett's whistles and Jasper's compliments as the two went inside, it was annoying because I really just wanted to go to Club Night, NOW!

Emmett: Where's Alex?

Rosalie: Right outside.

Emmett: I mean, why?

Alice: Alex, you can come in now!

I walked through the entrance of the living room and stopped once I was standing in front of the coffee table, when I got there I looked to the couch to see that Jasper and Emmett were not alone, Max, Carlisle, and Esme were also there. They all stared at me, which made me really self-conscious.

Emmett: You are going to go like that? I think that's a bad idea…

Max: Alex? That's you, right?

Jasper: Woah… uhhh, Rose, Alice… I think you guys outdid yourselves this time…

Esme: I think she looks gorgeous!

Carlisle: Isn't she a little young to be dressed like this?

Alice: She looks fine, we are going clubbing and Alex looks perfect!

Emmett: Fine she can go like that… but she stays with us at ALL times!

Rosalie: [Rolls eyes] She doesn't need a body guard!

Jasper: Wearing that, she does!

Alex: Seriously, can we just go!

Everyone seemed to notice that I was there all of a sudden, Carlisle and the guys continued to scrutinize my look while Rosalie, Alice, and Esme looked at me appraisingly. I frowned then decided that the only way we were going anywhere was if I gave in.

Alex: Fine! I'll take a coat and will stay with someone at all times! Happy?

Emmett: [Thinks a while] Fine. BUT, I get to pick the coat!

Alex: [Throws hands up in the air] Anything!

Emmett; [Smirks] Hey Rose, go bring your knee-length, thin, black pea-coat.

Rosalie: [Glares at him] NO!

Alex: Rosalie, just go get it!

Rosalie: [Shakes head] You'll regret it!

Alex: What I regret is still being here!

Rosalie: Fine! I'm going… [Leaves room]

Alex: Can we go now?

Emmett: [Gets off couch and puts arm out for me to link with his] Shall we Miss?

Alex: [Links arms with Emmett and smiles] We shall!

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

The club was actually hella cool; I hadn't had so much fun with the guys in a long time! Even with my sister here, I couldn't deny it! There were a lot of hot girls I danced with, they weren't anything like Alex, but I was having fun is all that mattered. I was lounging in a booth in the back of the club with Quil, Embry, and three girls who went to school in Port Angeles, when a familiar scent came through my nostrils. Vampire… and not just any vampire, it was Edward. I focused my attention on the direction he was coming from and the scent of Bella and Mason also came to me, what are they doing here? I looked to Quil and Embry, who both were looking at me… I guess they notice too. I was about to get up when, 'Man we have ladies with us, we can't just get up… it's uncool!' Embry looked at me with a pleading look. 'He's right!' Quil shrugged. I sighed, then relaxed back into my seat, guess I'll find out why they're here when they come find me. A minute passed and I tried my best to not ignore Laura, the girl sitting next to me, while I listened in on Bella, Edward, and Mason's movement, finally the three came through the doors of the club, Edward and Bella holding hands. Bella looked hot in a short black, tight dress, Edward wore jeans and a black dress shirt, Mason wore jeans and a red dress shirt and hid his eyes with black sunglasses. Edward glanced around the room then stopped when his eyes met mine. He nodded at me, then quickly whispered something in Bella's ear. Bella looked towards me then frowned, she gave Edward a pleading look, but Edward just shook his head then started walking toward me, Bella and Mason in tow. When they got to me, Mason and Edward grabbed a chair and sat down, Bella sat next to Quil, not even bothering to look up at me. I looked at Mason and smiled when I noticed the big black bruise that was very noticeable even with the sunglasses on.

Bella: [Glaring at me] Don't you dare smile! This [Points at Mason's face] is not funny!

Jacob: [Smirks] Really? Because I found it hilarious!

Edward: [Shakes his head] We came here to have a good time, I am sitting here so I can tell you, please none of this! [Points to Mason's face]

Mason: [Points to himself] THIS, is Mason!

Bella: [Looks sympathetically at Mason] I'm sorry Mason, Jacob can be a moron sometimes!

Edward: [Raises and eyebrow] Sometimes?

Jacob: Hello? Still here!

Bella: We know! Just don't do anything with Alex gets here!

Jacob: [Shocked] ALEX IS COMING?

Laura: [Looks at me] Who is Alex?

Bella: [Glares at Laura] Who are you?

Laura: I'm Laura! [Smiles]

Bella: [Fake smiles] Great, do you want a prize?

Quil: [Snickers] Bella, didn't think you still got jealous when girls came around Jacob.

Bella: [Glares at Jacob] Shut-up Quil!

Laura: OHHH! I get it; you are Jacob's ex-girlfriend?

Edward: Definitely not! Bella is my girlfriend who is Jacob's best friend!

Bella: [Snorts] That might change soon…

Jacob: For what?

Bella: Being a moron!

Jacob: I thought you were supposed to be on my side!

Bella: I was, until you decided to be the little man in the division!

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] I think you forgot [Points to lip] this was because of him!

Bella: [Looks at my lip] I don't see anything!

Jacob: That's because it healed!

Embry: Seriously Jacob, couldn't you have beaten up this guy any other day?

Mason: I'm right here!

Jacob: [Glares at Embry] Stay out of this!

Edward: Enough! I just came here to say what I said before, no drama here! We came here to have a good time, and as long as you stay away from Mason and Alex, it will stay calm and we can all have a good time!

Jacob: Fine, whatever!

Bella: [Crosses arms over chest] Fine with me.

Mason: I also have no problem with this!

Embry: Great! Now can we get back to what we were doing before they came? [Looks at me]

Jacob: Yeah, sure! [Crosses arms over chest]

Embry: Thank you!

I glared at the three as they got up and walked to the other side of the club, there I saw them sit down in a booth. Jared and Paul looked over at us in confusion. It's nothing; they will stay out of our way tonight as long as we stay out of their way! 'Better be that way!' Jared spat. I watched as they both disappeared back into the dance floor with their dates. I tried to refocus my attention on Laura when I smelled my favorite, familiar scent approach the club. I shot my head towards the door and impatiently counted in my head the seconds it took for her to enter the club. Finally when I was at five-hundred and eleven, the doors swung open to reveal Rosalie and Emmett, followed by Alice and Jasper, and lastly Max and Alex. Alex took off her coat and handed it to Max. I looked from Max to Alex only to have my mouth drop at the sight. There stood Alex, in a short, one-shoulder gray dress with a cut at the side of her stomach and black high heels, looking drop-dead gorgeous!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all, hope you're all good!<br>Sorry the chapter is posted late, it was done but I wanted to look over it and was too busy to look over it.**  
><strong>I was actually pretty entertained reading this chapter, I don't even remember when I wrote it, I haven't wrote in a while.<strong>  
><strong>I did get some writing in yesterday though and the day before, I think you guys will LOVE it... well I hope you do! <strong>

**Nice prediction Livieg, we'll just have to wait and find out! :)**  
><strong>Dana1290- I thought, no trouble-making in a while, so why not Max cause some trouble?<strong>  
><strong>Sharpay Evans 11- I wanted one Jacob-Mason fight.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I always love reading them, you don't even know! So REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	66. The Choice

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I immediately regretted taking off Rosalie's coat when I entered the club, the moment it was off, all eyes were on me. I usually liked attention, but at this moment… I didn't particularly like it. I looked around the dance floor to see Mike and Chase standing side-by-side with some guys and girls from school, all of them with their mouths hanging wide open and their eyes popping out. Thank you Rosalie… I looked straight into Chase's eyes for a moment then walked off to where I saw Rosalie and Emmett headed. When I arrived where they were, I found Mason, Edward, and Bella. Edward gave me a disproving look… I guess he hates my outfit just as much as Emmett, Jasper, and Max do. I sat down on a chair and smiled at my group of friends.

Edward: What are you wearing?

Alex: A dress… which for some reason you guys don't like.

Emmett: It's not a dress I would want to see on my little sister!

Alex: You wouldn't say anything if Alice was wearing it!

Jasper: That's different…

Alex: How so?

Jasper: She's REALLY old!

Alice: [Smacks Jasper on the head] Hey!

Rosalie: Whatever, you ex best friend seemed to notice you!

Emmett: Chase? Why aren't you here with him again?

Rosalie: The loser ditched Alex, doesn't matter, Alex is so hot tonight she can find herself a new best friend! [Smiles]

Emmett: [Rolls eyes] Alex has us and I'm sure Chase has a good explanation… well he better have a good explanation!

Alex: I want to dance…

Emmett: [Extends hand to Alex] Shall we?

Alex: [Frowns] Can I dance with you later? I don't wanna seem like the dork who is dancing with her brother.

Max: Isn't that what you're doing?

Alex: [Glares at him] Shut-up!

Eric: [Walks up to Alex] Hey Alex, would you like to dance?

Alex: [Shrugs] Sure Eric, thanks for asking!

Eric extended his hand toward me; I took it then walked with him to the dance floor. I noticed some eyes on me again; most of them were people from school. Lauren, Mike, and Jessica were glaring at me while Chase was staring at me in shock, others were just looking me up and down appraisingly. When we got to the floor, Eric took my other hand and we started to dance on the floor. I had to say I was having lots of fun dancing with him, even though it was only a friendly-fun. I decided to drown out all the other drama in my life and do what I came here to do, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Embry: Man, she looks HOT!

Paul: [Sits with us] Looks like the psycho witch can clean up.

Jared: [Holds a hand between us] Not now and definitely not here!

Rachel: [Sits next to me] Who is the girl everyone is gawking at?

Paul: Jacob's ex-girlfriend Alex!

Rachel: [Eyes go wide] THAT GIRL used to date my brother? [Smacks me on the head]

Jacob: Hey! What was that for?

Rachel: Why would you dump her?

Jacob: It's none of your business… it doesn't matter anyway…

Paul: [Smirks] It seemed to matter when you beat Mason's ass at school this morning!

Rachel: [Looks at me suspiciously] What is Paul talking about?

Jacob: Paul, you can be such an ass! [Looks at Rachel] Rachel, it's nothing, the dude was… [Thinks] He uhhhh….

Paul: SEE! He has no explanation as to why he beat the guy up!

Jared: Paul, seriously just shut-up!

Laura: Uhhh, Jacob? What is up with this Alex girl, everyone just keeps talking about her! She doesn't seem like such a big deal to me…

Jacob: [Glares at her] You can go now Laura, it was nice meeting you!

Laura: [Gets angry] Whatever! [Looks at friends] Let's go girls! [They all get up and leave]

Quil: No, wait! [Looks sadly after girls]

Embry: Give it up man, they're gone. [Glares at me] Thanks Jake!

Jacob: No problem. [Looks longingly at Alex]

Rachel: Stop looking at her, you are the one who dumped her!

Jacob: Only because I was giving her space to decide whether she wanted me or him!

Rachel: Bad choice on your part baby brother!

Jacob: [Glares at her] Don't call me that.

Rachel: [Smiles] Introduce me to her?

Jacob: No way!

Paul: [Smirks] I can do it, she and I are really good friends!

Jacob: You go ahead and do it; I'd love to see what she has planned for you today.

Paul: [Gets up] As long as you're okay with it, come on babe!

Rachel: [Gets up] I'll have fun telling her some stories about you! [Walks away with Paul]

Jacob: I can explain to my dad somehow that I accidently ran both of them over.

Jared: [Shakes head] No Jake!

Jacob: [Sighs] Fine… [Thinks] I'll give you time to think about it.

Jared: [Rolls eyes] Thanks…

Embry: [Pouts] The girls!

Jared: Get over it!

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I was starting to get tired from the dancing and wanted to just sit and relax a while. I was dancing with Emmett and Rosalie now so guess they won't mind if I go off and relax at the booth. I knew a whisper would be enough for them to hear me, 'I'm tired, I'm gonna go sit down.' Emmett turned to me and nodded with a smile, and then he turned his attention back to Rosalie. I walked off towards the booth and sat on across from Bella and Edward.

Edward: Had fun?

Alex: Yeah, just tired.

Edward: Yeah, I heard…

Alex: Why aren't you guys dancing? Even Mason is dancing [Sees at Mason dancing with Lauren] and you guys aren't?

Bella: You aren't jealous that he is dancing with someone else?

Alex: Uhhh… no.

Bella: [Rolls eyes] Sure you aren't…

Edward: Bella, can we PLEASE dance!

Bella: You know I have two left feet!

Edward: And you know I know how to fix that problem.

Bella: [Sighs] Fine… but wait!

Edward: What?

Bella: We can't leave Alex alone, that would be rude!

Edward: [Frowns] I guess…

Alex: [Interrupts them] I'll be fine, go have your fun.

I smiled at them and watched as Edward got up and extended his hand toward Bella. He took it and they both went off towards the dance floor. I watched them for a while until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Paul smirking at me with a familiar girl next to him. They both slid into the seats across from me without saying anything.

Alex: Polly, how are you?

Paul: [Rolls eyes] I'm going to pretend you didn't call me that.

Alex: [Shrugs] Fine with me.

Paul: I wanted to introduce you to someone, this is Rachel Black.

Alex: Rachel Black, as in Jacob's older sister?

Rachel: That's the one, nice to meet you Alex! [Extends hand]

Alex: [Shakes Rachel's hand] Thanks, nice to meet you too…

Paul: Before you ask, yes he is hiding over there in the corner.

Alex: [Shocked] Jacob is here?

Rachel: Yes he is, he came alone… [Winks at me]

Alex: Uhhh… cool?

Paul: Where's your date?

Alex: I also came alone… [Looks down sadly]

Rachel: Well a pretty girl like you should be dancing with someone!

Alex: [Shakes head] I already was…

Rachel: [Interrupt me] I don't want to hear a thing!

Rachel immediately stood up and pulled me out of the booth, what the hell is wrong with this girl? She pulled me towards the back of the club; I didn't know what she was up to until I saw Jacob's shocked face sitting at a booth. Rachel stopped in front of him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the booth too. She led us both to the dance floor and took my hands and put them around Jacob's neck.

Rachel: Jacob I want you to dance with Alex, a pretty girl like her shouldn't be sitting in a booth by herself! [Walks away]

I was about to pull away from him when I felt his hands on my hips. He started swaying to the music; surprisingly a kind of slow song was playing… just my luck. I didn't look at Jacob at all; I looked straight at his chest instead. We silently danced for a whole minute before I heard him clear his throat; I looked up and found him staring right into my eyes.

Alex: Jacob?

Jacob: [Smiles] Alex.

Alex: [Shakes head] Why are you doing this?

Jacob: [Looks confused] Doing what?

Alex: This! You broke up with me but still what happened this morning at school and now…

Jacob: What happened now is not my fault!

Alex: No, but this morning was!

Jacob: [Looks sad] I can't help it, how can I see another guy kiss you?

Alex: [Eyes go wide] You did that!

Jacob: [Shakes head] Not exactly…

Alex: It was Max, wasn't it? You told him to do it!

Jacob: No way! I had no clue what he was up to!

Alex: [Sighs] But why? You broke up with me!

Jacob: Do you remember why I broke up with you?

Alex: [Nods] Yes… which is why I don't understand what happened this morning.

Jacob: Who ever said I liked my decision?

Alex: You confuse me Jacob Black, what are you saying?

Jacob: I'm saying that whether you pick me or him, I still love you Alex!

Alex: [Eyes watering up] Jacob…

Jacob tore his eyes away from mine and looked at the floor. I looked from him to Mason, then back to him. How can I choose between them, I love them both! But… who do I want to be with forever? I caused them both enough pain; I needed to figure this all out… but how? When I met Mason, we immediately clicked, I couldn't stand being away from him and he couldn't stand being away from me. Hearing him confess his love to Juliet, losing him because he became a wolf, then finding out he truly loved me and not Juliet was one of the hardest things I had ever experienced. I spent SO long trying to find him even though I was carrying my broken heart; it wasn't until I met Jacob that my heart began to heal. When I met Jacob, I immediately felt a link between us. No matter how much I tried to push him away, I still couldn't stand being away from him. I had a hard time accepting him because I still thought about Mason, but I was able to overcome it and still tell Jacob that I love him… why? Even with the true love necklace I was able to tell that I was truly in love with him, did my love for Mason change when I fell in love with Jacob? Yes… it did, no matter how long I try to deny it, it's the truth! When I met Jacob I still loved Mason, but when I fell in love with Jacob… my love for Mason changed. He would always be someone I love, but not THE ONE I loved. I love Jacob and only Jacob. I looked up at Jacob with a smile on my face, he was still not looking at me, he doesn't know that I finally realize who I choose. I knew my eyes were probably red now from the tears because I had been holding them in too long. I let them go and pulled his face to mine. The moment our lips collided I felt the shock go through our body, the shock I missed so much and hadn't felt since the day we broke up. His eyes went wide as all my feeling went rushing through both our bodies and he realized what had just happened, he realized that I CHOSE HIM! I saw the tears form in his eyes as he looked straight into mine, tears of joy. I pulled away, a little too soon for either of our liking, but I knew we needed to talk. I looked around to see Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper smiling at me. Rosalie rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. I took my hand off Jacob's neck and he took one hand off my hip, the other he put around my waist as he pulled me toward a sofa in the back of the club. He sat me down then sat down next to me, taking my hand in his. He stayed silent a while as he stared at our hands. I couldn't stand his silence!

Alex: Jacob?

Jacob: [Looks into my eyes] Yes?

Alex: Why are you silent?

Jacob: I'm just trying to figure out if this is a dream or not!

Alex: [Smiles and shakes head] It's definitely not a dream.

Jacob: But how, I mean I realized it when you kissed me but… are you sure?

Alex: I've never been so sure of something in my whole life! I love Mason, but not the way I used to love him, now I love him as an important person in my life. I can't imagine my life without him, but not in the way I used to.

Jacob: Alex, do you really mean it?

Alex: Yes, Jacob, will you be mine again?

Jacob: I never stopped being yours ! [Pulls me into a hug]

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know it's been a long wait, but now the wait is done :)<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't stand it much myself either! LOL!<strong>

**Wacky917917- Thanks, reading ur review made me smile! I looked up ur profile and definitely will be reading your stories soon!  
>Justme- Bella is mad at Jacob for getting into trouble by fighting Mason.<br>**

**Thanks everyone for you're awesome reviews! Don't forget at the end of this chapter to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	67. Allies Revealed

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Mason's POV<span>

When I saw Alex pull Jacob towards her lips, I knew what decision she made, and I couldn't stay to watch anymore of it. I wanted Alex's happiness, and if she thought Jacob was her happiness, so be it! But I needed to get away from here a while, I would have to return tomorrow, I didn't want to freak her out…but I just needed to go out. A run, that sounds good… I looked back at Alex and Jacob one last time before I headed out of the club. I should tell Edward though; he probably is reading my mind right now anyway, but still… Hey Edward, I just need to get out for a while, I'll be back soon. Tomorrow or the day after that, I won't abandon protecting Bella, she had let me stay with her and became a good friend, and I want to return the favor. Tell Alex not to worry, I'm not mad, I am happy for her. We could talk soon, when I return! I sped out of Port Angeles until I reached the woods, then ran as fast as I could… away from the pain.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I don't get it, why is there still no word on Alex? I saw her in San Francisco, is she not west like I suspected, was Max right? Max… I find it strange that Max seems to not worry at all about finding Alex. He even went to clown school TWICE! Is this more important? Juliet has also been acting strange lately… I feel like a secret is being hid from me. I need to figure this out.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I opened my eyes the next morning to find myself in my pajamas and in my room, how did I get here? Last thing I remember was… JACOB! I was with Jacob! And I made the decision that I wanted to be with him! I smiled at the thought of last night, after talking a while longer, Jacob and I went back to dancing. Eventually I got tired and we sat on a sofa again and cuddled, I think sometime after that I must have fallen asleep and ended up in here. I jumped off my bed and slowly opened the door, I stopped when I heard some familiar non-Cullen voices downstairs. I closed the door then searched for my wand in my boot; once I had it my hand, I cast the spell that let me listen in on them. I soon realized that the familiar voice was Sam.

_Sam: So what is the plan?_

_Edward: It's a very complicated situation; we don't know what to do about Alex. We can't have her with us but we can't leave her unprotected. Same goes for Bella obviously but we need to have her with is no matter what do lure them in. _

_Bella: I'm not bait…_

_Edward: Of course not, but obviously they are after you and will only go where you are._

_Sam: Only to end up facing us._

_Jacob: But Alex…_

_Emmett: She doesn't even know that the pack is involved; she won't let Jacob get involved and we all know it!_

_Bella: Because you guys shouldn't be involved, none of you should be fighting!_

_Jacob: Why is Bella even here, she is only going to keep interrupting us?_

_Bella: I am pretty sure that if I am involved with this, I should be here!_

_Sam: Enough Jacob, it doesn't matter, we already decided we are going to be involved!_

_Bella: I won't allow it! Edward, Jacob, I won't let you fight! If you go out there, I will too!_

_Edward: I won't let that happen!_

_Bella: Than promise me you will stay back!_

_Edward: I can't!_

_Bella: Then I can't stay back either!_

_Edward: [Sighs] Fine…_

_Jacob: Sorry Bella, but I will fight no matter what!_

What the hell, when did the werewolves get involved in this fight? This must have been why they made me leave the other day; they knew I wouldn't agree to Jacob fighting! I quickly undid the spell, and then charged down the stairs, not caring that I was in small, purple pajama shorts and a tight tank top. When I got to the living room, everyone looked up at me shocked.

Alex: The hell you're fighting Jacob!

Jacob: Alex, when did you wake up? And how did you…

Alex: [Interrupts him] That doesn't matter! How can you guys hide from me that Jacob is part of this? What else don't I know? And Emmett, I thought you were going to tell me everything?

Emmett: Sorry Alex, I couldn't tell you this one thing… I gave you a clue though!

Alex: I thought you meant the Denali's!

Jacob: [Gets up and walks toward me] Alex, calm down.

Alex: Yeah freaking right I'm gonna calm down!

Bella: [Stand up] See! I told you guys, even Alex wouldn't agree to this!

Sam: It's not your's or Alex's decision to make.

Jacob tried to put his hands on my shoulders but I pushed him away and walked out of the house through the glass doors in the living room. I knew someone, most likely Jacob, would try to follow me so I quickly did a spell to keep the door shut. Then I sat down on a rock in the backyard and stared into the forest. How could they hide this from me? Jacob will get hurt, NO, they will all get hurt, they aren't vampires! This whole thing is about Bella, if Bella doesn't want them involved then why are they doing this? I sat there for a while, still freaking out about the whole situation when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was ready to yell at Jacob, I turned around only to be surprised that it wasn't Jacob but Mason.

Alex: Mason! [Hugs him]

Mason: [Doesn't hug back] Alex, what's wrong?

Alex: [Pulls away and sits down] The werewolves, they are going to fight too!

Mason: [Looks away] I know…

Alex: [Shocked] You know?

Mason: Alex, I… I'm fighting too.

Alex: What? [Stand up] You too? But… you can't! You can get killed!

Mason: [Walks toward me] Alex, this is a BIG threat; they need all the help they can get.

Alex: [Moves away] Then get more vampires, or wizards! Max and I can help!

Mason: [Shakes head] You know that you guys aren't experienced enough…

Alex: You're on their side? But Mason…

Mason: [Interrupts me] Alex, Bella is my friend and I've grown to accept Forks as my home. I can't let Forks or Bella get hurt. [Looks into my eyes] And you're here, you could also get hurt.

Alex: [Fold arms over chest] I don't need anyone to protect me!

Mason: [Pleads] Alex…

Alex: Mason, just go away!

Mason: I'm sorry Alex, but I stand on my decision, and I know they all do too!

I watched as Mason walked away around the house, tears were streaming down my cheeks now and I didn't care to hold them in. Did they all want to die? Did they all want to leave me like this, alone… I shook my head and turned back facing the forest. Fine, they can do whatever they want, but they shouldn't expect me to support them in this. I sat there a while before I heard the crunching of leaves. I didn't turn around this time, I only crossed my arms. A few moments later I felt a body sit next to me.

Bella: Alex?

Alex: Oh, it's you…

Bella: Yeah… look Alex, I am just as thrilled about Jake and his pack joining us as you are, but… we have to think about this…

Alex: I've already thought about it, I am not okay with it!

Bella: But if they don't help then the Cullen's and me likely to get hurt.

Alex: …

Bella: You don't want them to get hurt?

Alex: I don't, but they are vampires! They stand a better chance than werewolves!

Bella: Then… help me!

Alex: [Confused] Help you?

Bella: Yes, I told Edward to stay out of the fight and he is, help me keep Jake out too!

Alex: He won't listen…

Bella: He will have to, you threaten him.

Alex: Threaten him?

Bella: Yes, tell him that you will flash yourself in the middle of it all if he fights!

Alex: But… why are you doing this?

Bella: I don't want Jake to get hurt, I may not want to be with him but I will always love him!

Alex: [Looks down] What if he doesn't listen…

Bella: Then that's for you to decide. [Looks determined]

Alex: [Nods] Okay, I'll do it…

Bella: [Smiles] Good, I'm sorry though about Mason… he won't back down no matter what.

Alex: I think… he's my Jacob…

Bella: Huh?

Alex: You have your Edward and your Jacob, Jacob is my Edward and Mason is my Jacob.

Bella: [Chuckles] I see. [Looks sad]

Alex: [Puts a hand on Bella's shoulder] I'm sorry about this.

Bella: I feel like it's entirely my fault!

Alex: Well it's not, and anyone who thinks it is, is stupid!

Bella: NO ONE thinks it's my fault actually… but thanks!

Alex: I'm gonna go inside…

Bella: You ready to deal with them.

Alex: [Pulls out wand] I have my wand…

Bella: [Rolls eyes] This is how Alex deals with things…

Alex: [Weakly smiles] I guess…

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Alice: The visions are gone now with the werewolves involved, but I know it's happening soon.

Edward: It's only Friday, when is soon?

Alice: I don't know Edward!

Sam: We need to set-up something to keep Bella from town, without Charlie getting involved…

Alice: Camping trip?

Jacob: [Confused] Huh?

Edward: It's a good idea. We can tell Charlie that we are going on a camping trip, we can say that Jacob and some of his friends are going too.

Carlisle: Sounds like a very unsuspicious idea, we are known to go camping a lot.

Emmett: Alex isn't.

Carlisle: [Sighs] We will talk to Alex later.

Bella: [Walks in] I'm back!

Jacob: Weren't you supposed to help solve the Alex-dilemma?

Bella: I did. [Sits down]

Edward: [Shakes head] This house is full of vampires and werewolves, we all heard your conversation out there… you didn't help at all.

Jacob: I'm not agreeing to your idea, we'll just take her wand away.

Bella: Like she'll let you do that!

Max: [Shakes head] Alex is never without her wand!

Mason: [Nods] It's true…

Jasper: I think we should just go with the tent idea… we can have Bella, Max, and Alex in there. Then we can have Edward and Jacob keep watch.

Jacob: HEY! Who said anything about me staying out of the fight?

Jasper: Alex did.

Jacob: Alex isn't the boss of me!

Emmett: [Chuckles] When you get yourself a girl, they become the boss of you, right Bella?

Edward: Shut-up Emmett!

Sam: I think its best we leave Seth on guard, he is the youngest of our pack and would be better on defense than offense here…

Jacob: I agree with that, then it's settled! [Stands up]

Bella: [Looks at me] It's not settled, Alex isn't one to bluff, she'll do it!

Jacob: Then we'll just have to tie her up or something… anyway we will also put Max with her, he has a wand too!

Max: What does me having a wand have to do with anything?

Jacob: [Shakes head] Never. Mind.

Edward: [Smirks at me] Good luck getting out of this Jake, I know I couldn't…

Jacob: Well I know Alex, she will understand once I talk to her.

Sam: We need to get back to tell the rest of the pack, you can come see Alex later.

Jacob: Fine. It will give me time to think about how to handle this situation.

Seriously, we just got back together and she's ALREADY mad at me? Guess Alex is gonna be as big of a handful as I thought… love you Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, hope you're all well!<br>Yeah I know... more Jacob-Alex problems ALREADY, but they're Jacob and Alex... the fight, LOL!**

**WOAH guys, I was SUPER happy to see so many reviews for the last chapter.  
>I'd like to make it clear right now, cause a lot of people are asking me... this story is not even close to done, LOL!<br>****~  
>Dana1290- Funny that you mention Chase, he'll be in the next chapter so don't worry, I'm not making Alex lose her bff!<br>Earth Wolf- Hahaha thanks! I don't think it's THAT good though, lol!  
><strong>**AyrPluto72- Aww, thanx! I do the same thing for some of my favorite stories too! LOL!  
>CSC- Thanks! Like I mentioned, yeah there are more chapters to come. And you see in this chap what happens w Mason.  
>Wacky917917- I actually did start considering you suggestion to have Alex run into someone else... IDK who and when though. And it was no biggie looking up ur profile, I like ur Degrassi &amp; WOWP crossover, hope to see it updated soon!<br>Erin Miller- LOL, I read over my story from the beginning last month... I was like... woah, I wrote ALL this?  
>Ella Pierce- Thanks, I really imagined it to be sweeter, but when I wrote, this popped into my mind.<br>I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks Toni! I'm waiting for Jan. so I can see part 2 of Hogwarts v. Wiztech Clash, you said Jan. right? **

**I love reading you guys's reviews and am happy when I have the time to reply to all of them.  
>Well I'm off to write another chapter, LOL! Till next time... And, don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;) <strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	68. Friend Mission

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

After taking a shower, doing my hair and make-up, and getting dressed, I grabbed my phone off the charger and put it in my purse with the rest of my things. I pulled on my boots, then picked up my wand from my desk. I am on a mission now; I'll deal with all the stuff that's going on here later, right now I need to figure something else out… too bad no one will even expect I'm leaving till I'm gone… poor vampires, they didn't listen to me, what makes them think I'll listen to them. He-he-he! Though, I know I'll be in trouble for it later… oh well!

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

We were looking at a map of an area in the mountains not too far from Forks when suddenly I felt an absence. What was this absence? I looked up to see Jasper and Emmett looking around the room looking just as confused as me. What was that? I listened around the house carefully… Alice is in the library with Bella, Rosalie is in her room, Esme is in the study with Carlisle, Max is playing video games with Mason in the TV room, Alex… Alex? Where is Alex?

Edward: Where's Alex?

Only a few seconds passed by and I looked up to see my whole family assembled in the living room, a minute later Bella joined us. I looked through their minds to find that none of them knew where she was.

Bella: What happened? One second Alice was showing me a book and the next the book is on the floor and Alice is gone!

Edward: We don't know where Alex is!

Bella: What do you mean; she's in her room isn't she?

Edward: [Shakes head] No, I felt this absence, probably because her scent suddenly disappeared?

Carlisle: We need to find her, who knows where she went in anger…

Esme: Oh no, what if she gets hurt!

Alice: Calm down, we'll find her before anything happens!

Emmett: Where should we look?

Bella: I don't think she would go so far off, the woods maybe?

Jasper: Would be a pretty stupid place for her to go.

Alice: Jasper and I will go north, you can go to south with Emmett, Carlisle can go towards town, and Esme will stay here with Bella, Mason, and Max. Let's get going!

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When I open my eyes I find myself in his bedroom, I look to the bed to see him still asleep. Aww, he looks so peaceful… I'll take care of that! After putting my things by the door, I find a pitcher of water on the dresser and hold it right above his head. I study the sleeping figure one last time before tipping the pitcher over and letting all the water spill on him and his bed. The moment the water splashes his face he jumps up; I take a step back and smile mischievously. He rubs his eyes then looks at me with anger; his anger became shock before he quickly runs to the door and checks the hallways. He then quickly locks the door before turning his attention back to me.

Alex: Surprised to see me?

Chase: What are you doing here?

Alex: Trying to figure out why you're not talking to me.

Chase: Why?

Alex: Because you're my friend, and you've been being an ass to me the past two days…

Chase: Alex, you need to go!

Alex: [Confused] But why?

Chase: Please Alex, I'll meet you at school, flash yourself to the bench and I'll be there in a few.

Alex: If you're not there in five minutes I'll flash back!

Chase: [Sighs] Fine.

I pulled out my wand and flashed myself quickly to the bench at school where Chase and I hang out at, giving him a warning look before I did the spell. When I got to the school I sat down on the bench and pulled out my phone from my purse… oh shit, twenty-three missed calls and fourteen texts. I looked at all of them and decided I'd be safest calling Carlisle. I found his name in my contacts and pressed call, after one ring he picked up.

_Carlisle: Alex!_

_Alex: Hey Carlisle…_

_Carlisle: Alex, where are you?_

_Alex: Hanging out with Chase._

_Carlisle: You are okay?_

_Alex: Of course!_

_Carlisle: Why didn't you tell anyone?_

_Alex: No one is telling me anything…_

_Carlisle: Alex…_

_Alex: Look, I'm sorry. I'll be home in a few hours; I need to talk to him._

_Carlisle: You still haven't patched things up with him?_

_Alex: No…_

_Carlisle: [Silence] Okay, but be home soon!_

_Alex: Thanks Carlisle!_

_Carlisle: Be safe, bye._

_Alex: Bye!_

Yes, definitely the best choice was to call Carlisle. If I called Emmett he would demand my exact location then come here, if I called Rosalie or Alice they would lecture me then demand my location, if I called Esme she would guilt me into coming home... I don't really know what Jasper would say and I never planned on calling Edward. I put my phone back and looked up when I saw a flash of light.

Chase: I'm here.

Alex: Good, now explain.

Chase: Explain what?

Alex: Oh, I don't know… maybe the reason for why you're ignoring me!

Chase: [Sighs] I'm sorry for that, but it's not like I want to do it.

Alex: Then why?

Chase: I did it for you, because I know you're pretty careless when it comes to magic…

Alex: [Interrupts him] What does my carelessness have to do with anything?

Chase: I… I exposed magic accidently.

Alex: WHAT? How?

Chase: Mike, he saw me doing spells one night in the backyard. I thought everyone was asleep! He has been blackmailing me since and watching me, I didn't want him to find out you're a wizard too.

Alex: [Shocked] Chase, wow… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry.

Chase: [Shakes head] Don't be, it's my fault…

Alex: Chase, we can still hang out… just, we need to be careful about our magic conversations.

Chase: [Smiles] So you're not mad?

Alex: I was, but not anymore. [Smiles back]

Chase: [Comes up to me and hugs me] Thanks Alex!

Alex: [Hugs back] No problem, I missed you!

Chase: [Lets go of hug and sits on bench] But it's only been like two days…

Alex: A day without my best friend is hard!

Chase: [Blushes] Thanks…

Alex: HA-HA-HA! I made you blush!

Chase: You did not!

Alex: Okay fine… whatever you say.

Chase: Oh, congratulations!

Alex: [Confused] On what?

Chase: On your choice, I knew it would be Jacob in the end.

Alex: Really, why?  
>Chase: Because of the locked bond.<p>

Alex: Huh?

Chase: The locked bond, I thought you would know by now.

Alex: What's that?

Chase: [Shocked] You really have no clue what I'm talking about?

Alex: [Shakes head] No clue at all…

Chase: [Sighs] Wow, I guess I should explain?

Alex: Yeah…

Chase: The locked bond is a bond that a wizard has with another non-human, it's very rare and you don't usually hear about it until late into your wizard lessons. This bond is unbreakable and it means that the two in the bond are made for each other. [Looks disturbed] Like you and Jacob.

Alex: Is something wrong?

Chase: No, of course not. I'm happy for you.

Alex: [Smiles] Wow… I did make the right choice, not only am I his imprint but he and I share a bond as strong as the locked bond. [Looks at Chase excited] Do you know anything else about it?

Chase: No, but I know there is a lot you can find on it in the wizweb.

Alex: I want to know everything.

Chase: Then I'll help you look it up someday.

Alex: [Eyes go wide] So you are going to hang out with me again?

Chase: [Nods] Yes, but we will need to be careful with magic exposure, don't we Alex?

Alex: [Rolls eyes] It's not like I exposed magic!

Chase: From what I know… you have almost exposed magic MANY times and did expose magic once. And since the Cullens know… isn't that also…

Alex: [Interrupts him] Shut-up!

Chase: [Chuckles] Okay, damn I missed you too Alex!

Alex: [Smiles] See? Two days is too long!

Chase: [Nods] Yes it is, I should get back Alex.

Alex: Okay. [Smiles] Then I'll see you soon?

Chase: Yeah. [Hugs me]

Alex: [Hugs back quickly and lets go] Oh, and by the way… now that I know who is the reason you have been ignoring me for a few days, that person is gonna have to watch his back. [Smirks]

Chase: If I didn't hate him so much, I woulda given him a warning… bye Alex!

Alex: Bye!

Chase got up and took a step away from the bench, then he pulled out his wand from his pocket, and with a wave of his wand he was gone, leaving me alone at our bench. Hmmmm, a locked bond? I can't believe it, is it really true? Jacob and I are in a locked bond, meaning we will be together forever. He is always mine and I am always his. Is this why even though I didn't want to be with him, I was always being pulled toward him when we met? Is this why whenever we kiss or touch sparks fly through us like fireworks? Is this why even though I am mad at him right now all I want to do is go to La Push and kiss him? It has to be… he's mine now. I smile to myself knowing that I have him forever, no matter what.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex… why won't she get out of my head for a second! The moment I agreed to return to La Push with Sam instead of talk to Alex, I regretted it. Now I'm sitting around at home waiting for Sam to call us all for a pack meeting. We were told we had to stay home and rest because later tonight we would be meeting the Cullens in the woods again. I have no clue where Alex is right now, what she's up to, and I can't even find out because she's mad at me. I could have just gone ahead and said, 'whatever you say Alex,' then somehow got out of it later, but NO, I had to go against her and get her upset. Now she's mad… and who knows what she will do to make sure I stay out of this fight… who knows… I heard Sam call everyone through the link and quickly put the thought of Alex aside. 'Never mind about the meeting, all of you stay in La Push, we will head out to meet the Cullens later tonight. That means you Jacob.' But Alex is mad! 'Then deal with it tomorrow or tonight if she's there, not now.' Fine… just fine…

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!<strong>  
><strong>Hope everyone is already enjoying the new year :)<strong>  
><strong>I know I am, I've written TONS since the year started :D<strong>

**Dana1290- I wanna reply to my reviews sometimes, it's no biggie! BTW, what's Jatie Vampire? **  
><strong>Horselovinfan- I like your idea, but IDK if I wanna have Alex run into family anytime soon... I kinda have an idea for the next time they meet, but I don't think I want it to happen until after Edward and Bella's wedding, maybe not even until Bella's a vampire. BTW, I'm really getting into your story 'Watch Your Wishs, They Can Become A Reality,' I like reading WOWPHP crossovers but I wasn't interested because of the Lupin & Alex pairing until I read you story and was like... this is awesome!**  
><strong>Wacky917917- I also like 'A New Life' it was one of my favs that I'm a Skyscraper wrote :) Though Hogwarts v. Wiztech became my new fav!<strong>

**Guys, I am SOO excited to post the fight scene soon, I took a lot of lines from the book and made it as close as I could to the one in the book, so it is in Bella's POV. And, it's a long chapter :) So, it's a special chapter, I can't wait to post it and am excited for you guys to read it soon! We are actually only like 5 chapter away, since the chapter is going to be I think... Chapter 73?**

**Enjoy reading your reviews so don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	69. Getting out of Trouble

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I flash myself happily back to my room with a wide smile plastered on my face. The smile goes away when I look around my room to see Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Max, and Edward all there with their arms crossed… glaring at me. Uhhh… that's a lot of vampires… Max is the only one who doesn't look intimidating… I smile, only to get even more scary glares.

Alex: Uhhh… hi guys, whatchya doing in my room?

Silent… great, no answers… Wonder how I am gonna get out of this one? Maybe… I can blame it on Jacob for not listening to me… or them, for getting the werewolves involved. I could also just go with the truth and say I was seeing Chase… but then they would question me about leaving without telling them. But I did tell Carlisle… later… that counts, right? Hmmm, time for me to show my talent of getting out of things.

Alex: What are you guys going in my room? [Looks really angry at them]

Ooooh, shock! They all look shocked… he-he, good choice Alex, make them feel bad for doing something to cover for what I did. He-he-he!

Alex: Why are you all staring at me like that? First you all enter my room when I'm not around and you give me those angry faces? It's like I can't even get privacy in my own home! Don't I deserve a place of my own, that you all would stay out of? [Shakes head angrily]

Well now, their faces say that they're sorry. Now in a previous situation the first to speak would be dad or Justin, so I believe it will be Edward who will have the courage to talk first.

Edward: [Looks worried] Alex we're sorry, we didn't…

Alex: [Interrupt him] Doesn't matter what you did or did not mean to do, you broke into my room! How can I ever trust you guys?

Alice: Alex, we're sorry. We will go…

Alex: I would very much prefer that. [Looks super annoyed at them]

Rosalie: I'm sorry… I told them that we shouldn't come.

Emmett: I'm sorry sis… uhh, we should go.

Max: Yeah, we are all sorry.

I watch as they all file out of the room, not even noticing that only five left the room, not six. When they are gone, I smiles in victory and turn around to see an amused Jasper with an eyebrow raised at me questioningly.

Alex: Uhhhh…

Jasper: You do remember that I can feel your every emotion. You were panicking when you first saw us, then scheming, then enjoying making them all feel guilty.

Alex: Uhhhh…

Jasper: Your secret is safe with me… well that is, until Edward reads my mind. Which should be soon, then they'll all be back here.

Alex: [Pouts] Shoot! [Smirks] At least I can say I was able to fool four vampires.

Jasper: [Smiles] Yes you can, but those vampires won't be so pleased to hear that…

Alex: I shouldn't be in trouble! I called Carlisle.

Jasper: Telling someone before you left wasn't going to stop you from wherever you were going. You could have at least told Emmett… you tell him everything.

Alex: I just wanted some time to myself… well to talk to Chase actually.

Jasper: [Sighs] Just, until this whole thing is over, can you stay out of trouble?

Alex: I can't promise anything… but I'll try.

Jasper: [Shakes head, smiling] I guess that's a lot coming from Alex.

Alex: [Shrugs] True.

Jasper: Anyway, I'll keep everyone off your back since we have a lot to deal with right now and this discussion isn't very necessary… [Looks at me seriously] Unless it happens again! Where do you want to be tonight, we had the meeting earlier last time so that you could visit Chase, but this time we are having it later so…

Alex: [Interrupt him] Meeting?

Jasper: Yes, meeting. We are meeting the pack in the forest to go over some fighting strategies; if you want to stay here then we will have someone stay with you…

Alex: [Interrupts him again] I wanna go!

Jasper: [Looks confused] You do?

Alex: Yes! I'm not gonna sit around and be out of all this, I wanna see! And I don't want anyone babysitting me!

Jasper: [Rolls eyes] Okay, tonight at 11pm we are meeting with them. It's almost [Looks at clock] Shit! You have been out a long time! [Looks at me annoyed] It's almost 6pm so I will go see if you and Max's dinner is ready and you can come down and eat it.

Alex: No lectures?

Jasper: [Smiles] Yeah, no lectures… Be ready around 10:30 pm, so we can get there early.

Alex: Do I get a chair or something to sit on? And Max?

Jasper: [Rolls eyes] Yeah… fine, we'll take a mat for you or something to sit on, and a blanket so you're warm, that good?

Alex: Yeah!

Jasper: I gotta go…

Alex: [Interrupts him] Wait, I'm just gonna go change into my pajamas then I'll come down. You, Emmett, and me, video games?

Jasper: [Smiles] Sure, I'll get Max too!

Alex: Awesome!

I watch Jasper shake his head as he mutters something to himself and walk out of the room. Hmmm, Jasper's powers really helped me get out of this lecture for good, now I don't have to put it off at all, it's dealt with! Now I just have to get Emmett back on my side by letting him beat me in some video games and compliment Rosalie and Alice on dinner… then I'm good! Also… I need a super-hot outfit for tonight, gonna be torturing a certain werewolf…

LATER…

I look at the clock to see 9:30pm, an hour until we leave. I am already ready so I might as well go down and see what everyone is up to. I get up from my make-up table and walk through the door, grabbing my phone off my bed on the way. I head downstairs and find everyone in the living room, deep in discussion, including Max and Bella.

Jasper: We are limited on time, it may be Friday today, but we don't know when they'll strike. I think we should go ahead and set-up soon. [Looks at Alice] Alice, what do you think?

Alice: [Nods] He's right, maybe mid-to-end of the week? We need to tell Charlie we are going on a camping trip, all of us together… that should get us off the hook.

Bella: Charlie will believe that… maybe not the part where I agree to go though.

Alice: I begged you till you couldn't say no.

Emmett: That's as convincing as it could get. [Chuckles]

Max: Where's Mason?

In hearing his name I quickly look at Bella, Bella finally notices I was in the room and smiles at me before turning her attention back to Max.

Bella: His family is in California, he is visiting them for a few days, but he'll be back in time.

Edward: Hopefully he will be able to get enough instruction… he's already missed two days. He wasn't at the last one either!

Alex: That's why he shouldn't be involved at all!

Everyone looked up at me, acting as if they hadn't known I was here… they're vampires, they knew for sure I was here! I take a seat between Carlisle and Emmett, then look around at them all expectantly.

Alex: You know I'm right, vampire versus vampire is fair, vampire versus werewolf isn't…

Max: Alex, I know why you're concerned, but…

Alex: SHUT-UP MAX! That's not the only reason!

Edward: [Eyes go wide] Alex, this is different, we won't lose our powers and Jacob won't turn into a wolf forever!

Alex: [Angry] That's not why I don't want them to fight!

I get up angrily and am about to walk off when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look behind me to see Carlisle looking at me with concern.

Carlisle: Alex calm down, I'm sorry for Edward…

Edward: What did I do?

Carlisle: Edward, maybe revealing one of Alex's worries in front of everyone wasn't very nice.

Edward: [Looks ashamed] Sorry Alex…

Alex: [Rolls eyes] I'm going to my room.

Emmett: To change?

Alex: Why would I change?

Emmett: Do you see what you're wearing?

Alex: Is everything I wear wrong?

Emmett: No, but this definitely is! And it's cold outside.

Alice: She looks very fashionable, it's fine.

Emmett: I think you should change.

Alex: [Glares at Emmett] I don't want to change.

Rosalie: Come on Emmett, since when do you wanna ruin the fun? She looks cute and she likes what she's wearing!

Emmett: But…

Alex: [Interrupts him] I'm wearing a jacket!

Emmett: So, can't you wear some jeans, or leggings?

Jasper: [Chuckles] Emmett, it really isn't that important.

Esme: It is cold…

Bella: HELLO? I really think that Alex's outfit should be her choice!

Alex: [Looks appreciatively at Bella] Thank you! Can we just leave early?

Edward: Fine, gives us time to set up the gazebo that you three will be staying in.

I am happy that no one else decided to say anything about my outfit. Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie went to the door, Carlisle took Max on his back and they disappeared through the trees. Edward grabbed a tent bag then slung Bella over his shoulders and followed them a minute later.

Alice: Ready Alex? [Smiles]

Alex: [Shrugs] I guess? [Looks at Jasper] My mat?

Jasper: [Chuckles and grabs something from behind the couch] This good?

Alex: Hmmm,I guess it'll do…

Jasper: [Roles eyes and takes Alice's hand] See you two there. [Leaves with Alice]

Emmett: [Looks at me seriously] You really won't change?

Alex: [Shakes head] No.

Emmett: Fine, let's go.

Emmett helps me onto his back and we were off into the trees after the rest of the family.

* * *

><p><span>Jacobs' POV<span>

Sam: They're early!

Paul: Huh? They said 11:00 pm!

Sam: Well it's only 10:00 pm and they are already there.

Jacob: So are we going to go too?

Sam: The earlier we start, the better, let's go!

Emily: But dessert?

Sam: No time, we will have some when we get back. Guys, go wolf!

I follow the guys outside where we all shed out of our clothes and throw them on the floor in Sam's backyard while Leah does the same inside. When we are all shape-shifted we face Sam and wait for his next instruction. 'Let's go!' Sam commands. As soon as he turns and runs off, the others chase after him… I follow, hopefully I'll see Bella there… As we get closer to the clearing I smell a familiar scent… my favorite scent. Alex is here? Why would Alex come here? When we arrive in the clearing I look around to see Jasper and Alice wrestling in the middle of the clearing, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlise watching intently, Edward sitting next to Bella near them, and Max walking into a… gazebo? I looked at the gazebo to see Alex sitting on a mat with a blanket wrapped around her as she talks to Emmett. She is here! I'm about to go towards her when I hear Sam's voice, 'Not yet!' I looked at Sam, then sadly back at Alex. When I see Alex this time, I find her also looking at me… with a frown… great, she's still mad at me…

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! Hope you're all well!<strong>  
><strong>Just so you guys know, I had THE WORST case of writer's block when I wrote this...lol. <strong>

**Horselovinfan-Well can't wait to read the next chapter of your story!  
>Ashkate98-No probs, happy to see you review after a while, I understand ppl are busy with the holidays :)<br>Rose- Thanks! I actually haven't thought of it yet... if an idea enters my mind, then I'll consider it. But like when the idea for 'History' came in my mind, I couldn't get it off my mind, so I was like... yeah I have to write this!  
>LittleRedDevilKat- Aww, thanks! That's so sweet of you and your friends to think!<br>Dana1290- Oh, yeah I've watched BTR before. I didn't know people pair them together.**

**For any of the Jacob&Nessie fans, there is an awesome story called 'The Daybreak Chronicles: Daybreak' by Livieg if you're a Jacob&Nessie fan and are okay with it not being exactly like the imprint in Breaking Dawn, definitely read it! I'm not much of a Jacob&Nessie fan, but I really like the story so far.**

**Love hearing from you guys so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	70. Love in the Woods

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I watch as the pack of wolves enters the clearing, the one that sticks out the most is the one I have seen previously in my sketches, the one with the autumn-leaf colored fur, and more importantly the one staring at me with Jacob's eyes. He is looking at me with a surprised expression, probably because I'm frowning at him. Why? Because it'll bug him till he gets me not to frown at him. Now I need to look totally uninterested. Good thing I convinced Emmett to stay in the gazebo with me rather than go fight with Jasper. I turn my attention to Emmett to see him looking at me with a questioning expression.

Alex: So, what do you guys do?

Emmett: Huh?

Alex: What do you do, like why are we here?

Emmett: To practice fighting. And show the wolves what to do in in certain situations.

Alex: Oh… cool…

Emmett: You don't think it's cool.

Alex: No, I didn't say I don't think it's cool!

Emmett: No you didn't, but you definitely think it's not cool.

Alex: Actually I…

Emmett: [Interrupts Alex] Why are you ignoring him?

Alex: Who?

Emmett: Jake?

Alex: I'm not talking to him until he decides to not fight!

Emmett: Good luck with that…

Alex: What do you mean?

Emmett: You and him are the same; you won't listen to anything once you've made a decision.

Alex: I'm like that?

Emmett: Yeah. Stubborn one you are, but that's what we all love about you.

Alex: Yeah, well I wouldn't do anything this stupid!

Emmett: Yes you would, you even suggested it!

Alex: That's different; I have magic on my side.

Emmett: Which is worse!

Alex: How so?

Emmett: [Sighs] Remember when we told you about the Volturi?

Alex: Yeah, the stuck-up dudes in Rome.

Emmett: Italy, but that doesn't matter. Alice saw a vision, they will be involved in this.

Alex: So?

Emmett: They shouldn't know you're a wizard, if they are coming we need to make sure they don't know what you are!

Alex: Oh… well, aren't they a danger to the werewolves too?

Emmett: I think they can fend for themselves.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Right.

Suddenly I hear growling come from the direction that Jacob and the pack is, I turned to see a wolf growling and standing in front of the others angrily… it's looking at me. The whole area goes quiet as the Jasper and Alice stop fighting and the conversation the others were having suddenly dies. Edward moves protectively in front of the gazebo and Emmett stands up next to me. I look back at the wolf to see Jacob jump in front of him and growl back. What did I do? Another, bigger wolf joins Jacob and after a minute the wolf backs away. Jacob turns and looks at me, his eyes full of concern. I turn away and look back at Emmett, who finally is sitting back down next to me. After another minute I hear the zipper of the screen into the gazebo and look up to see Edward.

Edward: Alex, Jacob wants to talk to you.

Alex: Does he now?

Edward: Alex, it's not like you have any interest to watch all this, go talk to him.

Alex: You can't make me!

Edward: Maybe not but…

Edward moves aside and I see a muscular, shirtless Jacob walk into the gazebo. He smiles at me mischievously as he approaches me. What is he up to? I look at Edward who looked amused, amused? Why is he amused? Before I can say anything Jacob grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. HEY! I start to punch and kick him with all my might, but it doesn't even faze him! My wand! Before I can reach my boot, he strengthens his hold on me so I can't move my arms. DAMMIT JACOB! He carries me outside and I start yelling for someone to help me, I see Jasper about to but Edward mouths to him 'let him go.' As we move away from the clearing, I lose sight of the others and see only darkness. Finally the hold on me relaxes and I feel my feet hit the ground and my blanket fall off my shoulders. My whole body goes cold and I look around in the darkness, hoping soon to adjust to it.

Alex: [Scared] Jacob?

Jacob: Hey.

Alex: It's dark.

Jacob: I know, but I'm here, don't worry.

Alex: B-b-but…

Jacob: [Sounds concerned] Are you cold?

Alex: N-n-no!

Jacob: Yes you are!

Before I can protest I feel warm arms pull me forward into an embrace. I want to push away but it is so warm and it feels so good. I snuggle closer. I'm only using him for him warmth… not because I forgive him…

Jacob: Alex?

Alex: What?

Jacob: Are you warm now.

Alex: Mhmm.

Jacob: Good, sorry.

Alex: For?

Jacob: For getting your blanket all dirty.

Only that! I am about to push him away angrily, but his hold on me goes tighter so that I know it's useless to try and push away. Instead, I put my hand into my boot to pull out my wand. When I put my hand in my boot, I'm surprised to feel… nothing.

Jacob: It's not there.

Alex: Why?

Jacob: It fell out while you were trying to kick me.

Alex: WHAT?

Jacob: Don't worry, it was back at the clearing, I saw Max pick it up.

Alex: It better be!

Jacob: [Pleads] Please Alex.

Alex: What?

Jacob: Stop fighting with me! We just got back together and you are already pushing me away. It hurts a lot! I've missed you!

Alex: [Buries face in his chest] I've missed you too…

Jacob: Then why are you doing this?

Alex: Why are you doing this?

Jacob: Because, it's my responsibility to protect my friends and family!  
>Alex: And me, what about protecting me?<p>

Jacob: You too!

Alex: Then don't fight! Be with Bella and Edward and me!

Jacob: Alex…

Alex: [Pleads] Please.

Jacob: Alex, I respect your decision to leave home and be here, I haven't tried to once convince you to return home. Can't you do the same for me in this situation?

Alex: That's different.

Jacob: I know the situations are different, but please.

Alex: What I did wasn't dangerous!

Jacob: How do you know? What if Alice was a human-blood drinker? You wouldn't know, you didn't even know why she is alive, it was a big risk.

Alex: I guess…

Jacob: Alex.

Alex: [Eyes tear up] I can't lose you.

Jacob: Alex… are you… are you… no Alex, please don't be upset!

Alex: I'm not!

I feel Jacob's hold loosen and one of his hands no longer on my back, I sadly look up only to be surprised by lips crushing into mine. I close my eyes as the sweetness of his kiss spreads through my body and the sparks fly through our bodies. After a while I totally forget what's around us and how long kissing me, all that I think of is the love radiating off him through our bond. When he finally lets go, I touch my lips and look at him with a smile. I know I can't see him in this darkness, but I know he can see me, and that's what matters. I wrap my arms around him and burry my face in his chest as he puts his arms around me again.

Alex: I love you.

Jacob: I love you too Alex.

Alex: How much?

Jacob: More than my own life.

Alex: Don't!

Jacob: Don't what?

Alex: Don't love me more than your own life.

Jacob: Why?

Alex: Because if you do that, then you won't keep yourself safe for me.

Jacob: [Chuckles] Alex.

Alex: What?

Jacob: I just wonder what you mean sometimes.

Alex: Do you promise me you will come back to me in one piece?

Jacob: I'll try.

Alex: No, I won't take that, I want you to promise. If you love me, you'll promise.

Jacob: Okay, I promise.

Alex: Than you have my approval.

Jacob: Wow… I have Alex's approval, now it's all good.

Alex: [Starts to push away] Let go, I'm leaving!

Jacob: Do you know how far we are from everyone?

Alex: Why? Wait, how far?

Jacob: A mile and a half.

Alex: What? Ughhh. Never mind…

Jacob: [Chuckles] That's why we are so far. No, I was only kidding. It is good that I have your approval. Thank you Alex.

Alex: [Kisses him on cheek] Your welcome.

Jacob: So you're not mad at me anymore?

Alex: I don't think I can ever be mad at you…

Jacob: Why's that.

Alex: Because of the locked bond.

Jacob: [Pulls away] You know about that?

Alex: Cold! [Pulls him closer] Yes I do, Chase told me about it.

Jacob: Chase…

Alex: Yes, my best friend!

Jacob: Right… [Kisses my head] You didn't make your choice because of that, did you?

Alex: [Shakes head] Nope, he told me about it after I made my choice. Wait, how do you know?

Jacob: Max, he learned about it and we looked it up on the… wizweb.

Alex: Oh… right.

Jacob: Alex?

Alex: Yes?

Jacob: I really do love you.

I smile and hug him tighter. I know you love me Jacob, I know.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, a short chapter...<strong>  
><strong>Anyone super sad that tonight is the last episode of WOWP! I am... :'(<strong>

**Sumire- Thanks so much for your review! I actually started with the script form and started posting, by chapter 20 I hated it but I didn't want to go back and redo it. Doing it in script form is also very limiting... so i understand most of your advice. Thanks again!**  
><strong>LittleRedDevilKat- Hahahah, what do you mean by 'less and less devious about posting chapters'? I haven't really thought of having her run into her family, though I did like a suggestion I got about having Alex go to the lair and get seen by Justin and Harper, but if I do anything like that, I'm not sure it will be soon. Maybe... I'm kind of unsure what I want to do with Alex while Edward and Bella are away on their honeymoon...<strong>

**Thanks everyone for you're super awesome reviews! To celebrate your awesome reviews and the last episode of WOWP, I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow and one on Sunday. Then you guys are gonna have to wait till Tuesday for the long chapter, Chapter 73! :)**  
><strong>And as usual there is gonna be some sort of drama between Alex and Jacob because... they're Alex and Jacob, DUH! (No they aren't gonna break up) Some guesses in the reviews? Just know, I tried to follow Eclipse, so what would they fight about? There's a hint for you, right there!<br>Oh, and BTW, was anyone thrown off by the tittle? LOL! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	71. Brothers

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I had Jacob carry me on his back all the way back to the clearing; it didn't bother him though because apparently I weigh as light as a feather to him. When we arrive, Jacob stops and I let go of my hold on him. Since there are lights around the clearing which Emmett and Jasper had set-up when we arrived, I'm finally able to see Jacob again. I smile at him and he smiles back, he looks me up and down only to have his eyes go wide.

Alex: [Chuckles] What?

Jacob: I hadn't noticed what you were wearing. [Smirks] You look hot.

Alex: [Glares] What's with the look?

Jacob: You did this for me.

Alex: Psht, no!

Jacob: Alex?

Alex: Fine, maybe I did do it for you…so?

Jacob: So, you look extremely hot. [Moves close to me]

Alex: Really? [Moves closer to him and puts hand on his chest

?: Yeah, Alex looks hot… hate to break it to yah Jacob, but we are here for a reason.

I turn to my right and glared at my favorite vampire, Emmett. He looks at us expectantly and only shrugs when he notices my glare. I believe he isn't going…ugghhh. I link arms with Jacob and pull him towards the clearing after Emmett who starts to walk away. When we get back to the clearing, Edward and Jasper are in the middle of the clearing fighting while the others watch. I looked over to the gazebo to see Max and Bella watching them also. They are sitting on my mat... in my gazebo… no fair!

Jacob: [Whispers] It's okay, you and I can enjoy each other's company out here.

Alex: I think I prefer the comfort of a cushiony mat in a gazebo that has a mosquito net…

Jacob: Ouch! Gazebo and mat over Jake?

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Go join you pack, I'm gonna go take a nap.

Jacob: You'll freeze to death in what you're wearing, and you lost your only blanket… since you're the only one stupid enough to come here in this. [Points at me]

Alex: [Stops and lets go of his arm] Stupid?

Jacob: Uhhh….

Alex: You know what, I'll let that one slide… for now. [Smirks]

Jacob: [Looks at me suspiciously] Why?

Alex: [Starts to walk away] You'll see [Waves hand without looking back] Bye Jakey!

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Seeing Alex smirk, means it's time to worry, hearing 'Bye Jakey' from her, means that I should concerned. What is she planning on doing exactly? I should go after her and apologize before she starts scheming something… Alex and scheming… yes, I definitely need to do something about this. 'Jake, enough! Your girlfriend problems are solved, you decided to be a moron and call her stupid, your problem. Fix it on your own time, now go shift back to wolf, we have more important matters' Dammit Sam, how did you even hear anything? 'You were right there, everyone heard besides the humans.' Right… I'm coming. I looked back at Alex, to see her pushing Max and Bella out of the gazebo; I shake my head and smile, that's my Alex.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Monday morning, I am currently in the kitchen with Max, Alice, and Jasper, having breakfast at the counter. Max is asking Jasper a bunch of random Civil War questions, and from the look on Jasper's face, it seems that he is getting frustrated with Max's useless questions. Never thought I'd see the day that Jasper wouldn't want to talk about the Civil War. Alice is busy analyzing a map of the mountains where she says the battle, fight… whatever, is going to be. She has been looking at it since Friday night when we came home from that useless meeting in the woods. Since then I haven't seen Jacob because apparently Sam has been having them do a lot of guarding and running lately… all I got was one ten-minute call at lunch yesterday. Also, the last two nights I've been banned from going to the meeting because I kicked Max and Bella out of the gazebo the other day, but really I think Edward told everyone that Jacob is concerned I am going to do some big prank on him there. I was… but still, not cool that I am banned. I'm over the whole stupid comment though… I got a good eight minutes of Jacob begging on the phone for me to forgive him. How cute, he's forgiven… well kind of. He-he!

Alice: Alex, have you done your packing?

Alex: Huh?

Alice: [Sighs] Your packing for our 'camping trip.'

Max: No she hasn't. I'm done though! [Smiles]

Jasper: Dammit!

Max: Why did you say dammit?

Jasper: No reason, I am going to go check and see if Emmett has all the camp stuff. [Leaves]

Alex: How exactly are we doing this?

Edward: [Walks in] I will explain. [Sits in stool next to me] Jacob will carry Bella…

Alex: [Interrupts him] HEY, no way! He's my boyfriend!

Edward: I know, and in case you forgot, Bella is my girlfriend.

Alex: Good, then you carry Bella.

Edward: [Shakes head] No, he carries Bella so we can block her scent.

Alex: And me?

Edward: I'll carry you there because I know you're too lazy to walk there.

Alex: [Glares at him] I don't want you to carry me.

Edward: [Throw hands in the air] Then what do you want me to do?

Alice: Alex, it won't be a long process, only enough to throw the vampires off Bella's track.

Alex: [Fold arms in front of chest] Fine. When do we leave?

Edward: As soon as Bella gets here.

Alex: [Shocked] We are going today!

Edward: Yes, this is why you need to get packed!

Alex: Okay, I'll get packed.

I pull out my wand and smile at Edward as I quickly mouth a spell and a duffel bag appears on the floor of the kitchen. I looked happily at Max, Edward, and Alice. Alice smiles at me, Max gives me a high-five, while Edward shakes his head with disapproval.

Edward: I forgot, you usually take the easy way.

Alex: Usually? Don't you mean always.

Edward: [Smiles] Right… sorry.

Alex: Well I'm done, so I at least get to see Jacob?

Edward: He will meet us there.

Alex: [Frowns] Fine.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Normally I'd be thrilled at the idea of carrying Bella, but in this situation, my girlfriend is going to be here, and I think she is still pissed at me, even though I begged for forgiveness for eight minutes straight on the phone. Sam really doesn't care for my love life, I mean no one does! Alex and I JUST got back together and we have barely spent any time alone. Even these next few days it will be Edward, Seth, and Bella who are going to be with Alex… though that was really my choice. Dammit! No turning back now…

Seth: They're already here.

When I look up I am relieved to see Alex, Edward, Bella, and Max standing in the clearing where we met the past few days. I watch as Seth walks over and high-fives Max then I turn my attention to Alex, who has her back facing Edward and has her arms folded over her chest. I wave at Bella quietly, then walked over towards Alex's back. I wrap my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her neck, before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. She giggles and kisses me quickly on the cheek also. I turned both our bodies around so we faced the others.

Jacob: Hey babe.

Alex: Jacob! I missed you.

Jacob: I missed you more.

Bella: And I miss my non-girlfriend-suck-up best friend!

Alex: [Glares at Bella] You're just jealous your boyfriend isn't like him!

Edward: Why would she want me to be like him?

Max: Hey, hey, hey guys! Why don't we get going?

Seth: Good idea!

Alex: [Pouts] No, I don't wanna be stuck with Edward!

Edward: I don't see why… never mind!

I let go of Alex and am about to walk towards Bella when Alex turns to face me and quickly smashes her lips to mine. When she pulls back a while later, she smiles at me then walks towards Edward with a smirk on her face. I smirk back at her as I walk towards Bella and pick her up in my arms. I start to walk away with Seth and Max following, looking back at Alex to see her wink at me before disappearing in the woods on Edward's back. I love this girl!

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alex: Are we there yet?

Edward: [Sighs] For the tenth time, no!

Alex: How about now?

Edward: Well actually… no!

Alex: Edward! I'm bored!

Edward: Okay, how about I ask you for all the animal kingdoms that we are supposed to know for the exam after spring break?

Alex: I said I'm bored, not that I want to become more bored!

Edward: It's actually a very easy answer, we went over it in class on Wednesday.

Alex: It's official… you're a dork.

Edward: You know, a dork is considered a slow-witted person, so I can't be considered one.

Alex: Uggh, kill me!

Edward: [Rolls eyes] I'm a vampire, it wouldn't be so hard!

Alex: Ugghhhh! WHY?

Edward: I'm asking the same thing!

Alex: …

Edward: No more remarks?

Alex: Edward?

Edward: Yes?

Alex: You do like me, right?

The moment the words came out of my mouth I felt myself being flipped of Edward's back and my face right in front of Edward's. I study his face a while to see him looking at me with concentration.

Alex: You don't?

Edward: [Shakes head] Of course I like you Alex, you are my little sister! Just sometimes, you can be SO annoying, but it's not just you. Sometimes Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper get on my nerves too.

Alex: Oh… okay.

Edward: Why do you think I don't like you? Alex, I care for you as much as everyone else, our relationship just isn't like everyone else's.

Alex: [Smiles] Hahaha, yeah I guess when you say it like that it makes sense.

Edward: So, can we go now?

Alex: Yeah, let's go.

Edward turns around and helps me back onto his back. Before he starts running again I decided to tell him something that I'm sure of now.

Alex: Hey Edward.

Edward: Yeah?

Alex: You're nothing like Justin, I'm sorry for saying that.

Edward: I'm sure Justin isn't as bad as you think he is, you just have a different relationship with him too.

Alex: No.

Edward: You never know Alex, you never know.

* * *

><p><span>Juliet's POV<span>

Justin and I are in the lair alone after a date at a restaurant in the wizard world. I'm looking over a paper that Justin has been working on for days and look up to tell him about an error I found when I see him looking lost in thought.

Juliet: Justin, what's wrong?

Justin: I just don't understand why we haven't gotten a lead! I saw her in San Francisco!

Juliet: I don't understand either… I… Justin I can't hide this from you anymore!

Justin: [Looks confused] What?

Juliet: Max and I brought Mason back!

Justin: [Looks shocked] What, Juliet! But why? I thought you love me!

Juliet: Oh Justin, I do! Just, Max and I figured that he would be able to bring Alex back.

Justin: Is that why you and Max hung out so much after Alex left?

Juliet: Yes. We were getting some help from a friend of Alex's.

Justin: What friend?

Juliet: Edward… Edward… I can't remember, Edward something.

Justin: Edward. I don't know any friend of Alex's named Edward…

Juliet: All I know is that he's a vampire and a friend of Alex and Max.

Justin: But I know all of Max and Alex's magical friends.

Juliet: Well he seems to know Alex well.

Justin: [Starts to pace room] What if… what if he's lying?

Juliet: What so you mean?

Justin: What if this Edward guy knows where Alex is?

Juliet: But Max knows him too?

Justin: That's the one part I don't understand. We need to find out who Edward is… then we'll figure out the rest. [Looks at me] Thank you Juliet.

Juliet: For what?

Justin: You care so much that you started looking for Alex yourself.

Juliet: Alex is my friend, and… and I know how much you miss her, whether you admit it or not.

Justin: [Looks down sadly] I won't lie… I do miss my annoying, lazy sister.

Juliet: We'll find her together.

I walk over to Justin and wrap my arms around him into a hug, he hugs me back. If what you say is true, then I must find out what happened to Mason, I need to talk to Max, and I need to get in touch with the mysterious Edward something again…

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE, so here's day 2 of celebrating the last episode of WOWP.<strong>  
><strong>I haven't watched it yet and REALLY want to, don't spoil it for me but tell me what you guys thought of it in the review.<strong>

**LittleRedDevilKat- Oh, I see. Yeah, I did that before because I wasn't sure if a lot of people were reading it or not. Now I'm more flexible cuz I know people are reading it and just don't have time to review, it's all good! :) Here's a Juliet POV I added right before I posted the chapter, because I realize it's a short chapter.**  
><strong>Horselovingfan- I have a feeling I'm gonna cry too, because it's one of my favorite shows, the last AWESOME show Disney Channel has.<br>**  
><strong>Love the reviews guys, continue to REVIEW PLEASE cuz I love reading them and replying to them! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	72. Misunderstanding

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When we arrive to the camp we find the tents already set-up and the other already chilling there. It's cold but I was smart this time because I packed some warm clothes. I look around at the snow on the floor and shiver… this is not going to be comfortable! I look at the tent to see Jacob standing in front of it with his arms folded in front of him as he smiles at me. I smile back and walked towards him. When I reached his arms he wraps them around me and I bury my face in his warm chest. I shiver again which only makes him chuckle and pull back. I look up at him with a frown as he smiles back at me.

Jacob: Cold?

Alex: Yes, and you're warm, so don't let go.

Jacob: [Hugs me] Never!

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

I'm still disturbed with my conversation with Jacob, but I hide it because I dodn't want Edward to know. Good thing the whole Jacob-is-supposed to be chief conversation came up because then Jacob would be thinking about it and Edward would feel bad. I know Edward thinks it's his fault I'm in danger, but really it's my fault that they are all in danger. I even dragged Alex, Mason, and Max into all this! I watch as Jacob easily changes his expression so Alex wouldn't have to know that he is bothered either. What would Alex think if she came to know that Jacob is supposed to be chief and he that he doesn't even want to be a werewolf? So much tensions…

Edward: Bella?

Bella: Hmmm?

Edward: What are you distracted about?

Bella: [Shakes head] Nothing, it's just cold.

Edward: We should go inside, we set up three small tents, we thought you three would like privacy.

Bella: [Smirks at him] Yes, you're right.

Edward: I just need to take care of something.

I stare at Edward curiously as he smiles at me and turns toward Alex and Jacob who are hugging in the middle of the camp. I follow him and stop when I see him stop. Jacob and Alex pull apart a little so Jacob's arm is over Alex's shoulder and Alex still has herself nestled in his chest.

Edward: The first tent is Bella's and mine; the second tent is Alex's; and the third tent is Max's and Seth's.

Jacob: You mean Alex's and my tent.

Edward: [Shakes head] You're not staying, we have Seth.

Alex: You can't do that, he has to stay, at least till he has to go!

Edward: [Smirks] As the big brother it's my job to make sure my little sister is not alone with a boy overnight.

Alex: [Glares at Edward] That's not fair!

Jacob: [Smirks] Then as Bella's best friend, it's my job to do the same, so you can't be alone in a tent with Bella!

Edward: She's my fiancée!

Alex: [Smirks] Fiancée, not wife!

Bella: [Looks pleadingly at Edward] Just let them be in the same tent!

Edward: [Thinks a while] Fine, but only until morning, then you have to leave!

Jacob: I'm leaving anyway…

I see Alex frown as Jacob rolls his eyes at Edward and starts to leading Alex to the tent. She is obviously still not okay with Jacob being part of this fight, as I am… but what can she do? He can't really just go off and take part in this when his girlfriend and best friend aren't at his side, can he?

Edward: Let's get inside.

Bella: [Nods] Okay.

I follow Edward into then tent, when we are both inside Edward zips up the entrance, then wraps me in a blanket before putting his arms around me. We both lie on the floor in silence for a while.

Edward: Sorry I'm cold…

Bella: It's okay, I'd freeze to death to be in your arms.

Edward: [Kisses my hair] I love you.

Bella: Hmmmm. I love you too.

Edward: [Chuckles] You should rest, long day tomorrow.

Bella: [Nods] Good night.

Edward: Sweet dreams my love.

THE NEXT DAY…

As the wind shook the tent, so did I. I open my eyes to see Edward sitting across from me with a concerned look on his face. I open my mouth to say something only to feel the chattering of my teeth and cold steam cloud up I front of me, why is it so cold?

Bella: W-w-w-w-what t-t-t-t-time is it?

Edward: Two AM. [Silent for a while] Maybe…

Bella: No, I'm f-f-f-f-fine, r-r-r-really. I don't w-w-want to g-g-go outside.

Edward: It might warm you up. Please, what can I do?

Bella: It's fine.

I look at Edward's pained face, he really is worried. But there isn't anything he can do, and there is no way I'm going for a run outside, at least in the tent I am protected from the wind, I can only imagine what it's like outside. I wrap the blanket around myself tighter as I feel a gush of wind as someone unzips the entrance of the tent. I look up to see Jacob, who was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and snow boots, come in. He quickly zips the entrance back up again, and then sits down on the opposite side of Edward.

Edward: You shouldn't have left Alex.

Jacob: Didn't you not want me to be in the tent with her last night? Anyway I'm here for Bella.

Bella: I'm f-f-f-f-fine.

Jacob: [Looks at me with sarcastic expression] Sure you are. [Looks at Edward] Alex is warm because I slept with my arms around her the whole night, and Max was sleeping in the tent with Seth. Seth radiated A LOT of heat so he was practically acting as a heater.

Bella: Y-y-y-your p-p-p-point?

Edward: [Looks at me] He wants to warm you up. [Looks at Jacob] I don't like it; neither will Alex and you know it.

Jacob: Alex is asleep, the offer stands only until Alex wakes up or Alex becomes cold!

Edward sat silently with a frown on his face, I watch as Jacob pulls off his pants and shoes, then slides closer to me. He unzips my sleeping bag and is about to lay down next to me when I see a hand pull him back by the shoulder. I look at Edward to see him glaring at Jacob.

Jacob: Keep your hands off me! [Growls]

Edward: Keep your hands off her!

Bella: P-p-p-p-p-please d-d-don't fight!

Jacob: You want to see her toes turn black and drop off, be my guest.

Edward: [Lets go of Jacob's shoulder and clenches teeth] Watch it!

Jacob: [Chuckles then looks at me] Scoot over Bella.

Jacob unzips my sleeping bag further, then fits himself in next to me, re-zipping it once he has his arms around me. The moment the warmth of his body hits me, I relax, not wanting to start the argument with him that was forming in my mouth a second ago. I look up at Edward to see him glaring at Jacob I don't care much though, I don't want Jacob to leave, he's too warm! He stays with me in his arms for so long and I don't want him to ever pull away. I don't talk to him either because he and Edward are too busy bickering, A LOT! Which is really getting on my nerves. When I can finally feel my body and the shivering stop, even though I don't want it, I know I have to tell Jacob it's time to return to Alex. I 'm about to say something when I feel Jacob's arms stiffen and Edward's head snap up in shock.

Jacob: Oh no, I need to get out!

Edward: Don't damage Bella's sleeping bag, she needs it!

Bella: What's wrong?

I look at the two in confusion when I hear a noise outside the tent. I looked to the entrance to see it unzip as Jacob hastily gets out of the sleeping bag and grabs his pants. Before he can pull them on, Alex's head pops into the tent. She looks at Jacob, then at me in confusion, her eyes go wide and she runs out of the tent. I look at Jacob, who quickly pulled on his jeans and shoes, then sprints out of the tent after Alex.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

WHAT THE HELL! I wake up to see my boyfriend missing, then walk over to the next tent to see him almost completely naked next to someone I thought was my friend! Ugggh! Before I can reach my tent and pull the zipper open, I feel warm arms wrap around my waist. I pull the arms off me, then turn angrily around to see Jacob giving me an apologetic face.

Alex: Don't touch me!

Jacob: It's not what you think babe, I was just…

Alex: [Interrupts him] Go away!

I turn and go inside my tent then quickly zip up the entrance. I hear Jacob whine outside but only ignored it. After a minute, he unzips the entrance and enters the tent. I fold my arms on my chest, then look away from him angrily.

Jacob: Alex.

Alex: I'm not talking to you!

Jacob: Come on babe, you know I…

Alex: [Looks at him angrily] Don't call me babe!

Jacob: [Puts hand up in defeat] Sorry, I won't call you babe! Look, you don't understand, Bella was cold and…

Alex: Oh, so she was cold so you decided to take the chance to strip down to nothing but your boxers and sleep with her.

Jacob: It's not like we did anything… she was freezing!

Alex: You could have just told me! Rather than go there on the sly!

Jacob: You were sleeping!

Alex: You could have woken me up!

Jacob: I don't need your permission, I was only helping out a friend.

Alex: Well, if you are so good at helping, then go help yourself OUT OF THE TENT!

Jacob: Alex…

Alex: OUT!

Jacob: [Sighs and gets up] Fine! [Leaves angrily]

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

Edward: [Sighs] Great!

Bella: What?

Edward: Alex is mad and Jacob left. He should have not fought with her, I mean she has a right to be upset!

Bella: Why?

Edward: Would you not be angry if you found me wearing nothing but boxers with my arms around another girl?

Bella: Uhhh… well not if you were helping them like Jacob was helping me.

Edward: Hmmm, so if for example I had my arms wrapped around Tanya while wearing only boxers because it was necessary, you wouldn't care?

Bella: Tanya? NO WAY!

Edward: Precisely. Well, he had to go anyway, now he's gone…

Bella: Is it happening today?

Edward: We think so… hopefully nothing goes wrong.

Bella: Hopefully… you think everyone will be okay?

Edward: [Nods] They are strong, and Jasper instructed everyone well, I'm sure we'll be fine.

Bella: I just hope no one gets hurt. I just wish Jacob stayed behind too, no, I wish no one had to be in danger because of me! [Looks down sadly]

Edward: [Pulls my chin up to face him] This isn't your fault!

Bella: You can say keep saying that, but I will keeping feeling like it's my fault until it's all over and no one is hurt!

Edward: [Sighs] And hopefully, it will happen just as we all hope it will. [Hugs me]

Bella: [Hugs back] I hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS!<strong>  
><strong>SO I did watch the last episode. I didn't cry but I was really sad when the tittle song came on, cause I was like... this is the last time I'll be seeing it as a new episode. But it was an awesome episode! Everyone got a happy ending! :)<strong>

**Livieg- Don't worry about it, you didn't really ruin it for me because what you said was like what I expected and not even the whole ending.  
>Justme- HAHA, I seriously just added the Juliet POV right before I posted the chapter because I thought the chapter was too short.<br>Dana1290- I would write the BTR story just for you, but I really don't wanna be involved in writing any other story right now besides 'History' and another one I'm co-writing with I'm a Skyscraper. I have another idea in my head too for a story, but I am not writing it because I don't wanna be on overload. Sorry.  
>Storyteller118- Aww, thanks! I don't know what I want to do about the imprint that was supposed to happen between Jacob and Renesmee, but I don't wanna make Jacob imprint on her. I'm still thinking about it and maybe I'll have a poll about what to do about it later, see what you guys think I should do. I have an idea of what I wanna do though, but IDK what people will think. And yes I have read Breaking Dawn so no you didn't spoil it.<br>Horselovinfan- I really didn't like how mean they made Justin in that episode, because he really is not like that. He is only mean to Alex in one episode and I don't think they ever aired that episode... I forget what the name of the episode was, but he was really mean to her in that episode too.**

**Well, thank for your reviews! Happy to see you guys all like the end of WOWP as much as I did! To humor you guys and LittleREdDevilKat who pointed out that I haven't been devious about posting chapters, I'm gonna say... 10 reviews for Chapter 73? Oh, and they can't be from the same person! And BTW, the next chapter is the long one :) Hope you guys will like it! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE so I post the next chapter, he-he-he! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	73. The Fight

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them. Stephanie Meyer also owns the rights to some of the lines in this chapter, I am also only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

When I wake up later I open my eyes to brightness and a little warmth. I look around my tent until my eyes fall on Edward, who is watching me with an adoring look on his face. I give him a smile as I stretch then get up and give him a quick kiss. He takes my hand and smiles at me.

Edward: Good morning love.

Bella: Good morning. Is anyone up yet?

Edward: Seth is out patrolling only a few yards away, Max and Alex are still asleep.

Bella: Is she still mad?

Edward: I think so, can't read her mind remember… [Frowns]

Bella: Right. Did Jacob come back?

Edward: [Shakes head] No, I found out from Seth that he's with Sam and the pack now.

Bella: Is he still mad too.

Edward: [Nods]

Bella: This is my fault.

Edward: No it's not; he offered to warm you and got distracted. He should have remembered his girlfriend… his fault.

Bella: [Moves close to Edward] Speaking of distracted…

Edward: Uhhh…. Maybe we shouldn't…

Bella: Why?

Edward: A few reasons, first it is cold.

Bella: Actually, first is that you are too moral to be a vampire.

Edward: Fine, cold is second. Third is that you stink, love.

Bella: [Sighs]

Edward: Fourth, I promised you we'd try, just not here… not in this situation. Fifth…

Bella: This is a very long list…

Edward: [Chuckles] Yeah, but you want to listen to the fight, right?

I heard a howl followed by a whimper from outside I turn towards Edward and gave him a questioning look.

Edward: It's Seth, he's angry that he's stuck here with us. He'd rather be out there with the pack.

Bella: [Frowns]

Edward: [Looks serious] They've reached the end of the trail, looks like they fell for it, Jasper's a genius! They've caught the scent in the meadows so they've split into two groups, just as Alice predicted they would.

Bella: [Taking deep breaths]

Edward: Breath Bella, the first group is in the clearing. The fighting has started, and of course Emmett is enjoying himself. [Sighs] The second groups is getting ready and hasn't heard us yet. [Growls]

Bella: What?

Edward: They're talking about you. They are supposed to make sure you don't escape… Nice move Leah! Mmmm, she's quite fast! A newborn caught our scent but Leah got her. Sam is helping finish her off, Jacob and Paul are taking on another. Everyone else is on defense.

Edward continued to update me on the battle, I got very concentrated on what he was saying when suddenly the tent went quiet and I couldn't hear Seth outside either. I look at Edward to see him frozen into a block of ice. Is someone hurt? Is it theirs or ours, theirs or ours? They are both mine! Suddenly, I blink to see a lot of light and the tent ripped into shreds at our feet. Seth came into view in front of us. He comes in front of Edward, his face only inches away from Edward's.

Edward: Go Seth!

Only two seconds later, Seth disappears into the forest. I look up at Edward to demand he take me to wherever Seth was going but before I can get anything out of my mouth I feel myself being pushed. A few seconds later I realize Edward is moving me. He stands in a protective pose in front of me as he destroys Alex's tent, then throws her over his shoulder, ignoring her shrieks of protest. He takes us both to Max's tent and destroys his too, before shaking him awake and dropping Alex on the floor next to him.

Alex: What the hell?

Max: What happened?

Edward pulls me down beside them, then stands in a defensive position in front of us. That's when relief floods my body, no one is hurt! The crisis is here, not there!

Bella: Who?

Edward: Victoria. She's not alone; she knew that you would be wherever I was. She planned this, she never meant to fight with the newborns.

Alex: Wait, she's here?

Max: The crazy vampire chick who attacked Alex in the forest!

Edward: [Nods] Yes.

Edward looks up towards the edge of the camp, there from the shadows, two figures emerge. One is a young blonde boy about my age and the other is Victoria. She stares at me, thirst very visible in her black eyes. I now realize her plan, getting the blonde one to distract Edward so she could finish me off herself. She would have to do something quick, so there would be no way of my survival. Victoria looks at the blonde guy, then at Edward, telling him to go forward.

Edward: Riley, she's lying to you!

Riley: [Looks confused at Edward]

Edward: She is lying to you like she lied to the others, if she lied to all them then it can't be unbelievable that she lied to you too?

Riley:...

Edward: She loved someone names James, and you're nothing but a tool for her.

At the mention of James's name, Victoria's lips pull back in a grimace as she continues to glare at me. Riley looks at her in worry.

Edward: Riley? She knows I will kill you; she wants you to die so she doesn't have to keep up this pretense anymore. Yes, you've seen it, the reluctance in her eyes? You're right, she doesn't really want you, every kiss is a lie.

Riley looks between Victoria and Edward, confusion on his face. Edward takes a few steps towards him. I trie to get up and follow him, but I feel Alex and Max both grip onto my arms.

Victoria: No! No! No!

Suddenly a large shape flies into the camp, jumping onto Riley. I look towards where they fell, only to see Seth. I look towards Edward to see him stand more protectively in front of us, then move slowly towards Victoria. He begins to taunt Victoria as he moves closer to her; Alex and Max start to pulling me back as Edward starts to move away from us. I don't even realize we have stopped walking until my back hits the sheer cliff face, and Alex and Max grip more onto both sides of me. I watch Alex put her hand into her boot only to pull her hand out with shock on her face, she looks at Max to only see him do the same.

Alex: My wand?

Max: We must have left them at the tents.

Alex: We have to go get them!

Max: But how?

Bella: It's too dangerous!

Alex: But our wands!

Bella: You have to wait!

I look back at the battle in front of us, Victoria and Edward are almost doing a dance, I can tell that Edward is still taunting her because she looks furious. Closer to us I can see Seth and Riley snapping at each other, Riley tried to go after us a few times but was stopped by Seth. As their brawl moves more in front of us, I start to lose sight of Edward and Victoria. And from the loud hisses I can hear, I know their dance is turning deadly, but for whom? I look back at Riley and Seth, I see Seth on the floor and Riley smirk as he begins to approach me. Before he can take another step, Seth jumps on him and pulls on his arm in a swift motion. I look to the ground to see Riley's arm, but not attached to his body. I hear Alex gasp next to me and Max scream out 'awesome!' I look back at Riley, he looks up at Victoria with pleading eyes. Victoria doesn't even flinch though, as she continues to fight Edward. I look at Seth one last time before he pushes Riley into the trees and I hear the sound of rocks being ripped into shreds.

Edward: No! Stay, just a little while longer.

I look at where Edward is, to see him a few yards away from Victoria. Victoria looks towards the forest and begins to retreat but Edward is just too fast. He catches her in the trees and in one swift motion put his teeth to her neck, almost like a kiss, before I see red hair hit the floor. I keep my eyes wide open as I watch with shock what happens next. Max and Alex are no longer holding onto me but I can hear Alex's sobs close by. I watch as Edward dissembled the rest of Victoria's headless body and Seth helps him make a fire and throw pieces of both Victoria and Riley's body in it. Neither Edward nor Seth looks toward us once as they clean up the remains of the once-walking. When they finish, they look at each other proudly. Edward stretches out his fist toward Seth and Seth responds by banging his nose against it.

Edward: Nice teamwork!

Edward gives him one last smile before turning towards me with a sigh. He looks at me then next to me with a worried look on his face, then hesitantly takes a few steps forward. I look next to me to see Alex sobbing on the floor with her face buried in Max's chest. Max holds onto her tight and watches her with worry. I look back at Edward to see him watching me with the same expression.

Edward: Bella love, you don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you.

Bella: [Confused]

Edward: It's alright, no one is going to hurt you, I won't hurt you!

Bella: What's wrong, what do you mean?

Edward: Aren't you afraid of me?

Bella: Afraid of you? Why?

I stagger towards him right into his arms, the moment his arms are around me I know the sobs have erupted and I can no longer control them. He begins to assure me and hug me tighter into his chest.

Bella: Are you okay, did she hurt you at all? [Kisses him]

Edward: I'm fine.

Bella: And Seth?

Edward: More than fine, pleased actually.

Bella: And the others?

Edward: They are also fine; we actually got the worst of it here.

Bella: So everyone is okay?

Edward: [Smiles] Yes.

Bella: Why did you think I would be scared of you?

Edward: [Frowns] Bella… I just disassembled and burned a body right in front of you.

Bella: [Shrugs] So? My only worry was that you and Seth were hurt. Watching you fight, made me so helpless, it won't be the same next time.

Edward: Next time?

Bella: When I'm a vampire.

Edward: [Looks upset] You anticipate another fight?

Bella: With my luck? Who knows?

Edward: [Shakes head] I should go check on Alex.

Bella: [Looks at Alex] Yeah, you should.

Edward lets go of me and walks toward Alex, who is still in Max's arms trembling. Edward hesitantly comes towards her and she throws herself into his arms the moment he is in her view. As Edward tries to calm her, Max gets up and stands beside me. After a few minutes Alex stops trembling and Edward lets go of her, but still keeps an arm around her as she leans into his chest. He gets up and pulls her up with him, giving Max and me an assuring smile when he sees that we were watching him.

Alex: Is-Is it all over?

Edward: Yes, it's all over everyone is safe, Victoria is gone.

Bella: The whole family is okay, and the werewolves.

Edward: Yes, just…

Bella: Just…

Edward: We will take care of it, really it's nothing, we should be on our way.

Bella: Define nothing.

Edward doesn't answer me; instead he puts his free arm around me and starts to pull me after him. I am about to protest when Edward suddenly stops. He looks at Seth as if Seth called him.

Edward: What's she doing, what happened?

Seth: I think her… or maybe he… I don't know.

Edward: Is it possible?

Seth: I guess it is… I mean, it just happened…

Edward: But… wow… wait! NO! Don't!

Seth howls in pain and in the exact moment Edward falls to the floor with his hands covering his head. I fall to the floor beside him trying to uncover his face to find out what happened, looking up at Alex in Max in panic, who seems as worried as I feel.

Alex: What's wrong? [Looks panicky]

Bella: Edward?

Edward: It's okay, we're going to be fine, It's…

Bella: What's happening?

Edward: [Looks at me] We're going to be okay. [Looks at Seth] Sam, help him!

In hearing Sam's name I begin to panic. If he is asking for Sam's help, it meant that this doesn't relate to him or Seth… someone else. I was about to fall over completely but Edward quickly springs back up and pulls me up with him. He doesn't look at me though; he quickly shoots his head towards Seth. I look at Seth to see him ready to pounce towards the forest.

Edward: Seth, NO! Go straight home as fast as you can! Trust me!

Seth look at Edward for a while with pain in his eyes, then he shoots into the forest, in the opposite direction that he first intended to go towards. Edward turns us to face Alex and Max; Max continues to look at us with confusion, Alex's expression is more worried than confused.

Alex: What's wrong?

Edward: We need to get back to the clearing; Alice was worried this would happen.

Bella: What?

Edward: The Volturi are coming.

Max: Who?

Edward: [Shakes head] No time to explain! Max, go get your wand and I'll give you a spell I found that can get you to an exact coordinate. I think you're more emotionally stable than Alex right now so you should do it. I'll get Alex's wand.

Edward was gone and back before I even felt the loss of his presence. I look up at him and he gives me an assuring smile before handing Alex her wand. Alex places her wand back into her boot and we both look towards Max who is walking towards us with his wand in hand. Edward pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to Max, after reading it a while Max nods.

Max: I know this one; dad taught it to us a week before I came here.

Edward: Good, now do the spell.

Max: [Nods] Right. [Says spell]

FLASH!

In opening my eyes I only see more of the burning piles that I saw before. I look at Edward and he watches me with a worried expression on his face. His head quickly looks behind me; I followed his gaze to see Jasper holding Alex up. Jasper helps Alex sit down by a tree and Max follows them, I am about to follow when Edward pulls me away from them. When he stops he looks away, like he is unsure what to say.

Bella: What happened before, what happened to Sam, what's going on?

Edward: Don't panic. The Volturi are coming, but not for us, it's just a routine check-up. Just the guards cleaning up after a mess; they're just doing their job. They timed their arrival carefully, which makes me believe that none of them would be sorry if we lost a Cullen in this. I'll know for sure once they are close.

Bella: Is that why we're here?

Edward: Yes, if we are all together they have no reason to harass us. It wouldn't normally be necessary, but Jane is with them.

Bella: The pack?

Edward: The Volturi don't honor truces with werewolves. I swear they'll be fine. They won't recognize the scent because they aren't familiar with this species.

Bella: But…what happened before, with Seth and you?

Edward: [Sighs]

Bella: TELL ME!

Edward: It was over, but the wolves didn't count their half, they thought they took care of all of them. And of course, Alice couldn't see…

Bella: What happened?

Edward: A newborn was hiding. Leah was close to him and ran by his scent, Mason also did. Leah and Mason saw each other… they were…distracted.

Bella: What do you mean? And Leah… is she going to be okay?

Edward: [Shakes head] The newborn took the advantage to attack, but Leah didn't get hurt.

Bella: [Thinks a while] Someone got hurt…

Edward: Yes.

Bella: Who?

Edward: Jacob.

Bella: Of course.

I didn't hear or say anything else, because after that, everything went black.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When I open my eyes we are in a clearing with many more piles of fire than there were in the camp. I feel my head go light in seeing this and am relieved when two arms catch me. I look up to see Jasper holding me up with a worried look on his face. He sits me down on the floor and seconds later Max sits down beside me. I looked up to see Edward speaking to Bella, I think he is explaining something to her, but I am freaking out too much to worry. What had happened earlier that made Seth so worried and why were the Volturi coming? I look around hoping that Emmett, Alice, or Jasper would join me, only to see them all circling a tree. From where I am sitting I can see a person sitting between them. I stare a while, hoping someone would move so I can see who or even what it is. I still have no clue what happened, is the battle over? I hear a gasp and looked toward Bella and Edward. Bella is passed out in Edward's arms and Edward is looking panicky towards Carlisle. Carlisle swiftly moves to their side. I get up to also join them and am almost there when I feel and arm on my shoulder. I turn around to see Alice and Max.

Alex: What's wrong with Bella, what did Edward tell her?

Alice: I think its best you and Max go home.

Alex: But why?

Alice: We can't risk putting either of you in danger, we will come home as soon as the Volturi are gone.

Alex: I'm not going!

Alice: Don't be so complicated, just go, we will come soon.

Alex: And Bella?

Alice: [Sighs] Edward would never let her out of his sight while she is like this and Edward can't go, so she will stay. You two HAVE to go on the other hand, we don't know what to expect when the Volturi see you.

Alex: But…

Max: [Interrupts me] Alex, let's just go! They'll be home soon!

Alex: [Sighs] Fine! But you explain when you come home!

Alice: Okay.

Max: I'll flash us. [Takes out wand] Later! [Whispers spell under breath]

FLASH!

I open my eyes to find myself back in the Cullen living room. Max silently waves at me then heads out of the living room, probably he's going back to bed. I sit down on the couch a wrap my arms around myself. For some reason the living room feels colder to me. I try to block all the things I saw today from my mind, but it's impossible. I close my eyes and try to think about something else, but I can't. But what I really can't shake more than the image of the burning bodies was… what had happened after the fight. What was Edward and Seth so worried about? I try to remember what exactly happened at the time, but as my eyes start to droop my mind can't think anymore, and soon I'm asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>HI EVERYONE! So I made a mistake by saying 10 chapters... because when I woke up at 8am this morning, I already had 7! <strong>  
><strong>I was like... dang it, not clever AT ALL! I thought it would take AT LEAST two days, it took less than 1!<br>Oh well, here's the chapter! LOL!  
>And actually... I don't even like the chapter as much as when I wrote it, I think you guys will actually be disappointed.<br>I feel like I copied so much from the book... that it's just copying the scene from the book... **

**NDAAIE- Thanks, did you see it now? And I don't think I spoiled anything, did I? I just said they all are happy in the end.  
>Rose- For me, when I watch a series finale, I am upset the last few seconds of the show and during the tittle, idk why during the tittle, just it's sad to know it's the last time I'll see that tittle... cuz normally I skip through it, unless it's a new episode.<br>Justme- I like your idea, but I am taking things a step at a time. I usually decide what's gonna happen when I write the chapter, and consider the opinions of my readers. So I will definitely put that into consideration when I've decided when the Russo's and Alex are gonna see each other again. But I think it will happen soon, not before Edward and Bella's wedding though.  
>MissLibbyLane- Thanks Libby, happy to know that there are silent readers out there :)<br>AshKate98- That's kinda why I make them fight, it's entertaining, and then you get to see them make up... :D  
>Storyteller118- No probs, I counted your three reviews as one! And BTW, I post every other day unless I at the end of a chapter that I am not posting every other day.<br>Dana1290- HAHAH, thanks. But why is the chapter sad?  
>LittleRedDevilKat- Actually, you guys got the chapter earlier... I expected it to take few days... but no... LOL. I'll be more devious about it another time, for now I have to think carefully about the numbers I choose.<strong>

**Thanks for all your reviews guys, much appreciated! Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)  
>And sorry for the people who ended up being disappointed of this chapter, I know I am. : **

**-ShabyShabs**


	74. Bad News

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I hear something close by, what is it? I open my eyes to see darkness. WTH? I start throwing my hands around only to roll over and fall over. WTH? When I hit ground I finally see light, I look down at myself and am relieved to see a blanket. Oh, the darkness was a blanket. I hear a loud laugh close to me and look towards its direction to see Jasper and Emmett laughing at me. I frown at them as I try to get myself out of the blanket. I struggle for what feels like forever before I feel strong arms help me up. When I am finally standing I look to see Edward as my savior. Wait, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, they're back! I quickly throw my arms around a shocked Edward. After a while I feel his arms around me also and the laughs go quite.

Edward: Alex, are you okay?

Emmett: I think she's gone crazy, she's hugging Edward!

Jasper: Hmmm, I think you're right. Carlisle's the doctor, let's ask him.

Rosalie: You don't need a doctor, just look at her.

Alice: Shut-up guys, she's probably just relieved to see him.

Alex: [Pulls away and glares at Emmett and Jasper] I'm fine, like Alice said, I'm just happy to see you guys here. What time is it?

Alice: It's morning, around 8:00am.

Edward: Already eight? I should get going. [Looks at me strangely] Carlisle is waiting…

Alex: Where is Carlisle?

Edward: Out…

Alex: No, tell me, where is he?

Emmett: [Walks toward me] Alex, calm down… he's just treating a patient.

Alex: I asked WHERE he is!

Bella: In La Push…

Alex: WHY?

Alice: [Walks toward me also] Alex, you just need to calm down a little.

Alex: Why aren't you guys telling me?

Edward: It's… Jacob.

I felt all the air in my lungs go away, I felt Emmett and Edward's arms both on me and they helped me sit back on the couch. For some reason I knew it, since yesterday I had a bad feeling. He's hurt? Is he alive? If they didn't tell me till now… something really has to be wrong with him! OMG! But he promised! I look anxiously at Edward but find that I can no longer see anything as my vision blurred through the tears.

Edward: I should go back, I only came back to see Bella, Max, and Alex.

Bella: I wanna go too!

Edward: You should go home and see Charlie first, like Alice already explained to you.

Bella: But…

Alex: [Jumps up] I want to go!

Edward: I don't think that's a good idea…

Alex: Then I'll just go myself!

Edward: Alex… [Sighs] I am going, and I have your wand so you are staying.

Alex: You can't!

Edward: Alex… I really don't think you should see him…

Alex: [Pleads] Please.

Alice: You can go after Charlie has seen Bella.

Alex: But…

Emmett: Alex, enough. Go change your clothes and shower. Clean yourself up… then you can go see Jacob.

Alex: But… Jacob.

Alice: Sorry Alex, that's our conditions, take it or leave it.

I looked angrily at them then charged out of the room and upstairs. I knew they weren't going to follow me, since they know I don't have my wand anyway. When I reach my room I throw myself on my bed and let out the tears that I barely held back when I was in the living room.

LATER THAT DAY…

I finally gave in and took a shower. I did change too, but I didn't really care to dress up, I just grabbed a pair of boot-cut jeans, a plain black t-shirt, flip-flips, and the true love necklace. I didn't bother to do my make-up or hair either, a soon as I was dressed I ran down the stairs to the living room to see everyone but Edward and Carlisle there. They all looked up as I came in, I stood by the couch looking at Emmett expectantly.

Max: Alex.

Emmett: Edward should be here soon, he'll take you.

Alex: I'll go myself.

Esme: I don't think that's a good idea, dear.

Emmett: I don't either, Edward is picking you up, got it.

I frown and throw myself on the couch angrily, not looking at any of them. I hear someone clear their throat next to me and look to my right to see Bella staring at me.

Alex: What?

Bella: He looks… pale. It's actually better not to see him.

Alex: I didn't ask you!

Bella: Alex, I… yesterday morning was…

Alex: Just shut-up!

Bella: [Looks shocked] Alex, I…

Edward: [Walks in] Let's go Alex.

I get up, not looking back at the others as I head to the door. When I get outside I jump into the car and fastened my seatbelt. Five long minutes later Edward takes his place in the driver's seat and starts the car. I impatiently tap my foot as he drives the car away from the house.

Edward: Alex, calm down. We aren't going to get there any faster.

Alex: I don't want to talk to you right now.

Edward: I'm sorry. There was so much tension last night; we didn't know how to tell you.

Alex: It didn't matter; I had a right to know! [Tears up] He promised me.

Edward: Alex…

Alex: Whatever!

Edward: You can't blame him, he was protecting his pack.

Alex: He could have done that and kept his promise!

Edward: He could have, but he could have ended up putting them and himself at risk.

Alex: [Looks out window] I said I don't want to talk to you.

Edward: Fine.

The rest of the ride to La Push was quiet. I heard Edward take breaths like he was about to say something, but he would quickly stop himself. Even if he said something, it didn't change that I was mad at him, mad at Bella, and more importantly, mad at Jacob. I haven't been to La Push much, so I didn't know that we were there until Edward stopped the car in front of a house. I look at Edward, who points towards Jacob's house. I look away and opened the car door. When I am out, I close the door and start to walk towards the house. Before I can take another step I am tugged back by my shoulders. I spin around and angrily glare at Edward.

Alex: What?

Edward: You should look at yourself in the mirror.

Alex: Uggh, I don't care how I look!

Edward: But…

Alex: [Turns away] Just leave me alone!

I walk straight into the house, not even bothering to knock on the door. As soon as I am inside, I see Charlie and Carlisle on the couch and Billy with them. Carlisle looks up and his face shows concern when his eyes meet mine. Billy and Charlie follow his gaze and look at me nervously.

Alex: Hi…

Charlie: Hello Alex, I haven't seen you in a long time.

Billy: Are you here to see Jacob? I think you should wait to see him…

Alex: I want to see Jacob!

Charlie: She's just like Bella, Bella was impatient to see him since the moment she came home.

Billy: He is resting Alex; you should see him when he looks better.

Carlisle: I agree, he isn't in an attractive state.

Alex: I don't care, I want to see him!

I turn around only to bump into Edward, I would have fallen over if it wasn't for Edward holding me up. He looks into my eyes once then sighs and looks behind me.

Edward: Just let her go, we promised she could see him.

I stare at Edward a while, he continues to look behind me then finally looks down and nods. He lets go of me and moved aside. I walk past him without looking back and head to Jacob's room. When I get to the door I hesitantly put my hands to the doorknob. I slowly open it and look inside. My eyes go wide when I see a pale, large body lying on Jacob's bed… Jacob. My heart almost stops at the sight, I walk inside slowly, scared that even the slightest disturbance would make things worse. When I reach his bed I sit down on the chair beside his bed and just stare at his face. He looks completely broken, everywhere he looks broken. The only place he looks fine is on his face, everywhere else is braced up or bruised up. How could he let this happen to himself? HE PROMISED! My breath stopps when I hear a groan come from him, I look at his face to see his eyes slowly open. He looks around a while before his eyes meet mine, then his eyes look sad. Was he sad to see me? I give him a weak smile but he doesn't return the smile, he only continues to look at me sadly. After a few minutes of silence he finally speaks.

Jacob: You came?

Alex: Of course, you're hurt.

Jacob: I thought you were mad at me…

Alex: I am.

Jacob: Oh.

Alex: You promised me.

Jacob: Wait, you're mad because of that?

Alex: That's the greater reason for my anger.

Jacob: I'm sorry. Edward warned me that you wouldn't like me leaving the tent to see Bella without telling you.

Alex: [Looks down] I don't want to talk about it.

Jacob: But I do. Alex, I love you. You don't think that keeping her warm really meant anything, do you?

Alex: You were wearing nothing but boxers!

Jacob: [Chuckles] Owww. [Groans and closes eyes in pain]

Alex: [Shocked] Are you okay?

Jacob: [Takes deep breath then opens eyes] Yeah, sorry about that, I shouldn't laugh. Alex, I was only trying to keep her warm. She was freezing to death.

Alex: It wasn't that cold!

Jacob: For you, because I was with you all night!

Alex: Max!

Jacob: Seth was in his tent, just Seth being in the tent was like having a heater with you.

Alex: [Looks down guiltily] Sorry.

Jacob: Don't be. You're cute when you're jealous. [Smirks]

Alex: [Looks at him annoyed] I'd be hitting you right now if you weren't hurt!

Jacob: [Chuckles then groans]

Alex: Stop doing that!

Jacob: [Smiles guiltily] Sorry.

Alex: [Sighs] You still broke your promise. You know how worried I was about you… you… [Tears up]

Jacob: Hey, hey. Babe, I'm fine.

Alex: Don't 'babe' me!

Jacob: Alex, look at me, I'm alive!

Alex: Barely! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? I almost had a heart attack seeing you.

Jacob: [Smirks] Hah, I knew you were dating me for my drop-dead good looks.

Alex: [Glares at him] I'm leaving.

Jacob: [Looks serious] Wait, no! I'm sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood.

Alex: Well stop it.

Jacob: Okay… how have you been?

Alex: I missed you. And I've been worrying about you. And I miss my wand. And I…

Jacob: [Interrupts me] Why do you miss your wand?

Alex: [Frowns] Edward took it from me so I don't flash myself here.

Jacob: Good, you do know Charlie is here right?

Alex: Yeah…

Jacob: [Shakes head] Ugggh.

Alex: Stop moving!

Jacob: Sorry, I can't help it!

Alex: I don't care, you're hurting yourself.

Jacob: [Smiles] You love me that much?

Alex: Yes. [Frowns] It's pathetic!

Jacob: You might think so… but for me, it's everything.

I look into Jacob's eyes to see them sparkle as he stares at me. Just looking at him makes me feel our bond, the bond that lights up our body like fireworks when we touch. I finally smile at him which only makes his face light up more. As I watch his smile it finally hits me, Jacob is really okay!

Alex: I love you Jacob.

Jacob: And I you.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you're all well!<br>So I would have waited till tomorrow to post this chapter... but since it will be tomorrow in half an hour... I posted it now.**

**MissLibbyLane- The answer to your first two question was in this chapter, yeah he's fine. The second, no the Volturi don't know about Alex... as for in the future... who knows, maybe one day they will...  
>Storyteller18- Sorry, I was so excited after I wrote it, then the day i was posting it, i read over it and was like... ehhhh, I don't really think it's good... But really, the fight scene in Eclipse wasn't good in my opinion either. It would be hard for me to make something up. LOL. And I'll keep that in mind :)<strong>

**So guys, I would also like to announce that I posted the first chapter of another story that I have been working on for a while now. It's a WOWP/HP crossover called 'Everything's Not What It Seems.' Hope you guys like it! :)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE, I enjoy replying to questions and comments in the reviews, gives me something to do. LOL! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	75. Another Imprint

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Ughhh what's shaking? Oh, wait no, who's shaking me? I open my eyes and see ceiling, this isn't my room… And I'm lying down. I sit myself up and look around… this is Jacob's room, why am I here? I quickly get up and jump off the bed to crash into a hard body, when I look to see who it is, I see Carlisle.

Carlisle: Alex, sorry for waking you.

Alex: [Yawns] It's okay, what am I doing here?

Carlisle: You don't remember, you came to see Jacob.

See Jacob, why? What is Carlisle doing in La Push, wait, JACOB! I remember… uggh I thought that was all a dream! So Jacob really is hurt? I turn around quickly to see Jacob snoring quietly on the right side of the bed with braces all over his body. I remember now, when I came, he and I talked a while and when he got tired he told me to lie down with him. And then eventually I fell asleep next to him. I turn around and looked at Carlisle again, he watches me curiously.

Carlisle: You okay?

Alex: I don't like seeing him like this.

Carlisle: It always hurts to see your loved ones in bad condition. [Looks sad]

Alex: Sorry, I freaked out before.

Carlisle: It's just; you look like a mess, not Alex.

Alex: Oh…

Carlisle: I mean you're always beautiful; just… you love him so much.

Alex: [Nods] I do.

Carlisle: I'm happy you found something good in your life.

Alex: He's more than good.

Carlisle: Of course. [Smiles] Ready to go home?

Alex: Yeah, just one sec.

Carlisle: I will be waiting outside.

Alex: K!

I watch Carlisle leave then turned around and look at Jacob. He is so pale, I hate it! SO not Jacob, he looks like a were-vamp… haha, he would hate for me to describe him like that. I sit down next to him and stare at him a while longer, then lean towards his face and peck him on the lips. When I pull away I see a smile for on his lips for a quick second before he goes back to snoring. I get up and walked out, quietly closing the door as I leave. When I get to the living I see that Charlie and Carlisle no longer there, only Billy. AS I step into the living room, he looks up at me and motions me towards a spot on the couch across from him. I sit down nervously and looke at him.

Billy: Is Jacob asleep?

Alex: Yeah, we both fell asleep… sorry.

Billy: It's okay, I was just asking. He had been asking for you for a while, I was relieved to see you until I saw your state. I was worried how he would react… he really loves you Alex.

Alex: I love him a lot too, I can't imagine being without him anymore.

Billy: [Nods] That's good to know, I had seen a lot of Jacob getting hurt when he was in love with Bella. I trust that you would never do the same, you are the girl I like seeing with my son.

Alex: Thanks Mr. Black.

Billy: Alex, you can call me Billy.

Alex: Oh… sorry. Billy.

Billy: You should go, Carlisle is waiting for you outside.

Alex: [Gets up] Right. Can you tell Jacob to call me whenever he can.

Billy: [Nods] Of course, bye Alex.

Alex: Bye.

I walk out of the living room and head out the door. After closing the door I look to the front of the house to see Carlisle waiting for me in his car. I walk over to the car and quickly get inside. Once I'm buckled in, he starts the car and we head away from Jacob's house. I look sadly at the house, really wanting to go back. When the house is no longer visible I look forward.

Carlisle: You'll see him again soon.

Alex: I know, I just feel nervous about leaving him like this.

Carlisle: That's how love feels, you always feel nervous when you're not around them.

Alex: You feel nervous being away from Esme right now?

Carlisle: Of course.

Alex: What makes you less nervous?

Carlisle: Knowing that there are people with her I trust will care for her.

Alex: [Nods] Right, that does sound better.

I turn away and looked at the neighborhood. I smile when I see us drive by the parking area near the cliff-diving spot. The parking lot is empty though, except for one car with a guy and girl standing in front of it. I'm about to look away when I realized who the guy and girl are… they are Leah and Mason!

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

Alice: What do you think will happen when she finds out?

Edward: I don't know; you're the psychic!

Alice: [Glares at me] They're werewolves!

Edward: [Sighs] I know, but I'm sure Alex won't let it go.

Jasper: [Raises eyebrow] But she loves Jacob?

Edward: But she's Alex, I don't think she'll be okay with Mason being imprinted on.

Jasper: But why?

Emmett: Because it's Leah.

Alice: And…

Emmett: She doesn't like her.

Alice: I didn't know about this…

Emmett: She told me, she was one time bored and started talking about her dislike for Paul because Jacob told her about how annoying he is. Then she started randomly rambling on about Leah.

Alice: I didn't even know she'd met Leah.

Edward: She didn't really… but from what she told Emmett it seems Alex knows when she doesn't like someone.

Alice: [Shakes head] That's Alex I guess…

Jasper: So she isn't going to react well?

Max: [Comes in with a lot of food in his hand] Not at all. [Sits on couch]

Edward: Well… this won't be good for Jacob then?

Max: Nope, let's just hope no one tells her for a while.

Edward: We can't just hide it from her!

Emmett: She hasn't reacted well to the other stuff we've hid from her so far…

Alice: Yeah, but we don't know what Alex is like when she's jealous!

Emmett: Well… Jasper and I saw a little glimpse of it back in Denali.

Edward: She won't be jealous! She loves Jacob!

Max: She does, but she also loves Mason, not as much as Jacob, but still…

Jasper: Hmmmm….

Edward: [Looks at Jasper] That would be bad…

Emmett: What?

Edward: If she finds out while she is in La Push now.

Max: I heard Esme talking on the phone with Carlisle when she was making me lunch, they are on their way home.

Emmett: Good, that's one day of Alex not finding out.

Edward: I still think it will be bad if we hide it from her.

Emmett: Hey, it will be bad for Mason and maybe Jacob, we have nothing to do with this.

Max: That's good, thinking like a Russo!

Emmett: [Chuckles] That's how you survive around Alex!

Edward: [Rolls Eyes] Since I don't want to be the one to tell her, I'll go with this idea.

Max: That a boy…I mean vampire! [Smiles]

* * *

><p><span>Leah's POV<span>

FLASH BACK OF END OF FIGHT…

The fight is finally over, meaning that no more vampires to rip into a million pieces. Dammit! I look around sadly to see everyone else finishing with ripping up their vampires and starting fires to throw them into. This is probably the highlight of my life… I mean I have nothing better to do! After this everyone else is going to go back to their imprints, me, I'm going to go sulk at home… couldn't there be like ONE more vampire for me to kill to make my night better. One that I don't have to get help killing!

'Leah, there are no more. Just help us with these fires!'

I turn to see Jacob staring at me. Not one?

'No! Can you take care of that one? Mason should be getting here soon to help out.'

Mason. Who's Mason?

'Alex's ex.'

Oh, he's here too? Well, that must be fun for you. I thought he'd be gone by now, he's sticking around? Sucks for you!

'Shut-up Leah! He's only here because he likes it here, not for Alex, and not because Alex wants him here!'

I didn't say that was the reason… maybe you think that way? Insecure, aren't we Jake?

'Seriously Leah, shut the hell up! Alex loves him only as a friend!'

Keep telling yourself that…

'Just do what you're supposed to do! He can't stay with the Cullen's right now since there is a dilemma they have to deal with; he'll come back with us!'

Jacob growls at me before turning sharply towards two ripped up bodies that weren't burned yet. As Jacob starts to build a fire over one of the bodies, I take some wood and start another fire a few yards away. Once the fire is built I take some vampire pieces and began throwing them into the fire. A few minutes later I hear footsteps head towards me… I have a strange urge to look over and see who it is. When I turn around I see a blonde wolf standing in front of me, its eyes looking right at me. The moment its eyes meet mine I freeze and a strange feeling goes through me. A feeling I have never felt before. A feeling of want, a feeling of… of… love? Am I in love? No, this isn't love, it's something else, I've felt love before, this is more than love. Could this be?

'You're right Leah, I think you've imprinted!' I hear Sam say, almost as if he's relieved.

I can hear the shock running through the minds of the rest of the pack, but I can barely pay attention. I've imprinted? But on who, who is this? I look into the eyes of the wolf in front of me again, to see him still staring at me. Does he know that I've imprinted on him. Wait, Jacob said that Alex's ex-boyfriend is coming, is this Mason? Mason is my imprint. I FINALLY IMPRINTED! I stare at Mason with joy, all I want now is to see his human face, to hug him and tell him how much I love him! I LOVE HIM! I can't believe this, I finally imprinted! We just stand there and continued to stare at each other; it's like nothing else is here but us.

'LEAH, WATCH OUT!' I quickly put my senses up to catch the scent of a bloodsucker approaching me. 'NO!'

I turned around and see the vampire about to jump on me. Before I can move, I feela hard body ram into mine as another larger body… Jacob?... jump in front of me. I look next to me to see Mason standing protectively over me. When I look around him I see the whole pack ripping a body to shreds. Then Sam come in from the shadows in shorts and run towards where the others are. I stand up and look around them to see… Jacob on the floor… almost broken. He got hurt saving me!

Sam: We need to all get out of here, FAST! And we need to get Jake back and get him treated! Mason, you're coming with us!

I look at Jacob again to see him transforming to his human self. He is transforming here in front of us! I quickly turn around and at the same time Sam throws a blanket over him.

Sam: He's not moving, we need to go now! Paul, Embry, and Jared help me get Jake, the rest of you go back now!

I look sadly at Mason and motioned for him to follow. He nods and we both run from the clearing. I've finally imprinted… but because of me… Jacob got hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! :D<strong>

**So, school is gonna start again for me next week so pretty soon I'm gonna be getting busy so posting will be minimized to every 3 days.  
>I'm not exactly sure though yet, because I'm gonna have to see how much time I have to write.<strong>

**Dana1290- Okay, cool! and awwww, thanks! I'm touched! And no probs about the double-review!  
>BlueCullen09- Thanks! I've already decided when I want the Russo's to see Alex again, so keep reading and you'll see. Though I haven't yet written the chapter... I just know when I wanna do it. lol.<br>Sharpay Evans 11- LOL!  
><strong>

**Guys, really reading your reviews is the only reason I keep writing so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	76. Not Telling Alex

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

What are Leah and Mason doing together? And at that, alone! He is supposed to be at Bella's house, isn't he? Last time I checked, he was staying with her! Then why is he all the way in La Push… WITH LEAH!

Carlisle: Alex, is something wrong?

Alex: Uhhh, no. Do you know where Mason is?

Carlisle: Last time I heard from him was when Alice sent him with the pack before the arrival of the Volturi.

Alex: Oh… is he still in La Push?

Carlisle: He could be.

Alex: [Nods] Oh, okay. Can I come back tomorrow to see Jacob? By myself?

Carlisle: If they don't need me to check on him tomorrow and he's up to see you, then yes.

Alex: Good, I want to see him tomorrow. And I know he'll want to see me.

Carlisle: I'm sure he does, but he might be tired.

Alex: Right…

Carlisle: Well, we're home. Why don't you practice some magic now?

Alex: Can't that wait till school starts again?

Carlisle: [Smiles] It's your choice, I'm only suggesting.

Alex: I promise once spring break is over, I will go back to my magic studies.

Carlisle: That sounds fine to me.

We both get out of the car and go inside the house, I walk to the living room and find everyone there except for Esme. Carlisle greets everyone then heads upstairs to see Esme. I throw myself on the couch next to Emmett and grab some chips from a bowl that was in front of Max.

Emmett: You better now that you've seen him?

Alex: Yeah, sorry about before.

Edward: And we're sorry for not telling you about Jacob sooner.

Alex: [Sighs] It's okay, I'm just happy to see that he's okay.

Edward: It was disturbing to see him the way he is, wasn't it?

Alex: Yes… it didn't look like Jacob. He was so pale… and weak.

Emmett: [Chuckles] Those are two words I would never think to hear as a way to describe Jacob.

Alex: Me neither… but it's how he looked, it was… horrible. I hate seeing him like this.

Emmett: [Puts and arm around me] He'll be alright, and soon he'll be back to his super tan and not-vampire-strong-but-strong self.

Alex: Yeah, I want to see him like that again. [Gives weak smile]

Alice: Alex, you saw that he's okay. Don't worry.

Alex: I just wish he stayed, then he wouldn't be hurt at all right now.

Max: But someone would have been hurt anyway.

Alex: Wait, what do you mean?

Max: Uhhh…

Alex: Wait a minute, no one ever told me how Jacob even got hurt.

Edward: Well…

Alex: You guys know how he got hurt, TELL ME!

Emmett: Or you could ask Jacob himself… I mean, we weren't there…

Alex: Why won't you guys just tell me?

Jasper: Fine, Leah was distracted so she didn't notice one more newborn near her. The newborn was about to attack her when Jacob jumped in the way and got hurt instead.

Alex: THIS IS HER FAULT!

Emmett: Uhhh… well, Jacob didn't HAVE to get in the way, but he did…

Alex: I'm gonna kill him, he was okay and then he had to be stupid and jump in front of Leah!

Edward: Uhhh… then Leah would have gotten hurt.

Alex: If Jacob lived, then she would have lived too.

Edward: [Shakes head] Alex.

Alex: It's true! Ugghh, Jacob is not done being lectured by me! I'll catch you guys later, I need to go call Chase… I haven't talked to him in days.

Emmett: Okay, go.

Everyone else said their goodbyes to me as I walked out of the living room. I still don't see why it's such a big deal, they could have just told me it was all Leah's fault that Jacob is hurt… I feel like there is something else they are hiding from me… hopefully not! Whatever, I need to call Chase, I'm sure it's nothing… well… I hope it's nothing.

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

Emmett: That went well…

Edward: No it didn't, we practically lied to her!

Max: In Alex's world, that's not lying, it's keeping secrets… she does that A LOT!

Edward: That doesn't make it right.

Jasper: I think what I did was justified; all we did was edit the story so a piece of it was not told. And I still don't understand the big deal, she chose Jacob…

Edward: I don't know…

Alice: If you want to tell her, be our guest.

Emmett: Why are you scared anyway, she doesn't have her wand back.

Edward: I put it in her room, and that's not the point. I don't like lying!

Alice: You have no problem lying to Bella!

Edward: That's for her safety!

Emmett: Well this is… to avoid drama.

Edward: She's really gonna react bad, isn't she?

Max & Emmett: Big time!

Edward: Fine, we don't tell Alex… Jacob can do it...

Jasper: [Shrugs] Or no one, it could just be a hidden interest.

Max: That works too!

Edward: I don't see how you all take this so lightly.

Jasper: You worry too much, you need to mellow down!

Emmett: Yeah, it's not like Bella overreacted when she found out that Jacob imprinted on Alex.

Edward: I guess you're right… and Leah is very happy.

Rosalie: Okay, I've been quiet long enough! WHO CARES? They are werewolves; they helped us fight a battle, now we're done!

Alice: [Sighs] She's right, let's change the subject.

Edward: Well, school begins next week!

Everyone: [Groans]

Emmett: Edward, how about you just shut-up!

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

The next morning when I woke up I quickly used my wand to get myself ready. I wanted to make Jacob smile today so I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, the boots Carlisle gave me for my birthday, and the purple 'jello' t-shirt that I bought for Jacob and me. When I came downstairs to the living room, I found the place empty. Where is everyone? I walked into the kitchen to find a note stuck to the fridge.

_Hey Alex, _

_ We all went hunting and didn't want to wake you. There is some stuff in the fridge for breakfast, have some and then you're free to do what you want till we come home. Seth and Embry came over this morning and picked up Max, he'll be in La Push for the day. If you want to go to La Push, you're car keys and a surprise is on the coffee table in the living room. Or, since you have your wand back, you can flash there… you're choice! We left kind of late… meaning early in the morning, so we might not be home till night… we are going pretty far. If you see Bella today, tell her to stay safe! Have a nice day Alex, see you soon!_

_ -Edward and Everyone Else_

Breakfast made by me… doesn't sound appealing… flashing myself to La Push, does! I want to take my car though… maybe I can flash myself there with my car? But… what if Charlie or someone else is there? Uggghh, I guess I have to drive! Without looking into the fridge, I ran over to the coffee table in the living room to find my car keys and a card… a debit card! Hmmm, and it has my name on it… NICE! I like this surprise! I grab them both along with my purse from the couch and run to my car. Soon I am in my car and on my way to La Push, finally after taking A LOT of wrong turns, I arrive in Jacob's neighborhood. I park my car in the front and step out to see Paul and Rachel sitting on the grass in the front yard. When they see me I see a smile form on Rachel's face and a frown on Paul's. I guess he sees the shirt. I grab my purse from the car and head over to them.

Rachel: Alex!

Alex: Hey.

Rachel: You look cute, I like the shirt!

Alex: [Smirks at Paul] Thanks Rachel, I think I'll wear it more because of that compliment!

Rachel: You should, it's cute! Where did you get it from, I want one!

Alex: From a shop that custom-makes them in Denali, Jacob has one too!

Rachel: What was Jacob doing in Denali?

Alex: That's where we became a couple.

Rachel: Oh, I see… well that's cute, matching shirts! What does it mean?

Alex: A very good memory. [Looks at Paul again smiling]

Paul: For you guys… [Glares at me]

Alex: [Shrugs] Max, Embry, Seth, and Quil seemed to enjoy it too!

Paul: [Rolls eyes] Why are you here again?

Rachel: Paul, she's here to see Jake of course! I think he woke up a few hours ago, last time I checked on him he told me he was going to take a shower.

Alex: [Eyes go wide] He's up?

Paul: We're werewolves, we don't break easily!

Alex: Physically you don't…

Paul: What's that supposed to mean?

Alex: Nothing, nice seeing you Rachel! I'm gonna go inside to see Jacob!

Rachel: Sure, Bella and Charlie are here too!

Alex: K, later!

Rachel turns away and starts to walk towards the car parked next to Jacob's, I stick my tongue out at Paul before turning and running towards the house. When I knock on the door, a few seconds later I am surprised to see Jacob open it for me with an apple in his hand and the same shirt as me on. He looks at me with surprise, then with joy. Forgetting he has an apple in his hand, he pulls me into a bear hug, almost shielding me in his arms. I giggle as he kisses my hair and pulls me inside. Once he has the door closed, he pulls away and takes my hand as he leads me into the living room and sits me on the couch next to him.

Charlie: Alex, you're here! Can you believe Jacob's recovery?

Jacob: [Whispers] I'm still a little sore and bruised up, but I'll be all fine by tomorrow!

I look at him and notice that he does have a few purple bruises on his arms. I mov towards him and quickly kiss him on the cheek. He smiles proudly and pulls me closer to him, so that he has an arm around me.

Bella: You two are so cute together! Makes me miss Edward seeing you guys like this! [Frowns]

Charlie: Where is Edward?

Bella: Uhhh… he's….

Alex: They went out to Port Angeles for the day, they needed to buy stuff for the house.

Charlie: All of them?

Alex: Well they wanted to do some shopping too, I was asleep so they didn't take me with them, and Max decided to hang in La Push for the day.

Charlie: You brother, you know I still haven't met him.

Billy: [Comes in and stops next to couch] Well you will this afternoon, Sam and Emily are having everyone over for a big meal.

Alex: [Frowns] I haven't even thought about this, but Max goes back to school this weekend.

Charlie: Why doesn't he just stay?

Alex: He really likes his private school. [Sad]

Jacob: Hey, he can visit again for graduation!

Alex: I guess you're right… maybe he can stay the summer!

Charlie: [Looks suspicious] Why wouldn't he come for the summer anyway?

Alex: Uhhh…

Bella: They have a summer program at his private school.

Alex: [Relieved] Yes!

Charlie: That's a good school… keeping kids always learning.

Alex: Yep…

Charlie: So, how about Mason? Is he staying the summer, I keep forgetting to ask him. And do I get to meet his parents anytime soon?

At the mention of his name, the image of Leah and Mason pops into my mind. Why were they together that day? Actually… no one even mentions Mason since the fight, he's okay right? Well of course I'm so stupid… he was fine when I saw him with Leah… but why was he with HER? She's so…

Jacob: Right babe?

Alex: [Looks confused at Jacob] Huh?

Jacob: [Chuckles] Earth to Alex, are you even listening to us?

Alex: Oh, sorry! I spaced out… have you guys seen Mason around?

I look around at everyone, Billy and Jacob look away silently while Charlie and Bella just shake their heads. Why are Billy and Jacob not looking at me? Do they know something? Like the something I am SOOO sure the Cullens are hiding from me. It has to be it! Well, I have all day to work my charm on Jacob and get him to tell me what I want to know… and if it doesn't work, I could just blackmail him… yes, that sounds fun… but first I will use my irresistible self!

* * *

><p><strong>HEY :D<strong>  
><strong>So I've decided to start posting every three days because I haven't written in a while and soon I won't have chapters to post.<br>I need to catch up, write some more :/**

**Sharpay Evans 11- Well she found out, but it could get worse when she finds out the rest, LOL!  
>Dana1290- Awww, you're so sweet! Tomorrow, or actually it's midnight now so today is my last day before school :(<br>Ashkate- Yeah, I wanted Mason to end up happy too, and Leah is the most miserable werewolf, she deserves someone. :)  
>Rose- HAHAH, don't expect the fights to stop between them, but I don't plan on breaking them up again anytime soon. If at all.<strong>

**I appreciate the reviews guys, you're all awesome! Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**IDK if you guys have checked out 'Everything's Not What It Seem's' but I'd appreciate some feedback about that if you guys wanna read my new WOWP/HP crossover. :) **

**-ShabyShabs**


	77. Alex's Revenge

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Finally Charlie and Billy decided to go out to the lake to fish and Bella decided to see if Emily wanted help cooking. This left Jacob and me alone at his house. Once they were gone, Jacob got up and led me to his room, he put two pillows against the headboard of his bed, and sat down, patting down the spot next to him. I sat down and leaned into his chest, we lounged there a while in complete silence while he played with my hair. Hmm, looks like a good time to work my charm and get what I don't know out of him, he-he-he!

Alex: Jacob?

Jacob: Yeah babe.

Alex: You're really okay now, right.

Jacob: Of course, just a few bruises here and there, they'll be gone soon.

Alex: Promise?

Jacob: Yeah, would I lie to you?

He-he-he exactly what I wanted you to say!

Alex: Of course not, though… I can never be sure!

Jacob: [Pulls away and looks into my eyes] I would never lie to you!

Alex: I believe you, but I could always be wrong…

Jacob: What have I lied to you about?

Alex: I don't know, that's why I said that I can never be sure… Is there anything you're hiding from me at the moment or lying to me about?

Jacob: Uhhh…

Alex: [Looks at him suspiciously] Is there?

Jacob: Alex, well…

Yes, he's gonna tell me! I knew this would work! I looked at him with a hopeful expression as he opens his mouth to tell me, I hear a crash coming from the front of the house. Jacob's head snaps up as he looks around protectively and pulls me into his arms. Aww, how cute, he's protecting me… but from what?

Alex: W-what was that?

Jacob: [Shakes head] I don't know, let's go outside.

As Jacob gets off the bed, he pulls me up with him, his arms still around me. He let go of me and took my hand, leading me behind him as he walks out of the house. When we reach the front of the house, he suddenly stops; I look over his shoulders to see Rachel staring at Jacob nervously and Paul standing in front of her protectively. I look over at Jacob's car to see a big dent on the hood… oh this can't be good. I look up at Jacob to see him with his lips curled over his teeth as he looks angrily at Rachel and Paul. He angrily let go of my hand and charges towards Paul and Rachel. I stare at him after him a moment before I realize that he's about to go after his sister and her boyfriend, I quickly run after him and grab onto his arm as he stops in front of them.

Jacob: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO!

Rachel: It was an accident; we were just playing some Frisbee.

Jacob: THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF FRIZBEE!

Rachel: Well… I threw the Frisbee towards your car, you know my aim is bad, and then Paul ran after it… I think you can put the rest together…

Jacob: [Looks angrily at Paul] YOU JUMPED ONTO MY CAR?

Alex: It's okay Jacob, it's just a car…

Jacob: JUST A CAR? JUST A CAR! I spent months in the garage working on JUST THIS CAR, YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO EVEN FIND THE ENGINE!

Alex: Calm down, it can get repaired.

Jacob: I don't want ANYONE touching my car, I'll fix it myself!

Jacob jerks away his arm from my hold and stalk into the house. I look at Rachel for a while then back at the house to see Jacob come back with his car keys in hand. Wait a minute…

Alex: You're gonna fix it NOW?

Jacob: [Looks at me with annoyed expression] Yeah, of course!

Before I cans say anything else, Jacob jumps into his car and pulls it out of the driveway and towards the garage in the back. I stare after his car in shock. He just left! What the heck?

Rachel: Uhhh… sorry about that.

Paul: Ha-ha-ha!

Alex: [Glares at him] Mark my words, you'll pay for this!

I pull out my wand from my boot and without another word, flash myself to where I knew I could find two accomplices.

FLASH!

When I looked around I am happy to find the two people I was looking for. I see them turn around and smile when they notice me.

Max: Alex!

Seth: What are you doing here all alone?

Alex: [Frowns] My entire day is ruined because of a car and a stupid werewolf!

Seth: Uhhh, let me guess… Jacob's car and Jacob?

Alex: Jacob's car and Paul!

Seth: [Eyes go wide] Ohhh, what did Paul do this time?

Alex: It doesn't matter, what matters is what I'm going to do for revenge.

Max: Awesome! And you want us as your accomplices!

Seth: Uhhh, I'm not so sure about this…

Alex: It involves jello and water balloons!

Seth: Hmmm, fine I'm in!

Alex: Great… also… I'm gonna need some snakes.

Seth: [Looks shocked] Snakes! Why snakes? You know Jacob HATES snakes!

Alex: [Smirks] Oh, I know…

Max: I have a feeling Paul isn't the only one who will be getting a slice of revenge pie!

Seth: Uhhhh… remind me not to mess with you EVER!

Alex: You're helping me, so you get a few freebees if you do get on my nerves.

Max: Okay, enough talking! Let's get to the pranking!

Alex: [Smirks] Right. So it's kind of what a repeat of last time… except this time I want to make it less complicated, I want… to make him sticky RIGHT before dinner.

Seth: Sounds like what you did last time.

Alex: Yeah, but this time it will be with jello balloons.

Max: Jello balloons! I didn't know there were balloons made out of jello!

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Max… ugghhh, never mind.

Seth: So what do we do?

Alex: Max will help me with set-up, you on the other hand will make sure Paul gets to the right place at the right time.

Seth: And your other prank?

Alex: I just need you to distract Jacob for a while.

Seth: Okay… so I help by distracting people… fun.

Alex: [Smirks] It'll be fun when they don't even realize you are part of the plan, I'm safe… you on the other hand… probably not.

Seth: Clever, alright let's do this! But… we don't have a ride. [Frowns]

Max: [Shrugs] We'll flash there!

Seth: Uhhh… I don't think I wanna do that…

Max: Too bad!

Max smiles at me then pulls out his wand from his pocket. I look at Seth's and his eyes go wide before as he realizes what's about to happen.

FLASH!

And we were standing in Jacob's room. I pull out my wand and flash in a cage of snakes, the balloons, and the jello into Jacobs room also.

Seth: That… was… AWESOME!

Max: I know, hey the stuffs here!

Alex: Yeap! I don't know a spell to get the jello into the balloons so we have to do that ourselves. Well… you guys have to, I don't wanna get my hands purple. Anyway, I have to keep watch, Paul and Rachel might come around.

Max: That doesn't seem fair… but we do need a lookout.

For the next hour I watched as Seth and Max struggle to get the blackberry jello into the balloons, finally by 3:31pm they had all the balloons filled.

Seth: Now what?

Alex: Well, we have to be at Sam and Emily's by at latest 4:30pm so we need to get everything setup before then in the backyard. Also, the snakes are ready, if you could just lure Jacob out a while please?

Seth: How do I do that?

Max: Easy, tell him to go get ready for dinner.

Alex: Yeah, I'll get the snakes till then.

Seth: [Looks at me strangely] Alex, you still haven't told me what you're up to with the snakes.

Alex: The less you know the better!

Seth: [Rolls eyes] Fine, then you don't need me anymore?

Alex: [Shakes head] Not until dinner, I'll give you the signal when I need you.

Seth: And that is?

Alex: I'll look at you and nod my head. Now go get Jacob to get ready, tell him I'm getting ready… in his sister's room!

Seth: Okay… [Leaves]

Alex: Max, take the jello balloons and set them up with this spell.

I hand Max a sheet with the spell on it and push him out of the room with the bucket of jello-filled balloons. Then I quickly take the cage of snakes and run out of the room through the front door. As soon as I am outside, I run towards the back of the house and hide behind a tree. Jacob and Seth come out of the garage, Jacob looking annoyed while Seth looking nervous when he sees me hiding behind the tree. At hearing the door close, I run towards the car garage with the cage, when I got inside I'm pleased to find the door to Jacob's car open. Bad choice Jacob! I smile and set the cage open in his car, after quickly closing the door I watch all the snakes slither out of the cage and around the car. Hmmm, seems like everything is going well, Max is setting up the Paul prank; I'm setting up the Jacob prank. And it's only 4:00pm. The sound of footsteps start coming from outside, I quickly run behind a tool cabinet and watch as Jacob enters the garage. He's dressed in the sweater I bought him and a pair of grey jeans, the sweater is so tight on him, and he looks so hot! I watch as he takes out a tool from a tool box and walks towards his car, he opens the door only to have his eyes go wide and his hands quickly close the door again. I start to laugh really loud, unable to control myself as I almost fall on the floor from laughing. I walk around the tool cabinet and look at Jacob to see him looking very angry and shaking.

Jacob: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!

Alex: It's… [Gulps] A prank?

My eyes go wide as he walks over to me angrily and grabs me by the arms really roughly.

Jacob: THIS IS NOT FUNNY!

Alex: I…I…

His hold on my arms becomes so tight, to the point that they hurt. I look into his eyes only to see anger, which scares me. He's mad at me, really mad, oh no… My eyes start to well up and I think about trying to get free but I'm in too much shock, he's so angry. "Jacob!" I look away from Jacob to see Sam standing by the door of the garage with Jared behind him. Sam looks at Jacob with a warning look, but Jacob doesn't look at him, he continues to look angrily at me.

Sam: I said Jacob! Let Alex go!

I look back up at Jacob, after a minute his eyes soften and he looks at me with shock. He quickly lets go of his hold on my arms and takes a big step back. I look up at Sam to see him step closer and stand between me and Jacob. Sam and Jacob look at each other a while, like they were talking to each other in their heads. A minute passes and I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look to my right to see Emily. I look back at Sam to see him nod at Emily as Emily begins to pulls me out of the garage. I look back one more time to see Jacob looking longingly at his car.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! :D<strong>  
><strong>Sorry I just HAD to ruin another good moment between the two :**  
><strong>But the make-up is always sweeter than the break-up (Not that they did or are breaking up).<strong>  
><strong>The jello prank is an actual pranks by I'm A Skyscraper, apparently she likes to prank people at school. He-he, wish I had the guts to do that. <strong>

**So I'm kinda running out of ideas as what to do in the story leading up to graduation.  
>Here are some options, please help me out by responding in the review.<br>1. Skip to Graduation  
>2. More Juliet &amp; Justin looking for Alex<br>3. More Alex pranks [On who, what pranks]  
>4. More of what's going on at school<br>****5. [You guys can give me some suggestions.]  
>These are just some ideas on my mind, but I know what I have planned after graduation, so if you guys want I'll just get to that.<br>I'm excited for what I have planned then :)**

**Livieg- HAHA, I wish I wasn't so out of it when it has to do with writing. Then I'd be able to post more often. **

**APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS AS ALWAYS, please continue to REVIEW PLEASE so I know to continue writing! :)**

**-ShabShabs**


	78. Worst Day Ever

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It's 5:06pm and I am sitting in Sam and Emily's living room with Emily, Bella, Charlie, Max, Seth, Billy, and other people whose names I do not remember. Most of them listened to Emily, Bella, Max, and Seth's conversations, but I wasn't really interested in talking myself. When Emily brought me here, she led me to the bathroom where she told me I could clean myself up and change if I needed to for dinner. When I was done I came out to see some people there, and as time passed, more people came. I continued to wonder where Sam is... and… Jacob… Everyone came a long time ago, and yet they still aren't here. After a few more minutes of listening to Bella and Emily ramble on about a TV show, I heard the door of the house close and look up to see Sam, Jared, Paul, and Rachel come in. Emily and a girl who I think said her name is Kim got up and went over to Sam and Jared. I watched Jacob as he walked to the other side of the room and sat down with Quil and Embry, not even looking over at me once. When he started talking to them, my heart fell… he didn't even look at me…

Bella: Jake's here! I'm gonna go hang out with him, Quil, and Embry, wanna come Alex?

Alex: [Shakes head] No, you go ahead.

Bella: Suit yourself!

I watch as Bella gets up and sits down next to Jacob, immediately he looks over at her and includes her in their conversation, I look down sadly at my hands. Why did I get him mad? He won't even look at me now!

Emily: Alex?

I look up and see Sam and Emily sitting where Emily and Bella sat before. Emily smiles at me encouragingly while Sam keeps looking at Jacob with an annoyed expression.

Sam: I swear he can be so stupid sometimes…

Emily: Sam…

Sam: No, you know that I'm right… he always does this! I know it's hard to keep control of oneself, but just imagine what he could have done! I know that… [Looks down angrily]

Emily: He would never have hurt her.

Sam: But he did!

Emily: It could have been worse, even worse than even your anger Sam.

Alex: I have no clue what you guys are talking about.

Emily: Did Jacob ever tell you about how got my scar?

Alex: [Shakes head] No…

Sam: [Sighs] Long story short, I got mad at Emily and lost control.

Alex: Oh…

Sam: Yeah, this is why I don't tolerate it when anyone in the pack is unable to keep themselves under control.

Alex: Oh…

Sam: It won't happen again, and if it does there will be consequences.

Alex: Why do they shake when they're angry?

Sam: It means they are going to shape-shift.

Alex: You guys do that when you're angry?

Sam: [Nods] When we're emotional, yes.

Emily: [Smiles at me] Why don't you help me serve dinner?

Alex: Sure… I guess I could do that.

Emily: It will prepare you, serving lots of food is something you're gonna have to be accustomed to since Jacob eats SO much.

Alex: Yeah…

Sam: I'll clear the area of snacks and other stuff.

Emily: Wait, is Leah here yet?

Sam: No, she said she would be late, she's coming after dinner.

Emily: Oh okay. Come on Alex.

I looked at Jacob one more and frown as he continues to ignore me, before following Emily into the kitchen.

AFTER DINNER…

Passing out food took FOREVER and was not fun at all… I wouldn't even invite this many people to my house, and if I did, I wouldn't cook the food myself! Dinner was delicious but VERY boring. I mean, I was entertained by Max and Seth, but Jacob continued to act like I wasn't there… staying in that one corner of the house with Bella, Embry, and Quil. After dinner I watched Kim and Sue help Sam and Emily clean everything up. When they were done, Emily joined Seth, Max, and me again. I'm relieved she decided to join us, I'm starting to get annoyed with Max, he keeps looking at me like a puppy waiting to be given a treat. Maybe I should give him a weird look… for me weird would be… serious. I gave him a serious look for a while before I felt my phone vibrate on my lap. I looked down to see a text from Emmett asking for when we would be home. I texted back and look up to see Max and Seth gone.

Alex: Where'd Seth and Max go?

Emily: Seth wants to start a bonfire in the backyard, he and Max are rounding up some people, wanna join them?

Alex: [Shakes head] No, maybe later…

I look at Jacob to see him standing up and talking to Bella, Paul, Seth, and Max. As I look around the room I notice that most of the pack went outside and only Sue, Billy, Charlie, Rachel, and a few other girls are inside. After a few more seconds of talking, Jacob and Bella leave the room also, with Seth following. I look back at Emily and Kim and decide to just join their conversation, since I can't stare at Jacob anymore anyway…

Kim: It was a beautiful dress, Emily I am telling you if you get a wedding dress get it from there.

Emily: I don't know… Sam and I drove by Port Angeles and he doesn't seem to like it there…

Kim: It's not like he's going to go dress shopping with you when the time comes anyway!

Alex: I love Port Angeles!

Kim: [Giggles] I'm sure you do!

Alex: Huh?

Kim: Isn't that where you met Jacob?

Alex: Oh, yeah…

Kim is about to say something else when a weird noise comes from the backyard. Emily, Kim, and I stand up and look at each other strangely. I look at the other people in the room to see them also looking confused, what was that? It was like a swish noise, like something being thrown.

Billy: What was that?

I looked over at Billy when I suddenly I hear the door open, when I turn my head I find a body blocking my sight of the door. Jacob? I looked around him to see an extremely angry Paul charging into the house covered with purple guck with Sam, Jared, Seth, and Max following him in. But I don't think it's guck… it's… JELLO!

Paul: SHE DID THIS!

Sam: Paul, let's talk about this outside.

Paul: She keeps getting away with this, JACOB NEEDS TO CONTROL HER!

Charlie: Now, now Paul, why are you so angry?

Paul: WHY AM I ANGRY? This MENACE [Points at me] got blackberry-jello-filled balloons catapulted at me!

THE PRANK! Wait, but how? I told Seth and Max that they shouldn't do anything until I gave them the sign… I didn't give them the sign… did I? I actually totally forgot about the prank, great, more of a reason for me to be in trouble today…

Paul: SHE ISN'T NORMAL! THE LAST TIME AND NOW THIS TIME!

Charlie: Now, now Paul, I think we can put this past us and just laugh about it.

I'm not normal… I'm a menace… but this isn't even my fault… well completely! As I feel the tears well up in my eyes, I quickly hide myself behind Jacob so I am facing his back and no one can see my face. I didn't even want to do this… I wanted this to just be fun, but now it's not fun… This isn't my plan… I mean, it was… but then when the prank with Jacob happened… I didn't want it anymore.

Sam: Paul, I think we should step outside and discuss this.

Paul: No, I want to discuss this right now in here, since the problem is here!

Sam: You can't fight a girl!

Paul: I don't want to fight her… kill her maybe… but not fight her. Jacob on the other hand… I do want to fight him!  
>Sam: Enough! We will go outside and discuss this, come on Jacob.<p>

I stare at Jacob's back a while, he doesn't move a while, he just continues it stand there. Finally after a minute he moves away, I watch sadly as the pack all file out of the room and to the backyard. Some girls, Kim, Bella, Charlie, Sue, Max, Billy, and Emily are the only ones left in the room. I sit down on a chair away from everyone else, the room is silent for a while but soon everyone is talking again. Max, Bella, and Emily tried to talk to me a few time but I just tell them to go away. After thirty minutes I hear the backyard door open and look up to see Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, and a few other guys walk in. No Jacob though… I look back down sadly. Why didn't he come back, and where did everyone else go? After a few more minutes alone I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and see Sam and Emily sitting near me.

Sam: You okay?

Alex: Yeah… sorry for ruining everything. I didn't mean for that to happen…

Emily: You didn't ruin anything.

Alex: I actually totally forgot about the prank… I'm sorry.

Sam: Don't worry about it.

Alex: But I really don't know how it happened, I told Max and Seth to initiate the prank when I have them the signal… I never gave them the signal.

Max: [Walks over and sits down] Yeah you did. Remember, you were looking at me, then you nodded and started texting.

Alex: Ugggh, Max! I never nodded; I looked down to check my texts!

Max: Oh… my bad.

Sam: Then it really wasn't your fault, I'm sorry for this.

Alex: No, I should have called off the prank when I got here… I'm so stupid.

Emily: Don't say that, you were just trying to have a little fun.

Alex: I scared off half the party!

Sam: They just went for a run.

Alex: Yeah, and it's all my fault! The party could have just continued with its fun-ness.

Emily: Alex, I know you weren't having a good time anyway!

Alex: That's not true…

Emily: Yeah it is, you wouldn't be able to have fun if you and Jacob aren't talking.

Alex: I was having some fun…

Emily: Well not enough!

Alex: This day is officially the worst day ever.

Emily: I'm sorry Alex.

Alex: Can I just go home?

Emily: Of course, do you want someone to drop you?

Alex: No, I drove here in my car.

Emily: Alright then, but what about Max?

Alex: Max can just flash home.

Max: I'm going with you!

Alex: You don't have to…

Max: I'm tired, I want to sleep.

Alex: Okay…

I get up to give Emily a goodbye hug before saying goodbye to Charlie, Seth, Billy, and the others. When Max and I finally have said goodbye to everyone, we head towards the door. When I open the door I am shocked to find a couple making out at the door. And not just any couple, MASON AND LEAH is the couple making out at the entrance! In seeing the light from the house, they pull apart and look towards me. WHAT THE HELL ARE LEAH AND MASON DOING KISSING?

Mason: Oh, well hello Alex.

Alex: What are you doing?

Leah: Kissing his girlfriend.

Alex: Since when are you his girlfriend.

Mason: Uhh… since Leah imprinted on me.

Yeah, this really is officially the worst day ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry it's late!<br>Seems like mostly people think I should skip to Alex, Alice, Bella, and Edward's graduation. Should I do prom?**

**~Dana 1290- The pranks didn't come out as funny cause it was such a tense situation, happy you thought it was funny though.  
>~I'm A Skyscraper- HAHAH, you love pranks, don't you? I really think I wanna do some Justin POV's though soon.<br>~MissLibbyLane- Hmmm, yeah I am considering Prom right now, but Professor Crumbs is definitely someone that should come in the story later!  
>~Logan Henderson Is Mine- Thanks! I don't plan on making graduation huge but the reason I want it is so graduation can be over with and Max can return for the summer :) And as for your question, you will have to wait and see about that! Because she still hasn't done the wizard competition!<br>~Rose- LOL, fooey? Yeah... well I think they're always cute :)  
>~LittleRedDevilKat- 1) Graduations meaning Alex, Alice, Bella, and Edward's graduation from high school. Maybe Jacob's too from his school. 2) I do plan on making her pregnant so yes there will be Nessie in the story.<br>Thanks for all your WONDERFUL reviews, I love to read them and reply to them so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs  
><strong>


	79. Awkwardness

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

My life is so stupid… SO stupid… like this stuff happens ONLY to me, ONLY ME! I get my boyfriend to hate me, my boyfriend's friends to hate me, my ex-boyfriend got imprinted by someone I don't like… ONLY ME! No one else gets stuff like this to happen to them IN ONE DAY! And everyone, EVERYONE thinks that it's not a good idea to tell me. So this is what they were hiding from me! Mason getting imprinted my Leah! Uggghhh! It's so… so… gross! He can't be imprinted on, he can't! How can he move on already, AND WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME! Stupid people… wait; Jasper was the one who told the story! Come on, I thought at least he wouldn't lie to me, he's a pretty honest person! I think I'll just lay on my bed with my face on my pillow… forever… or at least until Edward drags me out of here to take me to school… yeah that sounds about right… Well… never mind; looks like they won't leave me alone, since I hear knocking on my door right now.

Alex: Go away!

Emmett: No!

Alex: Sorry, I forgot my manners. PLEASE go away!

Emmett: Alex…

Alex: Come on Emmett, can't you leave me be for a little while?

Emmett: No! I'm coming in!

Alex: Ugggh, whatever!

I close my eyes and put my hands over my ears, hoping that maybe it will cause Emmett to leave on his own… yeah…no. Seconds later I'm being flipped over by Emmett's strong arms. I open my eyes to see him sitting at the side of my bed next to me as I lay; now facing up.

Alex: That was so not necessary.

Emmett: Yes it was, I hear you had a bad day?

Alex: You don't know the whole of it.

Emmett: Edward told us everything Max saw…

Alex: Well Max didn't see the part where I pissed off Jacob, A LOT!

Emmett: [Looks at me curiously] What do you mean?

Alex: I mean, I can do some REALLY stupid things…

Emmett: Like?

Alex: [Sighs] Like put a cage of snakes in my already pissed werewolf boyfriend's car that he was repairing… even worse part is that he hates snakes…

Emmett: [Chuckles] Nice, but why?

Alex: I was bored…

Emmett: [Shakes head disapprovingly] No, really why?

Alex: [Sighs] He was ignoring me… [Looks down sadly]

Emmett: So you pranked him because he wasn't giving you attention?

Alex: It's like his car mattered more to him then hanging out with me! I mean, he just got better, he still has some bruises and should be resting… but instead he goes off to fix his car…

Emmett: Oh, I see…

Alex: What?

Emmett: You're jealous of his car?

Alex: [Frowns] Emmett…

Emmett: Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood.

Alex: We just got back together; I just want to spend some time with him.

Emmett: I see…

Alex: It feels like the worst day ever.

Emmett: [Looks shocked] Alex… it couldn't have been that bad!

Alex: Well, let's see… my boyfriend hates me, most of his friends hate me for ruining the party, my ex-boyfriend is over me and is dating a girl I don't approve of, and everyone I trust is keeping secrets from me!

Emmett: Alex… I'm so sorry…

Alex: Whatever, can I just be alone!

Emmett: Alex…

Alex: Please! [Looks at Emmett seriously]

Emmett: [Sighs] Good night Alex.

Alex: Can't get any more good than it already is…

I stare at the ceiling until I hear the door close, then I flash on my pajamas and go to bed. I'm sure sleep is the only thing that can drown my sorrows… for now…

NEXT MORNING…

I look at myself in the mirror, I look pretty cute in my outfit for the day… I am really impressed with all the clothes that Alice bought for me… I have barely worn any of them. Today I decided on light blue skinny jeans, a white, loose graphic t-shirt, and a thick, dark gray cardigan. I also put my hair up in a simple bun and only put on foundation, mascara, and eyeliner. I checked myself out one more time in the mirror before heading towards the door to see what's for breakfast. When I get downstairs I find Emmett sitting in the living room by himself… with no TV or video games on?

Alex: Good morning Emmett.

Emmett: [Looks at me surprised] Oh, good morning… you're okay?

Alex: Yeah… new day… new attitude… I guess…

Emmett: Uhhh, I made breakfast for you… pancakes? [Points out food on coffee table]

Alex: Oh, thanks. [Sits down and starts eating food] Where is everyone?

Emmett: They're around… Alice and Rosalie are in Rosalie's closet deciding what to throw out, Carlisle is in his study with Jasper, Esme is in her sketching room, Max is still sleeping, Edward is in the music room, and, I'm here…

Alex: I'm surprised it's just you…

Emmett: I can call the others… I just didn't want you to be annoyed.

Alex: [Chuckles] I would be annoyed, thanks!

Emmett: [Smiles] That's what I thought. So what are you up to today?

Alex: Well… I need to get some things for school…

Emmett: Today?

Alex: You asked me what I'm up to…

Emmett: Yeah, I meant at home… I didn't think you had plans to leave the house.

Alex: Why?

Emmett: Wedding planning.

Alex: [Confused] For who's wedding?

Emmett: Edward and Bella's of course!

Alex: Are you serious?

Emmett: Yeah, Alice and Esme are going to start with it today… I thought Bella would have told you, you guys were together yesterday…

Alex: I guess it slipped her mind.

Emmett: Now that I think of it, you're right, if anyone would forget about the planning of her own wedding, it would be Bella Swan.

Edward: [Walks in] Soon to be Bella Cullen! [Smiles at me] Good morning Alex!

Alex: Good morning. [Looks at Emmett] But I can still go school shopping, right?

Edward: Since when do you care about school?

Alex: Since my best friend expects me to pick up some things for our vocabulary project.

Edward: What are you guys doing anyway?

Alex: We are making a city of vocabulary… it's weird but it's gonna be cool! So I NEED to get those supplies, we are gonna meet up tomorrow to work on it!

Emmett: You can't go all the way to Port Angeles by yourself.

Edward: And Alice would never let you go anyway… or any of us for that matter. [Frowns]

Alex: But I have to go! She can let one of you go with me, right?

Alice: [Walks in] Wrong! I'm having dresses and tuxedos brought in today, and also we are being fitted. Shoes, accessories, the whole thing!

Alex: It won't take the whole day!

Alice: No, but today is our appointment from twelve to seven, it's ten right now… the shops in Port Angeles close at nine, you won't have any time and there is no way you're going out at that time… with our without a vampire.

Alex: But I am meeting Chase tomorrow!

Emmett: I have an idea, how about she goes in an hour with…

Alice: [Interrupts him] NO, no one is leaving this house and that's final!

Emmett: I was only going to say, we get someone else to go with her, Chase?

Alex: Chase is coming back from visiting his parents tonight…

Emmett: Well, then don't worry… I'll arrange someone.

Edward: That sounds like a good idea, Alex you be ready in half an hour. You'll go and be back by two, three the latest so we have time to get you fitted.

Alex: Okay…

Alice: NO! I said NO!

Edward: Alice… come on… just this once, for Alex?

Alice: [Looks at me a while] Fine, but only if you promise to be back by three!

Alex: Sure, so which one of you are taking me?

Edward: Just be ready in half an hour, your car will be out front.

Alex: Okay…

HALF AN HOUR LATER…

Alex: By Carlisle, bye Esme… wait a minute, who's going with me?

Carlisle: Your driver awaits you outside, in your car.

Alex: Okay… well okay bye then… where is everyone anyway?

Carlisle: Alice and Rosalie are setting up the fitting room, Edward is picking up Bella, and Jasper and Emmett… are who knows where.

Alex: Alright.

Guess Emmett convinced Alice to let either him or Jasper to come with me… though I really don't see the big deal, I could go alone… whatever! At least I get to go. I walk out of the house and towards my car to see it facing the road, a pig person is sitting in the front seat, but I can't make-out who because of the tinted windows. Big person… Emmett, yay! I walk over to the car smiling and sit inside; when I look over to the driver's seat my smile fades. Not Emmett… Jacob, stupid vampires! They set this up, now it's going to be an awkward drive to Port Angeles and we will be walking from shop-to-shop awkwardly… great… I put on my seatbelt and Jacob starts the car, he drives the car out of the driveway and towards the road to Port Angeles. The entire ride there is silent, he doesn't say a word to me, and neither do I to him… he doesn't even look at me once, though I did sneak a couple of glances at him. He's looking his usual hot self, wearing dark gray jeans and a white, lightly-loose graphic t-shirt. I'm relieved when I look up, after what felt like hours of driving, to see Port Angeles. A few minutes later we are parked in front of the craft shop Chase told me to get out supplies from. I get out of the car and wait till Jacob finally comes out, after locking the car; he puts his hands in his pocket and stands in front of the car looking at the ground. I sigh and decide to just go inside… whatever, he obviously only wants to be my driver and babysitter today. I head inside the shop and spend the next hour picking out supplies from around the store… Chase is right, finding stuff here is better than scavenging around Forks, which would be WAY too much work… for me anyway. Jacob follows me around the whole time, with a shopping cart that I throw all my stuff in. Finally I reach the register and pay for my things with my new debit card that I just got the other day, yay! As soon as all the things are bagged, I see Jacob take all the bags and head outside… I'd think that was totally cute, if he wasn't ignoring me! I follow Jacob outside and see that he already has everything in the car and is waiting for me in the driver's seat. I sit in the car and Jacob puts the keys in the ignition. Seconds later I hear nothing, no engine. I look at Jacob to see him turning the keys again and again with a frustrated look on his face. After another minute of his useless attempt he walks out of the car and pulls out a phone, when did Jacob get a cell phone? I wait as he talk on the phone, getting more annoyed by the second, then finally he enters the car and hands the phone to me. I put the phone to my ear.

_Alex: Hello?_

_Edward: Hey Alex, I don't know what's wrong with your car but I'm having someone look at it now, they should be here soon. Why don't you head to a café and have lunch till then._

_Alex: Okay…_

_Edward: Good, see you when you're back… I'll try to calm Alice…_

_Alex: Sure, thanks._

I click the phone off and look at Jacob, he takes the phone back again and puts it in his pocket before stepping out of the car. I grab my purse and also step out. Before I can say anything Jacob stalks towards the café next to the craft shop. Great, lunch with Jacob… just awesome… more awkwardness…

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO EVERYONE! Hope you're all well.<strong>  
><strong>So after reading all the comments I have decided I will skip to prom and graduation after a few more chapters :)<strong>

**Dana1290- I like your suggestion, will definitely do that soon! :)**  
><strong>Rose- Hahaha, my favorite word is 'hypocrite', but you can't use it whenever. LOL. <strong>  
><strong>Storyteller118- Sorry, not this chapter :) This chapter was just awkwardness between them.<strong>

**Sorry I couldn't reply to all your reviews, I have to get to class soon and barely had time to post, but I did. :D**  
><strong>As always, I appreciate the reviews and love reading and responding to them so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	80. Apologies

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When we enter the café, Jacob sits down at a booth near the entrance and starts scanning the menu, I sit across from him and pretend to do the same. Why won't he talk to me? Is he that mad at me? Should I apologize or will that make him angrier? Uggghhh… the one bad thing that has come from living with the Cullens, I have learned to care… yuck! I don't understand, Jacob always seemed to like my pranking ways… why is he so angry about it now? I swear, when I get home, Emmett and Edward are gonna get it! How could they send me here with Jacob? Now that I think of it, they could have sent me with Max… I wonder where he was this morning… probably sleeping in. I look around the shop and see a waitress come towards us and look flirtatiously towards Jacob.

Waitress: Hey, my name is Jessie and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with a drink?

Jacob: A cola and a sprite.

Waitress: [Smiles] Okay, and what will you have?

Oh shoot, I totally forgot to look at the menu… if I look now, Jacob will realize I wasn't even paying attention to the menu. Then he'll think I was purposely pretending to look at it so I didn't have to talk to him!

Jacob: I'll have the double cheese quarter pounder and a side of chilli fries.

Waitress: Okay, coming right up, and you? [Looks at me]

Alex: Uhhh… I…

Jacob: [Interrupts me] She'll have the jalapeño burger and a side of curly fries.

Waitress: Okay… your order will be here shortly. [Walk away]

Alex: Thanks.

Jacob: Don't mention it.

Great, so he does realize I wasn't paying attention, I'm sure he's even angrier with me. The waitress returns and sets the coke and sprite on the table, Jacob slides the cola towards me and begins to drink his sprite. I frown and stare at my drink a while… I'm so stupid… I need to apologize to him. I look up at him to see him staring at me also, this is my chance!

Alex & Jacob: I'm sorry!

His facial expression quickly changes to confusion as he stares at me. Wait, he's sorry? What is he talking about? He's the one that's mad at me! Right?

Alex: Why would you be sorry?

Jacob: No, why would you be sorry?

Alex: You didn't do anything wrong, I did!

Jacob: What are you talking about?

Alex: First I got you mad by putting the snake in your car, then the prank on Paul which ruined the party last night…

Jacob: Alex… I'm not mad at you.

Alex: What? [Confused]

Jacob: I thought you were mad at me, for hurting you yesterday!

Alex: Hurting me? You were mad… everyone gets mad!

Jacob: I could have hurt you worse… I was so stupid!

Alex: Wait, so you weren't talking to me because you thought I was mad at you?

Jacob: Weren't you?

Alex: No! I thought you were mad at me!

Jacob: Why would I be mad? I mean I lost it when I saw the snakes in my car… but I was already mad, if it had been any other time I wouldn't care… well, I'd be annoyed, but not so mad that I'd hurt you. [Looks away sadly]

Alex: Jacob… I'm not mad…

Jacob: I just don't understand one thing, why did you do it?

Alex: Do what?

Jacob: Prank me, you know… put the snakes in my car.

Alex: [Eyes tear up] No reason… I was just bored.

I look down, hoping that if I don't look at him the tears won't come out. Second later I feel Jacob's arms around me. I look to my right to see him sitting on my side of the booth. I burry my face in his chest a while as he strokes me hair.

Jacob: Alex, tell me.

Alex: No, it's stupid…

Jacob: No, if it upsets you, then it's not stupid.

Alex: I…I…

Jacob: Alex, just tell me… please.

Alex: [Sighs] It's just, you and I were together and you were all protective of me… and suddenly your car became more important than me!

Jacob: [Pulls away and looks into my eyes] Alex, nothing is more important to me than you, don't ever even think like that for a second!

Alex: But yesterday…

Jacob: I overreacted, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to ignore you like that.

Alex: It's okay…

Jacob: No it's not, I upset you again!

Alex: I just wish yesterday never happened, it was the worst day ever!

Jacob: [Pulls me closer into chest] Is today any better?

Alex: Mmm, a lot better!

Jacob: I just wish I wasn't the reason your whole day sucked…

Alex: It wasn't just that, now everyone in La Push hates me, and…

Jacob: [Chuckles] Are you kidding me? Everyone loves you!

Alex: But the prank at the party…

Jacob: You know you and I aren't the only ones that are annoyed with Paul, right?

Alex: So… no one is mad?

Jacob: Besides Paul… no, no one.

Alex: But, everyone left the party… including you

Jacob: No, we stayed in the back and started a bonfire, Paul was the only one that left.

Alex: Oh…

Jacob: Alex, no one can not like you! You're amazing, the pack LOVED your first prank and the second one just as much, but you think they're going to show it in front of Paul?

Alex: I didn't know…

Jacob: So now you see, yesterday was only bad in your head… in reality; it was just a bunch of misunderstandings.

Alex: Why is it that I have so many misunderstandings in my life?

Jacob: [Kisses my head] Because, the world is jealous of how amazing you are.

Alex: [Giggles] Shut-up!

Jacob: At least I got you happy again!

Alex: [Snuggles more into his chest] I'm always happy when I'm with you!

I hear someone clear their throat so I slightly pull away from Jacob to see our waitress standing looking unpleased with our plates in her hand.

Waitress: Here's your food.

Jacob: Thanks!

Waitress: No problem… call me if you need me. [Walks away glaring at me]

Alex: Jacob, I really don't want to admit this… but I have to…

Jacob: [Chuckles] What?

Alex: You are so hot, I can't take you anywhere with me!

Jacob: [Smirks] Not gonna lie, I know!

Alex: I love you.

Jacob: [Smiles] I Love you too.

Jacob leans in and gives me a tender kiss just long enough for me to feel those sweet sparks, then he pulls away and beams at me before turning towards his food to eat. I link my left arm with his right arm and lean against him happily before starting to eat my food too. We eat our food happily for the next half hour, talking and enjoying each other's company. I actually think this is the most time we've spent alone since we got back together. We only had sweet thoughts and sweet memories, that's how it is when you're eating food together alone… just like… I did with Mason sometimes… MASON! I quickly pull away from Jacob and he looks at me strangely.

Jacob: What's wrong babe?

Alex: I don't want us to have another misunderstanding but… YOU didn't tell me about Leah imprinting on Mason!

Jacob: Oh… that…

Alex: Yeah, that!

Jacob: I'd like to remind you, my focus for the past few days have been recovering…

Alex: I KNOW, from saving Leah!

Jacob: Why is it my job to tell you about it?

Alex: Oh, I don't know… maybe because you're my boyfriend!

Jacob: I'm supposed to tell you that my neighbor imprinted on you ex?

Alex: No, you're supposed to tell me that the reason you broke your promise was because you were saving a bitchy werewolf who imprinted on my ex!

Jacob: I couldn't just watch her get attacked, she could have gotten hurt!

Alex: So then it's okay for you to get hurt?

Jacob: No… wait; didn't you want us to not have another misunderstanding?

Alex: Don't try to change the subject!

Jacob: Alex, what does it matter? Isn't it good that Mason has moved on?

Alex: It would be, if he didn't move on to HER!

Jacob: Leah isn't that bad…

Alex: [Glares at him] What do you mean?

Jacob: I mean, she's a bitch sometimes yeah… but sometimes she's alright…

Alex: Alright? ALRIGHT?

Jacob: Alex, she's in my pack, I have to get along with her whether I like it or not…

Alex: But you don't have to think she's alright!

Jacob: Alex, babe, I really don't want you mad at me again, please.

Alex: But… I mean I don't want to either… but… WHY?

Jacob: Look, I expected Edward to tell you… you know how he is about lying… well to everyone but Bella… he doesn't mind lying to Bella…

Alex: Well he didn't, they told me the version of the story where Leah is 'distracted.'

Jacob: Technically they told you the right story, can't say it's the whole story though…

Alex: [Whines] Jacob!

Jacob: Sorry, I should have told you… and I was yesterday when you… wait a minute, you were charming me to get the information out of me, weren't you?

Alex: You can't resist me, I used it to my advantage.

Jacob: [Pecks me on the lips] That's the truth! But how did you find out, did you know when you asked me yesterday?

Alex: [Shakes head annoyed] No… I knew everyone was hiding something from me, I just didn't know what. I found out when I was leaving the party, I saw Leah and Mason making out in front of the house… he told me they imprinted.

Jacob: That explains why you drove off in such a hurry, I was worried you might crash into a mailbox, or even worse… a house.

Alex: [Glares at Jacob] I'm a good driver.

Jacob: [Smiles] Didn't say you weren't… but what's the big deal?

Alex: He could be with ANY girl in the world, but he got… Leah… a werewolf that I don't like!

Jacob: Alex, you don't even know Leah.

Alex: I don't have to, I know girls like her… they are bitches for no reason.

Jacob: Alex, that's the third time you called her a bitch…

Alex: You always call her one when you talk about her!

Jacob: Because I actually know her!

Alex: Whatever!

Jacob: Come on, I bet if you got to know her you two would get along…

Alex: And why is that?

Jacob: Well you both… [Thinks for a few minutes]… you both took a liking to Mason?

Alex: [Smirks] We did, didn't we… think she would be interested to hear of some stories about Mason and me…

Jacob: Alex… she's a werewolf… and a girl… unlike Paul, she won't hesitate!

Alex: That's okay, gives me an excuse to use my wand on her… maybe…

Jacob: Alex, don't even start your crazy scheming!

Alex: Pffttt…. I was NOT!

Jacob: I saw the sparkle in your eyes.

Alex: [Smiles] My eyes sparkle when I'm scheming?

Jacob: [Moves closer to me] Yes, it looks quite sexy. And… you just admitted you were scheming!

Alex: Dammit!

Jacob: Alex, I want you safe just as much as you want me safe. DON'T PROVOKE LEAH!

Alex: Maybe I can…

Jacob: [Interrupts me] NO!

Alex: [Pouts] No fair.

Jacob: [Kisses my nose] You look adorable when you pout, want some dessert to cheer you up?

Alex: [Smiles] Yes!

Jacob: Alright! [Waves to waitress] Two super scoop sundaes, right here!

Waitress: I'll bring that for you in a few minutes.

Jacob: Thanks!

Alex: Have I ever told you that I love you?

Jacob: Yes, but hearing it every few minutes, doesn't hurt.

With the thoughts of Mason and Leah gone… for now, I smile at Jacob and pull him in for a long kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! :)<strong>  
><strong>Sorry for the late post, I've been bust the past few days, barely had time to touch a computer!<strong>  
><strong>But here's the next chapter! I need to get on writing though... I have only 3 more chapters written before I have nothing else to post :**

**LittleRedDevilKat- Happy Belated B-day! Hope you had an awesome day! :) Happy to know my post made your day!  
>Rose- Hahaha. But your wish came true in this chapter :D<br>- Don't we all! But that will have to wait for now... lol.  
>Dana1290- Nice suggestion :) I'm sure you will be looking forward to my later chapters then ;)<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**BTW I'm still posting 'Everything's Not What It Seem' for anyone who is interested in a WOWP/HP crossover, do read and review!**

**-ShabyShabs**


	81. Wedding Planning

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Jacob: You know Alice may be small but I've seen her fight, she's gonna hurt me if I don't get you back in time for the fitting.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] We'll make it… just not at the time she told me to come.

Jacob: Fine… then I'm not going inside, just dropping you off and heading home.

Alex: How'd you get to my house anyway?

Jacob: My bike, I parked it in the garage… actually, maybe we should go back now. What if she damages my bike out of anger?

Alex: She won't do that… well I don't think she would…

Jacob: That's so comforting to know! [Rolls eyes]

I smile and snuggle myself more into Jacob's chest. I'm in my favorite place with my favorite person. After we had dessert at the café, I convinced Jacob to take us to the lake. Right now I'm lying in Jacob's arms on a blanket in front of the lake. We have been here a while, I've wanted to come here with him for such a long time. And what better time for us to visit the place where I told him that I love him than after we visit the place where we first met. I look up at Jacob and see him staring at me with a weird smile. I giggle and cover his eyes with my hand, but he stops me and laces his fingers with mine before moving it back to our sides.

Alex: Why are you looking at me like that?

Jacob: Even though it's been so long, I still can't believe you're really here.

Alex: What do you mean?

Jacob: The love of my life, my imprint, and the one whom I have a locked bond with.

Alex: [Kisses him] Well, believe it!

Jacob: [Kisses me] Mmmm, now I believe it.

Alex: [Giggles] Stop it! It just sucks…

Jacob: [Looks shocked] What?

Alex: The name… 'Locked bond?' [Wrinkles nose]

Jacob: [Chuckles] Yeah, it is pretty lame… 'Imprint' is also pretty lame, like I branded you or something…

Alex: Ewww, now I don't like that name either.

Jacob: [Chuckles] As long as you keep liking me!

Alex: No… I don't like you! I love you, remember!

I smile at Jacob and he pulls my lips to his hungrily, definitely better than a wedding fitting!

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

Alice: If they aren't here in the next ten minutes, I swear I'm gonna…

Jasper: [Puts hand on my shoulder] Alice my love, calm down.

Alice: I told her, not later than three!

Jasper: Maybe Jacob had other plans…

Emmett: No, they aren't exactly talking…

Jasper: Then why did you have him take her.

Edward: He saw that Alex was sad; he wants them to patch things up. Anyway, there car broke down so they are going to take longer…

Alice: That was a long time ago; they should be back by now!

Edward: [Shrugs] Maybe they made up?

Alice: Couldn't they have done that another day?

Edward: [Gives me a disapproving look] Alice.

Alice: Whatever!

Emmett: Hey, I hear a car coming!

Alice: FINALLY!

Edward: Hmmm, looks like they're talking again… Alice, don't ruin her mood!

Alice: Why would I want to ruin my niece's mood?

Edward: Because she ruined your mood…

Alice: [Rolls eyes] I'm not that immature…

Bella: [Comes in and sits with Jacob] My measurement have been taken, Carlisle and Esme are almost done too! Rosalie should be done soon…

Alice: [Claps hands together] Good, she's lucky she's just in time!

Emmett: No, she's lucky she got to miss all this…

Alice: [Glares at him] Shut-up!

I listen outside to hear Jacob and Alex walking towards the door, Alex giggling and Jacob laughing. Ugghhh… walk faster! Finally I hear the door open and seconds later Alex enters holding hands with Jacob. Well she looks better than she did yesterday, that's good. My anger fades as I see her smiles at us and give us a 'hey!'

Alice: You're late, but I'll let it slide because I'm happy to see you in a good mood.

Alex: Good, I'm not late though… you said they're here till six or seven…

Alice: Yeah… well you still have time, till Rosalie is done.

Alex: Cool! [Pulls Jacob towards couch and they sit]

Bella: Jake, you are in a better mood today…

Jacob: Yeah, yesterday wasn't the best day for me…

Emmett: [Looks angrily at Jacob] There better be no repeat of yesterday!

Jacob: I can't guarantee Alex won't prank again, but I definitely won't repeat my actions from yesterday… [Looks serious]

Edward: Good, that's what all brothers want to hear from their sister's boyfriend.

Bella: Alice, Jacob's my best friend so he HAS to be part of my wedding, and he's Alex's date anyway. He needs to get a tuxedo too!

Alice: Oh my gosh! I didn't even think about this! [Looks at Jacob] We need to get you fitted.

Alex: [Smiles at Jacob] You'll look so cute in a tuxedo! And…

Jacob: [Interrupts Alex] Wait a minute, I never agreed to this!

Edward: No one ever agrees with Alice, she makes them do things against their will.

Emmett: Hey, just be happy she didn't remember you this morning, or else you would have been stuck here all day… which is worse!

Alice: [Rolls eyes] Shut-up! Since the bridesmaids are Rosalie, Alex, and me, we only have one dress… if we had more bridesmaids I would have two different dresses. [Frowns] So anyway, they will all be purple dresses and the guys will have plain black and white tuxedos with a light purple flower.

Jacob: [Looks annoyed] That's not what I meant…

Bella: Come on Jake, you look pretty good when you clean up!

Alex: It will be so romantic walking down the aisle together!

Jacob: [Lets go of Alex's hand and stands up angrily] Can I say something!

Bella: What's wrong Jake?

Jacob: I didn't mean I never agreed to walk down the aisle as Alex's date, I meant that I never agreed to come to the wedding!

Bella: [Stands up] Wait, what do you mean? You're with Alex now…

Alex: [Stands up also] Why won't you come to the wedding?

Jacob: Bella, I may not be in love with you anymore, but I still love you! I can't watch you walk towards your death! [Looks angrily at Edward] I'll never agree to watch you die!

Bella: I thought we were past this!

Jacob: No, even if you there was no Alex and I accepted not being with you, I still would not be okay with you becoming one of them!

Emmett: [Stand up angrily] Watch it mut!

Jacob: I've said what I feel, I'm not coming to the wedding, and I'm not going to apologize for it either. Alex will just have to walk down the aisle with someone else!

Alex: But Jacob…

Jacob: Love you Alex.

Jacob quickly gives Alex a kiss on the lips and caresses her cheek before quickly heading out of the room. Alex tries to go after her but Emmett grabs onto her arm and pulls her back. She looks sadly after Jacob and sits on the couch looking disappointed. I listen to Jacob's movement as he quickly jumps onto his bike and speeds away from our house.

Bella: He's my best friend! How can he not support me?

Edward: It's because he can't see you become a vampire… a monster.

Emmett: I'll crush him!

Emmett pounds his fist into his other hand and looks angrily around. I look at Alex to see her look at Emmett with horror, Emmett looks down at Alex and his face quickly shifts from anger to regret. He sits down next to Alex and looks at her sadly.

Emmett: Sorry Alex.

Alex: I thought he was over the whole vampire-werewolf enemyship…

Edward: He is, but that doesn't mean he or anyone in the pack is okay with seeing another vampire brought into this world.

Alex: [Sighs] And now I don't have someone to walk down the aisle with me…

Alice: Don't worry, I have a back-up! Max is getting fitted right now; we'll just get him a tuxedo like Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper's.

Alex: Wow, I'm so cool… I'm walking down the aisle with my little brother.

Max: [Comes in] Wow Alex, I'd think that you'd fine it lame.

Alex: [Covers face with pillow] I'm gonna look like SUCH a loser!

Alice: No you won't! No one has even met Max! Anyway, I'm in charge of this wedding and I say that Max is walking down the aisle with you!

Surprisingly Alex didn't say anything back after this, instead we all quietly watch her as she stands up, gives me a displeased glare, and marches into the room where the designer is doing the fitting. Saves me from having Emmett carry her in their kicking and screaming. As soon as she's away, I turn happily towards Max.

Alice: Max, you're going to come back before our graduation so you can be here for our graduation, the party, and the week after that we are going to have the wedding. You can't miss any of those events!

Max: Sure, I'll tell my parents ahead of time. And I think Justin's graduation is a week before so I can leave a few days after his party… well if he has one…

Alice: Perfect! Everything is going according to plan!

Bella: Wait a minute, party?

Alice: Yes, our graduation party; yours, Edward's, Alex's, and mine.

Bella: [Looks at Edward] I never agreed to this.

Edward: As I explained to Jacob, no one agrees with Alice…

Alice: [Glares at Edward] Edward, shut-up! [Looks at Bella] Bella, it will be your last party before you become a vampire.

Bella: No, my wedding reception will be my last party before I become a vampire!

Alice: Your wedding is a sending off party, sending you off into the life of a vampire… your graduation will truly be your last party before you become a vampire. And we are having the party no matter what because of Alex!

Bella: Then it can be Alex's party!

Alice: No, it's all of our party, including you! End. Of. Story.

Bella: [Sighs] Fine… whatever…

Alice: [Smiles] Yay!

Bella: Why does it even matter… we have like 2 months till graduation!

Alice: Well let's see, tomorrow is the Saturday, May 1st… graduation is on Friday, June 11th, so we have about six more weeks!

Edward: [Smiles] Meaning seven more week until you're officially Mrs. Bella Cullen.

Max: Cool, Justin's graduation is on Friday, June 7th so I can fly out here a few days later for you guy's graduation and the wedding.

Alice: Everything will be worked out perfectly! Max, I'll have Esme and Carlisle talk to your parents soon about clown camp for the summer, you could stay with us while Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon!

Max: Sounds cool to me, I was only gonna spend the summer collecting dust bunnies anyway.

Edward: [Looks at Max strangely] Why?

Max: Why not!

Edward: [Shakes head] Wow… that's really what you're thinking in your mind too.

Max: Why wouldn't I?

Edward: [Sighs] Never mind.

Bella: [Sighs]

Edward: What's wrong love?

Bella: I just wish that Jacob would come to my wedding… it would mean everything to me.

Edward: You'll be surprised how convincing Alex can be…

Bella: Yeah, Alex is really convincing… that's why she was able to convince Jacob to stay out of the battle! [Rolls eyes]

Edward: Right…

Jasper: So clothes are done, what next?

Alice: Décor, music, food, SO MUCH!

Bella: Just kill me now!

Emmett: [Chuckles] The deal is you wait till after the wedding.

Bella: This is probably gonna be more painful than the transformation!

Alice: [Glares at Bella] Shut-up!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! SO, we're getting closer and closer to graduation! :D<strong>

**Dana1290- I feel so bad, you would have been perfect as Max's girlfriend since she is Max's age and has an older brother... but I already wrote a few chapters with his girlfriend and changing her would mean changing a lot. I'm so sorry :'( I might wanna use you for Max's girlfriend in my other story though :)**

**Selfan101- Aren't we all awaiting for that, even myself... since I haven't written it yet, lol!  
>NDAAIE- Aww, thanks! But actually, I'm right-handed lol!<br>**

**You guys are all so awesome with your reviews, love you guys! Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	82. Necklace

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I'm currently standing while an annoying woman that reminds me of Gigi is pricking needles into my bridesmaid dress… and missing miserably… The Cullens must have not even felt it, since their bodies are impenetrable. The woman continues to make faces as I squirm and complain every time she pricks me or she yells at me to stay still. Where the hell did Alice get this lady? She's such a… ughhh! I don't even like this dress, I mean the good thing is that it isn't floor-length, but it's kind of itchy and lacy… And again, won't bug Alice and Rosalie since they aren't uncomfortable in anything! I look at the lady to see her turn away and head towards the guest bathroom. Finally, the older Gigi is gone! This wedding is not gonna be any fun… especially since Jacob isn't gonna be there… well, at least I have Emmett and Jasper. I'm sure everyone else will be all busy with the wedding. I'm still in deep thought when I hear a commotion; I look towards the door to see Alice smiling creepily at me with Rosalie at her side.

Alice: You look SOO cute!

Alex: I look ridiculous in this!

Alice: No you don't! Well… you're necklace does, why do you ALWAYS wear that?

Alex: It's special, my dad gave it to me when I was five, I haven't taken it off since.

Alice: Ever? Not even when you shower?

Alex: [Shakes head] No… my dad told me to wear it, because it will keep me safe.

Alice: [Looks at me confused] Weird…

Rosalie: It's probably a wizard thing.

Alice: Maybe… [Looks at me] But I'm telling you, you can't wear it to the wedding!

Alex: And I'm telling you, I NEVER take this necklace off!

Alice: Stop being so complicated!

Alex: I told you, NO!

Alice: Alex, it's only one day!

Alex: I said no!

I can tell that Alice is getting frustrated with me, but she doesn't know how important this necklace is to me! I pull out my wand and quickly flash myself to my room where I run towards the door to lock it only to have the door open before I can even put my hands around the doorknob. I look up to see Emmett smiling at me. He comes in and locks the door after himself then motions me to the bed. I frown at him then stalk to the bed, when I sit down I look to see him sit across from me.

Emmett: Care to explain?

Alex: Why do you always pop up at the wrong time?

Emmett: I like to call it the right time, so now do you want to explain?

Alex: She wanted me not to wear my necklace to the wedding!

Emmett: That necklace? It's just a plain silver piece sign?

Alex: But I haven't taken it off since I was five!

Emmett: Why?

Alex: Because, my dad said it would keep me safe!

Emmett: You don't actually think a necklace will keep you safe, do you?

Alex: YES!

Emmett: Alex…

Alex: My dad gave it to me on the first day of kindergarten.

Emmett: He gave it to you so that you wouldn't be nervous on your first day of school, it won't protect you forever. But if it's so important I'll get Alice to back off.

Alex: I would like that.

Emmett: Do you want to tell me why it's so important.

Alex: No…

Emmett: Alex?

Alex: He gave it to me on my first day of kindergarten, I met Harper in Kindergarten.

Emmett: [Looks at me with confusion] And?

Alex: It's the last thing my dad gave me before he met the amazing Harper… [Rolls eyes]

Emmett: Alex…

Alex: I know it's stupid, but I've always had this jealousy since I was little. This necklace is the one thing that made me feel special.

Emmett: Alex, that's ridiculous, you're very special.

Alex: I hate you Emmett!

Emmett: [Looks shocked] What?

Alex: How are you always able to get things out of me?

Emmett: [Smiles] Because, you trust me. I'm sorry about Alice, I'll try to explain to her.

Alex: Thanks… but I guess you're right… I did overreact.

Emmett: So you'll take off the necklace at the wedding?

Alex: No! I told you, I never take it off! I'm just not ready to let this one thing go of my old life.

Emmett: You don't have to let anything go from your old life Alex.

Alex: Maybe. Hey, it's not plain! It's a very pretty necklace.

Emmett: [Chuckles] Sorry! Really, I'm sorry. I guess we're so used to you, we forget that we don't know some things about you. Like this necklace, I didn't know you always wear it, I've only seen in a few times.

Alex: Sometimes I wear it under my clothes.

Emmett: [Nods] Any other special items I should know about?

Alex: [Shakes head] Nope… well, I do like wearing boots because then I have a place to put my wand. And also, you remember that heart necklace Jasper and Alice got me?

Emmett: Yeah?

Alex: I had one of them before, one that Mason gave me. It's called the true love necklace, if you put it on someone and it lights up, it means that person loves you.

Emmett: That's actually pretty cool.

Alex: I know, right? You know what Emmett?

Emmett: What?

Alex: You're on my team!

Emmett: Team?

Alex: Yeah, just trust me… it's a good thing.

Emmett: Okay…

Alex: [Smiles] Don't worry, it's really something good. You are the only person on my team right now; Jacob, Carlisle, and Max are really close.

Emmett: I'm seriously confused.

Alex: Trust me… it's a good thing.

Emmett: Sure…

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

As I hold Bella in my arms in our meadow, she smiles at me and gives me soft kisses on my cheek. I pull her closer and smell her hair, oh how much I love smelling her hair. The hair I will spend the rest of my life smelling, my Bella's hair.

Edward: These seven weeks are going to be unbearable.

Bella: With school, it will go by fast.

Edward: I don't think so, these seven weeks will feel like seven decades. I've waited so long!

Bella: [Chuckles] Just wait a while longer. So Alice can have our grand wedding and my parents can see me off and you can officially call me your wife. You know Alice already has the dress picked out, she just needs to have it adjusted a little.

Edward: You are sacrificing so much, it isn't fair.

Bella: It's okay.

Edward: No it's not! Why don't we forget my deal, let's forget the wedding and everything, we can get married in Vegas… I'll make Alice understand.

Bella: No, it's fine.

Edward: But this isn't fair for you!

Bella: Edward, I want to do this the right way. We will get married so everyone knows that I'm safe and happy! Then we can start our happily forever after.

Edward: I love you Bella Swan.

Bella: I love you Edward Cullen.

I pull her face towards mine and kiss her roughly, surprising both of us. I promise you Bella, after you become my wife, you won't have to make any more sacrifices.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I'm heading down the stairs the next morning to fine Alice and Esme in the living room with a bunch of wedding magazines sprawled on the couch. Esme smiles at me and gives me a 'good morning' before turning back to her magazines; Alice continues to look at the magazines, not even bothering to looks up. Guess she's still mad at me… maybe Emmett didn't get the chance to talk to her? Just my luck… good thing I don't plan on staying at home today.

Alex: I'm gonna head out. Chase and I are going to go work on the vocabulary project today.

Esme: Okay, just don't be out too late.

Alex: I might stop by La Push later too.

Esme: That's fine, just make sure you call home and tell someone when you leave La Push.

Alex: [Nods] Okay… Bye Esme, bye Alice!

I look at Alice a while and see no change in her, fine don't talk to me. Esme gives me a sorry smile before I give her a last wave and head out to the garage. When I reach the garage, I find Emmett standing next to his car with Rosalie's leg sticking out under it. Emmett smiles at me when he sees me and hands a wrench to Rosalie before walking over to me.

Emmett: Good morning Alex, already heading out?

Alex: Yeah, Chase promised snacks so I'll eat there. And then after I'll be in La Push.

Emmett: You're gonna talk to Jacob?

Alex: Something like that…

Emmett: [Shrugs] Okay, then I'll see you tonight. Oh, wait, one more thing!

Alex: Yeah?

Emmett: Don't plan to be out of the house much tomorrow, Max leaves tomorrow afternoon.

Alex: Wow, I almost forgot! Thanks, I'll make sure not to have plans!

Emmett: Bye!

Alex: Bye! [Looks at Rosalie under car] Bye Rosalie!

Rosalie: Bye!

I walk over to my car and get inside. As I turn on the car and shift the car to drive, I wave one last time to Emmett before heading out. I turn on the radio as I drive and listen as the song 'Moves Like Jagger' comes on, I love this song! I sing along to the song animatedly until the song ends and I find myself parked in front of Mike and Chase's house. As I grab the stuff out of my car, I look over to the house to see Chase come out with a smile on his face.

Chase: Alex! My favorite scheming friend!

Alex: [Chuckles] Hey! Welcome back!

Chase: Let me help you with those. [Takes some bags from me] Let's go inside.

I follow Chase upstairs, happy to find that no one is home. When we reach his room, he closes the door and we both sit on the floor and start to take out the materials for the project.

Chase: I'm so relieved that Ms. Lauren extended the assignment again!

Alex: I bet it's only because she's too lazy to grade them.

Chase: So we already discussed how we are gonna build, let's build and catch up?

Alex: Yeah, it's been too long! How was the Wizard World?

Chase: Weird…

Alex: Why?

Chase: There are posters of you everywhere.

Alex: Oh… still?

Chase: You're their only daughter, they aren't just gonna give up looking for you!

Alex: But I'm over that life, it feels like those people are just strangers from my past.

Chase: Well they don't feel that way, so they are still looking for you.

Alex: [Sigh] I really don't wanna even think about this. Anyways, work faster! I'm going to La Push after this!

Chase: Okay, okay! How'd the battle go? I mean, you didn't tell me anything last time except that it's over and everyone is safe.

Alex: Yeah, only person that got hurt was Jacob. But he's fine now. [Looks down]

Chase: Why do I have a feeling that you need my guidance?

Alex: I have two problems, one is this necklace and the other is Jacob.

Chase: Uhhh… let's start with the necklace… I guess?

Alex: Well, I got this necklace from my dad when I was five and haven't taken it off since. Alice wants me not to wear it for the wedding, but for some reason, I can't get myself to take it off. I've worn it every second of my life since I was five.

Chase: Must be very special for you.

Alex: It is, my dad gave it to me on my first day of kindergarten, he said it will protect me.

Chase: You think it's a magical necklace?

Alex: Maybe… I don't know. I'm thinking of taking it off, but I just can't get myself to do it.

Chase: Then leave it, do it when you're ready. But Alex, when you think about it, this is the last piece of your life you haven't thrown out… well besides Max, but he doesn't count.

Alex: I know; which is why it's been on my mind since yesterday when I talked to Emmett.

Chase: Just take your time, eventually you'll want to take it off.

Alex: I hope so; I just don't know why I don't want to take it off…

Chase: You'll find out when you're ready. And maybe there's magic in it that makes you not want to take it off.

Alex: Maybe… [Smiles at Chase] You're amazing at helping me!

Chase: Your second problem?

Alex: I can't stop getting into fights with Jacob.

Chase: [Chuckles] Relationships have fights, if they didn't, they wouldn't be as interesting.

Alex: First I didn't trust him when I found him almost naked in the tent with Bella, then I pranked him for ditching me and we didn't talk for like a whole day, and then we almost fought because he didn't tell me about Leah imprinting on Mason.

Chase: Well, you had a productive spring break.

Alex: Chase! What do I do? I don't want to end up doing something stupid!

Chase: Alex, you and Jacob are the most complicated people in the world, you are bound to fight a lot. And in the end you will make up and be together again!

Alex: But I hate being away from him.

Chase: Then just stop fighting with him!

Alex: But how?

Chase: Alex… I can't really tell you how to not fight with him.

Alex: [Folds arms over chest] You're no help!

Chase: [Shrugs] Sorry!

Alex: I'm gonna have to figure that out soon. Good thing I'm not planning on seeing him today!

Chase: [Looks confused] But you said that you're going to La Push after this…

Alex: [Smirks] Yeah, but who said I'm going there to see Jacob?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! :D<strong>  
><strong>Sorry for the late update, I totally forgot I was supposed to update yesterday until I checked my phone for comments and saw that my last update was two days ago. And I was headed to bed at the time because I was so tired. Then I was like... I'll quickly do it and when I got on my laptop I started getting im'd and texted... so I responded to those and 11pm rolled around and I was so tired. So I decided to just do it the next day since I wanted time to read and respond to some reviews anyway. And then I woke up this morning to early all ready for work and was like... an hour? Lemme get the next chapter edited and up! :) SO here it is, sorry!<strong>

**Dana1290- Aww, thanks for understanding! Yeah I'll use Mikayla for my story 'Everything's Not What It Seems' for sure!  
>Neishha- Haha, that's a coincidence. I looked a few chapters ahead, seems like next non-Max&amp;Alex Russo POV is Chapter 85.<br>Horselovinfan- I can tell you've been busy, where are the updates for you're HP&WOWP story?  
>Earth wolf- Thanks! :)<strong>

**Thanks you guys for you're reviews! Continue to be awesome and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	83. Sneaky Business

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

It's been an hour and I've only gotten part of the dent in my car fixed, my wolf strength is helping but I would really appreciate it if Quil and Embry could get hear with the car paint. They told me they would be here at noon, its way after noon. I can't depend on any of these slackers. And also, my head keeps traveling to other thoughts… like Alex.

Embry: Hey! That's not a nice thing to say about the guys who went from store to store to find the right paint for your car.

I look up and see Embry and Quil standing at the door, a paper bag in Quil's hand. Quil throws the bag and I catch it then the two settle on the couch. Maybe now that I have the paint, I'll be able to focus. But still…

Quil: You thinking about Alex?

Jacob: Yeah, she's always on my mind but right now more than ever. I feel like she's close by.

I look at Quil and Embry when I don't get a response to see them looking at me with strange expression. Jeez, is it so wrong for me to think about her?

Embry: No there's nothing wrong with that, but you do know she's here, right?

Jacob: SHE IS?

Embry: Does she own the Audi A8?

Jacob: Yeah, that's her car she got from Emmett on her birthday.

Quil: Well we saw her car near the cliff-diving site.

Jacob: [Stands up] Then I'm going to…

Embry: [Interrupts me] HEY! No way! We spent half the day looking for that paint! She's probably here to see Seth or something…

Jacob: Without seeing me? No, she's probably going to get into some trouble with Paul!

Embry: Paul went with Rachel, Jared, and Kim to Port Angeles.

Jacob: Come on guys!

Quil: Half a day! No way did we go from store to store looking for this paint for you to go off and hang out with your girlfriend instead!

Embry: Anyway, if she wanted to see you then she would be here, wouldn't she?

Jacob: Fine. I'll just finish this then go see her.

Damn, I knew I should have gone with my feeling a half hour ago and went for a drive round La Push. The question is though, why is Alex in La Push and not to see me?

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

BLECH! I think I just felt myself throw up a little, how can they be so cozy? How can he even like her… He was madly in love with me, so how does he go from me to her so fast? And look at them, Leah all giggly, what is he even saying to her to make her giggle so much? And they are so showing off their being a couple. The cliff-diving spot is the hotspot in La Push, and they're sitting on a blanket, cuddling, and giggling with a basket of food by them. Ew! He isn't even that creative, reusing an idea that he used for our dates. We had tons of picnics on a blanket near the beach! And he brought tea and served them to me JUST LIKE THAT! Hmmm, wonder that they are saying though? Time to use a favorite spell! 'These friends of mine aren't being so confiding, so reveal to me all that they are hiding.' This is better!

_Leah: I love your British accent, it's so sexy!_

_Mason: Well love, this sexy accent and sexy guy is all yours._

LOVE? That's what he called me! He's even reusing names! He's so not over me!

_Leah: Hmm, yeah you are. [Moves closer to him]_

_Mason: And you're all mine? [Moves closer to her]_

_Leah: Yeah, I am. [Kisses him]_

Yeah, I think I definitely taste some barf. Eww, they just keep kissing. STOP ALREADY! Finally they stop but my attention is elsewhere. He kissed me like that too… and he gave me the same smiles when he pulled away

_Leah: You're a very sexy kisser too._

_Mason: [Smiles] Well, I didn't know that one._

Sexy kisser? That doesn't even make sense!

_Leah: Well, now you know._

_Mason: Well you should know that you're a very sexy kisser too._

_Leah: Oh, I know._

'Oh I know?' Who the hell says stuff like that? This is so disgusting; I can't even listen to this anymore!

_Mason: You know, my parents would love to meet you. I already told them about you._

_Leah: Really?_

_Mason: Yeah, they want to meet you soon._

_Leah: I'd love to meet them._

Mason and I dated for a long time and he never introduced me to his parents!

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

As I start to slow down I smell my favorite scent, Alex is here! Good choice for me to run here, I can surprise her… but I wonder what she's up to? There are no cars here except for hers… wonder where she is? I look around until my eyes fall on my black-haired beauty standing behind a rock and looking towards the cliff-diving spot. What is she up to? I sneak up slowly behind her. When I am behind her I see her looking over the rock, is she watching someone? Who's here… wait, Leah is here… and Mason. Why is she… of course… I knew she wouldn't let this go! I cross my arms and continue to watch her as she lifts her head over the rock every few minutes to see what they're doing. I need to stop this madness!

Jacob: What are you doing?

Alex: Shhh, I'm spying.

Jacob: On whom?

Alex: Shhh, Leah and Mason!

Jacob: Why?

Alex: Because.

Jacob: Because why?

Alex: Shhhh, they're gonna hear us! Why do you care anyway?

Jacob: Because, don't you have a boyfriend?

Alex: Again, shhh, he doesn't know I'm here!

Jacob: Alex.

Alex: How do you…

Alex turns around and her eyes go wide when she sees me, then she smiles at me cutely and pulls out her wands, quickly mouthing some words to herself in the process. She stands up and walks towards her car, acting as if she didn't even get caught spying on her ex. No, I see what's she doing, she is buying herself time to explain. I grab her arm and stop the both of us before turning her to face me. I narrow my eyes at her as she gives me a guilty smile.

Alex: Hey Jacob…

Jacob: Why were you spying on Mason and Leah?

Alex: I wasn't spying on them…

Jacob: Alex, you told me yourself that you were spying on them.

Alex: I knew that you were behind me!

Jacob: Alex.

Alex: I didn't know it was them at first?

Jacob: Alex.

Alex: I was on my way to see you?

Jacob: Alex.

Alex: Fine! I just don't think that they are good together!

Jacob: [Groans] Alex, come on!

Alex: What, just look at them!

Jacob: Who cares if they do or do not look good together, they like each other so let them be.

Alex: They only like each other because of an imprint.

Jacob: You're my imprint, is that the only reason I like you?

Alex: No, we have the locked bond.

Jacob: But we also have the imprint!

Alex: Well… they just don't click! LOOK AT THEM!

Jacob: Okay, they don't click, fine! Why do you care?

Alex: Because… because… because Mason is my friend.

Jacob: Alex, if he loves her, you should be happy or him!

Alex: Woah, woah, woah! Who said anything about LOVE?

Jacob: Alex, we love the person we imprint and they love us back, that's typically how it works.

Alex: How do you even know it's an imprint, you said that it's not possible for a female to imprint.

Jacob: No, I said that we've never had a female shape-shifter so we don't know if it's possible for her to imprint.

Alex: Same difference.

Jacob: Okay Alex, I think you've overstayed you welcome. Let's go home.

Alex: Wait, no!

I grab Alex's and throw her over my shoulders knowing she wouldn't budge if I tried pulling her towards the car, and I definitely don't have any patience for pulling Alex along. I slide my hand into her pocket, ignoring her attempts to get free, and pull out her car keys before opening the door and placing her inside. She continues to protest but I ignore her as I buckle her in and put the key in the ignition. Before closing the door, I peck her on the lips quickly and give her a smile. Her complaint stops and she stares at me as I close the door and wave goodbye. Then she looks away and drives off. Well, that was easier than I thought… I know Alex loves me, and I know she won't let this go. But I also know she can be crazy, so that's when I have to interfere. Finally I see her car disappear so I shift to wolf and head back towards my house. I didn't even fix the dent in my car properly… the things I do to see you Alex.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

After parking my car in the garage I head into the house to run right into Max. In seeing me he smiles and hugs me, then he grabs my arms and pulls me towards the living room. Why is he so happy today? When I get to the living room I see Jasper and Emmett playing video games… as usual, and Alice sitting on a chair sketching with a few wedding magazines on her lap. None of them look up, though they all give me a 'hi.' Relief pours over me at the realization that Alice is talking to me again, because she is the first to look up at me, and she's smiling.

Alice: Where have you been, you said you were just going to work on a project with Chase?

Alex: I dropped by La Push afterwards.

Emmett: Can't stay away from him for a second.

Alex: For your information, I didn't go to see him!

Emmett: [Looks up at me curiously] Then why'd you go?

Alex: Oh… uh…

Jasper: [Smirks at me] Guilty are we?

Alex: Shhhh!

Emmett: What did you do?

Alex: Nothing!

Jasper: You know what I think you did?

Alex: No, I don't wanna know!

Alice: [Looks up excitedly] I wanna know!

Max: Me too!

Jasper: I think she went to spy on Mason.

Alice: Yeah right! [Looks at me a while] You did?

Alex: NO!

Emmett: [Chuckles] You so did!

Alex: No I didn't!

Jasper: I'm sure you did, and you feel guilty because I bet you got caught.

Alex: I did not!

Jasper: So you did do it. And whether you say you got caught or not doesn't matter, I know you got caught.

Alex: Fine… so I got caught, so?

Emmett: So… why were you spying on you ex-boyfriend when your current boyfriend is only a few miles away? And how did you get caught? Though not getting caught is impossible being that Leah and Jacob are in the same pack.

Alex: [Glares at him] I'm not telling you!

Emmett: Come on! You tell me everything!

Alex: So…

Jasper: She's too embarrassed that she got caught.

Alex: Your powers are starting to get on my nerves!

Jasper: [Shrugs] Just be happy they're my powers and not Edward's.

Emmett: [Nods] He's got a point there.

Alex: Where is Edward, by the way?

Max: He went to Bella's…

Alice: [Interrupts him] Don't try to change the subject!

Alex: FINE! I was spying on them near the cliff-diving site when Jacob came and started asking me stuff, then he… then he sent me home.

Emmett: [Bursts into laughter]

Alex: What?

Emmett: He kicked you out of there!

Alex: So… he thought it was late!

Jasper: I doubt that was the reason.

Alice: I guarantee that wasn't the reason!

Max: I bet that wasn't the reason.

Everyone all of a sudden went quiet and stared at Max before they all burst into laughter. Max looked confused for a while and gave me a questioning looks. I rolled my eyes and glared at the three of them as they continued to laugh.

Alex: You guys done?

Jasper: Just about…

Alex: Uggghhhh. [Looks curiously at Max] So Max, why were you so happy when I got home?

Max: [Face turns red]

Alice: [Smirks] He met a girl.

Alex: Really? WHO?

Max: No one!

Alice: Her name is Alana Riprock.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone, Hope You're All Well!<br>So a new character that I made up, but hopefully you'll like her :)**

**Dana1290- Awesome, hope you like the other story! I wanted to reply to your comment on that story. I am definitely gonna use Mikayla but I have already written the first year which is I think is 18 chapters. But Mikayla will be in the next year cause I plan on putting more of Max and Justin then. So somewhere between chapter 19 and 26 I will try to put her in?  
>SharpayEvans11- Not rude, she was being Alice<br>LoganHendersonIsMine- Can't wait for you to read more too! :)  
>Horselovinfan- No probs, just looking forward to whenever you do update! :)<br>Livieg- Nice guess, you were right!  
>Anonyous- Thanks, gonna add some more drama soon hopefully. I have a lot of ideas in my head, just need time to sit down and write them.<strong>

**Thanks for your awesome reviews, continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	84. Cute Crush

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

ALANA RIPROCK! Who the hell is she? Chase said that he's an only child, then how is there a girl named Alana Riprock? Did he lie to me? He's my best friend; he wouldn't lie to me… would he? He must have lied to me because then who would Alana Riprock be? I look around me to see Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Max curiously watching me. Why are they… oh, they must have noticed the shock on my face.

Alex: Stop staring at me like that!

Max: What's up with your reaction?

Alex: Riprock is Chase's last name.

Max: Oh, so… wait, didn't you say that Chase is a wizard?

Alex: Yeah, meaning Alana is one too.

Emmett: Then why so shocked?

Alex: Chase told me that he's an only child!

Emmett: Oh… well… maybe he and his sister don't get along?

Alice: Or maybe they aren't brother and sister?

Max: She told me that she has an older brother.

Alex: I'm gonna kill that guy when I see him.

Alice: Alex…

Alex: He's my best friend; he's not supposed to lie to me!

Jasper: Maybe he and his sister don't get along?

Max: He did say he and his sister don't get along.

Alex: That is no excuse to lie to me! I'm gonna go see that jerk!

Max: You sure you should?

Alex: Yes! Wait… when did you see her?

Max: Oh, Emmett took me to town to get some souvenirs to take home for the family from 'clown school' and I met her there getting a gift for someone; she said she just came to town.

Alex: Wait, but Chase didn't even tell me about someone coming!

Max: I don't know…

Alex: I'm going over there!

Max: [Smiles] Can I come? I want to see Alana again!

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Yeah, whatever!

Emmett: Wait, but you've been out all day!

Alex: Well now I'll be out some more!

Alice: Go tomorrow!

Max: Tomorrow is Max's last day and I promised I wouldn't go out, remember?

Emmett: Okay fine, go!

Alex: [Smiles] Thanks! Later guys!

Jasper: Don't hurt anyone!

Alice; Have fun!

Max: See yah guys!

Alex: Bye!

I pull out my wand from my boots and look up to see Alice frowning at me.

Alex: What?

Alice: You can't flash there!

Alex: I'll flash myself and my car in front of their house!

Jasper: What if someone sees?

Alex: [Smirks] Don't worry about it! Bye!

FLASH!

When I open my eyes the first thing I see is a steering wheel, I look to my right to see Max holding his thumbs up at me. I smile back and step out of the car, Max does the same and we close the doors before walking towards the house. I ring the doorbell and a few minutes later it opens and Mike is standing in the doorway. When he sees me, he smiles.

Mike: Alex!

Alex: Hey Mike, is Chase home?

Mike: [Frowns] Are you here to see him?

Alex: Yeah, duh! He's my best friend!

Mike: He's upstairs in his room… I don't know why you hang out with him, if I told you some things about him… you'd think he's a…

Alex: [Interrupts him] Shut-up Mike!

Mike: [Rolls eyes] Come in Alex, and… who's this guy?

Alex: My brother Max, it's his last night here so I wanted him and Chase to see each other again.

Mike: Chase has already met your brother?

Alex: Yes, I repeat his he is my best friend! Now are we done with the questions? I kinda wanna see Chase!

Mike: Yeah, okay… come on in…

As Mike moves aside I give him a fake smile before pulling Max towards the stairs. I see Mike's parents in the living room and gave them a quick wave before heading towards their nephew's bedroom. When we got to his door I move my hand towards the door to knock, before I can though, it flies open and Max and I were pulled quickly inside. Chase locks the door then stands in front of me with an annoyed expression and his arms folded over his chest.

Alex: What?

Chase: How could you do that?

Alex: What?

Chase: Flash yourself and the car in front of my house, what if someone saw?

Alex: No one saw...

Chase: I DID!

Alex: Whatever, I'm not here to discuss my car flashing skills!

Chase: [Throws hands in the air] Didn't we agree we would be careful with magic around Mike?

Alex: I haven't used a spell on him, have I?

Chase: Not yet!

Alex: [Chuckles] True…

Chase: There is enough tension with the whole magic subject… especially with Alana here…

Alex: Alana, when were you going to tell me that you lied about being an only child?

?: I'm not his sister.

I look behind Chase to see a girl about Max's age sitting on Chase's bed with a smile. She's pretty cute, with dark brown curls, hazel eyes, a petite face, and lightly tanned skin. She looks a lot like Chase, just a girl and pretty; also she has a pretty nice fashion sense. She's wearing strapless black dress that goes to the calves and has a pink ribbon at the waist, black tights, and boots; along with it she has lots of girly silver jewelry. Damn, Max has a pretty cute crush!

Alana: I'm not Chase's sister, I'm his little cousin, though I'm like a little sister to him.

Max: But you said you have an older brother!

Alana's face suddenly lites up when she looks over at the person who just spoke. I looked over at Max to see him also smiling back at Alana. She quickly got up and ran over to Max, they stood in front of each other a while, with wide smiles on their face. Awww, my brother has a crush, and the girl he has a crush on likes her back!

Chase: Do you guys know each other?

Alana: Yeah, this is the guy I met at the gift shop.

Chase: [Raises and eyebrow and smirks] The guy you said you like?

Oh no he didn't! Alana and I both punch Chase on an arm while he laughs. He stops laughing after we punch him and he rubs both his arms.

Chase: Hey! What was that for?

Alex: That wasn't nice!

Chase: Well… sorry!

Alana: [Looks sadly at Max] I'm sorry about that, you must think I'm a total dork.

Max: [Smiles] No, I think you're great. I like you too…

Alana: [Smiles] Really?

Max: Yeah, I haven't stopped thinking about you since I met you this morning.

Alana: Me neither.

Alex: Awww, you guys are so cute!

Alana: [Looks at me] Wait, you're Alex?

Alex: Yeap!

Alana: [Looks at Max] So you're a wizard too?

Max: [Nods] Yeah…

Alana's smile grows wide and she throws her hands around Max happily. Max is surprised at first but hugs back. A second later Alana's eyes grow wide and she jumps away from their embrace embarrassed, her face totally red. Max looks at her and chuckles.

Max: You're kinda cute when you blush…

Alana: I am SOOO sorry for that.

Max: [Shakes head] Don't worry about it…

Chase: Are you lovebirds done?

Alana and I both punch Chase on the arm again, but this time harder. Chase rubs his arms again, this time with a sad frown on his face.

Chase: Stop doing that!

Alana: Then stop embarrassing me!

Max: Don't worry, you're fine Alana.

Alana: [Blushes] Oh…

Alex: You guys really are SOO cute! I only wish that you guys could hang out more…

Chase: Why can't they hang out more?

Alex: Max leaves tomorrow afternoon.

Alana: [Looks sadly at Max] You do?

Max: Yeah, but we could hang out tomorrow… [Thinks a while] Wait, never mind.

Alana: Oh…

Alex: What he means is, wait I don't wanna hang out tomorrow, I want to go on a date with you tomorrow. Right Max?

Max: [Looks confused] Huh, but I thought we were…

Alex: We were going to hang out, but I think you should go out with Alana instead…

Max: But it's my last day here, and we've barely hung out…

Alex: [Shrugs] It's okay, you'll be back for the summer… remember?

Alana: [Looks really happy] You are?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah, our cousin is getting married and we're graduating, so he'll be back for that.

Max: But…

Alana: Please? [Looks into Max's eyes]

Max: [Looks back into her eyes] Okay. [Looks at me] If you're really okay with it?

Alex: [Nods] I am, it's not every day that my brother finds a girl for himself that really likes him back, and that I approve of!

Max: Thanks Alex!

Alex: [Shrugs] No problem!

Alana: [Grabs Max's hand] Let's go talk in the backyard!

Max: [Smiles looking at their hands] Okay!

Alex: Wait, Alana!

Alana: Yeah?

Alex: Welcome to Forks!

I watch as Alana smiles at me then pulls Max out of the room, Max look at me and I give him a thumbs-up before they disappear into the hall. I turn around and see Chase lounging on his bed. I sit down across from him and punch him again before giving him a smile.

Chase: HEY! OW!

Alex: They're cute together.

Chase: Yeah, but Alana moves so fast… she's usually not so fast with falling for guys… but when she met Max, she couldn't stop talking about him.

Alex: Sometimes it's like that, when you meet someone and you have a feeling like that, it's called love!

Chase: It's nice.

Alex: You've experience it?

Chase: [Looks surprised] Oh, no! I mean, it's nice, like looking at the two of them.

Alex: Yeah it is, and they're wizards so they can visit each other whenever.

Chase: Yeah, as long as he doesn't hurt her, she really is like a little sister to me.

Alex: Max said that she has a big brother?

Chase: Yeah, Adam. They don't get along because Nick only wants to win the wizard competition and is anti-non-wizards. Alana isn't like him, she wouldn't even care if she won or not… lucky her…

Alex: [Smiles] She seems like a sweet girl, her brother… not so much…

Chase: He really is a jerk.

Alex: So, what is Alana doing here?

Chase: My uncle and his wife are sick of the prank wars…

Alex: [Smiles mischievously] Prank wars?

Chase: [Shakes head smiling] Yeah, you heard me right. Alana and Adam prank each other WAY too much. They almost destroyed the house, and it's mostly Alana who does the big things. So her dad talked to my dad and they decided to send her on the same punishment as me. And since my aunt is SO anti-magic, she agreed to take her in too.

Alex: Nods, I see. Well, I'd just like to say, I like Alana more and more.

Chase: Good, I want you to get along with her, she's the most important person in my life, she really is like my little sister.

Alex: That's good; you love someone in your family so much.

Chase: Just like you love Max.

Alex: [Smiles] Yeah. Well, she should know that she is automatically allowed to hang out with me at school. She's going to our school right?

Chase: Yeah, she's a sophomore.

Alex: Really? So is Max, they'll be so good together!

Chase: [Chuckles] Yeah, I guess I'd rather she be with your brother than any of the lame guys here in Forks.

Alex: My brother's great, he'll really make her happy. And they're cute together!

Chase: [Chuckles] I know, you've said that a few hundred times. [Looks at me curiously] So?

Alex: So?

Chase: How'd it go in La Push?

Alex: [Fake smiles] Well…

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY for the late post.<strong>  
><strong>I've been soooo busy and I STILL haven't had to write. This weekend I'm going to try and write A LOT!<br>BTW, the next chapter is the last chapter before I skip towards the wedding, graduation, prom, etc... BE EXCITED!  
>Well... actually I haven't written it so I don't know how exciting it will be, LOL. Normally... I would know. <strong>

**Selfan101- I feel bad that I haven't been updating, you really check everyday? LOL, I do the same for the fanfics I read.  
>MissLibbylaneNotLoggedIn- We'll just have to see what happens with Leah-Mason-Alex, huh?<br>Livieg- Yeap, I didn't wanna tell you that you're right cause I wanted you to see for yourself :)  
>Dana1290- Thanks, Hopefully once I get caught up writing 'History' I can get to writing "ENWIS" and can add Mikayla. :)<br>Person- I guess I don't really see them as a cute couple myself... but I wanted to put Mason with someone and Leah also...  
>Anonymous- Hehe, that's another things I need to write soon, a Justin POV. To show what he's up to with the search for Alex.<br>SharpayEvans11- No it's not his sis, at first I wanted to make her his sister, then I changed my mind. I have plans for Alana. ;)  
><strong>

**For all the HP/WOWP crossover lovers, I'm a Skyscraper makes a lot of interesting ones. Make sure to check those out and "Everything's Not What it Seems" (ENWIS) my other story!**

**I am so happy to see all the reviews, makes me feel bad that I'm posting so late :/ But it's up now! :)  
>As always, I appreciate the reviews so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	85. Promises

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alana: Then he fell from the carpet into the swimming pool!

Alex: Are you serious?

Chase: [Frowning] It really wasn't like that… I mean, it was but I fell over because she pushed me. [Glares at Alana]

Max: But did you get your magic carpet license?

Chase: Yeah I did.

Alana: Yeap he did, after the fourth time failing! [Laughs]

Chase: [Frowns] The lady was really strict!

Alex: [Laughing] WOW! Not even I failed that many times, I failed once!

Chase: [Gets up] I'm gonna go order myself a milkshake. [Walks away]

Alana: Get me one too. [Smiles at Max] So…

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Don't mind me. [Pulls out phone] I'll just check my email or something…

Max gives me an appreciative smile as they turn their attention towards each other and talk about who knows what with a spell Alana taught him so they can talk to each other without us hearing. They have been annoying the entire time we've been here because we have no clue what they're talking about.

Last night when we got home I told everyone about Max's date, they agreed that he should go but since it's his last day here they told me I have to go too. I didn't want to be a third wheel so I dragged Chase along. For the first two hours that we were in Port Angeles, Chase and I went to the arcade and a ridiculous art gallery that had the ugliest paintings I've seen in my life. Chase and I had the best laughs there, afterward I called Max and we decided to meet at a diner in the middle of Port Angeles. When we got here we got our food and then Alana started on her embarrassing stories about Chase, it's now that I realize I've met my perfect match! FINALLY a wizard that is as clever as me, loves using magic, and is stylish! All she has to do is never break my brother's heart and we'll be the best of friends!

Max: Alex…

I look at Max who is looking at me with a smirk. What the heck? I look at Alana who looks at Max then me with confusion. What are we missing? I jump when I feel warm arms wrap around my shoulders and someone lightly kisses the back of my neck. The familiar scent I love so much fills my nostrils and I immediately realize who it is. Jacob! I turn my head around to see Jacob behind me with Embry, Seth, and Quil behind him. I scoot over and Jacob lets go of me and sits beside me, draping his arm over my shoulder when he's next to me. He puts his face really close to mine so I can feel his breath at my ear.

Jacob: Hey.

I look in front of me to see Max looking at us awkwardly, Alana looking surprised, and Quil, Embry, and Seth rolling their eyes. I feel myself quickly flush as I push Jacob away. Why does he always have this effect on me! I need to get the attention off me, NOW!

Alex: What are you guys doing here?

Jacob: We wanted to get out of La Push for a while.

Alex: [Narrows eyes at him] Wouldn't visiting me count as getting out of La Push?

Jacob: [Shrugs] Yeah, but when I called your place Esme told me you weren't home.

Alex: [Frowns] She told you I was here?

Jacob: [Puts hands up in surrender] No, I had no clue you were here.

Alex: [Pecks him on lips] Good. [Thinks] Wait a minute… I'm still mad at you.

Jacob: [Places arms loosely around my neck and looks into my eyes] And why is that?

Alex: You kicked me out of La Push, remember?

Quil&Embry: He did? [Looks shocked]

Alex: [Looks at them and nods] Yeah. He did, the jerk…

Jacob: [Pulls away and looks at them] Hold up a sec, she was spying on Leah and Mason, that's the only reason I told her to go home!

Seth: Looks like someone isn't over their ex…

Jacob: [Glares at him] Shut-up. [Looks at me seriusly] Though… why would you care so much if you are over him? You are over him, right?

Wow, that caught me off guard. I didn't think he'd ever ask me that so seriously… I mean, yeah I'm over him but… that doesn't mean I am just letting him go off with Leah. If I continue being like this, I'll upset Jacob, if I don't continue being like this, I'll go crazy. But… Jacob. Uggh, for you Jacob I promise to pretend it doesn't bother me that they're together, just for you.

Jacob: Alex?

Alex: What kind of question is that? Of course I'm over him. I guess I just don't want Mason to get hurt again.

That's not a lie, I still care for Mason whether he and I are together or not. I look at Jacob to see him smile before wrapping his arms around my waist.

Jacob: Rest assured that Leah would never hurt him like that. I wouldn't let her and I guess if you care for Mason so much he can't be a that bad a guy either. They're good together, we should just be happy they both found someone.

Dammit, he's right. He's always right! But that doesn't mean I have to like it.

Jacob: Anyway, we have to get going. We only have another hour before we need to drive back to La Push for… [Looks at Alana then back at me] … something.

Alex: Wait, let me introduce you to Max's new… friend. [Winks at Alana] Jacob, this is Alana Riprock. Alana, this is my boyfriend Jacob Black.

Jacob looks strangely at Alana then back at me. Alana's confused look finally goes away as she realizes that the guy who's been so close to me is my boyfriend.

Jacob: Riprock, as in Chase? I knew I smelled something…

Alex: [Interrupts him] Shut-up! This is Chase's little cousin, Chase went to go get drinks. Now you have to go, love you, bye! [Pecks him on lips and tries to push him off seat]

Jacob: [Looks at Alana] Wait, so you're a wizard?

Alana: [Eyes go wide] How do you know?

Jacob: Because Chase is one. [Smiles at me] Love you too, call my house later tonight.

Jacob slips out of the booth and kisses my hair quickly before turning and walking away with Seth, Quil, and Embry. I relax in my seat, happy that Jacob decided not to make a big commotion about my hanging out with Chase. Speaking of Chase, where is he?

Alex: Where's Chase go?

Max: I saw him go to the bathroom after placing his order.'

Alex: [Nods] Oh, okay.

Alana: You're boyfriend in hot, I see why you like him so much. [Chuckles]

Alex: [Shakes head] I don't like him, I love him.

I look out the window of the diner to see Jacob smiling towards me as he walks down the street. He smiles wider when his eyes meet mine. He winks at me once before turning away and disappearing down the street.

Chase: [Sits down beside me] What I miss? [Hands a milkshake to Alana]

Alana: Thanks. [Smirks] You missed Alex's hot boyfriend.

Chase: [Looks strangely at me] He came here?

Alex: Yeah, he and some friends wanted to get out of La Push for a while.

Chase: [Nods] Oh, okay.

Alex: So you got your milkshake, why don't we go do something fun?

Chase: Sounds good to me. [Looks at Max and Alana] You guys coming?

Alana: [Looks at Max then Chase] I think we're gonna catch up with you guys later.

Chase: We can stay a while longer.

Alana looks at me with a knowing look on her face. I know that face, it's the 'help me out here' face. Yeah, fine. I guess I'll help her out this one time, she owes me though. I nod then turn towards Chase.

Alex: Why don't we just meet up with them later? We can go to that weapon shop you saw, maybe you can get yourself a new whip?

Chase: [Looks excited] Let's go! [Looks at Alana and Max] Call us when you wanna meet up with us.

Chase quickly slips out of the booth and waves me to follow him before heading towards the exit with his milkshake at hand. I smile at Alana proudly, wink at Max, then follow Chase out of the diner. When we're finally outside, Chase stops at the crosswalk and waits impatiently. I look back through the window of the diner and smirk when I see Max and Alana making out. You're welcome!

* * *

><p><span>Justin' POV<span>

Justin: I just don't understand, what could we be missing?

Harper: You said that this Edward guy never mentioned where he lives? [Look at Juliet]

Juliet: [Shakes head] Never, I mean he seems to know so much about Alex and Max trusted him, I thought he was reliable.

Justin: Max returns tomorrow morning, his flight leaves clown camp tonight.

Zeke: Maybe Edward has Alex trapped somewhere and is feeding off her, yeah I solved the puzzle! Now we know everything!

Justin: [Glares at Zeke] That doesn't solve anything. I don't want my sister to be used as a human blood bank, I don't want her to be in the custody of a random vampire, and we STILL don't know where she is!

I stand up angrily and walk towards the front window of the substation. Juliet and I decided to tell Harper and Zeke about our search for Alex. They've tried to help a lot, but that hasn't gotten us ANY closer to finding Alex. I don't even think Max will be able to help, for all I know, Max doesn't even know who he's helping out! I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Juliet.

Juliet: We'll find her soon.

Justin: I hope so, I would never admit it to anyone else, but I really do miss her.

Juliet: [Wraps arms around me] I know you do, we all know.

Justin: [Holds back tears] I don't even know if she's safe or even alive.

Juliet: Let's just hope for the best, if we think negative, it will be negative.

Justin: I just can't take her being away any longer, she's my little sister. I don't even know why she would leave home…

Juliet: [Pulls away and looks away] Justin…

Justin: Do you know? [Faces her]  
>Juliet: Haven't you ever notice how unhappy Alex has been? She didn't look happy for a while, and then when she lost Mason… she looked… broken.<p>

Justin: [Eyes go wide] You think she left because I wouldn't turn Mason back?

Juliet: [Shakes head] I don't know, I just know she wasn't happy about something.

Justin: [Hits head with hand] I can't believe I never noticed this!

Juliet: [Shakes head] It's not your fault Justin.

Justin: I'm such a horrible brother!

Juliet: Hey! [Puts hands on my cheeks] Don't say that, if you were so horrible you wouldn't be looking for her now.

Justin: I just hope I find her before I lose her

Juliet: [Pulls me into a hug] You won't. We'll find her, and she will be home safe again.

Justin: I just hope she's safe for now.

Juliet: She is, I'm sure she is…

Juliet and I stand in front of the window and look out at the rain in silence. I know she's also thinking about Alex right now, just as I am. Alex, I just hope you're okay. I promise I'll bring you back home, safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So I was ACTUALLY able to post on time.<strong>  
><strong>AND I was able to write one chapter... BUT I have an exam next week to study for so my writing plans have been cancelled.<strong>  
><strong>Which means... again I might be behind in posting.<strong>  
><strong>I'm really getting impatient, I wanna write but I am SOOO busy :**

**You rock SharpayEvans11! Thanks for informing me there is no In'n'Out in WA. That's sad :( cuz I love In'n'Out!**

**Rose- I think I need to find more time to have them hang out. They really are always fighting.**  
><strong>I'm a Skyscraper- That's good to know, lol. I have accomplished something! :D<strong>

**Sorry I wasn't able to respond to every review.  
>Since I'm busy now I have to go back to my old policy.<strong> **Reviews equal a new chapter? I'm thinking 10 reviews or 3 days?  
>If I get 10 reviews before 3 days I'll post, if not I'll post after 3 days. (Reviews can't be by same people btw)<br>This is temporary, just until I'm able to write again :/**

**So guys, REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	86. Necklace Revealed

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Finally the bell rings, ending biology and beginning lunch. I walk out of the room behind Edward, Alice, and Bella who are discussing the exam we just finished taking. I ignore them and search the halls with the hope that I'll catch Chase or Alana.

Speaking of Alana… it's been over a month since Max left. Before he left, Alana and him announced to me that they are a couple and would try the long-distance relationship because they really connect with each other. I'm happy for Max, he's found a really awesome girl. In the last month Alana and I have become the best of friends. At school I'm always either with her, Chase, or Alice. She even occasionally comes over and practices magic with me during my magic lessons with Edward. Alana is also the person who is always giving me the update with Max, since Max believes Justin is suspicious of something and he doesn't want to take the risk of calling me. He's only called me twice since he left. Max explained to me that Justin, Juliet, and Harper have been hammering him about Alex and Edward related questions since he got home. I really miss talking to Max, but I'm happy at least to know he cares so much for my happiness that he'll give up calling me.

Life at the Cullen's has been good too. I love them all so much, even though they have been very annoying with the wedding preparations. You see, the wedding is in seven days. Yes you heard me right, seven! They had to move it up because the weather is supposed to be bad… I don't really get how it's supposed to be bad in the summer… but its Forks, who knows, right? So with Prom tomorrow, and graduation the next day, along with the wedding five days after that, I have a busy schedule ahead of me. At least the graduation party has been canceled because of busyness with preparing for the wedding. I mean I want a party… but I think with all that's happening, it would be better if we don't have one. Emmett is pretty depressed with the fact that I don't get a graduation party, but he insists we have a little celebration at home with Max. I will at least agree with that. Speaking of graduating… I always forget that I'm actually passing with straight A's. I mean… the rest of my records are fake but my last semester here I got straight A's without cheating! With the help of Carlisle and Edward, I got accepted to University of San Francisco, a private school in California. The Cullen's said I can take a semester off though. So I can decided whether I want a place there but would flash here after school, want to stay there and visit weekends, or if I don't want a place there and will just flash back and forth. Right now I'm up for the first one, so I can have some Jacob time.

Jacob! I convinced him to apply at school in California. He got into San Francisco State so he and I can get a place together in California. I'm kind of nervous about living with him, but he said we can get separate rooms if I feel uncomfortable sharing one. I don't know yet though… Being with him is so awesome. Every day that we are together is amazing because we are so much in love. Some days I'm so busy and stressed with school and what-not, he shows up and all of the stress goes away. He's my happy place. La Push on the other hand… unbearable! I see Leah and Mason with each other ALWAYS! He's moved out of Bella's house and is now living in La Push with Leah. They live… together. Like not in the same room… but in the same house. He's staying in the Clearwater's guest room. But still… yuck! But I continue to pretend it doesn't bother me… because I promised myself I would, for Jacob. I really love him so much though… he is honestly the best thing that happened in my life. We still fight occasionally, but in the end… we make up and make-out. He-he!

I don't even realize we're already in the cafeteria and in the lunch line until someone pokes me at my waist, causing me to jump. I turn around to see Alana smirking at me and Chase behind her shaking his head with a smile.

Alana: Hey bestie!

Chase: Hey, she was my best friend first!

Alana: Was! Remember that word, W-A-S!

Alex: Guys, stop! Let's get food, we need to discuss prom!

Alana: [Frowns] I can't believe I get to go… but with my cousin. I wish Max could be there.

I turn away from Alana with a smile on my face as I begin to collect food on my tray.

What Alana doesn't know is that Max is coming tomorrow morning so he will be at prom. It was really Emmett's idea; he has taken a liking to Alana and has seen how lovesick she is when she talks about Max. He arranged for Max to come a day earlier than planned. Since Edward and Bella aren't going to prom, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and I are going with Chase and Alana. Yeah, Chase is bringing Alana. I told Chase that Max is gonna be there so he's also bringing his best friend from Wiztech, Arianna. He told me they have been best friends since they were in diapers and he hasn't seen her since he got here, so it's all good.

When I finish getting all my food I stop at the cashier to see Edward and Bella waiting for me. I put my tray in front of the lunch lady, she rings me up then Edward pays for my food, then walks off towards our usual table with Bella.

Alana: I'm starving. Let's sit down.

Chase: Me too, someone used up the charge on my phone so the alarm didn't go off this morning. [Frowns at Alana]

Alana: My bad!

I shake my head at my best friends before walking towards our table and sitting down beside Alice. Alana sits down on the other side of Alice and Chase sits down across from Alana so he's beside Bella. I dig into my food as Alice and Alana start raving about their prom dresses. Bella gives them an annoyed look before getting into a discussion with Chase about the English paper. I sigh and look at the only person left to talk to, Edward. When I look at him I see a curious look on his face. He looks towards the windows of the cafeteria and shows an impressed expression. What is he looking at? I look towards where he is looking to see someone with a black helmet on a black motorcycle in the parking lot, looking towards us. He takes off his helmet to reveal my hot Jacob's face. He smiles at me then looks at Edward. I also look at Edward expectantly.

Edward: Fine, go!

Yay! I jump up and hug Edward real fast before running out of the cafeteria towards the parking lot. I ignore Bella, Alice, Chase, and Alana's calls after me and the weird stares from other people in the cafeteria. When I'm outside I see Jacob leaning on his bike with his helmet off. He's wearing the sweater I have him with gray, faded skinny jeans and his black leather jacket. When he sees me, his eyes light up and he holds his arms out for me. I smile and run towards him, burying my face in his chest as he wraps his warm arms around me. We hug a while as he places soft kissed in my hair, when he finally lets go, he puts his arms around my waist and pull back a little so we can look at each other.

Alex: What are you doing here? [Smiles]

Jacob: I wanted to see you and wish you.

Alex: [Confused] Wish me?

Jacob: Happy four month anniversary!

Wait, what? Four month anniversary? I feel one of his hands leave my waist so I watch him as he puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a small black box. I look into his eyes to see him watching me with a hint of joy in his eyes.

Alex: Four month anniversary of what?

Jacob: Of when we met, four months ago you and I met at this time in Port Angeles. [Pecks me on cheek]

Alex: Awww, you actually remembered that!

I grab his neck and pull his face to mine, smacking my lips to his. His emotions begin to fly through my head along with those beautiful sparks, which only causes me to wind my hands into his hair and pull him closer to me. He holds onto me tighter and deepens the kiss and soon all I can feel is him, him and his minty breath, his planning all week for this. Hmm, he planned this? Then him looking in the box… woah! Before I can see what's in the box, Jacob pulls away from the kiss swiftly with a smirk on his lips. I frown at him as I try to catch my breath, he chuckles, not out of breath at all… of course, he's inhuman... Wait, the black box is why he pulled away, what's in it? I look down at his hand to see the box no longer there, Jacob slightly moves to the side and points to it sitting on his bike seat. I look at him and again and see him smiling proudly. I fold my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow at him.

Jacob: It's for you, I've wanted to give it you since the day I met you… but you didn't seem to like me so I didn't think it was the best idea.

Alex: That wasn't really my fault, and by the way, you were very stalker-type-guy then…

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Is this really what you want to discuss right now?

Alex: Oh, right… what is it?

Jacob smiles wider as he picks up the box and then slowly opens it, he looks at it a while with emotion on his face before handing the opened box for me. When I take it I see a black necklace with a sparkling purple jewel in the center. It's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen in my life. I look up at Jacob as tears form in my eyes to see him beaming at me.

Alex: What?

Jacob: I'm just happy to see you holding it. It was my mother's.

Alex: Are you sure you should be giving something so special to me?

Jacob: You are the most special person in my life, of course I want you to have it. Will you…

Alex: [Interrupts him] Of course, help me?

I hand the box back to Jacob and turn around, putting my hair to the side. I feel Jacob's fingers touch neck, causing a tingly feeling through my body. His hands pull on the chain on my neck and I freeze. My necklace! I feel Jacob's hands leave my neck as he notices my discomfort. He turns me around to face him and looks at me suspiciously.

Jacob: What's wrong?

Alex: My necklace. [Holds out chain for him to see on neck]

Jacob: Oh that, you always wear that… [Thinks a moment] I can just put this over it, or you can wear it later…

It's like he can read my mind, I haven't told him anything about this necklace and yet he knows I don't want to take it off and that it's special to me. He would be hurt if I didn't wear his necklace, but he doesn't want to make pressure me into taking off this necklace either. The necklace from my dad… Maybe it's time I remove the necklace, replace it with a token from someone more important to me, Jacob. Dad told me to wear this so I'm safe, Jacob can keep me safe so I don't need this protection. I only need Jacob. I look at Jacob with a smile and turn around again, brushing my hair to the side as I did before. I wait a while but I don't I don't feel Jacob's hands at my neck again.

Alex: Aren't you going to switch the necklaces?

Jacob: Do you want me to?

Alex: Of course, anything you give me is more important than this necklace.

I wait a while longer then finally I feel Jacob's fingers at my neck again, as he unclasps my peace necklace and takes it off. As the touch of the silver necklace leaves me I feel like a shield had been broken, it shocks me how strange it feels. What was it? I'm about to say something to Jacob when I hear the door of the cafeteria fly open and Edward march towards us in worry. What happened? He comes over to us and looks at me strangely. Then he looks at Jacob in confusion.

Edward: What did you do?

Jacob: What do you mean, I haven't done anything…

Edward: But then why can I… [Looks at my neck] You took off your necklace? [Looks at Jacob] Is that all that happened in the last minute?

Jacob: [Looks at Edward strangely] Yeah, so?

Edward: [Looks at me] Put the necklace back on!

Alex: But why? I am about to put on the necklace Jacob got me.

Edward: Give me her necklace. [Puts hand out to Jacob]

Jacob looks at me so I nod, unsure what else to do. Jacob puts the necklace in Edward's hand then steps away from me. As Edward takes it, he moves behind me and clasps my necklace back on my neck. When the necklace is again hanging on my neck, the weird feeling goes away. I look at Edward to see his eyes go wide.

Edward: The necklace, that's it!

Jacob: What are you talking about?

Edward: The necklace! It's what hinders my powers!

* * *

><p><strong>HIIIIIIII!<strong>  
><strong>So I'm happy to say I did write some chapters, but only like 2-3 I think. <strong>  
><strong>I had an exam to study for this weekend... TOTALLY forgot. So I haven't had time to plug in my flash drive and writeupload.**  
><strong>I have written part of Prom though! YAY! After that it's graduation and after that I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED! :D<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, it's late so I'm not gonna write much more... lol. But FINALLY you guys know why Edward can't read Alex's mind! <strong>

**Horselovingfan- Awesome, looking forward to that update! :)**  
><strong>Sharpay Evans 11- Thanks again for telling me their's no In-n-Out in Washington! I still think that's sad...<strong>  
><strong>LittleRedDevilKat- I believe there should be one coming up soon. I plan on putting more JulietJustin in the upcoming chapters, not a lot, but I feel like I've tottaly forgotten about them for SO long... so yeah.**  
><strong>Neishaa- Max is gonna be back soon! :) There will also be an Alana POV coming up. <strong>  
><strong>Dana1290- Yes Renesmee will definitely be in the story.<strong>  
><strong>Nikki- Hey, you know what, that's a great suggestion. Because I am planning on more Jacob-Alex moments so that would be a good one! Thanks! :)<strong>

**You guys are awesome with all you're reviews. I think I set a personal record for taking so long to post this time. Sorry! **  
><strong>But finally I'm done with the super busyness, still busy, but not super busy. So I will try to keep it to every two days. Lol. <strong>

**Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! for more chapters! :)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	87. We'll Figure This Out

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alex: Wait, what?

Edward: The moment Jacob took that necklace off your neck, I was able to read you mind. I think that peace pendant has some sort of charm on it that protects you from my power. It's what has prevented me from reading your mind and maybe prevented Alice from seeing your future selectively.

I put my hand to the piece sign and look at it. This really does protect me, I just never knew how. But… Edward reading my mind isn't so much a danger… and neither is Alice seeing my future, so why should I wear it? I look up with determination and unclasp the chain from my neck and hand it back to Edward. He looks at me in shock as I stand with my back to Jacob and wait for him to put my new necklace on my neck. When he doesn't, I turn and take the necklace from his hands and put it on myself. I smile and look at Jacob, who is looking at Edward in confusion.

Jacob: Shouldn't she wear the necklace?

Edward: I'd say it's the best idea, in case the Volturi ever come around.

Alex: I don't want to wear it!

Jacob: But it really has kept you safe, you can't just take it off!

Alex: Well I am, I want to wear this necklace from you!

Jacob: You can do both!

Jacob takes the necklace from Edward and pulls the chain and pendant apart. He quickly unclasps my necklace and slips the peace sign on the chain I'm wearing. The shield feeling returns as I look at my neck to see the peace pendant and Jacob's pendant both around my neck. I look at Jacob and see him looking at a pleased Edward.

Alex: This isn't necessary.

Jacob: Yes it is, do you know how annoying it is to have him hearing everything you're thinking?

Edward: [Rolls Eyes] Half the things you're thinking when you're with Alex isn't really what I want to hear anyway, don't think you're the unlucky one!

Jacob: [Looks panicky] Uhhh… Alex I need to go back to La Push. We'll celebrate tomorrow!

Jacob quickly hands me the necklace box and the chain of my peace necklace, pecks me on the lips, then jumps on his bike and rides off. I stare after him confused a while then look at Edward expectantly.

Alex: What was that?

Edward: Don't look at me, ask your boyfriend…

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Whatever, I don't think I want to know anyway…

Edward: [Looks at me strangely] Your mind is very interesting…

Alex: Don't expect to get another glimpse of it now that I know my necklace is the reason you can't read my mind.

Edward: A second ago it didn't matter…

Alex: Well now it does.

Edward: [Starts walking towards cafeteria] I wonder if Bella owns one?

Alex: No… [Follows him inside]

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I'm standing in the living room with mom, dad, Harper, and Juliet as Max brings down the last of his luggage. He puts it down by the stairs with the others and walks towards us.

Max: I'm ready to go!

Teresa: [Hugs Max] Oh Max, we're going to miss you so much!

Max: [Stares strangely at her] Uhhh mom, I can't breathe!

Teresa: [Steps away] Sorry Max, I'm just nervous to see you go…

Max: Well I'm happy you're seeing me off this time.

Teresa: [Looks down sadly] Sorry, my mind has been elsewhere…

Max: No problem mom, anyway I should get going…

Jerry: We're gonna miss you buddy! [Hugs him]

I watch as dad and Max hug, my dad tearing up as he holds him close. Harper and mom watch them happily. When they finally stop hugging, Max gives Harper and Juliet a hug before walking over to me with a smile.

Max: See ya man!

Justin: Yeah, you too. Have a safe trip!

Max and I stare at each other awkwardly a while before finally Max steps forward and pulls me into a hug. The hug feels forced, kind of impatient, just like it looked when he hugged the others. I could see the impatience on his face when he hugged mom and dad for a long time. What could be so important that he can't take the time to say bye to his family? Something is definitely up, I just wish I knew what. As Max pulls away his eyes suddenly go wide.

Max: I forgot something, I'll be right back!

Before we can say anything, Max sprints up the stairs. Mom and dad shrug and grab some of Max's bags before heading downstairs to the substation. Harper follows them as she carries Max's backpack. I look over a Juliet to see her looking at me with a curious face. I walk over to her and stay quiet as I wait for the sound of mom, dad, and Harper groaning as they carry Max's bags fades. When I can no longer hear them I look over at Juliet to see her watching me expectantly.

Juliet: Do you also see it?

Justin: [Nods] Yes, he's in a hurry to leave. What is so important at clown camp?

Juliet: Maybe…. [Shakes head]

Justin: What?

Juliet: Maybe he still has contact with Alex?

Justin: You think he meets her there?

Juliet: [Scoffs] Alex? Clown Camp? Yeah right, that has danger written ALL over it!

Justin: [Nods] True, true. Then maybe it's his chance to call her without us finding out?

Juliet: Maybe… but right now I still think Edward is our best lead.

Justin: If only we knew who he is, where he's from, SOMETHING!

Juliet: [Puts a hand on my shoulder] We'll figure this out, and when we do, we'll get Alex back.

Justin: [Shakes head] That's what we keep telling ourselves, but for how long?

Juliet: [Looks determined] Until Alex is back home where she belongs.

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

It's strange, but it's happening again. Just like when I started having visions with Alex, I'm having ones just like those… I don't know what's happening… there are two visions this time, both different but confusing. And I always have them at once, one followed by the other. Lucky for me so far I've been able to avoid having the visions while Edwards around and avoid thinking about it while he's around. But how long? I couldn't even keep the vision about Alex away from him so long, he eventually found out. It's a good thing Edwards is with Bella for the evening, and Alex is with Chase and Alana so my mind is clear. But these visions…

Jasper: Alice, can you come to the kitchen, darlin?

Alice: Be right there!

Guess I'll have to think about this later… I stand up when suddenly I feel myself drifting away into another world. The last thing I see is Jasper's shocked face entering our bedroom before my vision takes me somewhere else.

_I'm pacing around the living room; everyone is there except for Edward, Bella, and Alex. Max is playing video games with Jasper, Esme and Carlisle are talking silently to one another, Emmett is looking nervously from Rosalie to me, Rosalie is looking at her nails with displeasure. But why are we all nervous? Normally I know what's the reason for my feelings in the vision! The doorbell rings, I look to my family to see there expression turn to confusion. I nod towards them and head towards the door, as I touch the doorknob, everything goes black._

_Again I'm in the living room, this time I'm not pacing, I'm sitting down next to Jasper, who is holding my hand. I look around the room. Carlisle has his arms around Esme, they both look upset. Emmett is pacing angrily around the room, Rosalie is watching him with a sullen look on her face. I look at Jasper and see him looking sympathetically at me. Where are Edward and Bella again? Where is Max this time? And where is Alex? Before I can think again I feel myself slip away. No! I need to find out what's going on! But I can't hold on…_

I open my eyes and find Jasper holding me with worry. We are sitting at the edge of the bed, I look up and see Emmett watching us with concern from the door. I dare not meet his eyes, I know he'll jump to the conclusion that it has to do with Alex. He's had a bad feeling for days.

Jasper: What's wrong?

Emmett: It's a vision, isn't it?

Alice: You don't have to worry.

Emmett: What was the vision?

Alice: It wasn't just A vision… there were two.

Emmett: [Growls] Tell me the visions!

I look into Emmett's eyes, they look pleading. He really has become attached to Alex… like she really is his little sister. I can't lie to him, he has become so close to Alex, it wouldn't be fair... But what can I tell him? I don't even know what these visions mean…

Alice: I had two visions. Both of them… Alex, Edward, and Bella aren't there.

Jasper: Who's there?

Alice: Us, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and in one of them Max.

Emmett: Max isn't in the other one?

Alice: [Shakes head] No… we are all nervous in the first one, and… upset in the other.

Emmett: [Looks worried] Why nervous? Why upset?

Alice: Calm down, it could mean anything.

Emmett: Don't you usually know what's up with these visions?

Alice: [Shakes head] I couldn't, you know Alex blocks my visions. For all I know Jacob is the reason it's blocked!

Emmett: I'll kill him!

Alice: Emmett, we don't know he has anything to do with them!

Emmett: THEN WHY THE HELL ISN'T SHE IN THE VISIONS!

Alice: I DON'T KNOW!

I realize now that I'm no longer in Jasper's arms but standing up looking angrily at Emmett. I look at Jasper and see him standing behind me with his arms ready to grab me in case I lunge towards Emmett. I shake my head and sit down back on my bed. Jasper sits down beside me and enlaces his fingers with mine.

Jasper: It's going to be okay, we'll figure this out.

Alice: What if she is in danger, what can I do?

Jasper: [Shakes head] You can only make sure she's safe, the vision doesn't mean she's hurt.

Emmett: She wouldn't get hurt with us around, or with Jacob around. I don't think there's much of a chance of her getting hurt around Alana and Chase either. It must be when she's alone…

Alice: But when would she be alone?

Jasper: Hold up! We don't even know if she's hurt in the vision!

Alice: Then what else could it be?

Jasper: It could be anything! Maybe Alex isn't around because she's with her friends or Jacob!

Alice: Then why are we nervous?

Jasper: Edward and Bella are also not there!

Emmett: You think the visions might have nothing to do with Alex?

Jasper: Maybe! Let's just not think the worst!

Alice: [Rolls eyes] And thinking it has to do with Bella and Edward is not thinking the worst?

Jasper: [Shrugs] It's better than thinking it has to do with Alex, she's more vulnerable.

Emmett: You know… this could have to do with the transformation, maybe we're nervous about Bella's transformation?

Alice: That doesn't explain why Alex's isn't there!

Jasper: Maybe's she's with Jacob, Jacob is going to be upset to lose his best friend…

Alice: That doesn't explain the second vision!

Jasper: Darlin, we'll take it one step at a time. Maybe Bella made her first kill?

Emmett: [Eyes go wide] You think…

Jasper: No, no! We would never let that happen.

Alice: [Snorts] And we'd let Bella kill someone?

Jasper: You think we'd let her kill Alex?

Emmett: Okay, shut the hell up, NOW!

Alice: [Smiles] Maybe you're right. Maybe these are vision having to do with Bella and Edward.

Emmett: Let's all hope it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya!<strong>  
><strong>So I was able to post in time this time! :) <strong>  
><strong>Though I'm still slow with the writing, LOL. :**

**Dana1290- HAHAH, they get interrupted A LOT. You'll just have to wait and see what happens with Renesmee. **  
><strong>AshKate98- I got Justin POV in this chapter, it's not much though...<strong>  
><strong>SharpayEvans11- Jose? You mean Jacob? Not just yet... lol. I considered it though.<strong>  
><strong>Slytherin Rikki- Thanks! Happy to know you like it :)<strong>

**You guys are so awesome, continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	88. Max is Back!

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Uggghhh, what could be taking them so long? I've been waiting FOREVER! And they won't let me go in case I get 'exposed.' What's the chance that I'll get recognized? I think very little… I throw myself on the couch between Emmett and Jasper and look at the TV as I pretend to watch the wrestling match Jasper and Emmett are watching.

Jasper: Impatient, are we?

Alex: Very. I wanted to go!

Emmett: They'll be back soon.

Alex: [Frowns] But why did everyone go but me?

Emmett: Did you forget the part where we had to stay with you?

Alex: [Folds arms over chest] You know what I mean…

Jasper: Alex, Alice already told you the plan of the day, stop complaining. You're going to…

Alex: [Interrupts him] Hang out with Jasper and Emmett while they get Max, hang out with Max for a while when he gets here, give Alice LOTS of time to make me pretty for prom, then I'll go to prom with Jacob. I know, she repeated it a ton of times this morning before they went to get Max. It's not fair, he's my brother.

Jasper: And her very great nephew, or did you forget?

Alex: Whatever… they just better get here soon.

Jasper: They'll be here in a minute.

Alex: [Eyes go wide] Did you adopt Alice's psychic abilities?

Emmett: No, we can hear the car coming.

Alex: Oh… can I go outside now? [Smiles really wide]

Emmett: [Shrugs] Go ahead, it wasn't my idea that you stay here in the first place.

Alex: Yay!

I quickly jump off the couch and skip towards the entrance of the house. Behind me I can hear Jasper and Emmett chuckling at my way of walking as they also get up. When I get to the door I pull it open to see my little brother standing in front of the door with Edward, Alice, and Rosalie behind him, each with a suitcase at hand. I look my brother up and down, in the few weeks I haven't seen him he's changed. He somehow looks older with his curly hair longer than it was the last time I saw him, his height has finally reached mine, and even the way he dressed. He's not wearing a t-shirt; he's wearing a polo which is showing off the muscles that have been forming on his arms. I look to his eyes and see the joy in them, before I know it we are in a tight embrace and I can feel the tears burn my eyes. Max slowly moves us away from the door to let the others in, I move with him, not wanting to let go of my brother. I missed him more this time, mostly because we couldn't talk much. Hearing about him through his girlfriend wasn't enough. I pull away and look happily at his face; he smiles as I look him up and down again, my handsome little brother.

Max: [Smirks] Miss me?

Alex: You don't even know, I'm happy you're here.

Max: [Nods] So am I. [Looks behind me] Jasper, Emmett, hey guys.

Max walks past me over to Jasper and Emmett and gives them each a hug. They start to talk a while, I just watch him, happy to know I have my brother with me again. I don't even notice how lost I am in watching him until I feel a cold body bump my shoulder. I look to my right and see Edward next to me, Alice beside him.

Edward: Now everything's perfect?

Alex: [Nods] Absolutely! Thanks.

Edward: [Raises an eyebrow] For what?

Alex: I don't know where to begin.

Edward: [Puts an arm around me] You're always welcome Alex.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I walk into the late night bite to see Juliet looking intently at her laptop at a table closest to the exit. She doesn't notice me enter because she doesn't look up, which is odd… she always knows when I'm coming. I walk over to her and stand behind the chair across from her, I clear my throat and she looks up with a distracted expression on her face.

Juliet: Oh Justin, hey! Sit down. [Motions to seat]

Justin: [Sits down] What's up? You seem, interested?

Juliet: Well I have been looking up about the Cullen's Clown School…. I haven't found anything on it. I wonder, is he really in clown school? [Raises a questioning eyebrow]

I'm about to object to her theory when my mind suddenly considers what she said. 'Is he really in clown school?' I don't know. I never tried to find out about the school he's going to, heck I don't even know where it is. All I know is that Max met a girl there, a girl who is now his girlfriend. Other than that, he doesn't even talk about it. Mom and dad have tried to ask him about it, but he usually gives a quick answer and changes the subject. If he's not in clown school, where is he?

Justin: I think you might be right.

Juliet: [Nods] Good, we have another thing to look into… but for starters, we need to find out where Max went.

Justin: [Stands up] I'll figure that out from dad. Maybe he has a brochure or something too. We'll start with those, see what we get from that. [Starts to turn away]

Juliet: Wait, Justin!

Justin: [Turns around and looks at her] Yes?

Juliet: What if there is nothing to this, what if we end up at another dead end?

Justin: At least we know that we tried it, I want to make sure we explore every option. For all we know, this could give us just a tiny clue to where Alex is, that's enough.

Juliet: [Nods] I'll keep trying to find info on this, you go find out where Max went.

Justin: Okay, I'll be back soon.

Juliet smiles at me and I turn away, about to head towards the door. I look back at Juliet to see her looking intently towards the screen again. She really wants to help me find Alex. I smile and watch her; she doesn't notice me as a stand there a few minutes. She looks up a few second later when the bell at the door rings and a customer enters. She sees me and looks at me with surprise.

Juliet: You're still here?

Justin: Yeah, I forgot something.

Juliet: [Looks confused] What?

I walk over to her with a smile and kneel down beside her chair. She look at me curiously as I put my hands on both sides of her face and pull her lips to mine. I pull away a few seconds later to see her beaming at me.

Justin: I forgot that. I love you Juliet.

Juliet: [Wraps arms around me] I love you too Justin.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Max: I can't believe the wedding is only in a few days. AND that my sister is going to graduate from high school. Who thought that would ever happen?

I glare at Max as Jasper and Emmett snicker from across us and Edward shakes his head at Max with disapproval. I worked really hard this semester!

Edward: Alex worked really hard this semester; her grade is what she deserves. She just didn't have any motivation before to show how much potential she really has. She is acing every one of her classes, without bribes!

Max: Wow, that's surprising! Good job Alex!

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Whatever! SO, are you excited about tonight? [Winks at Max]

Max: [Looks embarrassed] Yeah, I miss Alana so much. She's sweet, and amazing, and smart, and beautiful. I really hope she isn't mad that I came early and didn't see her.

Alex: She'll love you for the surprise.

Emmett: [Smirks] So Max, have you popped the three magic words?

Max: [Looks confused] Magic words?

Rosalie: [Smacks Emmett on the head] It's too early!

Max: Wait, what's too early?

Alice: [Shrugs] I don't know… I mean it was kind of a at-first-sight kinda thing…

Max: What was at-first-sight?

Jasper: Alice, you're very forward about these things, maybe Max isn't? I mean, you envisioned us together so immediately you professed your devotion.

Alice: [Sticks tongue at him] Not that you complained!

Jasper: [Smirks] Of course not darlin'.

Max: I'm not what?

Edward: Sometimes it takes a while to express your feeling, no matter how you feel.

Max: [Looks annoyed] Are we still talking about me?

Alex: I agree with Edward, I didn't know but Jacob did!

Max: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT?

The room goes quiet and everyone turns their attention to Max, who is now standing up and looking around with a confused look on his face. I think back to our whole conversation and realize, Max really has no clue what we're talking about. I mean really, we are so dumb to assume he understands… it is Max we're talking about here.

Max: Did I miss something?

Alex: Sorry Max, basically we want to know if you told Alana that you love her… or if you feel that way already.

I smile as I see my brother's face flush bright red, and his ear soon turn red too. I look around at the others to see them smirking at Max's reaction. Looks like my brother really does have feeling for Alana, and he doesn't know how to confess it. Awwww!

Alice: [Claps hands happily] So you haven't told her?

Max: We haven't been together that long. Only a month and a half, also she and I only went on one date… together.

Edward: [Shrugs] Yeah, when you guys had dinner together on video chat that counted as a date. Not an ideal one, but better than nothing when it's long-distance.

Alex: Awww, my little brother did online dates?

Max: [Rolls eyes] Shut-up Alex.

Alex: He-he-he, I can't wait to bug Alana about this. She will be SOOO excited when she sees you! She talks about you so much and she…

Wait, what am I doing? Was I about to tell Max everything Alana tells me about her feelings for Max? So wrong, good thing I realized before I said anything else. I look at Max to see him looking expectantly at me.

Max: And she?

Alex: Nuh-uh, I am not saying anymore. It is SO not any of your business what my best friend tells me, I'd be a horrible friend by telling you.

Max: Come on Alex! I want to know… I want to tell her how I feel, I even… [Looks down embarrassed]

Edward: That's very sweet of you Max, I think she'll love it.

Alice: Love what?

Edward: The custom-made locket he got her. It's the ones that you put pictures in, He has their picture in it. Also it has the engraving, 'I love you Alana, -Max.'

Alex, Alice, & Rosalie: Awwwwwww!

Max: Do you really think she'll like it?

Alice: She'll love it!

Max: [Looks happy] Really?

Alice: I already know it! [Winks at him]

Edward: Alice is never wrong about these things…

Max: [Smiles] Awesome! Let's go see her now! [Stands up]

Alice: [Grabs him by the shoulder] Hang on there, lover-boy. Not until prom!

Max: [Sits down sadly] Dammit!

I wonder if Jacob is doing anything romantic for me tonight. I mean it is my prom… I wonder if there is a prom at his school. Why hasn't he invited me yet? Maybe he'll ask me in a romantic way tonight? I smile as the image of Jacob standing on one knee with a suit as he hands me purple roses pops into my mind.

Alice: Who are we fantasizing about? [Giggles]

I look around me and see everyone smirking at me, well beside Rosalie of course. I feel my face go hot as I quickly look away embarrassed. Did I really just start smiling like a total fool at the thought of Jacob… in front of everyone? Jeez I got it bad for him! And I miss him… even though I see him regularly. I always miss him.

Emmett: Looks like Max isn't the only wizard looking forward to tonight! [Snickers]

I glare at Emmett and grab a vase to throw at him. Edward quickly takes it from me and sets it back down on the side table.

Alex: It's not like it would have hurt him, he's indestructible.

Edward: Alex, what have I said about throwing stuff at us.

Alex: That I have to not throw them at you because you're only trying to help.

Edward: [Shakes his head] Alex.

Alex: [Sighs] These are Esme's things, we don't break them. I can throw stuff at Emmett and Jasper when we're outside.

Emmett: HEY! You told her that?

Edward: [Shrugs] We have to teach her things, as the older ones.

Jasper: How is telling her it's okay to throw stuff as US when we're outside teaching her?

Edward: She won't damage anything in the house.

Emmett: Then lesson of the day for you Alex, you don't hurt Edward when you're mad at him, you hurt his favorite, shiny Volvo.

Alex: He-he, I'm down with that!

Edward: This didn't go well for me… I was only joking about the throwing stuff at them when you guys are outside.

Alex: You're only trying to teach me stuff, cause you're the older ones. They're doing the same. [Gives him a mocking smirk]

Edward: [Rolls eyes] Okay, no teaching Alex things, even if it's a joke.

Alice: Smart rule; though I'm still okay with the car thing… [Smirks]

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE!<br>Another day of posting on time, yay! :)  
>I've also had some time to write a little more! Not a lot like I used to, but a little is better than nothing.<br>So this is the start of Prom! Yay! :) Lots of Jacob-Alex! :D**

**EEEP! I just wrote a whole chapter in Jacob's POV! I LUVVVV IT! I hope u guys will too whenever it's posted! :D**

**SlytherinRikki- The visions? Not for a while is all I can say. Just keep reading :)  
>Dana1290- So if I am free during Spring Break, I am definitely gonna spend time writing ENWIS. Which means, yes, Mikayla!<br>SharpayEvans11- Lol, nothing particularly important. I just needed him to go, lol. Lets say he went to get the necklace for Alana.  
>Selfan101- Thanks! Can't wait to post the next one.<strong>

**SO, I think I will post the next chapter after 10 reviews? Let's see how that goes... lol! I'm just bored!  
>Anyways, if you want the next chapter sooner, REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	89. Fears

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I look at myself in the mirror for the hundredth time, damn I look good. I can't wait for Jacob to see me in this! If only he would get here sooner… It took me forever to find a dress, Alice and Alana easily found theirs, but me, I didn't find my dress until we were about to walk out of the store. I wonder why that always happens to me? The dress is simple according to Alice, but I think it's perfect. It's a light pink dress that goes to my feet, tight allover except from the knees down. The top has one shoulder covered with flowers that continues down to my stomach and the other shoulder a thin spaghetti strap. It's light, which is different for me, but I guess there is a lot of difference between the old Alex and the new one. And for some reason, I really like this Alex, this is an Alex I can be proud of… an Alex the Russo's would have been proud of.

?: Gorgeous.

I turn around and see Emmett and Rosalie smiling at me from the door. They both walk to my bed and sit down as I twirl back to face the mirror.

Alex: You guys think Jacob will like it?

Emmett: I'll punch him if he doesn't.

Rosalie: He's a mutt, you can't expect him to have good taste.

I turn around again and look seriously at Rosalie. When she sees my look, a smirk forms on her lips and she rolls her eyes and starts examining her red-polished nails. I look at Emmett with a frown, he gives me a sorry shrug in response. She will never like Jacob… I wonder if… my old family would like Jacob. I turn back to mirror and look at the photo I have taped to it of Jacob and me. He's perfect for me in every way, but would my family like him? Even mom and dad didn't want me to find Mason, especially since they saw the dangers of being with him since he's a werewolf. Would they have thought the same about Jacob? What if they were to find me and take me away from him? What would I do? I look in horror at the mirror as a tear slips down my cheek, slightly smearing my make-up.

Emmett: Alex?

Alex: I'm fine.

I take a tissue off the table beside me and quickly wipe the dripping eyeliner then turn towards Emmett and Rosalie with the fakest smile I can manage. I walk over to my bed and sit across from them, acting as if what they saw a second ago never happened.

Emmett: Alex… what happened?

Alex: Nothing…

Rosalie: [Interrupts me] Cut the crap, it's obvious you were about to cry!

Emmett: [Glares at Rosalie] Rose.

Alex: No, it's fine. It's not like I would be able to hide anything from you guys anyway… I was just thinking about my family.

Rosalie: We are your family.

Alex: My old family.

Emmett: Alex…

Alex: What if they find me? They would take me away from you guys! Away from him!

I feel the tears build up in my eyes, I tear my gaze away from Emmett's and try to keep them from coming. Emmett and Rosalie stay silent a while, probably unsure how to comfort me. What can they do? If I do get found, how would they stop me from being taken away?

Emmett: Alex… there is no way that they will take you away from us, you understand?

Alex: How can you be sure?

Rosalie: We will all take care of it. The only way you will leave us is by your own free will! You understand?

Emmett: [Smiles] You can't get rid of us that easy though…

Alex: [Smiles] Shut-up!

Rosalie: Now stop ruining your face, I smell dog so I think your date is here.

My heart flutters at the mention of his name. I can't lose him; I don't think I can live without Jacob anymore. What if I get taken away from the Cullens, from Jacob? Will I never see them again? I can't lose them.

Emmett: Alex, calm down. Why are you suddenly so worried about this?

Alex: I don't know. I'm just worried.

Rosalie: Well don't be, your mutt is waiting for you downstairs. It's time for you to go to prom and have fun.

Alex: I guess…

Rosalie: Alex.

Alex: [Fakes smiles] Okay. Thanks guys.

I quickly give Emmett and Rosalie a hug then stand up and walk over to my make-up table to grab my purse. I look over myself in the mirror one last time before walking out of the room. I walk quickly through the hall and down the stairs and smile when I hear Jacob's cute laugh as he talks to Max in the living room. When I enter the living room I see Jacob and Max sitting in the living room with Carlisle and Jasper. Max immediately notices me and turns his attention towards me with a smile. Jacob frowns at Max's sudden action and looks toward me, his frown turns into an o-shape when he sees me. He quickly stands up and looks at me from my shoes up. His face turns to surprise when his eyes meet mine. I smile and look him up and down too, blushing when I see him still looking at me with shock. I look good… but not THAT good, I mean look at him. He looks perfect in his black tuxedo and pink shirt, the same shade as mine? How did he know? I walk over to him and he quickly extends his hand when I'm at arm length. I take his hand and he pulls me in for a soft, tender kiss. When he pulls away he smiles at me, a little shock still in his eyes, but not his main focus anymore.

Jacob: Hey.

Alex: Hi. You look… hot.

Jacob: You look gorgeous. Oh, I got something for you.

I watch him curiously as he grabs a paper bag from the coffee table and opens it up. He takes out a plastic box and opens it, revealing a beautiful small arrangement of flowers. A corsage? He got me a corsage? How sweet. He takes my hand again and places the corsage on my wrist. I look at it happily; it's so beautiful, I don't even know what to say. It's my favorite purple roses and small pink buds of another flower that I don't know of but it matches my dress. I look up at him to see him watching me expectantly. I throw my arms around him and pull him into a tight hug, I'm happy when he returns the hug with as much enthusiasm. I want to be like this forever, in your arms. I feel Jacob start to pull away, which causes me to hold on tighter, I'm not ready to let go!

Jacob: [Whispers in my ear] We can't go if you don't let me go.

Alex: [Whispers back] I don't want to ever let you go.

Jacob: [Chuckles] Good.

Alice: Are we going?

I pull away from Jacob and look towards the entrance of the living room to see Alice standing with her hands on her hip, looking simply amazing! Her teal gown with just enough sparkles on them to make her looking dazzling, but not freakish. I'm so jealous! Alice smiles when her eyes fall on me.

Alice: Wow, you look amazing!

Alex: I could say the same about you.

Jasper: Darlin, you look gorgeous. [Walk over to Alice and gives her a kiss]

Alice: [Smiles] Thank you. Now can we go? Alana, Chase, and his date must be waiting for us!

Jasper: How about we get your corsage and the corsage you picked out for Max to give to Alana from our room while they go in the limo?

Max: I just need to get my camera from my room! [Looks at me] Alex, I have to take a picture of you, you look… woah! You and Jacob can wait for us in the car?

Jacob: Sure. [Takes my hand] Come Alex.

Carlisle: You two have a goodnight. Alex, they don't lie, you do look beautiful.

Alex: [Smiles] Thanks Carlisle, you enjoy your time alone with Esme… since Emmett and Rosalie are going out hunting and Edward is with Bella.

Carlisle: [Smiles] Thank you.

Alex: Tell Esme I'll take tons of photos since she missed us leaving. I know she's busy on the phone with Bella's mom.

Carlisle: [Nods] Will do. Have a good time.

I smile one last time before linking arms with Jacob and letting him lead me outside to the limo. When we reach the door I feel myself get tugged back as Jacob stops walking. I turn my face towards him and he quickly pushes me against the car. At first I'm shocked but then I realize that his actions aren't scary, approaching actually. I feel one of his hands hold my back gently against the car while the other holds my cheek. I look into his eyes and see him studying my face with worry. I feel pain rush through me, is something wrong?

Alex: Jacob?

Jacob: [Quiet for a while] What's wrong?

Alex: What do you mean?

Jacob: When I first saw you, you looked upset. You were crying.

He said it like it was a fact, why does he know me so well?

Alex: It's no big deal…

Jacob: It's a big deal to me, did someone upset you?

Alex: NO! Of course not! I just… I'm scared… [Looks down]

Jacob: [Pulls my chin so I look at him again] What reason would you have to be scared?

Alex: [Sighs] I… I… I'm scared I'll lose you…

Jacob: [Angry] I would never leave you!

Alex: [Shocked] Of course not! I am worried that I'll be taken away from you.

Jacob: [Looks sad] I've been worried about that too. [Lets go of me and turns around] I've been worried, even Sam says that there is a possibility that the wizard council will be involved, that we will be pulled apart.

Alex: You think we won't be together either?

I stare in shock at Jacob's back. He doesn't reply, just looks up into the sky at the moon. I feel my eyes tear up as we stand there in silence for a whole, painstaking minute. How can he feel this way? He's supposed to tell me that he'll never let us be apart, that he'll make sure we are together forever. He's supposed to protect us, so we are never apart. Finally I see him turn around and look at me. His eyes are filled with tears; his eyes go wide as they meet mine. He's not saying this to hurt me, he's also worried. I run towards him and burry my head in his chest. He puts his arms around me and holds on to me as tight as he can without hurting me.

Jacob: Alex, I love you and I will do everything in my power to keep us together, I promise. Of course I worry we will be pulled apart, but that doesn't mean I will sit and watch it happen without a fight. NO ONE, and I say NO ONE can keep us apart!

I pull away from him and look into his eyes, they are still tear-filled but the pain from before is gone, they are replaced with determination.

Alex: I love you.

Jacob's lips morph into a smile as he bends towards me and presses his lips against mine lightly. When he pulls away he takes my hand and entwines his fingers with mine. He takes his other hand and wipes the tears from my face. I do the same to him then he opens the door of the limo and we both go in. We both sit closest to the door of the limo, he puts his arm out and I snuggle against him, giving him little kisses every once in a while as we stare into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>HIYYYAAA!<strong>  
><strong>SO I realize 11 reviews is kinda unfair, I wrote 11 right? Or 10... IDK. LOL. Lemme check...yeah 10. LOL.<br>SO, since I was posting a new chapter of ENWIS anyway, I thought... lemme post a chapter of 'History' too! :D  
><strong>**I had time to write another chapter! Though... IDK you guys will be happy with me when u read it, lol.  
>BUT, I promise only good is to come... well besides the chaoter I just wrote ;)<strong>

**LittleRedDevilKat- Hmmm, ur just gonna have to wait and see ;)  
>Dana1290- Hahahah, ur reviews are always so... enthusiastic. LOL. I look forward to u and everyone else reading the upcoming chapters of this and ENWIS :) I'm still thinking about how I want Mikayla's entrance, LOL.<br>Livieg- Hopefully u'll like prom! :)  
>Jacobfan- I think u guys will like it, I'm gonna edit that chapter later, I THINK I wanna make it longer, but IDK yet.<br>**

**Thanks guys for your reviews, I'm so happy to see u guys excited about the upcoming chapters.  
>I have some things I want u guys to focus on in ur next review.<br>[1] After all the boring chapters, is it getting better? I know my brain was totally not creative for a while...  
>[2] What POV's do you want to see more of that u don't see enough of? SO obviously not Alex... lol.<br>[3] Which do u look forward to the most... (a) Prom (b) Graduation (c) Wedding (d) Post-Wedding  
>[4] Make one prediction of what u think is gonna happen... and be more creative than 'the Russos are coming' LOL.<br>Hope u guys answer these questions, it will give me more to respond to in the reviews. U don't have to though if u don't want to!  
>So I am putting down the bar, I HOPE u guys don't get to 8 in a day... that happened once SO...<br>8+ reviews for the next chapter. So if u want the next chapter, REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	90. Tonight

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alana's POV<span>

Alana: Shut-up! You guys are so annoying; this is why I was so happy that Chase left!

Chase: HEY! I am not annoying!

Alana: You are when you are with her!

Chase: Believe what you want, hey they're here!

Chase links arms with his old best friend, and date to the Prom, Arianna. Arianna looks so pretty tonight, with her perfect curly blonde hair, green eyes, and red long dress. I see why Chase has always had a crush on her, though I think it faded when he met Alex. Well… maybe, since he hasn't been able to take his eyes off her since we got here. She really does look gorgeous, I wish I could look so pretty… I'm wearing a purple dress that is sparkly until the waist, then nets all the way down to the feet. It's pretty, but I look plain compared to Arainna, and I already know I won't look as good as Alex and Alice. I kind of feel weird going with them, I'll be a third wheel no matter what. With Alex going with Jacob and Alice with Jasper; I'll be by myself. And I'll look so plain next to them, they're all pretty and their super-hot boyfriends. I don't even know how I got such a great guy like Max…

Arianna: Alana, are you okay?

Alana: [Snaps out of thought] Yeah, I'm fine. Just, thinking…

Arianna: [Nods] The limo is outside. Chase is just grabbing his camera, you ready?

Alana: [Nods] Yeah. Let's go.

I walk after Arianna until we reach the entrance of the house. Chase extends his arm towards Arianna, she links arms with him and they both walk out the door. Uggh, this is not gonna be fun at all.

Alana: Bye Aunt and Uncle Newton!

I grab my purse from a table and march after them in annoyance. When I'm outside, I find everyone already out of the limo, Chase is introducing Arianna to Alex, Jacob, Jasper, and Alice. Jeez, it's cold here; can't they do the introductions at prom? I wrap my arms around myself and start to reconsider not bring a jacket when I feel someone slip a jacket over my shoulders. Who? I turn around and my frown immediately turns into a smile when I see my favorite guy standing there, Max! He puts his arms out for me and immediately I launch myself into his chest. He chuckles as I hug him tight then puts his arms around me to return the hug. I can't believe it! He's here? For me? I pull away and give him a quick kiss on the lips. He returns the kiss but only briefly because he and I both know that we have an audience. When we pull away, he adjusts us so he has an arm around me while the hand of that arm is holding my hand. I look at Alex happily who is watching us with joy.

Alana: How?

Alex: [Chuckles] We were able to get him here early, just for you! Love me?

Alana: You don't even know! Thank you.

Alex: [Smiles] You're welcome, anything to make my best friend and brother happy.

Chase: So, can we go to prom?

Alana: [Raises an eyebrow] Did you know about this?

Chase: [Shrugs] Of course, Alex is my best friend first!

Alana: Well then, thanks to you too! You guys rock!

Max: What about me?

My heart flutters hearing his voice for the first time in a month in a half, and that not over the phone. He's really here! I smile and snuggle closer to him as he squeezes my hand.

Alana: You are the most awesome!

Max: [Smiles] Good to hear.

Chase: I ask again, can we go to prom?

Alex: To prom! [Points finger to the sky]

Jacob: [Chuckles] Okay, you can stop. Let's go babe.

Alex: [Playfully glares at him] Don't call me 'babe'!

Jasper: [Shakes head] Alex will stand a lot of things except being called 'babe.'

Alice: Okay, can we go now? I don't want our dresses to go to waste!

I watch as the other file into the limo, Max slowly leads us towards the limo. I sneak peeks at him as we walk, he doesn't look at me, just smiles as he lead us to the car. When we are almost at the car I look at him again to see him looking right back at me. We both stop and stare at each other for a while, we snap out of it when the sound of Chase's yelp comes. I look over at the limo to see Alex and Arianna pushing him out of it with Jacob chuckling beside them. I look back at Max to see him smiling as he watches them. He looks back at me and his smile widens.

Max: You look… amazing.

Alana: [Blushes] Not really… I mean, have you seen Alex and Arianna and Alice? They…

Max: [Interrupts me] They look great, but you look amazing. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, courting the most beautiful girl to prom.

Alana: Courting?

Max: It's something I learned in school…

Alana: [Giggles] Okay? Well I'm the luckiest girl in the world, to have the most awesome and romantic boyfriend in the world. You came all the way from New York a few days early, for me?

Max: [Smiles] Of course.

Alex: Are you guys coming?

I look towards the limo and see that they've finally let Chase back in and everyone is seated inside. I look towards Max who nods and leads me to the limo. When we are in the limo, Max and I are still holding hands. Alex and Chase pick out music from the CD player while Alice complains to Jacob that he should have worn the suit she picked out for him that matches Alex's better. Jacob ignores her and tries to get Alex's attention, but she's ignores him and continues to look through the music with Chase. I look at Jasper to see him watching Alice with an amused expression. Last is Arianna, I see her looking at Chase and Alex with… jealousy? This is going to be a long night… I feel Max squeeze my hand and look at him to see him smiling at me. That's when I know; tonight is going to be the best night of my life, as long as I'm with Max and my friends.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

After we took what felt like a million pictures (Alice wanted a bunch to put in an album), we all sat down at a table to save our dinner spot. Lucky for us, each table seats eight, and there are eight of us. I'm sitting between Jacob and Jasper so I can see the discomfort on Jasper's face, he's thirsty. I look at Alice to see her also looking worried, will he last the night? Jasper looks at me and nods; does he know I'm worried? He nods again and I smile in response. Good, no worrying about Jasper; which will also make Alice a little at ease knowing he's okay. I smile at Alice who relaxes and takes Jasper's hand. Jasper turns his attention on her and kisses her on the cheek before pulling her off her chair and towards the dance floor. As they disappear into the crowd of High Schoolers I turn my attention back to our table and see Max, Alana, Arianna, and Chase stand up and also head to the dance floor. That just leaves Jacob and me, I look over at Jacob to see him watching me with a mix of curiosity and amusement.

Alex: What?

Jacob: It's like you've become one of them, you understand them just like Bella does, like you've been a part of this family always.

Alex: [Shrugs] I guess in some way I always have been one of them.

Jacob: I'm happy you are, otherwise I would have never met you, and what life would that be?

Alex: You know, I was thinking the same thing. If I never met them, I would have continued being the sad girl I was in Waverly Place, the girl who got into trouble and didn't do well in school, the girl who was jealous of her friend and unhappy in her own home. Coming here, I changed a lot. I care more about school, I want to be someone, I met the guy of my dreams. [Smiles at him]

Jacob: You want to be someone?

Alex: Yeah, I mean I want to be an artist of course, but I want something more than that. I want to make a difference with art and do something else too. I want to go to college and do something impacting, something that makes a difference. I want us to do something that makes a difference, when we go to college together.

Jacob: You also changed my life in that way, I never thought of leaving La Push. I wanted to stay here my whole life, you made me want to travel with you and experience new things. Thank you. And as for making a difference, I know you will, we will, together. [Smiles]

Alex: How did I get so lucky?

Jacob: I'll tell you when you tell me?

We both laugh as I pull Jacob into an embrace. He kisses my hair and I smile knowing that coming here is really the start of my whole future. Tomorrow I am going to be a high school graduate, I'm going to prepare for college and am going to go off and experience new things with the love of my life, the werewolf who imprinted me, the guys I have a locked bond with. After tomorrow, a lot of good things are going to come into my life. I just know it!

DJ: Come on guys, this is for all the couples out there.

Jacob pulls away from our embrace and stands up, offering me a hand. I take his hand and follow him to the dance floor. When we reach there, the song 'Tonight Is the Night' comes on by Outasight. Jacob smiles at me and we begin to dance to the song.

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

Jasper: Alex seems to be having a good time.

Alice: Is the worry out of her mind?

Jasper: Yeah it is, so maybe it's time you stop worrying also.

Alice: It's just the visions…

Jasper: They are still coming? I thought they stopped…

Alice: No, I've just been doing a good job at hiding them. I don't need Edward figuring this out, he'll do anything to keep Alex safe. Even cancel the wedding, I can't let him do that, and I know Alex will blame herself.

Jasper: We need to tell her…

Alice: [Smiles] We will, when Edward has been shipped off on his honeymoon.

Jasper: [Nods] Good idea. Now what?

Alice: Now we enjoy, we never get to go to prom.

Jasper: Can't say that you're wrong, we don't… I'm happy I'm here with you.

Alice: Me too. I love you Jazz.

Jasper: I love you too, darlin'.

I pull Jasper into a kiss, making sure we continue to dance so no one around us feels awkward. Everything is perfect, Alex is happy with Jacob, Max is here, Edward is somewhere happy with Bella, Emmett and Rosalie are together, Esme and Carlisle are finally together and alone, and I am with Jasper. My visions can't take away our happiness, we'll always be as happy as we are tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! :)<br>****So I never got that 8th review fro chapter 89, but I didn't want to keep the people who did review waiting :)  
>Prom is not over though, there is one more chapter I think? LOL, I forget...<br>SO I decided to give up on the "this many chapters for the next review" except if I'm gonna do a LONG chapter.  
>It doesn't work cuz I'm always one short and I check every few hours, lol...<br>*Oh, and sorry the chapter is a little short, I didn't realize until after I posted that it's short***

**For the ENWIS readers, I've decided that Chapter 19 will be the season finale because I want to give you guys a good chapter for the first chapter of Season 2, and I think you guys will like Chapter 20 :) And also... Chapter 20 is the only chapter I have written of Season 2... so there won't be a post for a while. Tomorrow I'll post the Season 1 Finale.**

**~REVIEW REPLIES~**

**I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks :) Happy you liked it!  
><strong>

**Dana1290- Thanks! I do have a whole chapter of Jacob's POV coming up soon and a Max POV too, maybe two? I forget.  
><strong>

**SharpayEvans11- Nice prediction, we'll just have to wait and see... cuz I haven't written the wedding chapters yet, lol.  
><strong>

**I Worry- Hahah, hell yah they will! LOL, just wait and see :)  
><strong>

**Selfan101- I am excited for after the wedding too, though I think I'm going to slow things down a little then. I don't want to all out jump into Renesmee drama.  
><strong>

**Slytherin Rikki- Thanks again for letting me know in ENWIS that this was your review, and thanks for answering all my questions, lol. (1) Thanks, ur so sweet! :) (2) I have a short Harper one coming up and some Emmett ones too. (3) I look forward to writing the post wedding, I'm just trying to decide what I want happening at the wedding. LOL. (4) Nice prediction, i do want to get the council involved somehow eventually.  
><strong>

**Rose- Thanks so much for replying! :D (1) Thanks so much! (2) I can't wait to post the Jacob's POV chapter. (4) I haven't thought much about hwo to fit her into the story because I already have mappde out what I want happening up to the discovery of Bella's pregnancy. Everything after that... I need to start thinking about. LOL. (4) Hahah, nice prediction, that would be funny!**

**Thanks guys for your AWESOME reviews! Please continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)  
>Next chapter will be posted after two days BTW, I will go back to doing every other day soon. :D<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	91. Beautiful Night

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Jacob: Make a wish.

I look at Jacob to see him staring at the sky with a smile. I look up towards where his head is tilted and see a shooting star pass by. A wish? What else could I wish for? I have the perfect family, I have the love of my life, what else is there? I know, I wish that Jacob and I would be bonded together, forever. I look at him again to see him watching me with an amused expression, I suddenly feel self-conscious so I burry my head in his chest. He wraps his other arm around me and kisses my hair.

Jacob: What did you wish for?

Alex: [Pulls away to look at him] To be bonded to you forever.

Jacob: [Looks surprised] But you already have that.

Alex: Never hurts to wish a little extra, what did you wish for?

Jacob: [Looks at sky] Can't tell you.

Alex: Why?

Jacob: You can't tell someone your wish, then it won't come true!

Alex: [Shocked] But I just told you!

Jacob: [Smiles] That doesn't matter, your wish is already true. It won't make any difference!

I frown at him and pull away before punching him hard on the chest. I know he doesn't feel the impact because my hand starts to ache. I pull away from him and hold onto my fist with my other hand, ignoring Jacob's chuckles beside me. As I try to stand up, I feel arms wrap around my waist and I fall back on his warm body. I look down to see myself sitting on Jacob's lap. He wraps his arms around me and snuggles his face into my hair so his lips are almost at my ear.

Jacob: Why are you mad babe?

Alex: [Rolls eyes] What did I tell you about calling me 'babe'?

Jacob: Don't?

Alex: Exactly… can you let me go, we should get back to prom.

Jacob: You didn't want to go there a few minutes ago when you were in my arms and we were looking at the stars.

Alex: Yeah, cause that was before you ruined my wish.

Jacob: What wish? You already have what you wished for!

Alex: But… whatever! Let me go.

Jacob: What?

Alex: It doesn't matter!

I feel Jacob's arms let go of me and his body slip from under me. I fall on the floor and look questioningly at Jacob, he moves in front of me and lies down, putting his head in my lap. He takes my hands and holds them to his heart then looks straight into my eyes with a serious expression. I kinda hate it when he does that…

Alex: What?

Jacob: Tell me. [Looks at me pleadingly]

Alex: [Sighs] Jacob, can we go inside?

Jacob: Not until you tell me why you got upset all of a sudden?

Alex: How do you even know that I'm upset?

Jacob: I love you Alex, and because of that I make it my job to know when you're happy and when you're sad. Please Alex, tell me why I upset you, so I can fix it.

Alex: Jacob…

Jacob: [Looks sad] Please.

Alex: [Sighs] I've just been worried lately, and you ruining my wish, I really took it to heart. Jacob, I can't lose you. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me

Jacob: [Shocked] Alex…

Alex: You said yourself that it's a possibility. Doesn't this scare you at all?

Jacob: Don't take it too seriously Alex, the wish was really nothing, it's just a superstition. If you want I'll tell you my wish. I wish that you and I would….

Before Jacob can say another word I quickly cover his mouth with my hand. He looks at me strangely and stops talking. When I pull my hand way, he gives me a questioning look.

Alex: Your wish is about us?

Jacob: [Smiles] Of course.

Alex: Then don't tell me! That's makes it all better.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Okay…

Alex: You wanna get up now?

Jacob: [Shakes head with a smirk] I like being here.

Alex: [Giggles] Hmm, I think I like it too.

He raises an eyebrow at me before grabbing onto my head and pulling me towards him so our lips meet. As he is about to pull away, I grab onto his head and pull him closer to me. He chuckles through my lips and deepens the kiss. Mmmm.

Jasper: Prom is almost over…

I let go of my hold on Jacob's head and he pulls away with a frown. We both look towards Jasper to see him standing beside Alice, both of them with their arms folded over their chest.

Jacob: Perfect timing…

As Jacob lifts his head off my lap, I give Alice an annoyed look, she rolls her eyes in response. Jacob extends his arms toward me to help me up as soon as he is standing. When I'm up, I link arms with him and look at Jasper and Alice with a frown. Jasper smirks while Alice frowns back.

Alice: I brought you here so you can experience prom, don't be like Bella and ditch the whole thing. [Examines me] You're lucky the grass didn't ruin your dress!

Alex: We danced, we ate, we socialized, we danced some more, now we are ending the night with some us-time. [Smiles at Jacob]

Jacob: So she experienced prom, now she's experiencing being with her boyfriend. Why don't you vamps runs along and experience you hundredth prom.

Alice: [Glares at him] For your information, we never go to prom! This is my first prom!

Jacob: Woop-tee-doo!

Alex: [Chuckles] Okay, let's get back inside before there is a war that will destroy a suit and a dress. Jasper, if you will?

Jasper silently nods before taking Alice's hand with his and leading her towards the gym. I smile towards Jacob who is still frowning towards Alice and Jasper. I lean my head on his shoulder and feel his body relax a little.

Alex: They're gone.

Jacob: They'll never really be gone.

Alex: Yeah… [Looks at him with a smile] I love you.

Jacob: [Smiles wide] I love you too.

* * *

><p><span>Alana's POV<span>

I burry my head in Max's shoulder so he doesn't see me blush from the way he is looking at me, the way he has been looking at me all night.

Max: Come on, why do you keep hiding your face?

Alana: [Lifts head and looks at him] Cause you keep looking at me like that.

Max: It's not my fault you look so beautiful… [Looks down embarrassed] And I missed looking at you. The video chats weren't enough…

Alana: [Blushes] I know… I missed you too.

Max: Well you won't have to miss me for the rest of the summer because I'm here for you.

Alana: [Smiles] I know.

Max: And, I'll be your date to Bella and Edward's wedding.

Alana: Oh yeah, yay! I totally forgot about that…

Max: [Smiles at me] This is going to be a good summer.

Alana: Yeah it is.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

DJ: This is the last song of the night, grab a partner and hit the dance floor!

I look around the table and watch as everyone stands up for the last dance, except for Max and Alana who are already dancing. I look at Jacob, who is leaning on his chair with his head tilted back. Is he asleep? Well… he won't be for long... I stand up and look at him then bend over and kiss him on the lips. As I pull away I see his lips form a smile and his eyes shoot open. He was playing me, jerk!

Alex: Last dance, come on sleeping beast.

Jacob: Beast?

Alex: What, you want me to call you sleeping beauty?

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Come on.

Jacob stands up and entwines his fingers with mine; then we both walk to the dance floor together to join the rest of the couples. It's a slow song so Jacob pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his chest. I like this, a perfect way to end an awesome day.

Jacob: Alex?

Alex: Hmmmm?

Jacob: You feel better now?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah, I guess maybe I did overreact.

Jacob: Just a little. Don't worry Alex, as long as I am with you, no one will take you from us.

Alex: You promise?

Jacob: I promise.

Alex: Thank you.

Jacob: [Chuckles] Don't mention it.

Alex: Jacob?

Jacob: Yes Alex?

Alex: Where do you see us in say… five years?

Jacob: Uhhh… I don't know, all I know is we'll be together.

Alex: Ohh… okay.

Jacob: [Chuckles] Alex, you're only seventeen. The last thing you need to worry about is that, especially if you're thinking children.

Alex: [Blushes] I wasn't thinking that…

Jacob: Okay… [Snickers]

Alex: I WASN'T!

Jacob: Okay, okay! Don't get mad babe… I mean Alex.

Alex: Jacob?

Jacob: Yeah?

Alex: [Blushes] I don't think it's THAT bad when you call me 'babe.' Just not around other people. Cause then… I don't know, it sounds weird.

Jacob: [Chuckles] Really? Well I'll try not to call you babe when we are around other people.

Alex: [Looks at him and smiles] Thanks!

Jacob: [Looks at me strangely]

Alex: What?

Jacob: I just never thought I could be so fascinated by someone. When I'm around you, it's like I can't not enjoy every moment. Even when we fight, just your presence is enough for me; your anger doesn't bother me. And when we aren't together, I can't take it. It's unbelievable.

Alex: [Smiles] I know. I love it, even though it drives me nuts sometimes.

Jacob: You drive me nuts all the time, just being with you. You're intoxicating.

Alex: Hmmm, I know something that will really intoxicate you.

Jacob: [Raises an eyebrow] What?

Alex: [Smirks] This.

I pull slightly away and grab onto Jacob's collar before pulling him to my lips hard. As our lips collide, I can feel the fireworks explode in us harder than ever and the sparks fly through our body like crazy, so much that it hurts. I ignore it though, and let myself drown in the sweet taste of Jacob's tongue. Mmmm, the taste I want on my lips forever, and no ruined wish can take that away from me. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>HIIIIII!<br>So I THINK this is the last part to Prom. Hope you guys liked it, lots of Jacob&Alex moments :)  
>So concluding prom means, off to graduation! YAY! Hope you're all ready for that ;)<br>And sorry I keep posting later in the day, it's cuz I had school and work again... **

**For the ENWIS readers, I haven't gotten around to writing any chapters yet so so sneak peek, sorry! :/**

**Thanks you guys for the reviews, I really do check them and read them!**

**Seeing reviews lets me know people are still reading so I know to keep writing so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	92. Graduation

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

"Alex, GET UP!" I hear for the one-hundredth time. Ugggh, guess I can't ignore it this time. I open my eyes and see Alice and Emmett standing beside my bed, both with their arms folded over their chest as they look down at me with disapproval.

Alex: Good morning?

Alice: [Glares at me] NO! Get up, NOW! We need to get you prettied up for graduation!

GRADUATION! OMG! That's today! I totally forgot! I jump off my bed quickly, almost falling on top of Emmett and Alice, but of course since they are vampires, they catch me. Though, I rather they let me fall to the floor, because the moment they do catch me, I feel myself burise where they grab me. As they hold me up, I try and not show the pain I feel on my arms… this is going to leave a mark.

Emmett: [Chuckles] In a hurry to get up now? So much that you would risk falling and getting caught by vampires. How bad did we bruise you?

Alice: [Eyes go wide] Oh my, we bruised you?

Alex: How did you? Ughh, never mind… I'm fine.

Alice: [Looks concerned] You sure?

Alex: [Shrugs] Yeah, it's no biggie. [Smiles] It's graduation!

Emmett: Yeah, and the procession starts in an hour and a half, you have to be there in an hour…

Alex: Right… So, I'm guessing I should get ready?

Alice: Duh! [Shakes head at me]

Alex: Sorry! I'll go get ready, will you guys leave?

I watch as Emmett and Alice walk out of my room together, Emmett heading left towards the stairs and Alice right, towards her bedroom, she probably also has to get ready… I walk to my closet and smile when I see my dress and gown hanging by the mirror in the closet. Alice. I can't believe I'm graduating, I mean REALLY graduating! This is actually the year I was supposed to graduate, but since I got held back once… that wasn't gonna happen. I remember before I got held back my parents were relieved they could throw Justin and my graduation party together, since Justin started school a year later since he was born after the cut-off date to apply with everyone else his age. But now I'm graduating when I was supposed to, and Justin graduating is not going to overshadow my graduation.

Alice: [Yells from her own room] Alex! You better be half ready by now!

Uh-oh. I quickly grab my wand from my dresser and flash my dress, shoes makeup, and jewelry on. Then I stand in front of the mirror and try on a couple different hairstyles until I decide to just leave it in curls. I look myself in the mirror, proud of the way I look. It didn't take long for me to find a graduation dress, and I found it online because I was sick of the trips to Port Angeles. I found a plain, loose black dress that goes halfway down my thighs and has thick straps on the shoulders. I thought it would be best to stick with black because it would make me a little less hideous-looking in the gown. Also, it gave me a chance to wear big earrings, I decided to wear big gold hoops with diamonds on them, an early graduation present from Rosalie and Emmett. I grab my little black purse and place my wand in it, then put on my cap and gown before heading downstairs. When I arrive in the living room, everyone is already there waiting for Alex and me.

Rosalie: Finally, you're done!

Emmett: Faster than I expected. Good. [Nods with a smirk]

Alex: I'm a wizard, any job can be done this fast.

Edward: I'm sure you shouldn't be using magic to complete what a normal person has to do themselves… but, you did wake up late.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Yay… I have Edward Cullen's approval.

Edward: [Shakes his head] I didn't technically say that.

Alex: But you…

Carlisle: [Interrupts me] Are you nervous, Alex?

Alex: [Shrugs and sits beside Max] I dunno…

Max: If I were graduating, leaving the world of adolescents to enter the world of adulthood, I'd be extremely nervous.

Alex: [Looks at him shocked] Who are you and what did you do with my brother Max?

Max: What do you mean?

Alex: Max, you never use words like, 'adolescents.'

Max: [Shrugs] It happens when you are stuck taking the subway to school with Justin, Zeke, and Harper.

Alex: [Shakes head] I honestly have no idea how you do it.

Emmett: The more you talk about Justin, the more I want to meet him. Is he that bad?

Alex&Max: YES!

Edward: I'm sure he's not. [Stands up] Well I'm headed to Bella's to ride with her and Charlie. I'll see you guys there?

Carlisle: We will come as soon as your sister is ready.

Emmett: Meanwhile, Rose, Max and I will head over there with Alex.

Esme: That's a good idea, we won't fit in one car anyway.

Alex: I call shotgun!

I stand up and grab my things before sprinting towards the garage so I could get to the car before everyone else gets up. I feel a breeze pass by me and am annoyed when I see Rosalie and Emmett already in the garage, leaning on Emmett's car.

Alex: You guys cheated!

Emmett: It's not considered cheating if it's a normal thing for us…

Alex: It's not normal for me, I can't run at super inhuman speed.

Rosalie: Whatever; take shotgun. Can we just go?

Max: [Walks into garage] Hey, how'd you guys get here so fast? Did Alex flash you guys?

Emmett: We ran.

Max: I didn't see you guys get up, Alex why did you flash them and not me?

Emmett: I said, we ran!

Max: If you ran I would have seen you, and even if I did see you, why were you so fast?  
>Emmett: Uhhh… cause we're vampires, duh!<p>

Max: So? Vampires turn into bats and fly, they don't… [Eyes go wide] DID YOU TURN YOURSELF INTO A BAT AND FLY HERE?

Emmett: [Frowns] No. [Stalks into car]

Alex: [Walks over to Max with a smile and puts an arm over his shoulder] Max, sometimes I just love you!

AT FORKS HIGH SCHOOL….

Ms. Lauren: Everyone, please line up in alphabetical order!

Chase: That's one thing I won't miss here, Ms. Lauren.

Alex: [Chuckles] You and I both, she HATED me.

Chase: Can't disagree with you on that.

Alex: At least she's the only, EVERYONE hated me at my old school.

The moment those words came out of my mouth, the truth of the words blew through me. I meant that none of the teachers liked me, but actually, I really didn't have a lot of fans. Harper was my only friend… and I didn't even see her as a friend. There were a few guys friends here and there, Dean, Riley, Mason, but those friendships ended when we broke up. Well… beside Mason… but he's dating HER now so I really can't stand being around him. Why was everything so bad there, and everything so good here?

Chase: Alex, you okay?

Alex: [Snaps out of thought] Huh? Yeah… I better go find Edward and Alice, Alice disappeared to check on how Bella looks. And if I find them, I won't have to alphabetize myself, they'll do it for me. [Fake laughs] I'll see you later.

Chase: [Nods] Okay…

I walk around the crowd of student, some gave me a 'hi' as I pass them. But I still can't see Alice and Edward, which is strange, since they are the only ones that look gorgeous in these hideous gowns.

Ms. Lauren: Alex?

Alex: [Fakes smiles] Heyyy… Ms. Lauren…

Ms. Lauren: [Frowns with arms folded over chest] Shouldn't you be looking for your spot in line?

Alex: I was just doing that…

Ms. Lauren: [Shakes head in annoyance] Of course, that why you were heading towards the Z's?

Alex: Oh… right, uhhh…

Ms. Lauren: Don't tell me you forgot where the letter C goes?

Alex: [Frowns] NO I did not!

Ms. Lauren: [Raises and eyebrow] Excuse me?

Alex: You can take your…

Edward: [Pops up beside me and interrupts] Hey Ms. Lauren, I'll take Alex with me and get her to her spot in line with Alice and myself. Come Alex. [Grabs my arm and pulls me away]

Alex: HEY!

Edward: Were you trying to get yourself expelled, on your graduation day?

Alex: No! But I was going to turn that woman into the bitch she is.

Edward: [Rolls eyes] Come on, Alice is waiting.

When we get to our place in line, Alice is tapping the floor her shoes impatiently. When she sees me, she quickly starts adjusting my cap and gown… uggh, not in the mood Alice.

Alice: What took you guys so long?

Edward: Alex was having a chat with Ms. Lauren.

Alice: [Raises an eyebrow] Chat?

Edward: Yes, exactly what you're thinking.

Alice: [Sighs] Of course… [Looks at me seriously] Are you trying to get yourself expelled on…

Alex: [Interrupts her] NO! She's just a bit…

Edward: [Covers my mouth]

Alice: [Waves at teacher passing by] Hi!

Edward: [Uncovers my mouth] Alex… the only thing you got from biting me was getting my hand wet.

Alex: [Glares at him] It was like biting a rock

Edward: [Shrugs] Then you just bit a rock, sue me?

Alex: You make no sense.

Alice: Shhh! Graduation is about to start! Alex, stand in front of me!

I roll my eyes and stand in front of Alice as the graduation music starts. It was REALLY boring and tiring to stand there and wait, but I'm relieved when finally we are at the C's.

Principal Greene: Alexandra Cullen.

I walk over to him and he shakes my hand while handing me my diploma with his other hand. I take it and look towards the people in the crowd, I smile when I spot Emmett and Max cheering with cameras in hand. I smile wider when I see Jacob a few chairs behind them with Billy and Charlie beside him. Awww, Jacob didn't tell me he was coming. I smile at him and he winks at me, quickly snapping a photo of me with a phone. Which reminds me… where did he get that phone from? The thought leaves my mind as I feel Principal Greene let go of my hand and mumble a congratulations before pointing me towards the chairs in the front where all the other students who already have their diplomas are sitting. When I sit down I look at the paper in my hand emotionally. I finally graduated, wow! I'm really a high school graduate, after this I am going to go to college to start the rest of my life! I feel my eyes tear up as I start to imagine myself in San Francisco, walking beside Jacob with books in my arm. I never thought that this would be what I wanted! I feel a hand touch mine and I look beside me to see Alice beaming at me.

Alice: You're happy, right?

Alex: [Hugs Alice] More than you'll ever know!

Alice: Congratulations.

Alex: Thank you Alice, just… thank you.

Alice: [Pulls away a little] Awww, Alex. Don't get all emotional on me, you know I can't cry!

Alex: [Laughs] I've been known to do the impossible.

Alice: [Smiles] Yes you have.

Edward: You okay, Alex?

Alex: [Smiles] Yeah, I am now.

I turn forward but keep my hold on Alice. I enjoyed the rest of graduation, cheering for my fellow classmates and laughing my head off when Bella almost falls off the stage. Finally when the last person is on stage, I look around and see the sparkle in the eyes of my fellow classmates. They are all ready, no; we are all ready to start the rest of our lives. As the last kid takes his seat with everyone else, I look eagerly towards Principal Greene.

Principal Greene: I now introduce to you this year's graduation class! Good luck to you all!

I stand up quickly and throw up my cap and scream with joy with everyone else. Alice and Edward laugh beside me before each giving me a hug. Bella and Chase join us a moment later and I hug them too. I can't believe it! It's really over; high school is REALLY over for me! I've graduated! Eeeepppp!

Alice: Come on Alex, there is a whole group of people waiting to see us!

Alice links arms with me and pulls me towards the crowd where all the family members are seated… well standing now. Very soon we find the others and I am engulfed in a bunch of hugs and given a bunch of congratulations, starting with Emmett's bear hug… of course. Charlie joins us a minute later, rolling Billy in front of him. Where's Jacob? I look around a while and am disappointed when I see him nowhere, I am tempted to ask Billy… but I don't want to look rude by asking about Jacob when he is here too… uggh.

Billy: Well, I should get going. Congratulations again to you all, especially you Alex. [Smiles]

Alex: Thanks Billy…

Billy: Charlie, want to help me to my car?

Alex: How…

I quickly stop myself, realizing how rude I would sound if I asked him how he drove here. Stupid me, I swear I was about to say, 'hey Billy, how did you drive here with your legs like that?' Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Billy: Yes, Alex?

Alex: Uhh, nothing. Thanks for coming! Bye!

Bella: [Kisses Edward] I better go too, dad and I are going to the Lodge. [Waves at everyone] I'll see you guys later!

I watch with a frown as Bella, Charlie, and Billy go towards the parking lot. Maybe Jacob was never here? Poo!

Emmett: [Smirks] Something wrong, Alex?

Alex: [Shrugs] No, everything is swell…

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiiiyyyyyaaaa! :D<br>Here's the next chapter of 'History.' I really can't believe I'm already at chapter 92! Wow!  
>Anyway, hope you guys liked graduation, wonder where Jacob is, if he was there, lol?<br>Hahah, maybe Alex is losing it? What do you think?  
>So no with graduation done, we head to, the wedding! There will be a little drama between the wedding...<br>Don't hate me for it when it comes. :)**

**So for my ENWIS readers, I promised sneak peeks of Season 2 of ENWIS.  
>I was gonna post this chapter sooner but I wanted to finish writing another chapter of ENWIS to give a sneak peek. :D<br>You guys can go ahead and use your imagination to decide who's POV this is and what it'a about! :D  
><strong>_**"**Because, I would be in SOOO much trouble if someone in this house found out that I'm telling you all this; but I can't lie to you anymore..._**"**

**-Slytherin Rikki- I wanna post Season 2 of ENWIS asap but I need to write it first lol.  
>-MacieLanetheOliviaHoltFan- Here you go! :)<br>-SharpayEvans11- The vampires always ruin it, lol!  
>-Dana1290- Nessie is gonna be born after Edward&amp;Bella return from their honeymoon. you're gonna have to wait and see who is gonna imprint her, if someone imprints her at all. Mikayla will of course come soon, in Season2, I am still working on writing Season 2 though, but you will see her almost immediately in Season 2.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews guys, hoping to get some more for this chapter so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	93. Great Memories

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Oh, Alex. Of course you're going to get all worked up about not seeing me. I stand a few yards behind Alex and watch as she stands away from Alice and Edward who are talking to Chase, Alana, and Max. The rest of the Cullen's are also there taking pictures, looking… normal, if that's possible. Maybe I've made Alex wait too long. I smile and grab the bouquet of purple flowers from the chair that I placed then start to walk forward slowly. I stop when I see Alex scanning the crowd again. When her eyes fall on mine they light up and she gives me a fake frown. She's so not mad. I smile and tilt my head slightly, holding my chin as I do this. She rolls her eyes and looks at me a while before pushing past the Cullen's and running through the crowd between us. As she gets closer I extend my arms and wrap my arms tightly around her when I feel her body against mine. Now you're home Alex. She's buries her head in my chest and I bend my head over and burry my head in her hair. After a while I feel her trying to wiggle away and I let go as she pulls slightly away. I rest my hands on her hips and look at her expectantly.

Alex: You suck, you know that?

Jacob: [Chuckles] No I didn't know that, but that's not really a nice thing to say to someone who brought you your favorite color flowers.

Alex: It's not nice to hide from your girlfriend.

Jacob: I'll make it up to you.

Alex: How…

She looks at me in wonder and is about to continue when I pull her back towards me and crush her lips to mine. She struggles a while but soon I know she's forgotten about her fake anger as she starts to kiss back. Mmmmm, my sweet Alex. I feel those wonderful sparks fly through our body, the ones that I once hated so much for causing me pain when Alex and I were not together, but now I treasure whenever we touch. As I feel the sparks get stronger I sigh and pull away, they hurt sometimes… I can only imagine what pain Alex experiences when they get that strong. I wonder how it would be if we were to do something else… something… more intimate? I put the thought aside and look down at Alex, she is looking at me with a dazed expression on her face. She smiles when her eyes meet mine.

Jacob: Did I make it up to you?

Alex: Almost… you just ended the kiss too soon. [Frowns]

Jacob: [Chuckles] Sorry, but I'd like to remind you that your vampire family, your friends, and your brother are waiting for your attention.

Alex: [Frowns more as she looks back at them] Right. Sometimes… I want to go somewhere alone with you and just be with you.

Jacob: [Smiles] So do I, though I can definitely arrange for something like that.

Alex: [Smirks] Hmm, really?

Jacob: Yeah, our spot in the woods? How about a date, you and me? We haven't visited there since three weeks ago.

Alex: Yeah. I remember. [Blushes and looks down]

I chuckle as the memory of that day comes to mind.

Three weeks ago in the woods

_I smile and look at Alex again while I have my head lying on her lap. We are both sitting on the grass beside the lake in our bathing suits, relaxing together in our spot after so many days of not being together. A week to be exact… Sam has had us training extra lately, I don't know why… but it's been giving me little time for other things. Also, Edward has Alex studying a lot, wizard studies and school studies. But finally today Emily convinced Sam to spend the day with her and let everyone off. Alex was able to convince Edward that she was in good enough condition with her studies to spend a day with me. In the end we decided the only place we could go to really spend time together and be alone was our spot._

_Alex: Jacob?_

_Jacob: Yeah?_

_Alex: You don't think we'll ever be so busy when we're in college that we won't have time for each other, do you?_

_Jacob: [Smiles] Of course not. I will always save time for you, no matter what._

_Alex: But what about right now? I mean, we are in high school and we don't have time for each other. I don't want to not be around you like this again._

_Jacob: Alex, you're busy with the end of school and I'm busy with the pack, it's just like this for now._

_Alex: Really?_

_Jacob: Yeah. _

_Alex: Ok. [Looks away with a worried expression]_

_Jacob: [Smirks] Hmmm, someone needs a distraction?_

_Alex: [Looks at me confused] Huh?_

_I throw my arms around Alex's waist and start blowing on her tummy. I hear her giggles of protest as she tries to push me away. Perfect, it looks like her worry is starting to drift away. I roll off her lap and lay her on the grass before trapping her body between my legs so I can continue tickling her and blowing on her tummy. I see her totally out of breath from laughing and finally stop, pulling myself closer to her face, holding myself up by putting my hands on both sides of her. I lean closer to her so we are only a few inches apart and I am almost lying on top of her. She continues to catch her breath, not noticing my position over her. I don't notice much either as I stare at her. When she finally catches her breath, she look up at me then down to realize how closer we are. Her face flushes red as she looks back into my eyes, I smirk and lean closer, placing my lips on her neck. I place light kisses up her neck until I reach her chin. I stop and pull up a little, looking down at her nervous face. For some reason at this instant, she looks more beautiful than ever before, so close to me, and so mine. The only thing missing is the brightness in her eyes, because right now in her eyes, all I see is nerves. She's indecisive; she sometimes bites her lip like that when she's unsure of something and nervous about it. She bit her lips like this the day I saw her again in Denali and the few times she's apologized to me when we got into a fight. But this is different, I don't want to see her like this when we're so close, I want her to be sure. And even if you were ready, Alex, I would never do that to you, not until I make you officially mine forever. I kiss her one last time on the cheek before rolling off her and throwing myself beside her. We lay there for a while in silence, all that can be heard is Alex's breathing. Is she mad at me? I wait a while longer, every second slowly burning me inside. When I can no longer take it anymore, I lean to my side to face Alex._

_Jacob: Alex, I'm sorry! Don't be mad, I was never going to do anything…_

_Before I can continue, Alex quickly puts her arms around me and buries her head in my chest. Huh? I look at her a while in shock before wrapping my arms around her too. I watch her a while silently, worried. Finally she pulls back a little, her face is red but she doesn't look upset, she looks, happy?_

_Alex: Why would I EVER be mad at you, you're the most wonderful, amazing guy EVER! And I love you so much! You're also so sweet and… and…_

_Jacob: [Interrupts her] Woah, woah, woah, slow down their babe. _

_Alex: I just really love you. [Blushes]_

_Jacob: I love you too Alex. _

_Alex: [Takes deep breath]_

_Jacob: [Smirks] You didn't say anything when I called you 'babe.'_

_Alex: I told you I don't mind when we're alone. Change the subject._

_Jacob: Okay…[Smirks] You get really nervous when I get that close to you?_

_Alex: [Blushes] Shut-up._

Back to Jacob's Present-Day POV

I look at Alex and see her flush redder as she thinks about it. She's so cute when she blushes, but wow she can really blush. I pull her closer to me and she buries her face in my chest in embarrassment. I shake my head and look at her with a smile.

?: I think a congratulations exchange is in order here.

The moment I hear the British accent I feel Alex's body tense a little. She moves her head from my chest as a frown appears on her face. We both look behind us to see Mason and Leah holding hands, Mason is wearing his cap and gown over a blue dress shirt and black dress pants. Behind them is an older, well-dressed couple that looks very much like Mason, maybe his parents? Mason smiles at Alex and looks at her expectantly. This can't be good…

Alex: [Glares at Leah] Congrads Mason…

Mason: [Raises an eyebrow] Congrads? Well, congrads to you too then?

Mason turns and looks at his parents, who look at each other, then at Mason in confusion.

Mason: It must be an shorter English version.

Mrs. Greyback: Well, I am just thrilled. Today I see my son graduate from High School… [Gives him disapproving look] Finally… and I meet his WEREWOLF girlfriend. [Smiles at Leah]

Mr. Greyback: I, myself, can definitely agree with that. [Smiles at Mrs. Greyback]

Mason: Oh, sorry, I forgot. Alex, Jacob, these are my parents. Mum, dad, this is Alex and her boyfriend Jacob.

Alex: Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Greyback.

Mr. Greyback: Alex? As in the girl you used to date before Leah? Is she a werewolf too?

Mason: Uhhh, no. She's a wizard.

Mr. Greyback: Well then, it's a good thing that you found Leah now, isn't it?

How dare they say that, Alex is the most amazing person that anyone can meet! Mason would be lucky to have her! Of course… she's better off with me, especially since they can't appreciate her! I can just imagine my fist hitting Mr. Greyback's face; he looks like he has never worked out in his life. I feel a gentle touch on my bicep and look at Alex to see her giving me a pleading look. Oh… I look down at myself and see that I'm slightly shaking. I look at Leah and see her looking angrily at me. Okay, I won't hurt him, but I won't let him get away with saying things like this about her.

Jacob: Luckier for Alex than for Mason. I mean, who wants a werewolf that can't even control his shifts.

Mr. Greyback: Excuse me?

Jacob: You don't have to apologize. What I really meant is, look at me. I am a shapeshifter, a werewolf in your terms. I can change whenever I please; I'm not stuck at turning when the moon pops up. It's a benefit for Alex to be with me because I choose when I want to be a wolf.

Mrs. Greyback: Then I guess it is your misfortune now. It's okay dear, you'll find a werewolf of your own soon. [Smiles weakly]

HOW DARE SHE? I feel the light hand on my bicep tighten into a stronger hold, but I ignore it this time, unable to control my anger. How can she be okay with this?

Mason: MOTHER! Alex and I may not be together anymore, but that doesn't mean you can go off and say whatever you want about her. You too father! Alex and I have some great memories together, but now we found people that we love more than we did each other! [Looks at Alex and me] I apologize on behalf of my parents.

Mrs. Greyback: How can you say that about your ex-girlfriend in front of Leah?

Leah: Because he knows that he can't let someone he cares about be insulted for no reason. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Greyback, but I have to agree with Mason. I may not be okay with the idea of Mason's ex being so close to him, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let her be insulted! [Smiles at Alex] Alex is a great person, and I know it because Mason talks about her a lot!

Mrs. Greyback: Why I never! I think your father and I should go… [Looks at Mason] We look forward to your visit this summer, please feel free to bring Leah, or another female werewolf.

Mr. and Mrs. Greyback each give Mason a quick hug before turning and walking off in anger. Did Mason really just tell off his parents for Alex? And only as a friend? I look at Alex and see her smiling with tears in her eyes as she looks at Mason and Leah.

Alex: Thanks, both of you.

Leah: No girl attached to my pack is getting hurt on my watch. [Looks at me] Not even by the werewolf that associated her to the pack.

Alex: I was wrong about you, maybe you're not as bad as I thought.

Leah: It's okay, I didn't like you much either until Mason told me about you. You guys really did have some great memories together. Ones that I trust are in the past, but will always hold you two as great friends.

Alex: [Smiles at Mason] Of course.

Mason: We should get going, we have reservations in Port Angeles. Enjoy your celebrations Alex, you deserve to be happy.

I look between Alex and Mason and see them look at each other knowingly. Has he always known about the pain Alex has gone through with her family? Did he support her when they were together, is that why he is so important to her? I let go of Alex and smile at her as she looks at me questioningly. I nod and she smiles before turning towards Mason and going to him. She pulls him into a hug, which he returns when he sees Leah's approval. "I'm jealous of their friendship more than of the love they have for each other. I wish I had such a friend." I hear Leah say through the link. She looks at me and I nod in agreement, I do too.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO 'HISTORY' READERS!<br>So this is the Jacob's POV chapter I promised you all. I REALLY hope you guys will tell me what you think! :)  
>Sorry it was late, I was editing it, IDK if its perfected or not... I wanted to get to writing sooner before I make dinner.<strong>

**I was able to finish writing another chapter of ENWIS the other day, though it's a shorter one. Here's a sneak peek!  
>"<strong>_But I liked seeing you two get into trouble, the troublesome ones are the brave ones, you two needed to be brave**."  
><strong>_**Who do you think is saying this line and to who do you think he/she is talking to?**

**-Dana1290- Awesome, you're graduating this year? I remember my graduation... not that special, LOL. But, it is for sure an important part of my life. :) And it was only like less than two years ago, so I remember it very vividly. I really want to get to writing more o ENWIS but I am still working on writing the summer part. I wanna finish writing the whole season before I post it so I can post the whole season nonstop.  
>-Jessie- Yeah they will for sure, I know I've been dragging it but I've already decided exactly when, it't not too far off in the futures, definitely not in the next few chapters, but no longer than 20 chapters... I'm hoping. I haven't written it but I have an idea in my head that I'm sticking too.<br>-Selfan101- I really need to get to writing the wedding. Like I think I will write it before I post the next chapter NO MATTER WHAT, just so I can tell you that it's been written. LOL.  
>-I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks! Have been so busy lately that I haven't talked to u! Hope ur doing well! :D<strong>

**I really hope you guys will tell me what you think about this chapter so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	94. Anger

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I snuggle deeper into Jacob's chest, ignoring the vibrating of my phone in my pocket. Why won't they leave me alone?

Jacob: Alex. We said one hour, we should get back, it's almost an hour and a half.

Alex: I don't wanna go, I want to stay here with you.

Jacob: Alex…

Alex: Jacob.

Jacob: Look, I promise, we'll come back here again soon.

Alex: When?

Jacob: After the wedding, everything will be calm then, we can go everyday if you want.

I quickly pull away from Jacob and sit up to look at him with a big smile on my face. I see his face quickly turn to shock before he finally calms down seeing my smiling face. Oops, guess I shouldn't have pulled away so fast.

Alex: Really? Every day?

Jacob: [Shrugs] If you want.

Alex: [Smiles wider] Of course I want!

I throw myself back into his arms; he chuckles as his head hits the grass again, then he wraps his arms around me. We both groan when we feel the vibration from my phone again.

Jacob: Time to go?

Alex: Yeap.

I pull away from Jacob and watch as he stands up then extends his hand to help me up too. When I am finally standing beside him, he enlaces his fingers with mine and we walk towards the car.

Alex: What do you think people would think if they knew we come here and just lay in each other's arms for hours?

Jacob: [Shakes head] My reputation would be ruined, I mean…. Being alone with a mega-hot chick in the middle of the forest, and all I'm doing is cuddling with her?

Alex: [Kisses him on the cheek] It's very noble of you.

Jacob: [Smiles] I'd give up my reputation over and over again to get kisses from you.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Come on.

We finally reach my car so I slip into the passenger's seat while Jacob goes to the wheel… he rarely lets me drive my car when we are together… always him. He's like my personal chauffer. Like that one day when we went to Port Angeles… and he had the phone. I keep forgetting to ask him about the phone!

Alex: JACOB!

Jacob: [Looks at me like I'm crazy] What's up?

Alex: Where did you get the cellphone?

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Cullen.

Alex: [Raises eyebrow] Which one?

Jacob: Edward…

Alex: [Confused] Why?

Jacob: He told me that I have to, so they can contact me for Alex-related reasons.

Alex: And so you took the phone?

Jacob: It's the only reason I would ever take it, for you. No one else has the number besides the Cullens, Max, and Emily.

Alex: Why Emily?

Jacob: [Shrugs] I don't know. Maybe when she needs to reach the pack?

Alex: Oh… [Glares at him] And why didn't I get told about your number?

Jacob: Because, then you would have a way to talk to me whenever and wouldn't miss me. The less you miss me, the less you NEED to see me. [Smirks]

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Unbelievable.

Jacob: [Smirks] You know you love me.

Alex: That's the part that's unbelievable.

Jacob shakes his head then quickly plants a kiss on my cheek. When he pulls away he winks at me before looking back to the road. Sometimes he's so…. Ugh! I just wish…I don't even know why I keep thinking about this. It should be the last thing on my list of worries, but still, I wish.

Jacob: Something bothering you Alex?

Alex: [Snaps out of thought] Huh?

Jacob: What's wrong? You were frowning.

Alex: [Shakes head] No I wasn't!

Jacob: [Nods] Yes you were.

Alex: [Sighs] It's nothing.

Jacob: [Frowns] Which means it's not nothing.

Alex: Can't you just let it go.

Jacob: No.

Alex: You sure? You'll regret it.

I look at him with a serious face and I can see that he's getting impatient. I watch him as he quickly swerves the car to the side of the road and puts the car to park before pulling the keys out of the ignition and putting it in his pocket.

Jacob: We don't go until you tell me!

Alex: [Whines] Jacob, please!

Jacob: [Gives me warning look] Tell me.

Alex: [Sighs] Fine, you'll regret it, but fine. Why aren't you going to the wedding?

Jacob: [Groans] Alex, is this really what's bothering you?

Alex: See! I told you that you'll regret it.

Jacob: I told you, I do not agree with seeing Bella walk towards her death. I refuse to take any part in this thing. [Looks at me seriously] I can't see this happen to my best friend.

Alex: Don't you think you should support her?

Jacob: Support her suicide? [Looks angry] NO!

Alex: Jacob…

Jacob: [Interrupts me] I don't want to argue with you about this, no means NO! We are taking you home now, Sam probably wants me back soon.

Alex: You can't keep using the pack as an excuse to get out of conversations like this!

Jacob: [Looks at me in shock] This is no excuse!

Alex: It is! It's always, 'I need to get to the pack' or 'Sam has us doing this' or 'I can't because Sam said no.' It's ALWAYS what Sam says. Why can't you just speak up for once?

Jacob: My pack is MY LIFE! You can't expect me to choose between you two!

Alex: No I don't, but even then, I do see you choosing them over me!

Jacob: [Looks angrier] That's not true!

Alex: Yeah it is, you let Sam order you around LIKE A DOG!

For some reason when those words came out, I felt kind of an echo and everything goes quiet in the car. Jacob looks furious, he is clutching the steering wheel hard, not even looking at me. I regret the way the words came out, but I mean them, every bit of them! I fold my arms over my chest and turn away from him, looking out the window. I soon hear the sound of keys and seconds later, the sound of my car's engine come to life. The rest of the ride is quiet, he says nothing, and I say nothing. And for once… I am content with that.

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

Alice: I wonder why my luck is so bad? It's not fair we didn't get to have the graduation party. [Looks at Edward] Are you sure we still can't…

Edward: [Interrupts her] I'm sure.

Jasper: [Rubs Alice's shoulders] It's okay darlin', you can make the wedding reception so nice that it makes up for the lack of a graduation.

Alice: [Frowns] That makes up for Bella's graduation, not Alex's.

Bella: I agree with that, but I think Alex is okay with no party anyway. But maybe we can go out somewhere tonight to celebrate, rather than celebrate at home?

Jasper: [Looks worried] I don't think she's in much a celebratory mood.

Bella: What do you mean?

I hear the door open and close with force, the sound echoes through the house. I look at Edward who looks back at me with concern. Did Alex and Jake fight, again? They haven't fought in a long time, it's probably just another one… it will pass. I look at Alice and Jasper and see then watching the entrance of the living room, but Alex never comes. I look at Edward who sighs and runs his hand through his hairs.

Edward: She went straight upstairs.

Bella: Should someone go talk to her?

Alice: I want to… but I never know how to handle her fights with Jacob, anything else I can… but not her fights with Jacob. Emmett and Carlisle are better suited for that talk with her.

Edward: I could try… but I always just end up pissing her off… [Shakes head in annoyance.]

Bella: How does she normally react when they fight?

Edward: Like this.

Bella: So it's probably just another fight?

Edward: I hope so.

Bella: I… I think I'm going to go call Jake.

Edward: If you think that's best, hurry back love.

I stand up and walk out of the living room to the backyard. When I'm there, I take a seat on a rock and dial Jake's house number, after a few rings, I hear Jacob's annoyed voice on the other end of the line. Looks like they're both mad this time…

_Jacob: What?_

_Bella: Is that anyway to answer the phone?_

_Jacob: [Sighs] Sorry Bella, hey, what's up?_

_Bella: Nothing, I'm just at Edward's and…_

_Jacob: You too? Come on, be my friend and take my side on this. If she would just stop being a bit- [Stops and takes a deep breath] If she would just let things go, then we wouldn't fight so much._

_Bella: Why did you guys fight in the first place?_

_Jacob: Bella, I really don't want to talk to you about this…_

_Bella: Would you rather talk to Emmett or Edward._

_Jacob: The vamps? No, that's worse!_

_Bella: Then tell me._

_Jacob: It's just Alex wants me to go to the wedding, and I refuse to. That's the only reason we're fighting. Look Bella, I have to go, I'm busy right now… I'll call you if I find the time._

Before I can say anything else I hear the line go dead. He definitely didn't seem calm while we were talking, it seemed really forced. Meaning… he probably didn't even tell me the real reason why they fought. Maybe I should call again? I looked at my phone again and pressed redial, after three rings someone picked up.

_Jacob: BELLA, I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING NOT CALL ME!_

The line goes dead again, I sit there too much in shock by Jake's words. Jake never swears like that… not at me… and not angrily… They must have gotten into a really big fight; I could hear a little hurt in his voice. Did Alex say something? I take a deep breath and stand up. I switch off my phone as I head back inside, in the living room I find Edward, Alice, and Jasper looking down with concentrated looks. Only Edward looks up at me when I sit down beside him.

Bella: He…

Edward: We heard everything… I wonder what really happened…

Bella: [Nods] Me too, I'm worried Alex must have said something to him.

Jasper: [Raises eyebrow] What could Alex have said? It's usually Jacob who starts these things.

Bella: You think Jake's at fault?

Jasper: [Nods] What would Alex do?

Edward: I think they both are at fault, it should blow over in a few days…

Bella: [Nods] You're right, it always does.

Alice: I hope so… Alex is always in a sulky mood when she and Jacob fight…

* * *

><p><span>Juliet's POV<span>

Juliet: Thanks Teresa, I'm just going to head to the lair to see him.

Teresa: [Smiles] Alright, we just closed the shop so if you two need anything, we'll be upstairs.

Teresa smiles at me before going up the round stairs to the apartment. I walk towards the lair and open the door, I am alarmed when I hear the sound of things crashing. JUSTIN! I rush into the room and find things all over the floor, what the heck? I look up and see Justin about to throw a crystal ball to the floor; I look into his eyes to see them bloodshot. He was crying. When he sees me his face turns to worry, he sets down the crystal ball then sits on the couch with his hands in his face. I walk towards him and sit beside him before laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Juliet: Justin.

Justin: I can't do this anymore Juliet, I can't keep looking for her like a crazy maniac. Why?

Juliet: [Confused] Why?

Justin: [Lifts head out of hands and looks at me] Why did she leave? Why wasn't she happy? So many questions are running through my mind. I just don't understand, the only conflict in her life was the ones she brought in herself, WHY PUNISH US by leaving?

Before I can say anything Justin gets up angrily and throws the crystal ball at the wall in one swift motion. I close my eyes as the sound of the shattering glass fills the room. I look around the room and am shocked when I see all the little crystals glittering on the floor. Justin sits down again beside me, clenching his fists angrily.

Juliet: Justin…

Justin: I just graduated Juliet, I'm about to start the rest of my life. I can't let THIS bring me down. [Stands up] If I don't find Alex by the end of this summer, I… I'm going to have to give up. I can't do this for the rest of my life…

Justin doesn't say anything else, he doesn't even look back, he just pulls out his wand. I close my now-tearing eyes, worried about what he is going to do next. I hear nothing, when I open my eyes, Justin is no longer there, and the lair is back to one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEEEK, I am in SUCH A GOOD MOOD! I wasn't before... but NOW I AM!<strong>  
><strong>So... you guys should check out my profile page for sneak peek photos for the upcoming chapters :D<strong>  
><strong>The photos are a little out of order cuz I'm still deciding what's gonna be in Chapter 100 and whats gonna be in Chapter 101 because Chapter 100 is gonna be a LONG chapter. BECAUSE I FINALLY WROTE THE WEDDING! :D<strong>  
><strong>I am so happy it worked out that way, I wanted the wedding to be in Chapter 100, like I think I was telling someone while I was still writing chapter 80... I think it was Livieg, I told her I wanted Chapter 100 to be the wedding since it's going to be a long chapter anyway. So, YAY!<br>I have been writing nonstop since yesterday which is why I was able to reach Chapter 100... which like I said is LONG.  
>So I promised Selfan101 I'd write the wedding and I did :D I'm currently working on writing about the rest of the reception and I should be done, and then I need to decide if it will all be Chapter 100 or not cuz it's getting to be too long.<strong>

**OH... and BTW, I am SOOO sorry for this, I know I promised I wouldn't have them in a big fight again. It just popped into my mind and it got a ton of other ideas running through my mind. Don't hate me! :(**

**SO there is no sneak peek of ENWIS this time because I have been busy since my last post writing chapters of 'History.'  
>Sorry ENWIS readers, I promise I'll have one next time :D<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**Dana1290- Oh, hahah! I wasn't sure which one it was so I was like... I'm going to assume high school so she doesn't get mad if I think middle school. I want SOOO bad to get to writing ENWIS but writing 'History' is getting SOO exciting. But I will get to it soon. I am worried though I might not be able to post in the time I said I would... which I think was two weeks? I will try cuz I want you to see ur character Mikayla.**

**Peacemaker1- Good guess, we'll have to wait and see :)**

**Horselovinfan- It's all good, thanks for taking ur time to read. I was happy when I saw that u posted another chapter of ur HP/WOWP crossover, can't wait for the next chapter, it really is an awesome story!**

**Selfan101- Thanks, I love writing the Jacob-Alex parts! :)**

**I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks and I will... though I don't like not posting after soo long, lol. I wanna post a new chapter of ENWIS but then I'd have to post more and then write more... I wanna have it all done... ughhh! IDK, I need to stop stressen, LOL.**

_~R~R~R~_

**SO GUYS!  
>I REALLY REALLY REALLY want to reach 500 reviews before I post chapter 100.<br>Do you guys wanna help me with that, it would make me SOOOOOO happy. :D  
>Maybe you guys can give it to me as a gift for FINALLY writing the wedding chapter?<br>PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE?  
>Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! You guys rock! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	95. Without Alex

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

Max: Alright and last is what I got for you Alex.

I look over to my sister to see her staring out the window totally lost in thought. I know she just woke up, but she's too out of it.

Max: ALEX?

Alex: [Snaps out of it and looks at me with annoyance] What do you want?

Max: Didn't you hear me calling your name?

Alex: I did, I responded, now what?

Max: [Shakes head] I thought you might want to see what I got you from home.

Alex: [Frowns] Your home, not mine.

Max: Right…

Alex: [Rolls eyes] What did you get me?

Max: I got you the copy machine, well… mini version of it.

Alex: Cool. [Looks uninterested] Put it in my room. I'm gonna go take a nap.

Max: Alex? [Looks at her shocked]

Alex: What?

Max: We are in your room.

I watch as Alex looks around the room in wonder. Her eyes kind of pop out then back in as she realizes, we really are in her room. She closes her eyes for a few seconds then looks at me with a serious expression.

Alex: Right… just put it in my closet, I want to take a nap.

Max: But you just woke up before I came in…

Alex: Yeah, well I'm going for another nap.

Max: Don't you want to help everyone with last-minute wedding preparations instead?

Alex: No.

Before I can say anything else, Alex stands up and walks from the window to her bed and throws the covers over her head. I know Alex won't budge once she's under a blanket… I wish she would talk to someone about what happened yesterday, she hasn't left her room since she came home. It's also dampening everyone else's mood, they didn't get to give Alex a real graduation celebration. I look at Alex one last time before heading out of the room. Guess I'll talk to her later. As I head out of Alex's room, my phone vibrates in my pocket so I pull it out, my mood lightens when I see that it's from Alana, she and Chase are coming over. Maybe they can do something to lighten the mood. Because without Alex, things just aren't… cheerful.

* * *

><p><span>Harper's POV<span>

I look around the table, still hoping that some sort of interesting topic will come up… but still, nothing. This has been a dinner in the Russo house since Alex left, sometimes the mood lightens when Max is around, but other than that… nothing. Things have been getting tenser lately, Juliet told me that Justin is going to give up soon on looking for Alex. He can't do that! What would we do without Alex? I would look for her myself, but I have little resources compared to Justin and Juliet, who are both from the Wizards World. Alex is the only person I've had all these years, the one who took me in when my own family wasn't there for me, what would I do without her? Justin can't give up, I need to find some sort of clue, maybe she met someone before she left? I need to help somehow… somehow, because without Alex… I don't have anyone.

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

Okay, this is stupid, I've had enough of Alex's moping for a day. Being down here without Alex is just plain boring, she needs to get her butt down from her bed and over to this couch to hang out with me! She needs to be making fun of Edward about his wedding, she needs to be annoying Bella about the wedding, she needs to be making fun of Alice's tacky décor, she needs to do A LOT!

Edward: Even I agree with that, but we can't barge in without knowing what's up.

Emmett: [Glares at him] And why not?

Edward: Because that might just make things worse?

Emmett: [Frowns] Maybe…

Edward: [Shrugs] You want to take the risk, be my guest.

Emmett: No, that's too dangerous. Alex with a wand and upset… no thank you. But we need to do something. She can't just sit in her room and mope.

Carlisle: [Walks into living room and sits on sofa] No, but I don't want either of you getting involved. Leave things as it is, you two have gotten involved enough in their relationship.

Emmett: We fixed things that one time by making him drive her to Port Angeles!

Carlisle: I know, but Alex is going to be an adult, she needs to learn to fix her own problems. All we can do is be there for her when she needs help, not help her when she needs help.

Emmett: [Confused] What's the difference?

Edward: [Sighs] What he means is we need to be there to get her past the moodiness, but we can't help her fix her fights with Jacob.

Emmett: As long as it gets my little sister out of moping in that bed, I'm all for it.

Edward: [Smirks at me] Then I give you permission to drag her out of bed.

Emmett: [Smirks] It will be my pleasure.

I stand up and walk out of the room, looking back only once to see Edward still smiling and Carlisle shaking his head. I head up the stairs, two steps at a time, when I finally reach Alex's room. I turn the door knob quietly and sneak it. When I look over to the bed I see Alex buried under her blanket feigning sleep. But she's breathing normally… so I assume she's not asleep. I quickly scoop Alex into my arms and throw her over my shoulders, I ignore her yelps of protest as I carry her down the stairs and place her on the couch beside Edward.

Emmett: My job here is done. [Smirks and sits beside Alex]

Alex: What the hell? [Glares at me]

Emmett: [Shrugs] You need to get out of that room.

Alex: I'll get out when I feel like it. I'm tired, let me sleep. [Starts to stand]

Edward: [Grabs her hands and pulls her back down] Oh no you don't! Chase and Alana are coming over, you can't not hang out with your best friends when they come over.

Alex: They're here to see Max.

Edward: And you. Now get yourself out of your pajamas and ready for some fun.

Alex: Sleeping if fun!

Edward: No, sleeping is lazy.

The room goes quiet as Alex and I both stare at Edward. Does he know we're talking to Alex here? Telling her sleeping is lazy is exactly what you don't want to tell her, cause she wants to do something lazy!

Edward: [Has realizing look] Never mind. Just change out of your pajamas.

Alex: No.

Carlisle: Alex, come on.

Alex: [Looks at Carlisle shocked] When did you get here?

Edward: [Rolls eyes] He's always been here, you were just too busy arguing with us to realize.

Alex: Oh… Carlisle, I really just want to sleep. [Looks sadly at him]

Hmmm, I know what to do now, two can play that game Alex.

Emmett: [Looks angrily at Alex] Fine, sleep! You haven't had much time for us since you started dating Jacob anyway!

Alex: [Shocked] Wait, what? No!

Edward: [Smiles at me briefly then frowns] I guess you're right… Alex, go ahead to bed.

Alex: [Looks shocked at Edward] What, no!

Emmett: [Stands up] I'm going out for a hunt. I'll be back… whenever.

I'm turn around and am about to walk towards the back door when I feel a delicate hand on my shoulder. Hehe, who said I couldn't act? I quickly compose myself and look at Alex with a hurt expression. When her eyes meet mine, I see the guilt reach her eyes. Yeah, I knew this would work.

Alex: Sorry Emmett if you feel that way, I'll go change and we can hang out with Chase and Alana and Max.

Emmett: [Shrugs] If you don't wanna sleep…

Alex: [Shakes head with a weak smile] I don't, I want to hang out with you guys.

I give Alex a weak smile and watch as she walks out of the room and up the stairs. When I hear her door close I look at Edward with a smile.

Edward: Smart idea.

Carlisle: Emotionally blackmailing her was not fair.

Emmett: [Smirks] But it worked, didn't it?

Carlisle: [Sighs] I guess it did. I should head to work now, see you two tonight.

Edward: Goodbye Carlisle!

Emmett: Later!

Edward: [Shakes head at me with a smile] You really are amazing, I can't believe you did that.

Emmett: [Shrugs] Alex's deviousness just kinda rubbed off on me. Without her, I'd just be looks, brains, and muscle.

Edward: [Rolls eyes] Right…

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Leah: So she said a little too much, she was just mad about you not going to the wedding.

Mason: I'm sure if you go over and apologize, everything will be fine and dandy. [Smiles]

Seth: And then you can go to the wedding with mom, Billy, and me.

I glare at the three annoying bystanders who somehow ended up in my house when I got home. Why won't they just leave me alone? I rub my temples in frustrations before looking at them with as much anger as before.

Jacob: [Looks at Leah] She has no right to be mad. [Looks at Mason] Why the fuck would I apologize to her? [Looks at Seth] No damn way am I going anywhere near that wedding.

Mason: Of course you have to apologize, she's Alex. Alex doesn't apologize; she only realizes she's wrong when she gets an apology.

Jacob: I'm not one of those bloodsuckers or YOU to roll over to her every command.

Leah: [Rolls eyes] But you seem to have no problem rolling over to Sam's command.

Jacob: [Looks angrily at Leah] WHAT?

Leah: You heard me! You do whatever he says!

Jacob: You know why! [Looks seriously at Leah]

Leah: Yeah, but Alex doesn't!

Jacob: She's too busy with her happy world and her bloodsuckers to care.

Leah: [Stands up angrily] You seriously can be such a dick sometimes, but when you are without Alex, you are worse than that! You know, we ALL know about Alex and what you just said was not fair, you know she's never happy when you guys fight! [Looks at Mason] Come on Mason!

I watch as Leah grabs Mason's hand and pull him angrily out of the room. I look back to the couch and see only Seth left.

Seth: Dude, Alex really loves you. The only reason she was mad was because she doesn't like being away from you. She knows she won't have a good time at the wedding without you. And… Leah and Alex aren't wrong about you always listening to Sam. Go talk to Alex.

Seth stands up and pats me on the back before walking out of the room. Who does this kid think he is? I watch him leave my house and look around the living room until my eyes fall on a picture frame beside me on the table. I pick up it up to look at the picture of Alex and me when we went to the beach with the rest of the pack. I stare at the picture, Alex and I are both smiling happily with our arms wrapped around each other. We look so… happy. Is this how we always look when we are together? I've never seen myself smile like that… in ANY picture. Alex… I stare at the picture a while longer, unable to take my eyes of her. What would I do without her? I would never be happy; I would be the grumpy guy I am now. And she surely feels the same, so she would never say anything to hurt me; she would say things because she loves me. I need some time to think. I stand up and without realizing it I am walking out of the living room towards the door, as I reach the yard I feel myself start to run.

Billy: Jacob!

I ignore the call from my dad as I run faster towards the woods. As I get closer I strip off my shirt. 'Jacob, where are you going?' I hear Sam say. I don't know, I just… need to think.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYY! :D<br>GUYS, I was SOOOOO happy seeing the comment turn-out, you guys are AMAZING!  
>That's why I made sure to post at midnight today so the chapter will already be up when everyone's awake. (Depending on where u live lol)<br>So this chapter I put an Harper POV cuz I wanted to make it clear that Harper isn't evil, in case anyone assumed, lol.  
>And I'm sorry, yes Jacob left, but I PROMISE it's not gonna be a long time. :)<strong>

**Hey ENWIS readers, so 3 good news for you! One, I only wrote ENWIS since the last time I posted a chapter of 'History' so I have a few more chapters done. Two, I do have a sneak peak this time! And three, I have FINALLY decided the date of the Season 2 Premiere of ENWIS. April 3rd which is I'm a Skyscraper's B-day, I told her I would post then and I'm gonna stick to it whether I finished writing the whole season or not... which I hope I do. LOL. So, without further adieu, the sneak** peek!  
><strong>"<strong>Yes,__ I worry if it comes down to it, I will choose you over my family, I can't do that to them, it would kill__ me.**" Who do you think said this? When I saw this part I was like, I HAVE TO POST!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Lovebug1020- Thanks! I wanna post it SOO bad but I'm not done with the chapter after it, lol.**

**Dana1290- Cool, happy to know you liked the chapter. And I can't wait for you to read the season premiere of ENWIS April 3rd! **

**Selfan101- Haha, good to know no one is angry about it :) And ur welcome on the update.**

**LittleRedDevilKat- Hahah, I was starting to wonder what happened to you and I'm happy to hear from yah! And ur so sweet, hahah. **

**Ella Pierce- I let you know via message, for anyone else who read her review, u'll just have to wait and see :D**

**SharpayEvans11- He is a little of a drama queen... when I make him like that it reminds me of the episodes of WOWP where he puts the truth spell on Alex so everyone in the school hates her, also the last episode where they were 'disqualified' from the wizard competition.**

**SlytherinRikki- Hey, good to hear from yah! I know what u mean, I get busy too, just happy to know ur still around reading.**

_~R~R~R~_

**So as u all know I REALLY wanna get to 500 reviews before chapter 100 so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)  
><strong>**I will be SOOO happy when I'm about to post Chapter 100 and I see that I have 500+ reviews.  
>But I KNOW I will make 500+ reviews by then cuz I have AWESOME readers!<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	96. Cheer Up!

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Chase: That spell is awesome; it's gotten me out of trouble numerous times. It's like the spell was made just to save teens from getting caught.

Alex: I KNOW! Uggh, like I've gotten out of SO much trouble with that spell ever since I learned it. It's just sad that I didn't learn it till a while ago.

Chase: I'm happy my tutor taught it to me in my fifth lesson, worst mistake she ever made! [Smiles]

Alex: [Chuckles] I wish I had a tutor who taught me all that so soon.

Edward: Well now you have one who can do that. [Smiles at me]

Alex: [Smiles back] Yeah, I guess I do.

Emmett: [Walks in with 3 boxes] I brought pizza. [Places on table and sits down] When's Bella getting here, her share is also in here.

Edward: She should be here soon with Alice.

Alex: What pizza did you get?

Emmett: Cheese, veggie, and combo.

Alex: Yay, Chase hand me a slice of each!

Chase: [Chuckles] Sure, one sec.

I wait and look at Emmett to see him turning on the Xbox again to continue the game he and Edward has started before. Chase is grabbing a slice of pizza from each box and putting them on plates for us. When I look at the door I see Jasper walk in smirking, behind him Max and Alana walk in looking flushed. Looks like Jasper walked in on a hot make-out session. Alana sits down on the floor beside me and Max sits beside her, Jasper takes a seat on a chair closer to the TV.

Alex: [Whispers] So Alana, what did you get caught doing? [Snickers]

Alana: [Blushes] Shhh, we were just kissing.

Alex: [Winks at her] Sure, just kissing.

Alana: [Punches me on the arm] Shut-up!

I can't help but laugh as I see Alana's face go redder and my brother's face match the red on her face. I can no longer take it and I fall over totally out of breath.

Emmett: What happened to her?

Edward: Just a joke related to Alana… and Max. [Snickers]

Emmett: Oh, haha!

After what felt like way too much laughing, I finally was able to sit up. Alana and Max weren't so red anymore but they still were pretty embarrassed. I actually think Max moved a little away from Alana. Haha, how cute! Chase passes me a plate and I took it hungrily, immediately starting to eat a slice.

Emmett: [Chuckles] Slow down, the pizza will not magically run away.

Alex: [Talks with mouth full] How do you know?

Edward: Let her eat, it's better for her to eat like that than talk like that.

Alex: [Swallows and frowns at him] What do you mean talk like that?

Edward: Nothing, eat your food. [Smiles] Bella and Alice are here! [Stand up and leaves room]

Alex: [Looks at Jasper] Where have you been all day?

Jasper: [Raises an eyebrow] Me? What about you? Where have you been?

Emmett: [Glares at him] Jasper…

Alex: I've been home, I haven't seen you around…

Jasper: I was taking care of some wedding details for Alice.

Alex: [Gives sad smile] That sucks.

Jasper: Yeah, well… it's done.

I look up with a smile as Alice enters the room; Alice looks a little distracted but gives me a smile before sitting down beside Jasper. When Bella and Edward come in I see a worried look on both their faces. Did something go wrong with wedding preparations? But that can't be it… Bella would be jumping with joy if that were the case… I think?

Alex: Hey Bella.

Bella: Hey! [Smiles weakly before sitting with Edward]

I look at Alana who seems to also notice their strange behavior. She shrugs and looks at Edward before looking at me again and nodding. Does she mean I should ask him? She nods again, guess she does…

Alex: Hey Edward, are you guys okay?

Edward: We're fine… just… [Hesitates]

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] Just?

Bella: Alex, have you heard from Jake today?

My heart drops a little in hearing his name. Of course I haven't heard from him, he and I are STILL not talking. Though, it's only been a day, he should forgive me soon, right? Wait, why are they worried and Jacob all of a sudden is the subject? I shoot my head up and look at Bella and Edward expectantly.

Alex: Is he okay?

Bella: I don't…

Edward: [Interrupts her] Of course, he's a big guy. He's just… not home.

Alex: Meaning?

Bella: No one knows where he is… he ran away… I think.

I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces in hearing this. He ran away again, because of me? I know my eyes are already tearing up and I feel Alana wrap her arms around me, but I don't respond. How could he just go… again? He can't just run away when something goes wrong between us. HE CAN'T! I pull away from Alana and stand up, everyone is looking at me with worried expression but I don't care. I walk out of the room and head upstairs, back to where I was fine since yesterday when I came home.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

I watch sadly as my sister leaves the room, heartbroken again. How can he stand to hurt her like this? He can't just leave! He has to remember that no matter what, Alex still loves him! If only she would just tell someone why they got in a fight, it's like last time where she wouldn't tell us. Though… last time they weren't a couple. I feel a hand on mine and look up to see Alana looking sympathetically at me. She squeezes my hand lightly to show that she's there for me. Alana is amazing, I'm so happy she's here. She's a great girlfriend for me and a great best friend for Alex. Maybe she'll talk to Alana? I look at Edward and see him shaking his head at me. Guess not…

Emmett: It was so not necessary to tell her that.

Bella: Yes it was, she would be mad at us if we didn't.

Edward: [Sighs] She's right. I don't think it's much of a big deal.

Jasper: [Raises an eyebrow] Then why were you so worried when you came?

Edward: Because I was worried about Alex's reaction…

Jasper: I… [Thinks] I think I feel some guilt radiating off her.

Emmett: [Angry] She can't think it's her fault!

Max: I… I'll go talk to her.

Emmett: I can go with you.

Edward: [Looks seriously at Emmett] Only if you don't say anything stupid.

Emmett: [Rolls eyes] I won't. Alice, you coming?

Alice: [Smiles] I would, but I don't think I'll be able to control my tongue. I'm too mad at Jacob.

I look at Emmett and see him nod as he stands up and starts to walk out of the living room. Alana gives my hand one last squeeze and a smile before letting go. I stand up and follow Emmett up the stairs. When we reach the door, Emmett slowly opens it and we both enter, closing the door behind us. I sit on one side of the bed and Emmett sits on the other. Emmett puts a hand on the comforters Alex has herself buried under and pulls it off. Alex whines and angrily turns over and looks at us. I'm shocked by what I see, I see Alex's eyes bloodshot and her cheeks really puffy. Wow, she was really crying. I look at Emmett and see him as appalled as me.

Emmett: Alex.

Alex: [Throws head back in annoyance] Go away!

Max: Alex, talk to us.

Alex: There's nothing to talk about.

Emmett: There is a lot to talk about, starting with your fight yesterday. Look, Carlisle told me not to get involved, so I won't, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know what happened.

Max: Maybe you'll feel better if you tell us.

Alex: I don't think so, I feel like a total bitch.

Emmett: [Growls] Don't call yourself that.

Alex: BUT I AM! I was horrible to him yesterday!

Max: But what happened?

Alex finally pulls herself back up and looks down sadly at her hands for a while. Finally after a few minutes she looks from Emmett to me and sighs.

Alex: It's my fault, I had to bring up the wedding which annoyed him and then he started making the excuse that he needed to get back because of Sam and I got annoyed and… and I told him that he… that he listens to Sam's commands like a dog.

Alex looks guiltily down back at her hands, a few tears escape her eyes as she does this. I look at Emmett and see him looking at Alex in shock. What did he expect; that Alex was the not-tell-the-truth type? She says what she needs or wants to say. Though… that is pretty harsh…

Emmett: That was a horrible thing to say Alex.

My head shoots up the moment I hear this, Emmett is saying this? I look at Alex and see her looking at Emmett with as much shock as me.

Emmett: Alex, Jacob is someone you really care about, you don't say those kinds of things to someone you care about so much. I can't blame you for being angry at him for not coming to the wedding, but that doesn't mean you take out your anger on him in that way.

I look at Alex again and see her mouth practically hanging open. Woah…

Emmett: Alex, do you understand me? Alex?

Alex: [Snap out of it] Uh… wow, since when do you talk like this?

Emmett: [Smirks] Since I got an over-emotional little sister.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Right… [Looks sad] But it's my fault he left…

Max: No it's not; you don't know why he left. But you can trust he'll be back soon. Maybe he just needs a few days to himself?

Emmett: And meanwhile, you aren't going to mope around because if you do, we'll tell him and he'll feel guilty about it. Do you want that?

Alex: [Shakes head sadly] No… I don't want to upset him more.

Max: Then get up and stop being a worry-wart!

Emmett: Yeah! Enjoy the next few days, enjoy the wedding, just have some fun till Jacob gets back. And when he's back, talk to him.

Alex: [Smiles] You guys are right. I just… miss him. This is all my…

Emmett: [Interrupts her] Don't continue that statement! No more sad Jacob talk until he gets back, and that means no talk till he and you are together talking about it. Understand?

Alex: [Sighs] Fine… I understand.

Max: [Smirks] I can't hear you.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Shut-up!

Emmett: [Chuckles] Come on, we have a group of friends downstairs waiting to finish celebrating a graduation.

Max: AND, you still haven't seen your graduations gifts.

Alex: [Looks up happily] Gifts?

Emmett: [Chuckles] Yeah, come on.

Emmett helps Alex off the bed and places his hand on Alex's back to lead her out of the room. I get up also to follow them out, happy that my sister is okay again. Guess problems happen anywhere, but at least here I've got the Cullen's around to help me fix them.

Alex: [Turns and looks at me] Come on Max!

Max: [Smiles] Coming.

* * *

><p><strong>HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!<br>So this wasn't THE MOST interesting chapter, but it had a Max POV! :)  
><strong>**So I'm definitely gonna write some this weekend, I haven't written anything, not ENWIS or 'History' in the past few days cuz I'm so busy, but soon I will when I get to the weekend :D**

**Hey ENWIS readers! As I mentioned before, I haven't written lately but that doesn't change that April 3rd is the Season 2 Premiere AND that I have a sneak peak for u guys!** :D  
><em><strong>"<strong>Wait… if we had uncles, then why were sent to live with your_ cousin?**" Ooooh, more secret family members!**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Neishaa- It's all good, I'm just happy to know your still reading it and that u reviewed to help me get to 500! And the Harper POV was for anyone who did think she is evil, I didn't know if it was clear or not, but good to know u didn't think she's evil :D**

**-Nicole- We aren't at Bella's pregnancy yet, but soon! LOL, Wedding is coming up Chapter 100!**

**-Dana1290- LOL! I was laughing when I read ur comment. Emmett is my fav Twilight character so I like putting him in a lot.**

**-GabRussoX- Thanks! Ur so sweet! :D I hope u enjoy my story! :)**

**-SharpayEvans11- Yeah they are!**

**-LittleRedDevilKat- Hey, thanks! I'm happy to hear that! And I HELLA wanna read and see the Hunger Games!**

**-Selfan- Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Nicole- Thanks, will soon! :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Yay! I'm SOO happy, just 30 more reviews and I reach 500 reviews! You guys rock!  
>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE continue to REVIEW so I can get my 500+ reviews before chapter 100. THANKS! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	97. Magic Drink

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alice: We are SOOO having a bachelorette party, no excuses Bella!

Alex: Yeah, I wanna go to one!

Bella: I really don't want one, a bachelorette party is for someone who wants to enjoy there last night as a single person, I want to be with Edward forever.

Rosalie: Woah, you're really starting to sound like Edward now…

Alice: She's right; those were almost exactly Edward's words!

Alex: Anyway, Edward is out with the guys the whole night, they won't be back until the wedding tomorrow!

Bella: [Frowns] I know… they could have woken up Charlie.

Alex: [Shrugs] Like it matters, we came a little while after they left to wake you up anyway. We are heading out as soon as Jessica, Angela, and Alana get here.

Bella: Where's Max for the night?

Alex: [Frowns] Max is in La Push.

I drown out the rest of the conversation as the thought of Jacob invades my mind, like it has numerous times the past few days that he's been gone. He hasn't called or anything, not me, and not anyone at home. Not that I can be sure… I am too embarrassed to call La Push since our fight, I've had Bella tell me what's going on with the search for Jacob, though it's mostly Charlie who's doing the work… just like last time. I have kept myself extremely distracted the past few days with wedding plans, taking any chance to keep my mind off Jacob, also tiring myself out like crazy so I would pass out at night and not have to think about him. But… he still invades my mind and I can't stop thinking about him even the tiniest bit, and the more I think about him, the guiltier I feel. Where could he be? Does he hate me? Will he ever come back? And if he does, will he forgive me?

Alice: Alex? Are you listening?

Alex: [Snaps out of thought] Huh?

Alice: We are going back to the house, Carlisle and Esme will be out hunting, they will be back hours before the wedding.

Alex: Yeah, sure. I'll text Alana and let her know that she can flash herself there.

Alice: [Smiles] Good, let's get going.

Bella: I still haven't agreed to this!

Alice: [Pulls Bella off the bed] I don't care, get dressed so we can go.

Alex: I'll take care of that.

I pull out my wand and quickly flash a dress with leggings on Bella, she looks down at her body and groans before looking back at me with a frown.

Bella: I don't like this.

Alex: [Shrugs] Wait till you're a Cullen, then you won't have any right over your wardrobe.

Bella: [Rolls eyes] With Alice always popping up, when do I actually have any rights?

Alice: Shut-up. Come, let's go. The car awaits!

Bella: Fine, but we're taking my car!

Alice: [Smirk] I have no problem with that now that your truck is gone!

I wait as Rosalie and Alice file out of the room, Alice dragging Bella behind her. We head downstairs where Charlie is sitting in his pajamas on the couch, he looks up at us in surprise.

Charlie: Where are you girls headed tonight?

Alice: For a girls night out to celebrate Bella's last night as a single girl!

Charlie: [Looks worried] Don't have too much fun.

Bella: Don't worry dad, we are just headed to the Cullen's, Carlisle and Esme went to go pick-up some family and will be back a few hours before the wedding, so we'll have the house to ourselves.

Charlie: [Raises an eyebrow] And Edward?

Alice: [Smiles] With his brother out for a fun night.

Rosalie: [Looks at nails with boredom] Don't worry, Edward can't have fun to save his life, it will be a very serene bachelor celebration for them.

Charlie: [Nods] Good to know. You girls have a good night!

Bella: Thanks dad, you too!

Alice: See you tomorrow Charlie!

Alice and Rosalie walk outside and I wait as Bella grabs her jacket and walks after him, Charlie stands behind us waiting to close the door. As I am about to head out the door, I feel a hand on my shoulder; I turn to see Charlie looking at me with sympathy.

Charlie: You okay Alex?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah, why do you ask?

Charlie: Just thought you might be a little upset with Jacob running away.

Alex: [Looks down sadly] Oh… that.

Charlie: Yes, that. Have you heard from him as of late?

Alex: [Shakes head] No I haven't.

Charlie: And you sure you don't know any reason he would run away?

Yes I do, because I'm a horrible girlfriend who can't keep her mouth shut.

Alex: No I don't.

Charlie: Alright, I'm sorry for bothering you. I know you're probably just as upset.

Alex: It's alright, I should go.

Charlie: [Nods] Of course. Alex, enjoy your night and try not to worry about him too much.

Alex: Thanks, I will. Good night.

I've tried many times, and every time I've failed. I turn away and head towards the car, I sit in the back beside Rosalie, suddenly not as interested in tonight as I was before.

IN CULLEN MANOR…

Jessica: I just can't believe that you're REALLY getting married to EDWARD CULLEN!

Bella: [Looks at Jessica with annoyance] Yeah… me neither.

Angela: What she means is that we can't believe it cause you're so young! [Smiles at Bella]

Bella: Yeah…

Alana: [Rolls eyes] Of course that's what she meant.

I sigh and look away, wishing Rosalie would return with the snacks. When I look at the kitchen entrance I am happy to see her returning with a huge tray of food.

Rosalie: [Smirks] Snacks and drinks.

Bella: [Looks curiously at Rosalie] Drinks? What kind?

Rosalie: The best kinds.

Alex: I want one now, I'm thirsty.

I am about to grab a drink when I feel a hand swat mine really hard. I look up and see Alice standing over me with a frown on her face.

Alice: You can't drink that!  
>Alex: And why not?<p>

Alice: Because… it's not for you!

Alex: [Confused] What do you mean?

Alana: Ahah, I get it. [Smirks] Nice Rosalie! I want some too!  
>Alice: Neither of you will have some!<p>

Rosalie: Since when are you a buzz killer Alice? Aren't you usually the one trying to have fun?

Alice: I'm just saying that Alex and Alana can't have any, they are just kids.

Alex: [Glares at Alice] One, I'm not a kid, I'm almost eighteen. Two, it's just some soda.

Jessica: I don't think that's soda Alex, that's alcohol! [Smiles] And I definitely want some.

Alana: I want some too!

Bella: [Frowns] I don't want any.

Rosalie: But it's your celebration, you have to have some.

Jessica: Come on Bella, just one drink, for us? Right Angela? [Looks at Angela pleadingly]

Angela: [Sighs] Yeah, just have one. Alcohol is the magic drink that takes the sadness away. That's what I've heard anyway.

It does? Wait, I know it does… I've experienced it myself before. Maybe I should have some, it might take Jacob off my mind. I look at Alice who is trying to take away the drink Alana just grabbed from the tray. This is my chance. I quickly grab a glass from tray and gulp the entire drink in one try. As the liquid enters my body I taste a weird familiar bitterness that is soon replaced by sweet mellowness as it enters my body. I place the cup back down on the tray and look around me to see a bunch of shocked eyes, and a pleased one from Rosalie.

Alice: Alex!

Alex: [Hiccups] I wasn't supposed to drink it like that, was I?

Jessica: [Smirks] It looks like you've done this before.

Alice: [Looks at me curiously] Yeah…it does. You haven't, have you?

I look down at my hands, the memory of my first and what I thought would be my last encounter with alcohol. Exactly a month after Mason had become a wolf and left me.

* * *

><p><span>One Month after Mason Left<span>

_Max: Alex, that dog in the park really wasn't Mason._

_Alex: [Looks down sad] It looked just like him._

_Max: I'm sorry Alex, but that wasn't him._

_The sound of someone running up the stairs from the substation comes along with screaming. I look at Max and see him staring at me with as much confusion. As the screaming becomes clearer I groan and throw my head back on the couch._

_Justin: [Runs in and stops in front of us] I DID IT! I DID IT! _

_Max: You did what?_

_Justin: I MADE A POTION THAT WOULD BRING JULIET BACK TO ME!_

_I quickly look up and see Justin standing excitedly in front of us with a flask in his hand filled with an orange liquid. He found a way to bring Juliet back, meaning he could bring Mason back too! I quickly jump up and smile at Justin, I can get Mason back! I run towards Justin who already has his arms out and engulf him in a hug. We jump around happily in the hug, I get more excited when I feel the flask on my back as Justin wraps his arms around me. That flask could bring me back the love of my life! I pull away from Justin and look at him happily, he looks down at the potion with joy._

_Alex: All we have to do is find them and give them the potion!_

_Justin: [Looks at me confused] Them?_

_Alex: Yeah them, Juliet and Mason._

_Justin: [Looks at me angrily] You don't think I'm actually going to help bring him back, do you?_

_Alex: [Shocked] Of course, why wouldn't you?_

_Justin: Because he's dangerous Alex! You shouldn't be with him!_

_Alex: [Tearing up] What, what do you mean? No he's not!_

_Justin: Alex, I'm not going to help Mason come back. [Look at me seriously]_

_Alex: YOU CAN'T DO THAT! _

_Justin: It's my potion!_

_Alex: I'll make my own!_

_Justin: You don't know which one, and you won't have the ingredients even if you do!_

_Alex: I'll… I'll tell mom and dad!_

_Justin: Alex… [Looks behind me sadly]_

_Alex: What?_

_I turn around and see my parents standing behind us, looking worried. They're here! They have to agree with me, then Justin will HAVE to give me the potion!_

_Alex: Mom, dad…_

_Jerry: [Interrupts me] Alex, we heard everything._

_Alex: [Smiles in relief] Thank goodness!_

_Teresa: [Sighs sadly] Alex, we agree with your brother._

_I feel my heart shatter as those words come out of their mouth, how could they do this, how could they think this way? I'm as heartbroken as Justin, I've been looking for ways to reunite with Mason as much as he has for Juliet, why don't I get sympathy? I look at my dad and see him looking seriously at me, nodding with mom in agreement. Why? I know now that tears all spilling from my eyes because they are burning more than they have ever before, but I ignore it as I continue to look at my parents with hurt and shock._

_Alex: This isn't fair!_

_Jerry: I'm sorry Alex, it's for your own safety. You need to forget Mason._

_Forget him? How can I forget the love of my life? The ONE person who actually cares about how I feel. The ONLY person who loves me!_

_Alex: I hate you guys!_

_I turn away and am about to run out of the apartment when I feel two arms wrap around my waist and hold onto my tight. Justin. I elbow him hard and look towards the door to see mom and dad standing in front of it._

_Teresa: Alex, go to your room, you aren't going out tonight._

_Alex: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STAY HERE!_

_Jerry: No, but we won't let you go either._

_Alex: I HATE YOU ALL, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!_

_I run up towards my room, the tears now blurring my vision. I bump into a few things on the way to my room, I hear the breaking of a few things, but I ignore it. When I reach my room, I quickly lock the door and throw myself on my bed, continuing to let the tears fall. How can they do this to me? And to Mason? We belong together! I can't be without him, why does Justin get to be with Juliet, and I not with Mason? I snap out of thought when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I quickly wipe some tears away and pull it out to see a text from my new bad-girl friend Stevie. _

_Stevie:[Text] Hey Alex, want to hit a party with me tonight? I can get us some fake ID's. Show how much of a bad girl you really are just this once; you already ditched me a few times on this offer! Let's party and have a little fun!_

_I type in my usual excuse and am about to press SEND when the anger I felt a few minutes ago towards Justin and my parents returns. I erase the reply quickly and replace it with a reply that even shocks me before finally pressing SEND._

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! :D<br>So here's the next chapter. Getting closer and closer to Chapter 100, the wedding! :D  
>The next chapter is going to be all a flashback btw!<br>****And yes I put Stevie in there, but Alex doesn't know she's a wizard.**

**Here's the sneak peek for the ENWIS readers. April 3rd is rapidly approaching!** :)  
>"<em>Fine, not TOO MUCH trouble, but I can't guarantee no trouble.<em>"

_~R~R~R~_**  
><strong>

**-LittleRedDevilKat- I usually do proofread the chapters before I post them but sometimes I rush through it and don't get everything.**

**-SharpayEvans11- Strange thing for Emmett, right?**

**-Neishaa- Yeah, Alex moping isn't so fun, thought she's not totally over it. And the thing is, there really is no way to tell you what's gonna happen next without spoiling it. What I can say is that there will be Renesmee, Alex will have her own drama to deal with and Renesmee might be related to it and there will be new characters :)**

**-Dana1290- I'm happy you took the time to review the next day anyway! :D And I know, I've been busy with work myself, really been tiring me out, giving me little time to write :/**

**-SlytherinRikki- I hate their fights too but as I mentioned long time ago, the fights result to AMAZING make-ups! ;) And thanks, I REALLY hope I get to 500, with ur help and everyone else, I'm sure I will!**

_~R~R~R~_

**THANKS YOU GUYS FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!  
>I really hope you guys can help me get to 500+ reviews BEFORE chapter 100!<br>I would SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO love u guys for it! :D  
>I'm only like 25 reviews away! :)<br>REVIEW PLEASE, THANKS IN ADVANCE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	98. Out of Control

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

_I look around the dark park, regretting my decision to meet Stevie here, being at a park in New York at night is not safe, even I know that. I hear the crackling of leaves and quickly turn around, ready to throw a punch, but am relieved to see that it's only Stevie dressed in a black mini-dress and red heels. I look down at my black mini-skirt, purple sequin top, and boots, relieved that I'm not over-dressed._

_Stevie: Hey Russo, you're early!_

_Alex: I needed to get out of the house fast. If I left any later, there would have been a chance I wouldn't have left the house at all._

_Stevie: [Smirks] That lame brother of yours gonna snitch on you?_

_Alex: If he finds out… yes, but I've arranged so no one will bug me the whole night._

_Stevie: Music and a locked door?_

_Alex: [Shrugs] The easiest way._

_Stevie: Well good, the party we are hitting tonight is supposed to be the most killer party of the year!_

_Alex: [Confused] Why did we need ID's?_

_Stevie: It's a college party, meaning alcohol!_

_Alex: [Nervous] Oh. _

_Stevie: [Smirks] Don't worry Russo, just stick with me and you'll be okay. It's not too far from here, just a two-minute walk. [Starts to walk]_

_Alex: [Follows hesitantly] So… how'd you hear about the party?_

_Stevie: I heard that chick Gigi telling her minions that her cousin is friend with the party-thrower. I asked a friend of mine that goes to the same school as her cousin; he got us on the list._

_Alex: And you sure they are going to believe that we're old enough to be at this party?_

_Stevie: Of course, with these ID's and with our names on the list, we'll be inside in no-time! You made sure to keep Harper out of the loop too, right? [Wrinkles nose] She's doesn't seem… reliable._

_Alex: Of course she doesn't know, she was out tonight doing a project with some people at school._

_Stevie: [Looks disgusted] On a Friday night?_

_Alex: [Rolls eyes] Yeah… she's Harper. The perfect, goody-good girl. [Frowns and looks down]_

_Stevie: [Links arms with me] Well Russo, good thing perfection is too overrated for us! [Smiles]_

_Alex: [Fake smiles] I guess you're right. _

_Stevie: [Lets go of me and looks excited] We're here!_

_I look up, finally noticing the sound of raging music coming from a red-brick apartment ahead of us. A load of older kids are lined up in front of the door, some looking tired with blood-shot eyes and some looking confident. At the front of a line stands a muscular brown-haired guy with sunglasses, maybe the guy who checks ID's? Stevie grabs my arm again and pulls me to the end of the line, I start to feel a little wrong about the whole situation, but put the feeling aside and listen to Stevie's instructions on how to act when we get to the door._

_Stevie: [Smirks] It's almost our turn! Act cool._

_I turn forward and look at the guy from before with the sunglasses. As we approach, he removes his sunglasses and smiles at us. A smile that makes me flushes, because the smile is so familiar. The smile reminds me of Mason's. _

_Guy: Hello ladies, names?_

_Stevie: Stevie and Alex, my friend Gerald put us on the list._

_Guy:[Looks at list] Alex Russo and Stevie Nichols. Can I see your ID's?_

_Stevie pulls her ID out and quickly shows it to him before waving at me and entering the apartment. I look at the guy and see him smiling at me expectantly._

_Guy: And you Alex?_

_I pull out the ID Stevie gave me while we were in line and hand it to him, he looks at it with a smile before looking at me again and handing it back. I'm about to head towards the door when he stops in front of me. Fear and nervousness rushes through my body as he's only a few inches away from me._

_Guy: Alex, my name is Daniel. I'll be off my bouncer duties in half an hour, so save me a dance._

_Daniel winks at me before putting back on his sunglasses and moving aside so I can enter the apartment. I stand there a while looking at him so he motions me towards the door._

_Alex: Okay… I'll see you later._

_I feel myself blush as I respond and I quickly run into the apartment. How could I have said that? I can't dance with him or anyone in that case, all of these guys are college students and I'm only in high school! Also… I have Mason… Daniel's face flashes into my mind, he has the same lips, and the same eyes… he's so much like Mason. Maybe… maybe it's a good thing, that's what my family wants, for me to get over Mason. And the easiest way is to find someone better than him. Daniel's in college; that makes him better… right? I feel a hand on my shoulder and almost jump but am relieved when I see Stevie standing beside me._

_Stevie: What took you so long? [Smirks] Didn't want to lose that view?_

_Alex: [Rolls eyes] Shut-up Stevie!_

_Stevie: I saw the way you two were looking at each other, and damn he's hott! Did you get a name?_

_Alex: Daniel._

_Stevie: And a hott name too! Wait… Daniel? I heard some guys talking about relieving him from his post in a few minutes. [Winks at me] Guess you and I will only get to hang out a while, so let's make the most of it!_

_I am about to protest but Stevie pulls me towards the kitchen and stops us in front of a bunch of red cups on the counter. I look into the cups and see a dark liquid, I lean closer to smell it, but the smell isn't familiar. I look at Stevie to see her looking at me with a devious look._

_Stevie: Part one of having fun, a drink!_

_Alex: [Shocked] Wait, is this beer? I'm not having any of this!_

_Stevie: [Frowns] Come on Alex, it will help you let go! It's a pain reliever and a happy maker!_

_Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] Pain reliever? Like… all types of pain?_

_Stevie: [Nods happily] Any type you can think of!_

_Alex: [Gulps] I guess I can have a little_

_Stevie: [Rolls eyes] Don't be a party pooper! Trust me, once you have a little, you'll feel so good and never stop!_

_Stevie grabs a cup and immediately downs the entire cup, she smirks at me and hands me a cup before taking another for herself. I hesitantly bring the drink to my lips and taste a little, I almost gag as the little bit goes down my throat. Stevie laughs at me and quickly downs her second cup. _

_Stevie: Come on Russo, just chug it!_

_I nod and close my eyes before quickly putting the cup to my lips and tilting it to let all the contents enter my mouth. I ignore the sting at my throat and let the cup empty before opening my eyes to see an impressed Stevie holding another cup out to me._

_Stevie: Nice! Ready for another?_

_Alex: [Nods] That wasn't that bad…_

_Stevie: [Looks excited] Wait till the effect kicks in!_

_I nod again and take the second cup, this time not closing my eyes and just downing the cup. I go for a third cup, this time taking it myself instead of taking one offered by Stevie._

_Stevie: Awesome! Come on Russo, let's go PARTY!_

_I follow Stevie to the dance floor and we begin to dance with the others. At first I am hesitant but soon I get into the rhythm of the music and forget my pain and my nervousness. I just enjoy and forget. A few times I am offered more cups by boys walking around with trays, after taking two, Stevie pulls me away from them and warns me not to have anymore. I agree and pull her back onto the dance floor. After what feels like hours I look around me to see Stevie no longer dancing beside me. Where is she? I scan over the crowd of college kids and am relieved when I feel a hand on my shoulder. But when I turn around I am met with the cute Mason-like face of Daniel._

_Daniel: Hey love, I've been looking for you all night._

_Alex: [Giggles] Mason used to call me love, you should keep calling me love!_

_Daniel: [Smiles] I have no problem with that._

_Alex: Are you ready for the dance I promised you?_

_Daniel: [Nods] That's why I've been looking for you, love._

_Alex: [Giggles] Yay! You called me love again!_

_I grab Daniel's hand and put them on my hips before wrapping my arms around him and beginning to sway slowly to the music. Daniel tilts his head with amusement and sways with me._

_Daniel: You know love, this isn't a song that one would traditionally dance slowly too._

_Alex: [Frowns] I know, but I don't want to dance like crazy anymore, my head hurts._

_Daniel: [Smirks] Then why don't we go somewhere more calm, to be alone. How about it, love?_

_Alex: [Gets excited] Yes! [Frowns] But where?_

_Daniel: I know a place._

_Daniel winks at me and entwines his fingers with mine before pulling me off the dance floor. I follow happily as we go up the stairs and he opens a door, bringing us into a room with a big bed and pretty purple flowers. I let go of Daniel's hands and run towards the flowers._

_Alex: Purple flowers! I love purple flowers!_

_Daniel: [Smiles] I thought you would, this is my room._

_Alex: [Looks at him with wonder] You live here?_

_Daniel: [Nods and sits on bed] Yeah, with my roommates. We got to an art school._

_Alex: [Eyes go wide] Art! I am an artist too!_

_Daniel: [Eyes light up] Really? Wow, who would have thought the only pretty girl I take a liking too at my party is the one that I can share my passion with._

_Alex: [Blushes] You like me?_

_Daniel: I really like you. Wanna sit down?[Sits on bed]_

_Alex: Sure! But I won't sit on your bed!_

_Daniel: Why not?_

_Alex: [Giggles] Cause, it's not by bed!_

_Daniel: [Chuckles] Okay. Maybe I can make you comfortable enough?_

_I look at him in wonder as he stands up and takes a step towards me. I feel my heart stop and he places his hands on either side of my cheeks and pulls my lips to his. I want to push away but my body doesn't let me. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, opening my mouth to let his tongue slip into my mouth. Mmmm, he is as good a kisser as Mason. He lets go of my face and wraps his arms around my waist, slowly moving his hand under my shirt. I feel my body freeze up a little but my body still doesn't let me stop him. I feel his cold hands on my back as he leads me towards the bed and sits me down. A hand moves to my head as he tilts me so I am now lying on the bed while his lips are still distracting me. Why can't I think? Why can't I stop this? His lips leave mine and he starts to kiss down my neck but for some reason I can't stop. I hear the door fly open with a bang and Daniel quickly jumps away from me. I sit up and am surprised when I see my brother standing at the door looing furious. I look between Justin and Daniel, my head starting to spin and I feel a rising in my stomach. Oh, I think I'm going to be sick! Before I can stand up though, I know what's coming, I look apologetically at Daniel's worried eyes before the rising in my stomach comes out._

_AT HOME…_

_I don't know what's going on, I just sit on the bed beside Harper, who is holding an ice pack to my aching head. The last thing I remember after throwing up was Justin pulling me out of the room while the guy… what's his name… Daniel, while Daniel called after us. Now I'm in my living room, hearing a lot of yelling in English and Spanish from my parents, while Harper and Justin just watch._

_Teresa: I just can't believe you would do this! After we specifically told you that you can't go out tonight!_

_Jerry: You need to learn to be more responsible. Sneaking out is one thing, but going to a college party, getting drunk, and being alone in a room with a strange college boy?_

_Alex: Why are you yelling, my head hurts enough!_

_Teresa: IT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DRINK!_

_Harper: Mr. and Mrs. Russo, maybe you should talk to her in the morning._

_Alex: Stay out of this Harper!_

_Teresa: Don't yell at Harper! You should be thanking her for letting us know you weren't in your room. Who knows what could have happened tonight!_

_Jerry: Alex, I am so disappointed in you. Sometimes… I just wish you would mature and be more like Harper._

_Alex: [Eyes tear up] But…_

_Teresa: Just go to your room, we'll discuss your punishment in the morning._

_Alex: But…_

_Jerry: JUST GO!_

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYY!<br>Hope you are all doing well and liked this flashback chapter.  
>And what do you think about Daniel? ;)<br>Thought u guys might wanna see the trouble Alex got into. :/  
>Anyway, CHAPTER 100 only one more chapter before I post that one, yaaaayyyyy! :)<strong>

**I JUST realized tomorrow is April 3rd WHICH MEANS... ENWIS SEASON 2 PREMIERE! WOOOHOOOOOO! :D  
>Hope ur all excited! :)<br>So since it's tomorrow there will be no sneak peek today but I really want some predictions from my peeps who read both ENWIS and 'History' or only scroll down to the end of this chapter to see the update of whats happening with ENWIS.  
>What do you think will happen in season 2?<br>What do you hope will happen?  
>What do you NOT want happening?<br>PLEASE let me know in the reviews :) Even though this is 'History' if u want u can do it in ENWIS.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-SharpayEvans11- Ahaha, yeah u better believe it!  
>-SlytherinRikki- I'm happy to hear that but I think u will be more excited about Jake's return ;)<br>-LittleRedDeviKat- Right now I'm not sure about bringing Stevie in the story, I've been debating it ever since I wrote the flashback.  
>-Neishaa- She's Alex, she needs to get into SOME trouble, LOL. And OF course I have a lot planned ;) Lets hope they get married ahahah, but u'll just have to wait and read!<br>-Dana1290- Your wait is almost over, tomorrow! And I know you will LOVE the season premiere ;)  
>-Selfan101- Thanks and thanks for reviewing :) <strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**So I am gonna be a little busy for the next few days so updating is gonna be hard. That includes ENWIS but since I promised April 3rd I will try and update it tonight. SO I hate to do this but I'm gonna say 10 reviews for the next chapter? I know it's a lot but I need the time to not only to school stuff, work, and also get some time in to write 'History' since I've fallen so behind in writing it... like worse than before. LOL.  
>SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW if you want the next chapter.<br>This will also help me get to the 500 reviews I really want before chapter 100.  
>I check the site really quickly a few times a day so I PROMISE I will update the moment I see 10 reviews.<br>****So REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	99. Hours Remain

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I feel my eyes tear up as the words from my parents repeat in my head over and over again. They wish I was like Harper. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see a concerned Alice looking at me.

Alice: Alex, what's wrong?

Alex: [Shakes head and wipes tears] Nothing, come on, let's do something fun!

I stand up with a fake smile and run to the stereo to turn it on before pulling Alice and Alana to the center of the room and forcing them to dance with me. They look at me a while hesitantly before joining me. A few seconds later, Angela and Jessica join us, Bella in tow. Soon Alice and Alana forget and enjoy their dancing; I sneak away and sit down beside Rosalie, who is painting her nails on the couch.

Alex: You won't dance?

Rosalie: What will I do dancing with humans, wizards, and a vampire… and at that, all girls!

Alex: [Shrugs] True.

Rosalie: [Raises an eyebrow at me] What about you?

Alex: I wanted another drink.

As I extend my hand to grab another glass from the tray, a cold hand grabs onto my wrist, I look at Rosalie to see her looking at me seriously.

Rosalie: You can't have one.

Alex: What, why?

Rosalie: Because, you had the same look on your face after your first drink as I do whenever I think about that night… [Looks angrily at the drink then back at me] You have a bad memory related to drinking?

Alex: Yeah… but it's in the past.

Rosalie: Drinking is supposed to be fun, when you drink a good amount and have people you can trust around you to make sure nothing goes wrong. This wasn't the case your first time, was it?

Alex: [Sighs] Can you let go of my arm at least?

Rosalie: [Nods and lets go of my hand] Am I right?

Alex: Yeah, I was stupid, and my stupidity could have cost me a lot…

Rosalie: I know drinking cost my ex-fiancé and his friends their lives, because they dared to do what they did to me. If ANYONE tried to hurt you like that, we'd kill them.

Alex: [Shakes head] No, no one tried to take advantage of me… I just wasn't in my senses.

Rosalie: And that's what you regret?

Alex: I regret what resulted from what happened. [Forces a smile] But it was another reason why I ended up here, so more gained that lost… or almost lost.

Rosalie: [Hesitates] I know you love him, but drowning your sorrows in… [Points to drinks] this, won't make anything better, it will only help you in the moment. I shouldn't have brought this out in the first place… it was more to ease Bella and the other humans than you.

Alex: I understand… but I trust you and Alice and Bella and Alana, I think I can drink tonight and know tomorrow nothing bad has happened.

Rosalie: [Smiles] Of course. [Motions to drinks] As long as you know what you're doing.

I grab a drink as Jacob's image flashes into mind. I shut my eyes, hoping his image would go away, when I open them, his image is no longer on my mind but instead I see him standing behind the glass door of the living room looking at me with a shocked expression. Why can't I get him off my mind? I quickly shut my eyes again and quickly gulp the entire drink in my hand, when I open them I am relieved to see Jacob no longer there. Good… the drink does help. I turn back towards Rosalie who is looking at me with concern, when she notices me looking at her she smiles and pulls me up to join her in dancing.

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

Emmett: We're almost there.

Edward: Good, we've had a long night.

Jasper: No we didn't, that was complete boredom!

Edward: It doesn't matter, Carlisle and Esme would be returning soon anyway, the wedding is in a few hours. It's best we are all home, also, Bella is probably back at Charlie's now.

Emmett: Let's see how boring there party ended up…

Jasper; [Shakes head] I think they had a better time than us, I smell alcohol.

Edward: [Shocked] What!

I rush into the house and upstairs to where the smell of the most alcohol is coming. When I reach Alex's room, I open the door and find Alice and Rosalie standing beside the bed, looking at Alana and Alex, who are passed out on it.

Edward: What happened?

Rosalie: They're sleeping.

Edward: [Looks annoyed at her] What I mean is, why do I smell alcohol on them?

Rosalie: I gave them a little.

Edward: [Throws hands up in anger] Why give them any at all?

Rosalie: Because it's a bachelorette party for a human, she needs to have a little fun!

Edward: [Points at Alex and Alana] Not that I am okay with you giving some to Bella, I would like to point out, THEY AREN'T BELLA!

Rosalie: No they aren't, but… they were also at the party so they had some too…

I look angrily at Alice who is standing quietly beside Rosalie, not yet saying a word. I read into her minds, realizing she is not at fault, but she still didn't stop Alex and Alana from drinking. Alice… I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO YOU!

Emmett: [Comes in with Jasper] What happened?

Edward: Rosalie let Alana and Alex get drunk…

Emmett: [Smirks] Did they do anything crazy?

Edward: [Rolls eyes] That's not what's important right now, what do we do?

Rosalie: Why are you freaking out?

Edward: Do you really think Carlisle and Esme will be okay with seeing this?

Emmett: Oh… he does have a point…

Edward: Alana is JUST a kid! And Alex…

The brief conversation between Rosalie and Alex comes to Rosalie's mind. I watch Rosalie intently until the thought ends in Rosalie's mind.

Edward: [Shakes head] I understand that, but that means letting her have ONE drink, not many. If she were older, I would have said nothing.

Alice: It's okay Edward, it really loosened her up for the night, she needed it.

I listen to Alice's thoughts, knowing she wants to speak to me alone. 'Edward, she was upset about something, she wanted to loosen up, and Rosalie talked to her, and it was a real talk, explaining to her about how she should only drink when she's around people she trusts. We are here, you know we wouldn't have let anything happen! And like I said… she was REALLY upset, I really don't think she's able to stop thinking about Jacob… and tonight… well.' Alice stops speaking in her mind but I see the image flash through her mind. This happened tonight?

Edward: [Sighs] We should leave them to sleep. Tomorrow we will take them up and take care of their hangover before the wedding. And… I'll speak to Carlisle and Esme so no one is in trouble here tonight. We should go start with preparations for the wedding till morning.

The others nod and file out of the room, the only ones that remain are Emmett, Alice, and myself. I look at Alice and Emmett and see them both looking at Alex with concern.

Edward: She's going to be okay. She and Jacob can't be apart from each other for long.

Emmett: [Nods] We know, but we still worry for her.

Alice: It breaks my dead heart to see her like this. [Frowns]

Edward: [Sighs] I'm sure Jacob will come see her soon, until then… we need to keep her distracted. And tomorrow should be enough distraction for her, a wedding!

Alice: [Claps hands together] Oh, yes! Let us go get the décor done!

Alice walks out of the room, excitement showing in her eyes, I hear her yell out orders to Jasper and Rosalie as she walks down the stairs. I look back at Emmett and see him still looking at Alex with concern, I walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

Edward: She will be fine, come, let's go.

Emmett: I know she'll be fine, she's a strong girl, but I still worry for her.

Edward: Come.

Emmett nods and heads out of the room, I look back once at Alex as she sleeps peacefully on her bed beside Alana, before I turn off the lights and close the door.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

Max: It's so late, and we have the wedding to go to tomorrow.

Seth: Don't worry, you can flash yourself there in the morning to get ready, I will come later with Billy and my mom.

Max: Sounds cool. [Hesitates] Hey Seth?

Seth: Yeah man?

Max: Have you heard from Jacob?

Seth: [Silent]

Max: You've heard from him!

Seth: He's back… but I haven't run into him as of yet.

Max: [Jumps up from sleeping bag] I have to tell Alex!

Seth: [Panics] Wait, NO! Max, listen!

Max: What?

Seth: Leave it alone, don't tell Alex. Jacob… he'll talk to her, just don't tell Alex. He needs time.

Max: But she's been upset for days.

Seth: I'm sure she has, but so has he. They'll talk, but I don't want to get involved in it. Look, I'm telling you because you're my friend, so please don't tell Alex.

Max: But she's my sister…

Seth: [Sighs] I know, I don't like seeing Alex sad either, she's awesome, but I know he's going to talk to her soon, so we should let him do it when he's ready. If you tell Alex, she'll come to La Push and demand to see him.

Max: [Chuckles] Yeah, I guess you're right. And I don't want her making a big commotion about it at the wedding anyway…

Seth: [Smiles and settles back into bed] Then good, it's settled. Let's get back to sleep man, we have a wedding to go to tomorrow!

Max: Yeah. [Lies back down on sleeping bag] Good night.

* * *

><p><span>Carlisle's POV<span>

I run hand-in-hand with Esme, we are closing into Forks, soon we will be reunited with our children and be getting ready for the wedding of my son who I was scared would never find someone to love. I look at Esme and see the excitement in her eyes as we come closer to Forks.

Carlisle: [Smiles] You are thrilled right now, aren't you?

Esme: More than you will ever know, in a few hours Bella will be joining our family forever and our son will never be alone again.

Carlisle: Yes, very soon.

I turn my attention back towards the trip when a familiar stench comes to my nose, I begin to slow down and I look at Esme. She looks at me strangely then smells around and her eyes show curiosity. It's the smell of a shapeshifter, and not just any shapeshifter, a familiar Quileute one. Esme and I come to a complete stop as the smell becomes very close. I look around, patiently waiting for him to show himself, and after a few minutes I finally hear the sound of footsteps approach us. I look into the shadows and see a figure in a black leather jacket and dark, faded jeans appear. I look at Esme and see her looking at me in confusion, we both turn our attention back to him when we hear him clear his throat.

Jacob: I need to speak with you two urgently.

* * *

><p><strong>HII AGAIN!<br>I was hoping I'd get a while before I'd have to update again... but DAMN u guys are awesome!  
>I posted this chapter around noon, it hasn't even been 12 hours yet and I already have 10 reviews!<br>You guys ROCK! :)  
>This chapter was no any WILD Alex cuz she is with the Cullens, remember that! AHAH!<br>But Jacob is back! What do you think is so urgent? Ooooh! **

**ENWIS READERS! So I won't be giving any more update about ENWIS here until Season 2 ends.  
>Well... unless this story ends by the time that happens... LOL.<br>But go ahead and head to ENWIS cuz I JUST posted the chapter before this one! ENJOY!**

_~R~R~R~_

**-LittleRedDevilKat- Sorry she didn't go all wild from the drink. I wasn't in a creative mood when I wrote that part cuz I just finished writing the flashback and my brain was dead LOL. But YOU ARE SO AWESOME! You got all ur friends to review! Thanks a ton Kat! :)**

**-Katy- Thanks, here's the next one! ;)**

**-Lovebug1020- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing, I haven't seen ur review for a while. Happy to know u still reading! :)**

**-ShallNotBeNamed- Thanks, hope u enjoyed reading it!**

**-SharpayEvans11- I was just looking back at my reviews and realized u've bee reviewing my story since the beginning! You are SOOOO awesome! :D**

**-NoNameNTAndPerson- Thanks and thanks for reviewing! **

**-FirstTimeReadingFanfiction- Thanks! Kat is awesome! I was coming on every few hrs and was like wth? More and more and more, this gurl is really rallying up her friends LOL.**

**-StoryTeller18- HEY, long time no see! Ur friends with Kat too? LOL, wow she had lots of friends on here! And about Stevie I mentioned before that I'm not sure at this point and Daniel is also at a maybe.**

**-TeamZebraAllTheWay- Thanks Mackenzie! LOL, are you guys like all together reading this?**

**-SlytherinRikki- You're so sweet, love ya too! :) And ENWIS is up so u can go ahead and read that :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Hahah so I kind of wrote all this before I even set up the ENWIS chapter and replied to those reviews.  
>But ENWIS will be posted before this.<strong>

**ANYWAY. So I am SOOOOO close to 500 review! Just 9 more reviews!  
>So this time, so u guys don't ruin me by getting me again in one day LOL!<br>I will say... 9+ reviews in three days.  
>So after three days if I have 9 or more reviews I will post.<br>If not, then I will not post till I get the nine reviews?  
>I know it's kinda unfair BUT I really freaked when I saw the 10 reviews.<br>Like I was happy but also worried.  
>I quickly got on my laptop and finished two chapters I was working on and started another chapter.<br>They are shorter than I wanted... :/  
>Anyway. Not u guys's fault, YOU GUYS ARE SOOO AWESOME!<br>****SO for the next chapter REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	100. The Wedding

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

"BELLA? BELLA WAKE UP!" The knocks and yelling continues for a few more minutes and I'm forced to get up. Why won't he let me sleep… it's Saturday, I need… wait a minute… MY WEDDING! I jump up, almost falling of my bed in the process and rush to the door. I feel a pain in my head and ignore it as I open the door and find my dad standing there in jeans and a t-shirt.

Charlie: Good morning Bella, finally you're up! You should be on your way to the Cullen's now.

Bella: Thanks dad, I'll just quickly change, freshen up, and I'll be over there!

My dad nods and turns to head towards his room, as soon as he is out of sight I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I check the clock and see that it's ten minutes to when Alice instructed me to be at the house. Shit! I run into my room and grab my bag before speeding down the stairs. When I reach the front of the house I frown as I see my new car sitting in front of the house. Every time I come out here I always hope to see my truck again, but every time I see this car instead. My car broke down a few weeks ago and Edward demanded that I take a car bought by him since I am going to be his wife soon anyway. I agreed eventually because Alice, Alex, and Emmett wouldn't stop bugging me about it. I open the car and sit myself inside, then I quickly pull out of the driveway and head towards the Cullen manor. As I drive all I can think about is the fact that today is really the day, the day I will become Mrs. Edward Cullen, the day I promise to be with Edward forever, like REALLY forever! I don't even realize it as I look up and find myself already in front of the Cullen's home. Guess I drive here so much, I don't even have to pay attention… I look around and am surprised to see décor all in front of the house; flowers, candles, qstatues, just too much! I leave my car out in the front and walk towards the house, looking around in awe, as I am about to reach the door I feel a cool hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Alice standing with her arms folded over her chest looking at me with an annoyed expression.

Alice: First you come here late, and now you want to ruin the surprise?

Bella: Hi Alice, thanks I am doing well, how are you?

Alice: [Rolls eyes] Close your eyes so we can get you upstairs, and NO PEEKING!

Bella: This is so not necessary!

Alice: Oh, but it is!

Alice puts a hand over my eyes and another hand on the small of my back and starts to lead me into the house. She warns me to step carefully when we reach the stairs. I impatiently walk to her direction and am relieved when finally she uncovers my eyes. When I can finally see again, I find myself standing in the middle of Alice and Jasper's bedroom.

Alice: Alright, so we will start with you taking a shower in there. [Points to bathroom] Meanwhile, I will go wake up our sleeping bridesmaids, Alex and Alana.

Bella: [Frowns] Fine.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I feel a cold hand touch my head, which feels SOOO good because my head is hurting like crazy right now, a pain that I've only once felt before, and wanted to never feel again. Uggghh, why does it hurt so much? I open my eyes to see a smirking Alice standing over me.

Alice: Time to get up, the wedding is in only a few hours, and you two still have to get ready.

Two? I sit up and look to my left to see a half asleep Alana rubbing her eyes beside me. What is she doing in my room?

Alana: Where am I? [Looks around confused]

Alex: You're in my room. [Look at Alice] Why's she in my room?

Alice: [Looks at us guiltily] You guys got a little too drunk last night…

Alana: [Eyes go wide] Aunt and Uncle Newton!

Alice: Calm down, they think you slept over so that you can be ready tomorrow for the wedding.

Alana: [Looks relieved] Okay, good.

Alex: I don't remember how I got to my room… but whatever, by head hurts!

Alice: I have something that should help that a little bit…

Alice picks up a tray with two mugs and extends it towards us, Alana and I both take a mug hesitantly. I look at Alana who is looking back at me with worry.

Alana: What is this?

Alice: It's something Edward found in Alex's potion book, it takes away all types of physical pain, including hangovers. It's coffee flavored, drink up! [Smiles]

I look in the mug with worry before hesitantly bring it to my lips. As the mug touches my lips, I close my eyes and take a gulp, the taste of sweet coffee fills my lips and as the coffee goes down my throat, I feel the effects of the potion immediately sink in. I open my eyes and look at Alice with a smile, she looks back at me with relief.

Alice: [Claps hands together] Yes, it worked! Okay, you two get your wands and get ready!

Alana: [Shocked] OH MY GOSH! Where is my wand?

Alice: [Chuckles] You need to stop freaking out, it's on Alex's make-up table, beside Alex's. I have both you girl's dresses, shoes, and jewelry in the closet. Get your wands, get dresses and prettied up, I will go take care of the bride.

Alex: WAIT! The two of us get to change out of our bridesmaid dresses for the reception, right?

Alice: [Rolls eyes] Yes.

Alice turns away and walks towards the door without another word, as soon as she's gone and the door is closed, Alana and I both hop off the bed.

Alana: Last night was fun.

Alex: Yeah, today should be fun too.

Alana: [Eyes light up] I know! I can't wait to walk down the aisle with Max, it will be SOO romantic!

Alex: [Turns away and frowns] Yeah… so romantic.

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

Alice: Okay, so I got your make-up done, now for your hair… And then I have to go get myself ready and then the wedding will start, and I need to check on Alana and Alex, then…

Rosalie: [Walks in and interrupts] Why don't you start with getting yourself ready.

Alice: [Looks shocked] I can't do that! I need to do her hair!

Rosalie: I will do her hair, you go get ready. When you come back you can help her get dressed and I will go check on our younger bridesmaids.

Alice: [Sighs] Okay, I'll be back in a little while.

Rosalie is going to do my hair? Is this going to be awkward? Oh no… I look away from the reflection in the mirror as Rosalie approaches and starts working on my hair.

Rosalie: Your hair shouldn't take long, we're just going to put it up and put in a few braids, I braid fast.

Bella: Okay. [Hesitates] Rosalie…

Rosalie: [Interrupts me] If you're about to ask whether I hate you for going through with this wedding, then my answer is no. It will always be no, I never hated you, you know that.

Bella: Yeah, I know… but still.

Rosalie: My brother deserves happiness, and if you're the only one that can make him happy, then so be it. But that doesn't mean I'm okay with your choice.

Bella: [Confused] So you'd rather I don't marry your brother?

Rosalie: Of course not! You make him happy so if you were to run away from this wedding I'd find you and hunt you down like a dog! But… your choice to become a vampire displeases me.

Bella: Oh… right. Rosalie, it's just… for me, Edward means more to me than THAT.

I look up at Rosalie to see her staring at my reflection with a serious look on her face.

Rosalie: [Shakes head] You don't know that yet.

Bella: [Nods] Yes I do. Edward is all I need to be happy.

Rosalie: [Sighs] I guess I can't stop you.

Bella: I'm sorry.

Rosalie: Don't be; just make sure that you're sure of this when the time comes. Remember, if I had a choice, I wouldn't have let it happen… because then maybe I would have had the tinniest chance of getting what I wanted.

Bella: [Nods] I understand.

Rosalie: [Smiles] Good. Anyway, I'm all done!

I finally look at my own reflection to see my face and hair finally done, I look… different.

Alice: Perfect! You're done!

Rosalie: It looks amazing, right?

Alice: Yes it does, thank you! Now go get Alex and Alana downstairs!

Rosalie: [Smiles] See you two soon.

Alice: Your parents will be here in a few minutes so we need to get you dressed!

I stand up and pull off my robe so that I am only in my underwear, Alice pulls out a dress bag and pulls off the bag, revealing my wedding dress, I look at her nervously as she walks over to me and helps me put it on. Once the dress is on my body, Alice steps back and looks me up and down in awe. {Dress on Profile Page}

Alice: You look… amazing!

Bella: [Blushes] I'm not going to look any special compared to you.

Alice: [Shakes head] Trust me, no one will think that. Ooh, your parents are coming; I'll come back in a little while.

I watch as Alex exits the room and in enters my mom and dad. Mom tears up as she approaches me while dad stops at the door and stands there looking at us awkwardly. Mom pulls me into a hug which I return happily, after a few moments she pulls away.

Renee: Honey, you look gorgeous!

Bella: Thanks mom.

Renee: Charlie, come here and look at our daughter!

Charlie: I am looking at her. [Comes closer] Bella… you look amazing.

Bella: [Smiles] Thanks dad.

Renee: Well, the wedding is about to start, we just came to add the final touch. [Looks at Charlie] Show it to her.

Bella: [Looks at them confused] What is it?

Dad reveals a red box from his back and holds it forward towards mom. Mom takes it and opens it, gasping with joy as she looks at it. She hands the open box back to dad before pulling out a necklace. She extends the necklace towards me to look. It's a silver necklace with blue jewels, but it looks oddly familiar.

Bella: Is this…

Renee: Yes, it's your grandmother's. The gems got lost over time so we replaced them with new blue jewels. Something old, something new, and something blue. Alice said she already took care of the borrowed.

I roll my eyes as I remember Alice forcing her garter on me a few minutes ago.

Bella: I… I don't know what to say.

Renee: [Hugs me] Just say, thank you for FINALLY doing something for your wedding! Alice and Esme won't let us do a thing! They are going to be so sweet to you, I am so happy for you!

Bella: [Smiles] Thanks mom.

Charlie: I think it's time we get the bride down.

Renee: [Eyes go wide] Oh goodness, I should get down there! [Leaves room]

Charlie: [Smiles at me] Ready bells?

Bella: [Takes deep breath] I hope so.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I stand with my arms folded over my chest with Alana and Rosalie beside me. Rosalie is fixing her hair in the mirror while Alana keeps bugging me about her looks. I look towards the mirror and see my reflection, double-checking I am looking like Alice told me I had to look. Hair in perfect large curls, jeweled Alice-band, my purple bridesmaid dress on without any wrinkles or stains, and all my jewelry on, good. {Bridesmaid Dress on Profile Page}

Alana: Do I look fine?

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Yeah, you look fine, for the ONE MILLIONTH time!

?: Well I think you're wrong, I think she looks amazing.

I turn to my right and see my brother walk towards us looking sleek as he wears his tux; Emmett, Jasper, and Chase follow after him in the same wear. Max puts an arm around Alana's waist and gives her an encouraging smile, Alana smiles back and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Alex: Max, I'm amazed how much you've changed from my not living with you.

Max: It's a good thing. One, because I am becoming more intellectual, and two, because then I can take a break from it and come here to hang with you and Alana and some vampires and werewolves.

Alex: Okay…

Alice: Attention guys! SO, get next to your partner and get ready to go, I want to start with Max and Alana, then Alex and Chase, then Rosalie and Emmett, and then myself and Jasper before Bella and Charlie come down the aisle. Get lined up!

Alex: [Forces a smile] That's our cue!

I walk away from Alana and stand beside Chase, linking my arm with his, he smiles at me and we both stand behind Alana and Max.

Chase: How have you been?

Alex: [Shrugs] I've been better.

Chase: [Narrows eyes on me] What trouble did you guys get into last night?

Alex: What makes you think we got into any trouble?

Chase: Well for one, you're Alex and Alana, and two, Alana didn't come home last night.

Alex: So?

Chase: And she didn't call either, Alice did.

Alex: She was busy.

Chase: With?

Alex: We were sleeping!

Chase: [Chuckles] Sure…

Alex: WE WERE!

Emmett: Alex! Alana and Max already walked out, go!

I look forward and am surprised to see Alana and Max already gone, I look at Chase with panic and he immediately pulls me forward. We enter the backyard where the wedding is taking place. As I walk down the aisle, I feel my heart drop a little at its beauty and in an instant Jacob comes back into my mind. Will he ever forgive me? Will it ever be me walking down an aisle in white to become Mrs. Alex Black? I try to keep a straight face as I reach the end of the aisle and stand beside Alana. Seconds later Rosalie joins me on my right followed by Alice. I look forward and see Emmett giving me an encouraging smile. The wedding music changes and the attention of everyone in the area turns towards the lucky girl in white entering the room.

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

I stand in front of the door that leads to the alter, I clutch onto my dad's arm nervously as the music changes a little to the one Alice told me I'd need to walk down the aisle when I hear.

Charlie: We're up Bells.

Bella: [Nods] Just don't let me fall dad, okay.

Charlie: [Smiles] I promise.

The doors open and I begin to walk down the aisle. I look around in awe at beautiful décor which makes the aisle look almost like a part of the forest. The chairs are all green garden chairs and surrounding the aisle are wild plants. The scene is more beautifies by the trees surrounding the area from the forest. My eyes scan through the crowd, looking at all the guests until they reach my new vampire family and finally my Edward. His eyes meet mine and as soon as they do, he smiles at me his sexy smile that makes me melt whenever I see it. I don't take my eyes off him at all as dad continues to walk me down the aisle which now feels like miles long. When finally we stop, Edward takes a step forward and extends his hand. Dad lets go of our linked arms and takes my hand lightly and gives it to Edward, Edward nods towards Charlie before pulling me towards him and leading me to the priest. When we stop Edward takes my other hand also and we stand looking at each other.

Priest: Family and friends, we are gathered here today to bond this couple forever in a beautiful bond called marriage. This bond will hold this couple together and move them towards a new and adventurous life together. There will be some hard times and there will be times where you two won't be able to even look at each other, but at the end of the day the person who stands across from you will be the one you can count on most. This bond you both are entering is more than just a document, it's a state that will bring you joy from this moment on. Now without further ado, please repeat after me.

Edward nods with a smile towards me, I smile back happily, finally ready to be his wife. Alice comes beside me and hands me my ring while Carlisle does the same beside Edward.

Priest: Isabella, you first. With this ring, I take you Edward Cullen to be my husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part.

Bella: With this ring, I take you Edward Cullen to be my husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part.

I look at Edward and see the sparkle in his eyes as I finish. I put the ring on his finger and give him a smile, he looks at the ring emotionally before looking back at me again.

Priest: Now Edward. With this ring, I take you Bella Swan to be my wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part.

Edward: With this ring, I take you Bella Swan to be my wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part.

I watch with tears in my eyes as Edward slides the ring on my finger and kisses my hand once it's on.

Priest: With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!

As our family and friends burst into applaud, Edward smirks at me before moving his hands to my waist and pulling me towards him to join our lips. Sweetness fills my body as our lips collides, causing me to entwine my fingers in his hair and hold him onto me tight. After a while I hear snickers come from the crowd and a loud whistle, Edward pulls away from me, giving me a cute grin as he does this and mouths a 'later' as he turns us to face everyone. I am immediately engulfed in hugs by the bridesmaids and groomsmen and soon my family. My hand is separated from Edwards and I impatiently let myself go around through the line of hugs, waiting for the moment I am reunited with my new husband.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

After giving Edward and Bella a hug, I stand by the alter with my family while everyone else congratulates the new couple. Alana is standing beside me, crying about how beautiful the wedding was while Max tries to placate her and Alice is shooting out orders to Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie for the reception. I look towards Bella and see her hugging Seth, I look down sadly, suddenly missing Jacob more.

Alice: Alex! Alana! You two can now go change into your reception dresses. Rosalie will change hers after she does something for me. BUT, we're going to take a few pictures later, so be prepared to change back maybe!

Alex: [Forces a smile] Okay. [Looks at Alana] Let's go crybaby.

I grab onto Alana's arm and pull her away from the others, now just wanting to get through the reception.

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

I am relieved when finally I am at the receptions, reunited with Edward on the dance floor. I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his arms around my waist. We sway to the music, looking into each other's eyes.

Edward: You look beautiful, Mrs. Bella Cullen.

Bella: Wow, that's the first time I've heard it. It sounds… perfect.

Edward: [Smiles] Today was perfect.

Bella: [Nods with a smile] It was, I love you.

Edward: I love you too.

Alice: [Stands in front of them] And now you're going to love dancing with everyone because this song is over, thus ending the couple's first dance. Charlie and Bella first.

Edward: [Groans] Sometimes you can be very annoying.

Alice&Bella: Sometimes?

Edward: Later.

Alice: [Shakes head] Later you two will be off to your honeymoon! NOW!

Edward closes his eyes and sighs before opening them again and lightly kissing me on the cheek. He let's go of me and steps away, glaring at his sister as he does this.

Alice: Good vampire! You go dance with Esme now, I will take Bella to Charlie.

Edward: Okay, see you later my love. [Smiles at me]

Bella: Later. [Smiles weakly back]

Next I am taken to dance with dad, dancing with him makes me not want to dance that much anymore because it is the most awkward dance I had ever had, since my dad can't dance that much. I was relieved when afterwards I was taken away by Carlisle, dancing with him was actually good, and I had a nice, short conversation with him. After that I danced with many more people until finally I was back in the arms of Edward.

Edward: I can't believe we only got through half of the guests. You know I still haven't gotten to dance with Alex or Rosalie yet, actually… I don't even know where Alex is.

Bella: I don't think she's up for being at the reception, she's probably busy thinking about Jake. I still can't believe he isn't here.

Edward: [Smiles at me] Don't be too sure.

I look at Edward with a raised eyebrow as he looks around before pulling me towards the trees. He leads me for a while before stopping in a clearing where I see a built body wearing a tux with black hair with his back facing us. Jake! He turns around and smiles towards me before stepping forward and extending his hand. I look behind me to see Edward no longer there, I take his hand and he pulls me into a dance.

Bella: You came.

Jacob: [Nods] I guess I couldn't really miss it, you are my best friend.

Bella: Where did you go?

Jacob: I needed some time to think.

Bella: Did you get your time to think?

Jacob: [Nods with serious expression] Yes I did, and I made an important decision.

Bella: [Worried] Oh… and what is that?

Jacob: [Shakes head] You don't worry about that now. But, you can get this note to Alex.

Jake holds a small sealed envelope to me. I take it hesitantly and slip it between my bra and my dress. I wonder what this is for… he isn't going to do anything senseless is he… like break up with Alex? I can't let him break up with Alex!

Jacob: [Smirks] Interesting place to put it.

Bella: [Looks at him seriously] What is in the letter?

Jacob: [Shakes head] Nothing important, but she needs to get it, today.

Bella: But…

Jacob: [Interrupts me] Don't worry about it. So… is it straight after this that you're going to become one of them. [Looks down angrily]

Bella: No, we are going to our honeymoon after this.

Jacob: [Snorts] Honeymoon? What are you guys going to do there?

Bella: Not that it's any of your business… but what normal people do at a honeymoon.

Jacob: [Looks at me shocked] WHAT?

Jake pulls away from me and grabs onto my arms roughly, shaking me with anger. I try to get away from his hold, as his hands start to hurt me, but he's too strong

Jacob: Are you crazy?

Bella: Jake... you're hurting me!

Jacob: You can't do that, you'll die!

Bella: Jake!

Edward: Jacob, get away from my wife!

I look to my right in panic and see Edward and Seth standing a few feet away, Edward looking angry and Seth concerned.

Jacob: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?

Edward: Just get away from Bella before you hurt her!

Jacob: THIS IS CRAZY!

Edward: YOU'RE HURTING HER!

Jake looks at his hold on my arms and lets go, as he steps back I see him start to shake. I feel Edward's arms on me as he pulls me farther away from Jake. Seth stands protectively in front of us and starts to push Jacob towards the trees. Why is he mad? This has nothing to do with him… I watch sadly as Paul and Sam appear, helping Seth take Jake away before I am pulled back to the reception. I quickly recompose my face and look around, hoping no one saw us drop back in. My eyes fall on Emmett and Jasper, who are looking tense, like they were ready to run into the situation that occurred. I keep looking around until my eyes fall on Carlisle and Esme, who are looking towards the trees with worry. I watch them for a while… feeling like there is something else wrong, but I put the thought aside as Edward pulls be back on the dance floor with a tense look on his face.

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

Good, Alex is perfect and done… sadly it took me most of the reception to get her looking perfect and now she's cranky and doesn't want to come out… but at least she looks gorgeous! I scan the crowd and am relieved when I see Edward walking towards Bella, who is just finishing up a dance with Emmett. Now I just need to think about everything but Alex so Edward doesn't realize what's up.

Alice: Good, you two are together, time to change and be ready to go to your honeymoon!

Edward: Can't we just dance a little while?

Alice: Not together you're not! [Looks at Emmett] Go bring Alex to dance with Edward while I get Bella ready!

Bella: Wait! I have a letter I need to get to Alex, from Jake.

Bella pulls out an envelope from her chest and puts it in front of us. Edward looks at it curiously and is about to take it when Emmett grabs it.

Emmett: What's this about?

Bella: [Shrugs] I don't know, but he said it has nothing important in it but Alex must get it.

Edward: I'm kind of curious to know what it says.

Alice: Don't worry about it. [Looks at Emmett] Get that to Alex and tell her to read it after these two are gone because then the reception is officially over.

Edward: The reception never started for Alex since she was in the house the whole time!

Alice: She was here in the beginning; she was too lazy to change back and forth so she took some pictures and danced with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Chase. Then she left to get change but couldn't find her wand so I went to go help her get ready.

Emmett: I don't understand why she had to change in the first place.

Alice: Because she didn't buy that gorgeous dress for it to go to waste! This is wasting my time, come on Bella!

I grab onto Bella and pull her up the stairs, keeping my mind on the honeymoon planning I did, because I know that Edward is probably listening closely to my mind, which is EXACTLY what I want him to do… I just need to make sure I don't let my mind stray…

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS!<br>Can you believe it? Chapter 100!  
>It feels like it was only a while ago I was posting the first few chapters but that was September 21, 2011!<br>I've had lots of fun writing this and am so happy to have u guys's support.  
>And I'm especially happy seeing you guys's responses everyday.<br>THANK YOU SO MUCH for the support and 509 reviews ALREADY! WOOOOO! :)  
>And I really hope you guys aren't disappointed by this chapter.<br>Not much drama but what's up with the letter? Could Jacob really be breaking up with Alex?  
>We'll find out in the next chapter! Which... sorry to say IDK when I'll post cuz I'm really busy this weekend and next week.<br>But I will try to post it soon! PROMISE!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Damn... I don't even know how to reply to ALL these reviews. You guys are AWESOME! Thanks! :D**

**-LittleRedDevilKat- No problem! You and ur friends are awesome for reviewing lol! And don't worry about them reviewing all at the same time LOL. I'm fine with it, it was just surprising to see 9 reviews already. And I'm happy to hear that u started ur won story! :)**

**-Livieg- Yeah. Sorry but it's up now! :D**

**-Selfan- We'll find out in the next chapter! ;)**

**-AveMaTave- He is always yelling at her, LOL, I didn't even realize that!**

**-SharpayEvans11- Yeah! He's back!**

**-Catherine18- Awww, thanks! :D**

**-Nicole- I think that's everyone's reaction to Jacob always. LMAO!**

**-Dana1290- I'm happy you liked the season premiere of ENWIS and that u had time to review 'History' thanks! :D**

**-TeamZebraAllTheWay- Don't worry about it. Yeah... that's Jacob for yah.**

**-SecondTimeReadingFanfiction- LOL, it's ok. And also, thanks and thanks! :D**

**-Anon- I like Mason and Alex in WOWP too :) And yeah that's Justin.**

**-Vidya11- We'll find out in the next chapter. Do you think Alex's suspicion is right?**

**-Taylena4Ever- Thanks :) I don't wanna stop writing it but all stories must come to an end :/ Eventually... hehe!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks again you guys for the AWESOME reviews you AWESOME people! :)  
>Like I said, IDK when I'll post next but will try to soon. I have two papers to write and I'm working. :  
>Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<br>I wanna know what u think about this chapter and what you think is going through Jacob's mind right now.**

**-ShabyShabs **


	101. Break Up?

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I wonder where my wand is… and I can't believe Alice STILL made me get ready even though the reception is almost over. Uggghhh…

Emmett: Alex, hey!

Alex: [Looks up] Hey. What's up?

Emmett: You haven't… woah…

Alex: What?

Emmett: You seem to look prettier in every dress you wear; you look as beautiful as Bella did at the wedding. The peach really suits you. {Picture of Dress on my Profile Page}

Alex: [Happy] Really?

Emmett: [Nods with a smile] Yeah. You look like a supermodel.

Alex: [Blushes] Okay… shut up.

Emmett: [Chuckles] Come on, Alice wants you to dance with Edward before he leaves.

Alex: [Smiles] Okay!

With my mood finally up now, I follow Emmett outside where I see Alana dancing with Max on the dance floor. Her eyes light up and she waves to me when she sees me. She looks so cute in her black and dark pink dress. {Picture of Dress on my Profile Page} I wave back before continuing to walk towards Edward. Edward's eyes go wide when he sees me.

Edward: Wow, and I thought Bella looked incredible, I didn't see you. Why were you hiding all this beauty in the house?

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Do you want the dance or not?

Edward: [Bows] Of course.

Alex: [Chuckles] Okay, stop! Let's just dance!

Emmett: I'll go get the car ready for you guys to go. [Leaves]

Edward pulls me forward and we start to dance to the music, I look around the beautifully decorated backyard, now feeling guilty I missed most of it except the beginning where I danced with Jasper, Emmett, and Chase.

Edward: You didn't miss much, don't worry.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] How did you know?

Edward: [Smirks] I've gotten to know you really well little sister.

Alex: [Smiles] Guess the necklace isn't THAT useful.

Edward: Maybe not. [Looks serious] What did the letter say?

Alex: [Confused] What letter?

Edward: The one from Jacob.

Jacob sent me a letter? When? Where is it?

Alex: What are you talking about?

Edward: Oh… maybe they decided to give it to you later. I'm sure they will.

Alex: WHO?

Edward: Emmett, he'll give you the letter.

Alex: I have to go…

I quickly pull away from Edward and run towards the garage, I hear him call after my but I ignore it. When I reach the garage I see Emmett there, about to get into his car.

Alex: Emmett!

Emmett: [Shocked] Hey Alex, what are you doing here?

Alex: Where is it?

Emmett: [Confused] Where is what?

Alex: My letter, where is my letter.

Emmett: Oh… I was supposed to give that to you later.

Alex: GIVE IT TO ME NOW!

Emmett stares at me in shock and slowly hands a sealed envelope to me from his pocket. I rip the envelope open and open the letter.

_Hey Alex, _

_ I need to speak to you… it's important. See me tonight._

_ -Jacob._

That's it? Nothing else, he just wants to meet me. And there is not 'love Jacob' or 'dear Alex' like his letters usually have… what if… what if he's going to break up with me? I can't let this happen! I… I HAVE TO SEE HIM! I grab the car keys in Emmett's hand and jump into the car, I am about to close the door when he stops me and looks at me in confusion.

Emmett: Alex, what the hell?

Alex: [Tearing up] I… I need to see him!

Emmett: What did the letter say?

Alex: That I need to see him tonight, I have to go, please!

Emmett studies my face a while with worry before nodding. I smile in relief and quickly close the door before quickly pulling out of the garage and towards La Push.

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

Edward: What is going on? Where is Alex?

Alice: She went to go see Jacob, how many times do I have to tell you this?

Edward: How can you let her after what happened?

Alice: [Sighs] Look, we'll take care of it, okay! You just go!

Edward: But Alex…

Alice: You and Bella have to leave now, just forget about this and we'll talk to you when you're there. Okay?

Edward: [Sighs] Fine. But please don't lie.

Alice: [Smiles] I won't. Everything is fine. Now go, Bella's coming.

As Bella comes I pull her into a long hug. When we pull apart, she takes Edward's hand and they both walk to the car as the guests throw rice at the couple. I laugh when I see Emmett chuck a large handful at them. When they are in the car Edward gives me one last warning look before driving off, Bella smiles and waves. I stand there for a long time and watch as the car disappears, I don't move from my spot for a long time, waiting for the sound of the engine of the car to entirely disappear. When I feel a hand on my shoulder I relax a little and turn to see Jasper looking at me with concern.

Jasper: Darlin' they are gone, everyone is.

I look around and see the front of the house empty, no car in sight. Everyone is gone? Which means… which means, it's time to wait and see what happens.

Jasper: Let's go inside.

Alice: I'll be there in a sec.

Jasper: [Nods] We are all in the living room.

I look back at the road again and listen carefully to make absolutely sure Edward is not in hearing range. When I am sure I finally let my guard down, letting the thought that's been on my mind and on the mind of Esme and Carlisle since morning come rushing out. I turn and walk towards the house, worry filling my hollow body. I open the door and walk into the house; I hear nothing as I walk in. When I reach the living room I find my family sitting there with Max, all of them looking worried.

Alice: You told them?

Carlisle: Yes.

Max: So now what?

Alice: We wait.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It takes me longer than I want to reach La Push in Emmett's car, but I finally make it to the front of Jacob's house. I quickly park the car and jump out, not even bothering to lock the car as I run towards the house… hopefully Emmett won't mind. When I reach the door I am about to knock when I realize I probably look like a mess. Dammit, I didn't bring my wand! Relax Alex, you just got ready for the reception, you probably look fine. I take a deep breath before finally knocking on the door. After an agonizing thirty seconds, the door opens. I am disappointed when I see it's Billy who answered the door, and not Jacob. Seeing Billy kind of scared me, is he mad at me for angering Jacob again? I've been too scared to come to La Push since he left, I didn't want to see how angry everyone is at me for hurting him again. I finally get the strength to look at Billy in the eyes and smile at him.

Alex: Hey Billy, is Jacob around?

Billy: He's at the beach, you should go meet him there; he said he would come home late.

Alex: Okay… sure. I'll go find him.

Billy: By Alex, have a good night! [Winks at me]

I feel a wave of déjà vu as I turn around and start walking to the beach. Like… like I've experienced this same conversation before. I shake the thought away and focus on the way to the beach. The sun is setting and it's starting to get dark. What am I supposed to say to him? I was such a bitch that day, if I were him I WOULD break up with me… which is probably what he'll do. I just wonder, why didn't he want to speak to me and gave the letter to Emmett… if he gave the letter to Emmett. And Emmett let me come; does he know that Jacob is breaking up with me? I close my eyes and shake my head as the wind blows past me. I'm close to the beach. I look around and realize that I'm by the cliff-diving site. I'll miss this place when he breaks up with me, this is where I pranked the guys and where I spied on Mason and Leah. I have some friends here, I can still come… right? I look back towards the path to the beach, my eyes go wide when I see a familiar scene. Dark purple rose petals? I follow the petals suspiciously towards the beach, not bothering to look up once until I see a little brightness. I look up and my heart almost stops at the beautiful but familiar sight ahead of me. The wooden gazebo decorated with even more purple flowers. But it looks different. The gazebo looks new now, like it's been repainted and repaired, I had only come here once since that day and it looked so broken, now it's as good as new. The arrangement of flowers almost completely covers the gazebo in a vertical pattern dark and light purple roses, purple lilies, purple orchids, purple hibiscus, purple carnations, and a bunch of other purple flowers I don't even know the name of. I can feel my eyes start to water as I walk towards it. I know what's next; the table for two with a black table cloth and a single purple rose in the middle. I look into the gazebo and there is it, exactly the same as last time except this time there is a bigger arrangement of flowers in the vase on the table. I take a step up the steps and feel my dress get caught, I close my eyes and am ready for the impact of hitting the floor but it never comes. Instead I feel myself in the familiar warm arms that my heart has been aching for days for. I open my eyes and am surprised to see his perfect face only inches away from mine with worry in his eyes but joy on his lips. We stay like this a while, just staring at each other before the sound of a bird flying by comes, breaking us from our trance. Jacob helps me up and takes both my hands in his, not taking his eyes off me as we both enter the gazebo. When we are inside, he stops me and takes a light breath as he says my name.

Jacob: Alex.

Alex: [Eyes tear up] Jacob.

Jacob: [Shakes head and smiles] Alex.

Alex: Why… why did you leave? I…

Before I can say anything else, Jacob's fingers are on my lips shushing me. I look at him with a raised eyebrow, he shakes his head again before removing his finger from my lips.

Jacob: I didn't leave because of you, I left for me. I needed some time to myself, much-needed time alone. And being away has made me realize a lot, which is why I needed to see you tonight. What you said that day, it hurt and it filled me up with so much hate that you can't even imagine.

He hates me? Oh no! He really is going to break up with me! I look at him with panic but he doesn't change his expression as he continues to speak.

Jacob: I did a lot of thinking and all of it wouldn't leave my mind. It made me realize something and I just had to take action.

I close my eyes, not brave enough to look into his eyes or even at his face when he breaks up with me. I wait for a whole minute but nothing happens. I open my eyes and am shocked to see him no longer in front of me… but my hands. I look down to see Jacob kneeled in front of me, still holding my hands. What's going on?

Jacob: You know I've loved you since the moment I met you, but it wasn't until that fight that I realized how much you love me and how much you always want to be with me. And not just that, I also realized that I can't be without you and no matter how hard I try I can truly never be mad at you. I know we are both still young, which is why I don't expect us to rush into it anytime soon, but I want to make sure we are promised to each other forever. I want you to know that no matter how big a fight we get into, at the end of the day, all I want is you! So Alex Russo, will you do me the honor of becoming mine forever? Will you marry me?

I know the tears are already running down my face as I look down at him and he pulls out a small black box from his pocket and opens it. I don't notice the ring at first, I first realize that he's in a tuxedo, why didn't I notice this before? When I look at the ring I feel a fresh flow of tears come down my face, silver with a light purple diamond in the middle and little diamonds on its sides. It's beautiful! {Picture of Ring on my Profile Page} I look back into Jacob's eyes to see him looking at me passionately with tears in his eyes. How could I think he was going to break up with me? He… he wants to marry me! I feel the smile form on my lips as I begin to nod. His eyes lighten up with joy and he quickly takes the ring out of the box and places it on my ring finger. I look at it with joy before throwing my arms around him. Now I'm home, in the arms of the one I love, the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, my Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>HIIII! :D :D :D :D :D :D<br>Sorry that I've been so busy but I hope it was worth the wait ;)  
>Yeap! This is seriously what I have been waiting for, I am SOOO happy I FINALLY got to pot this chapter!<br>Jacob & Alex FOREVER! Yay! Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**ENWIS will be up in a while too, just letting ENWIS readers know cuz I haven't posted that these days either.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Taylena4Ever- Hehe, now u know what's on his mind! :D**

**-LittleRedDeviKat- Hahah, guess she can't. She's Alice!**

**-EllaPierce- Yes he is! And he did something AWESOME for his return! ;)**

**-SharpayEvans11- Hahah, I could have gotten Emmett to beat him up good if they broke up.**

**-Selfan101- Thanks! The letter was disappointing but I hope u liked what came from the letter :D**

**-TeamZebraAllTheWay- They so would. Haha it makes me want to do a chapter where he pisses them off... maybe later lol**

**-AveMaTave- Thanks, now you know! :D**

**-SlytherinRikki- No, not a few weeks, just a few days. I watched the movie and I REALLY wanna read the books of that!**

**-Lovebug1020- Thanks! :D**

**-Anon- I actually have no idea, till the story ends I guess?**

**-Nicole- On the top right corner there is a place where it says sign-up. Then yo wait a few days before u can post a story. Once the few days have passed, you can sign in and go to publish to upload documents with ur story on it**

**-Vidya11- Thanks! Here yah go, hope u weren't disappointed!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks you guys SOOOOOO much for your awesome reviews for Chapter 100.  
>I'm amazed, I mean... I just posted Chapter 101... I seriously don't know when this story will end LOL.<br>Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	102. Aftermath

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I haven't said anything since he proposed to me and we haven't let go of each other since I said yes. All I want is to be in his arms like this forever, and now, I can have just that. I feel him pull away so I let go of him, unwillingly. He smiles as he leads me to the table and sits me down before sitting in the chair beside me, still not letting go of my hands. He looks at my ring finger and I can see the sparkle in his eyes, the joy of knowing that I've agreed to be his forever.

Jacob: I love you Alex.

Alex: How did I get to be so lucky?

Jacob: [Looks at me with raised eyebrow] You? What about me?

Alex: I said so many horrible things to you and instead of breaking up with me, you proposed?

Jacob: [Looks shocked] You… you thought I was going to break up with you?

Alex: [Looks down sadly] Yes.

Jacob: [Lifts my chin so I look at him] I would never! You understand me? Never!

Alex: [Smiles] I know that now, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this.

Jacob: I'm not happy though.

Alex: [Shocked] Why?

Jacob: [Smirks] Because. I haven't kissed you for days.

Alex: [Smirks] Well, I think I can do something about that.

I put my arms around his neck and pull him forward, as his lips reach mine those sparks are already flying through us like crazy but when out lips finally are in contact a sweetness goes through my body, sweetness that I'd never felt before that made the sparks feel more amazing than ever. I pull away quickly and look at him in shock, I see the dazed look on his face as he looks at me.

Alex: Wasn't that… weird?

Jacob: Yeah….

Alex: Hey Jacob? [Smiles]

Jacob: Yeah?

Alex: I love the sparks.

Jacob chuckles before pulling me back towards his lips to give me to most amazing kiss in the most amazing place.

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

I pace around the living room with worry, still waiting for the Alex. I look around the room and feel the tension, everyone is nervous. Max and Jasper are distracting themselves by playing video games in front of the TV, Esme and Carlisle are whispering to one another, and Emmett is looking nervously around the room with Rosalie beside him, looking at her nails with displeasure. This scene is… familiar. I hear the doorbell ring and look around to see everyone's attention on me. I nod towards them and head towards the main entrance of the house. This is so familiar… but why? Wait… my vision! MY VISION, YES! We were nervous because we were waiting for Alex to come home! As I came towards the door I could smell the rancid smell of wolf, which means, Alex said yes! Yay! I open the door quickly and see the glow on both Alex and Jacob's face as they stand in front of the house with their arms linked. As soon as she sees me, she lets go of Jacob and wraps her arms around me. I hug her back and give Jacob a thumbs-up and he nods. When Alex pulls away she grabs Jacob's hand and pulls him into the house.

Alice: Congratulations you two!  
>Alex: Thanks!<p>

Alice: Let me see the ring! I haven't seen it. [Frowns at Jacob]

Jacob shrugs and looks at Alex's finger as she holds out her hand towards me. I hear myself gasp as I look at the ring because it is so beautiful and perfect for Alex. Not even I would have been able to find such a perfect ring for her! I look at Alex with joy to see her eyes locked with Jacob's. Aww, they're SO in love… sadly it's a werewolf… but what matters is that she's in love.

Alice: Come you two! The family waits!

I grab onto Alex's free hand and pull her towards the living room and only look back once to see her pulling Jacob after her. When we reach the living room I can already tell that the family heard the good news because the joy on their faces tells it all. Soon everyone is pulling Alex into hugs and giving congratulations to the couple. Though I can tell Jacob is uncomfortable, he stands here with us, for Alex.

Alex: Where's Max?

Emmett: He got a phone call and went upstairs to answer it.

Alex: Oh… well I have to tell him!

Esme: You go ahead, I will go get the cake for us to celebrate.

Jacob: Cake?

Emmett: You don't think we wouldn't get Alex a cake to celebrate her engagement, do you?

Jacob: [Annoyed] How would I know?

Rosalie: Just wait and eat the cake.

Alice: [Claps hands together] I can't wait to start the wedding preparation!

Alex&Jacob: NO!

The room goes silent and we all look at the couple in shock. No?

Alice: It's the bride who does the wedding!

Jacob: First of all, you didn't let that be the case in Edward and Bella's wedding, and second, that's not why we said no.

Alex: We don't want to get married immediately.

Emmett: Then when?

Alex: Maybe after we've been in college a while, or AT LEAST once I'm eighteen. Did you guys forget I'm still seventeen?

Emmett: Right…

Jacob: We're in no hurry, as much as I want her to be my wife, we can wait. [Shrugs]

Carlisle: That is a responsible way to look at it, putting your education first, giving yourselves time to age mentally before marriage.

Jacob: Sure…

Alice: So no wedding planning? [Pouts]

Alex: [Smiles] Not just yet. BUT, I promise you can handle everything when the time comes.

Jacob: [Looks at Alex in shock] Hey!

Alex: Come on, you should have seen Edward and Bella's wedding! I want our wedding to be as special!

Jacob: [Sighs] Fine.

Alice: Awesome!

Esme: Well now that that's all been decided, I will go get the cake. [Gets up and leaves]

Alex; And I will go tell Max!

Jacob: I will go with you.

I watch with a smile as Alex links arms with Jacob and leads him out of the living room. When they are gone I look at Emmett and Jasper to see them also looking happy.

Emmett: She hasn't been so happy in days.

Jasper: She hasn't been so happy EVER.

Carlisle: It's good for her, Jacob is good for her.

Rosalie: [Sighs] As much as I hate saying this, he's right…

Emmett: [Fake gasps] You approve?

Rosalie: [Glares at him] I NEVER said that!

Jasper: [Smirks] But it was implied.

Rosalie: NO it WASN'T!

Emmett: Whatever you say Rose.

Rosalie: All I meant is that if it makes Alex SO happy it's a good thing they're together!  
>Esme: [Returns with cake] I have the celebratory cake.<p>

Alice: Well then let's celebrate!

Emmett: I'll call Chase and Alana and tell them to come back over.

Alice: Good idea!

I sit there and watch as Carlisle helps Esme take the cake out of the box, then I look at Emmett and see him standing by the corner of the room talking on the phone. Everyone is happy, in a celebratory mood. Nothing can ruin this happiness, not for Alex, and not for us.

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

Bella: Edward, where are we going?

I ask Edward for what feels like the millionth time. He looks at me with a smile before turning his attention back towards the water. We've been in this boat for SO long and I STILL don't know where we're going!

Bella: Edward! It's driving me nuts! Tell me!

Edward: We're almost there, be patient Mrs. Cullen.

Bella: [Rolls eyes] Fine.

I lay back on my seat and fold my arms over my chest. After a few more minutes Edward takes his eyes of the sea and look at me with a smile.

Edward: Do you see it?

Bella: See what?

I sit up a little and look forward, I squint my eyes and look towards the direction Edward was facing but still see nothing.

Bella: I see nothing. [Frowns]

Edward: [Shrugs] Maybe it's because you're human, you'll see it soon.

He turns his attention away again. I groan and throw my head back. This is so annoying! But… I guess I should at least look in front of me so I can see what he sees that I can't see. After another twenty minutes of waiting I see a figure ahead of us. Is it another boat? What could another boat be doing all the way out here?

Edward: You finally see it.

Bella: What is it, exactly?

Edward: [Smiles] Isle Esme.

Bella: An island named after Esme?

Edward: [Nods] A gift, from Carlisle.

Bella: That's so sweet. But... why are we going there?

Edward: They are letting us visit for our honeymoon. Trust me, you'll love it.

Bella: [Smirks] Wait a minute.

Edward: [Looks at me with raised eyebrow] What?

Bella: We are going to be alone on this island?

Edward: [Smirks] Yes.

Bella: I already love it.

AT ISLE ESME…

Edward: Alright, that's the last of the bags. [Sets bags down]

Bella: [Smirks] Good.

I walk over to Edward and wrap my arms around him. He smiles as I move closer and our lips meet. Before I can even start to deepen the kiss though, I feel him start to pull away. As our lips are pulled apart my lips form a frown and I glare at him.

Bella: What was that for?

Edward: I said we'd try, didn't I?

Bella: Yeah…

Edward: [Lets go of me] I'll be outside in the water.

Bella: [Nods] Okay?

Edward: [Winks] Hope to see you soon?

Edward gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking out of the house. I stare after him a little confused. Does he mean, now? Like outside? OH! I feel my face flush as I turn around and head towards the bedroom where Edward placed our things. I find my brown suitcase on the bed and go over to it to open it. Once I have it open I shuffle through it, only to have the frown from before return. There is only lingerie and two-piece bathing suits in here! Alice! I can't wear these! Can I? I walk towards the bathroom and look around it, I am relieved when I see a small window over the toilet. I pull up the blinds and look out it. The first thing that comes to my sight is a tree with a pile of clothes hanging off it. Edward's clothes?

Bella: Get a hold of yourself Bella, you can do this.

Wow, now I'm talking to myself. I take a deep breath and peel off my clothes which are sticking to my body from the humid ride to the island. When it is all off I grab a towel and wrap it around my body before returning to the suitcase. What to wear? What to wear? Well… do I have to wear anything at all? A smile forms on my lips as I look at the door of the house from the bedroom. I close the suitcase before walking outside, to my love and to my forever.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! :D<br>****Sorry for the late post, I was gonna post yesterday but I was tired and when I was finally not tired I had to do homework :/  
><strong>**BUT, I am free now so here's the chapter! Can't say it's my best work though... kinda boring in my opinion.  
>I kind of forced myself to write this chapter, I wasn't so into it. It was after the day I got a TON of reviews and freaked out LOL!<br>Anyway, ENWIS will also be up in a few minutes!**

_~R~R~R~_

**-LittleRedDevilKat- Aww, thanks! LOL, your reviews are funny when hyper! And no I wasn't abducted, just busy.**

**-Dana1290- Thanks! It was my fav chapter to write, I had been waiting since FOREVER to write it! :D**

**-SnowandJames4Ever- Wow, how much did u read? And there reaction is in this chap, kinda boring...**

**-Taylena4Ever- Thanks! :)**

**-Selfan101- Thank you! :D**

**-Earth Wolf- Thats what I liked about it, a random proposal, no one expected it. Not my original idea but I like it more!**

**-Anon- They were mostly worried about her reaction to the proposal.**

**-RoganJalex- Thanks! :)**

**-SharpayEvans11- Thanks, I know :D**

_~R~R~R~_

**Sorry for the short replies to the reviews, I wanted to get on to posting a chapter of ENWIS then doing some writing before class.  
>I am SOOOO happy you guys liked the proposal but there is still a lot of time before there wedding.<br>Though I PROMISE it won't be MAJOR long cause I can't write this fanfic forever LOL!  
>Anyway, I need to get going... don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	103. Finally Found

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I'm starting to believe that this phone call isn't getting me anywhere.

_Justin: So clown camp is good?_

_Max: For the hundredth time, yeah it is Justin._

_Justin: That's good… what were you up to just now?_

_Max: I was playing video games with some friends._

_Justin: Clown camp has video games?_

_Max: Yeah… yeah it does._

_Justin: That's a nice clown camp you're going to, maybe I'll join you next time?_

_Max: Uhh… you're too old._

_Justin: There's an age limit?_

_Max: Yeah, the oldest you can be is seventeen; you're eighteen, a year too old!_

_Justin: Well maybe I can be a camp counselor?_

_Max: You know NOTHING about clowns._

_Justin: I can learn?_

_Max: Justin…_

Max suddenly goes quiet as the sound of a door flying open comes. I hear Max swear under his breath in panic. What's going on there?

_Girl: MAX! Guess what, I'm engaged!_

_Max: Congratulations! _

_Guy: Come down man, the vamps got some celebratory cake._

_Max: Sounds good, I'll come in a minute._

_Girl: Max! Get off the phone!_

_Guy: I know what will get him off the phone._

_Girl: What?_

_Guy: I heard Alice and Emmett talk about calling Chase and Alana over._

_Girl: Oooh Max, Alana is coming over. Get off the phone!_

_Max: In a sec!_

_Girl: Max! Your sister just got engaged and all you can think about is a phone call?_

Sister? It's Alex! Max is with Alex! But how? Where? Who are Alice and Emmett? Wait, ENGAGED! What the hell!

_Alex: Max! Come on! We can call Edward after we cut the cake!_

_Guy: Yeah, let the whole Cullen clan know…_

_Alex: Don't you want Bella to know?_

_Guy: Sure, sure…_

Edward? As in the guy who was helping Max and Juliet locate Mason? What does he have to do with this? Wait, this is all piecing together, Max has been visiting Alex who is with Edward and all these other people… maybe all vampires? That means Mason is probably there too and he hasn't bothered to tell us anything either. So Max and Edward must have tricked Juliet. I have to speak to her!

_Justin: MAX!_

_Max: Uh, yeah?_

_Justin: I have to go, I have a date with Juliet to get ready for. I'll call you later. Bye!_

_Max: Bye…_

I quickly hang up the phone and text Juliet to meet me in the lair. I grab my wand and rush down to the lair, not even the slightest bit surprised to see her already there waiting for me with a worried expression on her face.

Juliet: Justin, what's so urgent that you had me come over immediately?

Justin: I found out something!

Juliet: [Worried] What?

Justin: Max isn't at clown camp!

Juliet: [Rolls eyes] We've been suspecting that for a while…

Justin: Yeah, but now we know for sure. I just got off the phone with him, the phone call was interrupted by a couple… one of them was Alex!

Juliet: [Eyes go wide] What?

Justin: You heard me, Max is with her!

Juliet: What did you hear?

Justin: I heard some names; Emmett, Alice, Chase, Alana, Bella, and most importantly Edward!

Juliet: They're with him?

Justin: And the guy with Alex said something about a 'Cullen Clan.' I think maybe it's the name of their group?

?: Or their last name.

I turn around to see Harper and Zeke standing at the entrance of the lair, Harper has her laptop in her hands. She is looking at the laptop in shock, I look at Zeke to see him doing the same. Do they know something? They walk over to us and sit down on the couch, still not looking away from the laptop screen. Finally they both look towards us with serious expressions… which is scary because Zeke doesn't do serious.

Juliet: Why last name?

Harper: Zeke and I have been doing out share of research, mostly watching Alex's Facebook. She hasn't been logged on since the day she ran away.

Zeke: But a few weeks prior to her running away she added one new friend.

Harper: This friend goes by the name of Mary Alice Cullen.

Juliet and I both gasp at the same time, in any other situation I would laugh because of how dramatic our reaction was, but in this situation I only continue to attempt and process this shock. She ran away to live with strange people she met online? Alex isn't THAT stupid… is she?

Juliet: Where is Mary Alice from?

Harper: Forks, Washington.

Justin: Never heard of it.

Zeke: It's a pretty small place.

Juliet: Wait, isn't the clown camp Max is at in Washington?

Justin: [Eyes go wide] Yeah!

Harper: So there is no clown camp?

Zeke: DAMMIT! I wanted to go there!

Harper: [Pats his shoulder] Sorry for the disappointment hun.

Juliet: But why would she go to this random person?

Harper: Maybe they manipulated her!

Justin: Mary Alice? I feel like I've heard that name before.

Zeke: [Shrugs] Maybe you saw the notification on Facebook when they became friends.

Justin: [Glares at him] Alex and I aren't Facebook friends.

Zeke: Oh… [Looks away awkwardly]

Justin: But it sounds so familiar! Mary Alice Brandon.

Juliet: Cullen.

Justin: [Looks at her in confusion] What about it?

Juliet: You said Brandon.

Justin: [Confused] What?

Juliet: You said Mary Alice Brandon, it's Mary Alice Cullen. Who's Mary Alice Brandon?

Justin: [Eyes go wide] Her research!

Harper: What are you talking about Justin?

Justin: We were assigned a research assignment, months ago, a history one about a distant family member. Alex's assignment was on Mary Alice Brandon. She was a great aunt that was a psychic and was never heard of again once she was put away in a mental institute.

Harper: [Raises an eyebrow] And you think this is her?

Juliet: It is possible if she's a vampire.

Justin: [Smiles] I can't believe this! I found my sister! FINALLY!

Juliet: We'll bring her back home!

Harper: We'll all be together again!

Zeke: YEAH! HAPPINESS IS HERE AGAIN! [Jumps up]

The room goes quiet and we all look at Zeke standing with his fist pumped in the air. I look at Harper and Juliet to see them also looking at me with strange expressions. Before we know it, we are all bursting with laughter, laughter and joy that I haven't felt since Alex left. I've found my sister, I've finally found her!

* * *

><p><span>Teresa's POV<span>

Justin: So that's how we summed it up and concluded that Alex is in Forks, Washington with the Cullen family who is somehow related to Mary Alice Brandon and Max is visiting her with the excuse that it he's at free Clown Camp.

Teresa: [Crying] So my Alex is okay?

Justin: [Smiles] Yeah, and we can bring her home soon!

Jerry: But how do we know that she's safe? They could have her as hostage.

Juliet: We would have thought the same but Max is continuously visiting her, he would have said something.

Justin: [Nods] She's right, Max cares about Alex…

Jerry: [Interrupts] Then why would he not tell us that he knows where she is?

Justin: Well… we haven't really figured that part out yet.

I block out the rest of their conversation and walk towards the book shelves in the living room to look at the picture of my little girl. My Alex. All I've had to keep myself from going crazy are the pictures and the atmosphere of her room, but not her. Soon, I will see my little girl again and bring her home, to never leave us again. Why she left, I don't know, but I know for sure she won't have to leave like this EVER again!

Jerry: What do you think Teresa?

Teresa: [Snaps out of thought] Huh?

Jerry: You think it's a good idea?

Teresa: Uhh… sure.

Justin: Then it's decided!

I don't know what just happened but as long as it will bring my daughter back, I'll agree to anything.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

Why won't they shut-up! I realize that they are happy about their engagement, and I can say for sure I am bursting with joy, but now is REALLY not the time. I'm talking to our freaking brother who doesn't know where she is!

Jacob: I heard Alice and Emmett talk about calling Chase and Alana over.

Alex: Oooh Max, Alana is coming over. Get off the phone!

Max: In a sec!

Alex: Max! Your sister just got engaged and all you can think about is a phone call?

NO! All I can think about is getting you guys out of this room so I can somehow get myself out of this mess. What if Justin hears all this and recognizes Alex's voice? And Justin is quiet… what if he knows what's going on?

_Justin: MAX!_

_Max: Uh, yeah?_

_Justin: I have to go, I have a date with Juliet to get ready for. I'll call you later. Bye!_

_Max: Bye…_

Maybe he didn't realize its Alex. Maybe he was quiet because he wanted to get out of the conversation to go on his date with Juliet. Gosh I hope so… I won't be able to take it if something gets in the way of Alex's new-found happiness.

Alex: Max?

Max: [Looks at Alex] Yeah?

Alex: [Looks worried] Is something wrong?

Max: [Shakes head with a fake smile] Of course not, just the person on the phone hung up on me and I was wondering why.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] Anyone I know?

Max: [Shakes head] Nope.

Alex: You sure?

Max: Yeah! Anyway, you said you got engaged, come give me a hug!

Alex's worried expression slowly fades as she walks towards me with a smile. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me in for a tight hug. I hug her back, truly happy to see my sister get something she deserves, a promised future with the one dude I know makes her happy. When she pulls away I walk over to Jacob and also give him a hug. When I pull away from him I take his hand and Alex's and put her hand in his. At first Jacob looks at me with confusion but when his hand touches Alex's his confusion turns to realization.

Max: Keep my sister happy. Forever.

Jacob: I won't give her a chance to complain.

Max: That's all I want to hear. [Smiles]

Alex: Who were you talking to on the phone?

Max: Uhhh… just a friend from New York, he wanted me to call sometimes so I did.

Alex: [Nods] Oh, okay. Come let's go, cake!

Jacob: Yeah, and I need to get back to the pack. They'll be furious to know I'm here celebrating with a bunch of bloodsuckers rather than with them.

Alex: [Glares at him] My family, as in your in-laws, NOT bloodsuckers!

Jacob: Yeah, yeah.

Alex: Come on Max!

Alex walks towards the door and pulls Jacob's arms with her. She almost falls over when he doesn't move which causes him to chuckle and whisper a 'sorry' before following after her. When they disappear I sit down on the bed and look back at the phone in shock. I can't ruin Alex's newfound happiness by telling her about this but what if Justin heard something?

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!<br>I have been SO busy this week I regret not posting this chapter when I posted ENWIS cuz I got SO busy :/  
>I really am sorry. I haven't even written ANYTHING in like a week... I think...<br>But here is the chapter some of you have been waiting FOREVER for.  
>I know, pretty crappy timing, RIGHT AFTER she got engaged... but we are yet to see what happens next ;)<br>Thanks guys for being patient though and not complaining in the reviews! You guys ROCKKKK! :D**

_~R~R~R~_

**-RoganJalex- Thanks :)**

**-Selfan- Thanks, sorry I took so long to update!**

**-LittleRedDevilKat- Hahah, yeah she loves party planning, gotta love Alice! And the wedding will happen, but not just yet.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Damn, I mean I've done that before for a fanfic, but still... damn. 'History' is too long LOL. **

**-Dana1290- Sorry for the lack of Max, I definitely have him in future ENWIS chapters, I can say that for a fact. Also he was in this chapter!**

**-SlytherinRikki- Thanks! Ans thanks for taking the time to review! :) Why will i get mad? I plan on reading the first book tomorrow, I've had it for days.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Sorry for the brief replies, I'm sick and I need to head to bed to go to school tomorrow!  
>Thanks for being patient, I'll try to review sooner and write more!<br>REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	104. Congratulations

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I follow after Alex, still a little disturbed by the expression on Max's face when we walked in. I don't think he was talking to any friend, but then who? And I don't want to worry Alex by telling her my suspicion of something being wrong. Could it just be that he is surprised that Alex is engaged? I already asked Carlisle and Esme for her hand, they would have told him… right?

Alex: Why are you so quiet?

Jacob: Nothing.

Alex: [Stops walking and looks at me] Really?

Jacob: [Smiles] Yes.

I turn her around to face forward and wrap my arms around her shoulders before leading her back into the living room. The rancid smell of the Cullens increases as we get closer to the living room but I ignore it because Alex's amazing scent makes it worthwhile. When we reach the living room Alex leads me to an empty sofa that has the coffee table facing it. On the coffee table is small round chocolate cake that says 'Jacob and Alex forever' in cursive. I look at Alex to see her looking emotionally at the cake then at me. I take her hand in mine and kiss it, looking into her eyes as I do this. The moment is just perfect but as always, interrupted by a Cullen.

Rosalie: Aren't you going to cut the cake?

Jacob: [Frowns] You were the only one who hadn't interrupted us yet!

Alice: What? [Looks confused]

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Nothing. Max isn't here.

Max: I'm here, I just took a while because I saw Alana and Chase outside.

I look up and see Max standing between Chase and Alana in the doorway. Alana skips over to us and pulls us both off the couch then pulls us into a hug. I hug back awkwardly, not knowing why Alex's weird friend hugs me every time I see her even though I don't even know her. When she pulls away she takes Alex's hand from mine and squeals as she admires the engagement ring.

Alana: It's SOOOO cute Alex, just perfect! Oh. My. Gosh!

Alex: I know right? I don't think I could have picked a more perfect ring!

Chase: Doesn't your best friend here also get a hug?

Alex pulls her hand away from Alana and walks over to Max and Chase then pulls Chase in for a hug. And for some reason I don't care, it doesn't anger me to see them that close. Alex is my fiancé now; no one can separate her from me.

Chase: [Pulls away] Congrats Alex. [Looks at me] Congrats Jake. Wish you guys a happy life together.

Alex: Thanks. [Smiles at me] As long as we are together, we will.

Esme: Now that everyone is here, let us cut the cake!

Alex: Then what?

Jacob: Then I'm going home. Its way past midnight and I still haven't gone to see my dad and the pack. They're waiting for me.

Alex: [Pouts] But I don't want you to leave.

It's that face. That face I can't resist. That face I'm sure she's going to use on me for the rest of our lives together to get what she wants from me. I hate that face but I love it more than I hate it. Dammit Alex!

Jacob: I guess…

Alice: [Interrupts me] Since he had to go through the trouble of being around your family whom we know he isn't so fond of, then I think you will have to go through the trouble of being away from him for a few hours while he goes home.

Alex: But…

Carlise: [Interrupts her] Alex, Alice is right.

Alex: Fine! Can we AT LEAST have the cake now? It looks SO good! What is it by the way?

Esme: A Hershey cake.

I look at Alex to see her smiling at me. Hershey. Does she remember that we had a Hershey pie for dessert after we finally became a couple? That was in Denali months ago and was the third best day of my life, the first being our engagement and the second being when I met her.

Alex: Jacob and I LOVE Hershey. Right Jacob?

Jacob: [Chuckles] Yeah we do.

Alex: I don't know about you, but I could eat this whole thing myself. [Winks at me]

Jacob: [Smirks] I like a girl with an appetite.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I look at my hand with fascination, proud of the new addition to this sight that I've seen again and again, this time I have a beautiful silver ring, a ring that promises me a joy-filled life with Jacob, my Jacob. Besides the addition of the ring there is also this new feeling. Last night after we ate the cake and Jacob went home, I felt like a piece of me was being taken away and even now I feel that way. I guess now I just can't imagine him being away from me. This ring is a promise to marry me and be with me forever, but for me it's a promise that Jacob won't leave me for even a second… which he kind of broke when he left last night. I wonder how unbearable it will be to be away from him when we are married, when I will be Mrs. Alex Jacob Black. Hmm it kind of has a ring to it. I wonder what it will sound like if I say it out loud.

Alex: Mrs. Alex Jacob Black. Mrs. Alex Jacob Black! Mrs…

?: I think we get it. [Chuckles.]

I jump up, almost falling off the bed in the process and look behind me towards the window to see none other than my fiancé leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and a smirk playing on his lips. I feel the edges of my lips curl into a smile as I run towards him and burry my face in his chest. Soon his arms are wrapped around me and his head is buried in my hair. I take in his warmth and his scent, which includes the nice perfume I gifted him a while ago which he refuses to use. Aww, he used it just for me? Everything seems so perfect in his arms. And he's here early, to make things better.

Jacob: I love being in your arms but I'm tired, can we move this to the bed.

Alex: Oh! Sorry, yeah.

I am about to pull away from him but he stops me. I look at him and see him smirking at me. What? His arms free me for a second before I feel my feet lift of the floor and I'm in his arms. I look at him with a raised eyebrow as he chuckles and leads me to the bed. He sets me gently down before pulling off his shoes and sitting down beside me. I pull out his arm and rest myself against his chest then take his hand and entwine it with mine.

Alex: Is that better.

Jacob: Very much.

Alex: Why are you so tired?

Jacob: I haven't slept in two days.

Alex: What? [About to pull away but Jacob holds onto me]

Jacob: Calm down, I've been busy. The night before I was setting up the gazebo, it's a lot to do in one night. And then last night after I left your house I celebrated with the pack. Mason says congratulations by the way.

Alex: My poor baby. [Lifts entwined hands towards self and kisses his hand]

Jacob: [Chuckles] That makes everything better. And don't EVER call me a poor baby.

Alex: I will and you can't stop me!

Jacob: You wanna bet?

Alex: I have a house full of vampires, of course I'll bet.

Jacob: Touché.

Alex: [Giggles] I missed having you with me. Why did you go?

Jacob: [Sighs] Babe, I told you I just needed time to think.

Alex: Okay… where did you get the ring? [Eyes go wide] How could you afford the ring?

I pull away from Jacob, this time successfully to look at him straight in the face. I see a worried expression form on his face as he looks at me. What could he have done? He can't afford a ring like this!

Alex: Jacob? WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?

Jacob: Alex, woah! Calm down! I didn't do ANYTHING illegal! I just sold some stuff…

Alex: [Raises and eyebrow] What stuff?

Jacob: [Sighs] It doesn't matter. I got you the ring, didn't I?

Alex: I guess… but I'd feel better if I knew HOW!

Jacob: [Closes eyes] Fine… I… I sold my car.

I look at him in shock as the words come out of his mouth. His car? He sold the one that he loves and spends so much time keeping in perfect condition? The car he loves more than anything else he owns! How could he sell that for A RING for ME! I look down at my hand and immediately feel the tears forming in my eyes. I don't want a ring that cost him his most prized possession. I can't wear this! I pull my hand away from his and try to pry the ring off my hands but am stopped by stronger hands. I look towards Jacob through my blurry eyes and see him looking at me with wide eyes.

Jacob: How could you even think about taking that ring off, let alone trying to take it off in front of me!

Alex: Jacob… I can't accept this ring. You… you sold your most prized possession to get it!

Jacob: [Shakes head with a smile] I don't think you realize you are my most prized possession Alex. I'd give up a million cars like that just to get one ring that promises a forever with you.

Alex: Jacob…

Jacob: It's too late. You already accepted the ring and I already sold my car, no go-backs!

Alex: No! I can't take this ring! I'm taking it off and you are taking it back!

Jacob: If you take that ring off then I am going to assume either that you hate my choice or you don't really want to marry me!

Alex: You know that's not it!

Jacob: No I don't…

I look at Jacob in shock, new tears forming in my eyes. How could he say that? I look down at my ring sadly, hiding my face from his eyes so that he doesn't see the tears slip down my face. I feel his arms wrap around me again and I burry my face in his chest.

Jacob: Alex… I know you love me, which is why I don't understand why you won't accept this ring. When you love someone, you sacrifice for them.

Alex: [Sniffles] But I haven't sacrificed anything for you!

Jacob: You've sacrificed plenty!

I pull slightly away from him and move myself so that I am still lying in his arms but my face is only inches away from his. Jacob leans on his side to face me better and looks at me with a warm smile and love in his eyes.

Alex: Like what?

Jacob: Like your first love, Mason.

He moves his head to my neck and kisses me softly between my neck and shoulder. I shiver as I feel his breath at my neck. He pulls his head back up to face me and gives me a breath-taking smile.

Alex: That… that was nothing.

Jacob: That was a lot for me. But that's not all; you also sacrificed your life in New York and your family there.

Jacob moves his head again towards my neck, this time near my other shoulder. This time I shiver before his lips even touch me. A moan escapes my lips and I close my eyes as his lips stroke my neck. I open my eyes to see his face in front of mine again, looking at me in wonder.

Alex: I left all that before I even met you.

Jacob: No, you left all that for me. Deep down, you knew that I was here waiting for you.

I blush and look away from him. He isn't wrong. I did have a lot of expectations of a new life here, and deep down I was hoping that I would find love here too; someone to keep my mind of Mason, someone who would make all the pain in my life worth it. And overtime just that happened. I was worried and nervous, I still wasn't ready to let Mason go, but from the beginning I knew there was something about Jacob that was different. I had this connection with him that later I came to know was love.

Jacob: I'm right.

Alex: No. Yes. Shut-up!

Jacob: [Chuckles] You see, you've given up so much for me.

Alex: [Looks at him] But not intentionally!

Jacob: That doesn't matter to me. All I know is that you've given a lot to me. There is one more thing left on that list though.

Alex: [Rolls Eyes] What else could you possibly make up?

Jacob: [Smirks] You gave up your heart.

* * *

><p><strong>HI FANFIC READERS! :)<br>****SO yes, I did update kinda on time, I know it's later in the day but I had trouble convincing myself to look over the chapter.  
><strong>**I seriously need to force myself to write more. I'm running low on chapters for this and ENWIS.  
><strong>**School is starting to rap up so don;t be surprised if I am late one chapters because I don't have a chapter written.  
><strong>**And trust me when I say THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED! I always am CHAPTERS ahead. Right now... I'm like 2 ahead :/**

_~R~R~R~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- It had to happen eventually... I mean it's been over 100 chapters LOL. :/ Haha totally can relate being engrossed in a story.**

**-SharpayEvans11- Hahah, I know :( But it had to happen eventually.**

**-JustLaila- Here you go. :) Happy to know u like it!**

**-Selfan101- Thanks! Happy to see someone excited about this LOL.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your SUPER AWESOME REVIEWS, you guys rock for doing those all the time!  
>I love responding to them, really gives me something to do when I post beside ramble on LOL.<br>SO don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE because I LOVE and APPRECIATE your reviews! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	105. Fall Into Place

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Sam: Have you told her yet?

Of course, that's the first thing I'll hear the moment I come through the door of my house… since it's all I've been hearing off you since yesterday. I look sadly towards the door of my room before throwing myself on the couch across from Sam.

Jacob: No I haven't.

Sam: You need to tell her, I've had enough of your and her immature fights.

Jacob: You and me both. [Rolls eyes] I'll tell her okay, I have a few days.

Sam: You should tell her sooner, so she doesn't overreact when you tell her later.

Jacob: [Raises an eyebrow] Why would she overreact?

Sam: Why wouldn't she overreact? Women tend to overreact when told things last-minute.

Jacob: Yeah, major things. This isn't major.

Sam: She might think it's major.

Jacob: Look, I told you. I'll tell her!

Sam: [Shakes head] Fine, it's your choice, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Jacob: [Sighs] Fine! I'll tell her next time I see her.

Sam: Which is when?

Jacob: [Shrugs] I dunno, tomorrow? I'm gonna head to bed for the rest of the day so she and I can spend the day alone tomorrow, at our spot.

Sam: I guess that sounds like a good place to drop the bomb.

Jacob: It isn't a bomb! I'm telling you, Alex won't care.

Sam: [Shrugs] You better hope you're right.

Jacob: [Thinks] Who…

Sam: [Interrupts me] Everyone except Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady… and Mason.

Jacob: Mason, huh?

Sam: He may not be our type, but he's a werewolf and he's Leah's imprint. No harm done in making him a part of the pack.

Jacob: I guess… who is in charge?

Sam: Seth.

Jacob: [Raises an eyebrow] You sure about that?

Sam: [Nods] Yes I am.

Jacob: Okay.

Sam: [Looks at me curiously] Is something wrong?

Jacob: [Shakes head] I don't know, I just have a bad feeling…

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

I open my eyes with a smile still on my lips from the joy I experienced last night. My whole body feels sweet and to make it better, I am still in the arms of the cause of this sweetness, Edward. But I feel strange in his arms, he feels strange, somewhat… distant, his arms aren't lovingly around me like they normally are. I tilt my head towards Edward to look at him and see him with his eyes closed and a pained look on his face. I quickly sit up, a groan escaping my lips at the sudden pain that shoots through my body. I look down at my body and gasp at the purple, pink, and blue blotches covering it.

Edward: You see what kind of a monster I can be?

I look at Edward again and see that his eyes are still closed. He stays quiet a while and I see that he isn't even attempting to breath, to seem human. He can't think this is all his fault, he can't think that something wouldn't happen from our first time! But he's Edward… of course he thinks this way. I sigh and lay a hand on his chest, his eyes shoot open at the contact and I immediately feel regret at seeing the pain in his eyes.

Edward: Don't touch me! I'm a monster!

Bella: Edward… you're no monster.

Edward: YES I AM!

His loud words echo in the room, and suddenly the room is quiet again. Edward closes his eyes again and finally I can hear his fake breaths. I count in my head… one, two, three, four, five, six… until finally he opens his eyes and looks at me again.

Edward: I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done this!

Bella: [Confused] What are you talking about? This is our H-O-N-E-Y-M-O-O-N! This is what normal couples do at a honeymoon!

Edward: We aren't exactly what people would define as a normal couple Bella.

Bella: [Sighs] Edward…

Edward: Don't try to make me think different, I hurt you! And I'm a monster for that! I had a bad feeling about this from the beginning! But I was selfish and ignored my instinct!

Bella: NO! You gave in to my demand and we paid the price for a wonderful night together!

Edward: [Rolls Eyes] WE? I hardly paid for anything!

Bella: The pain in your eyes shows otherwise!

Edward: That's different...

Bella: No. You are hurt because I am hurt, we BOTH paid the price.

Edward: Bella…

Bella: Unless… the only reason you are saying this is because you didn't enjoy yourself.

I wait a second, not looking at him, but hear nothing, not even his breath. After counting to ten, I give up and try to pull myself off my bed but am instead stopped by two cold arms wrapping around my waist. I feel myself fall onto Edward's cold body and look up to see him in eye-level with me.

Edward: Is this what's angering you? You think I didn't enjoy myself?

Bella: No. What's angering me is that my husband is calling himself a monster for taking part in the best night of my life. The fact that he feels this way makes me assume that he didn't enjoy our night together.

Edward: [Smiles] Last night was the best night of my existence.

Bella: [Smiles] Really?

Edward: Absolutely. I wouldn't trade the memory of last night for anything in the world. But that doesn't mean that what I did was right.

Bella: It was more than right Edward! I would stand this pain over and over again just to keep the memory of last night forever.

Edward: [Looks at me sadly] But the pain…

Bella: Is more than worth it. I love you Edward, so much. You will NEVER be a monster to me.

Edward: Bella…

Bella: NEVER!

Edward: [Smiles] I love you Mrs. Cullen.

Bella: [Smirks] I love you to Mr. Cullen.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

I walk up to the door of the Newton home, feeling nervous as I approach the door. I've wanted to give Alana the necklace I had made for her since I returned to Forks, but I haven't gotten the chance with the busyness of the wedding and with everything that had gone on with Alex. It didn't feel right for me to confess my love to Alana while my sister was panicking about her relationship with Jacob. Now that things are okay between them I think it is okay for me to focus on my relationship… especially since I've rarely spent any time alone with her since I got back. I reach my hand towards the door but before I can knock, the door swings open and I see a frowning Chase standing at the door with Mike behind him. Chase is about to bump into me but he slams into my hand first which causes him to stop.

Chase: What the? [Glares at me]

Max: Hey… [Smiles awkwardly]

Chase: Oh… sorry Max. I forgot you're going out with Alana tonight.

Max: Yeah… can you still give us a ride?

Chase: Sorry I can't, I have to go run some errands with Mike. [Rolls eyes]

Max: Oh…

Chase: Maybe I can get Uncle Newton to drive you?

Mike: [Bumps passed him] He can't, he and mom are going out with Jessica's parents.

Chase: Never mind…

Max: It's okay. We'll manage.

Chase: [Nods] Okay. [Walks back into house and yells] ALANA! MAX IS HERE! [Comes back to me] She'll be out in a while, feel free to wait on the porch till she comes. Later!

Chase walks towards the car in front of the house and sits down in the passenger seat, still looking angry and glaring at Mike once he's in the car. I see the frustrated looks on their faces as they begin to argue and Mike pulls out of the driveway. When the car has disappeared I sit down on the stairs of the porch and watch some kids play with their dog across the street. Some time passes and I hear the door creak open. I look behind me and see Alana standing with her hands clutching onto the bottom of her dress. She looks down in embarrassment as I stare at her in awe. She looks beautiful! I study her long-sleeved short dress with a pink lace layer over it while she continues to avoid my gaze. I take a step towards her and grab her hand, she finally looks at me and blushes.

Max: You look great.

Alana: Thanks… I kind of feel weird in the dress. Is it too short?

Max: It's fine. The color suits you.

Alana: [Blushes] Thanks.

Max: So… we kind of lost our ride…

Alana: [Shocked] How'd you get here?

Max: Carlisle dropped me off.

Alana: [Nods] Oh… okay. So… what do we do?

Max: [Smiles] We could always flash somewhere?

Alana: [Smirks] And if someone sees?

Max: [Raises an eyebrow] Do you care?

Alana: [Chuckles] Not really.

I watch as Alana reaches into her purse and pulls out her wand. She mouths something to herself and I see a flash before I find myself no longer on the porch of the Newton home. I study the area and realize that we are at the Lodge. Perfect.

Alana: Oh… I didn't know where we were going. Sorry.

Max: It's okay, this is actually where I was planning on us going. Lunch here, then a walk in the park.

Alana: [Smiles] That's perfect.

Max: Then let's go inside?

Alana: [Nods] Yeah.

I squeeze Alana's hand before leading her into the Lodge. We enter and are immediately led to our seats. We sit down at a booth, across from each other. When we are seated I make sure to keep Alana's hand in mine from across the table. We sit in silence a while before a thought enters my mind.

Max: So what happened between Chase and Mike this time?

Alana: [Chuckles] They were given the task of painting the fences in the backyard. They ended up getting into a fight and getting paint all over the cement and grass.

Max: [Chuckles] Do they get through a week without getting into a fight with each other?

Alana: [Shakes head with a smile] Nope. So… how's Alex doing?

Max: [Smiles] She's happy. She and Jacob are going to spend tomorrow together; he was at the house earlier today.

Alana: [Nods] That's good.

Max: Alana… I wanted to talk to you about something.

Alana: Huh? [Looks concerned]

Max: Don't worry, it nothing bad.

Alana: [Nods] Oh… what is it then?

I look down at the table as I place a hand in my pocket and feel the necklace in there. Should I give it to her? Is it too big a step? Is it time I tell her I love her? I hear her clear her throat and look up to see her looking at me with concern. I should probably say something, she real looks worried.

Alana: Max… are you okay?

Max: [Nods] Yeah… I just don't know how to say this…

Alana: [Eyes go wide] Are you breaking up with me?

I feel the shock pour through my body as she pulls her hand away and her eyes start to water up. Break up with her? Why would I do something stupid like that? I take her hand back and hold it in both of mine.

Max: Of course I don't want to break up with you, you're the most awesome girl in the world. It was like love at first sight when I saw you!

Alana: Love?

Max: [Gulps] Yeah… love. I know it's kind of soon but…

Alana: [Interrupts me] I love you too!

I know I probably have a fat smile on my face now as I look at her glowing face. She loves me too? She really loves me too! I don't even think as I pull her hand to my lips and place a kiss on it. When I look at her I see her blush and now I know that it's time I give her the necklace. I put my hand back into my pocket and pull out the necklace, put it in her hand, and close her fingers around it. I let go of her hand and she brings the necklace closer to her and looks at it. I see her eyes light up as she examines the necklace and she looks up at me emotionally.

Alana: You were going to give me this? This is what this was about. [Frowns] And here I was jumping to the conclusion that you were going to break up with me cause of the long-distance thing!

Max: Never!

Alana: Me too. [Looks nervous] Max…

Max: [Smiles] Yeah?

Alana: [Sighs] My parents are considering sending me to live with my brother after this summer, since Chase is going away to college now.

Max: [Shocked] But why?

Alana: They want me around someone they trust, of course they trust Aunt and Uncle Newton, but they need someone who knows magic. With Chase gone, there is no one. They want me to stay with my brother next year. And I can't live with them because they are rarely home.

Max: [Looks down sadly] So I won't see you here anymore when I visit?

Alana: No you won't… but….

I look up at Alana and see a smile plastered on her face. Why is she happy?

Max: But what?

Alana: But… my brother lives in New York, so I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other.

Max: [Shocked] What?

Alana: Yeah. My brother also lives in Manhattan; he goes to an art over school there. He just moved into an apartment by himself so he can take me in.

Max: [Takes her hands] Really? So we'll get to be together?

Alana: [Nods] Yeah. And we can both visit Forks together in the summer to see Alex and Jacob and the Cullens!

Max: [Smiles] It feels like everything is falling into place, like everything is perfect now!

Alana: [Smiles] I know.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!<br>Every time I mean to post, something comes up. Work, school, allergies, a cold. :/  
>But it's up now :) I really am sorry it's late though : I feel bad.  
>BUT I did get a little writing done, so now chapter 106 is ready... I think :P<br>ENWIS should be updated soon too :)**

**SO. I have some questions for you guys?  
>1. What's your fave thing going on right now in the story?<br>2. What do you think Jacob hasn't told Alex? How will she react?  
>3. Alana moving to Manhattan? Hmmm... I see more Max &amp; Alana in the future. Good?<br>4. Any predictions besides Bella's pregnancy?  
>5. What are you looking forward to most?<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Sharpay Evans 11- I know right? He's SO sweet!**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Right? Only an awesome guy like that would make such a sacrifice!**

**-Taylena4Ever- Funny how your Taylena4Ever and you said Jacob and Alex forever! Haha!**

**-Anon- Hahah, I didn't notice that AT ALL! Awesome observation!**

**-Rose- Thanks. I have an idea for another one but right now I REALLY am unsure of it... It's a VERY different approach.**

**-Just Laila- Thanks. And I actually have never watched Shake It Up before. Once WOWP was over, I stopped watching Disney Channel.**

**-LittleRedDevilKat- Hahah, sorry, Your inbox shoulda sent u a message now! :)**

**-Selfan101- Aww, thanks. Well I FINALLY updated.**

_~R~R~R~_

**I am SOOOOOO grateful that you guys are still reviewing even though I am being horrible and not updating!  
>THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO AWESOME!<br>Please continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	106. Discussions

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Where is he? He said he'd be here at 9:30 am, its 10:04am! That's thirty-four minutes passed the time he said he'd come! Uggh. The longer he takes the less time we can spend together. What kind of husband will he be if he can't even be on time for a date?

Emmett: Alex, can you stop pacing the room?

I look towards the couch and see Emmett lounging on it as he watches me with an annoyed expression on his face. I stop and sit down beside him, resting my head on his arm.

Alex: He's late.

Emmett: Then let him be late, his loss.

Alex: But he's rarely late.

Emmett: Maybe he got caught up with pack business?

Alex: Uggh. Pack business…

Emmett: [Chuckles] You still don't like that?

Alex: I hate it.

Emmett: He's here.

Alex: Really!

I jump off the couch and walk towards the exit of the living room. That's when I remember that Emmett stayed home from going out with the others so that I didn't have to be alone at home till Jacob got here. I turn around and walk towards Emmett, he looks at me with a raised eyebrow until I stop in front of him and wrap my arms around him.

Alex: I love you Emmett, you are the most awesome big brother in the world!

I pull away and see a strange expression on his face and an unfamiliar smile on his lips. If I didn't know any better, he'd be blushing if he was able to anyway.

Emmett: Yeah, love you too Alex. Go have fun with your boyfriend… I mean fiancé.

Alex: Thanks. I will. And YOU go catch up with the others; Jacob will get me home when you guys are home.

Emmett: Your wish is my command.

Emmett gives me a wink before standing up and speeding out the backdoor. I smile as I turn around and head towards the front door. When I reach the door, I open it slowly and smile when I see him standing at the door. My Jacob. I look him up and down, dressed in a white v-neck sweater and dark black jeans. My eyes stop when they reach his lips and I jump towards him, crashing my lips to his. His hunger for me is apparent as he kisses me as passionately and starts leading me backwards. I hear the door close and smile through our lips before wrapping my legs around his body. I feel his hand hold onto me and I close my eyes, focusing only the kiss. I don't even realize as my body touches a soft surface and Jacob's body lightly presses against mine. Am I on the couch? No. My bed? How are we already at my bed? I open my eyes and see him looking straight into mine as he deepens the kiss. I look around and notice we are in my room and my body goes a little rigid. Am I ready for this? I hear his chuckle from our lips and look back into his eyes to see a hint of amusement in them. I look at him questioningly as he slowly breaks the kiss before lying down beside me. I can feel his eyes on me beside me as I stare at the ceiling.

Jacob: You get scared so easily.

Alex: No… no I don't.

Jacob: [Kisses me on the neck] Yeah you do. It's okay, it's cute.

Alex: [Roles eyes] Do not call me cute.

Jacob: [Chuckles] How about sexy?

Alex: [Blushes] Cute works…

Jacob: [Chuckles] Anyway, ready to go?

Alex: [Shocked] Go?

Jacob: Yeah, go. We were going to our spot today?

Alex: Oh… yeah.

Jacob: You don't want to go anymore?

Alex: [Shrugs] I don't know.

Jacob: We don't have to go, we can just stay here on your bed.

Alex: Uhh… yeah.

Jacob: Oh Alex, you need to relax. You don't really think I'll do anything until you're ready, do you? I'll be married to you for years but won't touch you the wrong way until you want me to.

Alex: I'm horrible.

Jacob: [Moves my face to face him] You're perfect.

Alex: No…

Jacob: [Smile] Alex, I will wait forever. Just knowing your mine is enough. Anyway… I don't want to do anything until you're my wife.

Alex: [Smiles] Really?

Jacob: [Nods] Yeah, I decided that the last time.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] Last time?

Jacob: [Smirks] Yeah, at our spot?

Alex: Oh [Blushes]

Jacob: [Chuckles] Yeah. So… you don't wanna go?

Alex: [Shakes head] Not today. But tomorrow would be nice, I heard there is going to be a meteor shower tomorrow night. [Smiles] It will be perfect.

I look into Jacob's eyes and see sadness in them. Why is he sad? I scan his face but see no hint of sadness; they are only in his eyes. Did I say something wrong? I lean on my side so my body is also facing him now. I put both my hands on the side of his face and look straight into his sad, questioning eyes.

Alex: Jacob, what's wrong?

Jacob: What do you mean?

Alex: You're sad, your eyes say it all. What's wrong?

Jacob: [Shakes head] It's nothing, I promise.

Alex: No, there is something. Look into my eyes and tell me it's nothing.

I wait, continuing to look at him but his eyes don't look at mine. There is something.

Alex: What did you do?

Jacob: Nothing! Nothing! I swear! It's more like… I need to tell you something.

I wait, expecting him to continue but he stays silent, still with his eyes everywhere but at mine. Finally his eyes reach mine and he sighs.

Jacob: I'm leaving.

Alex: [Shocked] What?

Jacob: Only for a few days, with the pack.

Alex: [Looks at his chest sadly] Oh… why didn't you tell me earlier?

Jacob: I didn't think it would be coming so soon. We were supposed to meet another pack, but with the vamp war and leaving, there just wasn't time. Sam says we can't put it off any longer so we leave tomorrow afternoon.

Alex: But so soon? We… we just got engaged like two days ago. And yesterday you spent most of the time sleeping at your house.

Jacob: Yeah, I know… so I can spend today with you.

Alex: But today will end… and tomorrow will come and you'll go… again.

Jacob: But I will return for sure this time and I will keep in contact with you the whole time.

Alex: That doesn't change that you're going…

I hear my voice crack by the end so I look at him to see what his reaction is but am saddened when I see that the sadness in his eyes has turned to guilt. He feels bad… for leaving me… I smile at him and he responds by weakly smiling back but the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

Alex: When do you get back?

Jacob: [Sighs] I don't really know. As soon as it's all done?

Alex: Oh. Well, is it just you and Sam?

Jacob: [Shakes head] No, almost the whole pack, only a few are staying back. But I promise you'll be in good hands. Seth is in charge. Also, Mason and Leah will be here.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] With my vampire family, I have all the safety I'll need.

Jacob: Right…

Alex: [Smiles] Seth is in charge? Wow. The alpha, so manly. [Chuckles]

I look at Jacob but don't see him smiling but actually looking away, lost in thought.

Alex: Jacob, what's wrong?

Jacob: [Shakes head] It's not important now, but I promise I'll tell you when I get back.

Alex: Why not now?

Jacob: Because thinking about it puts me in a bad mood, and I want this day to be cheerful.

Alex: [Smiles] Okay. But, you promise you'll tell me later?

Jacob: Of course.

Alex: And it's nothing bad?

Jacob: Really it's not; it isn't even anything to get worked up about babe.

Alex: Then why won't you tell me?

Jacob: [Groans] Alex, I told you why.

Alex: [Frowns] Fine. But when you get back?

Jacob: I promise.

Alex: [Smiles] Good. [Frowns] I'm gonna miss you

Jacob: [Chuckles] So am I. You don't even know.

Alex: You'll call me ten times a day?

Jacob: [Looks at me strangely] I want to… but no.

Alex: [Frowns] You suck!

Jacob: [Shakes head] I'll try to call at least once a day… but I can't guarantee anything. I can't make the pack look bad by looking like a lovesick puppy.

Alex: Fine. I don't want my boyfriend looking weak.

Jacob: Fiancé.

Alex: [Smiles] Right.

Jacob: So… what do you want to do today?

Alex: Something we haven't done before, something that we need to start doing as a couple.

Jacob: [Looks confused] What?

Alex: Cooking!

Jacob: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Alex: [Smiles] Absolutely! Come on, PLEASE!

Jacob: [Sighs] Fine.

I let go of my hold on his cheeks and jump off my bed. When I turn around I see Jacob slowly getting off the bed also before walking towards me. He takes my hands in his warm ones and kisses my ring hand lightly before following me down the stairs.

* * *

><p><span>Carlisle's POV<span>

While Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alana take picture with Max for his clown camp memorabilia, I sit beside Esme in the waiting room. We don't talk much as Esme happily watches her children take part in this ridiculous activity. I'm happy we aren't speaking, my mind is too preoccupied… about Alex. Since she entered our home she has only brought joy. She was the one missing piece to our family, besides Bella of course; my youngest daughter, the trouble-making one, the baby of the family that everyone adores, especially me. And it isn't just her that we have become attached too, even her little brother Max. Esme has become very attached to him, always making him food that he likes every chance that she can get. She spent so many weeks preparing Max's room before he came this summer. The have both become a part of my family. But this doesn't change my guilt, my guilt for taking away the children of another man and woman. Max halfway, but Alex fully. Not only that, I've taken so many of their right. I was there for her graduation, I was there to give my approval for Jacob's proposal, and I will be there at Alex's wedding.

Esme: Dear, are you okay?

I look at Esme and see the worry on her face. I make her worry, but if I speak, I will only sadden her. She already has accepted them to our family, to the point that she is blinded by the fact that we are being greedy by keeping them as our children without the knowledge of their true parents. I give Esme a weak smile and nod. Immediately her lips drop into a frown as she looks into my eyes.

Esme: You are lying. What is bothering you Carlisle?

I sigh and look away. Can I ever lie to her? We've been together for centuries. I finally look back into her eyes and see the grown worry that has formed.

Carlisle: I'm full of guilt, and it deepens every day.

Esme: [Looks confused] Full of guilt? But why?

Carlisle: I love them like our own, but Esme, they aren't ours to keep. Not while their parents grieve for them every day.

Esme: [Looks away sadly] They only grieve for Alex. They send Max away without a worry.

Carlisle: No my love. You know that is not the truth. They love Alex and Max equally, and miss them every day they are away.

Esme: [Looks into my eyes] But why do you feel guilt?

Carlisle: Because I am taking a father's rights. When Alex marries, she will need her father to walk her down the aisle. It would be the greatest joy for me to do this, but it isn't my right.

Esme: But it's for Alex to choose.

Carlisle: [Nods] I know. But shouldn't her father at least be an option?

Esme: [Looks away sadly] You are right, I cannot deny it. But we cannot go against Alex's wishes and reveal where she is. She would never forgive us!

Carlisle: [Shakes head] No, we won't. But if they ever come to claim her, we cannot fight them. We cannot. We have no right.

Esme: [Looks down sadly] So we bare the heartbreak.

Carlisle: [Nods] Just like they have.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY, SORRY, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!<br>I wasn't able to get on yesterday for some reason... I explained this in a review, IDK if anyone saw it.  
>Also, Sunday I worked really early, a long shift, got only a few hours of sleep the night before, I was SOOO exhausted.<br>But today I FINALLY was able to get on and here it is! Ready to go! :)  
><strong>

**I really liked writing the Carlisle POV because I don't think I have one so far (maybe one, IDK) and it's nice to see what's on his mind, right?**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Dana1290- Oh, I hope your leg is better! :) Happy to hear from ya 'Broken Ankle Girl' LOL!**

**-Anon- Thanks. Sorry I don't know about the show, all I know is the name of the characters because my sister watches it. I don't even watch that much TV anymore since WOWP ended actually. Besides Vampire Diaries, Pretty Little Liars, and occasionally The Secret Circle. And you'll just have to wait and see what is planned with Bella's pregnancy and Renesmee ;)**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Join the pack? That would be interesting, but no LOL. And 'The Russos are gonna show up' is obviously gonna happen soon LOL! Not the best prediction but good try! :)**

**-SharpayEvans11- Yeah, I'm happy to have Alana and Max closer together!**

**-Selfan101- This chapter had a lot of Jacob & Alex, next chapter also. Probably the chapter after that too but remember Jacob is going away awhile :/**

**-Su- Haha, I was gonna update yesterday just cause of your review... but it wudn't let me log on :/**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your reviews guys, LITERALLY the only reason I keep writing :)  
>Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	107. Trust

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Jacob: Alex… I really think that the dough isn't supposed to be so… liquidly.

I look at Jacob and see him pick up a spoon of the batter and pour it back into the mixing bowl with a disgusted look on his face. I'm sure the recipe is right… maybe… uhhh… this is going to be a problem when we're married.

Jacob: You know, I can barbeque a little… but I don't think we want to eat meat all day…

Alex: [Frowns] No… maybe we can take some cooking classes this summer?

Jacob: [Nods with a smile] Sounds good, as long as we are together.

I smile back and lean over the counter to plant a kiss on his cheek. Before I can reach his cheek he turns his face and my lips fall on his. I pull away and wrinkle my nose while he chuckles at my expression.

Alex: Yuck, doggy breath!

Jacob: Mmm, wizard breath.

Alex: [Giggles] Shut-up!

Jacob: Your wish is my command my love.

Alex: [Smiles] Okay, fix this! [Points at cookie batter]

Jacob: [Frowns] You're the wizard, why don't you fix it?

Alex: [Frowns] Because Alice STILL hasn't given me my wand back!

Jacob: Oh… when do you get it back?

Alex: Tomorrow… maybe… [Rolls eyes] If I'm good.

Jacob: [Raises and eyebrow] Alex? Good?

Alex: [Glares at him] I will do it just to get my wand back.

Jacob: That's a new fact learned. [Winks at me] Guess I know how to get what I want from you when we're married. No cooking or cleaning for me. [Smirks]

Alex: You do that and I'll leave you hungry and tell my vampire family!

Jacob: [Puts hands up in fake surrender] Okay, okay, you win.

I turn away from him as he continues to add ingredients to the batter bowl and look towards the oven; I wonder if it's hot. I open the oven and my eyes go wide when I see that the food Esme left for me is in it. Oh no, it will burn! Without another thought I grab onto the pan in the oven and pull it out. Immediately a paining sensation engulfs my hand and I let go of the pan and I hear it bang to the floor as a yelp of pain escapes my lips. Immediately I feel a warm hand grab onto my scorching hand and I look up to see Jacob's pained face looking down at my burn. I don't hold back the tears as Jacob leads me to the sink and runs my hand under cold water.

Jacob: Alex, sometimes I question your thought process. Do you think half the time before you act on something? Who the hell pulls out a hot pan from a hot oven?

Jacob shakes his head as he continues to grip my hand under the water, the cool water soothes my hand a little but the pain is still there. I bite my lip, I know as soon as he shuts the water the pain will return with as much force as when I first touched the pan.

Jacob: Look at this! This will leave such a horrible mark. If you hurt yourself like this under my watch how will I be sure you won't hurt yourself worse when I'm gone? Alex…

I block out the rest of his words and close my eyes, feeling the pain on my lips as I bite tighter into them. I taste a little blood but ignore it because the pain on my lips isn't as bad as the pain from my hand.

Jacob: ALEX! Are you crazy?

I open my eyes and see him looking at me with a shocked expression. It isn't until I look straight into his eyes that I realize that his focus is fixed on my lips.

Alex: What?

Jacob: Your lips are bleeding! You do realize you live in a house FULL of bloodsuckers!

Alex: [Groans and closes eyes again] Please don't call them that.

Jacob: Then stop biting your lip. I'm going to turn off the water and we'll walk to the nearest bathroom. I need to get some toothpaste on your hand to ease the pain until we find some burn ointment.

Alex: [Eyes go wide] Toothpaste?

Jacob: [Nods] Yeah. It sounds painful but really it's not.

Alex: Oh… okay.

I close my eyes again tight, hoping it will somehow ease the pain if I don't see the burn. I wait but I still feel the water on my hand. I open my eyes to see Jacob staring at me with a strange expression on his face.

Jacob: What are you doing?

Alex: I'm keeping my eyes closed to lessen the pain.

Jacob: [Shakes head] You know that won't do anything… right?

Alex: [Frowns] It could…

Jacob: No.

Alex: [Sighs] Fine. Let's go.

I watch with worry as Jacob's hand reached towards the knob of the sink and turns it off. The pain from before erupts even worse on my hand and I feel the tears fall from my eyes immediately. I look at Jacob through my tears and see his eyes go wide before he quickly picks me up in his arms and carries me to who knows where… I can't see any more so I don't know. I feel myself get sat down on a hard surface and look around through the blurry tears and find myself in the downstairs bathroom. I look at Jacob and see him grab a towel and press it to my hand gently until it dry. My eyes go wide when I see him gently take my hand and bring a bottle of toothpaste toward it.

Alex: NO!

Jacob: Alex. It won't hurt, trust me. You'll feel better.

Alex: [Sniffles] I don't know…

Jacob: Do you trust me?

Alex: Yeah.

Jacob: Then clutch onto my arm with your free hand and let me do this.

I nod reluctantly before moving my free hand onto his arm and clutching onto it hard. Jacob takes a deep breath before moving the nozzle closer to my hand. I shut my eyes tight and wait but the pain never comes, instead a light, soothing feeling engulfs my hand as he starts to apply the toothpaste. I open my eyes and see him carefully applying the toothpaste to the last part of my hand that is burned. When he's done, he looks at me with worry which soon turns to relief when he sees the relief that I know is now on my face.

Jacob: [Smile] A little better?

Alex: Just a little.

Jacob: Good, you see you can trust me?

Alex: [Smiles] Of course. I've always know that.

Jacob: Good. Now let's go find that burn ointment.

I nod and hop off the counter before looking back at Jacob. He comes close to me and wipes the tears from my cheeks before planting a soft kiss on my forehead. I smile and stretch my unburned hand towards him, which he takes happily and then leads us out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

I don't understand why we keep going out to get stuff to keep up this charade that Max is at clown camp. Can't we order all this stuff online? I can tell that even Max is getting impatient, even he would rather be in Forks than doing this. But at least we are done and can take the pictures home with us. Hopefully Alex is home by then, she and I can play video games or something else. Maybe she'll be up for something more competitive. When I look up from the passenger seat I am relieved to see that we are just entering the exit to our house. I look at Jasper and see him with a tense expression on his face. Is something wrong?

Emmett: Jasper?

Jasper: She is hurt.

Just those words send a growl past my lips. I look behind me and see Rosalie and Alice looking just as angry. Why is Alex hurt? If Jacob is with her, she should be completely safe.

Rosalie: What did he say now?

Alice: I'll rip his head off!

Emmett: I'll help!

Jasper: No… it's not emotional. It's physical. I just can't make out what though. The emotional pain is from Jacob, he is hurt because Alex is hurt.

Rosalie: Like that makes anything better. [Rolls eyes]

Well at least he feels bad for it… As soon as the car is in the driveway, none of us wait for Jasper to park it in the garage. I jump out of the car, ignoring the strange looks from Max, Alana, Esme, and Carlisle, who are in the car behind us. I pull the door open and rush to the living room where I find Alex sitting with that dog resting his head on her lap. Alex looks at him with a weak smile. I scan her all over until my eyes fall on her arm covered in a bandage. Immediately I am by her side and have pulled Jacob off her and thrown him to the ground. Alex looks at me and Jacob in shock. I stand with my back to Alex and look down at Jacob in anger.

Emmett: What did you do?

Jacob: [Looks confused] What did I do?

Emmett: I'll kill you!

I take a step forward but stop when I feel a warm hand touch mine. I think to ignore it but I know I can't, I can't ignore Alex. She's my little sister, though I made her my sister, I've grown so attached to her, I can't ignore her for anything. I close my eyes and slowly turn around, when I open my eyes I see her watching me with worry. I realize I probably look scary now so I soften my expression and sit down on the coffee table in front of her.

Alex: He didn't do anything. I burnt my hand in the oven. I was stupid…

Burnt her hand? That's it? I mean, I am not happy with the fact that this happened, but I thought it was something more serious. She just burned her hand. But still… he should be able to care for her so she is never hurt.

Emmett: He…

Alex: [Interrupts] He is more hurt about my burn then I am Emmett. It was not his fault. I wasn't thinking. I put my hand in the oven without a mit because I was worried my food would burn. Jacob had no clue what I was up to… neither did I for that matter.

The oven? She did something so brainless. I look behind me and see Jacob already standing up. He looks at Alex with a worried expression. So he is worried. I should have known; he loves Alex. He wouldn't let something like this happen to her, not when Alex is his wife-to-be. I stand up and turn to face him. I know Alex is standing up beside me because I feel her hands now on my shoulders, hoping to hold me back. I look at Jacob in the eyes, I see no fear in his eyes, not even worry or regret, only confidence. Good.

Emmett: Jacob…

Jacob: Yes.

Emmett: I trust you. I trust you will take care of our Alex.

Jacob: [Shocked] Huh?

Emmett: Yes. I know now that you would never hurt her. [Smirks] But if I ever see her not in the exact condition I left her to you again; don't think throwing you off the couch will be the consequence. This one time you got off the hook because of Alex.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Sure…

I shake my head and turn towards Alex, who is smiling as she looks at the both of us. She links arms with me then pulls me towards Jacob and links her other arm with his.

Alex: It's good to know that my big brother also trusts my fiancé. [Smiles]

Jacob: [Raises an eyebrow] Also?

Alex: Max also trusts you. My whole family trusts you.

Emmett: Sadly, that we do. [Looks at Alex] Because you make her happy.

* * *

><p><strong>HIIIIIIIIYYYAAAA! :)<br>I know, this was a sappy chapter, My bad. LOL. I didn't realize it until I read it a few minutes ago. LOL.  
>I didn't post TOOO late this time, right? :)<br>Anyway, I have very little else to say LOL.  
>Well, except that I'm low on time to write... which I think I say EVERY TIME that I post LOL. But yeah... just letting you know, I'm STILL behind :**

_~H~H~H~_

**-SharpayEvans11- They are too noble to do that :'(**

**-thecrazydreamer- Yeah, but Carlisle is a good person, he loves Alex but would never do anything wrong. And we'll wait and see what happens with ur questions.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Haha, thanks. It took a while to write but I'm happy u think its Carlisle-like. **

**-taylena4Ever- Thanks, I LOVE writing Alex and Jacob parts. **

**-Selfan101- LOL, I hought ud be sad about the Jacob leaving part cuz u wanted more Jacob and Alex parts. **

**-LittleRedDevilKat- Hey, it's okay. I ran into your story recently. I didn't know u wrote it until AFTER I read it.**

**-Nicole- Thanks! :) And thanks for reviewing!**

**-vidya11- Thanks, I'm sure no one wants that, but some people are like... WHEN WILL THEY FIND HER! lol.**

_~H~H~H~_

**Thanks for the reviews guys, got a good amount this time, SUPER AWESOME!  
>Don't forget to also read ENWIS (If u read it or if u like HP also and wanna read a HPWOWP story) which will be posted in a little while.  
>ALSO, don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	108. Lost in Love

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

We walk hand-in-hand to the edge of the forest. Neither of us saying anything; we just enjoy each other's company. I scan the forest, remembering the many times I've walked him here expecting to see him the very next day. But not this time, this time I am saying good bye, and it aches more than it should. He's coming back, and I know that.

Jacob: Alex, you know you can come see me tomorrow before we leave.

Alex: I can?

Jacob: Of course. I mean, I don't want you driving with your burnt hand, but a ride or flashing yourself will do.

Alex: [Nods] Yeah, okay. I'd like that.

Jacob: And I'll have Mason, Leah, and Seth give you a ride home if you want.

Alex: Okay.

We reach the edge of the forest so Jacob stops. He turns towards me and gently takes my bandaged hand in his. I look into his eyes and see the sadness in them too. He also doesn't want to go, but he has to.

Alex: I'll miss you.

Jacob: We will see each other tomorrow. I promise.

Alex: [Sighs] Okay. But can I get a ride there too? I don't want to be left at the border.

Jacob: [Nods] Yeah. I can pick you up.

Alex: [Shakes head] No, you need to pack and rest for the trip there. Send someone. Mason or Leah?

Jacob: Alright, I'm sure they'll be happy to pick you up.

Alex: [Smiles] Thanks.

Jacob lets go of my hand and places both his hands on my cheeks. He gently pulls me towards him and our lips touch. The warmth of his lips comfort my lips, I close my eyes and enjoy his taste. This kiss is different, more passionate than hungry. It's also too short as usual, because before we can even reach the sparks, he pulls away.

Alex: [Frowns] That's it?

Jacob: [Chuckles] That's it. Until tomorrow.

Alex: [Sighs] Until tomorrow.

Jacob: Hey. I love you.

Alex: [Smiles] I love you too.

Jacob quickly wrap his arms around me and I burry my head in his chest. He holds me for what I know is only a minute, but what feels like seconds. When he pulls away he plants a soft last kiss on my cheek before turning away and disappearing into the forest. I place my hand onto that cheek, suddenly feeling cold everywhere but where he last touched me.

* * *

><p><span>Alana's POV<span>

I lay on Max's bed as he continues to pack the clown camp memorabilia's into his suitcase. I know he isn't leaving anytime soon, and that by the end of the summer we would both be going to New York together. But I hate seeing him packing his things. It feels like he's going away. I sigh and turn my face away from him and look towards the picture on his nightstand of us from our first date.

Max: Don't do that.

Alana: Do what?

Max: Deny my sight of your face.

Alana: [Giggles and looks at him] What?

Max: You turned your face away.

Alana: Yeah, because I can't stand seeing you pack.

Max looks down at the suitcase then back at me before walking over to the bed and lying down beside me. He takes my hand closest to his and squeezes it as he stares at the ceiling.

Max: I'm not packing anymore. Now I'm beside you.

Alana: I like this better.

Max: Me too.

Alana: How do you think it will be like in New York, the both of us together all the time?

Max: The best.

I let go of his hand and stretch out his arm before resting my head on it and leaning my body against his. He wraps his arms around my shoulder and pulls me closer.

Max: It will be like this every day. And I can be happy knowing that you are with me and my sister is somewhere happy with Jacob.

Alana: Yeah, I will be good to know Alex is happy.

Max: You don't mind that I talk about her, do you?

Alana: [Shakes head] Of course not, you are lucky you and your sister love each other so much.

Max: Why's that?

Alana: [Sighs] Makes me jealous that my brother and I aren't so close.

Max: [Raises an eyebrow] You aren't?

Alana: No. He wants to win the wizard competition at any cost.

Max: And you?

Alana: I love magic, but not so much that I'd take it away from him. It's one of the most important things in his life.

Max: What else is important?

Alana: Art. That's why he lives in Manhattan; he goes to an art school there.

Max: If you don't mind me asking, why'd he take you in if he doesn't like you?

Alana: [Shrugs] I don't know. Even I wonder the same thing. I wonder sometimes if it's to sabotage my wizard studies.

Max: Doesn't that anger you?

Alana: Not really. It's important to him and that's all that matters to me.

Max: You're a great sister.

Alana: Not as great a brother as you are.

Max: Thanks.

Alana: You don't think things will change in New York, do you?

Max: They probably will, but I know one thing will never change.

Alana: What's that?

Max: That I love you.

Alana: [Smiles] I love you too.

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

Emmett: Call them, it won't hurt to call them.

Alice: I want to… but it's their honeymoon.

Emmett: [Smirks] It's not like they'll be doing anything.

Alice: [Rolls eyes] You don't know that.

Emmett: But someone has to tell them about Alex's engagement.

Jasper: He's right about that.

Alice: Fine. [Pinks up phone] I'll call.

Emmett: Put it on speaker!

Alice put the phone on speaker. We wait a few seconds as the number is dialed and the phone rings. Finally a hello comes from across the line.

_Edward: Hello?_

_Alice: Hey Edward!_

_Emmett: What's up man?_

_Jasper: Hi._

_Rosalie: Edward._

_Carlisle: How are you son?_

_Esme: Edward, we miss you and Bella so much!_

_Edward: Woah, woah, woah. I can only reply to so many people at once. Hi everyone._

_Alice: Edward! We have something to tell you and Bella!_

_Edward: Really? Is everything okay?_

_Emmett: Everything is fine; just get our new sister on the phone too. _

The phone goes silent a while and we wait silently. We hear whispers between Edward and Bella before finally Bella's voice comes through.

_Bella: Hey guys! Heard you had something to tell us?_

_Edward: Before you all launch into another set of 'Hellos' may I remind you that Bella and I have plans today, soon…_

_Alice: Okay, we'll make this quick._

_Bella: Make what quick?_

_Alice: Alex and Jacob got engaged!_

The line goes silent a while before Edward finally speaks.

_Edward: That's great. Right Bella?_

_Bella: Right… just a surprise. So sudden._

_Edward: When did this happen._

_Alice: After the wedding._

_Edward: Oh… that's where she disappeared off to._

_Alice: Yeap. They are SOOO happy! I can't wait to start planning their wedding._

_Bella: Wedding? When are they getting married?_

_Emmett: We don't know yet. They want to wait a while. _

_Alice: I am guessing next summer. A year in college together should be good for them._

_Edward: Where is she now? I want to congratulate her._

_Rosalie: [Rolls eyes] She is outside, mourning her fiancé. _

_Bella: Mourning?_

_Carlisle: The pack is going away for a few days._

_Edward: All of them?_

_Carlisle: Most of them, a few are staying._

_Edward: Alex isn't too upset about this?_

_Jasper: She is, but she won't show it that much._

_Edward: Take good care of her._

_Emmett: [Annoyed] Why wouldn't we?_

_Bella: Emmett, Edward loves her as much as you guys do. That's all he means._

_Alice: She is in the best hands._

_Emmett: No hands are better!_

_Edward: I wouldn't be surprised you would say that._

_Emmett: What do you mean?_

_Bella: Edward!_

_Edward: You guys know there is an art gallery opening tomorrow afternoon in Port Angeles? _

_Emmett: So?_

_Carlisle: So we should take Alex there to cheer her up._

_Alice: That's perfect! We can take her right after Jacob leaves!_

_Bella: Let them both know of our congratulations! _

_Edward: Oh, we have ten minutes. Bella, we need to get going._

_Bella: Right, bye guys!_

_Esme: We miss you Bella!_

_Emmett: Hope you guys are having fun! [Snickers]_

_Edward: We don't have time for anymore goodbyes. Thanks for calling us and telling us the good news. We will call as soon as we are free! Bye!_

The line goes dead and Alice puts the phone down, a hint of annoyance of her face.

Emmett: They miss us. [Rolls eyes]

Carlisle: They are on their honeymoon; let them enjoy their time together.

Esme: Carlisle is right; we have forever to be with them.

Alice: Yeah, but the least they could do is miss us.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY :)<br>School is FINALLY over for me :)  
>I am SOOOO happy! All I have left is a final, then my time will be fully dedicated to this, ENWIS, and work :)<br>So starting mid next week I will make sure posts are constant!  
>Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Some Ma&amp;xAlana, some Alex&amp;Jacob, and some Cullen family!<br>I will also be posting ENWIS in a while, I just need to read over the chapter. **

_~R~R~R~_

**-Taylena4ever- I love Emmett, and I loved writing that chapter because of it. :)**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Yeah he will! Can you not wait for them to get married? ;)**

**-JustLaila- Thanks! There was some Edward&Bella in this chapter and there will be some in future chapters. And I'm sure we'll ALL miss Jacob when he goes! ;)**

**-Selfan101- I thought the part with him caring fro Alex was kinda corny but I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**-Vidya- Thanks! And yes, Emmett does rock! :D**

**-Dana1290- Yeah, haha, you see it is possible to say 'awww' to even a big guy like Emmett. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your SUPER AWESOME reviews.  
>Honestly wonder how I even have so many reviews. LOL.<br>You guys ROCK! Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)  
><strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	109. Empty Goodbye

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Mason: You know, we won't mind if you come to La Push and spend time with us while Jacob is away, right Leah?

Leah: Of course not, you are under our protection anyway, until he gets back.

Mason and Leah have been giving me encouraging words like this from the moment I got in Leah's car. 'It won't be that long,' 'He'll call you when he can,' 'you'll be together again soon.' It's like… come on, I'm not the only imprint whose werewolf is going away!

Mason: Alex? Are you listening?

Alex: Yeah. Thanks guys but I think I should take this opportunity to spend more time with my family. Especially Max, since he's only here for the summer. And once the summer is over, I will be heading off to San Francisco with Jacob anyway.

Leah: [Nods] She's right.

Mason: And we are here. [Puts car in Park] Jacob should be in the living room with the others, they are having a meeting before they leave.

Leah: So we can just hang out in the backyard with the guys who aren't going.

Alex: [Smiles] Seth is back there?

Leah: [Nods] Yeah.

I open the door and walk out of the car, suddenly excited. I will have so much fun teasing Seth about his new status while Sam is away. I walk through the open gate next to the garage and scan the backyard until my eyes fall on three muscular boys lounging on backyard sofas. Seth sits alone on one. He looks up and smiles when he sees me and motions me over. I walk towards him and sit down beside him, waving at Collin and Brady once I'm settled down.

Seth: Alex! We were just waiting for you.

Alex: Little old me? [Pretends shock] Why would YOU be waiting for me?

Seth: [Confused] Why not?

Alex: You are such an important person and all…

Seth: [Chuckles and rolls eyes] Right…

Alex: Well, I think you are. I am THRILLED you are in charge.

Seth: I think you'd be more thrilled if it was Jacob.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] As if, he'd be a boring leader. He'd never make time for his girlfriend.

I look up and see Leah and Mason come towards us holding hands. Leah gives Collin a scary look causing him to stand up and sit beside me. I frown as the room on the sofa lessens and I am squished between two hot (literally hot, they could be mistaken for having a fever) bodies. I watch as Leah and Mason sit down beside Brady.

Leah: What are we talking about?

Alex: How Seth would make a better pack leader than my boyfriend any day.

Leah: Why?

Alex: Because there are a TON of things he needs to master before he master being a pack leader.

Leah: Like?

Alex: Like how to have more time for his girlfriend.

Mason: I can agree that he needs to work on that.

Alex: And how to control his anger.

Leah: I think we can ALL agree he needs to work on that.

Alex: And he needs to learn how to cook.

?: I think that shouldn't be a priority until the girlfriend learns how to cook too.

I look towards the voice and find Jacob standing a few feet away from us with his arms folded over his chest, looking at me with a curious expression. I smile at him and relax myself on the sofa, absolutely sure that he's killing to be next to me right now instead of Seth and Collin.

Alex: Maybe… but I think it would be dangerous to have me cooking. I could burn myself. Or worse, cut myself.

Jacob: I guess… [Looks at Collin] Don't you have anywhere to be?

Alex: [Smirks] Nope he doesn't, he's just gonna sit here next to me. And Seth too.

Jacob: [Groans] Alex.

Alex: What? I'm gonna be hanging out with these people the next few days anyway, might as well get comfortable.

I give him a wink before linking an arm with Seth and then the other arm with Collin. I watch as Collin's expression turns to fear as he look at Jacob.

Collin: Maybe I should go…

Alex: No, it's fine. You stay.

Jacob: I think he should go too.

Alex: I said it's fine.

Jacob: [Sighs] Alex… we leave in half an hour. Can you PLEASE just come over here?

I look at Jacob and see the desperate expression on his face. I sigh and get up before walking towards his now-open arms. I wrap my arms around him and feel his arms wrap around. He gives me a light kiss on the forehead and squeezes me closer.

Alex: I was trying to punish you.

Jacob: Not being able to hold you for the next few days is punishment enough.

Alex: I guess…

Jacob: No, trust me, it is. How can I have my forever not with me?

Alex: [Smiles] I don't know.

Jacob: Exactly.

Seth: You guys are so mushy.

Jacob: [Chuckles] When you get a girl, you'll see why.

I slowly pull away from Jacob and look into his eyes; he stares down at me with a smile. I move my arms to his neck and pull his face forward. As our lips collide I immediately feel the sparks run through us. They are so spontaneous, so energizing, so beautiful, so… so perfect. The sparks get stronger as I deepen the kiss and soon I feel him pull away with a smirk.

Alex: Hey!

Jacob: [Chuckles] I prefer not to have an audience.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Whatever.

Jacob takes my hand and pulls me into the house. I wave at Emily and Sam as we pass the living room and enter a bedroom. I scan the room as Jacob lets go of my hand and sits down on the bed. My face turns to wonder as I look at the lightness of the room, light colored, neat and clean, like no other room I've seen in La Push. The light green walls, the white sheer curtains, the white bed with light green throw pillows, even the floors are a white, and they look fluffy enough to sleep on. I scan the walls and see the sconces holding light-patterned candles and the mellow paintings that decorate the room.

Jacob: Relaxing, isn't it?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah. Who's room is this?

Jacob: It's the guest room, I like coming here sometimes, it's so calming.

Alex: It really is.

I walk towards Jacob and sit down beside him. As soon as I'm by his side, he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him, I place my hand on the back of his shoulder and rest my head on his arm.

Jacob: I thought bringing you here would calm you down, make you a little less anxious about my leaving.

Alex: Do I seem anxious?

Jacob: Very.

Alex: [Sighs] It's just so hard to see you go.

Jacob: I know, I hate that I have to go.

Alex: I'll miss you so much.

Jacob: Me too… me too…

I lift my head off his arm, still not moving my hand, and look up at him. He isn't looking at me, instead he is looking off into space, in deep thought. I wave my hand in front of him, but I still don't get his attention.

Alex: Jacob?

Jacob: [Snaps out thought] Huh?

Alex: What's wrong?

Jacob: [Shakes head] Nothing.

Alex: There is something wrong. Tell me!

Jacob: I don't want to worry you.

Alex: Tell me!

Jacob looks at me a while before scooting away from me slightly and turning his body so that his whole body except for his right leg is on the bed. I also turn myself to mirror his position so that I am facing him. He takes both my hands and looks at me sadly.

Jacob: I'm worried… I've been having a bad feeling for a while.

Alex: Are you sick?

Jacob: [Shakes head] No, I feel fine, but I have a bad feeling.

Alex: How long has this been going on?

Jacob: [Looks down at our hands] A while….

Alex: How long?

Jacob: [Sighs] Since after our engagement.

Since after our engagement? Does this mean… he might not be ready to commit? Is he unsure about us getting engaged? I look down at our hands and see him rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. I look up at him and see him watching me with a raised eyebrow.

Jacob: What's wrong? You look pale.

Alex: Are you… are you…

Jacob: [Interrupts] Am I what?

Alex: Are your… rethinking our engagement?

Jacob: [Eyes go wide] Of course not! Alex… my bad feeling has NOTHING to do with our engagement. I'm just worried…

Alex: Okay… but then what is it?

Jacob: [Shakes head] I don't know… I'm just scared to leave you.

Alex: Don't worry, my family will keep me safe, and also Mason and Leah and Seth are here.

Jacob: [Sighs and tilts head to face ceiling] I just want you to be in front of me.

Alex: Then stop looking away from me.

Jacob: [Looks at me with a frown] Sorry.

Alex: It's okay.

Jacob: That's not what I'm sorry for.

Alex: [Frowns] It's time for you to go, isn't it?

Jacob: [Nods sadly] Yes.

I get up off the bed, releasing one of my hands from his. He watches me as he does the same but still holds onto my hand with both his. Finally he moves one of his hands away and entwines his fingers with mine and leads us to the door. When we reach the living room I scan it and see no one there, Jacob leads us towards the backyard towards the edge of the forest. There I see the pack gathered along with a few of the imprints. Jacob stops when we are beside Sam and Emily, who are talking to Seth.

Sam: That's pretty much it, make sure to do all of this before the day ends.

Seth: Got it.

Sam: [Nods] Good. [Looks at Jacob] You finally here?

Jacob: Yeah, everyone here?

Sam: Yes, we were just waiting for you.

Jacob: [Nods] Everyone said their goodbyes?

Sam: Everyone but you. [Looks at the pack] We'll get a head start.

Alex: No it's fine.

I look at Jacob and see him looking at me with sadness. I smile and pull his lips towards mine, the kiss only last a second as I pull away, knowing that he must go now. He looks at me longingly before pulling me in for a quick hug. As our bodies touch I feel the fear in his body as he holds onto me tight. When he pulls away I feel a sad emptiness in me. He lets go of my hand and starts to walk backwards after the others, who had just run off. His eyes don't leave mine until he is under the shade of the trees, then he mouths a goodbye before turns around and disappearing into the forest. Immediately the bad feeling that was in Jacob engulfs me and a cold feeling fills my body.

* * *

><p><strong>HI!<br>Sorry I said I would post this right after ENWIS but I had to go get ready for work then head to work.  
>But I was still able to post today :) So that's good, right? LOL.<br>So the chapter we've been dreading and waiting for, when Jacob leaves :(  
>But the sooner he leaves, the sooner he'll come back! :)<strong>

_~H~H~H~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Thanks! I also cannot wait... whenever that is LOL.**

**-JustLaila- Lol. Sorry, I am still busy even with school over. And yeah I did read NO NAME, it's good!**

**-Selfan101- Lol, he just left and you're waiting for him to return?**

**-lochnessmonster101- Soon, very soon! And I'll try to put a Justin POV!**

**-SharpayEvans11- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!**

**-Dana1290- No problem! I love your reviews! :D**

**-Vidya11- Thanks, and thanks so much for reviewing! **

_~H~H~H~_

**Thank you guys, you ROCK for your AWESOME REVIEWS!  
>It always makes me happy to read them and reply to them!<br>Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE for this chapter! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	110. Planning Denali

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I don't know how long I've stand here, watching the exact place where Jacob's body was sometime today. My eyes watch, with the hope that he will appear again just as he left. I need to remember, he'll only be gone for a little while, he'll be back soon. But then why does it feel like this isn't so? I feel a hand on my shoulder and finally blink away from my trance. I turn around and see a worried Mason looking at me.

Mason: Are you okay? You've been here for three hours.

Alex: I have? Wow… it's felt like longer.

Mason: They are gone Alex, they won't be coming back for a few days.

Alex: [Nods sadly] I know, I just wish it weren't true.

Mason: Just spend some time with your friends and family, the time will pass in no time.

Alex: [Smiles] Yeah… thanks Mason.

Mason: Anything for you Alex. Come on, Emily just made lunch; I think I saw French fries!

Alex: Really? I am so there!

I link arms with Mason and we both almost run towards the house. When we reach the living room I see Seth, Leah, Emily, Collin, and Brady all sitting around the dining table with food on their plates. My eyes light up as I scan the table and my eyes fall on the large tray of French fries. I take a seat beside Emily and immediately throw some on my plate.

Emily: I knew French fries would cheer you up.

Alex: How'd you know that?

Emily: Jacob told me one time, and then Mason reminded me when I was wondering what to make for you.

Alex: Yeah, French fries always does it!

Emily: Good, then dig in.

Alex: Thank you, I will!

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

I scratch my head as I walk down to the living room, deciding not to change since I'm planning on staying home today anyway. I woke up five minutes ago to an annoying chirping bird outside so I decided to stay in my pajamas and head downstairs to see what the Cullens and Alex are up to. When I reach the living room, Jasper and Emmett are the only ones there, flipping through the TV. I take a seat and look around before looking at Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

Max: Where is everyone?

Jasper: Rosalie and Alice are working on something upstairs, Esme is in the kitchen, and Carlisle is at work.

Max: Alex?

Jasper: Alex is bidding Jacob goodbye.

Max: Oh yeah, he's going today. When is she coming home?

Jasper: [Shrugs] Don't know, whenever Mason gives her a ride here.

Max: [Nods] Okay… what are you guys up to for today?

Emmett: Nothing. As usual… no one wants to do anything. I say let's go for a long drive somewhere, maybe California or something.

Max: Isn't that far? And can't we just flash there.

Emmett: [Smirks] But the drive is the most fun.

Max: [Confused] Okay…

Jasper: I agree. We should go somewhere, how about just us three?

Emmett: How fun would it be without the ladies?

Jasper: How fun would it be with the ladies?

Emmett: Alice and Rosalie like to race, and Alex is competitive.

Max: But Alex gets carsick on long rides.

Emmett: She didn't get carsick on the way to Denali.

Jasper: But then we would have to take Chase and Alana. Alex would make us.

Emmett: So? What's wrong with that?

Jasper: Too many people.

Emmett: [Smirks] But more cars to race; Alex, Chase, and I in one car, Alice and you in another, Rosalie and Max and Alana in another.

Max: I don't think Alex would want to go, Jacob JUST left.

Emmett: It would be a good distraction.

Jasper: Maybe…

Emmett: [Frowns] Forget it, you two just don't want to go.

Jasper: Wait… I have a better idea.

Emmett: What?

Jasper: Why don't we a go to Denali again?

Emmett: [Smiles] That's a great idea! Max didn't even get to properly meet them at the wedding, Alex loved being there, and I'm sure the others would be thrilled to go!

Jasper: And it gives us something to do for the summer, it's always entertaining in Denali.

Emmett: [Smirks] Especially with the hunt.

Jasper: And with the werewolves gone, we'll have no problem going there with Alex.

Max: I guess we got ourselves a plan. When do we leave?

Jasper: As soon as Carlisle can get permission to be off.

Max: Awesome!

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alex: Thanks for the ride Mason, have fun cliff-diving with Seth and Leah!

Mason: You sure you don't wanna come?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah, I think Emmett said we were going to an art gallery today.

Mason: [Nods] Sounds fun. So I'll see you later?

Alex; [Smiles] Yeah, bye Mason!

Mason: [Smiles] Bye Alex.

I step out of the car and step a few feet away before turning around and looking at Mason. He waves at me before turning his attention back towards driving Leah's car. I wave back and watch as he drives away. Once his car is no longer in sight I turn away and walk towards the house. The moment I reach the door it opens and I see a smiling Alice at the door.

Alice: Alex!

Alex: Alice?

Alice: Come! We need to get you packed!

Alex: Packed?

Alice doesn't say anything else as she grabs my arm and pulls me into the house, heading straight towards the stairs and leading me to my bedroom. Why are we packing? Are they planning on staying overnight in Port Angeles? It's not that far that we'd have to do that. When we are in my room she stops me in front of my bed where a suitcase is already placed on my bed.

Alice: Pack!

Alex: Pack for what? We don't have to stay overnight in Port Angeles…

Alice: [Rolls eyes] Who said we're going to Port Angeles?

Alex: You guys… we were going to an art gallery!

Alice: Oh! We aren't going there anymore.

Alex: [Confused] Then what are we packing for?

Alice: Denali!

Alex: What? Since when were you guys planning to go to Denali?

Alice: Since you left to say goodbye for your boyfriend.

Alex: I don't think I really wanna go…

Alice: Come on! Alana and Chase are going too!

Alex: They are?

Alice: Yes! SO PACK!

Alex: Okay…

Denali, huh? I think that should pass some time until I see Jacob again…

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

I open my eyes, feeling slightly better after all the nausea that has been overcoming me all morning. I sit up and get off the couch, suddenly feeling hungry. I look towards the fridge, feeling a little ravenous for an omelet… or two. I walk towards the fridge and open it, scanning it's content until my eyes fall on the carton of eggs. As I'm about to reach for the carton I feel cold arms wrap around my waste and pull towards a cold body. Edward.

Edward: What are you up to love?

Bella: Hungry.

Edward: Eggs? Again?

Bella: [Nods] It sounds good to me right now.

Edward: I'll make it, you sit down.

Bella: It's okay.

Edward: You've been feeling off lately, sit down.

Bella: I…

Edward: [Interrupts me] I don't want to hear anything, sit!

I sigh as Edward lets go of my waist and leads me to the counter. I sit down and watch as Edward starts pulling the contents needed to make an omelet from the refrigerator. He moves to cutting board across from me and starts cutting the vegetables. My hands fall on his wedding band causing a thought to pop into my mind.

Bella: So… Jake and Alex… engaged.

Edward: Yes, it's great isn't it?

Bella: Yeah…

Edward: [Looks at me] You don't seem happy.

Bella: Of course I'm happy! Jake is my best friend!

Edward: And Alex is my little sister.

Bella: Like your little sister…

Edward: [Raises an eyebrow] What?

Bella: Well… she isn't REALLY your sister.

Edward: [Looks back at vegetables] Neither is Alice and Rosalie…

Bella: That's not what I meant.

Edward: [Looks into my eyes] But that's what it implies, whether you meant it or not.

Bella: [Sighs] Sorry… I didn't mean it like that.

Edward: But you meant it in terms of Alex, what do you have against her?

Bella: [Shocked] I don't have ANYTHING against her!

Edward: Are you sure about that?

Bella: Yes!

Edward: They make each other happy. That's all that you should care about.

Bella: I know!

Edward: Then why aren't you happy for them?

Bella: I am! I just don't want to lose my best friend!

I look away from Edward, the room is now quiet except for the sizzling pan behind Edward. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Edward beside me. He looks into my eyes with a sympathetic smile.

Edward: Is that what this is about?

Bella: [Sighs] Yes. Already Jake spends less and less time with me because of Alex, when they get married they will always be together!

Edward: When they are married they will live together. There will be times when they will want to be apart. And you know Alex, she loves hanging out with her friends and Emmett, what do you think Jacob will want to do when she's off with them?

Bella: Knowing him, sleeping.

Edward: [Chuckles] Right…

Bella: [Sighs] I guess you're right. Anyway, we should call and congratulate Alex.

Edward: They might be busy right now…

Bella: Busy?

Edward: Yes, everyone is packing.

Bella: Packing? Wait, how do you know this?

Edward: I called Carlisle while you were sleeping.

Bella: [Nods] Oh, okay. So why are they packing?

Edward: They are going to Denali.

Bella: Oh.

Edward: Emmett, Jasper, and Max wanted to do something fun so they decided to go to Denali.

Bella: Denali was fun. And Alex probably won't be moping around on her way there.

Edward: And you won't be there to glare at her.

Bella: I thought she hurt Jake!

Edward: Not an excuse!

Bella: Wouldn't you be doing the same if Jake hurt Alex?

Edward: [Sighs] I guess you're right. But Alex was upset, we all could see that.

Bella: Fine, maybe I was a little mean…

Edward: A little?

Bella: I was mean, I won't do it again.

Edward chuckles before pulling my body towards his and wrapping his arms around me. I smile as I feel him kiss me in my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY ALL!<br>Hope you are all doing well, most of you are getting close to the end of the school year. I bet you're excited! :)  
>I have so much planned for 'History' this summer! Hahahah, it takes all my will-power not to spill it all right now.<br>But hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! :)  
>And a question, you guys like when I have multiple POV's in a chapter?<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Taylena4Ever- It's not really a big secret, I can even tell you. I didn't even consider it until someone pointed it out in the review.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Hahah, I didn't want it to be super emotional cause they are always over-dramatic with their goodbyes LOL.**

**-Nikki- Haha, Alex loves to annoy him. He loves to annoy her. That's how their relationship works. :)**

**-Vidya- Awww, the bad feeling kills me too, I need to get on to writing that. I am so slow at writing lately.**

**-Dana1290- Yeap, Seth in charge. Wonder what challenges he will face? School is out for you too? Awesome, woot woot!**

**-Selfan101- Alex's teasing is always fun! He will return soon! Now worried, but to what... we'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**-SharpayEvans11- We know why, he doesn't. He and everyone else will find out soon :(**

**-lochnessmonster911- It was your review. You said you wanted Alex to be found and a Justin POV. Both will come soon, promise!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks you guys for your SUPER AWESOME reviews! You guys rock my day when I check to see them here, just for me! :D  
>I hope you guys continue to enjoy my story and continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	111. Departing

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Seth: If you want, I'll pick you up whenever you want to go hang out in La Push with us. Now that I have my license I don't need Leah to drive me around.

Alex: The wonderfulness of knowing how to drive. I only got to practice a few times in New York before I faked the passage of my driver test. After that I never drove, I didn't even tell anyone about my license.

Seth: [Looks shocked] Really?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah. Emmett practiced with me a few times here; I only told him I'm not that good a driver.

Seth: [Raises an eyebrow] Does Jake know?

Alex: Yeah right! If he knew he would NEVER let me drive us ANYWHERE! Not that he does anyway… [Rolls eyes]

Seth: [Chuckles] True, but it looks like he'll have to more now that he's without a car.

Alex: He has his bike.

Seth: Like the Cullens will let their precious little Alex drive on the back of a motorcycle.

Alex: [Glares at him] What's that supposed to mean.

Seth: It means you are as delicate to them as Bella, as breakable, because you are the baby of the family.

Alex: I never thought of it that way…

Seth: Well that's what you are.

Alex: [Smirks] I actually think I like it.

Seth: [Chuckles] I wouldn't be surprised.

Alex: Anyway, I think you forget I can drive and I have a car so I can drive myself. Just right now my arm is injured.

Seth: [Rolls eyes] It's just a burn.

Alex: Injured!

Seth: Okay, okay! Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow? I'm headed to Port Angeles with a few people tomorrow night.

Alex: [Shakes head] Nope. I'll be on my way to Denali.

Seth: [Looks shocked] Denali?

Alex: Yeah. Didn't Max tell you? We're headed to Denali for a few days.

Seth: I didn't know… he was mostly talking about New York when we were hanging out.

Alex: [Shrugs] Well… we are. We head out tomorrow morning.

Seth: [Shakes head] But you're my responsibility, I can't let you go so far!

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Really? You can't let me be out of your site and under the protection of six vampires?

Seth stares at me silently before taking a surrendering breath and nodding. I smirk at him and grab my purse from the floor of his car and hop out of the truck. I stand in front of the car with the door open and look at Seth victoriously.

Alex: If Jake calls, you tell him you decreed that it's safe.

Seth: Fine. But you don't leave tomorrow until after Mason, Leah, and I have had our chance to say goodbye. Got it?  
>Alex: [Rolls eyes] Of course Mr. Temporary Pack Leader.<p>

Seth: [Chuckles] Good. Now go home, Max went inside like ten minutes ago, Emmett must probably be thinking you're crazy.

Alex: [Shrugs] I'm pretty sure he already does. Bye Seth!

Seth: Bye.

I close the truck door and wave as Seth drives away. Once his car is out of the driveway I turn around and walk to the house. I open the door and head straight to the living room, knowing that everyone is probable waiting for me there. Just as I thought, I find everyone watching the living room entrance expectantly. I give everyone a smile before sitting myself down between Emmett and Max.

Emmett: What took you so long?

Alex: I was talking to Seth.

Emmett: For that long?

Alex: Yes, for that long. He's my friend!

Emmett: Whatever. How was La Push?

Alex: Hanging out at Emily's, cliff-diving, swimming, lunch by Emily, then home.

Emmett: We'll have more fun in Denali.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] I'm sure.

Emmett: Is everything packed for you? All our things are packed.

Alice: Of course they're packed! I made sure of it yesterday!

I shake my head as Alice and Emmett begin their pointless argument; I look towards Carlisle and Esme and see them watching me with a smile.

Alex: What's up?

Carlisle: [Shakes head] Nothing, we just like watching you kids.

Emmett: [Chuckles] No matter how sweet that is, you know it sounds weird.

Carlisle: [Chuckles] Emmett, sometimes I have no idea how to respond to your comments.

Max: What did Seth say when you told him about Denali?

Alex: Just that he's going to stop by before we leave to say goodbye.

Max: Sounds good to me. Hey, so I haven't talked to Alana in a while so I'm going to my room to talk to her and make sure her and Chase are packed and ready for tomorrow.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] If you want to talk to your girlfriend, you don't have to make any excuses.

Max: [Smiles] Okay, bye!

I shake my head as Max stands up and dashes out of the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he does this. What a kid. I look back at Emmett to see him also shaking his head.

Emmett: You guys fall hard.

Alex: Huh?

Emmett: You guys fall in love hard. You loved Mason like crazy until you met Jacob and now you love Jacob like crazy. Same with Max and his loves for Alana.

Alex: I still love Mason, I'm just not in love with him. Just like I love you but would never and am not in love with you.

Emmett: Even thinking about that grosses me out, you are too much a little sister to me.

Alex: And you a brother to me. [Smiles]

Alice: Your mushy moment is now officially over. Alex, let go get your delicious dinner Esme made, then you can go to bed so you're rested for the trip tomorrow.

Alex: [Groans] Fine. Guess some food will knock me out easier anyway. Especially good Esme food!

Alice: [Shakes head with a smile] Let's go.

NEXT MORNING...

Alex: Are they done yet? I've been waiting here an hour!

Emmett: WE have been waiting here an hour. Even Esme and Carlisle got sick of waiting and are in the study.

Alex: Why did you guys have me pack the day we decided to go if they are just packing now?

Emmett: It's last-minute packing… of course. With Alice and Rosalie, this is what to expect.

Alex: It's stupid.

Emmett: It's okay, it gives Max and Chase time to fit Alana's bags into my car.

Alex: [Smirks] Tell me again why you decided to put all those empty bags in there?

Emmett: [Smirks] To waste their time, of course little sister. [Looks up] Finally!

Alex: What?

Emmett: They're ready to go!

Alice: [Walks in] Stuff is packed! Rosalie is putting them in your car Emmett, which means that you need to take out the empty baggage.

Emmett: [Frowns] You're no fun.

Alice: It's wasting space!

Alex: CAN WE GO?

Both Alice and Emmett go quiet as they stare at my sudden outburst. I look down, feeling ashamed for my tone towards two people I respect so much. But what can I do? I've been feeling jumpy since I woke up. I just want to go, the sooner the better! EVEN if I miss seeing Seth, Mason, and Leah by leaving so soon.

Emmett: Someone is getting impatient, so it's time to go.

Emmett stands up and heads towards the garage while Alice heads straight for the entrance to the house. I might as well go there too since I need see if Seth is here before I leave. That way Emmett can have some time to make sure everything is packed in the car. Also, I'm sure Alana and Chase will take their time arguing over who sits where…

Alice: You okay Alex?

Alex: [Snaps out of thought] Yeah, just thinking about Jacob… that's all.

Alice nods before turning away and heading out the door. I follow after grabbing my purse from the hooks by the door. As I am about to leave the house a cold feeling rushes through me and I turn back to look in the house. Why do I feel as if something wrong is going to happen? Why do I feel like I'm going to lose all this happiness? I'm going to come home soon, as soon as this trip to Denali is over. Then why do I feel like this isn't right?

Esme: Alex dear, lock the door and come outside.

I look around one last time before stepping away from the door and closing it. I pull out my keys from my pocket and place them in the keyhole, slowly locking them before turning away ad walking towards the front of the garage.

Jasper: You've finally come. We were starting to wonder if you wanted to go anymore.

Rosalie: Or maybe she forgot something last-minute too?

Jasper: I doubt that, she was itching to leave the house the moment she woke up. [Looks at me strangely] Why are you so anxious today?

Anxious? Is that what I am? I shake my head and shrug before turning my attention towards the garage. Emmett, Max, Alana, and Chase come towards us, Emmett's expression shows he's already frustrated out of his mind with the bickering between Alana and Chase.

Emmett: We ready?

Alex: I just haveta wait for Seth.

Emmett: [Groans] Why?

Alex: I promised.

Emmett: Fine. [Looks at Carlisle] Why don't' you guys get a head start?

Carlisle: That would be a good idea but I'd rather we go together this time. We can stop along the way.

Rosalie: [Snorts] Why?

Alice: We have humans with us. [Thinks a second] Well, wizards who are like humans anyway. They need food, some time to stretch, and a restroom.

Rosalie: [Rolls eyes] Right…

Emmett: This is a waste of time.

Rosalie: I agree.

Alex: Fine, let's go! I'll just call him while we are going and if we see them by the woods on the way, we'll stop!

Emmett: Let's go before she changes her mind.

I roll my eyes as they start to head to the car. Carlisle puts and arm around me shoulders and gives me a squeeze before leading me after everyone else. I give him a smile back as I walk. Hopefully he won't get in trouble for letting me go like this… I hope not. I mean, not that I shouldn't be allowed to go off, I mean the Cullens are my family! Yeah… it's okay for me to go. I shake the thought away before looking towards Emmett's car to see Chase about to step in as Alana and Max wait behind him. Awesome, that leaves shotgun for me! This is gonna be an AWESOME trip!

?: Alex!

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!<br>I was still sick and woke up later today, then my mom called me to join her at an Estate Sale so I had to quickly rush home after and get ready for work.  
>After work I had dinner and then headed out shopping with my sister and cousin. FINALLY I was able to write the rest of the chapter and now post.<br>It wasn't as good as I wanted to be, and I was planning on putting a Bella POV, but I didn't have time :/  
>So what do you guys think? Who was the person calling her in the last scene? Seth? Jacob? Someone Else?<strong>

**BTW: Sometime when the uploads for 'History' is delayed, you might find an update in a ENWIS if I posted a new chapter for that.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Selfan101- Thanks, and that's good to know. I like writing multiple POVs but I write so much Alex POV I wonder if many in a chapter bug my readers.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Thanks! Let's hope it's a smooth trip ;) And again, good to know you like the POV switches :)**

**-Arella's Music of the Night- Sorry that's frustrating you for when that will happen. I promise VERY soon. VERY. ;)**

**-SharapyEvans11- That's how Alex was SO feeling in this chapter.**

**-Lochnessmonster911- Haha, thanks but actually I've never taken writing classes. And I really wish I hadn't started the sory in script form cuz then it wudda looked better :/ And what famous person did you talk to? LOL.**

**-LittleRedDevilKat- Thanks! I just like reminding people that I do read them and I SOOOO love them!**

**-JCB Fan- That's a good prediction!**

**-BookLover2000- Thanks! You're so sweet. And it automatically goes on your profile when you publish the story.**

**-Taylena4Ever- *Spoiler Alert* For anyone who doesn't wanna know. LOL. But Jacob hasn't told her about how he is supposed to be alpha. Someone suggested I put that in the story and I was like... wow, I never even thought of that.**

_~R~R~R~_

**I SO appreciate you guys's reviews! Today I hit 600! That is so WOW to me that you guys don't even know.  
>And the awesome reviews I got from you, wow, you guys are just TOO NICE!<br>PLEASE continue to give me your AWESOME feedback in the REVIEWS! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	112. Forced Departure

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

?: Alex!

My heart stops as that one voice comes to my ears. This voice I know so well but assumed I'd never hear again. This voice I hadn't heard in a long time and have been happy not to hear for this long. This can't be! It has to be a dream!

?: Alex! Alex, stop!

I feel my whole world freeze in front of me. Carlisle still has his arm around my shoulder but he's no longer moving. Emmett and Alice are still in front of me but they aren't taking another step forward. They know it too. They know who has come.

?: Alex. We've finally found you. Alex, it's me.

I slowly begin to turn, clutching onto Carlisle's arms as I do this. When I am fully turned they all come into view; all together, just like I knew they would be… just like they were when I left them. Here in front of me stands Jerry and Teresa Russo with their annoying son Justin Russo and perfect daughter-wannabe Harper Finkle.

Teresa: Alex. [Steps forward]

As soon as she takes a step forward I can't help but take a step back. It scares me, her coming near me. She's a stranger now, this can't be real, it has to be a dream! No, not a dream, a nightmare! As I try to take another step I feel the arm around me hold me forward. Carlisle. He needs to let me go! Doesn't he understand? They'll take me away!

Teresa: Alex, you're here.

Before I can move she runs towards me and wraps her arms around me. I feel Carlisle's cold and familiar arms leave me and the alien arms of my mother touch me. This is so wrong, this can't be happening!

Alex: [Pushes Teresa away] Don't touch me!

Teresa: [Looks hurt] Alex?

Alex: [Takes a step back] Stay away from me!

Jerry: [Comes forward] Alex? Why are you speaking to your mother like this?

Alex: Please, just leave me!

Justin: Alex. Come on. We came all the way here for you.

Max: How did you find us?

I look behind me and see Max step up beside me as he looks at the Russos in shock.

Justin: Max, how could you?

Max: What are you talking about?

Justin: You knew the whole time!

Max: So?

Justin: This is all a con! [Looks at Cullens] We won't let you hold our sister any longer!

I look back at Justin and see him looking angrily towards Carlisle. What is he talking about?

Alex: Justin, they aren't holding me! I'm here on my own!

Justin: Alex, you are so naïve, you don't know what these immortal vampires are capable of!

Immortal vampires? What is he talking about?

Alex: You don't know what you're talking about!

Justin: Alex, just step away from them. Come to us.

Alex: No-

Harper: [Interrupts me] Alex, listen to Justin!

Alex: YOU STAY OUT OF IT HARPER FINKLE!

I look fully towards my so-called best friend for the first time. She stands with her familiar cupcake get-up with a frown on her face as she stares back at me. How can she look at me after taking my family away from me? I continue to glare at her, not taking notice of Justin who is stepping forward. It isn't till I feel his hands wrap around my wrists that a cold, panicky feeling fills me. Before I can protest I feel myself get pulled towards him and I'm hidden behind him as he holds his wand towards Carlisle. I look at Emmett desperately and see him step forward with his fists clenched.

Emmett: What do you-

Carlisle: [Interrupts him] Emmett, stop.

I look at Carlisle in shock as he holds his arm out in front of Emmett

Alex: Carlisle. Don't let them take me.

Carlisle: I-

Justin: He can't stop us! If they do anything we'll call the Wizard Council!

Alex: [Shocked] You can't!

Justin: [Looks at me] Alex, stay out of this! [Looks at Carlisle] We'll have you charged for the kidnapping of a wizard!

Alex: But they didn't-

Carlisle: [Interrupts me] It's fine Alex. [Looks at Justin] We won't stop you.

Alex: No!

I jump towards Carlisle and Emmett but am immediately grabbed by Justin and another arm. I look behind me to see Juliet also there. She's going to help them take me away from my family? I look back at Emmett and see him being held back by Carlisle and Esme. Why are they letting this happen? I look up at my last hope, Alice, to see her standing beside Jasper with an emotionless expression on her face. I continue to stare at her as I try to push past Justin and Juliet. Why isn't she doing anything?

Alex: Alice!

Alice: [Snaps out of trance] We can't deal with Alex right now.

As soon as those words leave her lips my whole body goes numb. I stop struggling against the two who are holding me as the tears begin to rapidly fall down my cheeks. I watch as the entire Cullen family turn to Alice and forget me. Emmett looks at me once before also turning towards her.

Justin: Max, let's go!

I ignore everything around me I watch the saddened faces of my friends and the distracted face of my family. They are going to let me go? Just like that? Don't they care? I close my teary eyes and before I can even open them again I feel myself leave the place I've come to know as home.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I watch in disgust as these vampires turn away from my sister and turn their focus entirely on the smaller vampire in the middle. These vampires are nothing like Juliet; these are heartless vampires who only care for their own benefit. As I'm about to flash myself and my family away I see Mason standing in the distance giving me a pleading look. What is Mason doing here? I point my wand towards my family and flash them all except for Max away before heading starting to head towards Mason. I'm stopped by an arm on my shoulder.

Justin: Max?

Max: You can't do this!

Justin: I already did.

Max: You don't understand…

Justin: You don't understand, she's my sister!

Max: She's my sister too!

Justin: Then you should have helped her home.

I turn away, brushing off Max's arm as he tries to stop me again. I head towards Mason as he watches us from the woods, relieves that Max has given up as I hear his footsteps behind me.

Mason: Justin, you finally found Alex.

Justin: Yeah, no thanks to you.

Mason: [Looks down guiltily] I'm sorry, I only did it to protect Alex.

Justin: [Confused] What do you mean?

Mason: I never trusted them.

Max: [Looks shocked] What do you mean? How can you say that?

Mason: I only pretended to get along with them and the werewolves; I was doing it for Alex.

Justin: What do you mean?

Mason: I love Alex. I only stayed here and pretended to be okay with everything so that I could take her back when I got the chance. [Looks at Max] I don't even love Leah, I only love Alex.

Max: [Looks angry] How could you?

Mason: I did it for Alex. [Looks at me pleadingly] Please take me with you guys.

Max: No!

Justin: [Nods] Yes.

Max: [Looks at me shocked] Yes?

Justin: Yes, he was only looking out for our sister. [Looks at Mason] Thank you.

I pull out my wand from my pocket, I see Max try to stop me as a girl yells out his name from where the Cullens are standing. I flash us to our living room to find my parents sitting on the couch looking sadly at the floor while Harper and Juliet sit at the dining table and watch my parents sadly.

Justin: What happened?

Teresa: [Looks up tear-eyed] She wouldn't even talk to us. She just ran up to her room and locked the door.

Justin: Her wand?

Jerry: Juliet took it.

Juliet: Mason?

Mason: Juliet…

Juliet: How could you bring him here? [Looks at me shocked]

Justin: He can help us! Alex loves him and he loves her.

Juliet: He lied to us!

Justin: Even Max lied to us!

Max: I did it for her!

Justin: How is letting her be away from her family something you are doing for her?

Max: Because at least she was happy!

Teresa: Alex can only be happy with us!

Max: Well she wasn't!

Teresa: YES SHE WAS!

The room goes quiet as my mother's desperate scream fills the living room. I can hear Alex's sobs from her room as I stare at my mother's tear-struck face. Alex is back, then why is everything not okay again?

Harper: It's time we all calm down. Justin thinks Mason is good for Alex, Alex left because she was sad about Mason in the first place… maybe this is good.

Max: You know nothing about why Alex left!

I watch as Max shakes his head at us in disgust before walking up the stairs in anger. In time this will be fine again, right? I sit down on the couch as my parents stand up and head down the stairs with Harper. I burry my head in my hands and attempt to hold back the tears, a few minutes later I feel two arms wrap around me.

Juliet: Justin.

Justin: This isn't how it was supposed to be. We were all supposed to be happy.

Juliet: It will take time.

Justin: Everyone is sad.

Juliet: And soon everyone will be happy and together again. All that matters is that she's back.

Justin: But is she really back?

I look back up Juliet to see her looking at me in wonder. She's been thinking the same.

Justin: We don't know what has been going on this whole time. They might have been instigating her against us. They aren't like the vampires from the wizard world.

Juliet: [Nods] I know… but I feel like that's not the problem.

Justin: What do you mean?

Juliet: What you think might have happened… but what I see is that she is here physically… but I feel like she left her heart and soul in Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! HEY! HEY! :)<br>SO FINALLY the chapter you guys may or may not have been waiting for!  
>IDK if it was what you guys expected... it was not what I had originally planned...<br>I actually totally lost in my mind what I originally wanted and it felt like the right time for this so this came in my mind  
>Was it too fast? What do you think about Mason's confession? How do you think Jacob will react when he's back?<br>So many questions... LOL. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter  
>And I am so happy it took so long to post, I am busy or tired lately from the busyness :P<br>I feel bad since I promised more updating.  
>I was even about to not update today... but I was like... WOW... lots of review, I HAVE to post.<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-JustLaila- Aww, thanks, IDK why ppl keep saying that. This is like the first thing I've ever written LOL. And yes, Justin is here!**

**-Selfan101- Your guess was right, it was Justin!**

**-Dana1290- Haha, that's good. You know, that's actually what I wanted, for people to think it was Seth. And I planned on Seth and Leah being there when Mason was telling Justin about still loving Alex. But then I decided against it.**

**-GuiltySnowKitten- Here you go, a little late but it's here. And sorry no romance by those two couples lately.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Yeap, it was Justin who called her but all of them were there. And yeah... as you see it's not good.**

**-Lochnessmonster911- Everyone's guess is right, I was hoping no one wudda expected it. And it's good you hoped that :)**

**-BookLover2000- Thanks! First you make a story, then you upload your chapter under 'Doc Manager', then you add the chapter to your story under 'Manage Chapters'. And I do have plans for Nessie, but I can't reveal them yet. ;)**

**-Arella's Music of the night- You are one of the reason I had this happen sooner than I wanted. I was feeling guilty. LOL.**

**-SharpayEvans11- Sorry. And even more for taking so long to post the chapter after such a cliffhanger.**

**-Taylen4Ever- Yeah, I guess I still have to figure out when he tells her that... And Thanks. And like everyone else, you're right.**

**-CaliforniaGirl26- Hey! New Reader! Thanks for reviewing, happy to know you like it.**

**-Nikki- Haha, sorry! And thanks for reviewing!**

**-IreneAthan- Another new reader! Thanks for reading and reviewing, happy to know you like it.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Seriously, the reviews from this recent chapter were AMAZING! So much to reply to. It took me like half an hour LOL. :D  
>I really wish this chapter was as awesome as I originally planned it... but like I said... I forget what I originally planned<br>And actually, it was supposed to happen RIGHT when Alex comes home from accepting Jacob's proposal  
>Poor Jacob :( But I guess this isn't any better... coming home to your fiance missing?<br>ANYWAY... Thanks again for the reviews. I was smiling ear-to-ear when I saw them all.  
>Continue to REVIEW PLEASE my SUPER AWESOME readers! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	113. Pain Returned

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I lay curled up in the room I never wanted to return too, feeling like I'm in a prison rather than in my own home. The scene from before I left, flashing in my head, over and over again. The Russos come, the Cullens let me go… none of them even try to save me. If they just fought a little, it would have hurt less. But they didn't, and it doesn't, my heart feels like it's been stabbed numerous times before being burned in coal. And even after the fire has gone out, the coal is hot and still burning my insides. Nowhere is home for me now. Not in Forks, and not in New York. And now I have no one, if the Cullens don't want me, then probably Jacob doesn't want me either. He can't want me. If he did, he would have kept his promise. He promised he'd never let them take me. And they took me. They took me.

?: You look like a mess, sorry to say.

That voice… Mason! How is he here? I quickly sit up on my bed and look to the door to see Mason closing it behind him as he enters the room. Already standing beside the door, I see an angry Max looking like he wants to hurt Mason. I look back at Mason and see him step towards me but Max grabs onto his shoulder and pulls him back. Mason stops and looks at Max with worry before giving me a sorry look. I look at Max and see him still glaring at Mason before letting him go.

Max: Tell her the horrendous thoughts that are on your mind!

Mason: Max… you don't understand.

Max: [Looks at me] Alex, he's been faking us this whole time!

Mason: Max, I want to explain-

Max: [Glares at Mason] Explain how you've been playing with everyone this whole time!

Mason: No, you need to hear me out-

Max: There's nothing to hear!

Mason: I had no other choice.

Max: So you did this?

Alex: Will someone tell me what's going on?

Max looks back towards me with a determined expression before looking back at Mason in anger. Mason gives him a pleading look but Max shakes his head and looks back towards me. What could have Mason done to make Max so angry… I mean, this is Max…

Alex: Does anyone want to explain.

Max: Mason still loves you.

I look quickly towards Mason to see him looking at me wide-eyed. He… he… he still loves… me? But he's with Leah! Still loves me? WHAT? He can't. How can he do this? And I love Jacob. I mean… I still love Mason, but I'm not in love with him. He-

Mason: Hold up a second! I never meant that!

Max: You said it all loud and clear in Forks to Justin!

Mason: Yes I said it all to Justin, but I never meant it! [Looks down sadly] It was a lie!

Alex: I can't take anymore lies!

Mason: I'm sorry, but I had no other choice.

Max: What do you mean?

Mason: I'm here on behalf of the pack, to protect and watch over Alex.

Alex: [Confused] What are you talking about?

Mason: Seth is in charge so he is responsible for you while Jacob is away. Being that you live with a house full of vampires he trusts, Seth trusts you are safe. But now you aren't in Forks, you're in New York without any of them

Max: Wait… so Seth and Leah know about all this?

Mason: [Nods] Yes…

Max: That's good. Because Seth is a good friend and I'm not okay with you treating his sister like that. And how could I trust someone like that with my own sister.

Mason: Of course not. I love Leah, I truly love her.

Alex: Well I'm happy things are all cleared up and fine for you guys.

I throw myself back on my bed and burry my head in my pillow. Hiding my face, as I know the tears are on their way back again. What's the point of Mason watching over me? It's not like anyone back in Forks cares for my safety. The pack left me to be watched over the Cullens, the Cullens let me be taken away. There's no point… I hear the creaking on both sides of my bed as both Mason and Max take a seat on a side of my bed. I grab both sides of my pillow and try to cover my ears. I am so not in any mood to head these two.

Max: Alex…

Alex: Why did this happen to me?

Mason: Nothing has happened, this is temporary.

Alex: It doesn't feel that way. Did you see how they didn't even fight for me?

Mason: There has to be an explanation.

Alex: There's no explanation. I belong nowhere.

Max: Alex-

Alex: Can you guys just go away.

Mason: Alex-

Alex: JUST GO!

The room is silent after that. All I can hear is the slow movement by both Max and Mason as they get off my bed and exit the room. As the door closes I feel my chest tighten up as the loneliness I felt that drove me away from this place consumes me again.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

I didn't know what to tell my sister. I know there has to be a reason for why the Cullens let Alex go so easily… but what could I tell her? It was such a sudden moment, no one expected it. I could see the pain on every member of the Cullen family, in addition to Chase and Alana, but something happened and they did nothing. If only I could figure out what… but we left with nothing. I left my phone in Emmett's car which had all my contact numbers, including those of the Cullens. Why didn't I memorize them when I had the chance… I'm sure Alex did but I doubt she'll give them to me.

I step into my room and throw myself on my bed as soon as I am in front of it. Before I can pull my wand out of my pocket to close the door, I hear it close itself and look towards the door to see Mason. Was he always behind me?

Mason: Do you mind if I stay in your room?

Max: [Nods] Yeah, that's fine.

Mason: [Forces a smile] Thanks.

Max: No problem.

Mason: So… what are we going to do?

Max: [Sighs] I have no clue.

Mason: I wonder how Jacob will react to all this.

Max: [Groans] With all this, I totally forgot about him.

Mason: I think we can count that he won't take this all so well.

Max: He'll be worse than Alex. He'll most likely be running over here as soon as he hears.

Mason: Leah and Seth don't plan on telling him yet…

Max: [Shocked] What? Why?

Mason: They don't want to distract him from what he's doing. And they hope that when he finds out, the knowledge that I'm here with here will calm him down.

Max: I guess… but what if he calls Alex?

Mason: She's busy? The Cullens will figure something out…

Max: I guess we only have to console Alex until the pack returns, then he will be here to take Alex away. She is his fiancé, I doubt he will take long for that.

Mason: I'm sure you're right. And I hope that's sooner rather than later.

Max: [Look away sadly] Me too.

Mason: What I meant before was, what do we do about Alex now? I've never seen her like this.

Max: Mason, this is worse than when you left… And today is only day one. We don't even know how long she will be like this. We don't even know if it will last until Jacob comes for her… whenever that is. She loves the Cullens so much, seeing them let her go is probably worse to her than seeing Jacob go.

Mason nods and looks away sadly. After a while he walks over to the window of my room. He watches his step as he maneuvers around my stuff on the floor until he finally reaches it and places his hands on the ledge. He looks outside a while and watches the sky. It's sunset. How can such a calm sight be so… not calm? I'm about to look away from the window when I see Mason turn away abruptly to look towards me with a curious expression.

Max: What?

Mason: When does Alana come to New York?

Max: She was planning on coming at the end of the summer, so we could come together. Why?

Mason: [Smiles] Any chance she could come sooner?

Max: I guess… but why?

Mason: She's a girl, don't you think a girl will best understand another girl.

Max: I guess… but I don't think Alana has ever experienced this kinda thing.

Mason: Right now we just need to be here for Alex. Alana is one of her best friends.

Max: [Nods] You're right. And maybe even Chase can come, he's known her as long.

Mason: Right. [Nods] What else did Alex do to pass her time on Waverly Place?

I see a smirk form on Mason's lips as he looks at me, I can't help but smirk back as I realize what's on his mind. He's probably experienced a few good Alex-adventures while they were dating. Alex loved to get into trouble and have her own magic-related adventures to distract herself from whatever bothered her. What if we were to bring that Alex back; the one who tormented and troubled others to ease her own pain? It might be cruel, but what else can we do until Jacob comes to take her away?

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

(POV of when Alex was being taken away)

Not even my strength can get me past Carlisle and Esme right now. I could fight them, but they are my parents, it would be wrong. I look at Alex as she struggles to get passed her brother and the pale, blonde girl. I see the pleading and panicky expression on Alex's face as she looks at me. She's desperately wants to get away. But she can't. Why can't I stop her? I look behind me and hope that Jasper and Rosalie will help me, but they stand helplessly beside Alice, who is in a trance. No; not just a trance, a vision. She needs to forget the vision! Does she not see Alex? I look back at Alex and see her no longer looking at me, but looking at Alex instead.

Alex: Alice!

Alice: [Snaps out of trance] We can't deal with Alex right now.

I look back at my sister in shock. Her words hitting me harder than anything I think I've ever felt before. SHE is saying this? I look back at Alex and see her arms fall to her side and the tears slide down her cheeks as she gives up her struggling. It's not her giving up or the tears that hurt me more. It's the look in her eyes. They aren't that beautiful shade of brown that Rosalie and I always compliment her for, it's almost black. Her eyes don't look alive and warm anymore, they look dark and lost. I can't give up like everyone else!

Alice: [Whispers] Bella.

Hearing her name changes it all. What could be wrong with Bella? If something is wrong with Bella… something could be wrong with Edward. I look towards Carlisle and see the surprise in his eyes as he turns towards Alice. I look back at Alex and see the hurt in her eyes as she watches everyone turn away. If she only knew. I barely do. I give her a pleading look before turning away toward my family, knowing that my actions are probably bringing the greatest hurt to my most favorite family member. I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>HIYA! :)<br>Hope you guys are ALL doing awesome.  
>Sorry for the late update, I was gonna update earlier today but I got my hands on a copy of 'Catching Fire.'<br>I realized a few min ago that I hadn't posted and if I didn't post now... I probably wudn't get to it for a while :/  
>But this chapter answers some questions right? Mason? The Cullens? Right. Hopefully it arises some more ;)<br>I wanted to only have these things in this chapter, it was SOOO short I had to keep adding to each part. LOL.  
>I need to write the next chapter soon though. LOL. I usually at least have the beginning of a chapter ready...<br>And hopefully no one is mad about the immediate explanation about Mason. I like Mason, I'm not gonna make him a bad guy.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Ayrpluto- Oh, sorry :( I didn't wanna kill anyone. **

**-JustLaila- Hahah, thanks, you're so nice. :) And it will take time. When I started this story I had very little readers. Overtime as the story progressed I guess people started to like it. I'm sure people will love your story too! And I'm 19 years old.**

**-Selfan101- Did you want him to find out about Mason or about Alex? Cuz neither wud be good LOL. Though he wudnt haveta worry about the first.**

**-IreneAthan- Who did you think would be the 'voice' Carlisle and Esme?**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Hahah, guess all the Russos are stupid? But Mason is awesome, he's also getting Max and Alana together!**

**-Dana1290- Haha, you kept saying go back. Sorry, it was funny. And I love you too! :)**

**-LittleRedDevilKat- Well it shud be in ur inbox now :) I kinda am debating what Jacob's gonna do... I'm just worried what u readers will think. And don't worry, it's nothing bad! LOL.**

**-LibbyLane- Well we kinda see they have a reason... maybe?**

**-BookLover2000- That's an option that I haven't thought about... hmmm... And you have to create a new story under 'New Story' before you can post chapters to it under 'Manage Story'.**

**-Vidya11- Just saw ur review and was like... damn, that's exactly what Alex thinks. :/**

**-Taylena4Ever- Mason shudn't make you mad, you see his reason. He even left his love to protect her till Jacob comes. **

**-Talkin to the Moon- LOL. I do that when something amazing happens when I read a book. And thanks! Welcome new reader!**

**-Sammybgirl- Here yah go, a new chapter! Thanks for reviewing! New reader?**

_~R~R~R~_

**The review amount lately is blowing my mind away. WOW!  
>You guys are amazing I don't even know how to start thanking you guys for your positive reviews.<br>Thanks and continue to REVIEW PLEASE my AWESOME readers! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	114. Vampire Shock

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

I feel warmth against my body, warmth that's so natural, so human, so… summer. The sun. I open my eyes, already a smile plastered on my face as I stretch and rub my eyes. When I'm finally able to open them I adjust my eyes to the bright, empty room. Where's Edward? I look beside me to see my gorgeous husband no longer there, instead, a rose with a note.

_Went out to hunt, will return soon my love._

Of course, hunting. I sigh as I get off the bed and head towards the bathroom. I take my time brushing my teeth and washing my face before changing into short and a t-shirt that I find already set in the bathroom by Edward. I guess Alice made sure to have her new sister dressed appropriately. I roll my eyes as I head towards the kitchen, my stomach suddenly grumbling from hunger.

As I enter the kitchen, my eyes almost immediately fall on the refrigerator and I head towards it. As I swing the doors open, a small green container catches my eyes; the chicken and veggies that Edward made yesterday. It was delightful! My mouth begins to water as I pull the container out and place it on the counter, ignoring its temperature as I pull of the lid. The moment the lid is off, I regret my decision to not heat the food. A repulsive smell fills my nostrils and I can't hold in the food I had eaten the previous night. I run towards the sink, losing my dinner as I bend over and the tears fall from my eyes. How could the food have gone bad so fast?

Edward: Bella, love?

Oh no! I probably look horrendous right now. He can't see me, it will only worry him. And he'll blame his food for it, no doubt, when really it's my fault for not heating the cold food. Though… I don't understand why the smell made me feel this way.

Edward: Bella?

I hear him take a step forward, I immediately extend my hand behind myself, palm facing him to signal him to stop. I no longer hear his movement so I relax and lift my head a little, still not looking behind me.

Bella: I'm fine, just don't get any closer.

Edward: Are you okay?

I can hear the panic in his voice, which only hurts me. Why does he always have to worry? I'm only human, I will feel sick.

Edward: Bella?

Bella: Hold up a sec.

I quickly wipe my mouth with a towel and turn towards him with a light smile. He scans my face with worry before stepping forward and taking my hands in his. As soon as we touch I see the worry soften a little, but he continues to watch me with concern.

Bella: I'm fine, I think that the food must have gone bad.

Edward: I must have put something in it. [Frowns]

Bella: [Shakes head] It was delicious.

Edward: Was… [Looks at our hand sadly]

Bella: Hey… I'm kind of hungry.

Edward: [Raises an eyebrow] You are hungry a lot lately.

Bella: We have been up to a lot of activity; you always have us out of the house…

Edward: [Shakes head] We haven't left the house in a few days Bella, you are always too tired.

Bella: Right…

I look down at our hands and avoid his eyes, knowing that he is watching me intently right now. He's right though… I have been eating and sleeping a lot lately. Maybe it's the weather?

Edward: Why don't I make you some breakfast?

Bella: [Smiles] Sounds good, I'll take a shower.

Edward: [Nods] Okay.

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning away and heading towards the bedroom. I am about to head to the bathroom when I remember that my towel is back in my suitcase. I scan the room until I locate my bag by the dresser. I kneel down on the floor and open it, shuffling through the contents of the bag until my hands touch a box. I pull out the box and look at it, a thought suddenly popping in my head. When was the last time? I try to count back the days but I can't make sense of it. It can't be right… it just can't.

Edward: Bella, what would you like with your pancakes?

I look up with worry and see Edward smile towards me, his smiles curves down to a frown as he analyzes my expression.

Edward: What's wrong?

Bella: How long has it been since the wedding?

Edward: [Looks at me strangely] We've been here for six days, the wedding was seven days ago.

Bella: Oh.

I look back down at the box in my hand and keep counting the days. This can't be right. It should have been two weeks ago, before even the wedding.

Edward: Bella, your silence is killing me!

Bella: It can't be.

Edward: What can't be? [Looks worried]

Bella: [Shakes head] It just can't be.

I stand up and head towards the long mirror before pulling up my t-shirt from my belly. As soon as my eyes fall on it I gasp. This can't be! I… I… I'm pregnant!

Bella: This can't be possible. It's too soon!

I turn towards Edward and see him staring towards me in shock. I look back at my reflection and rub my belly a few times before looking back at him with a smile. I notice his expression hasn't changed so I take a few steps towards him.

Bella: Edward-

The sound of Edward's phone snaps me away from my focus on him. I scan the room with hopes of finding the phone until I realize it's in Edward's pocket. I look up at him and see his expression is still locked on shock and he is staring into space. I wave my hands in front of him a few times before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the phone. I don't check the ID as I press call and press the phone to my cheeks.

_Bella: Hello?_

_Alice: Bella. Are you okay? Is Edward okay?_

_Bella: I think so… can vampires go into shock?_

_Alice: What do you mean?_

_Bella: Is Carlisle around?_

_Alice: Hold up a second._

I wait a few seconds, looking up at Edward with the hope of seeing change in his eyes to see the same. Now I'm starting to get worried.

_Carlisle: Bella?_

_Bella: Carlisle!_

_Carlisle: What's wrong with Edward?_

_Bella: He's in shock… I think… if that's possible…_

_Carlisle: What happened?_

_Bella: Carlisle… I'm two weeks passed…_

_Carlisle: [Silent for a while] What are you implying?_

_Bella: I think… I'm pregnant._

The line goes silent again, but I hear movement beside me. I look up and see Edward no longer in his trance. He looks at me with his hand extended and a curious look on his face. I hand him the phone and he take a step back.

Edward: Is it possible? [Listens] Okay.

He presses end on his phone before putting the phone back into his pocket. He looks down at me and takes my hands.

Edward: We are going home.

Bella: [Confused] Already?

Edward: Carlisle will take care of this.

Bella: What?

Edward: We will get this thing out of you.

I drop my hands as I hear those words. Thing? Edward steps away from me and gathers some things from the dresser before dumping them into my bag. He pulls out his phone as he takes a few bags and starts to walk out of the room.

Edward: I will arrange for us to leave.

When he's gone from the room I sit down carefully with worry, I clutch onto my belly as I stare at the door. He wants to get rid of my baby… our baby? I thought he was shocked because he never expected it, not because of… this. What will I do? I can't let anyone hurt my baby. In idea flashes in my mind, only one person will help me now. I quickly grab my phone from the top of the dresser and dial a number I never thought I would need. I put the phone to my ear, impatiently waiting for the rings to end.

_?: Hello?_

_Bella: Hello Rosalie, I need your help._

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

I look at my brother and see the anger on his face as he looks at me. I scan the room and see that Carlisle and Esme are holding onto each other's hands as they look at me in worry. Jasper looks at Emmett then at me with an unsure expression.

Emmett: So you're telling me that we let Alex go because Bella is pregnant?

Carlisle: It's not a small thing that Bella is pregnant.

Alice: The reason is, I lost sight of Bella's future!

Emmett: So what does this have to do with Alex?

Alice: I didn't know what to expect, at least we can be sure Alex is safe, I didn't know what to expect with Bella's future suddenly gone!

Emmett: Safe? [Rolls eyes] We don't know what condition she is in right now.

Alice: It hurts me to let her go to… but like I said, I didn't know what to expect!

Emmett: Well now you do! So let's go get Alex back!

Carlisle: Emmett. We can't…

I look towards Carlisle and see him looking down guiltily at his and Esme's hands. I look at Esme and see her look sadly at Emmett.

Emmett: Why can't we?

Carlisle: For many reasons, mainly because we have no right.

Emmett: Of course we do! She's my sister!

Esme: [Sighs] Carlisle is right. You have become her brother but truth is, we can't just keep her away from her real brothers and parents.

Emmett: That's one reason and its bullshit! [Stands up angrily]

Carlisle: Even then, we don't know how long it will take to deal with this new problem related to Bella. At least we can be sure Alex is safe with her family.

Emmett: Okay, but what about when this problem is dealt with? Do you think Alex will ever trust us again or will even forgive us?

The room goes silent, both Carlisle and Esme looks down, unable to make eye contact with Emmett. I myself look down as the thought comes to me, he is right. She will never forgive us. She probably thinks we don't want her.

Emmett: That's what I thought.

Next I hear the slamming of the door to the entrance of the house. When I look up, Emmett is gone and three pairs of sad eyes are looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! :)<br>Sorry for the delay guys, I wrote this chapter last night and decided to post it the next day. And today I woke up pretty late.  
>But at least I wrote it! I was debating whether to put up a notice saying I wouldn't be posting for the rest of the month.<br>Only because I wanted some time to catch up on my writing :) But it's okay. I have today and tomorrow off work... that should do.  
>And I want to write more! The reason for my writers block is because I haven't read a good book in a while.<br>Reading just relaxes my mind in a way that it lets me write. Before I started writing this story, I was reading tons of books.  
>AND OMG! I just realized I've been writing this story for NINE MONTHS! In 3 months it will be the anniversary! :)<br>BTW: Does anyone have some good book suggestions, right now I'm reading the Immortals Series and Nightshade Series.  
>Also, sorry its all Cullen POVs, but they need some attention too LOL. Answers some questions right?<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-BookLover2000- Delete stories from your own profile? You'd have to delete your story to do that.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Hahah, thats good. Your wanting to strangle the Russo's... not so much LOL. And you'll have to wait and see what happens and when it happens. ;)**

**-SharpayEvans11- Thanks. :)**

**-JustLaila- Thanks. You mean you tried reading the book Harry Potter? The characters confuse me in the book a little too.**

**-Vidya11- Well at least we know they aren't happy about it. **

**-IreneAthan- Haha, people keep saying poor Jacob, but he doesn't even know what's up. LOL.**

**-Dana1290- Don't worry; Chase, Alana, Max, and Mason will try to cheer her up! :)And your predictions are good. We'll have to wait and see which come true and which don't ;)**

**-Selfan101- It really is gonna be a big drama, that and finding out about Bella's pregnancy.**

**-Taylena4Ever- I'm sure everyone is curious for his reaction. **

**-TalkOrWalk- Why would your cry? And he's just being a big brother, he doesn't understand her.**

**-Talkin to the Moon- LOL, calm down. My story is not that amazing that you have to break stuff :)**

~R~R~R~

**THANK YOU my AWESOME readers for the reviews. I can't stop smiling at the amount of reviews.  
>It feels like only yesterday I started writing and was getting a review a chapter :)<br>Continue to REVIEW PLEASE my awesome peeps! ;) You guys are the only reason I continue to write!**

**-ShabyShabs**


	115. Missing Someone

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It's been five days since I've been here, a hundred and twenty-three hours and twenty-five minutes to be exact. Every moment is as unbearable as the last, every moment I count with a heavy heart. Max and Mason have tried talking to me plenty of times, but I'm never in the mood to talk to them, though it is nice to have them around. My parents, Justin, and Harper on the other hand, haven't been so easy to be around. I've been successful with locking myself up in my room, but they keep insisting I join them at the dinner table, or to go outside and take a walk. But no matter what, I feel suffocated in Waverly Place, I feel suffocated in the place I'm supposed to call home. At first I thought that maybe Alice or Emmett would call me, but none of them have called yet. I'm losing home every day. They really don't want me.

Max: Alex?

I look up and see my brother standing at the door with a flushed face. Did he just go for a run or something? He smiles when I raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

Max: There are some people here to see you who I'm sure you'll be as happy to see.

Alex: [Sits up] Who?

Max: [Smirks and turns around] Hey guys, come in.

I watch with hope as I hear footsteps from the hallway. As soon as the two figures come to view, I'm already off my bed and in their arms; the arms of my two best friends. I don't hold back the tears as they both hold me tight between them.

Chase: Alex, relax, it's okay.

Alana: It's not okay, but it will be okay, we promise!

Chase: Yeah. Sorry. But she's right; we're here for you Alex.

I feel them both push me towards my bed and place me down before taking a seat on both sides of me. As I wipe the tears off my face and look up, I see Mason closing the door while Max sets up two chairs in front of me. Alana wraps her arms around me and hugs me on my side, I watch her face and see the hint of sadness as she forces a smile.

Alana: Alex.

Alex: I missed you guys.

Alana: Awwww! We missed you guys too! My boyfriend and my best friend just left me!

Max: Hey! It's not like we wanted to.

Alana: Yeah right.

I look towards Alana as she moves her arms away and folds them over her chest. She looks at me with a serious expression a while before a smirk appears on her lips and she bursts into laughter. Chase starts laughing beside me as he drapes an arm over my shoulders. Even as I watch her laughter, I can feel something is not right.

Chase: She's just trying to put up your mood.

Alex: [Smiles weakly] Thanks you guys.

Mason: I knew that these two would bring a little smile on your face.

Alex: [Nods] Thanks Mason. [Looks at Alana] How are you here?

Alana: Well… Max and I didn't tell you this, but I was going to New York after this summer.

Alex: Why?

Alana: [Shrugs] It's not like I have much there. You and Chase have graduated, Max is here in New York, and my parents are in the Wizard World. Forks would be lonely.

Alex: I mean… where are you staying? Why New York?

Alana: Oh! My brother, I've told you about him, right?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah…

Alana: Well… he goes to art school here in New York and so we are staying with him for the summer, then Chase is gonna head off to college and I am gonna go to Tribeca Prep with Max.

Alex: [Nods] Oh.

Alana: I am here early with Chase in tow for my best friend. [Hugs me] Love you Alex!

Alex: [Smiles weakly] Thanks.

Alana: But I am hungry, I want food!

Max: We can get something from the substation?

Alana: I love sandwiches!

Max: [Chuckles] You won't after you eat something from there. Come on.

Mason: I'll go with you guys to make sure you behave.

I watch as Mason stands up and heads out of the room. Max stands up after and extends his arm with a smile; Alana takes it and almost skips next to Max as they exit the room. I smile as I watch the happy couple disappear down the hall. When they are gone I scoot back and throw myself on my pillow with a sigh, holding back the tears which are threatening to return.

Chase: How are you really doing? I know those smiles of yours were just for Alana, you can't see her upset.

Alex: She's so innocent.

Chase: I know, she looked like she was gonna burst into tears when she saw you.

Alex: I saw that too…

Chase: So you haven't been holding up.

Alex: [Closes eyes] Not at all.

Chase: And you can't stop thinking of them.

I knew it wasn't a question by the way he said it. He knew, he always knows, just like he did when I had problems in Forks.

Alex: I hate you.

Chase: [Chuckles] That again?

Alex: Stop knowing everything I'm feeling.

Chase: If I don't right now, who will?

I lie on my bed quietly for a while before finally sitting up to meet his eyes. When I am facing him, I see him watching me with an expectant expression.

Alex: I feel so suffocated here. All the memories that made me hate living here; just keep replaying in my head.

Chase: Oh.

Alex: And, and when those memories aren't on my mind, the Cullens and the memory of them letting me go engulf my mind.

Chase: Alex…

Alex: And then there is Jacob. Would he even care that I'm gone?

As a tear escapes my eyes I feel Chase's arms wrap around me quickly as he pulls me into his chest. The tears break out again, but this time I let it all out. After so many days of feeling empty and alone, I finally feel some sort of comfort that gives me a reason to live.

* * *

><p><span>Seth's POV<span>

Emmett: And that's what's going on. [Shakes head] Right now, I don't even know what the right thing to do is.

Leah: [Rolls eyes] Letting Alex go, definitely wasn't it.

Emmett: [Glares at Leah] Then you tell me what to do?

I ignore the argument that starts between Leah and Emmett as I think about everything that's going on. Seriously? All this had to happen the few days I'm left as Alpha? This is just too much! And I can't tell Sam to return, what he and the pack went to take care of is important, and if not done, could be a risk to the whole pack and our families. But how will Sam react to all this? Alex gone, Bella pregnant, the pack one person less… well, a Mason less. None of that was supposed to happen.

?: That's enough Leah!

I turn around and am surprised to see Emily stepping out of the passenger seat of Collin's car.

Emily: This is not the time for argument.

Seth: Emily? What are you doing here?

Emily: Collin told me everything about Alex. Why didn't you tell me?

Seth: It was not of your concern.

Emily: It definitely is of my concern! If I wasn't sure you had a reason, I already would have told Sam about this. And he would have told Jake!

Seth: [Eyes go wide] NO!

Emily looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I sigh and turn towards Emmett, who is standing impatiently on the other side of the border leaned against his car.

Emmett: I have nothing else to say.

Seth: I don't either, but I do want to see Bella.'

Emmett: That's not of any of your concern.

Seth: She and Edward are my friends; I just want to make sure they're okay. Anyway, they just got back yesterday; I want to see the newlywed couple.

Emmett: [Groans] Fine. But I'm not waiting for you Seth, I need to get back to Rosalie.

Seth: [Nods] I'll meet you there.

Without even a goodbye, Emmett slips into his car and pulls away, he does this so quickly, I don't even react as he almost hits me as he turns his car around. I take a deep breath as he disappears onto the road and turn back towards Emily. Emily is still watching Emmett's departure. I take a step forward; her eyes quickly dart towards me.

Emily: Explain.

Leah: Wow, being very demanding, aren't you cousin?

Emily: [Frowns] This is important.

Leah: We know, but leave it to the shapeshifters.

Emily: Leah-

Seth: [Interrupts her] Bella is pregnant.

I watch as Emily's expression turns from annoyed, to curious, to shocked. Her eyes widen as she looks at me with a shocked and expectant look. I sigh before finally deciding to explain further. Well… I'll explain as much as they told me, they barely know anything…

Seth: They don't know what risk this child could be. The pregnancy is… fast.

Emily: What do you mean by fast?

Seth: Emmett says that a week ago at the wedding she didn't have a stomach, now she looks like she's 5 month pregnant.

Emily: How… how is that possible?

Seth: [Shakes head] They don't know.

Emily: And you're going to go see her?

Seth: [Nods] I think I should, I need to see if there is a risk. And… they are my friends.

Emily: I hope she is okay, and the baby is too.

Seth: [Nods] Me too… I think.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

The cold air brushes against me, cooling my extremely warm fur. I smirk as I look back and see Quil and Embry trailing behind me by a few feet. I totally got this. I look forward and increase my speed as we approach the tallest tree on the mountain. When I reach the tree, I slow down my speed and shift back. I pull on the shorts that were tied on my back while Quil and Embry shift and complain about my decision to shift in front of them.

Quil: We would have won that, you had a few inches head start.

Embry: And we had a snack a half hour ago.

Quil: Yeah! I forgot about that one!

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] I won, end of story.

Quil: Whatever.

Embry: So, since we're free for the rest of the day, why are we running laps?

Quil: We were racing, not running laps.

Jacob: I don't know about you guys, but I was just trying to get away.

I sit down on the ground and rest myself against a tree. Quil and Embry shake their heads as they watch me, probably disapproving my decision to sit on the snow.

Jacob: What? Do you expect me to be standing up? There is no dry place to sit, we're in Alaska!

Quil: [Shrugs] Guess you're right.

Quil also sits down against a tree, Embry stares at him a while before shrugging and lying down on the ground. I roll my eyes as he starts to make snow angels in the snow. Snow angels… how immature. But speaking of angels, I haven't yet called my dark angel. Alex. She must be so mad at me for not calling her. I pull out my phone and switch it on. I groan when I see that my phone has no service.

Embry: You wanted to call Alex?

Jacob: Yeah. I haven't talked to her since I left. I just don't like it.

Quil: [Chuckles] You miss her.

Jacob: Of course! But that's not what's bugging me.

Quil: You still having that bad feeling?

Jacob: [Nods]

Embry: We're always having bad feelings, it's a wolf instinct. What's so different about this one?

Jacob: [Looks at them] This one scares me.

* * *

><p><strong>HI!<br>Finally a Jacob POV after a few chapters of not even a little bit of Jacob :(  
>But he is still having his bad feeling :( He knows his Alex isn't back home waiting for him... kinda.<br>Right now IDK what I wanna do. Like I have an idea, but IDK what you guys's reaction will be to it.  
>It's just adding on to the time Alex is gonna be in New York, but I can't help that LOL.<br>And have you guys checked out the tittle pic for 'History'? It fits right? I like it :)  
>Anyway, actually I wanted to point something out, the part where Alex was with Chase was not meant to be romantic in case any of you thought it was.'<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-IreneAthan- Yeah. LOL. I forget that, though he does have a bad feeling so you're no wrong to say Poor Jacob.**

**-Dana1290- We'll just have to wait and see what happens with Nessie. :) And I'll check that out, I have like 7 books to read before I start looking for a new book.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- There seems to be more Emmett lately, I didn't notice even though he is my fav.**

**-Just Laila- Oh. Hahaha I see. Have you read Harry Potter before? And I will try my best to finish a chapter by then. Even if I end up posting it that night. :)**

**-BookLover2000- Right now, who knows?**

**-Taylena4Ever- Thanks, it's been a while since I'd done a non-WOWP chapter.**

**-SharpayEvans11- Yeap :( He seems almost as sad about this as Alex.**

**-Selfan101- Thanks, and I put Jacob in this chapter just for you :) Otherwise I wasn't planning it for a while**

**-Kyella0203- Damn, you were really reading! It's great to see a new reader, I'm happy you like my story! :) And I know how you feel, when you read all the chapters of a fanfic until you reach the latest and you haveta wait for the update :( BUT I update AT LEAST once a week, it used to be every three days but not I try every four because I'm bust with work and other things :/ And the Harper thing, I totally had that planned when I had Alex return to New York but will all the stuff I'm doing I forgot, thanks for reminding me!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your reviews my readers! I SOOOO appreciate them :) Makes me SOOO happy to read!  
>Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	116. Nervousness

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Seth's POV<span>

As we get closer to the Cullen Manor, I become more nervous to get there. I don't know why, but I feel my whole body being pulled to that exact location right now. When Leah finally has the car parked in front of their home, I find myself practically jumping out of the car.

Leah: What's the hurry?

Seth: [Shakes head] No hurry, just was getting a little carsick, we should have run.

Leah: I told you why we couldn't run.

Seth: [Rolls eyes] I know, because you're staying in the car.

Leah: Go check on your bloodsucking friends.

Seth: I'll be back.

I turn away, deciding not to argue with Leah. She'll never like the vampires, I know that, but they are my friends, I'd appreciate it if she'd try to tolerate them a little more. I get more nervous as I get closer to the door, when I'm finally standing in front of it, I find myself moving my fist hesitantly towards the door. Before my hand even grazes the door it flies open and I see Emmett standing at the door with an annoyed expression on his face.

Emmett: Took you long enough.

Seth: Leah insisted we take the car.

Emmett looks behind me before taking a step back and motioning me in. I take a step forward as he closes the door then walks towards the living room. I walk after him, anxious to see what state Bella is in. As I enter the living room the first thing I see is a distressed Edward kneeling on the floor beside Bella. I scan Edward's expression for only a moment before looking at Bella. When I see her I immediately know the reason for Edward's pain. Bella doesn't look like the Bella I saw at the wedding only days ago, she looks ill. I scan her face and see the color on her face washed out, her skin as pale as the Cullen's. Her lips are dry and cracking while dark circles are very noticeable under her eyes. She smiles when she sees me, and though I want to smile back, I can't get myself to do it. What is this baby doing to her?

Bella: Seth! I'm so glad to see you!

Seth: Hey Bella, heard you were back so I thought I'd come see the newlyweds.

Bella: Great!

Seth: You… you okay?

Bella: [Smiles wider] Better than ever, just tired. The baby is pretty active.

I see Bella pull down her blanket a little as she places her hand on her swollen stomach, the stomach which was straight-out flat not so long ago. How could this be possible? I stare at her stomach in shock, unable to understand what that thing in her stomach could be. It isn't until I hear Bella's laugh that my face goes hot and I pry my eyes away towards Edward.

Seth: Is this… is this normal?

Edward: [Shakes head] We don't know.

Seth: She looks like she's about to have a baby.

Edward: [Sighs] We wouldn't be surprised, we really don't know anything.

Edward looks painfully at Bella before looking down at the floor. I watch his pained eyes with worry. If he wasn't a vampire, I'm sure he would be crying right now. But then again, if he wasn't a vampire, he and Bella wouldn't be in this position right now… Just as the thought leaves my mind I see Edward look up at me and nod. I look away guiltily. Damn! I forgot he can read my mind.

Seth: I only came to see what we're up against.

Bella: [Raises an eyebrow] Up against? It's a baby!

Seth: [Nods] I know, but we can't be sure of what danger a vampire baby could be.

Bella: A baby is of no danger!

Seth: A vampire baby might be!

Rosalie: Watch it dog!

I finally notice Rosalie standing behind Bella. I was so distracted with Edward and Bella, that I didn't even know she was in the room. I watch her as she now stands beside Bella in a defensive pose. Since when does she care for Bella? She's acting like her guard or something.

Edward: That's what she is.

Seth: [Confused] Huh?

Edward: [Sighs] What you're thinking is correct.

Seth: Oh.

Edward: [Stands up] I think I am going to go for a walk.

Bella: Don't go.

Edward: I'll be back soon love, I just need… some air… I think.

Bella: [Nods] Okay. Love you!

Edward: [Forces a smile] I love you too.

Seth: Wait, I'll walk out with you.

Edward nods towards me as he slowly walks toward where I came from a few minutes ago. I turn towards Bella with a smile and move towards her. I crouch over and wrap my arms around her. When her stomach touched mine, a weird feeling surrounds me, a feeling of familiarity, but I ignore it and pull way.

Seth: Great to see you back, hope the baby is safe and well.

Bella: [Smiles] Thanks Seth. Hey can you do me a favor though?

Seth: What?

Bella: Can you tell Jacob to come back soon with Alex, I want them both to be here when the baby is born.

Seth: [Raises an eyebrow] Come back with Alex?

Bella: Yeah. I mean, he didn't HAVE to take her on his wolf business, I don't even know how Alice and Emmett let her go!

Seth: Uh…

Edward: [Interrupts me] He'll do it! Seth, let's go!

Seth: [Nods in confusion] Okay… bye Bella.

I give Bella a small smile before turning away following Edward quietly out of the house. As I walk, all I can think about it what Bella said. Why does she think that Alex is it Jacob? I don't even realize that I'm outside until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Edward watching me with a understanding look.

Edward: We told her that she's with him.

Seth: Why?

Edward: [Sighs] We had no other choice, we didn't want her health to be any worse by having her worry about Alex.

Seth: So this is about the baby?

Edward: [Shakes head with a frown] This isn't about the fetus, this is about Bella and only Bella.

Seth: How?

Edward: Her worrying will affect the fetus which will affect her health, I don't care about the fetus, I only care about Bella.

Seth: Oh. So… if you're so against the baby, then why don't you just… well force it outa her?

Edward: [Throws up hands in annoyance] You don't think I've tried?

Seth: You know you're a million times stronger than her… right?

Edward: [Sighs] I know I am, the problem is that she has her guards.

Seth: Guards?

Edward: Rosalie.

Seth: Then take her out, she's only one person… well vampire.

Edward: [Rolls eyes] Did you miss the part where I said guards? She is guarding Bella and Emmett is guarding her. And… Esme is also very excited about IT; Carlisle would never go against hers and Bella's wishes to eliminate the fetus.

Seth: So basically… you can't do anything? That's absurd!

Edward: But it's the fact of my life…

Seth: But you really can't do anything?

Edward: [Looks away] I had one idea in mind, but I'd never dare… it's too late.

Seth: [Raises an eyebrow] Idea?

Edward: [Nods] If Jacob wasn't taken…

Seth: Woah, woah, woah! I've heard enough! He would NEVER do that!

Edward: [Nods] I know… he probably would have if he never met Alex… but now, never.

Edward looks into the forest while I watch him, waiting for him to say more. There was something I'd wanted to ask, but never got around to. The other reason for my coming here was to find out what they were going to do about Alex. Jacob wouldn't sit quietly if he knew Alex was taken away, and no doubt he's going to burst when he comes home to see the Cullen's doing exactly the opposite of what he would do.

Edward: I was just as surprised.

Seth: [Snaps out of thought] Huh?

Edward: I was just as surprised to come home and find Alex gone. And no one tried to stop her from being taken away, but like they said, it was for her safety.

Seth: [Rolls eyes] Alex is a strong girl, and you guys would never let anything happen to her.

Edward: True. But even then, they are her family.

Seth: So are we. She belongs here more than she ever did in New York, and you know it!

Edward: [Nods] We all know it, but still… she needs to settle things with her family this time before she returns to Forks.

Seth: If she returns to Forks…

It came out of my mouth before I could stop it, and that only caused the rest of my thoughts to come rushing out of my mind. Alex might never return to Forks. She might feel too betrayed or unwanted to come back. She might never trust the Cullens or even us ever again. She might even be angry at Jacob for not being there to stop them from taking her. Alex may love us, but even she is allowed to hold a grudge.

Edward: [Nods] You're right… and I think everyone in my family is worrying about that.

Seth: [Confused] What do you mean?

Edward: We can't imagine losing Alex in that way.

Seth: You already lost her.

Edward: We lost her physically, I'm worried we'll lose her emotionally too.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I stand in front of the full-length mirror of my room, staring at my reflection. I've been standing here for a while, only seeing one thing and nothing else, my eyes. They look darker, almost dead, but I could swear they are my eyes. The rest of me looks the same, beside the dark circles under my new eyes. I just don't understand how they could look so different.

Max: You ready to go?

Alex: In a second.

Max: What's wrong?

Alex: In a second!

Max: Alex, that's not… what's wrong?

Alex: [Snaps out of trance] Sorry…

Max: It's okay. But again, what's wrong?

Alex: Look at my eyes.

Max: Okay… [Stares into my eyes] What about them?

Alex: Do they seem darker to you?

Max: [Shakes head] No… I mean, you look tired.

Alex: But my eyes are the same color?

Max: [Nods] Yeah… you okay?

Alex: [Sighs] Yeah. I guess I'm just… I don't know. Do I have to go with you guys tonight?

Max: Yes you do. And I made sure that Harper isn't going.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Like that matters, Justin and Juliet are still going.

Max: But they will be together so they won't bug you.

Alex: Just going bugs me.

Max: Come on Alex, Chase and Alana will be there, and Mason.

Alex: [Sighs] Okay, fine. It's not like your girlfriend will let me not go.

Max: [Chuckles] That she won't.

Mason: [Walks in] You two ready?

Max: Yeah, we are both ready. [Looks at me] Right Alex?

Alex: [Forces a smile] Right.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<br>SORRY SORRY SORRY for disappearing for so long!  
>I have been SUPER busy with work and moving. Like I've had NO TIME since the I posted the last chapter to write.<br>But yesterday after work I went to my old house and wrote everything then uploaded the chapter.  
>I didn't post till today because I promised JustLaila I would let her see the chapter a day before cuz I didn't post on her birthday.<br>But finally here it is, again no Jacob but there is a Seth POV! You don't get to read a lot of those.  
>And Alex is going out? Wonder where she's going and what's gonna happen? (Don't expect Jacob btw :)  
>Also, I don't have internet in my new house so IDK when I'll be able to post again.<br>The only reason I was able to post this was because I already had the doc uploaded on the website since yesterday.  
><strong>

**[PS] Hey Guys, IDK yet, but I might take a break from writing this story so I can finish up ENWIS and ONLY write this. Hope you guys are okay with that... though I haven't fully decided yet :/ I always change my mind about this stuff... though I DO plan on finishing up ENWIS sooner than I originally planned when i first wrote it.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-IreneAthan- Oh :( Don't be mad at them. They feel just as bad :(**

**-JustLaila- Happy Birthday again! Hope you liked the chapter as much as you'll enjoy being a teen! :) I went to a lecture on Egypt's rebellion last semester. I never knew what was up there until then, wow, idk how you can be so strong!**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- It's great she has Chase... and Emmett... and Jacob. But at least Chase is there with her while Emmettand Jacob are away from her :)**

**-kyella0203- We'll have to wait and see who's the one to bring her back. :) Is it Emmett? Is it Jacob? Is it Max? Is it someone else? Maybe she goes herself? Who knows... :) I'm still playing with a few ideas but I think I've almost decided who ;) And sorry for the wait for this chapter!**

**-Taylena4Ever- I don't think anyone can imagine that. IDK who could be put in that position... well maybe a few people :/**

**-SharpayEvans11- Hahaha, SOMEONE needs to tell him that!**

**-Selfan101- No probs! And thanks! :)**

**-EarthWolf- LOL, sorry for the late update but here it is!**

**-Nikki- I think everyone wants him to save her :) But we'll see what happens ;) And IDK how many chapters more I'm gonna do. **

**-Rae Anime- Thanks! I am happy to see a new reader!**

**-Wacky917917- Hey! Yeah, it's been a while, SO happy to see you're still reading! :) And I'm sorry I took so long to update, I know there is a lot to look forward to like the Russo's learning of Alex's engagement, Nessie, etc.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks you guys for being patient and reviewing! Also for not complaining that I took so long to post. LOVE YOU GUYS!  
>Please continue to be SUPER AWESOME and REVIEW PLEASE ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	117. Some Problems

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Juliet: This is supposed to be the most awesome teen club in the Wizard World!

Justin: Well, we are teens and we deserve awesome, so this is perfect!

I roll my eyes as Justin and Juliet lean in to a butterfly kiss. I look at Max and see him watching them with a confused expression.

Max: Why do they do that?

Alex: [Shrugs] No one knows. When do Alana and Chase get here?

Max: I don't know, Mason said he'll wait outside until they get here.

Alex: Great…

Juliet: Come on Alex, no frowning at the most awesome club in the Wizard World!

Alex: [Frowns] Bite me.

Juliet: [Smirks] You know I can.

Justin: Come on guys, let's get to having fun!

Max: Were waiting for Alana, Chase, and Mason.

Justin: [Confused] Mason was just with us.

Max: He's waiting for Alana and Chase outside.

Justin: [Sighs] Then I guess we can wait here in the lobby for them until they get here.

Alex: Or you and Juliet can go in and we'll wait for them.

Justin: [Narrows eyes at me] That is not an option.

I glare at my brother before turning my attention back towards the entrance to the lobby of the club. I smile when I see Alana walking in with Mason.

Alana: Max! Alex! [Runs over]

Max: You guys are finally here.

When Alana and Max are close to each other, Max wraps his arms around Alana's waist and places a light kiss on her lips. Alana smiles at him in response before looking over his shoulder towards me.

Alana: I was SO sure you were waiting for me, Chase didn't think so.

Alex: Where is Chase? [Looks around for him]

Alana: He is coming; he is with my brother who is parking the car.

Max: Your brother?

Max looks at Alana with confusion before pulling away from her and taking a step back. Alana shakes her head as she chuckles and takes his arm, pulling him towards me.

Justin: Max, won't you introduce us to your girlfriend?

Max: Right. Justin, Juliet, this is Alana. Alana, this is my brother Justin and his girlfriend Juliet.

Alana: So you're the annoying brother Alex is always complaining about? [Frowns]

Justin: [Confused] Huh?

Alana: Chase and I had a bet, he won. I thought you would be tinnier but you have some muscle.

Justin: Sorry?

Alana: [Shrugs] It was only twenty bucks, I'll get it back somehow. [Smirks]

Alex: What took you guys so long?

Alana: [Frowns] My brother didn't want to come, but he's so… depressing that Chase refused to go without him. Finally he agreed to come… he's different from the last time I saw him…

Alex: Oh.

Mason: Hey, they're finally here.

I look towards the door and smile when I see my best friend enter the lobby. As I look over to the person beside him, I feel my body go into shock. The guy with Chase is no stranger to me, he's someone from a memory from my past. Daniel, the guy I met at the college party I went to with Stevie. Also the guy I almost… I shake my head, trying to get the thought of what almost happened that night out of my mind. That's when I remember my past conversation with Alana.

_~Flashback to Alana's Bedroom in Forks (A few weeks before graduation)~_

_Alex: Brothers can be the worst sometimes._

_Alana: Max isn't that bad, and neither is Emmett!_

_Alex: I said sometimes!_

_Alana: [Chuckles] Right, then what do you mean? _

_Alex: I mean Justin. [Sighs] Today is his birthday._

_Alana: [Nods] Oh. You miss him? _

_Alex: [Snorts] Yeah right! His birthdays are always him showing off how much better he is than me! I HATED it!_

_Alana: [Sighs] Brothers do that a lot._

_Alex: [Rolls eyes] Tell me about it._

_Alana: My brother is the same, always showing off how successful he is in art school and how good he is with his magic. _

_Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] Art school?_

_Alana: [Nods] Yeah, my brother Daniel goes to an art school in New York, Manhattan actually._

_Alex: That's where Justin is, your brother and my brother would get along splendidly!_

_Alana: [Chuckles] Makes sense, since you and I get along so well._

_Alex: [Winks] You get along better with Max._

_Alana: [Blushes] Shut-up._

_~End of Flashback~_

How could I not have put two and two and two together? The Daniel I met went to art school in Manhattan, he's in college, and DUH his name is Daniel! The only thing was that I didn't know he's a wizard!

I look up and see Chase and Daniel walking towards us. I look at Daniel and see him watching me with wide eyes. Oh no, he recognizes me! Wait! Justin has seen him before too! I look at Justin and see him looking at Daniel and Chase, but am relieved to see that there is no recognition in his eyes.

Alana: Justin, Juliet, this is my cousin and Alex's best friend Chase [Points at Chase] and this is my brother Daniel [Points at Daniel]. Daniel, Chase, this is Alex's brother Justin and his girlfriend Juliet.

Justin: [Shakes their hands] Nice to meet you guys, strangely, you both look familiar.

Chase: [Chuckles] You've probably seen me on Wizard TV.

Justin: [Eyes go wide] You're Chase Riprock!

Chase: [Nods] Yeah.

Justin: [Looks at Daniel] What about you?

Daniel: I live in Manhattan, maybe we've walked by each other on the streets?

Justin: [Nods] Yeah, you're probably right.

Alana: Oh wait, I totally forgot. Daniel, this is my best friend Alex and my boyfriend Max. Max, Alex, this is Daniel.

Daniel shakes hands with a scared Max before turning towards me and extending a hand. I hesitantly take it, he squeezes it lightly as he watches me with a smile.

Daniel: It's very nice to meet you.

Mason: Now with the introductions aside, let's go party? [Smiles]

Chase: Sounds good to me! [Grabs onto my arm] Arianna is coming here later, let me get a few dances with my best friend until then.

I let Chase pull me away, relieved to no longer be holding Daniel's hand. It's not that I'm scared of him; I'm scared of the memory of that night coming back. That night where I wasn't in control and I almost lost something so important, to someone I barely know.

* * *

><p><span>Seth's POV<span>

I sit here, my hands buried in my hands as I try to think about my situation. Bella's pregnant with what Edward believes to be a demon baby. And even though it might be a danger, in recent weeks I can't help but go visit Bella just to make sure the baby is okay. That's one problem. It's been two weeks since Alex was taken away by her family. I have had no contact with her but was able to talk to Mason a few times who says that though she is upset, she doesn't spend her whole day crying anymore… only parts of it. That's problem number two. Those two are really not my biggest problems; the one that really buries those two problems is problem number three. The pack is returning in a few days which means, the return of Sam and Jacob. Sam is going to freak when he finds out about Bella and Edward's unborn vampire baby and Jacob is going to freak when he finds out his fiancé is not just no longer in Forks, but no longer in Washington. Yeah, problem number three is really the killer problem.

Billy: Seth?

Seth: What?

Billy: I don't think at this point anything can be fixed. We have to wait for Sam and Jacob to return.

Seth: [Looks up] Wait… you're not going to tell me to tell them now?

Billy: No. As wise as that would be, it could cause a problem. I don't want a problem surfacing before they even leave Alaska. Let them come here, then we will let them know about the situation.

Seth: [Groans] Jacob is going to kill me.

Billy: [Shakes head] No. There is a bigger problem at hand that needs to be dealt with. We… we might need to avoid telling Jacob about Alex.

Seth: [Shocked] What?

Billy: [Nods] Yes. I don't want to do this to my son or future daughter-in-law, but it's what's best for the pack. Until the problem with Bella's unborn child is dealt with, we make up a lie to Jacob about Alex's whereabouts.

Seth: [Shakes head] He'll never believe us.

Billy: Then it will have to be convincing because we really don't know what to expect with the vampire baby. If the baby is a threat, I predict a war, and a war would mean Jacob needing to have his mind off Alex.

Seth: He would never fight them, for Alex. And… and neither would I.

Billy: [Nods] I understand Seth. But no matter what decision Jacob makes, it will be harder if he has to worry about Alex and worse if he decides to leave Forks all together to get to Alex.

I understand what he means. No matter what side Jacob is on, if his mind is on Alex, something will go wrong. And it will be worse if he leaves and takes no side, he would never forgive himself later and probably Alex wouldn't either. Whatever tug-of-war Alex is having about him now in her mind can be resolved later but if Jacob abandons the pack and the Cullen's at such a time, what could happen?

Seth: You're right. We could tweak the truth a bit.

Billy: [Raises an eyebrow] How so?

Seth: Alex, Alana, Max, and Chase went to a Wizard World convention. Mason accompanied them as a condition set by myself and Leah.

Billy: [Nods] Sound believable enough, my son might actually be convinced by that story.

Seth: I hope so. I just… I feel like I am betraying them by lying.

?: Don't. You're only helping them.

I look up and see my sister walk into Billy's living room with a smug look on her face. She takes a seat between Billy and myself before looking at me with a serious expression. I look at Billy who looks at me with questioning eyes before we both look back at her.

Seth: How so?

Leah: Alex loves the bloodsuckers, she would never want to see them hurt or in danger, that includes this unborn vamp.

Seth: Wouldn't Jacob fighting them only anger Alex?

Leah: [Rolls eyes] I guarantee you, he'll only take the bloodsucker's side, and so will we.

Seth: [Eyes go wide] What?

Leah: I already know you won't fight them because they are your friends. And I, I'll take any chance to be out of this pack, by being a part of Jacob's pack.

Seth: [Confused] What do you mean?

Leah: [Smirks] If things play out the way I think they'll play out, we'll be seeing two packs with two different alphas.

Seth: [Eyes go wide] Sam and Jacob!

Leah: [Nods with amusement] Yes little brother, you just watch it all unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>HIYA! :)<br>Sorry I haven't been able to post, as you all know, I didn't have access to internet in my new house. Now I do! WOOO!  
>Well...I have since yesterday, but I was writing this chapter and a few chapters of ENWIS last night so I decided to post today!<br>So who's happy to see more Seth POVs? Are you guys unhappy about Seth and Billy's decision? When do you think Jacob will find out? What is your opinion of Daniel?  
>So many questions, so much time. LOL. Anyway, IDK when the next update will be but Ill try to make sure its no more than a week.<br>THANK YOU guys for being to patient with me :)  
>-BTW, ENWIS will be posted in a few, I know it's been too long since I posted a chapter. SO sorry :**

_~R~R~R~_

**-RaeAnime- HEY! I think you used to review, right? I might be wrong LOL. Anyway, It will just take some time for everyone to understand Alex. Right now there is other drama to deal with and Alex has her own drama to deal with, as you see in this chapter.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- There will be some Jacob soon, when he's back. We'll all have to wait though to see her going home... maybe. :D**

**-Dana1290- ENWIS will be up in a few. Hahah and yeah, no internet was really suckish, I haven't watched TV in SO long its sad. LOL. And of course I had to motivation to write without internet, I was like... I can't even post so why write? Yesterday when I got the internet back I wrote like 3 chapters of ENWIS and this chapter of 'History.' And I feel like the imprint with Nessie and Seth is so obvious, I'm not even gonna deny it lol. **

**-LittleRedDevilKat- Thanks, and trust me it was hard for my WHOLE family to not have internet. **

**-Justlaila- Thanks! :) And that's good that ur in a safe part of it, then I'm guessing you live away from the place tomb raiders are bombing. I saw pics of that, so sad :(**

**-Kyella0203- Yeah. It's getting less and less busy but I have more responsibility in my new house than in my old one cause now its just my mom so she needs my help (my dad is at work and my older brother and little sister are of no help)**

**-SharpayEvans11- Updated! ;)**

**-Selfan101- Sorry for the wait and thanks! :)**

**-Vidya11- Hahaha, sorry, without internet I have no choice. And I feel weird going to the library to post. **

**-Taylena4Ever- I hadn't decided where she was going, but when I read your review, I decided a club LOL. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks guys for even the most simple, short reviews. I can't know people are reading this without the reviews.  
>Its just gonna make me assume not a lot of people are reading this so I'll stop writing it.<br>But for those who always review or review as much as they can, LOVE YAH!  
>As always I request you all to continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	118. Escape

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I can't help but look up and watch him, no matter how unsettling it is to see him. I never thought that I'd ever see him again, not even after what had happened. I just assumed that since he's a college student, there wouldn't be a chance of us seeing each other. But here he is, and he isn't just some college student I met when I sneaked into a college party, he's the older brother of my wizard best friend. Luck, really is not on my side these days.

Mason: Alex, is something wrong?

Alex: [Snaps out of thought] Huh. No, I was just watching everyone dance.

Mason: [Raises an eyebrow] Everyone?

Alex: Yeah. Why?

Mason: [Shrugs] To me it seems like you're watching just one person.

Alex: I'm not. Why don't you go make that phone call to Leah now!

Mason: I will, later.

Alex: You might as well do it now since I'm not going to talk to you anymore.

Mason: [Sighs] I'll be back.

I watch as Mason stands up and walks through the doors to the lobby. As he leaves, he pulls his phone out of his pocket. Lucky him, he can call his girlfriend whenever he wants. Neither do I have my phone to call my guy, nor am I sure I want to. I turn back to face the dance floor but am surprised to see the older brunette boy sitting in the seat across from me with a smile plastered on his face.

Daniel: [Smiles] Alex, I can't believe it's you.

Alex: What are you talking about?

Daniel: Come on Alex, I know you know who I am. It's me, Daniel, from the college party!

I look around me and am relieved to see Justin and Juliet not too close by, dancing in there strange ways while Max, Alana, Chase, and Arianna are almost on the other side of the club. I look back at Daniel with a serious expression.

Alex: You can't act like you know me, NO ONE can know about what happened that night!

Daniel: [Confused] We connected really well that night.

Alex: [Shakes head] No, I was so drunk that I let you take advantage of me.

Daniel: [Rolls Eyes] Anyone would agree you were having the time of your life. [Smirks] And I know that you were as disappointed as I was when your brother showed up and interrupted us.

Alex: [Leans forward angrily] I could tell that brother who you are and he could smack that smirk right of your face.

Daniel: [Snorts] Like he could take me, he has as much muscle as I did in elementary school.

Alex: I could always tell your sister and your cousin.

Daniel: And you think they'll believe you? I'm Alana's big brother and Chase's cousin, we may not be that close but in the end family always comes first. [Smirks]

'Family always comes first.' Could he be right? The Cullen's chose not to come after me, maybe to protect themselves from the Wizard World. Would Chase and Alana do the same? Would they choose to believe Daniel over me just because he is family?

Daniel: Dance with me.

Alex: Are you crazy, no!

Daniel: [Smirks] You didn't say 'no' last time.

Alex: I told you, I was drunk!

Daniel: Then this time, let's pretend you're drunk again.

Before I can say anything else, he grabs onto my arm from across the table and pulls me from my chair to the dance floor. He pats Justin on the back as we pass him and continues to pulls me to the other side of the room, far away from anyone I know. When he puts his arms around my hips and starts to sway me to the music, I try to pull away. He keeps his grip hard around my waist and continues to move us.

Alex: LET ME GO.

Daniel: [Shakes head] I remember you being a way better dancer.

Alex: Daniel, I'm telling you right now to let me go.

Daniel: Or what? What will you do? I heard you don't even have your wand.

Alex: I'll scream!

Daniel: [Leans in to my ear] Good luck getting someone to hear you over this music.

He's right, it's too loud for anyone to hear me, and anyone close by is only aware of their own dancing or their partner. I feel the panic rise in me as he pulls my body even closer to his and continues to move us to the music. I try to push him away, but he holds me so tight that there is no point in me trying to escape.

Daniel: This distance brings back some good memories.

Alex: I don't remember those memories the way you do.

Daniel: [Smirks] You probably don't remember them well enough then.

Alex: Daniel, please let me go.

Daniel: How what fun would that be?

Alex: I don't want to dance with you.

Daniel: And yet you are. [Smirks]

Alex: Please.

I look into his eyes with a pleading look. He watches me a while before finally loosening his grip on me and slowly letting me go. As soon as his arms have let go of my waist, I'm running away from the dance floor and out of the club.

The memory of that night keeps replaying in my head as the tears burn my eyes. All I want more than anything is to feel Jacob's protective arms around me to comfort me, but instead I feel the wind make my body feel colder as I run into the street. Before I can even see it approach, a bright, yellow lights speed towards me, and all I can think to do is close my eyes and welcome it.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

As the song ends I free my hands off Juliet's waist and grab her hand. She smiles at me before I turn and lead her back to our table. As I approach the table I am surprised to see Mason sitting alone looking around in worry. Max and Alana approach the table at the same time, Alana frowns as she sits down in the seat beside him. I don't think about them though, all I want to know is where Alex is.

Max: Come on Alana, Chase said you guys can just flash home.

Alana: Taking a magic car that flashes you from place to place is more fun.

Max: Well I'm sorry you're going home won't be as fun but I guess your brother doesn't find this place as awesome as it's said to be. And you still have me to brighten up your mood until then. [Smiles]

Alana: [Smiles back] Thanks.

Juliet: Your brother left?

Alana: [Nods] Yeah, he said he was going to meet some friend somewhere back in New York.

Juliet: [Nods] Oh, I see.

Mason: [Looks at me] Have you seen Alex?

Justin: [Shakes head] I was about to ask you the same thing.

Mason: She was right here before I left to make a phone call, when I came back, she was gone.

Gone? What if she ran away again? But how would she go, we're in the wizard world, she'd need a wand. I look at Juliet and see her watching me with a both worried and scared expression. We need to find her.

Juliet: How about Justin and I check the lobby, Max and Mason check the dance floor, and Alana checks the bathroom. [Looks at Max and Mason] If you guys run into Arianna and Chase let them know we're looking for Alex.

Max: [Looks at me with annoyed expression] Alex is going to get pretty upset when she finds us sending a search party after her just because she's disappeared for a few minute. This isn't necessary.

Mason: [Shakes head] I was on the telephone for twenty minutes and have been back for another twenty minutes.

Max: [Looks worried] I'll check by the bar, they serve food, Alex might have gotten hungry.

I watch Max and Mason disappear into the dance floor and turn to follow Juliet and Alana to the lobby. Juliet squeezed my hand as she leads us there. When we reach the lobby, Juliet points Alana to the bathrooms and Alana nods before walking away. I scan the crowd but am disappointed to see not one dark-haired girl that resembles my sister even the slightest. When my eyes are done scanning the room, I look at the door in worry. What if she left the building?

Juliet: Let's check outside, maybe she went to get some air?

Justin: [Nods] Right, let's go.

I walk towards the door, heart beating faster as I approach it. When I get outside I notice immediately the police cars and the crowd formed in front of the club. I look at Juliet and see the alarm in her eyes as she looks at this. Police are hardly ever needed in the Wizard World, unless there is a serious crime committed, or someone got hurt. Someone could have gotten hurt. Why does my stomach flip when I think about this? There is no way this has anything to do with Alex. Alex ran off somewhere to get into trouble, or maybe she went to the bathroom and Alana found her there already. Maybe as Max predicted, she went to get food. But there is no way that whatever this commotion is about has anything to do with her.

Juliet: I'm sure it's just some drunk who got hit by another drunk.

Justin: It probably is.

But then why does every part of my body tell me not? Why does my body tell me I need to escape right now while my mind tells me I need to go forward and find out what really happened here.

As I take a step forward I feel Juliet's hand restrain me. I look at her with a raised eyebrow. She looks at the crowd before looking at me and shaking her head.

Juliet: Let's go back inside, we need to find Alex.

Justin: That's what I'm doing.

Juliet: You… [Gulp] You don't really think Alex has anything to do with this, do you?  
>Justin: No.<p>

I lie. I know Alex has something to do with this. I just don't know if she's a witness or if she got into some trouble or… I don't even want to consider her getting hurt. There is no ambulance around, maybe no one got hurt?

Juliet: Then let's go.

Justin: [Shakes head] Let me just find out what happened here, I'd feel better if I did.

Juliet: But we need to find Alex.

Justin: Please.

Juliet: [Sighs] Okay.

I turn to face the crowd and walk towards it, holding Juliet's hand tighter as I get closer. When I reach the edge of the crowd, I let go of Juliet's hand and use both my hands to push past the crowd until I get to the caution tape that keeps everyone from the scene. I look around and see a car in the middle of the street with broken windows and two police cars beside it. I hold back my disgust as I see the blood on the car and on the street. I look away and see a man and two policemen standing a few feet away, the man looks familiar. Isn't that the doorman to the club? I need to find out what happened. I turn to my right and see a young woman standing beside me looking sadly towards the car.

Justin: Did you see what happened?

Woman: [Looks at me and nods] Yes. I was standing outside the club when she ran out of the club and towards the street. The doorman tried to stop her but it was too late.

Justin: Too late?

?: Those two were with the girl!

I look up when I hear a man call out from a few feet away and see the doorman and the two policemen looking towards me. I feel my whole body go cold as I piece it all together. A girl ran into the street. There is blood and a car involved. The doorman said she came in with us. Alex!

* * *

><p><strong>HEYA!<br>Sorry for the late upload, haven't been able to find time to upload.  
>But I have most of the next chapter done and I'm off from work for a few days so I can work on that :)<br>I was debating for a while what to do here, which is another reason I took long.  
>Car accident or Mason save her? Last minute I decided car accident.<br>Also, Daniel good or Daniel bad? I decided good when I made the first chapter but suddenly went with bad when I wrote it.  
>Anyway, any predictions of what's gonna happen next?<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-kyella0203- Yeah, but just imagine his reaction if he finds out. I'd be scared if I were them LOL.**

**-Guest- Thanks, and his whole family needs to realize that but you're right :)**

**-Taylena4Ever- Makes sense to me, that seems like the best time anyway. And has you thoughts on his creepiness changed?**

**-SharpayEvans11- I'm unsure if your asking this or complaining that I took forever with Alex being taken away. But no, I don't plan to drag it.**

**-JustLaila- That's good to hear, hopefully it will get better over time. :) **

**-TalkingtotheMoon- Hahah, will make sure there is a Jacob POV soon then, maybe not in the next chapter but sometime after that.**

**-Dana1290- Hahah, that's for sure! And yeah, looks like Leah has it all figured out, so it should happen soon. **

**-SnowandJames4Eva- We'll see what happens when he comes. And looks like someone got the creeper alert on him haha!**

**-SmileyFace13- No Probs, and IDK but I don't think I wanna end this story, I love it too much... but eventually all things come to an end.**

**-Vidya11- Yeah, it was a last minute decision. I was originally thinking of him being like angry and ready to go but stays to protect Bella. But that only means more drama between him and Alex, right. So no... I like this better, poor Jacob :( I'm so mean to him sometimes. And nice, another person who got their creeper radar on him.**

**-Selfan101- Sorry and thanks! Nice prediction though... makes me think up a whole lot of ideas. Hehehehe!**

_~R~R~R~_

_*_**Added Later*  
>OMG GUYS! All your comments from this chapter gave me the most BRILLIANT idea! I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter, just wrote it! ;)<strong>

***Added 1:33 am next day*  
>See, I'm committed to 'History' I am up this late writing two new chapters for you guys. I promise LOTS of drama in these chapters, don't hate me though that there is SO MUCH drama. There is the pack's return, Alex has a short chat with someone, another Seth POV, AND A BIG BOOM! And by boom, I mean something bad is gonna happen. :O But I promise, it's all just good reads, just wait and see what happens :)<strong>

**Thanks guys for your continued reviews even with my terrible upload speed this summer.  
>I promised more uploads and I did the opposite. Sorry guys. :(<br>But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	119. Be Okay

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I grab onto the thirteenth Jacob that's showed up in my room and only become disappointed for the thirteenth time to see that there is no Jacob. Is it a dream or am I imagining things? Now I'm alone in my room. I must have been imagining him, nothing has changed and I'm still in my room. Ugh I miss you Jacob. At least I have his ring. I look down at my hand and am surprised to see my hand fading. Wait… WHAT? FADING? As I scan my room I see it all fading. What the hell? Why is my room fading? And why am I fading. Maybe this is a dream… or a spell gone wrong. In that case, I think I need to improve it because Jacob keeps fading and now so am I. Though… I can't remember what I did yesterday so maybe it is a dream. And now it's dark…

A rush of pain fills me which only confuses me more. My head, my leg, my back, my shoulders, but mostly my head. What happened? Last thing I remember was going to that Wizard Club. Wait, no, I remember being at the wizard club. Then… Daniel! Daniel was there and he… he danced with me, yuck! And then I left… and that's it. Wait no, THE CAR!

When I open my eyes I find myself in a bright room. No, a white room; a hospital room. I look down at myself and find myself in a hospital dress, attached to a needle.

Alex: [Groans and closes eyes] Great.

?: You don't look too good.

I would know that voice anywhere. Emmett! When I open my eyes I see Emmett sitting beside me with a weak smile. Am I dreaming again?

Alex: You aren't here.

Emmett: If you want me to leave I can go, I just had to see you. [Looks angry] I didn't know I'd find you like this.

Alex: Even though you're my imagination I'll play along. How are you here, I was in the wizard world?

Emmett: [Looks at me strangely] Okay… you're not in the wizard world; you're in a hospital in Manhattan. I followed your scent, it was practically screaming all over Manhattan with the scent of your blood… I know your scent too well. [Shakes head in disgust]

Alex: So you came here? Why?

Emmett: I missed you.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Right.

I look away, knowing if I look at him for another second I'll break into tears. He can't miss mr, none of them can miss me. If they missed me they would have never let me go.

Emmett: So I'm thinking you're not holding up so well?

Alex: I'm fine.

Emmett: Look at me.

Alex: No.

Emmett: Please.

Alex: [Sighs and looks at him] I'm fine.

Emmett: [Shakes head] No you're not.

Alex: What do you want then? That I tell you that every second I feel like dying? Or that the pain in my body right now is not as great as the pain I got from you guys not fighting for me. Emmett, just leave me in my condition.

Emmett: [Looks down sadly] I haven't been able to forgive myself since that day.

Alex: I've been counting every minute, only now have I lost track of time.

Emmett: [Looks at me] You've been out for two days.

Alex: [Groans] Great.

Emmett: [Raises an eyebrow] Is that bad?

Alex: Yes. ONLY two days?

Emmett: [Chuckles] Same old Alex. [Looks towards door] I need to go.

Alex: [Shocked] What?

Emmett: [Looks at me with apologetic expression] Sorry Alex, I need to get back before anyone suspects me, I've been gone too long for a hunting trip. Just know there is a lot going on right now and you have to understand we need time and soon, everything is going to be okay.

Alex: [Confused] Time for what? What are you talking about?

Emmett: Shit, someone's coming, I have to go. I love you Alex, we all love you, don't ever forget that.

Before I can say anything, in a flash he's gone. Was he even here? It had to have been my imagination; Emmett would never come all the way here for me. Would he? No, he couldn't have. I imagined all this, this whole time I was alone… talking to myself… as sad as that is. I hear the door swing open and look up to see a doctor walk in followed by a nurse.

Doctor: Hello Alex, my name is Dr. Carl Curren.

Alex: Great. [Frowns]

Dr. Carl: Is there a problem?

Alex: No, you just have a similar name to a doctor I know.

Dr. Carl: Do you end up seeing a doctor a lot?

Alex: [Shakes head] No, he was… family.

Dr. Carl: [Raises an eyebrow] Was?

Alex: I don't want to talk about it.

Dr. Carl: [Nods] Okay. Do you want to talk about why you didn't have your wand with you when you ran into the street?

Alex: [Eyes go wide] How do you know about wands?

Dr. Carl: [Smiles] I'm a Wizard doctor, I was especially assigned to your case because your accident happened in the wizard world.

Alex: Less to explain?

Dr. Carl: [Nods] Yes. Now down to business, how is your head?

Alex: [Shrugs] It hurts a little, but less I guess.

Dr. Carl: [Nods] Good. And your leg?

Alex: It hurts, what's wrong with my leg?

Dr. Carl: You only sprained it, it should be fine after a few weeks. You have a concussion on your head, take some rest and you should be fine. The pain in your back and shoulders are some bruises that should also heal in a few days thanks to Wizard World meds.

Alex: Sounds good.

Dr. Carl: [Looks at me strangely] It's not, but it should be soon. I recommend not walking without crutches for at least two weeks, after that you should be fine to walk again.

Alex: Okay. It's not like I have any place to go.

Dr. Carl: [Looks at me strangely] A young girl like you has no place to go? I find that hard to believe.

Alex: [Shrugs] Well, believe it.

Dr. Carl: [Shakes head] It's strange, I feel like I've seen you before.

Alex: What?

Dr. Carl: Do you come here often?

Alex: [Shakes head] No.

Dr. Carl: You said you had a doctor in the family?

Alex: Yes.

Dr. Carl: [Raises an eyebrow] Maybe I know him or her.

Alex: Doubt it. He's a him, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Dr. Carl: [Smiles] Carlisle, that's where I know you. There was a doctorial convention, we met and spent a nice evening chatting. Alex Cullen? [Frowns] But on these papers it says your name is Alex Russo.

Alex: [Sighs] Part of what I don't want to talk about.

Dr. Carl: [Nods] My apologies, I don't normally try to learn so much about my patients, but your familiarity got the best of me. [Smiles] It was nice meeting you Alex, I have other patients to attend to and might not see you before you get discharged tomorrow morning but if you need me let a nurse know and I will try my best to come see you. You have a nice day.

Dr. Carl takes my hand and shakes it lightly before turning to walk towards the door. As he pulls it open he stops and turns to face me.

Dr. Carl: Say 'hello' for me next time you see Carlisle.

I nod, feeling my body go numb as Dr. Carl leaves the room. Next time I see him? When will that be, never if my family has anything to do with it. Maybe when I'm older, but I'm unsure I'll ever get over the betrayal to ever return to Forks. And for all I know, they probably will have skipped town by then. Maybe the last time I saw them… was the last time I will ever see them.

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

I enter the house, relieved that Edward's scent is nowhere near the house. Carlisle isn't here either, he must have gone hunting with Edward and Esme, they finally convinced Edward to leave Bella. What a surprise. That's only good, I need to find something to distract me from the thoughts of Alex before he comes home, no one can know I went to see Alex.

?: You won't be able to hide anything from him, you know that.

I turn around to see my psychic sister walk into the garage with a delicate eyebrow raised as she looks at me. Did he hear her thinking about the vision?

Emmett: We'll deal with the hiding game later.

Alice: [Nods] So you went, I knew you went when Rosalie said you'd gone hunting alone.

Emmett: [Growls] I couldn't NOT go!

Alice: [Looks down sadly] You know I would have gone myself, but… Bella.

Emmett: She's all that matters now, huh?

Alice: She could die! We don't know what to expect!

Emmett: Alex could have died!

Alice: [Looks up hopefully] She's okay?

Emmett: Emotionally, hell no. Physically, she's bruised up and she hurt her leg but she's not dead. She's totally lost hope in us; I could see it in her eyes. She wasn't even ready to believe I was there, she thought she was dreaming me.

Alice: [Sighs] Emmett, you know it hurts me as much as it hurts you.

Emmett: Then why aren't we bringing her back home?

Alice: We need to do it the right way, and with everything that's going on at home, we aren't able to think straight to make a right decision. We need to deal with this one problem then with another.

Emmett: [Snorts] So now Alex is a problem?

Alice: NO! Emmett, Alex is MY niece, I love her SO much, which is why I can't just charge up to the Waverly Substation and take her home with me!

Emmett: Then what do we do? YOU didn't see what condition she was in.

Alice: [Looks away sadly] All we can do is wait. While you were gone I talked to Seth.

Emmett: And?

Alice: They've decided not to tell Jacob yet, their story is that she is at a Wizard Convention.

Emmett: [Eyes go wide] You can't be serious!

Alice: They're thinking the same way as I am, we need to deal with one problem at a time. Once this problem with Bella's baby is done with, we will figure out what to do about Alex. Eventually everything is going to be okay.

Emmett: [Slams fist on counter] Unbelievable.

Alice: [Sighs] Watch out, that's where Rosalie works on her car parts.

Emmett: I don't-

Rosalie: Alice! Emmett!

I turn around abruptly, immediately hearing the alarm in her voice. When I see her I notice immediately that this is the first time she's left Bella's side. Something has to be wrong. I quickly rush towards her and see the phone she carries almost limply in her hand.

Emmett: What's wrong?

Rosalie: A Dr. Carl Curren just called.

Emmett: Carlisle isn't home.

Rosalie: I told him that.

Emmett: And?

Rosalie: He said he needed to speak to him urgently.

Alice: About what?

Rosalie: About Alex.

Rosalie looks away sadly, I can see the pain in her eyes. Why would a doctor be calling Carlisle about Alex?

Emmett: Spit it out!

Rosalie: He says Alex is dead.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY :)<br>Yeah, you see how I ACTUALLY uploaded on time this time? Well it's for two reasons.  
>ONE: I was SOOOO happy with the reviews, favorites, and follows. TWO: I am SOOO excited for what I've written to be read by you guys!<br>Don't hate me, okay. Just keep reading, enjoy the story... see what happens ;) K! That's ALL I can say.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- You wanted Emmett? I gave ya Emmett ;)**

**-Guest- I originally was gonna have Mason save her but changed my mind, and Alice did have a vision. What happens next... u'll see**

**-Rae Anime- He's been having bad feelings for weeks, this would probably be the panic point for him LOL.**

**-Kyella0203- I think a lot of people believe that. And we'll see a lot of reactions in the next chapter to what happened here.**

**-Taylena4Ever- In real life yes, but in a fanfic, not paying attention adds the drama ;)**

**-Selfan101- You're welcome! I'm as anxious to hear you guy's reaction to the upcoming chapters. **

**-SharpayEvans11- *Shrugs* In the beginning she's okay, at the end of the chapter she's dead... ur gonna have to wait and see ;)**

**-Vidya11- Sorry for the long update. You are right, it does depend on what I write ;)**

**-TalkingtoTheMoon- I never even considered the vampire thing... that wouls suck for her AND Jacob... cuz of the smell LOL.**

**-JustLaila- Haha, uploaded!**

**-Dana1290- Well... looks like Jake has A LOT of reasons to be mad. And I need to write more about the pregnancy now... LOL.**

**-Rayleigh- Yes, so much happening so fast. And thanks! You're a new reader, right? WELCOME! ANd thanks for reading my story!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks you guys for your reviews! Also for faving my story and following it!  
>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE continue to be your awesome selves and also REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	120. Shouldn't

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

This can't be true, I only saw her yesterday. She was alive and on the way to recovery, she can't be dead. This is wrong!

Alice: That… that can't be right.

Rosalie: I said the same thing; he said that he was the one who checked. She died because they didn't find out one of her organs was damaged. It bled her to death.

Emmett: This can't be right! I saw her yesterday!

Rosalie: [Looks down] She died last night.

Alice: [Shakes head] This can't be true.

Rosalie: It is.

Alice: No.

I look at my sister and see as she takes a step back. I see her losing her footing as she moves back, something that rarely happens, but in a knick of time Jasper is there holding her. He pulls her into his arms and I can already see her brokenness as she clutches onto him. She cries, but she cannot let out the tears, it looks wrong. No, this whole thing is wrong, Alex can't be dead. She can't!

Rosalie: Emmett.

Emmett: I refuse to accept this!

Rosalie: It's the truth.

Emmett: NO!

I press the button in my pocket that opens the garage before charging out of there. I hear Rosalie call from behind me but I ignore her. This can't be right. Alex shouldn't be dead. Alex was okay only hours ago and I saw her. She wasn't in the best condition, but she wasn't anywhere near death. She was going to be okay. I see the forest ahead of me and run straight towards it, not once looking back. I need to go back, I need to show them that they aren't right. Alex is alive, she's alive and I know, it. This, this is all wrong.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

How could it be that only four days ago I was in a club trying to get my sister to have a good time, and now I am sitting in my house as a bunch of people I don't care for cry over my sister? Three days ago my sister walked like a dead person but she was alive. Now she doesn't even live, now all that's left of her are her memories and her useless items. None one of those are Alex, they are just things that belonged to her All I want is my sister. I don't even understand, it was only a day ago that the doctor told us she was awake and fine, that he talked to her and that we could meet with her after she got some rest. But hours later the same doctor came to us and told us that a nurse found Alex dead in her bed. How could I lose my sister in so little time? If I could just go back to that day, I would give her anything to have her not run into the street, I would even take her back to Forks. I'd do anything, just to make sure she was still alive.

Jerry: Justin, it's time for the burial. Your mother is just too ill to go so her brother is going to stay here with her.

Justin: [Nods] Okay.

I finally look up at my dad and see that he's not looking any better than he did when Alex was gone. Since the accident my parents hadn't left the hospital once, I saw the relief on their faces when Dr. Carl told us she was okay and awake. They looked like they had been holding their breath for three days and finally had let it out. Now my father's eyes are redder than I've seen them before, his cheeks are puffy and there are dark circles under his eyes which are proof of the little sleep he's had in the last four days. I feel like his and my mother's condition is my fault, I shouldn't have taken Alex out.

I feel a hand take mine and squeeze it. When I look up I see Juliet standing beside me with a weak smile. I stand up and scan her face, under her smile I still see the sadness. She loved Alex like a little sister, though Alex didn't feel so much the same. She was the one who helped me so much in the search for Alex, and even more in trying to cheer up Alex when we brought her back.

Juliet: My parents are going to meet us at the burial grounds.

Justin: They are going to be there?

Juliet: [Nods] They liked Alex a lot.

Justin: This shouldn't have happened.

Juliet: Justin…

Justin: [Ignores her] She should be here, this funeral shouldn't be happening.

Juliet: Justin…

Justin: She should be pranking right now or something, not… not this.

Juliet: Justin, I'm so sorry.

I feel her arms wrap around me so I don't fight back the tears as I burry my face in her hair. This just can't be right, Alex just can't be gone.

* * *

><p><span>Seth's POV<span>

Shit, shit, shit, shit. They are going to be here soon! I need to calm down, act like nothing is wrong. There is so much to deal with; I need to be calm and collected about this. When they get here I start out with requesting a meeting with the whole pack, which should keep Jacob here. Then I tell Sam everything, but I need to make sure he knows whose side I'm on. I can't let them hurt the Cullens or Bella's baby. Next, explain to Jacob that Alex is at a Wizard Convention, now that the Cullens know about what I am going to tell Jacob I won't have to worry about them backing up my story. And since I told Bella that we lied to her and actually Jacob is off doing pack business and Alex is at a Wizard Convention, she won't spill anything to Jacob either. I just need to get in touch with Mason, I haven't talked to him in a few days and neither has Leah. I wonder what he has been up to.

Leah: He still isn't picking up my calls, I don't know what to do.

I look up and see my sister walk in. She plops down onto the sofa across from me and looks at me with a frown. He still hasn't picked up? We've been trying to get in touch with Mason for days. Could he have gotten into some sort of trouble? We need to talk to him; it's been too many days that we've heard about Alex.

Seth: We need to get in touch with someone; I wish Max had taken his phone.

Leah: [Nods] Me too. Do you by any chance have his home number?

Seth: [Shakes head] He made any and all calls by phone so no one heard anything.

Leah: [Sighs] I miss Mason… and I'm starting to worry about him and Alex.

Seth: I wish I had taken Alana or Chase's cell number before they left.

Leah: We don't know them what well…

Seth: It would have come in handy in a situation like this.

Leah: [Nods with a frown] You're right.

Seth: I'll call this time.

I grab the phone beside me and dial the number I've memorized since Alex's departure. The number I call daily just to check up on her. It rings a few times before finally someone picks up and I hear Mason's British accent.

_Mason: Hello._

_Seth: MASON! Mason, man we've been trying to call you for the past four days!_

_Mason: Sorry, things haven't been good here… [Sniff]_

_Seth: Is something wrong?_

_Mason: Everything is wrong._

_Seth: What do you mean? Last time we got in contact with you, you were at a club._

_Mason: I know, and I've been too preoccupied to call since._

_Seth: What happened?_

_Mason: Too much._

Why is he being so indirect? I know he's upset, I can tell by his tone. What could be wrong? Did Alex get in a fight with her parents or her brother? Something must have happened, something bad, but what? What to make Mason so upset?

Leah: What is he saying?

Seth: Hold up a sec.

_Seth: Mason, you still there?_

_Mason: Yes… Seth, I don't know how to tell you this. I barely can comprehend it myself._

_Seth: What's wrong?_

_Mason: Alex got into a car accident that night, there was a lot of blood._

_Seth: [Gulp] Is… is she okay?_

_Mason: She was unconscious for three days, she finally woke up and the doctor said she'd be fine and be able to go home._

_Seth: That's good, right?_

_Mason: No. She wasn't fine… she had injured an organ and they didn't know._

_Seth: Mason, what's wrong with Alex? Is she okay?_

_Mason: Seth, Alex is dead._

I don't know if he said anything else after that because I dropped the phone right there and then. Alex is dead. She's dead. I am supposed to protect her while Jacob is gone, Jacob will be back soon but I will not have done my job. Because of me, Alex is dead. I didn't protect her, so my friend is dead. This can't be.

Leah: Seth, what did Mason say?

Seth: She's dead.

Leah: [Shocked] What? Who's dead?

I look at my sister and see the confusion as she stares back at me. My vision blurs up and I burry my face in my hands, not ready to look at her. She's also my pack mate, how can she ever trust me if I can't be trusted by another pack mate. Jacob trusted me to protect Alex and I broke that trust. I should have gone and protected Alex but I chose to stay here.

Leah: What happened? Who's dead?

Seth: ALEX IS DEAD!

I look back up and see that my sister has frozen into place. Her lips quiver and her eyes are watery, but she sits there looking numb, refusing to cry. She doesn't understand, we just lost someone who's supposed to be part of our family. We lost Alex. We lost the future Mrs. Black. I see the expression in my sister quickly change, she stands up and wipes the forming tears from her eyes before pulling me off the couch and handing me some tissues from the coffee table.

Leah: No one must know yet.

Seth: WE CAN'T HIDE THIS!

Leah: We aren't, not from Jacob. When he comes, we tell him… if he hasn't already been told.

Seth: He's gone to see Alex?

Leah: [Nods] Yes. We need to carry out the first part of our plan, we tell them about Alex after.

Seth: When Jacob comes.

Leah: [Nods] Precisely.

Seth: This is wrong, we can't not tell them.

Leah: We will tell them, just not until Jacob comes. He needs to know first.

Seth: They're at the edge of the forest getting dressed?

Leah: Yeah, Sam is almost here. He's already dressed. He's pretty mad Jacob is off to see Alex.

Seth: [Closes eyes and takes a deep breath] Here goes more than something.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Back in Forks, back to my Alex. What I've been waiting for all this time since we left. All I've wanted is to feel Alex's arms wrapped around my waist and the smell of her hair as I burry my face in it. How much I've yearned for her kisses, I'm here babe.

As I walk closer to the Cullen home I realize that Alex's scent is nowhere near it. It almost seems as if her smell is barely here, like she hasn't been here much lately. It shouldn't be this way. Maybe she's staying at Alana's house or Seth convinced her to stay in La Push? I hope that's the case, but why? Why is her scent barely here? I should go home, ask Seth where Alex is. He should know. I just wonder; where is my Alex?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! :)<br>Sorry, as you ENWIS readers know, work and getting sick and visiting family got in the way of posting.  
>BUT, I posted today so yay! So this chapter has a SHORT Jacob POV but he still doesn't know about Alex.<br>And poor Emmett, unable to accept the news :( What is he going to do? Well... lots to read for the next chapter! :D**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Talkingtothemoon- Haha, the cliffhangers have increased lately, haven't they? Sorry about that. And yeah, there is till Jacob's reaction to wait for...**

**-Kyella0203- Is she dead? All I can say is... wait and see. She might be for all you guys know? *Shrugs* But the Cullens definitely feel bad.**

**-JustLaila- Sad, I know. Read and see what happens?**

**-Guest- A small Jacob POV in this chapter, another short one to come soon, IDK which chapter though.**

**-Vidya11- Who's 'Evil' and that's a good prediction.**

**-Guest- Yeah, stuff like this can actually happen. Someone can be okay one sec and not the next.**

**-SharpayEvans11- I know, I don't think anyone believes it.**

**-LittleRedDeviKat- Sorry about your account problem. And yes, she is.**

**-Selfan101- Like a joke I made, or a joke by a specific person in the story?**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks Toni.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Haha, I love Emmett POVs so they'll always be coming. And that's a good prediction.**

**-Dana1290- Aw, don't be crying. I know it's a lot happening, but you can only wait to see what's happening. I hate that I keep saying that... :/**

**-Nikki- You can't blame Bella really, she had no idea they were doing this, she was elsewhere.**

**-Guest- Thanks, I'm happy to hear you like my story but calm down LOL. Alex dying is not the end of the world... except for Jacob... when he finds out.**

**-Cheyenne- Hi! Happy to know I have one of those secret readers that don't review LOL. And yes, that would be cruel to end it this way LOL.**

**-Amanda- Thanks and yeah... poor Emmett :(**

**-Angle B- Seriously, it's WOAH the time you took to read this. I mean, I've done it for a story I liked... but my story isn't THAT awesome. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks you guys, the review turnout was more that WOW, whenever I checked I was like... Damn I needa update soon. LOL.  
>I didn't even know how to respond to every one, but I did! :D<br>Continue to REVIEW PLEASE my AWESOME READERS! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	121. Faults

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Standing in the burial ground, waiting for the casket to be lowered into the ground, I still can't get myself to believe this. Even though Alex is the second unhealthiest eater I've ever met, I thought I'd be the one to go first in some wizard accident. This is all my fault, all of these people are crying around me because I couldn't take care of my sister. Alex is dead because of me.

Juliet: Justin, it's over, let's go.

I look in front of me and realize that Alex's casket is gone. Instead there is a mound covered with roses of Alex's favorite shade of purple. Most of the people who came for the burial have moved on towards the parking lot with my dad and the eulogist. The only people left are Max, Alex's friends, Harper, Mason, Juliet, and I. I look at Max and see him stare at Alex's grave with a sullen face as Alana hugs him, Chase stands beside them and watches them both sadly.

Juliet: Justin.

Justin: I'll get Max and Alex's friends, you and Harper should get to my dad.

Juliet: Get Mason too.

Justin: [Nods] Okay.

I watch Juliet walk over to Harper and wrap her arms around her before leading her towards the parking lot. Juliet looks back and gives me a weak smile before focusing on getting Harper to the car. I look towards my brother and walk towards him, meeting Mason halfway.

Mason: I told my girlfriend's brother Seth about Alex.

Justin: Your girlfriend?

Mason: Yes, it's not important for me to explain now.

Justin: Why'd you have to tell him?

Mason: Because Jacob is coming back today.

Justin: Who's Jacob?

Mason: Alex's fiancé.

Justin: [Eyes go wide] Her what?

Mason: [Nods] Alex was engaged, her fiancé has been away for a while, he has no idea that Alex isn't in Forks.

Justin: So he has no idea Alex is dead.

Mason: [Looks down sadly] He probably does now, unless Seth didn't tell him.

Justin: It's my fault. [Shakes head] She had a fiancé; I didn't think it was true.

Mason: They loved each other so much; it will kill him when he finds out.

Justin: I want to be the one to tell him, I owe him that much.

Mason: [Nods] I don't think Seth plans on telling him immediately.

Justin: Then I can tell him, I have to be the one to tell him, this was my fault.

Mason: [Puts hand on my shoulder] Justin, no one knew, not even the doctors. It's no one's fault.

Justin: It doesn't feel that way.

As we approach Max, Alana, and Chase, I see my brother look up angrily at me. Alana pulls away from him and looks at Chase in alarm, Chase puts a hand on his shoulder to restrain him.

Max: What do you want?

Justin: I just want to make sure you're okay.

Max: Okay? OKAY?! How can I be OKAY?! My sister is dead!

Justin: [Sighs] Our sister…

Max: [Interrupts me] MY SISTER, you stopped being her sister the day she ran away from home! She got new brothers, ones who cared for her more than they cared for their own lives!

Justin: [Snorts] Which is why they barely put up a fight when we took her away?

Max: You don't know anything! Only the ones who truly cared about her understand!

Justin: [Throws up hands] YOU DON'T THINK I CARED ABOUT HER?! She was my sister too! I love her as much as you and they do and don't you for one second think I don't blame myself for this!

Max: [Points at me] You should, because this is ALL your fault. If you just let her be in Forks, she wouldn't dead, she would be waiting for her fiancé's return in Forks!

Justin: I KNOW!

I feel a strange silence around us and look around and see some people watching us from the parking lot. I look at Max and see him looking down at his fists which Alana is holding as she watches him with worry. Both Mason and Chase are standing between us, ready to jump in, in case a fight breaks out. I look at Mason and see him looking towards the forest in surprise.

Mason: He came.

* * *

><p><span>Jasper's POV<span>

The amount of pain that surrounds me now is more pain than I've ever had to control in my life. I try to hold down the anguish, the loss that's vibrating off my family, but I can't. It's too much for even my powers to suppress. I look at the sullen expressions on the face of every Cullen and see that for the first time in days the focus isn't Bella. The reason this happened was because of Bella, but I can't get myself to be angry with her, because this isn't her fault either.

Carlisle: Where did Emmett go?

I look up, surprised that Carlisle has said a thing. Edward immediately knew what had happened when he came, but he didn't give anything away. His expression said that he knew it all, but he refused to say anything, he wanted to wait until we were inside, for Esme's sake. When Esme and Carlisle came home, they both immediately sensed something was wrong. We told them everything, we told them and Bella, because we couldn't hide it from her either. It was an emotional landfill after that in the Cullen home, Esme hasn't been able to control herself, crying her tearless cries, while Carlisle tries to calm her as he processes it himself.

Alice: We don't know, he just left.

Rosalie: He couldn't take it, he just ran off when he heard the news.

Edward: And he had seen her earlier, why didn't you try to tell us when you had the vision?

Alice: I thought it was too late, I told Emmett and he left without another word. I thought I'd wait for his return to find out what happened, he told me she was okay.

Rosalie: But moments later Dr. Carl Curren called, he told me Alex had talked about you so it was only right to let you know about her death.

Carlisle looks up suddenly towards Rosalie. Though only the pain can be seen on his face, I feel the hope that's in his body, the joy that Alex talked to someone about him. Just that tiny mention of him touches him more than anything, but kills him at the same time knowing that he didn't try stopping the Russos from taking Alex.

Esme: How could this have happened?

Alice: [Shakes head] We should have never let her go.

Bella: I can't believe this, why would you guys choose me over her?

I look at Bella and see that she finally has some control over her tears. Out of everyone here, her emotions are the worst. She feels the greatest guilt because she feels it's her fault Alex left in the first place. If she only knew how hard it was for all of us to let Alex go that day. And not just for Bella, but also for Alex's safety.

Alice: We had no choice at the time, you disappeared from my visions.

Bella: But you let her go, and you see what happened!

Edward: Love, calm down. Come; let me take you to another room to rest.

Bella: To hell you will! What are we going to tell Jake? This will KILL HIM!

Edward: [Sighs] I know, he will never trust us again. We need to tell the pack.

Carlisle: [Buries face in hands] What kind of joke is this, for them to return to such news?

Edward: [Shakes head] What a joke is it for us to return to such news?

Rosalie: It just doesn't feel real, Alex can't really be gone.

Jasper: That's what Emmett kept saying when we let her family take her.

I didn't even notice my lips were moving as the thought popped into my mind. They were Emmett's exact words, over and over again, day after day. Like his words were foreshadowing this loss. The words just didn't pierce me until now, because I expected wolf boy to bring her back the moment he came back to town. Now this would never happen.

I look up and see them all staring at me with sorry faces. They all know, they all regret not listening to Emmett all this time. If we had just let him go, watch over her for a little while like he begged us to let him do, maybe she would still be alive, maybe even here with us somehow.

Edward: We'll all wallow in this guilt forever, because in some way we are at fault.

Alice: How can we not, she was our responsibility.

Rosalie: [Snorts] You know what the funny thing is, I am so sure none of this would have happened if wolf boy was here, because he would have NEVER let them take Alex.

Bella: Of course he wouldn't, he loves her too much.

Carlisle: We all love her, but that still doesn't mean we can decide her life, only her family can do that.

Rosalie: [Snorts] Yeah, and look what that did.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I look towards the trees and finally see who 'he' is that Mason is talking about. It was the muscular vampire from the Cullen family, the one who looked ready to attack me for taking Alex that day. He is here? When his eyes meet mine I see the darkness in them. He looks as broken-up as everyone else about Alex's death, could I be wrong about them? Maybe he didn't want to let Alex go, he wanted to fight the most to keep her that day.

Alana: Emmett.

I break away from my eye lock with him and look towards Alana, who is now watching Emmett with great emotion. I look back at Emmett and see him walking towards us, only a few feet away. When he is standing two feet away from us, he stops. As soon as he stops, Alana is already running towards him and wrapping her arms around him, crying like she was before. Emmett wraps his arms around her and looks at Max emotionally.

Emmett: How could this happen, I saw her when she woke up?

Justin: [Shocked] You saw her?

Emmett: [Nods] Yes, I even talked to her, she was fine.

Max: We were told she was okay, but the next morning… she was found dead.

Emmett: And no one decided to visit her once since that afternoon when she woke up?

Max: She slept after she talked to the doctor, no one knew why.

Emmett: [Shakes head] Someone should have been with her.

Justin: We were just outside…

Emmett: [Interrupts me] But you weren't inside and now she's dead.

Justin: You know this isn't ONLY our fault.

Emmett: [Raises an eyebrow] So you realize it's partially your fault?

Justin: Of course! But you do realize how heartbroken she was that none of you fought for her?

Emmett: [Clenches teeth] You think I had a choice?

Justin: [Folds hands over chest] Didn't think someone as strong as you would need to be given a choice.

Emmett: [Holds up fist] Don't test me boy.

Max: My sister is gone and you two want to get into a fight here?!

Justin: I remember minutes ago you were ready to do the same thing.

Chase: That's enough! [Looks at Mason] We should get Max and Alana back to the apartment for the rest of the funeral. [Looks at me] You come when you're done with this pointless argument!

I sigh and let Chase take Alana and Mason take Max before they both lead the two towards the parking lot. I look over at Juliet and see her standing next to her dad's car with a curious look. I give her a nod and she nods back before entering the car. I wait until Chase's car and Juliet's car are gone and the only car left in the parking lot is mine. I look back in front of me and see Emmett no longer there. When I turn the other way, I see him kneeling over the mound and touching the soil with a curious look. What is he doing?

Emmett: Alex loves purple roses.

Justin: I know.

I walk towards him but stop when I'm right behind him. What can I do, put my hand on his shoulder? How can I comfort someone who my sister possibly cared for more than me? Someone who she considered more her brother than me?

Emmett: I was hoping they would all leave, and that you'd be dumb enough to stay.

Justin: Why?

Emmett: Because I need your help.

Justin: [Confused] With what?

I wait for his response but it doesn't come, he just continues to touch the soil. He takes a rose and stands up, looking at Alex's grave before turning towards me. When he looks at me, I see that the darkness in his eyes are gone, instead they are replaced with anger.

Emmett: This isn't Alex's scent; I'd know her scent anywhere.

Justin: [Eyes go wide] Do you mean…

Emmett: [Nods] Alex is still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO READERS!<br>Sorry for the short period of torture with the whole Alex being dead thing. As you can tell from the end of the chapter, she's not.  
>Now the question is, where is she? Give me your predictions in the review because I'm curious to know what you guys think ;)<br>Next, Emmett wants Justin's help. Alex's older brothers from each family team up to find her, good or bad?  
>And lastly, how will Jacob react when he finds out she's 'dead'? (BTW he still doesn't find out in the next chapter either... sorry)<br>I'm sure so many questions are in your minds, just be patients, you'll see what happens soon :D**

**[ENWIS Readers] I will not be updating this story today, maybe tomorrow? But IDK. I'm kinda behind, my focus has been SOOO on this.**

**ALSO, for all my readers. I start school the week after next (Aug 21), so next week will be my last week to really do some writing. Once school starts I cannot guarantee more than a chapter a week for 'History' and probably one every two week if at all for ENWIS. I know it's annoying, but I promised my mom that I'd focus on school this semester and I think I need to do that because it's important. **

_~R~R~R~_

**-Rae Anime- Sad it WAS. lol. But would the story have to end if Alex is dead? Okay yeah it would... I don't think I'd have fun writing a story w/o Alex.**

**-SharpayEvans11- That's a good idea, he coulda done that. **

**-Angle B- LOL, don't worry, she's not. But where she is... still a mystery, meaning she's still not gonna be with Jacob :/**

**-JustLaila- Awww LOL, of course not. What kind of person would I be to end it on such a terrible note?**

**-Nikki- Haha, I love how you put "dead' in quotations. You were so sure she wasn't dead?**

**-kyella0203- You too with the quotations! But yes, he is getting closer, poor guy :(**

**-IreneAthan- The story would have to end with me saying poor everyone if I let her die, not gonna happen.**

**-Guest- Hahaha, no. And thank you, I didn't think I had enough plot twists beside the couple drama so I added this :)**

**-JHABEA143- Haha, didn't do it. **

**-Cheyenne- Awww, thanks. It would be awesome to just have everyone comment on one chapter just so I know how many people are reading this.**

**-I So Sad- You blame only the Russos, everyone here blames themselves though...**

**-Guest- That's a good prediction, we need to wait and see because for sure he will be seen again.**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- You already read this chapter so you know what happens LOL. **

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Well you were smart to not believe it, just like Emmett, cuz it's not true :D**

**-Dana1290- It seems like everyone's comments is the same, but your's was kinda an entertaining ramble LOL. And don't ruin your bf's shirt, he'll hate me!**

**-Talkingtothemoon- Wow, nice prediction. I like your's best because it's very... interesting.**

**-Amanda- Also a good prediction. Maybe she did escape, wait and read ;)**

**-Selfan101- Another good prediction, some think Dr. Carl is bad and you think good. That's a new thought. **

**-Guest- Why do you all think he's evil? Not that I am saying he is or isn't, I just wanna know.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Guys... wow. Like these reviews, off the top. Thank you so much, it makes me SOOO happy to see them.  
>Just one note, to the person or people who are commenting under the name 'Guest' can you please put a name, ANYTHING will do, it's only cause I'm confused whether you're one person or multiple and it only causes problems when I reply to the reviews. Thanks in advance!<br>Anyway, continue to be awesome my readers and continue to REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-ShabyShabs**


	122. Taken

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It's when I hear the music that I decide to open my eyes, I'm so well-rested that I don't even want to get up. But I wonder who is playing the music, hospitals aren't that fun. When I open my eyes I wait for my vision to adjust before I realize I'm staring at the slightly dirty white ceiling of the hospital, instead I am staring at a gray, cement ceiling of a room that looks like it would never be in a hospital. Am I not in the hospital anymore? I scan the room without lifting my head off the pillow and realize that I'm in a room that looks almost like a jail cell; dark, windowless, and colorless. This is definitely no hospital. I try to study the room through the darkness, trying to find a light or a door until my eyes fall on an unlit lamp on the other side of the room. That's where I can get light, and with light I can try and figure out where the music is coming from and maybe where I am. Maybe I was never in a hospital?

I sit up and remove the blanket that covers my body. As soon as I'm up, I realize two things, my body hurts and I am still in the hospital gown. That means I was in the hospital… but then how did I get here? I throw my legs over the side of the bed and as soon as my right foot hits the floor, pain shoots through my leg. I sprained it, I totally forgot! But I need to figure out where I am, and without turning on the lamp, that isn't gonna happen. I feel around me and am relieved when I feel the crutches beside my bed, good, at least I have that. I grab it and slowly lift myself up and use them as support. With the help of the crutches and my hands, I feel around me carefully until I reach the lamp, when I get to it I click the switch and immediately the room goes bright. When I scan the room, my heart stops and I wish that I never turned on the light.

In front of me is a dark, red wall, a wall covered with photos of me. I don't even know where someone could collect all these photos, most of these I think are from my Facebook. How did they all get here? Better question is; what sick person would put them all here? I feel my knees go weak as I back away from the wall. I'm relieved when my back hits the bed and I am able to collapse onto it, dropping the crutches to the floor as I do this.

I know how I got here, someone brought me here, someone must have brought me here against my will. But I don't even remember being taken, last thing I remember is talking to Dr. Carl. Then after the nurse came in and gave me my med, I feel asleep. How long has it been since then? I don't know, I don't even remember when I passed out, the meds made me drowsy. Then sometime between when I feel asleep and now someone brought me here, but who, and why?

?: Maybe you should get changed?

I stop my thoughts when I hear that voice, I'd know that voice anywhere. I look up and meet the eyes of the black-haired girl with dark, red highlights. A smirk plays at her lips as she looks me up and down from the door. She holds a pile of clothes at me, which she throws beside me as our eyes lock.

Stevie: You should change into that, I don't think you want him seeing you in those clothes.

Alex: Stevie? What's going on, where am I?

Stevie: For now, let's limit the questions Russo.

Alex: Stevie, where the hell am I?

Stevie: [Narrows eyes at me] I said, less questions. Get dressed, NOW.

Alex: [Folds arms over chest] No.

Stevie: [Snorts] Don't be rebellious with me, if you don't put on those clothes you'll regret it.

Alex: What will you do?

Stevie: [Smirks] It's not me you should be worried about.

Alex: Fine.

I look down at the pile of clothes and grab the jeans as I look up and give Stevie a glowering look; she shrugs before turning around to stare at my photos on the wall. I quickly pull the jeans on before pulling the gown off my body and pulling the t-shirt from the bed. The moment I am done, Stevie turns around and gives me an approving look.

Stevie: Smart choice Russo.

Alex: Now will you explain?

Stevie: [Shrugs] In time.

Alex: Okay, let's start with why are you here?

Stevie: I needed support for my cause.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] Cause?

Stevie: [Nods] Yes. Alex, I'm a wizard.

Alex: What? Why didn't you ever tell me?

Stevie: I didn't know if I could trust you.

Alex: And now you trust me?

Stevie: [Rolls eyes] No, but there is no point now in not telling you.

Alex: And why is that?

Stevie: Because, you are going to support my cause whether you want to or not, the boss promised that. It was one of my conditions for setting up everything that's happened.

Alex: What's happened?

Stevie: [Smirks] For now, let's just say that your disappearance has been taken care of…

Alex: What do you…

Stevie: [Interrupts me] Did you want me to continue?

Alex: [Nods] Fine.

Stevie: I want to eliminate the Wizard Competition, but I need enough support to do that. I've been gathering support for years, but I haven't gotten close… until I met him.

Alex: Him?

Stevie: The boss. He knows a lot of older wizards, young adults with experience who have younger siblings that they could possibly lose their powers to. Just like the boss.

Alex: And he told you he'd help you with your cause?

Stevie: [Nods] Yes. He would help me, and his contacts would support him.

Alex: And what was his condition.

Stevie: [Smirks] Simple, I help him get you.

Alex: [Shocked] What?

Stevie: [Shrugs] I don't see what his fascination for you is, but he is fascinated by you and he wants YOU. So I made the deal with him, the only problem was, you disappeared before I could get to you.

Alex: But then I came back.

Stevie: Exactly. I hadn't heard about it… but then word spread when you were at that Wizard Club. The moment I found out, the boss and I were setting up a plan. It was easy, switch your meds, find a body to replace you with, and then slip you out of the hospital in the middle of the night. [Looks at nails] The security over there is crumby.

Alex: So no one knows I'm gone?!

Stevie: [Chuckles] Oh, they know you're gone.

Alex: What do you mean?

Stevie: Like I said, you'll know in time.

Alex: Why can't you tell me now?

Stevie: What fun is that? You get all the information in order, understand. Now where was I?

Alex: Crumby security.

Stevie: Right. So we brought you here, now all I have to do is wait for the boss to gather up the wizards who will be part of my rebellion.

Alex: And what do I have to do with your rebellion?

Stevie: [Smirks] Well you are part of it of course. You belong to the boss now and since he supports my rebellion, so do you. It benefits you anyway, since you have two brothers and everyone knows Justin is the one who will win the competition no matter what.

Alex: And if I refuse?

Stevie: [Snorts] Hah! Like the boss will let you do that. Alex, he owns you, so don't even think like that.

Alex: [Clenches teeth] No one owns me.

Stevie: [Rolls eyes] Whatever.

I look away in anger, remembering I can't do anything with my injured leg and no want. Who could Stevie's boss be? And why does he want me? Maybe he's someone from my past, but I don't know anyone powerful enough who would have enough contacts to help with Stevie's rebellion, so who?

Stevie: You'll never figure it out Alex, we should just move on to the rest of my rebellion story.

Alex: It's not like I have a choice, you'll tell me whether I want to hear it or not.

Stevie: You're right, may I proceed Russo?

Alex: Proceed.

Stevie: So once my rebellion is formed, I'll have enough power to destroy the machine that is used in the 'Transfer of Power Ceremony.' With that gone, no wizard will EVER have to compete in the wizard competition again.

Alex: You think it's so simple, that you'll just win?

Stevie: Of course, I usually win. And with boss's help, it's a guarantee.

Alex: But why Stevie, why would you do this?

Stevie: Because I deserve to keep my powers.

Alex: Why don't you just win the competition, fair and square?

Stevie: [Snorts] Don't you think I would do that if I hadn't already lost.

Alex: [Shocked] But then how do you have your powers?

Stevie: [Smirks] That's one of my victories. I ran away right before the ceremony.

Alex: But why?

Stevie: Because I lost! I won't let my brother have the family wizard powers is I deserve it!

Alex: Then what happened to your brother?

Stevie: He still waits in the Wizard World for me, so he can have the powers. What he doesn't know is that it will never happen.

Alex: [Smirks] Unless someone stops you

Stevie stops smiling and takes a few steps forward before sitting down beside me. She leans forward so her face is only inches from mine and looks at me with a serious expression. I want to lean away, but my body freezes at her proximity, it's now that I realize our friendship was always a lie. I can see it in her eyes, there is no friendship or love in them, only desperation for her goal, for her rebellion.

Stevie: I told you, I will win this. NO ONE and I mean NO ONE will stop me. And not only will you have to watch it all happen, you will help carry it out.

Alex: You don't really think I'll be here that long, do you?

Stevie: [Smirks] I know you will.

Alex: You AND your boss won't get away with this. My family and my friends will find me.

Stevie: Really, because like I said we already made arrangements for that.

Alex: There is no way…

Stevie: Forget waiting, I think it's time you figure out you're never leaving. You need to understand you belong to the boss.

Alex: I…

Stevie: [Interrupts me] Don't say it again, it's already a give-in. I give you to the boss forever; he gives me a rebellion so I can keep my powers forever.

Alex: You…

Stevie: [Interrupts again] Let me explain. When we took you we left a body to take your place. We made sure she looked JUST like you.

Alex: How?

Stevie: With a spell, of course. We turned the girl into you, we considered doing a duplication spell, but there are always faults with that.

Alex: So? They would never believe it's me, no one can be me.

Stevie: Well I forgot to mention a little detail, the girl is dead, we left a dead body that looks just like you.

Alex: Dead? They'd never believe it! I was fine, the doctor even said so.

Stevie: They won't think so when they find you. We made sure the girl died of a leaking organ.

Alex: What?

Stevie: You still don't get it? Alex, everyone thinks you're dead! NO ONE is coming for you. EVER!

That's what she meant from the beginning. They had this all planned out, they planned from the beginning to take me and they even sent a getaway. No one will come and save me. This time Justin knows I'm dead, he won't search for me. Not even the Cullens, if they care. And… and Jacob, if he finds out I'm dead… it will kill him. And I can't do anything about it.

Alex: No! No! No! I won't let you get away with this.

Stevie: [Chuckles] You don't understand, I already did.

?: WE already did.

* * *

><p><strong>HI!<br>SO it was 7:29 pm when I edited this yesterday and I just decided... I'd rather just post it today, Sunday :)  
>Anyway, so we finally get to see Alex alive! But where is she? We know she's with Stevie, but who is Stevie working for?<br>We'll find out in a few chapters ;) Until then, the upcoming chapters will be Seth, Emmett, Justin, and Jacob POVs only I think...**

_~R~R~R~_

**-JustLaila- Thanks and I don't mind :) And awesome, good job with that!**

**-Californiagirl26- Nice prediction! Has your prediction changed now that you know Stevie is involved?**

**-Taylen4ever- Haha, nice. So if that's what you thought, do you have a prediction as to who is the boss?**

**-Kyella0203- That was a good prediction but her leg hurts and she seems fine so no. She's human... now... for now... ;)**

**-Rae Anime- Haha, I feel like everyone knew she wasn't dead. Like... what a terrible ending wud that be.**

**-JustcallmeRiley- Haha, another good prediction.**

**-JHABEA143- Yeah! Now she just needs to somehow get to him...**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Prediction A is correct! Now predict the boss, maybe you'll be right?**

**-Nikki- Haha, yes I cannot! the dead body is a random person :) Jacob POVs coming btw**

**-Yay- LOL, yeap :)**

**-Angie B- Good prediction though now you know she was kidnapped. **

**-I'm a Skyscraper- No probs ;)**

**-SharpayEvans11- That's a good questions... His smelling isn't as good as the non-wizarding werewolfs?**

**-Dana1290- Woah, totally out-there predictions! LOL. Nice though, unique! Laughing, why? And don't apologize, your rambling entertains me LOL.**

**-IreneeAthan- Haha, I think everyone is excited about that cuz it means there will be Jacob & Alex?**

**-Selfan101- There will be a Jacob POV soon, more than one actually.**

**-TalkintotheMoon- That's a good prediction! I really like it... not correct but a good one!**

**-Vidya11- Very good prediction! Not one anyone else has had, wait a few chapters and we'll see :)**

** 011- Woah, you're right. I didn't think that. LOL. But kill everyone? Not gonna work...**

_~R~R~R~_

**So many reviews lately. HAHA, seriously it's amazing. When I started I was lucky to get a few reviews per chapter.  
>You guys are SUPER awesome, love yah! And continue to REVIEW PLEASE ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	123. Shocking Truths

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Could Alex, my little sister who we just buried in this cemetery, a few minutes ago still be alive? But how? I saw her, dead in the hospital room. It was her… wasn't it?

Emmett: I didn't believe it from the moment I heard. I saw her, she was fine.

Justin: [Snap out of shock] And you're sure this isn't her scent?

Emmett: [Nods] Positive. I've spent more time with Alex than anyone else, I know her scent. Sometimes I'd be waiting, smelling the air for her scent until she came home from school or from La Push with Jacob. I know her scent and this isn't it.

Alex is really alive. She's alive! MY SISTER IS ALIVE! But if she's alive, where is she? And who is this person my family just buried thinking to be Alex? The question of how Alex could have died so suddenly has been answered, because she isn't dead. But now new questions have risen, why is there a girl here dead with Alex's face and where is Alex?

Emmett: I know it's a lot to process, and hard to believe…

Justin: [Interrupts him] I believe you. If Alex trusts you, I trust you.

Emmett: [Smiles] Good, that's a good start.

Justin: What can I do? I'll do anything to find Alex!

Emmett: [Nods] I need a few things from you, first, a place to stay. I can afford it, but I'd rather be close to you and your magic, the more resources the better. Also if I got a hotel I'd have to pay with my family money and they'd find out I'm in New York, I don't want them knowing I'm here.

Justin: [Nods] Done.

Emmett: Good. Next, we need to keep this under wraps, the less people that know, the better.

Justin: [Raises an eyebrow] We won't tell anyone she's alive?

Emmett: [Shakes head] No. We don't know where Alex is, it will just cause a lot of worry. My family has a lot to worry about and your family… it's just a lot of shock after shock after shock. I heard your mother is sick, imagine how much it will affect her to find out that her daughter's death is fake and she's possibly been kidnapped?

Justin: Wait, you think she's been kidnapped?

Emmett: This is a real dead body; whoever did this killed her to get Alex. Alex would never run away like this.

Justin: [Nods] Even though she's run away before, I think you're right.

Emmett: [Puts a hand on my shoulder] Even I don't want to keep this from my family, but it's best. My family needs to deal with the problems at home; you and I will find Alex. Meanwhile, get Max to take care of your family.

Justin: [Nods] Okay. But as for Alex, where do we start?

Emmett: We start by making a list of suspects. You need to tell me about every single person you suspect could have had a grudge against Alex.

Justin: Or anyone who over-likes Alex?

Emmett: [Looks at me with confused expression] What?

Justin: Obsessive stalkers.

Emmett: [Nods] That's also possible, I've dealt with a situation like that

Justin: [Confused] What?

Emmett: [Shakes head] Don't worry about it. Let's get to your house; we can brainstorm a reason for you housing a vampire until then.

* * *

><p><span>Seth's POV<span>

I look at my pack, all of them older than me but looking at me as if I am the pack leader. The younger ones have shrunk back behind me, they know that Alex is gone and are afraid of Jake's wrath. Little do they know, I know worse, WAY worse. They also are afraid of Sam's reaction to Bella and Edward's upcoming baby. But still, I know the news of Alex's death is worse, WAY worse.

Sam: Seth, don't you think we've waited long enough?

Seth: Yes, but I was hoping Jake would join us.

Sam: He went to see Alex.

Seth: But she's not there, so he will come back here.

Sam: [Look at me curiously] Where is she?

Seth: It's part of what I have to tell you.

Sam: [Stands up] What did you do?

Leah: [Stands up] HE didn't do anything, calm down Sam and sit down.

Sam: [Sits down angrily] Get to telling us, Jake is at the edge of the forest.

Leah: We should wait for him; I don't think we need to explain this twice.

Sam: Fine, he's outside anyway.

I stare at the door, patiently because I'd rather he take his time. But luck isn't with me, the door opens and in walks in an irritated Jake. He slams the door and takes a seat on the armrest of the sofa. He looks around curiously at the pack before his eyes fall on me.

Jacob: What's up? Pack meeting and I wasn't invited?

Sam: We were just waiting for you.

Paul: Though we don't know why….

Sam: Paul, shut up. [Looks at me] We're all here, are you waiting for a role call?

Leah: No, now Seth will speak.

Everyone looks over at me again, I feel my mouth dry-up as I look at them. How do I tell them all this? It's so much to come home to.

Jacob: Can you get to the talking; I need to go find Alex. She wasn't at the Cullen's.

Seth: Edward and Bella came home early from their honeymoon.

Jacob: [Snorts] Makes sense, it's not like they can do anything anyway. [Looks at me seriously] Is she still human?

Seth: [Nods] Yes, yes she is, but their reason for coming home early is what I wanted to discuss with you all.

Jacob: I really don't think it's any of our business Seth.

Seth: [Shakes head] I don't either, but still, Billy thinks it might concern some of us.

Sam: What is the reason then?  
>Seth: They don't know anything about it, it's at such a great speed that they can't predict whether it's safe or dangerous. They don't even know what threat it has to Bella, Edward fears it could kill Bella.<p>

Jacob: [Stands up] What could kill Bella?

I feel myself shrinking back as he narrows his eyes on me. How can I tell him this, let alone about Alex? I can barely process it myself. Leah and I are holding up now so we can get the news out about Bella first. How can I tell Jake?

Jacob: TELL ME!

Leah: I'll tell you. Bella is pregnant with some sort of half-vampire half-human baby. They know nothing about it and the pregnancy is going at a greater speed than a normal pregnancy. She looks like she's only a few weeks away from labor when her honeymoon was less than three weeks ago.

Jacob: [Sits down with look of confusion] Pregnant? But… but how is that possible.

Sam: [Stands up] We need to act fast, this thing could be a threat.

Seth: Wait, Bella wants this baby, they all do… except probably Edward.

Sam: That doesn't matter; we can't even predict how out of control a baby vampire could be!

Seth: But it's a baby AND it's still inside Bella, you would have to hurt Bella to get to it. And to get to Bella, you'd have to hurt the Cullens.

Sam: We must do what we must do to protect our families Seth.

Seth: But we can't hurt them! They are our friends! [Looks at Jacob] Say something.

Jacob: [Shakes head] I can't fight them, Alex…

Then she comes up again. Will he feel the same when he finds out that she's dead? Who will he blame? Me? The Cullen's? The Russo's? But more importantly, how will he react? This will kill him, but how much?

Jacob: Where is Alex by the way? I wasn't able to track her scent here or at the Cullen's.

It's time to tell him. I can't hold out any longer, I could lie to him about where Alex is, but I could never lie about her being dead. If I tell him she's elsewhere, I'll give him hope that she'll return. He has to know. I take a deep breath and look at Leah who nods.

Leah: Jake, we need to tell you something.

Seth: It's about Alex.

Jacob: [Raises an eyebrow] Yes?

Seth: After you left, Alex's family came here, the Russo's.

Jacob: [Stands up with look of shock] What happened?

Seth: They took Alex.

Jacob: But how?! Emmett and Alice would NEVER let her!

Seth: I know, I know. But they were worried about the danger of the baby on Alex and… they didn't think it was right to refuse Alex's parents.

Jacob: [Punches table] Bullshit!

Sam: Control yourself Jake.

Jacob: How the hell could you let this happen?

Sam: [Puts hand on Jacob's shoulder] Jake, let them continue.

I see Jacob clench his fists as he tries to relax himself a bit. He looks at me with impatience and anger. I stand up, ready for his punch when he hears the news. I deserve it, I wasn't worthy of his trust.

Seth: We couldn't just stop them, we had no right, so we sent Mason with them to watch over her.

Leah: He pretended to still be in love with Alex; Justin believed him and took him with them.

Seth: Alex was pretty upset about the Cullen's letting her go; Mason said she wasn't in the best shape, crying herself to sleep almost every night.

Leah: Mason called daily, to report on Alex's emotional condition. It did get better, but not by very much. And it was only because Mason asked Chase and Alana to go there to be with her.

Seth: Meanwhile we kept checking on Bella, I really don't think there is any danger…

Jacob: [Clenches teeth] Continue with Alex.

Seth: Jake, we're so sorry.

I see the confusion flash on his face as he looks at me. I let all the thoughts free from my mind that I've been holding back since they arrived and the confusion on his face turns to shock then to complete heartbreak. I can see the darkness in his eyes as I let him and the rest of the pack in on my mind, as I let them finally know the problem. I look at Sam and see the sadness that immediately fills his face. He looks at Jake with sympathy and places a hand on his shoulder.

Sam: Jake, I'm so sorry.

Jacob: [Shakes head] No, this can't be right.

Seth: Mason told us…

Jacob: [Interrupts me] I trusted you with her Seth! I trusted you to protect her!

Seth: I… I know. I feel at fault.

Jacob: YOU ARE AT FAULT!

Sam: Jake…

Jacob: Forget it!

Jacob swats Sam's hand away before charging out of the house. Quil and Embry stand up to follow him but Sam holds his hand up to stop him.

Sam: Let him go, he needs to be alone.

Seth: I really am sorry.

Sam: We will discuss this later; right now we need to figure out what to do about the vampire spawn problem.

Leah: We JUST found out Alex is dead and you are already moving onto strategizing an attack on the Cullens?!

Sam: We have no other choice; we have to protect our families. Don't think for a second I am not upset about Alex's death.

Leah: You don't make it seem that way! [Looks at me] Let's go Seth.

Sam: Where are you going?!

Seth: To do the right thing and protect Bella's baby.

I follow my sister out, ignoring Sam's calls from behind us. I look back once and see Paul and Jared holding him back as he tries to charge after us. Today I lost Jacob as a friend and a pack mate… and my entire pack. Sadly that wasn't the worst loss, the worst was that I lost a friend, I lost Alex Russo.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS!<br>Sorry for posting late, I planned on posting but never got around to it because I got sick :/  
>SO... I start school on Tuesday MEANING updates will be only on Fridays from now on. I know that sucks, but it's the next I can do.<br>BUT, I promise I'll try to post sometimes other days IF I am ahead in chapters and I'm done with HW/studying.  
>On to the chapter, Jacob FINALLY finds out... I know you guys expected a POV by him and you will get one but not yet. It's coming.<br>I mentioned in the last chapter I think, that most if not all upcoming POVs will be Jacob, Emmett, Justin, and some Alex.  
><strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Kyella0203- Double Bonus? What's the first bonus? LOL. And yeah... there is a lot to come to see who he is and how she gets saved from him.**

**-JustLaila- Sorry, you guys are still gonna have to wait a while before you find out who he is.**

**-Dana1290- OH, hahaha. It's funny when stuff like that happens. Like one time I was looking up a book while my sis was watching Jeopardy on TV and a question came up about that book. LOL. **

**-CaliforniaGirl26- It's complicated for even I to predict what will happen because my decision for the kidnapping just popped into my head one day and now I'm still figuring it all out. But a very good prediction ;)**

**-Wings of A Forgotten Soul- Thanks, LOL. And I hate when that happens! I'll see something amazing online and wanna jump up and down with joy but my brother or parents are in the room and I don't want them to think I'm a freak.**

**-JHEABEA143- You'll have to wait and see who he is ;)**

**-Rae Anime- Really? No one at all? Well then your gonna have to wait and find out, IDK what chapter it is in though.**

**-Angle B- Yeah, haha kind of... and thanks for calling it an awesome chapter :)**

**-SharpayEvans11- I seem to be doing too many cliffhangers lately LOL.**

** 011- HAHA, but he'll help Emmett cuz even though no one sees it, he does love Alex. **

**-IreneAthan- Kill her slowly? What do you suggest? *Looks at screen with worry***

**-Selfan101- You can never expect anything when my brain suddenly pops up a new idea. **

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Crying? Why? I thought this story needed more WOWP so here it is.**

**-The Princess of Mirkwood- Yeah it is, and IDK when it continues to reveal. When I write a bunch of chapters, I forget the contents of each :/**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks, and will do!**

**-Taylena4Ever- Good prediction! ;)**

**-Little-Angel-22- Thanks, and now he knows!**

**-Vidya11- Haha, sorry. Cliffhangers are just too fun. I kept lengthening the chapter so I could leave it on a cliffhanger.**

**-TalkingtotheMoon- No she doesn't, she thinks there is only Justin who is too much of a wimp, he doesn't know the vamp on Justin's side now!**

_~R~R~R~_

**THANK YOU ALL for all the support with this story from the beginning.  
>I feel so bad that I'm minimizing the amount of posts but school really needs to be a priority for me.<br>When I started writing this, writing it was more important than school. I was typing this between classes and sometimes in class!  
>But I promise you'll get a chapter a week. FRIDAY! Except... the week after next Friday, you'll probably get it Wednesday or Thursday.<br>I'm going on vacation that weekend and will not have time to update since I leave early in the morning. Disneyland here I come! :D**

**Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	124. New Alliances

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

As soon as the lake is in site I lose it. I feel my whole body go numb as my legs wobble under me and my knees hit the floor. I don't hold back the tears, I can't hold them back. The worst thing I could ever imagine has happened, I've lost my Alex. The moment those thoughts poured out of Seth's mind, I felt like someone had just cut out my heart. I could see the whole world collapse around me and all the hopes and dreams we had built together disappear in an instant. There would be no living in California with Alex and going to college there. There would be no wedding with Alex, no house alone with Alex where we would spend time building our family. And there would be no little Jacobs and little Alexs running around the house. All those hopes and dreams are broken, just like my heart. How could she leave me? How can I lose her? It's just not possible. Will I really never see her beautiful smile? Will I never feel her lips against mine? I can't live like this; I can't live in a world without Alex. It feels like my lungs have collapsed and I can never breath again, how can I live without breathing? I don't think I can. I look back up at the lake and all the memories of the time we spent together come pouring out of my mind. And that's when I scream, I scream and cry until I can't scream or cry anymore.

* * *

><p><span>Seth's POV<span>

I run straight towards the door to the house, deciding not to knock but instead head straight in and get to the point. I push the door open and head to the living room, where I find Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Need to get straight to the point.

Seth: They are planning an attack; they will do anything to protect the pack.

Alice: Hello to you too…

Carlisle: What are you talking about?

Seth: They are planning an attack!

Alice: [Eyes go wide] Attack? Wait... when you say 'they,' you don't mean you too? [Looks at Leah] Both of you?

Seth: [Shakes head] We won't fight you, Bella and Edward are our friends. And… your Alex's family, she would never want to see this.

Jasper: I'm sure we can all agree we'd rather Alex see all this than nothing at all.

That's the truth, first thing I can say I've ever agreed to that Jasper has ever said.

Seth: We are here to help in any way we can, we will fight out own pack if we have to.

Carlisle: You would turn on your family?

Seth: [Nods] To do what's right, yes.

Leah: And I'm sure Jacob will support us… as soon as he gets his mind straight and realizes he could lose his best friend.

Alice: That won't happen, just think about what he's lost, imagine losing Mason.

I look to my sister and see her looking at Alice with a sad expression rather than an angry or disgusted one. For once they can relate, losing Alex is a great loss to the vampires as much as it is for us.

Leah: Losing Alex is bad enough.

Carlisle: Are you two sure you want to do this?

Seth: I was sure since I saw Bella. She's my friend, I refuse to turn on her.

Carlisle: But you'd turn on your own?

Seth: [Shrugs] Like I said, I want to do what's right. Protecting Bella's baby is what's right.

Edward: We could never ask you to do that.

Seth: You aren't asking, we're doing, whether you like it or not.

Edward: Seth…

Seth: [Interrupts him] This isn't just for our friendship to you and Bella, it's also for Alex. It's what she would have wanted.

Esme: [Shakes head] She never would have wanted to see us fight your pack.

Seth: She wouldn't have wanted to see you guys get hurt either.

Carlisle: We can get you a room, you can stay in the house and we'll have food ready…

Leah: [Interrupts him] We'd rather stay outside.

Alice: But you'd be more comfortable at home.

Leah will never agree to that, she'd rather sleep in the dumpster. But it would have been what Alex would have suggested if she were here, she would have somehow forced us to stay here with her. If only she was here…

Esme: We'll make sure to touch food the least possible when cooking it.

Alice: And same with clothes.

Leah: I…

Seth: [Interrupts her] Thank you. [Looks at Leah] We'd be happy to accept your offer.

Leah: [Rolls eyes] Whatever, you can stay here, I'll be outside. [Turns and leaves]

Seth: [Sighs] Leave her.

I step in front of Alice as she tries to move towards Leah. This will just start a whole other argument, might as well let her win it now.

Edward: So… you told Jacob?

Seth: Yes.

Edward: And what did he say?

Seth: [Looks up] You know what happened. He left.

Alice: Without saying anything?

Seth: [Shakes head] He did make sure to remind me that this is my fault.

Edward: [Puts a hand on my shoulder] It's not your fault. If anything, it's ours. No matter how much I think it's wrong that we keep Alex away from her family, it's for Bella and me that they let Alex go without a fight.

Jasper: Playing the blame game won't change anything. [Shakes head]

Carlisle: [Nods] He's right. We need to focus on protecting Bella.

Jasper: But Emmett?

Emmett? I look around the room and realize he isn't anywhere. Is he not here? I look back at Edward with a raised eyebrow. He shakes his head, already knowing my questions.

Edward: He took off when he heard the news about Alex. [Raises an eyebrow] How… how did you hear about Alex?

Seth: Mason told us. He's pretty broken up about it; he says the whole family is.

Edward: Is Mason going to come back?

Seth: Eventually. He wants to stay there a while for Max.

Edward: Max, I can only imagine what he's going through right now. I want to call him so bad… but I'm sure he hates us.

Carlisle: He needs time, we'll call him when it's right.

Seth: I wonder when right is. I wonder if our friendship is over with Alex's death.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Justin: I think you should just come in, they can't say no in front of you.

Emmett: [Nods] Got it.

I take a deep breath as I turn around and place my keys through the lock. When I turn the knob, I slowly open the door. I'm relieved that when I'm through the door, the only person there is my dad. The guests from the funeral must be downstairs or maybe they left… which I prefer. Dad looks up at me then behind me quickly before looking back at me with questioning eyes. I motion Emmett in as I close the door behind us.

Justin: Dad, this is Emmett Cullen, she was really close with Alex.

Jerry: Close?

Justin: Yeah, Emmett considered her his little sister.

Emmett: Hi, it's nice to meet you. [Extends hand]

Jerry: [Shakes hand] Nice to meet you too.

Emmett: When we heard about Alex's accident I rushed over as soon as I could. I didn't know... I could never even imagine that the accident was so bad. I'm so sorry.

Jerry: [Looks down sadly] We didn't know either, it was a bad surprise you can say.

Emmett: If there is anything I can do, just let me know.

Jerry: [Looks up and smiles weakly] Thank you.

Justin: So dad, Emmett is staying here a while and I was hoping it would be okay with you if he stayed with us.

Jerry: Justin, I don't know…

Justin: Alex trusted him, and he was with her for all those months. He really wants to see the place Alex grew up and I want to ask him about Alex.

Jerry: [Looks at Emmett] You can't drink human blood while you're here.

Emmett: I don't drink human blood at all. My family only drinks animal blood.

Jerry: [Nods] You can stay in the guest room, it's next to Justin's room so he can show you to it.

Emmett: Thank you.

Jerry: [Looks at me] I need to get back to our guests, after you show him the guest room you can both come down, Juliet's been asking about you.

Justin: [Nods] Okay dad, be there soon.

Emmett and I wait as my dad heads towards the stairs and goes down to the substation. When we can no longer hear his footsteps, we look at each other.

Justin: Now what?

Emmett: The list, we need to make a list of suspects of her kidnap.

Justin: [Grabs a notepad] Where would we start? Alex hates a lot of people.

Emmett: We need to make a list of people who disliked Alex, not a list of people Alex hated… that list would go really long and include a couple people from Forks.

Justin: [Nods] Well, I never liked Stevie.

Emmett: [Raises an eyebrow] Steve?

Justin: This girl Alex met in detention; she was a really bad influence. She got her to sneak out a few times, once to a college party where alcohol was being served. Alex… got drunk…

Emmett: [Shakes head] That doesn't sound like Alex.

Justin: Then maybe you don't know Alex as well as you think you do.

Emmett: [Looks at me angrily] Alright, then Stevie is on the list. Anyone else?

Justin: Ronald Longcape Jr., her ex.

Emmett: [Snorts] From what Alex told me, that kid is a complete moron.

Justin: So he doesn't enter the list?

Emmett: [Sighs] We can't out anyone, put him on the list.

Justin: TJ Taylor, that guy was pretty mad at Alex once we broke the spell on his parents.

Emmett: He was on my mind too, put him on the list.

Justin: [Nods] Then TJ is on the list too.

Emmett: This might take a while, hopefully your girlfriend is patient?

Justin: Hopefully Harper can keep up the tears long enough for Juliet to be occupied.

Emmett: [Looks at me shocked] She's here?

Justin: [Raises an eyebrow] You know about Harper.

Emmett: [Nods] Yes I do, Alex told me about her. I can't believe you have her and Alex in the same house.

Justin: Why?

Emmett: Because Alex can't stand her.

Justin: [Shocked] What are you talking about? Alex and Harper are best friends!

Emmett: [Shakes head] Not according to Alex.

Justin: That can't be right, Alex was the person who got Harper to live with us! She loved Harper like a sister!

Emmett: Justin, I know for a fact that's not true.

Justin: Why?

Emmett: Because Harper is one of the reasons Alex ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>HIYA!<br>Hope you guys have had a good week :) I know I've had a tiring and busy one because of school and work :/  
>BUT, now I have today and tomorrow off so all is good :)<br>So I know the Jacob POV is short, but I didn't really want to put any dialogue for him, just his thought. Poor baby.  
>AND, Justin finally finds out about Alex not liking Harper. FINALLY! LOL. You must all be annoyed with the speed of this story...<br>But if I go fast, what fun is that? Then reading each chapter will be like reading a summary. No fun... well I think no fun anyway.  
>And looks like Justin and Emmett are starting a list, could the 'boss' be on that list?<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Angle B- Yeah, poor Jacob :( And I wish I could post chapter after chapter but then I would run out and the wait for them would be longer than a week.  
><strong>

**-Just Laila- Updated.**

**-Selfan101- Haha, thanks. And here it is, updated with a tiny Jacob POV.**

**-JHABEA143- Your prediction is really awesome! Just wait and see ;)**

**-SharpayEvans11- He should... maybe he will, maybe he won't.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- You don't even know how much I am trying to imagine their reunion. I want it to be PERFECT.**

**-IreneAthan- Oh, hahah, not a bad idea. She's gonna haveta die anyway cuz thats what happens in WOWP... we'll see ;)**

** 011- Yeah, poor Jacob lost his girl :( But he really didn't... poor thing LOL. His life is so confusing.**

**-kyella0203- Oh, I see. Hahah, thats a good name... but too long LOL.**

**-Dana1290- Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. That musta been sad to hear about, but you're still friends with him so that's all that matters.**

**-Guest- Well, the story isn't over... and the speed has to be slow because I have school... which is a lot more important. I would LOVE to be writing all the time, but I have no time. I started this story a few months before I got a job, and then working wasn't so hectic for me, this year its more hectic because I am doing morning shifts too which tire me out and also with school ALL day tue and thurs, its double the work for me.**

**-Vidya11- I know. LOL. I needa stop, it's like every chapter now...**

**-AnimeFan22198- HI! Welcome to reading my story, happy to know you like it enough to review it! :) I feel bad about the killing thing, but it was interesting to see, right? And then later find out she's okay.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for being patient as you guys review.  
><strong>**I hate posting only once a week but Friday is the one day I absolutely and free so I can post it.  
>You guys are ALL so awesome! Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	125. Forced

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

?: WE already did.

I don't have to look up to know who that voice belongs to, mostly because I feel my body freeze up when I hear it. This voice isn't common to my life, but familiar, very familiar. It's the voice that haunted my dreams for the longest time, the voice that made me run into the street in the first place. That voice belongs to Daniel.

Daniel: Oh my little Alex, you don't think I wouldn't plan everything accordingly, do you?

Alex: [Looks up angrily] I didn't think you'd ever stoop so low.

Daniel: [Shrugs] For love, one can do anything.

Stevie: [Smirks] I think I should leave you two lovebirds alone.

As Stevie is about to stand up, I feel the fear rush through my body and I quickly grab onto her arm and look at her with a look of desperation. Stevie looks down at me with a raised eyebrow as Daniel's laugh fills the room.

Daniel: Don't be scared love.

Stevie: Fear? Alex and fear? [Looks at him] She's scared of you?

Daniel: Believe it or not, yes she is. When I met her, she didn't seem like the type to be scared so easily. I was wrong.

Stevie: But you still love her?

Daniel: More than myself.

Alex: YOU BARELY KNOW ME!

I can't help but look at him in anger as the rage fills my body. He knows nothing about love; love doesn't happen through one drunken night! Love happens over time, love happens through getting to know each other; there is an unstoppable link between two people who are in love!

Daniel: Calm yourself my love, what is it that angers you?

Alex: You of course! You CAN'T love me, you BARELY know me!

Daniel: That's fine, you are mine now, so we have loads of time to get to know each other.

Alex: But I don't love you.

I narrow my eyes at him as a smirk forms on his lips. He slowly walks towards me with a seductive look on his face until he is standing only a foot away from the bed. He kneels down and leans towards me, looking me straight in the eyes. I try to lean away but Stevie's arm pushes hold my back so I am closer to him

Daniel: I told you, we have loads of time, forever actually. You WILL love me.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

As I walk past the hundredth tree, still not caring about where I end up, the scent immediately hits me. I look around me in alarm before I recognize the scent. Not alone, of course. I fold my arms over my chest and wait until Edward comes into view, Seth and Leah behind him. I look straight at Edward, knowing that if my eyes fall on Seth, nothing would hold me back.

Jacob: What do you want?

Edward: To talk, that's it.

Jacob: I don't want to talk to any of you, as far as I'm concerned, our alliance died with her.

Edward: That's a little harsh, isn't it?

Jacob: [Looks down angrily] Trust me, the pain of coming home to nothing is more painful.

Edward: I know you're angry and hurt, but you have to understand, nothing will fix this.

Jacob: You're right, so why bother talking?

Edward: Because Al-

Jacob: [Interrupts him] Please don't say her name

Edward: [Sighs] Because she wouldn't want things to be the way they are. I won't force you to listen, but I hope you'll listen, for her.

Jacob: [Looks up] What do you want?

Edward: To tell you about how things are. The pack is after Bella because of the fetus, Seth and Leah left the pack to support us, you're undecided.

Jacob: [Shakes head] Oh I'm decided, I'm out of here.

Leah: And where will you go?

I look at Leah and see that she's actually standing beside Edward, not at all looking repulsed by their proximity. It's obvious she's been crying over Alex, her puffy cheeks and red eyes tell it all. Her clothes are a little strewn; they must have dashed away from La Push. When her eyes meet mine I can't fight the link between us anymore and I hear her pleads of apology. I quickly look away and focus my eyes on the forest.

Jacob: I'm headed away. I don't know where yet. First I want to go to New York, go to her grave. Then… it's all a mystery after that.

Seth: And Bella? She's your friend; you're not even going to help protect her.

As soon as his voice is out the anger surges through me and I lunge towards him. Before I can even get to him I feel Edward's cold body hit mine and I'm held down to the earth. I try to get free but I know it's of no use, I'm weak now, I'm just tired and weak. After fighting him a while longer, I finally give up.

Edward: Can I get off you and trust you won't try that again.

Jacob: Guess I wouldn't be able to try anything with you around anyway.

Edward: That's something you should keep in mind next time you try to attack someone you shouldn't attack around me.

It takes him a moment; he hesitates as he looks at me, probably reading my mind, before finally getting off me. I sit up and put my arms around my knees, focusing my eyes on a spot of grass rather than looking up as I speak.

Jacob: You of all people Seth should not point a finger at someone who is unable to protect their friend.

Seth: Just because I didn't do it right doesn't mean you have to do the same.

Jacob: She's dead because of you.

Seth: Bella could die too and if you leave, you'll be at fault.

Edward's snarls break my concentration on the small spot of grass on the ground. I look up and see him glaring at Seth, his lips curled behind his teeth. Seth looks back at him with a serious expression, not ready to back down. Stupid kid, still as idiotic as he always is. 'Not as idiotic as you're being right now. Alex would expect more of you.' My eyes meet his as soon as his thoughts enter my mind. So much for keeping my mind to myself. 'You can't ever keep me out, I know you're hurting, and you know I am hurting too. She was my friend and I'll always blame myself for her death. You can prevent the same from happening to you with Bella.' I close my eyes and run my hand through my hair as I accept defeat. No matter how much I regret saying this, he's right.

Jacob: [Looks at Seth] I'll never forgive you Seth, but before I leave… [Looks at Edward] I will carry out my job as Bella's best friend and protect her.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

That can't be true, Harper can't be a reason that Alex left. Alex and Harper are best friends; Alex was super excited when Harper moved in with us. No matter how annoying and strange Harper is, Alex always stuck with her, she even told Harper our greatest secret. This is a lie; Alex loves Harper like a sister!

Emmett: [Shakes head in disgust] You don't believe me? Ask Max or even Alana and Chase.

Justin: They would know, and Max would never agree!

Emmett: Alex told them!

Justin: She told them?

Emmett: I don't know anyone she didn't tell, she practically hated Harper.

Justin: But why?

?: Because she felt that you all loved her more.

I look towards the stairs and see Juliet standing there with a sullen look on her face. When her eyes meet mine I see the confidence that is apparent in her expression. She's thought about this?

Juliet: You know, I always wondered what could have bothered Alex enough to leave home.

Justin: You thought about Harper as an option?

Juliet: I juggled a few ideas around, I even thought about myself as being a reason but I could never be sure it was the real reason; Alex is very secretive about her feelings.

Emmett: And yet we could read her like a book. [Rolls eyes]

Juliet: [Walks over and sits beside me] Why are you guys even talking about this? [Looks at Emmett] And what is he doing here?

I look at Emmett and see him watching Juliet with an analytical look. He looks at her a while before finally looking over at me and nodding. Is that a nod of approval? Is he telling me that I can tell Juliet about Alex?

Emmett: You can tell her.

Juliet: [Looks at me in confusion] Tell me what?

Justin: [Looks at Juliet] I can't even believe it, but he's sure about it.

Juliet: Sure about what?

Justin: That Alex isn't dead.

I wait for the reaction to hit Juliet but she only continues to stare at me. I look at her eyes and see the doubt flash in them. Why isn't she reacting?

Justin: Didn't you hear me?

Juliet: I heard you. [Looks at Emmett] What makes you so sure?

Emmett: [Smiles] You knew, didn't you?

Juliet: [Shakes head] I had my doubts, but her body, I didn't dare pursue by doubts.

Justin: [Eyes widen] Why didn't you say anything?

Juliet: I told you, I only had doubts. Her scent wasn't right, but the body, it was hers.

Justin: [Looks away] You could have said something, anything!

Juliet: What exactly could I have said? 'I think your sister isn't dead.' You were hurting, if I was wrong, I could have just opened up wounds that haven't even started healing yet.

Emmett: Justin, it doesn't matter. We need to find Alex.

Juliet: Do we have any clue as to who could have done this?

Emmett: We've made a list. [Looks at me and nods] Justin.

I pick up the list off the coffee table and hand it to Juliet. She look at it a while with an unsure expression before handing it back to me.

Juliet: Why were you guys talking about Harper? You don't think…

Emmett: [Interrupts her] I doubt that, but I did want to bring Alex's dislike for her to his attention. [Looks at me with serious expression]

Justin: But Harper really cares about Alex, she would never do anything to hurt her!

Emmett: I really don't want to talk much about this because it seems as if Alex didn't want you to know about it, but Alex always felt like you all favored Harper over her. And she told me of numerous occasions where you all even said it.

Justin: We…

I stop immediately, knowing I can't defend myself because he isn't wrong. How many times have I told Alex that I wish she were more like Harper? I can't even count, it's too many times. How terrible of a brother must I be to do something like that? My poor little sister, she must think we love Harper more than her when really that's not true. Yes Harper has a place in our hearts, but she would never be able to replace Alex, ever.

Emmett: I'm right and you know it.

Justin: [Looks down sadly] You are right [Looks up] but Alex is wrong and I promise that I will let her know just this when we get her back.

Emmett: [Smirks] That's exactly the spirit we need.

Juliet: Now all we need is to get to the bottom of this.

Emmett: [Raises an eyebrow] What do you suggest?

Juliet: How good are you with breaking into hospital records?

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYY!<br>So I want to apologize for uploading two days late. I thought I would get it a day early... wasn't able to...  
>I planned on uploading Thursday but when I got home I had to pack for my weekend trip to LA.<br>Then Friday at 3 am I was on the road until we got to the hotel at 3pm. After that I did CS homework then went to bed.  
>The next day I went to Disneyland and didn't get back until midnight and today I was out all day until now.<br>BUT, first thing when I got back today I uploaded :) But, still, I do apologize :/  
>But I would say, interesting chapter, right? Daniel IS the boss, Jacob is gonna stay in Forks, Juliet joins the 'Find Alex' team.<br>And since I already wasted enough time by uploading late, I will skip the review replies.  
>SOOOOOO sorry :(It's only because replying takes a while LOL.<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**THANK YOU JustCallMeRiley, LittleRedDevilKat, Angle B, Just Laila, AnimeFan22198, Selfan101, JHABEA143, kyella0203, 011, I'm a Skyscraper, SnowandJames4Eva, Taylena4Ever, SharpayEvans11, IreneAthan, Nikki, Littlesmiley, Dana1290, and Jakemaniac FOR REVIEWING! I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT REPLYING TO ALL OF YOU THIS TIME :/**

**-kyella0203- Hope you are recovering well from your surgery and thanks for taking the time to update even though you're dealing with that.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for all your continue support, please continue to show your support I SOOOOO appreciate it!  
>Love you guys and don't forget to continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	126. Research

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

My breathing speeds up as he leans closer to me and I clutch onto the sheets of the bed with fear as I feel his breath against my lips. When his lips meet mine all I can feel is disgust, disgust with myself for letting someone besides Jacob kiss me. He deepens the kiss and I feel his hands replace Stevie's on my back as he leans against my body. As much as I want to stop the kiss, my body has frozen up and I can't get myself to stop him. It's like the fear has taken control of my body. Finally when he pulls away and lets go of me, he places a hand on my cheek then stands up abruptly.

Daniel: Let's go Stevie, my love needs more rest and we have work to do.

I watch them both exit the room, Stevie winking at me before shutting the door. As soon as their footsteps can no longer be heard, I crumple myself into a ball and let my tears put me to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

As we approach the house, my throat starts to go dry and I'm tempted to turn around and run away. Alex and I had so many good memories together in this house when the Cullens were out hunting, going back would bring them all back, and then the pain of her being gone will hit harder. I slow down as the house comes into view and stop in the driveway, as soon as I'm fully stopped; my eyes fall on Alex's bedroom window. The window I went through so many times to see her, I'll never get to do that again.

Edward: You coming?

Jacob: [Nods] Yeah

I follow Edward into the house as Seth and Leah go back into the forest to patrol. When we reach the living room I almost stop in shock. There on the couch sits my best friend, pale and white as she could ever be. She looks ill, like she's dying, which makes sense because that's what the baby is doing to her. I look over at Edward and see the desperate look on his face as he sits down on the floor in front of her.

Bella: [Looks up with a smile] Jacob, you're back.

Jacob: [Shrugs and sits down] Yeah, have to eventually come back.

Bella: [Frowns] Jacob, I'm so sorry. I…

Jacob: [Holds up hand] I don't really want to talk about it. I'm here for you.

Bella: [Looks at me in surprise] Oh. Well, I'm fine.

Rosalie: The hell you are! [Looks at Edward] Carlisle says the food she's eating isn't supporting the baby at all… well the food she's able to keep in. Jasper and Esme are researching this around the clock to find out why.

Edward: [Looks up in concern] She's still not keeping the food down?

Rosalie: [Shakes head] It's all coming out.

Edward: Then what do we do?

Bella: My baby is getting hungry, there has to be something I can do to feed him.

Rosalie: [Looks nervous] Well… I have a suggestion.

Edward: [Looks at Rosalie in anger] Never!

Rosalie: It could work, I mean… the baby is half vampire.

Half vampire, what could she mean by that? What could she… wait a minute. The bloodsucker isn't suggesting that Bella drink some blood, is she? I quickly look over at Edward and see him nod in anger. I look back at Rosalie in disgust, she just rolls her eyes.

Rosalie: [Looks at Bella] I think you should try drinking some blood.

Bella: [Eyes go wide] Blood! Why didn't I think of that? Of course!

Jacob: [Shocked] Why didn't YOU think of it? Because it's crazy!

Bella: It's for my baby, he needs it!

Edward: The fetus doesn't need blood, we just need to keep trying food.

Bella: No, we keep trying that and my baby will die of hunger, I need blood.

Edward: No.

Rosalie: [Grabs phone] I'll text Carlisle, he's at the hospital now, he can arrange some blood.

Edward: I said no.

Bella: [Looks pleadingly at Edward] Please, it could help ME and the baby.

Edward: [Looks back in desperation] But blood?

Bella: [Nods] Yes, please.

Edward: [Looks away and sighs] Fine.

Jacob: [Shakes head] Disgusting.

Rosalie: [Glares at me] No one asked you.

Bella: Jacob, I'm just making a little compromise for my baby.

Jacob: By eating blood?

Bella: [Nods] Yes, mothers have to make compromises.

Jacob: Unbelievable. You're making enough compromise by letting it live in you! It's like a leech, slowly taking your life away.

Bella: He's half vampire, so it makes sense that he does that.

She is so… so irritating. I look at Edward and see him nod in agreement before standing up.

Edward: Carlisle is almost here, I will go warn Jasper about the blood.

Rosalie: [Nods] Good idea.

Edward looks sadly at Bella one more time before exiting the living room. When he's gone, I turn my attention back on Bella and see her looking at me with worry.

Jacob: What?

Bella: I just worry for you, you just lost…

Jacob: [Interrupts her] Stop, I really don't want to hear her name. Please.

Bella: [Looks down sadly] I'm sorry.

Jacob: Hearing her name, it hurts. It reminds me that I'll never be able to say that name again and expect to hear her respond.

Bella: I'm sorry.

How can they even stand it? How can they go on? Alex was their family, the little girl of the family, and yet they keep themselves up and focus on Bella. I can barely keep my mind on Bella being in this house, memories of Alex keep coming up. This living room even, remembering when she got mad at the pack for joining in on the fight against the newborns. She got mad at me specifically, and I remember her coming into this very room wearing the tinniest little pajama set I'd ever seen. She looked smoking hot, and all I could think was to cover her up so the rest of the pack would stop ogling her. At the end of all that the thought that crossed my mind was, 'we just got back together and she's ALREADY mad at me? Guess Alex is gonna be as big of a handful as I thought… love you Alex.' I feel the smile spread on my lips without my control as I'm still looking at Bella. Bella looks at me with a weak smile.

Bella: You thinking about her?

Jacob: [Nods] She was so… crazy, but I loved her for that.

Bella: We all loved her, I know it's hard for you but over time you'll accept her being gone. I just… worry for the ones who won't be able to do that.

Jacob: [Raises an eyebrow] One's?

Rosalie: More like one. [Sighs] Emmett.

Jacob: Oh yeah, where is he?

Rosalie: He took off as soon as he heard about her death; we have no idea where he went.

Bella: The worst part is, he saw her right before she died.

Rosalie: He couldn't believe it because he said she was fine when he saw her.

Jacob: He saw her?

Rosalie: [Nods] At the hospital. He waited while she was unconscious and when she woke up, he went to see her secretly.

?: The part you two didn't hear about was her emotional condition.

I look up and see Alice walking into the living room wearing slightly wrinkled clothes. It looks wrong for Alice, she always wears new and pristine clothing, never clothes that are the slightest worn-out or wrinkled. She takes a seat across from me and looks down sadly.

Alice: Emotionally, she was a wreck. She doesn't believe we loved her anymore.

Bella: But Emmett went to see her.

Alice: Yes, and she was under the impression that she was dreaming.

Bella: Oh. Emmett told you this?

Alice: [Nods] I had the vision about her accident, I didn't know when and I wanted to stop it. Before I could do anything I heard that Emmett had gone out hunting alone, I knew he went to go see her. And a few days later when he came back, he confirmed my thoughts.

Jacob: What did she say?

Alice: They didn't talk long, but Emmett knew she was hurt by us letting the Russos take her.

Jacob: Hurt? More like betrayed.

Alice: [Looks at me angrily] Okay, then you tell me what you would do. Would you deny a mother and a father their daughter that they had be crying over and searching like crazy for months?

Jacob: You know what, if I knew this would happen, that she would die, YES.

Alice: [Smiles] You said 'if' you knew this would happen, so if you didn't know, you would have let her go.

Jacob: That's not what I meant.

Alice: It's what you said; no one could have prevented the Russos from taking her, trust me on that. But… I feel like we could have taken better actions with communicating with her when she was gone. Things with Bella happened so fast… we couldn't think.

Jacob: I'm done with this conversation, I smell the blood coming in now, I'm gone.

Bella: Wait!

I ignore Bella's call after me and control the expression of disgust on my face as Edward and Carlisle enter the room with a cooler which I already know is filled with packets of blood. As soon as I'm out of the living room, I dart towards the entrance of the house so I'm finally outside. I feel my breath start to return when I'm no longer in the house, I felt so constricted there, just too much pain, too much Alex. I look up towards the window of her room, the memory of her waving to me from that very window flashes through my mind as I shift and head straight into the forest.

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

Emmett: I could have snuck in here myself faster than it took you to flash us; I thought you were better at this stuff than Alex? [Glares at Justin]

Justin: Shush it down a little, I didn't want to get caught.

Juliet: Your speed and hesitance with that spell could have gotten us caught.

Justin: Why are you taking his side?

Juliet: Because your side almost got us caught, now shut-up so we can do our research!

Emmett: [Smirks] I like her, she's like my Rose. Taking command!

Justin: SHHH!

I shake my head as I walk towards the filing cabinets labeled 'Expired' while Justin and Juliet look through the 'Current Patients' cabinets. I'm pretty sure Alex told me that they were the smart ones. Well, I can't wait for them to remember that we are the only ones that know Alex is alive. I immediately locate the 'R' cabinet and pull it open, it takes a while but I finally find the file labeled 'Russo, Alex' and pull it out of the cabinet. When I turn around, Justin and Juliet are still looking through the other cabinets.

Emmett: You do know Alex's files aren't going to be there right, she's dead, remember?

Justin: [Turns around in embarrassment] Right…

Juliet: [Smiles] You found it!

Emmett: [Nods] Yes, now let's read this before someone comes.

I open the file and walk over to the table in the middle of the room, spreading out the papers on it so I can locate what we need. My eyes scan through the papers until I find the x-rays and the reports that go with them. I pick up the reports and quickly scan through them, not noticing as Justin and Juliet are looking at some of the other reports.

Emmett: I knew it!

Justin: [Looks up from papers] What?

Emmett: This report says they did a full-body scan, she had no internal damage.

Juliet: And I am looking at a report from her autopsy which says that her stomach was bleeding.

Emmett: That isn't something you just don't catch… what could it mean?

?: It means someone left a body to pose as Alex's and thought no one would ever find out.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYY!<br>So I was on time to post! Yay! And this time there will be Review Replies lol.  
>Looks like someone is missing Alex a lot :( Poor Jacob.<br>Meanwhile, team 'Find Alex' is breaking the law to find clues. Who could be the person who caught them? Allie or Enemy?  
><strong>

**Before I forget, ENWIS READERS: Right now, I don't know if I can handle, school, work, and writing SO ENWIS will be put on hold for a while.  
>I know that sucks, but its either 'History' or ENWIS... and I'd rather do 'History' right now because my minds blanked out of ENWIS.<br>BUT, it will be back! Don't worry! I will go back to writing ENWIS by the end of this year, when school is out :)**

**O.M.G. OMG! I JUST realized that in TWO WEEKS, the one year anniversary of 'History' will be coming!  
>Last year on September 21st I posted the first chapter of 'History'<br>Guys... that was day was SOOO exciting for me :)  
>I haven't decided what I'm gonna do to celebrate... because I just checked the calender and realized this...<br>I'll have to think about it. I don't know what I wanna do yet.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-AnimeFan22198- Juliet is cool, I was happy she returned by the end of WOWP.**

**-Littlesmiley- Sorry I didn't get to really respond to you when it was your first time reviewing! But thank you for reviewing again :)**

**-Angle B- Looks like someone is doing some predicting in her head. You think Jacob is gonna head to NY and save her?**

**-Taylena4Ever- Thanks, and its strange, I really thought everyone would get it fast.**

**-JHABEA143- Poor Justin, he still cares for her. And I am still thinking about the whole Alana thing...**

**-JustCallMeRiley- Sorry, I just really wanted the chapter to be posted fast last week. I love them too, especially when a lot of people review :)**

**-Selfan101- The things Jacob would do to Daniel if he knew... ;)**

**-Guest- lol, nice job. Jacob is having a hard time, he is just taking it our on poor Seth.**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks Toni! Sorry we haven't chatted in a while :P**

**-IreneAthan- I think thats what everyone wants... even me... wish I could fast forward time to those chapters already being written. LOL.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- I think he's lost any fans he mighta had. Strange thing is... before all this I was planning on making Daniel and love interest for Alex when she returned to NY. Imagine that, lol. But like I said... my mind just suddenly has and idea and I go for it :D**

**-SharpayEvans11- Having a girl on the team is always a big help, lol ;)**

**-Dana1290- Hey! 3 ya too, how've u been? Hope your voice is getting better! And you have some good hopes, I will try and fulfill them soon!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks you guys for your awesome support, seriously all of you rock.  
>The people who have read from the beginning and have never reviewed, the people who have read and reviewed from the beginning, the people who got into this halfway through, and the people who just started reading this. Thank You, so much. I so appreciate your feedback or non feedback, though I really do appreciate feedback lol. Which gives me an idea of what I wanna do for the 21st. ;)<strong>

**Don't forget to continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	127. Normal

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

Justin: Dr. Carl?

Dr. Carl: [Closes door] I was hoping I wouldn't be the only one who has suspicions on Alex's sudden death. That's why I called Carlisle, I hoped he would want to come here himself to make sense of her death. [Looks at me] But I guess he secretly sent his son?

Emmett: Carlisle has no idea I'm here, he's preoccupied at the time. My brother's wife is pregnant and you could say there are complications.

Dr. Carl: [Nods] That is something you can't walk away from.

Justin: You don't think Alex is dead?

Dr. Carl: [Shakes head] I'm a well-trained doctor, I would have known if there was internal bleeding in her stomach because my team and I checked any of the possible medical outcomes of a car accident. No doctor would have been stupid enough to not check for internal bleeding. It's normal procedure.

Justin: But you didn't say anything?

Dr. Carl: [Shakes head] I was still under the process of comparing blood samples; I just got the results today and found it negative. Alex's blood does not match the blood of the dead body. I was going to bring it to your parent's attention until I heard the noise coming from here.

Justin: You can't tell my parents!

Dr. Carl: [Raises an eyebrow] Why is that?

Justin: They can't know, not until Alex is safe and sound!

Juliet: Look, the Russo's have had a rough couple of months and finding out that their daughter isn't dead but got kidnapped isn't going to make it easier. We'd rather find her, then tell them.

Dr. Carl: But the police can help.

Emmett: [Rolls eyes] Of course they can, and in a few years Alex MIGHT be back safe and sound.

Dr. Carl: You doubt New York's police and detectives?

Emmett: There are people going missing in New York every day, Alex's isn't their greatest priority.

Dr. Carl: [Nods] I guess I can't really argue that. But I can't let you be in this room any longer, I know Alex's file word-for-word. It would be better that we leave this room before you three are arrested and I lose my job.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

It's dark when I return to the house. I didn't really want to come back so soon, but Seth kept annoying me, telling me that Bella wanted us to stay in the house. Finally I got too irritated by him and decided to go inside. As I get closer to the back door, I find that it's already open. I walk right in and find Bella sitting next to Seth on the couch. She looks up at me with a smile as I take a seat on the floor across from them. It's best I keep my distance from Seth.

Bella: I was wondering when you'd come back.

Jacob: I needed to clear my head.

Bella: Why are you sitting all the way over there?

Jacob: Why are you sitting with him?

Seth: She was cold.

Bella: Where have you been?

Jacob: Scouting the perimeter, they have the place surrounded. No one can get out.

Edward: I assume that means no hunting?

Jacob: And no shopping or going to work or… getting more blood for Bella.

Edward: [Looks worried] Carlisle brought a small supply.

Jacob: Then you better hope this baby comes out soon.

Bella: He can take his time, I don't mind.

I look at Edward and see the pain in his face as he looks at her. Bella smiles at him before looking down at her belly and rubbing it gently. She does it like it's natural, like having a monster baby is so normal. I look at Edward again and see him also shaking his head at her in annoyance.

Jacob: I see that the blood is helping?

Bella: Very much.

Jacob: [Nods] I guess that's good.

Rosalie: It's very good, now she AND the baby can eat.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Awesome for the little monster then.

Bella: [Frowns] What did you say?

Jacob: [Shakes head] Nothing.

I try to think of a way to change the subject when Leah's voice comes in my mind. 'Pack members approaching, they say they want to talk. Three wolves and a human, should I wait for you?' Of course you need to wait for me… and Seth too I guess.

Seth: Of course I'm coming!

I look up and see Seth already standing. Bella and Rosalie are both looking at him in confusion while Edward looks worried. He looks at me at the same time I look at him and I can already tell he wants to know what I think. I don't know what to think, I have to go check it out. He nods as I stand up and walk out of the house through the back door. I can hear Seth behind me as I shift.

As soon as I'm full-on wolf, I dart through the forest at the greatest speed I can. I can hear Leah as I move and know she's close. After another minutes of running, I find her waiting for us as she paces a small clearing. Do you know who it is? 'I don't think Sam is there, he must have sent someone else, probably Jared. Do you think you should shift, he's probably the human?' No, he can talk; I'm more vulnerable if I shift. We'll wait for now and see what they have to say. I look at Seth and see him nodding in agreement before I focus myself on the direction the scents of the three werewolves are coming from. It's just a few minutes run before I slow myself down and I see a shirtless Jared standing with three wolves behind him. I slowly walk forward, Leah and Seth behind me. I realize Collin, Quil, and Paul are the wolves with him. Where's Embry?

Jared: Sam just sent me to talk, that's it.

Then get on to talking. I nod towards him and he looks back at the wolves before turning back towards me with a confused look.

Jared: It would be easier if you shifted, so I could hear you too.

'You were right about the vulnerability, stay wolf; he will have to deal with the one-sided communication.' I nod towards Leah before looking straight into Jared's eyes and shaking my head.

Jared: [Sighs] Okay. Look Jacob, we want you back, we don't like seeing the family broken-up like this. No one wants to fight you, brother against brother, it's just not right.

You can say that again. 'But they want to fight our allies, it's not right.' Seth says in anger behind me. He's right.

Jared: Sam talked with the elders, no one wants a bloodbath and we definitely don't want to hurt Bella. We'll wait until that thing is out of her, then deal with the problem.

'More like they'll wait until Bella is dead and have you deal with the problem.' I look behind me and see Leah darting her eyes between Jared and myself. What does she mean? 'You'll be so angry about Bella's death they're sure you'll go after the vampire spawn yourself, they expect that you'll lead the fight.' You might not be wrong.

Jared: Okay, this is ridiculous. Can you just shift?

I look back at Leah and see her watching Jared with hesitation. I guess I should shift now, but vulnerability… Leah, go scout the area, Seth will have my back. Leah nods, still looking at Jared curiously before turning and disappearing into the forest. When she's gone, I take the time to shift, not even caring that I'm standing nude in front of five others. When I'm fully shifted, Jared's annoyed expression turns to relief.

Jared: Thought I'd have to keep talking to an animal. [Smirks]

Jacob: Well now you're not, I'm shifted, what do you want?

Jared: I already told you, now I want to hear what you have to say.

Jacob: Sam doesn't plan on acting at all until the baby it's born?

Jared: [Nods] Yes, we'll wait until Bella isn't in the faction.

Jacob: She'll be even more in this once it's out of her, I'll still protect her.

Jared: We don't want to fight…

Jacob: Neither do we, but we will if we have to.

Jared: [Sighs] Jacob, why are you doing this? For the girl? She's gone, Alex is gone.

I look at Jared in surprise as he looks at me with a defeated expression. I haven't heard her name out loud since I heard about her death, I refuse to hear it, it hurts too much. But I like hearing it, I missed hearing it actually. But hearing it only brings up the reminder that I'll never get to use that name again to call her to me.

'Jake focus, don't let hearing her name break you down.' As much as I hate agreeing with him I can't deny he's right, I can't think about her right now, I need to think about protecting Bella.

Jacob: I think you forget Bella was my friend longer than I even had an imprint. I'm doing this for Bella, to protect my best friend. Just because they couldn't protect… her, doesn't mean that I won't be here for Bella.

Jared: Jake, I told you, Sam and the elders said we won't do anything until the thing is out of Bella.

Jacob: Good then, I will stay here until then, after that it's all up to you and the Cullens. Just until this thing is out of Bella, you stay on your land.

Jared: And after? After what will happen?

Jacob: [Shrugs] Up to you all. I'm out of here as soon as Bella is safe from that monster growing in her, as for Leah and Seth, they'll be back in La Push.

Jared: Jacob…

Jacob: [Interrupts him] You can't change my mind. Anyway, howl if you need anything, just stay off their land.

Jared: Fine.

Jared turns and nods towards the wolves, Paul and Collin turn around and run into the woods, Jared following them. Quil hesitates and looks towards me with sad eyes. I smile at him and motion him away, he nods before disappearing after them. When I'm sure they're gone, I shift and join Seth and Leah.

I think that went well. 'It would have gone better if you hurt Jared.' Leah says with annoyance. He's just the middleman, Sam sent him. Did anyone find it odd that Collin was here instead of Embry? 'Not at all.' I look at Leah and see her looking at me with a serious expression. What do you mean? 'Didn't you see how upset Quil was to see you on the other side, as the enemy? Embry must be at worse condition; Sam probably didn't want him here in case he switched sides.' Really? You think so? 'I know so.'

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I have been alone in this room for the whole day; neither Stevie nor Daniel has come to see me since yesterday when I found out they were behind my kidnapping. Food has magically appeared in my room, I haven't had much of a stomach to eat it so most of it has returned untouched. I've tried again and again to think of a way to get out of here, but without my wand it's useless. And any chance I'd have of escaping without my wand is thrown out due to my leg. So what to do? I'm Alex Russo, I'm the queen of scheming and getting out of trouble, but yet I can't think of a way to get myself out of this mess. In the first time in months I actually miss Justin. If Justin were here, he'd find a way out of this mess. Because that's what's normal in our relationship, I get in messes, and he gets me out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY :)<br>I really hope I don't not post next Friday... it's the freakin anniversary of my story -_-  
>But I have a valid excuse today. I had 60 pages of reading an a big assignment for that reading and a 32-people dinner party to deal with.<br>I finished the assignment like 20 minutes before 12:00 am and the guests left like 1:00 am... its like 2:05 am right now.  
>And I am posting, because it was on my mind all day but I had other things to do. Cooking, cleaning, guests, hw...<br>But now it's done and hopefully next Friday I can get the chapter posted and maybe I'll try to put something else too? To celebrate?  
>I hust noticed... no cliffhanger for once :D<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Taylena4Ever- Thanks and yes ,Lol to Jacob and his protectiveness :)**

**-kyella0203- They aren't, they wanna do this themselves. And good guess, you are correct. **

**-JHABEA143- I think if I made it Jacob, I would have loved it myself LOL.**

**-SharpayEvans11- Guess 1 is correct!**

**-littlesmiley- Gotta wait, I am still considering how and how fast its gonna happen. I have been dragging it too much... but not enough Alex POV.**

**-AnimeFan22198- Thanks, and sorry, for some reason I can't resist them. But there wasn't one in this chapter. **

**-Angle B- Lol, I was just thinking I am lacking Alex POVs.**

**-Selfan101- Hahah, waht would you punch? lol. He doesn't really exist. JK. I'm sure anyone would want to.**

**-IreneAthan- Yes they do, and then Alex and Jacob :) Together. But I am still brainstorming that...**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- It excites me, I've been on this site for a year and have been writing for a year! I will look those songs up :)**

**-JustCallMeRiley- Aww, thanks lol :)**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- You know what, I wrote the chapter already... IF I had known that the one year anniversary was coming up. I SOOOO would have done a super-awesome Jacob-Alex reunion! But guess not... :/ **

** -jagruthi. koduru- Thanks and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Mary Corleone Mancini- Who knows... think pack of vampires and pack of wolves.**

**-Nikki- Thanks! :) I saw your comment days ago and since that week is also the anniversary and I haven't decided what I am gonna do I am thinking, Monday I will have a sneak peak of the next chapter... like the first POV (Justin POV) ... which is basically half the chapter. Then on Friday I will post the remainder of the chapter (Jacob POV) and the next chapter. I am still thinking about it but for Monday I will try and remember to post it for ya! :) Also your Justin thought... very interesting. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your reviews, you guys are so awesome for doing this week after week and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy replying! :)  
>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE continue to REVIEW PLEASE ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	128. Extra Help

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Juliet takes my hand as Dr. Carl signals us to follow him out of the room. Emmett pauses at the door for a while before finally following after him. Juliet gives me a questioning look; I just shrug and pull her after them. Dr. Carl leads us down the hall for a while before stopping at a door and pulling out a key from his pocket. He quickly unlocks the door and holds the door open for us, coming in after we are all inside. Juliet and I take a seat across from the doctor as he sits down in an office chair while Emmett stands behind us.

Emmett: What do you know doc?

Dr. Carl: Everything that you know. Going into detail about her files won't do you any good. So you'll find out more about how she 'died' and about her examinations after the accident. What good is that?

Juliet: Then why did you want us to follow you here?

Dr. Carl: Because I have access to this whole hospital legally, you three don't.

Emmett: We got conformation that Alex isn't dead, what else do we need?

Dr. Carl: Access to the security tapes.

Emmett: Right…

Justin: We could see who came in that night and took Alex!

Dr. Carl: Correct. I am able to get in and get the footage from that night. Any information, including that which you'd need I'll provide.

Justin: Thank you so much! You don't even know how much we appreciate it.

Juliet: Just one question, why are you helping us?

Dr. Carl: For Carlisle. He and I became good friends and when I met him he spoke greatly about Alex, I can't even imagine what my friend is going through, and his family.

Emmett: I can't either.

I look at Emmett and see him looking at the floor with a pained expression. It must be hard for him to be away from his family in a time like this. The moment he heard about Alex's death, he left Forks and headed straight for New York. His trip to New York was extended in finding out about Alex actually being alive. Now he'll stay here until Alex is found, and lie to his family by keeping the truth about Alex from them. We're all lying… but what else can we do? If we tell them, it will only hurt them more. She could be in great danger… or maybe worse, she may even be dead and we'll never get to recover her actual body.

Juliet: Justin, you okay?

Justin: [Snaps out of though] Yeah, just thinking.

Emmett: We need to do a lot of that right now…

Juliet: When will we get to see the footage?

Dr. Carl: I can try and get it for you tomorrow.

Emmett: Try?

Dr. Carl: [Shrugs] I said I have access to the room, not that I can grab the footage and walk out of there without being stopped. I need some time, I will get it to you and I'm hoping that if it's busy enough tomorrow I can go in and get it unnoticed.

Emmett: Or we [Points to himself, Juliet, and I] can get it.

Dr. Carl: I will not let you three do anything else illegal, go home and rest. I will wizard mail it to you by tomorrow… just make sure you're at the mailbox and no one else.

Juliet: Thank you doctor, we will do just that.

Dr. Carl: [Nods and hands me a card] Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, I'm not the only wizard doctor in this hospital and if you get caught sneaking in somewhere again…

Justin: [Nods] Thank you.

Emmett: We'll be waiting for the tape. [Sighs] And thanks.

Emmett is already holding the door open as Juliet and I stand up. I step out of the room and let Juliet lead us out of the hospital, not remembering where the exit was. As we walk quietly down the hall a feeling of deja-vu comes to me. I feel like I've been in this hallway before. I scan the area until my eyes fall on a little poster I remember staring at for a long time… this is where Alex's room was. She was in room 3801. My eyes dart from door label to door label until I see 3801, I feel my feet stop when I see it. This is where Alex was last, where I thought she died, but really where someone kidnapped her. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look towards the hand to see Emmett looking at me with determination.

Emmett: Don't let seeing where she got kidnapped weaken you.

Justin: It-

Emmett: [Interrupts me] I saw your expression change, don't lie to me.

Justin: Trust me, that's the opposite of what's on my mind. I just can't believe this is where I thought Alex died… when really…

Emmett: [Nods] Whoever did this is stupid, they didn't really think no one would notice.

Justin: No one did notice… until you came.

Juliet: Just think how worse this could be, Emmett could have never come… then…

Emmett: [Interrupts her] It doesn't matter anymore, now we know and we'll find Alex very soon.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I can already hear the conversations going on in the house as I enter the house. That monster spawn cracked one of Bella's ribs and she still loves it, Bella is a lunatic.

Seth: I'm sure she's fine.

I frown at hearing Seth behind me. He insisted on coming in with me, he said he wanted to check on Bella. What is up with him, it's like he always has to check on how Bella's doing? Did they become that good of friends those few days I was gone before the wedding? I swear it wasn't even that long. And when Bella sees him, she's just as happy.

Jacob: You see Bella, see that she's fine, and then you leave. Got it?

Seth: [Nods] Whatever you say alpha.

I walk through the walkways to the living room just as Rosalie helps Bella sit down on the couch. I notice the bandage around her belly and the larger cup of blood in her hand. That is probably the medicine they were talking about.

Bella: Jake! Seth!

Seth: [Smiles] You're looking a lot better… minus the bandage.

Bella: [Chuckles] Yeah, it's just a little pain I can take for my baby.

Edward: [Rolls eyes] A little pain…

Rosalie: The blood is healing it so all is well. [Smiles]

Seth: So since you're fine, I'm headed out.

Bella: [Frowns] Already?

Seth: I could… [Looks at me] stay but I need to go on patrol, Leah is alone.

Bella: You'll come back?

Seth: [Smiles and nods] Of course.

Seth waves at Bella and Edward before darting through the backdoor. Bella watches with a frown then smiles as she looks at me.

Bella: You'll stay at least?

Jacob: [Nods] I'm exhausted so yeah.

I lean against the wall facing Bella and slide down until I am sitting on the floor. I feel the exhaustion take over me and try to ignore it. When was the last time I actually got some sleep? I don't even know. I look up as a scream shoots through the room. Bella is holding her chest with a pained expression as Rosalie and Edward hold her on both sides.

Jacob: What happened?

Edward: I think she cracked another rib.

Rosalie: We need to get her upstairs, Carlisle should be still set-up.

I don't stand up and try to help, like the blonde would let me anyway. Rosalie quickly lifts Bella and speeds up the stairs; Edward follows with a worried expression. I try to listen in but am too tired to focus myself on them. Suddenly I find myself no longer alone as Alice comes down the stairs and stands in front of me.

Alice: Hi.

Jacob: Hey.

I close my eyes, hoping that she'll get the hint and go away… but she doesn't.

Alice: You're here.

Jacob: Yeah.

Alice: Tired?

Jacob: [Nods] Kind of.

Why did she have to pop up out of nowhere now? Wait… were has she been lately, I thought her and Bella were joint at the hip.

Jacob: [Opens eyes] Where have you been?

Alice: Upstairs.

Jacob: I mean, why haven't you been around… like with Bella?

Alice: [Sighs] Her fetus gives me a headaches.

Jacob: Vampires get headaches?

Alice: [Shakes head] Not the normal ones. You mind if I join you, the headache isn't as bad here.

Jacob: [Nods] I guess.

Alice: [Sits down] How you holding up?

Jacob: I'm tired, I don't know how I'll be able to keep staying up and keeping watch.

Alice: You know that's not what I mean.

Jacob: I'd rather not talk about it.

Alice: I get that… but still I ask.

Jacob: [Sighs] You're not gonna leave are you?

Alice: [Smirks] Bella and her never told you how persuasive I can be?

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] More like annoying…

Alice: Avoiding the subject won't do anything.

Jacob: No it won't… but it will stop me from thinking about her.

Alice: You're in her house, there is no other place where you can think about her more.

Jacob: Trust me, there is. We have more than this house where we shared memories. All of Forks makes me think about her.

Alice: Okay, but that brings me back to the question, how are you holding up?

Jacob: [Sighs] I guess I'm not, probably won't be able to until I get out of this place.

Alice: You really plan on leaving once this is over?

Jacob: [Shrugs] Not that I have anything else here for me.

Alice: You had a lot here before you met her, or did you forget?

Jacob: But now it doesn't feel possible… not without her.

Alice: [Nods] I get it. So where you headed?

Jacob: Doesn't matter. I do want to visit her grave once, just let my eyes fully except it, then after that… it doesn't matter.

Alice: What about college? You guys were going to go together.

Jacob: But now she's gone so it doesn't matter.

Alice: She still would have wanted you to go. How many of the guys in La Push go to college that far away?

Jacob: None really. I was only going so I wouldn't have to be away from her.

Alice: She'd want you to go.

Jacob: I know…

Alice: You should go… for her.

Jacob: I'll think about it.

Alice: [Smiles] Really?

Jacob: [Shrugs] I guess, but I really don't think I'll decide to go though, not without her.

Alice: [Sighs] It feels like our lives have totally flipped upside down since she left, just as it had when she came. She was like the missing part of our family… and now it just feels incomplete. And Emmett… he hasn't called or anything since he left. I wonder where he is.

Jacob: Those two were really close, doubt you'll be seeing him around anytime soon. And good thing everyone is distracted with Bella and her spawn, otherwise they'd feel his absence.

Alice: It's not like that…

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Sure. I can tell you guys are sad about her death, but you live on like it's nothing.

Alice: So do you?

Jacob: [Looks angrily at her] You have no idea what's going on inside of me!

Alice: And you know what's going on inside of us?

Jacob: [Sighs] Guess I can't deny the truth in that.

Alice: [Smiles] Nope.

Jacob: [Closes eyes] I just miss her so much.

Alice: We all do Jacob, we all do.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYYYYYYYYYY! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D<br>HAPPY ANNIVERSARY OF 'HISTORY!"  
>It has been exactly a year since I not only started writing this story BUT also since I started writing.<br>I can't even believe it's been THAT long... I really didn't think I would be doing over 100 chapters, let alone a year!  
>I would like to thank you guys all SOOOOO much for your support, especially lately since I have been posting so late.<br>Also I would like to thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting.  
>I wouldn't even be writing till today if it wasn't for you guys! <strong>

**Now I thought it through and decided that I will be rewriting the WHOLE story. It will be edited correctly and no more script-writing.  
>This is going to be what I am going to do to celebrate the anniversary of 'History' :)<br>I posted the first 3 chapters so there will no longer be the script version.  
><strong>

**Just a few questions I hope you guys will put in you review?  
>1. How long have you been reading 'History'?<br>2. Who is your favorite character? Why is he/she your favorite character.  
>3. What is your favorite chapter? What is your favorite scene?<br>4. What do you want to see in the future? Who's POV and what characters that are yet to come in the story?  
>5. Should I start writing the new chapters the way chapter 1-3 is written or should I do that gradually when I catch up to these chapters?<strong>

**I will do the review replies later. Right now I need to go help my mom out. I will write the review replies either before work or after work :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**-JHABEA143- Thanks! That was originally my idea, to have him torn about who to go to but at that time I wasn't considering her being kidnapped. **

**-kyella0203- Haha, yeah that needs to be the next step... I'm getting to it. And yeah, it's been exactly 19 chapters they have been apart :O**

**-JustLaila- Thanks you :) And it's updated, as you see lol :)**

**-Angle B- I know that what everyone wants, heck, its what I want. I am just stuck on writing the chapter she is going to be saved and the one before it. :P**

**-Selfan101- Awww, thank you. Some people have been getting annoyed that its dragging. But guys... life doesn't go that fast! Well... it kinda does... w.e.**

**-SharpayEvans11- Lol. And thanks :)**

**-Taylena4Ever- Thanks you, and finally it has come. I woke up in such a good mood. ONE YEAR! :D**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Sorry, like I mentioned before, I want that too. Just need to get to writing it. I want it to be an AWESOME chapter :D Trust me, i have been thinking about it A LOT! Like everytime I have a new idea LOL. Its hard to decide.**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- For me its exciting because I started writing when I started writing 'History' before that I had NEVER written before. **

**-littlesmiley- Sorry its dragging but I dont want it to go TOO fast. And also I want to work up to the awesome chapter of their reunion.**

**-Dana1290- No probs, I am sorry to hear that your having more troubles :/ Your doing better? And don't worry about having your sis update, you can update when you can. Just like to know you're okay :)**

**-Guest- Haha, I'm sure he wants to save her fast to just for Jake. ;)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Again, I SOOO love and appreciate your guys for your support this whole year. Thanks SO much! :)  
>Please continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	129. Assisting Item

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

The wait is annoying. Being with Justin and Juliet is bearable, they aren't being the annoying selves that Alex has always explained them to be… not that they can, they're as anxious as me for the tapes.

Being around the family is annoying though, especially the orange-haired girl Harper. Seeing her, being around her, just reminds me off all the pain Alex was in when she came to Forks. Eventually we made the pain go away, made it become a bad memory of her past, but still, she caused this, ALL of this.

Max hasn't been any better since yesterday; he refuses to leave his room and will only see Alana and Chase. I haven't tried to see him, I know I'll tell him the truth about Alex if I do, and of course he'll tell Alana and Chase. I don't need the three of them getting in on this mess, they could get hurt, and I can't have that.

The family isn't bothering me the most right now though. Eighteen hours has passed since we last saw the doctor and every minute is making me more impatient. Why hasn't he gotten us the tape? I should stop waiting and call him myself. I'm just sitting here waiting… what a waste. Where is my phone?

I move my hands to my pockets and slip my hand into my right pocket when I feel my phone through my jeans. When my phone is I start scrolling through my phone to find where I saved the doctor to my contacts when suddenly the sound of a doorbell comes. Justin and Juliet quickly stand up and head towards the glass-stained door in the corner of the room. I throw my head back in irritation and close my eyes as they speak to whoever is at the door. Finally the door closes and I open my eyes. Justin walks back, looking happily at a package in his hands.

Justin: It's here.

Emmett: Good, now play it.

Juliet: Wait, let me close the door. Justin, you set it up.

I move myself to the other couch as Justin opens the box and brings out a tape. He goes towards a small TV and pushes the tape in. Juliet joins him on the couch after he sits downs. He grabs the remote and presses play; we all look up at the screen nervously. This is it, this is where we get our biggest clue as to who has Alex.

The screen starts with Alex unconscious on the bed, unconscious but alive! I feel a smile spread on my face and look at Justin to see him looking just as happily at the screen. She turns a few times in her sleep for the next few minutes, but nothing else happens.

We don't need this! As great as it is to see Alex alive, I'd rather see the face of whoever's throats I am going to rip open.

As I open my mouth to command Justin to fast forward, the door to Alex's hospital room opens and two figures enter. I close my mouth and focus back onto the screen. From their sizes I can tell one is a guy and one is a girl, but they're both hooded so I can't see their faces. But I'm sure my assumption is right. The girl walks over to Alex and stands in front of her while the guy stands at the door and waits. The door flies open and a third guy enters carrying a giant sack. The dead body?

Juliet: They have their faces covered. What help is this?!

Justin: Wait, just wait.

But what if they have their face covered the entire time? Really, how will this get us any closer to helping Alex? We don't even know who the real culprit of all this is, one of the guys, the girl, none of them?

I ball my hands up in a fist as the first guy lifts Alex into his arms and the second guy places the sack on the bed. He starts untying the sack but isn't able to so he looks at the girl. The girl looks like she's yelling at him because the guy puts his hands up in surrender and backs up as she approaches the other side and pushes him aside. Her hands go on her hood and she throws it back, revealing a dark-haired teen with red highlights.

Juliet & Justin: Stevie!

Emmett: You know this girl?

Justin: [Nods] Yes, she was a friend of Alex's. One we weren't really a fan of… she is trouble.

Emmett: [Shakes head] No, she is IN trouble when I get my hands on her.

Justin: Let's watch the rest of the tape!

Emmett: What else is there to watch? We need to find HER!

Juliet: Maybe… but I don't think Stevie would have a motive to do this.

Justin: What do you mean?

Juliet: Stevie must be working for someone; Stevie has no reason to kidnap Alex.

Emmett: First of all, we don't know that. Second, if we find her, we find Alex.

Juliet: [Nods] I guess you're right.

Emmett: Great! So where do we find her?

Justin: [Buries head in hands] I don't know.

Emmett: What do you mean you don't know?

Justin: I mean, Alex never knew where she lives.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I collapse back onto the bed, giving up on my quest to walk again. This is useless; I will never be able to walk at this rate, which means I'll never be able to escape before Stevie and Daniel carry out their plan. As I lie my head back down on the pillow and close my eyes, his face enters my mind. Jacob.

What could he be up to right now? Is he thinking about me? Is he mourning me? Is he mad at me? Jacob always did get angry at me when I tried to do something reckless… though you can't really call being kidnapped as reckless. Though running into the street in the middle of the night in front of a Wizard World Club is probably not on the list of non-reckless things I could do. Maybe the problem is that every action I take is reckless. I went to a college party with a girl I barely knew, I ran away from home to live with vampires that I barely knew, I decided to date a slightly unstable werewolf that I barely know of… it's always my actions that are the problem… and the fact that I trust people I don't know. But the worst part is that in the end, I end up hurting the people around me. I've hurt my family by running away and I've hurt probably everyone I know by running into the street and 'dying.' Is it even worth it for me to escape? They will move on eventually… won't they?

?: Looks like someone is thinking negative thoughts.

I look up with an irritated expression, already knowing that voice. Stevie. She stands with her back rested against the door with a black and red plaid skirt and a black v-neck t-shirt. Her arms are covered with silver and black jewelry and her black commando boots are slightly scratched up but safely hold her wand. I look up at her face and see her as she watches me with a smirk.

Stevie: Deep, deep thought.

Alex: What do you want Stevie?

Stevie: [Shrugs] I'm just bored, thought I'd come visit my friend.

Alex: [Clenches teeth] We aren't friends.

Stevie: [Rolls eyes] Just because I helped get you kidnapped, doesn't mean we can't be friends.

Alex: You're crazy.

Stevie: [Chuckles] Never said I wasn't.

Alex: [Closes eyes] Stevie, what do you want?

Stevie: Alex, I really am bored. Just wanted to see what you're up to.

Alex: [Opens eyes] WHAT I AM UP TO? What the hell could I possibly be up to Stevie?

Stevie: [Shrugs] I don't know, just some stuff.

Alex: Stevie, just go away.

Stevie: [Shakes head in disapproval] Suit yourself.

Stevie walks towards me with a smirk playing at her lips, at first I think she is going to hit me but I see her eyes flash towards the side table. She stops beside it and grabs the red apple sitting on my lunch tray. She lifts it and takes a bite before turning to walk away. My eyes sadly watch her wand-holding boot as she walks. I so wish I had my own, or that I could walk at least so I could get my hands on hers.

As she is about to approach the door, I see the laces of her boots come under her feet. Before I can call out to warn her, she begins to tip over. She loses her balance for only a second though before she grabs onto the doorknob. The only sound that comes is the falling of her apple and something else. My eyes search the floor for her apple but I don't see it, I look at Stevie and see her look around the floor in anger.

Stevie: Dammit, I lost my apple. It was so red!

Alex: [Smirks] Sucks for you.

Stevie: [Shrugs] Did you forget it was your apple?

Alex: Did you forget I don't like fruit?

Stevie: Whatever, I am leaving.

Stevie sharply turns around and pulls the door open, exiting the room immediately. I look away from the door to looks for the apple again when my eyes fall on something. I look to the ground, a few feet away from where Stevie tripped to see the other something she had dropped. And this something isn't as useless as an apple, I's a cellphone.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I turn myself to the side, not wanting yet to fully wake from my slumber when an unavoidable pain shoots through my body. Since when is my bed so uncomfortable? Wait, this isn't my bed. I open my eyes, quickly shutting them again as the light hits my eyes. Those few seconds of having my eyes open is enough for the memory to come back, I'm at the Cullen's. I open my eyes again and let them adjust to the light of the room before scanning the room. I find that it's no different than before; Bella is sitting on the bed reading a book, Edward is watching her read the books, and Rosalie is watching Edward watch Bella. What creeps. I shake my head as I stretch; I feel Bella's eyes immediately on me as I stretch my arms. I look up and see her smiling at me with excitement in her eyes.

Bella: Jacob! You're awake!

Rosalie: Good, his snoring and drooling was getting on my nerves.

Jacob: Listen blonde-

Edward: [Interrupts me] Jacob, we've been waiting for you to wake up.

Jacob: [Looks at Edward] Why?

Edward: We are low on blood for Bella.

Jacob: And?

Edward: Esme, Alice, and Jasper are also in need of hunting.

Jacob: Okay…

Edward: Carlisle and I wanted to know if it was safe for them to leave the house for a while.

Jacob: To hunt and get blood? I guess…

Edward: You guess?

Jacob: [Nods] They will all have to go together, to be safe. The house should be safe with Leah, Seth, and I here. [Looks at Rosalie] And there is the blonde.

Edward: I don't plan on leaving Bella.

Jacob: [Nods] Then you're good to go.

Edward: [Stands up] I will go tell Carlisle.

Jacob: [Shrugs] Go for it. [Looks at Bella] How are you feeling?

Bella: [Smiles] I am good. [Looks at me with concern] You?

I almost want to scream as I look at her expression. The same expression I have been getting from her every time I see her or Esme or Seth; the emotional types always giving me the sympathetic looks. The one moment I don't have Alex on my mind, she has to bring it up with that look. I close my eyes and lean my head against the wall, focusing on Bella's breathing to distract myself from the thought of her. But it invades my mind anyway.

If she were here, what would she be up to? What would we be up to? If we weren't together, would we be on the phone together, talking for hours for the most useless reasons or arguing about the stupidest thing. How wonderful those moments were. I treasure those moments more than anything. I would give anything to relive them just one more time. To relive being with Alex.

My thoughts on Alex are interrupted when I feel a vibration in my pocket. My phone? Who could be calling me? I open my eyes, my eyes quickly flashing on Bella as she looks at me in confusion. I shake my head as I pull the phone out of my pocket and stare at the unfamiliar number. Who could be calling me? I press the 'talk' button before pressing the phone to my ear.

Jacob: Hello?

Silence. No, not silence, breathing. Maybe breathing? Is someone there?

Jacob: Hello? Is anybody there?

I wait but still no sound comes. What the hell.

Jacob: Look, whoever this is, stop wasting my time. I'm hanging up!

I pull the phone away from my ear and angrily press the 'end' button. Even with the anger searing through me for having my Alex thoughts interrupted, I feel kind of an emptiness fill me and a sort of regret for hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY :) Happy Friday! Well... Friday is almost over :( But whatever I had a good day :)<br>Went to work, finally got to talk to my manager about something, got my one year work badge early, finished my computer science hw in good time, talked to an old friend very briefly, saw my schedule for next week and found that I have good hours, and I have Saturday off :) Yay!  
>Just a good day :D Hope all of you had a good day! And this chapter might make it better? ;)<br>Summary: TeamFindAlex got a clue that may/maynot be good. Alex found a phone. Jacob got a call which made him sad :(  
>Anyway, how exciting, my first chapter since a year after I started writing. :)<br>BTW, I am going to try and post a chapter on October 9th! A Tuesday. But we'll see if I have time cuz I'm in school and I might not have anything written.  
>Phew, I wrote a lot. Sorry. On to the reviews :)<strong>

**Almost forgot, so I decided I will continue to write the new chapters in script form just to you guys can read it that way. But I will eventually make it un-script when I get around to it... who knows when. After looking at the reviews I thought this would work best since I see that a lot of people like it the way that it is. **

_~R~R~R~_

**-AnimeFan22198- Well thanks for your many months of dedicating your time to read it, happy to know you love it :) And that it a good scene ;)**

**-Angle B- Thank you! And happy to know you have so many fav chapters :)**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- I know for sure you've been here from the beginning Twin cuz I started talking to ya then and thats when u read my story. :)**

**-Selfan101- Aww, thank you. I love your review! 3 I bet the heart I just put there is going to disappear :P But seriously, thank you. Its great to hear my story distracted you and that you like it so much. And that you support my rewrite, because I really do wanna gradually do it.**

**-littlesmiley- A month is a good amount, a lot to read though lol. Thanks for your awesome reviews this month! :) And it should speed up soon ;)**

**-Dana1290- Thank you, love ya too! I really want to get to those too. And I am like SOOO close, probably less than 5 chapter away. Meaning less than 10 chapter for you guys... maybe? And you fav is now more Seth than Max? And I am sorry I don't update ENWIS, I am actually gonna put that on hold for a while because I rally don't have time for it and I don't want to rush through it and make it terrible.**

**-Guest- Aww, thanks :) Hopefully I don't end up making this TOO long. LOL. Though... 130 chapters is a lot... and I am not close to done :/ And I promise Alex and Jacob will be together soon... just need to get to writing it :P And btw, I loved writing that scene ;)**

**-JHABEA143- A month, nice, how long it take ya to read it? I love Emmett and then when Kellan Lutz was hit character in the movie, I loved him more :) When I rewrite the story I CAN NOT WAIT to rewrite that scene when they meet! I like script form too, it's easy to understand and read, but I want to move up and practice non-script, which I am doing less since I put ENWIS on hold.**

**-angelicdreamer101- Aww, thanks, I am very happy to hear that :) Wow, that long? Thanks for following!**

**-SharpayEvans11- Emmett has other plans :/ **

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Thank you for following so long! I am surprised no one has the same fav scene, the proposal, ur the only one :)**

**-ilovemeyer- Aww, thank you for that. Second person to say that one, nice, like I said, can't wait to rewrite that :) Seth POV def more of that, maybe some Renesmee. Daniel... that sounds interesting, I think I will consider that :) And I am sorry to heat you don't like the nonscript but that's fine, the chapters will all be posted in script and will gradually become nonscript so you'll get a chance to read them first. **

**-kyella0203- Nice, thats a quarter of a year :) Another fav chapter that no one else said, nice! I think everyone is waiting for those. And thanks so much for trusting my writing, I am itching to write some Jacob-Alex scenes so you can imagine I don't really wanna write cause I am like... Jacob and Alex aren't together right now, I don't wanna write. LOL. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your reviews, your follows, your favorites!  
>It's been an awesome year of writing and I hope it continues to be this awesome with you guys here :)<br>Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	130. The Call

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

_Jacob: Hello?_

I feel a tear run down my cheek the moment I hear his voice. That's Jacob's voice, my Jacob's voice, the one I've yearned to hear for so long and maybe will never hear again.

_Jacob: Hello? Is anybody there?_

I open my mouth, wanting to reply to his frantic voice but nothing comes out. My throat dries up and I find myself having nothing to say. What do I say? 'Jacob, it's Alex, I've been kidnapped.' Would he believe it? And if he did, how would he find me? He would keep looking for me, for the rest of his life if he had to, but maybe he'd never find me. He has no chance with Daniel and Stevie being wizards, he would die looking for me…

_Jacob: Look, whoever this is, stop wasting my time. I'm hanging up!_

I open my mouth to protest but less than a second later the line goes dead. He hung up. He hung up… I won't get to hear his voice again because he hung up. I feel the panic rising in my body, replacing the safe feeling I now just realized was in me since I heard Jacob's voice.

What do I do now? Do I call him again? What use would that do, I know his anger, he probably won't even pick up. Do I call the Cullen's? No, they won't care, they let me go. There is no one I can turn to… no one. I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing; the moment my eyes are closed, an image of Justin fills my mind. Justin? Should I call Justin? What could he do though? He's smart. So? He has magic. So? He loves you. So? I push away the argument in my mind, I can't deny the fact that all I can do now is call Justin. He's my older brother and has always been the one to get me out of messes like this, so why wouldn't he now.

I look down at the phone in my hand and slowly start dialing his number. As my thumb approaches the send button, I take a deep breath and quickly press it. I close my eyes as I lift the phone up to my ear and wait for the ringing to stop.

_Justin: Hello?_

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Emmett: So what now?!

Juliet: We find Stevie.

Justin: But how?

Juliet: I don't know, but it's the only lead we have on Alex so we HAVE to do it.

Emmett: She's right, we just have to find her. The 'how's' we'll have to figure out fast.

Justin: This is the type of irresponsibility that gets her in trouble. How could she have trusted a troublemaker like Stevie when she barely knew her?

Juliet: [Puts a hand on my shoulder] We can't change the past Justin.

Emmett: And she's smarter now, trust me, Alex has changed.

Justin: [Frowns] We wouldn't know.

Emmett: [Looks sad] I'm sorry, but I really mean it, Alex has changed. We all changed her.

Juliet: Changed her how?

Emmett: [Smiles] Well not really changed, but it's like she gets it now. When she came to us, she was an immature, broken teen who didn't care about anything. Now she knows how to cook a few things, she cares about her grades and wants to go to college. She wants to do something with her life, like REALLY do something.

Justin: That doesn't sound like Alex.

Emmett: She did her work herself the entire time she was living with us, and with the help of Edward she did everything right. Got an A on every assignment, and you could actually see the excitement in her for doing it. But I knew we didn't change the real Alex, the Alex that's lazy and enjoys pranking others, it's still her. [Looks at me excitedly] You know she got into college, in San Francisco.

Justin: [Smiles] She did?

Emmett: Yeah, she even convinced Jacob to apply to a college over there. They were planning on getting a place there together.

Justin: [Leans back on couch and closes eyes] And I took that all away from her.

I feel Juliet's fingers enlace with mine and I know she's about to start comforting me when the sound of lasers being shot comes from beside me. My ringtone. Juliet lets go of my hand as I quickly open my eyes and look down at my phone on the coffee table.

Juliet: Who's number is that?

Justin: [Shakes head] I don't know.

I reach out for the phone and quickly press talk before lifting the phone to my ear.

Justin: Hello?

I wait but no sound comes, just complete silence. Kind of… I see Juliet about to speak beside me but I hold up my hand to shush her and I do the same to Emmett as I see him also about to speak.

_Justin: Hello, is anybody there?_

_?: J-J-Justin?_

I almost drop the phone when I hear her voice. It's Alex, I'm talking to Alex!

_Justin: Alex!_

_Alex: Justin!_

I look up at Emmett and see the utter shock on his face as he looks at me.

Emmett: Put it on speaker!

I nod and quickly place the phone back on the coffee table then quickly press the speaker button.

_Justin: Alex, we have you on speaker._

_Alex: [Cries] Justin, I'm alive, they…_

_Justin: [Interrupts her] We know Alex, we know._

_Alex: [Sniffles] We?_

_Emmett: Come on Alex, you don't think I'll just let you die on us, right?_

_Alex: Emmett!_

_Emmett: [Chuckles] You know, your voice really doesn't sound good when you're crying._

_Alex: Shut-up._

_Justin: Alex, you need to tell us where you are._

_Alex: I don't know where I am, they have me locked up in a windowless room._

_Justin: They? Who's helping Stevie?_

_Alex: How do you know about Stevie?_

_Emmett: Alex, I told you, we've known that you're not dead._

_Alex: Please Emmett, get me out of here!_

_Juliet: Don't worry Alex, we are going to get you back safe and sound, we just need you to cooperate._

_Alex: Juliet? Wait, does everyone know I'm alive?_

_Emmett: No… just us…_

_Alex: So Jacob doesn't know?_

_Emmett: No…_

_Alex: Okay._

_Justin: Can you tell us about where you are?_

_Alex: I told you! I'm in a small room without any windows._

_Emmett: Alex, calm down. Can you tell us anything you think we don't know?_

_Alex: Daniel!_

_Justin: What?_

_Alex: [Starts crying again] Daniel, he's the one who had Stevie take me. Justin, Emmett, Please get me out of here. He scares me._

I kind of space out of the conversation as Emmett and Juliet try to console Alex. Daniel? As in Alana's brother Daniel? The guy who we met at the club before Alex's accident, who looks kind of familiar? Why would he want Alex?

_Justin: Alex, why Daniel?_

_Alex: Don't you remember Justin?  
>Justin: [Confused] Remember what?<em>

_Alex: That night where I snuck out to go to a college party with Stevie._

I frown, almost gag in disgust, as the memory of walking into that party comes to mind; the party where I found my sister alone in a bedroom with a strange college boy. The image of the boy flashes in my mind and my eyes go wide as I finally remember. I look at Emmett and Juliet and find them still looking at the phone with pained expressions as they try to comfort Alex.

_Justin: He's the boy that I found you with._

_Emmett: What?!_

_Alex: [Keeps crying] Yes, its him. Justin, he's obsessed with me, please get me out of here!_

_Emmett: [Looks angry] We'll do more than that. I'm gonna kill that bastard when I get my hands on him._

_Juliet: [Shakes head] We can't do that… she's Alana's brother._

_Emmett: Alana. Shit!_

_Alex: She'll believe him no matter what I say, he even said it._

_Emmett: [Shocked] Alex, she's your best friend, she would never do that._

_Alex: He said she will, and so will Chase._

_Juliet: Alex, he's only saying that to scare you, Alana and Chase are your best friends!_

_Alex: They don't care. Please Justin, please Emmett, just get me out of here._

_Emmett: Please Alex, just calm down, we'll get you out of there soon._

_Alex: Justin, that's not the only problem. Stevie and Daniel are planning on getting rid of the family wizard competition!_

_Justin: What!_

_Alex: Oh no! Someone's coming, I have to go!_

_Justin: Alex, wait._

_Alex: No, someone is coming. They can't know I have the phone._

_Emmett: Alex, we promise we'll find you soon. And we miss you._

_Alex: [Sniffles] I miss you too Emmett. Justin, I-_

I am almost at the edge of my seat when she says my name. I almost scream when the line goes dead before she can continue speaking. She was about to say something to me, but never got the chance to continue. What did she want to say to me?

Emmett: This is good.

Justin: HOW?

Emmett: Because we know who took her, we can just follow him there and get Alex back.

Juliet: [Frowns] I don't think it will be that easy.

Emmett: And why is that?

Juliet: Because magic is involved…

Justin: She's right, we don't know what we are walking into. If they plan on getting rid of the family wizard competition, there is more going on than just Alex being kidnapped.

Emmett: We only care about Alex.

Juliet: But they would need a lot of support for something like this.

Justin: Which means, they have a good amount of wizards on their side.

Emmett: I don't care. I've fought an army of vampires to protect her; I have no problem fighting an army of wizards too!

* * *

><p><strong>HIYA!<br>Surprised it's a day early... well more like an hour LOL. But yeah it's A LITTLE early. I have no time tomorrow. Wake up, work, computer science hw.  
>There is no room for editing, going through the reviews, replying to the reviews, and posting tomorrow. But there is room for that now! :)<br>And I wanted to make sure it was up so as usual you guys didn't have to wait all day for it :/  
>So... I was planning on posting next Tuesday as a gift to you guys on my birthday <strong>**BUT I realize... I have nothing written and I have an exam next week that I need to study for.  
><strong>**So... I have no time to write. Awesome right, great way to spend my week... studying. I am gonna hate next week :'(**

**BUT something for you guys to look forward to... Justin and Emmett know Alex's kidnappers. SO CLOSE!  
>I really wish I could post Tuesday AND Friday next week. But... like I said... nothing written. If it was written... I would SOOO post it.<br>Cuz it is written in my head, but next week is so hectic... not gonna happen. Trust me, I am more sad than you guys. I'd rather write than study chem.  
>But what I would love is a TON of reviews for this chapter, I would love to log on next week and see that! :D<strong>

**BTW I just had to say this, I love the tittle of this chapter because it is the name of my favorite song by the Backstreet Boys! :D**

_~R~R~R~_

**-kyella0203- Lol, another thing I was contemplating when I was brainstorming Alex's family finding her and taking her to New York. And I am happy that scene was good enough :)**

**-Just Laila- For once, that wasn't a cliffhanger really, it was what happened, but in this chapter you get Alex's POV. But thanks :)**

**-JHABEA143- Awww, LOL, I know how you feel. I have found stories like that. And yeah, that was Alex, she was... speechless.**

**-Selfan101- Good bet, is someone bet against you, you woulda made some cash ;) And thanks as always!**

**-SharpayEvans- Did what on purpose?**

**-Dana1290- Hi! Oh, hahah, okay. Didn't know that. LOL. But yeah, so much excitement to come :) And thanks for understanding, I will get to ENWIS in the right time and will dedicate myself to it when the time comes :)**

**-LittleAngel22- That is something to look forward to :)**

**-Ruella Roses- I don't know whether to say I am sorry or to say nothing at all. I guess I'm sorry for disappointing...**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Haha, now it is TeamEmmettWillKillDanielAndM akeSureJustinAndJulietWatch. Hahaha!**

**-Angle B- You'd think someone like Alex would already get her hands on one. **

**-CaliforniaGirl26- That's a good thought. And if only she did... but time is limited ;)**

**-JustCallMeRiley- So I wrote a huge answer that went SOOO off the point so I deleted it, in summary, you really have to love the characters and the plot. I just love my Alex, Jacob, Emmett, etc. They aren't originally my own, but I made them my own w/o changing them too much to make my own story. You just have to love your story enough, that is it, love your story and your characters and when you feel like your starting to stagger away, slow down or watch some of your favorite movies/tv or read a good book and you'll be back to the ideas and loving your story. Keep your mind occupied and imaginative while thinking of your story, and you'll be able to make it long and enjoy it. **

**-vidya11- Lol, sorry. But here is one for the wait? Lol. **

**-Taylena4Ever- At least Alex got to hear his voice, she missed him too... thought she doesn't think he's dead... poor Jacob.**

**-BlackPanther121- Thanks! And thanks a ton for reviewing!**

**-Nikki- Thanks! Oh, thank you! And 70 is a long time because I started slowing down sometime after that I think. Lol. Thanks for being there and reading and reviewing along the way. By the way, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I am sorry I didn't end up posting... I never end up doing anything I say :( Hope you had a wonderful day and enjoy another year of life! :D**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks guys for y****ou AWESOME reviews. I SOOOO appreciate it! And look forward to your replies, as usual!  
>Don't forget to continue to Favorite, Follow, Read, and of course REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	131. New Problems

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

Eight hours, it's been a whole eight hours since I heard Alex's voice and we haven't taken any action against Alex's kidnappers. Justin and Juliet kept saying that we need to first find out where Alex is before we charge at Daniel. He's with her! That's enough! I would already be heading to that house if it wasn't for the fact that Daniel is a wizard. But I can't just sit here and wait. I don't even know if Alex is really okay. If that bastard dares lay even a finger on Alex, I don't think I would be able to control myself. I can't wait silently like this, I have to do something. I need to save Alex.

Juliet: I know what you're thinking.

Emmett: You a psychic too? [Looks up with a frown]

Juliet: [Shakes head] No, but you have that scheming expression on your face.

Emmett: We can't just wait around!

Juliet: [Nods] I know… but this is more than Alex, this is the Wizard World too.

Emmett: To hell with the Wizard World.

Juliet: [Sighs] Alex wouldn't want something to happen to the Wizard World because of her. Especially something like this.

Emmett: Alex wouldn't want to be away from her family either.

Juliet: She's been away from her family.

Emmett: [Rolls eyes] Some family…

Juliet: How dare y-

I look at Juliet as her voice stops and she looks towards the stairs in worry. I look towards it just as Justin walks in with a worried expression on his face.

Juliet: What's wrong?

Justin: We have a problem.

Emmett: [Stands up] Is Alex okay?

Justin: [Frowns towards me] I don't know, and that's not the bigger problem. [Looks at Juliet] I just got word of this wizard rave that's going to happen this weekend.

Emmett: [Confused] So?

Justin: A LOT of young wizards are going to be there, enough to come together and destroy the Wizard Competition. I worry that Daniel and Stevie are going to strike then.

Emmett: Where is the problem?

Justin: We are limited on time, that's the problem! We need to find out where Alex is by then or the Wizard Competition is over forever. And once they are done with this, I doubt they'll stick around in New York any longer, they'll take Alex away forever.

Emmett: Then we bust in to that rave and demand they give us Alex!

Juliet: [Smirks] Or we think like Alex and have Daniel lead us straight to Alex.

I look at Justin who is also looking at Juliet in confusion. What would Alex do in a situation like this? I don't care I guess, as long as we're finally going to get her.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

The sound of the door opening is the only thing that prevents me from going insane at this instant. Being in this room and being unable to walk is the same as being tied-up in a jail cell. I might as well be. I look up and the relief of the door opening changes as I see my visitor. Daniel. I watch the door in panic, hoping Stevie or someone else, ANYONE else is behind him, but he enters alone and closes the door behind him. When his eyes meet mine, I see the smile form on his lips.

Daniel: Hello my love. Miss me?

Alex: You wish.

Daniel: [Smirks] I've been known to make my own wishes come true.

Alex: Don't count on this one on ever coming true.

Daniel: [Shrugs] Sometimes you just gotta put a little force into it.

I watch him, my body filling with tension, as he starts to take even steps towards me until he is standing right in front of me. He leans over me, I mechanically lean back to get away from him but soon regret it when my head hits the pillow. He climbs onto the bed and puts his knees on both sides of my legs and holds himself up with his hands as he hovers over me.

Daniel: I like how close we are right now, brings back those good memories?

Alex: You already know they aren't good memories to me.

Daniel: They will be in time, I'll make sure of it.

I see the hunger in his eyes as he looks down and scans my body under him. I lean my head to the side and close my eyes, no longer wanting to look at the monster. My eyes shoot open when I feel a warm breeze at my neck causing a shiver to run down my spine. Before I can do anything I feel his lips on my neck. I try to move my hands to push him away but I notice that he has my hands pinned to the bed. Whatever he is up to I have to stop him, and there's only one thing I can do, the only way to save myself. I look down between us, and aim my knee right at it. I am relieved when I feel my hands go free and I hear a yelp as Daniel falls off the bed and falls to the floor with a pained expression.

Daniel: You bitch!

I try to stand up but immediately feel the pain shoot through my leg and fall back onto the bed. I look at Daniel and see him getting up with anger. Now what will I do? As Daniel approached me I hear a banging sound. Daniel turns around and looks at the cause of the sound, I look around him and see Stevie strutting it with a smirk on her lips. Saved by the betrayer.

Daniel: What do you want?

Stevie: Hate to interrupt… this, but we have something important to get to.

Daniel: Now?

Stevie: [Nods] Yes…

Daniel: [Sighs] Fine.

He walks forward towards the door, not bothering to look back, much to my relief. I relax when he passes through the door and disappears into the hallway.

Stevie: Trouble in paradise?

Alex: [Rolls eyes] This is far from paradise.

Stevie: Anyway… tonight is the night Alex, the night we have been waiting for.

Alex: You mean you have been waiting for.

Stevie: Same thing. I'll be back in a few hours to get you, right when we're going to carry out the plan. We'll need you there with the rest of the wizards.

Alex: And if I refuse?

Stevie: [Smirks] Our boss will give you every reason not to refuse.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I sit on the floor and continue to stare at the wall in boredom while the blonde and Edward continue to watch Bella with worry. I haven't been in any mood to leave the house, ever since that silent phone call all I've wanted to do is sit around and do nothing. I didn't feel like leaving when the rest of the Cullens went out hunting either. I thought that I'd go run a few laps of patrol with Seth and Leah after they left, but I ended up not feeling like it.

Edward: Did you say something?

Bella: No.

Edward: I swear I heard you say something.

Rosalie: She didn't say anything.

Edward: Shhh, there it is again.

I look up and watch as Edward stands up and walks towards Bella with a look of curiosity. He sits down next to Bella and leans his ear onto Bella's stomach. The blonde hisses at him as he rests his head on her stomach but he holds his hand up towards her.

Edward: It's the fetus.

Bella: Baby.

Edward: Right.

Rosalie: What is it saying?

Bella: He!

Edward: It says it's happy.

Edward looks up and smiles at an emotional Bella. As I look at the two I feel a pang of loneliness and jealousy fill me. I quickly look away as the blonde begins to gush over the vampire spawn.

Bella: I need to go to the bathroom. Help me stand up?

Rosalie: I got it.

I look back up at the two, just as Bella stands up the sound of a metal cup hitting the floor fills the room. I hear a shriek leave Bella's lips as she bends over and holds her stomach in pain while Edward and Rosalie hold her up with worry.

Bella: The baby!

* * *

><p><strong>Hi.<br>So... I've just had a terrible week. Wanted to post on the 9th. WAS about to post on the 9th... laptop broke... oh joy.  
>Pretty much just fed up right now, and it's late. I'll do the reviews later. Either tomorrow night or Monday... maybe... IDK right now... lol.<br>But didn't wanna keeps hanging on the chapter. I had CS hw... as usual :/**

_~R~R~R~_

_~R~R~R~_

**Please continue to REVIEW PLEASE! Your reviews make my day ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	132. Do Something

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Justin: Are you sure this is going to work?

Juliet: Positive Justin,

Justin: Here goes nothing.

Emmett: Or something.

I look beside me as the blond-haired beauty I've always known as Juliet smiles at me with short black hair and red highlights. After Juliet and I found out that Daniel and Stevie's plan was going down tonight, Juliet immediately set up the plan to turn herself into Stevie and sneak into the party to find Alex. I'm a little unsure about the success of this plan, but we only get one shot tonight, and no other idea has been thought of.

Emmett: Her scent… I smell it on someone.

I look at Emmett and see him with his teeth clenched and his fists balled up and ready to punch. I'd be scared right now if I were Daniel, really scared.

Juliet: Emmett, you stay with me at all times, that's the only way you'll get to Alex. Justin, you try and stay with me as much as you can but the moment you see Daniel, run. He knows you're Alex's brother.

Justin: You just make sure you don't run into Stevie.

Juliet nods towards me before motioning us forward. I entwine my fingers with Juliet's as we head towards the door of the building. When we stop at the door, a guy steps through and looks at Emmett and I before his eyes land on Stevie.

Guy: Stevie, who are they?

Juliet: [Smirks] The big guy is a wizard from my delinquent school, the skinny guy is a date.

Guy: [Looks at me] Is he a wizard?

Juliet: [Shrugs] Of course, the more the merrier.

Guy: [Nods] Just hope you don't anger Daniel buy bringing the extra guest.

Juliet: He won't mind, trust me.

The guy nods again before pulling the door open and motioning us in. Juliet doesn't hesitate as she walks straight in, puling me after her. Emmett follows us with urgency, probably smelling Alex's scent more and more as we get closer.

Emmett: Good job Juliet, you were very convincing.

Justin: More convincing than you know. Juliet, you almost had me thinking you really are Stevie.

Juliet: [Chuckles] Thanks. And you guys gotta remember, in here, I am Stevie.

Emmett: [Nods] Right.

Justin: Is she in here?

Emmett: [Shakes head] No. But someone here has her scent all over them.

Justin: Daniel? Or maybe Stevie?

Emmett: Whoever it is, they are going to lead us straight to Alex.

Juliet: Stick to the plan Emmett, it's the only way we'll get Alex out of here safe and sound.

Justin: I just have one worry.

Juliet: What?

Justin: What do we do if we run into the real Stevie?

Emmett: [Smirks] I know exactly what we'll do.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I have to do something. I have to do something. I can't let Daniel and Stevie be successful in their plan, if they are, the wizard competition will be lost forever. But what can I do? I don't know how this is going to happen and I have no wand. I need a wand to do something. I need to be able to walk. If only I had called Justin earlier, maybe I could have told them about the event tonight. I don't even know what was more important, hearing Jacob's voice, or telling Justin and Emmett about tonight. It doesn't matter anymore though, I couldn't tell them, and because of my selfishness, the wizard competition may be lost forever. And I will be lost forever. If only the guard hadn't brought my lunch at that time. If only the phone wasn't low on battery. If only. If only. But it doesn't matter, I have to do something myself. Just for the heck of it, I need to try and do this. I can't go down without a fight, I'm Alex. I never go down without a fight.

The sound of a lock clicking comes from the door. I look up just as the door opens and two masked people enter the room, I immediately recognize the first as Stevie because of her red highlights. Stevie lifts the mask off her face as she approaches me.

Stevie: Happy last day of the wizard competition Alex.

Alex: Happy? You know this isn't a happy occasion. You shouldn't be doing this.

Stevie: And you shouldn't be arguing with me. Anyway, times up, time for us to go.

Alex: I told you, I am not doing this.

Stevie: [Smirks] You have no other choice, you know that.

Alex: I refuse, I don't care if you threaten my family.

Stevie: [Looks surprised] You don't?

Alex: [Shakes head] No I don't. I know Justin will be able to protect them, and my brother Emmett. He'll protect them because he knows I'd want that.

Stevie: Okay. [Shrugs] Whatever, time to go. Stand up.

Alex: I'm not going.

Stevie: Alex, I'd cooperate if I were you.

I'm about to talk back as my eyes meet Stevie's but I stop when I see the expression on her face. She's serious. She's very serious. She looks almost scared… Stevie is never scared. I close my mouth and continue to stare at her as I grab the crutches beside my bed and stand up. The masked guard approaches me to help but I hold up my arm to keep him away. Once I am standing up properly with the support of the crutches, Stevie approaches me.

Stevie: He'll help you there, we are on a schedule.

Alex: I don't want him touching me.

Stevie: Get. Over. It.

Before I can say anything else I feel the guard's arms around me as he picks me up. I immediately feel cold when I am in his arms. I look at him and see his eyes watching me with fascination as he holds me, I quickly look away, feeling embarrassed that I am in the arms of a complete stranger. But lately, what else is new.

Stevie: Come on, let's get to the party.

Stevie walks out of the room swiftly, seconds later the guard follows with me in his arms. As we pass the hallway I swear I hear someone banging against a wall; must be another one of Daniel and Stevie's hostages, these two are nuts. I scan the hallways as Stevie leads the way, hoping to find something to help me create a plan, a way to get out of this. But what?

Stevie stops when we reach a room. She gives the guard a strange look as the guard nods towards her before she opens the door. Stevie walks inside right before we do, when we get there, there is another masked guard waiting by a wizard portal door.

Stevie: Ready to go?

The other guard nods silently before looking towards me with the same look as the other guard. What the hell is up with all these guards? Did Stevie or Daniel tell them something?! I give the second guard a scary look, causing him to quickly look away before turning and heading through the door of the wizard portal. Stevie turns around and looks at the guard once he's gone.

Stevie: Time for the show to begin. You guys ready.

Alex: No.

Stevie: [Rolls eyes] Let's go.

Stevie motions us forward, stepping aside from the entrance of the portal. The guard stares at the portal a while as Stevie impatiently points at the portal.

Stevie: Go!

Finally the guard takes a few steps forward before entering the portal, I hear Stevie behind us as we go through the darkness of the portal. This is my only chance; I have to do something while they can't see. Before we can get inside.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I scan the crowd, hoping to get site of Daniel before he can do anything. I am relieved that most of the morons here are drunk, so they probably won't even do anything. From what I heard, everyone here is only supposed to give up their powers long enough for Stevie and Daniel to destroy the power surge. Then after that, the wizard competition is over forever, without the power surge, transferring the powers wouldn't be possible.

?: Anxious, are we?

I gulp as I immediately recognize the voice. Shoot, it's Daniel. I turn around with a smile on my face, I try to keep the smile plastered on as my eyes fall on Daniel. It takes all my will power not to tackle him right here and now.

Daniel: You're one of Stevie's recuits?

Justin: Yeah, yeah I am.

Daniel: Your name?

Justin. My name… my name is… Pepe.

Daniel: Pepe?

Justin: Yes, I am part Latino.

Daniel: [Nods] My girlfriend is part Latina too. That makes you and her family, meaning we're family. I like you Pepe, stick with me and you'll go far in life.

Daniel smiles toward me as he puts a hand on my shoulder and starts to push me in the direction of the power surge. I follow without any resistance as I hold my fists tightly to my sides. How dare he call Alex his girlfriend!

Daniel: I think I'm going to have you stand with us. I'll get to compliment Stevie on her recruit and you'll meet Alex.

Oh no, what if I run into the real Stevie. She didn't recruit a Pepe, she would call me out… and then what? What would Daniel do, and how would this affect our plan?

Daniel: So Pepe, you have siblings?

Justin: [Nods] Yeah, a brother and a sister.

Daniel: Hm. You the oldest?

Justin: Yes I am.

Daniel: Me too. Probably why we're both here.

Justin: Huh?

Daniel: Pepe, us older brothers have to protect what's rightfully ours. We've had the powers longest, we deserve to keep it. That's why you and I are here.

Justin: [Nods] Right.

Daniel: Anyway, this will be good for my sister and I anyway, I can't look at her without hating her. Every time I look at her I think, 'this is the girl that might take my powers away from me forever.'

Justin: But she's your sister.

Daniel: [Shrugs] She's also competition. Well… she won't be after today anyway.

Justin: I don't think that way about my brother and sister; I love them no matter what.

Daniel: [Smirks] Sure. [Rolls eyes] Is that why you're here?

Justin: Yeah, I am here for my sister. If I didn't come here, I could lose her forever.

Daniel: Family problems, eh?

Justin: Let's just say, what happens tonight is really important for me.

Daniel: [Smiles] Isn't it for all of us?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<br>GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING YESTERDAY!  
>I so meant to... but I didn't cause I was out having a late bday celebration with my cousin and then I worked till super late.<br>Always stuff in the way. BUT I am gonna give you guys a clip of the next chapter! Awesome, right?  
>Well anyway, questions for you guys.<br>1. What do you think Alex plans to do?  
>2. What do you think Justin, Juliet, and Emmett are gonna do?<br>3. Whose plan do you think is gonna work out, if any?  
>4. What's going on back in Forks? (Obvious but you never know)<br>BTW, next chapter is mostly Jacob POV... just so you guys don't expect anything Alex-related LOL. **

_~R~R~R~_

**-kyella0203- 21? Damn, sorry you guys, but I'm happy it isn't like 50... jeez. Though... if I was updating every other day, I would make it that long...**

**-Guest(1)- It's alright, I would appreciate it thought if you'd at least put like a name like... usual guest, so I can distinguish you from the other guest. But the wait is long, but the reunion will be sweet right? Well... hopefully... I'm still working on it... I should be writing that chapter like... now... haha.**

**-Guest(2)- Aww thanks. And I know, some chapters are short. I always write up to 4 full pages, if its mostly talking, then it's gonna be short.**

**-Selfan101- I wish that too lol, I just don't want to write a cumby reunion chapter :/**

**-Guest(3)- Yeap. I wrote a short Danile POV, its in a few chapters. It's a POV that has you guys guessing. ;)**

**-Nikki- LOL. Jacob will get his crack at Daniel eventually ;) **

**-JustCallMeRiley- What do you mean? Are you asking me if I am team Edward or Team Jacob for Bella or which I like more?**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Thanks, this week was better :) And yes, big build up, but well... I was about to spoil haha, no.**

**-I'm a skyscraper- Hahah, you're so weird Toni. Love ya!**

**-LittleSmiley- I read it, it's sounding good so far :) And as for ending. I was planning that but I have some ideas up my sleeve. You'll see soon. ;)**

**-SharpayEvans11- You're actually pretty right LOL.**

**-JHABEA143- They're so close that they almost have her in their hands ;)**

**-musicismylife0128- Thanks! Welcome to reading my story, happy to hear you like it. And I haven't stopped writing it, just slowed down. **

_~R~R~R~_

**-PREVIEW for Chapter 133-  
><strong>_Edward: Go._**  
><strong>_Rosalie: No.  
><em>_Edward: You need to go, or I won't hesitate to fight you Rose.  
><em>_Rosalie: The baby…  
><em>_Edward: [Interrupts] Is our responsibility from here, get out.  
><em>**(Its Short, I know, but it's a clip :) And it kinda spoils the whole chapter lol.)**

**Thank for the reviews guys, my apologies for never replying to them last time. Forgot.  
>Did do them this time though :) Thanks for you constant support, even though I sometimes don't reply.<br>Continue to favorite, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	133. Get Going

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I panic when I realize that the guard who's holding me doesn't have a wand in his jacket pocket. No wand means no chance of my plan working. I can't do anything without a wand! I need to think up something else, I HAVE TO! Maybe if I distract him somehow and… no that won't work, I have no way of distracting him. What do I do? Before I can think of anything I see the little light from what I assume is the door to wherever we are headed. Stevie pulls open the door as light fills the portal. The sound of music comes as we enter a room full of drunk, celebratory wizards.

Stevie: Morons, not one of these wizards could hold themselves up long enough to do a spell.

Guard: And that's bad?

Stevie: [Smirks] No, it's good. It's very good.

Guard: Now what?

Stevie: We find Daniel…

Guard: [Nods] Let's find him.

Stevie starts pushing past the drunk wizards with a look of disgust on her face, an expression I had never seem on her face even after going to so many parties with similar attendees like this. Why is Stevie acting so strange? I watch Stevie from the guard's arms as she navigates through the room, she stops when she reaches the middle of it.

Stevie: He should be by the power surge, we should get there, he's probably waiting for her… I mean us. He's waiting for us.

Guard: More walking, less talking.

Stevie nods as her panicky expression fades and she turns to walk again. This time she continues without stopping until we are by the power surge. When we reach the power surge I panic as Daniel comes in to view, sitting on a chair across from the masked guard I had seen earlier by the portal. Daniel stands up with a wide smile as we approach.

Daniel: Stevie. [Looks at me] Alex.

Stevie: I thought it would be quicker to have her carried here.

Daniel: [Nods] Good idea, I was just thinking of carrying her here myself, but she's here. [Smiles at me] After today, we have no reason to stick around here my love, we'll go travel and be together forever.

Alex: Not on your life.

Daniel: [Rolls eyes] Oh Alex, you're funny.

Alex: Then you must think my being disgusted by even the sight of you as hilarious.

A small chuckle escapes from the guard holding me, Daniel shoots him and warning look before looking back at Stevie with anger.

Daniel: Who's this bloke?

Stevie: My guard. What does it matter to you?

Daniel: I don't like him, I like this other recruit of your better. [Points at other guard]

Stevie: All my recruits are good, got it!

Daniel: [Shrugs] Whatever gets the job done. [Smiles wide] It's time Stevie.

Stevie: [Nods] Let's get this show going.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Things are going so fast that I can barely get what's going on until we are all crammed upstairs in a bedroom that looks very close to a hospital room and Edwards pulls out his phone and starts talking to Carlisle in alarm. As I listen into their conversation I understand what's going on. It's coming, the little bloodsucker that's been draining away Bella's life is coming. But what are they going to do? Carlisle isn't here, and it isn't like they can go off and find another doctor… I can only imagine the reaction of any doctor who takes on this case.

Edward: We have to do it ourselves.

Jacob: And as we, you mean you.

Rosalie: Us! You won't need to get your hands anywhere near the baby.

Bella: [Screams] I don't think he can breathe! Get him OUT!

I look at Bella, lying on the bed with her eyes bloodshot, holding onto her stomach in fear. But I know she isn't scared about what could happen to her. She's scared for the little monster; she could care less about her life. She's so stupid. She could die. She could leave me, just like Alex did.

Edward: Love, calm down. There is no way we can get the baby out so fast.

Bella: HE CAN'T BEATHE! I can feel it!

Edward: Calm down. I'll think of something.

Rosalie: [Steps forward] I'll rip him out of her body!

I shoot my eyes towards the blonde, expecting a joke after, but I see the seriousness and hunger in her eyes as she looks at Bella's stomach. She's serious? She wants to do THAT? I look at Edward, expecting him to say something, but he just looks at her with confusion. He watches her and his eyes go wide just as the blonde shows her fangs and heads towards Bella.

Edward: NO!

Edward moves faster than me, pushing against Rosalie who immediately hits the floor. I see her try to fight a little as Edward pins her down, but not much. She wants to lose, but a bit of her doesn't. I'd be impresses by her little bit of self-control if she wasn't just considering ripping Bella open. I step forward, ready to help, when Edward stands up and holds Rosalie tightly in his arms. He shakes his head at me as he leads her to the door, not lessening his hold at all. When he reaches the door, he stops and frees her.

Edward: Go.

Rosalie: No.

Edward: You need to go, or I won't hesitate to fight you Rose.

Rosalie: The baby…

Edward: [Interrupts] Is our responsibility from here, get out.

I see the flicker of hesitation in her eyes as she looks at Bella, who is still screaming in pain. Strangely enough, I was able to drown her out as I focused on the blonde's madness. Her eyes flicker to me once before she turns and disappears from the house. As soon as she is out of scent range, Edward turns back and runs to Bella.

Edward: Love, I just need you to calm down. We will get the baby out, I promise.

Bella: Do it now! YOU are taking too long!

Edward: [Looks at me] Help me!

Jacob: How?

Edward: Rip her top off, I'll get the scalpel.

Jacob: You're not actually going to rip her open?

Edward: We have no other choice, anything else we do would affect the baby!

Jacob: And cutting her open would affect her! She could die!

Bella: I don't care! GET HIM OUT!

Edward: [Looks at me with pleading expression] Please Jacob, I beg of you. She has a better chance at living this way.

I look back at Bella and see her holding onto her stomach with a panicky expression. I know he's right, but she's my best friend. What if she doesn't make it? Then I'll live with the fact that I couldn't stop either her death or Alex's. I'd have to live without the both of them.

Edward: I know it's hard, but you would be trying if you helped me. Please, time is short.

I nod hesitantly, and instantly Edward has turned away from me and runs back to Bella with the scalpel. Bella looks pale, almost blue now, due to the time we waited till now. I walk up to Bella and grab onto her hand as Edward rips her shirt off and holds the scalpel close to her belly.

Edward: CPR, I need you to give her air while I get the baby out.

I nod and lean in towards Bella. I feel wrong when my lips touch hers but I begin to blow into her mouth anyway. It's weird now, I always imagined and hoped I would get the chance to kiss Bella, or something close to kissing her like this, but now it's different. Now it's almost disgusting, like kissing a sister. I hear Edward scoff in front of me but I do nothing in reply.

I continue to breathe into Bella's mouth until I hear a crack and panic. Was that her spine? The sound of crying fills the room and I hear Edward gasp beside me. I look up and see him holding a pale little baby covered in blood in his arms.

Edward: Renesmee. It's a girl.

He smiles as he holds her, Bella looks up with a weak smile, the smile immediately fades as she begins coughing and I see blood on her lips. I need to keep her breathing even now. I bend back towards he rand start breathing into her mouth again, ignoring the blood taste in my mouth. I hear someone enter, probably the blonde. I expect Edward to fight her again but I hear calmly talk to him before taking the little monster and leaving. I jump away from Bella when I notice her heart beat decrease.

Jacob: Her heartbeat.

Edward: Keep it beating.

Jacob: How?

Edward: Just do it!

I place my hands on Bella's chest and start rapidly pumping her chest, hopefully the little training I had in this will work out. I watch as Edward grabs a bunch of syringes and starts injecting into different parts of her body. When they are all out he starts biting her where he didn't inject the syringe. Maybe his venom?

Edward: Yes it is. Go faster!

I continue to press against her chest, but I know it's not helping. I look at Bella, she's no longer moving and is barely breathing while her heart continues to slow down, slower, and slower. I try to count the uneven seconds between each beat, each time the time increasing by two to three seconds. How long will she hold up?

Jacob: Come on Bella, you can't die on me too.

I look back at Edward as her heartbeat slows down to a beat a minute and then I don't hear it at all. But Edward doesn't stop. She's dead. Her heartbeat is gone, so she's dead. She left me too, now they're both gone. I move my hands away from her chest. As Edward notices this he looks up at me with wide eyes.

Edward: What are you doing? Keep her heart going!

Jacob: I can't… it's over.

Edward: No, keep her heart pumping.

Jacob: [Shakes head] She's dead.

Edward: [Looks angry] If you won't help, then leave!

Edward moves back to biting Bella, looking like a lunatic as he jumps from doing that and pumping her chest. I slowly start to move away, stepping back to exit the room. As I continue to walk away from the room, I can still hear Edward and his attempts to keep Bella alive. It's useless, she's gone now. She's forever gone. I have no one now, first I lose Alex, now Bella. Saving Bella was all I had to live for, what now?

I pass by the living room and see the blonde rocking the little monster in her arms. I look away immediately, not wanting to see the thing that caused my best friend's death, no, not just her death, Alex's death too. If Bella didn't get pregnant with it, Alex would still be here. I wouldn't have lost either of them. I walk out of the house, as I approach the forest I see Seth walk towards me.

Seth: How's Bella?

I ignore him as I continue to walk into the forest, unsure of where I'll go, just sure that I have nowhere to go, no purpose to go on. My reasons to live gone, so now what?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE!<br>Hope you are all doing swell.  
>SOOO Renesmee is here :) And we're getting closer and closer to Alex's escape ;)<br>So much to look forward to. Currently trying to work on writing some awesome chapters. Hopefully I can get to it lol.  
>But till then, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I realized I forgot to include something in a previous chapter which caused some confusion... but I guess the upcoming chapter, maybe even this chapter clears it up. <strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-kyella0203- Hmmm, your hopes might just come true ;) And as for the second review, thanks for answering my questions, wishful thinking is good. You one question you asked, might have been answered in this chapter, if not, net chapter. **

**-littlesmiley- Lol, I'll try to make it as long as I can :)**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Lol, I know. Still wanted to say so :D**

**-Selfan101- Good guess, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out ;)**

**-JustCallMeRiley- For Bella, Edward. In the book and the movie, Jacob, but not for Bella ;)**

**-taylena4Ever- Thanks. Good thinking, your thinking positive, just gotta wait for the next chapter! ;)**

**-SharpayEvans11- Really? :) I think I would enjoy it if it had a new episode of WOWP... but that will never happen :(**

**-JHABEA143- That's a good prediction, just wait for the next chapter to see if you're right ;) Your questions should be answered in the next chapter, maybe this one?**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Thank you for answering my questions. Can't answer your questions, but next chapter, they'll be answered. **

_~R~R~R_

**Though I was kinda disappointed by the review amount, I know it's my fault for posting a day late. So I'm sorry :(  
>But I was on time this time :) Yay! :D So please continue to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	134. Act Fast

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

The guard places me on the chair that Daniel was sitting on before. I try to lean away as Daniel approaches me but he swiftly grabs my hand and plants a kiss on it. I quickly pull my hand away just as his lips leave my hand, a smile spread on his lips as he stand up straight and turns sharply around. I watch with a frown as he approaches the power surge, wand in hand, and Stevie does the same on the opposite side. Just as he points his wand towards the surge Stevie surprises all of us by stopping him.

Stevie: Wait! Shouldn't we take a picture of this momentous occasion?

Daniel: We should?

Stevie: Don't you want to show people proof of our achievement?

Daniel: [Nods] You're right.

Stevie: Let's both put our hands on the power surge. [Looks at second guard] Here, take my wand.

Stevie extends her wands towards the second guard who takes it like its the most natural thing. After relieving herself of her wand, she turn back towards Daniel and places her hand on the surge with a smirk. Daniel nods towards her before turning around and handing his wand to the other guard who carried me here. He reluctantly takes it and places it in his back pocket. Dammit! Why couldn't he have had the wand earlier!

Daniel: Who will take the photo?

Stevie: Alex will. Alex, there is a camera in my coat pocket behind you. Will you get it?

Has she really lost her mind? She thinks I am going to take a picture of this? I look at Stevie, ready to reject her request when I see the serious look on her face that has had me obeying her already once today. I feel the protest fade in me as I nod and place my hand in the coat that's hanging on the chair. I immediately feel the camera and pull it out to put in position. I try to focus on taking the picture but something about this camera seems so familiar. Stevie's forced cough interrupt my thought as I look up and see her nod towards me with a smirk. I press the photo button just as Stevie closes her eyes and a bright flash goes off.

Daniel: What the hell!

I watch as Daniel bends over covering his eyes. Stevie's eyes go wide and she quickly kicks Daniel in the groin and lets him fall over in pain. Daniel begins to cuss at Stevie as he rolls in the ground in while the guard beside me runs towards the non-drunk wizards and starts tackling them to the floor. The second guard runs over to Stevie and points the wand at Daniel. What the hell is going on? Why is Stevie doing this if this was her plan all along?

?: Oh no you don't!

I freeze when I hear that voice not coming from in front of me. That voice... I swear I heard the voice a second ago telling me to take a picture of her. I turn my head towards the voice and see a second Stevie standing a few feet away with her wand pointed at the second guard. I look her up and down and see her clothes disheveled and a big bruise under her eyes. Now I'm confused... since when were there two Stevies?

Second Stevie: Who the hell do you think you are?

First Stevie: [Smirks] A really pissed-off REAL friend of Alex's.

Second: Whatever, you're about to be a REAL dead friend of Alex's.

First Stevie: [Eyes go wide] Turn me back!

Just as the first Stevie closes her eyes in fear the second guard holds his wand at her and the black hair and red highlights are replaced by blonde hair and Stevie's face becomes Juliet. Wait… JULIET! That means… I look at the second guard and see him rip off his mask to reveal the face of my annoying older brother. Justin! He's here! I smile as I look at him, he gives me a smile and a nod before turning his wand back towards Daniel as Juliet flies past him with her wings and knocks Stevie to the floor.

Juliet: I've wanted to do that ever since I met you.

Juliet stands up with a smile and starts backing away from the unconscious Stevie and heads back towards Justin. Justin continues to point his wand at Daniel as Daniel begins to sit up.

Daniel: [Laughs] I see what you meant by this night was important to you.

Justin: And now you know I really am Alex's family.

Daniel: Now I know. [Smiles]

Justin: Why are you smiling, it's over. You lose.

Daniel: [Shakes head] It doesn't matter, I lost a battle, I'll win the war.

Juliet: You don't understand, it really is over, there is nothing else to win.

Daniel: [Shrugs] You say so.

Guard: This guy really is a lunatic.

No freaking way! I shoot my head up as fast as I can just as the first guard approaches me. That has to be Emmett! My Emmett! I stare down the guard until he finally takes off his mask to reveal a frowning Emmett. As he approaches he looks at Daniel with anger. His expression softens as he looks over at me.

Emmett: Alex.

Alex: Emmett! You came!

Emmett: [Smiles] We came just for you, we'd never let them take you forever.

Alex: Thank you.

Emmett [Nods and looks at Justin] Go heal Alex. I will watch him.

Justin: Are you sure?

Emmett: Yeah, he can't do anything if I have his wand, and it's only for a minute. We need another wizard, heal Alex.

Justin: Okay.

Justin squeezes Juliet's hand before starting to walk away as Emmett walks over to her and watches Daniel with an angry expression. Daniel continues to stare at them with a smirk on his face. I watch as Justin approaches me and kneels down on the floor in front of my leg. He lifts my leg and places is on his lap as he starts looking at it.

Alex: Thanks.

Justin: It's not a problem; I need to practice my magical healing anyway.

Alex: No.

Justin: [Looks up with a raised eyebrow] I don't?

Alex: [Shakes head] No, that's not why I said thank you.

Justin: Then why?

Alex: Thanks for not giving up on me.

Justin: [Smiles] I couldn't let Daniel take you forever.

Alex: [Shakes head] Not just that, you didn't give up when I ran away from home.

Justin: [Frowns and looks at my leg] But you were happier there… and safe.

Alex: But you still didn't give up, because you love me.

Justin: [Looks up] I really do Alex, I'll love you forever, you're my baby sister.

Alex: [Smiles] I know, and I appreciate it. I guess I never realized how much I love you too until now. Thanks…

Justin: [Interrupts me] You don't have to keep thanking me.

Alex: Yes I do, thank you for being such a great brother.

Justin: [Eyes water up] Alex.

Alex: [Chuckles] Justin, stop being a baby.

Justin: I'm just so happy.

Alex: [Punches him on shoulder] Stop being a baby.

Justin: I love you baby sister.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] I love you too big brother.

I surprise Justin and myself by bending over and wrapping my arms around him for a hug. It just felt like the right thing to do. To hug my savior and my brother after thinking so wrong about him. If he didn't care about me, he wouldn't have kept looking for me, he would have given up. I smile as I feel Justin hug me back gently, after a few seconds he pulls away and looks back down at my leg with a smile. He finally takes his wand out of his pocket and points it at my leg. It stings for a second but a new feeling replaces it, a good one. Justin stands up and extends his hand towards me. I take it and hesitantly stand up, I am surprised when I find my leg completely fine and I am able to walk again. I let go of Justin's hand and walk over to Emmett and Juliet. When I reach Emmett I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head his chest. Emmett chuckles and returns the embrace as Justin returns to his position beside Juliet and points his wand towards Daniel again.

Emmett: Don't ever do anything crazy like that again.

Alex: I'm sorry.

Emmett: I almost had a heart attack when I saw you in the hospital… if that's possible.

Alex: [Looks up] You were really there?

Emmett: Of course.

Alex: You rock Emmett.

Emmett: [Smiles and shrugs] I know.

Alex: I thought I was imagining it.

Emmett: [Shakes head] Alex, we love you. We all just show our love differently. The Cullens never meant to let you go, they just had to show their love a different way.

I look at Justin and see him still staring at Daniel with anger while Juliet stands behind him with her hand on his shoulder. Justin never showed that he was all lovey-dovey big brother with me, but he was always there to get me out of trouble when I needed it. He went looking for me when I ran away from home, even though I didn't want him to. He tried to keep me distracted when he brought me home, so that I'd feel at home again. He didn't do it because he had to, he did it because I'm his little sister and he loves me. The Cullens must have had a reason too as to why they let me go, they had to have. Carlisle and Esme are so loving; no one could be better parents than them. Alice and Rosalie are the best sisters someone could ask for, loyal and feisty. And Jasper is so calm, he would never betray someone, especially me. None of them would betray me, so why did I think that the could? I look back at Emmett to see him watching me with worry.

Alex: I know. Just took me a while to realize it.

Emmett: [Nods] Takes you a while to get things.

Alex: What do you mean?

Emmett: [Leans to my ear] Justin and Juliet aren't THAT bad.

Alex: [Smiles] You're right, they aren't.

I hug Emmett tightly one last time before pulling away. He keeps an arm around my shoulders as we step closer to Juliet and Justin.

Alex: What now?

Justin: We wait for Professor Crumbs to get here.

Alex: The old man is coming?

Justin: [Shakes head disapprovingly] Alex…

Alex: [Giggles] Sorry.

Justin: I hope he gets here soon.

Emmett: Me too, I want to get out of these weird robes.

Alex: [Chuckles] You do look funny.

Emmett: They are wizard clothes.

Alex: Shut up. Wait… how did you guys find me?

Emmett: Your brother.

Alex: [Looks at Justin] You?

Justin: [Shrugs] I did A LOT of research after the phone call.

Alex: [Smiles] Thank goodness for your smartness.

I look away from them and my eyes fall back on Daniel causing my smile to fade. This is Alana's brother who did this all to me, my one problem is done with, but what will this do to Alana? She loves her brother so much, even though she knows he doesn't love her back. How will she and Chase react to this?

Daniel: It's not over.

I see the expression on Daniel's face as he looks at me. Anger fills me as I study his expression. What else is there that he could do?! I remove Emmett's arm from my shoulder and walks steadily towards him, stopping when I am a few steps away.

Emmett: Alex, what are you doing?

Alex: WHAT ELSE IS THERE? YOU LOST!

Daniel: [Smirks] I never lose, Stevie and I already told you that.

I don't even realize it until my hands already hit his face and the sound of slap fills the room. I look down at my swollen hand and back at Daniel to see him holding his jaw but the same expression on his face.

Alex: you disgust me.

Daniel: Sadly my feeling for you are the opposite, I'll love you forever Alex.

Alex: [Bends closer to him] The only thing you'll be doing forever is wearing a wizard jail cell jumpsuit and continuing to be a lunatic with Stevie.

Daniel: You forget, Stevie and I don't lose.

Alex: You have a wand pointed at you and Stevie is...

I stop just as I think about Stevie. How long has it been since Juliet knocked her out? It couldn't be that long, but it didn't look like she hit her that hard. No! I quickly turn around and just as I expected, Stevie is standing with her wand pointed at Justin, already whispering a spell. I look between my brother and Stevie, already sure of what she's up to.

Alex: Justin!

I push myself against my brother as fast as I can; I feel a sharp pain hit me on my side as I hit the floor. I hear multiple voices call my name but I can barely pay attention to them as the pain spreads through my body. The last thing I see before the pain consumes me is an alarmed Justin standing over me. I smile at him before everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably not one of my best chapters.<br>And I almost forgot to post because of my CS project.  
>Reviews I'll try to do tomorrow? Maybe? This weekend is busy for me... lots of studying. It sucks... a lot.<br>And also... I didn't use my own laptop so I was using OpenOffice so it didn't display the name of the Chapter... can't remember the name... so for now, no name for this chapter either.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-kyella0203- He does need something good to happen, thought Alex coming back to him is beyond good for him.**_  
><em>

**-Selfan101- Thanks :) Just a little wait longer.**

**-Nikki- It hurts writing them apart... I just don't know what to write... but I did write a flashback of them last time lol. **

**-littlesmiley- Poor guy doesn't know what to do with himself.**

**-Just Laila- LOL, thanks!**

**-Little-Angel-22- Lol, thanks. I am hoping to do that.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Just a little wait longer. This chapter just shows that we are getting SO much closer.**

**-Guest- You never know what he'll do.**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks! And I know! I'm so excited **

**-Dana1290- Thanks. Really take that as a compliment, love ya too! SO MUCH to reply to. Well let's see... Will there be Seth and Nessie experience? For now, IDK about that though there will be Nessie and there will be Seth. Will Alex like Renesmee? You're gonna haveta wait and see about that one. Will there be an update for ENWIS? YES! I was actually about to go proofread the chapter to post! Yes, you read right, gonna post that TONIGHT!**

**-Vidya11- Wow, everyone thinks he is suicidal.**

**-SharpayEvans11- I read about it on wiki. OMG! SO EXCITED! Thanks for letting me know!**

**-JHABEA143- Since pretty much everyone already knows this, I'll answer your questions. It is because someone else will imprint her.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks you guys for your reviews! Replies are done know, now I am headed to post ENWIS.  
>Goodnight and don't forget to continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	135. Safe at Last?

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

The annoying sound of the beeping machinery is the first thing that I notice as I begin to wake up. For some reason, as I drift from unconsciousness, the sound becomes more prominent and I can't keep my eyes shut anymore. When I open my eyes, I wait for them to adjust to the light before I am able to take in my surrounding to confirm where I am. I'm in a hospital. I slowly sit myself up, surprised that there isn't much pain in my body. I could have sworn that something painful happened that led me to being in the hospital. The car accident… wait no the kidnapping, no Justin and Emmett! I look quickly to the door and am relieved to find the two coming through the door with Juliet behind them. This means it really happened! I'm really safe!

Justin: Alex!

Emmett: You're awake.

Alex: [Nods] Yeah… What happened?

I look back and forth between the two as they look at each other with worry. I have conformation that everything that happened was real… but I feel like I don't really know what happened. What could have happened after I passed out? I look at Juliet who stands awkwardly in the back.

Alex: Juliet, what happened?

Justin: Alex, we can tell you later, right…

Alex: [Interrupts him] What happened? I want to know NOW!

Emmett: Calm down Alex, we'll tell you.

Justin: But…

Emmett: [Interrupts him] Justin.

Justin: Fine. Alex… I don't know how to tell you this but… Daniel, he…

Justin didn't continue, he only looked down to the floor. He didn't have to say anything though. I can tell just by the discomfort that is apparent on his face.

Alex: He escaped. He escaped, didn't he?

How could he have escaped? This means he'll come for me again. And if comes for me, he'll get me. He always gets what he wants, he always said that. What do I do? I feel a hand on my own and look up to see Justin looking at me with determination.

Justin: Alex, don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you. He won't get anywhere near you. I promise.

Emmett: We promise.

Alex: What exactly happened after I left?

Emmett: You saved Justin, Juliet tackled Stevie again, Justin turned her to ice, one of the drunk people shattered her into a million pieces, and by then Daniel was gone.

Justin: Don't worry Alex; we'll all make sure he gets nowhere near you. And Professor Crumbs is on the case, he's got the wizard police and the normal police after him.

Alex: Wait… if Professor Crumbs knows I'm alive now… does mom and dad…

Justin: [Nods] Yeah, we just called them right before you woke up. Professor Crumbs told them everything, they are headed over here right now.

Alex: And… and Alana?

Emmett: She knows too… I don't know if she's coming, but I know Chase is coming by with Max and Mason.

Alex: How about…

Emmett: No.

I didn't say anything further. Emmett already understood I was talking about the Cullens and about Jacob. They don't know. How will they react when they find out… how did they react to my death?

Emmett: They're here, on their way up the elevator actually.

Alex: Shit.

Justin: Alex, calm.

Alex: Mom is gonna freak and go all teary when she sees me and you know it.

Justin: [Smiles] So will dad, and you know seeing him cry like a baby will be worth it.

Alex: [Chuckles] Yeah.

Emmett: I can leave, so you guys can have some family time.

Justin: No! Stay. You are family to Alex so you stay. No need for you to leave.

Emmett: You sure?

Justin: [Nods] Yeah.

I smile at Justin in approval just as the door swings open and I am buried under a hug by my two bawling parents. I pat them both on the back while Justin steps back and gives me a sorry look and Emmett holds back his laughter. Even though I hate the hugging and crying, I'm happy to be in their arms rather than the clutches of Stevie and Daniel. I feel warm and safe, and I kind of missed them. Not just now I guess, but always. I'm relieved when they finally let go and take a step back, I look at Justin with worry as my parents continue to look at me with sad expressions.

Teresa: Mija, we are so sorry for everything.

Jerry: We are terrible parents! We should have never pressured you to go out with Justin that night. This would have never happened. Alex, we…

Alex: [Interrupts them] Stop! I'm fine, that's all that matter.

Teresa: [Tears up] Alex I am SOOO sorry.

I give Justin a pleading look. He nods towards me and wraps his arms around mom before leading her out of the room. Dad follows, looking back at me every so often with a guilty look. Finally when they are gone I relax back into the bed.

Juliet: That was round one, round two is about to come.

Alex: Who?

Emmett: Mason, Max, Chase, and… Alana.

Alex. Alana? She's here?

Emmett: Better to talk to her now.

Alex: I guess…

Emmett: So many re-hello's to come Alex. [Smiles] But you gotta admit, ours was the best.

I shake my head with a smile as Emmett winks at me. He always knows how to calm my nerves, and right now I'm really nervous. I look towards the door just as Emmett motions Juliet to join him on the couch across the room. After a few seconds of silence, the door swings open and Max and Alana enter holding hands. Max stops right at the door, his eyes freeze on me with complete shock and confusion. Alana looks back and forth between us, like she's waiting for something to happen, but her eyes never meet mine and she doesn't show any emotions. I stare back, unable to think of anything to say. I don't know which bothers me more, my brother's silence, or my best friend's inability to even look at me.

Alex: Max?

Max: You're alive?

Alex: I think I am.

Max: So you never died?

Alex: I don't think I did…

Max: So this whole time you were just not around?

Alex: Yeah… I guess you can put it that way.

Max: Oh. Okay cool.

Alex: Yeah… cool.

Max: Uhuh.

Alex: Yeap…

Max: Dandy.

Alex: Max… [Narrows eyes]

Max: I'm happy you're okay. Okay? Just… don't ever do that again. [Looks down sadly]

Alex: Oh. Max.

Max: I'm okay…

Alex: Can I AT LEAST have a hug?

Max: Of course!

Max let's go of Alana's hand and walks over to me swiftly and wraps his arms around me. I return the embrace, happy to have my little brother near me. I missed having Max around, his randomness, his weirdness, and his calmness. He was the only one who knew where I was the whole time, the only one in my family who really understands me. And sometimes… I feel like he feels the same way about me. He must have felt so alone when he thought I was dead. As he pulls away I see the tears in his eyes, he quickly wipes them as I shake my head and he walks back to Alana. Alana still stands there quietly, looking between Max and me.

Alex: Hey guys, can Alana and I talk alone?

Emmett and Juliet quickly stand up at the same time and head towards the door. I watch as they both grab onto one of Max's arms and pull him after them. When the door is shut I look up at Alana to see her staring at the floor, still not moving even a step closer to me.

Alex: Alana?

Silence. Is she that mad at me about her brother?

Alex: Alana, I am so sorry, please don't hate me.

Alana: [Looks up shocked] Hate you? Alex, why would I hate you?

Alex: You don't hate me?

Alana: No Alex, of course not!

I move myself a little on my bed and pat Alana to my side. She looks at me for a while hesitantly before giving up and walking to the bed. She slides herself onto the bed but doesn't say anything, I wrap my arms around her and she rests her head on my shoulder.

Alana: You should hate me.

Alex: You're my best friend, I'd never hate you.

Alana: That's what Chase and Max and Mason were saying.

Alex: You didn't believe them?

Alana: What he did… I can't even believe he's my brother. I don't even know what I am going to do. He ran off, and now I'm here alone. My parents are freaking.

Alex: He did it, not you.

Alana: But he would have never seen you if it wasn't for me.

Alex: I knew your brother before I met you, I met him at a party.

Alana: [Eyes go wide] Oh. You!

Alex: Yeah… me.

Alana: You were the girl he was depressed about for so long… I thought it was romantic.

Alex: More like sadistic.

Alana: I'm sorry.

Alex: Alana, YOU don't have to be sorry. You did nothing.

Alana: I brought him there that night.

Alex: [Shrugs] And now it's over, you are not to blame in any way, understand?

Alana: [Nods] Okay.

I squeeze Alana more but know she still is upset because she doesn't squeeze back. Hmmm… I know what to do.

Alex: Hey.

Alana: Yeah?

Alex: You know, your boyfriend is REALLY weird.

Alana: What?

Alex: He just found out his sister who he thought was dead is alive and the first thing he asks is 'you're alive?'

Alana: [Pulls away] He was shocked, so he asked.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Right…

Alana: Max is not weird.

Alex: [Narrows eyes at her] Really?

Alana: [Looks down] Okay… maybe he is a little…

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] A little?

Alana: Okay! Okay! A lot... [Chuckles] But I still love him.

Alex: You better! Don't forget, he's my baby brother before you are my best friend!

Alana: And what if he broke my heart?

Alex: Uhhh… I'd hurt him. But he would never and you know that. [Winks]

Alana: [Blushes] I know. He loves me.

Alex: [Smirks] Awwww.

Alana: Shut up!

Alex: [Chuckles] Okay, okay. So, where is my beast-taming best friend?

Alana: [Laughs] Oh Em Gee.

Alex: Huh?

Alana: Your dad started bawling outside, poor Chase got caught in an embrace. Mason stayed back to help him out.

Alex: [Laughs] This long!

Alana: [Shrugs] Sucks for Chase. Maybe Emmett helped him out?

Alex: I hope so.

?: That was your fault.

I look up with a wide smile when I hear the voice of my irritated best friend. Chase stands at the door, holding the shoulders of his shirt with his fingers in disgust as he looks at me. I smile wider when his eyes meet mine. His eyes soften and he walks towards us with Mason following.

Mason: You're unbelievable Alex.

Chase: You can say that again, only her smile prevents me from not yelling at her.

Mason: [Chuckles] True, but I was talking about the situation.

Chase: [Raises an eyebrow] Situation.

Mason: Alex gets in trouble, someone bails her out. Her trouble was that everyone thought she was 'dead' and she got bailed out. How many people can say they got bailed out of death? [Winks at me]

Alex: [Shrugs] You know me.

I extend my arms as the two come on both sides of the bed. I pull them both in a hug, they awkwardly hug back as they try not to touch one another but only me. Guys are so… stupid. But they are my friends. I let go when I notice them getting more uncomfortable for being so close. They both pull back quickly and stand one either side of me.

Alana: You guys are so weird.

Mason: Guys don't hug.

Chase: Especially if both those guys have a girlfriend.

Alana: [Smirks] You know… guys don't usually say stuff like that…

Chase: [Frowns] Alana… shut up.

Alana: I'm just saying.

Chase: You're always 'just saying.'

Alex: [Chuckles] Okay, okay, come on. I'm back one day and you guys are already bickering?

Chase: She started it!

Alana: No I didn't!

Alex: [Smiles] I missed you guys.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYYYY!<br>Damn guys, so many reviews. LOVE IT! Gotten more before, but still, very impressed :) Made my day.  
>Hopefully this chapter made your day, Alex well and fine. In a few chapters better is to come ;)<br>What do you guys think of the chapter btw? I thought it was kinda corny... IDK. LOL.  
>Also, I'm super excited because I am getting closer to 1000 Reviews, less than 40 away!<br>Also for those who don't know, I updated ENWIS last week, it's the last chapter I will post for a long time...**

_~R~R~R~_

**-kyella0203- Hahaha, very off tangent. They aren't even reunited and you're thinking babies?**

**-just laila- Hahah. No, not until she sees Jacob :D**

**-angle b- Yes! Just a little wait longer ;)**

**-Selfan101- I even want that, just writing the chapter is so hard. I want it to be perfect... I'm not so sure how to do that :/**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks Twin! :)**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Hahaha, yeah it was. You know... ur right, that was cruel, BUT I don't hate you guys. lol.**

**-Rei1992- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing :)**

**-Sharpay Evans 11- Don't worry, she's okay :)**

**-Rae Anime- Hey, yeah it's been a while but glad to see your still reviewing! And thanks, can't wait to finish writing it. lol.**

**-taylena4Ever! Thanks! :)**

**-Dana1290- Lol, you rock too! IDK how it was romantic, but dramatic yes. I SOOO wanted to have Jacob be part of it... but I couldn't. I just have so much brewing in my mind, I couldn't. Imprint should be soon... can't remember, but guarantee it's before 140... cuz i am yet to even write 139 LOL.**

**-JHABEA143- Lol, you have to remember, things always go wrong when Alex is involved lol. But she is fine so no worries. **

**-LittleSmiley- That's exactly how I feel, which is why I wrote this. I think taylena is cute but Jacob-Alex is WAY better.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Again, awesome amount of reviews. Love it! Love you guys!  
>Hope your day was awesome and you guys don't forget to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	136. Homebound

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I'm so distracted by Emmett's story about Juliet, Justin, and him sneaking into the hospital that I don't even realize that the taxi has stopped. We're home I guess. I wait as Emmett steps out of the taxi before I also follow him out. When I look around, I realize that we aren't in Waverly Place, but instead, at the Manhattan Regional Airport. I look around in confusion as Emmett steps away from me and heads to the back of the taxi with Justin.

Alex: Why are we here?

Emmett pulls out a suitcase from the trunk and pulls out a bill which he hands to the taxi driver. The taxi driver nods a goodbye before sitting back in his car and driving off. I wait impatiently as Justin and Emmett have a quiet conversation.

Alex: Hello? I'm waiting.

Emmett sighs as Justin frowns and motions towards me. They both slowly walk towards me. I want to scream as they say nothing until they reach me.

Emmett: Alex, it's time for me to go.

Alex: Go?

Emmett: [Nods] Yeah, go.

Alex: You're going back?

Emmett: [Nods] Yeah. My family is there and I have no idea how they are. I haven't talked to them since I left. Rose it probably worried… Esme and Carlisle…

Alex: Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?

Emmett: [Shrugs] I can't stay forever. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And I'll visit all the time, I promise. But I need to go home for a while, I don't even know if Bella and Edward are okay… I just left.

Alex: But you're leaving now.

Emmett: [Looks down] I need to make sure my family is okay.

Alex: And me?

Emmett: [Looks up] Alex, I promise I'll come back.

Alex: They think I'm dead… they'll know when you get there?

Emmett: I guess… I mean, if that's what you guys want.

What I want? What does he mean? Why wouldn't I want that?

Justin: [Eyes go wide] Emmett…

Emmett: [Shrugs] I mean it. [Looks at me] Alex, do you want them to know your alive?

Alex: I don't understand. What do you mean?

Emmett: Things are okay here, if you want to just forget the Cullens now, I'd understand. You can just act like nothing there happened, you can forget us. We can do something with magic so they wouldn't find out your alive. I could keep contacting you… or not… if you want.

Justin: [Looks at me] Alex…

Alex: Is this what you guys were just talking about. You want me to forget the Cullens?

Emmett: [Shakes head] No Alex, it was my idea. I just thought… if you wanted to forget Forks and just start fresh here with your real family… it could happen. [Looks away]

Alex: But why? Why would I want that?

Justin: [Shakes head] I told you Emmett, she would never want that. [Looks at me] He thinks that mom and dad would want this.

Alex: [Looks at Emmett] Why?

Emmett: I realize, seeing them grieve over your death, I realize why Carlisle was so hesitant to not tell your family about you when you ran away.

Justin: But what about your family? Can you watch them grieve over Alex's death forever? And I mean literally forever.

Emmett: [Frowns] I don't know.

Alex: No. I don't want that. You guys are still my family.

Emmett: I just wanted to give you the option, I won't hate you if you make the decision.

?: She won't need to make the decision.

I turn around as the sound of a car coming comes. I see my parents standing in front of a taxi just as another taxi pulls up. Max, Alana, and Chase step out of the second taxi while Mason stands behind the first taxi. I look back at my parents who start walking towards us hand-in-hand.

Alex: Mom? Dad?

Justin: I thought you guys were going to meet us at home.

Jerry: We changed our mind. We wanted to come here.

Mason: They had to drop me off anyway.

Alex: [Looks at Mason] You're leaving too?

Mason: [Shrugs] Forks is my home now. I thought now is better than never. Anyway… I had an excuse, since…

Teresa: [Interrupts him] He doesn't need to stay here, he was here for us when we… [Looks down sadly] lost you. [Smiles and looks up] But now you're fine and back, he should return home. I heard he has someone back there.

Alex: [Nods] Yeah… Leah.

Teresa: Exactly, he needs to get back to her.

Jerry: And you need to get back to your family too.

Alex: Right…

Things are supposed to be better. Aren't they? I'm good with Justin. I've decided to accept that they love me just as much as they love Harper. But Emmett is asking me if I'd take the option to start over and forget the Cullens. And Mason leaving too?

Jerry: Your mother and I talked while we were going home. We think… we think you should go back to Forks.

My head shoots up and I look at my parents in shock. I study their expression, thinking maybe I heard them wrong, but their expression looks nothing but serious. Forks? They are telling me to go back to Forks? Did I really hear them right?

Justin: Really?

Teresa: [Nods] Yes. Forks was good for Alex. Emmett and his family are a good influence on her. And they love her as much as she loves them, they love her as much as we love her. That's what matters.

Justin: I agree with you… but I never thought you guys would say this.

Emmett: Are you guys sure?

Jerry: [Nods] Yes. You did us a great favor by taking good care of Alex all this time. And if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't even be with us today. We could never return the favor.

Emmett: [Smiles] It was nothing. But really, she can really come with me?

Jerry: Yes, yes she can.

Emmett's arms are around me seconds later. I don't hug back, I'm too shocked by what just happened. I'm going back to Forks? I'm going back to the Cullens and to Jacob. I'm going back to the place that filled the hole in my life, the place I found the love of my life. I'm going back there?

Emmett: Alex. You're coming back to Forks!

Alex: I am. Wow. I am. I am!

I finally hug Emmett back tightly. I'm going with him, with my big brother of so many months. I'll get to go back to Forks for the rest of the summer. And then I can go to college with Jacob. Jacob! I'll get to see him after so long. SO long! I look at Emmett with a smile as he pulls away and walks towards my parents to thank them. I look over at Justin and see him watching me with a smile.

Alex: You wanted me to go back to Forks too?

Justin: [Nods] You have a good life waiting for you over there; a fiancé, plans to go away to college, a ton of friend and family who love you. The little you have here isn't that important.

Alex: [Shakes head] It is important, very important. I'm just happy you realize how important it is for me to be there.

Justin: [Nods] I do, we all do. Emmett made us realize how great it is for you there. I'm happy for you Alex.

I surprise my brother by running over to him and pulling him in for a hug. For the first time in so long I feel like he really gets me. Maybe he always did, but I just never understood.

Justin: I'm sorry for thinking they were all bad before. They aren't.

Alex: I'm sorry for saying such negative things to everyone about you.

Justin: [Pull away with a shocked expression] What?

Alex: Oh… nothing.

Justin: [Shakes head with a smile] Alex.

Alex: [Smiles back] Justin.

Justin: You'll call every day?

Alex: No… but I'll call when I can?

Justin: [Shrugs] Fine, works for me.

Justin steps away and walks towards Mason who is pulling out luggage from the taxi still. I look back at my parents who are watching me from a few feet away.

Alex: You guys are really okay with this?

Teresa: Alex, I don't want you to go, but I'd rather you be safe and happy than in danger and unhappy. And I know you're unhappy here. I just want to see my mija happy.

Alex: [Smiles] I really am happy there.

Teresa: We know, and we're sorry for taking you away from there. If we hadn't, you would never have had to go through all that. [Looks down sadly] We really are sorry.

Alex: [Shakes head] It's okay. I guess… it was for the best. I understand you guys care for me. I'm sorry for what I put you guys through all these months.

Jerry: Don't be sorry, you would have never run away if we were more attentive parents.

Emmett: Okay… I think the blame game is over… this is to strange for the Russo's to do, from what Alex has told me about you guys. [Chuckles]

Mason: I agree…

Jerry: Yeah… this is weird, so why don't we get you guys to that plane so you can get to Forks. What do you say Alex?

Alex: [Nods] Definitely

* * *

><p><span>Daniel's POV<span>

I guess Stevie was a good asset that I acquired. She's gone, but her elimination didn't go to waste because now I am free. I had no way of getting out of there with the plan carried out and Alex because I didn't have my wand and those two guys got in the way. Where did Alex's brother come from? And the bug guy, who the hell is he? Stupid security in the front didn't even check to see who they were. Morons! It doesn't matter, one day of failure doesn't affect anything, I will get want I want, I will get Alex Russo. But this time, I won't have such incompetent help, I'll get the help of the one person who will probably guarantee my success. I look over my shoulder just as a door opens and in enters the person who pulled me to safety after I ran away from Alex's saviors.

?: So what's the plan?

Daniel: I thought we were letting you decided what we're gonna do?

?: I know you won't go with my plan, you just want to humor me.

Daniel: [Smirks] You are correct.

?: Then?

Daniel: We need to get to her first.

?: She's leaving New York you know…

Daniel: [Raises an eyebrow] Really?

?: Yes.

Daniel: Where exactly too?

?: All I know is that she's going to Washington.

Daniel: Interesting… When do we leave?

?: We? We don't leave for a while.

Daniel: [Frowns] And why not?

?: Because you are wanted kidnapper…

Daniel: [Clenches teeth] How long?

?: [Smirks] Patience.

Daniel: Fine…

?: I'm headed out.

Daniel: Whatever. Wait…one more thing.

?: [Raises an eyebrow] What?

Daniel: Will I ever get to know who you are?

?: [Smirks] You will… in time.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS!<br>I got some requests to post the chapter earlier because of the Breaking Dawn Part 2 Release. Here is it. :)  
>I also included a Daniel POV because I had some requests for that too.<br>Who do you guys think could be Daniel's new helper?**

_~R~R~R~_

**-kyella0203- I know right? I need to get onto writing though, I had so many chapters done I decided to take a break. The exciting chapter isn't even finished!**

**-Nikki- Haha, wow. Well I guess you can look at the negative too. But this chapter only shows they aren't THAT bad, right?**

**-Guest- Lol, yeah I guess you're right.**

**-Taylena4Ever- As soon as I write it :P**

**-littlesmiley- Thanks lol. I will get to improving them soon so they are better to read.**

**-Selfan101- Oh thats good that there hasn't been much romance lately then, lol.**

**-Guest- I thought that at first, but then I was like... this is Max... he's not very emotional.**

**-Angle B- As per request, here you go :)**

**-Just Laila- The reward of patience is sweet ;)**

**-JHABEA143- Yeap, little Alana. I hope that when you read those chapters, you like em.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Hahaha, damn. It's like what everyone requests. It will happen soon, PROMISE. **

**-I'm a Skyscraper- I did it today so not waiting till later :)**

**-Dana1290- Hmmm... looks like he plans to come back... Oh, good. Happy Birthday! Hope you had a good one!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your awesome reviews and patience with the many chapter of Alex and Jacob's distance.  
>Hopefully their reunion... when that comes, is worth the wait ;)<br>Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	137. Broken Promise

** HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alex: How much longer till we get there?

Emmett: [Chuckles] Alex, we haven't even left New York.

Alex: [Groans] Can't we just flash there?

Emmett: No… no we can't, we are already on the plane.

Alex: Uggggh.

Mason: Alex, I don't think I'll be able to stand your complaints the entire way there.

Alex: I don't think I can stand the entire way there.

Emmett: Be patient Alex, we'll be home soon.

Alex: You just said we haven't left New York.

Emmett: What I mean is we'll get there eventually so stop freaking out.

Alex: Eventually could be FOREVER!

Mason: [Glares at me] Alex.

Alex: What?

Mason: Why don't you take a nap or something?

Alex: I can't sleep! All I can think about is going back to Forks and seeing everyone, I…

Wait… I'll go back to the Cullens, but… I don't even know what to say to them. I'm still upset about what happened that day they let me go, but I miss them all so much. I miss hanging out with Jasper, I miss irritating or being irritated by Edward, I miss shopping with Rosalie, I miss they time spent with Carlisle and Esme, and most importantly I miss Alice, the reason I even got to know the rest of the Cullens in the first place. I know Emmett said they did it to protect me from the unknown of Edward and Bella's baby… but still.

Emmett: Alex?

Alex: [Snaps out of thought] Huh?

Emmett: Daydreaming or scheming?

Alex: [Shakes head] Neither. I think I am going to go for that nap now.

Emmett: [Chuckles] That a girl, time will go by fast if you're asleep.

Mason: More for us than you. [Laughs]

Alex: [Frowns] Shut-up.

I turn away from the two who are still laughing at Mason's comment. I look outside and smile as I look out the window to see that the plane has started moving. It reminds me of when I took the bus to Forks, how I had the same feeling about talking to Alice the first time. I just need to think the same way, when I get home, it will be the same, I will talk to them and everything will be fine, just like it used to be.

* * *

><p><span>Seth's POV<span>

I watch as Jacob continues to walk away, completely ignoring my question. Half of me is tempted to follow him but the other half of me is being pulled towards the house. I have to see Bella, I have to see that she and her baby are okay. When I can no longer see Jacob I turn around and walk to the house in a fast pace. I've been feeling restless today and I don't know why. But the closer I get to the house, the more I can't help but get restless. I really hope that everything is okay over there.

I find myself already at the door when I look up. I place my hand on the door handle, deciding that now would not be the time to knock or ring the doorbell. Who has the time to answer? I push open the door, careful to be as quiet as possible. The moment the door is open I hear the sound of someone humming a lullaby and gentle, innocent breaths of another. I immediately realize that its Rosalie's humming because the only other girl home is Bella, who probably is in no condition to be humming… if she's alive. That means Rosalie probably has the baby.

I close the door carefully behind me as I automatically start navigating towards the humming. For some reason I get more and more anxious as I get closer. I stop when I am standing in the entrance of the living room. I scan the room until my eyes fall on Rosalie facing the window as she cradles a pink blanket in her arms. I watch as she lifts the pink blanket up and the baby comes to view. As my eyes meet hers a feeling fills me, a feeling I've never felt before. What is this feeling? The feeling was pulling me towards her, making me want to protect this little baby. But why? Why?

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I walk further into the forest, getting more and more lost as I walk. I know I can just shift and easily find my way back… but I don't want to. What's the point, even if I find my way out of the forest, how will I find my way to a purpose to my life. Alex is gone forever, every dream I had made with her will never come true. My only other reason to stay here is to be with my best friend Bella, but she is also gone now. I have the pack, but right now I don't think I want to even return to them.

It's my fault. Why did I leave Alex in the first place? I had a bad feeling about leaving her from the beginning, so why didn't I check up on her? Why did I leave her? I knew I couldn't trust Seth and Leah to take care of her, but I thought at least the Cullens would be able to take care of her. That was my biggest mistake because they couldn't even keep Bella safe.

A familiar scent fills my nostrils and I look up quickly. That's Alex's scent! I scan the area and realize the reason for the scent, I'm at the lake… our spot. This is where we spent hours and hours planning our future, where we talked about our dreams. All for no reason. I promised you that all those dreams would come true, you left, and now I will never be able to carry out the promise. But you broke a promise too…

_Months ago at the Lake_

_I lie on the grass comfily and place my hands behind my head, finally giving up on convincing Alex to get out of the water to join me on the grass. It's a sunny day, warm and sunny. The Cullens are out hunting, Bella is spending the day with her human friends, and the pack is either enjoying a day of cliff-diving or at the beach with their imprints. Alex and I decided that we wanted to be alone for the day, so we came to our spot and somehow ended up in the water after Alex tricked me into chasing her in. After a long time of chasing her in the water I decided to go lie down on the grass and soak up some rays. Alex didn't want to do the same, so she is still in the water. _

_Alex: No fun, you left._

_I smile as I feel Alex move my arm from under my head so she can rest her head on my arm. I let her succeed and use that now-free arm to bring her closer to me. She plants a light kiss on my cheek as I press her closer to my side._

_Jacob: Sorry babe._

_Alex: Whatever._

_Jacob: Come on Alex, don't get mad. _

_Alex: What makes you think I'm mad?_

_Jacob: You're voice._

_Alex: Well you're wrong because I'm not mad._

_Jacob: Okay._

_Alex: I hate you._

_Jacob: [Smirks] Really?_

_Alex: [Frowns] No. _

_Jacob: I know._

_I loosen my hold on Alex as she pushes herself away a little. Before I can protest she has her arms folded over my chest with her chin on her arms. I smile as she moves her body on top of mine, making her closer to me than before._

_Alex: Wipe that smile off your face, I wanna talk._

_Jacob: [Groans] Since when are you into 'talking'._

_Alex: [Glares at me] Jacob._

_Jacob: [Smirks] Yes Alex?_

_Alex: Shut-up._

_Jacob: I thought you wanted to talk._

_Alex: Now I don't want to talk to you. _

_Jacob: [Chuckles] Babe I was joking, talk. I want to hear whatever you want to say._

_Alex: [Smiles] Really?_

_Jacob: Always and forever._

_Alex: Good. I wanted to talk about your college acceptances, when are you going to reply yes?_

_Jacob: [Groans] Alex, I really am not a hundred percent about this whole college thing. _

_Alex: I wasn't either… but I want to do this Jacob!_

_Jacob: Then do it, I'm not stopping you._

_Alex: Jacob… you know I'm going to college in California._

_Jacob: And I'll go with you._

_Alex: What will you do there?_

_Jacob: I don't know… get a job to pass time while you're at school._

_Alex: Jacob! Let's be realistic, you can't just leave everything here just to be with me!_

_Jacob: [Frowns] And why not?_

_Alex: Because that's not a good enough reason!_

_Jacob: [Gets angry] I think it's a good enough reason!_

_I sit up and quickly grab Alex before she falls back on the ground by my sudden movement. She pulls away quickly and looks at me with just as angry an expression. Why is she angry? She's the one who thinks she's not a good enough reason for me to leave Forks._

_Alex: I won't let you come with me for such a stupid reason!_

_Jacob: YOU are not a stupid reason!_

_Alex: I was not talking about me, I meant a job._

_Jacob: [Shrugs] So then I won't work._

_Alex: Jacob, no._

_Jacob: [Throws hands up] What do you want from me?_

_Alex: I want you to go to college in California with me._

_Jacob: [Throws head back] Alex…_

_Alex: Jacob, this is my dream. For us to one day both graduate college and return to Forks smart._

_Jacob: [Raises an eyebrow] Your dream?_

_Alex: [Nods] Yes. All I want is to see you graduate college. _

_Jacob: [Sighs] Fine, done. _

_Alex: [Smiles] Really?!_

_Jacob: If it's your dream I'll make it come true._

_Alex: Promise?_

_Jacob: Promise._

_Alex: Yay!_

_Alex throws her arms around my neck. I hug back, happy to have brought the smile to my Alex's lips. She pulls away slowly, still keeping her arms on my shoulders as she smiles at me._

_Jacob: Happy?_

_Alex: Very much. We are going to have so much fun together in California!_

_Jacob: As long as I'm with you, it's always a good time. _

_Alex: [Winks] Trust me, you won't be sorry. _

_Jacob: [Smiles] I think I'm going to like college._

_Alex: You've made me so happy today that I could just… I don't even know!_

_Jacob: How about you make me a promise._

_Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] A promise?_

_Jacob: Promise me you'll never leave me._

_Alex: [Smiles] Promise._

Alex promised me that she'd never leave me, how could she have expected me to keep my promise if she couldn't even keep her promise?

Jacob: Why Alex? Why did you break your promise?!

?: Who broke a promise?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<br>Surprised that there is a chapter up so early?  
>Yeah... well I work tonight since it's Black Friday so I probably will go shopping after work then sleep through the rest of the day :D<br>BTW, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Hope you all enjoy your day with the family and have a delicious dinner ;)  
>And hopefully this will just be a good add to your day!<strong>

**Question: What was your fav part of the chapter? Alex's anxiousness? Seth's imprinting? Jacob's sadness (Ur crazy if it was this)? Or the flashback?**

**For those of you who do know know... I posted the first chapter of the new story I will be writing after 'History' is done.  
>I do not know when 'History' will end, and I had an idea so I thought why not share it so you guys know what's coming up.<br>The story is calles 'Starting Over' btw, and it us a WOWP/Twilight crossover! :)  
>What does this mean for ENWIS? I am actually hoping to continue and end that this summers, probably a post every other day?<br>Nothing is set in stone yet though, still don't know when 'History' will end or if I will actually write 'Starting Over' or what I'm gonna do about ENWIS.**

**-PLEASE READ-  
>I just posted a poll related to 'History' and 'Starting Over' on my profile page. PLEASE check it out if you love 'History' and maybe even 'Starting Over'<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Angle B- Hope you enjoyed it! I thought it was great, and I hadn't even planned on watching the movie at all. Spur of the moment thing and I ended up at the theater with my sister. **

**-Kayla Queen- Thanks! Just a little wait longer! ;)**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- You never know who it could be ;)**

**-Just Laila- Really? Don't worry, a month will go by fast and then you can watch it.**

**-JHABEA143- Yeah lol, and thanks. Probably why I wasn't ready to let him go just yet.**

**-Taylen4Ever- You know what, I'm not gonna lie, I haven't fully decided who it is. Still debating between a few characters. **

**-LittleSmiley- I'm hoping it's not cheesy... but it probably is. LOL. **

**-Selfan101- Damn, that's a big guess. Guess you guys can really think it's anyone, but then again... it can be anyone. ;)**

**-Kyella0203- Yeah, it all worked out I guess. But as for Harper... I totally forgot about writing her in, which is good because you never know if she is Daniel's new partner... or not...**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Promise, it is coming next! And IDK if you've met the mystery person cuz I'm still debating who it will be. I'm not sure if I like my original idea, it could change. **

**-Taylena4Eva- Thanks! I'm happy to know you enjoy it so much, but don't forget to fit a little sleep and school in there.**

**-Rei1992- I think everyone is anxious for that, I mean, how would you react if it was someone you knew? :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your constant reviews, I am SOOOO amazed that I am almost at 1000 Reviews!  
>Next Friday you guys will get the chapter you have been waiting for, the only catch, I must have 1,000 Reviews by then.<br>I think it's a fair trade, right? The end of the wait for the end of the wait?  
>Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	138. Real

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I look up quickly the moment I hear her voice. That's Alex's voice! When I look in front of me I'm surprised to find the dark brown haired beauty standing in front of me. But she's dead. Why am I seeing her when she's dead?! I look at the fake Alex as her smile fades and she takes a step towards me. I quickly hold up my palm to her, hoping this image would just go away.

Alex: Jacob?

Jacob: Stay away! Leave!

Alex: You want me to leave?

I can't help but break inside as I hear the sadness in her voice. If she were real, I'd go to her, I'd wrap my arms around her and comfort her. But she's not real, so I can't let myself grow anymore weak. This sad Alex, it isn't real. My Alex is dead, I have to accept that. I look straight into the fake Alex's eyes, ready to yell at her to go away, but I only weaken more as I see the tears forming in her eyes. Why does she do this to me even when she isn't really here? I tear my eyes away from her face and the moment I do I feel my knees go weak and I find myself kneeling on the floor. I don't look up even as I hear Alex's gasp fill the clearing.

Alex: Jacob.

Jacob: Why won't you go away and just leave me in peace!

Alex: Don't you love me anymore?

Jacob: I love Alex, you aren't Alex!

Alex: What are you talking about Jacob, of course I'm Alex.

I feel my body go hot and I begin to tremble as I look up. I'm starting to lose patience with this. Why is my imagination so forceful? Why won't she go away? I watch as Alex's sad expression turns to fear and she takes a step back. I look to her feet and notice the twig behind her, the one she's about to step on. I quickly stand up, shocking both the imaginative Alex and myself. And rush towards her just as she is about to fall back. I grab onto her, expecting for her to disappear the moment I touch her, but instead I find her still in my arms and those sparks that are flying when I touch her running through my body. How is this possible?

Jacob: Alex... you...

Alex: It's me. I swear.

Jacob: But you... you're dead.

Alex: [Shakes head] I'm not.

I stare straight into Alex's eyes, expecting for the imagination to finally end, for the dream to turn into a nightmare and for me to be left alone in the clearing, with a heavier heart than before. But it doesn't happen. I still have a tearful Alex staring right back at me in my arms. I quickly pull Alex into my arms, holding her as tight as I can. I want to hold her and look at her, but my eyes are so welled up with tears of joy, I can't do anything but hold her. She's alive. My Alex is alive! I feel Alex trembling in our embrace. I pull away slightly to look at her face. I find my beauty looking at me with puffy cheeks and bloodshot eyes while tears run down her cheeks. I let go of her and move my hands to her face, wiping the tears away as she looks at me with a mix of joy and sadness.

Jacob: How?

Alex: I...I...

I quickly put my finger to her lips to shush her, knowing by her expression that she is too upset to speak. Why wouldn't she be? I yelled at her to go away, I wouldn't even believe that she was right in front of me. How could I have not known? I look straight into her eyes as I move my finger away from her lips and put them back on her cheek.

Jacob: Alex, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I didn't know it was you, I thought you were my imagination. I thought you were dead. And I'm sorry for leaving you in the first place, I should have never trusted they would take care of you while I was gone. I...

Alex: [Interrupts me] Stop. J-Jacob, nothing is your fault.

Jacob: But I yelled at you...

Alex: It's okay, I'm fine. [Smiles weakly] I just can't believe I'm with you again.

I see the tears form in her eyes again before she quickly buries her face in my chest. I wrap my arms around her tightly as she bawls into my chest. I stroke her hair and occasionally plant a kiss on her head as I let her cry in my arms. I really have my Alex with me, I'm really holding her I my arms in the spot where we've spent so many hours together. The spot where we made dreams, dreams that will come true.

I look down at Alex and frown as I see her still holding onto me tightly as she continues to cry. What happened the past few weeks, I don't know, but whoever caused Alex this pain, is dead. I promise you this Alex. I won't let you ever be sad. I move an arm away from Alex and quickly wipe the tears from my face before pulling away from her fully and sitting her down in the grass beside me. Once we are on the ground, she throws herself back into my arms and continues to cry. I gently push her away and hold her in front of me by the shoulders. She look back at me with a fearful expression, I only smile at her and move my hands back to her face to wipe the tears away.

Jacob: Alex, stop crying. Your tears are too priceless to be wasted like this.

Alex: I can't, I can't stop.

Jacob: Please Alex, do it for me. I can't see you crying, you know that.

Alex nods sadly and slowly wipes the tears from her face with her hands. She sniffles as she looks up at me attentively. I take her hands in mine and give her and encouraging smile.

Jacob: Alex. Tell me what happened.

Alex's eyes go wide as she studies my expression. I know my smile has faded because I know I'm frowning now. I can't help it. I don't know what has happened in the past couple of weeks; all I know is that it took Alex away from me in the most painful way. I thought she was dead! Alex looks down at our hands; I look down and watch as she traces a scar on the back of my hand.

Jacob: Alex?

Alex: I want to tell you everything... I... I just don't want to think about it. [Looks up] It hurts to think about it; about being away from you and my family.

I study Alex's face and see that the expression on her face is different. It's an expression I had never seen before, an expression of fear, but fear worse than I had ever seen before.

Alex: All I can say is that, I was truly scared, and not for myself but just thinking about the possibility of never seeing you or my family again. I feared for the possibility of never having that future together, going to college together, getting married and having kids. I didn't want to lose you.

I feel my heart break at the desperation in her voice when she says that last sentence. I grab onto her chin and pull her lips to mine; tasting the sweetest thing I've tasted in so long. Feeling the sparks fly through my body like nonstop fireworks. And as the pain of those fireworks begin to fade, sweetness replaces it, and all I want is Alex. I feel my tongue begin to wrestle with hers and I begin to press Alex back to the ground. She wraps her arms around me as I pull my lips away from hers and begin to kiss her on her jaw and down her neck. I hear a moan escape her lips as I work my way back up to her jaw and plant a light kiss on her cheeks before propping myself over her so I am holding myself right over her body and looking at her right in the eyes.

Jacob: I love you Alex.

Alex: I love you Jacob.

I give her a smile before throwing myself beside her and closing my eyes. I open them again and look beside me to see Alex sitting crisscross right next to me. I quickly scoot myself so my head is on her lap and she is looking down at me.

Jacob: Are you real?

Alex: [Nods] Of course.

Jacob: [Smiles] I just can't believe it, you're really here. I thought I lost you forever.

Alex: [Looks away sadly] So did I.

I grab onto Alex's chin and shift her head so she if looking down at me again. She looks down at me with a surprised expression.

Jacob: I've been away from you for too long, don't deny me your beautiful face.

Alex: You still think I'm beautiful?

Jacob: I always think you're beautiful. What would change my opinion on that?

Alex: [Shrugs] Just checking.

Jacob: I don't mind if you sometimes point out that I'm sexy too.

I watch Alex with a smile as she swats me on the head and begins to laugh. I missed her laugh so much. The first thing I wanted to do when I came back to Forks was hear her laugh. Her beautiful laugh that just brightens my day, just as it has now.

Alex: Why are you looking at me like that?

Jacob: I love your beautiful laugh.

Alex: My laugh is beautiful to you too?

Jacob: Everything about you is beautiful.

Alex: Is that what you missed about me?

Jacob: [Shakes head] No. I missed everything about you.

Alex: [Smiles] Really?

Jacob: When I heard about your death, I felt like my breath got knocked out of me. Like someone ripped out my heart but I didn't get to die, I got to keep living… if that's what it would be called.

Alex: I did that to you?

I study Alex's expression, her expression shows seriousness, but her eyes show sadness and guilt. The pain I went through when I lost her was unbearable, but even then I could never blame her, or watch her pain due to the knowledge that she caused me pain.

Jacob: No, you didn't do that to me, my heart did that to me. My heart only lives for you, without you, it's nothing. Living isn't worth it… and frankly, since you came into my life, I haven't been able to live a good day without you. Remember when I went to Denali? It was the worst time of my life, I couldn't bare it because I wasn't with you. And even when we broke up after Mason came to Forks, it was unbearable. But this was the worst.

Alex: Why is that?

Jacob: Because this time, I knew you weren't coming back.

Alex: But I came back…

Jacob: Because my luck was so good.

Alex: And if it wasn't?

Jacob: Then the rest of my existence would have been useless.

Alex: Existence?

Jacob: I could barely call a world without you a life.

Alex: You love me that much?

Jacob: [Shakes head] No, I love you more than that.

Alex: Why am I so lucky?

Jacob: Who knows? Maybe the universe likes bringing the lucky ones together.

Alex nods with a smile as she looks away towards the trees. She stays quiet as I continue to watch her expression She looks deep into thought. Wonder what's on her mind.

Jacob: Alex?

Alex: I really am lucky. Anything could have happened. If it wasn't for Emmett and Justin…

Jacob: Emmett and Justin?

Alex: [Looks down at me] Yes. They saved me.

Jacob: So that's where he's been all these weeks?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah I guess.

Jacob: But Emmett AND Justin? What was he doing with your brother?

Alex: Trying to find me.

Jacob: Alex… if your brother saved you, how are you here?

Alex: A lot has changed since I last saw you Jacob… a lot.

Alex looks away again towards the forest, but this time I can really tell she's not looking at the forest at all. Will I ever know what happened with Alex in New York? Will I ever know how she came back? What could have changed there, Alex looks the same… and feels the same. But yet, there is something that has changed. And even here in Forks so much has changed.

Jacob: You're right, a lot has changed.

* * *

><p><strong>HI!<br>Sorry you guys for the delay... I actually wasn't even planning on posting until Friday because I have A TON to do but damn, the reviews...  
>Like 29 Reviews, I couldn't ignore that... no matter how important these exams are LOL.<br>But, BTW, there will be no post this week besides this one... sorry, I know it sucks, but I don't have anything written.  
>I really hop you guys like the chapter btw :**

**But meanwhile, you guys should check out 'Starting Over' and then go on my profile and vote on the poll.  
>This poll asks if you want 'Starting Over' to be a new story, to not be a new story, or to be a sequel to 'History'<br>I'm gonna keep the poll up till the end of this month so please do vote!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks to Angle B, ****SharpayEvans11, ****SnowandJames4Eva, ****Kyella0203, ****CaliforniaGirl26, ****JHABEA143, LittleSmiley, KitKat97, RoseBelikov2, taylen4Ever, I am a Skyscraper, Just Laila, Dana1290, Selfan101, Rei1992, Jasmin93, Nikki, talkintothemoon, percy-love, Xandinha97, wacky917917, and Theresa for the reviews! Also thank you to those who have been reviewing but didnt review for that chapter. So many old people, regulars, and new people in the reviews this time, it was awesome to see. Sorry I didn't reply to you all individually but I did read your reviews! :D Thanks for helping me reach 1,000 Reviews, you guys all rock! :D**

_~R~R~R~_

**Like I said, amazing review turn-out. I am so happy about it and I FINALLY reached 1000 reviews! Yay!  
>Thanks for all your continue support and don't forget to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	139. Finally Home

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I squint my eyes shut as I feel a heat hit my eyes. I immediately recognize it as the sun, probably an open window or something. I slowly open my eyes, ignoring the pain of the light that suddenly hits my eyes again as I take in the setting of the forest. I try to get up but feel two arms holding me down. As I turn myself a little I find myself engulfed in Jacob's warm arms. So comfortable I didn't notice. I slowly turn myself to face him, causing my face to be only inches from his. He looks so peaceful as he sleeps, it's sweet. I look at him lips, suddenly wanting to taste them. I lightly press my lips to his for a second before pulling away to find a smile formed on his lips.

Jacob: Great way to wake up.

Alex: Only great?

Jacob: [Opens eyes] Now it's perfect.

Alex: Good morning.

Jacob: Good morning.

?: Good morning.

I quickly push Jacob away as I hear Emmett's voice come from behind us. Jacob's expression goes from joy to surprise in just seconds as I quickly stand up and turn around to face Emmett. I feel Jacob's arm around my waist seconds later as Emmett looks at us in amusement.

Jacob: Did you have to interrupt?

Emmett: Yeah… I think I gave you to lots of time to catch up.

Jacob: Not enough time…

Emmett: Well I'd like to remind you, you aren't the only person Alex needs to see.

Jacob: Does it matter? They let her go…

Emmett: We did let her go, but for good reason… I'm hoping anyway. I am yet to know what is going on with my family. I assume you know?

Jacob: Last time I checked, you gained a Cullen… and lost one.

I quickly look next to me and find Jacob looking down sadly at the ground. What does he mean by lost a Cullen? Did someone leave… or worse… did someone die? That's not possible though, because they are vampires, unless something happened to Bella. I quickly look back at Emmett and find him looking at Jacob with an angry expression.

Alex: We should go home.

Emmett: [Nods] We should.

Jacob: I'm going with you. I need to send Leah and Seth back to the pack… though… I wonder why they haven't come looking for me as of yet.

Alex: The lake is pretty far off since it heads away from Forks from the exit.

Emmett: Another reason why we don't like you heading here by yourself. [Looks at Jacob] If you want to come, no one is stopping you.

Jacob: [Shrugs] Let's go then.

Emmett: The car is waiting close by, Mason is waiting in there.

Emmett turns and walks towards the trees, not looking back. I know he's just as anxious to see his family as I am, more than anxious probably. It's been too long for him to be away from them… and because of me he barely knows what's going on at home. And of course he probably misses Rosalie as much as I missed Jacob. I sigh and turn towards Jacob who pulls me into his arms, wrapping his arms around my neck. I rest my forehead right under his chin and hug him back tightly. When he loosens his grip I also let go of him. I look at him with a smile as he extends his hand; I return the smile and take his hand.

Jacob: I want to keep you to myself.

Alex: Emmett wants to get home.

Jacob: Couldn't he wait just a little longer?

Alex: He's been away from his family longer than he has since he met them, put yourself in his position.

Jacob: I've been away from you for so long too, longer than he's been gone.

Alex: Jacob…

Jacob: [Sighs] Fine, fine. Whatever. Like I said, I have to deal with Leah and Seth…

Alex: Speaking of Leah, we also have to consider Mason, he's been away from Leah.

Jacob: Alright, got it Alex, we're going so you don't have to keep reminding me…

I look at Jacob with a smile, seeing him roll his eyes as he looks forward to lead the way. It's so good to see him like this, so good to irritate him because I know he loves it. Without thinking I lean over and plant a light kiss on his cheek. He looks at me with a questioning look, I just shake my head and look away, letting him lead the way to the car.

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

It's only been a day since Renesmee was born and already I have a list of worries to deal with. Renesmee's aging is a problem enough; I have to worry about Seth. And on top of that, Bella's transition, all went well but… there are two days of watching her go through this pain. Then there is Emmett, who still has yet to come back or even attempt to call us. Where could he be? Esme and Carlisle are growing tenser about his whereabouts by day and Rosalie has only been able to keep herself preoccupied with Bella's pregnancy and caring for Renesmee. But then I keep forgetting about the pack, there is less of a problem now with Seth but I still have Jacob to consider. Where did he go? And how will he react to the news?

Alice: Maybe we should do something.

I look over to my sister who is sitting on the couch across from me with Jasper beside her. I almost forgot she was here. Since Carlisle and Esme are in the office doing research and Rosalie is taking care of Renesmee upstairs, we had the time to sit and assess the situation.

Edward: What can we do? It's a vampire, having a detective look for him won't be that easy.

Jasper: Have them travel the trail of grizzly bear carcasses.

Edward: Real funny Jasper. [Rolls eyes]

Alice: But we can't just sit around and wait, he's our brother.

Jasper: But he is grieving, what can we do?

Alice: We are all grieving, but we can't just run away like this.

I look back at my sister, already knowing how she's feeling. She feels guilty for Alex's death because she considered Alex her responsibility. And she feels guilty for bringing Alex into our world only to cause hurt amongst the whole family, even Jacob. The worst is, she feels guilty that she is here at home while Emmett is the one lost to Alex's grief. I look at Jasper and see him looking at me with a hopeful expression. 'I can make it all go away.' I shake my head at him; he nods and looks sadly at Alice. I want to say yes, but I know it won't do much in the long run.

Edward: If only…

I stop immediately when four familiar scents fill my nostrils, one of the scents in particular stand out. I look at Jasper and Alice them still in depressing thought, Alice is looking down at her hands while Jasper is watching her sadly. Do they not catch the scent? I move my focus back on the scents and try to listen in on the thoughts. I can only hear the thoughts of three people, so the fourth... but it can't be. Can it be Alex? But she's dead, isn't she? I'd know her scent anywhere. And that other three are definitely Emmett, Mason, and Jacob. Emmett is thinking about home and Jacob is thinking about Seth and the pack while Mason is thinking about Leah, none of them are of any help of who the third could be.

Jasper: The scent.

I look at Jasper and see him looking at me then at Alice. Alice shoots her head up and her nostrils flare as she quickly stands up. I look towards the entrance of the living room and see Carlisle and Esme standing there looking just as alert.

Carlisle: Do you also catch the scent?

Esme: Is it possible?

Jasper: But how?

Alice: I don't know, but I'm not going to wait to find out.

None of us say anything as Alice speeds through the back door and runs away from the house. I watch as Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme shoot out of the house after them. I want to stay here for Bella, but this is about Alex. I must know if this is her… or just a misconception. I shoot after them just as fast, speeding through the trees, following the scent. In seconds I am already beside Alice, who has her full focus on getting to the car. As we approach I listen in to Alice's thoughts, already knowing about her plan to stop the car in its tracks. With no car around where they are, it isn't the worst idea. We both slow down as the car comes into view.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

The ride home is silent, no one talks at all. Emmett has his focus on driving and getting home, Mason is asleep in the passenger seat, and Jacob is sitting beside me holding my hand, but is lost in thought as he looks out the window. I don't protest much, all I can think about is what to say when I get home.

Emmett: [Smirks] I knew they'd catch the scent before we even got home.

Alex: [Yawns] They're coming?

Emmett: [Shakes head] No, they're already here.

I look up through the windshield just as two figures come running towards us. Emmett hits the breaks quickly, screeching the car to a halt. I feel Jacob's arms hold me back as the car comes to a full stop, too fast for my body to take. I look up at Jacob gratefully as he looks at me with worry.

Jacob: Watch it Emmett, she could have got hurt.

Emmett: You wouldn't let her get hurt.

Jacob: That doesn't-

?: Alex!

I look towards the one calling my name just as I am pulled out of the car and feel two cold arms wrap around my body. I look at the person holding me and smile when I realize who it is. Alice! I look over her shoulder to find Edward looking at us with a relieved expression. I hug Alice back and look around, just as Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper also appear beside Edward. As I look at the four and Alice, I feel my eyes well up, not able to believe that they're actually here. Alice pulls away from out embrace and looks at me emotionally.

Alice: Alex, you're alive, you are really alive!

Alex: [Nods] I am.

Alice: I am so sorry for what we did, we should have never let you go with them. It was as much of a risk as letting you stay while we dealt with Bella's pregnancy.

Before I can respond I feel a hand take mine. I look up to see Esme looking at me with sadness.

Esme: Alex, you know we love you dear. We never meant to hurt you, you have to understand. Losing you was as painful as losing my own infant so long ago.

As I look into Esme's eyes, I know that she means it. I can't be mad at her just then because I know she has a good heart, I know that she is too sweet to think negatively of. I know that Esme would never hurt someone, so why would she hurt me? I take my free hand to hold hers, she smiles weakly as I squeeze her hand with a returned smile.

Alex: I know you love me.

Esme quickly pulls me into an embrace, Carlisle steps forward with just as an emotional look on his face. I smile at him as he comes forward and puts a hand to my cheek.

Carlisle: We have been blessed twice, once with your entry, and the other with your return.

Esme pulls away and I step forward and give Carlisle a quick hug, Though the hug is short, I know that Carlisle is as happy to have me alive and in his arms as much as Esme and Alice, though he didn't show it so much. When he finally pulls away, he goes to Esme and hugs her. I turn to Edward and Jasper who are both watching me curiously.

Jasper: The most interesting creature in the world. I'd never heard of anyone coming back to life as themself, only as a vampire. You never fail to impress Alex.

Alex: [Shrugs] What can I say, I'm amazing.

Jasper: Just don't do that again.

Jasper looks at me with a serious expression. I nod, knowing that he means it. I step forward and surprise him with a hug, a few seconds later he returns the hug, but immediately lets go only after that. I smile at him and turn to the last person there, Edward.

Edward: I always thought there was something off about this, Alex never goes down without a fight.

Alex: Yeah she doesn't.

Edward: Makes sense that you're still alive.

Alex: Yeah…

Alice: You guys are dorks, just hug already.

I look at Edward's open arms and I run into them, wrapping my arms around his body as he wraps his arms around mine. I've been getting a little too many hugs lately… I'm about to pull away but I feel Edward pull me in closer and I feel his breath at me ear.

Edward: From what Emmett's thinking, I can see there was a lot that happened while you were away.

Alex: Don't tell.

Edward: We'll discuss this later… in private.

Alex: Okay.

I pull away from Edward and turn to face my family, who all look happily towards me. I look back at Edward and see him no longer focused on us. I follow his gaze to the car, where I find Jacob looking back at Edward with just as focused an expression. Did he hear?

* * *

><p><strong>HIII!<br>So I'm about to head out so I thought I'd at least post this chapter even though the review replies aren't done.  
>Chapters to come are mostly Alex and Jacob, I think there is an Emmett chapter... or POV, I can't remember.<br>Haven't written much about Renesmee, though Alex will meet her in the next chapter.  
>As you can see, there is stuff going on in Alex's mind that she won't share. :( Poor Alex, Daniel is haunting her from far away.<br>Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, will try to reply to reviews, can't guarantee it since I have finals next week so I need to focus on studying.**

**So I did get around to doing the replies today cuz my plans got cancelled... I swear this is the fifth time my plans got cancelled in the last 2 weeks!  
>Also, if you haven't already, vote on the poll on my page, it's gonna be up until the end of the month and all I can say is that two of them are close.<br>If you want a certain outcome, vote cuz you never know what will win at the end of the month!**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Angle B- Thanks! I love being able to write scenes with those two again :)**

**-kfaatcee- Thank you! I will :)**

**-JHABEA143- Oh that's good to hear, happy to know its your fav :)**

**-Selfan101- Yeah, I decided you guys waited long enough. More scenes with those two to come ;)**

**-Rei1992- Thanks for your patience, as u can see this one is posted and another will be here next week :)**

**-littlesmiley- Aww thanks! Haha. Message it to me, I definitely wanna see it!**

**-SharpayEvans11- Thanks! :) And thanks for reviewing!**

**-Nikki- Lol, happy to know I made your night better :)**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks twin! ****I really appreciate it! ****Sorry I haven't talked to you in a long time :( **

**-Vidya11- I am on my way to writing vampire Bella right now, I was wondering where I left off last, thanks for reminding me! :D**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Omg, lol thanks. I was laughing as I read you comment. **

**-Jasmin93- Hahah, that happens to me sometimes... sometimes Idk what ti tell people about my excitement lol. Idk what phone you have but on my phone I can switch to normal website which allows me to look at the website on my phone like it would look like on a computer. If you scroll down to the bottom of the page it's there. **

**-Dana1290- Hey! Sorry for not posting in a while, know for sure you're waiting away on this and ENWIS. I can't say anything about ENWIS right know as you know, that story is gonna be off to the side until I make a decision it this summer. And I'm happy you liked the chapter, I have been keeping Seth in my mind because you ask for him, I will get to him soon. What's weird?**

_~R~R~R~_

**Continue to be awesome and fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	140. Odd Feelings

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I want to know everything that happened to Alex. Why did everyone think she was dead? How did she come back? How did her family let her return to Forks? Everything. But she doesn't seem to want to talk to specifically me about it. It's obvious she has plans to tell Edward, and of course Emmett already knows since he was there… why won't she tell me? Alex never used to hide anything from me, she'd tell me everything. What could have happened that she doesn't want to talk to me about it?

I look over at Alex beside me as she stares out the window with a blank expression. So peaceful, yet so disturbed at the same time. What could be on her mind? I look down at our entwined hands and lightly squeeze it. I feel Alex slightly jump beside me in surprise. When I look up, I find her looking at me in confusion.

Jacob: Alex, you okay?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah, you just scared me a little. What's up?

Jacob: Just like the feeling of your hand in mine. I missed it.

Alex: [Smiles] I missed it to.

Jacob: You sure you're okay? You look… lost…

Alex: [Looks at hands] I guess I feel a little outa place, it feels like I'm coming here for the first time again.

Jacob: [Smirks] You didn't want to hold my hand when you first got here.

Alex: [Looks up with a smile] But yet I still ended up in your arms.

Jacob: That was a highlight in my life.

Alex: You have highlights?

Jacob: Of course! When we met, when you became my girlfriend, when you told me you love me, and of course the best one was when you agreed to marry me.

Alex: Those are all my highlights too.

Jacob: You know what's going to be at the top of that list?

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] What?

Jacob: [Smiles] When you become my wife.

Alex: [Smiles] I think that will be my favorite too.

Emmett: And you know what will be the highlight for me? When you guys stop acting all gushy-gushy while I'm in the car.

I look up at the rearview mirror and smirk at Emmett who is shaking his head with irritation. As I look back at Alex I see her looking down at our entwined hands with her cheeks rosy pink. I hold my hand lightly to her cheek; she in return looks up at me with a smile.

Jacob: I like the gushy-gushy stuff.

Alex: Me too.

Emmett: Then you guys get to it in privacy. And keep it PG.

Jacob: We'll try.

Emmett: You'll do.

Jacob: That depends on the miss's wishes, right Alex?

I wait with a smirk for Alex's response as I look at Emmett through the rearview mirror. Emmett snorts in amusement before turning his attention back to the road. I look back at Alex and frown as I see her looking out the window again with that same disturbed look. I reach out to her shoulder, about to shake her out of her thought, but stop just as I'm about to touch her. Should I interrupt her from her thought? I already did once. I shouldn't… but if she keeps this up, I'll go nuts with curiosity about what could be on her mind.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

As the car screeches to a halt, I grab onto the headrest of the passenger seat and look up at Emmett with disapproval. He turns and looks at me with an apologetic look before turning around and taking the key out of the ignition. I look to my left and find Jacob already out of the car. As I turn to open the door for myself, I find Jacob already pulling the door open and holding out his hand to me. I accept his hand and step out of the car with a smile. He closes the door behind us before wrapping his arm around my waist. I return the embrace with a smile just as my family approaches us.

Jacob: Time for you to give the blond a hello and then we go.

Edward: She could also take the time to see Renesmee, Bella will have to wait a few days.

Jacob: [Shocked] Bella?

Edward: She's in transition as we speak. I would have never left her side… [Looks at me] unless it was important.

Jacob: So she is still here?

Edward: [Nods] Yes, and soon she will be just like us.

Jacob: [Frowns] Meaning she won't be Bella anymore.

Emmett: Who is Renesmee?

Everyone looks over at Emmett in surprise, including myself. Actually… I also want to know who Renesmee is. I look back at Edward who looks at us with a smile.

Edward: Renesmee is my daughter, Bella and mine. Meaning, your niece.

Emmett: [Smiles] A girl? Congrats Edward!

Edward: Thank you.

Emmett: Where is she?

Edward: She's with Rosalie… [Frowns] and Seth.

Jacob: Seth is still here?

Edward: [Nods] Yes… I have a feeling he'll be sticking around here a lot more.

Jacob: [Raises an eyebrow] Why?

Alice: You guys can talk about that, I am going to take Alex inside.

Before I can protest, Alice grabs onto my arm and pulls me towards the house. I frown as I lose contact with Jacob, I look back at him with a frown and see him looking at me longingly. I guess I'll see him later, don't have any other choice since Alice is dragging me away… I let Alice pull me into the house and lead me to the living room. When we arrive, I first spot Seth lying on the couch with the remote in his hand. He looks up with surprise and sits up quickly. He stares at me a while before standing up and running towards me. I feel Alice let go of her hold on my arm as I'm engulfed in Seth's warm body.

Seth: Alex! It's really you! You… you're alive!

Alex: Yeah…

Rosalie: Alex.

Seth lets go of me and steps aside. As he steps away I spot Rosalie standing behind him, looking at me with a wide smile. As I get full view of her I find her holding a pink blanket with a baby nestled in her arms. Renesmee?

Rosalie: Would you like to meet her?

Seth: The cutest baby in existence, Renesmee.

I step closer as Rosalie extends her arms a little. I look down at the baby girl, with the curly brown hair and brown eyes like Bella, but the beauty and facial shape of Edward, truly their baby. As I look back at Rosalie I see her looking down at Renesmee with a look of adoration. When I look at Alice I see her also looking at her in the same way. A strange feeling passes through me, but I throw the feeling aside and smile at Rosalie before stepping away.

Seth: She's cute?

Alex: Yeah.

Rosalie: The baby of the family.

Seth: She hasn't been set down once since her birth, already the most spoilt.

Alice: We've loved her since she joined our family, just like you Alex.

But she's nothing like me.

Alex: I'm tired, can I go to my room?

Alice: Of course, after a long trip, I guess we should have expected this.

Alex: Yeah. Can you tell Jacob I'm there when he comes inside?

Alice: [Nods] Of course.

Seth: Jake is back?

Alex: He's outside with the others.

Seth: [Smiles] He must be so happy.

Alex: Yeah.

Seth: [Frowns] When you were gone it was like he wasn't really there.

Alice: He really missed you. He couldn't even take hearing your name because it hurt so much.

Rosalie: Even I couldn't think someone like him could become so depressed.

Alex: Oh.

Alice: Forget about it, all is well now that your back, you go rest.

Alex: Thanks.

I turn away and head out of the living room, as I'm about to leave I turn around and see Alice and Seth huddled around Rosalie as she cradles Renesmee in her arms. What's so special about some baby? It's just a baby…

I turn away and head towards the stairs, when I reach my room, I slowly open the door. I smile as the view to my room comes, looking exactly as it did when I left it, the one thing that hasn't changed. I run to my bed and throw myself on the bed, immediately becoming buried in my large fluffy comforter and throw pillows. So cozy. I close my eyes and let my body relax into the bed, finally feeling at home, finally.

?: Mind if I join?

Is that really a question to ask? I scoot over a little, still not opening my eyes. I open my arms and smile as I feel Jacob's warm body join me in the bed and the sparks begin to fly through my body. He wraps his arms around my shoulders as I snuggle my body into his chest, fully feeling at home.

Jacob: The best feeling in the world.

Alex: I could get used to this, especially on a cold night.

Jacob: Imagine how much warmer I could be with my clothes off.

Alex: Mhmm.

Jacob: No remark?

Alex: No, you're right.

Jacob: [Sighs] Yeah…

I open my eyes and look up at Jacob, who is looking up at the ceiling in sadness.

Alex: What's wrong?

Jacob: [Looks at me] I want to know what you're thinking.

Alex: [Smiles] I am thinking about how at home I feel in my bed, in my room, with my fiancé.

Jacob: Nothing else?

Alex: What else would I be thinking about?

Jacob: I don't know, you won't tell me anything.

Alex: I promise you, right now, this is all I'm thinking about.

Jacob: [Smiles] Good.

I close my eyes again and burry my face in Jacob's warm chest. I feel him tighten his hold on me so I relax again and only focus on his body and the sparks. I'll finally be able to sleep peacefully; I'll deal with everything else when I wake up. Right now, I just need Jacob, a soft bed, and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYYY GUYS!<br>Been a tough week with finals but I am FINALLY done :D  
>So happy! Now just work and relaxation for me :) So exciting, no school for 3 weeks! :D<br>Anyway, here is the chapter, just Jacob and Alex POV. I love them together again, too long :)**

**~R~R~R~**

**-JHABEA143- Thanks, I didn't think it was that creative though lol. Too many people.**

**-Selfan101- Thanks, many Jacob and Alex chapters to come ;)**

**-JustCallMeRiley- My plans ended up getting cancelled so I did the review replies a while later.**

**-Angle B- Thanks and of course!**

**-Rei1992- I know, so busy those days with finals coming and the year ending.**

**-kfaatcee- Thanks, happy to hear that :)**

**-Just Laila- Thanks, lol. I'm happy to hear people like it, I kind of dislike how I wrote that chapter. **

**-Jazzy93- Good to know, I would have been like... what happened to that one girl who use to review so much? lol. And awww, thanks! :D**

**-Dimmitri Darkson Makros- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!**

**-Kyella0203- Thanks, and haha of course he wants to know. He wants to know all O.o**

**-Taylena4Ever- She just doesn't wanna relive it by talking about it cuz Daniel scares her.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- It's fun to see some entertaining reviews every once in a while lol ;)**

**-SharpayEvans11- Aww, thanks. You are so sweet! :)**

**-UKnowULoveThemZEVIE- Thanks! Fast reader are we? I think I really wanna go back and read all the chapters I've written just to see how long it takes me. Also... I wanna see how terrible some of the older chapters are :P**

**-LittleSmiley- Aww, oh well. Next time time you have a song though that spontaneously pops in your head, do share :D**

**-butterbuttxd- Thanks, that's what I was hoping. I hope to improve more over time, especially when 'History' is over and I stop doing this kind-of script writing. **

**~R~R~R~**

**As usual, don't forget to continue to follow, fav, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)  
>And if you haven't already, visit and vote on my poll for my new story which COULD be the sequel to History.<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	141. What He Knows

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>Edward: I'm getting impatient to see Bella.<p>

Emmett: You've waited many decades for her, what's a few more hours?

Edward: I know.

I shake my head and relax back on the couch. I look up at the television and start flipping through the channels when a familiar scream fills the house. I stand up quickly the same time as Edward who looks just as surprised.

Edward: Isn't that Alex?

Emmett: Jacob's with her?

Edward: [Nods] Let's go.

I speed out of the room and upstairs, Edward behind me. When I reach the room, I almost rip the door open and stop when I see Alex screaming and as she thrashes around in Jacob's arms. Jacob is holding her and trying to calm her down but to no avail, his attempts only seem to make things worse. He looks up at us with a desperate expression.

Emmett: What happened?!

Jacob: I don't know! We were asleep and she suddenly started screaming, she's still not awake!

Edward: Jasper!

Just as Edward says his name, Jasper appears in the room with a worrisome look on his face. He looks towards Alex and immediately Alex begins to calm down and eventually stops struggling against Jacob. Jacob finally lets her go but continues to look at her with worry. As Alex's calm breathes begin to fill the room, Jacob sighs and looks up at us sadly.

Jacob: She… she seemed so scared.

Edward: She's fine now, that's all that matters.

Jacob: [Frowns] I just wish I knew why she was screaming in the first place.

I look towards Edward and see him watching Jacob with sadness. He looks back at me with a sympathetic look. I know that look. NO. Alex doesn't want to talk to him about it so why should I? Edward raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. I can't read your mind but either way, no. Edward looks at Jacob briefly then back at me. I look at Jacob and groan as I see him looking sadly down at Alex.

Emmett: Fine!

Jasper: What?

Emmett: I'll tell you guys as much as I know, though Edward already knows everything [Glares at Edward] without my consent.

Jacob: You'll tell us?

Jacob looks both surprised and excited. He takes Alex's hand in his and looks back at me expectantly. I know I'll regret telling him, and Alex will probably be pissed, but I know she won't tell him…

Emmett: I guess I am, but I remind you that I know only what I've seen, nothing else. Alex wouldn't talk to anyone… I doubt she wants to relive it.

Jacob: Relive what?

Emmett: I don't know. That night that Alex got into the car accident, she was heading out of a club. Alex's brothers, Juliet, and Alex were there with Alana, Chase, and Alana's brother. Alex knew Alana's brother, they'd met once before. That night Alex ran out of the club after dancing with him, that's when the car hit her.

Jacob: Where does she know him from?

Emmett: Justin didn't tell me much except that they'd met at a college party. Anyway, I went to see Alex after Alice had the vision, when I saw her she was perfectly fine. I returned to Forks, happy to know she was fine, that's when I we got the call that she was dead.

Jasper: But then how did she get reported dead?

Emmett: Justin and I went to the hospital; there we met with Alex's doctor. He sent us the security tapes from Alex's room, that's how we found out Alex's kidnappers.

I look at Jacob, he no longer has Alex's hand in his, instead his hands are in tight fists and he is slowly trembling with anger. I look at Edward and see him looking at Jacob in worry.

Jasper: [Whisper] I'll take care of it.

Jacob: Stop using your freakish powers on me bloodsucker.

Jasper: I'd like to remind you that Alex is right beside you sleeping; you can't lose control around her.

Jacob looks down at Alex, his angry expression softens and he looks back up with a frown.

Jacob: [Clenches teeth] Fine, just tell the rest.

Emmett: The video showed a few masked people who came in and switched Alex with a dead body. One of them unmasked themself; it was Stevie, an old friend of Alex's.

Jacob: Her friend kidnapped her?

Emmett: She did, for someone else. She wanted to end the wizard competition so she made a deal with Daniel to give him Alex in exchange for his support.

Jacob: Who is Daniel?

Edward: Alana's brother.

Jacob: I'll kill him.

Just as Jacob is about to get up, Edward walks up to him and holds him down by the shoulder. Jacob looks up at him in anger with his fist ready to hit Edward when a wave of calmness hits me. I look at Jasper to see him focusing on Edward and Jacob.

Jasper: Just listen to the rest; remember Alex is sleeping next to you.

Jacob: Fine, continue.

Emmett: I don't know what happened while Alex was there, all I know was that she was locked away well. She did get the chance to call us once, that's how we were able to find out about Stevie's plan and Justin was able to locate where Alex was.

Jacob: I think she called me.

Edward: What?

Jacob: That day that we decided it was safe for Carlisle and the others hunt, my phone rang and I got a blank call. I had this weird feeling when I hung up, and while I was on the phone, I swear someone was on the other line.

Emmett: She called you first.

Jacob: [Smiles] She called me first.

Edward: Get back to it.

Emmett: Right. From the call Justin was able to figure out where we should go, he found out about where Stevie and all her supporters were meeting before they went to destroy the machine that transfers the wizarding powers. Justin turned Juliet into Stevie so we were able to get in, there we spoiled everything. Alex did get hurt saving Justin, but she is fine now. The only thing that remains is what happened between when she 'died' and when we saved her.

Jacob: Which is what she is having the bad dreams about, if I hear that he even laid a finger on her, I'll hunt him down and kill him.

Jasper: What happened to Daniel?

Emmett: He got away.

Jacob: He won't be away for long, I'll…

Edward: [Interrupts him] Do nothing, Alex needs you here and she can't know that you know. She needs to tell you when she's ready.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] You mean, you'll get everything out of her and I'll wait for her to be ready to talk to me.

Edward: What do you mean?

Jacob: She needs to talk to me first!

Edward: Why?

Jacob: She's my fiancée! She needs to be able to talk to me!

Edward: That's exactly the problem! How does she talk to you about someone else that likes her?

Jasper: It's like Bella talking to Edward about you; the only difference is that Bella actually had feelings for you. Alex is terrified by Daniel.

Jacob: [Clenches teeth] That was in the past.

Jasper: And this is the present.

Jacob: I don't care, this is something related to Alex and me, you won't talk to her before I do Edward.

Edward: [Shrugs] She said she's talk to me.

Emmett: [Snorts] Even I know that Alex didn't mean that.

Edward: So you think she won't talk to me?

Emmett: [Shrugs] I don't know, but if she'll talk to anyone, it won't be you.

Edward: And why is that?

Emmett: [Smirks] Because she likes you the least.

Edward: [Frowns] Very mature Emmett.

Emmett: [Shrugs] Whatever. Look, we should leave before Alex wakes up. The others are waiting on Jasper to hunt.

Jacob: What if Alex has a bad dream again?

Jasper: She should be fine until I get back, I'll hunt local.

Jacob: [Nods] Okay.

Edward: I'm going to go to Bella.

I watch as Edward and Jasper exit the room, when they are gone I turn to Alex and Jacob. Jacob is petting Alex's hair as he watches her sleep. I step closer and sit down on the other side of Alex.

Emmett: She looks so peaceful.

Jacob: [Nods] Like the outburst never happened.

Emmett: If she wakes up and doesn't remember anything, don't tell her.

Jacob: Why?

Emmett: You wouldn't want her worrying about what she says in her sleep, do you?

Jacob: [Shakes head] No.

Emmett: Then don't tell her.

Jacob nods toward me; I nod back and stand up to leave the room. Just as I am about to head through the door Jacob stops me.

Jacob: Emmett?

Emmett: Yeah?

Jacob: What did she say when she called you guys?

I sigh as I turn back around. I was hoping he wouldn't ask. I look at Jacob and see him watching me curiously.

Emmett: She was really scared, I'd never heard her ever be more scared.

Jacob: [Frowns] Was it like she was a few minutes ago?

Emmett: [Nods] Yeah, it was. Justin and I felt so helpless, but there was only so much we could say to her over the phone.

Jacob: I can't believe I wasn't there to protect her.

Emmett: It wasn't your fault Jacob, no one knew.

Jacob: I shouldn't have believed she was dead.

Emmett: You wouldn't have been able to suspect anything unless you saw her in the hospital like I did.

Jacob: [Looks at Alex] Do you think anything serious happened.

Emmett: [Shakes head] I just think Alex was scared about what could have happened; Alex would never hide it if anything serious happened. It's just a lot for one to take.

Jacob: I will make sure she forgets this, that she's okay again. Something is off about her.

Emmett: It will stay like this until she is able to get it off her mind.

Jacob: I will show her so much love, she'll have to forget.

Emmett: [Nods] Good.

As I'm about to turn away I see the expression on his face darken again. I sigh again, feeling defeated. Why do I care so much? Oh Alex, only you would make me feel bad for a dog.

Emmett: She asked about you.

Jacob: [Looks up] She did?

Emmett: Yeah. She seemed hopeful. I think she thought you also knew she was alive.

Jacob: Oh.

Emmett: She was panicking after we told her you didn't know.

Jacob: Why?

Emmett: Maybe because she feels safe around you.

Jacob: [Looks at Alex] I'll always protect her.

Emmett: I know. [Sighs] I'm gonna go, take care of Alex.

Jacob: Sure, sure.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYY!<br>SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'm sorry for not posting last week. I've been in an out of the house nonstop this past week.  
>I got today and tomorrow off so I am catching up on what I need to do.<br>So as I said earlier, I do have and Emmett POV so here is the full Emmett POV chapter. **

_~R~R~R~_

**-zest- I am thinking about that greatly, I am kinda going through writers block and have been throwing around ideas like that.**

**-kfaatcee- That's good to hear :) Sorry there was no email last week :/ **

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks Toni :)**

**-Rei1992- Thanks, happy to hear that :)**

**-Angle B- Okay? lol. Just curious to know why?**

**-Selfan101- Happy to hear that my story does that. More Jacob and Alex to come ;)**

**-Dana1290- That's fine, I can understand being busy, it's the reason I didn't update last week. I'll see if I can get a chapter of ENWIS done soon just for you, but I can't guarantee anything. I really just want to put that story on hold until summer break. Kinda is weird, but I don't mind ;)**

**-Jazzy93- Aww, then I feel bad that there was no update last week :/ And yes he is! My cousins and I made up an island where we could be stuck with and 10 guys, he is on all three of ours ;)**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Yeah she is, but Jacob promised he will make it all better.**

**-JHABEA143- Until he gets his hands on Daniel, we'll never know... I don't even know yet lol.**

**-littlesmiley- Lol, it's all good. When I review from my phone, I also rarely log on.**

**-butterbutt XD- Thanks, and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**-kyella0203- Yeap she will, but till then, enjoy their scenes together ;)**

**-Dimmitri Darkson Makros- I don't know if I have put much of her in the chapters to come, but she will be in the story.**

**-KylaJade21- It makes me so happy to see that more people are finding my story! And thanks!**

**-kickincupcakebutts6- Aww, thank you! And will do!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Poll results are up, for those of you who didn't like the outcome, sorry. I left it open for over a month and a half.  
><strong>**I haven't decided yet when I want to start writing it, depends on when 'History' ends. **_  
><em>

**Thanks for the great amount of reviews and small amount of complaints for my not updating last week. You guys rock!  
>Continue to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	142. Alpha Talk

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I try to move as the warmth becomes too hot for me. As soon as I move I realize that the reason for the warmth is Jacob, he's with me. I open my eyes, quickly shutting them as the light hits my pupils causing a stinging sensation. I try to open them again more slowly this time, my eyes adjust and I see exactly what I expect. A sleeping Jacob only a few inches away from my face, his arms are wrapped around my body, which is why I feel so warm. I smile as I study the peaceful expression on his face as he sleeps. I snuggle closer to him and feel his warm breaths hit my face.

Jacob: Decide already.

Alex: Hmmm?

Jacob: Are you trying to get away or are you trying to stay?

Alex: Definitely stay.

Jacob: [Smiles] Good, because if you tried to get away I'd have to open my eyes to stop you.

Alex: If you don't open your eyes you don't get to see me.

Jacob: Good point.

I smile as Jacob slowly opens his eyes and blinks until his eyes adjust to the light. His eyes sparkle as he looks right at me. I press myself closer to him to plant a light kiss on his lips, when I pull away I see a goofy grin formed on his lips.

Jacob: Good morning.

Alex: [Chuckles] Good morning.

Jacob: [Looks concerned] Did you sleep well?

Alex: Of course, you were with me.

Jacob: [Smiles] That's good.

Alex: How was your sleep?

Jacob: [Yawns] Always well when I have you in my arms.

Alex: You still seem tired.

I move my hand to the bags under his eyes, the ones that have been there since I saw him yesterday. He must have been lacking a lot of sleep lately, but still, they should have gone down a little last night. I continue to study his eyes as he rubs his cheek against my hand.

Jacob: Sleep was hard the past few weeks, even while I was away from Forks. The bags will go away after a while, just need to sleep.

Alex: Should I go and let you sleep?

Jacob: [Shakes head] No, I'm fine. I'll sleep at night; I don't want to throw off my sleep pattern.

Alex: [Nods] I just don't want you to be losing any more sleep because of me.

Jacob: I slept fine last night Alex.

I could see the hint of irritation in his expression as he replied. As I move my hand away from his cheek, he lets go of his hold around my body and slowly pushes me away. I lie myself facing up on the bed as Jacob sits up and pulls the blanket off his body. As he is about to stand up, I grab onto his hand to stop him.

Alex: Why the sudden anger?

Jacob: I'm not mad, it's just time for me to get up.

Alex: And me?

Jacob: You can also get up if you want to.

Alex: [Frowns] I don't want to, and I don't want you to either.

Jacob: [Sighs] It's time we both get up then.

Jacob turns back and places his hands on both sides of my cheeks. I smile as he leans forward and plants a kiss on my forehead. As I try to get a kiss out of him, he pulls away with a smirk and motions for me to get up. I groan, but sit-up anyway and let him help me off the bed.

Jacob: That's a good girl.

Alex: I didn't think you were into good girls.

Jacob: [Winks] Never said I was, but it's nice to see you act a little.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Acting good isn't sexy at all.

Jacob: It is when you're Alex.

Alex: That makes no sense at all.

Jacob: [Shrugs] Doesn't have to, love never makes sense.

Alex: We weren't talking about love.

I smile proudly as Jacob pulls me forward and tilts my head backwards, his lips only inches from mine. I pry my eyes away from his lips to find him looking straight into my eyes with great intensity. I blush as he holds me closer against himself without bringing our lips any closer.

Jacob: I always talk love when I talk to you.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] Really?

Jacob: Yes, only because love is what I affiliate you with.

Alex: Okay…

Jacob: Okay?

Alex: You're just torturing me now.

Jacob: What?

Alex: Just kiss me already!

I see a bit of shock in his eyes before the smirk forms on his lips and he finally removes the space between our lips. I smile against his lips as the sparks begin to fly through us and soon I am only drowned into thoughts of Jacob and nothing else. Jacob holds me tighter against him as he deepens the kiss and I feel his tongue brush mine. I look him into the eyes, ready to start a war with his tongue when immediately I feel the absence of his lips against mine and I am no longer in his arms. A cold feeling fills me and I look around the room to find Jacob a few feet away from me, rummaging through the drawer of my dresser.

Alex: What the-

Before I can finish the door flies open. I move my eyes to the door and frown as Mason and Leah enter the room. I look back at Jacob and see him looking at a magazine with an annoyed expression on his face.

Mason: Good morning you two.

Alex: Good morning… what brings you here so early in to morning?

Leah: It's almost noon, it's not exactly early in the morning. Glad to see you alive by the way.

Alex: Thanks? Now I would still like to know why you just barged into my room…

Mason: [Looks at Leah] Love, I don't think you understand that noon is morning for Alex.

Leah: [Smiles] Not surprising I guess.

Alex: Still not answering my questions.

Leah: [Nods] Right. [Looks at Jacob] Sam wants to see us.

Jacob: [Nods] I suspected that, they aren't too far off from here.

Leah: [Nods] Yes, he wanted me to send the message, Seth is waiting downstairs.

Jacob: Wasn't that where he's been all this time anyway.

Leah: [Smiles] Yeah, but I was just telling you that he's waiting for us. I thought I'd report to the pack leader.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] Pack leader? But Sam is the pack leader.

Leah: [Snorts] By being the first to become a shape shifter, Jake is the true-

Jacob: [Interrupts] I'll be down in a sec, go wait outside with Seth and Mason.

Leah: [Raises an eyebrow] You still haven't told her?

Jacob: Go outside.

Leah: [Shrugs] Don't be long.

He hasn't told me what? Is Jacob hiding something from me? I wait as Leah grabs Mason's hand and pulls him after her. Jacob walks after them and closes the door in irritation. He turns around, not even trying to hide the fact that the interruption didn't anger him.

Jacob: [Sighs] Sorry for the interruption.

Alex: It's fine, I guess… Jacob, what was Leah talking about?

Jacob: Nothing important.

Alex: Jacob.

Jacob: Fine. I didn't want to tell you because I just didn't want to make a big deal about it. A few people from La Push know and then Edward because of his freakish mindreading powers.

Alex: Know what?

Jacob: That technically, I'm supposed to be the pack leader…

Alex: Really?

Jacob: [Nods] Yeah. I didn't want the position; I didn't want to be a shape shifter in the first place. When it came to a point that I was okay with it, I still didn't want to step up and be the leader of the pack.

Alex: Why?

Jacob: Many reasons, the responsibility, the pressure, and most importantly, I didn't want to fight Sam for it. He'd had the position for so long already; he helped me through the transition, so I pay him back by demanding his position?

Alex: That makes sense I guess...

Jacob: The position is in my line of family, if I were to not want the position, it would go to the next closest family member. I don't even want to fight it though, Sam has been doing it for so long.

Alex: But what did Leah mean before by having to 'report to the pack leader'?

Jacob: We've left the pack; Leah, Seth, and I… Mason too I guess. We have our own pack where I'm the alpha.

Alex: Why?

Jacob: They wanted to hurt Bella, I couldn't let that happen, so I joined the Cullens to protect her. Seth and Mason are friends with the Cullens and Leah wanted to do the right thing I guess.

Alex: [Nods] Okay.

Wow. In all this time that I have been with Jacob he didn't think to tell me this? I mean it isn't really a big thing but it's the little things that we should be able to tell each other, right?

Jacob: I know you're not happy that I didn't tell you before.

Alex: Why didn't you?

Jacob: I just didn't want you to make a big deal about it.

Alex: If you didn't want me to make a big deal about it, then you should have told me you didn't want me to make a big deal about it.

Jacob: Alex, I don't want to tell you what to do.

Alex: [Looks at him] That's bullshit.

Jacob: [Sighs] I know. Alex, I'm sorry for not telling you, but even I don't think about it.

Alex: But why? It is a big thing.

Jacob: You see, this is why! Alex, I don't want to be alpha, I don't care how big it is.

Alex: [Sighs] I just don't understand that.

Jacob: I don't know how to explain it, but I just don't want that…

Alex: [Nods] I guess I'll just have to accept it then.

Jacob: Alex, I'd really like that. I just don't want to think about it.

Alex: But you have your own pack now.

Jacob: [Shakes head] Only as long as it was necessary, that pack is over. I have a feeling that when I go see Sam now, he's going to want to put this all aside and have us return to the pack.

Alex: And you're okay with that?

Jacob: I think I am.

Alex: I just want what you want.

I step forward as Jacob opens up his arms for me. I accept his invitation by wrapping my arms around him and burying my head in his chest. I feel his lips kiss my hair as he closes his arms around my body.

Alex: I'm happy you told me now.

Jacob: I really am sorry I didn't tell you earlier.

Alex: It's okay, I forgive you.

Jacob: Thank you.

Alex: I'm just happy you can talk to me about it now.

Jacob: Me too. Hopefully you'll be able to talk to me soon.

Alex: [Pulls away] Huh?

Jacob: [Shakes head] I should go, they're waiting for me.

Alex: [Nods] Right…

Jacob: Love you.

Alex: Love you too.

I let Jacob peck me on the cheek quickly before letting me go and walking out of the room. I walk over to the window just as Jacob, Seth, Mason, and Leah step off the porch and begin to walk towards the forest. Jacob looks up and smiles at me just as he reaches the edge of the forest, I smile back and wave before he turns and disappears through the trees with the other. I step away from the window and return to my bed, Jacob's words repeating over and over again in my head, 'Hopefully you'll be able to talk to me soon.' Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys... so I totally forgot today was Friday so I just totally forgot to post until I was at work and it popped into my mind.<br>Then I got home late an got to editing and doing the review replies. But here it is, not that amazing, just some Alex-Jacob talking. **

_~R~R~R~_

**-Kyella0203- Thanks, I enjoyed writing the chapter in Emmett's POV and with all the guys there.**

**-Selfan101- Thanks! He doesn't know everything but he knows more.**

**-Butterbutt XD- Thanks, it's great to know that one of the chapters I wrote has substance, this was one of my fav chapter to write... idk why.**

**-Angle B- I guess it was supposed to be kind of a flat chapter, like to show that Alex had been acting a little odd since she got back. I see why you'd say that.**

**-JHABEA143- Yeap, makes you want to see Daniel and Jacob meet, right?**

**-Littlesmiley- Lol, I don't think Jacob can kill him... that would be bad.**

**-Dana1290- I'm trying to get myself to write a Seth and Renesmee chapter, still writing up to when Bella finds out... haven't gotten to that. I'm kind of at writer's block. I don't know how I want to transition into the second part of Breaking Dawn and have Alex. I'm just so blocked...**

**-ilovemarla- Thanks, and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**-kfaatcee- Hahah, really? Thanks... I think.**

**-SharpayEvans- I know. :(**

**-Rei1992- Thanks, here it is, sorry for the delay!**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- I didn't think of anything until I read your review, I have an idea but you'll have to wait and see to find out ;)**

**-Jazzy93- Haha, then we both won't feel bad :) The result is that it will be a sequel!**

**-Dimmitri Darkson Makros- So I usually update every Friday, typically midday, later if I don't have time. At latest Saturday. Sometimes I get busy and I won't update that week, if there is not chapter by Sunday, there won't be an update until the following Friday. Which is what happened last, last Friday. And yet, part two will be there.**

** - LOL, yet 142 chapters is a lot, but it has been over a year since I started writing it. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks everyone for the tremendous amount of reviews. Totally makes me happy to see them!  
>As always, don't forget to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	143. Conversations

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I pull on my black cardigan over my blue tank and check myself in the mirror one last time before heading out of my bedroom and into the hallway. As I reach the stairs I feel an arm on my shoulder and turn to find Carlisle standing behind me.

Carlisle: Good morning Alex.

Alex: Good morning!

Carlisle: You okay?

Alex: Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?

Carlisle: [Smiles] No reason. Come, Esme should have breakfast ready for you.

Alex: [Nods] Okay, I'll be there in a sec.

Carlisle: Alright. I'm headed to work now so I'll see you tonight.

I give Carlisle a quick hug and watch as he goes down the stairs. When I hear the door slam close I walk down and head towards the kitchen. As much as I love Carlisle, he was acting all doctory this morning and I just don't want to deal with that. As I head into the kitchen I get a smile ready to greet Esme. I frown immediately when I enter the kitchen and find Edward standing in front of the stove instead of Esme. Great…

Edward: Good morning Alex.

Alex: Good morning.

Edward: Did you sleep well?

Alex: Yeah. Why do people keep asking me that?

Edward: [Looks at me] I think it's proper to ask someone about how they slept.

Alex: It's proper when one person asks you, not three. I slept FINE so no one else in this freaking house has to ask me that this morning.

Edward: [Smirks] So they can ask you later.

Alex: Shut-up.

Edward: Scrambled eggs with turkey bacon or chocolate-chip pancakes with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup on top.

Alex: [Glares at him] You can't bribe me with sugary foods!

Edward: Fine, I made you scrambled eggs and turkey bacon anyway.

Alex: [Shrugs] Sounds good to me either way.

Edward shakes his head at me before turning around with a spatula and plate in hand to serve my breakfast with. Seconds later he turns around and places the plate in front of me.

Edward: You told me we'd talk later.

Alex: I lied, duh.

Edward: Why?

Alex: You got enough out of Emmett's mind I'm sure, I just don't want to relive it by talking about it.

Edward: Just tell me they didn't hurt you, like really hurt you.

Alex: They didn't, but it was scary. [Looks away] I'd never been so scared in my life.

Edward: Alex…

Alex: I told you I don't want to talk about it, okay.

Edward: When you're ready…

Alex: Edward, even if I wanted to tell anyone I wouldn't want to tell you. You're like my brother, it's weird. I just want to forget being around him, I want to forget him. Understand?

Edward: [Nods] Okay, but Alex…

Alex: You know what, I'm not hungry anymore.

I stand up and am about to turn away when Edward grabs onto my hand and pushes me down back on the chair. I look at him angrily as he extends a fork towards me and points it at my plate.

Edward: Eat! I'm leaving.

Alex: [Folds arms over chest] I don't want to eat anymore.

Edward: Alex don't be complicated, eat your food.

Alex: And what if I don't?

Edward: I'll have Emmett and Jake giving me a hard time for causing you to starve yourself.

Alex: [Chuckles] Fine.

Edward: [Smiles] That's a good girl.

Alex: [Frowns] Seems like I've been a good girl lately…

Edward: That's good.

Alex: Go away.

Edward rolls his eyes and places a mug of coffee beside my plate before leaving the kitchen. I grab my fork and start to eat the food, relieved to finally be alone.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I stop at the edge of the clearing as Sam, Paul, and Jared come into view. I step forward just as Leah and Seth step beside me. Mason stands behind us and waits back as we step closer to the three. When we are only a few feet away I stop and look at Sam expectantly.

Sam: We're glad that you came.

Paul: [Rolls eyes] Would be better if they came earlier.

Jacob: We came, that's what matters.

Sam: We realize since Seth imprinted on the child, the child can no longer be our enemy. That's why we aren't going to attack the Cullen's, we'd actually like to have you all return to the pack.

Jacob: [Nods] I figured that would be the reason you called us.

Sam: Will you all return?

Jacob: We will, though I think I might spend a few days away.

Seth: And I will be spending more time at the Cullen's.

Sam: [Raises an eyebrow] You plan on returning?

Jacob: [Shrugs] Why not? Where else will I stay? I doubt the Cullens will want me living in their house. Alex might not mind but I think the bloodsucker stink will drive me insane.

Sam: Alex?

I look at Sam and notice the look of confusion. Oh… he doesn't know Alex is alive, no one in the pack knows that she is alive.

Jacob: Yeah… Alex. She's alive and back. She's at home right now actually; I just left her in her room. I was with her last night and the day before.

Sam: But how?

Jacob: [Shrugs] A kidnapping, fake death, and then rescue by her dork brother and Emmett.

Sam: So she is back. [Smiles] I'm so happy to hear that, it's great to know you have her back.

Jacob: Thanks, it's great to have her back.

Sam: Your dad and sister will be so happy to know this, and Emily.

Jacob: Yeah, I've been meaning to call my dad, I'll visit him soon.

Sam: [Nods] I'll talk to him.

Leah: So that's it? We're returning to the pack?

Jacob: [Nods] Look like it. It's a good thing, you and Mason can go off and have your romantic dates or whatever back at the cliff-diving site.

Leah: [Raises an eyebrow] How do you know we have our dates there?

Oh shit… I forgot that she doesn't know Alex was spying on her date with Mason one time. The crazy shit that girl does, I swear.

Jacob: [Shrugs] I saw you guys one time, hey so I gotta get back to Alex.

Seth: I'm coming with you; Renesmee should be waking from her nap soon.

Jacob: [Nods] Okay. [Looks at Sam] I'll see you soon.

Sam: Yeah, goodbye.

I turn away, relieved to have little words leave Paul's mouth and the conversation done with no conflict at all. So much easier than I thought… very strange. I begin to run at a fast speed, I can hear Seth speeding after me, trying to stay at the same pace without passing me. As we get farther and farther away I notice Seth trying to catch my attention. I slow down so that we are both at the same pace and look at him.

Jacob: What?

Seth: So you aren't going to fight for your position as alpha?

Jacob: No, why would I want to do that?

Seth: [Shrugs] I don't know, I just thought you'd want it.

Jacob: It doesn't matter to me.

Seth: Okay…

Jacob: Anything else?

Seth: [Shakes head] Nope. Let's get back.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] That was a waste of my time.

Seth: Sorry I took a few seconds away that you could have spent with Alex. [Chuckles]

Jacob: And time you could have been watching Renesmee.

Seth: [Looks away embarrassed] Let's just go.

Jacob: [Smirks] Fine with me.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alex: So she's going to complete the transition today?

Edward: [Nods] Yes. And for your and Renesmee's safety, we will need you two to keep maximum distance from her.

Emmett: Then we just stick Jacob with her; he can keep Bella away from her.

Jasper: He is right, Alex has to be repulsed by the dog smell and as long as she has him wrapped around her, Bella will stay clear.

Alice: Then we keep Seth around Renesmee.

Jasper: [Chuckles] He'll be around her anyway.

Edward: [Frowns] Shut-up.

Alex: What does that even mean?

Emmett: [Smiles] Don't you know? Seth imprinted on Renesmee.

I look at Emmett with wide eyes then turn my attention to Edward who is looking at Emmett with irritation. So it's true? Damn, a werewolf imprinting on a half vampire, and that too on the half vampire who happens to be Edward Cullen's daughter… that just screams problems. How will Bella react to this?

Emmett: [Smirks] You look amused.

Alex: [Smirks] I think I am.

Edward: Don't be entertained by my problems.

Alex: You disapprove?

Edward: I'm still thinking about whether I should kill him or not.

Esme: He's your friend!

Edward: [Frowns] That's the problem.

For some reason as I stare at Edward's expression, I can't help but burst into laughter. I had never seen such a distressed expression on his face. My laughter gets worse as Edward looks back at me in complete shock. Never had I ever thought someone so put-together like Edward Cullen would be in a position where he would look like that.

Jasper: I think she's completely lost it.

Edward: Is she so cynical she'd laugh at my problems?

?: What they hell is wrong with her.

I finally get my laughter under control and look to the entrance of the living room to find Jacob and Seth looking at me with confused expressions. I smile widely at Jacob and open my arms to him. He smiles back after a second of consideration and joins me on the couch. I let him wrap his arms around me and pull me to sit in front of him on the couch. I comfortable lean back as he rests his chin on my shoulder so his lips are only centimeters away from my ear.

Jacob: What's so funny?

I feel a shiver go down my spine from his breath in my ear. I hear him chuckle in my ear before tilting his chin so that his lips are no longer at my ear.

Jacob: What's going on?

Edward: The end of Bella's transition is arriving. We were just discussing what to do about Alex and Renesmee.

Seth: What do you mean?

Edward: They have blood flowing through their veins, Bella is a newborn.

Jacob: I won't let her hurt Alex.

Emmett: That's exactly what we were saying, you will always be with Alex.

Jacob: Then what was this little weirdo laughing about?

Alex: Hey!

Jacob: [Chuckles] You should have seen yourself, you looked like a complete psycho.

Alex: [Frowns] Well, I was actually laughing because of Edward's distress!

Emmett: [Smirks] How diabolical.

Edward: It's time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for another boring chapter :P<br>So I don't know if you guys realize this but the first chapter of 'Starting Over' is the first chapter of the sequel to 'History'.  
>Makes you think, what is going to happen? Right? And Predictions? ;)<br>I'm really working to end 'History' soon so I can get to 'Starting Over.  
>But expect a good amount of chapters before 'History' ends :D<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-kfaatcee- Aww, thanks. And Yeah that is a lot of chapters, and I used to post every other day which is why it is so much. lol.**

**-JHABEA143- I don't know what you mean by 'why did he say hopefully' he's hopeful that she'll talk to him I guess?**

**-taylena4Ever- There were people that were pointing out that she doesn't know and I kept meaning to put it in a chapter.**

**-CaliforniaGirl26- Yeah, she met her briefly when she came home. **

**-Angle B- Sorry, that's my fault, the chapters are a little slow an depressing :/ I'm working on that lol.**

**-kickincupcakebuts6- Thank you! I will :)**

**-Selfan101- Lol, thanks. I would make it all about them, but there are some fans who want other things lol.**

**-kyella0203- Yeah, I didn't mean to make there separation SO long... it just ended up that way. **

**-Guest- It sucks that I can't write as much though, I used to update every other day and now only once a week at most. **

**-Rei1992- Well thanks you for your patience :)**

**-Jazzy93- Awww, thanks you. And yes there is, the votes are in and more people want a sequel.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Lol, thanks. It's not what you think, but you'll know in time. But when it's revealed it will carry through to the sequel ;)**

**-SharpayEvans11- Lol, I'm sure in real life he would be the best boyfriend ever!**

**-littlesmiley- Not immediately soon, but soon so that the sequel can come.**

**-butterbutt XD- Oh really? Thanks. :)**

**-JustcallmeRiley- What do you mean, isn't most of the story talking? lol.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your amazing reviews my amazing readers.  
>Continue to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	144. The New Bella

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Edward: Let's go.

Alex: The transition is almost over? Where is she?

Edward: Upstairs.

Alex: Cool let's go.

I quickly push myself off the couch only to feel the arms wrapped around my body pull me back down. I look up at Edward to see him looking at me with a frown. Did I say something wrong?

Edward: Alex, you're staying here.

Alex: Wait, what?! Why? I want to see vampire Bella too!

Jacob: It's too dangerous for you to be around her babe.

Alex: Don't babe me!

Jacob: [Groans] Alex, don't be difficult. Just stay here with me.

Alex: I wanna go!

Edward: You're not going to see her yet and that's the end of the discussion.

Alex: But-

Edward: No! [Looks at Jacob] Keep her here.

Jacob: Will do.

I fold my arms over my chest in irritation as Jacob pulls me closer to his body and rests his chin on my shoulder. I watch the others as they file out of the room to head upstairs; Jasper and Emmett send me sorry looks before they leave the living room. As Edward leaves the room he gives me a warning look before following the others. The moment they are gone I start clawing at Jacob's arms with my nails.

Jacob: Alex, what are you doing?

Alex: I'm hurting your arms so you'll leave me, duh!

Jacob: That would be a great idea… if you were actually hurting me…

Alex: I wanna go!

Jacob: Why?

Alex: Have you ever seen a human become a vampire?

Jacob: No…

Alex: I haven't either, here's our chance.

Jacob: No Alex, we are not leaving this living room.

Alex: Boooo.

I feel Jacob's arms loosen around my body and his hand slowly move to my waist. I smile, thinking I've convinced him but become disappointed when Jacob shifts me around slightly so I'm sitting sideways on his lap. I frown and look to the floor, slightly covering my face with my hair.

Jacob: You're not really mad at me and you know it.

Alex: I know nothing.

Jacob: Come on Alex, seriously, it's not safe.

Alex: Why?

Jacob: She's a newborn! She can't control her thirst!

Alex: I'm her friend.

Jacob: That doesn't matter.

Alex: Why am I the only one!

Jacob: You're not, Renesmee is also gonna have to stay away from Bella.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Who cares about her…

Jacob: [Narrows eyes] Alex.

Alex: I said nothing.

Jacob: [Shakes head] I don't know what I'm going to do with you.

Alex: Maybe you could let me go for a second? You could say I pinched you really hard?

Jacob: Edward would know.

Alex: Come on!

Jacob: No.

Alex: No fun, I'm so bored.

Jacob: How about I tell you about my travels.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] Why should you do that?

I wait with a smirk on my lips for Jacob to reply and turn my head towards him when I hear nothing. When I look at him I find him patiently staring at me.

Alex: Hello? Earth to Jacob!

I stare at him for a second before he leans forward and stops only a few centimeters away from my lips. I narrow my eyes at him which only causes him to smirk.

Jacob: I bet hearing about how much I missed you while I was away is much more entertaining than seeing a human become a vampire.

Alex: And why do you think that?

Jacob: Because you love it when I tell you how much I love you.

Alex: Hmmm, not gonna lie Jacob Black, I very much like it when you do that.

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

I hold onto the covers of the bed as hard as I can as the pain suddenly increases. I feel the end coming, but the end of what exactly I don't know. This pain has been increasing over the past two days and has kept me from thinking of anything else, it's a pain worse than what I felt when James bit me. Rather than a burning at my wrist, it is a burning through my whole body. Does the greater pain signal the end of the transition? If this is true, I will finally be Edward's equal, I'll live with the Cullen's forever, and I'll see my Renesmee. I quickly shut my eyes as hard as I can as the burning gets worse; it feels like my heart is on fire. And then suddenly, it's gone. The burning, the pain, and… and the heartbeats. Is it really over?

?: Bella?

I open my eyes immediately as I recognize the voice of the one calling me. It's Edward, I know my Edward, he's calling me. I quickly sit up, suddenly not feeling tired at all and look up to find Edward smiling at me gently from across the room. I can't help but smile as I look back at him.

Edward: You're perfect.

I can't help but run over to him the moment the words come out of his mouth. Less than a second later I find myself standing in front of him and I quickly wrap my arms around his body.

Edward: Ow Bella, you're hurting me love.

I quickly pull away and look at him in surprise; he looks at me with his crooked smile as he extends his hands towards me.

Edward: You're stronger than me right now; it's your turn not to break me.

Bella: [Smiles] I'll try.

I look around the room and smile as the rest of the family approach me. Esme, Carlisle, and Alice each give me a hug while Jasper and Emmett shoot me a 'welcome back'. Only Rosalie is missing, I wonder why… could she be with Renesmee? Speaking of which, I need to see her.

Bella: Renesmee.

Edward: [Smiles] She's amazing.

Bella: I need to see her.

Edward: [Frowns] Not yet.

Bella: Why?

Edward: You aren't ready, you need to drink. When you get back we will test if you can see her and Alex.

Alex? What does he mean by see her and Alex? How could Alex be here? I look at the rest of the family in confusion, they all smile back like they know something I don't. As I look back at Edward I find the same smile on his lips.

Edward: She's alive Bella, Alex is alive.

Bella: [Smiles] She is?

Edward: [Nods] Emmett brought her back.

Of course, why didn't I realize this. It didn't even pass my mind that Emmett is here, he wasn't here before my transition. He's back because he brought Alex back. Wow, Alex is alive! But then why were we told she was dead? I need to see her!

Bella: I want to see her!

Edward: Not yet love, soon, I promise.

Bella: She's okay?

Edward: [Nods] She's fine, she's with Jacob.

Bella: [Smiles] Jake must be thrilled!

Edward: [Smiles] He is.

Alice: Enough of the chit-chat, you two need to get to hunting!

Bella: Then I can see Renesmee and Alex?

Alice: [Smiles] Of course!

I look back at Edward and see him smiling happily at his sister. He turns to me with the same smile before leading me towards the window. I look at him curiously as he stops at the window.

Edward: This is the safest exit, we can't go through the house because of Alex and Renesmee.

I nod as Edward lets go of my hand and climbs through the window, as soon as he is outside he extends his hand to me and helps me out. Just as we are about to jump away from the window I look back and see Alice watching me from inside. I see her wink towards me as she whispers for us to enjoy. I smile back and nod before rushing away from the house with Edward.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I watch in amusement as Alex continues to pull my legs off her lap. After five minutes of telling her how much I missed her, Alex decided to make a run for it. Of course I caught her, but I didn't want to get up and catch her again so I decided to sit her on the couch and put my legs on her lap while I relaxed on the couch myself. I found it a great solution to my Alex problem, Alex only found it as a challenge she planned to commit to. Strange how she hasn't thought to use her wand like she used to when I did stuff like this. It's to my benefit I guess.

Alex: Jacob!

Jacob: Yes babe?

Alex: Let me go!

Jacob: [Shakes head] Just a little longer, Bella and Edward are about to head out.

Alex: What?! I missed the whole thing?

Jacob: [Nods] Yeap, I told you that I'd keep you here and so I did.

Alex: Booo, no fun!

Jacob: [Chuckles] Sorry I'm so little fun for you.

Alex: You ride motorcycles with Bella, you go cliff-diving with your werewolf buddies, and you fight alongside vampires against a bunch of newborns, but you won't watch a newborn becomes a newborn with your fiancé?

Jacob: [Nods] Yeah, pretty much.

Alex: [Frowns] I hate you.

I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing right there and then at Alex's pouty expression. She looks like a little kid that just got told by their mom that they weren't getting the toy she had been begging for the past ten minutes. Well… Alex had basically been doing that, only difference is that she's not supposed to be a kid.

Alex: Are you laughing at me?

Jacob: Of course not!

Alex: You are!

Jacob: Why would I laugh at you babe?

Alex: Because… you would.

I remove my leg from Alex's lap and move closer to her. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow as she notices me no longer trying to keep her hostage. If only she knew…

Alex: No more restraint?

Jacob: [Shakes head] Nope.

Alex: Well, looks like you aren't that bad.

Jacob: [Smirks] Looks like I'm not.

Alex: So I can go?

Jacob: [Shrugs] Go ahead.

Alex: [Narrows eyes at me] What's your game?

Jacob: [Smirks] Edward and Bella are already gone.

Alex: [Glares at me] I really hate you.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her towards my body, she doesn't resist, though she doesn't hug back either. I bring my lips close to her ear and whisper an 'I love you' to her, and though I can't see it, I know she's smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel the like the Jacob and Alex POV's are just space-fillers, but since you guys like Alex-Jacob scenes, hope you guys liked it?<br>And sorry I wasn't that creative with the Bella becoming a vampire scene, I had little interest in writing it at the time I wrote this chapter :/**

_~R~R~R~_

**-yummy42- Hey! It's great whenever I see new readers after such a long time! Thanks for the review, happy to know you like my story!**

**-Angle B- Good to see you liked a chapter after a few not-to-likeable ones lol.**

**-Sharpay Evans 11- Not as exciting, but she's here.**

**-JHABEA143- You should definetly watch Breaking Dawn Part 2, it's SOOO good! The first wasn't that good. Also, the movie's more exciting than what I wrote but I kinda copied the scene off the movie lol.**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Laughing is a good thing for you emotionally and physically, so keep laughing Toni :)**

**-kfaatcee- You welcome, thank you for reviewing!**

**-Jazzy93- Aww, that's nice to hear. Well, I have an answer to your question but Idk if I wanna give everyone the spoiler of this and the sequel lol.**

**-Selfan101- Thanks, and thank you for reviewing! :)**

**-Guest- Lol, I felt like Alex in the show sometimes was one.**

**-UKnowULoveThemZevie- Hope you didn't have too many expectations, I wasn't very creative :/**

**-Butterbutt XD- You also like writing cliffhangers? They are so cruel and awesome! ;)**

**-Wallart plus Flinx equals war- New reader? Welcome! And thanks for your reviews!  
><strong>

**-JustcallmeRiley- When you see those chapters, it's when I have writers block :/**

**-AUTUMN3- Thanks! I'm wondering if I ever wrote a chapter for that or I just skipped it... :O**

**-SnowAndJames4Eva- You will see, but trust me it's something totally different, more of something that leads to the sequel. You'll see ;)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for the tremendous amount of reviews! Makes me glad to know that you guys are reading even with the slightly boring chapters.  
>Continue to favorite, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	145. Complete

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I wait with my legs on the coffee table as the rest of the Cullens return to the room. Everyone takes a seat while Esme continues on towards the back entrance to join Rosalie and Seth in the backyard. I look at Carlisle expectantly.

Carlisle: We will use you to see if it is safe to bring Bella near Renesmee, if it is safe Alex can see Bella too.

Alice: It sucks that I can't just tell you guys what would happened, it's because of Renesmee and Alex.

Emmett: Speaking of the troublemaker, why isn't she here?

Jacob: She got hungry so she went to get herself a snack.

Emmett: She did it herself?

Jacob: [Nods] Yes, she did…

Emmett: Would have thought she'd make you do it.

Jacob: [Frowns] No she didn't.

Jasper: Meanwhile we'll have Emmett watch Alex?

Carlisle: [Nods] Yes, it would be best that we have someone watch Alex.

Jacob: [Smirks] Its quite entertaining, I think you'll enjoy yourself.

Emmett: I could hear from upstairs, it really took her a while to give up.

Jacob: She's one curious wizard.

I look up towards the entrance as Alex enters with a tray of food. She doesn't say anything as she places the tray on the coffee table and grabs a sandwich from it. I look at Emmett in amusement as he looks at Alex curiously.

Jasper: Angry, aren't we Alex?

Alex continues to eat her sandwich, not even reacting to Jasper's question. I grab a sandwich from the tray, Alex looks at me with a frown but I ignore it and eat the sandwich.

Alex: That was mine.

Jacob: You are not going to eat that many sandwiches and a big bowl of lays.

Alex: You don't know that!

Emmett: She is a heavy eater.

Alex shoots Emmett an angry look before standing up and grabbing the tray. I grab one more sandwich off her plate before she stomps off with the tray and leaves the room. Emmett waits with a smirk for Alex to head upstairs before also following after.

Jasper: I see why it irritates Edward so much that she wears that necklace, even I would love to know what goes on in her little head.

Alice: [Smiles] Don't we all.

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

Edward: You did well for a beginner.

I smile as I stand up and look at Edward. He extends his hand towards me and I take it happily.

Edward: Alice won't be so happy about the dress.

Bella: Alice can get me another one.

Edward: True, but I don't think Alice wants you ruining your clothes that fast.

Bella: [Shrugs] She'll have to deal will it until I get the hang of it.

Edward: [Nods] What you did back there, it was amazing.

Bella: Really?

Edward: Yes. A newborn could never have the self-control to just leave like that.

Bella: So I did a good thing?

Edward: [Shakes head] No, you did an amazing thing. Carlisle will be pleased to hear about this.

Bella: [Chuckles] Happy to contribute to Carlisle's research.

Edward: Ready to meet Renesmee?

Bella: Yes!

I quickly let go of Edward's hand and start racing back towards the house, less than a second later I feel Edward's presence beside me. I speed up, wanting to get to my daughter faster but the feel of Edward's hand on my shoulder slows me down. I look over and see him giving me a warning look. He wants me to stop outside the house, probably to talk to me. I nod towards him then focus back on getting home, as we approach the house I slow down but stop when I am on the front lawn. I look beside me and find Edward looking towards the door expectantly.

Bella: Is she coming to us?

Edward: No, we need to make sure it's safe first.

Bella: How?

Edward: You'll see.

I look in the direction of the house just as Jacob walks out of it. I smile when I notice the good mood that's apparent on my best friend's face. I hadn't seen this expression at all on his face since he got back. He walks towards us with his hands in his pockets and an amused expression on his face. He stops when he's standing a few feet away.

Jacob: Bella.

Bella: You're back.

Jacob: [Nods] Yeah, didn't think I'd come back but I found my reason.

Bella: I can't wait to see Alex alive.

Jacob: I bet she'll be happy to see you too… especially since you're so… Bella.

Bella: Who else would I be?

Jacob: I thought you'd be different.

Bella: Well… looks like I'm not…

Jacob: Right, anyway… I was told to make sure you're safe.

Bella: Safe?

Jacob: Yeah, if you can be around me then you can be around Renesmee and Alex.

Bella: What does it matter if I'm around Alex anyway, you guys said she has some sort of neutral scent?

Edward: It's a precaution. We can't be sure if it's the same for a newborn.

Bella: Okay, I'll take your test.

Jacob: [Smiles] Just take a whiff of me and we'll see your results.

Bella: Okay…

I let Jake walk towards me, he stops when he's less than a foot away. I take in a breath and immediately a gruesome smell fills my nostrils, a smell of skunk, garbage, and wet dog. I take a step back and cover my noes as chuckles come from both Edward and Jake.

Bella: Damn Jake, I see now why the others say you stink.

Edward: [Smirks] Now you know.

Jacob: So you have no urge at all to pounce on me for my blood?

Bella: Ewww, not at all Jake.

Jacob: [Nods] All I needed to know. [Looks at Edward] I think we're good.

Bella: [Smiles] So I can see Renesmee and Alex?

Jacob: [Nods] You can see Renesmee.

Edward: And Alex.

Jacob: If she chooses to see Bella… last time I saw her she was storming up to her room.

Edward: [Chuckles] That can't be good.

Jacob: [Shrugs] Yeah I guess.

Edward: Ready to see Renesmee?

Bella: Since forever.

Jake steps aside and signals us to go; I take Edward's hand happily and start walking towards the house in excitement. I can't believe it, I have a little baby girl and I'm going to see her. My baby girl that is Edward's and mine, the one I brought into this world to be part of our forever.

I feel the nervousness fill my body as I approach the living room where I can already distinguish the strange beating heart that belongs to my Renesmee. I relax as Edward squeezes my hand to assure me. As we enter the room the first thing that comes to sight is Alice, when I'm in the room I see the rest of my new family in a circle with Rosalie's blonde head in the middle. I look at Edward who smiles at me before nodding. That's where Renesmee is.

Edward: Bella is here to see our daughter.

I impatiently watch as Alice and Esme move aside so I have sight of a cheerful Rosalie holding a blanket. I walk towards her as she does the same with Seth beside her. Strange… I wonder what Seth is doing here? I shake away the thought and look towards my baby for real for the first time. I gasp when I see a different baby from the one I was shown only three days ago. This baby has teeth. This baby has long hair. This baby is bigger. I look at Edward and see him looking at me with worry.

Bella: Why is she…

Edward: Older?

Bella: Yes.

Edward: Her growth has been rapid…

Bella: And this is only from three days?

Edward: [Nods] Yes.

Bella: Will it stop?

Edward: [Shakes head] We don't know…

I look at my little girl with a smile. She looks like she could be a year old, not three days old. How is this possible? She returns the smile as she extends her hand towards me, I take her hand but she refuses to touch it.

Edward: She wants to communicate with you.

Bella: How?

Edward: Just let her do what she needs to.

I look back at Rosalie, she nods towards me and holds Renesmee out to me. I anxiously take Renesmee in my arms and cuddle her close to me. As I look down at my daughter I see her extend her hand again and this time touch my cheek. The moment her hand has contact with my cheek I see a flashback of myself looking almost dead. I flinch away from her touch and look up at Edward in shock. What was that?

Edward: It's her way of communicating.

Bella: But how?

Edward: Just like how I know what everyone is thinking and how Alice can see into the future.

Bella: She can show others stuff?

Edward: She has the opposite gift as me, she can't keep anything in.

Bella: [Smiles] She's amazing.

Edward: [Smiles] That she is.

Carlisle: Your self-control around Renesmee is quite impressive Bella.

Bella: Thank you.

Jasper: Quite it is, you have no thirst for her blood? [Raises an eyebrow]

Bella: No I don't, she's my baby, why would I thirst her blood?

Jasper: [Frowns] Strange…

Bella: How?

Seth: You know what I think is strange, how much she's still like the old Bella.

Jacob: [Smirks] I was thinking the same thing when I saw her. Still the weirdo you've always been.

I roll my eyes at Jacob as he chuckles along with Seth. I look down at Renesmee to see her giggling in my arms, every giggle lifting my mood by the second. I press her closer against myself and walk towards the glass wall. I hear everyone behind me move on to their own activities while Edward comes up from behind me.

Edward: It feels perfect now.

Bella: Yes it does.

Edward: What are you thinking?

Bella: I'm thinking about how happy it makes me to have Renesmee.

Edward: I'm happy I have both of you, I finally feel complete.

I smile to myself as I lean back against Edward's chest. Edward wraps his arms around me and places his chin on my shoulder; he and I both look down at our little Renesmee as she slowly drifts to sleep. Everything really does feel complete and this is exactly how I want it. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYA!<br>Sorry its not THAT early, but some of you will get to read it now and some first thing tomorrow, rather than having to wait until Friday night. :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Guest- Lol, good that you love reading 'em cuz I love writing 'em.**

**-Dreamsareinfinity- I guarantee there is more of Daniel in the future. ;)**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Lol Toni, you crack me up.**

**-Dimmitri Darkson Makros- Mostly jealousy, she was the little favorite, now she has to share her spot.**

**-Just Laila- Love the request, it shall come after ch. 150. I'm working on it for sure though. It's the next scene I write.**

**-Rei1992- Lol, especially for a stubborn person its hard. **

**-Selfan101- That's one thing done. I'm already at chapter 151 and I forgot to write about Seth's Imprint... I just forget these things!**

**-Jazzy93- Thanks, always fun to write them and see that people like them. **

**-Taylen4Eva- Thanks, its great to have them together again to write their scenes. **

**-Dana1290- Keep yourself focused on school. And damn, at least it was only detention People are getting in trouble for crazy reasons these days. My sister almost got Friday school because I downloaded an app on her ipad. AND she got her ipad confiscated for a week! :P I'm sorry, I keep forgetting about Seth and Renesmee. I will put it on my list of things to do after chapter 150. I'm working on chapter 151 right now, I know what I am doing there but I'll try yo fit it soon! :/**

**-peetamellarkfan- It's natural to be jealous, as long as you don't take it to an extreme.**

**-angle b- That's great, are you liking your classes so far? And thanks for taking the time to review! :)**

**-butterbutt XD- lol. Thanks! It's so easy to write about such a cute couple, I'd love it if they were in a movie together.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Thanks! And I will! :)**

**-JHABEA143- Thanks. What is your favorite Jacob-Alex scene btw?**

**-Nikki- It's good to know so many people feel this way, when I have writers block I'll just do a chapter with them hahahah!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your tremendous patience, my classes require so much dedication, it's tiring. But it's school, it is the most important thing in our lives.  
>If you haven't yet, check out the first chapter of 'Starting Over' the sequel to 'History' and don't forget to fav and follow it!<br>And for 'History', of course continue to fav, follow and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	146. Mind Reading

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Emmett: You know Alex, I really think it's okay for you to go down now.

Alex: Well now I don't want to go, she's already a vampire, what's the fun in that?

Emmett: So you just wanted to see her right as she was about to die.

Alex: Pretty much.

Emmett: [Shakes head] I'll never understand you Alex.

Alex: [Shrugs] Don't need to.

Emmett: Alex.

I put down the magazine I'm skimming through and look up at Emmett to see him looking at me with a serious expression, an expression he rarely ever has. He looks directly at me as if he wants to have a serious conversation but doesn't know how to start it. I already know what he wants to talk about though so I sigh and sit up so I'm at eye level with him on my bed.

Alex: I don't wanna talk about it, okay?

Emmett: Why not? Don't you think it will make the bad dreams go away?

Alex: How do you know about the bad dreams?

Emmett: I knew you were faking that you didn't remember anything!

Alex: How do you know about them?!

Emmett: You were screaming in your sleep the night we came home, Jacob was flipping out.

Alex: [Groans] He knows about them too?

Emmett: [Nods] Yes, which is why you either need to talk to someone about it or you need to see a psychiatrist.

Alex: I don't need help, it's nothing!

Emmett: Then why were you so scared?

Alex: You try being kidnapped by a couple of psychos with wizard powers and then tell me how it went.

Emmett: Is that really all?

Alex: I know what you guys are thinking, I promise you if Daniel had done anything not only would I have made sure someone killed him by now, I would have killed myself.

Emmett: [Looks angrily at me] Don't ever say that.

Alex: Sorry, but it's true. I can't imagine belonging to anyone but Jacob.

Emmett: Then at least lighten the load of his worries and talk to him.

Alex: He already knows so what's the use?

Emmett: Huh?

Alex: I woke up while you guys were talking…

Emmett: Oh…

Alex: [Nods] Yeah, I guess Edward not being able to read my mind has another perk, he doesn't know that I'm awake...

Emmett: I'm sorry.

Alex: [Shrugs] Doesn't matter, at least he knows now… I don't think I want to talk to him about it ever. It's like you said, how can I talk to the one I love about someone else?

Emmett: I'm happy you're not mad.

Alex: I was at first but then I felt relieved that he knew. It felt like I was keeping a secret from him.

Emmett: And now you're not?

Alex: I don't think so. Emmett, I really feel like the details of what happened there isn't really something that I need to talk about. I hate every moment of it, but it's not important.

Emmett: I guess I can't talk you into changing your decision?

Alex: [Shakes head] Nope.

Emmett: [Sighs] Okay. But do you think you'll get past it if you don't talk about it?

Alex: I don't know… [Smiles] But Jacob promised he'd love me so much that I'd forget.

Emmett: [Smiles] That he did.

Alex: And you know what?

Emmett: [Raises an eyebrow] What?

Alex: You're my favorite brother.

Emmett: [Smirks] I know.

Alex: Okay now go away.

Emmett: But you just said I'm your favorite brother!

Alex: And now I wanna take a nap so my favorite brother is going to go away, yes?

Emmett: [Rolls eyes] Whatever, enjoy your nap.

I give Emmett a quick hug before throwing myself back onto my pillow. I throw the blanket over me just as I hear the door close as Emmett exits the room. A rejuvenating nap sounds good right about now, throw in a good dream with a shitless Jacob and I think I'll return naps to my daily schedule.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Emmett: She's taking a nap.

I look up towards the entrance of the living room to see Emmett standing there with a grimace. He walks towards the couch and takes a seat beside Alice. As soon as he sits down Edward leads Bella to join us as she holds Renesmee in her arms.

Edward: I think we were all listening intently to your conversation.

Jacob: I guess she'll never talk to me about the kidnapping.

Jasper: I'm just surprised she was awake during the whole thing and none of us knew.

Edward: It only means that she wanted Jacob to know the whole story without having to tell it herself.

Jacob: That means the only way I'll know anything is if I get my hands on Daniel.

Jasper: I doubt there will be any talking done if that happens; only fists will fly.

Jacob: He'll be the one flying when my fist hits him.

Emmett: Well at least it's confirmed that nothing serious happened.

Jacob: [Clenches teeth] Depends on what your definition of serious is.

Alice: I still think there is something she's not telling us… besides the obvious of course.

Edward: I feel the same… but you don't think she's lying?

Alice: No I don't, but she is definitely hiding something.

Jasper: If she is hiding something besides the obvious it might explain her distance since she got home. All that radiates off her when she is around us is nervousness.

Edward: I was wondering why you were thinking about this earlier…

Jasper: Yes, it's strange because since I've met Alex I've never really felt her be nervous.

Emmett: So she's lost, distant, nervous, and is possibly hiding something besides the obvious.

Bella: I am so confused that I don't even know where to start asking questions.

Jacob: Leave this to the people who have the mind for it. [Smirks]

Bella: [Frowns] Jake, shut-up.

Jasper: So how do we find out what she's hiding?

Edward: There's only one option since she won't talk to us directly.

I look at Edward as he looks towards us with a serious expression. Though nobody else would guess it, I already know what he wants to do. Even though I envy Alex for the gift she received from her father which protects her from being mind-dissected by Edward, it's a great irritation to not know what Alex is thinking while having access to a mind reader.

Edward: We have to take that necklace off her neck long enough for me to read her mind.

Jasper: She'd flip out if we did that.

Alice: [Eyes go wide] I really don't think that's a good idea.

Bella: But she never takes that necklace off.

Emmett: That mission is a bomb waiting to blow up.

Jacob: We have no other option, so we do it.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

The dream with the shirtless Jacob never came. Instead I had a nightmare which only made me want to avoid taking a nap all together. So no nap… but I've been lying on my bed doing nothing for half the day, and now I really am starting to feel tired. What if I have another nightmare?

?: Alex?

I quickly sit up and look up at Jacob with a smile. Where has he been this whole time? He didn't even want to just lie down with me the whole day or even check on me. I wait as he stands there and watches me with a weak smile for a brief moment before walking over to me and placing a kiss on my head then taking a seat in front of me. I let him take my hands as he looks at me.

Jacob: How was your nap?

Alex: Not as nice as it used to be.

Jacob: Naps are your favorite.

Alex: I know… but I couldn't sleep.

Jacob: Bad dreams?

Alex: Yeah… how'd you know?

Jacob: [Sighs] Alex, I know you know that I know.

Alex: [Smirks] I love how you said that.

Jacob: Stay on topic.

Alex: Sorry. Yeah I had a bad dream which blew the sleep out of me. I'm tired now though, and you're here.

Jacob: But you still had a bad dream the other night when I was with you.

Alex: I can't control my nightmares but it's less when it's around you.

Jacob: Can we be sure of that?

Alex: Jacob…

Jacob: Alright, alright. I guess you don't want to see Bella tonight?

Alex: I'll see her tomorrow.

Jacob: Alright, let's sleep then.

Alex: [Smiles] Sounds good to me.

I scoot aside and lift my blanket as Jacob brings himself beside me under the covers. I wait for him to lie down before resting my head on his arm and putting my hands on his chest. I feel myself relax in his warm arms as he snuggles me closer.

Jacob: I love you Alex.

Alex: Love you too.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I look down at Alex's innocent face as she peacefully sleeps in my arms. This is how Alex should sleep; this is how she should feel when she always sleeps. If only I could take the nightmares away from her.

I look up quickly as the door to Alex's bedroom slowly creaks opens and stays open long enough for Alice to enter the room. She slowly walks over to the bed, not looking away from Alex for even a second. When she's standing only a foot away from us she looks at me.

Alice: Emmett and Jasper took Carlisle and Esme out hunting. It took a lot of convincing since the last hunt was very recent.

Jacob: We had no other choice, I doubt they would have let us do this.

Alice: It's an invasion of Alex's privacy…

Jacob: Edward invades everyone's brain, what's one more person.

Alice: This is Alex though.

Jacob: Alice, I feel bad as it is doing it, let's just do it and find out what we need to.

Alice: Fine, you're right. I'm already here anyway.

Jacob: Just get the chain undone at the side and you can get the necklace off. I would help but I'm sure that my movement would wake her up.

Alice: Did you have to sleep with her?

Jacob: If I didn't she be probably be lying in a position that would make it harder to remove the necklace from.

Alice: Whatever, let me get the necklace off.

I awkwardly cringe away as Alice bends over the bed and reaches for Alex's neck. I don't even get the chance to watch because a few seconds later Alice is holding the necklace in her hand in victory. She looks over at me with a pleased smile.

Alice: It's done.

Jacob: So now we wait until Alex thinks it?

Alice: I guess… though I doubt it will take long if she has a nightmare or wakes up.

Jacob: She better not wake up.

Alice: You better hope she doesn't because her first guess as to the culprit will be you. [Smirks] And you know how Alex gets when she's mad.

I do… I probably wouldn't have agreed to this if that thought had crossed my mind. May the mind reader be successfully tonight, because I expect a blow-up tomorrow by Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!<br>Hope you guys all had a wonderful, love-filled day with either your friends, your family, or your significant other.  
><strong>**I wanted to post earlier for you guys today, but got busy and forgot. But it's here now.  
>Not a Valentines day thing, and then I was like, maybe I can refer you to a previous chapter... but I never wrote one. Oh well... lol.<br>Question 1: How do you think Alex will react?  
>Question 2: Something exciting is coming up in the next few chapters, what do you think it is?<strong>

**Sneak Peak to celebrate 101 favs!**

**"**Alex: Jake, I don't think it's the right time.  
>Jacob: You called me Jake.<br>Alex: I did? Wow… I didn't realize it.  
>Jacob: I like you calling me Jacob.<br>Alex: Sorry.**"**

**Question 3: What do you think is going on here? ;)**

_~R~R~R~_

_-_**Angle B- Sounds like a giving university, I haven't done much community service at my college.**

**-Just Laila- I have about 2 chapters of Alex-Edward coming up. Also, I have been thinking about the Wizard Competition, and I do plan on including it in 'History' so that she already has her wizard powers before 'Starting Over'**

**-dreamsareinfinity6- Thanks. IDK what my 'hey' thingy is lol.**

**-BlackPanther121- Thanks, and thanks for reviewing.**

**-Little-Angel-22- Thanks! Of course they will have to meet Jacob eventually, BUT you'll have to wait and see when. ;)**

**-kyell0203- Thanks! And I understand busy, it's life. :)**

**-Selfan101- Thanks! Happy to know you liked the chapter. :)**

**-JHABEA143- I forgot about that chapter lol. I kept dragging on her kidnapping because I didn't know how to write that. :/**

**-HatersGoingToHate- LOL! Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!**

**-I'm A Skyscraper- LOL, sure Toni! And thanks! :)**

**-SnowAndJames4Eva- Thanks! LOL, that still hasn't happened, Alex doesn't care lol.**

**-Taylena4Eva- Can You believe that I am writing chapter 154 right now and STILL she doesn't know. Sadly, IDK how to write it. :/**

**-Slave4Ana- Hahahah, for real though! That would be such a good movie to watch, they'd have such good chemistry!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks my amazing readers for the reviews, love you guys for it!  
>Please continue to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	147. Broken Trust

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

_Daniel: I don't know why you struggle Alex, in the end we're going to be together._

_Alex: You're crazy if you think that's true!_

_Daniel: Look around Alex, do you see any other future for yourself?_

_Alex: I know my future, I am going to spend the rest of my life with Jacob and have you behind bars._

_Daniel: [Snorts] Hah, very funny. And where in your future do you think I'll allow you to leave me?_

_Alex: I have trust in my family, they'll find me._

_Daniel: [Rolls eyes] Your family thinks you're dead._

_Alex: I know someone knows I'm alive and they'll find me and take me away from here._

_Daniel: [Smirks] I'd like to see that. Alex, we left no clues behind, the world believes your dead. No one is coming for you, it's time you accept that._

_Alex: You know nothing!_

_Daniel: How about this Alex, how about I tell you what would happen if your fantasy came true… not that it will._

_Alex: I know what will happen, you'll be in jail and I'll be with Jacob and my family!_

_Daniel: [Shakes head] No Alex, I told you, I decide your future._

_Alex: You-_

_Daniel: [Covers her mouth] Wait your turn, I'm talking. _

_Alex: [Pushes hand off] Don't touch me._

_Daniel: Then shut up. [Smirks] If anyone were to take you away from me, I promise I won't be in jail. I'll follow you wherever you go and the moment you find happiness with your Jacob, I will take it all away from you._

_Alex: You won't be able to do anything!_

_Daniel: [Laughs] Alex, I have wizard powers that you'll never believe. I know spells that could take your family away from you forever. I know spells that could take away your Jacob from you forever. _

_Alex: You wouldn't._

_Daniel: [Shrugs] We'll wait and see Alex. The chance of you leaving me is very slim, but if this small chance is what is the outcome I can already tell you what will happen thereafter._

_Alex: They would never leave me._

_Daniel: They will, I promise you the moment you get your happiness, I will take it all away from you. You family, your Jacob, all of it. Forever. _

_Daniel stands up from the bed and gives Alex a last amused look before turning and exiting the room. Alex says nothing, just stares after him until the door closes. Then the vision goes blurry as Alex breaks into tears. _

I look beside me as Alice and Bella watch me with curiosity; as soon as they see my expression their face already shows that they fear the worst. They don't know though, that the only reason Alex has been acting so strange is fear. The fear of losing the people she loves. Her distance is only for us.

Alice: Tell us what happened.

Bella: Is it really bad… maybe we shouldn't tell Jake.

Alice: We have to tell him, he knows that we know… well that Edward knows.

Bella: I guess you're right. Edward, what happened?

Edward: [Shakes head] Let us wait for Jacob to come down and for the others to return from hunting, I'll tell you all.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I can't believe he just got up and left while I was sleeping. Maybe Sam needed him for something; there wouldn't be any other reason for him to just go. That also means he's probably not there now, unless he's hanging out with Bella. I guess I'll ask him why he left later.

I sigh and look at the mirror, pleased to have applied the mascara without making a mess around my eyes. I drop the mascara into my make-up drawer before walking towards the door and into the hallway. I stop suddenly when I reach the stairway because the first thing I hear is Jacob's voice. He's here? I tip-toe down the stairs at first but give up and start walking down when I realize that they've stopped talking. They probably know I'm coming. When I reach the reach the living room I see Jacob sitting with the others just as I expected. They all look up at me the moment I walk in, their expressions looking serious. This doesn't look good… I stare at them silently for what feels like forever before Edward breaks the silence with a 'good morning,' the others follow and say the same.

Alex: Good morning. What are you guys all doing here so early in the morning?

Carlisle: We were just talking, Alex why don't you join us?

Alex: Sure… I just need to grab something to eat for breakfast.

Carlisle: Esme will get that for you.

Esme looks at me with a smile and nods as she stands up and heads towards the living room. I watch her leave and then turn to look at Jacob. He's looking down at his hands now which he's holding in tight fists on his lap. He suddenly looks up as Alice shakes him by the shoulder. When his eyes lock on mine he extends his hand towards me with a smile. I return the smile and take his hand before sitting down beside him. Once I'm sitting down beside him, he releases my hand and puts it on my cheek. For some reason as I study his face I feel worry fill me. What could be on his mind? Jacob leans towards me and gives me a light peck on the lips before turning to face the others.

Carlisle: Alex… we all want to talk to you.

Alex: About what?

I feel Jacob take my hands again so I look at him in wonder. He only shakes his head and looks back at Carlisle. Since when is Jacob so interested in what the Cullen's have to say?

Alice: We need you not to overreact okay?

Alex: Overreact about what?

Carlisle: Alex… it's just that you have been acting odd since you came home.

Jasper: And I've noticed that you've been nervous as of late.

Alex: What point are you guys getting to?

I try to stand up but the moment my body moves up an inch from the sofa I feel two pairs of arms push me gently back down by the shoulders. I look up and frown when I see that Emmett and Jacob are standing over me. I didn't even notice that Jacob let go of my hands.

Emmett: Relax Alex, we just want to talk.

Jacob: Please just sit love.

I look at Jacob and all I want to do is break into tears in front of him. His expression looks so sad, so worried for me. But I don't want to stay; this atmosphere is too serious for me.

Edward: Maybe I should talk.

Bella: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Edward: Yes, I do.

Alex: I am just going to leave if you guys don't tell me what's going on.

Edward: Alex… we know about what's been bothering you lately.

They know? They can't know. The only person besides him that was there was me, and I told no one… and he… could he have told them something?

Edward: It's not what you think Alex, he didn't tell us anything.

Alex: What? How do you even know what I'm thinking?

Edward looks away the moment I ask this question. I look around the room and see that no one else is looking at me anymore except for Carlisle, who is looking at me with a regretful expression. What did they do? As I look around the room again something catches my eye on the coffee table. A necklace with a silver peace charm at the end… the same as the one on my neck. I quickly lift my hand to my neck to find the regular necklace no longer there, when I look up at Edward I see him nodding towards me.

Alex: How could you!

Alice: I'm sorry Alex, we were just so worried about you.

Alex: You all did this? All of you!

Jacob: Alex…

He was part of this too? How could he! I jerk my shoulder away from Jacob's touch and stand up quickly; as I try to step away from the couch I feel his arms wrap around me from the back. I try to squirm out of his arms but he only tightens his grip around me. I look at Carlisle's sad expression one last time before my vision is blurred by the tears now stinging my eyes.

Jacob: Babe, calm down. We want to talk, you can be angry at us later just let us talk. We won't make you stay another second after we are done talking to you just hear us out.

Alex: No.

Jacob Please Alex, please I beg of you.

Alex: No.

Jacob: Please, I promise we will leave you if you listen.

Alex: No.

Jacob: Alex.

Alex: Fine, just leave me!

Jacob: Do you promise you'll stay and talk?

Alex: Yes.

I wait as Jacob slowly lets go of me and steps away. I try to step away from Jacob and Emmett to the empty chair on the other side of the living room, when I reach it; I sit down and cover my face with my hands. How could they do this to me? How could they just go ahead and take my necklace while I was sleeping? This could be bad, they would never take Daniel's words seriously. What if something bad happens?

Edward: Alex, what you're thinking is all wrong.

Alex: Stop reading my mind.

Edward: He can't hurt you; he can't hurt any of us.

Alex: You don't know anything.

Jacob: Babe, please look at us. I know you trust us enough to protect you.

Alex: I don't trust any of you.

Alice: Alex, we just wanted to know what was wrong.

Emmett: Alex, you can't seriously think that wimp can do anything to us?

Alex: Are we done here?

Jacob: Babe, we just want you to trust that we'll keep you safe.

I finally look up to see everyone looking at me in surprise. I look past everyone until my eyes fall on Jacob; he's looking at me intently with a slight look of relief.

Alex: How can I trust any of you after this?

I stand and am about to turn away when I feel a cold hand stop me. I turn to face Edward as he holds my arm loosely and looks at me with a look of regret. I'm about to pull my arm away when I see his other hand extended towards me in a fist. When he opens it I see the necklace.

Edward: Your necklace.

Alex: What's the point, it won't do anything if its being taken away from me in my sleep?

Edward: I'm sorry, it was my idea.

Alex: I'm sure.

Edward: We would have never done it if you didn't tell us he threatened you.

Alex: He could hurt you all!

Edward: You don't really think he could hurt us, do you?

Alex: He'll take all my happiness away from me; he'll take all of you away from me! And it will be all my fault for not listening!

I pull my arm away and grab my necklace from his hand before finally running out of the room. This time, no one stops me and no one follows me.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY ALL! Hope you are all doing well. :)<br>Yes, another annoying chapter BUT you guys are gonna like the next chapter. ;) Predictions?**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Angle B- She didn't until she saw it not on her neck, so you're right. And you read right, something good! :D**

**-kfaatcee- She didn't make as big of a deal as you probably think, but yes she's mad. lol**

**-Just laila- I think your review got cut off lol.**

**-JHABEA143- As you can see, she's pretty mad but she loves them. How long can she stay mad? ;)**

**-Selfan101- Thanks. Now you know! It's not THAT big, but it's important... you'll see ;)**

**-HatersGoing2****Hate- Thanks. And yeah I heard about the movie, wonder when it's gonna happen, it said early 2013.**

**-Rei1992- It's alright. Stubborn can be good because stubborn people stick to what they set out to do.**

**-SnowAndJames4Eva- Lol, your way of saying things is always entertaining. "uh-oh... they're all screwed in the morning." lol.**

**-Dana1290- Of course! :) And that's awesome, I had detention once, not fun lol. **

**-Damigurl- Hi! And welcome new reader to my story! Happy to know you love it, thanks! :) As for the Daniel and Jacob, I can't wait to write their meeting lol, but it's a long time coming ;)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thank you all for you constant support through reviews, faves, and follows, it's much appreciated, he only reason I still write.  
>Continue to fave, follow and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	148. Something to Say

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Emmett: [Sighs] She's still upset.

Esme: She feels betrayed, can you blame her?

Carlisle: I should have known you all were up to something when suddenly Jasper and Emmett wanted to go on another hunting trip. I would have never let this happen.

Edward: It was necessary.

Jasper: Come on, you can read my mind; you know that's not true.

Edward: Her emotions are radiating; anger, fear, betrayal, sadness…

Emmett: [Looks at me] You sure you don't want to talk to her.

Jacob: Of course I want to talk to her but I want to wait for her to calm down. Then I can talk to her properly and convince her to what we failed miserably to convince her earlier.

Edward: [Raises an eyebrow] And also convince her to other things…

Bloodsucker is always reading my mind.

Jacob: Yeah, yeah.

Emmett: When do you think she'll be calmed down?

Jacob: It's been three hours, I'll give it a few more minutes.

Alice: [Frowns] She's really upset.

Carlisle: It's a good thing, she'll finally let it all out at once.

Alice: [Nods] I guess that makes sense.

Edward: She's finally letting out all the frustration that she's kept in since she got home.

Jacob: That's why it's the most reasonable time to talk to her. Trust me, when I am done talking to her, she'll be far from mad.

Bella: I hope it doesn't mean you'll make anything worse Jake.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Of course not.

Jasper: I think you should go now.

Jacob: Why?

Jasper: She's calming down. Before another round of emotions hit her, go talk to her.

Edward: He's right, she didn't even have breakfast, go talk to her.

Jacob: I guess it has been long enough…

Here goes… everything. I stand up quickly and walk straight out of the living room without giving the Cullens another look. I know they are tense about Alex, but their idea to talk to her all together wasn't a smart one. I wasn't for it from the start but Bella convinced me… I don't plan on going with one of their plans again anytime soon, especially if it's related to Alex.

I stop at Alex's door and slowly turn the knob, making sure not to make any noise as I slip into the room. When I look at the bed I find Alex lying down with her head buried in her pillow and her blanket covering half her body. I slowly tip-toe towards her bed and quietly take a seat beside her.

Jacob: Alex.

Alex: Go away.

Jacob: Come on Alex, I know you're not mad.

Alex: You don't know anything.

Jacob: You don't cry when you're mad.

Alex: Be quiet.

Jacob: Alex.

Alex: What do you want?

Jacob: I want us to talk.

Alex: We already talked.

Jacob: I want to talk alone, just us.

I wait for Alex to respond, she stays quiet for a while before flipping over to face me. I try to hold in my reactions as I catch sight of Alex's puffy face and red eyes. I knew she was upset but I didn't think she'd look like this…

Alex: Don't look at me like that.

Jacob: I'm sorry.

Alex: It's okay.

Jacob: No it's not. It's my fault, I should have never okay'd it. They wouldn't have done it unless I agreed to help.

Alex: I'm not mad anymore.

Jacob: Please Alex forgive me, I- wait… what?

Alex: I'm not mad anymore…

Jacob: Really?

Alex: [Shrugs] I should have told you about the threat earlier, you all had a right to know what danger you were being put in by being around me.

Jacob: Alex...

Alex: You all should really be mad at me.

Jacob: Alex…

Alex: No! You should all hate me!

Jacob: Shush!

I put my hand over Alex's mouth and look at her in anger. I almost feel bad for causing the surprised expression on her face, but I'm too angry at what she's saying. How can she blame herself for something so stupid? How can she think we would hate her?

Jacob: I've listened long enough! Now I will talk and you will listen, yes?

I look at Alex seriously and she nods.

Jacob: One, no one in this family, in my family, or your family in New York can ever hate you. Two, no one is mad at you or will ever be mad at you for something as useless as that. And three, no one is in any danger when they are around you! Well… unless you are in a pranking mood or someone pisses you off, but that's not the point.

I remove my hand off Alex's mouth and look at her expectantly. I expect her to forget this, to apologize for her insane thoughts, but she doesn't say anything. She just continues to stare at me.

Jacob: Do you have anything to say?

Alex: If you know what he said, how can you not be worried?

Jacob: Alex, do you really think that one wizard will try to attack a bunch of vampires and werewolves?

Alex: You never know…

Jacob: Okay, even if he did, he's outnumbered.

Alex: I know… but magic can fight great numbers.

Jacob: We can take care of ourselves and you, you don't have to worry.

Alex: But I am worried! The moment I get happiness he will take it away from me.

Jacob: I promise you that won't happen. Alex, are you happy with us now?

Alex: [Nods] Of course.

Jacob: Has anything bad happened?

Alex: [Shakes head] No, but-

Jacob: But nothing, he was only trying to scare you, it was an empty threat.

Alex: I could never forgive myself if someone I love got hurt because of me.

Jacob: No one will get hurt, I promise. I take full responsibility if anyone gets hurt.

Alex: See! Someone could get hurt!

Jacob: No… Alex, I promise you that I will protect them all. Daniel will hurt no one you love.

Alex: We don't know that, what if he waits for some happier time!

Jacob: Like what?

Alex: I don't know… like when we go to college, or when I introduce you to my family and they say how wonderful you are, or when we get married, or some other wonderful event.

Jacob: You're scared that something bad will happen in one of those events?

Alex: [Nods] Yes. What if someone gets hurt during such a great occasion in my life?

Jacob: No one will get hurt Alex, those are wonderful days we'll spend together and nothing bad will happen, there will only be happiness.

Alex: How can I guarantee that?

Jacob: You can't, but I will. I promise you that it will be perfect and no one will get hurt as a cause of our happiness.

Alex: Really?

Jacob: Really.

I smile in relief when I see the smile spread across Alex's face and she sits up and moves herself so her head is on my lap. I start petting her head as she looks p at me with a genuine smile, one I haven't seen much of in the past couple of days. At least she's thrown this stupid illusion out of her mind, now I can talk to her about what I've been thinking about since the moment I saw that she was alive. And now that she has no reason to act weird, I can talk to her about it.

Alex: What are you thinking about?

Jacob: Huh?

Alex: You just went quiet, a second ago you wouldn't shut-up.

Jacob: A second ago you were pissing me off by putting blame on yourself for a bunch of things that are not your fault and will never happen.

Alex: Sorry.

Jacob: You're forgiven. Are you convinced now?

Alex: [Nods] I trust you more than myself, so yes.

Jacob: Good.

Alex: So is that what you were thinking about?

Jacob: Kind of…

Alex: Kind of?

Jacob: Alex, in two months we're going to move to California to go to college.

Alex: [Nods] I know, it will be just you and me. [Smiles]

Jacob: That's how it will be for the rest of our lives, right?

Alex: Kind of, but our families will always be around.

Jacob: But we'll be married, we'll have our own little world.

Alex: You know… going to college together will kind of be a preview of that.

Jacob: Considering that we live together…

Alex: We practically live together now.

Jacob: My staying over for a few days doesn't really mean we practically live together.

Alex: Why not?

Jacob: Because I'll eventually have to leave.

Alex: But I'll see you every day.

Jacob: Alex…

Alex: [Smiles] Jacob, what are you getting at here?

Jacob: Well when we live in California, obviously it would be best that we live together.

Alex: That's what I was planning anyway. So?

I close my eyes in irritation as Alex gives me another innocent look. How do I tell her what I want to tell her if she's going to act so innocent? We're obviously going to live together in California, but we're going to be alone... it will be like we're already starting our world together. So why not start it together?

Alex: What's wrong Jacob?

Jacob: Nothing…

Alex: You sound irritated… and you look irritated.

Jacob: I'm not.

Alex: I didn't do anything to irritate you, you pointed out the obvious and I agreed. In reality I should be the one that's irritated…

I open my eyes and look at Alex, her expression showing amusement. Leave it to Alex to be amused by my irritation.

Jacob: Yeah… you're definitely not upset anymore.

Alex: What would I be upset about when I have my Jacob around?

Jacob: [Smiles] Right.

Alex: Anyway, I think I want to visit La Push today, I haven't seen your dad since I returned or anyone else in the pack beside Leah and Seth. Have you been to La Push lately?

Jacob: No, but-

Alex: I need to see Emily! I miss her, she's so nice, and not in an annoying way either, which is strange, since really nice people irritate the crap out of me.

Jacob: Yeah, Emily is nice. Alex-

Alex: And then after can we go see Charlie? I haven't seen him since the wedding, which is a really, really long time. He's pretty cool too, and he has so much mystical stuff around him and is so oblivious to it.

Jacob: Alex!

Alex: What?

Alex stops and looks at me with a puzzled look. My volume. I must have spoken too loud. I take a deep breath and look at Alex in apology.

Jacob: I've been trying to tell you something.

Alex: Oh… you really had something to say?

Jacob: Of course!

Alex: Oh… go ahead then.

Jacob: [Sighs] Alex, after almost losing you I realized that life is too short. We're going off to college to start our life together, but I want to start our life together before that.

Alex: [Looks confused] What do you mean? You want to go to college early?

Jacob: [Shakes head] No, I don't want to go to college early. Also, I don't want to wait a couple of years to start our forever together, I want to start it as soon as possible. Alex, I want to get married at the end of this summer, before we go to California.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<br>Sorry guys for the late post. I have been a little busy... and been procrastinating a little. THOUGH, I got a lot done :D  
>But now I need to get this posted lol. Here it is! Told you guys you'll like the chapter ;) Well... I hope you did!<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Guest- Thanks! And Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Krissie- Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**-HatersGoing2Hate- Oh, nice that's really soon! Ummm, I don't know at this point. I might make a reference to it in the sequel, but probably not. **

**-JHABEA143- **** LOL, what story doesn't have twists and turns. There will always be a Daniel reference. ;)**

**-just laila- I watched the movie! I wish I read the book first, my cousin told me about it but I saw the movie before I could read it.**

**-butterbutt XD- I don't think Alex thinks so, lol. Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**-Angle B- Alex can't be mad at them too long ;) Hehehe, looks like Jacob wants the wedding too!**

**-Selfan101- That's for sure, but keep in mind of all this, that's all I can say.**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks Toni! :) Oh, good point. When I read your review I was like, huh, I could have done that but I already wrote it :/**

**-kfaatcee- Thanks, here's the next chapter lol.**

**-LittleMixer613- Thanks new reader! Happy you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**-Rei1992- Anyone would be disappointed by a betrayal. :/**

**-Jazzy83- It's good, hope you had a good holiday! And thanks! :)**

**-JazmynnMikaelson910- Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**-taylena4ever- I feel like everyone wants that so he could be a$$-kicked, lol. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your tremendous support by your favs, follows and reviews. I love reading them and replying to them!  
>And of course I'd much appreciate it if you guys continue to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	149. A Sooner Forever

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Jacob: Alex, I want to get married at the end of this summer, before we go to California.

I quickly sit up and look at Jacob, waiting for the punch line to follow but nothing comes. Is he serious? Maybe it's my imagination and I just have to wait for it to end... why isn't it ending? His words keep repeating in my mind over and over again but for some reason I can't get myself to agree that he said it. He didn't say this, did he? He couldn't have. He doesn't want to get married that soon! He wants to wait; we decided that we would wait until we were at least in college for a year. But suddenly he wants to get married this summer? There are only two more months left of this summer!

Jacob: Alex?

Alex: Huh?

Jacob: What do you say?

Alex: I… I don't know.

I look away from Jacob down to the purple and silver ring that Jacob gave me when he proposed to me. The ring I expected to stay alone on my finger for many months, maybe even a couple of years. It wasn't that I was afraid of commitment; it's just that I never expected it so soon. Not only am I too young, I still haven't fully convinced myself that it's safe. I know I want to marry Jacob or no one at all… but marriage so soon?

Jacob: I know it's really soon, but I think that we can make the arrangements fast enough.

Alex: Don't you think it's too early?

Jacob: Of course, but what does it matter if we wait, we know we want to be together.

Alex: Aren't we too young?

Jacob: Edward and Bella are too young but they got married, they even have a kid.

Alex: Woah, woah, woah! We are not ready for kids!

Jacob: Of course we aren't I'm just making the point that they are about our age.

Alex: Edward is like a hundred years old, you do realize that right?

Jacob: Alex, I'm being serious. I want to get married before we go to college. We can get married, go on a short honeymoon, return and pack up our stuff, then head to California.

Alex: But… it's so fast.

Jacob: Don't be scared, just trust me.

I look into Jacob's eyes as he takes my hands in his and starts rubbing them softly. I want so bad to say yes, but a little part of me wants to say no. How can I be sure that this happiness will last? How can I be sure that everyone will be safe as a result of this happiness?

Jacob: If this is about taking the next step in our relationship, then I can wait. I'll wait for as long as you want, I already told you this. But I can't wait to make you my wife; I want to be able to wake up every morning with you beside me. I want to be able to tell everyone that you are Alex Black, by wife.

Alex: Jacob… I don't even know how to say no to that.

Jacob: Then don't, say yes.

Alex: Jake, I don't think it's the right time.

I wait for Jacob's response but he just stares at me dumbfounded. Did I say something wrong?

Jacob: You called me Jake.

Alex: I did? Wow… I didn't realize it.

Jacob: I like you calling me Jacob.

Alex: Sorry.

Jacob: Alex, don't worry about that now. Please Alex, I won't ask for anything from the moment we get married.

Alex: You really want this?

Jacob: More than anything.

Is it really the time for us to get married? Is it safe? I don't know… but Jacob really wants this. How do I say no to him? I want to be his wife so bad, but I'm not even eighteen. I don't think my parents would even allow me to get married so early. I would need their permission I think. I look at Jacob again and see him looking at me hopefully, in his eyes all I see is impatience, impatience to hear my answer. I can't stand to make those eyes sad; I can't stand to say no.

Alex: Okay. Let's get married this summer.

I can't help but smile as I look at the big grin that's formed on Jacob's lips. I open my mouth to begin the list of rules that I have been making since he proposed to me, only to be shut-up by Jacob's lips. It's not long before my mind is blurred by the taste of Jacob's lips. Hmmm, I think my rules can wait…

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

Edward: She said yes!

I turn my attention away from my chess games to look up at Edward as he stands in front of the piano bench. Less than a second later he rushes towards me with a relieved and excited smile. Who said yes? What does he know?

Emmett: Said yes to what? Are you talking about Alex? Is she not mad anymore?

Alice: I thought we agreed to not listen in to the conversation and just get the details from Jacob!

Edward: I can't help listening to Jacob's mind.

Emmett: So she's not mad?

Edward: No she's not mad anymore, but that's not what she said yes too. [Smiles]

Alice: [Glares] Edward, what do you know that I don't know?

Edward: [Smirks] I just heard some very exciting news.

Alice: Tell me!

Edward: I'll let Jacob tell you, or Alex.

Alice: I'm her whatever-amount great aunt! I deserve to know before you!

Edward: [Shrugs] Yet I know before you.

Emmett: [Smirks] Looks like there is an advantage to have the mutts around.

I cross my arms over my chest and look at Edward with a frown. I hear Jasper snicker from across me so I shoot him a threatening look. He puts his hands up in surrender and gives me his irresistible smile, the smile that normally makes my heart melt. At the moment, that smile only angers me more. I open my mouth to yell at him when the stink of wolf approaches; when I look up I see Rosalie, Bella, and Seth enter the room with Renesmee.

Rosalie: She's awake!

Seth: [Frowns] And Rose is still hogging her.

Rosalie: [Smiles at Renesmee] Renesmee likes it when I keep her to myself.

Seth: She also likes it when she is around her favorite werewolf.

Bella: [Rolls eyes] She is strangely attached to you…

Seth: [Smiles] I am a likeable person.

I smile as Rosalie takes a seat beside me with Renesmee in her arms. I look down at the beautiful baby as she giggles every time the rattle in her hand makes a noise. At every giggle I can see the eyes of every person in the room light up. I extend my finger to Renesmee, she studies my hand a while before letting the rattle drop to the floor to take my finger. She looks up at me with a proud smile as she holds onto my finger tightly.

Alice: So much happiness in this house, why must it be limited due to the growth?

Emmett: At least we have Alex's anger to distract us. She needs to stir something up.

Jasper: Remember the project in the garage?

Bella: It's beautiful.

Seth: Well with what just happened upstairs, I think that she's stirred up a lot to keep you guys busy for two months.

What is he talking about? Wait… he is linked to Jacob! I can get whatever Edward knows out of him! He-he-he.

Edward: Seth, Alex and Jacob-

Alice: [Interrupts him] Made a great decision. Aren't you so excited?

Seth: Of course, I'm so happy for Jacob. He-

Edward: [Interrupts Seth] Seth, they-

Alice: [Interrupts him] Seth, what are you excited for?

Seth: I'm excited that Jacob will be able to settle down before he heads to Cali.

Settle down? Before Cali? That can only mean one thing! They're getting married! I look at Edward in excitement; he nods in disappointment before looking at Seth with a frown.

Edward: They hadn't announced the news yet.

Seth: Oh… sorry, my bad.

Alice: Don't worry, the earlier I know the more I can plan.

Emmett: What are you guys talking about?

Alice: Shush! I have planning to do.

I'll have the same person who designed Bella's wedding dress do Alex's wedding dress. I can have the bridesmaid dresses drafted by tomorrow and I'll have those sewn in two weeks, after I get the list of bridesmaids. I'll need to arrange for a day to take Alex and Jacob ring shopping sometime in the next three weeks. I need to make sure that none of the pack members see Alex's dress so that Jacob doesn't get site of it. I need to make sure the colors are picked out for the flowers and other decorations. Goodness, I am getting way ahead of myself; first I need to set a date with those two that will give them time to go on a honeymoon!

Emmett: Come on! Will someone tell me?!

Jasper: Now I'm curious to know too.

Rosalie: Us too! [Looks at Renesmee] Right Renesmee?

Bella: And Renesmee's mother obviously wants to know!

Edward: [Smiles] Alex and Jacob are coming.

I look up with a smile as Alex and Jacob enter the room. Alex's seems a bit nervous while Jacob has a big grin spread on his face. He should be that happy, he gets to spend forever with our Alex. I stand up swiftly and run over to Alex, pulling her away from Jacob. I pull her into a hug and when I pull I find her looking at me with an expression of puzzlement.

Alice: I know everything!

Alex: [Frowns] Edward told you all?

Alice: No, I guessed. But he told me my guess was right. [Smiles]

Jacob: Can I have my fiancé back?

Alice: After you give me a hug!

Jacob: I am not giving you a hug, I don't care what the occasion is.

Alice: [Shrugs] Fine… suit yourself.

I turn back to the others with a smile. I first spot Emmett who is looking towards us in irritation. Emmett hates it when there are private conversations that he isn't informed about.

Emmett: Will you guys tell us what Alex said yes to?!

Jacob: Of course. [Smiles] Alex agreed to become my wife.

Jasper: Didn't she already do that?

Jacob: Yes, but now we've almost set a date.

Bella: To when?

Emmett: Isn't it a little early to set a date if you're getting married in over a year?

Jacob: It's not. Alex and I decided we're going to get married before we leave for California.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<br>Sorry guys I've been uber busy and lacking sleep. I forced myself to get on and post this chapter.  
>Also... I missed last week's post. I really kept meaning to post it but I forgot.<br>Now here it is, not edited as much as I want to my apologies if something sounds right...  
>Also, no review reply this week, i just needed to get this posted.<br>Either way, you guys ROCK! Your reviews, your patience, and your support!  
>LOVE YOU ALL! :)<br>Please continue with you love, support, and REVIEWS, PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	150. Perfection

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Emmett: No.

Jacob: I really don't think you can change our decision.

Emmett: I won't let her get married this early, that's crazy!

Jacob: If we're going to spend the rest of our lives together anyway, why not start now?

Alice: I agree, congrats guys!

Emmett: Alice!

Alice: What? Marrying young is normal in this family.

Emmett: Not that young!

Alice: Jacob is old enough to get married.

Emmett: Alex is younger than him.

Alice: By only a few months…

Emmett: Neither of them are eighteen!

Alice: I think it's fine, and I am sure that everyone else will agree.

Alex: Emmett.

I look at Emmett and wait as he continues to look at Alice with sadness. I walk over to him and stand in front of him, hoping to finally catch his attention, but he ignores me and continues to look at Alice. I wrap my arms around him, expecting for him to take his time before hugging me back, but I'm surprised when he ends up hugging me a few seconds later. I relax into his arms and hug him tighter

Emmett: You just came back…

Alex: I'm going to college after this anyway; I might as well get marriage out of the way.

Emmett: You shouldn't get married just to get it out of the way.

Alex: You know what I mean.

Emmett: But then you won't live here anymore, you'll live with him.

I pull away from Emmett and put my hands on my hips with a determined expression. I look straight at Emmett, already seeing the amused expression on his face as a result of my pose.

Alex: You aren't getting rid of me that easy. I'm going to stay there half the time and stay here half the time whenever we aren't in school.

Jacob: Wait a minute-

Alex: [Interrupts him] And I'll visit you guys during the day.

Jacob: But what about-

Alex: [Interrupts him] And you guys can always come over too! I'm sure once we're married that no one will mind since you're my family.

Jacob: Alex-

Alex: [Looks at him] Why do you keep talking? I'm trying to talk to Emmett.

Jacob: Shouldn't we discuss living arrangements together?

Alex: Or we can discuss it now? We are staying at your dad's house half the time and this house half the time. End of story.

Jacob: I don't want to stay at either of those places.

Alex: Then where would we stay?

Jacob: I don't know… maybe our own place?

Alex: [Narrows eyes] We'll discuss this later. Either way, they'll be seeing a lot of me.

I turn to back to Emmett and look at him with a smile; he returns the smile as Alice steps forward and gives me a quick hug before grabbing onto my shoulders.

Alice: I will make your wedding is perfect. It will be magical, colorful, beautiful, and perfect! I can't wait to start working on the décor and the dresses! This is so exciting! [Frowns] I have less than two months unless you guys want to have your honeymoon at your apartment in California.

Honeymoon? Décor? Dresses? This vampires is nuts. I don't even want to think about all this… we can do all that later.

Alex: Alice-

Alice: [Interrupts me] No time, I need to go start with all this. Come on Rosalie, we need to call a few fashion designers about some dresses.

I watch with a frown as Alice and Rosalie speed out of the room. As I turn back around I glare at Edward who is staring after them in amusement.

Edward: The millions of thoughts going through their minds right now… just amazing.

Jacob: Didn't think blondie would be so into this.

Edward: [Shrugs] She loves Alex as much as Alice does, she wants her wedding to be perfect.

Emmett: [Sighs] I guess I should go call Justin and let him know about this new predicament.

Carlisle: I think that would be wise.

I look towards Carlisle, finally remembering that he has been in the room this whole time. He's been silent the whole time, I wonder why. Carlisle looks towards me with a smile when he notices me looking at him.

Carlisle: I think it's time that the remainder of the Russo's come to Forks.

Alex: [Eyes go wide] My parents and my brothers?

Carlisle: Of course, they can't miss your wedding. You're the only Russo daughter.

Alex: Right… but… you want them to come here and stay with us?

Carlisle: [Smiles] Of course, your family is always welcome in our home.

Alex: Great…

Esme: Alex, let them join in on your happiness.

Alex: [Sighs] I will… it's just weird.

Carlisle: I will see to it that they get here soon.

Alex: You don't have to do that, they can manage.

Esme: You heard what Alice said, right? We're going to make your wedding perfect. We will arrange everything; they just need to be here for you at every step leading to the wedding.

Alex: Thanks Esme, thank you Carlisle.

Carlisle: You're always welcome. [Looks at Emmett] Why don't you make that phone call, I'll go with you so I can speak to Jerry afterwards.

Emmett: [Nods] Sounds like a plan.

Esme: I will walk with you two, I have arrangements of my own to make in my office. [Looks at Jasper] I would appreciate your help.

Jasper: Of course Esme.

As Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme leave, I turn towards Edward and give him an irritated look. He's been trying to hold down his laugh for a while now but didn't think I noticed. What does he know?

Edward: Jacob, Alex, I think you two should be worried.

Bella: When Alice is involved, you should always be worried.

Jacob: What exactly is she planning?

Edward: It's not just her, all of them. They're putting the little extra I wouldn't let them put in our wedding.

Jacob: [Groans] I want an unforgettable wedding, not a big attraction.

Bella: Do you really think that Alice would let her favorite niece have a tiny wedding?

Edward: It was hard enough to get her to tone down our wedding.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] You call that toned down? Your wedding was huge!

Edward: Exactly my point. Imagine my wedding but twice as grand. That's going to be your wedding.

Jacob: [Frowns] Great.

Alex: Hey, who cares about all that, as long as we're together?

Bella: You could always do the Vegas wedding. [Frowns] Though I loved my wedding, I still wish I got to do that.

Edward: Alice would never let that happen.

Jacob: Truth be told, I wouldn't either. [Smile at me] Alex deserves better than that.

Edward: [Looks at Bella] I think it's time for us to leave these two alone.

Bella: [Nods] Agreed, I think Renesmee will be waking up soon .

Edward: [Looks at Jacob] Take care of her.

Jacob: [Nods] Always.

I sit down on the couch as Jacob and I are finally left alone in the living room. I look up and watch with a smile as Jacob walks over and takes a seat beside me. I link my arms with his and rest my head on his arm as he takes my other hand and plays around with my engagement ring with his own free hand.

Alex: Did you mean it?

Jacob: What?

Alex: Do you really want to get your own place?

Jacob: [Nods] Yes, I think I do.

Alex: How long have you been thinking about this?

Jacob: I had been considering it since after I proposed to you. I don't want to live with my dad nor do I want to live with the Cullen's.

Alex: But we'll have a place together when we go to college anyway, why do we need another house? We'll just stay at your dad's or here during the breaks.

Jacob: Alex, we're going to be married then. I don't want to be living in someone else's house.

Alex: We're doing that now.

Jacob: We're not married now.

Alex: What's the difference between not being married and being married?

Jacob: Alex…

Alex: You know what I'm asking.

Jacob: When we are married, our lives will be our own. I don't want us to be dependent on others.

Alex: But we aren't even in college yet… why should we start living on our own?

Jacob: Because our world isn't truly our own until it's just us.

Alex: But they'll still be part of our world, right?

Jacob: Of course Alex, I just want us to have our own home where we can spend time alone without any interruptions… until we have kids that is. Then we can't avoid interruptions.

Alex: [Chuckles] Now we're talking about kids?

Jacob: You want kids, right?

Alex: Of course, but we'll leave that conversation for another time.

Jacob: So we can get our own place?

Alex: Where would we live?

Jacob: I want a new house, it doesn't have to necessarily be new, but it has to be new to us. I want it to be between the reservation and the Cullen's.

Alex: [Smiles] That way we won't be too far away from our families.

Jacob: [Nods] Exactly. I promise, everything with be perfect.

Alex: I love you Jacob.

Jacob: I know.

I pull slightly away and look at him with a raised eyebrow. Jacob smiles and leans in to plant a kiss on my forehead before pulling away again to look straight into my eyes.

Jacob: I love you too.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

Wow, my best friend is getting married. I've known him since he was just a little kid and now he's grown up and getting married. This is just so unbelievable. I wonder how his life will turn out. I also worried for him when I thought about how much he loved me and how I could never be his. Now… now he has someone of his own that he'll have a forever with.

I stop when a light hand wraps around my wrist and stops me from walking to Edward's old bedroom. I turned around to find Alice standing in front of her bedroom with a wide smile. She's supposed to be torturing Alex with extravagant wedding plans… but from the expression on her face it looks like that's not what she's up to. What is she up to?

Alice: Happy Birthday Bella!

Bella: I thought the first birthday was celebrated after a year… and you know it's been a day right?

Alice: Not newborn birthday, your real birthday.

Bella: No way! I stopped aging over a day ago!

Alice: But we still celebrate… well, kind of. I didn't want to ruin Jacob and Alex's wedding thunder.

Bella: I don't want to celebrate anything!

Edward: Bella, I think you should know Alice enough by now to know that she doesn't take no for answer.

Bella: No.

Alice: Come on, stop being difficult. I want to show you your gifts.

Bella: [Groans] Gifts.

Alice: Come on! I know you two will like it!

Bella: [Raises an eyebrow] Two?

Alice: Yes, it's from all of us to you two. I'll take you to it now, and then you can thank us later. [Smirks] Much later.

Before I can protest, Alice tightens her grip on my wrist and starts pulling be back down the hall towards the stairs. I briefly look behind me to see Edward following without Renesmee in his arms. As we head down the stairs I look behind Edward to see Rosalie waving towards me with an amused expression as she holds Renesmee in her arms. Why can't Renesmee come? What exactly is this gift? I look back at Alice and watch as she pulls me out of the house and straight towards the woods. As she begins to increase her speed I look beside me at Edward in wonder. He only smiles at me before looking back in front of us. He knows what it is… wonder why he's so happy.

I'm relieved when Alice begins to slow down. This means we're close. We walk a bit further, it's not until we've stopped that I realize I've been watching Alice. I look forward and gasp when I see a small stone cottage in front us.

Bella: What is this?

Alice: Your gift.

Bella: You guys gave me a house?

Edward: They gave us a house.

Alice: This is what Esme has been working on the past couple of weeks, that's why she's hasn't been around much. Jasper helped.

Bella: It's perfect.

Alice: [Smiles] I knew you'd like it.

Bella: I love it.

Alice: Your closet is loaded, Renesmee nursery is ready, and… well you'll have to see yourself.

Bella: Can I go inside?

Edward: I have the keys, both our copies.

Alice: Enjoy.

When I look back next to me I find Alice no longer there. I look at Edward to see him extending his hand towards me. I take it and let him lead us towards the house. I wait impatiently as he pull out the key from his pocket and opens the door. When the door opens I quickly step in after him.

Never had I felt so at home walking into a house. It's perfect, it's my home with Edward, it's ours. I scan the room, immediately wanting to memorize every part of it. Within the main room is a small living area with two loveseats and a fireplace. The walls are decorated with paintings and shelves of books. I look to the other side of the room and smile when I see a small piano for Edward. When I look at him I notice him looking towards a hallway.

Bella: Is that where the rooms are?

Edward: [Nods] Yes.

Bella: Have you had a look around?

Edward: Through Esme and Jasper's thoughts, yes.

I follow Edward's gaze to the hallway and walk towards it slowly, when I reach the hallway I head towards the first door. I stop in the doorway and smile as I look at the familiarity of the bedroom. It looks just like the bedroom at Isle Esme. This bed is just like the one in the main bedroom. Such a good memory brought to our home forever. Wait… why do we have a bed here?

Bella: Vampires don't sleep.

Edward: They don't.

I turn around and look at Edward. I smile when I see his signature crooked smile formed on his lips as he looks at me.

Bella: How about we stop touring the house?

Edward: You don't want to see more?

Bella: Don't we have forever?

Edward: Forever.

I almost jump towards Edward and wrap my arms around him. As his lips hit mine I feel something more amazing than any other kiss he's given me. He's really been holding back. I smile against Edward's lips as I feel my back hit the bed only seconds later, another thing Edward would have never dared to do when I was human. I grab onto Edward's neck tightly as his lips leave mine and begin to travel down my neck.

Bella: You've really been holding back.

Edward: It was necessary at the time.

Bella: But not anymore.

Edward: Never again love.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS!<br>Long Chapter, a lot happens, Russo's coming, what do you think?  
>Sorry it's late, I was at work until REALLY late last night and was too tired all day to upload.<br>I also have a ton of reviews to reply to so it will probably be after ten when I upload this.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Vidya11- Hey, welcome back, I've been wondering where some of my usual reviewers have been. Exciting stuff to come back to, right?**

**-HatersGoing2Hate- Hmmm... I guess they would all be wizards of course since Alex is a wizard, and the boys would be werewolves too.  
>I didn't watch it until after I saw your review, I was disappointed there was no Justin :**

**-kfaatcee- Thanks, and thanks for reviewing!**

**-team-jacob004- Thank you! And thanks for reviewing! :)**

**-Krissie- Thanks! Here is the update, thanks for reviewing!**

**-JHABEA143- Hmmm, good prediction. Who knows what's to come ;)  
>And yes, it's Alice, she can be sneaky.<strong>

**-Dana1290- Thanks. I myself have gotten sick of dragging their engagement. I was planning on doing it way later, but decided against it when the idea of 'Starting Over' came to mind.**

**-Rei1992- Lol, kind of a second proposal really.  
>The wedding plans? lol.<strong>

**-Jazzy93- Aww, thanks. I can't wait to write it, I just have no time. I want summer to come so I can just wrap it up and get to the wedding.  
>Emmett, not to happy, but what can he do? He loves Alex.<strong>

**-Damigurl- I'm sorry for you loss. School and that can be a lot to take in. School and work have been so much for me lately, I am lacking sleep. Thanks for reviewing even though you have so much to do. And no, he didn't waste much of his time like Bella did LOL.**

**-Angle B- Lol, I think everyone feels the same :)**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Lol. It's alright, thanks for reviewing at all. You review like every chapter, you miss a few or you're late, no biggie :) I also need to catch up on writing. I was ahead for while again and soon I'll be behind!  
>She's just surprised it's coming so soon, just wait. Some wisdom will knock some sense into her.<strong>

**-Selfan101- I got sick of waiting, I want the magical Alex-Jacob wedding. i can't wait to write it and for you guys to read it. When it will be... idk.  
>Looks like you'll see there reaction soon since they're coming to Forks!<strong>

**-Taylena4Ever- Thanks, she loves him so naturally she'll agree. **

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks Toni! Sorry I've been so busy we haven't chatted at all :( School and work, really too much I'm stressed. **

**-Impossibletobeloved- Hi! Lol, it should be long, I've been writing it for over a year and a half. Thanks, I enjoy writing it and am happy that you like it :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your reviews guys, even though I haven't been responding or uploading that well. It truly makes me happy to see them.  
>Continue to be your wonderful selves and if you can, favorite, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	151. Compromise

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

Bella: Now what?

I look to my right and smile at Bella as we walk back towards the house. How will Bella live a life that consists of forever if she can't think of ways to keep herself busy? Well… besides the obvious way, but we can't be doing that always, we have a daughter to raise.

Bella: Edward?

Edward: Yes love?

Bella: What now?

Edward: [Chuckles] How about you go check on Renesmee and I go get something from my bedroom.

Bella: You're going back?

Edward: No, my bedroom, the one I stayed in before we got married.

Bella: Oh… right. You're right, I do need to go check on Renesmee, hopefully Rosalie isn't bothered by my absence.

Edward: Trust me, she's thrilled to have more time with Renesmee.

Bella: [Smiles] I'm happy to hear that.

Edward: I'll see you later?

Bella: [Frowns] Will you take long?

Edward: I'm looking over a few books.

Bella: [Nods] Oh… well then, good luck.

I shake my head and lean in for a quick kiss before turning to jump straight into my bedroom window. I'm glad I always have this window open, easy access so I don't have to go through the house. When I jump in the first thing I see is the large bed in the middle of the room. I smile as I remember the great memories made in that bed, the best one being Bella accepting my proposal. I'd completely forgotten about this room in the past couple of weeks.

I continue to scan the room, when my eyes fall on the bookshelf I remember the reason I came up here in the first place. I had some books in here about ancient vampires; maybe they would be of some help. I'd only bought them; I never had the chance to read them.

As I stand in front of the bookshelf, I scan the shelves quickly for the books. Just as I finish looking through the second row, I feel a presence approaching the room. I stop and turn towards the door swiftly and wait, unsure if the purpose for coming here is me. Alex wouldn't need me… but her room is on the other side of the hall and my rooms the last room. There wouldn't be any other reason… She is coming to see me; she's right outside the door. Strange. I step towards the door and pull it open to find Alex looking up in surprise as she holds her hand in a fist, like she's ready to knock.

Edward: Alex?

Alex: Hey.

Edward: Were you looking for me?

Alex: No, I knew you were here.

Edward: Okay. Did you need something?

Alex: No, I was just bored. If you're busy I can go.

I scan Alex's expression for some time, she continues to stare at me with a hopeful expression, one that hopes I'm not busy I assume.

Edward: No, come in. I was bored myself and was just trying to find a book to read.

Alex: A book? That doesn't sound like fun.

Edward: [Chuckles] Well then, good thing you're here.

I step aside and motion Alex in. She hesitates at the door a moment before walking in and taking a seat on the bed. I close the door quietly before turning around to take a seat beside her.

Edward: While we're alone, I wanted to apologize for what we did.

Alex: It doesn't matter, what's done is done.

Edward: But what was done was not okay, it was an invasion of your privacy and I apologize.

Alex: [Shrugs] I'm over it. And something good came from it anyway I guess.

Edward: Alex, you really have to believe that nothing bad will happen.

Alex: How do you know?

Edward: We'll protect you.

Alex: It's not me I'm worried about.

Edward: Alex, all of us including Jacob are fully capable of taking care of ourselves.

Alex: Taking care of yourself is different from being safe.

Edward: Alex, you aren't the scared type, nor are you the worry-wart type, it doesn't suit you.

Alex: Weren't you the one who always told me that when you love people you care.

Edward: [Nods] I did, but all you need to do is care. I promise nothing will go wrong.

Alex: How can you guys keep a promise you have no control over?

Edward: Because we are confident we can.

Alex: I… I really value this promise Edward. I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if something bad happened to the people I care about, only because I believed in a promise that I was sure from the start wouldn't be held up.

Edward: You don't trust us?

Alex: [Sighs] Of course I do, that's the problem. But I can't help but have the arguments in my head. What if?

Edward: That's a great argument. What if you spent the rest of your life being too scared to take a step forward and ended up never getting happiness?

Alex: If the people I love are safe, I could accept that.

I look at Alex and truly I know she feels this way. I know she's scared, but how could she want this for herself? After all that's happened. I look down at Alex's hands and take them in mine. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow as I look at her with a serious expression.

Edward: Alex, you ran away from your home because you didn't think it was a life worth living. You wanted to find happiness, which is what you found in Forks. What would be the difference between you never leaving then and you not moving on from this fear now?

Alex: Because I'll be around the people I love. I can compromise my happiness, you told me that's okay.

Edward: [Frowns] No, I told you that there is always compromise in life. I never said you had to compromise your happiness. Alex, you deserve way more than that.

Alex: I guess I'm just torn between what's the right thing to do.

Edward: Do you want to hear what I think?

Alex: [Smiles] I'm gonna hear it whether I want to or not, right?

Edward: I know you didn't come here because you're bored.

Alex: [Sighs] Okay fine, tell me what you think.

Edward: I think that you need to realize, you are getting married to a guy who is madly in love with you, a guy who would do anything for your happiness. In less than two months, you're going to be married to this guy and he'll give you all the happiness you deserve and more. I think you need to realize that the only thing that should be going on in your mind right now is him.

Alex: I am thinking of him, that's why I agreed to marry him already.

Edward: Alex!

Alex: What?

I throw my head back in frustration as Alex pulls her hands away from mine and leans back on the headboard of the bed. When I look back at Alex I see her looking down at her ring in sadness.

Edward: Are you not happy you're getting married to Jacob sooner?

Alex: [Shocked] Of course I'm happy!

Edward: You have a really crumby way of showing it.

Alex: I do not!

Edward: 'That's why I agreed to marry him already.' That doesn't seem like a happy statement.

Alex: I am happy!

Edward: [Sighs] Alex, really, tell me why you came up here looking for me.

Alex: I was bored…

Edward: Don't try feeding anyone in this house that crap, we know you well enough to know that when you're bored, you do not go looking for someone to talk to. You complain like crazy.

Alex: Okay fine, I wanted to talk to you.

Edward: About your wedding?

Alex: How did you know that Bella was ready to marry you? She resisted so much.

Edward: I just knew, that's why I finally pressed the matter to a point where I was actually on my knees proposing. Before that, I was just throwing the idea in the air.

Alex: And does Jacob seem like he thinks I'm ready?

Edward: [Frowns] Are you not ready?

Alex: Can we please keep on the subject?

Edward: Yes. And yes, from the moment he decided to propose to you he knew you were ready. But he also knew that you didn't know this. He thought he'd propose early and wait until you realized you were ready.

Alex: [Smiles] Really?

Edward: [Nods] Yeah…. Hey, Alex?

Alex: Yeah?

Edward: Can I ask you something?

Alex: Yeah, I guess you can.

Edward: Are you ready for this? Is this what you really want right now?

Alex: [Sighs] It is, but-

Edward: [Interrupts] Stop! That's it. You answered the question, throw all those other comments away because they don't matter! Alex, excuse my language but, to hell with everything else! All that matters now is you and Jacob. Why don't you understand, you are finally getting what you left New York for in the first place!

Alex: I am.

Edward: And you will get so much more in the future. You'll go to school together, you'll have a family together, you'll finally be able to travel the world.

Alex: I can.

Edward: By the way, you should tell him you want to do that. I think he'd enjoy seeing the world just as much as you.

Alex: [Smiles] I should. Edward, thank you.

Edward: Anything for my little sis.

Alex: I mean it, you are so right about everything. If I keep worrying about all this, I will ruin my own wedding for myself and for Jacob. I will trust you, and I will trust Jacob, I will not worry.

Edward: That a girl.

Alex: Thank you. Really.

I shake my head and open my arms to let Alex burry her head in my chest. I smile as I hold her in my arms, and I can feel that she's finally at ease. Her body isn't tense, it's the opposite. When we pull away I take her hands again and smile at her.

Edward: So what does the bride-to-be want to do right now?

Alex: Are you offering?

Edward: [Nods] I can skip the day and spend it with you, that is, if you'd like?

Alex: [Smiles] I'd love. Jacob is in La Push for the day to see his dad and the pack. Emmett and Jasper are out running an errand for my wedding by Alice's decree.

Edward: So it's just you and me?

Alex: [Nods] Yes.

Edward: [Smiles] I like the sound of that.

Alex: Don't tell anyone this, but me too.

Edward: [Chuckles] It will be our secret.

Alex: [Smirks] We can tell everyone that you made me go with you since I'm not allowed to go alone.

Edward: And we can say I eventually bribed you to stop pouting with triple chocolate frozen yogurt.

Alex: [Eyes widen] I want some!

Edward: [Smiles] Then we shall find you some. But first, what did you want to do?

Alex: I'll tell you when we get there.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<br>I'm starting to think I'm losing interest in writing 'History'  
>Yet, 'Starting Over' and ENWIS is always on my mind. I want summer to come so I can write ENWIS.<br>Someone requested Edward-Alex scene, wrote this right after they requested, here is it!  
>What do you think Alex is off to do? Do you think it's wedding-related?<br>Anyway, apologies for not posting last week, with work and school, I am barely even home there days!**

_~R~R~R~_

**-kfaatcee- Thanks, can't wait for the wedding myself ;)**

**-Rei1992- You mean Alice's plan for the wedding? Cause that's all she's upto LOL.**

**-Krissie- Thanks, and thanks for reviewing!**

**-taylena4ever- Thanks, you just gotta wait and see!**

**-JHABEA143- Wrote it, can't say it's too exciting. I stopped writing right after that chapter lol.**

**-Guest- Thanks, I think all are waiting for that.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Thanks. So much to look forward to with you, sorry its not here sooner!**

**-Selfan101- Lol, thanks. I feel like Alex does that a lot in WOWP.**

**-Dana1290- Thanks, I love Emmett-Alex scenes :)**

**-Damigurl- Thanks, And of course there is always random stuff waiting to pop at you. That's why I'm so eager to move on!**

**-Jazzy93- Thanks! I love Emmett so much, I wish he had a bigger role in the Twilight book/movie. And yes I have a Twitter but don't use it at all lol.**

**-LOKlover- Thanks and thank for reviewing! :)**

**-Gigglemachine- Hi! Lol, thats funny since Toni(I'm a skyscraper) mentioned she isn't a fan of Twilight but the wonderful gal still likes my story, love her. And damn girl, you need to get yourself some sleep! Happy that you like my story but don't lose your sleep. LOL, though I shouldn't be the one to talk, I've been sleeping 4-6 hours a day the past few weeks because of work :/ Anyway, welcome to my story, look forward to hearing from you!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for the reviews guys, less than usual but I can't blame you with my lagging posts :/  
>Still, continue to be your awesome selves by reading, faving, following, and REVIEWING PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	152. Priceless

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Alex: It's perfect.

I stare at the tungsten carbide ring in my hand happily before looking up at Edward whose standing beside me with an admiring expression on his face. He looks up at the guy working behind the counter in admiration before turning back to me with a smile.

Edward: You like it?

Alex: I love it. It's the one, the ring I want to give him

Edward: Great… and it only took us the whole day.

Alex: But I found the perfect ring.

Edward: [Smiles] That's all that matters.

Alex: We can take it now?

Edward: We need to get it fitted.

Alex: I don't want him to see the ring yet!

Edward: We'll get Jacob's size and then get the ring adjusted.

Alex: Okay.

Edward: I'll go pay for the ring.

I nod as Edward takes the ring from me and hands it to the jeweler guy. The guy motions Edward towards the register and they both walk to the other side of the room. I turn around and start browsing the counters of jewelry until I stop in front of a small glass display. I look at all the contents until my eyes fall on a glittering diamond necklace with purple jewels. I gasp the moment my eyes really take it in. I'd never seen something so… so breathtaking. I'm so mesmerized by its beauty, I don't even notice Edward appear behind me.

Edward: It's beautiful.

Alex: I know.

Edward: You like it?

Alex: I love it.

Edward: Then we're getting it.

I turn immediately just as Edward is about to walk away and grab his arms. He stops and turns back towards me with a confused expression.

Edward: What's up?

Alex: It's beautiful, but I don't want it.

Edward: [Raises an eyebrow] You don't want it?

Alex: I do… but I can't accept that! It's diamond and gold and silver and it has those purple jewels.

Edward: So?

Alex: It's way too expensive!

Edward: But you like it, your happiness is priceless compared to this.

Alex: [Smiles] That's sweet Edward but I can't. I'd like to remind you that my parents and my brothers are coming soon and if they saw me wearing a necklace that expensive, they'd flip.

Edward: [Frowns] Alex.

Alex: Let's go, we've been shopping so much that we skipped lunch. I need food.

Edward: Fine.

I grab onto Edward's arms and link mine with his before pulling him towards the entrance of the store. I look back one more time at the necklace and shake my head as the image of myself in a white gown and that necklace enters my mind. Don't be stupid Alex, that necklace is too much. I look at Edward beside me to find him watching me with a raised eyebrow; I shake my head as we exit the jewelers and head down the streets of Seattle.

I smile as I scan the bright street lights that fill downtown Seattle. It's my first time coming here since I came to Forks, even though Alice and Rosalie had made plans so many times to bring me here, we never got around to it. I was happy when Edward suggested that we go ring shopping in Seattle as we were making our way to Port Angeles. It was a sudden decision by Edward, who decided there weren't enough jewelers in Port Angeles that would be to my liking.

Edward: What are you thinking?

Alex: About how awesome it is to be in Seattle. This is my first time here.

Edward: Yeah, I know. Rosalie and Alice never got around to bringing you here.

Alex: Yeah, and this trip was more focused on getting a ring so I didn't get to see much.

Edward: We'll come back. You still need to pick out bridesmaid dresses… if Alice lets you pick them that is.

Alex: You know what would suck?

Edward: What?

Alex: If that one lady who helped us find dresses for Club Night got to help with my wedding.

Edward: [Chuckles] Bella told me about her.

Alex: I hated her.

Edward: I'll keep that noted; she cannot take part in anything related to Alex's wedding.

Alex: [Smiles] Precisely.

I stop suddenly as a pain shoots through my stomach and a loud growling sound follows. I look at Edward with a slight frown as he chuckles and hold his hand out in front of us. I look in front of us to see that we've stopped in front of a Chinese restaurant that we had passed by earlier.

Alex: Food!

Edward: [Chuckles] I hope you like Chinese.

Alex: Love it! Let's go!

* * *

><p>Seth's POV<p>

It's been a few days and still no one has decided that it would be a good idea to tell Bella about the imprint. I don't think she'll hate it… but obviously she won't be thrilled. I really don't think there will be a time to explain with Alex and Jacob's wedding coming up, but she's bound to find out with all the time I'm spending here now. I want to just tell her, get it over with, but Edward wants to wait and tell her himself at the right time. I keep waiting for it but I really don't think he knows when the right time is. I could tell her now, I don't think he's home.

Bella: Seth?

Seth: Hey Bella!

Bella: Hi, what are you doing here?

Seth: I thought I'd hang out with Renesmee for a while. Hope you don't mind?

Bella: [Smiles] Of course not, she just got up from her nap and is playing in the other room. I was so focused on her sleep I lost track of Edward, he's not home.

Seth: [Nods] Yeah, he wasn't here when I got here.

Bella: I know Alice, Rosalie, and Esme went out some time ago but they're back so he couldn't have gone with them. [Frowns]

Seth: Have you asked the others?

Bella: [Nods] Yeah. They actually are wondering were Alex could be too, I'm starting to get worried.

Seth: Maybe they're together?

Bella: I called Edward's cell a dozen times. He's not picking up.

Seth: And Alex?

Bella: Alice and Emmett have been calling her, she's not answering either. It's getting late, we are all starting to get worried.

Guess now wouldn't be the right time to talk to Bella. But really, where are Alex and Edward? It's strange for them to go off together and not answer their phones. Jake would freak if Alex didn't pick up his call.

Bella: I think Emmett and Rosalie are planning to run through Forks, I'm going to join them.

Seth: Do you need anything?

Bella: Can you watch Renesmee? Strangely, she's quite attached to you.

Seth: Yeah she is… but yeah, of course I'll watch her.

Bella: [Smiles weakly] Thanks.

Seth: Should I call Jake?

Bella: I totally forgot about him! Maybe he knows where they are?

Seth: Yeah, maybe. I've been out of La Push for a couple of hours to pick up stuff in town; maybe they went to see him?

Bella: I'll call, you go watch Renesmee.

I nod as Bella pulls out her phone from her pocket and quickly dials a number. Bella waves me away as I exit the room and head towards the other living room.

When I enter the room, immediately I feel my whole body lighten up at the sight of the little girls sitting on the floor. As I walk towards her she looks up and a smile spreads across her lips. She put her hands up enthusiastically as I bend down and take her in my arms. I smile back, unable to hold the joy of having her with me. It's so hard to find time to spend with her when Rosalie is always around. She doesn't want to share much…

Seth: You miss me Nessie?

Renesmee nods happily before wrapping her little arms around my neck and burying her face in my shoulder. I plant a kiss on her cheek as she places her hand on my cheek to show me a vision of the game we played last time I was here. She pulls away from the hug and looks at me hopefully.

Seth: You wanna play?

Renesmee: Yes.

Seth: Using your words, that definitely gets you the reward of playing a game. Where's your ball?

I chuckle as Renesmee places her hands on her chin and a focused expression replaces her joyous one from a few seconds ago. Probably the most adorable expression she's ever made. Guess she forgot where she put her ball, no game for now.

Seth: You lost it?

Renesmee nods with a frown. I feel my heart crack slightly at that expression. Someone so innocent shouldn't be frowning like that. She should always be happy.

Seth: Let's play hide and seek? Your ball is hiding, we are seeking.

Renesmee's eyes light up at my suggestion. She nods happily and looks around the room in excitement before looking at me again and motions up. I stand up with her in my arms and watch in amusement as she looks around the room in wonder. Her expression is just priceless, so happy and curious. I turn around to let her have a better view of the room but stop when I see Bella entering the room in worry.

Seth: What's wrong?

Bella: He doesn't know. He's actually freaking out right now.

Seth: Oh… maybe telling him wasn't the best idea.

Bella: Would have been nice if you told me that, I don't know… before I called him!

Seth: Sorry… I didn't know.

Bella: [Frowns] He's coming now.

I frown and look towards the entrance to the living room just as Alice and Esme enter, both with a look of concern. A few seconds later, Jasper enters behind them with his focus on his phone.

Esme: Any luck getting a reach of Edward?

Bella: No. I even called Jake, he hasn't talked to her since this morning.

Esme: I'm really worried. I think I should call Carlisle.

Jasper: He's at work; do you really think that's a good idea?

Esme: I don't know, but he should know.

Alice: It really isn't like Edward to just disappear like this. Something must be wrong.

Esme: That's it, I'm calling Carlisle!

Jasper: I'll call him Esme.

Esme: Thank you Jasper.

I watch as Jasper walks towards the window and dials a number quickly. Bella pulls her phone to her ear again, I assume to call Edward again. When I look back down at Renesmee, she looks up at me with a look of confusion. She puts her hand to my cheek to show me an image of the ball. I shake my head sadly, I don't want to say no to her, but now is not the time to play. Renesmee nods back with a smile, I smile back in relief, happy to know that she understands.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE!<br>I actually posted this Friday! Mostly because I couldn't work today since I'm sick and I have a long weekend so I can due hw later.  
>Long-waited Seth POV, I liked writing it, it was different, which was nice. Sadly, the sweet moment ruined by Alex and Edward's disappearance.<br>Not that they really disappeared, just no one knows where they are at the time. lol. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Just Laila- I did watch it, I am not a hundred percent sure if I will include it because I feel like it was such a waste. I was especially mad that Justin wasn't in it. Made me sad. Oh well... But yeah, I don't think so. Hater**

**-HatersGoing2Hate- Damn, someone needs to stop having sugar before before bed. Actually, funniest thing in the world. I was just thinking about that like between when I replied to the last review and read your review. lol, what a coincidence. I think I want to do that really soon, probably before the wedding.**

**-kfaatcee- Haha, who doesn't love frozen yogurt? Now you know, ring shopping for her hubby-to-be!**

**-JHABEA143- LOL, I think that's too late, as you had seen with the necklace incident today. We are talking about the girl who steals from Justin's wallet.**

**-taylena4ever- Thanks. I couldn't resist when just laila suggested a edward-alex scene.**

**-Selfan101- Well, I actually don't have a chapter when she does that. But, the Russo's should be coming soon... cause I am running out of written chapters and I know I wrote that chapter recently. Lol.**

**-Guest- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks! I miss yah twin! :(**

**-Jazzy93- Haha, so happy to see someone agree with me so much. I know what you mean, the past week I only got 4-6 hours per night and was nonstop at work or school. Barely was home or saw my family. Lol, that's good! I hopefully will get to that... if I am able to. I might need to take classes this summer so IDK. I WANT TO SO BAD! And yes, everyone hates Mondays, I have a t-shirt that says precisely this. lol. **

**-Guest- Awww, thank you, I so appreciate you saying that! :)**

**-Damigurl- It's not that I'm tired of it, like I want to get to the sequel. It's the same story, just moving a little forward. **

**-GiggleMachine- Lol, I just love WOWP, I'm not as huge a Twilight fan as I used to be, but Jacob and Alex are a cute pair.**

**-Algerebam- Thank you, I am so happy to hear that you like my story. As for your request, sadly my answer is no. I plan on making a sequel to 'History' which I am sure all my readers know about, 'Starting Over', which will not be possible if I don't finish 'History' since 'Starting Over' is the continuation of 'History'. It's not that I am sick of the story, I just am sick of writing it because I am eager to get to the next part and I have so little time to write that it irritates me. And as for your request on the story idea, that kind of conflicts with my plan for the direction the story is headed. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and continuous support every time I post, even when I skip a week because of my hectic schedule.  
>I appreciate all of it and hope you continue to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	153. Annoyance

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alex: Thank goodness you're a vampire.

I look at Edward with a smile as he chuckles and shakes his head. I look back to the road in relief as we pass the sign right in front of Forks.

Edward: We got back in plenty of time.

Alex: [Nods] Yeap, after a good meal.

Edward: It was good?

Alex: Amazing! We have to go back sometime!

Edward: We will, I promise.

Alex: Yay! Hey, do you know what time it is?

Edward: Check your phone.

Alex: It's been dead the whole day. Where's your phone?

Edward: It's in the back seat, I've had it on silent, forgot I had it.

Alex: Check your watch.

Edward: Right. [Looks at watch] 11:47pm.

Alex: That's late…

Edward: Well, we did spend a lot of time looking for the ring, and we were in the restaurant for a while.

Alex: Sorry.

Edward: Don't apologize, you were hungry.

Alex: Thanks by the way.

Edward: [Shrugs] It's just shopping.

Alex: Not just that, thanks for this morning too.

Edward: [Smiles] No problem.

I smile back and look out the window, focusing on the forest but really thinking about the wedding. I found the ring I'm giving Jacob, now I just need to find the prefect dress and we need to confirm the date, everything else I don't care.

Edward: Oh…

Alex: What's up?

Edward: I completely forgot.

Alex: What?

I look at Edward as he frowns and continues to stare at the road in frustrations. What did he forget? Did he have somewhere else to be today?

Edward: We might be in a small amount of trouble when we get home.

Alex: Why?

As Edward enters the driveway, I look towards the house in confusion. The moment we are parked I see Jacob stomping through the door. I look at Edward with expectation, but his focus is on the house as he opens the car door. I also open my door and step slightly out before I'm engulfed in Jacob's warm arms.

Jacob: I was so worried!

Worried? Why would he be worried? I slowly push him away and look at him to see his eyes looking both tired anxious. I don't get it, did something happen while we were gone?

Jacob: Are you okay?

Alex: Yeah… why wouldn't I be?

Jacob: You weren't answering your phone.

Alex: My phone was dead.

Jacob: Edward wasn't answering his phone.

Alex: His phone was on silent.

Jacob: You guys were gone for hours!

Alex: We were shopping in Seattle.

I feel Jacob's arms leave my sides as he looks behind me in irritation. I look behind him to see the rest of the Cullen's staring at us in relief. I look back at Jacob and follow his gaze to see him looking at Edward.

Jacob: You guys went shopping?

Edward: Yes.

Jacob: And you didn't think to tell anyone?

Edward: I didn't think I had to.

Jacob: Of course you had to!

Edward: I'm pretty sure it's fine for me to spend the day out with Alex without someone's permission.

Jacob: Really, because you had everyone worried sick!

Edward: I know, I didn't realize-

Jacob: [Interrupts] Of course you didn't realize! Do you even know what was going through my mind!

Edward: I know.

Jacob: Of course you know! Then why the hell would you do that!

I quickly put my hand on Jacob's chest when I see him begin to vibrating in front of me. The last thing I need is to see him morph into a full-on angry wolf in front of me, that too towards Edward, who has been helping me out all day.

Alex: Jacob, calm down. I'm fine; it was my idea to go.

I place my other hand gently on Jacob's shoulder. He turns his attention on me and I see his expression soften as he looks at me. He throws his head back and sighs as his shaking stops. He pulls me back into his arms and I relax in them, relieved that I was able to calm his anger.

Jacob: Don't do that again, I thought I lost you again.

Alex: I'm sorry, I was in such a hurry to go, it's my fault.

I look over Jacob's shoulder back to the Cullen's and smile when I see Carlisle looking at me with a relieved smile. He mouths me a 'good job' and I nod towards him before pulling away from Jacob.

Alex: I'm okay, I'm sorry I worried you.

Jacob: I love you so much.

Alex: I know, I love you too.

I feel bad that I made him worry so much, but how were Edward and I supposed to know everyone would freak out like this? We couldn't, unless we could see into the future, which we can't. Alice can… but that doesn't help.

Emmett: Why did you spend the day with him?

I look back towards the Cullen's and smile as Emmett looks at me in irritation. I grab Jacob's hand and pull him towards the annoyed Emmett. When I stop in front of him I let go of Jacob's hand and look proudly at Emmett.

Alex: I spent the day with him because he was the one that was there this morning when I decided I wanted to go out.

Emmett: I was running errands for Alice and Rosalie, your wedding related errands.

Alex: [Shrugs] I can't control when something pops into my mind.

Alice: Where did you guys even go?

Alex: [Smirks] Seattle.

Rosalie: No freaking way! We were going to take you there.

Edward: Well you never did, and the task we were trying to complete required us to go to Seattle.

Alice: [Glares at him] Why couldn't you go to Port Angeles?

Edward: Not many options.

Alice: [Raises an eyebrow] You guys went shopping?

Edward: Yes.

Rosalie: I don't see any bags.

Edward: We only purchased one item, and that item we didn't bring.

Rosalie: What was that item?

Alex: We don't have to tell.

Jacob: You can tell me.

I look behind me as Jacob wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards his body. I can't help but giggle as his breath tickles my ear. I try to wiggle out of his arms but fail miserably so I give up and look at Edward with a helpless look.

Edward: We don't have to tell any of you anything.

Bella: Not even me?

Esme: Why surely you can tell Carlisle and myself.

Alex: We can tell Carlisle and Esme, but no one else.

Emmett: What?! But I'm your favorite!

Alice: No you're not.

Alex: Woah guys, stop. My decision is made, no one will know. I'll tell Esme and Carlisle when none of you are around.

Jacob: [Whispers] You won't even tell me?

Alex: [Smiles] No, I especially won't tell you.

Jacob: No fair.

Alice: Don't you think we deserve to know after you worried us so much.

Bella: Jake was considering killing Edward.

Edward: [Frowns] Why would you do that?

Jacob: You were the one that was with her.

Edward: I'd protect her no matter what.

I can sense the tension between the two; meaningless tension. I quickly push Jacob's arms off me so I could fully stand between the two. I can't let them fight for no reason. Just because Jacob got a scare from my short disappearance, does not mean he can pick a fight with Edward. And Edward doesn't have to fall for it.

Alex: Guys, stop.

Edward: He started it.

Alice: Very mature Edward.

Carlisle: I've been silent long enough, I apologize for my son's rude manners Jacob.

Edward: [Shocked] Carlisle.

Carlisle: We don't want any conflict; we have a wedding to plan. [Smiles] And we need to prepare for our guests.

Alex: Guests?

Carlisle: Yes, your family is coming tomorrow; your parents, your brothers, and your friends.

Alex: They're coming tomorrow!

Carlisle: [Nods] Yes they are, at noon we'll pick them up from the airport.

Alice: [Smiles] Which is what we were getting ready for up till now. Let's get back to it; the bedrooms are still not ready. We need to get the remainder of Edward's things and move it to the cottage.

Esme: I just hope that Max doesn't mind sharing his room with Justin.

Alice: We need to a room for Mr. and Mrs. Russo, a room for Harper, and a room for Max and Justin. Alana and Chase decided that they will stay at the Newton's.

Alex: Everyone is coming?

Alice: They all want to be at your wedding. Anyway, back to it, let's go.

I feel Jacob's arms wrap around me again as everyone turns away from me to return to the house. Only Bella and Edward remain, but they follow in after Bella extends her hand towards Edward and he takes it. When the door is finally closed I turn myself around so I'm facing Jacob. I smile when my eyes meet his. I'd seen him this morning but now I realize how much I miss him. This morning when I saw him all I was thinking about was the worry of losing him, now all I can think about is marrying him sooner. Is he thinking about the same?

Alex: What are you thinking?

Jacob: About tomorrow.

Alex: Tomorrow?

Jacob: I'm going to meet your family, your parents more importantly.

Alex: So?

Jacob: I want to make a good impression, these are my in-laws, I want them to like me.

Alex: They have to like you, I'm marrying you.

Jacob: They aren't forced to like me for any reason; I want them to like me.

Alex: Why?

Jacob: Because they're your family, it's important to me because you're important to me.

I wrap my arms around Jacob and rest my head on his chest as he tightens his hold on me.

Alex: The only thing that's important is that we're together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! :) Sorry for the late post. SO MUCH exciting stuff going on in my life! And work... as usual hahah.<br>So this chapter, seriously, such a bore. I was this close to just getting rid of it ahahah. But, I ended up posting it.  
>I've done some writing the past few days, one more short twist before I get to the important stuff like the wizard competition and wedding!<br>Then after that, obviously I will start the sequel/continuation of 'History' which is 'Starting Over'  
>I hope you guys have all taken a look at the first chapter and have faved, followed, and reviewed it! Cause it is part 2 of 'History'<br>Also, note about the Russo's coming. They will be coming next chapter but won't be in a few chapters because I forgot... haha. But I mention them.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-JustcallmeRiley- So 'History will be ending soon, I promise there won't be more than 200 chapters. But it won't actually be ending, because it will continue with part 2/ the sequel 'Starting Over' Which I have mentioned a little bit lol. Also, I think I've seen a story longer than mine, unless that story is over. haha. **

**-HatersGoing2Hate- He was mad, yes, but now that thought is gone with the Russo's coming. **

**-Guest- Thanks, its not that exciting but I thought I'd put some drama into ring shopping.**

**-taylena4Ever- That is actually whats coming up next, kinda why I forgot about the Russo's and its also part of the last twist. **

**-I'm a Skyscraper- I know! I'm totally just not a fb person, like I log on a sec and then I'm off again :/ I avoid it. But I will message you after this.**

**-Rei1992- Haha, I didn't even consider that until I saw your message. **

**-Just Laila- You have a good point. I'm gonna think about it... I might just think of something for 'Starting Over' ;)**

**-kfaatcee- Sometimes you get so excited you forget. It's happened to me. lol.**

**-JHABEA143- It didn't end up being such a big deal cause when I don't write for a while after something big, I just let it go and move onto something else. **

**-Selfan101- Thanks. I really liked writing that part, it felt so new. **

**-Damigurl- Thanks. And yeah I understood what you meant totally. I think people misunderstood my saying that I'm sick of 'History', I love my story I just wanna get to 'Starting Over' lol**

**-Guest- Thanks, twists are fun**

**-Jazzy93- Really? Where's you get it from? I for mine from Forever 21. And thanks! :)**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Thanks, I like these chapters too it just sucks that there are so many characters she can't spend time with all of them. And the Jacob Alex times are my fav so I'd rather they be together the most. **

_~R~R~R~_

**As always, thanks for your continues reviews. They really mean the world to me and motivate me to write and post more.  
>Please continue to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	154. Nerve-Racking Arrival

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Alex: Why exactly are they taking a plane again?

Edward: Using magic all the time isn't a good idea.

Alex: [Glares at him] You need to stop reading my wizard books.

Edward: You're right, you should be the one reading them.

Alex: [Smiles] Never mind, you read them so you can continue to give me the outlines.

Edward: [Smiles] That's what I thought.

Carlisle: It seems that their flight is delayed; it should be another half hour.

I groan as I sit back down on the chair behind me and throw my head onto Jacob's shoulder. I feel Jacob vibrate in laughter in response to my reaction so I lift my head and look at him with a frown. My frown quickly fades as my eyes fall on him again, it his dressy hotness.

Since there are nine people in total coming tomorrow (I was just informed that Juliet and Zeke are also coming), we came in three separate cars, Edward's, Carlisle's, and mine. Of course I didn't get to drive my car… but I got to watch super-hot Jacob drive it. I wish he'd dress up like this every day. Dark grey jeans, a dark grey button-up and a black blazer suit him so well. And it totally helps that he's fully shaved and his hair is jelled neatly into spikes. Today my fiancé shows really how hott he is, everyone will know why he is worthy of Alex Russo.

Jacob: What is wrong with you?

Alex: [Snaps out of thought] What?

Jacob: You're smiling all creepily to yourself.

Alex: Oh… umm, I was just thinking about something.

Jacob: You were looking at me.

Alex: Well, I was looking at you then I started to think about something.

Edward: Whatever you're thinking Jacob, I doubt that's what's on her mind.

Jacob: [Shrugs] You never know, I do look good. [Smiles]

Edward: Right…

Jacob: [Frowns] Why are you even here? Shouldn't Alice be here?

Edward: She had arrangements to make for the additional visitors.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Right.

Edward: Don't take out your nerves on me.

Jacob: Stop reading my mind.

Edward: [Shrugs] I can't help it. I'll go grab you and Alex some coffee, maybe it will calm your nerves.

I smile at Edward as he stands up and start walking towards the coffee shop across from us. I turn back to Jacob and give him a curious look. Nerves, huh?

Alex: Nerves?

Jacob: I'm meeting the parents after all this time, of course I'm nervous. Everyone has at least seen them face-to-face, I haven't even done that.

Carlisle: They will see you as the fine young man you are.

Alex: I agree. If Carlisle can like you, anyone can.

Jacob: Carlisle thinks highly of everyone.

Carlisle: I can't agree, though I do try to find the best in everyone.

Jacob: See.

Carlisle: There is so much to like about you, I would have never approved of your proposal to marry Alex if I didn't think so.

Alex: You asked Carlisle for my hand in marriage?

Jacob: It seemed appropriate since he was your father figure at the time.

Alex: He still kind of is.

I look at Carlisle with a smile, he returns the smile. Carlisle really has been a great father figure for me all this time. Of course all the Cullen's have morphed into a family I cannot live without and I can turn to any of them for support, but having Carlisle as a father figure is different. He is so honest and different to the point that for even a second I cannot doubt him. And when I'm with him, I feel like I can do nothing wrong. I don't know where my life would have gone if I didn't meet him. His kids have had a great effect on me too, but what would they be without him?

Jacob: Don't you want your coffee?

I snap out of thought and look up to find Edward standing in front of me with a cup of coffee in hand and an amused expression on his face.

Edward: A penny for your thoughts.

Alex: My thoughts are worth more than a penny.

Edward: [Nods] Okay, how about a trade for your thoughts?

Alex: It's nothing important, just thinking about our amazing Carlisle.

Edward: [Smiles] He is amazing.

I nod and finally take the coffee from Edward. Edward takes a seat beside me and pulls out his phone. I roll my eyes when I see him type up a gushy text to Bella. I turn away to find Carlisle staring at me.

Carlisle: Are you excited to see your family?

Alex: I don't know. It isn't that big a deal for me.

Carlisle: I'm sure they're excited to see you.

Alex: [Shrugs] I guess.

Jacob: Come on Alex; try to show a little emotion.

Alex: I am. I can't wait to see Max and Alana and Chase.

Carlisle: [Narrows eyes] Alex.

Alex: Fine. I'm also looking forward to seeing Juliet and my parents too.

Carlisle: Alex.

Alex: Fine. I'm looking forward to seeing Justin, Harper and Zeke too.

Jacob: [Smirks] Good girl.

Alex: [Glares] Shut-up.

Edward: [Stands up] I hear the most insanely thoughtless brain in the world.

Alex: Max!

I stand up immediately and look towards the direction Edwards eyes are directed. Just as my eyes fall on the gate closest to us, I see my brother walk out with my two best friends on both sides of him. A smile spreads across my face as the three walk past the gate and start looking around. I ignore Jacob and Edward's call after me as I run towards the three of them. I smile when Max's eyes meet mine and they light up with excitement. He stops and points towards me as I reach them and wrap my arms around my little brother. I feel two other arms wrap around me from the back as Max's arms tighten around my waist.

Alex: I missed you guys!

Alana: I missed you too!

Max: It's no fun without you.

Chase: [Chuckles] It hasn't even been that long- Ow!

Alana: Stop being annoying Chase!

I feel Alana and Chase pull away from our group hug so I take the chance to pull away from Max and look him up and down. My brother; how I missed him so much.

Max: What are you looking at?

Alex: You. I feel like you grow every time I see you.

Max: [Blushes] Alex, it hasn't even been that long.

Alex: Aww, look at my baby brother blush.

Alana: Jacob! I'm gonna go say hi to him! Come on Max!

I turn to Alana just as she grabs onto Max's arm and pulls her towards Jacob and Edward. Damn, she's gone. My younger best friend would run off to meet my boyfriend. That freak. I fold my arms over my chest and watch in amusement as Alana stops by Carlisle and gives him a hug, she lets Max also give him a brief hug before pulling him back to her target. I look at Chase in amusement as he shakes his head at his cousin's antics. When Carlisle approaches us, Chase extends his hand to shake Carlisle's. Carlisle shakes Chases's hand as he looks behind him towards the two in just as much amusement.

Carlisle: Welcome back Chase.

Chase: Thanks Dr. Cullen, it's great to be back.

Carlisle: Goodness knows what trouble that young lady will get into with Alex.

Alex: [Smirks] Don't worry Carlisle, you forget that Justin is here. He won't let any of that happen.

Carlisle: Speaking of Justin, where are the others?

Chase: [Frowns] Zeke ran into some trouble…

Alex: Zeke and trouble? Great…

Carlisle: [Raises an eyebrow] Is this bad?

Alex: All I can say is, good thing you're a doctor.

Chase: Why are Jacob and Edward all the way over there?

Alex: [Shrugs] I don't know.

Carlisle: Edward is trying to convince Jacob to come here.

Chase: [Chuckles] I don't bite.

Alex: [Frowns] It's not you, he's nervous to meet my parents.

Chase: Someone like him can get nervous?

Alex: [Shrugs] I don't get the big deal.

Carlisle: Is it a big deal to you for Billy to like you?

Alex: He loves me!

Carlisle: And if he didn't?

Alex: Oh… I get your point.

?: Alex!

I look up towards the gates and smile as my older brother approaches with Juliet beside him. Behind them I notice my parents and Harper leading a barely conscious Zeke with concern on their faces. Without thinking I walk past Carlisle and Chase to reach Juliet and Justin.

I stop only a foot away from Justin and my arms automatically wrap around his body. I relax as the familiarity of my brother's hug sinks it. It's just like hugging Emmett or Edward, it feels safe and homey. It's never felt that way, and I never thought it would, especially towards this dork. When I pull away I quickly give a hug to Juliet before turning back to my brother.

As Justin is about to open his mouth to say something, he is interrupted by my parents who cut between us and wrap their arms around me. I hug them back, holding back the tears that I know are threatening to fall down my cheeks. This whole time I convinced myself that I didn't care that my family was coming but now that they're here, I'm surprisingly too happy.

Theresa: Alex, honey, I can't believe you're getting married! This is so exciting; my only little girl is going to become a bride!

Alex: Yeah, it's hard to believe.

Jerry: Too hard to believe, you're not even eighteen and we haven't even met the guy.

Justin: I'm sure he's perfect for Alex if he wants to marry her at this age. [Chuckles]

Juliet: Don't be mean Justin.

Justin: I wasn't-

Justin stops as someone clears their throat from behind us. I turn and smile as Carlisle approaches us with his signature smile. The smile he uses to win everyone over. I try to hold in a laugh when I hear my mother's gasp from behind us.

Carlisle: Welcome to Forks, I am Carlisle Cullen.

Jerry: Hello, I'm Jerry and this is my wife Theresa. This-

Justin: [Interrupts] I am Justin and this beautiful vampire beside me is my girlfriend Juliet. Those two sitting over there are Harper and Zeke… Zeke might have gotten a concussion while getting off the plane so he's going to stay over there. [Frowns]

Carlisle: Nice to meet formally meet you all. If you don't mind I can check on him shortly?

Justin: [Smiles] Yes, thank you Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle: Please, call me Carlisle.

Justin: [Nods] Right, thanks Carlisle.

Jerry: And I apologize for our rudeness when we first met, we were just so worried about Alex for so long. We're very lucky and grateful that such a good family took her in.

Theresa: I agree, Max has talked about you so much.

Carlisle: I hope good things.

Theresa: [Smiles] Of course, I doubt there is anything bad he can say about you.

Jerry: What she means is, Max told us about your family and how you took them in, also that you treated him and Alex as your own.

Carlisle: Alex and Max are like my own children, I am always glad to have them.

Jerry: [Frowns] Speaking of Max, where is he? And where are Chase and Alana?

Carlisle: They are with Edward and Jacob.

Jerry: Jacob? Alex's Jacob? He's here?

Carlisle: Of course, he is very anxious to meet Alex's family.

Theresa: Where is he? I want to meet my son-in-law to be! I haven't even seen a picture of him. Alex, you've told us nothing about him? Is he related to Carlisle? I'm sure he's gorgeous if he is.

Jerry: [Frowns] Right.

Carlisle: He is the childhood best friend of Edward's wife and our family has a long history with his.

Justin: [Nods] Vampire versus werewolves, been there, done that.

Carlisle: Yes, I guess you could say that.

Theresa: Well… can we meet Jacob now?

Alex: Yeah, of course. I'll go get him.

Okay, time to introduce Jacob to my family. I turn away from Justin and my parents and start walking towards where I left Edward and Jacob. As I take steps closer and closer to them a bit of nervousness takes over and a bunch of questions begin to shoot through my mind. What if they don't like him? What if he doesn't like them? What if Justin says something wrong? What if Jacob says something wrong? What if my family embarrasses me? So many questions. No wonder Jacob was so nervous, now he's got me all nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>HIYA!<br>Sorry for the late-day post. And for not posting for a week. School is almost over and as most of you know, the past few weeks are very busy.  
>And I've been editing this chapter throughout the day in my spare time so it's not as terrible as it was when I first wrote it.<br>I'm thinking of posting a new chapter of ENWIS soon. Don't know when soon is BUT summer is coming :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Impossibletobeloved- Aww, thank you, your review made me smile.**

**-Damigurl- Its good to see different sides of people. And I missed having Chase around so much!**

**-Justlaila- Haha, not right then but I need to get to it soon. And here you go, chapter finally up and you've already read half ;)**

**-kfaatcee- Not much Russo-Cullen interaction written by me so far but I'm working on it. I'm behind it writing, which is why I'm behind in posting so you're not getting as many emails informing you about new chapters of 'History'**

**-HatersGoing2Hate- Everyone is a little immature.**

**-Selfan101- Thanks, hopefully some chapters with them actually in Forks soon, but they're here for now**

**-Guest- I don't know how people were getting the idea that the Cullens and Jacob would think something is up between Edward and Alex lol.**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Yeap lol. An thanks, will do Toni ;)**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Haha, yeap! And no one can take Emmett's place as favorite. **

**-Jazzy93- Oh, well it's a nice shirt to have to let people know you aren't having a good day since it's Monday lol. I love wearing it to work. **

**-JHABEA143- Suggestions... The uniquer the story the better! I've read so many wowp/HP crossovers that are so similar I can't tell the difference between each. Like I'll see that one is updated and be like... which one was this? Unique is good. Also, try to stick to your own ideas, don't let suggestions by others get too much in the way of the story you imagined. I'm sure it will be great! Let me know when you write it, would love to read. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks you guys for the wonderful reviews, they are as wonderful as you all are :)  
>Please continue to support me by following, faving, and REVIEW of course PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	155. Meet the Russo's

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alex: Jacob.

Jacob: Hey.

Alex: My parents want to meet you now.

Jacob: I know… I heard.

Alex: Come, I'll introduce you.

I slowly extend my hand towards Jacob, giving him an encouraging smile as I do so. After a moment of staring at me in worry, Jacob takes my hand. I turn around and begin to walk forward, not looking back even once as I walk. If I look at him, I'll get as nervous as he is. What if they don't love him? Will if they call off the wedding? They can't do that… right?

My eyes find Carlisle's back and the moment they do, he steps aside and turns towards us with an encouraging smile. I turn my attention towards my mom and blush in embarrassment when I see her expression. If her love-struck look from seeing Carlisle was bad, I don't even know how to describe the look that's on her face right now. I feel Jacob's hold on my hand tighten, but ignore the pain as we approach them.

Alex: Mom, dad, Justin, and Juliet, this is Jacob. Jacob, these are my parents, my older brother Justin, and his girlfriend Juliet.

I slightly turn towards Jacob as he let's go of my hand and extends it towards my dad to shake it. After, he does the same with Justin.

Jacob: Nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Russo.

Theresa: You don't have to call us that. Call me Theresa and call him Jerry.

Jacob: Okay, thanks Theresa.

Theresa: [Smiles] You're going to be family soon, it would be a little weird if you called us Mr. and Mrs. Russo, wouldn't it?

Jacob: [Laughs nervously] Right.

Jerry: So Jacob, what do you do?

Jacob: I… just graduated from high school actually.

Jerry: Really? And you don't have a job or anything?

Jacob: Not at the moment, Alex and I are planning on going to college together this fall.

Jerry: How will you be able to care of school bills and Alex without a job?

Jacob: Uhhh… I…

Alex: [Interrupts] Stop dad! We're gonna figure things out when we get there, for now we are taking it one step at a time.

Jerry: I just think it's something to really think about, especially if you're getting married at such a young age.

Theresa: Jerry, that's enough.

Justin: He's a werewolf; he can live off the land. What need is he of a job?

Juliet: Justin… werewolves live off the land, not Alex.

Justin: Right… anyway, as Alex said, I'm Justin. Welcome to the family I guess?

Jacob: [Nods] Thanks…

Carlisle: Now that we're through with the introductions here, I think it's time I meet Zeke and make sure he hasn't had any brain damage.

Alex: [Rolls Eyes] I'm sure a little more brain damage won't make much of a difference to Zeke.

Juliet: [Snickers] That's for sure.

Theresa: I'll introduce you to Harper and Zeke, Carlisle.

Carlisle: Thank you Theresa.

My gives Carlisle a wide smile before turning and leading the way to the bench they led Harper and Zeke to earlier. My dad watches them with a frown but turns his attention towards me when he sees them reach the bench.

Jerry: I would like to meet Edward. Emmett told us that he was in charge of your wizard lessons while you were here?

Alex: [Nods] Yes.

Justin: I want to meet him too!

Alex: Chase can introduce you, right?

I look at Chase with a pleading expression. Chase sighs and nods before looking towards Max, Alana, and Edward.

Chase: Based on the expression I see on his face, I am a hundred percent sure that Max and Alana are irritating him to death right now, if that's even possible.

Justin: Then we will swoop in and stop the irritation.

Alex: Right… though I'm sure you'll just make it worse.

Justin shoots me an annoyed expression before grabbing Juliet's hand and following after Chase. My dad stays for a few more moments, looking between Jacob and me with a frown, before also following them. I link my arm with Jacob's and wrest my head on his arm as we wait for Chase to reach them. When they're finally there, I look up at Jacob with a smile.

Alex: You've been quiet.

Jacob: That is definitely your family.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] What do you mean?

Jacob: It's nothing bad, it's just that they are so much like you. I always thought it was strange that you had a brother like Max, it made me fear the worst.

Alex: [Frowns] What's wrong with Max?

Jacob: Nothing! I just didn't know what to expect of the rest of your family after meeting Max.

Alex: And?

Jacob: [Shrugs] They're not too bad. Your dad is weird, but I can't blame him, he just met the guy his daughter is head-over-heals for.

Alex: [Giggles] Shut up.

Jacob: [Smirks] The guy feels the same way about her.

Alex: [Smirks] Good. Wow, this is really happening.

Jacob: What?

Alex: We're really getting married. I have the engagement ring, Alice is setting up the actual wedding and should be confirming the date soon, and, you've met my parents.

Jacob: [Smiles] You finally realize we're getting married?

Alex: [Nods] Yes.

Jacob: You happy?

Alex: [Smiles] More than I've ever been before.

* * *

><p><span>Seth's POV<span>

Every moment that I don't tell Bella is another moment that I'm lying to her. Edward told me to wait, but I don't know if that's the best idea. I can't hide this from her forever, the sooner I tell her, the better. With Jacob and Edward not here, I can't think of a better time. Every time I decide to tell Bella, one of them find out and rush over to convince me otherwise. The best time is when they're both gone. I have to do this!

Bella: Seth? What are you doing here?

I look up and my eyes fall on Bella standing at the entrance of the Cullen's. She looks at me in confusion before scanning the area with an alert expression. I take a deep breath as her eyes return to mine.

Seth: Hey, I wanted to come by and talk to you.

Bella: Talk to me? Then why were you standing outside for so long?

Seth: I spaced out, sorry.

Bella: It's okay Seth. Come in.

I step aside and motion Bella to follow me to the bench in front of the house. She slowly closes the door behind her before following me to the bench. When we reach it, I stop but don't sit down. I don't know if I want to be sitting down when I tell her.

Bella: So, what did you want to talk about?

Seth: I… I wanted to talk about Renesmee.

Bella: [Raises an eyebrow] Renesmee? What about her?

Seth: Well… you kind of missed something while you were transitioning.

Bella: [Frowns] I know. I would have liked it better if they told me Alex was alive before the transition.

Seth: I think we all wish the fake death thing never happened.

Bella: [Nods] But it all ended up well, now Jacob and Alex are getting married.

Seth: It's a great occasion, but I'm not here to talk about them.

Bella: Of course, what did you want to talk about again?  
>Seth: Renesmee.<p>

Bella: Right…

Seth: So you missed something during your transition.

Bella: You already said that. What did I miss?

Seth: Something big, but not under my control in any way, make note of that!

Bella: Okay…

Seth: I want to say that I'd take it back if I could, but I can't say it, because I don't regret it.

Bella: Okay Seth… what are you talking about?

Should I tell her? Is it the right thing to do? Maybe Jacob and Edward thought it through when they decided I shouldn't tell her anytime soon. What if they knew she would try to kill me? What if she tries to kill me? She'd succeed because she's a newborn. It would suck if I died, I'd never see Renesmee again. Well… unless her growth problem isn't solved. I hope it is solved; she deserves to live a long and good life.

Bella: Seth.

Seth: Huh?

Bella: I'm starting to get irritated. What happened?

Seth: Oh, right. [Sighs] I was walking by the living room when I saw Rosalie holding Renesmee. I wasn't planning on staying long, I was sad because I'd just heard about your dead. It was depressing being that Alex had just recently died also. And with the pack being split and all, I was just outa shape, my mind was jumbling. But, when I went into the living room everything changed, I was no longer feeling sad, I felt great.

Bella: You felt great… about everything that was going bad?

Seth: Well no, I just forgot it all.

Bella: [Raises an eyebrow] You just suddenly forgot?

Seth: Yes. Every pain, every problem, every thought, it all just slipped my mind, I forgot.

Bella: Seth, stop speaking in riddles, is there a point to this story?

Seth: Yes.

Here I go, I'm finally going to tell Bella. May Renesmee's love protect me… if not, well I lived a pretty okay life. I met some wizards, some vampires, and Max. I also got to morph into a giant wolf and meet my imprint. I lived well.

Seth: Bella, I forgot everything because I saw Renesmee.

Bella: [Frowns] What does Renesmee have anything to do with any of this?

Seth: She made me forget, she is the reason I forgot!

Bella: You… what do you mean?

I could see the irritation in her expression increase. She still doesn't understand, Renesmee made me forget because she's my imprint. Renesmee is everything to me now, my joy and happiness.

Seth: Bella, I can't be without Renesmee

When I look into Bella's eyes this time I see that she's finally realized the situation. Her eyes practically bulge out and the anger in her expression says it all. I'm a dead werewolf walking.

Bella: How dare you!

Seth: I told you, I have no control over this!

Bella: You! You! How dare you claim your crazy wolf thing on MY daughter?!

I start taking steps back as Bella walks forward with her hands no longer calmly at her sides. I hear the growls leave her throat as she steps closer to me.

Seth: Bella, calm down.

Bella: Calm down?! Calm down!? YOU want ME to calm down?!

Seth: It's not safe, Nessie is inside.

Bella: NESSIE?! You named my daughter after the loch-ness monster?! I'll kill you!

Uh-oh.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY.<br>Not to many reviews in the last chapter, kinda made me sad :/  
><strong>**But schools out, so that kinda makes it better :)****  
><strong>

**-~-SUMMER UPDATE-~-  
><strong>**I am gonna try and work on rewriting chapters of 'History' but its taking FOREVER!  
><strong>**It took me three days to rewrite chapter 6. I just don't have the patience to do it. AND, I still need to proofread it to make sure it's the way I want it.  
>But I wanna do it... so I gotta lol. Oh well, guess that gonna be half my summer. :P<br>And I will very slowly post chapters of ENWIS. I doubt it will even be a weekly update, maybe every two weeks? I will try to post one soon...  
>I really have nothing to day about 'Starting Over' cause I still haven't finished writing 'History'. How does one just finish a story? Lol...<br>I haven't decided if I'm gonna change the update amounts for 'History' yet, though I will definitely try to stop skipping weeks...**

**I'm gonna go crack down on some writing now so there won't be a review reply. I do appreciate your reviews either way though, I know I say it every week but's its seriously no joke. I've been checking reviews regularly the past few days... especially since I'm reading over my story again (damn there are so many errors, why didn't anyone tell me I named Daniel, Adam and Nick before I called him Daniel? lol). Anyway, I do read them and I do love that you guys review so much! Please continue to fave, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	156. Angry Emmett

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

Bella: Jake, I am so sorry.

Jacob: It's fine, I'm fine. Don't worry Bella.

Fine? Fine! He calls this fine? Bella just attacked him and broke some few of his ribs and he says it's fine?! He could have died! She's a newborn!

Jacob: [Smirks] Alex, calm down. You look like you're about to explode.

I shoot Jacob an angry look, which only causes his smile to widen. Idiot. I stand up just as an arm grabs onto mine, I look back at Jacob in irritation, my expression softens when my eyes fall on his concerned ones.

Jacob: Don't go.

Alex: I… I just need some air.

Jacob: I'm fine, I promise.

Alex: Good to hear, I'll be back soon.

I lean forward and place a light kiss on Jacob's cheek. As I pull away I give him a weak smile and point at his hand which is still on my arm. He sighs and slowly moves it as a full frown replaces his previous smile. I hate to upset him, but I really do need some air. I turn around and walk straight towards the glass doors to the backyard. I don't stop when I'm outside; I just keep walking deeper and deeper into the woods until I'm too tired to be angry.

_~Some Time Later~_

?: Alex!

That voice? Justin. Ugh. I close my eyes and inhale the fresh summer air before turning myself to face the direction my brother's voice came from. I'm surprised when I find that he's not alone, Emmett is also trailing behind him. The two approach, Justin with a look of relief and Emmett a look of worry.

Alex: What's wrong?

Justin: I'd like to ask you the same thing.

Alex: Emmett, you look worried.

Emmett: Just worried that you're mad.

Alex: No, I just didn't know you guys were following me.

Emmett: We didn't really follow you; we just went looking for you after a while.

Alex: Oh.

Emmett: And I didn't want you alone in the woods, Justin insisted on coming.

Alex: I'm fine.

Emmett: You didn't seem fine in there…

Justin: Why'd you leave like that?

Alex: I just couldn't be in there; it bothered me to see Jacob like that.

Emmett: Carlisle said he's going to be fine. He'll be fully healed by tomorrow morning.

Alex: [Looks down] I know, I just needed some air.

Justin: Alex, you okay?

I look at Justin to see him looking at me with as much concern as his voice sounded. Why does he always ask questions? Not that I wasn't expecting it.

Emmett: Alex, you need to stop worrying so much, Jacob said himself he's fine.

Alex: Bella could have killed him and he doesn't see it as a big deal!

Emmett: Alex, she's not in control right now.

Alex: That's not an excuse!

Emmett: You're right, it's not. But it is an explanation. She was angry and she lost it because she doesn't fully know how to control her anger. Seth was her target but Jacob got in the way. We should be grateful that no one got seriously hurt.

Alex: Whatever.

Emmett: [Shakes head] You two will never be at peace.

Alex: What do you mean?

Emmett: [Chuckles] Never mind, we should get back, your fiancé is longing for you.

Alex: [Frowns] Shut-up!

Justin: He was watching you leave like it was the end of the world.

Alex: Be quiet.

Emmett: It was like Romeo saying goodbye to Juliet after their secret meeting.

Alex: [Blushes] Stop it you guys.

Justin: [Chuckles] And that's probably the same blush on Juliet's cheeks when she thought of Romeo. 'Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo.'

Alex: You guys are annoying.

Emmett: Come on Alex, let's go back.

I roll my eyes at Emmett's extended hand and walk forward. The two continue to laugh as they walk after me. Annoying people. I feel a cold arm wrap around my shoulders so I look to my right with a frown as Emmett smiles back at me.

Emmett: Come on Alex, don't be mad.

Alex: I'm not mad, I'm annoyed.

Justin: For you, that's the same thing.

Alex: Whatever.

I roll my eyes again and look forward. We continue to walk in silence, Justin taking even steps behind me while Emmett still has his arms wrapped around my shoulders. They didn't go away, but it was easy enough to make them shut-up. Emmett never does this. Weird… He has to eventually ask me, right? I mean, that is the point…

We continue to walk for another few minutes. I try to hold in my impatience and irritation due to the silence, but it's so hard. Not even Justin is saying anything?! I can't take this anymore!

Alex: Stop!

Emmett: Alex, what's wrong?

I push Emmett's arms off my shoulder and turn to face the two. I look from Emmett to Justin to see them looking at me with blank expressions. Really? Really they don't care?

Alex: My boyfriend, no, my fiancé got attacked by Bella and injured and you guys are gonna be all calm about it?!

Emmett: Yes, because he's fine Alex.

Alex: Would you be calm if someone hurt Rosalie?

I look at Emmett with a serious expression; he silently looks at me for a moment before shaking his head.

Emmett: No, but in the end I know she'll always be fine.

Alex: Well then I have the right to not be calm.

Justin: We didn't say you had to be calm, but you just left.

Alex: Will it always be like this?

Emmett: Like what?

Alex: Will I always watch him get hurt? After the battle with the newborns, the way he was broken, it's like I'm seeing it all over again. I'd never seen Jacob look so weak.

I turn away and look towards the mountains. Even though I didn't plan it, the tears end up blurring my vision as the memory of seeing Jacob in such a bad condition flashes in my mind. The tears forming in my eyes blur my vision of the sky, which is now noticeably becoming dark. I feel two cold arms wrap around me from the back so I quickly wipe away the tears. I let a weak smile form on my lips as Emmett places his head on my shoulder.

Emmett: Alex, you love that pup too much.

Alex: Don't call him that.

Emmett: Sorry, force of habit.

Justin: What he means is, you care about him a lot, so your worries are justified.

Alex: Then why does no one else care that Bella could have hurt him?

Justin: It was an accident, Jacob wasn't his target.

Alex: But he was the one that got hurt.

Justin: By accident.

The next moment I'm surprised to feel the absence of Emmett's body from behind me. I look forward and see him standing directly in front of me in complete seriousness.

Emmett: Alex, come on, we really know what this is about.

Alex: What do you mean?

Emmett: This is you and Bella's stupid war over who hurts Jacob the most!

Alex: No!

Emmett: Yes, it is!

Justin: I thought Bella and Alex are friends?

Alex: We are!

Emmett: And yet Bella will take any chance to blame you for his emotional pain and you take any chance to blame her for his physical pain.

Alex: I have never!

Emmett: You didn't have to say it aloud, Jasper could feel the anger radiating off you whenever Bella was around for so long after the battle against the newborns.

Alex: He knows nothing!

Emmett: Alex!

Alex: So I was angry, it didn't mean it had anything to do with Bella or Jacob.

Emmett: And yet Jasper noticed that it would only happen when Bella was around?

Alex: A coincidence!

Emmett: That happens every time you see her?

Alex: I got over it!

I quickly cover my mouth, looking up at Emmett in surprise as a result of the words that slipped from my mouth. He got it out of me sooner than I thought. Can't call him stupid for that… but I am surprised that he is upset rather than pleased about getting the information out of me.

Alex: Happy? You got what you wanted.

Emmett: [Shakes head] Of course I'm not happy. You just admitted that you and Bella have some sort of private animosity towards each other because you both hurt Jacob.

Alex: Well guess what, Bella wins because she's hurt him emotionally and physically more times than I have emotionally. And I haven't hurt him physically at all. And I'm marrying him!

Justin: Alex… I would never repeat those words again if I were you. You have no idea how ridiculous you sound.

Alex: It's true!

Emmett: It's wrong! What the hell Alex, grow up!

Alex: I don't have to if Bella doesn't!

Emmett: Really? [Shakes head] Let's go home, now.

Alex: I don't want to.

Emmett: Now!

I slightly cringe back as Emmett's voice booms through the forest. I mechanically nod and watch Emmett turn around and begin to walk forward. Justin quickly follows, making sure to stay only a step behind him while I stay a small distance away.

Emmett has never spoken to me in such anger, he seems really mad. Emmett usually likes the way I am. Why does he all of a sudden want me to grow up? I didn't think this would happen, I just thought he'd be annoyed with me. This whole mess just got Emmett really mad at me.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

I relax back onto the couch in relief when Bella leaves again to put Renesmee to sleep. Luckily, my ribs are almost fully healed, one of the worse damaged one feels a little bruised but I'm sure it should be fine by the end of the hour. I can probably even head home now, sadly there is Alex. She still hasn't come back and if I leave now she'll be worried sick about me. She'll probably call me the moment I get home and demand I come back, or demand that someone bring her to La Push which would be selfish since her family just got here.

Speaking of her family, I'm relieved that they were so tired after the flight that they all headed to their rooms to rest. They did wait around me like everyone else though until Carlisle announced I was okay. All except Justin that is, he and Emmett went looking for Alex such a long time ago. I wonder why they aren't back yet.

Edward: They're back.

I look at Edward and frown when I see the disturbed expression on his face. This is an expression I don't see that much on Edward's face. I don't see this expression on his face at all actually. That's strange. What could be wrong? I would jump to the conclusion that someone is hurt, but he wouldn't stay here if that were true, he'd already be out of the house. What must have happened?

I'm about to ask Edward the reason for his disturbed expression when I hear the glass doors to the living room fly open and the more built Cullen enter the living room. He enters the room quickly, not stopping for a second to say anything, and leaves just as fast. Just as he heads out of the room I catch a glimpse of the irritation on his face. When I look back towards the doors I see Justin closing the glass door while Alex stands beside him with her eyes glued to the exit that Emmett just went through.

Jacob: Alex?

Alex's eyes quickly find mine. She studies me for a moment as relief fills her eyes and she quickly walks over to me and joins me on the couch. I let her bury her face in my chest, causing her hair to cover her face. And though I hate it when I don't get to see her face, I don't say anything and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

Edward: I need to go talk to Bella.

Edward stands up from his place and quickly exits the room. I look around and notice that Justin has also left, leaving just Alex and me. What is going on? I look down at Alex as she pulls away and looks up at me with sad eyes. I hate seeing her eyes like this.

Alex: Can we go to our spot? I want to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<br>I didn't get to posting a chapter Friday, but I got to it now. Here yah go. It's just another few chapters o me being bored before I get down to things.  
>Still haven't gotten to actually writing the more important stuff yet... it's too hot to do anything :  
>Which is also why I still haven't posted ENWIS... Yeah I suck at doing anything in hot weather :**

_~R~R~R~_

**-HatersGoing2Hate- Now there's a team Seth? lol.  
><strong>

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Thank you. Notices what?**

**-Avery- Aww, thank you! I love your long and sweet review, really made me smile! I'm happy you like my story.**

**-Just Laila- I've been thinking about the end so much, I already have the cliffhanger on my mind but at the same time I've had the ending planned in my mind since I wrote the story so I am debating which ending I want. **

**-kfaatcee- Thanks! **

**-Anna- Thanks, I'm happy to hear such a positive review! I really hope the sequel is good, I am so excited for it!**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- It kinda ended up just as Twilight, the wrong person getting hurt. So no, not poor Seth lol.**

**-JHABEA143- It's fine, I understand. Thanks for reviewing all the other times :)**

**-Selfan101- ****Thanks, sorry for the wait. Happy to see you liked the chapter!**

**-Guest- Thanks, will try to post them sooner!**

**-Bernice201- Hey, yeah you did change it. And it's totally fine, I am sure the upcoming school year will keep my away from this website for weeks at a time :P**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for the reviews, I was happy to see more this week :)  
>Please continue to review so I know what you think and can reply too :D<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	157. Provoking a Newborn

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Jacob: Out of all the stupid things Alex.

Alex: I'm sorry.

I look at Alex's gloomy expression as she wraps her arms around herself and looks down at the grass. I gently lift her chin and tilt her face up so her eyes meet mine. I give her a small, supportive smile. Sadly, I can never see her upset, damn my weakness.

Jacob: I don't want you to feel bad, though you should.

Alex: I know…

Jacob: I see why Emmett's upset, though Edward should be the one that's upset.

Alex: [Sighs] Judging from the way he left when I came, I think he also is.

Jacob: Yeah, something was up with him. I just can't imagine Edward mad at you… but I can't imagine Emmett mad at you either and I saw that.

Alex: He's never been mad at me before.

Jacob: Making it all the more unbelievable

Alex: Jacob! What do I do?

Jacob: Well obviously for starters, stop this immaturity between you and Bella.

Alex: Next.

Jacob: [Shakes head] No, that you have to do. And then next, you need to talk to Emmett.

Alex: I'll skip the first one and do the second.

Jacob: [Narrows Eyes] Alex.

Alex: No fair.

Jacob: Life isn't fair.

Alex: But Bella is so annoying! Why did you have to be in love with her before you met me?

Jacob: I don't know, why did you have to be in love with Mason before you met me?

Alex: Touché.

Jacob: Alex, things with Bella and I are over so you need to stop this!

Alex: Well she's married and she won't stop either.

Jacob: [Shakes head] I didn't say she's matured either, but she's looking out for me Alex.

Alex: What does she think I'm gonna do, choose your mortal enemy over you, marry him, and live happily after, while you are watch it all happen?

Jacob: [Purses lips] Well I wouldn't really call Edward my mortal enemy…

Alex: You get my point!

Jacob: Well maybe she thought Mason was your Edward?

Alex: No, Mason is my Jacob.

Jacob: [Raises an eyebrow] I thought I was your Jacob?

Alex: You are! I mean, Mason is my version of her Jacob.

Jacob: Who's Jacob?

Alex: Bella's Jacob!

Jacob: But I'm also Bella's Jacob.

Alex: I know, but Mason is my you.

Jacob: But I'm also your me.

Alex: No, you're my Edward!

Jacob: When was Edward a part of our love triangle?

Alex: [Eyes go wide] Never!

Alex throws her hands up as she yells this and looks at me in exhaustion. A smile spreads on my lips as I look at her frustration and she realizes my game. A smile replaces the frown on her lips as we both burst into laughter. I watch as Alex's upsetting thoughts from moments ago are replaced with complete joy and amusement, which is precisely what I wanted to happen.

I didn't know about the little war going on between Alex and Bella, though I had seen the numerous occasions where Bella was cold to Alex because of our breaking up. The two most highlighted ones being after Alex's birthday surprise and after Mason's return. I didn't know anything was going on in Alex's mind, though Alex was obviously mad about my getting hurt in the newborn battle. Nevertheless, Alex and Bella mean too much to me for me to let this go on. I know Alex and Bella love each other, but they won't let the chance go to make themselves look better than the other by watching the other hurt me. I shouldn't exactly be happy about this… but I love these two ladies so much. Why do I have to love a pair of weirdoes?

Alex: I'm sorry.

Jacob: [Snaps out of thought] Huh?

Alex: As much as I hate admitting this, you're right and so is Emmett. [Frowns]

Jacob: Woah, did you just say that?

Alex: Yes, and I'm not repeating it!

Jacob: [Smirks] Not only can Alex be wrong, she can admit it too. You see something new every day.

Alex: Jacob!

Jacob: [Smiles] Come here.

I open my arms for Alex and wait as she considers her actions before diving into my arms. I wrap my arms around her, tight enough so she can't get loose, but loose enough so she's not suffocating. When I have my head buried in her hair I close my eyes and inhale her scent. A different one than normal, she must have gotten a new perfume. As Alex's hands move onto my back I feel sparks come from her fingers and sear through my body. They hurt, but the pain is like a drug I'd never want to stop using.

Alex: Sorry.

Jacob: Don't be sorry, those sparks are a symbol of our bond.

Alex: My freak wizard locked bond.

Jacob: Not any less freaky than the imprint.

Alex: I like being your imprint.

Jacob: I like being bonded to you in a locked way.

Alex: [Giggles] You're so annoying.

Jacob: But you love me.

* * *

><p><span>Emmett's POV<span>

Edward: So you're not even really mad at her?

Emmett: Nope.

Edward: Then why did you pretend to be mad at her.

Emmett: You already know.

Edward: I don't get your reason, at all. It makes absolutely no sense.

Emmett: [Shrugs] Makes sense to me.

Edward: But Bella is the one being immature, this is Alex's relationship.

Emmett: But Alex is getting married, she needs to grow up.

Edward: Bella is married and a mother, she should already be a grownup.

Bella: Bella is right here and would like to interject.

Edward: Interjection overruled.

Bella: You're annoying sometimes, you know that?

Edward: [Shrugs] You fell in love with me, and this is how I am.

Bella: [Rolls eyes] Okay.

Edward: All I'm saying is that your fake anger is for no reason, you should just let it go and Bella can apologize to Alex for hurting Jacob. Problem solved.

Bella: Hello? I am not apologizing to Alex, I hurt Jacob and he forgave me!

Edward: Okay, apologize for all the useless grudges.

Bella: No!

Edward: How else will we get to a solution to this problem?

?: By having Alex apologize for upsetting Bella.

I look up in surprise as Alex and Jacob suddenly appear in front of us. I was so engrossed in my conversation for once I didn't see them coming. I look at the couple, as Jacob has his arms wrapped around Alex, whose holding her wand in her hand as she looks at Bella. That's why I didn't notice the scent, she flashed here. Well, at least Jacob convinced her to apologize, I'm proud of her.

Edward: Alex and apologies. First of all, never going to happen, and second, not necessary.

Alex: But I am. [Looks at Bella] I apologize for hurting you in any way. I know you care for Jacob a lot and do not like when other people besides yourself hurt him.

Uh-oh. Jacob didn't really realize what Alex's apology was for.

Bella: [Stands up] What do you mean by other people besides myself?!

I flash my eyes towards Alex, giving her a warning for her to stand down. But she ignores me, not even bothering to look at me.

Alex: [Smiles] What I mean is, you want to be the only person that hurts Jacob. You can't watch anyone else do this.

No, she's provoking Bella as her form of revenge. She needs to shut up now! This must be her way of revenge for causing Jacob and myself to take Bella's side. She's trying to provoke Bella… a newborn. I should have thought this through more; Alex would never apologize.

Bella: If I were you, I would shut your mouth Alex.

Alex: And why is that?

Bella: Because right now, I'm the strongest person in this whole town.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Oooooh, I'm so scared.

Bella: [Growls] You should be.

Edward: Okay, I think we need to take a break from this conversation. Bella, let's you and I take Renesmee to our cottage and show her all her toys. That sounds fun, right?

Bella: Or, I can kick this skinny wizard's butt.

Alex: [Chuckles] I'd like to see you try!

Jacob: I really don't think you do Alex.

Bella begins to step closer to Alex, her lips curled back over her teeth, revealing her sharp fangs. I look at Alex in panic as she continues to stare back at Bella with a confident expression. This wizard is trying to get herself killed. I step towards Bella just as Jacob places himself in a protective stance in front of Alex. Edward places a sturdy hand on Bella's shoulder to hold her back.

Bella: You know I could get through all of you.

Edward: But then you'd have to hurt us.

Alex: Bella likes hurting Jacob, remember.

Bella: That's it!

I quickly throw myself at Bella just as she lunges towards Alex. I see a quick look of panic hit Alex's faces before Jacob moves her to the floor. It only takes a moment of my eyes switching between Edward and Jacob for Jacob to shift into a wolf. As Bella thrashes around under Edward and me, Jacob stands protectively in front of Alex, with his stance ready to pounce. Alex looks on from behind Jacob in anger. This is a disaster!

When Edward and I finally have Bella pinned to the ground I look up towards the door. Carlisle and Esme look at the scene in horror just as Jasper joins us in holding Bella down and Alice places herself between us and Jacob.

Alice: What the hell is going on here?

Esme: Isn't it obvious? Edward, how could you let Bella lose control like this?

Edward: How was I supposed to know that Emmett's plan would backfire like this?!

Emmett: Jacob probably said something to provoke her!

Edward: He did no such thing, I know exactly how the conversation went.

Emmett: Of course you do!

Edward: This is your fault! Why are you getting mad at me for?!

Carlisle: Enough!

The room goes silent as Carlisle's voice fills the room at a volume it's never hit before. I look at Carlisle who's now standing beside Alice with an expression of anger.

Carlisle: I want Bella in her cottage, Alex in her room, and Jacob no longer a wolf in the next two minutes! Do you all understand?

I nod, assuming everyone is doing the same as Carlisle looks around the room. I look down at Bella to find her no longer resisting. Edward nods towards me and I get up, allowing her to stand up also. As soon as she is standing up she gives Alex one more look before turning around and exiting the house through the glass doors. Edward frowns at me before following Bella out. A few moments later Jacob leaves his position in front of Alex and exits the living room, Alex watches him disappear into the forest before also standing up and heading out of the living room towards her room. I feel Carlisle and Esme's presence also leave the room, leaving only Jasper, Alice, and me.

Alice: What the hell did you cause Emmett?!

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :)<br>Looks like a little tension in ensuing in the Cullen house, or is there? Lol, you guys will have to wait and see to know what's going on I guess ;)  
>I really don't have much else to say, same things running through my mind about the ending coming up soon though I haven't written it.<br>I'd say, don't expect more than 200 chapters, probably not even 180, but I've written up to 163 and this doesn't include the wiz competition or wedding.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-HatersGoing2Hate- Really? Kinda makes me wish Stephanie Meyer wrote him his own spin-off. Thanks!**

**-Avery- Totally scared me there for a sec, I was like... wow that's mean... oh wait, haha never mind. Your review really makes me smile, thank you! :D I'm really happy you love my fanfic. :)**

**-Rei1992- About what? lol.**

**-Guest- Thanks, here it is! :)**

**-Just Laila- Thanks! That's a good thought but no it's not lol. When do they cut the electricity?**

**-JHABEA143- What did you think it's gonna be? I kinda feel like I know but IDK. lol. **

**-Selfan101- Lol, yeah it's like Twilight where Bella was gonna attack Jacob but Seth got hurt instead. I did the reverse. **

**-Dana1290- Hey! Yeah, long time no see! Haven't seen my Max Russo fan! And I'm so sorry I STILL haven't updated ENWIS, I seriously keep meaning to but forget. And if I'd update, it would be for you because I know you love that story so much. But anyway, I totally understand, stuff happens in life and I'm happy to hear that your fine even though so much has happened. And you totally don't have to apologize, it's not your job to review lol! I'm just happy to hear from you guys every once in a while lol. And as for the Renesmee-Seth, I'll try putting more of them in 'Starting Over' because I wanna just get through 'History' ASAP. **

**-Krissie- Thanks, here yah go! :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for the reviews guys, some long ones and short ones, love them all! :D Continue to fav, follow, and of course, REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	158. Improvisation

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

That was interesting. Carlisle angry, Jacob shifting, Emmett tensed, Edward scared, Alice and Jasper confused, Rosalie nowhere to be seen, and Esme. Well, I felt bad about how upset Esme was and I felt a little bad about Carlisle's anger… but that was expected. Overall, everything went according to my expectations. Sadly Jacob left, I didn't want that to happen. But I guess he wasn't able to shift back so he went for a run. He's gonna be pretty angry later. Oh well, like I said, just as I expected. Now if I can just get alone with Bella for some time. I wonder if everyone is home right now, I can slip out for some time. I did technically get sent to my room though so I don't know if I should be leaving the house… Oh well.

* * *

><p>Edward: Bella, I can't believe you did that!<p>

Bella: Look, seriously I just want to be alone right now. Please.

Edward: I'm not leaving you here alone.

Bella: Then let me go for a run.

Edward: I don't know…

Bella: I'll feel a lot better if I for a run to clear my mind. I promise I'll be back in a couple of hours. Please Edward.

I take a step towards Edward and take his hands in mine. He looks down at our hands sadly before nodding towards me. I lean forward and plant a light kiss on his cheek before speeding out of the cottage. I'm relieved when I don't feel Edward's presence behind me. Good, he didn't decide to follow me.

I continue to run through the forest, already sure of where I want to go. I took too long trying to convince Edward to let me go; she's probably been waiting for me for a long time now. As her scent fills my nostrils I slow down. When I reach the unfamiliar clearing that was described to me via text, I completely stop. I scan the clearing until my eyes fall on the black-haired wizard I'm here to meet. Alex. She turns around suddenly and looks at me with a frown. It was almost as if she heard me call her name.

Alex: You're late.

Bella: It was hard to convince Edward to let me go for a run. How'd you get out?

Alex: [Shrugs] I just flashed myself. Everyone is probably freaking out right now. They most likely are jumping to the conclusion that I went to find you to pick a fight.

Bella: [Chuckles] That is something you would do.

Alex: Hey! I've changed!

Bella: [Raises an eyebrow] This whole drama was your idea.

Alex: It's not a drama! It's a prank. [Smirks]

Bella: That sounds way more immature than drama.

Alex: You know you loved it!

Bella: [Chuckles] I'm not gonna lie Alex, I did love it

Alex looks back at me with a smirk as she takes a few steps forward. When she's only a foot away she stops. I continue to watch her with a smile as her lips begin to quiver and she bursts into laughter. I automatically begin to laugh myself as I watch her, unable to hold down the feeling of amusement that has been in me since the moment Alex and I planned this façade.

_Flashback to When Alex Went for a Walk_

_Edward: Someone should go after Alex._

_Emmett: I'll go._

_Justin: I'll go too!_

_Jacob: No!_

_Edward: What?_

_Jacob: Give her some time alone. She needs to get some fresh air. You guys can go looking for her later if she gets lost. _

_Edward: I don't know…_

_Justin: He's right; she should cool down after some time and be back to her pranking ways. _

_I look at Jake with sadness when I see the frown on his lips. He's upset that Alex left, and it's all because of me. Alex is mad at me, nothing else. She and I always have drama because of our love for Jacob, but we need to put it aside. I need to talk to Alex I guess, but I don't want anyone else to know. They'll make a big deal of it, which will only piss of Alex. I need to get alone with Alex. _

_Emmett: What if something happens in the woods?_

_I snap out of thought and look towards Emmett, who is now standing and glancing between Jake and the door. No, if he goes then I have no chance of talking to Alex in private._

_Bella: Alex can take care of herself for some time. Just let her go off and get lost a little. Then go looking for her. She might get mad if you show up immediately._

_Emmett: I can follow her for a while._

_Bella: She wouldn't like that. Just let her be for some time. _

_Emmett: [Frowns] Fine. _

_Bella: Good [Smiles] Anyway, I need to do some things at the cottage, want to come Edward?_

_Please say no. Please say no. PLEASE say no._

_Edward: [Shakes head] No, I still haven't gotten around to reading those books in my room. Do you mind if I do that while you go to the cottage?_

_Bella: [Nods] Of course, that's fine. I won't be long anyway, I'll be back soon to see Jake. _

_Edward: [Smiles] Thank you. _

_I stand up and plant a light kiss on Edward's cheek. He gives me his wonderful crooked smile before leaving the living room. I look at Jake with a sorry smile as he continues to stare off towards the forest where Alex disappeared through some time ago._

_Bella: She'll be fine once she's back._

_Jacob: I know. Thanks Bella._

_Bella: No problem Jake. _

_Emmett: What do I do while I wait?_

_Bella: Why don't you distract Jake from his pain by playing some video games with him?_

_Emmett: [Shrugs] Sure._

_I smile in relief and wave at Jake, Justin, and Emmett before turning towards the glass doors and exiting the house. As soon as I'm in the forest I speed towards the cottage. I can already feel Alex's presence nearby, but I need to take the route to the cottage first so no one has any suspicions. I run towards the cottage, but don't attempt to even stop as it comes to sight. I just continue on through the forest towards where Alex was headed. I slow down as Alex's scent gets stronger and stronger. As my speed begins to match the running of a human, I catch sight of Alex's black hair._

_Bella: Alex!_

_Alex stops suddenly and looks around in surprise until her eyes fall on me. She frowns but starts to walk towards me with her arms crossed over her chest._

_Alex: Bella._

_Bella: Alex, I want to talk. _

_Alex: [Sighs] I don't wanna hear it._

_Bella: I think you do._

_Alex: No-_

_Bella: [Interrupts her] I'm sorry._

_Alex looks at me in surprise. She opens her mouth a few times but nothing comes out as she continues to stare at me in shock._

_Bella: I know you're surprised that I apologized._

_Alex: Uhhh… yeah, I am._

_Bella: It's cause I really care about Jake so much, and I don't want him to get hurt._

_Alex: I-_

_Bella: [Interrupts her] Let me finish please._

_Alex: [Nods] Okay._

_Bella: I care about him a lot, but I also care about you. I don't want you doing anything that you'd regret. You love Jake so much and he loves you so much, I want you two to be as happy as Edward and I are. I'm sorry if it has seemed that I've been targeting my anger on you because I've been worried about him. Also, I really am sorry for causing you pain by being the cause of Jake's pain. I am so sorry Alex, I-_

_Alex: [Interrupts] Stop. Oh my goodness Bella, you don't really think I blame you for all the times Jacob has been hurt? I mean… I do, but I know it's not intentional. I just get mad at you for a while and then realize it's not really your fault. It's just for the moment, you know? Like, just seeing the one you love being hurt, all you feel is anger towards anyone related to their pain. I don't blame you. [Smiles]_

_Bella: Really?_

_Alex: [Nods] Of course! I know how much you and Jacob care about each other; you'd never do anything to hurt him intentionally. _

_Bella: Well that's a relief to know._

_Alex: [Chuckles] Sorry for making you feel so guilty._

_Bella: It's okay, I'm just happy I was able to make an excuse to get out and talk to you._

_Alex: Wait! No one knows you're here?_

_I look at Alex curiously and nod as she looks at me with great excitement. What's got her so excited? There's nothing exciting about me sneaking out. I continue to stare at Alex as a devious smirk forms on her lips._

_Bella: That look… it worries me._

_Alex: It should, cause I have the best idea!_

_Bella: [Raises an eyebrow] Idea?_

_Alex: Well… prank actually._

_Bella: [Eyes go wide] Oh no. No way._

_Alex: Come on! You are the only person who could help me with this prank without us getting caught! _

_Bella: And why is that?_

_Alex: Because Edward can't read your mind so he can't spoil my prank._

_Bella: No._

_Alex: Pleeeeeaasssseeee!_

_Bella: Why?_

_Alex: Let me do one big prank before I get married! One that will be unforgettable!_

_Bella: I don't know…_

_Alex looks at me with a sad expression as she puckers her lips and looks at me with puppy-dog eyes. I try to pry my eyes away but the expression is so sad and innocent, I can't look away. Damn that puppy dog face!_

_Bella: Fine! What do I have to do?_

_Alex: Yes! This is going to be so entertaining. _

_Bella: Who are we pranking?_

_Alex: Everyone!_

_Bella: Everyone? Like, everyone in our family? Alex… if this is like that Jello prank-_

_Alex: It's not! It's actually very much different. For this prank there are no spells or items required, just words and emotions. [Smirks] _

_Bella: This worries me…_

_Alex: [Shrugs] It will._

_Bella: Just tell me the stupid prank._

_Alex: You and I… are going to get into a big fight, one that will cause big drama!_

_Bella: I doubt that any little fight will make a good prank._

_Alex: I said big fight! Look, all you have to do is play along. From now on, you act as if I am your greatest enemy. And when you see me do my stuff, you play along. Let's see how good Bella is at improvisation. _

_Bella: [Raises an eyebrow] Alex using big words?_

_Alex: [Narrows eyes] Can you just do it?_

_Bella: [Sighs] I guess I can't back out now that I've agreed. _

_Alex: Great. So you understand that anything I say from now on is totally part of my plan and that anything I say you must respond as if you would if it were true?_

_Bella: Yeah, I guess._

_Alex: And at no part of this will you tell anyone, including Edward and Jacob, about this whole fight being a prank._

_Bella: Yeah, yeah._

_Alex: [Smiles] Good. Now go, I need to start part one._

_Bella: [Raises an eyebrow] Part one?_

_Alex: I guarantee that Emmett will be headed out soon to find me. When he finds me, I will work my magic and convince him that there is some battle going on between us._

_Bella: [Frowns] You said that you aren't going to use magic._

_Alex: I mean my magic with words!_

_Bella: [Nods] Okay, what do I do?_

_Alex: After I will act upset because Emmett will 'get mad' at me and then go off and talk to Jacob about our battle._

_Bella: What do you mean by Emmett will 'get mad' at you?_

_Alex: [Smirks] Trust me, I know Emmett. He will try and get me to do the right thing and it will blow up in his face which leads us to part five_

_Bella: What about part two, three, and four?_

_Alex: Part two is when I return with an upset Emmett, thus convincing Edward and he will obviously blame you-_

_Bella: What?!_

_Alex: Then part three is when I am upset and have Jacob go with me to our spot, where I will tell him about our battle and convince him that I want to apologize to you._

_Bella: What do I do in all this?_

_Alex: Part four, Emmett will reveal his plan to Edward when Edward confronts you. You will show your opposition to Edward's opinion of your immaturity while Emmett is sure of his plan to guilt me into maturing up._

_Bella: How are you so sure all of this will work just as you planned it?_

_Alex: Then part five, the big boom, our fight. _

_Bella: [Raises an eyebrow] What happens in our fight?_

_Alex: [Smirks] Improvisation._

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! So I've run out of ways to apologize for the late posts... so I've decided I'll make up for it in two ways.<br>-One, I will post a chapter of ENWIS tonight. Yay! Finally... lol.  
>For those of you who aren't familiar with ENWIS, it's my HPWOWP crossover which I keep putting off finishing.  
><strong>**-Two, if I can get... lets say 20 reviews by the end of the day tomorrow (Tuesday) , I will post the next chapter by Thursday night. I will only count reviews of anyone who has reviewed before.  
><strong>**I would post it on Wednesday but I won't be home the entire day.  
><strong>**Anyway, about this chapter. It just suddenly popped into my mind, the last prank before the wedding.  
><strong>**I absolutely loved writing this chapter. I hadn't done a flashback or a long Bella POV in a while.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-HaterGoing2Hate- You have a good point there, but then you have to remember that vampires have the element of surprise on their side. **

**-Selfan101- Thats really true. Great that you noticed that, not even I did thought that is Alex's character.**

**-Little-Angel-22- I kind of forgot them but I think I mentioned somewhere that they are resting because of jetlag. **

**-Krissie- Hah, they don't even know the half of it. This is all Alex and Bella. **

**-Anna- I like that idea but with 'History' coming to an end I'm going to have to see how much I can put in there. I have written the next few chapters, none of which are close to the end but I haven't written anything in a few weeks so I might need to sit down and so some writing to wrap it all up. I do need to include Alex talking to her family though.**

**-Guest- Thank you! :)**

**-Dana1290- Hey! Thank you for your words, they are all so sweet! :) I am going to update ENWIS so hopefully you'll enjoy that soon. Now you really see Alex and Bella are both up to something, that's why Bella was out of character. I didn't feel right making Bella evil.**

**-Just Laila- Oh I see, yeah I do understand. We actually have that in common. Sadly, no Alex versus Bella either, it's all a prank.**

**-Avery- Thank you! I appreciate you kind words. **

**-Vidya11- lol, right? Since they are both the main characters of their book or show, who to choose? No one, since it's a prank lol.**

**-ikeea- Thank you! I just can't believe it when people are reading this from the beginning. I recently tried reading a lot of it, took me days!**

**-Jhabea143- I can't describe fights too well, as proof of the newborn fight which I basically copied. **

**-Damigurl- No worries, great to hear from you after some time! :) Thank you, I really was hoping to post a lot more this summer :/**

**-Krestra- I'm sorry the title threw you off, I never meant to upset you! That's why there is a question mark, because Alex thinks he's breaking up with her! But it ended well, he asked her to marry him!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they just get sweeter and sweeter by the day. To think I used to get like 3 reviews a chapter when I started.  
>Your reviews are the only reason I am almost at 160 chapters, thank you guys for all your support!<br>Please continue to show the support by continuing to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	159. Consequences

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

Alex: It was brilliant wasn't it? Everything went just as I planned it!

Bella: [Shakes head] I couldn't believe it until I saw it. Alex, you are truly amazing.

Alex: I know. I am so impressed with myself, for a second I thought I wasn't convincing Carlisle but he believed it all.

Bella: [Shakes head] This prank was a bad idea from the start, but seriously it was so fun to carry out. How the heck did you predict everything would happen this way?

Alex: [Shrugs] I just know Jacob and the Cullens so well now. But the real trigger was Emmett, he was what convinced Edward. Once Edward was convinced, the rest was a piece of cake.

Bella: Oh Alex, you really don't fail to impress.

Alex: [Shrugs] What can I say, I'm diabolical.

Bella: [Smiles] That you are. So, now what?

Alex: We can continue the drama for some more time.

Bella: Is that a good idea?

Alex: Of course. Some more fun for us, we can tell them the truth later before the summer ends. Like close to my wedding or even at my wedding. [Chuckles]

Bella: Can we really continue to act like we hate each other for that long?

Alex: [Smiles] I think we can.

Bella: [Chuckles] I guess I have nothing better to do with my life, I'm in.

Alex: Great! Anyway, I just wanted to say good job with your performance. I need to get back before I ruin our cover.

Bella: [Nods] Yeah, I should probably be getting back too.

I pull Alex in for a quick hug before she steps back and flashes her wand in front of her with a wide smirk. She quickly whispers some words to herself before I'm left alone in the clearing. I shake my head at where Alex once stood; the girl never ceases to amaze me. Her crazy plan actually worked just as she wanted it to. No wonder Emmett and Jasper have so much fun pranking with her. It feels so good.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Grabbing onto the sofa arm, I balance myself from the impact of the spell. I'll never know how Professor Crumbs keeps himself so leveled when he flashes himself somewhere. I can barely hold myself up. I scan my room until my eyes fall on the large, almost clothes-less body lying on my bed with his hands covering his eyes. A smile spread on my lips as I slip my wand into my boot and take slow steps towards my bed. I take a seat beside him before softly placing my cold hand on his warm chest. I look towards his head with a frown when he doesn't move, his hands still covering his face. I impatiently wait a minute before I feel my hand drop to his lap as he sits up. I stare at Jacob in surprise as my eyes catch his red, bloodshot ones.

Alex: Jacob?

Jacob: I've been waiting for you.

Alex: Are you okay?

Jacob: I think we need to talk.

Alex: What's wrong? Your eyes are red. Were you… were you crying?

Jacob: Don't worry about me Alex, I really think we should talk.

I nod silently, continuing to look as Jacob in concern. He looks at me in concentration as he takes my hand gently in his and scoots closer to me.

Jacob: It may seem like a rash decision, but maybe it was a rash decision to begin with. I really thought this trough-

Alex: Jacob, you're making no sense.

Jacob: I know, you're right. I just don't know what makes sense. I thought we were ready, but maybe it's just me.

Alex: Ready? What are you talking about?

Jacob: I just can't go on with this. I can't move on without making sure everyone is happy.

Alex: Who's unhappy? Jacob, please you're really scaring me! What's wrong?

Jacob: Alex, I'm so sorry.

I hold my breath as Jacob diverts his eyes away from mine. A tear escapes his eyes and that one tear immediately brings me to the realization. A rash decision. I'm not ready. Everyone happy. He wants to cancel the wedding. But why would he do this? He… he can't!

Alex: No.

Jacob: Alex, I'm so sorry, but this is the best thing for us now. You and Bella-

Alex: You're canceling the wedding because of our fight!

Jacob: No! I would never cancel our wedding, I just think we need to postpone it. We-

Alex: No!

I pull my hands away quickly and try to turn away as the tears threaten to escape my eyes. I try to sit up but am stopped by Jacob's arms wrapping lightly around my shoulders from the back. I roughly push them off before turning around, a force of anger and loneliness filling my body.

Jacob: Alex, no.

Alex: I want you to leave.

Jacob: Alex, please.

Alex: Get out.

Jacob: Babe.

Alex: Out!

I continue to hold back the tears as I look at Jacob in full anger. He stares back at me for a moment with an expression of sadness before nodding and turning towards the door. The tears begin to flow down my cheek as the sound of the door closing comes and I feel myself hit the bed. I wrap my arms around my body, suddenly a coldness filling me as the tears completely take out my vision and sting my face. How could this happen? How could Jacob do this to us?

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Edward: [Sighs] You did the right thing.

I nod and take a seat on the sofa, not bothering to look up at Edward. Of course he thinks I did the right thing. But Alex will never think that, she probably hates me right now. But what could I do? How can I get married when my best friend and fiancé are battling it out like this?

Edward: I'm sorry, but you're right.

Jacob: She hates me.

Edward: No she doesn't.

Jacob: You weren't there! I don't care if you can read my mind, you weren't physically there!

Edward: She'll understand, maybe this will be the start of repairing her relationship with Bella.

Jacob: What am I going to tell her family? They came here just for the wedding!

Edward: Carlisle will talk to them.

Jacob: Jetlag only lasts so long. When the Russo's wake up and find Alex crying her eyes out, what will they think? They'll never let me marry her!

Edward: We will figure something out.

Jacob: They'll all leave!

Edward: They can stay in Forks for some time, it's summer.

Jacob: There is nothing in Forks.

Edward: Alex is here.

Jacob: Do you think they'll even let me go anywhere near Alex after the way I broke her heart?!

Edward: It's not like you broke up with her, you only postponed the wedding.

Jacob: And here I was thinking I was getting her slowly used to the idea of us getting married sooner. I hoped she would take it well since she wasn't a hundred percent sure about it.

Edward: She really was getting used to the idea.

Jacob: [Raises an eyebrow] What do you mean?

Edward: [Sighs] Since the wedding is off for now, I might as well tell you. Or show you actually. You obviously remember that day Alex and I went missing?

Jacob: [Sighs] Yeah…

I wait impatiently for Edward to go on but am surprised that he doesn't say anything. I look over at him to find him holding a small, red satin back in his hand. He extends it towards me, an unsure expression on his face. I take it from him but say nothing as I continue to stare back at him.

Jacob: What is this?

Edward: Open it and see.

I nod and slowly look down at the bag. I hurriedly untie the bow of the bag and flip the bag over, letting its contents fall into my other hand. The moments the item falls into my hand I can't hold back the tear that escapes my eyes. A wedding bang; Alex spent a whole day looking for a wedding band for me.

Edward: I'm sorry Jacob.

Jacob: I'm the worst fiancé ever.

Edward: No, your choice was right. I would do the same if I had known earlier. I would have postponed my wedding with Bella if I had known that they had a bit of animosity.

?: A bit?!

I look to the entrance of the living room as Emmett enters it with an exhausted expression on his face. An expression I'd never think I'd see on the face of a vampire. Jasper follows after him and they both take a seat on the sofa opposite of me.

Emmett: Alex sealed her room with a spell. She refuses to let Alice and Rosalie in.

Jacob: Where's Carlisle?

Edward: He had to go to work; we decided we would wait to tell him the news.

Jacob: And Esme?

Jasper: She's been upset about everything that's going on. The wedding cancelation was the last straw. She's in her office making a list of calls she and Alice have to make because of all this.

Jacob: Maybe this is a mistake.

Emmett: I wish I could say it is. But really, do you think anything will go smoothly with your wedding plans if your best friend aka one of the newer Cullen's is battling it out with your bride?

Jacob: [Shakes head] No. I just can't believe none of us saw this.

Emmett: I mean, we kind of did, but we ignored it.

Jacob: And now Alex suffers because of it.

Edward: You're suffering too.

Edward gives me a sympathetic look as he places his hand on my shoulder. Any other time I would have swatted it away, but I'm just too fed up with this right now. I only nod and look back to my palm where the wedding band continues to sit, mocking me of my betraying Alex.

Everything was falling into place; Alex even got me a wedding band. We just had to let the rest of the wedding preparations be completed, find ourselves a house, and then we would be married. Now what? I go to college with her and she'll forever remember that I cancelled our wedding. Will she ever want to get married to me after this?

Edward: Don't think like that.

Jacob: How else am I supposed to think!

Edward: He thinks that she'll never marry him after this.

Jasper: Her emotional pain, it's so-

Edward: Unbearable.

Jacob: [Looks at Jasper] You can feel what she's feeling right now?

Jasper: It's the worst feeling I've ever felt.

Jacob: I just want to go to her and take all the pain way, but she wants me nowhere near her.

Emmett: She'll want you near her soon enough. She loves you too much to be away from you for that long.

How does he know that her love will be enough for her to forgive me for this? I feel so pathetic. I'm sitting in the house of a coven of vampires, being placated by them about my relationship. How low could I go?

Emmett: Great.

Edward: Nothing will happen, Alex hasn't done anything.

Jasper: But what if she blames this on Alex?

Jacob: Who will blame Alex?

Edward: No one, Bella is coming.

Jacob: Bella would never do that!

Emmett: Well, we should probably tell her the news then.

Jacob: Everyone will find out anyway.

I try to compose myself as I look towards the glass doors of the living room. Just as my eyes fall on them, I see Bella appear from the forest. As soon as she glances at the house, our eyes meet and I see the surprise in hers. I guess my attempt to compose myself didn't work. An expression of alarms fills her as she rushes into the house and stops just as she's standing behind Edward.

Bella: What's wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>All I can say is, don't hate me :]<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Avery- Lol, thanks. It really was outa nowhere, which I guess is good. LOL, really funny that you mentioned ON cause I work there! I'm 20 btw. **

**-Krissie- Thanks, will do!**

**-Guest- Thanks, will have more up whenever I can :)**

**-taylena4ever- Yeap, I guess ya'll will find out soon enough ;)**

**-Dana1290- Thanks, happy that posting ENWIS excited you. As for that, IDK right now. I think it's been a few months since I've written anything...**

**-ikeea- Thanks! Great to excite you! :)**

**-kfaatcee- No joke, I planned it on the spot when I started writing the previous chapter. Not planning on it at all. At first I was gonna make it a real fight. **

**-krestra- Okay good. Haha, wow that's late. But trust me, I have found some reads that are just that good!**

**-Selfan101- This is probably not the alone you were looking for... **

**-JHABEA143- Well this chapter answered your question but by the end... not so much lol. **

**-Jazzy93- Yeah! How've you been? Focusing on work is good, I myself have been nonstop at work too, I'm exhausted! Great to see you're still around reading! Thanks for your continuous support and sweet reviews :) **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for the sweet reviews as always. We didn't make 20 in a day, which is okay. |  
>I went for 20 cause the last time I did like 10 or 15 and to had to post the same day cause I got like twenty something in a few hours :  
>Be you amazing selves and REVIEW PLEASE? ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	160. Only a Prank

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

I stand in shock, unable to move my body as I'm barely able to even wrap my mind around what I just heard. This is how Edward must have felt when I found out I was pregnant. Vampires shouldn't be able to go into shock. But I just can't believe this. Did I just hear what I really think I heard? Has Jake really temporarily called off the wedding? How could he do this to her! She hasn't done anything wrong!

My eyes quickly fall on Jake as he looks down at a small bag in his hand. I quickly glance at Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, who are also looking sadly at Jake. How can they all calmly take this decision? They shouldn't allow this!

I turn my attention back to Jake as I walk towards him and swiftly smack him on the head. Jake doesn't respond at first but after a second of realization of what just happened, he looks up at me in complete shock. I look angrily between him and the other guys who also stare at me with as much surprise.

Bella: How can you do this to Alex?!

Jacob: What is wrong with you?

Bella: What is wrong with me? Jake! What the hell is wrong with you? How could you cancel the wedding!

Jacob: After what happened today, how could I go on with this wedding!

Bella: What does anything that happened today have anything to do with your wedding?!

Jacob: She's going to be my wife and you're my best friend!

Edward: Love-

Bella: [Interrupts him] Shut-up Edward, I'm talking to this moron!

Jacob: You know you tried hurting her today, right? I can't marry her when my best friend isn't at piece with my fiancé!

Bella: Why not?

Jacob: Because, I don't want any drama in my marriage!

Bella: What drama?!

Jacob: You and Alex hate each other!

Bella: What the hell are you talking about!? Alex and I DO NOT hate each other!

Jacob: Oh really, with everything that's happened today you expect me to believe that?

Bella: Yes!

Jacob: And why is that?!

Bella: Because that fight was all a prank!

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

A prank? All a prank? This has to be my imagination or something, I'm losing it. None of this can be true! I quickly grab onto the armrest of the sofa as my head begins to spin and I realize I am on my feet. I quickly sit back down and burry my head in my hands, taking steady breaths to gain back my head. How could this all be a prank? I just postponed my wedding because of a prank? Who the hell would pull such a cruel prank?!

Bella: I know it sounds bad, but it really wasn't meant to go this far. The prank was… but not the result of the prank. Alex and I would have never thought this would happen!

Jacob: Do you even realize what I did!

Bella: I do, and I'm sure once you tell Alex that you know about the prank it will all be fine.

Jacob: Fine? Fine! Do you know Alex?

Bella: She loves you.

Jacob: Yeah, she's loved me since we met. That hasn't stopped her from overreacting to everything meaningless that I've ever done. Here's the difference, what I did a few minutes ago, it wasn't meaningless!

Edward: It's so brilliant.

I turn to Edward in irritation as he looks towards Bella in appraisal. Leave it to the mindreading bloodsucker to find this moronic prank brilliant. Of course it is, Alex and Bella together would be the only ones capable of pulling a prank that Edward wouldn't know about. Alex, dammit!

Jacob: I need to go see her!

Edward: She has the room spelled.

Jacob: I'll get in there by force.

Edward: You can't, she used magic.

Jacob: Then I'll use magic too.

I ignore Edward and Bella's calls after me and walk straight towards the stairs and head up them. When I reach the top of the stairs my eyes immediately fall on the door beside Alex's. I swiftly walk towards it, barely noticing Rosalie standing beside her door with an angry expression.

Jacob: Take a picture blondie, it'll last longer.

Rosalie: I could just kill you for this.

Jacob: [Snorts] Like to see you try.

I continue past her and head straight towards the door, opening it just as I reach it and heading to the bed where I already see the sleeping figure. When I reach the bed I grab my target by the collar and pull him straight out of bed.

Max: Woah, woah! Big foot, I told you not to do that anymore!  
>Jacob: What did you call me?<p>

Max: [Eyes open] Jake! Hey man! Uhhh… ignore what you just heard.

Jacob: Whatever. I need you to remove the spell on Alex's room.

Max: [Rubs eyes] Alex's room has a spell on it? Why?

Jacob: It just does, now do as I say, then go back to bed.

Max: [Yawns] Okay.

I watch impatiently as Max digs through his bed and pulls out his wand. He looks at the wall between his and Alex's room for a few moments before whispering something to himself and pointing a wand towards it. I briefly look at Max, only to find a door appear on the wall when my eyes return to it. Woah…

Jacob: That's not really what I meant… but it will do.

Max: Alex would know to respell her room, that door is immune to spells. Justin taught. [Smiles]

Jacob: [Nods] Good for you… go back to bed.

I watch as Max throws himself face forward back onto his pillow and immediately falls back to sleep. I shake my head as I turn around and head straight towards the magic door. I place my hand on the doorknob and am about to turn it when a thought enters my mind. Is this door even legit? I really know nothing about magic except that Alex has been known to cause problems with it. What if Max is the same? I don't really have any other option though. I need to go see Alex. I have to do it. I quickly turn the knob, not letting myself think about it a second time.

I'm relieved as the view to Alex's room comes to me. I scan the room only to find Alex nowhere in sight. Panic runs through me as I rush inside and continue to look around. Where the hell is she? Someone would have known if she left.

Alex: Calm down, I'm here.

I quickly look to the direction of the voice to find Alex standing at the door of her closet. My heart sinks as I look at her teary, red eyes and her puffy cheeks.

Jacob: Alex, I am so sorry.

Alex: Don't be, it's my fault.

Jacob: But you wouldn't have ever postponed our wedding.

Alex: Cancelled.

Alex looks away and starts walking towards the bed. My eyes follow her movement, I slowly walk towards he but stop abruptly when I see the suitcase on her bed. Is she leaving? As Alex is about to place a shirt into the suitcase I grab her hand and turn her to face me.

Jacob: Alex, what are you doing?

Alex: The wedding is cancelled, I'm going home.

Jacob: No, I said I wanted to postpone the wedding.

Alex: Which might as well be canceled so let me pack!

Jacob: No! Alex, we are getting married!

Alex: No we're not!

Jacob: Why?

I'm surprised by the desperation of my voice; I almost turn away but am surprised when Alex looks up at me in concern.

Alex: Why do you do that?

Jacob: Do what?

Alex: Make me care about you so much?

Jacob: [Smiles] What do you mean?

Alex: Why can't I see you sad?

Jacob: Because you love me.

Alex: But you cancelled our wedding!

Jacob: I didn't know about the prank. If I had known, I would have never done something so cruel.

Alex: Here I was getting married before I was even ready. And then I became ready but then you-

I don't let Alex finish as I grab her chin and pull her lips to mine. Alex resists a bit at first but I feel her relax and wrap her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and pull her towards me as she lets me deepen the kiss. When the sparks become too high I gently pull away. I look at Alex with a smirk as she takes deep breaths and stares back at me.

Alex: Just imagine what would happen if we went further.

Jacob: I think about it every day.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] Someone's excited.

Jacob: [Smirks] Of course.

Alex: You'll just have to wait.

Jacob: So I'm forgiven?

Alex: [Frowns] I guess.

Jacob: That's not good enough.

Alex: Sorry. I know it's my fault this all happened but you cancelling out wedding, it just hurts.

Jacob: Postpone.

Alex: Same thing.

Jacob: I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you by the time we get married. I promise.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] How?

Jacob: [Smirks] You'll see. I promise when I make it up to you, you'll forgive me for this.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Juliet: Can you believe your sister is getting married?

Justin: [Shakes head] Not really. It's even stranger that we barely know the guy. But what can we do? Alex really loves this guy.

Juliet: He seems good for her.

Justin: She looks happy with him, really happy. And did you see how much she freaked out when Bella hurt him. I'd never seen her so worried in my life. Come to think of it, I've never seen Alex worried. [Chuckles]

Juliet: All that matters is that you got your sister back and she's fine.

Justin: [Smiles] Yeah. But soon she'll be married and gone again.

Juliet: But this time she will keep in touch.

Justin: [Nods] yeah…

Juliet: Is something wrong?

I look at Juliet in surprise in response to her question. How does she always know that something is wrong? She can just look at me and know. No wonder she's my other half. And I can't even lie to her.

Justin: It's about Harper.

Juliet: Harper?

Justin: Well, Harper was hoping to fix things with Alex, because she never knew that Alex felt the way she did. They haven't talked.

Juliet: What about in New York?

Justin: [Shakes head] No. Not even at the hospital. Alex just wouldn't acknowledge her. And even here, she didn't go anywhere near Harper. I don't want Alex to throw away her best friend like this because Harper really cares about her so much.

Juliet: [Nods] I understand. Alex just needs time.

Justin: I just want things to be okay between them before the wedding, because after that Alex will be in California.

Juliet: I'm sure they'll talk by then.

Did she ever talk to your parents?

Justin: [Shakes head] No, not even them. And the only reason I know is because of Emmett.

Juliet: It'll take time, but I'm sure Alex's wedding will bring everyone together.

Justin: I hope.

I close my eyes and lean back on the sofa, the sleepiness finally getting the best of me. The rest of the Russo's are fast asleep, taking advantage of the jetlag to sleep through the day. Why shouldn't I? I feel a body press against the side of mine as Juliet joins me on the sofa. I wrap an arm around her and let her snuggle against me before the sleepiness takes me down completely.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! Apologize for another super late post. The past few days have been tiring, the only time I've been awake is while I'm at work. <strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Guest- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!**

**-kfaatcee- I felt like it's been a while since I threw something like that in there. So there it was. **

**-Dana1290- Surprised a lot of you lol. But things are well now ad you see.**

**-Selfan101- I feel like it's always part of a story, makeup breakup. But it was a really short one compared to the others. **

**-Algerebam- Haha, okay. 15 is not too far from 20, enjoy your teen yearsi while you can. I miss it cause I have no excuse to be immature :(**

**-ikeea- Lol, thanks! For sure will!**

**-JHABEA143- You're hoping for the wedding not to be on again?**

**-krestra- LOL, no need for that. It's back on!**

**-Jazzy93- I wanted to throw something out of nowhere for a while now. I'm also tired! I have been sleeping SO MUCH lately. Like I'll sleep until It's time for me to work in the afternoon and then come home and do the things I normally do in the day and then got to bed only to do the same thing the next day. Aww, you're so nice, but what else is new? Lol. I appreciate it though, like I know I say this a lot but really the only reason I continue to write 'History' is because readers like you. :)**

**-Damigurl- Thanks! No worries though, Bella's got this!**

**-Nikki- Omg, I totally liked your idea and wanted to change my chapter cause of it. But then I have to change the next three written chapters and I am already behind in writing as is. I literally have only written half a page in the past three months. One chapter is at least 4 and a half pages. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, I love checking every few days to see new reviews from new and old reviewers!  
>Continue to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	161. Bad Luck

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alex: Do we have to?

Alice: Yes.

Alex: But I wanted to stay in all day!

Theresa: Come on Alex, you don't really want to say no to this!

Alex: Yes I do! I'm saying it now. Nooooo!

Alice: Alex, this is supposed to be the moment every girl has been waiting for.

Alex: I thought that was the wedding!

Theresa: No honey, it's all about the dress.

Alice: She's right. I still have every single one of my wedding gowns. Each and every one is as special as the first.

Alex: It's just a dress.

Theresa: [Gasps] Never call a wedding dress, 'just a dress'!

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Sorry…

Alice: First things first, how many brides maids? [Smiles]

Alex: Okay. Alana, you, Rosalie, Emily, Leah, and Juliet.

Alice: [Frowns] That's a lot.

Alex: Deal with it, it's my wedding.

Bella: [Smiles] Thank you for not including me, I'd trip on the way down the aisle.

Alex: You're welcome.

Esme: That's good really, I'm sure Jacob would want Bella out there anyway.

Bella: [Nods] I am his best friends.

Alice: Fine, whatever you want Alex. Okay, so we need to get the bridesmaids fitted in the bridesmaid dresses. We need to find dresses for the non-bridesmaids. Oh, and we need to find a dress for the bride. There are the guys too, but they won't take as long.

Alex: Ugghh, why do I have to come for all this?

Alice: Because it's your wedding, now go grab whatever you need. We are all headed to Seattle in an hour. Bella will call Leah and Emily, Esme will get Carlisle and the others, Theresa can get your brothers, your dad, and your friends, and I will call Jacob. Everyone, go!

I throw my head against the back of the sofa as Esme, Bella, and my mom stand up and head out of the room. When I'm left alone I sigh in relief, but continue to stare up at the ceiling.

I really just wanted to spend the day at the house today. I feel like I haven't gotten one calm day since I returned to Forks. Something has always happened. Couldn't the universe spare me just one day? One day to relax and be lazy, oh it sounds so good.

?: That doesn't look like the expression a bride-to-be should be having.

Alex: Go away.

I tilt my head down and look at Chase with irritation as he stands with his hand folded over his chest and leans against the doorway of the living room. His lips form a devious smirk as he continues to watch me in amusement.

Alex: What are you doing here?

Chase: Alice called me over for the fitting. I'm guessing everyone who will be at the wedding will be at this fitting?

Alex: Pretty much…

Chase: [Chuckles] Come on, it could be fun. The Russo's, the Cullen's, the werewolves, and the best friends.

Alex: Way too many people for my liking, I was gonna spend the day being lazy.

Chase: [Raises an eyebrow] I don't think Jacob would have enjoyed that.

Alex: I wasn't planning on spending the day with him.

Chase: [Raises an eyebrow] You weren't.

Alex: [Shakes head] He doesn't let me be lazy.

Chase: That's going to be a problem when you're married.

Alex: I know! That's why I need to enjoy it while I can!

Chase: [Chuckles] Oh Alex, you're so entertaining.

Alex: [Frowns] How can you enjoy this?

Chase: My best friend is safe, alive, and getting married. How can I not be happy?

Alex: Don't lie to me, Alana told me Arianna is coming in a few days.

Chase: [Nods] My girlfriend coming might be a contributing factor.

Alex: Does she need a dress? Everyone who's gonna be at my wedding is getting fitted today anyway. [Rolls eyes]

Chase: No, I think she's found a dress already.

Alex: She's lucky. Do you even know how long it will take for us to find a dress for everyone?

Chase: [Shrugs] Nope, I've never really been this active in a wedding.

Alex: [Frowns] I have. Shopping for Bella's wedding was dreadful.

Chase: I can imagine. So I assume the guys are going to be separate so we can call it a day early?

Alex: I'll hurt you.

Chase: Hey, it won't just be me. It'll be Jake too, and your brothers. We all will get an early day.

Alex: Well then I hope you all have a lousy day.

Chase: [Chuckles] Wow, just a lousy day?

Alex: Go away.

Chase: [Smiles] Whatever. Come on, I think everyone's ready to go.

Chase stands up and extends his hand towards me. I frown at him but take his hand and let him pull me off the couch anyway. Once I'm up, he links his left arm with my left one and pulls me towards the main entrance of the house.

When we reach the main entrance we find the door open and everyone already outside. I step outside with Chase and scan the front of the house for Emmett but don't find him, nor his car. I thought I'd at least be riding with him. Where is he?

Edward: Looking for someone? Jacob should be meeting us there.

Alex: I know, where's Emmett?

Edward: In the garage.

Alex: [Smiles] Thank you.

I nod towards Edward and let go of Chase's arm before turning around and heading towards the garage. Maybe I can somehow convince Emmett to help me get out of this torture. All I really need is to find a dress that I really like, other than that I don't think anything else concerns me. Bridesmaid dresses and tuxedos are not something I care for. I just need a dress that won't irritate me to death.

When I reach the garage I stop behind the car where I see two muscular legs sticking out from under the car. I place my hands on my hips and wait impatiently as the sound of tinkering comes from under the car.

Emmett: Can I help you Ms. Russo?

Alex: Yes, you can. Get out from under the car.

Emmett: We can talk without me having to leave my work.

Alex: You know you'll mess something up anyway, let Rosalie fix it later.

Emmett: [Sighs] Fine.

I step back as Emmett slides from under the car and jumps up. He grabs a rag from the counter and wipes his hands before taking a seat on a stool close by.

Emmett: Shouldn't you be getting loaded up for wedding dress shopping?

Alex: Yes. Shouldn't you too?

Emmett: [Nods] Yeah. I just figured I'd mess around with the car until everyone comes down. Alice and Rosalie seem to be taking their time this morning.

Alex: [Frowns] I know.

Emmett: [Smirks] Someone's not excited?

Alex: Hours of looking at dresses? Yeah, I don't see the excitement in that. I love shopping, but I am so not a dress person.

Emmett: [Nods] Yeah, yeah. I know. But you're not alone, everyone is going to be waiting around.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] The guys too?

Emmett: [Nods] Yeap. Alice booked this huge place with tons of dresses and tuxedos for the whole day. They have a couple of fitting rooms and a lot of sitting area for big parties such as ours. We'll all be together. Well, except for you, you'll have to step off to the bride's room to try on the bridal dresses.

Alex: Why!?

Emmett: [Chuckles] Calm down Alex! It's because the bride can't be seen by the groom and the groom is also there so she needs a place to be alone.

Alex: [Frowns] I don't care if he sees my dress.

Emmett: It's bad luck.

I look at Emmett in surprise when I notice the change in his voice. When I look at him I see him looking back at me in complete seriousness. Is he really being serious? Bad luck… the last thing I need right now is bad luck. He wouldn't be all serious if it was a joke…

Emmett: Woah, you're starting to look a little pale. You okay?

Alex: Uhhh… yeah. So he can't see my dress. Gotchya.

Emmett: It's an old superstition, goes right along with the bride and groom can't see each other the day before the wedding.

Alex: Where does all this stuff come from?

Emmett: [Shrugs] I wish I knew. [Sighs] Look Alex, it's not a big deal, just an old superstition. Anyway, you ready to go.

Alex: [Nods] Yeah, I guess.

Emmett: [Smiles] Good.

I give Emmett a weak smile as he wraps an arm around me and leads me to the passenger side of his car. He opens the door and helps me in before closing the door and getting in himself on the other side.

Emmett: [Smirks] Ready to find the most important dress in your life?

Alex: [Smiles] I guess.

Emmett: Come on Alex, show me a little enthusiasm. Every girl has been waiting for this day.

Alex: I thought every girl is waiting for the day they walk down the aisle in white?

Emmett: You gotta find the white first.

I roll my eyes at him and buckle in my seat belt as Emmett backs the car out of the garage and into the driveway. As we reach the front of the house I see that everyone else is loaded up in Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper's car, leaving Rosalie, Alana, Max, and Chase waiting for us. I look at Edward's car where I see Alice waving towards us from the passenger seat just as Edward pulls the car out of the driveway. While we wait for the others to get loaded up in the car, Carlisle and Jasper's car follow Edward's car out of the driveway.

Alex: They're leaving!

Emmett: And?

Alex: I'm the bride! Why are they leaving without me?

Emmett: [Smirks] I thought you didn't wanna go?

Alex: I didn't say that.

Chase: Yes you did.

Alex: Be quiet.

Rosalie: Stop being mean to her, she's the bride. [Smirks]

Emmett: Let us have our fun, we're running out of time with Alex.

Alex: [Frowns] No you're not, I'm never going away!

Emmett: Promise?

Alex: Promise.

Emmett: [Nods] Okay then, let's get this bride-to-be to her fitting.

Emmett winks at me as he shifts the car to drive and pulls the car out of the driveway. I smile and turn my attention to the road as the car's speed begins to increase. Wow, I'm really going dress shopping now. By the end of today, my wedding dress will be picked out and ready for my wedding. The only thing that sucks is that Jacob can't see my dress. Him seeing my dress means bad luck, which is never a good thing. I can't have bad luck. What other things could cause bad luck in a wedding? What if it's bad luck for me to see him in a suit?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<br>A whole chapter of Alex as the wedding planning progresses. Kinda boring since its all Alex complaining but hey, some Jacob is coming up! :)  
>For those of you who still don't know, the first chapter of 'Starting Over', the sequel to 'History', has been up for a long time. Go ahead and check it out!<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Just Laila- No problem! Happy Birthday! :) Great to hear all the good news around your birthday!**

**-pokedoss9- I haven't really figured that out yet. That might not even happen.**

**-kfaatcee- Funny you say that. Lol, I finally wrote a chapter and a half the past two days :)**

**-Selfan101- Yeah, it was really short. It was only cause I was never planning it in the first place. It just happened and then I posted it.**

**-Algerebam- That's kind of my intention. I want that Alex be so close to him that it's hard for her not to forgive him. **

**-JHABEA143- Oh, I see. And Alex is happy with them, just the relationship with Alex and Harper needs to be fixed. **

**-Jazzy93- Yeah, I know how that feels. It sucks when they offer you more shifts when you don't want but don't offer when you do. Wow, that happens to me too! This one night I stayed at work for three hours longer than I was supposed, I got home at 3 am instead of 12 am :/ Haha, you're really tired!**

**-vidya11- Honestly, that sucks, only 3 updates? I used to update every other day, now I barely do every week. But I'm happy that 3 updates please you.**

**-Damigurl- Me too! I totally forgot about them while I was writing all this... which is why I included Theresa in this chapter for a bit.**

**-Dana1290- That's totally fine! Get well soon! I honestly have totally forgotten about Renesmee, I have Seth in a recent chapter I wrote but I'll need to remember to put in some Renesmee. Her existence totally slips my mind, it's hard to remember characters that are new. You really have to force yourself. I'm just not used to her and at first I had plans with her for a plot, but I dumped that a long time ago when the idea for 'Starting Over' came into my mind. **

**-Guest- Thanks! Much appreciated! :)**

**-Krissie- Thanks, and here it is :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**I really love the amount of reviews I got from the last chapter, got me really excited to get such a good amount of reviews after such a long time!  
>Keep em coming by continuing to REVIEW PLEASE ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	162. Dress Shopping

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

I was told Alex would be at this fitting, which was the only reason I came. I could have gotten my tuxedo at any time by myself. This is just Alice's way of controlling what everyone wears at the wedding.

Emily: Lighten up Jake, this is all for your wedding.

I roll my eyes as Emily walks up to Sam and me with a smile. She rests her hands on her hips and does a spin as Sam eyes her dress in admiration.

Sam: It's perfect Emily.

Emily: [Smiles] It has to be, Alice chose it.

Alice: At least something is going right.

I look up as Alice walks towards us in an identical dress to Emily's. She looks towards the door in irritation before turning her attention back to Emily's dress.

Alice: We'll just need to adjust the height a bit so you don't trip on your way down the aisle, but other than that it's just as Sam said, perfect.

Emily: I was about to ask about that.

Alice: I'll let them know

Alice lets her eyes wander towards the door again before she turns to me. I give her a bored expression as she stares at me expectantly.

Jacob: What?

Alice: I assume you know where Alex is.

Jacob: If I knew, do you think I'd be here?

Alice: I knew I shouldn't have let Emmett take them. When Alex, Alana, and Chase are with Emmett they can get anywhere. Sending Rosalie with them didn't even help.

Jacob: Where are they?

Alice: [Frowns] They probably stopped somewhere on the way and took their time there.

Jacob: I only agreed to come here because you told me she'd be here.

Alice: And she was… she is.

Alice turns sharply around and her eyes look angrily towards the door. I smile when Alex's scent suddenly comes to my attention. I stand up just as Alice walks away from me. I follow her straight towards the door, a feeling of excitement suddenly filling me. Just as we reach the door, the door opens, allowing the blondie and Emmett to walk in.

Emmett: Hey Alice, how's it going.

Alice: Where have you been?!

Emmett: We stopped for frozen yogurt a few times.

Alice: A few times?!

Emmett: [Nods] Yeah… Alex and Alana were very convincing.

Alice: [Glares at him] And so you just let them convince you.

Emmett: [Shrugs] She is the bride.

Rosalie: She was driving us nuts with that excuse.

Alice: Okay. Where is she now?

Rosalie: She should be coming. She said she'd lock up the car.

Alice: And you trusted her!?

Rosalie: Come on, cut her some slack. She wouldn't ditch her fiancé.

Jacob: Don't be so sure about that.

I walk past Rosalie and Emmett and head straight out of the building. When I get outside I scan the parking lot until my eyes fall on Emmett's huge car, with a group of four standing in front of it. I smile when I get sight of my favorite of the four, my Alex. I fold my arms over my chest and lean back onto the street light behind me as I watch Alex converse enthusiastically with her brother and friends. It makes me so happy to see her happy. And the fact that I'll see her be happy forever makes it even better.

Alex's eyes wander the parking lot for a moment before her eyes meet mine. A smirk forms on her lips as she pushes past Alana and Max and walks quickly towards me. As her speed increases I open up my arms and let her run into them. I wrap my arms tightly around her as she buries her head in my chest. It always feels perfect when she's in my arms. I lower my hands to Alex's waist a few moments later as she gently pulls away and places her hands delicately on me chest.

Alex: Hello there.

Jacob: Hello.

Alex: So I have this extremely handsome fiancé that is supposed to get a tuxedo today. You know anything about that?

Jacob: Hmmm, I think I just might. What will I get in exchange for this information?

Alex: You're a bargainer aren't you? Well, I guess I really do need to know…

I bend down to let Alex's lips press against mine. A few sparks run through our lips but they fade immediately as Alex pulls quickly away. I groan in frustration as she looks at me with an amused expression.

Alex: That's all you get.

Jacob: After how long you made me wait?

Alex: Yes.

Jacob: That sucks.

Alex: Sorry my love.

Jacob: As long as I'm your love, I guess I can deal with the things that suck.

I lean in for a quick peck before letting go of her body to take hold of her hand. I look behind Alex just as Max, Alana, and Chase walk towards us.

Max: So what does one do at a fitting?

Alana: [Smiles] Oh Max, your questions are so cute.

Chase: [Rolls eyes] Very cute.

Jacob: I'll tell you what you do, you die of complete boredom.

Alex: [Smiles] I heard I get my own room for the fitting.

Jacob: [Raises an eyebrow] We get our own room?

Alex: Nope, I do, as in ME.

Jacob: [Frowns] I'm the groom.

Alex: [Smirks] But I'm the bride, and the groom isn't allowed to see the bride's dress until the wedding so I get my own room.

Jacob: That's not fair; I only came to the fitting to be with you, since you didn't want to spend the day with me.

Alex: Today was my lazy day.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] You and your lazy days.

Alex: Hey! I love my lazy days.

Jacob: There won't be any of those when we're married.

Alex: [Smirks] We'll see about that.

Chase: Okay, you two. We better get inside before Alice comes out here. I can guarantee you she's pissed off right now.

Jacob: That she is.

I look at Alex with a smile as we turn and walk back towards the building. When we enter the first thing I notice is an irritated Alice standing in the doorway. I scan the rest of the room to find everyone else's eyes also on us.

Alice: Jacob, your tailor is here. Alex, we need to get you to your room.

Jacob: Can't we wait on that?

Alice: [Frowns] No. We've waited long enough. All the bridesmaids are fitted in their dresses except for Alana and Rosalie, the groomsmen are fitted in their tuxedos except for Max and Emmett. Other than that, Chase needs to be fitted and the groom, as in you… You don't need to be present for anything expect the last one.

Jacob: Why couldn't I get fitted sooner?

Alice: Your tailor wasn't here.

Jacob: That-

Alex: [Interrupts] Stop! I want to go home so let me get my dress and you get your tuxedo so I can go home!

I stare at Alex in surprise as she looks back at Alice in irritation. When I look back at Alice I see her looking back at Alex in anger and surprise. This must be the worst thing she's ever heard, the bride isn't excited for her dress.

Alice: [Shakes head] You're worse than Bella.

Before I can protest any further, Alex's hand is pulled away from mine and she is taken away to the other side of the room. I stare after her sadly as she disappears through the door with Alice, Theresa, and Esme. I turn around sadly when I feel a cold hand on my shoulder.

Emmett: Don't worry, Alex will be back. Right after she gets her dream dress.

Jacob: She doesn't seem to want her dream dress.

Emmett: [Smiles] The moment she finds the dress, it won't seem that same. That's how they are.

Jacob: But its Alex, she's not like them.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alice: Okay Alex, this is Mariam. She's flown in from Italy just to design your wedding gown.

I look behind Alice as a blonde lady with lots of make-up comes up to me wearing a black pencil skirt and a plain white blouse. She extends her hand towards me as she gives me an over-excited smile.

Mariam: It's so nice to finally meet you Alex, I just love wedding season! So many people get married in August, there's wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses everywhere! But of course, it's also the season that I'm most busy. Being a highly-demanded wedding gown designer is not the easiest during wedding season!

Alex: Well, that's probably why you'd rather chat about it than help me find a dress so you can get to your other appointments.

Mariam: Oh nonsense, Alice paid me to handle only your dress for the next two weeks. No other appointments for me! And of course my assistants are working on the bridesmaid dresses and the tuxedos. They should all be ready way before the wedding!

Alex: Wonderful.

Mariam: Let me just get go grab the first few selections I'd like you to try.

Mariam claps her hands together before turning away and running out of the room. I turn to Alice with a frown only to find her giving me a similar expression.

Alice: Can't you be nice?

Alex: Can't you hire people who aren't nice?

Alice: No. She's one of the best designers in Italy!

Alex: Then how come I've never heard of her?

Alice: Because she's one of the best, not one of the most famous.

Alex: Let's just get this over with.

Esme: Alex, you know you don't really feel that way.

Alex: [Frowns] I don't know…

Theresa: Trust me mija, the moment you have that perfect dress on your body, you'll forget Mariam and you'll forget you ruined lazy day. You'll turn into bridezilla.

Alex: Why doesn't that excite me?

Alice: Because we haven't found the dress yet.

Mariam: Alright ladies, time to find the wedding gown of her dreams!

* * *

><p><strong>HELLLO! :)<br>So not really a productive chapter, but there's a Jacob POV and a little Alex-Jacob scene :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Damigurl- I totally forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me, lol. And as for Arianna, she is Chase and Alana's friend, not Alex's. Chase is at the wedding but I didn't put him as part of the groomsmen because it would be too many people. Same with Harper. **

**-Jazzy93- Lol, right? I've been sleeping after work lately cause I only sleep 3 hours at night. I looked so tired at work today, and felt just as tired. I really am enjoying wedding prep writing cause it's something new. Lol, yeah... you need sleep :D**

**-HoldOnAndNeverLetGo- Of course!**

**-Avery- I guess he kinda did lol. Alex can't do anything w/o him.**

**-JHABEA143- I love dress shopping! Because it's a rare occasion. But there are a lot of people who don't like it.**

**-Guest- Thanks!**

**-IKEEA- Thanks! Will do :)**

**-Selfan101- Well, that's the next chapter. Her dress is already posted on my page btw along with some other pics you mighta missed. **

**-Just Laila- I am working into that, I'm just thinking about how long I'm gonna do it and what parts I wanna do. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for all the review, they are appreciated as always :)  
>Just so I know there are readers, continue to fav, follow and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	163. The Perfect Dress

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alex: It's perfect.

I look at my reflection with a smile, ignoring the annoying claps by Mariam from behind me. I study the beautiful gown with its flowing, embroidered lace that goes from my waist to the floor and the fluffy white material on the top that isn't itchy like the other dresses. I place my hand on my hips as I try to imagine Jacob with his arms around me as he wears a black tuxedo, a smile playing at his lips as he stares at me in the dress. This is the dress I want to be wearing when I start my life with Jacob. This dress and no other dress.

Theresa: Mija, it's beautiful! You look gorgeous.

Esme: Enchanting would be a better word. Jacob will love it.

Alice: I can't believe we finally found it.

I turn around and smile as I stare at my three admirers. My mother looking like she would burst into tears any second while Esme and Alice stare at me in adoration. They didn't even look at me like this when I was wearing the other dresses; even they know this is the one. I don't think I could imagine myself wearing anything else.

Alex: I have to have this dress.

Mariam: That's perfect; this is actually a newer dress in our line. She'll be the first bride to wear it since we only presented the dress a few weeks ago at our bridal fashion show. I've been preoccupied with a few projects so you're my first fitting since then.

Alice: Perfect! I want to make sure that no one gets this dress before Alex.

Mariam: I'll make sure of it. And since the fitting is close to perfect I can give it to you in a few days.

Alice: Great!

Mariam: I'll go get the paperwork done so that we can get the delivery for all the tuxedos and dresses set-up correctly.

Alice: Thank you Mariam.

Mariam: No thanks required! I live to make this day perfect for couples everywhere!

Alice looks at me with disapproval as I wait for Mariam to exit the room. Once Mariam's gone, Alice folds her arms over her chest and looks at me expectantly.

Alex: Okay, so she wasn't that bad…

Alice: I guess that's as good a compliment as we'll get

Theresa: Knowing Alex, you're right.

Esme: Alex, why don't you change so we can get the dress back to Mariam.

Alex: I don't want to take it off.

Alice: Well too bad, you have to take it off so it stays in perfect condition until the wedding. Now hurry up, the others are almost done too.

I frown, but nod in response to Alice's authorative look. I look at myself one more time in the reflection with a smile, imagining Jacob right behind me, before I enter the fitting room to change out of the dress.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Seth: Looking slick man.

I roll my eyes as I straighten the bow tie on my neck and turn to show the tuxedo off to everyone else. I see nods of approval by almost everyone while Seth, Mason, and Leah give me a thumb up from the bench beside the fitting room. When my eyes fall on Bella, I find her looking at me with a strange expression.

Bella: It's so weird to see you dressed up like this for your own wedding. It feels like only yesterday I saw you in a suit at my first high school dance in Forks.

Jacob: [Chuckles] I'm sure that was your first dance ever, you can't dance.

Bella: [Shrugs] Can't deny that. You look great by-the-way.

Jacob: Thank you.

Billy: I agree with Bella, it is weird to see you getting fitted for a tuxedo for your own wedding. To think I used to watch you fall asleep in a crib every night and now you can break a crib without even trying.

Jacob: Dad, don't get all emotional on me.

Billy: You know I'm not like that.

Carlisle: He has the right, he is your father. I'm sure Jerry would be in tears right now if he saw Alex in her wedding gown.

Edward: Theresa definitely is. Alex looks stunning; you won't even be able to believe it's her in that dress. She looks… grown up.

Jerry: The outside never tells you about the inside, Alex is forever young inside. She's looked cute and innocent from the moment she was born but really she's the opposite.

Carlisle: I doubt she was that bad.

Justin: Because of her Max thought I was a butler for half our life!

Max: Hey! In her defense, you did kind of dress weird as a kid!

Justin: I did not!

Jerry: Settle down you two!

Jacob: Well good thing I love Alex the way she is. She can be a kid forever, gives me an excuse to be the same.

Edward: That's pretty much the opposite of what the family of a seventeen year old bride-to-be wants to hear.

Jacob: But it's exactly what the seventeen year old bride-to-be wants to hear.

Edward: You guys can't treat marriage as a game of house.

A game of house eh? I really don't think Alex will mind that for a couple of years, maybe when we have kids things will change. I smirk when I see the look of irritation form on Edward's face. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a loud whistle. I turn with a smile towards the door Alex had gone through earlier to find her walking towards me with a mischievous smile. She stops only a few feet away to admire my clothes from afar.

Alex: I like.

Jacob: I knew you would.

Alex: It's okay for me to see him in his tuxedo, right?

Emmett: I think so.

Alex: Cool.

Alex continues to stare at me with the same expression, as my eyes look around the room, I feel my cheeks flush red. Everyone is looking at us… and Alex is just standing there checking me out. Does she even realize that everyone is staring at us?

Edward: Alex, you're finally done.

Alex: Yeap.

Edward: So maybe you should go to the car.

Alex: Nope, I think I'm good right here.

Edward: Well… then maybe the rest of us should head to the cars.

Jerry: But that would leave them alone!

Theresa: I saw a buffet a few blocks down?

Jerry: Oh… well then I think Alex should stay here and we should go to the buffet!

Theresa: [Smiles] Good idea honey.

Carlisle: It has been a long time; everyone should go get something to eat. Alex, why don't you wait for Jacob to get changed and then join us?

Alex: Okay Carlisle.

I mouth a 'thank you' to Theresa as she pushes her husband out the door. Jerry stares at me with a funny look, which I assume is supposed to be intimidating, until he is also pushed through the door. Alex and I wait silently as everyone else follows. When the last few people exit the room, I turn to Alex to find her looking at the floor with a smirk on her face.

Jacob: What's on your evil little mind?

Alex: [Looks up] Nothing evil, just curious.

Jacob: [Raises an eyebrow] Curious?

Alex: [Nods] Mhhm.

I take a few steps forward as Alex looks at me with a flirtatious look. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her body to mine, finally closing the space between us.

Jacob: Now that you're finally near me I ask again, curious?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah, very curious.

Jacob: About what?

Alex: Something…

Jacob: Alex, you drive me nuts when you don't tell me what's on your mind.

Alex: [Shrugs] Then go nuts.

Jacob: Alex.

Alex: Jacob.

Jacob: Yes?

Alex: You look quite sexy in this get-up.

Jacob: [Smirks] Thank you. You're changing the subject.

Alex: Whatever. Anyway, I found the perfect dress.

Jacob: Oh. What does it look like?

Alex: [Shakes head] Not telling you.

Jacob: Alex, come on!

Alex: Nope! [Smiles] You will have to wait until the wedding to see it.

Jacob: Maybe I'll take a peek at it sometime?

I smile back at Alex but am surprised to see her smile slowly fading into a frown. Did I say something wrong? Her eyes turn to surprise as she looks deep into mine hopefully, like she's hoping I'm playing a joke on her.

Jacob: You okay?

Alex: You're kidding about taking a peek at my dress, right?

Jacob: [Shrugs] I don't know, what does it matter?

Alex: You don't understand, Emmett told me that it's bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress before the wedding!

Jacob: That's just an old superstition.

Alex: It's bad luck! What if something goes wrong at our wedding!

Jacob: Alex, come on. You can't really believe in all that?

Alex: I do! Daniel said-

Jacob: [Interrupts] Alex!

I look at Alex in anger but she doesn't seem fazed by my sudden volume increase. She opens her mouth again to continue but I quickly cover it with my hand, not allowing her to speak.

Jacob: No Alex, not this again! I thought you were over this! [Moves hand]

Alex: No, you and Edward promised me nothing would go wrong, I'm just helping make sure of that.

Jacob: But believing in some stupid, old superstition?

Alex: It's bad luck!

Jacob: It's stupid, that what it is! And you're being stupid for believing it!

Alex: Don't call me stupid! I just really care about us!

Jacob: So do I! Which is why I'd rather you stop bringing up that bastard and ruining our time together by worrying about his empty threat!

Alex: I'm always going to worry about his threat.

Jacob: Do you not trust me?

Alex: Of course I do!

Jacob: Then why don't you think I'll protect you from him?

Alex: It's not that, I just don't want anything to go wrong at our wedding. I want everything to be perfect!  
>Jacob: Really? Because I remember you didn't even want to come looking for a dress at all!<p>

Alex: Well now that I have, I want to do it the right way! Why are you mad?

I let go of Alex's waist and step away from her swiftly, no longer wanting her in my arms. I am angry, I shouldn't be holding Alex when I'm angry. I turn around and start pacing the room, cussing under my breath in hopes of letting out some of my frustration. The last thing I need is to explain a shredded tuxedo. And I don't want to be arguing with Alex either. But I can't help it! Whenever she mentions him my blood boils with anger. All I want is to find that bastard and rip his throat out slowly and painfully so that he suffers as much pain as he caused my Alex. And while he is alive I know Alex will never stop worrying.

I feel a light hand on my shoulder so I stop moving. I need to at least keep calm for her. This is preparation for our wedding, we shouldn't be angry. I take a deep breath before turning around to face Alex. I feel a little guilty when I see her looking up at me with sad eyes.

Alex: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.

Jacob: No, don't apologize. I shouldn't have gotten into an argument with you in the first place. Alex, it kills me when you don't tell me what's on your mind. I'm happy that you told me because knowing this just makes me that more determined to make this wedding so amazing for you so that you can forget everything that's happened the past couple of weeks. After we're married, I am damn sure you'll be at peace about your fears and you'll just move on.

Alex: That's what I want too.

Jacob: Alex, I feel like we keep going in circles. Every good thing that's happened since you got back is ruined by you thinking about him.

Alex: [Frowns] It's not like I want to think about him...

Jacob: I know. I'm positive it's the last thing you want. Just stop worrying.

Alex: I'll try.

Jacob: I promise, when our wedding comes around, you'll forget all of this and be happy.

Alex: I really hope so. I worry about the wedding because I want nothing to go wrong. But I want it to come faster so that I could be proved wrong and could start my life with you.

Jacob: That's exactly what I want to hear, a point for Jacob and a happily ever after for us two.

Alex: [Smiles] Happily ever after sounds about right.

As a smile forms on Alex's lips, I can't help but pull her back into my arms. She lets out a giggle as I pull her close and bring my face down close to her. She tries to move her lips to mine but I move back, giving her a mischievous smile as I do so.

Alex: You're gonna deny me your lips?

Jacob: Yes.

Alex: Well, you're only gonna punish yourself.

Jacob: How so?

Alex: Because then you won't get my lips either!

Jacob: [Smirks] I don't get your lips, I take them.

Alex looks at me with confusion; I suppress a laugh as I move back down to tackle her lips with mine. I smile through our lips as I feel Alex's worries melt away and instead her thought become intoxicated with the thought of my lips being on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>I SOOOOO apologize for the super long wait. I have been exhausted with the past two weeks, I'm lucky I got on at all.<br>In good news though, I FINALLY wrote a few chapters last week. I'm excited for those chapters, know you guys will be too! :D  
>Also, I promise I'll stop with the Daniel-conversations for some time. I don't have time for them anyway, need to get on to better things!<br>I'll hopefully update as soon as I can and write some more before then. I so appreciate you guys's patience.  
><strong>**As another thanks, here is a sneak-peek of some upcoming chapters!  
><strong>

**_Alex: I don't want to.  
><em>****_Emmett: Come on Alex, you have to!  
><em>****_Alex: You can't make me do anything.  
><em>****_Emmett: No, but maybe Carlisle can._**

_**Alana: Hey look, it's the card printing shop!  
><strong>__**Jacob: If we don't find an invitation card for the wedding, I blame you three.  
><strong>__**Seth: What did I do?  
><strong>__**Jacob: You've irritated me to the point that I don't even have the patience to look at all the cards. **_

_**Alex: This place is disgusting.  
><strong>__**Justin: It's a dumpster, what do you expect?  
><strong>__**Alex: Ugh, the things I do for Jacob.  
><strong>__**Justin: Love makes you blind… nose-less in your case.**_

_**Jacob: You risked your life to make me happy.  
><strong>__**Alex: No I didn't.  
><strong>__**Jacob: You did.  
><strong>__**Alex: Maybe a little.  
><strong>__**Jacob: Yeah, a little.  
><strong>__**Alex: But I had my knight in wolfy fur to save me.  
><strong>__**Jacob: Wow, I sound so heroic.  
><strong>__**Alex: That's because you are.**_

_**Harper: Zeke! What are you doing?  
><strong>__**Zeke: Something's going on in the living room.  
><strong>__**Harper: What?  
><strong>__**Zeke: Listen in and you'll find out.  
><strong>__**Harper: I don't want to get caught…  
><strong>__**Zeke: Who cares, what's the worst that can happen? They'll erase our memory?  
><strong>__**Harper: Yeah…**_

_~R~R~R~_

**-kfaatcee- Thanks! :)**

**-Guest- Thanks! Sorry for the wait, hope the sneak peeks made up for it a little?**

**-Avery- There isn't actually. I only post them on this website. But thanks you! :)**

**-Selfan- Thanks. There was a small alone scene here :)**

**-JHABEA143- Lol, well not everyone does, understandable. And yeah, it's posted along with the bridesmaid dress and Jacob's wedding band.**

**-ikeea- Thanks! :) Lots to happen but wedding will come :)**

**-Dana1290- Aww, hope your feeling better since then! I'm sorry, Seth and Ness slipped my mind the past few chapters I wrote, though there is Seth.**

**-Damigurl- Ahh, then you're like me. The best part is when you find an amazing dress for an even more amazing deal.**

**-Jazzy93- Damn, it even surprises me. It's been almost two years since I started writing this. And most of these chapters were written withing the first year. So much has happened, I've gained so many more awesome readers like yourself, and I still love this story. I'm really happy to hear that you're proud, it has gone a long way and it's mostly because of readers like you who give me the motivation to keep writing :D **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews and barely any complaints for taking so long to update. You guys's don't know how exhausted I am!  
>My amazing readers, continue to favorite, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	164. Confessions

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alex: I don't want to.

Emmett: Come on Alex, you have to!

Alex: You can't make me do anything.

Emmett: No, but maybe Carlisle can. He put this on my agenda for today, he'll ask me about it later. If I tell him I couldn't get you to do it, he'll just make you do it himself.

Alex: Nooooo!

Emmett: Come on Alex, it's hardly anything.

Alex: It is something!

Emmett: Justin has been bugging me about it for days. Please Alex, just get it over with. Talk to your family and Harper.

Alex: But I don't want so many eyes on me.

Emmett: Fine, I'll make sure it's just your parents, Justin, and Harper. No one else.

Alex: Can you be there too?

Emmett: I don't know…

Alex: Please Emmett, I want you there.

Emmett: [Sighs] Okay, I'll be there with you.

Alex: [Smiles] Thanks Emmett.

Emmett: [Rolls Eyes] Anything for you.

* * *

><p><span>Harper's POV<span>

Here I am, sitting in the Cullen's living room with Justin, Jerry, Theresa, Alex, and I think Emmett? Maybe Jasper? I still haven't figured out which is which even though the two look like complete opposites. Not the point. What should really be my concern is why I have been called to this family talk and Max hasn't. Does this have something to do with me? Does Alex want me to leave? She and I haven't talked at all since she got back and now with her wedding going on she's acting as if I'm not even here. Did I do something wrong? She talks to Theresa, Jerry, and Justin… well mostly just Justin anyway. She never likes talking to her parents.

Justin: Did you call us here to stare at you in silence?

Emmett: No she didn't. Alex.

Alex: I'm working up to it.

Emmett: Work up to it faster.

Alex: What does Edward say about rushing me?

Emmett: Like I care what he says, I don't listen to half the things he tells me.

Alex: Well then, enjoy the conversation he's going to have with you after this.

Emmett: There won't be a conversation.

Alex: He's upstairs in his old bedroom, probably listening in.

Emmett: Dammit, you're right.

Alex: Hah! Enjoy the lecture by Edward!

Emmett: [Rolls eyes] Rushing you.

Alex: [Sighs] Whatever.

Jerry: Can we know why we're here?

Emmett: [Sighs] Alex wants to talk to you guys about why she left home.

Alex: That's beyond rushing me!

Emmett: [Narrows Eyes] Go on Alex.

I turn my attention to Alex, who's still avoiding looking at any of us as she continues to stare at Emmett in irritation. Emmett continues to stare her down with an expression of disapproval. After another minute of silence Alex sighs and turns to face her parents.

Alex: The reason I left home was because I felt that you guys didn't love me that much.

Alex looks down at her hands as she says the last few words. A tear falls down her cheek and falls to her hands. I look at my best friend in complete heartbreak. Why would she ever feel that way? She has the best parents in the world, who care for her so much.

Theresa: Mija? Why would you think that?

Jerry: You know that's not true.

Alex: I know…

Jerry: Then why?

Alex: I don't know.

Emmett: Alex.

Justin: Just tell them.

Theresa: Justin? You know about why she left?

Justin: [Nods] Yeah, Emmett told me about it when he was staying with us.

Theresa: Alex honey, please tell us why you think we don't love you.

A few more tears fall down Alex's cheek. Alex still hadn't looked up, and is now clutching onto Emmett's hand tightly. As I look at Justin, Theresa, and Jerry I realize that there is something odd about this situation. Me. Why am I here? I am not a Russo, and even though the Russos consider me family, this has nothing to do with me. This is about Alex. Am I at fault here?

Harper: Alex… it's because of me, isn't it?

Alex's head shoots ups immediately at my voice. My hear breaks when I see her red eyes staring back at mine. I can't help the tears that now flood my eyes as I stare back at my best friend. I caused Alex to run away from home. The girl who I consider more my family than my own family, I hurt her so much. But how? No, it doesn't matter how. I should have known. She's my best friend; I should have figure it out and never let Alex leave!

Alex: It was stupid.

Harper: No it wasn't. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel like your family doesn't love you. They're your family for heaven's sake!

Alex: [Shakes head] They're our family. I should have realized that, it's just me being stupid.

Harper: No you were not being stupid. No one should ever feel unloved in their own home.

Alex: Exactly.

Alex gives me a knowing look, one that she gave me whenever she visited me at my house growing up. That look always made me feel like it didn't matter that I wasn't happy in my own home. Alex always gave me that look to strengthen me because she knew all the conflict I had with my parents because they were never home. I wish I could have given her that same look to strengthen her so she would had never left. Here I was thinking that Alex brought me to live with her so that we could be together forever, so I'd never have to lose my family. But in the end, I only caused her to lose her own.

Harper: I'm so sorry.

Alex: No, I'm sorry,

Harper: I felt the same in my own home, and yet I never understood you were feeling that way because of me.

Alex: You were only trying to fit into our family, I should have understood that. You never had people there for you all the time, you wanted to be there for us.

Harper: But I wasn't there for you.

My voice cracked by the end of that and my vision blurred as I could no longer hold back the great flow of tears. I felt two arms wrap around me, which only made the tears fall faster, because they were Alex's arms. The arms that hadn't hugged me in so long, how much I missed those arms.

Alex: I'm so sorry Harper. I'm sorry for being so stupid. I should have never been jealous of you. I should have known that my family loves me as much as they love you.

Harper: No, they love you more. You're their daughter!  
>Alex: But you're my sister, so that makes you their daughter too.<p>

Harper: Alex, I missed you so much!

Alex: I missed you too Harper, I missed you too.

* * *

><p><span>Alana's POV<span>

I squeeze Max's hand tightly beside me in response to his squeeze. We've been lying on his bed in silence for hours, just enjoying each other's company. Even though we have been together all summer, it feels like we haven't had any time to just be alone.

Max: What are you thinking?

Alana: About us.

Max: What about us?

Alana: Just, with everything going on, we barely have time alone.

Max: I agree.

Alana: And it's only going to get crazier. Alex and Jacob's wedding is quickly approaching.

Max: It's going to be madness, especially with Alice's planning.

Alana: Soon, we won't even have time to breathe.

Max: At least we can share our last breaths with each other. [Chuckles]

Alana: I'd like that.

Max: Dying because of Alex and Jacob's wedding?

Alana: [Giggles] No, silly! Dying together.

Max: Don't tell me this wedding fever thing is real.

Alana: [Smiles] Maybe it is.

Max: We're too young to think about getting married.

Alana: I know, but when the time comes-

Max: Then we'll talk about getting married. We have a long time coming to think about this. There are a lot more people in line who need to get married before us.

Alana: Like?

Max: Justin and Juliet. I expected them to be married by now. I never expected Alex to get married before Justin.

Alana: Yeah, I agree with that.

Max: And Chase. He's should get married too.

Alana: I don't know what to do with that guy. He finally has a girl of his own, but he doesn't know how to treat her.

Max: Huh?  
>Alana: That stupid Chase, he just doesn't know how to have a girlfriend. Rather than spend time with his girlfriend, he's here helping his best friend with her wedding.<p>

Max: [Chuckles] Guess he wants to die sooner than us. I can hear the headlines now, eighteen year old Chase Riprock died today due to the overbearing planning of his best friend's wedding.

Though I knew he only meant it as a joke, a small part of me was pained by his words. The worst thing that could ever happen to me is losing Chase. I love him so much, and he loves me so much. He has been the most supportive member of my family, always. I can't imagine anything worse than losing him.

Max: Alana, you okay?

Alana: Yeah.

Max: No, you're not okay.

Alana: It's nothing.

Max: If you say it's nothing, it's something.

Alana: [Sighs] I guess I just panicked when you mentioned Chase and death.

Max: I was only joking, sorry-

Alana: Don't be, I just panicked a little. I was overthinking it.

Max: Sorry, I understand what could be going through your minds. It's like when I thought Alex was dead. I can't imagine it, even though for some time, it happened.

Alana: Exactly.

Max: You know what though?

Alana: What?

Max: Alex would never let Chase die in preparation for her wedding. She'd kill him first.

Alana: [Smiles] You know what, knowing Alex, you're probably right.

Max: [Smiles] I am right.

Alana: Well then, we should get up.

Max: [Groans] No, don't leave!

Alana: [Chuckles] Who said anything about leaving?

Max: Then where are you going.

I look at Max with a wide smile as a look of confusion fills his face. I sit up on the bed and looks down at him in amusement as he continues to stare at me with an expression that soon turns to helplessness.

Max: I'm confused, you say you're leaving, but then you're not leaving.

Alana: I said we should get up. Didn't we promise Jacob that we'd help him pick out the wedding invitations today? If he doesn't find the perfect card by tonight, Alice won't let him choose the card, she'll choose herself.

Max: Yeah, I forgot.

Alana: [Smiles] That's what I'm here for, to remind you.

Max: [Raises an eyebrow] I thought you were here to love me?

Alana: That too.

I try to suppress my laughter as Max wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto him. With my face only an inch away from his, I see his eyes staring at my lips almost in a trance.

Max: I want to kiss you so bad

Alana: Then what's stopping you?

Max: My worry that I'll never stop.

Alana: And would that be so bad?

Max: No, I guess it wouldn't.

I run my hands through his hair, tightening my hold on his head, before pressing my lips tightly against his. I feel myself drowning in our kiss as his hands pull me closer and closer to him, and soon I forget what reason we had for not kissing in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! :) Hope you all have had a wonderful week!<br>Here is another chapter. Not really a productive one and it didn't turn out as I planned but I wrote and this is what came out.  
>As a reminder, for those of you who don't know. You can read the first chapter of the sequel to 'History', it is called 'Starting Over' and its been up. <strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-HatersGoing2Hate- Lol, I feel like when things go so slow, that happens. And I've really been dragging it out.**

**-Just Laila- Thanks! And not exactly. I don't plan on having him make an appearance in 'History', but he'll eventually show up in 'Starting Over'**

**-Damigurl- There is for sure a little trouble on the way, but nothing major. Not Daniel. And complaints don't make me take longer. They make me mroe anxious to post, as long as they aren't rude. lol. **

**-Selfan101- No problem, thanks. And yeah, it has been a while. It's the reason I thought I'd put him in there. **

**-Jazzy93- I don't think my exhaustion will end for a long time. Too many 5am shifts. :P But school will eventually start... that should give me a little break. A few more hours of sleep... maybe, lol. Everything that I showed in the sneak peek are all from different chapters though they all are about the next thing thats gonna happen :D**

**-Algerebam- Yes they are a good couple. That's coming up soon, we'll see who wins. ;)**

**-JHABEA143- That's the third review about him. You guys are really nervous about his return. The sneak peeks were supposed to be exciting. **

**-Guest- I wouldn't do that. I'm not a fan of the stories that do that because it complicates things for Alex and Jacob. **

_~R~R~R~_

**I thank you all for reviewing chapter after chapter even though I take so long to update and I promised I would try updating more than twice a week.  
>Maybe once I finish writing 'History' I can just have a marathon... we'll see. I wanna do that but I need to finish this first.<br>Anyway, thanks again and don't forget to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	165. An Old Friend

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Theresa: So I assume you will never think this way again.

Alex: [Smiles] Never, I promise.

I look at Harper with a smile as I say this. Finally, I feel so light now that I've said it all aloud. After Harper calmed down a little, I talked it all through with my parents. I told them about everything from the start and they listened intently. It wasn't that bad really… well, except for the parts where my mom started crying. But that was inevitable. After that, it was all smooth sailing. And what made it better was that Emmett was there the whole time. I would never have gone through this without him… mostly because he made me do it.

Jerry: We're just happy you're okay Alex. We love you so much.

Alex: I love you too dad. I love all of you. I'm so lucky to have all of you in my life.

Harper: And we're lucky to have you.

Alex: Thanks.

Emmett: Well, I can check this off my list of things to do.

Alex: [Frowns] What else is on your list.

Emmett: I need to take you shopping.

Alex: [Groans] What for now?

Emmett: A gift for your husband-to-be.

Alex: [Raises an eyebrow] A gift?

Emmett: [Nods] Yes. He's done so much for you, don't you think you should give him a thoughtful gift to show him that you appreciate everything he's done?

Alex: I guess…

Theresa: I think it's a wonderful idea.

Jerry: Strangely enough, so do I.

Alex: Okay.

Justin: Wait, hold that thought. Mom, dad, don't you guys have a gift for Alex too?

Jerry: Yes, of course! How could we have forgotten!

Alex: You guys have a gift for me?

Theresa: [Smiles] Yes we do!

I look at Justin in curiosity but he gives nothing away as he continues to look at my parents in excitement. His excitement almost makes me want to barf, can't they just give me the gift already! I hate waiting for anything. I'm impatient, they know that. Anyway, I already know they're probably just gonna give me some coupon or wizard text book.

Jerry: Some time before you ran away, your mother and I started working on a scrapbook to gift your brother for his graduation. We went through the attic and found some of my dad's things in there.

Theresa: [Smiles] One of those things was a painting your grandfather had kept in storage to sell later when it was worth more. Well, it is later and it is worth more!

Alex: What are you guys talking about?

Theresa: Your father and I sold the painting for fifty thousand dollars!

Alex: What!  
>Jerry: [Nods] Yes! And well, your mother and I decided to split the money, ten grand for each of us. We want you to take that ten thousand dollars and use it for something to make you happy.<p>

Alex: Wow. Ten thousand dollars?

Theresa: We know that it's probably not that much money compared to what you get here, but we thought that you'd appreciate having some money of your own.

Emmett: Anything that's ours is hers, but I think I understand what you guys mean. This is something that is Alex's by right.

Alex: Wow, I can't even believe this. There is so much I can do with this money! I can build myself an art studio when I go to college. Thanks mom and dad!

This is great! I wanted to get an art studio built in the condo that Jacob and I are renting in San Francisco, but I was worried it would cost too much. Edward and Carlisle helped Jacob find a good job to work at when we move there so that he could pay the rent every month. The condo is fully furnished except for the two bedrooms. Jacob and I already decided how we are going to fix up our bedroom, but the spare room we have no idea what to do with it… well Jacob has no idea what to do with it. But since he won't let me get a job and he refuses to get financial help from anyone, I didn't want to suggest we build an art studio. Now with this ten grand, I can get the best art equipment for school!

As I snap out of thought, I realize everyone is staring at me. I stand up and quickly hug my parents, thanking them once again, and then plant a kiss on both my brother's cheeks. Emmett and Justin stare after me in surprise as I grab Harper by the hand and pull her out of the room. I have much planning to do, and who better to help me than the one person who knows my plans as well as I do.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Alana: Hey, we said we're sorry.

Seth: We remember that you guys said you're sorry, you've said it like a hundred times!

Alana: Then he should forgive us!

Seth: We missed the appointment we had with the wedding invitation printers!

Max: They rescheduled!

Seth: We were lucky they didn't reschedule it to another day!

Alana: But they didn't!

Jacob: Can you three just shut up, I have enough of a headache without this irritating conversation.

Max: What's got you in a bad mood?

Seth: Jake's always in a bad mood when he has to drive someone else's car. Except Alex's.

Jacob: I hate this old thing.

Seth: You're just cranky that it's not your car.

Jacob: I got rid of my car for a good cause, but that doesn't mean I have to like this thing.

Seth: It's not that bad.

Jacob: Remind me how far we had to push this thing yesterday after it broke down outside of town? No wonder Sam keeps this car in the garage all the time, it's a piece of crap.

Seth: That was bad...

Jacob: No amount of strength in the world would make someone not care that they had to push an old truck for three miles!

Seth: If we had just taken a different route, we could have pushed the car without the worry of being exposed.

Jacob: Shut up Seth.

Alana: How was your problem yesterday our fault?

Jacob: [Sighs] It's not, I've just been really irritated since I got rid of my car.

Max: You know, you didn't have to sell your car. Alex would have been fine with a cheaper ring.

Jacob: Two cheap rings? No, I wanted to get Alex the best rings.

Alana: Rings! You already got her wedding ring?!

Jacob: Of course, I wanted to make sure her wedding ring and engagement ring go well together.

Max: But you seem unhappy that you sold your car.

Jacob: I miss my car, but I love Alex more than I miss my car. I'd rather make Alex happy than drive a working car any day.

Seth: Then stop being in such a bad mood. Cheer up, you're getting married!

Jacob: [Smiles] Sure, sure.

Alana: Hey look, it's the card printing shop!

Jacob: If we don't find an invitation card for the wedding, I blame you three.

Seth: What did I do?

Jacob: You've irritated me to the point that I don't even have the patience to look at all the cards.

Seth: [Rolls eyes]

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Harper: I think you should have purple chairs with gold pillows by the window. Or the chairs should have a gold lining!

Alex: I like that idea, but I feel like they'll just get covered with paint.

Harper: Why would you get paint on your chairs?

Alex: [Shrugs] You never know.

Harper: I guess. How about plastic chairs?

Alex: [Shakes head] That won't look nice, Jacob won't like it.

Harper: But it's your studio…

Alex: And he'll be hanging out in there with me while I'm painting.

Harper: Okay, just let me look around at a few designs online.

Alex: [Nods] Okay. I'm just going to pick out my easel.

I look back the computer screen to the selection of easels on the art website I've been looking at the past couple of weeks. I've been sneaking looks at this site a lot over the past few weeks with the hope that I'd find something simple to buy to take with me to college. Of course I haven't found anything, but now that I need to decorate a whole studio I really need to get to the shopping.

Harper: Alex? Earth to Alex!

Alex: Sorry, I totally got mesmerized by this website.

Harper: Did you find anything?

Alex: [Shakes head] Not yet. Maybe I can ask Alana and Chase to help out.

Harper: Your friends?

Alex: My best friends.

Harper: Oh…

Alex: Come on Harper, I can have more than one best friend.

Harper: Of course you can. Maybe we can all work on it together.

Alex: [Shrugs] Sure, sounds good.

Harper: And Jacob can help too!

Alex: Why would he help?

I look at Harper in curiosity when she doesn't reply. Harper just stares back at me in confusion. What did I say?

Alex: Why are you looking at me like that?

Harper: Don't you want Jacob to help you design it?

Alex: Why would he care what it looks like?

Harper: Cause it's his apartment too…

Alex: Yeah, but the studio is for me.

Harper: That doesn't seem fair to Jacob.

Alex: He won't care.

Harper: He won't care that you'll turn one of the rooms in an apartment you both live in to a room just for your use.

Alex: [Frowns] I guess you're right. Maybe he can have the garage?

Harper: For what?

Alex: He likes building stuff, like cars.

Harper: Oh, like his car?

Alex: Well… he doesn't really have a car anymore. He sold it.

Harper: Why'd he sell his car?

Alex: To buy me my engagement ring.

Harper: Aww! That's so cute! He sold his car to get you an engagement ring!

Alex: Yeah. I felt bad at first, but he seemed really okay with it.

Harper: Well you're really lucky. I hope that Zeke does something that amazing. Maybe he'll sell one of his collector edition action figures?

Alex: Aren't collector edition action figures really important to nerds?

Harper: Yeah. But you said Jacob is into fixing things, his car must have been his collector edition action figure.

Alex: Jacob is not a nerd.

Harper: But he has his own belongings that are special to him.

Alex: I'm special to him.

Harper: [Chuckles] Of course you're special to him, but something other than you.

Alex: I guess you're right…

Harper: [Smiles] Yeap. Anyway, I promised Zeke that we'd go for a walk before lunch. You mind if we finish this later?

Alex: Yeah, go ahead. I'll try getting Alana and Chase over here by then.

Harper: Sounds good! See you in a bit!

I wave goodbye to Harper with a smile as she grabs her laptop off my bed and exits the room. I quickly grab my wand from under my pillow and use it to shut the door before I look back down at my laptop keyboard. I slowly type in the search words that have been running through my mind in the search bar and wait for the page to load. When the page finally loads I can't help the groan that escapes at the result. Guess this is gonna take a lot longer than I'd like it too…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! It's almost midnight and I am literally about to pass out while a random new backstreet boys song is playing from my laptop.<br>I am not as pleased with this chapter as I was when I wrote it, but I like the Jacob POV. Even thought it's all convo.  
>Does anyone here watch 'Once Upon A Time'? Love that show. I can't wait for it to start again at the end of September! Along with some other shows ;)<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-JHABEA143- I've really been thinking about this and I am gonna keep thinking on it. If I could really imagine her, she would looks like Arianna Grande but would have brown hair. But I wouldn't cast Arianna Grande. I need to keep thinking about this lol. Too tired to think now. :/**

**-AlexUdinov- Thanks! And yeah it would be on private but Alex would get through it with the wiz web.**

**-Algerebam- Hahah, not much excitement in this one, but more to come!**

**-Selfan101- They are really close. It's hard to find friends like that.**

**-Guest- Thanks!**

**-Jazzy93- It's so exhausting, This week I only got three, but it's still tiring. Especially since I won't fall asleep until really late... like now. **

**-Damigurl- Don't worry about him for now. There is better stuff to go on as 'History' comes to its end. :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for being your usual amazing selves by reviewing! Continue to Fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	166. Honorable

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I sigh and lie back against my pillow. It's been three hours and I still haven't found what I've been looking for. Where could it be? Harper is probably gonna come back soon and she'll wonder why Chase and Alana aren't here yet. But they aren't really my concern right now. I just want to focus on this!

I hear the door to my bedroom slowly turn. I quickly close the web browser before looking back towards the door with a smile. My smile turns into a frown when I realize that it's Justin, not Harper. He being here can only mean that Alice sent him for something related to wedding planning.

Justin: Thanks for the enthusiasm.

Alex: I don't wanna!

Justin: [Raises an eyebrow] You don't even know why I'm here.

Alex: Alice sent you?

Justin: No.

Alex: Emmett or Edward?

Justin: Again, no.

Alex: Hmmm… mom?

Justin: Alex, no one sent me. I'm here to see you.

Alex: Oh…

Justin: Yeah. You've had yourself holed up in here for a while now. What's up?

Alex: Nothing! Just working on something.

Justin: And what could this something you're working on be?

Alex: [Frowns] None of your business.

Justin: Come on Alex.

Alex: [Sighs] Fine.

I scoot over on my bed and pat the spot beside me. Justin shuts the door behind him before walking over to my bed to join me. As I wait for him to take a seat. I reload the webpage I was on only moments ago. When the page loads, I look at Justin expectantly.

Justin: What is this?

Alex: A car…

Justin: I know that, but why are you looking up this junky car?

Alex: It's not junky!

Justin: Okay… what's not junky about it?

Alex: Jacob fixed it up.

Justin: So?

Alex: It was really special to him and he sold it to buy me an engagement ring.

Justin: Wow, that was nice of him.

Alex: [Smiles] I know, which is why I want to do something for him. I want to buy him back his car with the money I inherited.

Justin: Really? Alex, you sure you want to do that?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah. I mean, what else would I do with the money? Carlisle is already paying for both my wedding and a little bit of college and I have some art scholarships to pay the rest, Jacob insists on paying for our place in California, and I really don't need ten grand at the moment.

Justin: So you want to buy him this car?

Alex: It means a lot to him and he sold it so that he could make me his wife. If you knew how much that car meant to him, you'd understand how much of a big deal it is that he sold it for me.

Justin: Alex, this is actually the most selfless thing you've ever done.

Alex: [Smiles] I'll do anything for Jacob.

Justin: [Smiles] Then I guess I'd better help you find that car.

I nod at Justin and hand him my laptop with a smile. He takes it and immediately gets down to work. I grab my phone from beside me and begin to do the same on the phone web browser. In only a few hours that car will be in my possession, and pretty soon it will be in your possession, I promise Jacob.

* * *

><p><span>Carlisle's POV<span>

Jerry: Well, I'm exhausted. Who would have thought that picking out the menu for the reception would be this hard?

Esme: Charlie had as much trouble when we were doing this for Bella and Edward's wedding.

Jerry: I can see why.

Theresa: At least it's done. It's one more thing that we can cross of the long list of things to do before the wedding.

Esme: Is the invitation list done on your side? We have to mail those out by the end of the week. Jacob is going to have the invitations picked out today.

Theresa: Has the date been officially set yet?

Esme: Not yet, but we should also know that when the invitations are sent out this weekend. Alice wants everyone to find out when the special day is at the same time.

Theresa: [Smiles] That's a great idea.

Jerry: Carlisle, you haven't said anything this whole time.

Carlisle: [Smiles] My apologies, nothing came to mind.

Jerry: Apology accepted. Carlisle, I'm happy it's just the four of us. I wanted to talk to you about something.

I look at Jerry and a sort of worry passes through me from the look of his expression. Is something wrong? I take a look at Esme to find her looking at Jerry in as much concern. She also senses something is wrong.

Jerry: [Smiles] You two seem anxious, don't worry, it's nothing serious.

Carlisle: You can never be too relaxed. [Sighs] I feel like every time I turn around, something wrong happens. I guess I'm used to hearing disturbing news.

Jerry: Well, you'll be happy to know, this is far from disturbing. It's about the wedding.

Carlisle: Okay.

Jerry: Well, as you know, when the bride walks down the aisle she is accompanied by her father.

Carlisle: I am aware.

Jerry: Well, I know that you have been like a father to Alex these past couple of months.

Carlisle: [Smiles] Of course, I consider her my youngest daughter.

Jerry: [Smiles] I'm glad to hear that. Well, I was thinking… maybe you'd like to walk her down the aisle.

I can't help but smile as I look at Jerry. Does he really mean this? He would let me walk his only daughter down the aisle on her wedding day? But this is such a great honor. Something every father wishes to do. How could he want to give up this honor to me? I could never accept. I look at Esme beside me, she smiles but I can see in her eyes that she is thinking the same as I am.

Carlisle: Jerry, I am very much honored but I could never take your place as the one to walk Alex down the aisle. That's the right of a father and she only has one.

Jerry: No, you're also her father. She sees you as a second dad so I feel like it doesn't matter if it's you or me doing it.

Carlisle: I could never. I've had many chances to walk both my daughters down the aisle. You will only get one chance to walk Alex down the aisle because she is your only daughter.

Jerry: I know, but-

Carlisle: [Interrupts] No excuses, you must walk Alex down the aisle.

Theresa: Maybe. Or maybe you both can?

Carlisle: What do you mean?

Theresa: [Smiles] We're not really a traditional family anyway, what difference would it make if Alex walks down the aisle with two dads rather than one?

Jerry: [Smiles] That's a great idea!

Esme: Are you sure about this?

Jerry: Of course! And I know Alex will love it.

Carlisle: Jerry, Theresa, you don't know how overjoyed I am by being given this honor.

Jerry: [Smiles] It's the least we can do. You and your family have changed Alex's life. I never thought that a day would come that Alex would be headed off to college married! I thought Alex would spend the rest of her life getting into trouble. You proved me wrong.

Carlisle: Alex is just so special. You can't know what to expect from her.

Esme: Special; that she really is.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Alex: Justin, are you sure this is the place?

Justin: [Nods] Yeah, this is the place.

I frown as I wrap my arms tightly around my body to keep myself from shivering. I made a mistake of leaving the house in a tank top and shorts. How was I supposed to know that it would get cold by the time we drove out here?

After only ten minutes of searching, Justin was able to locate Jacob's car. Some guy working at a dumpster right outside of Forks has been trying to sell it since he bought it off Jacob. Justin made the call and a half hour later we're at the dumpster to meet the guy to buy the car. We stopped at the bank on the way here to cash the check mom and dad gave me. I deposited some of the money onto a savings account, but took the rest to buy back the car. As I stand outside this abandoned dumpster so late in the afternoon, I begin to regret coming here with my wimpy brother.

Justin: Jacob sold his car to a really shady guy.

Alex: You don't know that he's shady.

Justin: He told us to meet him at an abandoned dumpster.

Alex: He works here! He might have just got off work.

Justin: Alex.

Alex: [Sighs] Can we just pay the guy and get going with the car? This place creeps me out!

Justin: That would make the two of us.

I don't push Justin away as he takes a step towards me and places a light hand on my back. I tighten my hold on the bag of money as Justin leads us towards the entrance of the dumpster. We continue to walk into the dumpster in a careful but slow pace. I frown and wrinkle my nose as the smell of rotting food fills my nostrils. I look at Justin with a frown as he looks around in just as much disgust.

Alex: This place is disgusting.

Justin: It's a dumpster, what do you expect.

Alex: Ugh, the things I do for Jacob.

Justin: [Smiles] Love makes you blind… nose-less in your case.

Alex: [Rolls Eyes] Just keep looking for the dude with the car.

We continue to walk forward, my eyes darting all over the place in hopes of finding a person or Jacob's red car. We pass piles and piled of trash and scraps, but we still don't find anyone. As we're about to turn a corner, I stop dead in my tracks and grab onto Justin with my right arm.

Justin: Watch it Alex!

Alex: The car! I see the car!

I look from Jacob's Rabbit to my confused brother in excitement. I point towards the car, prompting Justin to follow my hand. When his eyes fall on the car, his confusion is replaced with relief.

Justin: Finally.

Alex: We finally found it!

Justin: Good. Let's just get this car and go!

Alex: Sounds good to me!

?: Doesn't sound good to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :)<br>Hope you're all doing well.  
>My summer vacation is almost over, some of you may already have reached the end of your summer vacation and are back in school.<br>Well, this sucks... I meant to finish this story by the end of this summer. And... I mean to finish it around chapter 150. Didn't happen...  
>This is a problem because once I start school I will have close to no time to write or update. There might be an update like once a month MAYBE.<br>I don't know what to do. I never expected my summer to be so busy.  
>Anyway, on the upside. September 21st, 2011 is the date I first published 'History' so the anniversary is coming up in 18 days! Woo! Damn... 2 years.<br>Alright, well I need to go find something to do to get me so tired that I fall asleep cause I have work tomorrow :) Enjoy the chapter :D**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Guest- A mini fight with Jacob does sound tempting... but that would ruin the happy wedding atmosphere. ;)**

**-Algerebam- Damn, thats a big plot lol. For 'History' I don't think I can fit that it. But Ill consider it for 'Starting Over'**

**-Isabell Castill- Thanks, nice to here, and thanks so much for reviewing.**

**-Vidya11- Haha, that was a good guess. It's funny that I read your review so many times but I kept skipping the first part lol. But yeah, you're right.**

**-JHABEA143- What do you mean why not Arianna? She's not really a major character. I originally planned a little love triangle with Jacob, Alex, and Chase, but then I changed my mind when I added Alana to the story. So then I made up Alana so Chase wouldn't be the best friend that forever has a crush on Alex. I enjoy little random scenes like that from time to time.**

**-Damigurl- I had him sell the car on the intent of having Alex buy it back. I completely forgot and I was working up to something when it popped into my mind so I was like... yeah, gotta put that in there too before it't too late. Once Upon a Time is awesome! My brother had been bugging me to watch it for month, but I ignored him. I was bored for a few days so I watched a few episodes and I was hooked. Finished watching all of Season 1 and 2 in only a few days. And thank you, you're just as awesome! :)**

**-Dana1290- You poor thing are always getting sick. I know how that is though. This weird weather change can do that to yah. The little Seth scene was just for you ;) I know you've been wanting it. Will try to include some more before I finish writing this!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. You guys have been so patient and I can tell some of you have given up with the slow updates.  
>Don't blame you guys, but for those that are still around, way to go! :D<br>And while you're taking the time to read this, don't forget to fav, follow, and then REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	167. Panic

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

?: Doesn't sound good to me.

I turn around and frown as a man with dark shaggy hair and stained dark jeans and white t-shirt walks up to us. Behind him, two guys in similar attire follow, one with blond hair and a beard, the other with light brown hair. I step back and grab onto Justin's arm as a smirk appears on the face of the two guys in the back. I look at the guy in front of us to see that he isn't smirking with his friends, instead he's frowning at Justin.

?: What are you doing here?

Justin: [Gulp] I talked to someone on the phone about this car.

?: [Nods] Oh, I thought you were coming alone. My name is Jon, this is Ryan and Jesse.

Justin: Nice to meet you, I'm Justin.

Jon: [Smirks] And who will this gal be?

Justin: My little sister Alex.

Jon: Sister? Good, she's was too pretty to be your girlfriend.

Justin: [Frowns] Can we just get down to business? I brought the money.

Jon: Doesn't Alex have anything to say?

Justin: She's okay being silent.

Jon shrugs as he moves a hand to his back pocket and pulls out a few papers and car keys taped to them. He holds it up as he looks at Justin expectantly.

Jon: The papers to the car and the keys.

Justin: We have the money.

Justin looks at me as he extends his hand towards me. I pull the bag off my shoulder and place the straps in Justin's hand. When I look at Jon again, he's eying the bag hungrily.

Jon: Cash? [Smirks] Just how I like it.

Justin: Just trying to finish the transaction sooner so we can get the car.

Jon: What's so special about this car?

Justin: We just want it. Okay?

Jon: [Shrugs] Whatever gets me my money.

Justin moves his hand to mine to remove my hold from his arm. I shake my head in panic and look him in the eyes in terror. I don't want to be away from Justin at the moment. Most guys don't creep me out, but something about these guys and this location just does. How could Jacob stand selling his car to these people?

Justin finally nods back in surrender and looks forward. We take a few steps forward as Jon and his friends do the same. I clutch onto Justin more as his friends get closer and closer. When we're finally in reaching distance, his friends don't stop, they continue until they're both on Jon's side. Jon motions for Justin to hand the money bag to his friends while he turns to face me with a smirk and holds the papers up in front of me.

What happens next happens so fast, I barely have time to process it. As I extend my arm to grab the papers, I feel a hand grab onto that wrist and Justin pull away from me. I look up in horror when I find Jon holding onto my wrist with a conniving smirk. When I look beside me, I see that Justin is no longer there, instead he's being held up against a wall by Jon's friends.

Jon: Now that Justin's out of the way, maybe we can talk?

Alex: I don't want to talk.

Jon: Ah, we hear her voice at last.

A wave of panic hits me when he pulls me forward by the wrist and his free arm wraps around my waist so my body presses against his. I try to get free, but I realize, he's just too strong. I look at his hungry eyes in terror, realizing his face is only inches from mine. I stiffen when I feel his hands move to my back pocket as he slowly inserts the papers into that pocket.

Jon: Can't forget to give you those.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Seth: I think that went well.

Alana: Me too!

Jacob: Well that's good then. You guys think that Alex will like the card?

Alana: She'll love it! Everyone will when they get the invites next week.

Max: The invites are getting sent out so soon?

Jacob: [Nods] Yeah. We'll know the date of our wedding by the end of the week.

Max: That's awesome.

Jacob: Alana, I'm leaving the responsibility of getting the sample card to Alice to you. No one else can see this card before Alice.

Alana: Yes, sir!

Jacob: [Shakes head] You definitely are Alex's best friend.

Seth: Hey, isn't that Alex's car?

I immediately screech the car to a halt and look to the side of the road to find that very-familiar car really parked is on the side of the road. When I look up, I try to keep calm as I realize where we are. This is that dumpster that sleezy guy Jon works at. What would Alex be doing here? Maybe it's not her, maybe someone borrowed her car? But even then… what would any of the Cullens come here?

Seth: That is Alex's car. Why is she here?

Jacob: I don't know, but we're about to find out. Max, you stay here with Alana. Keep the doors locked.

Max nods towards me as I quickly jump out of the car and slam the door closed. I don't wait for Seth, but only moments later he's by my side.

Seth: This is really a shady place for anyone to be, let alone Alex.

Jacob: I really hope it's not Alex who's here though. The guys who work here are complete bastards.

Seth: You know them?

Jacob: [Nods] Yeah. And I really wish I didn't.

I begin to run as I catch a whiff of Alex's scent. Seth's look turns to both concern and determination as he matches my speed. I catch another scent, Justin's, as we get closer to where I located Alex's scent.

When we reach the scent I stop. I look around until my eyes fall on Jon with his arms wrapped around a girl. No, my girl. I feel the insides of my body begin to boil as I run straight towards Jon and tackle him to the wall.

I feel a bit of relief as my fist first hits his jaw. After that I can't stop the punch after punch that hits his face and begins the bloodbath in front of me. He dared to touch my Alex. Who the hell does this lowlife think he is? I feel a punch hit my gut, but it doesn't faze me. Each punch I try to make stronger and stronger. Just looking at him makes the image of his arms around Alex's body pop into my mind. It makes my blood boil just thinking about it.

Another punch and he topples over and hits the floor. I stand over him as he coughs blood onto the already bloodied concrete. I kick him in the stomach as he lies on his side facing me. The kick causes him to fall onto his back. He lies on the floor in exhaustion as I step around him and grab him by the collar. Pulling him back up once again, I push him against the wall. My fist hits his stomach this time, adding more pain where I kicked him only seconds ago. The punch causes him to cough up more blood. I step back so the blood hits the floor, not wanting any part of this scumbag on me.

I'm about to set out for another blow to the jaw but am roughly pulled away by the shoulder. I begin to shake as I look at his bloody body standing against the wall, barely able to stand at all. He deserves so much more pain. He deserves to have those arms of his broken off for touching Alex, even for the slightest amount of time.

Seth: Jake, you need to calm down. You'll kill him.

I continue to stare down Jon as he looks to the ground in exhaustion. He finally looks at me and his eyes turn to surprise as our eyes meet; the surprise of knowing who the hell's girl this dumbass just tried to mess with.

Jon: Jake. Wh-what brings you here?

Jacob: You dared to touch her?!

Jon: We were just talking, right Alex?

Jacob: Don't talk to her!

Jon: Okay, okay. Look, I don't want any trouble. Just take the car and go. I got my money.

Jacob: If I ever see you near her again-

Jon: You won't! I'd never touch your girl Jake, I had no idea-

Jacob: Now you do.

I turn around and my eyes search the area for her. I find Alex sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around herself. I walk over to her and lift her into my arms, avoiding her eyes as I try to hold down my anger. Is she this stupid? Coming to an abandoned dumpster outside of town with only her brother? If Seth hadn't seen her car, we would have never known!

Seth: Why don't you drive Alex home in her car? I'll drive the truck.

Jacob: Thanks.

Seth: Justin-

Justin: I'll drive the other car, if that's okay. The keys are on the ground.

Seth: What-

I don't hear the rest of their conversation as I continue to walk towards the exit of the dumpster. Though Alex shakes in my arms, she doesn't let out the slightest noise, and she doesn't lift her head to look at me. I don't say anything to her either. I just need her not in my arms when I talk to her. I just can't see any reason for me to not blow up at her right now.

When my eyes fall on the exit, I increase my speed to get out faster. I briefly look over to the truck to Alana and Max and hold up my hand in protest as they both look back at us in surprise. They will have to wait. I quickly open the passenger door to Alex's car and place her in it before running over to the other side to take the wheel. I don't wait for Seth and Justin to come out as I turn on the car and pull onto the road.

As I drive on the road I don't know where to start. Why was she there? How could she be so stupid to go alone with Justin? But there is no way for me to ask without losing my cool.

Alex: I'm sorry.

I turn my eyes to Alex. She has her hand on her lap and her head looking straight at them. She slowly lifts her head to look at me. Her eyes are red and in danger of breaking into tears. I look away, not wanting to turn from anger to sympathy. I can't sympathize with her every time she goes off and does something stupid.

Alex: I just wanted to get you a gift.

Jacob: Getting me pissed off so that I can beat up a loser is not a gift.

Alex: I didn't want any trouble; I just wanted to get your car back.

Jacob: My car?! You went there for the rabbit!?

I bring the car to a screeching halt before turning myself towards Alex. She cringes back as her eyes meet mine. She looks almost scared. I sigh and lean back against the car seat, closing my eyes and taking even breaths to calm myself. I can't just lose my cool like this, I am scaring her. I can't scare her.

I feel a light hand rest on my shoulder seconds later, but I don't open my eyes yet.

Alex: You okay?

Jacob: I just don't know what to do with you.

Alex: I thought you'd be happy I got your car back. I used some inheritance money my parents gave me to get it back for you.

I open my eyes and find Alex leaning over me from the passenger seat. I sigh and motion her to sit back down so I can turn to face her. She slowly does so, her eyes not leaving mine.

Jacob: I'm happy that you'd do such a nice thing for me Alex, but I care about your safety more than I care about some stupid car.

Alex: I didn't know that it would be dangerous. How was I supposed to know that you sold your car to that kind of person?

Jacob: [Sighs] I know you didn't know. But didn't you or Justin think that going to a dumpster outside of town alone wasn't a good idea?

Alex: I guess we didn't think that through so thoroughly.

Jacob: Yeah, you didn't.

Alex: I'm sorry.

Jacob: [Smiles] I can't even be mad at you after hearing your reason for going there. You risked your life to make me happy.

Alex: [Blushes] No I didn't.

Jacob: You did.

Alex: Maybe a little.

Jacob: [Chuckles] Yeah, a little.

Alex: But I had my knight in wolfy fur to save me.

Jacob: [Rolls eyes] Wow, I sound so heroic.

Alex: That's because you are.

Alex leans forward and wraps her arms around my neck. With her face only inches from mine, she leans forward and brings her lips to mine. As a few sparks begin to flow through me, I find my hand pulling the keys out of the ignition before both hands wrap around Alex's waist and pull her towards me. I think I just added 'making out with a gorgeous wizard' on my list of things to do today.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my readers :)<strong>

**I know it's been SOOO long since I've posted but I've been way too busy with school.  
>Since the start of the summer I have not gotten around to write 'History' or ENWIS. I did write a few chapters of 'Starting Over' though.<br>Kinda pointless since I gotta finish 'History' first. But at least I'll have something to post when the time comes ;)  
>For my ENWIS readers, message me to remind me to post a new chapter of ENWIS for the second anniversary (Jan 10). If I remember I will!<br>**

**For my 'History' readers, I haven't been getting as many favs and follows or even reviews for 'Starting Over'.  
>It's the sequel, so it's part 2 of 'History'. Please read it, follow it, fav it, and of course review what you think! :)<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Jazzy93- It totally slipped my mind to post on the Anniversary thought I really wanted to. And yeah, sadly 'History' is on hold until further notice. But I'm happy to hear you will wait patiently. I really appreciate it. :)**

**-Guest- It's been longer than a month, hope you're still around. I like your prediction though, shoulda done that and ended the whole Daniel thing all at once.**

**-Selfan101- Reading you guys's reviews only makes me wish I made him the guy. But that would be so soon. **

**-Taylena4ever- Thanks. Damn, you're all thinking it's him for some reason.**

**-JHABEA143- Thanks, happy to know you liked it. Don't worry, it's not. **

**-Algerebam- Happy super belated birthday! I didn't even get to post on the anniversary cause I was so busy getting ready for school and working**

**-Damigurl- You're the only one who listened when I said it won't be him for a long time. Happy belated birthday btw! Wish I posted that day.**

**-Dana1290- Get well soon then! It's the cold season now too, must be a pain :/ Message me the day before or week of the ENWIS anniversary, I will write a chapter and post it. I just forget these things with so much other things to do. **

**-HaterGoing2Hate- Sorry for the long wait! It's here so don't hate! ;) Hehe, rhymes. **

**-Mixer4Life6- Happy to hear you like my story! Happy to see a new reader after such a long time :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for being patient with my extended hold. The story is gonna stay on hold but I will post when I can...  
>And as always, continue to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	168. Selfless

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Harper's POV<span>

Zeke: Do you think they'll let me wear a slime-green colored shirt instead of the baby blue one to the wedding?

Harper: Not really…

Zeke: [Frowns] Dammit.

Harper: [Chuckles] And if you change your shirt, I have to change my dress.

Zeke: Would that be so bad?

Harper: Zeke, I'm not wearing a slime-green colored dress to my best friend's wedding unless Alice lets us change the theme of the wedding to fruit. In that case, I would be in a lime-themed dress.

Zeke: [Frowns] Fine.

Harper: I wonder what's taking Alex so long. She told me she was going out with Justin to run a quick errand.

Zeke: [Shrugs] Did you need her for something?

Harper: No, but she wanted her friends and I to help her design a studio for her and Jacob's place. I thought it would be a great opportunity for me to get to know her friends.

Zeke: Maybe she got held up?

Harper: By what?

Zeke: Hmmm… I got it! Aliens! It's the only thing that makes sense.

Harper: [Shakes head] Zeke… no.

Zeke: Come on, think about it! An abandoned town like Forks has to have aliens!

Harper: Or… they don't.

Zeke: If wizards, vampires, and werewolves exist, why can't aliens?

Harper: I'm not saying they don't exist, but aliens in Forks? And what's the chance that they decided to kidnap Alex and Justin?

Zeke: Not kidnap, abduct!

Harper: You sound crazy.

Zeke: No, how brilliant I am is crazy!

Harper: Maybe you're just hungry. Sometimes your imagination tends to run a little more wild than normal when you're hungry.

Zeke: [Frowns] You always disregard my alien theories.

Harper: [Smiles] It's only because I love you.

I extend my hand towards Zeke as I stand up off the sofa. He stares at my hand with a frown but takes it anyway as he stands up. Poor thing, he looks like a little kid who just got told that they can't have the toy they wanted from the toy store. An alien is as good as a toy… for Zeke.

Zeke: Hold up.

Zeke stops and pulls me back just as we're about to turn the corner leading to the kitchen. I turn to Zeke in to confusion to find his other hand pressed against the wall right beside his ear as if he's trying to listen in to the conversation happening on the other side. Is he eavesdropping on someone?

Harper: Zeke! What are you doing?

Zeke: Something's going on in the living room.

Harper: What?

Zeke: Listen in and you'll find out.

Harper: I don't want to get caught…

Zeke: Who cares, what's the worst that can happen? They'll erase our memory?

Harper: [Rolls eyes] Yeah…

I look at Zeke then at the wall in worry. I'm not used to doing anything like this with Zeke. Usually Alex is the one having me do this stuff. And she knows how to get us out of trouble if we get caught. Will Zeke be able to do that.

Zeke: Come on.

I sigh and lean myself against the wall, pressing my ear to it so that I can listen in. I'm surprised to find that the wall is actually so thin that we can hear the conversation quite well. I hear a few introductions by Jerry and the voice of an older man who's voice I don't recognize.

_?: Sorry to drop in like this Jerry, but it has come to my attention that all your kids are now eligible to compete in the wizard competition._

_Jerry: What? Really!?_

_?: Yes it's quite true. The only missing qualification was Alex's. She needed to carry out a selfless act, which she has finally done._

_Jerry: Alex? Selfless! How?_

_?: It has come to my attention that Alex is going to get married soon to a young man living in this very town. And, that that young man sold his vehicle to purchase an engagement ring for her._

_Carlisle: Yes, Alex told us about that._

_?: And today Alex inherited a good sum of money, am I correct?_

_Jerry: Yes you are correct; she's going to use it to build herself a studio._

_?: Actually, she just used a great amount of that money to rebuy her fiancé's vehicle._

_Jerry: She did?_

_?: Yes, and it was completely her decision to do so. _

_Carlisle: That is not surprising, Alex loves Jacob very much._

_?: Well, her love today has shown that she can be selfless, which is a very important quality that a family wizard must possess. It's official, the Russo family wizard competition will begin immediately when Justin, Alex, and Max Russo return to this house._

_Jerry: Wow. We're going to know who the family wizard is going to be very soon._

_?: Very soon indeed._

The family wizard competition? That's going to be today! Alex might or might not be the family wizard after this. She'll be devastated. I have to go find her!

Zeke: Woah. Can you believe this?

Harper: We have no time to waste; we need to go tell Justin and Alex!

Zeke: Why?

Harper: So they're ready!

Zeke: For what?

Harper: The most important competition of their lives!

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I pull away from Jacob with a smirk as the sound of a car horn comes from behind us. He frowns, but sits up anyway to adjust the driver's seat. I settle back into the passenger seat and put on my seatbelt while Jacob turns the car back on.

Jacob: It's Seth. I wonder what took them so long.

Alex: Probably my brother's slow driving; he's driving your car right behind him.

Jacob: If it was me, I would have just let him get lost.

Alex: No you wouldn't.

Jacob: Fine, I wouldn't. But that's only because he's your brother.

Alex: It's surprising that no one else has come on this road, I feel like we've been here for hours.

Jacob: It wasn't hours, it was an hour. And not many people go on this road because it leads to nothing but an abandoned dumpster. [Frowns]

Alex: Well, I'll keep that in mind.

Jacob: You better.

Alex: So how'd your day go?

Jacob: It was irritating at first, but it got a lot better. [Smirks] You?

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Mine was very productive actually. I talked to Harper and my parents this morning, thanks to Emmett, and things are okay with us now.

Jacob: That's great.

Alex: Yeap.

Jacob: Is that it?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah, pretty much. I mean unless you want me to tell you-

Jacob: No, I'd rather not get arrested for killing someone today. Well… just the arrested part, not the killing really.

Alex: Why would you sell your car to someone like that anyway?

Jacob: [Clenches teeth] It wasn't my first choice, but where else can you sell a car last minute.

Alex: Sorry, sorry. Don't get mad, I was just wondering. It's just… you could have just waited to propose to me.

Jacob: Things were a little rocky for us at that time, I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me.

Alex: I already know how much I mean to you.

Jacob: You better.

Alex: Stop 'You better-ing' me!

Jacob: [Chuckles] Okay, okay. Don't get upset.

I shake my head and unbuckle my seatbelt as Jacob pulls into the driveway. On opening the door, I find Jacob already standing on the passenger side of the car. I step out and shut the door behind me, only to be surrounded by Jacob's arms on both sides of me. I lean against the car and stare back at Jacob with amusement.

Alex: Are you waiting for an invitation to come inside?

Jacob: Actually, no. I wanted to give you a proper 'thank you'.

Alex: Thank you? For what?

Jacob: For my car of course. Thank you Alex, you don't know how much this shows me that you love me.

Alex: [Smirks] Was agreeing to marry you not enough?

Jacob: [Chuckles] You know what I mean.

Alex: I love you Jacob.

Jacob: [Smiles] I love you too.

I lean in and plant a quick kiss to Jacob's lips. The kiss is so short, I even find myself frowning when I pull away. No kiss will ever be long enough. I lean back against the car and sigh.

Alex: I should get inside. Alice wants me to help choose the flower arrangements for the reception.

Jacob: Seriously?

Alex: [Nods] Yeah. I don't want any random flowers added to it so I told her I'd do it.

Jacob: Just those dark purple roses?

Alex: Imagine dark purple roses with white roses and a little bit of greenery with white mosquito netting to hold it all in a vase.

Jacob: I'm sure it'll look good.

Alex: [Smiles] It will look perfect.

Jacob: Well then, I'll leave you to that. I wanna head home.

Alex; You won't come in?

Jacob: [Shakes head] Next time.

Alex: Okay.

I lean forward towards his arms for a hug, breathing in his scent as I do this. I love being in his arms, it always feels so good. It feels at home. Soon I'll wake up and go to bed every night in his arms.

Jacob hugs me back, burying his face in my hair like he always does, but pulls away a while later when the sound of a car horn comes from behind us. We both turn around as Max and Alana hop out of the back of Sam's truck. Seth waves at us from driver's seat and then points to the car behind him driven by Justin.

Alex: Your rabbit awaits!

Jacob: Hopefully your brother hasn't hurt it in anyway.

Alex: He drives too slow to cause any damage.

Jacob: I was worried he was driving way slower than the engine is used to.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Bye Jacob.

Jacob: [Smirks] By babe.

Jacob gently places his hands on my cheeks as he leans in to plant a kiss on my forehead. I give him a smile in return before he jogs over to his car. Alana and Max walk over to me and stand on both sides of me as we watch Jacob and Justin switch places. Jacob waves over to us one last time before he pulls out of the driveway.

Alana: How sweet.

Alex: What?

Alana: That you got him the car. He's been having a really hard time with Sam's car.

Alex: He has? Why didn't he tell me about this?

Max: Probably so you wouldn't feel bad. But who cares? Now he doesn't have to worry about it.

Alex: Yeah, I guess. But I really wish he talked to me about it.

Justin: It's in the past Alex, just be proud that you did such a selfless thing.

Alana: I agree.

Max: I don't think you guys will even need that car until you have kids anyway. Your car or Jacob's motorcycle can get you guys around fine.

Alex: [Blushes] Shut-up Max. No one was talking about kids.

Alana: Aww! I love babies! I'll be over at your house every day to play with them!

Justin: And I can be there magic instructor!

Alex: Hold up! Who said anything about having babies! We're not even married yet and I'm still not eighteen!

Justin: [Shrugs] Well of course you guys will wait some time before you have a kid… but eventually you'll have one.

Alex: I am not having a discussion with you guys about when we're gonna have kids!

Justin: [Chuckles] Okay, let's leave Alex alone.

Alex: [Nods] Thank you.

I give Justin an appreciative smile before I look towards the house. Just as my eyes fall on it, I see two people rushing out the entrance in haste. And not just any two people, Harper and Zeke. What are they doing?

I look at Justin and find that he also has his eyes focused on them. He looks towards me, his eyes looking just as confused.

Harper: Alex! Justin!

Zeke: Great! Max is here too!

When the two reach us, they both are bent over with their hands on their knees to catch their breaths. Harper looks up in alarm as she tries to speak while Zeke has an excited expression on his face. That dork, nothing can faze him. Though I doubt this can be that serious if Zeke has no worry in the world.

Justin: Guys, what's wrong.

Zeke: There's this dude and he was talking to your dad and Carlisle!

Justin: Who was he?

Zeke: [Shrugs] Beats me.

Harper: That's not important! Alex, you're now eligible to take part in the family wizard competition.

Alex: So?

Harper: You were the only one that wasn't eligible before today.

Alex: I still don't understand, what does that mean?

Justin: It means it's time for the family wizard competition.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy all!<br>I know it's been a while. Just been really busy with school. And it doesn't help that I recently required a addiction to 'The Host'.  
>I can't believe it took me so long to watch the movie... if I had watched it sooner I would have read the book a long time ago.<br>Anyway... I had some extra time on my hands so I thought I'd post a chapter. **

_~R~R~R~_

**-HatersGoing2Hate- I really miss writing and updating, I wish I could update more for you guys but school is so time-consuming. **

**-Algerebam- I know, I agree. I guess after a while I lost Alex... I'm gonna try fixing that. **

**-Pinkchic1200- Yeah, magic didn't come to mind at the time cause it was such a shock to her what was going on. And exposing magic.**

**-Damigurl- Yeah, I didn't expect so much time either but it ended up that way. Starting Over is just a chapter and it doesn't give much away.**

**-twilight harry potter101- I will never leave this story hanging. I will eventually ended it, just in time.**

**-Selfan101- Thanks! :) And thanks for reviewing. **

**-Jazzy93- Thanks! You too! I really wish I can update more.**

**-Taylena4Ever- Thanks! I really appreciate it. I've been disliking the recent chapters I've posted, except 168.**

**-JHABEA143- Awww, how awesome to hear that. I'm sorry there weren't more emails. :(**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! A little less than normal, but still happy with the turnout cause I know it took me a long time to update.  
>I always appreciate you guys and wanna hear from you so continue to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	169. Qualified

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Justin: It means it's time for the family wizard competition.

It's weird saying it out-loud. The family wizard competition shouldn't scare me, especially since it won't be my first time taking part in it. But even then, I can feel the goosebumps that have risen on my arm, the ones that come out with the fear of my loss. What if I lose again?

I look at my sister, who's now standing completely frozen as she stares straight in front of her. And though she's facing Harper, it looks like she's staring right through her. She must be in as much shock as I am. I never expected it to come soon, eventually, but not so soon. We'd always been ready for this, looking forward to it. But why don't we welcome it today?

Max: Well, I'm up for this! I didn't even get the chance last time.

Alana: Wow, this is so exciting! I'll get to watch a wizard competition live for the first time in my life! Alex? Justin?

Alex: I'm fine, this is just so sudden.

Justin: Agreed. Harper, thanks for warning us. I wouldn't want to give this reaction to Professor Crumbs and our parents.

Alex: Me too. Thanks Harper.

Harper: You can thank Zeke! He's the one who suggested we eavesdrop on their conversation in the first place.

Zeke: [Frowns] I was so sure they were talking about your abduction.

Alex: What?

Justin: Ignore him. It's just another one of his alien theories.

I definitely don't have time for one of Zeke's Alien theories right now; I need to focus on this competition. The many months of Alex being gone really got me behind in the competition. I was so busy trying to find my sister that I was barely paying attention in class. Thankfully, Alex was already behind and she's probably only focused on the things I've already mastered by now with Edward's help.

Max: Shouldn't we go inside so we can get to this competition?

Alex: Max is right, we should get inside. No use putting it off.

Harper: I just want to say, good luck to all of you. May the most qualified wizard win!

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Well in that case it's Justin. Lucky for Max and I, qualification isn't the only thing that matters in this competition. Right Justin?

Justin: [Nods] She's right about that. Qualifications weren't what helped her win the first time around.

Alex: [Smiles] So we'll let destiny run its course. Someone will win.

Justin: [Nods] Yeah. Let's get inside.

I extend both my hands, one towards my brother, and the other towards my sister. I look to Max on my right to see him looking at me with determination. He takes my hands and nods towards me before I turn to Alex. Alex looks at me with the same determination as she also takes my hand; I nod towards her with the same expression. As long as we are all ready, we can make it through to the end.

I take the first step with my brother and sister's hands in mine. We are ready, for the most important competition of our lives. The one that will decide which one of us will be the family wizard. After today everything changes, after today only one person will be a wizard.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Emmett: What took you guys so long?

Alex: We got held up…

Emmett nods as I walk past him and he closes the door behind us. I release Justin's hand and scan the front entrance of the house with curiosity. The house seems so quiet.

Emmett: They're waiting for you in the living room.

Alex: They've been waiting for us?

Emmett: [Nods] For a while now. You should get going.

Alex: Okay, thank Emmett.

Just as I'm about to turn away from Emmett I feel his cold hand grab onto mine. I turn back towards him in surprise of both the icy feeling of his hand and the interruption.

Emmett: Good luck Alex, I hope you win.

Alex: [Smiles] Thank you.

Justin: Do you know where Juliet is?

Emmett: She's in the living room with them, waiting for you three.

Justin: [Nods] It's good to know she'll be at the competition to support me.

Emmett: Alex, we'll be supporting you in spirit.

Alex: You guys aren't coming?

Emmett: It won't be right, us being different vampires and all. But don't worry, we'll send Chase to represent us.

Alex: [Smiles] Thanks. And I know you guys will always be cheering me on from afar.

Emmett: [Smirks] Make Edward proud.

Alex: I will.

* * *

><p><span>Seth's POV<span>

Seth: No, I understand Edward. I'll come visit her later when everything has settled down.

_Edward: Thanks Seth, I appreciate it._

Seth: Send Nessie my love.

_Edward: I will Seth, goodbye_.

Seth: Bye.

I sigh as I move the phone away from my ear and place it beside me. I lean back onto the sofa in the Black living room as I stare at the ceiling in defeat. I had today planned out so well. Go with Jake, Max, and Alana to get the wedding invitations, hang out at Jake's for some time with Mason and Leah, then spend the afternoon with Nessie. But with the wizard competition popping up out of nowhere, Edward thinks its best I don't come today. Now what do I do?

Leah: Why the long face little brother?

Seth: I'm not gonna see Nessie today.

Mason: Why not?

I look towards the two and frown as I see them settle down on the sofa while they hold hands. Leah and Mason are always together, Sam and Emily are always together, Jake and Alex are soon always going to be together… that just leaves me. I'll always have the limitations. I don't need anything romantic, she's a kid! But I do want to be around Nessie a lot more.

Seth: The Cullen's want the house to stay clear today, family only.

Mason: But Renesmee is your imprint.

Seth: I know, but the reason they don't want me there has nothing to do with her.

Mason: Wedding planning?

Seth: No, the wedding is hardly a good enough reason-

Jacob: Ouch, didn't know my wedding wasn't important.

I roll my eyes as Jacob walks into the living room with a towel on his arm. He sits down on a chair as he dabs the towel at his head and looks at me with a smirk.

Jacob: I'm just kidding. Why won't they let you see Nessie?

Seth: Edward said something about the wizard competition and an old wizard showing up; they just want the house clear for today.

Jacob: The wizard competition? As in the one that decides if Alex keeps her powers or loses them to one of her brothers?

Seth: [Nods] Yeah, that.

Jacob: Why wouldn't Alex tell me that was today?

Seth: [Shrugs] Beats me. I wish she did so I wouldn't have been so excited about my plans to visit Nessie.

Jacob: I thought Alex would at least tell me about such a big event in her life.

Mason: Well… she can't really tell you about it.

Jacob: I already know about her powers.

Mason: [Shakes head] It's not because of that. No one knows when the wizard competition happens. Once all the wizards in the family are qualified, the competition begins. I bet you Alex and her brothers were as surprised to hear about this as you are.

Leah: So the last sibling is finally qualified for the competition.

Mason: [Nods] Yeah. And because of that, Professor Crumbs must have shown up.

Jacob: Professor Crumbs?

Mason: The old man. He's headmaster of Wiztech so he keeps track of Alex, Justin, and Max's wizard training. He'd be first to know if the wizard competition was to happen.

Jacob: [Nods] Which is why he's here.

Mason: Precisely.

Jacob: I should go be there with Alex.

Seth: What makes you think you can go?

Jacob: [Smiles] Because this does involve me. Alex is going to be my wife, what better way for me to show her I'll always be there for her than to be by her side during the most important competition of her life.

Seth: Then you better get over there.

Mason: And fast, before they go to the Wizards World.

Jacob: [Stands up] Yeah, I'll catch you guys later.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Professor Crumbs: Alex, Justin, Max, nice of you three to join us.

Justin: Welcome to Forks Professor Crumbs, we're glad to see you.

Justin steps towards Professor Crumbs and extends his now-free hand, Professor crumbs takes it and shakes it as he looks back at Justin with a warm smile.

Professor Crumbs: Thank you Justin, it's nice to see you too.

Justin steps back as Professor Crumbs turns to look towards me. His eyes light up as they spot me standing behind my brother. The old man always did get excited when he saw me. I guess he really does enjoy all the trouble we get into when I had detention as Wiztech.

Alex: Hey Professor Crumbs.

Professor Crumbs: Alex Russo, it has been a long time.

Alex: [Nods] Yes, I know.

Professor Crumbs: [Smiles] I'm happy to see you are well. And, I heard about your engagement, congratulations are in order.

Alex: Thanks Professor.

Professor Crumbs: Your welcome. I expect to see an invitation in my wizard mail soon?

Alex: Of course. They will be sent out this weekend.

Professor Crumbs: Splendid.

Professor Crumbs turns to the last of us three, Max. He also shakes hands with Max and a quick exchange of 'hello' is said before Professor Crumbs turns back to look at Justin and me.

Professor Crumbs: I have come to tell you three that the day we have all been waiting for has finally arrived. Alex has finally carried out a selfless task without using magic, which was the last requirement she needed to complete to be qualified for the family wizard competition.

Jerry: [Smiles] Good job Alex!

Professor Crumbs: Indeed.

Jerry: Finally we'll know who the family wizard is going to be!

Max: So… when does this competition begin? Do I have time to make up for the sixteen years I wasn't paying attention?

Professor Crumbs: [Smirks] I believe the competition begins immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<br>I know, I know. It's been a hella long time.  
>School has been crazy and I kinda have had writer blockpickiness.  
>This chapter I originally wrote like last October or something and I also wrote the chapter 170 but haven't wanted to write anything else.<br>To be honest, I don't wanna write the wizard competition. Soooooo...  
>If anyone wants to write it, I'll edit it, post it, and give you credit.<br>I just really have no interest in writing it. It's the only reason I haven't posted in months.  
>I've started writing chapters post-competition and a couple chapters of the sequel...<br>So, if anyone is interested, shoot me a message and I'll send you what I've written so far. You can do what you want with it.  
>I will edit it though, cause I want it to slow with what I'm writing.<br>If no one wants to do it, I'll try and do it but I can't promise anything.  
>Anyway, that's all I really wanted to announce. I've been trying to write something this past week... just hasn't worked out. <strong>

**~R~R~R~**

**-HatersGoing2Hate- Thanks, anything to embarrass Alex a little. Sorry it took so long to update, will try to update more this summer. **

**-PinkChic1200- I read the host and I totally fell in love with it. Seriously obsessed. I bought the book too but still haven't gotten around to reading it :/**

**-DauntlessFangirl4and6- I have no idea, we'll see what someone comes up with, and if no one, I'll see what I come up with :/**

**-Vidya11- That would be a different outcome, sadly I already wrote the chapters following the competition so can't go that route. Nice idea though!**

**-Jazzy93- School is crazy, I expect next year to be worse. Hopefully I can at least finish 'History' this summer... though I said that last summer.**

**-Selfan101- Thanks! We'll see what happens ;)**

**-Mandystar- Thanks, great to hear! Sorry it's been a while since I updates, school has been just so hectic. No school this summer so hope for the best!**

**-Sjolsen12- Thanks, and thanks for reviewing!**

**-Justlaila- Thanks! Sorry for the wait!**

**-Damigurl- Sorry, I kinda did too at some point, but I really do want to end it. I have read Vampire Academy, I really like it! The movie sucked, but the books are pretty good! At the moment my obsession is still The Host and a little bit Divergent (though the ending really made me like it less)**

**-Stephcullen1200- Thanks, gotta continue waiting to find out if she does!**

**-Aurlia- Thanks, and thanks for taking the time to read it!**

**-rebelgirls4563- Awww, it does seem like that at the beginning doesn't it? But it's the same with Bella I guess...**

**-G-Reader- Thanks! You're so sweet! Sorry it took so long to update! :)**

**~R~R~R~**

**Thanks guys for all your patience, you don't even know how much I appreciate it especially since it has been WAY too long since I last posted.  
>Don't hate me cause I really didn't do it purposefully, I just couldn't get myself to write the wizard competition, I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't.<br>Love you guys for your continued support and as always don't forget to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	170. Support

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

As my feet hit the floor from the impact of the flashing spell Professor Crumbs did, I realize that we've arrived in the wizard world. I look around to find myself and my family standing in front of a game show stage. The sound of clapping suddenly comes as Chancellor Rootie Tootietootie appears on the stage with a microphone at hand. Woah… the wizard competition is a game show?

Alex: This is great; I'm great at games shows!

Chancellor Tootietootie: Welcome everyone to the Russo Wizard Competition! As you know, for centuries we have been choosing the family wizard through this competition, thus crushing the dreams of the other siblings. Today we will find out which Russo will be a wizard forever, and which won't! At the end of this competition there will truly be only one wizard standing!

Alex: Wow… I can't believe we made it.

I look beside me to find Alex looking back at me with a smile. When I look on the other side of me, Max is also looking at me the same. We're ready for this day; it's the day we've all been waiting for. Whatever is to come our way, one thing is for sure, we'll always stick together.

* * *

><p><span>Jacob's POV<span>

Jacob: She's gone?

Carlisle: [Nods] Yes, she is. We don't know when they'll be back.

Jacob: She didn't even say goodbye.

Bella: [Smiles] Jake, you're talking as if you're never going to see her again. She'll be back soon.

Jacob: But I thought I could be there for her.

Carlisle: I think it's for the best. Alex needs to focus on this competition.

Jacob: I guess…

Alice: Think of it this way Jacob; she's going to put her full attention on this and when she comes back it will be over for good. No more wizard competition training, no more classes with Edward, no more stress. All she has to do with the rest of her life is spend it with you.

Jacob: That does sound good.

Bella: [Smiles] For both of us. I won't have to share my Edward-time with her and you won't have to share your Alex-time with Edward.

Edward: [Frowns] Alex and I spend time together outside of wizard training.

Alice: Of course you do…

Carlisle: The thing that matters is that you're here waiting for her when she gets back. If she loses, she has you to support her through the transition of being a non-wizard. And if she wins, you'll be here to celebrate with her.

Carlisle looks at me expectantly so I nod towards him in agreement. He isn't wrong, he's actually right. I'd only be a distraction for Alex at the competition. Being here, I can support her without getting in her way. And when she gets back, I'll be here whether the result was good or bad. But I trust my Alex. I know she'll come back as her family wizard.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Chancellor Tootietootie: Alright, so we are going to start round one. Each problem is worth one-hundred and fifty point, I will provide and problem and the person who buzzes in will get the solution. If your answer is correct, you get the points, if not, someone else can buzz in to steal the points. Alright, first problem. You must give put a sweater on your sick wizard friend.

Wait, I know this one. I always use this spell. But then why can't I remember it?!

Justin: [Buzz-in] Cashmereus Appearous!

Chancellor Tootietootie: You need to put a room back together to keep humans from suspecting we're wizards in case of an attack.

Justin: [Buzz-in] Roomius Fixus!

Dammit! I should have known that one too! But this time I didn't even get the chance to think it through. If Justin keeps this up, I'm gonna lose this round.

Chancellor Tootietootie: Correct again! Now for the triple reverse round. I will give you three spells, and you must tell me what they each do. Edgebono utoosis, grapius purplonia, def leppard anamalis.

I know these, I have to know these!

Alex: [Buzz-in] Duplicate an item, turn water into grape juice, and make a leopard appear.

Chancellor Tootietootie: Sorry Alex, that is incorrect.

Max: [Buzz-in] Stupid fly!

Chancellor Tootietootie: Max, do you have an answer?

Max: No, I was hitting the fly.

Chancellor Tootietootie: Did you want to try?

Max: [Shrugs] Why not? Ummm… duplicate an item, turn water into grape juice, and turn myself into a golden retriever.

Chancellor Tootietootie: That is correct!

What? How the heck does Max have more points than me!

Max: Yeah! I'm gonna be the next family wizard!

As Chancellor Tootietootie is about to say something else, Max runs away from the podium and starts running around the stage. I look at Justin in horror as Max begins to chant 'bow down to your next family wizard!' Maybe we should have carefully explained the rules to Max…

Chancellor Tootietootie: I think it's time for a commercial break…

Alex: [Nods] Good idea. Meanwhile, we'll try and explain the rules to Max.

Justin: [Shakes head] If you think that will work.

Alex: If we don't try, we'll never get on with the competition.

Justin: [Frowns] You're right.

Alex: Max! Come back here!

* * *

><p><span>Alana's POV<span>

Max can be so embarrassing sometimes, but at the same time too cute. He thinks he already won. How adorable.

?: You know, if I were you I wouldn't be here.

I smile and turn to my smirking cousin who takes the seat beside me. I link my arm with his and lean my hand on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around me.

Alana: What are you doing here Chase?

Chase: Came here to root for Alex of course. She needs someone here to root for her besides her father.

Alana: What makes you think Mr. Russo is cheering for Alex?

Chase: Because he doesn't want to be liable for her in the future. Magic guarantees that.

Alana: [Nods] That does make sense.

Chase: Looks like you're the only one rooting for Max.

Alana: Huh?

Chase: I saw Juliet outside, and Mrs. Russo is obviously going to cheer for Justin.

Alana: You know what, Max needs only me to cheer for him anyway.

Chase: [Chuckles] That a girl! How are they doing?

Alana: Justin is in the lead, then Max. Alex, unfortunately, hasn't scored any points.

Chase: Max has points and Alex doesn't?

Alana: [Nods] Yeap.

Chase: Alex is probably not happy about this.

Alana: [Nods] She does not look happy. I feel bad; I know she probably wishes Jacob was here.

Chase: Why would you say that?

Alana: I know that if it was my wizard competition, I'd want Max to be there for me.

Chase: Well, Alex isn't you. I'm sure Jacob isn't even on her mind right now. Alex's main focus needs to be the competition, which is why right now her fiancé or her upcoming marriage is the last thing on her mind. Crushing her brothers; that's definitely on her mind.

Alana: [Shrugs] I'm just saying. Look.

I point over to Justin as he scans the room until his eyes fall on Juliet, who is not standing beside the stage. Justin's eyes turn to excitement as he leaves his place in front of the buzzer to run to Juliet and pull her in for a hug. The two share a quick kiss as they stare into each other's eyes in joy. As the two break into sweet conversation, I turn my attention to Alex, who's now looking at the happy couple with a look of sadness.

Chase: I guess you're right.

Alana: I know I'm right.

Chase: She can't lose her focus just because of this.

Alana: What do we do?

Chase: [Raises an eyebrow] We?

Alana: Alex is still my best friend; I want that the competition to be equal.

Chase: How about we show her that Jacob is with her even though he's not physically with her.

Alana: What do you mean?

Chase: Do you have that mirror your parents gave you that lets you see the people close to you as long as they are also in a room with mirrors?

Alana: Yeah… oh! Great idea Chase!

Chase: [Nods] I know.

I grab my bag off the floor and immediately pull out the mirror from my bag. I place the mirror between us and look at Chase who begins to chant the spell.

Chase: Mirrorus Appearus.

As our reflection begins to slowly disappear, I try to focus on Jacob. As soon as I can no longer see my face, an image begins to appear on the mirror and I immediately recognize it as the Cullen's living room.

Chase: There's Jacob! He's at the Cullen's.

Alana: Awww! I think he's waiting for Alex.

Chase: This should really give Alex a boost.

Alex: What will give me a boost?

I look up in excitement to find Alex standing in front of us with a frowning Max beside her. She looks at us curiously, her eyes looking over at the mirror a few times as she does this.

Alex: What are you guys up to?

Alana: We have a surprise for you.

Alex: What kind of surprise?

Alana: Look at this.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I curiously extend my hands towards Alana and Chase, who take the mirror they're holding between them and place it in my hand. I look down at the mirror in curiosity to find the image of Jacob sitting in the Cullen living room with a look of patience on his face. I wonder what he's doing there.

Alana: Isn't it wonderful?

Alex: Isn't what wonderful?

Alana: [Smiles] Don't you see? He's waiting for you.

Alex: So?

Alana: He could be at La Push hanging out with the pack, but instead he's waiting for you to come back from this competition.

Alex: [Smiles] He doesn't have to do that.

Chase: But he is.

I look back down at the mirror with a smile. Jacob is sitting on the couch and staring at a frame in his hand. I know that frame. That's the one Alice put of me in the living room. The picture she took of me at graduation. Jacob is spending his day thinking about me and staring at a picture of me rather than doing something he wants to. Well… maybe he wants to do this, because he loves me. He's so sweet. And here I was, upset that Alana is here with Max and Juliet is here with Justin. Jacob is here for me even though he's not actually here.

Chase: I knew that would work.

Alex: Huh?

Chase: Go and get into that competition. Show them that Alex Russo is made to be the family wizard.

Max: Hey! What about me?

Alana: [Smiles] You too. But remember this, no matter who wins, we still love you both.

Max: But you love me more, right Alana?

Alana: [Rolls eyes] Yes Max, I love you more. Now go!

Max leans forward and quickly pecks Alana on the cheek before speeding back onto the stage. I look back at Alana and Chase with a smile as Chase extends his hand towards the mirror.

Alex: Thanks you two, you guys are great friends.

Alana: The best!

Alex: [Nods] Definitely.

Chase: Go get in it Alex, show them who's boss.

Alex: [Smirks] For sure will!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey All!<br>Can you believe it? I posted a chapter after only a week! Hahah, yeah well I really am excited cause I found someone to help me the competition!  
>The awesome writer who you can thank for helping me get more chapters out is HatersGoing2Hate!<br>She already helped me with finishing chapter 171! It's awesome, you guys will love it! I love it!  
>Anyway, that's it for now. I have some writing to do myself for after the competition so I'm going to get on that.<br>Also, this story is officially not on hold anymore! Even took it out of the description :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**-HatersGoing2Hate- Thank you so much for your help! The awesome chapter you wrote is proof that you'll be here. I so appreciate it! You're the best! :)**

**-Pinkchic1200- Yeah I am! Hopefully some good chapters to come!**

**-StephCullen2000- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing! :)**

**-Vidya11- Lol, yeah I am still around. I just need to get this done because I know for a fact that I won't be able to do anything from September on. I found someone awesome to help me so no worries. I'd be glad to get anyone's help, I doubt you woulda sucked. You're support is enough help though!**

**-DauntlessFanGirl4and6- Yeah, I thought it through and decided that his is something that just needed to be WOWP characters. **

_~R~R~R~**  
><strong>_

**Thanks for everyone who is still around. I really hope some of my other readers will come back soon :)  
>Happy to see the ones that have been constantly here and the ones that have been PMing me to post more chapters.<br>Continue to read, fav, follow, and of course, REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	171. Dragons

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Chancellor Tootietootie: Alright, time to get back to the competition. We have just finished round one where Justin is in the lead followed by Max while Alex is at zero point. But with two more rounds to go, anything can happen and anyone can be the next Russo family wizard!

The Chancellor steps from behind his podium towards my brothers and I. He stops in front of Justin for a moment before moving to me.

Chancellor TootieTootie: The next part of the competition is a timed task. All three of you will set off to complete your task in the allotted time. You'll get points based on how well you perform magic to complete your task, and how long it takes for you to complete the task. If you don't complete the task in time, you automatically are kicked out of the competition.

Alex: What if none of us complete the task?

Chancellor TootieTootie: Simple, then there is no Russo family wizard. The line of wizards in your family ends and that's it. Zippo.

Max: Zippo?

Chancellor TootieTootie: [Nods] Yeap, zippo.

Justin: [Raises eyebrow] Is that legal?

Chancellor TootieTootie: [Shrugs] Don't know. But no one's stopped me yet.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Just tell us the task.

Chancellor TootieTootie: Alright, hold your centaurs. [Snorts] Hey, that was actually funny.

Max: It would have been funnier if you said it to Justin.

Justin: Max-

Chancellor TootieTootie: Why's that Max?

Max: [Smirks] Cause he used to date one.

Justin: Max!

Chancellor TootieTootie: Really Justin? How'd you manage that?

Justin: [Sighs] Can we just get on with the task at hand?

Chancellor TootieTootie: [Shrugs] Suit yourself Justin. Anyway, task. You've got one hour to retrieve a golden egg from a dragon protecting it in three different locations. Each of you will randomly pick the dragon you will have to retrieve the egg from by-

Alex: [Interrupts] Wait! Hold up a sec. Isn't this from a movie or something?

I look at Justin to see him nodding in agreement as he holds his hand to his chin in a concentrative pose. That look he has whenever he's thinking. He seriously needs to rethink that pose; he looks like such a nerd. I wonder what I would look like if I posed like that. I'd probably look just as ridiculous as he does right now… or maybe I'll look cute. I can usually pull off what Justin can't… I mean come on, I'm me.

Justin: Harry Potter!

Alex: Huh?

Justin: The movie, its Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Strange that it took me so long to figure it out. I've seen that movie at least a dozen times. Good job catching that Alex.

Alex: Uhuh… so, why did you guys copy from a nerdy wizard movie?

Chancellor TootieTootie: [Shrugs] In all honesty, I thought we had a lot more time before Alex would become qualified for the wizard competition.

Justin: [Frowns] Are you telling me you guys literally just threw this all together?

Chancellor TootieTootie: [Nods] Yeah, pretty much.

Alex: Just goes to show, I'm not the only lazy one around here.

Chancellor TootieTootie: In my defense, I was positive you weren't ever going to have this competition.

Alex: I really didn't either so you're safe with that comment.

Justin: Are we ready to go now?  
>Chancellor TootieTootie: [Nods] Okay. [Pulls hat out] Just chose from-<br>Max: [Interrupts] Really? A hat?  
>Alex: [Nods and pat Max`s back] I`m going to have to agree with Max on this. You guys really weren`t prepared.<br>Chancellor TootieTootie: [Rolls eyes] Just chose.  
>I shrugged as we all stuck our hands in the hat, picking up a small piece of paper. I unrolled it and raised my eyebrow.<br>Alex: And what is a Zmaj?  
>Max: Exactly. What is a Yslem?<br>Justin: [Looks at Max`s sheet and rolls eyes.] You have yours upside down. [Adjusts paper]  
>Max: [Shrugs] I still can`t understand this. Welsh?<br>Justin: Well, I got something called... the Short Snout.  
>Alex: [Snorts] Your dragon sounds weak.<br>Chancellor TootieTootie: Come on lady and gentlemen, your dragons await.

Chancellor TootieTootie leads us toward a large cave that I now notice has suddenly appeared across the stage. Roars, heavy breathing and the water flowing is the only thing that can be heard. I turn wide-eyed at my brothers to see them just as curious and confused. We soon stop to eye three enormous dragons trapped in three enormous joint cages.

Alex: [Terrified] YOU WANT ME TO RIDE THAT?!  
>Chancellor TootieTootie: Um, yeah. It`s in your waiver-<br>Justin: [Interrupts] What wavier? We didn`t sign a waiver.  
>Alex: [Wide eyes] Are you telling us we could die?!<br>Chancellor TootieTootie: [Chuckles] No, no. We wouldn`t let that happen.

I take a breath of relief on hearing this, only for my breath to give away again as I hear him mutter something under his breath.

Chancellor TootieTootie: [Mutters] I hope.  
>Alex: [Mouth open] Wha-<br>Chancellor TootieTootie: [Interrupts] Good luck! [Leaves room]

Justin and Max's gazes turn from me to the dragons and then at each other.

Max: I guess this determines who keeps their powers.  
>Justin: [Nods] Make the best wizard win.<br>Alex: [Pulls them into a hug] Agree.

We pull apart and turn to the beasts. Not going to lie, I'm scared. Not only because I have to ride a freaking dragon, but because only one of us will become the family wizard. I sure do hope this doesn`t come between our family. We only just reunited.

I look up at my dragon with its pale-green, scaly skin and bright blue wings. Blue flares run down its back and two horns stick out from its head. I hesitate to touch it. It cocks its head at me in wonder.

Alex: [Scared] Nice little...draggy?

Little? This thing was everything but little. I sure hope calling it little doesn't anger him.

Max: [Yells] Hey! Where are my dragon`s wings?

I glance over to the dragon facing Max. It's scales are blue and gold, making the dragon not only stand out but actually look beautiful. It looks back at Mac with a calm and mellow expression.

Alex: Pst. Wanna trade?  
>Max: [Opens mouth]<br>Chancellor TootieTootie: [From intercom] That`s not allowed Mrs. Russo.  
>Alex: Damn.<p>

I look over to Justin`s red, petite dragon and furrow my eyebrows. Was I the only one who got the scary looking dragon?

Chancellor TootieTootie: [From intercom] Hop aboard Russo`s, because your mission starts... now.

A buzzing sound comes from the cliff behind us and I turn to see a timer that had originally displayed sixty begin to tick down. I run over to my dragon and quickly climb onto it. Not an easy task I must say, but I manage after a minute or so.

Max: [Hurried] Wait! Mine`s can`t fly-  
>Justin: [Interrupts] It`s a water dragon, Max.<br>Max: [Embarrassed] Oh. [Chants spell on himself and dives into the water]

I sigh before patting my dragon, signaling it to fly. I squeal at how rocky his take-off skills are and shut my eyes until I feel the flight begin to level off. I soon get used to it and started to think. If Max`s dragon is a water dragon, then his must be in the ocean. So, what does mine do? Just as I look to the dragon to inspect it I see it shoot out shards of ice from its mouth. I smirk in victory at the discovery. Scary dragon means cool dragon, score!

Alex: Amazing. I`m going to call you... Marshmallow. Sounds less scary then you really are.

Okay, okay. So he`s an ice dragon. That`s...good, I guess. So, my egg must be somewhere cold. What`s the coldest place in the wizard world? Come on, think Alex... wait, Brisk Forest. Duh! I`m so smart! I navigate Marshmallow to our destination which I realize isn't far off. I guess the dragon must be from around that are since it's already heading towards there. I can tell we're getting close as the temperature begins to hastily drop.

Marshmallow lands on the icy floor. I slide down, almost landing on my butt, no thanks to the icy, slippery ground. A gust of air blows my hair back and I shiver, causing me to wrap my arms around myself. I could really use some of Jacob`s heat right about now. But, he`d just melt the ice. I frown and grab my wand from my boot, pointed it towards myself.

Alex: Cashmereus Appearus.

A nice warm jacket appears on my body and I sigh in relief. I better hurry before the cold seeps through my two layer jacket.

Careful not to fall, I run through the trees in search of the bird`s nest. Though I know it's not helping, I continuously chant 'Here, birdy, birdy.' I feel ridiculous, but it comforts me so I don't stop.

Alex: [Happily] Thank goodness.

I smile as my eyes fall on the nest. I`ve been looking for this stupid thing forever. I rush towards the nest and spot the gold egg immediately. They stick out like a sore thumb in the blue and white scenery. I scan the area, cautious as this task is looking to be too easy.

When I approach the nest I climb into it and swoop the egg into my arms. Sighing happily, I begin to make my way out of the nest. As my first foot hits the ice again, the sound of a furious roar comes from behind me. My skin turns pale as I slowly look behind my shoulder to see the angry guardian. Man, I should`ve known that I wasn`t getting away that easily.

I stumbl out of the nest and began to run like my life depends on it. Which it does. And of course the ice chooses this moment to not cooperate.

Alex: [Trips] Ouf!

The egg rolls out of my arms and slides across the icy floor. Just my luck. I scramble to my feet and turn to the now-close and even more furious dragon.

Alex: [Takes wand out of boot] Piggly, wiggly, get into the jiggly!

A wave of calmness enters my system as I watch the dragon be silenced by the cherry flavored jello.

Alex: That should keep him- unless he eats right through it!

I watched as the beast, even angrier now burst through my spell and rumbls. Any other spells, Alex. Now would be a good time to use them.

Alex: Gialsjay Timesday!

Everything goes silent as I finally sigh in relief. I stand on my right leg and began to hop around in search of the egg. I check around the snow and the ice covered tree only to find it isn`t there. I lean against the tree for support as I gazed around, biting my bottom lip.

Gotcha.

I hop over to the egg only to realize it's on the edge of a cliff. I have the best luck, right? To make it even better, I once again slip on the ice, breaking the spell. I hurry to scoop the egg up in my arms again and run over to Marshmallow. I pat him rapidly and grip onto his back as he takes off into the sky. Now, this is the part where I should get excited because I`m out of the hell on ice. Oh no. The dragon followed. I didn`t think it was that smart!

I swiftly unzipp my jacket and placed the egg inside before zipping it back up for safe assurance. Marshmallow slows down, giving me time to chant another spell.

Alex: Soap on a rope, soap fall off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that dragon!

I only have a little bit of time, but it should be enough time to get this dragon of my tail. I am alone in this one and am facing a ferocious beast... wait, yeah, you solved it. I watch in amazement as ice appears on the dragon's wings. I raise my eyebrow at Marshmallow as he breaths out more ice and freezes its other wing. I release the spell just as the dragon begins to down to the ground.

It'll be okay, right? The snow will make its fall like landing on pillows, right?  
>I shake my head as Marshmallow started to fly again.<p>

Alex: [Pets Marshmallow] Good, boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey All!<br>Three weeks in a row, impressive, right?  
>Well don't be impressed too much. I didn't write this amazing chapter. This chapter was brought to you by the talented, HatersGoing2Hate.<br>Also, check out her stories. She has a great WOWP/Twilight fanfic!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Pinkchic1200- Jacob is my fav. BTW, I love your profile pic!**

**StephCullen2000- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!**

**M0nsters- Thank you! And will do! :)**

**vidya11- I love wowp, can't believe you haven't watched! It's okay though, people have their own tastes :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**All I can say, is you guys are the best! Hope to see some of the old readers back soon, but I know it's been long, can't blame them.  
>Don't forget to fav and follow if you haven't already and of course REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**

.


	172. And More Dragons

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

No Max, don`t get distracted! I know how cool it is to breathe underwater, but you need to focus on finding that egg!

Max: [Sighs] So, have any idea where a golden eggs might be?

I look at my dragon (who by the way doesn`t have wings, so I don`t know why it`s called a dragon in the first place, but you know whatever.) Obviously, it didn`t speak back which only left me in more confusion than I already was. And I`m already confused a lot.

Max: Dumb non-flying dragon. Doesn`t eve-

I stop myself mid-word to listen when I hear voices coming from nearby. I stop my dragon and look around. Pulling my wand from my back pocket, I mutter a spell.

Max: Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat.  
>Unknown voice 1: I`m bored.<br>Group: Agreed.  
>Unknown voice 2: I wonder what`s it like up there?<p>

I blink at the sound of girls sighing. They sound... depressed. I start to make my way to the voices only to find three ladies with their backs to me. As I approach them I notice something I didn't expect, instead of feet they have finds. They're mermaids. Oh, this just made the competition way more interesting.

The first to notice me is the one with the ginger hair. She squeals so loud, she makes the others jump. She swims over to me and examines my feet, poking them cautiously as she does this. I laugh because, well, they tickle. The other two follow suit in playing with my feet.

Gee, they act like they never seen feet before? ...Oh, wait.

Max: [Tries to control laughing] Um, might want to give me some names before playing with my feet.

The brunette gasps as her eyes move away from my feet for the first time.

Miranda: Oh, sorry. I`m Miranda. [Points to the blonde] That`s Lola. [Points to the ginger.] And that`s Nerissa.  
>Max: [Nods] Max. Hey, have you guy seen a golden egg around here. `Bout `ye high.<br>Lola: [Smirks] Oh, we would be happy to cooperate on one condition.  
>Max: [Raises eyebrow] Which would be?<br>Nerissa: [Speaks really fast] Willing to stay down here forever while we go onto land with our very own feet.

Okay, I`m not the brightest crayon in the crayon box, but that sounded bad. What did Justin say about mermaids? Wanting to eat your soul? No, no. That was what he said about ghosts. Forces riddles on you and if you get them wrong you die? No, that`s not it either. I think that`s a Sphinx. Come on, Max. Think! There`s a brain in there somewhere. My eyes widen when Justin`s words come into my head.

_Justin: Be careful around mermaids, Max. They`ll only use you for your legs by trading places with you._

Oh, crap! I completely forgot. Here I am all friendly with these mermaids who want to take my legs.

I silently kick my dragon as he began to back away.

Max: [Nervously] You know what? I think I`ll just look for the egg myself, but thank you for the offer.  
>Lola: But why Max? Don`t you want the golden egg?<br>Miranda: [Nods] Come on. We`ll show you.  
>Max: I would love to, but I don`t like the way she`s eyeing the lower half of my body. [Points to Nerissa]<br>Miranda: Rissa! You`re messing up everything up!  
>Lola: Yeah, how are we supposed to get his legs when you're eyeing them!?<br>Nerissa: [Rolls eyes] Well, he knows now!

Is this a good time to run-erm, swim? I eye Mr. No-Name, (Hey, I actually like that name. Yeap, that is his name from now on) and find him looking back at me with what I think is the same expression as me. So he also thinks we should get the hell out of here? Smart dragon. We speed off, away from the mermaids as fast as Mr. No Name can go. I look back to find that the girls haven't gotten the hint that I enjoy having my leg and are still speeding after us.

Max: Crap. Crap. Crap!

How are they so fast? Oh, if unlimited powers are worth this... I think I`m getting use to the idea of being a normal person. If it didn`t involve this, I`m all game. I get knocked out of my thoughts when Mr. No-Name comes to an immediate halt. I jolt forward before almost falling off his back.

Max: [Terrified] Why`d you stop?!

He nudges his head to the right as I eyed what he's was looking.

The golden egg.

It sits peacefully in a purple clam that opens and closes every five seconds and is surrounded by yellowish coral. I quickly look behind me to see the mermaids looking at me with clear determination. There is no way I have the time to grab that eggs and make a run for it.

I pull my wand out from my back pocket and scratch my head with the stick. Wasn`t there a spell to stop evil mermaids? Or at least to slow them down? Yes! Yes, there is!

Max: Without wands or cloaks you all turn into slowpokes.

I wave my wand at them and smile in victory at seeing their speed completely slow down. Oh, thank goodness. I can't help it but laugh as I look at them. Hah! Never mess with this wizard!

I turn my attention back to where the egg is and dismount Mr. No-Name.

Feeling my feet touch the ocean floor, I calmly head towards the coral... Just as I'm about to approach it I am abruptly pulled back by my shirt. I sigh in frustration as I twirl around to face the blue and gold dragon.

Max: [Frustrated] What is it now? I`m tired and I just want the stupid egg so I can go home! Mermaids are chasing after me and this spell is only temporary, so I have a limited amount of time and not to mention, all this water is really making me wanna pee right now. So, what is so important that you`re clogging up my bladder?

Mr. No-Name rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to allow a fish to swim in. I open my mouth to say something when he spits the fish out onto the coral which instantly dies at the contact. Holy chestnuts, the coral fried him! They fried Nemo!

Max: Oh, that`s why.

My dragon has a 'duh' look on its face. I'll never admit this aloud, but I think he`s smarter than me... No, I know he`s smarter than me. He was able to point the real challenge in getting these eggs. And here I was thinking it was the creepy mermaids.

I shake my head and dig into my brain for another spell to use.

Max: This terrifying coral is now not, a bunch of rose petals should fill its slot.

I watched as the red-rose petals float up to the surface allowing the egg to be on display clearly.

Max: All right [Claps hands together]

I grab a stick floating around in the water and prop the clam`s jaw open with it to give me easy access to the shiny egg. Snatching it up in my arms, I rush back over to Mr. No-Name.

Max: You`re a cool dragon. Sorry for yelling at you. [Blushes] To the competition!

He just scoops me up on his back as we make our way back to the competition. Well, or so I thought. I jump when I hear a roaring sound from behind me. Did I seriously forget that a dragon was protecting this thing?! How does a person forget those kinds of things?!

Max: Now would be a good time to swim faster or so they say.

Mr. No-Name takes the hint and begins to speed up his pace, getting us farther and farther away from the not-so-nice-looking dragon behind us. I made it this far, please don`t have me get eaten now. Wait, a spell! Duh!

I pull out my wand again as a spell pops into my mind.

Max: Without wands or cloa-

I gasp as the dragon knocks my wand from my hand. No, please don`t break that! That`s like my third one! Mr. No-Name curves sharply, causing me to lose my hold on his back. I slip off his back and fall onto the ground, giving out a big 'Oump' as my back hits the floor.

I expect the dragon to come after me, now that I'm defenseless, but when I open my eyes and look up I find the most awesome sight ever before me! The two dragons are fighting! Yeap, my life is now complete... But, I`d still like to get out of here alive.

While Mr. No-Name continues to stall, I hurry to my feet and swipe up my wand to point at the other dragon.

Max: Without wands or cloaks you all turn into slowpokes!

With the dragon slowed down, Mr. No-Name has the advantage to defeat him in no time.

I rub my back as the pain from the fall hits me, no longer giving attention to the battle going on in the sky. I decide to shake it off once my dragon joins me on the ground. He gives me a worried glance but I just shake my head and climb onto him. Time to get the hell outa here.

Max: [Grinning] To the competition... again!

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Justin: [Panicks] Okay. Easy! Don`t crash! [Groans] Why did they not teach us how to ride a dragon in monster hunting school?

The dragon huffs out smoke from his nose, almost irritated. I`d be irritated too if I had a paranoid boy on my back complaining every step of the way. I wouldn`t be surprised if he 'accidently' dropped me into a volcano. You`d think someone who's sled down a volcano before wouldn`t be scared of riding a dragon. Well… no. I was scared that time too.

I feel the sweat start to trickle down my forehead as it begins to get hot. Why? Of all places, why did mine have to be near volcanoes?

The nest soon comes into sight as I quickly thank the Gods for getting me to my destination sooner.

Justin: [Pointing] Over there!

My dragon stiffly nods and lands on the ground. I slide off his back and onto the rocky surface. I seriously need to hurry because I feel like I`m in an oven, slowly burning to my death. I start to run my way over to the nest when I stumble upon a lava river. I stop, positive its way too far to jump over. Even if it wasn`t, I still wouldn`t jump. I value my life.

Justin: [Pulls wand out] Threemetris Movetris

Once on the other side of the river, I breathe out in relief as I continue my journey to the nest.

Justin: [Scratches head] I could`ve sworn it was around here somewhere.

I saw from above that it was right here...Unless...

Justin: [Takes out wand and points to himself] Go through moe through.

I take a deep breath and walk straight into the volcano that holds the nest. Nice hiding spot. Now that I'm finally here, I have yet another problem on my hands. Good news, I found the egg. Bad news, the dragon is sleeping next to it.

Justin: [Frustrated] You`ve got to be kidding me.

My heart starts to thump louder and louder with each step I take closer to the beast. I freeze when it stirs, but am relieved it doesn`t awake. Come on, I can do it. I chant this to myself as I hesitate to reach for the egg. Once finally in my hands, I quickly ditch the nest and begin to make my way to my own dragon. You know, the less scary one.

My blood turned cold once I heard a ferocious roar from behind me. Run!

But, of course me, Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo has no running coordination, at all. So, I trip. Man, I should`ve taken P.E more seriously. My eyes widen when I spot my egg at the edge, right about to roll into the lava.

Justin: [Panics] NO! [Pulls out wand] Gialsjay Timesday!

Everything suddenly stops, including my egg in mid-air of the lava. I let out a shaky breath and get up while keeping myself balanced on one leg. Difficult task by the way. I look behind me to see the dragon closer than I expected. Hopping my way over to the frozen egg, I ponder ways to get it down without either of us falling in the blazing hot liquid.

Justin: Damn.

I know what I have to do. I take a deep breath and hop back. Well, here goes nothing. I put my foot down and run like nobody`s business. The rumbles blast through my ears again. I have the egg wrapped in my arms, but will I make it? My eyes squeeze shut as I was just wait for the impact of the lava to surround me.

But, it never does.

I open my eyes again to see myself on the other side. I grin, but immediately stop and turn my attention back to the dragon, which lives to protect this egg and eat me. Taking my wand from my back pocket, I searched my brain for a new spell.

Justin: Scrubby Dubby, get into the Tubby!

The dragon turns into a... washing machine? Yeah, I meant to do that... I think? I stopped it, so might as well claim that justice. I hurry to my feet and run to my own dragon to climb aboard it.

Justin: No more wizard competition for me.

My dragon seems to laugh at me for this. Thanks for helping. Not.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all! Hope you're all well!<br>Another chapter, week four! Hopefully I keep it up lol.  
>Anyway, I have written a couple of chapters so I should be updating more this month :)<br>This awesome chapter is brought to us by HatersGoing2Hate!  
>Last chapter she's writing for me but you can check out more from her writing by reading one of her many awesome stories!<br>**

_~R~R~R~_

**-MakorraLove97- Awww, thanks. It's great that I'm still getting new readers even now. I'm so happy you like it! And it's great you got back on it when I got back to updating again lol.**

**-Damigurl- Omg, don't apologize ever! I'm hoping you're feeling better :) Happy to hear from you, as always. I briefly watched the VA movie and it was just... it sucked. I just stopped watching it. I didn't like any of the actors they chose for any of the characters. Btw, what do you mean by can I try something like this?**

**-PinkChic1200- They are such a cute couple, I wish they'd give it another go. Maybe one day. No Alex this chapter but I have her in the next chapter for sure.**

**-ikeea- Thanks! Almost done with, but awesome thanks to HatersHing2Hate.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and continues support! Always appreciate it!  
>Hope you guys continue to follow, fav, and REVIEW PLEASE ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	173. Full Wizard

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I smile as my eyes finally catch site of the site where we started. I look around and my smile widens when I find myself the only one there. I won. I won, again!

I pump both my fists in the air in excitement, a victorious howl leaving my mouth as I do this. I laugh as Marshmallow lets out a howl of his own as he begins to drop towards our destination I pet him as he continues to descend, closer and closer to my victory.

Justin: Alex!

Justin? I look behind me, my eyes finally falling on Justin, not too far away. As I watch them, he seems to come closer and closer. His dragon is fast, really fast.

Alex: Marshmallow, if you get us down there before Justin's dragon gets Justin down, I promise I'll visit you all the time and bring you all the marshmallows you can eat!

Marshmallow flashes his teeth to me in a scary grin. Looks like he really does like marshmallows. Guess I gave him the right name.

Alex: Go boy, go! Make me proud!

I hold onto Marshmallow extra tight as he increases his speed. I close my eyes as we approach the landing area. I'm not so sure about this anymore; I don't think this is going to be a smooth landing.

I can't help the scream that comes through my lips as I feel us drop even further.

The sound of feet sliding on pavement comes and I can no longer hold onto Marshmallow. My hold on his neck slips and I feel myself falling. I wrap my arms around the egg that's still nestled in my jacket and shut my eyes tighter. The burning of my body sliding on pavement comes and I clench my teeth, holding back the screams that threaten to escape my lips. When I feel myself stop, the burning is replaced by a stinging sensation, one that feels worse than the burning. Even as I hold my eyes closed tight, I feel the tears of pain slip down my cheeks.

Justin: Alex!

Max: Alex!

Moments later my head is lifted from the pavement and I let myself open my eyes as my head is rested on something softer. I smile as I look at my brothers, standing over me with looks of complete horror.

Alex: You'd think you'd be able to hold a better face after sledding down a volcano. It's just a dragon Justin.

Justin: Shut-up Alex! You could have died with that stupid stunt.

Alex: I'm okay.

Max: Barely!

Justin: What they hell were you thinking?

Alex: Did I win?

Justin: Alex.

Alex: Did I win?

Justin: Not yet, but you will.

Alex: What do you mean?

Justin shakes his head as he hoists me up into his arms and stands up. He looks behind him at Max, who's looking at us in worry.

Justin: Hey Max, can you grab my egg. If I'm gonna lose, I'm gonna lose by a landslide.

Max: [Smiles] You got it Justin.

Justin: As much as I want to be the family wizard, I don't think I would be brave enough to take that dive. [Chuckles] I'd ride a dragon to steal an egg from another dragon, but I would never take a dive like that.

Alex: I didn't dive!

Justin: You must have bribed that dragon with something.

Alex: Marshmallow!

Justin: Marshmallows?

Alex: No! Wait, I mean yes! But his name is Marshmallow.

Justin: Oh. I never named my dragon.

Alex: Is Marshmallow okay?

Justin: He's fine, don't worry about him.

Alex: It hurts.

Justin: I know Alex, we'll get you home soon.

The sound of chanting comes as Justin continues to walk. I hold my eyes shut, as the stinging continues to become more and more unbearable. Even more so as Justin hold me in his arms. It hurts so much.

Max: Justin, she's bleeding… a lot.

Justin: I know, she'll be o-okay.

The fear in both their voices worries me, but I hold back. I don't even want to look at myself; I must have scraped a lot of skin while I was skidding.

The sound of doors opening interrupts my thought. The cheering explodes as Justin continues to walk. It dies down to gasps and murmurs, a few shrieks even. I turn my head into Justin's chest when I hear my parents and friends.

Theresa: Alex! Oh my goodness, what happened to her?!

Jerry: Justin? Max? How did this happen!

Justin: She's going to be okay, we just need help.

Mason: We need to get her back. The wizard world can't heal her!

Max: Mason's right, we need to get her back to Carlisle!

I smile on hearing that name. Carlisle. He's so nice and helpful. Every time I get hurt, he heals me and then I'm all okay again. I wish there were more vampires like him in the world, ones that care about the safety of other people and not their blood.

"And the winner of the Russo family wizard competition is, Alex Russo!"

The room interrupts into cheers again, I smile upon hearing this.

Alex: I won.

Justin: Alex, are you listening to me? Stay awake! We just need to finish the formalities with the competition. Then we can go home.

Professor Crumbs: We'll skip the whole ceremony and just get to the power transfer. Alex needs to be treated as soon as possible!

Justin: Let's just get this done!

Professor Crumbs: Yes, of course. It is with great pride that I confer full wizardship to Alexandra Margarita Russo.

The sound of magic surging on a wand comes from close by. I try to open my eyes, but the pain is too much, I just let them close again. I feel the magic surge through me, briefly removing the pain from my body, before it returns again and I can no longer holds the screams I've been holding back.

Professor Crumbs: I'll flash you all back to Forks!

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I look around me in confusion to see my friends and family gone, the wizard competition arena empty, and Alex no longer in my arms. I look in front of me and am surprised to see Professor Crumbs looking at me with a proud smile.

Justin: Professor Crumbs, Alex!

Professor Crumbs: She's in Forks, in Carlisle's capable hands as we speak.

Justin: Oh, but you forgot to flash me.

Professor Crumbs: I did not.

Justin: What do you mean?

Professor Crumbs: I am very proud of you Justin, and I am proud that I was able to watch you grow as a wizard. Today you proved to me that you are my most capable pupil.

Justin: But I lost.

Professor Crumbs: Justin, that isn't what matters to me.

Justin: I let you down Professor Crumbs!

Professor Crumbs: Justin, I have had many, many student over my lifetime. Your father and his siblings are not the first to sever ties following the wizard competition. Brothers have watched their brothers die; sisters have run to their victory rather than help their sisters in need. The list goes on. I lost a lot of my best pupils in the competition, not because they lost the competition, and not because they didn't make it past the competition, but because they cared more about the competition than about their own family.

Justin: Alex would do the same thing for me.

Professor Crumbs: Indeed she would.

I look at Professor Crumbs as he walks over to a three-tier stage at the center of the arena. I hadn't noticed this before, has it been here the whole time?

Professor Crumbs: Justin, this is where the official power transfer would have happened. Due to the circumstances, we could not have Alex's power transfer ceremoniously done.

Justin: This is so cool.

Professor Crumbs: Indeed, it is cool.

Justin: [Laughs] I'm gonna miss you Professor Crumbs.

Professor Crumbs: Now why would you miss me?

Justin: Because I'll never see you after today, I'm not a wizard anymore.

Professor Crumbs: Now why would you say that?

I look curiously at the professor to see him looking at me with amusement.

Professor Crumbs: After three thousand years of being headmaster at Wiztech, I am officially announcing my retirement immediately.

Justin: What! You're retiring? You can't professor.

Professor Crumbs: It has been a long time that I have been doing this Justin, the time has come.

Justin: But professor-

Professor Crumbs: And because of your integrity and knowledge, I want you to take my place.

Justin: But I'm not a wizard.

Professor Crumbs: Well I think I can handle that.

A smirk forms on his lips as he pulls out his wand and the tip lights up. He points the wand towards me proudly and I can't help but smile as well.

Professor Crumbs: I confer full wizardry on Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo.

I feel the magic surge through me. A completeness I'd never felt before. My body glows gold just as I had seen Alex's do only minutes ago before the magic settles within me. Professor Crumbs steps back and looks at me with both joy and emotion.

Professor Crumbs: I am proud to say that you are now Professor Russo and will take my place as headmaster of Wiztech.

Justin: Really?

Professor Crumbs: Really. Justin, I really am proud of you. You are amongst my best pupils and I know you will do wonders as headmaster of Wiztech. Congratulations.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE!<br>Sorry no update last week. I've been a little busy, barely even been on my laptop.  
>I finally got on my laptop last night and promised myself I'd post the next day, so here it is!<br>I know the competition was short, but I didn't want it to be dragged on forever, just two parts.  
>And HatersHoing2Hate did such a great job, it was worth it. This chapter is all me though :)<br>So I've decided, to give myself more time to write, I'm going to post chapters every 10 reviews.  
>I did something like this before, it worked out well half the time. One time I had to post that very day...<br>But I'm hoping that doesn't happen again. And like last time, I don't count new reviews from nonmembers & 'Guest' reviews  
>Though I know there are some regular reviewers that go by 'Guest', I can never know. Sorry.<br>Anyway, enough of my rambling. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

_~R~R~R~_

**-MakorraLove97- Thanks! How long did it take you? I go back and read sometimes cause I try to keep not of grammer/spelling errors. I fall asleep lol. Just cause I already have read it a couple times lol. **

**-stephencullen2000- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing! :)**

**-PinkChic1200- I loved Max's part of the competition, it was too funny. So Max.**

**-Just Laila- Hey! Aw, thanks! :)**

**-DauntlessFanGirl4and6- Thanks! I didn't write the competition chapters except this one, HatersGoing2Hate wrote them. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks everyone for the support through your comments! I appreciate it so much!  
>Continue to show that support by fav-ing, following, and of course, REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	174. Alter Alex

**HISTORY**

Alex can't take her life in Waverly Place anymore. One day when she is looking into her family history she finds a shocking surprise that she thinks will get her away from the life she loathes. Will Alex finally find where she truly belongs?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

The flash from the wizard arena back to Forks is strange for me. I open my eyes and find myself no longer in my brother's arms, but instead in Mason's. I hear many panicked voices around me and the retreating of feet from the room. My body is passed into someone else's and I smile at the familiar warmth. My eyes fall on brown eyes before the pain consumes me and I can no longer feel anything.

"Alex? Alex? Alex, babe. Alex?" I let the smile spread on my lips. That voice. I love that voice so much, it's music to my ears. "Alex." I open my eyes, finally recognizing the panic that's been in his voice as he calls my name. As my eyes adjust to the sudden light, I find two dark brown eyes staring right at me in concern. Hadn't I seen these eyes only moments ago? I lift my hand up and gently place it on his cheek, he relaxes into my cheek as a smile spreads on his lips.

Jacob: You're okay.

Alex: Of course, I'm a wizard. I've been training for this my entire life.

Jacob: Training or not, I thought for a moment that I lost you.

Alex: Never.

Jacob: You promise?

Alex: [Nods] I promise.

Jacob replies by leaning in and placing a lingering kiss on my cheek. As he pulls away from the kiss, his face moves closer to me, as he rests his forehead on mine and looks straight at me.

Jacob: I love you.

Alex: I love you too.

Jacob: I'm so happy this is done with. You're never doing anything that dangerous again!

Alex: [Rolls eyes] You don't even know what happened.

Jacob: Justin and Max told me.

Alex: [Frowns] Idiots.

Jacob: They brought you home half unconscious and bloodied, we got you upstairs. Alex, you've been out for over a day.

Alex: A day? Damn… well, that competition was a lot of work.

Jacob: The work is always a problem for you. How are you going to manage our home?

Alex: [Smirks] That's what I have you for.

Jacob: I have to manage our pack.

Alex: Our pack?

Jacob: [Smiles] Yeah. I want enough kids to make my own little pack.

Alex: You're a wolf, not me! I am not having a pack of kids!

Jacob: [Smirks] What if it just happens. I mean, you and I alone…

Alex: [Cover ears] La! La! La! I can't hear you!

Jacob: [Chuckles] Oh Alex, you're so innocent.

Alex: Am not!

Jacob: Really? [Leans closer] Care to demonstrate?

Alex: [Pushes him away] No, I care to call Emmett up here cause I'm sure he's waiting to bust through this door right now anyway.

Jacob: Touché.

Jacob shakes his head looking down at me with a slight smile. As my eyes connect with his I find his smile doesn't reach his eyes as they should.

Alex: Is everything okay?

Jacob: Of course. We've all just been really worried about you.

Alex: Maybe I should go see everyone?

Jacob: Alex-

I try to sit up as he begins to protest. Before I can fully lift my head off my pillow I find myself being pressed right back down by the shoulders. I look at Jacob with a raised eyebrow as he holds my shoulders down against the bed and gives me a look of disapproval.

Jacob: You're supposed to rest until further notice. You aren't leaving this bed until Carlisle says you can. You haven't looked at yourself, the amount of bruises on your body.

Jacob looks away with a shudder. I place my hands on both sides of his face this time and turn his head towards me again.

Alex: That's not fair.

Jacob: Come on Alex, you love lying around all day and doing nothing.

Alex: Yeah… when people tell me I shouldn't.

Jacob: Please Alex, don't argue with me. I'm sure everyone will come visit you within the next few minutes anyway.

Alex: But I'll die of boredom.

Jacob: You've only been up for a few minutes, how could you die of boredom?

Alex: Do you even know me? I get bored very easily!

Jacob: [Rolls Eyes] You're going to be such a handful.

Alex: [Jaw Drops] Rude.

Jacob: [Smirks] I don't mind it.

Jacob leans over me and places a light kiss on my forehead. As he moves away I quickly grab onto the collar of his shirt and look at him with a smirk. He shakes his head, but doesn't attempt to get away from my grasp as I pull him back, this time towards my lips. I deepen the kiss, craving the energy pulsing through our bodies. As the currents from the sparks begin to reach their peak, I feel Jacob move my hand off his collar and he pulls swiftly away from the kiss. I look at him in irritation as he sits up in front of me, focusing his eyes on the floor.

Alex: Why do you always do that?

Jacob: Alex, if I went any further I think I'd go insane.

Alex: [Smirks] And why's that?

Jacob: Because, then my imagination will want to take over and eventually I'll give in.

Alex: You're such a guy.

Jacob: [Shrugs] Guilty.

Alex: I don't think you're okay…

Jacob: I'm just not used to seeing you like this. I've seen you sick, slightly injured, but this… Alex, you're clothes have more blood on them than dirt.

Alex: My last choice might have been thought of in haste.

Jacob: You think?

Alex: I had to make a decision to win.

Jacob: No amount of power in the world is worth your life.

Alex: I would have never died.

Jacob: You don't know that.

Jacob runs his hands through his air as he focuses his eyes elsewhere yet again. I frown as I look at him, waiting for his eyes to return to me. I become impatient by the moment as the silence begins to eat at me. If I'm not bothered by what I did and the pain it caused me, why is he? I won, that's all that matters.

I take a deep breath as I take his hand from the side of my bed and hold it to my cheek again. I turn slightly and place a kiss to his palm before looking up at him again. His eyes finally return to mine, holding question and confusion.

Alex: I love you.

Jacob: I know, I love you too Alex.

Alex: Then what's wrong?

Jacob: Nothing, just the sooner you heal the better it is for me.

Alex: You worry too much.

Jacob: It's sad to say, but I can finally sympathize with Edward. The way he worries about every step Bella takes. She's a klutz so he has reason to worry, but you aren't even a klutz!

Alex: Then what's wrong with me?

Jacob: I think you're a complete psychopath.

Alex: A psychopath? Really?

Jacob: Yeah, think about it. You get pleasure from messing with other people, you have a death wish with all the stunts you pull, oh, and you definitely have some sort of multiple-personality disorder-

Alex: [Interrupts him] Hold on! What do you mean by multiple-personality disorder?

Jacob: Remember when you told me that there are modes of me? [Shakes head] Something like that anyway.

Alex: [Laughs] Yeah, I actually do remember that.

Jacob: Well, you're exactly the same.

Alex: [Smiles] Okay, I really want to hear this. What are the different modes of Alex Cullen?

Jacob smiles back as he leans closer to me, still not moving his palm away from my cheek. I lean in towards his hand, holding his hand between my cheek and his hand.

Jacob: Well, there is the one that worries like crazy for my safety. That one I really got to know when I was on bedrest after the fight. [Smirks] I call her my 'obsessively concerned girlfriend Alex'.

Jacob leans in and places a kiss to my forehead. He only slightly leans back, so his face is close enough for me to feel his breath on my face.

Alex: Okay, go on.

Jacob: Then there is the daredevil Alex who has the death wish. She runs away from home to live with a bunch of vampires, pranks a pack of werewolves for fun, agrees to marry one of those werewolves, and dives hundreds of feet on a dragon to stay a wizard for life. She sometimes goes off to meet creeps to buy cars as well, can't forget that.

He leans in again, this time placing a kiss on my chin. When his lips leave my chin he keeps his face close as he did before.

Alex: So… what do you call that Alex?

Jacob: I call her 'Psyco Alex'.

Alex: [Rolls eyes] Very creative name.

Jacob: The next one is my favorite. She's the one that eats a whole Hershey pie with me after scarfing down a huge burger and French fries. She's also the one that will go cliff-diving with me for the whole day with a barbeque and cooler full of hot dogs and soda waiting at the top of the cliff.

Alex: [Smiles] What the name of this Alex?

Jacob: 'My best friend Alex'.

The looks in his eyes when he says this is dazzling. It reminds me of the look in his eyes when he turned me around in the rain after I professed my love to him. A look of joy and passion. I bite my lip as he leans in and places a kiss on my free cheek. He mouth's an 'I love you' in my ear, his lips not leaving my cheek.

Alex: I'm your best friend?

Jacob: [Smirks] I wouldn't spend so much time with you if you weren't.

Alex: I thought Bella was your best friend.

Jacob: I can have two best friends; one to love forever and one to complain about the other to.

Alex: Shut up.

Jacob: Don't you want to hear about the last Alex?

Alex: There's another one?

Jacob: [Smiles] Just one more, the passionate Alex. The passionate Alex paints the most beautiful things in my garage while I fix my car. She puts her hands in mine during our candlelight dinners and tells me about her friends and family with so much love in her eyes that you'd think she just won the best prize in the world. She's the one that looks at me in the eyes and says she loves me while we're standing in the rain in the forest. That's my passionate Alex.

Jacob finally moves his lips to mine, grazing them slightly before he pulls back with a smirk. I purse my lips, waiting for him to finally kiss me, but he only continues to look at me.

Alex: What, no kiss this time?

Jacob: Nope, no kiss this time.

Alex: That's lame.

Jacob: What's lame is that I give you such awesome alter egos and you give me such, well, lame ones.

Alex: Now they're alter egos?

Jacob: [Chuckles] Sorry, don't get mad.

Alex: I'm in too good a mood to be mad.

Jacob: And why's that?

Alex: Well, I'm with my loving fiancé, my wedding is coming up in a few weeks and I have my wonderful family and friends to help me with that, and I just got over with the competition I've been getting ready for my whole life.

Jacob: [Smiles] I'm happy to see you're excited.

Alex: I am excited.

I bite my bottom lip as I look at Jacob hovering over me while his hand is still at my cheek. I finally release his hand and move my hands to the sides of his face, running my fingers into his hair.

Jacob: Oh my passionate, psycho, concerned, best friend. I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey :)<br>Not even gonna deny, I didn't post due to procrastination. I literally forced myself to upload this at 3 in the morning...  
>But I feel like its been a while since I've had and Alex-Jacob scene... since Alex has been doing the competition, so here you go! :)<br>Didn't really get the review amount I wanted for the last chapter, but I was still happy to see all your reviews. :D  
>I also updated two more chapters from the beginning, chapter 7 and 8. I will work on chapter 9 soon, 10 is done.<br>I am really excited to upload updated chapter 10 because it's when Alex meets Jacob! If you want to take a last look at it do so.  
>I am hoping to change it soon. :) Really excited for that. The chapter is a big improvement from the original, I think anyway.<br>Okay, this is getting too long and I really think it's time I sleep.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-HatersGoing2Hate- Thank you for everything! I was really lucky to have your help, and always lucky to have your support! :D**

**-DauntlessFanGirl4and6- I really wanted to end the competition with a bang, I thought her dive was just that. **

**-Stephcullen2000- That she is! Thanks for the review!**

**-Pinkchic1200- Yeah, I decided to go with the book on that. Max isn't as attached to magic as his siblings anyway.**

**-Starlightdreamer12- Thanks, happy to hear that! And thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

**-Damigurl- Aww, thanks! Whenever I need helping a chapter I'll let you know! I'm set for now. The next few chapters are mostly written, I'm just editing them around, that's why they're not ready to post. I stretched chapter 174 into many more chapters, it wasn't only and Alex-Jacob scene originally but I lengthened it and also lengthened the other parts that I took out of this chapter and made them their own chapter. Wow, that was a tect-full. I'm quite unsure that even makes sense. Anywho, As I said, Thanks I will def be in touch when I'm stuck,!**

**-MakorraLove97- Damn, that's commitment. But I've been there with fanfics, books, tv shows, and even movie series. If I like it, I don't stop. :)**

**-Vidya11- I always count your review! You're a regular! :) And I missed you're reviews!**

**-Littlemisshappyxx- Thanks! Happy to hear you liked the chapter. **

**-taylena4ever- Thanks. Reading your review and some others made me kinda wish I put some chapters about Alex's healing in between. I guess I'll see what I can do next chapter lol. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews. I would never have gone this far if I didn't see the support I get!  
>As always, continue to favorite, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	175. Author's Note

Hey all!  
>Sorry this isn't an update.<p>

So... I recently factory reset my computer and laptop. And Just now I realized that... I never had a backup of all the stories I posted. I lost my thumb drive over the summer with all my stories, but that didn't matter since I had my laptop. But I didn't remember the stories when I factory reset my computer. I had many chapters of History, Everything's Not What it Seems, and Starting Over on my laptop that I hadn't posted yet. Now... I have nothing. So... for now, I would say don't expect a new chapter of any of my stories. I am REALLY busy as of late and was planning on posting these next few weeks but since I don't have anything to post... I can't post. I am so sad right now, I cannot believe I didn't remember the stories. Well, I will try to get back on everything soon but as I said, for now don't expect anything. I'm sorry all. :'(

ShabyShabs


End file.
